Risen From the Ashes
by kris0teena
Summary: ライゼン灰の中から Raizen Hai No Naka Kara: After finally dealing with their fears Olivia and Natalia are together. Emma is happy-Rafe is being an ass. What happens when a beautiful stranger with major anger issues and a dark secret shows up in Springfield?
1. An every day occurence

**Title: Risen From The Ashes**

**Pairing: Olivia/Natalia Doris/Blake ?/?  
><strong>

**Rating: MA for strong language, adult situations, violence, blood, drug use.**

**Slightly AU most invents remain the same with a few concentrated changes to the Otalia storyline.**

**Summary: A mysterious stranger comes to town and changes the lives of Olivia and Natalia forever.**

It was happening again. Somewhere n the deepest recesses of her subconscious she could recognize that, but it still changed nothing. Fear – cold and calloused wrapped its ugly hands slick and sticky with blood around her throat and squeezed. Images long since passed but never forgotten flashed before her eyes as the air was forced from her lungs. When the hands finally relented and her senses returned to her the situation was no better. Smell…the strongest sense she possessed was at times her greatest downfall.

Death – she could smell it everywhere as it stained the once pristine wall in front of her…she shut her eyes tightly against the horror it shown. The floor to her right was tinged with it as well; the literal pieces of her world were scattered across it…toys long since abandoned by her tormentors. Bile rose in her throat and spewed forth to the soundtrack of raucous laughter. She was choking on it unable to turn her head.

And the screaming…Dear God the screaming.

_WHY WOULDN'T IT STOP! _

Then she remembered_ them_ on the floor far from her vision but never from her mind. The screaming began anew louder, boulder, and more filled with pain than before. She wanted to cover her ears to block out the sound but her hands were tied – bound too tightly by the handcuffs that held them pinned and captive behind her back.

Her fingers had long since gone numb.

"Please…please God just make the screaming stop so I can die in peace." She'd given up begging for the torture to stop hours ago.

Another punch is delivered to her already cracked and in some places broken ribs. "I did this" she sobbed. "It's my fault." And as the blood curdling screams rose to a deafening pitch she realized…they were her own.

Gasping for air around the gag she'd meticulously placed around her own mouth the woman's head shot up from her pillow as sweat dripped from her body and, tears streamed unchecked from her emerald colored eyes. She yanked the gag from her mouth and let it drop to rest around her neck as she wiped angrily at the flowing tears.

"Goddamnit!" she whispers hotly; unable to yell as she would have liked. "At least the fucking gag still works," she mused to no one in particular.

The gag always helped to muffle the screams that would come in the night…every night.

The room was dark and smelled of its last occupants. Nothing she did could rid the place of the smell. Sex, cigarette smoke, and God knows what else lived in the carpets, was smeared across the dingy water buckled walls, and hung leisurely in the dust heavy curtains.

"Another brilliant choice to lay your head girl." She chuckled humorlessly as she rolled out of bed ripping the gag – her night's savior from her neck and throwing it into the open sea bag stuffed to capacity not too far from her on the floor.

Walking across the small almost inhabitable motel room she took stock of the things her eyes could not see. Sniffing the air she noted there were no demons lurking outside her grimy little haven, and with her ears she heard no sigh of approaching footsteps.

"Don't get too comfortable," she reminded herself after being satisfied that there was no immediate danger. She sat down heavily in a beat up desk chair that had one leg missing and balanced herself perfectly without any thought to the task. She opened her laptop.

Wiping a shaking hand across her face, tasting the roof of her own mouth, then pulling a face she checked her cameras. "No one has come snooping," she noted. "Good for them," she said as she idly began to do tricks with her balisong.

Zen Rollover to Cutlery Lover into Aztekia Swirl than back again. Her favorite butterfly knife was made of one of the rarest materials known to man even the smallest amount was considered to be priceless…she played with it like it was a toy.

She was pleased to see no one had come looking for her in the night. She wasn't in the mood for a confrontation. It wouldn't be smart to fuck with her so early in the morning anyway. She was always in her worst moods at this time. The dreams – night terrors that visited her every night without fail for the passed seven years made sure of that.

It was four in the morning she knew that without checking the time. It was the time she woke up every morning no matter what shithole she had hauled herself up in around the world. The most sleep she ever got was two three hours tops…she couldn't afford to sleep any longer than that so there was no point in even bitching about it.

Reaching for the unopened bottle of Jack that sat next to her laptop she unscrewed the cap and eyed the three identical empty bottles lined up neatly on the floor next to her perch. "Slow night last night…" She usually drank way more. After downing half the bottle in one go without so much as a grimace she sat it back down and unpacked her kit.

It held the basic essentials. Small hand mirror, razor blades, grinder, couple of crisp dollar bills, you know the usual shit. Pulling out her stash she eyed the three manila envelops stacked on top of the desk on the other side of her laptop. Curiosity was never an issue with her at least not since…

"No…definitely not going there," she ground out through clenched teeth – voice turning to hard steel and eyes flashing with a hint of pent up fury. "Got way too much shit to do today."

Instead of harping on her fucked up past in her fucked up little insignificant life she made her lines, snorted them, and then repeated until she'd had her fill of her poisonous habit…for now. She checked her camera's again green eyes a little more glassy than before as she finished her bottle and dropped it neatly on the floor so that it was aligned perfectly with the others.

"There you go…family's all back together again." The thought stopped her cold before she could expunge it from her mind. Then with the practice only the hard and calloused could call upon she buried it deep – to be used later – to fuel the rage. "That's not how Sensei taught you to use it." Not that she ever really used anything he had taught her the way she was supposed to. Students of the temple were supposed to be more peaceful – serene even and much less prone to…violence.

They weren't random though. No her actions could never be misconstrued as that. "Not like the sick fuckers don't deserve it." She clenched her teeth, set her jaw, and stood up from her chair fists tightly clenched and back ramrod straight.

The three legged chair toppled to the floor.

She showered quickly as everything she owned was in the corner on the bathroom floor carefully packed away into her sea bag and back pack. The clothes and other…items she had chosen to wear stacked neatly on top.

Jumping out of the shower she went to the mirror not bothering to cover herself with a towel. Carefully avoiding her own eyes she checked her face and body for any left over bruising. Seeing that all were properly healed she allowed her gaze to linger with a touch of pride to the large dragon twisting and curling – eyes flashing – claws and teeth gnashing tattooed on her back. Reading the Hiragana and Kanji symbols that accompanied it slightly below her right shoulder she closed her eyes and centered herself.

_Time to put on the mask, _she thought. Her face turned emotionless, her eyes dulled, her muscles relaxed yet ready to spring, her emotions…cold.

She dressed quickly making sure everything was in its place and hidden properly. Tugging on her tight black tank top she surveyed the damage that was her left arm.

Proof to trust no one.

She'd recently broken that rule but it was for good reason and it had been worth it. Then again if she hadn't she wouldn't be going on this fucking fools errand and could be well on her way to Rio by now. "Yeah and if you hadn't your God-daughter would be dead by now." She admonished herself as she roughly shoved her left arm into the hard confines of its customary sleeve to hide its ugly visage. No need to bring that kind of attention down on herself.

Doing up her spiked leather belt around the waist of her tight black leather pants that looked as though she'd painted them on she paid no attention to her own beauty. As far as she was concerned there wasn't anything beautiful about her. She was a monster plain and simple.

She made no attempt to fool herself into believing otherwise.

Combing her hands through her thick dark brown nearly black hair that hung well below her waist she went about the meticulous task of concealing its length with a simple black hair tie. She never cut it and never would.

_That's what got Samson into all that shit in the Bible. Well…that and pussy._

She wasn't entirely sure her own locks held any supernatural strength, but she wasn't going to tempt fate. And pussy wasn't a problem. Yeah she liked it but had never had a chance to indulge in it.

One less thing to worry about.

Task completed – hair well hidden in a ponytail that hung a little passed her strong shoulders she grabs her leather jacket and throws it on. Double checking to make sure she has everything – mysterious packages included she leaves the room key on the toilet lid and climbs out the bathroom window.

_Never go out the front. Slip out the back. You're less likely to get killed that way. Or at the very least less likely to get the shit kicked out of you…again. _

Running full tilt passed the fucking-perved-out-motel-manager's office and across the graveled parking lot her footsteps make no sound. She prides herself on always being able to conceal her passing.

_Move as a ghost in the wind…_

_…strike like a cobra. _

Tugging her sea bag from her back and leaving her messenger back pack on she keeps stock of her surroundings.

Every rustle of the leaves in the night air. Every tire that passes by on the not too distant highway. Every nocturnal little creature scurrying about for food is cataloged, dissected, and weeded through for the hidden sounds of an attackers approach.

Sea bag firmly secured to the back of her Ducati Monster 796 (black like her disposition) she unfastens her helmet and looks at the picture affixed to the inside. It was the first picture she'd taken in what felt like centuries. In it was her best friend J…her only friend. They had met under some pretty fucked up circumstances months ago. After tiptoeing around each other (neither of them was really big on trust) they came to form a friendship she would cherish till her dying day…so probably until tomorrow. On his shoulders was her beautiful little God-daughter; her eyes alight with an innocence that had long since gone dead in her own. Her little hand was tugging at the length of her G-mama's ponytail. Couldn't get the kid to call her anything else. She paid no attention to herself in the photograph. She'd stop really looking at herself a long time ago. She knew exactly what it was she would see. She shoved the helmet halfway on to her head and checked her back pack.

Weapons of choice in hidden pockets in easy reach…

Check.

Envelops with the names of people she had never met written on them…

_Elizabeth Spaulding. __  
><em>_Reva Shayne-O'Neil.__  
><em>_Olivia Spencer. _

Check.

"You fucking owe me one J," she sighs. "Jesus, Phoenix just because you're crazy as shit doesn't mean you have to act like it. Quit talking to yourself." She shakes her head knowing she'd never stop. She only ever had herself to talk to.

Forcefully she shoves her helmet down and pushes her bike out of the drive without starting it.

_Never give them a point of reference to know how much of a head start you have on them; makes it harder to search a set radius._

She knew that starting her motorcycle this early in the morning would stick out in the manager's memory. He wouldn't last five seconds under their particular form of interrogation. Even though he was a perv that stared at her ass way more than was necessary she didn't want the fucker dead. Wasn't like he was a demon; guy just needed some ass.

She couldn't fault him for that.

Waiting until she was far enough down the road she jumps on her bike and revs it to life. Reveling in all of the horsepower vibrating between her legs and her ability to control it as though it were just another limb. She takes off leaving yet another shithole behind in the dead of night with no actual sign that she had been there.

_Never leave fingerprints.__  
><em>

_Clean up any stray hairs.__  
><em>

_Never leave behind so much as a single drop of blood…at least not your own. _

Once again she travels to some new and strange place.

"Springfield here I come."


	2. Full Circle

**Title: Risen From The Ashes**

**Pairing: Olivia/Natalia Doris/Blake ?/?  
><strong>

**Rating: MA for strong language, adult situations, violence, blood, drug use.**

**Slightly AU most invents remain the same with a few concentrated changes to the Otalia storyline.**

**Summary: A mysterious stranger comes to town and changes the lives of Olivia and Natalia forever.**

Natalia Rivera was tired. So sick and fucking tired of all of this.

And if you tell anyone she just thought that she'd deny it and then pray for forgiveness for lying about it.

It wasn't enough that she had busted her butt day in and day out for her entire life to take care of herself but mostly her son.

It wasn't enough that she had on many an occasion bit her tongue and shackled her pride to work menial jobs that offered little pay and even less respect.

It wasn't even enough that she had to lose Nicky before their lives could ever really begin - losing her son to prison in the process.

Well that last part she'd come to realize was really a blessing in disguise. Not her husband dying part or the part where her son went to prison. But it was what came from it all.

But this…was asking entirely too much of her.

Olivia just had to ask for some of Buzz's chili for lunch didn't she?

Natalia smiled inwardly to herself.

Olivia.

She could now admit that when she'd first me the woman she had found her fascinating. Her sheer presence pulled her in and away from it she couldn't help but to crave more.

Which was why whenever Olivia called her and said those three little words Natalia would drop everything and come running.

"_I need you."_

It amazed her that Olivia would need anyone. And not only did she admit it…but it was SHE who Olivia had needed.

The months that followed were to be the foundation for the greatest relationship Natalia had ever known…outside of her son of course. But with the new found trust, friendship, and easy banter she and Olivia had gained in one another had come the thing Natalia was now most ashamed of.

Denial.

Denial of what she felt when those mesmerizing eyes locked onto her own. Denial of how happy being able to make Olivia laugh her deep belly laugh few were every privy to hear made her. Denial of why hugs grew more common and lasted even longer. And denial of what it was the simple touch of Olivia's hand to hers did to her skin, nerves…body.

Denial bred desperation and from that desperation came.

Frank.

Pushed by Olivia's jovial (fake as hell) encouragement and her own fear Natalia allowed herself to be swept up into a relationship of sorts with a man she saw as nothing more than a friend. How could she see him as anything more with Olivia around? Besides he was too simple, didn't listen to her very well…or at all, to eager to please, too…well…Frank.

And all the while Olivia without even realizing it was doing everything in her power to sabotage her own plan and to make a case for herself in the matter of Natalia's heart. And so the volleys began.

Frank: Wait for it…Christmas trees.

Olivia: Remember that money you blew on that crap investment? Well I got it all back. The only thing I had to do was give up my dream job and embarrass myself in front of the media in a completely demeaning press conference tinged with lies. Oh and you were never supposed to find out about my sacrifice.

Suffice it to say Frank Cooper never really stood a chance. It wasn't about the money either. Olivia just had a way about her. What Rafe would call a swagger that was all her own. A swagger that seemed to make everything in Natalia's world a whole hell of a lot better. She gave Natalia everything and expected nothing in return. Half the time not even wanting her to know that she had done anything at all. And when she wasn't making Natalia's dreams come true: farmhouse, Mel representing Rafe (Olivia still thinks she got away with that one), and last but not least Emma; she encouraged her, pushed her, stood up for her, protected her, and not so secretly loved her.

It all came to a head the night after Coops' memorial when Frank tried to kiss her while they were packing up his brother's things. She knew exactly what allowing that contact would mean. Natalia was faced with a choice.

The proverbial fork in the road. Left or right. Right or wrong. Frank or Olivia. So she chose. And those steps had led her right back to her own front door. Right back to Olivia.

Surprisingly enough that conversation went much better than Natalia could have possibly expected. Really when was the last time anything with Olivia ever went easily…don't answer that.

"_Hey I didn't expect you to be back so early. Olivia had greeted her while trying and miserably failing to discreetly wipe the tears from her eyes as she sat on the couch. Her knees where pressed into her chest and her legs were covered by the throw that usually lay across the back of the couch._

_In that moment she had almost lost her nerve. Almost allowed herself to be sidetracked by the pain so evident in Olivia's eyes and so prominent in her heavy voice._

_Olivia never could do chipper well…it was always her way of trying to hide something from Natalia. And like all of Olivia's other bullshit Natalia saw right through it._

_But the thing that pushed her to act this time. The thing that became more powerful than her own fear was the sight of Olivia after closer inspection._

_Clasped tightly in her hands and resting on her thighs was a picture frame Natalia knew well. One she knew held the photo of her, Olivia, and Emma happy and smiling on New Years Eve. Together…as it should be._

_Without answering Olivia or even acknowledging the fact that she had even spoken Natalia removed her coat and strode over to the couch. She sat as close to the woman who had become so much to her as her current curled up position would allow._

_For a moment she just stared at her and took a long hard look at what her actions - her cowardice had done. Here sat the most dynamic, awe inspiring, confident, beautifully infuriating woman she had even known reduced to crying alone in an empty house over a photograph._

_It was time to fix this._

_"Natalia what…" Olivia's words died on her lips as Natalia raised a silent hand to stop her._

_That was another thing. No one silenced Olivia Freakin' Spencer when she wanted to speak - had something she wanted to say. Further proof that this woman did indeed love her._

_Still silent but more emboldened Natalia gently took the picture frame from Olivia's grasp. Allowing herself a glace she noted the happiness of the moment and reverently ran her hand across the smiling faces of her family before sitting it gently on the coffee table in plain view._

_A visual aid to bolster her confidence._

_Natalia took Olivia's hands in her own and rubs her thumbs across the soft skin of her knuckles. "Okay, I'm gong to say something to you that honestly should have been said long time ago. I need your patience right now. Even though you like to pretend it doesn't exist I know it's there."_

_Olivia gave her a watery smile while somehow making her sad eyes twinkle with a bit of mirth._

_The dichotomy of emotions under which Olivia often operated were mind boggling sometimes. It was part of the enigma Natalia had once found hard to understand._

_But the picture was much clearer now._

_Puffing out a breath in a failed attempt to remove a piece of hair from her eyes Natalia took that terrifying first step._

_"For a long time now I've had these…feelings. Huge, intense feelings that at first I didn't even want to acknowledge."_

_Olivia's hands began to shake in her own._

_In that moment Natalia knew, that Olivia knew, she knew (if that even made sense.) Searching Olivia's eyes Natalia conveyed a silent message._

_**Please let me do this. Let me say the words we've both been running from yet aching to hear. Let me bring to life our dreams. I'm not running - not this time. Let me tell you I love you. **_

_Releasing one long shaky breath Olivia finally let go of the one small sliver of control she's held on to so tightly for months and nodded her head._

_They were both more than ready for this._

_Receiving the go ahead Natalia dazzles Olivia without even trying by giving her that radiant smile she loves so much complete with DEAR GOD…dimples._

_They both were on the same page for the first time in months. The words had already been shared through their own strange version of mind speak. All that was left to do was speak them. To breathe them into life._

_"The thing about these feelings is…I don't want to hide from them anymore."_

_"No?" Olivia asks in that small, soft, demure little voice that does funny things to Natalia's tummy and (ahem) other area's._

_"No. I think I'm more in the basking stage of things," Natalia playfully remarks._

_"Basking huh?" Again with that voice. It was going to be the death of Natalia._

_"Yeah you know lying out and soaking it in - burying your toes - that sort of thing." They share a soft laugh. The air becoming a little clearer as anticipation began to set in._

_"At first I didn't know if they were bad or good. "_

_Olivia nods her head in understanding as she drops her feet to the floor while not to slyly scooting closer to Natalia._

_"Probably a little bit of both?" she asks tucking that cute yet troublesome stray hair behind Natalia's ear. She lets her hand rest on a rapidly warming cheek._

_Allowing a small sob to escape. "Oh yeah." A sniffle. " But the thing is I KNOW that there is NOTHING wrong or bad about how I feel."_

_"You sure about that cause…" Olivia stops herself from finishing the self-depreciating comment Natalia knew was to come. The disapproving frown was enough of a warning._

_"I'm so sure. Sure of this. Of us. Of the fact that I am so totally, completely, head over heels in love with you."_

_Natalia's lips had barely finished speaking those last words before Olivia's was coaxing them into participating in a different activity._

_It was the slowest, softest, sweetest, most emotion filled kiss either woman had ever experienced. After the two broke apart gasping for air out of sheer amazement they locked eyes and smiled._

_Not to be out done Olivia spoke. A little surprised at herself at how little of that she had been doing throughout the conversation. Maybe all of those people over the years who had told her it was sometimes best to just shut her damn mouth and listen were on to something. Go figure._

_And if you told anyone she had admitted that she'd deny it…then punch you dead in the face…HARD!_

_"Yeah well…I love you too."_

_Smiles grew wider and the kissing began anew…with gusto._

That was the easy part. And surprisingly enough so was the little spa trip they had taken together. They had relaxed, talked, and yes basked in the simple pleasure of being in each other's presence.

The hard part came later with Rafe getting out of prison (thanks to Mel and Olivia) and finding out about them exactly one hour before Natalia had planned to tell him herself. In hindsight it probably wasn't very smart to be making out like a couple of horny teenagers in plane view outside of The Farmhouse when they damn well weren't. Well…they weren't teenagers anyway.

He had ranted and raged. Made a rather inappropriate remark about an "itch that needed to be scratched" then stormed off to pout to an already wounded puppy.

Which brought Natalia full circle and right back to Frank.

"I mean seriously Natalia what are you thinking? Obviously you're not right? This is Olivia we're talking about. Do you honestly think she's capable of loving anyone but herself…especially someone like you?"

Well that got her attention.

"Yes Frank I do. She is more than capable of loving. She loves her daughters fiercely. And even though he doesn't deserve it with the way he has thanked her for everything she's done for him she loves Rafe the same way. And YES Frank she loves me…more than anyone ever has."

That brought Frank up short for a moment. His fragile pride had taken another shot to the gut.

"What about me Natalia?"

_Oh boy,_ she thought. _And here come the creepy puppy dog eyes._

"I loved you. I still do - we could be happy together I know it."

_Yep there they were. Ugh…I'm so over this._

"Look Frank I know you think you love me but you can't. You don't even know me…not really. And what little you do know you learned from Olivia." She thought about something. "And what was that supposed to mean - Olivia not being able to love someone like me?"

She was well aware of her own inadequacy issues…she didn't need him to point them out.

"You're good and kind; she isn't even close. It's like you said. Why would she help me - tell me all those things about you if she really cared for you as much as she says she does huh?" He looked like he'd just given the greatest closing argument in history.

Natalia wasn't at all moved.

_Is that really the argument you're going to go with Frank? Way to shoot yourself in the foot. Clearly you were on the debate team in high school. _

She laughed a little inwardly then chided herself for such and uncharitable thought.

"And what about Rafe? He's hurting with all this. Don't you want him at home with you where he belongs?"

Patience officially lost.

"Don't you dare try to use my son to guilt me into getting your way Frank! Of course I want my son home with ME where he belongs. But, I'm hurting too Frank. I hurt every time my baby boy opens his mouth and spews such HATRED at the person I love. I hurt every time he goes out of his way to disrespect me AND my relationship. No one is keeping him from coming home. No one is stopping him from being apart of his own family but himself. It is none of your business. And yes I am grateful to you for allowing my son to live with you. But don't think that I don't know you have ulterior motives. Every time you dangle him in front of me like a carrot or parade your relationship with him in front of Olivia just to hurt her I see it for exactly what it is. His situation is temporary Frank. When he gets his act together he WILL be coming home and we will begin to mend the damage that has been done to our relationship. But make no mistake Frank…you will NOT be following after him. It's like I said right? His currently living situation is temporary…yours is not."

To most people such an impassioned, fiery, and somewhat hurtful speech coming from one Natalia Rivera would be a shocking surprise.

But right here and now so fed up with spinning her wheels, and sick and tired of having basically the same conversation with this man for weeks now it was exactly what needed to be said.

Frank was left speechless and completely dumbfounded.

It was that moment Buzz returned from the kitchen - lunch order in hand for Natalia.

For once someone in Springfield had perfect timing.

Natalia paid and thanked Buzz avoiding his questioning glances and ignoring juniors shocked ones. She grabbed her order and walked very calmly out of Company.

She had a lunch date with Olivia in her office. She didn't want to be late.


	3. No means NO!

**Title: Risen From The Ashes**

**Pairing: Olivia/Natalia Doris/Blake ?/?  
><strong>

**Rating: MA for strong language, adult situations, violence, blood, drug use.**

**Slightly AU most invents remain the same with a few concentrated changes to the Otalia storyline.**

**Summary: A mysterious stranger comes to town and changes the lives of Olivia and Natalia forever.**

Olivia settled down into her large leather office chair stomach and heart full after Natalia left her office. They had enjoyed a leisurely lunch together during which they talked about nothing at all and kissed in-between bites.

During their conversation Olivia surprised both herself and Natalia by merely laughing about Natalia's earlier interaction with Frank.

_"Did you at least give the guy his balls back?" she asked wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes._

_Natalia playfully smacked her on the arm. "Olivia stop it."_

_She grabbed hold of Natalia's hand and pulled her forward - leaning back on the couch in her office with Natalia's length resting on top of her. Olivia wrapped her arms around her and hugged Natalia close. Her love nuzzled into her neck and found herself more comfortable than she could ever remember being._

_"I'm sorry baby. I'll behave."_

After that there was nothing but silence between them and they loved every moment of it.

This of course was all new to Olivia. She had never been comfortable with just being. She used to consider the words 'quiet' and 'still' to be synonyms with the words 'boring' and 'as hell.'

But she was learning at a fast rate that the gentle calm she had become accustom to in Natalia's presence was nothing short of exhilarating. With Natalia everything was just…easier. Unless of course it came to getting her to accept her generosity. But, she'd fix that with time.

Time.

There wasn't a lot of that stored up for her. What with the borrowed heart and all. But Olivia would make the most of every second she had with her second chance at life. A life that to her ever lasting surprise consisted of a farmhouse, intimate family dinners, nights in watching movies with her girls, simple acts like drying the dishes, and one dimpled -brown -eyed -woman she could never get enough of.

Olivia had finally found her place in life. And it was the last place she could have possibly expected.

But of course there was one black cloud looming over the picnic. And its name was Rafe. Natalia's son had quickly morphed from being a catalyst of sorts to their relationship to its greatest hurtle. How she managed to stop herself from strangling the life out of that boy every time she saw him she had no idea.

Not really though. Deep down she knew. She knew that the only reason she hadn't ended that loud mouthed pain in the ass' existence was because it was given to him by Natalia.

But how could she live with the fact that the once only shinning spot of joy in Natalia's life had become her greatest pain? After every interaction with her son Natalia seemed more and more bogged down with the intensity of her own child's hatred. And even still she managed to put on a brave face and hold on to faith. Faith that he would come around. Faith that God had some huge plan for them all.

Olivia didn't know how she managed it. If Emma were to ever turn on her the way Rafe had Natalia she knew she wouldn't be able to bear it.

Her phone interrupted her thoughts.

"Olivia Spencer," she answered - voice cool and professional not giving away the fact that she had been thinking some very heavy thoughts.

"Hi Ms. Spencer its Jane. I picked up Emma and she was…" Jane was cut off by a distraction in the background.

Olivia was amused to overhear her excitable child rushing Jane to ask Olivia about coming to the park.

"Yes Emma I'm asking her now give me a second okay?" Jane responded sweetly. Even though the girl could be a bit thick at times she was really good with Emma. Olivia knew well how difficult it could be to handle her daughter when she got overly excited. Which was often.

"I'm sorry Ms. Spencer. Emma was wondering if you would be able to meet us at the park? She has a lot of energy to burn off since there was only a half day at school today."

"It's okay Jane I know how my daughter can get sometimes. But luckily for her I have a light schedule today and can definitely make the park."

Olivia could only assume that Jane had given Emma some kind of signal in the affirmative because the very loud scream of "YAY!" could be heard through the other line.

Jane laughed and came back to the phone. "She can't wait."

"I'll be there in ten minutes. Bye Jane…oh and tell my daughter to dial it down a little."

Jane snorted. "I'll try."

Click.

Smiling to herself Olivia stood and stretched her arms above her head satisfied with the quiet pops and snaps of her joints. She had a date with her daughter at the park. It would be even better if she could get the girls Mama to join her.

She loved hearing her little Jellybean call Natalia that. Natalia loved it even more.

Olivia grabs her things and locks up her office then makes the short trip to Natalia's office. Her door was open as it usually was unless she was on an important call or in a meeting. It was a subtle nod to the woman's own openness. One of the things Olivia loved most about her.

Natalia was sitting at her desk head down concentrating on the reports in front of her. Her hair was down - loose curls cascading around her shoulders. Her purple silk short-sleeved blouse's top two buttons were undone revealing a tantalizing amount of cleavage that Olivia hungrily absorbed.

It had been a mutual agreement between the two of them that they wouldn't pressure themselves with exactly when their relationship would become more physical. They were sharing a bed which both considered to be pleasurably torturous. But so far they had been doing okay - they were comfortable with the natural progression of their intimacy.

But seeing Natalia like this. In her element and so effortlessly beautiful? All she could think about was locking the door and showing Natalia exactly what being with Olivia Spencer was all about.

It was in this state eyes glazed over yet alight with possibilities and a devilish smirk on her face that Natalia noticed her in the door way.

"Hey Princess," Natalia greeted her warmly.

Olivia snapped out of her fantasy at the sound. She didn't even try to fight the blush that was quickly hijacking her face. Natalia had been calling her that ever since their spa get away. Olivia couldn't be more thrilled.

Natalia not only called her Princess…but she treated her like one as well.

Natalia noted the smirk that had yet to fall from her lips and giggled.

"Do I even want to know where you were just now?"

"Uh…no probably not." She cleared her throat. "At least not right now."

Natalia nodded in mock sincerity. "Hmm. Rain check then?"

"Absolutely."

For a moment they just stared at each other both completely enthralled by the other and both thinking…

_I can't believe this amazing woman is in love with me._

Olivia was the first to break the silence after remembering the reason for her stopping by Natalia's office.

"So The Bean is at the park right now with Jane; she asked if I would join her. I was wondering if I could persuade her Ma to tag along."

Natalia beamed at the thought of her little girl and the chance to spend any amount of time with her. Her smile quickly turned into a frown.

"You know I would love to go to the park with my girls but, I have a lot of work to do here."

Olivia was hearing none of that.

Quickly shutting the door and striding over to stand behind Natalia she brings her arms around her to rest on her shoulders and pulls her close.

"Please?" she playfully begs.

"Olivia," Natalia whines. She knew that she didn't stand a chance under this type of coercion. She never did with Emma and the little girl had learned from the master.

"Please. Pretty please. Please."

"Okay. Okay," Natalia relented while barely containing her laughter from Olivia's antics.

"Yes!" Olivia shouted triumphantly pumping her fists in the air. She gave Natalia a quick kiss and began to dance around to the other side of the desk.

"You're such a kid sometimes," Natalia told her shaking her head and smiling.

"Don't hate on The Happy Dance. Besides it's no worse than The Cheetos Dance."

"The Cheetos Dance is an institution," Natalia seriously replies.

Olivia laughed. "Sure honey whatever you say." Olivia made quick work of gathering Natalia's things and ushering her from The Beacon. "If you play you're cards right I might just push you on the swings."

"YAY!"

"MOMMY! MA!" Emma squealed as she sprinted away from Jane and towards her mothers.

She was caught by four strong arms that brought her close and held her safe…the way every child should be.

Emma was a child truly blessed.

"Hey baby."

"You having fun Jellybean?"

"Yeah, But it'll be way more fun now that you're here."

Jane approached the trio and watched transfixed as Olivia kissed her daughter's temple and Natalia playfully tugged at her ponytail before both stood to greet her. She had worked for Ms. Spencer for years - had been subject to her mercurial moods and had watched her implode on more than one occasion as life had taken its kicks at her. Some deserved some…not so much. She was happy that the woman had finally found what she was looking for.

Olivia and Natalia exchanged pleasantries with the sitter for a bit before relieving her from her post to spend time alone with their daughter.

The family played together. They chased each other around the jungle gym (the mommies had abandoned their heels in exchange for bare feet.) The two women kept a watchful eye over Emma as she proudly showcased her skills on the monkey bars. Later Emma laughed gleefully at the sight of her Mommy pushing her Ma on the swings. The joyous shouts of "HIGHER!" were like music to her ears.

After sometime Olivia and Natalia took their leave of playing not being able to keep up anymore with their daughter's childhood exuberance and chose a bench from which they could keep a close eye on her.

"Phew." Natalia huffed as she put her heels back on. Olivia followed suit.

"You could say that again."

"Phew." Natalia looked over at her and smiled batting her eyelashes.

"Smartass."

Natalia just laughed and leaned back to enjoy the simplicity of such a joyous moment in her life.

"I love this. Being here with you and Emma." She didn't allow herself to be brought down by the fact that Rafe had missed out on another opportunity to be with their family…again.

Olivia sensed this and let it be for now.

"Yeah. Today was a good day." Olivia slid slyly closer to Natalia and cuddled close resting her head on her love's shoulder.

"You just jinxed it."

"No I didn't."

"We'll see."

Unbeknownst to them their entire interaction from their arrival at the park had been watched with disdain.

Rafe stood yards away watching as Olivia pulled Natalia further and further away from him. He didn't allow himself to find peace in the fact that the Munchkin was happy. She would steal his anger away from him. He didn't want that.

He scowled every time Olivia pushed Natalia higher on the swing when she asked.

He nearly gagged when Natalia initiated a kiss with Olivia in public no less.

He rolled his eyes as he witnessed Olivia slide across the bench toward his mother.

_The bitch had game._

He had to give her that.

It was when he saw his mother wrap her arms around Olivia that he couldn't take anymore. He didn't want to see the contentment on her face. Didn't want to associate their closeness with anything to do with love.

Olivia was a monster and his mother was going to be destroyed by her. And what was worse was she knew it. She knew who that bitch was and still she involved herself with Olivia.

It was sickening.

Paying no mind to Emma playing not too far away he stalked up to the two women on a mission.

"Well don't you two look comfy?" His voice was filled with contempt.

"Rafe!" Natalia would always be glad to see her son even if she knew she'd just end up feeling like shit later.

"Hello Rafe." Olivia's greeting was more subdued. She wanted to be able to be happy to see him - she really did. But there was the small matter of him being a dick that stole any chance of that happening from her.

The two broke apart and stood to give him their attention.

High Alert.

"Please don't move on my account. Really you looked happy right where you were."

"Rafe please not now," Natalia pleaded with him voice already defeated. This interaction would be no different than the others they had since he found out. She could tell by his stance and in the way his eyes shifted angrily from herself to Olivia.

He wanted a confrontation. Otherwise he could have simply left instead of coming up to them.

"You were right I jinxed it," Olivia said under her breath to Natalia while pinching the bridge of her nose. "Look Rafe now isn't the best time for…"

"For what Olivia?" Rafe rounded on her disgust and hate in his voice for even having to speak to her. "It's the perfect time for you two to grope each other in the park in the middle of the fucking day where anyone could see you. But not for me to call you on it?"

"Raphael! Stop it now. I am not ashamed of what we have and have no need to hide it." Natalia really wasn't in the mood for this so soon after her argument with Frank.

"Right so that's why everyone knows about you two then? Oh yeah they don't. Then again if I was you I wouldn't want everyone to know I was banging the town whore either."

SLAP!

"You will never…ever speak to me that way again. You will NEVER speak about Olivia like that again. Do you understand me?"

Both Olivia and Rafe stood stock still not being able to believe that Natalia had slapped him. Both were a little afraid of the steely tone of her voice.

"I said do you understand me?" Natalia's eyes flashed with fury.

"But Ma…"

"No Rafe."

"IT'S OLIVIA!" He screamed; sounding like the petulant child throwing a temper tantrum that he was. "She's a bitch whose hurt us. She took Gus! I FUCKING HATE HER!"

"Rafe?"

Olivia, Natalia, and Rafe stood stock still and mortified.

That small, unsure, shaky little voice that came from just behind Rafe belonged to Emma.

She had heard everything.

When she first saw her big cousin/brother approach their moms she was so excited. She ran to greet him but was stopped dead in her tracks by all the mean and hurtful things he was saying.

She knew now why he didn't come around to play with her anymore.

The best thing that had ever happened to her…was something Rafe wanted desperately to fall apart.

Suddenly she wasn't so happy to see him.

"Why?" Tears were streaking down her face. Her little world where Rafe could do no wrong had been shattered into a million tiny pieces.

Rafe turned and reached towards her.

"Munchkin I…"

"No." She stepped back from him.

"Emma…" he tried again.

"NO!" she screamed as she turned and ran.

The three adults took chase after the girl as she darted through the park.

"EMMA! EMMA STOP!" Olivia called out over and over again but her little girl was too hurt to listen.

The three of them watched horrified as Emma jumped from the curb, into the street, and into the path of an oncoming car.

"NO!"

Tires screeched against the pavement.


	4. Angels don't have Wings

**Title: Risen From The Ashes**

**Pairing: Olivia/Natalia Doris/Blake ?/?  
><strong>

**Rating: MA for strong language, adult situations, violence, blood, drug use.**

**Slightly AU most invents remain the same with a few concentrated changes to the Otalia storyline.**

**Summary: A mysterious stranger comes to town and changes the lives of Olivia and Natalia forever.**

Today was going to suck ass.

She knew this because it always did.

Phoenix stood stoic at the grimy window in her motel room at the Springfield Motor Inn and stared off into nothing. She took the last puff of her smoke, pulled out her lighter, and burned up the rest. She watched the embers die off in the ashes in the ashtray. Last night had gone as expected.

_She'd arrived in Springfield at midnight as scheduled. She found the 24 hour storage facility she'd looked up online and stored her motorcycle. They charged by the month and she paid it knowing she would only need it for two weeks. Phoenix never flinched at the loss._

_It was just money. And she didn't care._

_After storing and covering the Ducati she set up her cameras within the unit. One in the left corner facing outside in and one in the far corner facing inside out. She went about the task of checking the audio visual signal._

_She drilled two small holes into the concrete just under the door and screwed in the latch to her own lock. The one provided by the storage company would be for aesthetics only. Phoenix screwed the catch to the bottom of the door and closed it while still standing inside. She tested the mechanism._

_"Aoi - Akai - Midoriiro."_  
><em>(Blue - Red- Green.)<em>

_The lock de-activated._

_"Shitsurishimasu."_  
><em>(Good-bye.)<em>

_The lock activated._

_Satisfied she walked out. Activated the lock, and then put on the lock given to her by the facility. She pocketed the key, put on her back pack and sea bag then left._

_She walked through the town uninterested in what little sights it had to offer. She walked straight to the motel and spoke to the manager._

_"I need a room - second floor - a lot of privacy." She didn't bother with pleasantries._

_The manager eyed her; a little suspicious of her demeanor. She was surprised he didn't look at her the way most people did…_

_With lust in his eyes._

_He suggested a room based on what she'd asked listing the pros and cons. She agreed to it._

_"The cost is…"_

_Phoenix dropped two-thousand dollars on the counter._

_"That'll do," he said amazed._

_"There's more where that came from. Provided of course that I am never disturbed and the room next to mine remains unoccupied."_

_"Of course."_

_She nodded then gave the manager a lecherous grin._

_"One more thing." Her voice was low and as seductive as a lover's caress. "Anyone comes asking - I was never here. You never saw me. Otherwise…" She reached forward and delicately fingered his collar than grabbed a fist full of the material before forcefully yanking the man towards her. His feet left the ground as he hung halfway over the counter. "You'll wish it were true." Her face was a hard mask of intimidation. Her voice so deep the man would later swear that she was possessed._

_He nodded his head in a series of quick jerks. "Sure…sure no problem. Hell I've already forgotten you," He assured her._

_She narrowed her eyes at him then stared. It felt like an eternity to the poor man who had broken out in a cold sweat._

_"Good man." To him it sounded like she was merely stating a fact. She released the man and snatched up the room key. "For your trouble," She said dropping another two grand on the counter._

_She walked out without offering him a second glance._

_The manager was more than happy to see her go. He would have no problem doing just as she asked. After being trapped in the grip of her cold stare he knew what it was like to visit the bowels of hell._

_He wasn't interested in a return trip._

_Phoenix walked to her room pleased with the fact that it was at the end of the hall._

_**It left them only one angle to attack from.**_

_She went inside, closed the door, and went about the task of securing the room._

_Breaking out her tool kit she removed the doorknob and dead bolt replacing them with her own. She took the removed locks and dropped them into the creaky old drawer in the night stand next to the bed._

_The room key soon followed._

_She cleaned the room from top to bottom. It wasn't so bad compared to other places she had stayed but it still smelled too stale for her taste._

_The bed was changed and everything was exchanged for linens of her own._

_Cameras were set up all around the room in the same fashion the ones in the storage unit were. Afterwards Phoenix stepped outside and after being satisfied she wasn't being watched by any prying eyes set up cameras along the railing over looking the parking lot, manager's office, street, and short hallway that led to her room. She went inside and put a camera on the wall outside the bathroom window._

_She set up her laptop on the small desk the room provided and checked the signals for her cameras. Seeing that everything was in working order she went to change._

_Stripped down to nothing but her black sports bra and black work out shorts that were no longer than the boy shorts she wore underneath she went through a quick workout._

_100 sit-ups._

_100 push-ups on her knuckles.  
><em>

_100 curl-ups on the bar she'd put up over the doorway of the bathroom._

_Afterwards she put her body through a series of stretches that would seriously injure most._

_She checked the cameras._

_Then she lit a few incense and sat in silence to meditate and calm her mind._

_Checked the cameras._

_Phoenix then had a smoke as she dressed for the day. It was four a.m._

_No point in going to bed now._

_She wouldn't fall asleep anyway. Instead she packed up her lap top - shoving it into her backpack, grabbed her sea bag, and left the room._

_She left not a single item she owned and could stand losing behind._

_Crossing the street she walked into the small wooded area beyond. Phoenix strapped on her tekagi-shuko (hand claws) then scaled the tallest strongest looking tree she could find. Stopping at a high branch she strapped her sea bag to it and made sure the built in alarm was on._

_She took off her shuko and jumped down to the ground below._

_Her feet made no sound. Even amongst the bracken and dry leaves._

_She staked out a few places of interest that J had mentioned._

_The Beacon. Company. Cedars Hospital. Towers. The Light House._

_The Light House looked like it would make a great regrouping point should she have to make a quick escape. So she set up cameras there as well. She would monitor them to see how much traffic the place got to be sure._

It was now eight a.m. and she was starving. Figuring there was no point in trying to find anywhere else to eat than Company she left the motel. J was always rambling on about how much he missed and or wanted a Buzz Burger. _Whatever the fuck that was._He had assured her that it was the best place in town to grab a quick bite without garnering too much suspicion.

She doubted it.

Springfield was a small town. A town (she knew from the totally whacked out and fucked up stories J had told her) where everyone knew everyone else and were always in each other's business. So it wasn't that much different than any other small craphole she had been to.

It was why she hated them.

No one knew how to keep their head down - shut the fuck up - and just mind their own damn business.

She'd stick out like a sore thumb.

She walked inside the restaurant not really caring about the décor or the people in it.

All that mattered was that she didn't smell any demons.

The food other people where eating looked halfway decent.

And that there was an empty booth in the back corner to her right that offered her the security of a wall to her back and a clear view of the restaurant.

She sat down and checked out the menu. Her mouth started watering. Not eating for so long was dangerous for her to do. Especially since she'd been expending so much energy lately. It didn't help that she'd been hanging tough with her good buddies Jack and Coke.

_That was actually kind of funny. _

She snorted then actively ignored the stares from the early morning patrons. A doughy looking guy with weird hair and an even weirder grin came over to stand near her table. She gave him a cursory glance.

_Definitely NOT a threat. _

But he could do with an undershirt. The man's nips could do serious damage to someone's retinas.

She noted that he didn't wear an apron or a Company logo shirt like the rest of the wait staff. He didn't have a pad or pen in his hand either. Which made him of no interest to her.

Sadly though she couldn't say the same for him. She felt a little skeevy just from the way he was hungrily eyeing what part of her body he could see after he managed to drag his eyes away from her breasts.

"Hi welcome to Company," he paused and smiled a little too eagerly at her. She returned her eyes to the menu.

_Waffles sounded good. _

She put down her menu and began to read her copy of _The Wall Street Journal _she'd brought with her.

"You know it's interesting; I've never seen you around here before." He commented not taking the none too subtle hint to leave her the fuck alone.

"Iieh amari omoshiro kunaides."  
>(No it's not very interesting.)<p>

She smirked inwardly knowing his face would be even funnier looking with confusion. She never took her eyes off her paper.

"Uh right…well I'm Frank."

_Ugh. I'm over this town already. _

"So des ka."  
>(Is that so?)<p>

He may not have understood what she was saying but there was no mistaking the sarcastic tone of her voice.

"Right…well let me get someone to take your order"

"Ripana."  
>(Magnificent.)<p>

Her voice sounded extremely bored.

He walked away and began to talk to a little cutie behind the counter. From the corner of her eye she noted that the girl was frowning at what Frank was saying. She returned her eyes back to the paper.

Two communications companies she'd been watching for some time now had announced their merger yesterday. Stock had skyrocketed and were now holding steady.

She'd just made 15 million dollars over night.

_Whoop-de-fuckin-doo….wait a second…cutie? Goddamnit!_

The girl walked over to her.

"Um…hi I'm Daisy. My Uncle Frank said that you didn't speak English very well. Uh…I'm sorry…did you need more time?"

She was nice enough and anxious in an adorable sort of way. Hopefully for her the genes didn't run to strong in that family.

Daisy watched nervously as the woman did what she could only describe as inspect her. Daisy bristled and returned the favor.

She had to admit the woman was gorgeous. Long dark brown hair - done up in a ponytail that flowed over her shoulders when she moved her head. Bright green eyes that were alive with an intelligence that would make most people squirm. A small mouth with full lips. No sign of wrinkles which was amazing to Daisy seeing as how it seemed the only facial expression the woman knew was a scowl. She looked like she smelled something not all that pleasant. Her smooth tan skin had no blemish in sight. And all that tight leather she was wearing left no mystery to the shape of her body.

Phoenix was amused by the girl's tenacity and by her inability to keep it up as she looked her over. Then like a switch had been flipped the girl named Daisy snapped back to attention and looked her straight in the eyes without wavering.

Phoenix was impressed. Very few people could pull that off.

"No. I know what I want to order," she answered Daisy's previous question.

"Um…o-kay. Why did you tell my uncle you didn't speak English?" Daisy was surprised by the woman's thick British accent.

"I didn't he just assumed that I couldn't speak English. Obviously I'm quite fluent," Phoenix said flippantly. "The man isn't very observant."

"Really? Because he's a detective on the SFPD," Daisy replied defensively.

Phoenix's scowl grew more pronounced as she inwardly chuckled.

"Well he certainly couldn't _detect_ the fact that I was reading an American Newspaper," Phoenix replied waving said paper minimally. "Or perhaps he just thought I was merely looking at all of the pretty pictures."

"What can I get for you?" Daisy asked sweetly - trying to mask her annoyance and ready to change the subject. She needed the tips bad.

Phoenix simply studied her for a moment longer seeing right through her act. When Daisy seemed to become more and more annoyed by her silence Phoenix became inwardly more amused. Finally she answered.

"I'll have two orders of your scrambled eggs. Two of the large stack of waffles…blueberry. Six slices of bacon. Three of those Italian sausage patties. A large bowl of your mixed fruit. A large glass of water - no ice. A large glass of orange juice - no ice and keep the refills coming. Oh and add some cheddar cheese to those eggs."

Daisy stood their amazed.

"That's all. I'm trying to keep it a bit light this morning," Phoenix added as she removed her back pack and sat it on the set beside her. She never really had that much of an appetite in the morning. The amount of cocaine she snorted at night probably had something to do with that.

"You're not actually going to eat all that are you?" Daisy asked her eyes wide.

Phoenix simply stared at her scowl deepening even further.

"I ordered it didn't I?" she asked condescendingly.

Daisy turned and stalked away.

With her sensitive hearing Phoenix heard her mutter "Bitch" as she entered the kitchen.

"I would have respected her more if she had said it to my face," she commented to no one.

Quicker than she would have expected Daisy brought out her food and refilled her glasses then walked away without uttering a word.

Phoenix allowed herself to watch as Daisy chatted up other customers. Taking orders, and cleaning up spills Daisy worked efficiently and with a smile. Not common for a teenaged girl who worked at her family's restaurant.

Phoenix sniffed her food and after being satisfied the girl hadn't spit in it or done anything else to it she tucked in; scarfing it down in record time. Daisy came by for another refill eyes wide at the sight. She still said nothing and walked away.

Minutes later she came back with the bill and left again.

Without even looking at the bill Phoenix pulled out two bills and shoved them into the check folio. As she walked out she past Daisy.

"Keep the change," she practically growled.

Daisy shook her head and went to bus the table. She looked in the folio not expecting much of a tip and saw two crisp hundred dollar bills inside.

The bill had only been thirty dollars.

Her next stop was a place called Cross Creek. She had checked it out last night and left quickly not liking the feel of the place. Her senses were on high alert when she was there. Something about the feeling was familiar but she couldn't place it.

Now she was back and still feeling apprehensive about it.

No one was home which would make the first part easier. She picked the lock and shook her head at the lack of a home security system. It wouldn't have kept her out…but still. She set up her laptop on the kitchen counter over looking the living room.

"Let's see what you've been up to Winslow."

She started her Net Program and pinpointed the location of the fourteen cameras that were set up around the house and property.

"I knew it. J is going to be so fucking pissed."

Phoenix disabled all the cameras, removed them, and then threw the now useless technology in an empty box she had found near the stables. All she had left to do was wait.

She put her laptop away and sat on the couch snacking on a few granola bars as she waited. Forty-five minutes later she heard a key in the lock. From the footsteps she heard she knew there was only one person and the footfalls gave way to the fact the person was carrying something a little heavy.

He nose told her two people had entered the house.

Mrs. O'Neil and the baby.

Reva wasn't expecting company. So when she walked in carrying Colin in his car seat and saw a leather clad stranger sitting comfortably on her sofa she was surprised to say the least. She didn't allow that surprise to show. Instead she walked in, sat Colin's seat on the floor and looked at the stranger.

Phoenix was becoming more and more impressed with this town's occupants…well at least its female populace. Mrs. O'Neil was obviously a tough old broad.

_The women must run this town._

"Hello Mrs. O'Neil."

"Well…" Reva waited hands on her hips. "Who the hell are you?"

"A friend."

"Of whose?"

Phoenix smirked a little and arched her eyebrow at Reva's bluntness.

The move reminded Reva of Olivia - green eyes and all. She resisted the urge to bound over and smack that damn smirk off the woman's face. But she wasn't Olivia (after all she was British) and she didn't know how dangerous she was yet.

"Smart woman," Phoenix stated. She saw how Reva was eying her wondering how dangerous she was. "Extremely," she stated answering the unasked question. "But luckily for you the answer to your previous question is that I am a friend of a mutual friend. Although he's not so much a friend of yours as he is something else."

"Meaning?"

"Why don't you have a seat?" Phoenix offered gesturing towards the couch across from her.

"Why sure thanks for offering," Reva turned on the sarcasm.

_The hell does this woman think she is? Offering me a seat in my own damn house. _

Phoenix merely arched her eyebrow higher.

"Fine." Reva sat.

Phoenix removed the first envelope from her backpack and threw it onto the coffee table between them. It landed with a loud slap. She then picked up the box she'd put the cameras in and dumped its contents on the table next to the envelope.

"What's all this crap?" Reva picked through some of the wiring while eying the envelope.

"These are cameras that were transmitting an A/V signal to what is at this point an undisclosed location. They were set up by Edmond Winslow…he's been watching you."

Reva's face contorted with rage. "Are you fucking kidding me? I'm going to kill that smug bastard."

"No need…that's my job," Phoenix stated coolly.

"Why? What's in it for you?" Reva asked intrigued by the woman's confident and cool demeanor.

"Open the envelope."

Reva wearily did as instructed after noting that her name was written on front of it. They hand writing looked vaguely familiar.

"Read the letter first. I don't know what it says. He wouldn't tell me. And frankly I don't really care."

Reva frowned at the woman then pulled out the pages of the letter. The first sentence was enough to bring tears to her eyes.

"Jonathan." She whispered shakily. She eagerly read the letter. Jonathan wrote about how he and Sarah were safe at the moment. Safer than they had ever been and how they had Phoenix to thank for that. He went on to assure her that they would be home soon after his best friend had finished her work. It would take her two weeks then finally they would be free from running. He went on to tell her a little more about Phoenix - how they met - and a vague description of her character. He told Reva how Phoenix was hard and could be difficult but that she could trust her.

Reva eyed Phoenix again seeing her in a new light then dug into the rest of the envelope revealing pictures of her son and grand-daughter. There were also drawings Sarah had made for her and a small cell phone. Reva clutched the pictures to her chest.

"So you're the one he left her with when he came back here before?"

"Yes."

"He must trust you a whole hell of a lot."

"I suppose." She cleared her throat. "The cell phone can only receive calls and only from one number. Your designated time is between two and five on Mondays and Wednesdays. If he can he'll call you within that time frame. No one is to know you have that phone and should any voice be heard through the line other than your own it will self-destruct."

Reva looked startled.

"It won't explode…just stop working."

"That sounds better."

"I'll be in town for two weeks making it safe for them to come back. Do not try to find or contact me. If you need to speak to me for any reason or I you I'll come find you."

Phoenix got up and walked past Reva but stopped to look down at a sleeping Colin.

"Cute kid."

"Thank you. For everything."

Phoenix didn't respond.

"J said that your husband is ex FBI and CIA. You can tell him about this but no one else. Ever! You see me around town you don't know me. Your husband will know how to dispose of the cameras."

Phoenix made her way towards the door.

"Wait!" Reva stood and walked to her. "What about Alan?"

"Alan?"

"Alan Spaulding?" Reva hedged.

Phoenix smirked and tilted her head.

"Ah yes, Mr. Spaulding…what about him?" she asked conspiratorially and put on her black aviator sun glasses.

With that she left; leaving Reva smiling devilishly in her wake.

The next stop was a large house in need of some serious work. She guessed the owners knew that with all the construction equipment around. The construction crew was gone.

She waltzed right on into the house and quietly followed the sounds coming from the kitchen. Its occupants didn't even notice her as she leaned against the door frame.

"I'm just happy the hot water works now," they young woman Phoenix figured was Elizabeth Spaulding said as she bit into an apple. She settled herself on to the man's lap.

"Yeah. Can you imagine all the hot and steamy showers we can have together now?" A man Phoenix figured was Bill Lewis. J had mentioned him.

"Oh yeah." Phoenix rolled her eye as they began to kiss.

She cleared her throat.

"HOLY SHIT!" Bill exclaimed as Lizzie jumped from his lap.

Phoenix paid no attention to their histrionics. "Elizabeth Spaulding?"

"Um…it's Lewis now. Who are you?"

"This guy your husband?"

"Yeah. That's me Bill Lewis."

Phoenix nodded. "I need to speak to you."

Phoenix gave Lizzie her envelope in the same fashion she had Reva. Lizzie cried and squealed with delight. Then she bum rushed Phoenix with an unexpected hug. She stood rigid and uncomfortable arms locked to her sides then cleared her throat.

"That's quite enough of that," she said extracting herself form Lizzie's grip.

Bill thanked her and shook her hand. "You have no idea how much this means to my wife."

"I think I do," Phoenix vaguely replied. She told Lizzie her designated phone time. In between two and five Tuesday and Thursday. "I understand that Alan Spaulding is your grandfather?"

"Unfortunately," Lizzie groused.

"Be that as it may he's still your family. Do you object to my handling him?"

"Are you going to kill him?"

"That decision will be left entirely to him."

With that Phoenix left.

There was on more person to visit.

On her way to find Olivia Spencer she crossed over to Main Street and heard screaming.

"EMMA! EMMA STOP!"

She turned in the middle of the cross walk seeing a small girl run into the street.

"Fuck!" There was a car headed straight for her. And even if it stopped on time the F-150 behind it could collide with it and force it forward into the little girl. "Goddamnit!"

Phoenix ran full-tilt down the middle of the street. As she got closer she saw two women and a young man charge after the girl but they would be too late.

Digging just a little bit deeper Phoenix hurtled towards the girl legs pumping so fast she was almost a blur. She reached the girl two seconds after seeing her jump the curb.

"NO!" She heard voices scream.

She scooped her up and jumped into the air tucking the screaming child's body close and curling herself into a tight ball flipping over the car that hadn't managed to stop yet. On her way down she was pleased to see the driver of the F-150 swerve to his right narrowly missing the car in front of it. It freed up space for her to land sideways behind the car. It would be a tight fit and she'd end up getting nicked by the trucks front end. Probably on her left leg but she could deal with that.

Landing she felt the flesh of her left leg cut open but it wasn't so bad. She'd had MUCH worse. Quickly she checked the crying child and was satisfied to see not a scratch on her.

"Hey Emma."

Emma looked up at her in awe.

"Where are your wings?"

"Wings?"

"Aren't you an Angel?"

Phoenix chuckled. "No definitely not an Angel. Besides they don't have wings. Cherubim and Seraphim do but not Angels." Phoenix heard people approaching from the opposite side of the truck. She decided to keep the girl preoccupied and her mind off of the fact that she should be dead by now. "In fact Seraphim have six wings. A set to cover their eyes, a set to cover their mouths, and a set to cover their bodies. On the front and back of all six wings they have thousands of eyes. Cherubim only have four wings though. But they are very, very beautiful."

"Cool!" Emma's eyes shined in amazement.

"Very Cool."

No need to tell the kid she'd just described to her what the most famous fallen of all looked like before he went ape shit and became Satan.

"EMMA! EMMA!"

"Come on kid." Phoenix rose with Emma still safely in her grasp and hopped over the space in between the front of the truck and back of the car.

"Oh God!" the Latina woman exclaimed.

"Is she okay?" was the frantic question from the other woman.

Phoenix noted that the young man stood back; silent and shaking. He had guilt etched all over his face.

"It's okay. The little one is alright," Phoenix assured; her accent thicker than usual.

Emma looked at her funny.

Phoenix simply winked at her.

"Thank you!" both women said over and over again as she sat Emma down and they fussed over her.

Phoenix groaned realizing a crowd had gathered.

_I don't need this shit right now._

Both drivers rushed towards them.

"I'm so sorry she came out of nowhere."

"That SHIT was AWESOME! Did you see how she just flipped over the car?"

Phoenix shook her head then pinched the bridge of her nose.

_Fucking moron._

"Look seeing as how no one was hurt and no damage was done to any of your vehicles let's just write it off and move along."

"Yeah definitely." The car driver replied looking fearfully at Emma. Not only had he almost killed a kid. But THAT kid? No way did he want to be around if and when any Spauldings showed up.

He ran to his car and drove away.

The truck owner was still telling anyone who would listen how cool what had just happen was.

"I mean it was amazing. It was like BAM! All of a sudden she was just there."

Phoenix rolled her eyes and watched as a red headed woman approached who she guessed were the girl's mothers.

_Apparently this town digs the alt. lifestyle. _

It was surprising to say the least.

"I can take her over to Company if you'd like - get a sundae in her while you talk to them," the read head said.

"Thanks Blake." the two women said still kissing and hugging all over the little girl. Phoenix felt a twinge in her gut from the sight and frowned.

The young man still stood away from them.

Before the woman named Blake could take Emma away Phoenix approached.

"Just one minute." She said surprising everyone. "Mind if I have a word with the little one?'

"No not at all," the other green-eyed woman said smiling at her.

Phoenix squatted to Emma's level and moved a stray hair from her eyes.

"That was pretty scary huh?"

"Yeah," Emma replied voice small and looking down at her shoes.

Phoenix gently lifted her chin. "The thing is Emma although I'm sure everyone is happy that you're alright; you shouldn't have run out into the street like that. I'm sure you're moms taught you better."

"Yes."

Olivia and Natalia stood amazed at how gentle this woman was being with their daughter while explaining how dangerous what she had done was.

"And I heard them calling after you to stop. You must always listen to your mother Emma. Even if you don't understand why she's telling you to do something…" Phoenix buried the emotion that threatened to show and cleared her throat. "The repercussions for not doing so could be much more terrible than you can imagine. Understand?"

"Yes." Emma nodded.

"Okay. Can I have a hug then?" Emma smiled and hugged her. Phoenix held her tightly for a moment and closed her eyes tight forcing the tears away.

Blake smiled at Phoenix and led the little girl away.

The young man walked up to the two women - said a quiet and shaky "I'm so sorry." on the back of a sob and ran away.

Both women shook their heads at his departure.

"Thank you again. I have no idea how you did it but you saved our little girl."

Phoenix brushed off the thanks. "It was nothing. I'm just glad no one got hurt."

"Except for you! Look at your leg," the Latina woman exclaimed.

_SHIT!_

Both women started yammering about going to the hospital.

_Fuck that!_

_Never trust doctors. Hospitals aren't safe._

"No really it's nothing I assure you."

They didn't listen but luckily for Phoenix they were distracted and turned their attention towards someone talking to them. It was for a split second. When they turned back around Phoenix was gone.

"Where the hell did she just go?" Olivia looked around confused.

"Um…I'm…not sure," Natalia answered.

They ignored the enthusiastic truck driver as he hopped in his truck still gushing over the woman's acrobatics and drove away.

They walked into Company and headed straight towards Emma who was seated with Blake.

They checked her over again. Blake left them alone for a moment.

"I'm sorry Mommy - Ma. I should 'a listened when you said stop." She started to cry again.

"It's okay sweetie. We'll talk about everything later," Natalia told her.

Emma knew that the talk would involve Rafe.

"But that lady was so cool." Emma beamed quickly finding a new hero. "Ma did you know that Angels don't have wings? Only Cellophane and Cheerybums do!"

Both of her mommies laughed.

"It's Seraphim and Cherubim honey. I did know that actually it's in the Bible." Natalia told her caught off guard with her daughter's abrupt change of subject.

Olivia looked completely lost.

"Yeah and Seraphim have six wings that cover their eyes, and mouth and body. They have eyes all over their wings. Are they like flies' eyes?"

"Eww!" Olivia grimaced.

Natalia laughed. "No honey their eyes aren't like flies…they're much prettier."

"Yeah that's what she said."

" Who said sweetie?" Olivia asked.

"That lady."

Olivia and Natalia exchanged looks.

"She was interesting," Natalia mused.

"What you going all gooey over that James Bond accent?" Olivia teased.

"No." Natalia laughed.

Emma laughed too.

"What's so funny Bean?"

"She was playing a joke on you Mommy…she didn't have an accent."

Phoenix jumped out of the bed of the parked truck and walked around to the front. She pulled out one of her special wipes and cleaned her blood off of the side of the grill. She the wipe on fire and watched as it quickly burned up.

Slamming into her motel room she dropped her sea bag on the bed and removed her ruined leathers.

"Just great." She frowned at her once favorite pair of leather pants.

She'd gotten them in Paris.

She went about the task of stitching up the large gash on her leg with tiny stitches and the procession of a practiced surgeon. She covered the wound in a special poultice and wrapped up her leg.

She had missed her window to meet with Ms. Spencer so now she was behind schedule.

A kid almost died on her dime.

Her favorite pants were ruined.

And she brought a lot of attention to herself.

She knew today was going to suck ass.

Phoenix wondered over to the desk preparing for another night of drinking whiskey and snorting coke.

_Happy Fucking Birthday!_


	5. Jackass

**Title: Risen From The Ashes**

**Pairing: Olivia/Natalia Doris/Blake ?/?  
><strong>

**Rating: MA for strong language, adult situations, violence, blood, drug use.**

**Slightly AU most invents remain the same with a few concentrated changes to the Otalia storyline.**

**Summary: A mysterious stranger comes to town and changes the lives of Olivia and Natalia forever.**

Last night had been hard. Olivia and Natalia had brought Emma home and after a quiet dinner talked to her about the almost accident and what she had heard Rafe say. Emma had pretty much made up her mind on the Rafe subject. If he didn't want to be apart of their family and wanted to hurt her mommies then good riddance.

Besides the lady she had recently met was WAY cooler.

It was Friday and they were all looking forward to the weekend. The girls saw Emma off to school and went back inside to enjoy the rest of breakfast before work.

"I think I'm still a little frazzled after last night," Natalia admitted as she sipped her coffee.

Olivia reached over and squeezed her hand. "I think we all are. If that woman hadn't shown up…" Olivia stopped – throat closing up and unable to finish. She didn't want to imagine the conversation they could be having right now.

"But she did. And I don't care what she said to Emma she was an Angel. Sent at the right time to the right place." Natalia had prayed for quite sometime last night thanking God for blessing them with a reprieve and sending the stranger to save her daughter.

"What she did was amazing. I didn't even notice her until she was already in the air with Emma…" She paused frowning over a thought.

"What is it?"

"Don't you find it a little odd that some woman no ones ever seen in town just showed up out of nowhere? Plus Emma said she didn't have an accent but she sounded pretty damn British to me." Olivia was getting more and more agitated at the thought of someone out there plotting against her and her family…again.

"Olivia…why can't we just accept this blessing for what it is instead of jumping to conclusions?"

Olivia cut her eyes at Natalia and smiled. "Fine. But if she turns out to be some lunatic out to kill us all don't say I didn't warn you," Olivia warned playfully.

Natalia stood and gathered their dishes. "Don't worry Princess I wont." She giggled and kissed Olivia on the top of her head. "Why don't you head on up and get dressed. I'll be up shortly."

Olivia got up and wrapped her arms around Natalia from behind while she stood at the sink. Natalia leaned back into the caress and hugged Olivia's arms to her. They stood there in silence for a few moments.

"I love you." Olivia said kissing Natalia's temple.

"I love you too." Olivia smiled then kissed the side of Natalia's head. Natalia gave her a playful smack on the ass as she walked away.

Olivia turned and wiggled her eyebrows at Natalia as she walked backwards out of the kitchen. "It's all fun and games till someone is naked and screaming my name."

Natalia laughed. "Someone is full of themselves."

"No but YOU could be." They both laughed as Olivia walked out.

"Still no answer?" Olivia looked over from the driver's seat at Natalia. Natalia shook her head and sighed after hanging up her phone.

"He won't answer any of my calls, won't respond to any of my text messages or voice-mails. Nothing. I just want to know that he's alright."

Olivia nodded her head. "Maybe you could talk to Frank and…" she trailed off as Natalia looked at her with an incredulous look on her face.

Natalia knew damn well that Olivia didn't want her talking to Frank. Not that she was trying to control Natalia it was just that Frank had become more and more difficult and Olivia didn't trust him alone with her. Besides Olivia wanted to be able to be there for Rafe he just wouldn't let her. She wanted to know how he was doing…she worried about him as much as she did Emma and Ava despite the fact that the man child hated her. Even still she would suck it up and let it go for Natalia. Her love knew all of this…and it pissed her off.

"I am so over this martyr act Olivia." Natalia sighed and looked out of her window.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Natalia? You want to know how your son is doing – he's living with Frank. It only makes sense that you would talk to him about Rafe."

"NO OLIVIA IT DOESN'T!" Natalia turned to her and shouted. Olivia swerved over to the side of the road and parked the car angry.

"Please –PLEASE explain to me what the FUCK your problem is Natalia because honestly I don't get it. Your son is living with Frank. He's the one Rafe is talking to. OBVIOUSLY Frank would have an idea of what's going on in Rafe's head!" Olivia half shouted half growled at Natalia.

"That's so not the point Olivia. I don't want to talk to Frank about anything let alone Rafe. He's OUR son whether he likes it or not and if I'll be discussing anything about him I'll do it with the same person I discuss my daughter with. WE should not be talking to anyone about our children except for EACH OTHER! That Olivia is my FUCKING PROBLEM!"

There was a short pause between the two of them. Their chests heaved with exertion and, their breaths were labored as they bore holes into each other with their eyes.

Olivia moved first.

They lunged at each other lips and tongues crashing together as Natalia wrapped her fingers in Olivia's hair. Olivia gripped Natalia's hip with her left hand and pulled her towards her by the back of the neck with her right. Panting, sighs, moans, and the passionate meeting of lips were the soundtrack to which they found an understanding. Then the kiss turned gentle; less demanding and more understanding as their hearts began to beat slower. They pulled apart and gazed into each other's eyes.

"Have I ever told you how much I LOVE fighting with you?" Olivia asked her eyes twinkling. Natalia just smiled and shook her head before resting her forehead on Olivia's chest.

It was true no one could argue with Olivia they way Natalia could. They gave and took equally from one another and when it was all said and done they were better for it. Their friendship had started with arguing forcing them to respect each other more. The beginning of their relationship had fed off of it growing stronger and stronger with each spar.

No one had ever quite understood her the way Natalia did. None of her ex's had even come close to being able to communicate with her on such an intense level. It was like they had all come down from the Tower of Babel; her ex husbands spoke gibberish and she gobbledygook. Then she was left wondering around the wilderness trying to find someone to align herself with. A nation to call her own. Until she'd found Natalia. She spoke her language…it was as simple as that.

"Is that why you're always pushing my buttons?" Natalia asked leaning back to get a better look at her.

"Pretty much. Well that and you're hot as hell when you're pissed off," Olivia admitted. Natalia swatted her on the forearm.

"Just drive."

Olivia mock saluted her then pulled back onto the road.

"Quit speeding."

"Yes Ms. Daisy."

Natalia glared at her.

"You owe the swear jar too."

"So do you."

They arrived at The Beacon a little late due to their argument and subsequent make-out session. When they walked to the lobby they were quickly greeted by Greg who was bursting with energy.

"Ms. Spencer – Ms. Rivera thank God! We just received a phone call." He paused bouncing on his toes and seemingly ready to piss his pants.

"And…" Olivia hedged. It was too early to be dealing with Greg and his vast amount of personal issues.

"It was from Vaser Corp. The negotiations with The Hilton fell through so now they want to book their Spring Fundraiser with us!" He clapped his hands together and almost squealed with glee.

Both Olivia and Natalia's eyes went wide. Vaser Corporation was known for its lavish Spring Fundraiser that doubled as a party for its higher ups. They poured an obscene amount of money into it every year. Unfortunately for the hotels and convention centers that had housed it for the past four years they were very hard to please. Nothing was ever good enough for them. But if The Beacon could succeed in doing what the rest of those hotels could not…the implications would be momentous to their reputation…and their bottom line. The only problem was the event was to be held in approximately two weeks.

Olivia and Natalia got right down to business. Olivia barked a serious of quick orders to Greg about organizing a meeting with the staff for the next day. Natalia went to the kitchen to set up a separate meeting with its crew. Then afterwards arranged for a conference call with the fundraiser's organizer for the next day as well.

They met back up with one another an hour later outside of Olivia's office.

"We're going to be cutting it close but with the right amount of effort we can pull it off," Olivia assured Natalia.

"I hope so." Natalia looked nervous. Olivia was giving her a lot of responsibility with this one.

Olivia sensed Natalia's apprehension. "Don't worry you'll do great. You're my superhero remember?"

Natalia smiled gracing Olivia with the presence of her dimples.

"Thanks for the reminder Princess."

"No problem baby."

Olivia unlocked her office and ushered Natalia inside. When she switched on the light they saw the last person they would have ever expected.

Sitting stoically on Olivia's sofa was the woman who had saved Emma's life.

Phoenix stood up from her perch and frowned.

_You have got to be fucking kidding me._

These were the same women from yesterday. The same women she was hoping to avoid for the rest of her time in Springfield. Obviously it hadn't worked out as planned.

Then again things in her world rarely did.

Phoenix didn't even try to hide her surprise. "Well this is unexpected," she stated voice low and cautious.

Olivia frowned at her. There was that damn (possibly fake) accent again.

"What are you doing in my office?" Olivia asked her voice deceptively calm.

Natalia knew that voice well. It was the voice Olivia used right before she went off. Natalia quickly jumped in to intercept the impending explosion.

"Hi. I'm Natalia and this is Olivia. We were looking for you yesterday but you kind of disappeared on us."

Olivia looked at her like she had just lost her damn mind. Natalia ignored her.

"Yeah…I tend to do that," Phoenix replied.

"Is this about the accident? Did you need any information from us for your health insurance?"

Olivia and Natalia walked further into the room. Olivia closed the door behind them.

"How's the leg?" Olivia asked her suspicious of the woman's sudden appearance in their lives…again.

She didn't even look like she was hurt.

"I'm fine…on both accounts."

Natalia looked at her confused suddenly adapting Olivia's apprehension.

"Then why the hell are you in my office? How did you even get in here? The door was locked." Olivia tilted her head and arched an eyebrow at Phoenix.

Phoenix returned the gesture.

Had Natalia not been worried about what would happen in the next five minutes she would have found the exchange amusing.

All it did was piss Olivia off.

"Answers. NOW!"

Phoenix gave Olivia her envelope.

"What's this?"

"Answers."

Olivia and Natalia both eyed the large envelope wearily.

Phoenix sat back down on the coach and popped a toothpick into her mouth. She twirled it end over end with her tongue and looked at the0m. "You know you two are kinda hot together," she stated.

Olivia and Natalia looked at her completely thrown off guard.

"Um…"Natalia looked to Olivia for rescue.

"Put your damn eyes back into your head before I rip them out," Olivia warned.

Phoenix offered her a lazy smirk and put up her hands in mock surrender. "No problem. Merely stating a fact love."

Olivia glared at her.

Phoenix knew what she was doing. These people had been witness to her moment of weakness. She couldn't afford for them to believe her to be anything of the sort. She'd rather them hate her or at the very least be annoyed by her.

Natalia recognized the display for what it was immediately. She'd seen Olivia pull that shit enough to be able to spot it a mile away.

Olivia opened the envelope. Phoenix delivered her lines and gave Olivia her call time; 2 to 5 Friday and Saturday. Afterwards they were all left at a stalemate.

"What the hell makes you think you can standup to the likes of Alan Spaulding AND Edmund Winslow all on your own?" Olivia asked her.

"I've dealt with worse. These two are big fish in a little pond. There's a whole fucking ocean out there…filled with sharks." She was going for cocky now.

Natalia saw that too.

"Well if you don't mind I'm going to need a little more assurance than that. I don't want my Nephew and Great-Niece getting screwed over because some cocky bitch says she can handle it."

"Olivia." Natalia admonished.

"No Natalia I'm serious. This whole situation is beyond dangerous and I don't like it one damn bit. I want to know without a shred of doubt that they'll be okay."

Natalia nodded her head in understanding. She'd want the same thing in Olivia's shoes.

Phoenix was tired of being questioned.

"Listen. I understand you have your reservations and all but keep the attitude to yourself. I've been doing this shit a long time and if anyone can get them out of this mess it's me. Don't stand there and act like you could do any better. They wouldn't have been running in the first fucking place if that were true." Phoenix had risen to her feet and was invading Olivia's personal space staring her straight in the eyes.

_J said she would be difficult but fuck if I have to deal with it!_

They glared at each other…neither backing down. Both clenched their fists.

Natalia stepped in between them.

"O-kay…why don't we all just…calm down…and think about this rationally." She placed a hand on each one of their stomachs and gave a slight push.

Both of their eyes slowly trailed from each other to Natalia their angry glares resting on her for a moment. Natalia didn't waver. Olivia stepped back first.

Phoenix continued to glare for a moment. She reached up and rubbed at something around her neck with her thumb and forefinger.

A reminder to be smart about striking too fast. Sometimes you only got one shot before everything was torn apart.

She let it drop and stepped back. Olivia and Natalia noted that she had a black necklace around her neck with what looked like two large black teeth dangling from it.

"No worries. I deal with a lot of difficult people in my job." Phoenix looked pointedly at Olivia. Olivia pulled a face at her.

"And what job would that be?" Olivia fired off.

"Being me," was Phoenix's flippant reply.

"Enough." Natalia glared at them both – the room went silent. "Good." Natalia gestured for both of them to sit down. They did. "So Phoenix…"

Olivia snorted.

"Problem?" Phoenix bristled.

"What the hell kind of name is Phoenix? You sure that job of yours doesn't involve a pole?"

"Why you looking to spice up your love life?"

"You know some people would mistake you for being a jackass."

"Occupational hazard I suppose."

Natalia slammed her hand down on Olivia's desk. Olivia jumped. Phoenix didn't.

"Shut. The. Hell. Up."

"Natalia..."

"No." Her tone brokered no argument.

Olivia huffed and sat back in the chair. Phoenix grinned at her.

"Bitch."

"I heard that." Natalia gave Olivia one last warning glance. "So Phoenix the letter says that you met Jonathan when you helped him and Sarah out of some trouble they'd gotten into…that isn't exactly specific."

"I doubt it would be. J was always pussyfooting around with the truth and trying to sugar coat shit for Sarah. I doubt he'd do anything less for you all."

Olivia was a bit intrigued. "Explain."

**A/N: From this point on I'm hoping to update this fic five chapters at a time. I have a nice amount of it written already because I've been posting it on another site. So let me know what you think!**


	6. Both

**Title: Risen From The Ashes**

**Pairing: Olivia/Natalia Doris/Blake ?/?  
><strong>

**Rating: MA for strong language, adult situations, violence, blood, drug use.**

**Slightly AU most invents remain the same with a few concentrated changes to the Otalia storyline.**

**Summary: A mysterious stranger comes to town and changes the lives of Olivia and Natalia forever.**

_She was walking through a secluded area of the woods. It had been a long time since she'd merely walked anywhere._

_Trudged? Yes._

_Stumbled? Often._

_Dragged her sorry ass? Definitely._

_Ran like hell? All the damn time._

_But this was much better. Being able to just take a leisurely stroll and enjoy the beauty of the world around her was a gift that she would readily accept. It was nice being able to take a vacation from her life. Just being out here in the middle of nowhere knowing that no one was chasing after her brought a peace of mind that she hadn't had in a long time. Because the truth of the matter was that no matter what anyone else thought of her she wasn't a machine. She couldn't just keep going and going like some damn hyped up Energizer Bunny._

_Besides…she hated the color pink._

_She was tired. Run down and ragged. Life was taking its toll on her and she just needed a break. She wondered why it had taken her so long to come up with this plan in the first place. She knew it wouldn't last long and that sooner or later they would realize that she wasn't dead but until that happened she would bask._

_After some time she heard a series of quick pops in the distance that she knew to be the unmistakable sound of gun fire._

_**Shortest fucking vacation ever**._

_She ran towards the sound and once she was close enough hid behind a tree watching uninterested in the scene unfolding before her._

_There was a small cabin and in front of it a sedan was parked. On one side was a man with dark shaggy hair. He looked harried and frantic as he wielded two hand guns shooting over the hood of the car._

_Parked not to far across from him were two black SUVs being used as shields much in the same fashion as the sedan was being used by eight very big - very pissed-off looking guys._

_A stray bullet ricoched and came right towards her. She calmly moved her head out of the way and it hit the tree she was now standing near._

_She sighed._

_**I fucking hate guns.**They lacked finesse – a certain artistry if you will. She preferred weapons of the sharp and pointy variety. At least that way she knew she'd only end up killing who she'd meant to._

_Still the gun volleys went on; the men from both sides shouting obscenities at one another._

_**You sure did get yourself into some shit buddy,** she mused watching the one man show hold his own. He was doing a pretty good job; the only problem was there was no way he could continue to hold them off on his own for long. **Good luck with that,**she thought sarcastically preparing to turn and walk away._

_**Maybe I could go for a swim later. **_

_"DADDY!"_

_Phoenix whipped her head around at the sound. That was definitely a little girl's voice._

_"SARAH GET DOWN!" the man behind the sedan shouted. Phoenix looked around and saw a small dark head disappear from the front window of the cabin._

_"Goddamnit!" Phoenix sighed. Why did there have to be a kid?_

_She looked up to the sky and shook her head._

_**I can't get one break?** She paused as if she'd hear an answer. She didn't need to…there was only one thing to do. **Right.** She shrugged. **I'll get right on that.**_

_She ran around the opposite side of the cabin that was hidden by some bushes and waited for her opportunity._

_"If you mother-fuckers think for one second you're getting your hands on my kid you got another thing coming," Jonathan yelled shooting off another series of rounds._

_"Just give up Randal! You're ass aint getting out of here alive!" one of the men from the other team yelled back."_

_"FUCK YOU!"_

_That shout was quickly followed by an exclamation of pain. He had been shot in his left shoulder. He only had one gun now._

_"You look like you're in over your head."_

_Jonathan whipped around at the sound of the calm almost bored sounding voice._

_"What the fuck!" He popped his head up and shot off some more rounds only to dip back down after the guys from the other side returned the favor._

_He looked over at Phoenix in bewilderment. She was sitting on the ground next to him head resting on the side of his car the picture of relaxation. She pulled out what looked to be a homemade cigarette, lit it, and took a smoke._

_"Hey," she greeted him nonchalantly._

_He didn't know who this woman was but from the looks of her she was either bat shit crazy or a complete and total badass._

_She arched an eyebrow at him. "Both," she answered his unasked question._

_He popped up to shoot again…shots were fired back._

_One of those shots made its way threw the car. Phoenix heard its point of entry through the other side and scooted away from Jonathan a fraction of an inch and watched as it exited the car door from the space she had just occupied and hit a near by tree._

_"Idiots," she muttered. She popped up at the same time as Jonathan and launched one of her Tanto (throwing knife) with deadly accuracy. It hit one of the men across from them right in-between his eyes and he fell backwards to the ground with a loud thud. The other seven men froze for a moment and stared at his motionless body in wonder as blood oozed out from the wound where the knife was still buried to its hilt._

_Jonathan and Phoenix both ducked back down. She took another puff of her smoke._

_**My joints are fucking killing me. Maybe I should up the dosage.**_

_Jonathan stared at her mouth wide._

_"Phoenix," she introduced herself._

_"Jonathan."_

_"Is what you said true? That kid in there yours?"_

_"Yeah…my daughter. I don't know what they'll do with her if they get their hands on her. They might kill her…they'll definitely kill me." He gasped holding on to his left shoulder applying pressure to the wound. Blood seeped through his fingers and dripped down is arm. He was getting dizzy. That couldn't be good._

_Phoenix nodded her head finished her smoke and set the rest of it on fire. "Hang tight…I'll be right back."_

_Phoenix stood up and walked around the side of the car. The men from both sides looked at her in amazement. Jonathan looked on mute - eyes wide._

_**This bitch is insane!**_

_The opposition laughed. "Look he sent his girlfriend to negotiate."_

_"You think I could get my knife back? I'm kind of attached to it."_

_"Come and get it girlie," one of the men answered her- his voice dripped with suggestion._

_Phoenix rolled her eyes._

_"No problem."_

_What happened next could only be described as un-fucking-believable._

_Phoenix raised her right hand and reached behind her shoulder as she reached behind her back with her left and pulled two objects out of one of the hidden pockets in the rear of her backpack. She twirled them in her hands. The handles were black and shiny. With a flick of her wrists they opened like switch blades with a subtle clicking noise into twin Nata (machete)._

_She charged them full on and they opened fire. She dodged most of the bullets by ducking, side-stepping, or spinning out of the way. Others she deflected with a flick of her Nata. To Jonathan it was like watching a ballet – beautiful and ferocious in its intensity. Phoenix's body flowed like water her movements so smooth it was mesmerizing._

_Seconds later she was upon them._

_They didn't last very long._

_She took both of her Nata in her right hand and reached out with her left towards the gun of the first man she reached. With one fluid movement she dismantled it – the pieces fell useless to the ground…bullets littered the dirt. He looked at her in awe before he received a strong forward kick to his mid-section that sent him flying. She stepped under him as he was still in midair and impaled him through his back. Wrenching her Nata free she went back to her double wielding approach. Another dead body hit the ground behind her._

_The men were using glocks. She had counted the shots. The man she had just killed was the only one with bullets left in his clip._

_She wouldn't give the others a chance to reload._

_The remaining six were dumb enough try and take her. She supposed they thought their size would help them._

_It didn't._

_A punch was thrown at her. The fist went flying through the air – unattached to an arm._

_She was brutal. Breaking bones and severing limbs until there was one man standing. He looked at her wearily._

_She bent down and wiped the blood off of her blades and onto a dead man's jacket._

_"I'll make you a deal." She told him flicking her Tana shut and putting them away. "If you can hit me…make one tiny point of contact…just once. I'll let you live to fight another day." And she meant it._

_The thing about Phoenix was she never lied. She'd vowed to never do so again years ago._

_He was about six foot five and muscled up to the extreme. She figured he was about 245 pounds. After all muscle weighed more than fat. Phoenix was six feet even. She had a lean and slender body and weighed 180 pounds._

_The man smiled._

_Something else you should know about Phoenix was not only was her body well muscled in it's own right but she was way stronger than she looked._

_He charged her._

_Oh yeah and one more thing… Phoenix was fast as hell._

_She dipped down low out of the way of the man's too forceful unbalanced swing and swung out her leg. His momentum pitched him forward. Before he could go flying too far away from her and land flat on his face she grabbed him by a leg and an arm and swung him back and upwards over her head. She flipped him effortlessly and brought him back down._

_The last thing he saw was the clear blue sky above._

_The sound of his spinal chord snapping in two over her knee echoed off the trees._

_In her kneeling position she pushed him off of her and stood. There wasn't a drop of blood on her. She went to the first man down and pulled her Tanto from his head. She wiped the blood on his shirt. She walked as if she had not a care in the world back to Jonathan who was now standing in front of his car._

_His shoulder was bleeding heavily. She was sure he was on his way to bleeding to death. His right hand was shaking as he aimed his gun at her._

_"Who the fuck are you?" It was taking a lot of energy for him to even breathe at the moment but after witnessing that massacre he couldn't allow this stranger anywhere near his daughter._

_"I told you my names Phoenix." She put up her hands and slowly approached him._

_"Stay back," he warned her taking a step back himself._

_"Put down the gun." She advanced again._

_"I said stay back!"_

_He felt the blow before her saw her move…then nothing but blackness._

_Phoenix knelt over Jonathan's prone form and pinched the bridge of her nose._

_**What the hell have I gotten myself into now?**_

_She bent down and picked him up; cradling his body as if he weighed nothing at all. She walked up to the cabin and in._

_She saw the little girl scurry from under the table and look at her eyes wide and fearful. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked at her daddy's seemingly lifeless body._

_"Hey Sarah." Phoenix's voice was low and gentle."You want to help me make daddy all better?"_

_Sarah seemed unsure at first. Sarah knew she wasn't supposed to trust strangers. She looked at Jonathan again and saw that his chest was moving up and down._

_That meant he was still breathing._

_"Okay."_

_When Jonathan woke up the first thing he realized was that he wasn't in the cabin…well at least not his. The second thing he noticed was that he could smell food cooking._

_He was lying on a bed with his shoulder bandaged up. Looking around he noticed both of his guns sitting on the night stand. He checked them._

_They were fully loaded and ready to go. The safety wasn't even on them._

_Sarah was nowhere in sight._

_Panicked he jumped up, grabbed his guns, and tip-toed out of the room._

_**That crazy bitch could be anywhere.**_

_"Sarah?" he whispered as he walked down a dark hallway towards the front of the cabin._

_He heard a voice coming from that direction. Then he heard a child giggle._

_Sarah._

_Cautiously he approached and rounded a corner. What he saw made no sense in comparison to what he'd witnessed earlier._

_Phoenix was sitting in a rocking chair with Sarah on her lap reading a book to the smiling child._

_"Run run run as fast as you can you can't catch me I'm The Stinky Cheese Man!" Phoenix exclaimed funny voice and all tickling Sarah._

_Sarah laughed and giggled under the assault._

_It was in that moment watching Phoenix laugh with his daughter that he realized how unbelievably beautiful she was. Her smile was luminescent and damn…she even had dimples._

_Phoenix knew Jonathan was awake. She had heard his subtle movements from the bedroom. She whispered into Sarah's ear._

_"Daddy is awake."_

_Sarah's eyes lit up as she turned searching for Jonathan. She spotted him head peaking around the corner. The little girl jumped from Phoenix's lap and ran to him._

_Jonathan knelt down and scooped her up hugging her close to him._

_He eyed Phoenix._

_She just sat there and looked at him face unreadable._

_"I'm glad you're okay daddy. Phoenix was reading one of her books to me," Sarah told him. "Are you hungry? She made food and I helped," She announced proudly._

_"You did huh? Well I bet it tastes good."_

_"Uh-huh." Sarah nodded her head and hugged her daddy again._

_Phoenix watched them hiding the lump in her throat._

_She missed that._

_Phoenix cleared her throat. "How are you feeling?"_

_"Surprisingly pretty good. I don't even feel the wound. What did you do to me?"_

_"Made it better." She stated simply._

_She got up and made Jonathan a plate._

_It was the best food he had ever tasted._

"It took us a while to get the hang of each other. But we both had Sarah's well being at heart. We came to an agreement of sorts. After that we became friends. I kept an eye on her when he came back here to check on his mother after the cancer scare."

Olivia and Natalia sat there stunned both ready to bolt from the room.

Olivia remembered her earlier words over breakfast. _"Fine. But if she turns out to be some lunatic out to kill us all don't say I didn't warn you."_

She spoke to Natalia under her breath. "I told you so."

Phoenix ignored her.

"So you…you just…killed them?" Natalia asked her voice a little shaky.

Phoenix scowled at her. "Would you have preferred I'd given them all blow jobs instead?"

Natalia and Olivia both frowned at her vulgarity.

"Look the world isn't a nice place okay? When you're in it you learn to do what's necessary to survive. There's no time for niceties."

"I've been out in the world Phoenix. I was alone with a child at sixteen."

"It wasn't my world. You see in my world you don't take a shit without being on high alert with a weapon in both hands. The places I've been make the WORST part of America look like a fucking amusement park. It's either you or them. I choose me…EVERY time." Phoenix was speaking as though there was nothing at all strange about the things she was saying. It was what it was.

Olivia couldn't believe that her nephew had trusted this fucking lunatic alone with her niece. She was going to kill him if and when he ever made it back home.

"Understand something…I don't attack people. Everything I do is in the name of self-defense and protection. It's not like I'm running around killing people for shits and giggles. Either I've been attacked or someone else was. Either way you die at my hand…your ass deserved it."

Olivia and Natalia just stared at her.

Phoenix rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Look there's no point in you two pretending that you don't know me because what happened yesterday was pretty public. But if you do see me around town that's the ONLY connection we have to each other got it?"

They nodded their heads.

"Good and if anyone comes asking questions. How you know me? Where I am? Or gives you a description of me you play dumb. Make sure you let them know that you don't know me. I saved your kid. That's it. You don't know where I am or why I'm here," Phoenix stressed.

"Trying to cover your ass?" Olivia asked.

"Yours."

They both looked startled by that.

"I'll need your permission to enter a few of your guest's rooms as well."

"Why?" both women asked. Natalia curious - Olivia pissed.

Phoenix stood up and came around to the front of Olivia's desk. She pushed her computer and other things back a little clearing out space. She pulled an almost paper thin rectangular object from her backpack and placed it down.

Olivia and Natalia watched transfixed as she opened and unfolded this piece or that until a black lop top with three screens was revealed to them. Olivia noted that there was no logo or brand visible on any part of it.

Phoenix opened up her Net Program showing an aerial view of the city. She clicked away at a few buttons and a blue net overlaid it. Green dots began to pop up all over the screens. Both Olivia and Natalia noticed a small concentration of red dots as well.

"You see those green dots?"

"Yes."

"Those are all the cameras that were set up by Edmund Winslow. I'm guessing he did it when he was back here pretending to be all reformed."

"Shit." Olivia sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"What's wrong?" Natalia asked her rubbing Olivia's thigh.

Phoenix watched their interaction with a spark of interest.

"I should have known he was faking it. Damnit! The whole time he was out there doing that." She gestured towards the screens. "I was getting drunk and playing Rock Band with the bastard."

"Rock Band?" Phoenix's face scrunched up in confusion.

"The video game. You know you play with controllers that look like instruments like you're in a band," Olivia tried to explain. Natalia smirked at her.

Her Princess was such a kid.

"Um…no never heard of it," Phoenix replied sounding a little embarrassed. "I prefer to play actual instruments."

_Shit! Why did I just say that?_

Both women looked at her surprised.

"Anyway I've been tracking all the signals for the cameras. I have a few programs running…" She pulled up a program running through a various amount of numbers that looked like something from the Matrix to them. "Soon I should know where their transmitting to. It'll lead me back to his servers. I'll be able to destroy whatever he has on anyone in town. He's too smug to have back ups. Look." She pointed to a spot on the map and zoomed in on the Beacon. "There are a number of cameras here. Surprisingly enough there are none in your suite or offices. There aren't any at The Farm House either." She added.

Neither woman knew how they felt about this person knowing where they lived.

"The cameras are in these rooms." She clicked on one of the dots. A video of Josh sitting in his suite on the phone came up. She clicked on another dot and a video of Dinah and Shayne kissing near the door way came up. She clicked on another and Blake's room popped up but she wasn't in it.

"They're everywhere. I've already disabled the ones out at Cross Creek. I could take down the whole network but I don't want to alert Winslow. They have to come down in small groups so that by the time he realizes what's going on it will be too late for him to do anything about it."

"Good plan," Olivia conceded.

Both Natalia and Phoenix looked at her strangely.

"What? I can give credit where credit is due." She sounded insulted.

"How are you doing all of this?" Natalia found it all fascinating.

"Global positioning satellites and whatever else I want to hack into. If I get caught I'll be in some trouble but hey what the Pentagon doesn't know won't hurt 'em right?"

Olivia just laughed. Natalia frowned at Phoenix.

Phoenix didn't like the disapproving look. It made her feel nervous for reasons she didn't want to acknowledge at the moment.

"Look it's not like I'm stealing or anything. I use their signals and in exchange I plant information they don't have or other wise couldn't get into their files. It's a win-win situation."

Olivia felt smug at that point. "Why would a Brit care so much about America's intelligence system?"

Phoenix smirked at her. The jig was up.

"Who said I was British?" she asked – sans accent.

"You did," Olivia and Natalia accused.

"You assumed I was British I never said that I was. I don't lie."

"Yeah right." Olivia was skeptical.

"I don't…ever."

"This is nice and all for you know the Edmund situation but what about Alan? He's difficult but he's still our children's grandfather," Natalia pointed out. The man was a bastard but she didn't want him dead.

Phoenix looked the two women over and smirked. "Keeping it in the family huh?"

"Bite me," Olivia told her.

Phoenix leaned back and checked out Olivia's ass. "My pleasure." Phoenix leered at her and winked.

Natalia didn't like that too much.

Phoenix noticed and backed away.

"No worries. I'm not into closet cases."

Natalia and Olivia looked offended.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me. As a matter of fact I think I'll keep it right here." She tapped her head. "And reflect upon it later…when I'm alone…in the dark." Now she was just teasing them.

"Will you shut the fuck up already?" Olivia was tired of this.

Phoenix smirked again. "Other than the permission to enter those rooms I'll need you to cooperate with me on something else. A way to muzzle Mr. Spaulding. I'll be leaving his destiny up to him. His decisions will decide whether or not he lives or dies"

"What do you need?"

"For you to sell me your and Emma's stock in Spaulding Enterprises." Phoenix looked over at Natalia. "Your son's as well."

"Hell no!" Olivia shouted. She was holding onto her own stock for any leverage purposes should the need ever arise. Emma's was part of her legacy. And Rafe would need his should he ever need any major financial support.

"I will pay you well over more than it's worth and I'll even give it back when I'm done," Phoenix assured. "The worst thing that could happen is you'd end up owning Spaulding lock stock and barrel. You won't need the stock after I'm done anyway. Mr. Spaulding will either be as harmless as a fluffy little bunny or dead."

Olivia liked the sound of that.


	7. Heat rises Fire burns

**Title: Risen From The Ashes**

**Pairing: Olivia/Natalia Doris/Blake ?/?  
><strong>

**Rating: MA for strong language, adult situations, violence, blood, drug use.**

**Slightly AU most invents remain the same with a few concentrated changes to the Otalia storyline.**

**Summary: A mysterious stranger comes to town and changes the lives of Olivia and Natalia forever.**

"Aunty O!" Jonathan's enthusiastic voice boomed through the other line.

Olivia smiled at the sound. He sounded good – happy even.

"Well if it isn't my hot-little-mess. How are you…where are you?"

"We're good enjoying all of the interesting things around us," he answered vaguely. "As for where we are I honestly have no clue." He laughed.

It was four thirty. Olivia had been in her office for some time contemplating what she had just done. She'd sold Phoenix her stock and Emma's and Natalia had done the same with Rafe's. Granted they had been compensated WAY more than expected she was hoping she hadn't ended up shooting herself in the foot with this one. She had gone over paperwork. Coordinated some more with various staff about the upcoming fundraiser and sat contemplating the conundrum that was Phoenix. Natalia had been in and out talking to her about business, her son's new found fortune, and what they thought Phoenix could get up to with those stocks in her possession.

During that time her secret cell phone had rung.

"You don't know where you are?" Olivia asked slowly. Her nephew was so strange.

"Well I have a general idea."

"And that is?"

"Japan."

"What? How the hell did you get in Japan without being stopped?"

"Ch…Phoenix flew us over. She has some contacts down in Columbia that let us borrow a plane." He sounded nervous after his almost slip up. "It was pretty cool she taught me how to land. Apparently that's something one should know just in case something happens to the pilots." He was mocking the sound of Phoenix's voice towards the end.

Olivia caught his little slip up. _So Phoenix isn't even her real name. But she said she doesn't lie and for some reason I believe her. _

Olivia thought about what he had just said. "Contacts…in Columbia…let you borrow a plane? Are these contacts drug smugglers Jonathan?" she questioned slowly.

"Yes," Jonathan answered mocking his aunt's tone.

_She kills people at will. Hacks into the Pentagon. Is seriously loaded. Likes to fake accents. Is insufferable. Walks around wearing an entire cow. Flies planes AND hangs out with drug smugglers. And apparently has a soft spot for kids. What the hell is going on?_

Olivia could feel a headache coming on.

"Look it's cool we flew so low under the radar we weren't even on it. She has some program that jams the tracking systems and satellites. Even if someone had been looking for that plane they would have never seen it," He assured her.

Olivia didn't want to get into this with him. What was done was done and the most important part was that they were safe.

"Talk to me…tell me what's been going on with you."

They talked for quite some time Jonathan regaling her with stories of his exploits and Sarah the "crazy woman". Olivia told him about how things were going in Springfield. She told him of her relationship with Natalia which surprised Jonathan to say the least but he took it in stride and congratulated her. She even explained the Rafe situation which was something Jonathan wasn't too happy about. But he knew exactly how to fix that problem. He kept it to himself though. She also told him how Emma was doing; she didn't fail to mention the almost accident.

There was a short pause after she had finished explaining it to him. "YES!" he suddenly shouted and laughed with glee.

"Please don't tell me you're celebrating my child's near demise."

"No, no of course not it's just…God this is exactly the break I've been looking for." He sounded down right giddy. "It's also one of the reasons why I'm calling. You have to convince Phoenix to stay in Springfield. I don't care what you have to do. I know she can be a little scary BELIEVE me I know. But I need you to get her to stay at least until we get back. And I know that if anyone can pull it off it's you."

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"She needs it Aunty O." His voice sounded desperate and was laden with sadness. " But more importantly she deserves it. You have no idea what she's been through. She should honestly be dead 1000 times over," he explained.

"I don't know John this a little out of my league." She was loathing admitting it but there was too many things going on with that woman.

"Please?" he begged her. "If she leaves I know we'll never see her again. I keep trying to get her to say that she won't disappear because her word is as good as gold but she always side steps me. I'm scared for her…she's either going to end up murdered…" He sounded a little chocked up "Or worse…I think she's close to giving up. I can't lose my best friend…not like that…not again." He could feel it. Living her life was too much to ask of anyone. Every day he was with her he had seen it. Her shoulders seemed to hold more weight and her eyes grew more dimmed with each passing day. She was close to her breaking point.

Olivia was more than surprised to hear her nephew speaking this way about anyone let alone that tiresome woman. Phoenix's situation must have been pretty bad for him to feel so strongly about it. Not to mention the way he had been since Tammy died. She didn't think he could take losing someone else so tragically. Olivia sighed not liking what was about to come out of her mouth. "I'll see what I can do."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" he shouted. "THANK YOU!" Olivia heard someone shush him in the back ground. "Sorry…uh…wa…watashi wa…shazai. (I apologize)"

Olivia frowned, pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at it funny.

"Sorry about that. Listen, I can give you a few hints on how to deal with her but I can't get too much into detail because she made me promise."

"Okay." This decision was sounding dumber and dumber by the second.

"She's a hard ass to say the least and she's smart as hell so you have to stay on your toes with her. You'll find yourself having a conversation with her about one thing only to find out she's been leading you to another the entire time. She thinks differently than everyone else around her and she'll use that to her advantage. If you find yourself in an argument with her and she gets all scary looking don't back down she respects that. She'll never hurt you unless you try to hurt her so don't be intimidated; just stand your ground. The thing that happened with Emma is your way in. She doesn't trust grownups – adults not for one second but she loves kids. If she has one weakness it's that. I'm not telling you to use Emma but she's a sucker for the guilt trip. Also even while she's out there helping she'll want you to hate her. She wants the world to see her the way she sees herself. She doesn't like for people to get too close…" He paused. "But once you're in you're in and she'll do anything possible to help you in anyway she can. You'll know when you're in. She won't say anything or really act any differently at first but there will be subtle hints. The one thing you'll want to look out for is her sniffing the air when you're around. She has this weird thing with her nose. Once she gets your scent in her head you're in her heart and there's no going back."

"You do realize how ridiculous this all sounds right?"

"Yeah believe me I do but I'm telling you she's worth it. I do have to warn you though just in case you're ever around her when it happens. If she ever gets a whiff of a certain scent…pauses for a moment…and gets the scariest fucking look on her face you back away. There might also be a low rumbling sound coming from the pit of her stomach kind of like a growl. Then again she usually does that when she's really pissed off and annoyed anyway. She won't hurt you but she'll go after it like a shark with blood in the water."

"What scent?" _  
><em>

_This is by far the dumbest and craziest shit I have ever gotten myself into. _

"Demon." Jonathan growled out the word in a way that sent chills down Olivia's spine.

"Demon? What the fuck are you on Jonathan?"

"I'm serious Aunt Liv." His voice was hard and warning. "She does anything like that you get as far away from her and the area as possible because she will hunt it down and you don't want to see what she'll do to it."

"And what do these demons look like Jonathan?" she asked him skeptical and exasperated. She sounded like she was placating a child; entertaining their over imaginative stories.

"Like everyone else. The mailman. The people that live down the street. A senator. A judge. The guy next to you on the treadmill at the gym. The woman who does your dry cleaning."

Olivia frowned at what Jonathan was saying…and at what he wasn't. He was dead serious and she knew it.

"I haven't been able to stop her from attacking once. Part of me doesn't even want to…" He trailed off not knowing whether or not he should feel guilty for that. "I get that I'm asking a lot of you – more than you even realize but this is just too important."

"I said I'll think about it Jonathan if what you're saying is true I'll have to talk it over with Natalia."

Jonathan's mood changed swiftly and Olivia could hear his big cheesy grin through the phone. "Since when does Olivia Spencer confer with the person she's in a relationship with?" He teased knowing that this was really it for his aunt.

"Since I met her," was Olivia's answer. Those simple words spoke volumes to Jonathan.

"I'm happy for you Aunty. Listen I gotta go the locals are getting anxious." He laughed. "I'll call you next week."

"I'll talk to you then sweetie. Be safe."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too."

The line went dead.

Olivia sat in silence for long moments contemplating whether or not she should even be considering getting herself involved in this Phoenix woman's life. Because it wasn't just herself she was putting on the line anymore. She had a family of her own to think about. Everything about this situation just felt wrong. Like there was something she just wasn't getting. Why did Jonathan care so much? The woman was obviously gay so he couldn't be involved with her.

But something in the pit of her stomach told her that this was one of those risks she just _had_ to take.

The Spaulding mansion was beautiful in the early light of the moon. It stood strong against the backdrop of billions of tiny stars. The lawns even for this time of season were well cut and groomed. The back gardens went on for what looked like miles in preparation for spring.

It was amongst these grounds a dark figure moved like a wrath in the night. There were armed guards stationed everywhere but they were easily dispatched. They'd be out cold for just enough time for the figure to do its business and leave with no problem.

The security system was taken out next and with ease. I few taps of some buttons and they were down. Camera's freeze framed, locks to secret passageways disengaged, alarms turned idle, and the mansion became an open target.

The figure climbed up the west wall and onto a balcony. It let itself in through the heavy glass doors. There was only one way to get to the hidden study; the figure's surprisingly willing accomplice had warned. It had been arranged for the mansion's staff to have the night off. And its occupants were to be gone for the beginning of the night…all except for one.

It was that person the dark figure was to wait in the secret study for.

There was a conversation to be had.

Alan Spaulding arrived home at around six in the evening. He huffed at the realization that no one was home. They were off trying to be a family without him again. Phillip and his sudden reappearance in all their lives were to blame for that. He wasn't worried though. No he would see his family back under his control again.

Right where they belonged.

He went upstairs, to his bedroom then into his closet where a secret panel was hidden behind a long rack of his most expensive suites. He pushed it open and walked down the short passageway to his study. As he walked he read the report sent to him by one of his men.

Randal had disappeared off of the face of the earth and no one could find him. There hadn't been any sightings. No blips on the radar whatsoever. Alan would have been fine with that…the only thing was his granddaughter had disappeared with him.

He opened the heavy wooden door to his study and walked into the pitch black room without turning on the over head light. He walked the well known path to his desk and sat down.

He never even noticed the fiery red eyes watching him from the other side of the room.

Alan switched on his desk lamp illuminating the room in a dull muted glow. He continued to pour over the report.

"Where are you?" he questioned out loud. He was angry to say the least. He wanted Sarah back in the Spaulding fold…back where she belonged. Then once he had her Lizzie would quickly fall in line. From there all the pieces would begin to click back into place.

Alan reached over and poured himself some scotch. He took a sip savoring the smooth taste and warming as it traveled down his throat to settle in his stomach.

There was a single flower sitting on his desk next to the liquor decanter. A black Monk-hood; if one knew the language of flower's they would know it to mean beware or that a deadly foe was near.

He didn't notice it.

The dark, cloaked figure turned its attention to the painting on the wall across from the arm of the sofa it was sitting on. "Napoleon at the Saint-Bernard Pass" painted by Jacques-Louis David was mounted proudly on the wall. It was very clear at first glance that it was not merely a print but the actual original first Versailles version. The history of that painting being passed down by Napoleon's older brother Joseph to his descendants was well known.

What this painting represented to the man who now owned it was no mystery.

The figure finally spoke.

"Nice painting."

Alan nearly jumped out of his seat. He snapped his head to the left and saw a figure hidden by a long black hooded cloak sitting on the arm of his sofa. He reached for the phone on his desk. A bo-shuriken (throwing dart) stopped him and pinned the cuff of his jacket to the desk. Alan snapped his head to look at the intruder. Their arm was outstretched in his direction fingers held in a curious pose. They didn't turn to look at him.

"Napoleon Bonaparte was a tyrant," the intruder stated.

It was the sound of the intruder's voice that kept Alan unmoving. It was deep so deep it in fact that it seemed to echo in on itself. Yet it was calming in a perverse sort of way. The smooth seductive tenor lulled him into what he knew to be a false sense of security. The sound alone was so captivating it caused a stirring in his pants. Alan was hearing what he could only describe as a Siren's call. The fact that the voice could not be distinguished as definitively male or female wasn't even on his mind.

The dark figure slowly turned its head.

Alan felt his heart stop then begin to beat in double time at what was staring unwavering back at him.

The face of a black dragon ferocious and hard in feature peaking out from beneath a dark hood looked so real he couldn't convince himself that it was merely a mask.

But it was the eyes that captivated him.

The pupils were wide and so black that it was like starring into an infinite abyss. The irises were a deep menacing red that as Alan watched in morbid fascination flickered and danced like a raging inferno.

"Hello Alan."

His Adam's apple bobbed noticeably in his throat as he audibly gulped.

The figure turned its body to face him full on.

"There's hell to pay." There was a dramatic pause for effect. "I've come to collect."

"It's not that funny." Olivia groused from her seat ass firmly planted on the ice.

Natalia stood over her feet sure in their skates doubled over in laughter. She stood up straight and tried to keep a straight face. She nodded her head and raised her hand with her thumb and forefinger mere inches apart. "A little bit."

"Yeah, yeah. Help me up?" Olivia pouted two gloved hands held up towards Natalia.

Natalia pouted her lips back at her. "Come on Princess." Natalia pulled Olivia up from the ice and helped her to straighten herself out. "I thought you said you could skate?" Natalia teased her.

"I can…you're ass distracted me," Olivia admitted.

Natalia just laughed at her.

They were having a night out at the skating rink. Emma was at home safe and tucked away being watched over by Jane so that the girls could get some time to themselves to have a normal date for once and just have fun. The night had been going pretty well including Olivia's recent tumble. They'd skated together holding hands and laughed as they joked around and attempted to pull off some simple tricks on the ice. Neither of them was anywhere close to being Olympic material.

Olivia was keeping her conversation earlier with Jonathan under wraps. Tonight was about being stress free and enjoying each other. She'd talk to Natalia about the whole thing tomorrow.

They skated for a little while longer. Olivia often found herself distracted by Natalia's sheer presence let alone her beauty. Every time she looked over and smiled at her showcasing white teeth and deep dimples Olivia did the unthinkable, and fell deeper in love.

After some time they both took their leave of the ice.

"Hungry?" Natalia asked Olivia with a hint of suggestion in her voice as they both took off their skates.

Olivia grinned at Natalia green eyes smoldering. "Starving."

"You're a very wealthy man Alan." A gentle hand rubbed at the soft material of the twenty-thousand dollar sofa. "More wealthy than most…on more than one account. Yet you do not appreciate it."

The figure rose and stood. Its presence seeming to encompass the entire room. All of the energy shifted and seemed to flow towards it. The mood that was generated from just one move by the figure was one of stifling fear and intimidation. Suddenly the room was too hot. Alan could barely breathe and he began to sweat. He tugged at the knot of his tie.

The figure took a step closer.

Alan reached for the gun hidden under the desk and turned it on the person.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are but you will not take one more step towards me," he warned voice strong and defiant. He would have been more convincing had his hand not been shaking so hard that the gun rattled in his grasp.

The figure stepped closer.

A shot rang out.

In one swift movement the figure threw its hand towards the floor and a subtle pop was heard. Smoke thick and black filled the room and floated about in large wisps seductive in their churning. Alan couldn't see a foot in front of his own face.

The desk lamp went out.

He felt the gun quickly wrenched from his grasp.

The over head lights turned on bathing the room and everything it touched in a dim sickly red light.

Alan looked around scared shitless unable to find his tormentor.

He heard a small noise behind him and leaned back in his chair too afraid to do anything else.

Black hands crept over the top of his plush brown leather chair taking it firmly in their grasp.

Suddenly that angry dragon's face appeared at his right side.

Alan screamed.

"Boo," the figure whispered.

Olivia was pretty damn pleased with herself. Natalia couldn't take her eyes off of the display across the table from her. They were sitting in a dimly lit restaurant after eating dinner and were now on desert. Olivia was licking the sinfully decadent concoction of chocolate cheese cake from her fork.

"Did you want to taste?" Olivia asked Natalia her voice surprisingly light but still low.

"Yeah." Natalia's voice was breathy and needy. Her hand rested at the nape of her neck and her brown eyes were so dark they were nearly black with desire. She licked her lips and slowly drug her eyes away from Olivia's lips to her eyes. They were doing that smoldering thing again.

Natalia felt her center clinch.

"I think we should go home now."

Alan sat shaking moments away from simultaneously pissing and shitting his pants as the figure came around the back of his chair and casually pushed his glass of scotch out of the way then sat on the edge of his desk. It picked up the bo-shuriken waved its hand and the dart was gone. It leaned forward face mere inches from his.

A low growl emitted from the pits of the cloaked figures stomach. A puff of black smoke blew forth from its nose and directly into his face. The sound of the figures breathing sounded animalistic. Just like a dragon. Alan began to feel his world tilt on its axis. Everything in the room seemed to be pulsing and beating with life as it jumped in his vision. The figure sitting in front of him didn't move. It sat stationary amongst the subtle chaos that had sprung to life inside of the room. His ears worked perfectly though. His hearing was sharper – clearer than he could ever remember it being.

"Consider this your warning Alan. Learn to appreciate the things you have. Stop reaching out and taking what doesn't belong to you – what belongs to no one."

Alan felt his stomach lurch. He was getting hotter. The room was beginning to feel like a sauna.

"This is your chance to do the right thing." The figure picked up the report Alan had been reading and looked it over.

Alan heard the sounds of a gently blowing coming from the dragon's mouth. Fire licked at the pages until it was consumed. The slight flaming remainders fell on to his lap. He quickly patted them out.

"This is you're chance to become a good man and make up for all the evil you have done," the voice continued. "You will only be given two freebies Alan. But when strike three comes." The cloaked figure leaned in closer its cold wet nose touching to Alan's.

Alan saw the flames in its eyes jump and rage stronger – faster.

"You're out." Alan gulped the figure leaned back and crossed its arms. "From this point on you are a model citizen. You enjoy the simple things in life. You will stop to smell the roses. Because if you so much as sneeze without covering your mouth. A chance will be taken from you." The figure leaned back again and growled louder. Black smoke plumed from its nostrils and twisted into the air. "And I will take away one of the three things you love the most. The way you have taken things from the people who didn't deserve your cruelty. You don't want to strike out Alan. Because if you do you'll be seeing me again."

The room grew hotter the red lights dimmed and Alan watched horrified as the dragon's eyes turned to slits – cat like in nature and the flames licked higher. Suddenly the room was alive with the sounds of a raging inferno burning. The dragon roared a great and terrible roar that shook Alan to his very soul. "You don't want that do you!" the black dragon yelled as it slowly came towards him. Fire poured lazily from its mouth. Alan grew dizzy.

The world went black.

Alan's body slumped back in his chair.

The figure quickly hopped up from its perch and flew around the room performing various tasks.

The over head light's bulbs were switched back to plane white ones. A remote device was removed from the room's light dimmer. The scotch that had been tampered with was poured out from the decanter and into the sink at the bar by the window followed by the scotch in Alan's glass. It was all replaced with a clean batch. A sound device was removed from the bottom of Alan's chair.

A few items were placed in front of Alan on his desk. The black monkhood flower was placed on top of them. A black scroll was tacked to the door.

The cloaked figure slipped from the mansion. The alarms were turned back on. Guards woke up feeling chagrined for having fallen asleep on the job.

If the passengers in the small group of cars that had driven up the driveway had looked towards the north fence as they drove by they would have seen a dark figure vault over it. They would have written it off as a mere trick of the moonlight and the shadows cast off by the nearby trees.

But they didn't notice.

Olivia and Natalia burst into their room at the farmhouse tangled in each other's arms their lips crashing passionately as their tongues danced seductively against one another.

Jane had quickly been sent home on their arrival.

Hands roamed under shirts, tangled in wildly flowing hair, gathered greedy handfuls of firm round flesh from both front and back.

Clothes littered the floor in their wake as they advanced towards the bed.

They fell back onto it. Natalia on the bottom scooting backwards with Olivia following after her. She had no choice her lips seemed to be permanently attached to their mate's.

They were both soon naked and revealing in the awe of the others soft and satiny smooth skin.

"Oh God," someone moaned into the darkness of the room.

Lips and teeth trailed down the chord of a strong long neck then sucked.

Brown eyes tracked the outline of ample breasts in the moonlight streaming through the window. Lips soon followed peppering them with kisses and suckling at a hard nipple that would praise the attention if only it had a mouth.

Hands grew boulder and dipped into warm silky wetness.

"Olivia," Natalia moaned.

They had recently returned home. But the night had just begun.

Alan woke up in his study. The desk lamp was on.

He snapped his head from left to right looking for the black dragon. It was nowhere to be found. He sat down at his desk rubbing his eyes and groaning. He reached under his desk and found his gun still hidden where it normally was.

That was one mind fuck of a dream.

He blindly reached for his scotch.

His hand encountered something else instead.

He opened his eyes to the sight of a black flower on top of a line of pictures.

The smiling faces of Tammy and Coop stared back at him.

His eyes went wide.

There were folders underneath the pictures. One with information on the family of the man who had taken his place in the war. One filled with lists regaling all of his terrible deeds. And a list filled with names of the people whose deaths he was responsible for.

He looked up to see a black scroll tacked to the back of his door.

He hopped up and went to read it.

The words, "You've been warned Alan. Do the right thing," were written in an elegant script with gold ink. Under it were three gold boxes.

One to be checked off for each strike.

Across town Phoenix put away her gear laughing in her motel room

She looked down into the smoldering gaze of the black dragon.

"I fucking love this mask." She chuckled. "I think I deserve a celebratory drink after that performance. She grabbed her backpack and walked out the door. "I did Kumamoto Sensei proud today." She locked the door behind her. "What good bars are around here anyway?" She asked still chuckling into the night.


	8. Dance with me

**Title: Risen From The Ashes**

**Pairing: Olivia/Natalia Doris/Blake ?/?  
><strong>

**Rating: MA for strong language, adult situations, violence, blood, drug use.**

**Slightly AU most invents remain the same with a few concentrated changes to the Otalia storyline.**

**Summary: A mysterious stranger comes to town and changes the lives of Olivia and Natalia forever.**

* * *

><p>The bar was dimly lit and was alive with the sounds of music and laughter; they were joined by the sporadic meeting of balls and cues. Blake and Doris were sitting at a booth near the back laughing and enjoying a drink. The relationship was new but both women knew that this was something real. For Blake it hadn't been this way for her since Ross had died and that was more than she could have ever asked for. Doris hadn't allowed herself to feel something more for a woman in a long time and Blake was the fresh breath of air she had been looking for.<p>

Most people would find their fledgling relationship a bit of a shock to say the least. Neither of them was at all surprised. They had begun a friendship of sorts both of them being the boards off which their friend's thoughts, feelings, and fears of their own relationship sounded. They would get together at times and discuss ways they could help the couple with their problems often spending long hours together even after the initial topic of Olivia and Natalia had changed.

They began to see something more in one another. And with so much talk of their friends they began to wonder what it would be like if they were in Olivia and Natalia's shoes. Now here they sat enjoying each others company at Ladies Night. Blake had made fun of Doris when she'd picked her up only to find the woman wearing a curious looking fedora. Doris quickly took it off.

"So you're telling me that you could get any woman in here to dance with you?" Blake questioned Doris laughing hysterically.

"Yes I can actually," Doris replied tersely. "I did it quite often before a certain red head came along." Doris boasted.

Blake just continued to laugh at her. "I believe you sweetie…really…I do."

Doris just shook her head at Blake and pouted a little.

"Aww come on D don't be like that sweetie." Blake slid closer to Doris and cuddled up close in the booth. "Forgive me?" Blake pouted.

"I'll make you a deal…a wager if you will," Doris offered. Blake's ears perked up at that. "You pick out any woman here and I'll get her to dance with me. If I don't I'll bow out gracefully but if I do I'll let you make it up to me later." Doris purred.

Her girlfriend turned and looked at her with a mischievous grin.

"You are so on." Blake eagerly took the bet.

They shook on it and Blake's eyes instantly began to scan the bar for a suitable challenge. She found her target sitting at the bar…drinking whiskey. She recognized the heroic and equally mysterious woman who had saved little Emma from the accident yesterday. She turned tapped Doris on the shoulder, and pointed towards the beautiful woman sitting at the bar wearing. The looks she was getting ranged from being curious, subtle, shy, awed, and other's were down right fucking her with their eyes.

She paid attention to none of them.

Although all eyes seemed to be on the woman at some point or another no one had approached her yet. It was probably because her sheer presence was so damn intimidating. She was doing nothing besides sitting on one of the high stools, sipping her drink, and occasionally throwing a sultry half smirk at the bartender who became pretty much useless every time it happened. She was toying with her that much was obvious. It was like watching a cat bat around a mouse.

If Doris was at all doubting herself she didn't show it. She reached for her drink threw it back and strutted over to the woman.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God!" Natalia whispered completely blown away as she lay sprawled out over Olivia head resting on her chest.<p>

"I was thinking the same thing." Olivia chuckled.

"I really wasn't expecting that," Natalia admitted amazed.

"What?"

Natalia felt Olivia stiffen beneath her as her cautious voice filled the room. Natalia pulled Olivia tighter against herself and slowly rubbed her cheek against Olivia's bare chest. Olivia's body quickly loosened.

"I didn't know it was possible to feel so…much MORE!" Natalia nervously giggled. "I never knew it could be like this. I'm just…there's no point of reference for me," she admitted.

Olivia smiled into the dark.

"That's a good thing right?"

Natalia scooted up so that her face hovered over Olivia's.

"Definitely a good thing." She smiled. Olivia could just barely make it out in the moonlight.

Olivia leaned up and captured Natalia's lips with here own. The kiss was slow, gentle, and soothing to their nerves still burning and alive with that MORE Natalia was talking about. When they separated Olivia allowed her head to fall back on the pillow as she pushed Natalia's hair out of her face. Even though the room was barely lit she wanted to be able to see as much of Natalia as possible.

"It's the same for me too you know? I've NEVER in my life felt the way I do now. What is it about you that makes everything so much better – you fix everything Talia." The unspoken words of Olivia's belief that she had been broken echoed loudly in Natalia's ears.

"I didn't fix anything Princess. Believe me I don't think that I could survive an Olivia Spencer 2.0."

They both giggled.

"I just shined some light on what was already there. Granted it was hidden in a dark corner, under some dusty old blankets but…"

She broke off laughing after receiving a firm smack to her right ass cheek.

Her laughter soon ended however when Olivia rolled them over and began kissing her anew. Their hands began to roam the new found territory of each other's bodies.

"Uh-uh," Natalia playfully protested breaking away and rolling back over reclaiming her spot on top.

"No uh-uh - more uh-huh -WAY more uh-huh." Olivia protested making a grab for Natalia. Her love quickly swatted the playful hands away. "Why?" Olivia whined.

"You still owe me a taste. Don't you remember Princess?" Natalia's voice dropped to a low register that Olivia had never even heard before. She felt her pussy begin to drip down the inside of her thighs.

She was convinced it turned into a flood as Natalia began to pepper her body with kisses…on her downward journey.

* * *

><p>Phoenix watched amused from the corner of her eye sipping from her glass as the woman in the garish jacket approached. She could tell right off the bat why she would wear such a thing.<p>

No one had approached her which was what she had wanted but after hearing the conversation over the bar's raucous she decided to have a little fun. It had been a long time since she had danced…but she was a master of improvisation. She kept her eyes forward as the woman saddled up to her and leaned casually over the bar.

"I can't for the life of me figure out why a woman as beautiful as you would be sitting over here all by your lonesome," Doris purred.

Phoenix smirked and spun slightly on her seat to face her. She played with the condensation left from her glass on the bar with the tips of her fingers – dragging them in slow lazy circles.

"Well my drink was keeping me company. It seems though that you want to take its place," Phoenix mused.

Her voice was an instrument and just like most other instruments she played it with heartbreaking talent. Doris was a little taken aback. She recovered quickly but not as quickly to hide it from Phoenix.

"Doris." She extended her hand.

Phoenix took the offered appendage into her own firm grasp and slyly pressed her thumb in small sweeping arcs over Doris' knuckles titillating her pressure points. Doris' body shuddered. Phoenix offered her a sultry smirk as her green eyes flashed at Doris from under long thick lashes.

"Phoenix." She delivered her name on the back of a breath.

Doris was spellbound with the woman's obvious mastery over herself…and anyone else she wished to control. She took a short moment to appraise Phoenix not really being able to pin down her nationality. Phoenix's lightly tanned skin, slanted eyes, thick lips, high cheek bones, and slender nose offered her the type of racial ambiguity most Supermodels would sell their souls for.

The opening notes of "Dance with Me" by Uh Huh Her came on over the bar's speaker system.

Doris grinned at Phoenix. "Well if that isn't divine intervention I don't know what is." She nodded her head towards the area where a few couples were dancing.

"Why not?" Phoenix agreed. She shed her leather Jacket, plucked her backpack from the stool next to her and handed them over to the bartender that was more than eager to please her. Phoenix's mechanization on the poor woman left her more than confident in the fact that the woman wouldn't tamper with any of her things.

Doris' attention was pulled towards the black padded guard on her left arm. Phoenix was wearing a tight black tank so Doris could see that it spanned from her wrist to encase her shoulder blade.

Phoenix raised an eyebrow at her.

"I own a motorcycle." Phoenix stated.

She wasn't answering Doris' silent question. She was merely stating fact. But Doris didn't have to know that.

Phoenix led the way to the dance floor her hips swaying with the seductive gate of a cobra.

* * *

><p>Hands tightened as they gripped the thick mane of hair cascading over strong shapely thighs at its source.<br>"Right there," Olivia mewled in-between quick gasps and pants.

She couldn't seem to catch her breath.

She was surprised to say the least at how quickly Natalia took to her current goal. Then again Olivia had to admit that her now lover seemed to have a knack for excelling at things she'd never done before.

Natalia moaned at Olivia's taste sending pleasant vibrations through her center. A slow swipe of the tongue sent Olivia's body into convulsions. Natalia lifted Olivia's legs and placed her thighs on her shoulders then returned to her new happy place.

"You taste so good Princess."

* * *

><p>Doris didn't know if she was Phoenix's dance partner or a prop for which Phoenix used to perform. The other woman's tight body weaved around her own in ways that made Doris tingle with thoughts she really shouldn't be having while being in a committed relationship. Even still she couldn't help but shiver at the feel of Phoenix's body slowly gyrating and grinding against her own. Phoenix worked her way around Doris' back and pulled her close swaying their hips together in a hypnotic rhythm matching the beat of the song.<p>

* * *

><p>The insertion of two slender fingers into Olivia's pussy warranted an exclamation which she gave in the form of a, "Yes!" followed by a few intelligible murmurs as Natalia began to pump in and out of her luscious lips still suckling at Olivia's clit. She curled her fingers upward while simultaneously beginning to flick her tongue and somehow managing a novice as she was to keep up the vacuum like seal her lips currently held.<p>

"Natalia…baby…fuck!"

* * *

><p>Phoenix spun Doris around and turned her back to her she linked their hands and held them up in the air as she began to shimmy her back and ass down the front of the other woman's body. Doris looked down to see a dark head arched back putting a slight amount of pressure onto her center. She gulped and looked around for Blake. Her girlfriend was looking at her wide eyed vacillating between grimacing and smiling.<p>

* * *

><p>Olivia's chest jerked sporadically as she came into Natalia's mouth as a series of whimpers and moans were released from her own.<p>

Natalia accepted the offer happily lapping up every drop of the tangy sweet nectar that her tongue could find amongst her lovers folds.

"We need to skip desert more often." Natalia whispered kissing Olivia's still quivering stomach. Olivia some how managed to muster the strength to stroke her lovers now damp hair.

* * *

><p>Phoenix pushed Doris up against a nearby wall and pinned her with her gaze she moved in close…<p>

* * *

><p>"God I love you woman." Olivia whispered.<p>

* * *

><p>The song ended and so did Phoenix's game of cat and mouse.<p>

"The red head currently standing behind me that looks like she doesn't know whether to kick my ass or join in on the fun is your girlfriend yes?" Phoenix whispered the question lips mere inches from Doris'.

Doris simply nodded.

"You obviously love her whether you've admitted to her or yourself that much is obvious. What has playing these little games gotten you in the past?" She questioned but didn't give Doris the chance to answer her. "And what do you have now? Don't jeopardize the chance to be happy because your pride takes a little hit Doris. And for God's sake please never wear that jacket again. It doesn't flatter you're body at all and you don't need it…not anymore. The closet can be a scary place Doris but you don't need to bring this," Phoenix tugged a little at Doris' lapel, "kind of attention to yourself in an attempt to let a little bit of that which makes you different inside show. Radical-acts of self expression can either be seen as applause worthy or sad. This jacket is sad and so are the games you play. Love the one you're with Doris." Phoenix backed away from her and looked back at Blake and winked. "She's all yours Blake." She turned back to Doris. "One more thing I'll let you off with putting this one in the win column because you look like you're close to exploding and it would be a shame for you not to be able to claim your prize but make no mistake - I didn't dance with you…you danced with me. Later Mayor Wolfe." Phoenix waved and went back to the bar to collect her things and left.

Doris' eyes were huge at not only what Phoenix said to her but over the fact that a wild card had been thrown into the mix and knew she was the mayor.

"Holy shit." She whispered.

"Yeah…I'm right there with ya D."

Phoenix walked back to her motel room contemplating her own sadness.


	9. AAA

**Title: Risen From The Ashes**

**Pairing: Olivia/Natalia Doris/Blake ?/?  
><strong>

**Rating: MA for strong language, adult situations, violence, blood, drug use.**

**Slightly AU most invents remain the same with a few concentrated changes to the Otalia storyline.**

**Summary: A mysterious stranger comes to town and changes the lives of Olivia and Natalia forever.**

* * *

><p>Phoenix sat in her motel on her laptop carefully selecting and disabling some of Edmund's cameras. She was pleased to see she was mere hours away from also locating the whereabouts of his back log servers. With the way things were looking she'd be able to leave Springfield earlier than expected. Which was good because these people were making her feel all sorts of things she really didn't want to. She had been in town for four days now and things were getting weirder and weirder. She had gone to Company two days ago for breakfast and although Daisy wasn't there Frank was; it wasn't a very good trade. She had enjoyed goading Daisy on and liked the way the girl had gone about handling her. Instead of rising up and taking the bait Phoenix had offered Daisy merely ignored her and went about doing her job. Unfortunately though instead of being able to press the girl's buttons she had to wave off Frank's attention. The guy was just looking to get laid and there were so many reasons why that would not and could not ever happen. But with Daisy…<p>

_Stop it! _Phoenix chided herself. _She's just a kid…she couldn't handle your world._

Phoenix didn't even know why the girl had stuck out in her mind. Maybe it was the way Daisy had first looked at her? It could have been the fact that it had been a long time since Phoenix had really truly enjoyed antagonizing someone. Or perhaps it could be something more. It was the more Phoenix was worried about.

Phoenix's remote system for a certain someone's cell phone went off. The program was designed to pick up on key words and phrases then connect directly to her when they were spoken.

Phoenix listened not at all surprised and shook her head after the phone call was hung up.

"They never take the first warning seriously," she mused out loud.

Her cell phone rang; there was no need to check the caller I.D.

"What's up J?" she answered her tone happier and lighter.

Jonathan greeted her in his regular enthusiastic fashion.

"What the hell have you been telling these people?" she questioned him.

Her aforementioned trip to Company had been beyond strange. First she met a man named Buzz who she later found out was annoying as hell Frank's father and Daisy's grandfather. He was nice to her…way nicer than anyone had been in a long time minus J. He made her nervous. Then Reva showed up with her son Collin and things got really uncomfortable. Reva a woman who obviously couldn't follow simple fucking directions walked right over to her booth and hugged her. It was a little awkward seeing as how Phoenix hadn't returned it. She sat down with Collin and began talking to her about everything and nothing. Then Collin started to cry Reva fed him all the while still talking away at Phoenix who nodded and shook her head in regular intervals not really adding anything to the conversation and trying to avoid looking directly at the baby the whole time. Then Reva had to go the restroom. She handed Collin over to her threw an "I'll be right back," over her shoulder and disappeared for much longer than was needed…unless of course she had to take a monster sized shit.

Phoenix doubted it. Jonathan had obviously written something a little extra in those letters he wrote. It was even more obvious in the fact that she ran into Lizzie later at the mini mart and was again greeted with an enthusiastic hug. No one seemed to want to heed her warnings about staying as far away from her as possible. Instead Lizzie talked to her about how she couldn't wait until Sarah was back home and how they could get together then and have a girls day out as mother, daughter, and god mother.

Yesterday she'd had a run in with Olivia and Natalia at the hotel after she had taken out the cameras in their guest's rooms. They stopped her and talked to her for what seemed like hours about a whole lot of nothing. Then they mentioned Emma, how she couldn't stop talking about her, and how the little girl really wanted to see her again.

She was being ganged up on from all sides and she didn't like it. She knew her best friend had something to do with that.

"I didn't say…"

"Don't fucking lie to me J," Phoenix warned.

"Well what the hell do you want me to do Phoenix? Just let you run off to God knows where doing God knows what and never see you again? I don't know yet what I have to do to keep you safe but damnit I'm going to do it," he stated forcefully.

Phoenix shook her head.

"It's not safe for anyone J you know that. I can't stay here…the people you love the most will pay for it," she warned him.

"I know that but guess what it just so happens that you're one of the people that I love the most so you're just going to have to get over yourself."

"Get over myself?" Phoenix questioned angrily. "You know damn well the cost they will have to pay if they find me here. I'm not going to be responsible for…" She stopped and sighed. "I'm not fucking staying J. That's final."

"Kumamoto told me to give you a message," Jonathan told her acting as though he hadn't heard a damn thing Phoenix had just said. "He told me to tell you that all the surveillance shows that your plan worked…way better than you ever thought it would. Not only do they still think your dead but they have no teams out searching for you. No one in their ranks has so much as spoken your name in months. They've moved on…you're free."

Phoenix paused and frowned.

"I'll never be free J…you know that."

"But look at this opportunity you've been given. You can start living."

"What the hell do you call what I'm doing now?" she asked impatiently.

"You know damn well there's a difference between being alive and living."

"I can't stay here."

"WHY THE FUCK NOT?" Jonathan exploded over the line.

"BECAUSE IT'S NOT FUCKING SAFE!" she yelled back. They'd had this conversation too many times over the past few months for her liking. He just wasn't getting it.

"So you're telling me that running around the world staying in the worst hellholes you can find, living out of the bottom of a bottle, and snorting cocaine is safer?"

"How did…"

"I can tell just from the sound of your voice." Jonathan's voice was so sad and heavy it sounded like he was moments away from crying. "I thought you stopped?" he questioned.

When Phoenix was with he and Sarah she never used or drank in front of the little girl. And when she was to be left alone with Sarah she did her special detox program and went cold turkey. When Jonathan came back she hadn't touched the stuff again. Now though apparently she'd jumped head first back into her addictions.

"It's easier this way," she stated.

"Yeah I guess it would be easier to feel nothing wouldn't it? I don't like who you are on that shit…and I know you sure as hell don't like yourself when you're using. You're angrier, meaner, and more violent. Jesus Phoenix please…just…please just stop." Jonathan pleaded with her.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and forced down the tears threatening to come. "I don't like myself when I'm not using J so what's the fucking difference?" Her voice was hard and detached.

She heard Jonathan release a shaky sigh on the other end of the line and knew that he was crying. "I'm never going to give up on you," he told her.

"You should Jonathan…you really should."

There was a short pause between them.

"Was there any other reason for you calling me?" Phoenix asked quickly changing the subject.

Jonathan sighed and shook his head. "Yeah actually there is. I was wondering if you could maybe look into my aunt's problem with her so called son."

Phoenix quickly scanned her brain. "That would be Raphael Ms. Rivera's son right?"

"Yeah he's being a dick to both of them. Doesn't like the fact that they're together." Jonathan explained the reasoning for Emma's almost accident.

Phoenix scowled.

"Why would he treat his own mother like that?" Phoenix questioned. She had gotten more and more pissed off as she listened to Jonathan.

"He's a selfish spoiled little brat masquerading as a man," Jonathan stated.

"I'll see what I can do."

Jonathan smiled a sad smile. He knew that if anyone could put the fear of God in Rafe it would be his troubled best friend. She more than anyone would understand the ramifications of Rafe's actions.

"Thank you."

"Whatever."

Jonathan couldn't help but to laugh. Phoenix never was very good with accepting gratitude.

* * *

><p>Olivia laughed her ass off as she hung up with Doris. Natalia looked over at her in question from her seat beside her on their little bench near the pond at The Farmhouse. Emma wasn't too far away having just gotten out of school running around for no reason the way only children could. She was currently trying to skip rocks off of the surface of the pond.<p>

"Not to close baby," Natalia warned.

"Okay mama." Emma answered and took a few steps back.

Olivia smiled at their interaction. No one in her life had ever been more dedicated or loving to her Jellybean than Natalia.

"What was Doris talking about? She and Blake doing okay?" Natalia smiled at the thought of their friend's new-found relationship.

"Oh they're fine." Olivia laughed again. "Apparently they had a run in with Phoenix the other night down at Ladies Night and well…let's just say Doris ended up getting a floor show." Olivia laughed again and explained what Doris had just told her.

Natalia laughed for a moment with her then abruptly began to frown. "It sounds a lot like she was talking about herself." Natalia mused. "I'm glad we're going to try to help her Liv…she seems like she's a very sad person."

When Olivia had finally approached Natalia about possibly trying to get Phoenix stay in Springfield Natalia didn't hesitate to agree. She saw a deep sadness in Phoenix not unlike the sadness she had originally seen in Olivia. Only Phoenix seemed to be holding on to way more than her lover.

"Yeah Jonathan made it sound like there was a lot more going on with her than we think. Something just seems so wrong though. He was desperate for me to agree to help her." Olivia frowned while gazing at Emma. "I couldn't bear the thought of Emma growing up to be someone like that. All alone and angry." She sighed. "I still think we're getting in over our head's though."

"We'll see Princess. You never know what God has in store for us." Natalia looked over and smiled at Olivia dimples on showcase. "I know I didn't"

They both smiled at each other.

Emma ran over.

"Mommy – Ma look!" She exclaimed. Before they could react Emma presented them with a small frog cupped in her tiny hands.

"Ewww Emma…Why," and "Oh God Jellybean," were shouted at her. Emma just laughed.

"It's just a frog," she stated not really understanding why her mommies were being babies about it.

Olivia quickly popped the side of Emma's hands sending the frog flying away.

"Oops. My bad." She shrugged. Emma put her hands on her hips and huffed.

"You did that on purpose Mommy. He could have been hurt." Emma glared at her.

"What?" Olivia shook her head.

Natalia laughed at them.

"I'm sure mommy is sorry Em. Why don't you go inside and wash your hands sweetie. Make sure you don't touch your face or eyes at all okay?"

"Okay Ma." Emma nodded. She turned to glare and point at Olivia. "You should find him and apologize," she chided and ran off towards the house.

Olivia looked over at Natalia who was shaking her head at her.

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p>Alan was on his way to Towers for a meeting with one of his men. They were going to be discussing an aggressive plan of attack for whoever the hell Jonathan had found to help him, and brainstorm over new ideas of how to find him and Sarah. Alan didn't like being afraid and although he wouldn't admit it to anyone he was. He'd been jumpy for days. Always peeking around corners to make sure no one was there. His heart beat quicker every time he heard a strange noise. And he all but jumped out of his own skin anytime someone had approached him from behind. Alexandra noticed first and questioned him about his odd behavior. Alan just waved his sister off not wanting her to think he was losing his mind with the regaling of his night in hell with the black dragon.<p>

James and Phillip had noticed his strange behavior as well but when they'd questioned him on it he'd merely snapped off at them.

Today he was going to take back his cool. He was driving his 1967 yellow and black Maserati Ghibli. It was the car his father Brandon had bought him when he'd first gotten his license so many years ago. Alan kept it in mint condition and no one was allowed to drive it but him. Honestly the car held no emotional value to him Brandon was a bastard to say the least so he didn't get nostalgic over it. It was just his favorite toy.

He bypassed the frowning valets and parked in the spill over valet lot in front of the building far away from any other cars. After all he didn't want to risk any unfortunate door dings or scratches. The valets knew that car well. Alan was always an asshole to them about it.

He laughed at their disapproving glares.

He got out of the car and walked towards the building. Halfway there he realized he hadn't set the alarm. He turned standing in the middle of the parking lot, pointed his alarm remote, and pressed the lock button.

The windows shattered outwards as fire poured out of them.

BOOM!

The car exploded with such force that it was lifted feet into the air and crashed landed sending scorched parts and fiery rubble flying.

The fire pouring from the windows sucked back inward and vanished. All that was left of his prized Maserati were the smoking and charred remains.

Seemingly just to mock him the car alarm sounded as if engaging.

He stood there wide eyed and mouth gaping.

His most prized possession was now nothing more than a hunk of junk ready for the heap.

His phone sounded with a text message.

_The thing Alan Spaulding loves third most in this world is his possessions and material goods. _

_Strike one Mr. Spaulding. _

_Care to step up to the plate for another swing? _

The text message was from an anonymous. He read it again in disbelief.

Then the screen went blank.

He quickly checked his inbox folder but the message was gone.

One of the valets walked up to him.

"Just think…we've all been jostling for the chance to park that bad boy." There was laughter in his voice.

Alan turned to him and scowled.

"Did you want us to call AAA or anything for you sir?" He smiled.

Alan glared at him as the valet walked away.

Alan picked up his phone and cancelled the meeting.


	10. Respect

**Title: Risen From The Ashes**

**Pairing: Olivia/Natalia Doris/Blake ?/?  
><strong>

**Rating: MA for strong language, adult situations, violence, blood, drug use.**

**Slightly AU most invents remain the same with a few concentrated changes to the Otalia storyline.**

**Summary: A mysterious stranger comes to town and changes the lives of Olivia and Natalia forever.**

* * *

><p>Daisy sat on the bleachers near the courts with Ashley, Christina, Beth, Mel, Dinah, and Lizzie as the guys played basketball. They were at the park enjoying the first real sunny day of the year. The guys were razzing one another as the lead bounced back and forth.<p>

Rafe, Shayne, Bill, Remy, and James were on one team with Phillip, Rick, Matt, Josh, and Cyrus on the other. The game was billed old school new school and although the old school was holding their own the new school team was well…younger. Having Cyrus on their team helped but their age was beginning to show as the new school went up by eight points on the back of a lay up made by James. He looked over at Daisy and winked doing his best to show off for her.

They had been doing pretty good in the friends department but he wanted them to be something more.

The girls laughed and talked as they watched their friends and respective partners play.

It was one of those weird although not rare occurrences in Springfield where a group of people got together that didn't necessarily like each and other got a long without any problems.

"I'm just glad the old guys have their shirts on," Ashley mused from her seat next to Daisy.

All the women laughed except for Mel who played offended. "Uh excuse me my baby is not old. And I will say that if Cyrus had his shirt off right now this game would be a hell of a lot more fun to watch." She pinned Ashley with a look that said "so there" then laughed.

"Rick looks like he's about to go down," Beth pointed out laughing at the doctor as he practically wheezed up and down the court.

All the women gave him worried glances then broke out into smiles of amusement.

"Poor Uncle Rick," Lizzie stated.

Shayne hit a three pointer taking the lead to eleven points.

Dinah jumped up from her seat and cheered. "That's right baby you show 'em. Woo!" He turned and looked at her as he back peddled down the court and smiled.

"Time out!" Rick shouted. He needed to take a breather or he was sure he'd pass out. This was a lot easier when he and Phillip were younger.

All the guys laughed and shook their heads at him as they came over to the bleachers to get a drink and talk with their friends and girlfriends. Rafe saddled up to a shy Ashley and grinned.

"We are so gonna win this game. Rick's 'bout ready to die," he chuckled.

Ashley had barely heard a word he said she was too busy staring at Rafe's shirtless and somewhat cocky torso.

"Uh-huh," was her distracted reply. He grinned at her and bumped her with his shoulder.

Ashley watched him walk back on to the court and throw up some random shots with James who had just finished teasing Daisy about checking him out.

Daisy poked Ashley in her side. "Ow! Don't poke me." She swatted at Daisy's hand.

"I saw you checking Rafe out. How's that working out for ya?" Daisy teased. She wasn't at all bothered by the fact that her best friend had started a relationship with her ex. They were done and over with.

"We're fine. He makes me nervous though. I mean look at him. And look at me." Ashley's self-depreciating tone confused Daisy.

"I am looking at you. So what's the problem?"

Ashley gave her a look.

"Don't look at me like that you're hot and obviously Rafe agrees with me." She smiled at her best friend. Ashley nodded her head and turned her shy gaze downward thankful for a friend like Daisy.

Although Ashley and Rafe had known each other for some time they had recently found something to bond over. They were the only members of the "Surprise My Mom's a Lesbian!" club. They talked to each other about their anger and confusion. After some time they began to see one another in a new light and things kind of spiraled from there. Although Ashley had to admit she was dealing with finding out about Doris lying to her for all these years WAY better than Rafe was with his mom and Olivia. He had only told her and Daisy about it needing a place to vent without the whole town knowing about his mom's psychosis. They had been trying to get him to calm down and think rationally about the whole thing but so far it's just been pointless.

"How is he doing?" Daisy asked her friend. She knew Ashley would know to what she was referring.

"He's still angry. Every time I try to talk to him about it he just shuts down and gets pissed off. Plus he still feels guilty for what almost happened to Emma. It scared the hell out of him but obviously not enough. I care about Rafe a lot I really do but he's such a stubborn jackass sometimes," Ashley stated.

Daisy laughed at her.

"Rick, get your ass off of these damn bleachers so we can finish the game." Remy poked at Rick's shoulder. He waved him off still trying to catch his breath. Everyone laughed at him.

A woman came jogging up the path towards them. She was wearing a black sports bra, REALLY short black work out shorts, and a black arm guard on her left arm. She had wireless wrap around headphones on her ears and an IPod was strapped to her right bicep. On her back was a black camel pack; the nozzle hung loosely over her shoulder. She was moving at a pretty fast pace but her breathing seemed to be as regulated as if she were taking a leisurely stroll. Her ponytail bounced with her movements, along with the black necklace around her neck as did her breasts. Sweat glistened off of her tanned body and rolled down her tightly sculpted abs.

Her arrival was like watching one of those beer commercials geared towards horny men in which nothing that happened in the commercial had anything to do with beer. Gorgeous model running in slow motion and all.

The guys were all quickly distracted. Bill and Lizzie's eyes lit up as she approached. Rafe looked a little worried. Daisy was caught in between being annoyed and a little excited. She didn't want to analyze that excited part too closely.

"Phoenix! Hey, Phoenix over here!" Lizzie shouted towards her waving her hand.

All of the other women looked at her like she was insane for inviting THAT woman over to them…where all of their men were standing gawking at her. Dinah smacked Lizzie on the arm.

Phoenix heard Lizzie call her over the sound of "Bodies" by Drowning Pool blaring over her headphones. She turned and looked at her. She was surrounded by her husband Bill and a large group of people all staring at her.

"These people are all fucking retarded I swear," she muttered to herself. How hard could it be to just ignore someone? She was beginning to realize how futile her warnings had been.

Since her talk with Jonathan and learning what Kumamoto Sensei had found out she had begun to breathe a little easier and let the reigns loosen a bit. If they weren't out there looking for her than surely she could get away with a quick run right?

Wrong.

Instead of worrying about being hunted down a like a dog she had to deal with a bunch of idiots who couldn't follow a simple direction if their lives depended on it. Which they did.

She frowned at Lizzie and Bill.

"Come over here," Bill beckoned her.

She shook her head and pulled her headphones down to rest around her neck. Against her better judgment she jogged over to them. On her approach she noticed Rafe and Daisy. One of which she wanted to see…the other…well that one was a toss up.

Once she finally reached the group Phoenix made it a point to ignore the surreptitious glances of the guys standing around. There was one guy though who was down right drooling over her. She rolled her eyes.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lewis," she greeted Bill and Lizzie as she turned off her IPod.

"Pffft. Call us Bill and Lizzie." Bill was being really nice to her. Phoenix didn't like it.

"Here let me introduce you to everyone," Lizzie offered smiling up at Phoenix who was glaring at her.

"This is my dad Phillip. My Brother James. My mom Beth. And my cousin Rafe." Phoenix eyed Rafe.

"We kind of met already," they said at the same time.

Everyone just looked at them weird including Ashley who just looked worried.

"She uh…she's the one who saved Emma." Rafe ducked his head.

Phillip, James and Beth perked up at that along with everyone else. They had all heard about how close Emma had come to being killed by that car. Daisy was completely caught off guard. This same beautifully insufferable woman was the same woman who had saved probably the most loveable child any of them had ever met.

Phillip hopped up from his seat near Beth and quickly approached Phoenix. His sudden movement put her on high alert. She placed her left foot back preparing to push off of it. Then she realized what he was getting ready to do and groaned.

Phillip swooped in and hugged her.

"Thank you so much for saving my little girl," He gushed. Phoenix kept her arms firmly tucked to her sides.

"Yeah, no problem." She wiggled in Phillips grasp uncomfortably.

Beth raised an eye brow at their close proximity.

"You can let me go now," she told him.

"Right sorry." He chuckled and released her.

Phoenix was quickly introduced to everyone else all the women still eying her up in the event of a challenge. She ignored them. The guy who was still drooling over her she learned name was Matt walked up to her.

"It's nice to meet you Phoenix. How long you in town for?" he questioned trying to strike up a conversation with her.

Everyone groaned and shook their heads at him.

"Too long," was her short reply.

Matt motioned towards her arm guard. "Hey I have one of those it's not as heavy duty as yours but I wear it when I hit rough trails on my bike."

Phoenix played along. At least there was actually something to talk to this goob about. "You own a bike huh?"

Matt smiled. "Yeah it's a real beauty." He pointed out his mountain bike chained up to the bike racks not far from them by the parking lot.

Phoenix arched and eyebrow at him and couldn't help but to chuckle. "Nice. Mine is over there." She pointed to her Ducati parked a few cars down.

Matt balked.

Everyone laughed at him.

While everyone was busy busting Matt's balls Phoenix felt eyes being trained on her. She looked up to see Daisy staring her down and it didn't even seem like she realized she was doing it. Her eyes were doing that lazy traveling thing all over her body. Once her eyes got back to her face Phoenix offered her a smirk. Daisy quickly looked away trying to hide her blush.

"Alright, alright lets get back to it fellas." Remy was getting impatient.

"I can't…I think I pulled my…lungs." Rick's breathing was a little more stable but he sounded like he was moments away from blacking out.

"Dude you're a doctor. That didn't even make sense," Shayne replied.

"Well looks like you old fogies are one short you forfeit." James laughed and high fived Rafe.

Phoenix eyed the basketball in a protesting Josh's hand. As everyone began to argue she couldn't take her eyes off of it. It had been a long time since she'd so much as touched one. Memories flooded her mind's eye that she forced back down. She blinked.

"I'll play."

Everyone turned and looked at her.

James laughed. "Great so now we'll be beating the snot out of four old guys and a girl," was his arrogant reply.

Phoenix narrowed her eyes at him.

He walked over to Daisy and began laughing with her.

Phoenix scowled at him.

_Arrogant son-of-a-bitch!_

She stalked over to the bleachers near Mel, Christina, and Dina and unclasped her IPod holder.

Dinah spoke up.

"You know some people would find a beautiful girl like you a bit intimidating," she stated. It was her way of putting Phoenix on notice. Without trying to make it seem obvious everyone listened in. Phoenix knew they were paying attention anyway. "I'm not one of those people," Dinah finished.

Phoenix tucked her IPod and headphones into the mesh at the front of her camel pack without taking it off. She slid closer to Dinah on the bleachers.

"You shouldn't be. Believe me you have nothing to worry about. You're a very beautiful woman in your own right," Phoenix assured her before dazzling everyone who was watching with a devilish grin her dimples joined in on the fun. "Now if I were one of the guys on the other hand," She slyly tucked a piece of a shocked Dinah's hair behind her ear and purred close to it. "I would be." She leaned back and winked at her. She looked across Dinah and offered Mel and Christina the same tingle worthy grin.

The guys looked on dumbstruck. Mel, Christina, and Dinah tried to convince themselves they just hadn't swooned a little bit.

Daisy found herself annoyed.

Bill coughed and cleared his throat. "Alllll righty then," he swung his arms around and clapped his hands together. "Why don't we just…" He pointed behind himself at the court with his thumb.

All they guys slowly walked back to the court some eying Phoenix up a little differently than before. The woman felt smug.

Phoenix stepped down from the bleachers and took off her camel pack and sat it down near Daisy while facing the court revealing her large tattoo to the girls.

"Whoa!" Beth and Ashley both exclaimed.

Phoenix turned and looked at them.

"Thanks." She smirked. She noticed Daisy looking at her strangely. "Don't touch my shit," she told her.

Daisy rolled her eyes.

Phoenix turned and jogged over to the court.

"Nice ink." Josh laughed surprised at the sight of a large black dragon tattooed to such a beautiful woman. He wasn't expecting that. Then again he wasn't expecting that little display with the women on the bleachers either.

"Where'd you get it?" Cyrus asked her.

"If I told you that I'd have to kill you."

The guys all laughed.

She just blinked at them face expressionless.

They stopped.

"All right, enough with the girl with the dragon tattoo let's finish this," James yelled from his teams huddle across from them.

He turned and winked at Daisy who was smirking and shaking her head at him. Phoenix saw them.

She scowled.

"What defense are you guys running?" she asked quickly inserting herself into the huddle.

Everyone looked at her a little surprised.

"I think we just picked up a ringer." Phillip laughed.

"Possibly." She smirked.

"We're in man to man," Josh told her.

Phoenix nodded. "Switch off with whoever you think you can hold the best," Phoenix turned and looked over at a smiling James. "I want Jr.," she stated. Her team turned and saw who she was referring to.

"I don't know Sheila he's a quick one," Cyrus told her.

Phoenix gave him a funny look. "Do I look like a fucking Sheila to you? I want James."

Everyone chose their new guarding assignments and broke away from the huddle. It was the new school's ball.

"I completely understand that we're playing basketball and all but I'm just going to say this," Phoenix looked around at all the guys the women sitting on the bleachers perked up to listen. "The first one of you to so much as try and pat my ass is getting his mutha-fuckin fingers broken 'ya dig?"

The guys all shook their heads in agreement. The women laughed.

"I like that girl," Dinah stated.

All the women laughed.

"Apparently she likes you too." Beth giggled.

Dinah just smirked and shook her head.

Rafe inbounded the ball to James. Phoenix was right there in his face her defensive stance low and on the balls of her feet.

"Looks like somebody wants to play," he taunted her.

He brought the ball down and dribbled to his left Phoenix watched the movement in his torso. That's how he had taught her all those years ago. Watch their center it'll tell you which way their body is getting ready to move.

She did as she had learned.

It was no surprise to her when James crossed over only to attempt a reverse spin move. She saw it coming and smacked the ball right out of his hands. She scooped it up and shot down the court so fast no one even had a chance go catch up to her.

An easy layup rolled off of her finger tips and into the rim.

All the guys just stared at her.

The women laughed.

"That's what you guys get for underestimating a girl." Christina yelled.

Phoenix picked up the ball and spun it on her finger.

"You guys playing our what?"

From that point on the game was on and the old school felt a little pep return to their step. Phoenix didn't let up on James an inch. On defense she was all over him and stole the ball every time he touched it. When she crashed down to the post to help out a mismatched Matt with Remy who was posted up on the block Remy kicked the ball back out to James who was out beyond the arc. He went up for an easy three pointer only to have his shot smacked out of the air by Phoenix.

He glared at her.

She grinned back.

On offense she was a beast. She threw no look and behind the back passes left and right feeding the ball to Phillip and Josh who got in some quick layups. James couldn't keep up with her as she drove the lane for shot after shot. She kept Cyrus lined up in her sights the whole time feeding him assist after assist from the top of the key as he popped the shots off. It was his sweet spot on the floor.

A three pointer from downtown behind the arc in James face.

Swish! Nothing but net.

"James you gotta stay on her man that shot is water." Remy protested.

The last play of the game was embarrassing to say the least.

Phoenix had the ball at the top of the key with James down low guarding her. He was determined for her not to score again. She crossed over to her right and made a stutter step as if to go forward James followed; the cross over to her left was so quick that when he tried to follow her again his feet got tangled and he fell flat on his ass as she blew past him. She drove the paint and slammed the ball down in a through-the-legs-one-handed-dunk.

Everyone cheered including the astonished losing team.

James was pissed.

"Where the hell did you learn to play like that?" Phillip questioned her.

"The girl has game can't deny that." Remy agreed not even bothered with the loss.

She shrugged. "In another life," She answered Phillip's question and accepted the high five from Remy.

She felt smug as James stormed off and Phillip followed after him calling his name Beth wasn't far behind. Dinah, Shayne, Bill, Lizzie, and Josh all grabbed their things to leave together, Remy and Christina followed not too far behind. Everyone said their good byes.

Phoenix walked over to the bleachers and sat down taking a swig from her camel pack. Daisy did her best to ignore her close proximity. Rafe sat down next to her.

"Man I have to give you some respect for that."

"That's interesting coming from you Raphael." Phoenix stated still looking forward.

"What do you mean? Oh and my friend's call me Rafe." He told her.

Phoenix turned and looked at him head tilted and eyebrows furrowed. "Well Raphael," she let it be known that they weren't friends. "I just find it interesting that you can respect me - someone you don't even know - for being able to bounce a fucking ball but, you can't show the least amount of respect to not only the woman who got your sorry ass out off prison early but, the woman who gave birth to you and; gave up everything just to do it. I just find it a little odd is all." She stated nonchalantly and sipped from her camel pack.

Daisy and Ashley looked at her wide-eyed.

"Excuse me!" Rafe's temper was flashing as he spoke through gritted teeth.

Phoenix spared him a glance. "You're excused."

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Someone who knows what a stupid mistake you're making." She stated simply not at all getting angry.

"How the hell do you even know about that?" He questioned her standing up and over her trying to intimidate.

Phoenix merely leaned back and rested her back and elbows on the bleacher. "I know you're parents."

"Olivia is not my parent!" He seethed.

"Keep telling yourself that kid." Phoenix shook her head.

"You know what I'm not going to get into this with you. It's none of your fucking business." Rafe grabbed his duffel bag.

"You made it my business when you decided to act like an ungrateful-spoiled-pompous-pain-in-the-ass." She told him.

He rounded on her. Daisy and Ashley jumped up in between him.

Phoenix didn't move.

"Rafe why don't we just go," Ashley asked him. To be honest she was kind of happy someone had finally said it. She'd wanted to say something of the same to him for a while now.

He glared at Phoenix for a moment longer. She coolly nodded her head at him. He turned and stalked away with Ashley right on his heels.

And then there were two.

Phoenix suddenly realized how stupid it had been for her to not leave right after the game. She'd wanted to jump start her dealing with Rafe and hadn't really thought about the possibility of being left alone with the girl.

"You're not even British." Daisy accused.

Smirk. "Who said I was? You only…"

"Assumed. Right." Daisy shook her head.

Phoenix tilted her neck to look over at Daisy in her reclined position. She quickly looked away.

_You're a fucking moron Phoenix. _

"You know you didn't have to be so hard on Rafe. He's dealing with a lot." Daisy frowned at her.

"He's dealing with nothing more than a grown man's temper tantrum. There are worse things in life than finding out your mother is in love with a woman." Phoenix stated.

"I'm really having a hard time trying to figure you out." Daisy admitted.

"Save yourself the headache…don't"

"One second you're off saving little girls from getting run over, laughing and joking with the guys playing a game of basketball. The next you're rude, mean, and a complete and total bitch!" Daisy looked her dead in the eye.

Phoenix burst into laughter. It was one of those deep belly laughs that she hadn't done since she was with J and Crazy Woman. Her green eyes shined with mirth as her dimples appeared deeper than they had before.

Daisy huffed and stormed off.

The girl had called her a bitch to her face…she had to respect that.


	11. The Hotel Business

She just had to answer the damn door.

The evening had been going well it was Tuesday and after a long day at The Beacon nailing down the floors to be blocked and reserved for the upcoming fundraiser. They coordinated the final menu with the kitchen. And they had begun the decoration designs with Greg. Now the girls just wanted to relax.

Olivia couldn't complain though. She had watched Natalia today as she took lead and delegated responsibility. She had some amazing menu and design ideas as well. Olivia loved watching her baby blossom before her very eyes. And to be completely honest; watching Natalia boss her employees around was a huge turn on.

She couldn't wait till bed time.

After they got home the twosome helped Emma with her homework. They had all sat down to a nice family dinner. Emma was fed, read, and off to bed so the girls sat down to cuddle in front of the fire. Things were getting a little hot and heavy between them when the door bell rang. And rang. Oh yeah there was the banging too.

Finally they just decided to answer it before all the racket woke up their sleeping child who had school in the morning.

Now Alan in all his blustering glory was standing smack dab in the middle of their living room. And to make things worse now Natalia was pissed off.

Olivia had recently learned that when her lover was horny and got interrupted or delayed…she got a bit testy. Olivia had come to find this particularly surprising trait adorable. Now though she was more empathetic and equally as pissed.

She could have her face buried in-between her lovers legs by now.

"I've just come to inform you that Phillip will be unavailable to you for a while." His smug face was just begging to be punched.

"And why is that Alan?" Natalia questioned him as she crossed her arms over her chest and rested her weight on her right hip.

Oh yeah…baby was pissed.

"Well it has been of some level of concern to me since his return that my son is not well. So he is currently under evaluation."

Olivia and Natalia looked horrified."You put him in Ravenwood?" Olivia seethed. Yes it was true that when her ex husband had returned she was seconds away from shooting him on a daily basis. But he had proven himself a changed man and had been a good father to their little girl. "Was that voluntary?" She questioned further.

"Why of course." Alan assured her.

Well he had agreed to the three days. Just not the three months. But that was just a technicality.

Alan was out for blood. Jonathan and his destructive new accomplice were going to learn the price for messing with the likes of Alan Spaulding. He would first show them by using Phillip's power of attorney to fight for Emma while he was away on his little vacation. Then he would get Sarah back. The house of Spaulding would continue to build on their shoulders under his guidance. They would be the perfect heirs. Unlike the ungrateful brood he was currently stuck with.

Olivia and Natalia could feel the skeevyness of the situation begin to roll off of Alan in waves. They stood as a united front waiting for Alan to get to the real point of his visit.

"While my son is away getting the help he so desperately needs I am in charge of putting his affairs together" He pulled out a folded up document from his inside jacket pocket. "Here you go." He presented the document to them happily.

Natalia reached forward and quickly snatched the paper from Alan's hand before Olivia could make a move to grab it. Alan looked a little surprised and gave Olivia a questioning glance. Olivia merely shrugged her shoulders at him.

_Don't look at me I was on my way to making her EXTREMELY happy before you showed up._

"What the HELL is this!"

Olivia looked worriedly at Natalia after her out burst and looked over to read the document.

Alan the bastard that he was – was using Phillip's POA to take Olivia to court for full custody of Emma. He was sighting that Olivia was an unfit mother and was exposing her daughter to an obscene and derogatory lifestyle.

"Get the fuck out of our house Alan!" Olivia turned on him and ground out.

"Olivia surely you can understand…"

"She said get out!" Natalia shoved the document into Alan's chest. "You will take our daughter over my dead body." She pushed him further towards the door.

Olivia met her there and opened it for him to stumble out of. She slammed the door in his face.

For a moment the two women just stared at each other as they tried to calm down. Finally Natalia just began to cry. Olivia rushed to her and gathered her up in her arms holding her tightly. Natalia just buried her face in Olivia's neck as she began to sob.

"He can't take our baby Olivia. He can't. I'm…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She apologized again and again.

Olivia carefully guided them to the sofa and sat down. She rubbed Natalia's back trying to get her to calm down. She pulled back from Natalia and raised her head by way of her chin.

Natalia tried to avoid eye contact.

"Baby please look at me," Olivia begged. She was surprisingly calm considering the situation. But for some reason she was thinking a lot clearer than normal when she was angry.

The role reversal was not lost on Olivia. Normally she was the one panicking and going off all half cocked and Natalia was always there to calm her down and make her see reason. Now though it appeared as though she was the one to be doing the consoling…she could do that.

Natalia looked into Olivia's understanding eyes with her own sad tear filled ones. She sniffed. Olivia smiled at her.

"This is not you're fault baby. We knew that our relationship would face some problems and this is one of them. But we'll get through it just like EVERYTHING else we do TOGETHER." Natalia nodded gratefully as Olivia gently wiped away her tears with the pads of her thumbs. "We'll talk to Doris and see what she can do about making sure we get a judge that Alan hasn't flipped. This town is filled with people willing to testify against Alan's ability to raise a happy and well adjusted child. And those same people who know us will testify that we are the BEST option for Emma. "

"You're right." Natalia sniffed again and straightened her back; superhero cape picked up from the floor and placed firmly back on her shoulders. "He's probably just pissed Phoenix blew up his favorite car." Natalia allowed herself a small smile.

Olivia snorted.

"Figured that one out did ya?"

"Who else would have been able to pull that off?"

A list of names began to filter through Olivia's mind. Not surprisingly she and Dinah the little fire starter were at the top of that list.

"Without getting caught," Natalia added.

"Good point."

Olivia was happy to see that car go. When she and Alan were married he treated it like it was his baby and always harassed her about everything she did in it while sitting in the passenger seat. Now the damn thing was gone. Score one for the good guys.

"You think this counts as another strike against him?" Olivia asked smiling.

When they had gone into work this morning a small package had been left on Olivia's desk; in it was a DVD. She and Natalia had watched it on her computer. Alan's torment was filmed live and in living color for them to see. It took them both a while to stop laughing about that one before getting down to work. Olivia had put that DVD in her secret safe. She'd watch it whenever she needed a pick me up.

"Probably." Natalia smiled back.

"We should invite her to dinner sometime," Olivia added.

* * *

><p>Alan sat in his secret study smiling up at the black scroll tacked to his door.<p>

After his precious car had been destroyed he'd come home pissed off and frazzled only to realize that one of the boxes had already been checked off in gold ink.

That damn dragon had been back in his home.

Now though he would learn. They all would.

* * *

><p>The next day the girls found themselves over at Company for their lunch break. They knew this was the time Frank was to be at his actual job over at the police station so they didn't worry about running into him.<p>

Buzz greeted them with the same enthusiasm he did just about everyone and took their order. As they sat talking Jeffery walked in.

"Hello ladies." He smiled at them.

They greeted him and began some small talk about Reva and the baby.

"I swear that kid is getting bigger right before my eyes." He smiled at the thought of his son.

"So Jeffery what's up?" Olivia questioned him stroking Natalia's hand under the table.

Natalia was trying her best to not let the arousal from such a simple touch show on her face. She cleared her throat and took a long drink of her iced tea. Olivia smiled.

"Well I just wanted to let you know that although this Edmund situation seems to be under control for now I've been called in by the FBI to help coordinate the search efforts. I know his M.O better than most other agents so I'll be out of town for a few months."

"That's a long time Jeffery. What about Reva and Collin?" Natalia questioned sounding a little worried.

"They're the main reason I'm doing this. I want my family safe."

The girls nodded their hands in understanding.

"I'm just letting you know that I'll be unreachable during that time. So if Ava needs anything…" He trailed off looking at Olivia.

"Got it." She understood.

"Well I have to run and finish up these few errands before I go. You ladies have a good day."

"Bye."

"Later Jeffery."

* * *

><p>Phoenix charged around the corner of the shadowed alley like a flagged bull. Her nostrils flared as the growls she couldn't contain rumbled up from her knotted stomach and slipped passed her grit teeth.<p>

THAT GODDAMN SMELL!

She ran full steam towards it tracking the repugnant scent. She stepped out from the alley behind the post office and the scent vanished.

She stepped back into the shadows breath labored and furious.

"FUCK!" She turned and punched the overflowing dumpster sending it skidding feet away from her. She paced angrily for a few moments with her hands on her hips still trying to slow her breathing. "AHHH!" she yelled and kicked a hole in the dumpster.

The demon had gotten away.

* * *

><p>BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!<p>

"Turn off the alarm it's too early too get up," Olivia grumbled at around five A.M.

Natalia snuggled in closer to her.

"It's not on...go back to sleep Princess," she mumbled into her girlfriends shoulder.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Stop!" Olivia whined.

"Shh," Natalia hushed her.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Son-of-a-bitch!" Olivia hopped up quicker than normal for such an early hour jostling Natalia awake and looked around the room for the offending noise.

She was going to kill it and kill it good.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

They both looked at each other eyebrows furrowed and moved toward the window.

Outside in the breaking of dawn they could clearly see rows and rows of delivery trucks backing up towards the house and driving towards different directions on their land.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Olivia questioned and turned to grab her robe. Natalia followed suit.

They got down the stairs as quickly as possible without waking Emma and burst out of the door only to notice more chaos around them.

Men were barking orders at one another as large pieces of machinery were unloaded along with all kinds of other construction equipment. The Farmhouse property was crawling with construction workers.

Josh walked up to them.

"Good morning ladies."

"What the hell are you doing Josh?" Olivia angrily questioned him.

"What are all these people doing here?" Natalia questioned him a little worried.

Josh looked at them confused. "Well we're here as was ordered to put up the gate, shrubbery, and make those changes to the house you requested."

"I didn't request shit Josh let alone for it to be delivered at the ass crack of dawn!" Olivia protested.

Natalia reached over and rubbed soothing circles on Olivia's arm with one hand and entwined their fingers with the other.

Josh raised an eyebrow at the move.

Natalia stared him straight back in the eye.

He smiled.

"Well it says right here that – that's exactly what you did. Or at least someone did." He handed over the construction order to them.

Olivia took it and read it over with Natalia peeking over.

"Umm…" Natalia was getting more and more confused.

Olivia flipped the page over.

"What the…"

The construction order called for a large but tasteful security gate to be put up around the entirety of The Farmhouse property to keep out intruders and unwanted guests. A state of the art security system was to be hooked up that connected the controls of the gate to the house along with the intruder alarm. The view of the gate would be blocked from The Farmhouse by tall thick evergreens as to take away from the closed off and cold filling the gate would provide. The attic was to over go an interesting amount of changes as well.

"We're not paying for this Josh we didn't order it. So pack up all this shit and go away so I can go back to sleep." Olivia was whining towards the end.

"Well I can't do that for a few reasons. I was given explicit orders to have all of this done by the end of the day. Which is why there are so many men here. Plus it's already been paid for…in full."

They just stared at him.

Olivia could hear her cell phone ringing inside of the house. She went in and retrieved it coming back outside to Natalia and Josh. The caller I.D. read unavailable.

"Olivia Spencer." She made her own name sound like a question.

"What are you and the little woman doing today?" the obviously smiling voice questioned on the other line.

"Phoenix?"

Natalia came over to listen.

Josh perked up.

"Tell her I said hi. My muscles are still sore from that game." He laughed. "We have to get together to play again sometime."

Olivia and Natalia looked at him strangely.

"I heard him," Phoenix responded. "I'll ask again. What are you and the little woman doing today?"

"You mean besides trying to figure out why the hell this construction crew and all these damn trucks are at our house?"

Phoenix chuckled. "That would be me. Believe me you'll be thanking me for it later. You're going to need it."

"And why is that?" Olivia asked as she and Natalia exchanged a worried glance.

"Why don't you skip work today, leave the men to do their jobs, and come out to play?"

"I'm listening."

What came next put a huge smile on both women's faces.

* * *

><p>Alan was pissed.<p>

How dare his board call a meeting without his permission?

He stalked the halls of Spaulding Enterprise to the board room. As he went the faces of different employees greeted him. Some of them looked smug. Some smiled at him to eagerly on his passing. Others were down right giddy to see him.

He slammed into the board room and was confused at what he saw.

Lizzie, Bill, Phillip, Beth, Olivia, and Natalia were all seated around the table along with the rest of the board. They all turned and smiled at him in greeting.

"What is the meaning of this?" he thundered.

Timothy the head of the board stood and greeted Alan with a smile. Timothy hated Alan.

Smug old bastard was about to get what was coming to him.

"Why don't you have a seat Alan so we can discuss the recent events?" He gestured towards Alan's usual seat at the head of the table.

Alan plopped down in his chair beginning to feel worried.

Timothy began to speak.

What wasn't known was that the non members of the board that were present were no longer major share holders in the company. They had sold all of their stock to someone else. That same someone had been buying up shares and buying out other holders as well.

He really should have bought out Lizzie when she had begged him to.

"You Alan…are no longer majority share holder of Spaulding Enterprise." Timothy told him happy to be the one to hold this honor.

Alan felt his stomach drop.

"Our new owner will be making a few changes to the company. The first order of business I am told will be the systematic selling of different divisions to the highest bidder…our employees will be allowed to keep their jobs in these new deals. Also all of Spaulding's share holders are being bought out as we speak. The new owner whishes to take the company private."

Alan knew that only meant one thing. There could be no coup to return back to power as he had done countless times before. Once the company was taken private what was done was done. And the new owner would hold all the power…forever.

Bill whistled. "That move is going to cost a lot of money."

Timothy nodded his head and picked up a piece of paper from the table. "Roughly 85 billion dollars," he informed them.

He turned back to Alan. "Oh you can leave now Alan…security will escort you from the premises."

Alan's face turned red as all the traitors looked on at him and smiled.

Security came in and removed him from his seat…the power seat. And walked him towards the door. He went silently not being able to believe any of this was happening.

He heard Phillip ask Timothy a question on his exit from the board room.

"Do you know what direction the new owner is thinking of taking the company?"

"Well it appears that he is interested in the hotel business."

Olivia and Natalia smiled.

* * *

><p>Alan found himself unceremoniously dumped out on to the proverbial curb outside of the building.<p>

His cell phone chimed with a new text message.

_The thing Alan Spaulding loves second most in this world is his empire. _

_It now lies in ashes at his feet - conquered by an opposing empire and sworn enemy. Napoleon didn't do you any favors did he? _

_Strike two Mr. Spaulding._

_Can you bear to lose the thing you love the most? _

_Take a look in the mirror. Let me know what you decide._

Once again the text was from an anonymous source. And like the first the text message disappeared from his phone.

He had lost…and he knew it.


	12. Assumptions

Phoenix sat on her perch on the railing of the small foot bridge over-looking the pond in the park having a smoke.

Her little side trip yesterday had gotten her all frazzled. Now her muscles were tense and she could tell that her left arm was threatening to spasm. She was disgusted with the fact that demon had gotten away. Which was the reason for her smoke break; she had hoped that with the severe drop in physical altercations as of late that her body would begin to finally heal properly from all of those past injuries. The tension she'd been carrying around in this town though was making the pain almost unbearable. She was so tired of needing the crutch of the organic compound she'd developed to keep the pain in check.

She heard footsteps approach her.

Turning she saw the last person she wanted to see today.

She was trying to prepare herself for the emotional and mental exhaustion tomorrow would bring her.

Much like her birthday had been last week tomorrow would be another day on the calendar she really wasn't looking forward to.

"You know one out of every three smokers dies right?" Daisy informed her as she leaned up against the railing next to Phoenix.

Phoenix glanced over at her. "Well that's encouraging," she smiled.

Daisy frowned. "Why would that be encouraging?"

Phoenix took another puff of her smoke. "Obviously the other two become immortal right?" She grinned at Daisy.

"You're such an ass," Daisy told her.

She wasn't normally this rude to adults. It was just that this woman was so damn frustrating that she couldn't help it. Besides she didn't seem to mind her candor.

"Thanks," Phoenix said and returned back to her ruminations.

Daisy studied her for a moment before her eyes rested on the black necklace around Phoenix's neck. The two large, black, teeth looking objects glistened in the sunlight.

Daisy made a move to reach out and touch it.

Phoenix swiftly grabbed her hand before she could.

The meeting of their hands was electric - a current surged it's way from their hands up their arms, and down to tickle their spines. The feeling that coursed through them both shocked them to their cores. They stared at each other for one long moment unable to look away.

Phoenix cleared her throat and let Daisy's hand drop as she turned and looked away first.

"Keep your damn hands to yourself little girl," she warned her halfheartedly.

Daisy swallowed the lump in her throat.

"It's an interesting necklace…where did you get it?" Daisy asked her.

"A lesson I learned," was the only answer she would give her.

Daisy nodded her head.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Phoenix took another puff of her smoke. "You just did. But if you were wondering if you could get a twofer go for it. I doubt you'd just shut the hell up and go away anyway."

Daisy scowled at her.

"See that right there is exactly what I wanted to ask you about." Daisy jabbed her finger in Phoenix's face.

Phoenix made a move as to bite it chomping her teeth down at the air. Daisy pulled her hand away.

"I won't warn you again. Keep your damn hands to yourself," Phoenix stated drolly as she looked out at the pond.

"Why are you always so damn mean?"

"Probably for the exact opposite reason you're always so damn happy."

"So what you can't even appreciate the fact that you're alive? That's at least something to be happy about." Daisy paused and looked at Phoenix waiting for an answer.

Phoenix shied her eyes away from her and looked to her left out at the park.

"Who's to say my being alive is anything to be happy about?" Daisy didn't know if she was answering her question or talking to herself. Probably a little bit of both.

Silence lingered between them stifling.

Olivia and Natalia approached to cross the bridge laughing and holding hands.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Phoenix mumbled to herself annoyed.

Daisy looked at her strangely having heard her.

Natalia and Olivia approached them smiling.

Olivia found it odd that these two would be standing here in such a secluded spot all alone.

"Hey you two," Natalia greeted them.

"Hi Olivia, Natalia," Daisy smiled in return.

"Whatever," Phoenix stated and swung her legs around the railing and jumped down.

It was time to go. The place was getting crowded.

"Hey wait a second we wanted to talk to you." Olivia reached out and touched Phoenix's left arm that was hidden by her leather jacket.

Phoenix looked down at the offending appendage and stared at Olivia raising an eye brow.

Olivia slowly took her hand away and stared right back offering her an eye brow of her own.

"I think I'm just gonna go," Daisy stated and turned to walk away.

"You could have done that five or six minutes ago," Phoenix called after her.

Daisy turned around and flipped her the bird.

Phoenix reached up in the air as if to grab it and tucked it in her pocket.

"For a rainy day," she told her.

Daisy scowled and walked off.

"Bitch," she called over her shoulder retreating.

Olivia and Natalia just watched their interaction wide eyed and amused.

"Well I see you two are getting along," Olivia stated sarcastically.

"It is what it is," Phoenix told her making to leave the way they had come.

The exact opposite direction Daisy had left.

"Wait!" Natalia called after her.

Phoenix sighed and looked up at the sky shaking her head.

"Today of all days? Really?" she questioned the air.

Olivia and Natalia pretended not to hear her.

"We just wanted to thank you for what you did with Alan. I honestly don't think he'll be making trouble for anyone else again," Olivia told her.

"He knows what will happen if he does." Phoenix turned and told her. She pulled out her lighter and burned up the butt of her smoke.

"We wanted to invite you out to the house. Give you a chance to see you're little project." Natalia smiled at her. "We know Emma would love to see you again."

Phoenix looked down at the ground and stubbed her booted toe on the wood of the foot bridge. A small involuntary smile graced her lips.

"How is the little monkey?" she asked hesitantly.

Olivia and Natalia frowned at the nickname. "She's fine. Can't stop talking about you."

Phoenix nodded her head.

"I'll come by. It can be a going away dinner of sorts."

They frowned.

"Going away? You said you'd be here for two weeks - it's only been one." Olivia felt panicked. She really wanted to help this woman. She couldn't understand why though.

"Finished the job early. Cameras are all down. Edmund's servers have been crashed. Alan's in his place. There's nothing left for me here. Besides the little prince will be looking for revenge. Figured I'd just head him off at the pass," she told them.

Her face looked sad.

"J and Sarah should be here in a few days. They'll be happy to be home," she added.

"We'll be happy to have them back. I'm sure they'd love it if you were to stay so that they could see you off," Olivia told her.

She couldn't do that. If Jonathan showed up with her god-daughter she knew she'd never leave.

"They'll live."

"Listen we…"

Phoenix cut Natalia off. "I'll meet you out at The Farmhouse for dinner. I'm leaving Saturday evening," she told them curtly.

It was Thursday.

She turned around and stalked away. Hands tucked firmly in the pocket of her jacket and head down.

Olivia and Natalia frowned as she walked away.

* * *

><p>"PHOENIX!" Emma screamed as she ran up to the leather clad stranger who was walking up the graveled drive way.<p>

Phoenix smiled at the little girl; green eyes shining and dimples out in full effect.

She swooped Emma up in her arms and tossed her into the air.

Emma giggled and laughed as she was caught.

Olivia and Natalia watched the exchange from their perch on The Farm House porch.

Phoenix was a very confusing woman.

"Hey monkey," Phoenix greeted her as she tickled the little girl's sides.

"I'm not a monkey," Emma protested laughing.

Phoenix turned her upside down in her grasp. "Really cause you sure look like one to me." She laughed with Emma before sitting her down on the ground.

"How you doin little one?" Phoenix asked her.

"I'm good." Emma happily nodded.

"Still listening to your mommies?"

"Yep!" Emma gave her an enthusiastic nod.

"Good." Phoenix smiled at the girl and gave her a high five.

Olivia and Natalia approached them smiling at their interaction.

"Dinner will be ready in a little bit," Natalia informed her.

Phoenix nodded her head - face returning to that expressionless mask.

"Did you want anything to drink while we waited?" Olivia asked her trying not to feel too put off by Phoenix's obvious discomfort with them.

"No I'm good. I think I'll stay out here with the monkey for a little bit and play around with her soccer ball." Phoenix nodded towards the ball Emma had abandoned on her arrival.

The women nodded.

"Yay!" Emma squealed before frowning. "Rafe used to play with me all the time."

The three adults frowned.

Phoenix knelt down to her level.

"Well I can't take you're big brother's place but what say you and I have some fun anyway?"

Emma smiled and hugged Phoenix wrapping her little arms around the woman's neck.

Phoenix hugged her close and tight; firmly closing her eyes.

She sniffed Emma's hair.

Her eyes flew open dramatically before she could compose herself.

_This was not supposed to happen!_

Olivia's eyes went wide.

Natalia remembered what Olivia had told her Jonathan said about Phoenix doing that.

She smiled at them.

Phoenix broke away from Emma and stood clearing her throat.

"All right lets get to it."

Olivia and Natalia stood in The Farmhouse kitchen watching Phoenix run and laugh with Emma as the kicked around the ball.

She had taken her leather jacket off exposing her covered left arm.

Olivia frowned at the site of it. But couldn't deny how happy the two of them looked running around like a couple of kids.

Natalia came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"She looks happy."

"Yeah she does."

They returned to making dinner.

* * *

><p>Rafe stood staring at the huge iron gate and gawked.<p>

"What the hell is this shit?" he questioned.

Through the iron bars of the gate he could clearly see Emma playing and laughing with Phoenix.

He scowled at her.

Phoenix felt someone looking at her and turned to look down the driveway.

She saw Rafe standing at the gate.

Emma saw what she was looking at and frowned.

She didn't want to see Rafe. She was having too much fun playing with Phoenix.

Rafe waved his hand at them impatiently.

Phoenix shook her head and pulled up the hidden flap on her arm guard on the forearm side. It revealed a series of buttons and a small digital screen.

She pressed a few buttons and the gate opened.

Rafe walked through.

She closed the gate behind him.

He jogged up to the two without sparing Phoenix so much as a glance.

At least someone in this damn town knew how to ignore her.

"Hey munchkin." Rafe walked over to her and knelt down.

Emma frowned at him and looked up at Phoenix.

"It's okay monkey," she told her.

Emma nodded her head and stalked off towards the house.

Rafe didn't like Emma's new nickname at all.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He stood up and questioned her.

"Unlike you I was invited," Phoenix told him.

"This is my mother's house."

"A house you willingly left Raphael. You have no right to come here and delegate anything," she told him stoicly.

"I'm here to see my mother."

"Why so you can give her more shit and talk to Olivia like you've lost your damn mind?"

Rafe seethed.

* * *

><p>"Hey Em what are you doing inside? You don't want to play with Phoenix anymore?" Olivia questioned her. She had come out of the kitchen only to find Emma watching cartoons in the living room.<p>

"Rafe's outside," she told her and went back to watching cartoons.

Olivia frowned and went to look out the window.

Sure enough there was Rafe and Phoenix looking as though they were getting ready to square off.

"That damn idiot is going to get hisself killed fucking with her," she mumbled and rushed towards the kitchen to get Natalia.

She was going to need help with this one.

* * *

><p>"You're just a scared little boy - so afraid that mommy went and got a life that doesn't revolve around him that you can't even see the forest for the trees," she told him.<p>

"You don't know shit about me lady." Rafe grit his teeth and approached her.

Phoenix paid his advance no mind.

"Boo friggin hoo," she taunted him. "Poor Raphael, his mother went and got a life only it's not the one he would have wanted. She fell in love but not with someone he would have picked for her," she continued to goad him.

"I'm looking out for my mother. I just want her to be happy!" He yelled still approaching Phoenix.

"Your mother is happy Raphael." He hated the way she made his name sound. "Believe me there are worse things in life than that."

"Don't pretend you know anything about us or our lives!" He thundered.

"Who's pretending?"

"You don't know what's going on here. Frank said…"

"Frank? That asshole from Company? Who gives a flying fuck what Frank said? News flash Raphael Frank is just a bitter man who's pissed off because he thinks someone stole his favorite toy. The thing is it was never his to begin with. Don't you get it? He's the type of man who doesn't want to see the woman he's interested in happy unless he made her that way. He's pulling all kinds of strings Raphael yet you're the only one dumb enough to play his puppet."

Rafe got up in her face. "You don't know shit," he breathed.

"I know that you're not someone anyone in your family can honestly say they're proud of right now."

"What about you?" He stepped back flailing his hand in the air. "You telling me you're family is proud of you walking around like some slut throwing yourself at women and being…"

His words were caught off by a strong punch to his jaw. He hit the ground and Phoenix stood over him. She had pulled that punch. If she had hit him as hard as she could the little shit would be dead right now.

She yanked him up from the ground by his shirt and held him close to her face his feet dangling off the ground. "I am not a slut little boy," she fumed. "You need to learn what real respect is," She ground out.

"Phoenix," Olivia called out to her.

She kept staring into Rafe's frightened eyes.

"Phoenix let him go."

She shook her head and did exactly as she was told; letting Rafe drop like a sack of potatoes to the ground.

He hopped up and pointed an accusing finger at her.

"She fucking hit me."

"You fucking deserved it," she spat out.

Olivia approached him cautiously to try and examine the space where a huge bruise was now forming.

Rafe yanked away from her. "Don't touch me."

"Enough!" Natalia yelled silencing everyone.

They all just looked at her.

"Rafe you need to leave," she ordered.

"Ma I…"

"If you can not respect this home then you are not welcome in it. Leave."

He glared and stormed off.

Phoenix opened the gate for him.

"You didn't have to say all that for us," Natalia told her.

"Yeah actually I did. You see unlike you Natalia I don't have that much patience. What little I do have will not be wasted mincing words just to spare the ego of your grown as hell son. I'm not Olivia; my tongue is not shackled by a devotion to you that would leave me open to attack just for the sake of some foolish attempt to please you," Phoenix ranted then stormed off towards the house.

Olivia and Natalia just looked at each other.

Inside Phoenix sat down next to Emma on the couch as the girl was watching TV. A commercial was on.

"What are you in here watching?" she asked the little girl with a smile.

Before Emma could answer the show came back from commercial and the six note opening of the cartoon shook Phoenix to her core.

She turned and stared at the screen wide eyed.

Emma was watching The Power Puff Girls.

Phoenix began to shake.

Since coming to The Farmhouse she had completely let slip tomorrow's impending date.

Now though it had smacked her dead in the face.

Tears began to track down her cheeks.

"Phoenix?" Emma questioned her worried.

Olivia and Natalia came back in the house and looked at Phoenix worriedly.

"Are you okay?"

"I have to go."

"But dinner…"

"I have to go."

She stood and looked down at Emma.

"Sorry monkey I uh…" a sob threatened to break through.

She turned and fled the house.

"She looked really sad," Emma's small voice rung out.

Olivia and Natalia came over to sit next to her.

"Yeah baby she did."

* * *

><p>Phoenix ran like a bullet threw the now dark woods and away from The Farmhouse. Her arms and legs pumped furiously as she put as much space in between herself and that damn TV as possible. Sobs wracked her as she ran and tears stung her eyes. Still she ran.<p>

Memories flooded her. Things she held onto in those darkest hours. And the things that haunted her in her nightmares.

She ran.

A scream was ripped form her lungs.

She ran.

Branches and leaves scrapped at her as she continued to move forward unwilling to stop. She pushed herself harder and harder teeth grinding against each other.

She found herself at The Lighthouse and ripped off her jacket. It was dark and no one was around.

She pulled out one of her favorite weapons from her backpack and began to practice her kusarigamajutsu under he light of the moon. She twirled the chain around and slashed through the air as tears fell down her face in abundance.

She just wanted to forget.

She knew she never would.

Still she twisted, turned, and flipped her body with the movements and slashing of her weapon. She let the pain flow feeling angry and hollow. She screamed into the night.

She got back to her motel room at midnight exactly – the new day had begun. She moved robotically threw the room removing her back pack and jacket. She moved to the bed and pulled out an object from underneath the pillow.

It was a pillow in its own right. An extra large cartoonish head served as the pillow that a tiny body supported. She stared at the Power Puff Girl pillow.

It was the red one.

Blossom.

The leader.

The responsible one.

The oldest.

She dropped to her knees and buried her face in the pillow sobbing uncontrollably

"I'm sorry," she cried. "Please forgive me."

She knelt there for long moments. Wishing she could take it all back.

But the damage was done. There was no going back.

They were gone.

And it was her fault.

As the sun rose Phoenix found herself sitting at her desk at the motel. Tears were still flowing on and off.

Six empty bottles of whiskey were lined up on the floor near her.

Her stash of cocaine sat open on the desk next to her lap top.

There were two un-snorted lines left on the mirror.

She watched the home movie on her laptop.

It was of better times.

Of happiness.

From when they were still alive.

She watched the smiling and laughing faces on the screen unable to even recognize herself amongst them.

She sat naked in the chair clutching the Power Puff Girl pillow to her chest.

She cried.

* * *

><p>Olivia and Natalia looked up at the motel wearily.<p>

"Are you sure about this?" Olivia questioned her.

"Yeah I remember when she showed us Edmund's cameras that there were some red dots she didn't point out. They were all around here. There was two more by themselves though down by the warehouse district."

Olivia nodded her head as they walked up to the manager's office.

He eyed them wearily.

All that screaming and wailing he'd heard last night coming from that crazy girl's room had him on edge. He didn't like the fact that these two women were now here.

"Excuse me we're looking for a woman she's about…"

"Nope - hell no. Never seen her before in my life. Look at the time; gotta go." He all but ran to the door behind the counter and slammed it behind him.

Olivia and Natalia watched him go in shock.

"Oh yeah she's here." Olivia smiled.

They walked out of the office at a loss.

"How are we supposed to find her?" Natalia questioned.

"Well let's see. Phoenix likes to be in control. She's suspicious. She'd probably want a room on the second floor from where she could monitor the ins and outs."

Natalia nodded as they took the stairs.

"Hmm she would want some privacy."

They bypassed the first rooms on the floor.

They noticed there was room at the end of the walkway.

They approached it and realized that the doorknob was different on this door than on the other rooms. It was black.

"Score." Olivia smiled at Natalia.

"Good now knock," Natalia instructed her.

"Why do I have to knock; I found the room?"

"Well you should get all the credit."

"You knock."

"I'm the one who figured out where she was staying to begin with; you knock."

There arguing was cut off when the door flew open and they were both yanked inside of the room.

Phoenix stuck her head out and looked around to make sure no one was watching. Satisfied she slammed the door closed and turned on them glaring.

Her hair was down from its normal ponytail and flowed over her shoulders down to past her hips. Her eyes were bloodshot red. Olivia and Natalia couldn't decide if it was from the obvious crying she had been doing based on the tear tracks still on her face. Or from all the alcohol she'd consumed by the looks of all the bottles. Then they saw the cocaine. Both of them frowned.

The fact that she was naked made all of this even more awkward.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she growled.

"Um we just wanted to check on you after you left the house so abruptly yesterday. Em was worried about you," Natalia told her a little nervously.

Olivia's attention was drawn towards the laptop that was paused on a video. She furrowed her brow at what she saw.

Phoenix stormed over and shut the computer off slamming her finger down on the button.

She flitted around the room first putting on a pair of shorts and then a sports bra. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail.

Her unwanted guest's eyes went wide at the site of two things.

Her tattoo.

And her scar.

All along her left arm were deep gauges that looked as if she'd stuck the appendage in a wood chipper and some how pulled it out with it still attached. Her shoulder blade looked like something had tried to take a chunk out of her.

The scaring was horrible to behold.

Olivia and Natalia felt like crying just looking at it.

Phoenix forced her arm through her black guard.

"You need to leave," she told them.

"Why don't you come back to the house so that we can talk?" Olivia questioned her.

"Get out," she mumbled as she closed up her laptop and shoved it into her backpack. She snorted up the last two lines not caring that they were watching and put her stash and kit away into her backpack as well.

Olivia and Natalia watched as she picked up the pillow she had abandoned in her chair and put it into her sea bag. She was packing to leave.

Soon everything she owned was put away and she was fully dressed.

Olivia and Natalia just watched her.

"Phoenix we can help you."

"GET OUT!" she yelled at them.

They both jumped.

She turned away from them checking to make sure she had everything.

"How about this? Seeing as how you're in possession of illegal substances you either come with us or we call the police," Olivia threatened her.

Phoenix turned on her eyes blazing and stared her down.

Olivia stared right back.

"Fine," Phoenix growled.

She switched the locks and doorknobs back then left the room leaving the door wide open and Natalia and Olivia behind.

They walked out only to see her removing her hidden cameras.

They all walked quietly down to Olivia's car.

The girls got in the front seat as Phoenix opened the back door.

Then she ran.

"That little shit!" Olivia exclaimed car door wide open.

Natalia reached back and slammed it closed.

"DRIVE!" she yelled.

Olivia pealed out of the parking lot to chase after.

"SHIT! Where the hell did she go?"

* * *

><p>Phoenix hit the storage facility and retrieved her bike and cameras. She burned rubber off of the property.<p>

She raced through the streets on her way out of town.

A police siren sounded behind her.

"FUCK!" she yelled then pulled over. "I don't need this right now."

Frank walked up beside her.

Maybe she could get out of this.

She pulled off her helmet and flashed him a smile.

He smiled back at her.

"Hey nice bike. I'm sorry but did you realize how fast you were going?"

"I'm sorry officer you know how it is. You get ready to go and everything else just leaves your mind." She told him smiling.

He nodded in understanding.

* * *

><p>"There she is." Natalia pointed.<p>

"I never thought I'd say this but thank GOD for Frank Cooper."

Olivia pulled up in front of Phoenix's stationary motorcycle.

Phoenix glared.

"Hey Frank." Natalia approached them.

Olivia was smart enough to know that in order for this to work she needed to stay in the car.

"Uh hey Natalia. I'm in the middle of a stop right now so…" he trailed off unsure of what to say next.

"I see that but I really needed to steal Phoenix away. We're running kind of late," Natalia vollied back while giving him a cruel glimpse of her dimples.

Phoenix shook her head.

_Fuck! _

It wasn't long before Frank gave Phoenix a warning.

Natalia spoke to Phoenix before Frank walked away.

"You know what you should probably put your bags in the trunk of the car. It would be easier that way," Natalia told her.

Phoenix wouldn't abandon her things.

Phoenix glared at her and snatched her bags off of the back of her bike and threw them into the trunk Olivia had opened while still sitting smiling triumphantly in the driver's seat.

Natalia closed the trunk.

Frank pulled off.

"You're going to fucking regret this," Phoenix warned.

"Follow us," Natalia told her in a no nonsense tone and hopped back in the car with Olivia.

Phoenix was left with no choice but to do as she was told.

* * *

><p>The three of them sat in a stalemate at the kitchen table in The Farmhouse.<p>

Phoenix hadn't stopped scowling the whole trip.

"Where were you going to go?" Olivia questioned her.

"Away."

"Do you have family anywhere?" Natalia asked.

Phoenix's face darkened.

She didn't answer the question.

Olivia frowned. "What's you're first name Phoenix?"

Phoenix began to jiggle her leg; the heel of her boot hit the floor in rapid succession.

"Where's you're family Phoenix?" Natalia questioned her again.

Phoenix bolted from the chair and made her way towards the living room as if to leave.

She was going to rip that fucking trunk wide open.

Olivia grabbed her by the arm.

Phoenix turned and raised her fist only to stop it inches away from Olivia's face.

She didn't even flinch.

"What's you're first name?" Olivia repeated the question.

What Phoenix did next surprised both of them.

She began to cry as sobs wracked her body and her shoulders slumped.

Any other day she could have handled the questioning, but not today.

She fell to her hands and knees in front of them and sobbed.

The couple knelt down next to her hearts breaking at the sight.

Olivia placed her hand on the woman's head.

"What's you're first name?" she asked her softly.

"FRANCESCA!" she screamed unable to stop herself.

The sobbing grew stronger.

And there on The Farmhouse floor she poured her heart out; telling the two women of a story so horrific that it would haunt them for the rest of their lives.

They had all made the wrong assumptions about her.

She wasn't the women they thought she was.

She was a just a scared heart broken fifteen year old girl.


	13. Can I have my shit back now?

**Title: Risen From The Ashes**

**Pairing: Olivia/Natalia Doris/Blake ?/?  
><strong>

**Rating: MA for strong language, adult situations, violence, blood, drug use.**

**Slightly AU most invents remain the same with a few concentrated changes to the Otalia storyline.**

**Summary: A mysterious stranger comes to town and changes the lives of Olivia and Natalia forever.**

Olivia and Natalia watched transfixed as Phoenix slept fitfully on the sofa by the fire. She had collapsed from what they figured to be a staggering mix of emotional, mental, and physical exhaustion after crying her heart out.

Olivia had heard, seen, and done some terrible things in her life but never in her wildest dreams would she ever have imagined such a series of heart wrenching events befalling one person. The fact that this girl was only fifteen years old made it all the more horrifying. She knew that if she had been in the girl's shoes she would have been dead seven years ago.

Natalia wanted to scream. She had always been devout in her faith; trusting that God knew exactly what he was doing even when she did not. She could think of no reason why this young girl had been tested more than anyone should ever have to be. She questioned why God would allow something like this to happen.

Phoenix or Francesca – they weren't really sure what to call her at this point jerked and whimpered in her sleep. They knew that the screaming would come. She had told them all about her real as life night terrors. They were stuck. She needed the rest but, allowing her to get it would just cause her more pain. Both women were glad that they had decided to allow Emma to stay with her father for a few days.

"She's staying here," Natalia's low voice rung in Olivia's ears.

Olivia looked over at her. They had a short silent conversation with one another.

Yes this situation was very dangerous.

It was expected that Phoenix would fight them on their decision.

They could be putting everyone in town in danger including their own children.

But how could they just let her go knowing what they knew now?

They couldn't.

They wouldn't.

Olivia nodded her head in acceptance and released a shaky breath as she rubbed her face roughly with the palms of her hands.

She really wanted to throw up.

"I can't believe they were her parents." Olivia mused.

What they now knew to be a bogus tragic story of the deaths of America's Sweethearts and there three children had rocked the world seven years ago. Langston Mallard-NBA golden boy-turned mogul and his wife Alyssa-model/clothing designer- turned actress were one of those rare couples in Hollywood that you never heard about getting into any type of trouble. There was no major drama ever reported from their household and their children were beautiful and well behaved. It was reported that the family had perished in a raging house fire. It had all been a cover up for something much worse; a painstakingly orchestrated rouse to keep the soul survivor of what really happened safe. Francesca Geneva Phoenix got away with using her last name because she was not Langston's biological child. Even still he raised her as his own and claimed her truly as his oldest daughter. The younger girls Tiara and Farah had only been six and five years old respectively when they died.

"The FBI just covered it all up…made their family think all of them died." Natalia shook her head. She could understand the precaution really but, there was a whole extended family out there morning a loss that they didn't have to.

Both women understood completely why Francesca had chosen not to return to them.

They would have all been killed and, she would have blamed herself for it…again.

And the government hadn't made things any better with not being able to protect her and all.

The family funeral had been sad; five closed caskets lined the front of the large cathedral in which the service was held. One of those caskets though…had been empty.

Phoenix had to live with knowing that somewhere out there…there was a tombstone with her name on it.

The girl's body shuddered in her sleep.

Natalia and Olivia watched her feeling a bit chagrined for not seeing it before. The girl looked just like her mother.

Olivia's secret cell phone rang. She'd completely let it slip her mind that it was Friday.

She picked it up quietly as Natalia reclined against her. They cuddled in close on the large chair across from Phoenix needing to feel the support. Olivia wrapped an arm tightly around Natalia.

"Jonathan," Olivia greeted him her voice subdued.

"Aunty O…what's wrong?" He sounded panicked.

"Nothing; well…at least not anything you don't already know about," she told him. It was now easy for her to understand his desperation.

"She…she told you?" he questioned.

He had been trying to get in touch with her all day; knowing that the anniversary of her family's deaths would hit her hard. She hadn't picked up her phone. He figured she had just been wallowing in her grief and self-loathing nursing bottle after bottle and taking hit after hit. He hadn't been wrong.

"It was kind of like pulling teeth but yeah she did. Broke down and cried her little heart out."

"Chessie," he breathed into the phone hurting for his friend.

"Why didn't you just tell me? I would have done something a hell of a lot sooner." Olivia was pissed that Jonathan had kept all of this a secret from her. She could have done something more DAMNIT!

"She would have known you knew and bolted before you got too close. She swore me to secrecy you have to understand Aunt Liv. Once you lose her trust that's it. I couldn't risk it."

Olivia and Natalia could understand that. The girl had every reason in the world not to trust people…especially the ones she thought she could…one in particular that she should have been able to trust with her life. Her scarred arm was proof that she sadly couldn't.

What was worse was that sad sack of shit was out living the good life with the money he had stolen from her.

"She's here now; fell asleep on the sofa."

Jonathan cringed.

"You might want to wake her up soon. Seeing her like that isn't something you'll soon forget," he warned.

He'd only witnessed a night terror of hers once. He'd gotten up in the middle of the night to investigate a noise only to see his new friend in the throws of thrashing about the bed; her hands tucked behind her back on the bed as if it was all happening all over again…her pained screams muffled against the gag she wore at night.

"You know she needs the rest John."

Silence filled the line for a few moments.

"Thank you Aunt Liv for doing this for her. I know you really weren't expecting getting pulled into the middle of all this and I'm sorry for that but…I honestly didn't know what else to do."

"It's okay sweetie. I understand," she told him as Natalia burrowed in closer not being able to take her eyes off of Francesca beginning to squirm about on the sofa her face contorted.

"Well just to let you know Sarah and I will be leaving here soon. We'll be back state side in a couple of days."

Olivia allowed herself a small smile. "I can't wait to see you two. Sarah's gotten so big. I'm sure she's even more beautiful than in the pictures."

"Yeah she is. I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

Almost as soon as she hung up the phone Phoenix began to shake violently; a low mewling noise escaped her tightly clenched teeth.

"Liv?" Natalia looked on wondering if they should do something.

They both sat up on the chair as if to move towards her.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" The gut wrenching scream was ripped from Phoenix's lips as she began to violently thrash. "STOP! STOP IT PLEASE! LET THEM GO! STOP! IT HURTS!"

Both of them were frozen dead in their tracks. The screaming was unbearable but it was like their feet had been encased in concrete. They couldn't move.

Tears began to roll down all three occupants of the room's cheeks.

"HELP ME! GOD…PLEASE! MOMMIE!"

"We have to stop this," Olivia finally said.

As they went to move towards her Phoenix bolted upright and hopped up from the sofa.

She looked around the room eyes flashing with fury until she realized where she was. She looked at Natalia and Olivia for one infinite moment with her life's pain plastered all over her face for them to see.

She turned and looked down at the sofa trying to convince herself that it wasn't the same one from her nightmares.

She forced herself to sit back down. She affected a false air of coolness.

Natalia and Olivia realized that she was showing an act of rebellion and strong willed defiance.

Phoenix always sat on the sofa. No matter where she was that was the seat she chose for herself. She wasn't going to allow a simple every day object rule her life.

No one in the room spoke for a few moments.

"Sorry about that," Phoenix finally spoke her voice small and her head down.

"It's okay Francesca," Natalia told her.

Phoenix's head shot up and her eyes flashed. "Francesca is dead," she growled. "I'm just the shit that didn't get flushed."

Olivia and Natalia swallowed the lump in their throats.

Phoenix lowered her head and sighed. "I should get out of your hair." She stood in search for her jacket.

"No please wait." Olivia reached out for her not allowing herself to actually touch the girl. She didn't know how she would be received.

They all froze standing there in the living room not knowing what to say or do next.

"I'll make us some tea and we can talk if you'd like," Natalia offered.

Olivia nodded her head and looked to Phoenix.

Phoenix furrowed her brow and pursed her lips her face forming a small grimace. "I don't think that's such a good idea," she told them.

"Please?" Olivia begged her.

Phoenix eyebrows furrowed further as she scrunched her lips to one side of her face; locked deep in thought.

It struck Olivia how familiar that move was to her.

"Okay." She nodded and sat back down on the sofa. She bounced her leg up and down.

She really wanted a hit right now.

Instead she pulled a pack of toothpicks out of her pocket and popped one into her mouth. She flipped it end over end in her mouth.

Natalia hurried into the kitchen before Phoenix could change her mind and Olivia sat back down in her abandoned chair. She wasn't going to take her eyes off of the girl for one second.

"You don't have to watch me. I said I'd stay for tea," Phoenix told her.

"You said you would come with us back at the motel room too. Instead you ran."

Phoenix allowed herself a small smile as she looked down at her hands now clasped as she leaned forward on the sofa. "I said that I would come with you. No one specified where. I figured the car was far enough."

Olivia snorted and shook her head. "I'll keep that in mind for next time."

Phoenix frowned.

She couldn't afford for there to be a next time.

The two sat in silence until Natalia reappeared with the tea. She gave Phoenix her cup first and returned to sit with Olivia to do the same.

They all sipped at their tea in silence.

No one really knew what to say.

The low sound of crickets chirping began to fill the room.

Olivia and Natalia looked confused until they noticed Phoenix had her lips pursed as if whistling.

"Sorry." She shrugged. "It was getting awkward in here…figured I'd just break the ice a little bit."

Both women smiled at her grateful for the break in the tension.

"Olivia and I wanted to propose something to you." Natalia and Olivia sat up straight in their confined shared space and looked at her intently.

Phoenix frowned. "I'm really not into the whole swinging thing," she told them then grinned.

Olivia laughed but, stopped when Natalia smacked her on the arm with the back of her hand.

"What? It was funny."

Phoenix smiled a little.

Natalia continued ignoring both of their foolishness. "We want you to stay here…not just in Springfield but…with us."

Phoenix looked panicked.

"No."

"We would really like it if…"

"No!" came the more forceful reply. She sat her cup down on the table and glared at them.

"Phoenix we understand you're reasoning for not wanting to stay put in one place for too long but, we would really like to be there for you in anyway that we can," Olivia said; her voice in that low register usually on reserved for Emma.

It made Phoenix uncomfortable.

"People that try to help me quickly find themselves dead," she reminded them.

"But it's like you said," Natalia interjected quickly "They don't know you're still alive. You could stay here with us as long as you like."

"Emma lives here and soon enough after he pulls his head out of his ass so will Raphael…I'm not going to be responsible for you losing them," she stated.

"I don't believe for one second that you would allow anything to happen to them or anyone else Phoenix," Olivia told her. "As a matter of fact I'm pretty damn sure you'd rip apart anyone who even tried. Am I wrong?"

Phoenix's eyes flashed dangerously. "No…you're not."

"Then it's settled you're staying here. We can set you up with one of the spare rooms…"

"No wait," Phoenix said. She paused and looked around herself.

She got up and paced in front of the coffee table her right hand cupping her neck her left gripping her hip. She rotated from looking down at the floor to up at the ceiling her lips moving as if she were having a quiet conversation.

Natalia and Olivia watched her anxiously.

After long moments she stopped and shook her head. She looked up at the ceiling and gave it a rueful grin.

"Seriously? Fine I suppose you know what you're doing." She looked back at the two women who had hijacked her world. "I have a few conditions."

They both smiled getting excited.

"Don't get your panties in a wad just yet." She raised her hands at them.

They nodded.

"The security system that was put in will have to be upgraded with inferred-motion-detection-cameras. I can do that myself. I had the attic outfitted to be a panic room of sorts. The insulation in the walls is sound proof and made out of the same material the black box is made of in airplanes. This house could burn to the ground and the only thing that would happen is it would drop from the top floor to the ground. You can still use it as a panic room. It's just…well it will only be in extreme emergencies because that's the only room I will accept."

"Why?" both women asked at the same time.

Phoenix stared at them for a moment. "I need privacy. I place where I can meditate and detox…I refuse to use around Emma."

Both women were grateful for that they really didn't want to have to try to drag the girl kicking and screaming away from the drugs and alcohol.

"Also it's a nice amount of space up there for me to train plus like I said…its sound proof."

Natalia and Olivia didn't want to think about why Phoenix would need it.

The couple got up from their seat and offered Phoenix a hand. She shook them and crossed her arms.

"Just don't say that I didn't tell you that this whole idea is the dumbest shit ever. And I also want to point out that no one in this town seems to have the smallest sense of self-preservation."

Both women smiled.

"We've dealt with trouble before," Natalia told her.

"Not like this."

They nodded.

"Can I have my shit back now?" she questioned.

"Yeah about that right there," Natalia wagged her finger at Phoenix.

Olivia just laughed.

"No swearing in the house. You owe the swear jar five dollars."

Phoenix gave Natalia a face.

"Don't look at me like that young lady."

Olivia laughed at her.

"I don't know what's so funny you owe the swear jar too Olivia."

Olivia began to pout.

"Ah-ha," Phoenix teased her.

Olivia stuck her tongue out at her.

"Dear Lord what have I gotten myself into?" Natalia asked allowed


	14. Settling in

**Title: Risen From The Ashes**

**Pairing: Olivia/Natalia Doris/Blake ?/?  
><strong>

**Rating: MA for strong language, adult situations, violence, blood, drug use.**

**Slightly AU most invents remain the same with a few concentrated changes to the Otalia storyline.**

**Summary: A mysterious stranger comes to town and changes the lives of Olivia and Natalia forever.**

Last night had been interesting to say the least. After all were in agreement Phoenix was a flurry of activity first installing the new camera system. The next item on her list was to make a few hurried phone calls. She barked orders over the line and threatened bodily harm until she was satisfied. One phone call had been strange though. She talked playfully on the line with someone in what Olivia and Natalia recognized to be Russian. She nodded her head and smiled then hung up happy with how it had gone.

"_What was that about?" Olivia had questioned her. _

_Distracted by a text message she was sending Phoenix answered her eyes fixed on her phone. "Needed to get some of my stuff over-nighted from my storage container in Moscow. One of my contacts is handling it for me."_

_Olivia and Natalia felt uncomfortable. "That would be the men you know in the mob right?"_

"_Yeah," she answered as she marched upstairs. _

_Soon after that deliver trucks arrived. With them they brought a bed, two night stands, a long plush leather sofa, a long glass coffee table, a plush leather desk chair on wheels, a very large flat panel HD television, an entertainment center, all three of the current major video gaming systems, a plethora of games and accessories to go along with them (she was going to make up for not knowing what the hell Rockband was), a state of the art stereo system, a large refrigerator, a couple of large bookcases, and a gaggle of computer equipment. _

_A separate delivery was brought in heralding the supplies Phoenix would use to further furnish her new room. Heavy bags, large glass bullet proof panes, padded floor mats, glass bullet proof shoji sliding doors. The bamboo panels in the doors were merely a disguise for the double reinforced steel bars that held the doors together. Bullet proof glass display cases were brought in as well. No one stayed to assemble any of this. She wanted to do it all herself. _

_Olivia and Natalia had watched in awe as Phoenix worked from the top of the stairs at the attic door. Phoenix installed a set of sliding doors first right in front of the doorway leading out of the attic. The separation created a small area for which people were to take off their shoes before entering. The doors were open now though and Phoenix was putting up the second set to cut the attic into two rooms. On one side was the large bed she had ordered already put together and made up. Her Power Puff Girl pillow sat proudly at the head of the bed set in-between and on top of the two other regular pillows. She had set the night stands up on either side of the bed. She checked the bathroom she had Josh build the other day and was satisfied that the doors and windows inside were reinforced to her liking. She took one long moment to eyeball the deep claw footed tub next to the stand alone shower…she was so going to take a bath later. _

_It had been a long time since she had the luxury of just sitting down and enjoying a soak. _

_Also on the same side as her bed Phoenix set up a desk along the room divider whose end touched the wall. On it she set up her computer equipment. Two large transparent touch screen monitors were set up with space left between them for her to set up her laptop and connect to. She pushed her desk chair up to it. A shelf hung down from the ceiling above the set up on which she placed her tools. There was plenty of space left however. They would be taken up once her things arrived from Moscow. Two horticulture lights hung from the ceiling as well over the empty space at the end of the desk. She set up a few rows of trays in which she would grow her plants she used to make poultices, the compound for her smokes, her detox serum, and other health related concoctions. Her book shelves where set up across from her bed lining the wall near the bathroom door. They sat empty for now except for one lone book "The Stinky Cheese Man." She told the girls they would hold her years and year's worth of knick knacks and books collected along with her leather bond journals she had kept. They were filled with drawings, pictures she had taken of the places she had been, and her deepest darkest thoughts and fears as the years had progressed. When one was finished she had always sent it to her contact in Moscow for safe keeping. The journals along with the video journals she kept on her laptop were to be her legacy. Proof that she had fought, proof that she hadn't merely laid down and died, proof that she had lived. In the event of her actual death all of it was to be released to the public. She may not have ever made it on to that stand to testify. But damnit those bastards were going to go down by her hand one way or another. _

_Natalia and Olivia stepped into the room and looked around in appreciation of her work as the girl moved on to the other side of the room divider. _

_In there she mounted the 72 inch television to the wall and under it she set up the entertainment center. She hooked up the stereo and video games. The surround sound speakers that had come with the stereo were mounted and displayed around the room. The large sofa was set up facing the television and the coffee table was placed in-between them. She set her universal controller and the wireless controllers to her gaming systems smack dab in the middle of the table. She turned on the stereo loud; playing a mix of classical music and jazz. The large refrigerator was hooked up on the wall adjacent to the sofa. _

_Olivia and Natalia were even more thankful that she had opted for the sound proofing. _

_She then separated that side of the room in two width wise some feet behind the sofa with the bullet proof panes of glass. A glass door was set up to enter but like all the other doors throughout the room minus the bathroom had a security lock on it. In this room she put up the glass display cases along the divider separating the area from her bedroom side. They sat empty for now, her practice weapons and Japanese artifacts were in the coming shipment. Although in the farthest case she opened it to reveal a hidden panel. Behind it she hid her dragon mask, dark cloak, and her prized weapons. She closed the panel and engaged the hidden security. _

_Then she unrolled the work out mats all around the floor. From the ceilings she hung her heavy bags. Two were lighter and would sit stationary. The other two were three times heavier and set up on a track that spanned the ceiling. _

_She stood back satisfied with her work. Everything was set up to her liking. And of course her bed, television, sliding doors, mats, glass display cases, computer monitors, gaming systems, controllers, speakers, etc; were all black. _

_Natalia and Olivia were amazed._

"_There, all set up." Phoenix turned to them proudly. _

"_Nice!" Olivia looked around in appreciation. _

"_This all must have cost a lot of money Phoenix. Along with the money you've spent helping us…shouldn't you be saving your inheritance?" Natalia was more than a little uncomfortable with the overt display of wealth. _

_Phoenix frowned at her. "You sound like somebody's mother Natalia…well you're not mine," she growled. _

_Olivia and Natalia were both mortified she would say such a thing given her circumstances. _

_Phoenix looked down and sighed as she cupped the back of her neck. "I'm sorry that was uncalled for, out of line, and completely disrespectful. You didn't deserve that. I'm just not use to people…caring I guess." _

_They nodded their heads in understanding._

"_I couldn't spend all of my inheritance if I tried. After my parent's companies, properties, investments, savings, and endorsements were all liquidated the money was put in special accounts for me. I of course moved them later into a number of untraceable accounts all around the world. The money has just been sitting there growing interest. Besides I get bored sometimes and use it to invest the way my dad was always talking about. He wasn't really into the whole expensive jewelry for no good reason and flashy cars in over abundance type of thing. It wasn't like we didn't enjoy the finer things in life it was just in moderation. He taught us that the way to keep and gain your wealth was through real estate and to invest wisely. My investments turn a pretty good profit. I'm kind of glad people think I'm dead. Forbes would be knocking down my door for an interview otherwise" She told them. _

_Olivia looked at her wide-eyed._

_Phoenix smiled at her. "Once all the deals go threw and Spencer-Rivera Beacon Enterprise is up and running you'll never have to worry about finding investors again." _

_Both women looked at her astonished. Olivia got that gleam in her eye. _

"_Larry Decker is going to be licking the bottom of my boots when I'm done with him."_

_Natalia swatted her and laughed. _

"_Thank you Phoenix," dhe told her. _

"_No problem."_

"_What's with the refrigerator? You don't have to buy your own food we'll do that," Olivia stated. _

"_You're not burdening us Phoenix," Natalia added. _

"_I completely understand that really it's just… Well my metabolism is off the charts - along with all the physical exertion I burn and eat about 14,000 calories a day. I have no problem eating with you guys it's just that it'll be nice to have a fridge to store all my extra needs. I am sooo tired of jerky and granola bars." _

_Natalia and Olivia razzed her about being a garbage disposal._

"_I might need to get you to be my physical trainer," Natalia joked. _

_Olivia nodded her head. _

"_Christina's trying to kill me," she whined._

"_Working out with me even on an easy day wouldn't be easy. But I can set you two up with some stretches and forms that'll boost your muscle mass and tone you up a little. I really don't think you need it but if you wanted to give it a try."_

"_Yes please," they both agreed enthusiastically._

_Phoenix laughed and walked back through the TV Room to her bedroom. She opened up her backpack and pulled out a few items. _

_One was a beautiful white gold and diamond locket. Natalia noticed that the clasp was broken. Next Phoenix pulled out a worn Bible. _

_Olivia stood back and busied herself with being nosey around the room. Natalia approached Phoenix as she sat down heavily on the bed and caressed the binding of the Bible while gripping the locket in her hand._

_Natalia sat down next to her and looked down at the objects. _

"_This was my mother's Bible. She grew up and taught us in the nondenominational five fold ministries." Phoenix voice began to waver. _

_Natalia took a chance and placed her hand on Phoenix's thigh gripping it tight. _

"_She was wearing this locket that night."_

_A single tear streaked down her face. "I got it back from the FBI in an evidence bag the day after I woke up in the hospital. These are the only things of hers I could bring myself to take." _

_Natalia nodded her head in understanding her throat too closed up to say anything._

_Phoenix turned and placed the two items in the nightstand leaving the drawer open. _

_She pulled a large ring box out of her backpack next and opened it. _

_By now Olivia had wondered back over after hearing Phoenix speak to Natalia. She whistled at what she saw. _

"_Is that what I think it is?" she questioned. _

_Phoenix chuckled a little. "Yeah, one of my dad's championship rings. He didn't think it was a coincidence that he had won three and had three kids. He gave each one of us one – told us that they weren't the things he was most proud of. I didn't think it would be right to take the girl's…I had them buried with them." Phoenix turned away from Olivia and Natalia and looked down at the ring for one long moment. She closed the box and sat it in the drawer along with her mother's bible and locket. A lock snapped in place when the drawer was closed. _

"_Can I be alone now?" she asked them looking straight ahead without offering them eye contact. _

_Olivia and Natalia could tell that she was swallowing convulsively trying to hold back whatever emotion was threatening to take hold of her. _

"_Sure…we'll be downstairs if you need anything," Olivia told her. _

_Natalia rose grabbing Olivia's hand. She watched as Phoenix began to pick at her arm guard. _

"_You don't have to wear that here Phoenix…we want you to think of this house as your home now. You're safe here," Natalia told her. _

_Phoenix nodded her head and stood to pull off the guard. She turned her back to them and offered no other words. _

_They turned to leave the attic. _

"_Thank you," a small voice called out to them just before they closed the door behind them and descended the stairs._

_The convulsions ripping through Phoenix's body were unbearable. She injected the various plant extracts into her neck and breathed in deeply. _

_She sat in the middle of the floor of the training room in the lotus position in her sports bra and work out shorts. She had turned the independent thermostat set up in the room on high so that she would sweat more. The compound would pull the drugs straight from her blood stream through her pores. _

_It was going to be a rough two days._

_She would meditate on and off to be able to withstand it._

_She was grateful though. She preferred it to rehab._

Natalia sipped her coffee in silence as she stared out of the window in the kitchen. She couldn't get her mind to stop wondering – thinking.

Olivia shuffled into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around her. They stood there in silence for long moments gently rocking back and forth in each other's comfort.

"Has she been down yet?" Olivia asked after kissing the side of Natalia's temple.

"No…I think she's doing the whole detox thing," Natalia informed her.

"Good. She shouldn't have to go through that anyway." Olivia growled. "That bastard better not ever show his face around here. I don't care whose son he is."

Natalia gripped Olivia's arms tighter to her. "I find myself feeling very uncharitable with my thoughts right now. There are so many people I wish I could just get my hands on," she admitted. She'd sat and prayed for a long time last night before going to bed. She prayed for her family's safety and that of their new charge. She prayed for the safety of all those in town. She prayed thankful that Phoenix's family was now resting in peace. She prayed for the strength to be everything the girl needed her to be.

"You and me both baby." Natalia turned in Olivia's grasp and kissed her giving and receiving love in turn. She broke away from Olivia and buried her face in her neck.

"I love you for wanting to do this Princess."

"I don't see how I couldn't," Olivia admitted.

"Let's eat breakfast and get dressed."

Doris and Blake balked at the security gate.

"Who the hell do they think they are the Kennedy's?" Doris turned to Blake and asked.

"I think this has something to do with the rumors we've been hearing about Spaulding," Blake mused.

"What the hell do you two want," a playful voice asked from the security box by the gate.

"An invite to one of you guys' fancy Hugh Heffner type parties," Doris stuck her head out of the window and answered the box.

Olivia laughed over the intercom. The gate opened.

"Let's see what shit they've gotten themselves into now." Doris said as she pulled in through the gate. It closed quickly behind them.

Doris and Blake got out of the car and eyed the black Ducati sitting in the driveway next to Olivia and Natalia's cars.

"O-kay…" Blake trailed off as the door opened for them to enter.

Natalia hugged both of them and ushered them inside.

"Hey you two."

Olivia came into the kitchen and hugged them as well.

"So what did we do to warrant the unfortunate presence of our esteemed mayor?" Olivia questioned as she winked at Blake.

"Oh, har-har Olivia," Doris groused.

Natalia fixed everyone a cup of coffee as they sat at the kitchen table.

"Seriously though; what have you two gotten yourselves into?" Doris sounded a little worried.

Olivia and Natalia shook their heads ruefully not even knowing how to answer that question.

"That bad huh?" Blake looked between the two women worried.

A door slammed shut from upstairs.

"I thought Emma was staying with her dad," Blake asked. She had seen the little girl earlier with Phillip and Beth.

"She is." Natalia bit her lip and looked over at Olivia.

"We kind of have someone else living with us now."

"How do you kind of have someone living with you?" Doris questioned.

Phoenix appeared in the doorway sweat glistening all over her body and her eyes looking a little brighter than normal. Thankfully she must have known someone else was downstairs. She had her arm guard on.

Olivia and Natalia could tell that the drugs were making their way out of her system.

Doris and Blake stared at her open mouthed.

"My fridge still isn't stocked yet," she told Olivia and Natalia as she moved to the refrigerator to retrieve a few bottles of water.

Doris ogled her ass.

"Careful there Mayor Wolfe this here ass is jailbait." Phoenix turned and smirked at her.

Natalia and Olivia both kicked her under the table.

"Ah shit!" Doris reached down and rubbed at her shin while Blake laughed at her.

Natalia and Olivia glared at her.

"If I have to pay that infernal jar so do you," Phoenix told her before walking out of the kitchen and back upstairs.

"Was that who I think it was?" Blake asked intrigued.

"Oh yeah it was," Doris mused.

Olivia kicked Doris again.

"Damnit quit it!" She swatted at Olivia from across the table.

"Were you too busy ogling her to hear what she said?" Olivia groused.

"Why yes I was," Doris proudly answered.

"She said something about jailbait," Blake said having to admit that she hadn't really been paying attention to Phoenix's words.

"She's fifteen you guys," Natalia stressed.

Doris banged her head on the kitchen table.

"I'm going to hell."


	15. Infection

**Title: Risen From The Ashes**

**Pairing: Olivia/Natalia Doris/Blake ?/?  
><strong>

**Rating: MA for strong language, adult situations, violence, blood, drug use.**

**Slightly AU most invents remain the same with a few concentrated changes to the Otalia storyline.**

**Summary: A mysterious stranger comes to town and changes the lives of Olivia and Natalia forever**

"I can't believe you did that!" Olivia playfully groused as she wiped the ice cream from her nose.

Natalia laughed at her as she licked the rest from her spoon.

"I honestly don't even know why I did that," she admitted smiling.

"It's cause you're a pain; that's why." Olivia swatted her thigh.

"And, yet you're still in love with me," Natalia mused.

"Damn skippy."

They smiled at each other.

It had been two days since Phoenix had moved in and they felt comfortable enough to leave her alone without worrying about the girl disappearing on them. She had been fully detoxed and the sight of her when she came down from her room this morning had been mesmerizing.

Those hard lines that darkened her face as she was so keen on scowling all the time were gone and there was a light in her eyes that they had never seen before. She was less short with them and offered them shy smiles as she ate breakfast with them. They talked a little more easily with her as she was more open with them.

With no cocaine or alcohol in her system and the tentative trust she had given them it was becoming easier to pull back her layers. Phoenix was looking more and more like the teenaged girl she should have been allowed to be and less like the hardened women of the world she presented herself as.

They had left her at the house to come in to work. She let them know that she'd be around town and even went as far as to give each of them her cell phone number if they needed to reach her.

Now they were sitting in Olivia's office with the door closed enjoying some ice cream after lunch.

"I have to warn you that I'm left with no choice but to pay you back for that," Olivia told Natalia as she sat her ice cream down on her desk. Natalia looked a little worried as she did the same.

"Olivia what are you doing?" Natalia questioned her trying not to smile as Olivia got up from her chair next to Natalia in front of her desk and inched towards her.

Natalia hopped up and tried to run…where she didn't really know but it seemed like a good idea.

Olivia caught her around the waist and began tickling her unmercifully.

"Ahh…stop…Olivia…" Natalia giggled as she tried to wiggle out of Olivia's grasp.

Her lover was having none of that as she gripped Natalia tighter and inched them towards the sofa. She continued to attack Natalia's sides after she had dumped them both on the sofa.

Natalia squealed and laughed louder.

"Stop it. HAHA! What is wrong with you? I'm gonna pee!" Natalia wiggled around and laughed her strength leaving her under the assault.

Olivia cackled as she grabbed both of Natalia's hands and pinned them above her head; holding them down with one of her own. "Muhaha!" she laughed manically as she continued to attack Natalia's most ticklish spots. "You shall never escape my grasp."

"Ahh, baby…hahaha quit it!"

A throat was cleared from the doorway.

They both broke apart. Olivia stood quickly and Natalia righted herself on the sofa as she straightened her hair and blouse.

Greg stood there one eyebrow raised trying not to grin at them as he clutched his folio to his chest.

"Sorry to interrupt." He didn't sound sorry at all.

"It's okay Greg." Natalia blushed furiously.

Olivia cleared her throat.

"What?" she snapped off at him.

He just smiled at her.

"I was coming to bring you the final layout of the banquet hall for the fundraiser. Also the band you wanted has agreed to our terms and has signed the contracts." He handed over some documents to Olivia who snatched them from his hand.

He continued to smile at her.

Natalia shook her head at Olivia and grinned.

"Good. Is that all?" she questioned Greg coolly.

"Yes, Ms. Spencer that is all." He nodded and walked to the door. "You might want to keep it down in here everyone in the offices can hear you," he told them with a smile and closed the door behind him.

"Smart ass," Olivia called after him.

"Well now we don't have to worry about coming out at work." Natalia smiled and tugged at Olivia's hand to bring her back to the sofa.

Olivia plopped down and sighed.

"The gossip mongers are probably having a field day as we speak." She mocked a highly annoying high pitched tone. "Did you hear? Ms. Spencer had Ms. Rivera pinned down on the couch in her office and was attacking her. She was screaming for help. She makes her perform all kinds of sexual favors for her in that farmhouse. Poor woman."

Natalia laughed and smacked Olivia on the arm.

"Well I'll be sure to clear the air if anyone asks. You don't have to make me do anything." Natalia took the papers from Olivia's grasp and let them drop to the floor. She nuzzled up close to her ear as she gripped her hip. "I'm more than willing," she husked into Olivia's ear and gently bit down on the lobe.

"Is that so?" Olivia turned to her eyes shinning and nipped at her chin.

"Very."

Olivia fell back with Natalia on top of her and accepted the lips that descended upon her own. Olivia gripped Natalia's hips as her lover straddled her waist and kissed her way down the column of her flushed neck. She nipped at her shoulder.

"This isn't very professional." Olivia sighed.

"Neither was the tickle monster." Natalia smiled against Olivia's throat and kissed her way back up to Olivia's lips.

They made out like a couple of teenagers and fondled each other.

Olivia moaned.

Natalia extracted herself and walked over to Olivia's desk and sat in her chair.

She started checking her emails.

Olivia laid there propped up on her elbows, hair mused, and lips swollen. She was looking at Natalia incredulously. "Are you friggin kidding me right now?"

Natalia looked at her with a look of faux confusion. "What ever do you mean?" She batted her eyelashes at Olivia and grinned showcasing her dimples.

Olivia waved them off. "Put those away. I'm a puddle over here enough as it is."

"I'm sorry sweetie," Natalia chuckled. "But you heard Greg and you're not very quite." She grinned at her cheekily.

Olivia slammed her head back on the sofa and flung her arm in the air – she flicked her hand in a dismissive gesture. "Ugh."

Natalia laughed at her.

"Wait!" Olivia's head shot up from her prone position. "Are you saying that you wouldn't object to getting wiggly in my office?" She wiggled her eyebrows at her.

Natalia pulled a face at her. "Wiggly Olivia…really?"

"Answer the question." Olivia bit down on her lip and grinned.

"No but seeing as how we have an issue with noise it's a moot point."

"Phoenix is bringing her ass over here and sound proofing both of our offices first thing in the morning." Olivia stood and nodded her head in affirmative.

"Oh God Liv. How would that conversation go? Hey little fifteen year old girl currently living with us from off of the streets; would you mind coming over to the hotel and sound proofing our offices so that Natalia and I can have loud monkey sex in the middle of the day?" Natalia frowned at Olivia.

"Monkey sex huh?" Olivia came up behind Natalia and nuzzled her ear.

"Will you please focus?"

"Ugh. Fine." Olivia spun Natalia around in the chair and pulled her up. She took the seat and pulled Natalia on to her lap.

"That's what your suite is for," Natalia burrowed into Olivia's chest.

"Suite…let's go." She pulled a laughing Natalia out of her office and slammed the door behind them.

Phoenix sat with Collin in her favorite booth at Company cooing at him.

"Well aren't you the sweetest little boy ever." She blew raspberries on his stomach as the baby kicked his feet and laughed trying to clutch at her hair ponytail. "Nope no hair pulling little one," she playfully admonished him. He opted for jamming his pudgy little fingers in her mouth instead. "Eww those were just in your mouth," she playfully groused and nibbled on his fingers with the outside of her mouth lips tucked inward before pulling his hand away.

He giggled and cooed in delight.

Phoenix had stopped by Cross Creek this morning after Olivia and Natalia left for work to see Reva about Jonathan's impending return. When she got there she still felt that low uneasy feeling she got from before but it wasn't as bad. She figured it was just her nerves messing with her after agreeing to stay in town despite her better judgment. When she got there Reva had been delighted to hear the news and asked Phoenix to stick around for a little bit so that they could talk. She respectfully declined although a little distracted by the sight of Collin who was smiling at her from his bassinet. Reva watched her for a few moments then smiled. She asked her if she wanted to go to Company for lunch later Phoenix had agreed to that.

Once she met Reva though the woman had quickly departed after receiving a phone call stating that she'd be right back. Phoenix shrugged and continued to play with Collin happy to spend time with the little boy.

He was adorable.

Daisy walked into Company with Rafe, James, and Ashley in tow. It was a teachers' work day so the high schoolers didn't have classes and Rafe was still waiting to here back from Springfield U and had a day off from the hardware store. They walked in and grabbed a table laughing and joking amongst themselves.

Daisy looked over to the back booth and noticed Phoenix with Collin.

"What the hell?"

Everyone turned to see what she was looking at.

Rafe and James both scowled at the site of her.

"Bitch," they mumbled at the same time.

Ashley swatted both of them.

"Just because she kicked your ass at basketball and told you some home truths that you didn't want to hear it doesn't make her a bitch," she admonished them.

They began to argue with her. Daisy ignored them and stalked over to Phoenix.

"What are you doing with my uncle?" Daisy questioned her.

Phoenix had noticed the four friends walk in and did her best to ignore them. Now though Daisy was standing over her looking pissed.

"You're what?" Phoenix questioned a little confused.

Daisy pointed at Collin. "My uncle."

Phoenix furrowed her brow and looked at Collin holding him away from her for a moment than cuddling him back close to her chest as she bounced him and patted his bottom. "Mrs. O'Neil is your grandmother?" she questioned her incredulously.

"Uh, yeah," Daisy answered her sarcastically and crossed her arms.

This was just perfect. The tiresome girl was J's niece.

"Hey don't give me that look your grandmother left me to watch him. We were actually over here enjoying ourselves until you showed up." She turned and nuzzled Collin's cheek. "Isn't that right little man?" He giggled.

Phoenix held him up to Daisy and hid her face behind his body. She wiggled his little body back and forth a little in her grasp. "That's right meanie…go away so we can finish enjoying ourselves."

Daisy rolled her eyes.

Phoenix brought Collin back close to her. "You heard the man." She grinned at her.

"You are such a dork." Daisy plopped down in Reva's vacated seat.

Phoenix looked from her to Collin. "Dude she just completely blew what you said off." Collin gurgled. "I know right? So rude."

"Once again you are a dork." Daisy had to admit though. Seeing the normally hostile woman so sweet and playful was making it harder for Daisy to ignore those feelings that had been confusing her since they first met a little over a week ago. The way she played with Collin was cute in an admittedly dorky kind of way. But still it was sweet.

"Do you have kids?" Daisy questioned her.

Phoenix hid her scowl in Collin's belly as she blew another raspberry causing him to once again squeal in delight.

"I'm too young to have kids," she told her.

There was no point in trying to edge around the topic of her age. People were going to find out eventually if she was to stick around.

Daisy looked confused. "How old are you?"

"Just turned fifteen." She made an overly excited face at Collin and blew another raspberry on his stomach.

He laughed hysterically.

Daisy just stared at her wide eyed.

Another reason to stay away from Phoenix had been ticked off of the list. Instead of Phoenix being too old for the strange feelings she was having she was now a year younger than her.

Crap.

"Did you and your family just move here or something?"

"Nope."

"Are you visiting family?"

"Nope."

Daisy frowned at her.

"What? You're not giving me anything to say yes to and I see no reason as to why I should offer up any information to someone who thinks I'm a…" she sat Collin down on her lap to lean against her stomach and covered his ears. "Bitch," she whispered and grinned at Daisy.

"Who are you staying with then dork?" Daisy questioned further.

"Olivia and Natalia," she grinned. "You're little friend over there will not be happy to hear that one." Phoenix inclined her head in Rafe's direction laughing and feeling pleased with herself.

This was just great. Now Rafe had something else to be pissy and whine to her and Ashley about.

"Why?"

"Cause they said I could." Phoenix tickled Collin's feet. He kicked them in excitement and cupped his little hands over Phoenix's cheeks. He blew spit bubbles at her trying to reenact the funny noises she made on his tummy.

"Give me him," Daisy ordered annoyed with how the girl's playfulness was gnawing at her reserve.

Phoenix eyed Daisy for a moment.

"Whatever." She got up and walked to Daisy's side of the booth and handed the baby over.

Daisy was surprised to note that Phoenix wasn't wearing her normal outfit consisting of a cow's carcass.

She was wearing a black long sleeved hooded sweater that ended just about her naval; the hemline of her boy shorts were visible due to the low cut of her baggy black cargo pants. She could just make out the toes of her heavy boots under her pants.

Phoenix noticed Daisy's appraisal of her and smirked at the girl as she sat down.

Daisy scowled at her and turned her attention to Colin.

James watched from across the room not liking the fact that Daisy was allowing Phoenix to monopolize her time. It was obvious from the way she had acted before the basketball game that she was gay. He didn't want to have to deal with some dyke hitting on his soon to be girlfriend.

Daisy looked up at Phoenix getting ready to say something else before her breath was stolen from her. She gasped at the sight of Phoenix; eyes closed and nose tilted upward into the air as if sniffing something pleasant about the room. Her face was serene and the biggest smile graced her lips as her dimples appeared.

Phoenix's eyes snapped open and she grinned at Daisy before bolting from her seat and rushing away from the booth.

The door to Company opened.

Jonathan walked in.

Phoenix squealed and threw herself into his arms; her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. They both laughed as he picked Phoenix up and twirled her around. He held her feet not quite touching the ground for a moment and leaned back looking into her eyes.

"Well look at you all clean."

She smiled ruefully at him.

"Yeah well I didn't think your aunt would like it to much with me using in her house."

Jonathan threw back his head and laughed as Phoenix burrowed her face into his neck. He sat her back down and hugged her to him tightly resting his cheek on the top of her head.

"I missed you Chesca," he whispered into her ear.

"Same here J."

Everyone in Company looked at them in wonder.

Most people in town knew that Jonathan Randal had run with his baby girl years ago from her controlling grandfather Alan Spaulding and their psychotic uncle Edmund Winslow.

And everyone had noticed the hard nosed and closed off girl stalking around town.

Seeing Jonathan suddenly appear from nowhere and embracing that girl was confusing to say the least.

Daisy looked at them wide eyed then looked at Colin. "What is it with my uncles and that girl?" she asked him.

Colin shoved his fist in his mouth.

"Right," she groused.

Daisy stood to make her way towards them when Phoenix pulled back from Jonathan her smile somehow managing to get bigger.

He nodded his head at her and turned towards the door as it opened again.

Reva walked in with Bill smiling on her heels. Lizzie was behind them holding onto a very happy looking Sarah.

The little girl saw Phoenix and squealed.

"G-MAMMA!" Lizzie laughed and placed Sarah on her feet.

The little girl ran to Phoenix and allowed herself to be scooped up. They hugged each other tightly.

"My family has been infected." Daisy grumbled as she approached them.


	16. I don't deserve it

**Title: Risen From The Ashes**

**Pairing: Olivia/Natalia Doris/Blake ?/?  
><strong>

**Rating: MA for strong language, adult situations, violence, blood, drug use.**

**Slightly AU most invents remain the same with a few concentrated changes to the Otalia storyline.**

**Summary: A mysterious stranger comes to town and changes the lives of Olivia and Natalia forever**.

Plop!

Natalia released a contented sigh into the room after Olivia released her tight nipple from her moist lips.

Olivia grinned against Natalia's chest as she nibbled her way to the other nipple; she didn't want it to get jealous or anything.

They were laid on the bed in Olivia's suite naked and somewhat tangled in the sheets.

As Olivia went to work teasing Natalia's other nipple with her tongue Natalia shuddered and slowly drug her nails down Olivia's back. She allowed her hands to slowly travel downward loving the goose bumps she could feel rising in her wake. Finally her hands landed on Olivia's ass and gripped tightly pulling Olivia closer.

Olivia brought her head up and licked the underside of Natalia's top lip only to move a little downward to suck on her bottom one. She reached behind her and pulled Natalia's right hand away from her ass and entwined their fingers. She pushed their joined hands up the smooth surface of the sheets and pressed them under the pillow. With her right hand she began a lazy zig-zagged descent from Natalia's throat, down to circle both nipples, between both breasts, down her stomach, circling her belly button and finally to the place where both women wanted her hand to be the most; cupping Natalia and loving the way her lover's wetness coated her palm and fingers.

"Liv," Natalia sighed as she brought her left hand up to cup Olivia's face bringing her back down to her lips.

Olivia happily followed and felt her heart flutter as they enjoyed the slow, sensual melding of their mouths; tasting one another with their tongues.

Olivia moved her thumb over Natalia's clit and began to rub her own wetness against her in slow burning circles that caused Natalia to jerk into her and throw her left leg over Olivia's waist to curl around her and open herself more to the love of her life.

Olivia gripped their clasped hands tighter.

Natalia moved her right leg between herself and Olivia effectively coating her thigh in Olivia's own wetness and warmth.

Olivia shuddered as Natalia pressed into her and couldn't stop herself from pressing downward to slowly grind against the strong muscle of her lover's thigh.

Olivia removed her thumb for a moment and slowly pressed her index and middle finger into Natalia's tight hole that greedily accepted them and sucked them in. She returned her thumb to Natalia's clit and pressed her thigh against her hand as the two women began to rock together.

They broke apart unable to continue the heated and demanding kissing they were engaged in for need of breath. Olivia gently let her forehead rest on Natalia's as they stared deep into each other's eyes.

Olivia curled her fingers inside of Natalia and pressed her thumb down a little harder on her clit.

Natalia sighed.

Olivia breathed it in.

Natalia pressed her right foot into the mattress effectively flexing her thigh muscle.

Olivia moaned.

Natalia sucked it down into the depths of her lungs her lover's pleasure becoming the air her body needed to survive.

Still they rocked together as Natalia cupped the back of Olivia's neck forcing her head to stay in contact with her own wanting nothing more than to be staring into those eyes when she came.

The connection between them made the room hot as a light sheen of sweat coated their skin causing them to stick together in some places and glide against their skin in others.

Natalia jerked spilling her release into Olivia's waiting palm.

Olivia followed her soon after her hips pumping against Natalia's thigh.

They stared at each other for one long moment and breathed in deeply through their mouths pulling the air they needed from one another.

They both closed their eyes as Olivia slowly pulled her hand from Natalia her fingers sticky. Olivia rested her head on Natalia's chest and listened to her heart beat slow down.

Natalia stroked Olivia's hair.

The laid there for one long moment not saying a word completely wrapped up in each other.

The phone rang.

Olivia's head bounced as she smiled against Natalia's chest alive with laughter.

"Well at least we're done," Natalia mused still giggling.

"We will never be done baby," Olivia told her as she stole a kiss and reached over to the night stand to retrieve Natalia's cell phone.

It was Phoenix.

Jonathan was home.

She smiled and hung up with the girl.

"I'm so happy for you Princess," Natalia told her as she kissed the tip of her nose and the got up to take a quick shower.

They left the suite on their way to pick up Emma at school and to meet their growing family over at Company.

Emma ran excitedly as her norm to the car and hopped in greeting her mommies happily.

"Hey Jellybean." Olivia reached back and tugged on her foot as the girl put on her seat belt.

"How was school baby?" Natalia asked her as she turned in her seat and reached back to tug on one of her daughters pig tails.

"It was funny Ms. Jennings yelled at Derrick for making Melissa cry."

"Why would that be funny Bean?" Olivia asked her as she pulled off.

"Cause Melissa told Derrick that if he didn't start acting better that Santa Clause was gonna put him on the early naughty list and he'd have to spend all year trying to get back on Santa's good side. But then Derrick just laughed and yelled that there was no Santa Clause."

Olivia snorted.

Natalia swatted her.

"It's not like it's a big deal I didn't freak out when I found out. I like knowing that you and ma love me so much to bring me all those presents. It's better than coming from some stranger." Emma sat back in her seat and smiled at her mommies.

"Guess what baby?" Natalia asked her as she looked over to a grinning Olivia.

"What Ma?"

"You like Phoenix right?"

"Well duh she's only like the coolest person ever!"

Olivia and Natalia laughed.

"Well while you were with your daddy we found out that she doesn't have a family of her own so we asked her if she would want to come and stay with us…"

Emma's eyes got wide as she held her breath.

"She said yes and moved in a few days ago."

"YAY!"

Olivia cringed at the high pitched sound and Natalia stuck her finger in her ear to wiggle it around and stop the ringing. Emma paid them no mind as she went about doing her happy dance in the back seat.

Olivia looked at her and smiled through the rearview mirror.

"Happy Dance," she pointed out to Natalia and stuck out her tongue.

"Cheetos Dance," Natalia returned the gesture.

"You guys are silly." Emma laughed.

Rafe was not pleased.

He had come back from the restroom after watching Phoenix, Jonathan, and Sarah fall all over each other only to find his Ma, Olivia, and Emma sitting with them along with Lizzie, Bill, Reva James, Daisy, and Ashley at the back booth.

Phoenix was hugged up to Jonathan's side laughing with him as he tucked her close to him and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Sarah was sitting next to Phoenix and next to her sat Lizzie. Rafe had never met his little cousin and didn't think he would get the chance to today because of the fact that the little girl was so engrossed with that bitch.

His Ma, Olivia, and Emma all sat laughing and smiling with the group looking like a family of their own from their seats on Jonathan's other side.

Olivia leaned over and said something to Phoenix.

The girl smiled and they fist pumped each other.

Now the two biggest bitches he knew were in cahoots. This was bullshit.

He inched his way towards the booth watching everyone interact with each other none of them even noticing him. Except for Phoenix she looked at him from the corner of her eye and stared at him for a moment face unreadable before she turned her attention back to the group.

Rafe leaned against the coffee counter with his back to them to listen to their conversation.

"This is so cool. I get both my cousins back AND Phoenix is living with us. Best day ever." Emma beamed as everyone smiled at her enthusiasm.

Rafe's blood turned cold.

"Yeah well remember what I said baby Phoenix will need her privacy some times," Natalia told her.

"It's cool Natalia I have no problem hanging out with the monkey."

Emma giggled at her new nickname.

"You have got to be kidding me!" He turned around and glared at the tables occupants.

They all looked at him in shock of his outburst.

He turned and stormed out of Company.

Natalia made a move to go after him but allowed Phoenix to stop her. She shook her head at Natalia and excused herself while extracting herself from Jonathan's side.

"I'll be right back," she told the table.

Daisy couldn't help but to watch her walk away her hips and ponytail sashaying in tandem as she shoved her hands in her pants pockets.

James watched Daisy watch Phoenix and frowned.

Rafe paced back and forth in front of the little bench out side of Company fuming. Why did the bitches in town keep singling him out?

Phoenix's silent approach went unnoticed.

She watched him for a moment as he fumed looking down at the ground and tugging at his hair still pacing.

She shook her head at him as she tilted it to one side.

She pulled out a smoke.

The sound of her Zippo opening alerted Rafe to her presence. He snapped his head up and glared at her.

"First you take my sister now my Ma. You're just like fucking Olivia!" he pointed an accusing finger at her.

She watched him with her bright green eyes and arched her eyebrow at him as smoke lazily billowed from her full pursed lips; the air around them now smelling sweet and earthy. She knew her facial expression would only piss the boy off more.

She'd noticed Olivia doing that from time to time. She found it weird that they had some of the same mannerisms but for now it was part of her arsenal so she didn't care.

Rafe glared at her nostrils flaring.

"If you honestly think that I can take you're place in their lives then you're even fuckin dumber than you look…which is considerable," she told him as she took another pull from her smoke. "Besides I don't have to take anything from you Raphael you're throwing it away, and you know what they say about a man's trash."

"Why can't you and Olivia just go away?" he asked his voice sounding desperate.

Phoenix shrugged her shoulders at him and blew a smoke ring into the air.

"Why does Ma keep letting toxic people like you into her life?" he asked her burdened down with his own hatred and yearning for an answer that would actually make sense to him.

"I honestly don't know Raphael. I find that I've asked myself that question quite a bit these past few days. Even still it doesn't matter because if you keep this up you're going to lose her and you'll have no one to blame but yourself."

Rafe huffed and shook his head.

Phoenix paused and looked him in the eye for one long moment. She let a little of that pain she buried deep in side of herself show. Rafe felt a coldness creep up his spine that made him feel uneasy.

"I lost my mother Raphael…she's gone because I didn't respect her enough and she's never coming back. I have to live with that everyday. You're making the same mistake now; the only difference is you can change it before it's too late."

He stared at her not knowing what to say. He wasn't expecting to feel sorry for the girl.

"Save your pity," she told him as she pulled out her lighter and burned up the rest of her smoke. "I don't deserve it."

She turned and walked away from him and back into Company.


	17. Who hurt you?

**Title: Risen From The Ashes**

**Pairing: Olivia/Natalia Doris/Blake ?/?  
><strong>

**Rating: MA for strong language, adult situations, violence, blood, drug use.**

**Slightly AU most invents remain the same with a few concentrated changes to the Otalia storyline.**

**Summary: A mysterious stranger comes to town and changes the lives of Olivia and Natalia forever**

Olivia and Natalia could hear one another snorting and giggling across from each other. There eyes were closed and they were supposed to be concentrating but they both felt silly.

Flick!

"Hey!" Olivia's eyes shot open as she rubbed at her ear and glared at Phoenix. Natalia opened her eyes and covered her mouth to stifle the giggles.

Phoenix turned and looked at her from her standing position with her arms crossed.

Natalia let her hand drop and adopted a serious face while nodding her head.

Phoenix shook her head.

"Why didn't you flick her she was laughing too?" Olivia grumbled pointing an accusing finger at Natalia.

"You're the subversive element between the two of you. I'm sure Natalia would find herself perfectly capable of concentrating if you weren't misbehaving," Phoenix told her.

"She has a point." Natalia shrugged.

Olivia stuck out her tongue.

Phoenix rolled her eyes.

"I think that's enough for today," she said walking away from them.

She punched one of the larger heavy bags and sent it easily sliding along its track to hit the base board on the wall.

Olivia and Natalia just looked at her as she turned and grinned at them.

Olivia walked up to the other larger heavy bag and pushed at it with her hand. It didn't budge. She shoved it. It didn't budge. She frowned and looked over at Phoenix who was watching her with her arms crossed in amusement. Natalia walked over to Olivia and tried the same.

The bag didn't move.

They both shoved it together.

It didn't move.

"How much do these damn things weigh?" Olivia questioned her.

"Swear jar," Phoenix grinned at her.

Natalia laughed.

"I think she's getting the hang of it."

Phoenix shrugged her shoulders and turned away from them to grab her practice Bo from the display case. She didn't want to give away the fact that she had purposefully been swearing to have to owe the swear jar enough to pay a sort of room and board fee. Her shipment of things from Moscow had come also and she was happy to be reunited with her things. It was nice having a place to lay her head at night that she didn't have to worry about blowing sky high later.

She twirled it in her hands and behind her back. "The stationary heavies weigh two hundred pounds the two on the track weigh six," she told them as she turned and twirled her Bo about her body.

"Alright hot stuff," Olivia said placing her hands on her hips. "Show us what you got."

Natalia and Olivia stepped back to stand by the glass wall and watched as Phoenix walked to the center of the room. She twirled her Bo over her head and raised it into the attack position as she kicked her foot out pushing the other 600 pound heavy with more force than the first forcing it into the base board on the wall so that she would have more space to move.

She fascinated them the way she twisted and turned slashing through the air and wielding her Bo with a practiced procession that few could ever dream to match. She had of course been her Sensei's favorite student as she learned at a staggering rate. Then again her determination probably had something to do with that.

When she was done she looked at them and noticed they were smiling at her with something akin to pride. She looked down and blushed before placing her Bo back in the case.

"You're like Yoda…" Natalia mused.

Olivia and Phoenix both laughed at her.

"A women after my own heart. Us nerds gotta stick together," Phoenix told her and gave her a high five.

A week had gone by since Jonathan had been home and Rafe had his little talk with Phoenix. Things in the Spencer-Rivera home were fast approaching normal as they all got used to one another. Emma was the happiest. She enjoyed knowing Phoenix would be there for her to play with when she got home from school. They ran around The Farmhouse property playing tag. Phoenix taught her how to skip rocks off of the pond after joking with her that the ducks would taste yummy if cooked properly. Emma chided her stating that she better not touch her ducks. They played video games together; one of their favorites being that new Michael Jackson Experience dance game on the Wii.

One night they had even convinced the girls to come up and play and they all laughed as they enjoyed snacks from Phoenix's fridge and tried to keep up with the dance moves they were to mimic on the screen. Phoenix was pretty good though she picked up on things quickly.

She wasn't exactly used to this era of gaming seeing as how her knowledge had been limited to the Super Nintendo and Sega Genesis where the most fascinating controller ever released was the gun used to play Duck Hunt but she had come to love these new games too.

They walked out of the training room and into Phoenix's bedroom still laughing. Natalia noticed that one of Phoenix's journals was open on the nightstand. A lot of her writings Olivia and Natalia had noticed were in the complicated and equally as confusing to them characters of the Japanese language they figured those were probably the most disturbing of her writings. Every now and then they would come across a picture or a drawing of some exotic place or animal. Now though the page currently exposed was of a drawing that looked like something out of a Steven King film or an episode of Buffy the Vampire slayer.

It was just a face. Natalia knew that it was a picture of one of the demons Phoenix had come across.

She shuddered knowing how that person had met their demise at the girl's hand.

Phoenix walked over and softly closed the book.

"You shouldn't have to see something like that."

"Neither should you," Natalia told her.

Phoenix nodded her head and placed the journal on the book case.

Olivia watched their interaction closely.

Phoenix sniffed and looked towards her doorway knowing Emma was on her way up the stairs.

Olivia's eyes went wide as she pointed to Phoenix's arm but it was too late.

Phoenix had become accustom to leaving her arm guard off around the house when the little girl wasn't around and had become so comfortable that she hadn't realized her mistake until Emma was standing there in front of them looking terrified as she stared at her arm.

"Em." Natalia approached her.

Tears streaked down Emma's face.

"Who hurt you?" Emma asked her in a small scared voice. Her face quickly turned angry.

Phoenix sat down on the bed and patted the space next to her. Emma slowly walked over to her and climbed up cuddling close. Olivia sat down in Phoenix's desk chair and wheeled herself over to them. Natalia sat on Emma's other side.

Phoenix looked to Olivia and Natalia for permission.

They nodded knowing that the girl wouldn't go into too much detail as to frighten their daughter.

"Well monkey," Phoenix picked Emma up and placed her on her lap. "When I was growing up there were a lot of not so nice people that didn't like me."

"Why?"

"I saw something that I wasn't supposed to and told on them. They didn't like that very much because what I saw could get them in a lot of trouble. They're the one's who took my mommy and daddy away from me. They and my little sisters went to heaven because I wanted to do the right thing."

Emma nodded and wrapped her little fingers around Phoenix's ponytail. "It wasn't you're fault," she whispered to her.

Phoenix swallowed the lump in her throat. "This is one of the ways they decided to get back at me because I got away." She raised her arm to the little girl.

Emma looked at it fearfully. "Does it hurt?" she asked her.

Phoenix nodded. "Sometimes. You know how when you sleep weird and you wake up with a crick in your neck?"

Emma nodded.

"Kind of like that. And when the weather changes it get's a little sore too. But it's not as bad as it looks I promise."

Emma slowly reached out her hand and ran her fingers along the deep gauges in Phoenix's arm. Phoenix giggled.

Emma looked up at her with a tentative smile.

"My nerves are kind of sensitive on this arm. That tickled," she told Emma as she returned the favor.

The girl squealed and laughed as her two mommies looked on with sad smiles trying not to cry.

Emma sat up in Phoenix's lap after she stopped attacking her. "Do you miss them?" she asked Phoenix.

"All the time," Phoenix told her truthfully. "But you know what I feel better knowing that they're in heaven and don't have to hurt anymore. Besides I feel a lot better now that I'm with you guys." Phoenix told her as Emma wrapped her little arms around her middle. Phoenix squeezed her back as the little girl laid her head on her chest.

"I love you Phoenix," Emma told her.

Tears streaked down the girls face. "I love you too Emma," she told her voice heavy. "I'll make you a deal it can be our little secret okay?"

Emma nodded happily.

"Phoenix is my last name. But when no one else is around except for me, you and you're mommies you can call me Francesca."

"Cool!" Emma beamed and squealed as Phoenix tickled her again.

"You are so silly monkey."

Olivia and Natalia couldn't hold back the tears after that.

Emma giggled in Phoenix's grasp and looked up at her as she wiped her tears away.

"Why do you call me that?" Emma asked her.

"You wanna see something cool?" Phoenix asked her getting a grip on her emotions.

Emma nodded enthusiastically.

Phoenix got up and plopped Emma down in her vacated seat and moved towards her book shelf. She ran her fingers along her journals until she found the one she was looking for and pulled it off the shelf then walked back over to the bed. She sat down next to Emma as an intrigued Olivia and Natalia scooted in to see what Phoenix was looking for as she quickly scanned through the pages.

She stopped on a picture affixed to a worn page. In it was an eleven year old Phoenix sitting in a tree with beautiful bright green foliage behind her. On her head sat a small lemur with its tail curled up under her nose; head jutted out staring curiously at the camera. Phoenix was looking up at it with a small smile on her face.

"Hey that's you," Emma pointed out and smiled.

"Yep, I took this picture when I was in Peru. The Amazon Rainforest is huge. It takes up so much space that it runs for over 3,000 miles."

"Wow!" Emma commented amazed. She couldn't fathom that much distance.

Olivia and Natalia smiled at the interaction.

"One night I heard this noise as I was trying to sleep in one of the bigger trees. When I climbed higher to investigate there was this huge boa snake slithering towards this poor little baby monkey. He was so afraid he couldn't even move."

"But you saved him right?" Emma asked.

"Sure did. Scared that snake away. After that the lemur followed me every where. He stayed with me for a few days as I traveled through the forest too afraid to be on his own because he had been separated from his mommy. One day though I heard lemurs calling over head and the little monkey climbed into the trees reunited with his family."

Phoenix paused for a moment and swallowed.

Olivia and Natalia knew how much she must have wished to be that monkey.

"It's kind of like how I saved you from the car. We hung out for a little bit then I returned you to your mommies. That little one is why I call you monkey."

Emma smiled and snuggled in closer to Phoenix.

Olivia and Natalia smiled at her finding themselves quickly becoming attached and seeing this girl as more than just a house guest.


	18. why we mere mortals are not God

**Title: Risen From The Ashes**

**Pairing: Olivia/Natalia Doris/Blake ?/?  
><strong>

**Rating: MA for strong language, adult situations, violence, blood, drug use.**

**Slightly AU most invents remain the same with a few concentrated changes to the Otalia storyline.**

**Summary: A mysterious stranger comes to town and changes the lives of Olivia and Natalia forever**.

Watching the dark waves roll in was soothing.

Phoenix sat from her perch legs hanging over the side of the top of The Light House with her arms crossed and head propped up on them on the railing. She was thinking as she often did about all those things she wished she really didn't think about.

Talking to Emma earlier today had been a bit unsettling. It had been a long time since she had simply sat down and talked about the things that bothered her. After those damn government quacks had diagnosed her delusional schizophrenic she had merely stopped letting people in. If they didn't know what was going through her head then they couldn't call her crazy and try to put her on a bunch of fucked up meds that would have her even more messed up than how she started.

She had a brain disorder. The idiots wouldn't even take that into consideration.

So she saw things that other people didn't - it was her minds way of giving her a heads up when things she didn't want to be near were around. Of course once she smelled them though she couldn't help but run towards them…and rip them to pieces. It wasn't her fault they were assholes. If they had been sorry for the things they had done she wouldn't even notice them for what they had once been.

And yeah she talked to God sometimes or his intercessor at least. It was that niggling voice in the back of her head that guided her on what to do and when; her uncanny sixth sense of self-preservation. Science was always trying to make people with faith look like crazy idiots because they wanted the ability to do whatever the hell they wanted without being held accountable for their actions. Cloning shit trying to create life so that they could prove themselves masters of their own universes. Experimenting in the unnatural by way of trying to splice animal species together. Going out and looking for shit that probably should never be found and was hidden from human view for surely damn good reasons.

Not her.

She held herself accountable for everything she had done. She kept a number in her head. It was a very large number. And she owned every one of them. She felt them. She remembered them. She mourned them. She sometimes saw their blood staining her hands even when they had been washed clean. It was who she was. She knew that in her situation it would always be her or them. That didn't make her feel any better about it though. She was always stuck in a catch twenty-two and no matter how much she had wanted – still wanted sometimes to die she couldn't allow herself to. Her attempts at overdosing had been stymied by her mind/body's abilities. She couldn't make her hands cause physical harm to herself. They would merely shake and drop whatever weapon she had risen against herself. She couldn't allow the assholes that chased her down to merely take her life and be done with it.

Her mind said fight. And that's what she did. Her mind told her that whoever finally defeated her would have to earn it; that she would have to earn her peace. So she fought hard as hell and still she was yet to find a worthy opponent. They made life difficult yes but she was always one step ahead, one second faster, or a little bit luckier than her opponent. At times she felt like living was her punishment. She deserved it.

But still it was hard living in this skin and being too disgusted to even touch herself as she cleaned in the shower. There were times when her skin just crawled as if slimy icky things were living under the surface.

Phoenix sighed not really liking the turn her thoughts had taken. She was so fucking morbid sometimes.

She got up and walked down the stairs.

"She still isn't answering her phone," Natalia sounded panicked as she looked to Olivia who was pacing in front of the coffee table in her robe pinching the bridge of her nose.

Both women were frazzled Phoenix had left hours ago and hadn't returned yet. It was three o'clock in the morning. What if she changed her mind and decided to leave? What if she was running from someone who was trying to hurt her? What if she came across some demon and once again found herself unable to stop from taking her revenge? What if she was laying in a ditch somewhere cold and life-less?

Being the parent of a self-reliant teenager sucked.

"I don't like this. I don't like this one damn bit," Olivia fumed. She was worried about the girl. She hadn't pulled a disappearing act on them since that day at the motel. She thought that they had all reached an understanding. What if that conversation with Emma had simply been too much for her and she just decided to cut her loses and run too afraid of getting close to anyone else?

The kitchen door opened.

The girls could hear the low sound of whistling getting closer to the living room. Phoenix appeared in the doorway twirling the keys to her bike on her finger looking completely unawares.

"What's got you guys freakin' out?" she asked them as she twirled the toothpick in her mouth.

The girls had learned that it was a coping mechanism for when she was thinking about falling off the wagon or when she was nervous and upset about something that was picking at her brain.

"Where the hell have you been?" Olivia rounded on her.

Natalia stood up to stand next to Olivia and crossed her arms giving Phoenix that no nonsense look that reminded her of her mother and made her nervous.

She stood there with her hands to her sides – her mouth opened marginally with her toothpick dangling precariously from her lips. She looked completely lost.

"Uh…The Light House," came out of her mouth sounding much like a question.

"Do you have any idea how worried we've been thinking of all the worst case scenarios? What's the point of you having a cell phone if you don't answer the damn thing?" Natalia questioned her.

"Swear jar," Phoenix pointed out.

"This isn't a game Francesca," Olivia fumed.

Phoenix paused. They usually tried their best not to call her that. Olivia had done that shit on purpose.

"Don't call me that."

"You're not in the position to call the shots young lady," Natalia told her.

"Will you guys chill the hell out? I needed to think and clear my head a little. So I turned my phone off what's the big fucking deal?"

"Watch your mouth," Natalia told her.

"Oh so you guys can swear at me but I can't return the favor?"

"We are adults you are a fifteen year old girl."

"That's bullshit." She glared at them. "I've survived more shit then most of the people in this town put together. I've had to live a grownup's life making grownup decisions for a long fucking time now and I don't need the two of you dictating to me what I can and can't say," Phoenix ranted sounding much like a stubborn teenager given the situation.

Olivia was in no mood to put up with this…her nerves were shot. She pointed at the couch and glared at Phoenix. "Sit your little ass down; we're going to have a talk that should have been had a long time ago," she told her.

"You're fucking kidding me right?" Phoenix crossed her arms and allowed her body weight to shift back to her hip. She rolled the toothpick in her mouth back and forth between her upper and lower row of teeth.

Natalia saw herself at that age arguing with her mother. This was her payback she was sure.

"Sit. Your. Ass. Down." Olivia was using her scary voice.

Phoenix threw her hands in the air letting them fall to slap her thighs and stalked over to the couch plopping herself down.

"Happy now," she shook her head at them.

"Watch the attitude," Natalia told her.

Phoenix gave her a big fake cheesy grin and went back to scowling.

They just looked at her for a moment as they tried to calm their anger and frustration. She squirmed under their perusal. She wasn't usually like this. She was usually so dead set on being respectful and showing proper etiquette towards them. Something was bothering her.

Olivia sighed and sat down next to her.

"It's not good keeping everything bottled up inside of you. You're so angry even when you're laughing with Emma or doing your best to drive Daisy up the wall you're hurting. I can see it and so can Natalia. You can talk to us Phoenix." Olivia's tone had quickly changed once she realized that the girl was just throwing up her walls trying to keep them from seeing too deep.

Natalia sat down next to Olivia in a sign of solidarity. "You're here Phoenix because we don't want you to have to be a grownup all the time. We know how hard life has been on you. We want to take away some of that burden. We want you to be able to be a kid again while you still can." Natalia's heartfelt words picked at that part of Phoenix that she hid down deep beneath all the anger and pain. It was that part of her she kept under lock and key – in a fire safe room – behind a steel reinforced door. It was what was left of that little girl she failed to protect the first go round.

Herself.

Phoenix turned from them and looked at the dying embers of the fire. "You wouldn't understand," she mumbled as she sniffed trying to hide her welling eyes from them.

It was in that moment Olivia made the decision she had been vacillating back and forth with since first being introduced to Francesca. She knew that Natalia would be angry with her for not telling her, but Phoenix needed to know that she had someone who she could talk to about the things that haunted her the most.

"Now who's assuming things," she told her.

Phoenix snapped her head around and looked at Olivia wide eyed. Her folded arms loosened a bit. Olivia offered her a sad smile.

Natalia felt her stomach drop.

Olivia reached over and grabbed Natalia's hand clasping it tightly in her own.

Natalia had tears welling in her eyes.

"I'm sorry baby," Olivia told her knowing that she should have had this talk with Natalia a long time ago.

She turned back to Phoenix who was now giving her a pained and mournful look.

"I may not be able to truly understand the severity of what happened to you, but believe me…I understand."

She swept Phoenix's long thick ponytail from around her neck and shoulder blade behind her back so that the girl would have no place to hide from her.

Natalia squeezed Olivia's hand. She knew she needed to be quite and let Olivia do this for the girl and probably for herself so she sat there offering them both support.

"When I was a little older than you I wanted so many things out of life. I grew up on a small island. I'm sure Jonathan's told you about it."

Phoenix nodded her head as she sat up straighter and unfolded her arms from around her chest. She gave Olivia her full undivided attention.

"My family wasn't exactly poor but we weren't all that comfortable either. I didn't want to live that life. I wanted fancy things that my family couldn't afford. My father was a fisherman and my mother was a stay at home mom to myself and two siblings. She was devout much like you're mother and Natalia only she didn't quite believe in you're God. Her God was angry and spiteful. She would always find some new offense that I had committed and would punish me for it."

Natalia swallowed the lump in her throat and laid her head on Olivia's shoulder.

"After my father died she got even worse. She was so controlling I was barely ever allowed out of the house. One day though I found out about this huge party that was to be thrown at the embassy. I made up my mind that I was going to go and no one was going to stop me. I had a little money saved up and bought a dress. I snuck out of the house that night and sweet talked my way inside." Olivia smiled wistfully at the memory. "It was so beautiful. I had never been in an environment like it and no one looked down on me because they thought that I was just like them. There was this boy he was so handsome and he asked me to dance. Who was I to refuse?"

Phoenix's face darkened knowing she wouldn't like the rest of this story.

"He kept bringing me punch it was sweet and cool and the night was hot. I drank glass after glass before I realized it was spiked. I felt dizzy and asked if there was somewhere I could lay down to get my bearings about me. He guided me to a room away from the party and I lay down on the bed. The next thing I knew he was kissing me. I didn't object to that but it was when he started touching me all over that I tried to push him off of me. I told him to stop. He wouldn't. That's when I started pleading with him. He kept going and I passed out. When I woke up my dress was torn and…there was blood. I got thrown out of the embassy by a guard who had found me. He tossed me a wad of cash and told me to never come back. He said that no one would believe me if I told and that I should take the money and get lost. I was so scared and ashamed I did exactly that."

Something started gnawing at the back of Natalia's brain.

"It wasn't until weeks later…when I knew I had to tell my mother that I built up the nerve to say those words to her."

A light bulb went off in Natalia's head.

She was going to fucking kill Jeffery O'Neil.

She wouldn't say anything now though.

Because she knew Phoenix would beat her to the punch.

"We got into a huge argument. She said that I had deserved it for disobeying her. That God had brought his will down upon me for disobeying my mother."

Phoenix put her head down completely understand that feeling. She felt that way about what had happened to her and her family all the time. All she had to do was listen to her mother…she hadn't and wound up being in the wrong place at the wrong time setting a series of events in motion that had forever changed her life.

"We got into this huge argument and she dropped dead from a stroke right before my eyes."

Olivia cupped the side of Phoenix's cheek and coaxed her eyes back up to her.

"I know what it's like to blame yourself for things that happened to you. I know what it's like to punish yourself for the death of a family member. I realized though after a time that it wasn't my fault. It was just circumstances that were beyond my control working together in a way that I couldn't understand until years and years later."

She was of course talking about her rediscovery of Ava after giving her away.

"So you see Phoenix if you ever feel the need to talk to me about ANYTHING I will be right here to listen AND to understand."

Phoenix nodded her head. Olivia opened her arms to her.

After a brief moment of hesitation Phoenix accepted the hug.

Natalia watched on teary eyed as she rubbed Olivia's back.

"Does it ever stop hurting?" Phoenix asked her face tucked into Olivia's neck.

She didn't even notice that she was sniffing her.

"It does…it just takes time…and a lot of yelling."

They both chuckled in each other's embrace giving and receiving comfort in kind.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted. Things were just heavy up here." Phoenix leaned back and tapped the side of her head.

"I can understand that."

Phoenix nodded and looked over to Natalia.

It was probably time to leave them alone to talk now.

"I think I'm gonna head up," she told them.

They nodded and Natalia stood to hug her.

Phoenix was a little less hesitant to accept and took the comfort Natalia offered her.

Once again she did not notice when she sniffed Natalia's hair.

She began her ascent up the stairs.

"Good night Phoenix," both of the women called to her.

She paused on the steps head down in contemplation.

"Francesca," she told them in a small voice before jogging the rest of the way up the stairs her feet not making a sound.

Olivia and Natalia sat up against the head board their legs covered by the blanket.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about him Olivia." Natalia was hurt and angry that she had allowed herself to become chummy with Jeffery.

"I forgave Jeffery a long time ago Natalia."

Natalia starred at her indignant.

"Jesus Olivia," Natalia huffed and shook her head.

"Was that a prayer Natalia?" Olivia asked tying to make light of the situation to calm her lover down.

"Yes actually it was. Jesus please help me to deal with Olivia and her cavalier attitude," she fumed and looked at her.

"Would you rather I walked around falling to pieces and freaking out every time I saw him? He doesn't even look the same anymore."

"Do you even hear yourself right now?"

"I don't understand why you're being like this," Olivia told her in a small unsure voice thinking that Natalia would be disgusted with her now.

"How would you feel if I had allowed you to come to like a man as a friend – welcomed him into our home, and let you hang out with him only to later find out that he had raped me?" she asked her really trying to stress to Olivia that was the real problem.

"I…didn't think of it like that," she frowned. "But I'm over it now…I've forgiven him."

"You wouldn't accept that line of crap from me and you know it. Besides I highly doubt that you are okay with him Olivia. As a matter of fact I'm pretty damn sure the only reason you pretend to be okay with him is for Ava's sake. I understand you wanting to forgiven him…not for his sake but your own. But honestly Olivia…being friends with him? I can't understand that. And it's going to stop. He's lucky he's out of town right now because so help me God all I want to do right now is go over to Cross Creek and kick his ass."

Olivia nodded understanding that Natalia had a point and admitting to herself that she was putting herself through hell dealing with Jeffery.

"Just don't say anything okay?" She didn't want Ava to have to deal with the whispers when she visited home.

"I won't," Natalia told her understanding where she was coming from but not liking the fact that Jeffery just got away with a clean slate to play the hero while Olivia had to live with the shame. "I can't say anything with that little girl living upstairs. Because no matter how much I want to ring his damn neck she would do so much worse and the last thing she needs is more blood on her hands," Natalia told her.

They both knew Natalia was right…Phoenix not Francesca would kill Jeffery.

"At least we know she won't be able to smell him. He's apologized to me so many times I kind of got tired of it." Olivia said knowing that Phoenix could only smell and see the unrepentant.

Natalia sighed and pulled Olivia closer to her. Olivia accepted the gesture resting her head on Natalia's chest as she pulled her in close.

"I'm sorry I kind of yelled at you back there it's just…this is so…frustrating. And, I'm hurting for you so much right now baby. I need for you to be patient with me on this. You've had more time than me to wrap your head around the situation."

"I get that baby I do. I'm sorry I should have told you all of this sooner. Part of me just wanted to forget it and let it stay in the past another part…was afraid that you wouldn't want me anymore if you knew that I was damaged goods," Olivia admitted.

Natalia hugged her closer. "I can understand wanting to forget Princess. But you need to understand that you are not now nor have you ever been damaged goods…a little dinged up at times…but not damaged. There is no way I could ever not want to be with you. This is it for us baby. You spend so much effort trying to be ever thing I need you to be and protect me. Please just give me the courtesy of allowing me to do the same for you?"

Olivia nodded into Natalia's chest.

"I can do that." It was a hard pill to swallow letting go and trusting in someone else to catch her when she fell. But if she could trust anyone to do that for her…she knew it could only be Natalia.

"Good." Natalia smiled a little and kissed the top of Olivia's head. "I love you Princess…so very, very much."

"I love you to baby, more than I ever thought it was possible," Olivia told her as she rubbed the arm that was cradling her front.

"He's not coming back into this house Olivia. And he is to stay away from our family. I'll leave it up to you to decide which one of us tells him that. I know I'm supposed to deal in forgiveness and understanding. Everyone deserves a second chance in life…everyone under this roof is proof of that. But God help me I really hate it sometimes how certain people can seek and receive forgiveness when they've hurt someone so terribly. It's hard to understand sometimes; which is probably why we mere mortals are not God."


	19. Muy Caliente

**Title: Risen From The Ashes**

**Pairing: Olivia/Natalia Doris/Blake ?/?  
><strong>

**Rating: MA for strong language, adult situations, violence, blood, drug use.**

**Slightly AU most invents remain the same with a few concentrated changes to the Otalia storyline.**

**Summary: A mysterious stranger comes to town and changes the lives of Olivia and Natalia forever**.

She could here the yelling as she stepped from the elevator.

As Natalia walked purposefully through The Beacon offices she cringed at the worried and frantic glances the various floor supervisors, managers, and heads of departments greeted her with.

The Queen was angry…really, really angry.

Natalia couldn't quite make out the words as she rounded the corner and got closer to Olivia's closed office door but the sentiment behind them was undeniable.

There was a certain 'fuck you' about it.

Greg rushed up to her.

"Thank God I'm so glad you answered my page." He had his hands raised up to her forestalling her forward progress to clue her in.

"What's going on Greg she was fine this morning."

"She's on a call with the manager of the jazz band we booked for tomorrow's fundraiser. They're pulling out despite their contract." he paused looking apologetic and truthfully a bit hurt.

"And…"

"They said that given the rumors about the owners of the hotel that they weren't comfortable working for them." He cringed while squelching up his shoulders and squinting his eyes as if he was expecting to be hit.

"Rumors," Natalia stated. That only meant one thing.

The band knew that Natalia and Olivia were together and were now refusing to adhere to their contracts.

Shit.

Natalia frowned and sighed. She knew this part was coming sooner or later; she had hoped for later.

"I'm sorry Natalia," Greg told her truly put off by recent turn of events.

They were after all family now. And family stuck together.

Natalia patted him on his chest and they offered each other smiles of camaraderie and understanding.

"Thanks Greg."

He bowed his head slightly to her only to join her in a cringe as a very loud thud came from the inside of Olivia's office followed by what sounded suspiciously like a muffled, "KISS MY ASS."

"I should go take care of that."

Greg nodded and watched as Natalia scurried into the room only to quickly shut the door behind her stopping a rather vulgar retort from Olivia being heard by their employees.

"You know what? Fine. I doubt they're that fucking good anyway and, if your guys want to lose out on such a huge payday because they're so fucking unprofessional that's on them. You'll be hearing from our legal department about how you're bigoted band of horn blowers and string ticklers defaulted on their contracts." Despite her anger Olivia was proud of the implied meaning of her words.

SLAM!

Olivia roughly raked her fingers through her hair.

Natalia walked up behind her and started silently working the tight knots from Olivia's shoulders.

"Nope try again." Phoenix laughed as she flung her hand dismissively at Cody.

He sighed.

"Oh suck it up." She grinned at him. "I would leave you alone if you would hold the damn notes like you're supposed to.

He nodded knowing she was right and put his lips back to his mouth piece.

She was hanging out in front of Company leaning up against her bike after running into a few high school students she'd met on one of her outings around town. She was walking around one of the residential neighborhoods when she'd heard music she knew to be live playing. Who ever they were sounded pretty good but they were missing a certain something.

"_I don't know bro it still doesn't sound right," Cody told his twin brother Conner as her rubbed a smudge off of the side of his saxophone. _

"_How would you know you couldn't play the violin if you're life depended on it," Conner retorted in frustration. He couldn't get the notes to blend the way they should and he knew it, but he didn't need his little brother pointing that out. _

"_Maybe we should just take a break you guys," Eric suggested from his seat at his drum set twirling one of his sticks between his fingers and lightly tapping the other against his snare. _

"_We wouldn't have to if Tweedle Dee over there would just tune the damn thing," Paul suggested from his seat; his guitar resting across his lap._

"_It is tuned," Conner protested tired of being picked at. _

_Jason snorted as he stood plucking at the strings of his upright bass. "It sounds like the cats that screw on our back porch my mom's always bitching about." _

_They all laughed with the exception of Conner. _

"_No one here can do what I can on these strings so go fuck yourselves," he groused as he shoved his hipster hat down to his brows in frustration. _

_Phoenix stood leaning against the paneling of the opened garage with her arms and legs crossed listening to them argue. It was kind of funny. _

"_You're forcing it," she spoke up. _

_The five boys turned and looked at her surprised. She was once again wearing black baggy cargo pants. Her tight black long sleeved shirt covered her naval this time. Natalia was being picky about shit like that. Of course she was wearing her ever present backpack. _

"_Yeah thanks for the advice girlie…now run along." Conner shooed her as her turned his attention back to his violin fingering the pegs. Maybe it wasn't tuned right. _

_Phoenix shook her head and walked into the garage. _

"_I bet you your bridge isn't even straight," she told him as she waltzed over and took the violin from Conner's hand. _

"_Hey who the hell do you think you are?" he groused and made to snatch his instrument back only for Phoenix to snatch it away from his grasp while his brother and friends laughed and watched on in amazement at the confident newcomer. _

_Phoenix took one look at the violin and shook her head. She presented it to Conner for him to examine. _

"_You're bridge isn't center," she pointed out. _

_He looked at it not believing he would forget something like that. _

"_How did you know?" he asked her; not just anyone off of the street would have that kind of knowledge. _

"_Well unlike you I can actually play the violin," she told him. She was just fucking with him though, she could tell the boy was good…still she was better. _

"_Uh-oh I smell I challenge," Jason egged the situation on._

"_You guys should totally do the fiddle challenge," Cody piped in laughing. He knew how much his brother hated the once popular song "The devil went down to Georgia." _

_Conner turned and glared at him. "Do not…ever…bring up…that damn song again," he warned him. _

_Cody raised his hands one still holding on to his saxophone in surrender."Touchy- touchy," he mocked. _

"_Since you think you know everything go on." Conner offered Phoenix his bow; hair side facing her. _

_She arched an eyebrow at him as she carefully reached over and grabbed the bow by the stick. _

"_Careful there…you wouldn't want me to get oil from my fingers on your hair would you?" she told him knowing he had been testing her. _

_He looked impressed as everyone smirked. _

_She walked over to the small card table pushed up against the wall of the garage and laid the violin and bow down so that she could properly straighten the bridge. Mission accomplished she picked them back up and walked over to Conner. She stood close to him as she placed the violin in between her chin and her shoulder on the rests for perfect balance. _

_She raised the bow and let it rest lightly on the strings. Her eyes closed almost involuntarily as she took in a deep breath through her nose._

_She began to play. _

_All the boys in the garage looked on in wonder as their jaws dropped to the floor. _

_The clear and perfect notes of Bach's Sonata no. 1 in G minor BMV 1001; the first of six works written by the great composer filled the garage with richness as Phoenix played. _

_Her face was stripped of all pretenses as she submerged herself in her playing. Emotions so complex yet staggeringly gentle flowed through her as she slowly moved her head and shoulders back in forth swaying as she lost herself in doing something she loved but had not had a chance to do in a long time. _

_Once upon a time she had been dubbed a child prodigy; she had played for presidents and as a special guest performer with symphonies in concert halls amazing anyone who would come to see her with her natural God given talent. _

_Her mom and dad had been so proud of her and where always happy to listen to her play whatever instrument she had mastered; which happened to be every one she had been interested in picking up. _

_All her instruments were now packed away and covered; sitting abandoned in a house people thought to be destroyed, a house she could never go back to, but could not bring her self to sale. Her family's belongings still sat in it as if they were merely waiting for their return. She anonymously paid for people to come and check in out it and to clean the dust and cobwebs that gathered in their absence. _

_She played with a fierceness and precision that awed the makeshift band as they sat enthralled in their various places amongst the garage not even caring that it appeared she was going to go ahead and play the song in it's entirety of fourteen minutes. They settled in and got comfortable truly enjoying and appreciating the sounds of a master at work. _

_Still she kept her eyes closed as she easily remembered the notes of the song; the same song that was the last she had ever played for her mother. _

_The movement of Connor's borrowed bow was hypnotic to them as they sat and listened soaking up the lesson they had found themselves being taught unexpectedly. All of them were students of music and none of them had a problem admitting that they were thoroughly being schooled. _

_It was almost heart breaking to watch her at work. Connor found himself brought to tears as he looked up at her as he had moved to sit on the floor his weight resting on his hands that were propped up behind him. He made no move to wipe the slow stream of tears traveling down his cheeks. It was beautiful to watch her at work so engulfed as she was seemingly unaware of anyone else in the small garage. He would never judge a book by its cover again. _

_She played the fast paced notes with such vigor that it hit them all in the chest and settled there to take root and warm them from the inside out. They sat covered in goose bumps each one of them jerking at some point as they tried to work away the chills that coursed up their spines. _

_Once she played that last note she sighed loving the feeling coursing through her veins. Playing music was invigorating to her. She'd been discussing her love of classical music and jazz with Olivia as they found they had the same likes. From that first day she moved in and played music Olivia had been intrigued to learn more about the girl's talent. She'd tried and failed on many occasion to get her to come to The Beacon and play the piano for her and Natalia._

_She opened her eyes and looked at them a smile of such udder joy gracing her lips. _

_They all stood and cheered for her. _

_She learned their names and the various instruments they each played. _

_Cody or Tweedle Dumb as they called him played the sax and trumpet, while dabbling in mixers and the turn tables trying to find new ways to mix that smooth jazzy feel he loved with the slick driving beats of true hip-hop. _

_Conner/Tweedle Dee played the violin and piano he was a perfectionist and a little uptight._

_Eric was the resident drummer and voice of reason. _

_Jason was the bassist and honestly very strange._

_Paul played both the guitar and piano he had that air of coolness about him that was sure to make girls fall all over him. _

"_So where did you learn how to play that song like that?" Conner asked her. _

_She shrugged knowing she couldn't come right out and say she'd studied for a summer at Julliard when she was four; information like that could be tracked. "In another life," she told him._

"_How bout a jam?" Eric asked feeling geeked up._

_She eyed Cody's sax. "You guys know any Coltrane?"_

Olivia and Natalia were both up pacing around her office on their cell phones looking for a band to book at the last minute. They were coming up empty and were close to panicking.

They both hung up and looked at one another.

"We are so screwed," the said in unison.

"That was better but you have to feel it," Phoenix stressed. She patted Cody's stomach. "From here," she added.

"Why don't you just do us the honor of showing him what you mean?" Paul questioned grinning. He was always fishing for ways to get her to play…anything.

She shook her head at the now eagerly grinning faces looking back at her and took Cody's horn. "Give me this damn thing," she said easily plucking it from the hook on his neck strap.

He grinned happy to turn it over as he pulled the strap over his head and put it around hers.

She shook her head and smiled.

"Ahh the master shall now teach the young padawan," Jason mused as he looked into the sky seriously.

Everyone just turned and looked at him.

"Dude what the hell is wrong with you?" Phoenix asked him.

He just shrugged his shoulders honestly not knowing the answer.

They just laughed at him as Phoenix strapped up.

Daisy walked out of Company in search of Phoenix. She had heard the girl's motorcycle pull up from inside and had been waiting in nervous anticipation for her to walk through the door. When she hadn't she found herself aggravated and disappointed all at once.

Phoenix had a way of bringing out her more complex and confusing emotions.

They'd been pissing each other off for weeks now both finding joy in nit picking at the other. She wouldn't say that they were friends but they still somehow managed to orbit around one another. She couldn't understand how they didn't like each other yet were always in each other's presence.

James had been trying to ward her off of Phoenix saying that she was trouble and that she should just stay away from her. Daisy though couldn't help but find the infuriating girl fascinating.

She turned the corner to see Phoenix joking with a few guys she noticed her hanging out with from time to time. They went to school with her and basically ruled the music department.

Phoenix was taking one of the twin's saxophone away from him as they all began to look excited.

Daisy didn't know Phoenix was musical so she inched forward to listen. She knew her efforts to stay hidden would be useless though. The girl always had a way of knowing when someone was watching her and could easily pick up on someone's presence. She was annoying that way.

Phoenix tried her best to ignore Daisy as she prepared herself to play.

The girl just wouldn't stay away from her. It would be much safer for her if she did. She had to admit though…she wasn't doing a very good job of following her own advice. She couldn't help it Daisy was fun to fuck with.

Phoenix used the underside of her shirt to wipe off the mouth piece.

"She doesn't want your coodies Tweedle Dumb." Eric laughed.

He waved him off to excited to care about his band mates jab at him.

Phoenix began to play the same song Cody had just finished; "Naima" by John Coltrane.

The parking lot echoed with the slow easy sound.

Daisy was instantly surprised and intrigued. Phoenix looked so at home and at peace to her as she played. That little piece of her that Phoenix only showed around Jonathan, Sarah, Emma, Olivia, and Natalia was shinning right now.

Daisy found herself blinded by the light.

She leaned over the railing over looking the lot and listened as a small involuntary smile graced her lips.

The boys saw her and grinned knowing how much the girls aggravated each other only to always find the other around when it should make perfect sense that they'd simply avoid one another.

They didn't worry about Phoenix seeing them rib one another with their elbows, she was always so wrapped up in the music with her eyes closed that she allowed herself to ignore their idiocy. And Daisy was so star struck at the moment that she didn't even notice their attention.

Phoenix finished playing. "And, that's how it's done," she announced accepting the high fives.

Daisy came down from the walkway towards them.

Phoenix rolled her eyes. "And now here comes my own personal pest," she said not even turning around to verify that she was right as she handed Cody's sax back over.

"Oh please you know you like it when she's around," Paul crooned.

Phoenix looked at him truly confused. "Why would I like that? The chick is annoying as hell," she said.

"Hey," Daisy said as she finally reached them.

Phoenix turned and gave Daisy that ironic smirk that annoyed her so much. "Pest," Phoenix greeted her.

"Dork," Daisy volleyed right back.

They guys just shook their heads as they made to go.

"Call us when you want to jam again," Jason told her as they loaded up in the twins' beat up old van.

Before they pulled away Eric spoke up to the guys. "Don't say anything to her about it guys. I honestly don't even think she realizes what's going on," he stated.

They all knew that he was probably right. Although she never said as much they could tell that Phoenix had suffered through some rough times and an even harder life. They knew that she probably had no idea what it was like to have those other types of feelings.

They pulled off.

"I didn't know you were a musician," Daisy said as she leaned up against Phoenix's bike.

Phoenix rolled her eyes and moved Daisy from off of her property by her arm and took her place. "Girl they could fill the ocean with all the shit you don't know," Phoenix teased her.

"God you are such a jackass," Daisy complained not being able to stop herself from smiling despite that fact.

"Don't I know it." Phoenix grinned.

"No I mean really you're probably like the most difficult person on the face of the planet."

"Then why are you always pestering me?" Phoenix asked playfully.

The question brought Daisy up short. Why was she so wiling to put up with so much of Phoenix's shit?

"Um…" Daisy looked nervous.

"No loitering," Frank appeared and told Phoenix.

She knew that he was coming of course. She just wanted to see what he would say to her; and if he was still pissed about the other day.

Phoenix leaned back on her hands against her bike and hummed. "Loitering: to linger aimlessly – to move in a slow idle manner – to pass time in an aimless manner. Nope not doing that." She said. "Daisy and I were just enjoying a rousing conversation of why she's so annoying. Now tell me do you see that as a time waster?" she asked him.

"Get out of here." He groused.

"Chill out Uncle Frank. Why are you so grumpy?" Daisy asked him.

He looked at Phoenix, huffed then walked away.

Oh yeah he was still pissed.

Phoenix laughed.

"What did you do now?" Daisy questioned her.

"He came by the farm house the other day looking for Natalia…I don't think he was expecting the gate."

_Natalia was out running errands with an eager to help Emma in tow. She was nervous about leaving Francesca and Olivia alone…there was no telling what kind of trouble those two could get into unsupervised. _

_The security screen beeped as they were sitting in the kitchen sneaking the cookies Natalia had made a point to tell them not to eat. _

_Francesca got up to check it only to snort around a mouth full of gooey chocolate chip. Natalia was going to be pissed but it was worth it. Plus she would just tell the truth and say Olivia put her up to it anyway. _

"_Who is it?" Olivia hurriedly covered her mouth trying to quickly swallow the bite of cookie she'd just taken. _

_If it was Natalia coming back earlier than expected they needed to get rid of the evidence. _

"_You are so whipped." Francesca laughed. "Don't get excited it's just Barney Fife," she said. _

_Olivia groaned then quickly switched gears getting a gleam in her eye. She hopped up and hip bumped Francesca out of the way to grin at the screen. Frank was trying to figure out how to get the intercom on the security box to work. _

"_You would think he'd push the big green button next to the speaker." Francesca chuckled. _

"_He's not smart enough to figure that out," Olivia said pushing the talk button. "What can I do for ya Frankie?"she questioned a little too chipper. _

_She could see him frown. "I need to talk to Natalia about Rafe," he said. _

_Olivia and Francesca just looked at each other and grinned. Phoenix pushed the talk button._

"_Sure thing Detective." she said as she pushed the button to open the gate. Just as it was about to clear the front end of his car she shut it again. "Oops!"_

"_Sorry about that Frankie we're having some technical difficulties with the new security give me a second," Olivia told him. When she removed her finger from the button they just laughed. _

"_Will you hurry it up; it's important," he insisted. _

_All three of them knew it wasn't._

"_Okay here we go," Olivia told him and opened the gate. _

_Once it was fully opened Frank began to edge his way up to it from the box. _

_Olivia hit the close button again. The two cohorts fell against each other laughing hysterically. _

"_Sorry Frank," Francesca barely hid the mirth in her voice. She did feel sorry for the guy; he was completely clueless. "Let's try this again." She opened the gate and closed it right back on him again._

"_You know what Frankie it must be that asshole deterrent we had installed," Olivia told him as she left her finger on the talk button to allow him to hear her and Francesca laughing at him._

"_Don't come back soon," Francesca laughed into the intercom before they disconnected from him._

_They watched amused as he grumbled and backed out of the drive._

_Once Natalia came home and found out about it she couldn't even bring herself to be mad about the cookies._

Daisy had to admit that was pretty damn funny.

"You're terrible," she told her on the end of a giggle.

"Yeah well the guy needs to get a clue. She doesn't want him it's about time he came to terms. It's not like they were going to get married or anything. From what I hear they only went out on like two dates anyway."

"That's true," Daisy admitted.

"Well there you go…we were doing him a favor if you think about it."

Daisy shook her head and wrapped her arms around her chest all of a sudden feeling shy and not knowing why. She looked down at the ground for a moment and twisted her body back and forth a little before looking back up at her. "I know how you're good with computers and all. I was wondering if you could take a look at my laptop. It's been running slow and doing all kinds of stuff by itself lately. There's something wrong with the wireless network inside too," she told her.

Phoenix nodded her head. "I'll see what I can do."

They walked into Company shoulder to shoulder.

"Almost everyone is booked and those who aren't are scared shitless to play for the company. They've heard about how it's damn near impossible to please at these fundraisers," Olivia grumbled her forehead pressed against the top of her desk.

"We'll figure something out baby…we always do," Natalia told her holding on to faith that they'd somehow get out of this mess.

Phoenix choked a little on the juice she was drinking and quickly wiped away the dribble as she sat at the bar looking at Daisy's laptop screen.

"Umm…what have you been doing on this thing?" It was pretty obvious from what she'd found the problem to be. She just wanted to see if the girl would admit to it.

Daisy looked at her funny after laughing about her little spill. "Nothing much really, downloading music, Skype, homework, Facebook, checking my emails…watching episodes of Glee that I missed the night before on Hulu."

"I love Glee," Phoenix admitted before she could stop herself. It was a thing at The Farm House. All the girls would get together either downstairs in the living room or in her TV room to eat snacks and watch.

Daisy snorted. "You so do not seem like the Glee type."

"Well what type do I seem like Pest?"

"I don't know Dork it's kind of hard to describe the level of un-Gleeness that you present."

"That wasn't even English," Phoenix pointed out.

"Whatever. What's wrong with my computer?" Daisy asked leaning in from her seat on the stool next to her trying to get a look at the screen. Phoenix turned it slightly so that she couldn't see.

"So you're telling me you don't do anything else on this thing?"

"Not really no."

Phoenix could tell she was telling the truth.

"Do you let anyone else use it?"

"Umm…every now and then my Uncle Frank uses it when were here or at home."

"Ewww!" Phoenix scrunched up her face now understanding her find…and the disturbing theme. He probably thought he was safe deleting the browsing history. But it was simple to get around stuff like that.

"What ewww?" Daisy moved to lean over again only for Phoenix to turn the screen towards her. "Latin Divas 5, Caliente Heat…uh…D.P Mamacitas? Does D.P mean what I think it means?" Daisy asked trying to look away from the screen.

Phoenix nodded her head. "Yep."

"That's gross."

"I am so telling Olivia."

"Why would you tell Olivia that my uncle was watching porn on my laptop?' Daisy was mortified and didn't exactly want to broadcast it.

"Are you not catching the reoccurring theme here?" Phoenix looked at her incredulous.

"What theme?"

"You are so naïve. It's all Latin porn…about Latin women…with long dark hair…and dark eyes…" Phoenix hedged.

"Oh…OH! Why the hell would he do this shit on my computer?"

Phoenix sniffed at the keys.

"Well at least he didn't make an oopsies on it."

Daisy smacked her arm. "That's so fucking gross. Shut up!"

Phoenix laughed. "Fucking loser," she said in reference to Frank. "All of these downloads and sites he's been visiting have spyware attached to them. That's what's slowing down your computer and making it do weird stuff. It also appears as though he changed Company's network settings to public. The parental settings on the network probably weren't allowing him to do what he wanted. People from all around the block are stealing the signal. That's why it's running so slow. I can fix that right now." Phoenix's fingers flew over the keys. "You're laptop is going to take a little more work it won't take me long but I'll have to hook it up to my computers at home and use my own software…there are worms that you're firewall has in quarantine but it's only a matter of time before they crash your system."

Phoenix didn't even catch the fact that she had referred to The Farm House as home.

"Well this is just great. All my papers are on there."

"Don't worry about it I'll clean it out and have it back to you by the end of the day. I told Olivia and Natalia I'd do some work on the barn for them so I'll just let the programs run while I'm doing that."

"Thanks," Daisy told her feeling weird about it.

"Yep."

Frank walked in to the dinning area from the kitchen. Phoenix closed the laptop.

"How's the hand?" she asked him.

Daisy smacked her on the arm as she glared at Frank.

"There's nothing wrong with my hand," Frank said as he looked at it to make sure thinking she might have noticed something he hadn't.

She snorted. "I was just wondering…seeing as how it's been getting such a work out lately."

Daisy threw up in her mouth a little bit and kicked Phoenix's leg. She kicked her right back.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said as he came around the counter looking for something behind it.

"I can't wait for the weather to change," Phoenix told Daisy. She just looked at her strange for such a random topic change. "I like my summers muy caliente," she said.

Daisy just looked at her wide eyed as she bit down on her tongue trying not to laugh.

"How bout you Frank?" Phoenix asked him with a hint of suggestion.

He just looked at them for a moment his eyes betraying him as they darted down to look at the laptop and back at them. They just looked at him faces blank.

He swallowed nervously and walked away.


	20. Happy now?

**Title: Risen From The Ashes**

**Pairing: Olivia/Natalia Doris/Blake ?/?  
><strong>

**Rating: MA for strong language, adult situations, violence, blood, drug use.**

**Slightly AU most invents remain the same with a few concentrated changes to the Otalia storyline.**

**Summary: A mysterious stranger comes to town and changes the lives of Olivia and Natalia forever**.

"Be still my beating heart." Phoenix gushed as she pushed in between Mel and Dinah to lean her back and elbows against the front desk at The Beacon.

She was stopping by on her way home to see if Olivia and Natalia needed anything before she made the short trip just out of town to the property.

Dinah and Mel rolled their eyes and grinned at Phoenix as they continued to thumb through their mail.

"We are too old for you little girl," Dinah told her as she shoved at her shoulder.

Phoenix feigned hurt as she pressed her palm into her chest. "Ahh, age my dear…aint nothin but a number," She stated and wiggled her eyebrows at them.

They laughed.

"You are just too much," Mel told her as they turned to walk away.

"It's your loss," Phoenix called out to them teasingly.

They waved her off and walked out.

She turned her attention to Greg who was nodding his head looking frightened and not understanding a damn thing the man standing in front of him was yelling about. The fact that he was speaking thick pissed off Armenian probably had something to do with it.

"Vortegh dzhokhk'i yen im srbich'ner!" Greg just nodded his head again.

Phoenix snorted then walked over to him.

"What's up fancy pants?" she asked him.

He looked at her grateful for the interruption.

"This man's translator isn't around and I haven't the foggiest what his problem is."

Phoenix nodded and turned her attention to the frustrated guest.

"Nerum indz Sir?"

He turned and looked at her gratefully.

"Du parzapes ts'ankats'yel t'arm srbich'ner t'voghets'in Dzer senyak chisht ? Menk' nrants' minch'yev dzez anmijapes ." Greg looked at her amazed.

He nodded and shook her hand.

"Shnorhakalut'yun ognelu hamar," he said.

He smiled at her then turned to give Greg one last parting glare than walked to the elevator bank.

"Send him up some fresh towels," she told Greg as she patted his cheek and made her way towards the offices.

She made sure to knock at Olivia's closed office door before entering. Those two screwed more than bunnies on holiday at Easter. She was glad for the noise cancelling quality of her walls but still when they were going at it the house was filled with this…atmosphere. She could feel it and it made her feel embarrassed.

"Come in," she heard Natalia call.

She opened the door to see Olivia sitting at her desk fingers rubbing her temples looking completely frazzled as Natalia worriedly massaged her shoulders. She could feel the tension rolling off of Olivia in waves.

She walked in and closed the door and plopped herself down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. She propped her feet up on it and lit one of her smokes taking a pull before leaning over and offering it to Olivia.

They both looked at her funny.

"Just hit it…only once though," she warned. It wasn't addictive or anything like that. Nor was it some form of recreational drug. But if it ever found itself in the wrong hands it could easily be tweaked into being just that. It seemed to be human nature to take something positive and turn it into a negative. She also didn't want to overwhelm Olivia's system knowing her health issues and the dosage for her newest batch was pretty high.

That's why she always destroyed them when she was done.

Olivia took the smoke hesitantly and brought it up to her lips. The sweet earthiness of the smoke was soothing all on its own. She took a small drag and gave it back to Francesca.

They both leaned back into their chairs and sighed.

Olivia felt her muscles loosen and the headache pounding between her ears dissipate rather quickly.

"That…is some good shit," she said smiling at her.

Natalia smacked her arm.

Francesca laughed and took a pull for herself nodding her head in agreement. When she found herself recuperating as she often did after a rather difficult fight - the numbers not stacked up in her favor it was this that got her through and made it possible for her to muster through the pain.

"So what's wrong?"

"The band we hired for tomorrow quit on us because they didn't want to work for lesbians," Natalia told her.

"Look at you expanding your vocabulary." Francesca grinned at her.

"Oh shut up Francesca." Natalia giggled.

"We can't find a replacement. Spencer-Rivera Beacon Enterprise is going to have a black spot on its record before it even gets up and running." Olivia said not at all as worried as she should have been. She was going to have to find a way to get Francesca to make her a batch of that stuff.

"Don't even try it," Francesca warned.

"Damn." Olivia grinned.

Natalia came around the desk and sat down next to the girl.

"What kind of band was it?"

"Jazz band," Natalia said sweeping her hair out of her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Huh…I might know a couple guys that could help you out." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Really?" Olivia perked up.

"They're pretty cool; some high school students that run amuck in the music department."

"High school students?" Olivia deflated a little.

"I'm serious they're good. I can totally vouch for them. If it makes you feel any better I'll play with them to keep 'em in line."

Natalia and Olivia smiled.

"We still haven't even heard you play Chess," Olivia pointed at knowing that she was finally going to get her way.

"Ugh." She rolled her eyes and threw her head back. "Fine, whatever…let's go." She stood and walked towards the door Olivia and Natalia hot on her heels.

Olivia and Natalia stood back arms crossed and shoulders touching as they watched Francesca appraise the shiny black baby grand in The Beacon Lounge. She walked around it as she slowly ran her hand across the smooth surface. It was almost like watching someone buying fruit and testing it for its ripeness.

She laid her ear on it closing her eyes and breathing in as she spread her hands out across the top.

Satisfied she straightened and walked around to sit on the bench.

She hit each key in descending order testing the sound quality. It was tuned to perfection and sounded very much like her abandoned piano back home did.

"You guys don't have to stand all the way over there I'm not uptight about playing," she told them as she settled in.

The girls came and sat down next to her. Olivia to her left and Natalia to her right. It was the same positions her parent's used to take up. She buried that thought and snorted at the vision the two of them had just put in her head with their placement.

"What?" Natalia asked her.

"Nothing, I was just imagining the two of you sitting on my shoulders whispering in my ear telling me what to do. I suppose it makes since Olivia is sitting at my left side."

"Hey," Olivia protested and smacked Francesca's shoulder with the back of her hand. "Watch it," Olivia warned her grinning pointing a finger for affect.

Natalia laughed.

Francesca shook her head at them. "Ready?"

"Ready."

She took a deep breath in through her nose and let her fingers do all the work.

The cool opening melody assaulted them. They knew her to be talented but she just presented herself so effortlessly. It was as if she was born with music put right into her.

She shook her head with the rising tempo and rocked forward with the easy flowing back into the softer notes of the song.

"Night and Day" by Cole Porter was an apt song for her to play in this moment.

They had seen the various differences between the two but it was now more than ever they could truly see the difference between Francesca and Phoenix. They were night and day…both vying for full control. Right now though Francesca was holding strong in her element and loving every bit of it.

The patrons in the lounge all began to listen in appreciation as the young girl played for them the smooth jazz melody. Her controlled dexterous fingers flowed easily over the keys as a small grin took up residence on her lips.

Olivia and Natalia both looked at her. Making sure to watch every facial expression as she at times leaned forward to put that little extra umph into the hitting of certain notes only to lean back and shake her head at her self almost as if to say "Damn girl" to smooth the song out.

They smiled at her knowing that this must be one of those rare moments she got to experience where the world just slipped away and she was just a girl doing what she loved.

The jazz poured from the piano as Francesca coaxed it into life. Everyone in the room was caught up in her web not even noticing that they had stopped what they were previously doing. No matter what she played she was able to put that something more into it to make the music sound that much better. They were all appreciating her efforts.

She played those last sweet notes and opened her eyes to see Olivia and Natalia smiling at her with that pride they kept showing her…she felt shy all of a sudden and snorted in self deprecation as she put her head down to look at the keys and bit her lip.

The lounge erupted with the sound of applause from their guests.

Natalia and Olivia sat right next to her clapping for her as well.

She looked up at them and smiled.

"Happy now?"

"Very," Olivia told her and looked across the girl to look at Natalia.

Her girlfriend just shrugged her shoulders and grinned.

"Fine but make sure the boys are at least presentable," Olivia relented

"Not a problem," Francesca said as she got up from the piano and waved off the accolades from around the room with a grin.

"That girl is something else," Natalia mused.

"Oh yeah," Olivia agreed.

Francesca remembered something and leaned down to whisper in Olivia's ear.

She quickly walked away not wanting to see that pissed off look in her eyes.

"What is it Princess?" Natalia asked her.

"Fucking Frank!"


	21. 3 sisters with distinct personalities

**Title: Risen From The Ashes**

**Pairing: Olivia/Natalia Doris/Blake ?/?  
><strong>

**Rating: MA for strong language, adult situations, violence, blood, drug use.**

**Slightly AU most invents remain the same with a few concentrated changes to the Otalia storyline.**

**Summary: A mysterious stranger comes to town and changes the lives of Olivia and Natalia forever.**

Frank eyed Olivia suspiciously as she coolly sat down on the edge of his desk presenting to him her side profile. She stretched out her legs in front of her and crossed them at her ankles while letting her weight rest on her hands propped up behind her. She turned and offered him a grin.

"Hey there Frankie," she greeted him.

"What do you want now Olivia? Here to mock me again?" he asked throwing his pen down on the desk and leaning back in his chair.

"Nope, just wanted to ask you a question," she told him just loud enough for the rest of the squad room to hear as she casually surveyed her cuticles.

"And what would that be?" he asked in exasperation.

"Well…I just wanted to know why my fifteen year old kid came to me today and told me that she had to repair damages done to your sixteen year old niece's computer after cleaning a considerable amount of Latina porn you had downloaded on to it?" She batted her eyelashes at him.

His face turned beat red as the other officers around the room began to snort and snigger with one another.

He cleared his throat. "I don't know wh…"

"Cut the crap Frank," olivia snapped. "I find it disgusting that not only would you do something like that on a kid's computer but, that you did it so you could fantasize about a woman who doesn't want anything to do with you. It's perverted in a stalker kind of way don't you think?" she asked him casually.

"I'm not a pervert or a stalker!" he insisted as he rose from his seat angrily.

"Yet you found the need to snap one off using your niece's laptop," she added.

"Olivia you need to leave."

"You need to let it go," she countered. "She chose someone else Frank…deal with it already," Olivia stood from her perch. "You owe Natalia an apology for making her feel cheap and dirty," she added as she stalked away.

Frank watched her go deflated knowing that Natalia knew what he had been up to.

The guys around the squad room continued to smirk at him and shake their heads as they laughed.

"Get back to work!" he snapped at them causing them to scatter and scurry away.

He couldn't stand that damn kid.

Natalia, Blake, and Doris sat at their table in Towers waiting for Olivia to show up. She told Natalia that she would meet them there after she took care of something. Natalia knew that she was going to see Frank and that there would be no way to change her mind on the matter. She just hoped she didn't do anything to land herself in jail.

The entire situation had her completely grossed out. She felt scandalized and used. Not to mention the fact that she was pissed that Francesca had been the one to make the find. She didn't want her fifteen year old exposed to anything else.

"What's taking your not so better half so long?" Doris asked her as she drank from her glass of water.

"I think she went to go um…talk to Frank," Natalia answered her nervously.

Doris snorted causing Blake to nudge her shoulder.

"D quit it. It's bad enough Natalia has to deal with knowing what Frank does in his spare time where she's concerned," Blake added teasingly.

"Ugh!" Natalia huffed back into her seat. "Please I really REALLY don't want to think about it. I'd actually prefer to just purge the memory from my brain all together," Natalia told them.

"Could you imagine him sitting there with Daisy's laptop those crazy ass eyes going all squinty…" she needled. "Turning Japanese I think I'm turning Japanese I really think so." she sang doing a little dance in her seat and laughing.

"STOP IT!" Natalia swatted at her from across the table giggling.

"That wasn't the least bit attractive baby," Blake told her as she covered her mouth to squelch the loud guffaw that just burst out of her.

"It's attractive when I dig my underwear out of my ass," Doris countered with a smirk.

"Eww!" the other two women laughed.

"And that dear mayor is exactly why you will not be getting reelected because you're such a tight ass," Olivia appeared and teased her.

"Damn skippy you could bounce a quarter off of this baby."

"Or a lot of bull shit," Olivia countered as she sat down next to Natalia giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Natalia noted how pleased her girlfriend looked with herself.

"What did you do now?" she questioned her suspiciously.

"Just let Frank know how things stood is all. I promise there was no harm done…except for his pride…and his reputation at the station," she laughed.

Doris high fived her across the table as Blake and Natalia shook their heads at them.

The waiter came to take their order and left.

"So how are the kids doing?" Blake asked.

"I just talked to Ava actually. Told her she needed to start making her plans to come back home seeing as how there was a very lucrative job with her name on it being prepared and told her I wouldn't take no for an answer. She should be here coming up soon. I can't wait to have my baby back home." Olivia smiled.

"That's great honey," Natalia told her as she gripped her hand.

"And the rest of the Spencer-Rivera brood," Doris questioned.

"Emma is great as usual happier than ever. She loves having Phoenix at The Farm House. Those two have really started bonding," Natalia added.

"I still don't understand what's going on with her. Where are her parent's? Are you guys going to adopt her?" Blake asked curiously.

Olivia and Natalia both looked at one another. "Adoption isn't an option for us right now," she admitted. The legal documents being filed alone could get Francesca along with the rest of them killed.

That didn't stop the two from wishing things were different though. They wanted to claim the girl as their own…they just didn't know how she would feel about it.

"Her family situation is a little difficult," Natalia hedged and left it at that.

"You two are being really secretive about this kid," Doris pointed out.

Olivia glared at her.

Subject officially dropped.

"And…" Blake asked them to continue about the kids worried.

They both sighed knowing what she was asking.

"We haven't heard from him sense his little tantrum at Company," Natalia admitted. "I don't know what Phoenix said to him but I have a feeling he's thinking a lot about it. He's normally in our faces flipping out about something or other."

It had been strange. Rafe hadn't shown up to yell at them for a while now. She hoped that he was taking the time to reevaluate life and what he could stand to lose if he allowed things to continue as they were.

Olivia rubbed Natalia's back.

"Well hopefully he'll get it together. Little shit." Doris huffed.

Olivia couldn't help but to smirk as Natalia ruefully shook her head. He was her baby boy and she loved him but she had to admit…he needed a serious attitude adjustment.

"So are you guys ready for your big fundraiser tomorrow?" Blake asked smiling.

They both laughed. "We had a little hiccup but it's been smoothed out so yes we are most certainly ready," Olivia told them vaguely.

"Well I'm not," Doris grumped. "Being the mayor means you have to show up to these things when invited. It'll be nothing but a bunch of uptight executives I'm sure."

She wasn't wrong. Vaser Corporation's fundraiser guest lists were usually filled with uptight, fuddy duddies from their upper ranks along with the various politicians, business owners, and wealthy families that lived in whatever city the fundraiser was to be held.

The fundraisers were usually mundane and so filled with bureaucracy you could cut it right out of the air with a knife and serve it up on a platter.

"I'm bored just thinking about it," Doris added.

The other three women at the table just shook their heads at her.

"We can pull it off. I have confidence in our staff and I know that they'll be pleased," Natalia told her smiling.

Olivia looked over at her beaming with pride.

"And now she's useless," Blake said laughing.

"Hello earth to Olivia…Natalia put those damn dimples away so we can have an intelligent conversation." Doris was waving her hand at Olivia's face.

Natalia shook her head.

Olivia snapped out of it.

"What?" She looked around the table confused.

They all just laughed at her.

"Hey it's me," Daisy said into the intercom at the gate of The Farm House.

Phoenix was outside doing the barn work she had told her about. She picked up her arm guard that was lying unused on the little makeshift workspace/bench she'd set up outside and opened the gate using the controls hidden inside of it. She hurriedly shoved it back on.

Daisy rounded the side of the house after traveling up the drive and stopped dead in her tracks.

Phoenix was standing looking over a few drafts she'd drawn up for the barn's overhaul. Olivia and Natalia were thinking about getting Emma a horse because the girl kept begging for one and she had done everything in her power such as chores around the house, keeping her room clean, and bringing A after A home from school to convince them she could be responsible. Phoenix thought it was a great idea she hadn't ridden a horse since she had been with her Sensei and wanted to get one for herself.

It was the sight of her though that stopped Daisy cold. The sun was beating down warm but not too hot as a soothing breeze swept through The Farm House property tousling her long ponytail peaking out from under the black bandana on her head. Daisy noticed for the first time that Phoenix's hair had some sporadic naturally red highlights hidden amongst her dark brown strands. She was bent over in contemplation, wearing a black sports bra, her muscular arms and tight abs in easy view. A pair of loose fitting baggy stone washed jeans smeared in dirt covered her bottom half. They hung low on her exposing the white hemline of her boy briefs. Her feet were encased in a pair of heavy tan Timberland boots; her jeans tucked into them so that the tongues hung out of them. There was a tattered white towel hanging from her back pocket and she was wearing a tool belt each pocket and slot taken up. On her arm was her every present guard and her hands were snug in a pair of tan work gloves.

Daisy just stared at her and for the first time allowed herself to realize exactly what those strange feelings she'd been having were. She was attracted to the girl; in more ways than one. She began to panic a little as she leaned against the house still unable to look away.

_This is not happening…this can NOT be happening. I'm not gay…_

Phoenix looked up knowing she was there but confused about the new scent she was smelling. It was a mixture of things blended together to make up the strongest - sweetest scent she'd ever smelled. It was that fresh smell of excitement during a warm summer day at the park. Fresh ground cinnamon strong but not so over bearing as to hide it's sweetness. Citrus tangy and zesty as the juice squirted out of a perfectly ripened orange and tickled your nose. A warm dark night looking at the stars the air thick with stillness as fireflies came out to play and crickets serenaded them.

They just looked at each other.

Phoenix tried and failed to not sniff out another whiff. She realized it was indeed coming from Daisy. She only smelled people's distinct scents once she became attached to them. They weren't necessarily based on how the person smelled but the feeling of their presence, their character, and personality traits that endeared them to her.

So why the fuck was she smelling the most annoying person she'd ever met?

"Uh…hey," Phoenix greeted Daisy from her position as she stood straight.

Daisy's eyes racked over her.

Phoenix was too nervous about it to even tease her.

"Hi." Daisy jerked herself out of her reverie and slowly walked over to her.

She looked down at the plans and read them over.

"This space you cleared out for the loft looks nice. The stables are well proportioned," she told her trying to snap out of her newest emotional problem.

"Uh…thanks," Phoenix told her surprised she could even read them.

Daisy smiled at her. "I take a few AP drafting classes at the school. I want to become an architect," she told her.

"Really? You don't seem like the architectural type," Phoenix bated her with a smirk.

Daisy knew where this was going and played along. "What type do you take me for Dork?"

"I don't know Pest it's kind of hard to explain the level of un-architect-ness you present." They both laughed at that one then abruptly stopped nervous about this new level of camaraderie between them.

Phoenix cleared her throat and walked over to finish cutting the wood boards she had been checking the measurements on with a power saw.

Daisy watched her nervously.

_She is…interesting…smart…talented…_

Phoenix picked up the four heavy boards and hoisted them easily on to her shoulder walking towards the barn.

…_hot as hell! NOPE! DID NOT JUST THINK THAT!_

Phoenix dropped them off inside and closed up the new doors she'd installed.

"Come on your lap top should be ready now," she told Daisy walking towards the house after placing her tool belt on the table. She took off her gloves and shoved them to hang from her unoccupied back pocket. Daisy forced herself not to track the movement.

They entered in silence both lost in their own thoughts.

_I don't understand why I can smell her. It doesn't make any sense. And why is the scent so strong? I've never experienced anything like that before._

_I am so lost right now. What about James? I mean I thought that was going well. We were getting closer but now…there's Phoenix. I don't even know all that much about her. I want to though. God how did this all get so messed up?_

Still in silence they took the stairs in front of Emma's bedroom up to the attic with Phoenix leading the way.

Daisy jerked her eyes away from the view.

Phoenix opened the door and toed off her heavy boots leaving them lined neatly against the wall beside the divider. Daisy figured she should probably follow suit.

Phoenix opened the divider by pushing a button on the wall. It slid easily into place and she walked in. Daisy followed quietly.

Phoenix walked over to her computers to check the status of Daisy's laptop leaving the other girl to wonder curiously about the room.

She noted the rows and rows of books on the shelves. A lot of them looked really old, some were in different languages, there was a collection of journals lined up on two long rows, and there was a book that didn't look like it belonged with the rest at all. Daisy pulled the Stinky Cheese Man off of the shelf and smiled at it.

"Is this the book Sarah is always talking about you reading to her?" Daisy asked.

Phoenix still leaned over her computers clicking her mouse, tapping keys, and moving things around on her touch screen monitors hazard a glance at Daisy and quickly looked away. She swallowed.

"Yeah, my mom used to read that book to me and my sisters; she said we were the weirdest kids ever for liking such an obscure story so much," she told her not exactly sure why she offered up such information.

Daisy nodded sadly and put the book back on the shelf. She didn't question her on their whereabouts it was obvious to her that it wouldn't be something the girl would want to talk about. She guessed that they were dead. She walked away from the shelves and looked around the room surprised at how neat it was kept. She smiled at the Power Puff Girl Pillow on the bed.

"I knew you were a dork," Daisy laughed as she picked it up.

Phoenix turned and looked at her then looked down to the floor at her feet leaning back on her desk.

"We each had one. Farah was obsessed with that damn cartoon," she snorted. "She said that we were the real life Power Puff Girls. Three sisters with distinct personalities." She pointed at the pillow. "Blossom was the oldest child, the leader of the group, the smartest and the more responsible one." She walked over and opened a drawer in the far night stand on the opposite side of the bed and presented Daisy with a picture from it.

She sat on the bed as Daisy looked at it. It was a picture of three little girls standing up in the bed wearing their pajamas; each holding their own Power Puff Girl Pillow in various poses. Daisy easily picked out Phoenix as she held the pillow now in her own hands above her head. All three girls were making funny faces at the camera and seemed to be laughing. Phoenix pointed out Tiara pointing to a sassy looking little girl with a Butter Cup pillow tucked under her arm as she rested her hand on her hip. "Tiara was the middle child much like Butter Cup and an attitude to match." She snorted. "She was so difficult at times. When she wanted her way she wanted it and no one was going to stop her. Very opinionated but still a little cutie." She pointed to the last little girl in the photo. She was holding her Bubbles pillow on her shoulders by her legs so that the large head would rest on top of her own. "Farah…the youngest like Bubbles. The cutest kid you would ever meet. She was a little strange at times." Phoenix laughed ruefully as she took the photo and looked at it. "Very sweet, tried to see the best in everyone and got away with murder because she was the baby and so adorable. But just like Bubbles once you pissed her off watch out…she'd do a complete 180 and snap on you." Phoenix laughed and cut off turning her head from Daisy.

She heard a little sniffle as Phoenix returned the picture to the drawer and closed it.

"Your computer is ready," she got up from the bed and walked over to the desk without looking at Daisy.

The other girl left it alone not wanting to upset her further. She had noticed something in the photo as Phoenix stood next to her sisters. "I didn't realize you were African American," she told her. Honestly it was hard to tell what the girl was; her features being made up of so many different qualities. She got it from her mother of course. The woman was beautiful her distinct look of mystery was what had first caught the eye of modeling scouts to begin with.

"It's called being light skinned," Phoenix told her with a snort having gotten a hold on to her emotions. "I'm Black not African American. I wasn't born in Africa and have only been there once. You ever notice how America is the only country that finds the need to distinguish such things? Asian American, Native American; you never hear people saying they're African British."

The little rant was cute.

"You know what that's true…" Daisy trailed off uncomfortable with the implication.

Phoenix smirked at her as she handed over the lap top.

Daisy accepted it and stood from the bed. "Thank you," Daisy told her.

"Whatever," Phoenix said as she made towards the door.

"What's in there?" Daisy asked eying the other room divider.

"Stuff," Phoenix told her with a grin. She didn't have a problem with her seeing the TV room it was the training room she didn't want to have to explain.

"You're such a pain in the ass," Daisy grumbled walking out.

"From you that's a huge compliment," Phoenix said as she walked out after Daisy closing the door behind her.


	22. Job and The Prodigal Son

**Title: Risen From The Ashes**

**Pairing: Olivia/Natalia Doris/Blake ?/?  
><strong>

**Rating: MA for strong language, adult situations, violence, blood, drug use.**

**Slightly AU most invents remain the same with a few concentrated changes to the Otalia storyline.**

**Summary: A mysterious stranger comes to town and changes the lives of Olivia and Natalia forever.**

"So,"

Huff.

"what you're saying is,"

Puff.

"you think I should just forget everything she's done,"

Huff.

"and just let her get away with it?" Rafe questioned as he ran along side Phoenix trying to keep up with her on the trail through the park.

She looked over at him still keeping her fast pace - mouth closed and breathing easily through her nose. "No I'm saying that you should learn how to forgive her. She didn't get a pass believe me she paid for it. But if everyone thought the same way you do you're ass would still be in prison," she pointed out to him.

His face scrunched up in thought.

"You cut and robbed Josh Lewis your first week in town Rafe. Started a riot over a fucking candy bar you shouldn't of had in the first damn place because of your diabetes in juvie. Then you shot the damn D.A." She arched an eyebrow at him as she picked up her stride. "All I'm saying is you have no right to be so self righteous about it. I'm sure you're mother didn't raise you that way. I think it's that Spaulding in you – you're family is suffering from a generational curse," she mused.

He looked at her funny and stopped his hands on his knees.

"A what?" He looked up at her and asked confused.

"A generational curse." She told him as she wiped the sweat from her forehead and took a sip from her camel pack. "Exodus 34:6-7 And he passed in front of Moses, proclaiming, "The Lord, the Lord, the compassionate and gracious God, slow to anger, abounding in love and faithfulness, maintaining love to thousands, and forgiving wickedness, rebellion and sin. Yet he does not leave the guilty unpunished; he punishes the children and their children for the sin of the fathers to the third and fourth generation." but it's not so necessarily cut and dry as that God's not going to just punish you for the sins of your fathers – it has to be your decision to pick up their mantel. Ezekiel 18:14-16,18-20"But suppose this son has a son who sees all the sins his father commits, and though he sees them, he does not do such things: He does not eat at the mountain shrines or look to the idols of the house of Israel... He does not oppress anyone... He does not commit robbery, but gives his food to the hungry and provides clothing for the naked... He will not die for his father's sin; he will surely live. But his father will die for his own sin, because he practiced extortion, robbed his brother and did what was wrong among his people. Yet you ask, 'Why does the son not share the guilt of his father?' Since the son has done what is just and right and has been careful to keep all my decrees, he will surely live. The soul who sins is the one who will die. The son will not share the guilt of the father, nor will the father share the guilt of the son. The righteousness of the righteous man will be credited to him, and the wickedness of the wicked will be charged against him." She stopped talking and looked at him and straightened in his stance.

"I think I understood a little of that. I was never really good with interpreting. I usually just asked Ma if I had any questions," he told her. He frowned knowing that he'd kinda screwed up his ability to do that now.

Phoenix and Rafe had been hanging out and talking in secret. After that day outside of Company he had sought her out looking for answers. She was never easy on him and always pointed out when he was being a jackass. She had also warned him that until he figured out what it was he really wanted to stay the hell away from the family as to not cause any more pain. He took the threat seriously remembering that solid punch she'd knocked his ass out with. She had been helping him to wrap his head around the changes in his mom's life. Giving him updates on how the family was doing at home and the goings on in their lives. She used the information like a carrot on a string dangling it in front of a rabbit. He was slowly beginning to follow. They talked about all the things that were bothering him and when she said something he didn't like he'd yell until she gave him that scary as shit look that calmed him down. He knew that unlike Olivia - Phoenix would have no problem fucking him up because she didn't care about what Natalia would think about it stating that he deserved it and leaving it at that.

He had to admit that was why he fucked with Olivia so much. He knew she wouldn't do anything that would upset his mother. So he used it against her to get in a few pot shots and low blows. He was beginning to feel like an asshole for it now.

"Come on sit down and eat this granola bar before you pass the fuck out." Phoenix threw him the snack and sat down on a not too distant bench. He followed a little slower his breaths just now starting to even out and sat.

"The Spaulding's family history is filled with all kinds of evils and misdeeds past down from father to son starting with your grand father's father."

She'd done a lot of research when she was fucking with Alan. What she found made her sick. Father treated son like shit. Son felt like shit. Grew up to be just like father; treated son like shit. And the cycle just continued. "People always say when I grow up I don't want to be anything like my parents but then it ends up happening anyway and they don't even seem to notice. Despite all of their wealth God has brought down some mighty vengeance on the Spaulding's. Look at all the failed marriages and botched relationships with one another they have. I'm sure that fucked up mentality of self- righteousness and sense of entitlement came from Brandon, to Alan, to Gus, then to you. Much like it was passed down from Phillip to James. Even though they aren't technically blood Alan taking responsibility for them lumped them in with the rest," she finished and took another sip of water.

"But…Gus was like a friggin saint," Rafe protested not seeing how his father could have done any thing close to what Phillip, Alan, and James had been up to.

"Are you forgetting the reason you're parents were able to get married was because he cheated on his wife and had a divorce result from it?" she asked him with a grin.

"Yeah." Rafe put his head down and thought about that one.

"Not to mention the fact that he tortured the hell out of Olivia not too long ago by way of kidnapping Emma right after she had just gotten her back from when Phillip kidnapped her and all of his kids," she pointed out.

"He what!" Rafe's head shot up at that one.

"You didn't know that?" she asked him in surprise.

"No…why…God…why would Gus do that?" he huffed back onto the bench and scrubbed a hand over his face.

"He thought Olivia was the one who supposedly shot Phillip and Harley was the lead suspect at the time turns out it was really Alan; shot his own son in the back…literally. No one knew that at the time and Gus wanted to get her to admit to it. Luckily for him Bill was there to stop her from shooting his ass…lucky for her too if you think about it. From what I hear she was getting ready to shoot him in the chest." She gave Rafe a pointed look. "It's possible that neither one of them could be here right now then where would your mother be?" Rafe thought about that one seriously. "Anyway Olivia had been through hell. First Phillip takes Emma. She get's Emma back only for Alan to have her put in Ravenwood. Bill get's her out only for her to have to go into hiding because of Alan. Then she has to come back because Gus kidnaps Emma all over again. People fail to realize how much shit she's had to endure. So when she acts like a bitch and does things others would find unconscionable no one wants to admit to their helping in pushing her just a little too far," she said taking a bite out of her own granola bar.

"That's so fucked up," Rafe looked down not knowing which was up any more.

"All I'm saying is everyone has done some shit in their lives some worse than others. But that doesn't give you the right to judge them on it just because you don't like how things are going. I'm thinking it's a little too late for James seeing as he found it necessary to frame his sister's husband in that damn fool ass scheme of his. But you have a chance to break the curse and save your own portion of the line," she told him. She knew that some of the things she was saying were hypocritical but her fate had already been sealed so there was no point in harping on it.

"What would you do if you were me?" he looked over and asked her truly ready to listen to reason.

"That's a dumbass question Rafe and you know it," she told him. "My mother is dead. I'd do anything…ANYTHING for just one more minute with her. I'm sure putting up with Olivia Spencer is a lot less expensive price to pay believe me. Besides the Olivia the world sees and the one that lives at The Farm House are two completely different people. I'm sure you've realized that seeing as how she has yet to stomp a hole in your ungrateful ass."

Rafe nodded. "But I mean it's still weird this is my Ma were talking about. You're a dyke how does that work?" he asked her.

She slapped him across the back of his head still leaning back on the bench. The blow was hard enough to wrench his head and neck forward as he began to choke on his granola bar.

She just watched him not even attempting to intervene. If he started to turn blue then she'd have to reconsider.

"What the hell was that for?" he questioned her rubbing at the back of his head.

"That is a demeaning and disrespectful word Rafe. You obviously didn't know that so think of that little thump as a warning. Would you call me the N word?" she questioned him.

"No of course not! I'm sorry…I didn't know." he apologized.

She nodded. "Honestly Rafe I don't have all the answers. I had a pretty good understanding of the world and myself as a kid. I came out to my mom when I was six. The look on her face alone was priceless. But I knew that I just wasn't into boys and probably never would be. Turns out I was right. The only thing is I've never been in a relationship before Rafe. I know the basics kind of figured out the mechanics of some stuff, but other than that I can't tell you what it's like to be in a lesbian relationship because I've never experienced it. I like girls that's all I can say. But watching your parents together shows me that it's not too much different than being in a straight relationship. You find someone you love and then you never let them go," she finished.

He just looked at her and nodded. He'd been finding out small bits and pieces of the puzzle that was Phoenix but he really wanted to know the whole story. She flirted with the women around town a lot and he was pretty sure she had a hard on for Daisy. Yet she didn't allow herself to go for it. He didn't even think she realized what was going on.

"Plus Emma misses you like crazy," she added knowing she was hitting a soft spot of his. "She's always asking about you even though she tries to mask it as something else. She's still pissed at you yeah but she just once her big brother back." He looked at her grateful to hear that the munchkin hadn't completely written him off. "Come on we still have another mile to go and I need to start getting ready for tonight." She stood up and shoved at his shoulder urging him to do the same. "You're ass better be there too," she said jogging ahead of him.

He stood and nodded his head running after her.

Olivia opened the door after hearing the ding alerting them to the fact the gate had been opened.

Francesca walked in and smiled at her.

Natalia was sitting on the sofa folding laundry. Both of their scents tickled her nose.

"Hey Ma, hey Mom," she greeted them in passing as she hit the stairs.

All three of them froze in place Natalia with a shirt hanging in the air in her hands and Olivia with her hand on the door knob. Francesca stood stock still on the stairs with her hand on the banister eyes wide.

She cleared her throat. "I'm going to go get ready now," she said as she ran up the stairs like her ass was on fire.

Natalia and Olivia both looked at each other with smiles of wonder on their faces. Just as Olivia was getting ready to shut the door Rafe put his hand on the jam.

Olivia just looked at him.

He stood there with his head down and shuffled his feet; hands shoved firmly into his pockets.

"Hey Olivia," he mumbled and looked up at her. There was so much shame and regret in his eyes that she knew he was there to finally apologize.

She arched an eyebrow at him and let him inside closing the door behind him.

Natalia stood from the sofa not knowing what to say.

"Ma…I need to talk to you…and…apologize," he said looking at her.

She smiled finally being able to recognize the person standing in front of her. Her little boy had finally come back home.

Olivia walked in front of him and crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him.

Rafe squirmed a little under her gaze.

She grinned and nodded her head then in one swift movement brought her hand up to smack him hard as hell up the side of his head.

"Oww! Shit Olivia what was that for?" He rubbed at his head.

Why the fuck was everyone hitting him today?

"Swear jar Raphael," Natalia told him with a smile.

"That was for being such a jackass," Olivia told him. "Talk to your mother I'll be right back." Olivia began to walk up the stairs.

"Bring your purse," Natalia called after her. She wasn't going to get away with that one either.

"Yeah, yeah," Olivia giggled.

Rafe watched their interaction finally seeing what it was they had been telling him all along. He felt like a fucking idiot. Frank had been feeding him a line of bullshit this whole time. He said that Olivia was using his mother. That she had poisoned her mind and was getting her kicks before she moved on to her next victim. He said that she didn't love Natalia and that she would only end up getting hurt in the end.

He was so pissed at him right now. Not to mention what Daisy hold told him yesterday. Fucking loser!

"Have a seat." Natalia patted the cushion next to her.

He sat and put his head down too ashamed to even look at her.

She shook her head and ran her hand through his thick unruly hair. He needed a hair cut. She grabbed hold of his chin and brought his head up to look at her.

"Look at me mijo," Natalia told him softly.

He brought his eyes up tears cresting.

"I'm so sorry Ma. I just…I couldn't understand it. I didn't want to. I wasted so much time. Treated both of you like crap and neither one of you deserved that from me after everything you did for me. I was so confused. And Frank…he made it so much worse. I don't even know why I listened to him." His voice shook and wavered as he spoke.

Natalia nodded her head as she wiped the tears away from his cheeks.

"I don't want to stay with him anymore. He's a liar. He was using me this whole time and I was just too stupid to see it. If it wasn't for Phoenix he'd probably still be using me now," Rafe admitted.

Natalia gave him a sad smile as she pulled him into a hug. So that's why Rafe had been absent. Phoenix was working him over. She shook her head and looked up at the ceiling from her position chin resting against her son's shoulder. No matter what the girl thought of herself Natalia knew that she was nothing more than a blessing in all of their lives.

"It's okay baby." Natalia pulled back from him and cupped his cheeks. "But you have a lot to make up for. Emma is still upset with you and you owe Olivia a huge apology," she told him. "There are also a few things that are very important for you to know with you living here again but we'll have to talk to Phoenix about that later. It won't be easy but we'll get through it like we've gotten through everything in the past."

He nodded his head in agreement as she once again ran her fingers through his hair. "My little prodigal son." She smiled in wonder.

He released a rueful chuckle. "I love you Ma," he told her pulling her into another hug. He'd missed them.

"I love you to baby."

Olivia knocked on the sliding door leading into the attic.

It opened and she entered to see Francesca laying a garment bag on the bed and talking on the phone.

"Tell them to quit complaining they look nice so they'll just have to deal with it. And tell the Tweedles that the van should be there in a little bit; I never want to see that other hunk of junk again. Load the new stuff up and be here on time to come and get me. Don't forget the set lists either." She nodded her head at whatever was being said and hung up.

"Hey," Olivia said to her as she sat on the bed and fingered the edge of the garment bag.

"Hi." Francesca looked down at the floor as she turned away from her. She went into the bathroom. Olivia could hear things clattering around.

She walked back out with a little carrying case zipping it up.

"The guys are all set and presentable. They should be here to pick me up in a little bit. Then we'll head over to hotel to set up and run through a sound check." She didn't want to bring up what had happened down stairs she knew though that Olivia wasn't going to leave it alone.

"Can you sit down here for a sec Chess?"

Francesca sighed and flopped down next to her still avoiding eye contact.

Olivia took her chin and brought her face around to look at her. Francesca looked so shy and unsure that it pulled at her heart strings.

"I'm sorry if I made you two uncomfortable. It just came out; I think it's from listening to Emma talk to you guys so much. It won't happen again," Francesca rambled.

Olivia just smiled and shook her head. "No Francesca it will, because we want it to."

The girl looked at her mute and eyes wide. "We've been talking about it a lot actually. How you've become such a huge part of our family in such a short time. We know that we can't legally adopt you but that doesn't mean that we don't already think of you as our daughter," Olivia told her.

Francesca had a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Really?" Her voice was small yet hopefully.

"Really," Olivia told her wiping away her tears. "Natalia and I would love it and feel very honored for you to call us your mother's."

Francesca gave her a huge grin and swooped in for a hug.

"Opf!" Olivia huffed then laughed at the girl's exuberance.

"I feel like Job must have right now," Francesca spoke into her shoulder.

Olivia snorted. She at least got that biblical reference.

"I hear ya sweetie. I hear ya."


	23. Getting ready

**Title: Risen From The Ashes**

**Pairing: Olivia/Natalia Doris/Blake ?/?  
><strong>

**Rating: MA for strong language, adult situations, violence, blood, drug use.**

**Slightly AU most invents remain the same with a few concentrated changes to the Otalia storyline.**

**Summary: A mysterious stranger comes to town and changes the lives of Olivia and Natalia forever.**

"It's crooked," Olivia stated as she looked at the custom banner done in the color scheme of Vaser Corporation's company letter head (Green and Black); welcoming them to The Beacon just outside of the ballroom.

Greg deflated a little.

Olivia smiled at him. "Don't worry about it Greg just get someone down here to fix it real quick and other than that everything is perfect," she told him with a little wink.

He stood there stock still and in awe at the fact that Ms. Spencer hadn't just bitten his head off. Then she gave him a compliment? Ms. Rivera must be a tiger in the sack.

And yeah that was true but she was also in a very good mood because their family was finally coming together. Emma, Rafe, and Francesca were now living with them under one roof. Rafe had quickly gone over to Frank's after their talk and collected all of his things then set up his room just as it was before.

She was happy because Natalia was happy and to be honest she had missed Rafe. Not the loud mouthed asshole that came from prison but the man that she had met while he was still behind bars. The talk that came afterwards wasn't easy though. Rafe had been introduced to Francesca. The girl didn't think that it would be fair to him to have to live with her and not know exactly how dangerous it was. She told him coolly and calmly exactly what had gone on in her life and he sat there tears streaming down his face and angry.

He now understood why she was the way she was. He was starting to have thoughts that were far and beyond the ones that sent him to prison in the first place. After her story was done she just looked at him with Olivia and Natalia holding their breaths. He took in one shaky breath and forgot all about the fact that he was honestly afraid of the girl and pulled her into an unsuspecting hug. She accepted it a little surprised and even more uncomfortable. She looked over his shoulder to Olivia and Natalia and mouthed "help me" to them. They couldn't help but to laugh at that. He didn't care. It was like a switch had been turned on and he instantly felt protective of the girl. Even though she really didn't need it from him still…he was going to make up for letting his family down. Emma wasn't the only girl in the house with a big brother.

It was amazing to see the transformation Rafe had undergone in just the past few hours. He had been putting himself on the line as Olivia's beck and call boy as they ran through the final set up at The Beacon running small errands for her and helping the kitchen staff with their own set up. To be honest Olivia thought he was doing a pretty good job and Natalia was beaming.

Greg watched the various facial expressions cross her face.

"Well are you going to get your ass in gear or what?" she snapped at him.

He nodded and walked hurriedly to get someone in maintenance to come up with a ladder. To be honest he was happy she just snapped at him…that other nice Olivia made him nervous. Plus maybe if she got it out of her system now it wouldn't be so bad once Phoenix pulled her little stunt.

He cringed. No…Ms. Spencer was going to kill him for this…he just knew it.

Just as he hung up with maintenance the devil herself appeared with a grin on her way up to the suite to change for the party.

"Hey there fancy pants." She saddled up to the front desk.

Greg looked around worriedly. "Please don't draw anymore attention to me than you're already about to. It's bad enough I gave you the guest list," he begged. "She's going to kill me," he whined.

"Psssh!" she waved him off. "She wont kill you…she'll probably kick your ass…but not kill you," she teased him.

He hung his head. This girl would surely be the death of him.

She handed him over a piece of paper.

"Just make sure she gets this as soon as I give you the signal."

He looked down at the paper wide eyed and began to break out into a sweat.

"OMG! OMG! OMG! NO! NO! NO! You can't do this….I'm too young to die!" He began to hyperventilate.

"Will you calm the hell down? I got you man." She playfully pushed him in his chest. "And you can't back out now because it's too late. Plus you owe me one for helping you with that Armenian guy. AND…if you don't do this I'll tell my mom all about how I caught you in the suite on you're break the other day with her favorite Jimmy's AND Manolo's all spread out around you on the floor while you tried them on." She bat her eyelashes at him.

Greg stopped breathing. "I don't know which would be worse," he mused in a small sad voice.

"It'll be the shoes…trust me." She smiled at him.

He let out a long shaky breath. "I can do this…I can do this. Just like Dorothy faced down the Wicked Witch and that adorable chubby girl took on Michele Pfeiffer; she was gorgeous in that movie by the way. Okay I can do this," He told himself eyes closed and fists clenched in front of him.

Phoenix just looked at him with her mouth scrunched up and her eyebrows touching her hairline. "Uh…yeeeeeeah. Good luck with that," she told him as she walked to the elevator bank.

"Dude quit touching my damn drums. They're tight enough!" Eric swatted Conner away.

"I just don't want us to sound sloppy," he told him.

"Sloppy can be good some times…like with sloppy joes…or like…Britney Spears," Jason added.

"Man I really don't need to hear you and your crazy ass right now…I'm so nervous I think I'm going to throw up." Cody was tugging at the knot in his tie.

"Well aim for you sax…that shit would be funny as hell; you could literally blow chunks everywhere," Paul told him as he adjusted his jacket quite pleased with his new suave look.

Olivia and Natalia stood back shaking their heads at the boys setting up on the stage. Yes Francesca had done a great job of making sure they were presentable. They were wearing matching black tailored suites with green ties and black dress shirts that matched Vaser Corporation's letter head. The twins were both wearing matching black hipster hats with green accents. They thought that was a nice touch. It also appeared that they all had brand new instruments and they knew that to be Francesca's work as well. But right now watching them bicker and argue they were beginning to second guess this whole thing. But it was too late now and they were really their only option. They put faith in the fact that Francesca had recommended them and crossed their fingers. Hopefully they played better than they got along.

Rafe walked up to Olivia and Natalia scratching his head as he looked up at the band. "I can't believe Francesca hangs out with those guys," he mused. They really didn't seem like the type of people she would associate with.

"It is a little strange but she says they're great musicians so I guess we're going to have to just go with it," Natalia said squinting and scratching at the side of her forehead.

"Our fearless leader shall not be pleased upon her return with your insubordination," Jason told the group. They all just looked at him funny per usual. "Don't say anything when she smites you," he added pointedly.

Olivia, Natalia, and Rafe all snorted at that having to turn around so that their backs were to the band.

"Oh my God. This is either going to go really well or turn out to be a complete disaster," Olivia sniggered.

Natalia looked at her funny. "Have you been in Francesca's stash?" She put her hands on her hips and glared at Olivia.

"Um…there is…a possibility…that something like that…happened," Olivia trailed off looking nervous.

Rafe just shook his head. "Does she know you jacked her?" he questioned.

"She caught me," Olivia admitted.

They shook their heads at her.

"What, I was really nervous and tense and freaking out a little bit," she tried to defend herself.

"We'll talk about this later Olivia," Natalia told her.

Olivia looked chagrined. "Sorry," she smirked.

Natalia didn't even say anything to her. She was sure it would fall on death ears anyway…Olivia must have been feeling pretty good right now.

"Well just so you guys know the kitchen is all set, the servers are prepped and ready, security is doing their final checks, and Greg is behind the front desk hyperventilating and rambling about the yellow brick road," Rafe told them.

They both looked at him impressed and a little worried about Greg. He'd been jumpy lately.

"No one questioned you on why you were checking up on them are helping their departments?" Olivia asked.

"No I'm pretty sure they figured one of you put me up to it and didn't really want to question me. They actually looked kind of nervous about me being around," he grinned.

"Well thank you honey for helping out," Natalia told him. "Let me go check on a few things and I'll be right back," Natalia told them. She gave Olivia a quick kiss and walked off.

Olivia looked over at Rafe gauging his reaction. He just looked at her face blank trying to figure out why she was looking at him like that. "What is there something on my face?" he questioned wiping at his cheek.

"No…nothing is on your face Rafe." she told him with a grin. "I need you to do me a favor. When Phillip shows up with Emma keep an eye on her for me," she told him as she walked away.

She knew that if Rafe was left alone with the girl they could begin to mend their damaged relationship.

Rafe looked nervous. That kid could be scary when she wanted to be.

Olivia realized once she got to her suite that Francesca had already come and gone. Her garment bag along with the rest of her things were carefully folded and sitting near the sofa. She was actually surprised the girl would leave her back pack sitting around. She picked it up noting its lightness. She obviously had her laptop somewhere else. And her weapons…those oh so priceless weapons obviously weren't in it either otherwise the bag would be more difficult for her to lift. She hoped the girl wasn't walking around strapped up. She knew she was though. She was always anxious when she wasn't packing something. Olivia could understand that. She and Natalia had been trying to get her to travel a little lighter though. They couldn't bring themselves to ask her to go completely without. She needed her weapons; not just for a sense of security but because the day could come where she would need them to protect herself and possibly them.

Olivia shook her head at the impossible situation and made her way to the bathroom so she could shower and get dressed for the night.

Natalia entered the suit and heard the sounds of the shower running. She had done all of her final checks and was pleased with how everything had come along. Now it was just the matter of getting ready.

She grinned to herself a little shyly. Perhaps she and Olivia could conserve water.

She stripped off her clothes as she made her way to the bathroom and opened the door now completely naked. She could see Olivia's silhouette through the frosted glass of the sliding shower door. She smiled to herself and slowly slid it open. Olivia was standing under the spray head tilted back and eyes closed. She jerked forward though when she felt the cool draft of air. The two of them just looked at each other for a moment taking in all of the flesh they had become accustom to loving. Olivia grinned at Natalia.

"Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to join me?" Her voice was at that low register that never failed to cause a stirring deep down in Natalia; touching something she for most of her life didn't even know existed.

She smiled at Olivia and stepped in closed the door and rushed her. Her lover allowed herself to be pushed up against the wall as soft lips attacked her own. Olivia's head hit the wall with a thud as Natalia moved lower to nibble at her collar bone. She moaned only to shiver a little as she felt Natalia smile against her flushed skin.

She didn't stop moving though. First paying homage to her breasts. Making small nips and soothing the area with the wetness of her warm tongue. She continued lower kissing and sucking at Olivia's stomach. All the while being encouraged by Olivia's whimpers and moans as her lover's fingers once again tangled in her now wet hair. She dropped to her knees and nudged Olivia's thighs apart. Olivia complied and widened her stance as she looked down at a now smirking Natalia. Those big brown eyes she loved so much looking back at her with a sense of excitement. Natalia dove in mouth and tongue first as Olivia's head once again collided with the wall.

She really hoped they weren't going to be late for the party. Part of her didn't even care.


	24. This is just too good

**Title: Risen From The Ashes**

**Pairing: Olivia/Natalia Doris/Blake ?/?  
><strong>

**Rating: MA for strong language, adult situations, violence, blood, drug use.**

**Slightly AU most invents remain the same with a few concentrated changes to the Otalia storyline.**

**Summary: A mysterious stranger comes to town and changes the lives of Olivia and Natalia forever.**

"Where is Chess?" Natalia questioned Olivia as they got back down to the ballroom.

They looked around not being able to see her in the growing crowd of people. They were both sidetracked from their search as guests walked up to them and greeted them. The Beacon Ballroom was quickly becoming packed as various big wigs rubbed elbows and talked…about themselves. Olivia and Natalia played the dutiful hostesses while accepting compliments on the hotel, the music, and their appearance.

Natalia was wearing a black cocktail dress with spaghetti straps that ended just above her knees. The bust line was accented in white showing to Olivia's appreciation a tantalizing yet respectable amount of cleavage. The dress hugged Natalia accentuating her shapely curves and moved with her as if it was a second skin. Admittedly when she had finally gotten dressed it took all of Olivia's will power not to just take it right back off of her. She was wearing matching black pumps that brought out the tone in her calves and black tear drop earrings. Her hair was down in loose curls that cascaded over her shoulders.

Olivia was also wearing a black cocktail dress although hers was strapless. The material was sewn intricately with a pleated bust that accentuated her breasts. The bottom half hugged her in intricate waves that stopped just before her knees. Her hair was done up in one of those complicated numbers that Natalia loved so much with one of those clippy thingies she could never remember the name off. She wore overly exaggerated hoops that swooped down to her shoulders. They caught each other's glances often and offered sly smiles every time.

Along with the company's elite the guest list consisted of the Spaulding's despite the recent coup they were still very wealthy. Alan was expertly fielding questions as he wove about the room. He'd been in a rather strange place as of late. That day after being thrown out on his ass he'd gone home to sulk in his secret study. There was of course another box checked off the scroll on the door. He wasn't even surprised. He sat in rumination for quite some time pulling out the folders and lists the dragon had left for him the first visit. He poured over them contemplating all the things he'd done. Realizing that if he didn't change something soon he would indeed end up dead. Days later he learned of Phillip's illness. Things were spiraling out of control in his world and he needed to fix them. The only problem was he couldn't go about doing things the way he normally did. He found though after long hours thinking and mulling things over in his head that perhaps he should take the dragon's advice seriously. The scroll was still displayed on his door…only now it rested in a picture frame…so he'd never forget.

Phillip was there with Beth he'd passed off a glaring Emma to Rafe and watched as they exited the ballroom Rafe looking extremely nervous. James saw fit to invite Daisy as his guest.

Along with them as representatives for Lewis Construction and Oil were Billy, Vanessa, Bill, Jonathan, Lizzie, Josh and Reva who came together seeing as how her husband was off to save the world again.

And of course a reluctant Mayor Wolfe brought Ashley and Blake. Ashley went off to look for Rafe and she and Blake orbited around one another. Always close but not too close.

"You two are giving me a headache." Olivia stood next to Doris and grinned at her.

"Well Olivia unlike you I don't have a legitimate excuse for being joined at the hip to my lover," Doris groused.

"Hmm is that what you think we're doing. Using our work relationship as an excuse?" Olivia mused with a smirk. She wagged her finger at Doris as she walked away. "Pay attention Doris," Olivia told her vaguely as she walked away.

Doris' eyes went wide as Blake walked up to her.

"What's wrong D?" Blake questioned her.

"I think we're about to get dinner and a show," she told her smirking. "All of a sudden this party just got a hell of a lot more fun."

Phoenix snuck into the ballroom and onto stage with the band she took Conner's place at the piano as he got up to stand next to his brother with his violin. She caught Olivia and Natalia's eye.

They both looked at her in complete shock. She shyly shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention back to the piano. They smiled at each other once again completely surprised by their new daughter. The band was playing a set list consisting of jazz, blues, and a few Sinatra instrumentals. The girls were pleasantly surprised at how good they actually were.

Daisy looked up from her seat next to James and stared in shock at Phoenix sitting at the piano. Her hair was down from its usual ponytail and was swept over her left shoulder in a thick mass of loose curls. She was wearing a green off the shoulder single sleeved dress. It was the same green color the boys were wearing as accents to their black suits. She was wearing black chandelier earrings that dangled past her chin, a black cuff bracelet on her right wrist, and black heeled ankle boots with a studded buckle that swopped back to cover the back of the heel. Her eyes flashed brighter than she had ever seen them do to the dark eyeliner that was perfectly applied; her long eyelashes curled to give her an even greater air of mystery as she looked up at her through them.

Their eyes met for a short moment but it was just long enough for them to feel a magnetic pull towards one another. Phoenix quickly looked away and down to the piano keys.

James watched the interaction incensed. He was going to end this whatever the hell it was.

"What was that?" Jonathan stood at the front of the stage whispering to Francesca as she played.

"You're not supposed to be bothering me right now," she told him knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"I won't as soon as you answer my question. What was that just now between you and my niece?" he questioned her with a grin.

The boys in the band cast glances at one another as they continued to play.

"I don't know," she told him truthfully. "Now go away," she hissed at him turning her attention back to the piano.

He just shook his head with a smile and left her alone.

Introductions were being made by the head of the fundraiser committee as he stood on the front of the stage in front of the band; they played softly behind him. Everyone was now seated and mostly tired of all of the hobnobbing but no one really willing to say it. They were eating the delicious meal the kitchen had prepared and were thankful for the alcohol being provided. The man stood on stage and made a few cricket worthy jokes as they laughed halfheartedly and hid their rolling eyes behind their glasses.

Olivia and Natalia sat at their table with Doris, Blake, Ashley, Emma, and Rafe ready to go up on stage.

Natalia giggled a little and covered her mouth. Olivia looked over at her with a smile.

Olivia whispered in her ear. "You're nervous aren't you?"

"Maybe just a little bit."

"How about a lot?"

"Okay a lot but you can't tease me about it I know you're nervous too."

"I am. But I'm just concentrating on the fact that after tonight we'll never have to do anything like this again," she told her with a wink.

"True," Natalia sighed then grinned. "I am so ready for this."

Olivia and Natalia walked onto the stage under applause and each grabbed a mic from the band.

"Nice dress," Olivia teased Francesca.

"Ugh," Francesca groused as she stuck out her tongue.

They both chuckled as Olivia went to stand next to Natalia.

"On behalf of the staff and The Beacon family my partner and I would like to welcome all of you here tonight," Olivia stated smiling and calm; her insides feeling anything but.

Doris spit out her drink.

Francesca and Rafe looked at one another from across the room eyes wide both chuckling a little in surprise.

"They are not doing what I think they're doing," Blake said unable to stop herself from laughing a little as she looked over at Doris.

"Oh yes they are," Doris told her as she sat up straight in her seat wanting a good view of the show.

The rest of the room was completely unawares except for Daisy, Ashley, Bill, Josh, and Phillip.

"Oh my God," Daisy mumbled looking up at the stage.

"What?" James whispered to her.

She didn't answer him.

"We would also like to thank our children for their help with tonight's festivities; three of which are in attendance tonight; our son Raphael, and daughters Emma and Phoenix." Natalia said dimples in full effect as she pointed each one of them out.

Emma stood in her seat next to Rafe and waved at the room amongst a few chuckles. Francesca and Rafe both waved a little lost.

"Dude your moms are hot," Paul whispered to Phoenix. She poked him hard as hell in his ribs.

"Shit," he whispered rubbing the spot now hidden by his guitar trying not to cause attention to himself.

Reva tilted her head in thought until a light bulb went off in her head. "Oh this is just too good," she grinned and sat down her drink.

Josh smiled and shook his head at her.

"Wait a second you knew about this didn't you Joshua?" she pushed at his shoulder.

"I had an idea yeah," he admitted eyes twinkling.

Bill cleared his throat nervously.

"You too?" Lizzie smacked his arm.

"Spousal abuse," he pointed out to the table.

Phillip coughed and grinned at Beth.

"Seriously Phillip?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

He put his hands up. "Hey it wasn't my story to tell," he chuckled.

"Hey mom why don't you get up on stage with them…you guys could start a big gay conga line," Ashley teased her mother from her seat between her and Rafe.

Doris glared at her as Rafe and Blake laughed.

"The insinuation I'm getting from this little speech is a bit baffling," Vanessa said from her seat in between her son and husband.

"Looks to me like Olivia dun went and got herself a lady friend," Billy chuckled as he wiggled his eyebrows. The table laughed a little as Vanessa smacked his thigh.

"Natalia honestly looks happy," Vanessa added with a smirk.

In all honesty if anyone had bothered to look past their own preconceived notions what was now being brought to light in a subtle yet glaring move by the women they would have seen the obvious months ago.

Jonathan wolf whistled at the stage as he hid behind Reva's back.

Francesca glared at him as he popped back up and the rest of the room laughed.

"I'm starting to understand why you're best friend is a fifteen year old," Reva swatted him.

"Hey that is one exceptional fifteen year old and you know it." He gave her a pointed look.

Reva had to give him that.

The two continued on stage.

"We would also like to thank Vasor Corporation for choosing to host their fundraiser here with us tonight."

Both women began to speak together. "Enjoy your evening." They smiled at the crowd as they applauded.

It was a smart move. They let their friends and family know about their relationship while making it sound like old news to their new guests who didn't want to look out of the loop. They gave their mics back to the band.

"You could have warned us," Francesca grinned.

"What would be the fun in that?" Natalia grinned at her.

"I'll remember you said that Ma," Francesca grinned and returned her attention back to the piano. She gave sly glances at the rest of the band.

The head of the committee came back on stage. "Now let's enjoy an evening of dancing and drinking with dear friends as we raise money for such a worthy cause." He walked off stage as the band began to move themselves and instruments to the front of the stage.


	25. You're only bored if you're boring

**Title: Risen From The Ashes**

**Pairing: Olivia/Natalia Doris/Blake ?/?  
><strong>

**Rating: MA for strong language, adult situations, violence, blood, drug use.**

**Slightly AU most invents remain the same with a few concentrated changes to the Otalia storyline.**

**Summary: A mysterious stranger comes to town and changes the lives of Olivia and Natalia forever.**

After coming down from the stage Olivia and Natalia were greeted by smiles from their guests and smirks from their friends. They sat down at their table and waited for their friends to start needling at them.

"I hate you," Doris told them with a straight face. Everyone at the table froze. "Now there will be no safe place away from your sickening displays of adoration." She grinned at them.

"Don't look now but Reva is on her way over here," Blake pointed out.

"Well, well, well. Olivia I see you've finally run out of men to torture." She grinned at her.

"No she just preferred to sleep with someone who could actually keep up with her," Natalia volleyed back.

Reva guffawed as Blake and Doris laughed. Emma was being amused by a blushing Ashley so thankful she didn't hear that one. Rafe looked mortified. He had come to terms with their relationship but he REALLY did NOT want to know details.

"You've corrupted her already." Reva smiled.

"There was no need. I've come to find that Natalia has had a bit of devil in her from the very beginning." They grinned shyly at one another completely forgetting Reva's presence.

She arched an eyebrow at them.

"Pay them no mind. They'll snap out of it in a few minutes," Doris told her.

"Unless of course Natalia breaks out the dimples; then it's pretty much a toss up," Blake added.

Reva eyed both of them.

They shut up realizing they were drawing too much attention to themselves before they were ready.

"Go away Reva," Olivia told her still staring into Natalia's eyes as she leaned in for a soft kiss.

Natalia happily obliged and cupped her hand over Olivia's cheek deepening the kiss and eliciting a low moan from Olivia.

Reva looked at them mouth agape. "Um…yeah…I'm gonna just…" she trailed off and walked away not able to believe she'd just seen Olivia Spencer turn to puddy and in another woman's hands no less.

"Those two are having a lot of sex," Reva announced to her table once she sat back down.

Everyone either snorted, laughed, or choked on the drink they were unfortunate enough to be drinking at her random outburst.

The band was taking their short break before the party got started up again so Phoenix took her chance to slip away before anyone could question her on anything.

Natalia watched as Rafe and Emma had a miniature tickle fight at the table. She was glad Rafe had taken the initiative to talk to the little girl. She knew it hadn't been easy for either of them.

_Rafe had taken an angry Emma up to the suite so that they could talk away from the party. He sat down on the sofa and waited anxiously to see if Emma would join him. She did a little reluctantly and sat back with her arms crossed face contorted in a huge pout. She didn't want to be bothered with him right now. _

"_Hey Emma can we talk for a second?" he asked her trying to tug her arms loose. She scooted away in a huff._

"_No you were mean to Ma and Mommy. You called Mommy bad names." She sniffed. "You made Ma cry a lot…you said you hated us." She began to cry. _

"_Munchkin…look come here." He slid closer to her and picked her up to sit on his lap. She refused to look at him. "I was mean. I did say those bad things to…um…Olivia. And yeah…I made Ma cry." He shook his head at himself. _

_He had been such a jackass. _

"_But I never once hated you or Ma and to be honest I didn't really hate your Mom either. I was just…scared and confused. I thought that I was losing Ma. Wouldn't you be a little scared if you thought someone was trying to take them away from you?" he asked her hoping for just a small crack in her armor. She was Olivia's daughter for sure. _

_She nodded her head. "Yes, I wouldn't like them very much," she admitted and turned to look at him. She was still working on one mean glare though. "But that doesn't mean you get to be mean Rafe. Mommy and Ma love us and you didn't do a good job of loving them back," she accused him. _

_He knew that she was right. "No I didn't. And I am sooo sorry for that. I even apologized to them for it. I know I still have a lot of making up to do with them and you. But I hope that maybe you could one day forgive me for being such a jerk…I miss being your big brother." He trailed off. _

_Emma shook her head at him. "Being a asshole doesn't make you not my brother anymore Rafe." _

_Rafe jerked at Emma's curse. "Don't use that word Emma it's a grown up word," he chided her trying hard not to laugh. _

"_That's what daddy said James is and he's still my brother," she added. _

"_Where you supposed to hear your dad say that about James or where you listening in on a conversation you shouldn't have?" he asked still trying not to laugh. _

"_Listenin," she mumbled. _

"_Okay well I'll give you a pass on that one cause Ma and…Olivia wouldn't be too happy to hear about you cussing. Just don't say stuff like that anymore Munchkin okay?" _

"_Okay." _

"_Look Munchkin I'm sorry for hurting everyone's feelings. It wasn't nice and I shouldn't have done it which is why I'm going to try to make it up to you guys."_

_Emma nodded eyes hopeful but not wanting to give anything away. _

"_Part of that is moving back into The Farmhouse…"_

"_REALLY!" Emma squealed cutting him off only to realize she'd shown a chink in her armor. She quickly settled down and returned to glaring and huffing._

_Rafe hid his grin. "Really. And, your mom and I have started talking. I've realized that she really does love Ma…and that she just wants to make her happy." _

"_They make each other happy," she told him eyes wide and alight with an innocence that made the most complex adult situations seem simple. _

"_They do. So listen from this point on I'm going to do my best to be the best big brother I possibly can AND I'm going to make it up Ma and Olivia for being so mean okay?"_

"_Okay," Emma mumbled. _

"_Can I get a hug now Munchkin?" he asked hopeful. _

_She turned and studied him for a moment. Lots of people had come into her life making promises only to break them later. She was searching for that one little hint that would tell her if Rafe was one of those people. She didn't see it. _

_She smiled and threw herself in his arms. _

"_I missed you Rafe," she mumbled into his chest. _

"_I missed you too Emma."_

Phoenix came back on stage just as the lights keeping it lit went out. Everyone looked around a little surprised.

"What the hell is that girl doing now?" Olivia questioned standing up to make a move towards the stage. Natalia stood to follow her just as the lights came back on.

The boys had abandoned their suit jackets and their ties were loose around their necks. Eric and Paul had their dress sleeves rolled up to their elbows. The twins were still wearing their hats and Jason's hair was all over his head in a slick mess that somehow still managed to look nice on him. They had abandoned their more traditional instruments. Eric still on the drums. Paul had his electric guitar. Jason had his electric base. Conner was on the keyboards and Cody was at his mixing table. All of their instruments were black. Phoenix stood at the mic with a devious smirk on her face holding a black electric guitar shaped like a sword. It looked sharp enough to do actually damage.

"Sorry for the interruption," she said into the microphone.

Everyone in the ballroom just stared at them in shock.

"She is not doing what I think she's doing," Natalia said grasping an agitated looking Olivia's hand.

"Oh yes she is," Doris said as she waved the two standing woman out of the way.

This party just kept getting better and better.

"I'd like to reintroduce you all to the band. We are Mystery Machine. We crank out sounds and you can never be too sure on what you're going to get." She smiled avoiding eye contact with Olivia.

"I'm going to kill her," Olivia growled.

"Hey Monkey?" Francesca called to Emma.

The little girl perked up.

"This one's for you. Oh and remember…you're only bored if you're boring." Francesca smiled as she began to play her guitar.

The opening chords of "Sweet Child O' Mine" by Gun N Roses filled the ballroom.

Everyone looked surprised as Doris began to laugh hysterically.

"Awwwww!" Ashley chuckled as if she was telling on Phoenix even though everyone could see exactly what she was doing.

"Oh hell no…HAHAHA…I freakin love that kid!" Doris laughed tears streaming down her face as she leaned into Blake's shoulder. It wasn't really a good place to hide seeing as how they were shaking with Blake's unrestrained laughter; her head thrown back and hands clapping in amused appreciation.

Olivia was so pissed she couldn't even move.

Greg walked up to her looking ready to shit himself and handed her a piece of paper. It was the set list.

Olivia glared at it.

Guns N' Roses, Fleetwood Mac, Prince, Michael Jackson, The Eagles, Johnny Cash, Aerosmith, The Cars, Elton John, Ray Charles, The Sex Pistols, Bon Jovi, Bob Marley, Sting, Alice In Chains, Jimmy Hendrix, Pearl Jam, Grand Funk Railroad, Eric Clapton, R.E.M., John Lennon, Journey, The Rolling Stones, Stevie Wonder, Bill Withers, and The Beetles rounded out the list of artists on the list.

Natalia looked over at the list with Olivia her hand covering her mouth as the rest of the band began to join in on the intro.

Olivia looked up and glared at Greg. He scurried away before she could make a grab for him.

Their friends saw the interaction.

"It's like watching a car wreck," Reva cackled tears streaming down her face.

"My best friend is so bad ass." Jonathan laughed knowing she had done this without anyone's consent.

Bill stood up from the table his arms in the air hands proudly displaying the universal sign of rock. "WHOOOO!" he yelled as Lizzie looked up at him laughing.

Phillip and Beth fell against one another in their seats laughing as Alex who had just arrived glared.

"This is so unprofessional. I suppose it's to be expected from Olivia," she huffed.

Alan just looked up at the stage surprised and a little intrigued. "It sure as hell couldn't make this damn fundraiser any worse," he admitted.

Everyone had been bored out of their minds.

Daisy from her seat next to James laughed and shook her head looking right at Phoenix. The girl just grinned and shrugged her shoulders as she began to sing.

_She's got a smile that it seems to me  
>Reminds me of childhood memories<br>Where everything  
>Was as fresh as the bright blue sky<br>_

Her voice was a so clear it was mesmerizing yet tinged with a raspy huskiness that music execs would refer to as a breath of fresh air. Once the elite of Vasor Corporation realized that the band wasn't joking they began to look around none of them willing to make the first move. One brave soul though stood up and began to cheer for the band. It was like starting a domino effect. People from all over the ballroom began to stand from their seats and rush the dance floor cheering for the band. Olivia and Natalia looked on completely shocked and unable to say or do anything.

_Now and then when I see her face  
>She takes me away to that special place<br>And if I'd stare too long  
>I'd probably break down and cry<em>

_Whoa, oh, oh, sweet child o' mine  
>Whoa, oh, oh, oh, sweet love of mine<em>

Francesca winked at a giggling and dancing Emma.

As the crowd became alive with the sounds of the music Olivia pursed her lips and shook her head expelling a rueful snort from her nose. She laughed.

"I am going to kill her," she giggled.

Natalia just looked at her lips tucked inward trying not to laugh. "I can't believe she did this." Natalia finally burst into laughter and buried her face in Olivia's shoulder. They both laughed.

_She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
>As if they thought of rain<br>I'd hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain_

_Her hair reminds me of a warm, safe place_  
><em>Where as a child I'd hide<em>  
><em>And pray for the thunder and the rain to quietly pass me by<em>

_Whoa, oh, oh, sweet child o' mine  
>Whoa, oh, oh, oh, sweet love of mine<em>

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, sweet child o' mine_  
><em>Oh, oh, oh, oh, sweet love of mine<em>

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, sweet child o' mine_  
><em>Ooh, sweet love of mine<em>

Francesca broke out into the guitar solo fingers confident as she put one foot forward and leaned back into it. She shook her head and bit her lip her eyes twinkling knowing she'd gotten away with her little stunt…until of course they got home.

Daisy now standing clapped and laughed. "Whoo!" She cheered unable to believe the gall of that girl. Another reason not to - had been checked off the list while a handful more where added to the go for it list.

James stood next to her glaring with his arms tightly crossed. Now his soon to be girlfriend was that bitch's fucking groupie.

The boys began to sing back up into their mics.

_Where do we go?  
>Where do we go now?<br>Where do we go?_

Francesca brought her mouth back to the mic joining in to sing Axel's parts while the guys switched off on the back lyrics.

_Where do we go?  
>Where do we go now?<br>(Sweet child)  
>Ooh, where do we go now?<em>

They all jumped in together as Francesca continued to sing while shredding the hell out of the high notes on her guitar.

_Where do we go now?  
>Where do we go?<br>Oh, where do we now?_

_Now now now now now now now_  
><em>Sweet child, sweet child o' mine<em>

After Francesca belted out the last line and the song ended the crowd exploded in cheers and whistles.

She chuckled into the mic as she adjusted her guitar strap.

"Well now that we've got your attention…"

Everyone in the room laughed.

"How bout we loosen up those ties, get rid of those suit jackets, hike up your skirts, and abandon those heels? We've gone through the meticulous task of finding each and every one of your favorite songs and are going to play them here for you tonight. So…let's get started. THIS IS AFTER ALL A PARTY RIGHT?" she yelled into the mic.

Everyone cheered louder.

"Well okay then," she chuckled and the band went right into "Welcome to The Jungle."

The party had erupted after that as the band went through the set list. Olivia and Natalia let it go for now seeing as how Francesca had apparently found the one thing that had been missing from all of Vasor's previous fundraisers. Fun.

It helped also. The more fun people had the more they drank. The more they drank the more zeroes they began to put on their checks. Soon after though Emma had to be sent to bed in the suite.

"All of our kids are nuts," Olivia laughed as she danced with Natalia during "I Feel for You" By Prince.

Natalia just grinned as she sang along to the song too hyped up to even care about looking like a dork. "Baby, baby when I look at you I get a warm feeling inside." Olivia laughed and joined her.

"There's something about the things you do that keeps me satisfied. I wouldn't lie to you baby it's merely a physical thing. This feeling that I got for ya baby – it makes me wanna sing…I feel for you. I think I love you. I feel for you. I think I love you. Baby, baby when I lay with you…there's no place I'd rather be. I can't believe – can't believe it's true the things that you do to me. I wouldn't lie to you baby…"

They both grinned at their own cheesiness not even caring that other people were watching as they sang and danced together. "…I'm physically attracted to you. This feeling that I got for ya baby there's nothing that I wouldn't do. I feel for you. I think I love you. I feel for you. I think I love you."

They laughed as Olivia took Natalia' hand and raised it in the air as Natalia danced around her shaking her hips and giggling. She came back around her and put her hand on her upper chest playfully teasing her as she shook her hips to the beat.

"I think its love." Olivia leaned into her and grinned.

"I feel for you." Natalia grinned leaning back into Olivia.

"I think it's love," they sang together huge smiles on their faces.

They laughed and sang still dancing fully appreciating how thoroughly Conner was playing the keyboard break down as he stood on stage grinning and jamming to the song.

During part of the slower grouping of songs Phoenix abandoned her guitar and stood owning the microphone as Connor picked up his violin again and Jason played is upright base. Paul was using his acoustic guitar and Cody added that bluesy feel to the song with his sax.

People began to slow dance in appreciation with the girl's crooning of "Aint No Sunshine" by Bill Withers.

_Aint no sunshine when she's gone_

_It's not warm when she's away_

For some inexplicable reason she caught a whiff of Daisy's scent as she danced with James. She glared at him as he grinned up at her. She really couldn't stand him.

_Aint no sunshine when she's gone_

_And she's always gone too long_

_Anytime she goes away_

The duo turned so that James' back was to the stage and Daisy looked up at her.

_Wonder this time where she's gone_

_Wonder if she's gone to stay_

They stared at each other as Phoenix continued to sing. Daisy's scent invading her nose and pushing everything away as if she had tunnel vision. Her eyes went wide at the feelings coursing through her body and threatening to hijack her entire world.

Daisy offered her a hesitant smile.

_Aint no sunshine when she's gone_

_And this house just aint no home_

_Anytime she goes away_

Phoenix's heart began to beat faster as she sang. This couldn't be what she thought it was. Then again she'd never felt this before so it must be it.

_And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,_

**SHIT!**

_I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, _

Drop it Phoenix right now. You can't do this to her.

_I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know_

_Hey I ought to leave the young thing alone._

Phoenix frowned and looked away from Daisy out at the crowd officially cutting herself off. Daisy cast her eyes downward hurt from the sudden disconnect.

_But aint no sunshine when she's gone. _

**You'll get over it and if not oh well. That would be the most selfish fucked up thing you could ever do. Leave her alone!**

_Aint no sunshine when she's gone_

_Only darkness everyday_

**It'll be nothing new.**

_Aint no sunshine when she's gone_

_And this house just aint no home_

_Anytime she goes away_

_Anytime she goes away_

_Anytime she goes away_

Phoenix hazard a glance back at Daisy who looked a little despondent from her spot head resting in James' shoulder. Her mouth and chin where hidden but her eyes were there for her to see. They were big and staring right back at her. Phoenix grimaced feeling as though her insides were being ripped apart and looked away again.

Daisy had lost her again. - that girl that showed herself at the most sporadic moments. She wasn't aware of the drastic difference between Phoenix and Francesca. But she knew she hated it when the girl she had yet to be introduced to suddenly disappeared on her time and time again only to be replaced by that cold calloused girl she couldn't help but be at times. She missed the other girl when she wasn't there.

_Anytime she goes away_

Jonathan watched them from his spot leaning up against the wall and shook his head.

"Damnit Chessie!" he growled. "Let it go."

Rafe and Ashley watched them glance at one another and away again. Phoenix's face a mixture of emotions that were all heart breaking to behold. Rafe sighed knowing exactly what his new sister was probably thinking. He honestly thought the girl to be better suited for his ex than James. Yeah the guy was his cousin but as Emma said…he was an asshole.

Ashley was a little surprised by the obvious spark and turmoil shooting back and forth between the two. But she like Daisy had seen those rare glimpses into the girl that proved she wasn't what she seemed. Ashley thought about all the ways this could go wrong for them. She didn't want to see her best friend hurt but then again…she was contemplating dating a Spaulding. There was no way in hell ending up with Phoenix could be worse than that.

Olivia and Natalia looked at each other worriedly.

"Oh God Liv," Natalia pouted and looked to her lover.

"Should we talk to her about it?" Olivia questioned.

"I don't know. She might just shut down on us."

"But look at her," Olivia pointed out the grimace on Francesca's face as she shut down again.

The tempo of the songs once again picked up as Phoenix began to play the pervasive opening chords to "Paint it Black" by The Rolling Stones. Eric banged away at his drums counting in the beat.

Her face was a dark mask of anger that breathed real life into the song as she sang.

_I see a red door _

_And I want it painted black_

_No colors anymore _

_I want them to turn black_

Her voice was low and cold yet still holding that seductive musical quality that would pull anyone who listened too closely into the darkness emitting from her and the song.

The people that had come to know her and those of them that knew her the best looked on in fascination and shock at the sudden change in her.

No one else noticed though. To them she was just a gifted singer and musician that knew how to throw herself into a song.

_I see the girls walk by_

_Dressed in their summer clothes_

_I have to turn my head_

_Until my darkness goes_

She looked over at Daisy and scowled then quickly turned her head away from the girls shocked face.

_I see a line of cars_

_And they are painted black_

_With flowers and my love both never to come back_

"Oh no." Natalia frowned; the thoughts running through the girls head right now must be of the most painful things she could think of.

"She's trying to psyche herself out," Olivia mused hurting for the girl.

_I see people turn their heads _

_And quickly look away_

_Like a newborn baby _

_It just happens everyday _

_I look inside myself _

_And see my heart is black_

"Dude I'm just now gaining a little bit of her trust…you have to do something about this." Rafe stood next to Jonathan as they both watched Francesca melt away.

"You mean If she'll let me?" Jonathan asked him.

_I see my red door _

_I must have it painted black_

"Is she okay?" Ashley asked standing next to Daisy. The crowd of people not even noticing the loathing rolling off of the girl.

"No." Daisy shook her head in anger. "She's not," she growled.

Phoenix was doing her best to shut her out and showcase that part of herself that she knew the girl didn't like.

_Maybe then I'll fade away _

_And not have to face the facts_

_It's not easy facing up _

_When you're whole world is black_

_No more will my green sea _

_Go turn a deeper blue_

_I could not foresee this thing_

_Happening to you_

The girl on the stage glared at Daisy. Daisy glared right back.

James watched them pleased with their cooling off.

She continued to sing completely letting go of control to that other person she relied on for safety in the hardest times.

Olivia, Natalia, Rafe, and Jonathan all watched as Phoenix took over forcing Francesca to hide in the shadows.

_Hmm, hmm, hmm,_

_Hmm, hmm, hmm, _

_Hmm, hmm, hmm, _

_Hmm, hmm, hmm_

_Hmm, _

Her humming sounded angry and a bit deranged as it rasped from the back of her throat; perfectly matching the tenor of the song. Phoenix was putting her hatred on display…few realized that it was for herself. She invaded the mic closed and pursed lips touching as she looked down boring her angry glare down onto the crowd. They were all hyped up from her ability to immerse herself no one noticed the perversion of her performance.

_Hmm, hmm, hmm, _

_Hmm, hmm, hmm, _

_Hmm, hmm, hmm, _

_Hmm, hmm, hmm, _

_Hmm, _

Her new parent's tried to get her attention to get her to calm down the fury building up in her eyes. She ignored them and returned her gaze to the crowd.

_I want to see it painted_

_Painted black_

_Black as night_

_Black as coal_

Phoenix was in full control. She did as she pleased and ignored everyone as she fumed through the lyrics.

_I wanna see the sun_

_Blotted out from the sky_

_I wanna see it painted_

_Painted_

_Painted black_

_Yeah_

And the humming began anew.

"You need to explain something to me son." Reva looked at Jonathan with a serious face. "How the hell can a girl that young call up those emotions to be able to play that song like that."

"Because she lives them," he answered her and walked out of the ballroom shaking his head.

He couldn't watch her like this anymore.

"Well be back from our last break to bring this party to a close," Eric spoke into his mic as Phoenix made her way off stage and through a door that led to a dressing area of sorts.

They band along with Olivia and Natalia followed her.

"What was that?" Cody asked her nervously.

Standing up on that stage they had all felt the darkness rolling off of her.

"Don't worry about it," she told him coldly as she tried to calm herself down.

She wasn't weak. No one was going to steal her strength away from her.

**NO ONE!**

"Why don't you boys go grab some food before you go back on?" Natalia offered them as she and Olivia came further into the room.

"Francesca…" Olivia sighed. "Talk to us."

"Francesca is a little busy right now. Why don't you talk to me instead?" She turned and grinned at them.

"You stop it right now!" Natalia commanded her.

Phoenix glared and turned away from them beginning to shake. "Leave it be," she told them.

"The hell we will!" Natalia thundered. "I refuse to leave you to your own self -hatred anymore. Just because you're not using anymore doesn't mean you've stopped hurting yourself," Natalia told her.

When the girl turned back around she was frowning and looking down her eyes shadowed.

"I don't know how to stop." Her small voice rung out in the room hanging in the silence.

"Chess," Olivia sighed and walked up to her. She was thankful that the other girl…Phoenix had gone away even if it was just for this moment.

She pulled the girl into a hug Natalia walked over and wrapped her up from behind. Francesca melted in the embrace and buried her face in Olivia's hair breathing in her scent.

"I'm sorry," she apologized to them.

"You need help honey," Natalia whispered to her.

"I know."

After finally getting a grip on herself Francesca returned to the stage so the band could play the rest of their list. She felt a little chagrined for allowing the boys to choose the last song.

She sighed as she stepped up to the mic once again without her guitar.

_Hey Jude_

_Don't make it bad_

_Take a sad song and make it better_

The crowd swayed as they sang along.

Daisy watched her getting whiplash from the difference in her from earlier.

_Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start _

_To make it better_

They once again caught each other's eyes. Francesca had an apology in her's yet she still looked away not willing to go there. She would end up hurting Daisy for more than James ever could.

_Hey Jude_

_Don't be afraid_

_You were made to_

_Go out and get her_

Francesca grinned at Olivia and Natalia and nodded her head at them. This song was for them. She wouldn't own it as her own so she sang it for them.

_The minute you let her under your skin_

_Then you begin_

_To make it better_

_And anytime you feel the pain_

_Hey Jude refrain_

_Don't carry the world _

_Upon your shoulders_

She looked down for a moment not wanting to listen to her own words. Daisy watched her at a loss. It was obvious the girl was so confused about so many things. She wondered if she could make it any better. She looked over at James and smiled at him a little feeling guilty…she knew she wasn't going to pick him. They could still be friends…but she had found that she indeed wanted something more. She was going to have to battle Phoenix though and she knew it. She hoped she was strong enough to beat her.

_For well you know that it's a fool_

_Who plays it cool_

_By making his world _

_A little colder _

_Nah, nah, nah_

_Nah, nah, nah_

_Nah, nah_

_Hey Jude _

_Don't let me down_

_You have found her _

_Now go and get her_

Jonathan pulled Daisy away from a protesting James to talk to her.

"Fix it," he told her.

She looked down and nodded her head. "If she'll let me," she told him.

He grinned and hugged her to him.

_Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start _

_To make it better_

_So let it out _

_And let it in_

_Hey Jude begin_

_You're waiting _

_For someone_

_To perform with_

Francesca noticed Jonathan talking to Daisy and furrowed her brow. What the hell was he trying to get her into now? She had to admit though. The last time he pulled her into something she indeed up with a home and a finally she thought she'd never have again.

No.

This would be different. And so much more wrong.

_And don't you know_

_That it's just you_

_Hey Jude, you'll do_

_The movement you need_

_Is on your shoulder_

_Nah, nah, nah_

_Nah, nah, nah_

_Nah, nah_

_Hey Jude_

_Don't make it bad_

_Take a sad song and make it better_

_Remember to let her_

_Under your skin_

_Then you'll begin_

_To make it better_

"We're calling Felicia in the morning," Natalia said as Olivia wrapped her arm around her. She sighed and laid her head on her shoulder.

"She doesn't like psychiatrists honey. They've always tried to just pump her full of drugs and completely disregard her condition," Olivia pointed out.

"I know and we'll talk to both of them about it. But we can't leave her to herself Olivia," Natalia told her.

"I know…she'll end up doing more damage than anyone else could. I should know," Olivia admitted. Natalia nodded.

_Better, Better_

_Better, better_

_Better, better, _

_Oh_

All in attendance began to sing along as Francesca gave them a little grin.

_Na, na, na_

_Na na na na,na_

_Na na na na_

_Hey Jude_

_Na, na, na_

_Na na na na,na_

_Na na na na_

_Hey Jude_

Francesca tried to ignore the fact that it seemed as though they were all singing directly to her.

_Na, na, na_

_Na na na na,na_

_Na na na na_

_Hey Jude_

She could do this. Go on about her life at the farm house and leaving it at that. But that was it. It wouldn't be right to reach out and take anything else.

_Na, na, na_

_Na na na na,na_

_Na na na na_

_Hey Jude_

The party ended in an eruption of cheers and applause.

"Thank you." Francesca bowed and pointed to the boys in the band who all waved and bowed.

She could do this.

She just couldn't allow herself to hope for anything else.

"And I didn't even get killed." Greg smiled to himself as he leaned against the door of the ballroom.

Olivia looked over at him and glared.

He swallowed. "Well at least not yet." He turned and scurried away.


	26. IQ

**Title: Risen From The Ashes**

**Pairing: Olivia/Natalia Doris/Blake ?/?  
><strong>

**Rating: MA for strong language, adult situations, violence, blood, drug use.**

**Slightly AU most invents remain the same with a few concentrated changes to the Otalia storyline.**

**Summary: A mysterious stranger comes to town and changes the lives of Olivia and Natalia forever.**

"_You seem angry to be here…"_

"_That's probably because I fucking hate doctors."_

"_How do you think your mother would feel knowing what you've been up to?"_

_CRASH!_

"_DON'T YOU EVER TRY TO USE HER MEMORY AGAINST ME!"_

"_Why do you think you allow that other you…Phoenix to take control?"_

"_She's the only one who knows how to protect me."_

"_I'm assuming you're against any type of medication even for sleeping correct?"_

"_You assume right. I'm not taking any fucking pills. Do you honestly think you're going to be able to find the right mix for that and anything else you think I have a problem with that are all non narcotic? I'm not stupid all you quacks ever want to do is drug me up. I can do that all on my own without having to splay myself open for your enjoyment."_

"_Do you think I enjoy this Francesca?"_

"_Do I know you?"_

"_No I suppose you don't just like I don't really know you. I know you're story…that's about it."_

"_Then don't fucking get familiar on me. You don't get to call me that."_

"_Very well."_

"_You're going to tell them you want me to come back aren't you?"_

"_I will recommend it; yes." _

"_Ugh…this is bullshit…you're lucky I like your kids."_

"_They seem to like you as well."_

"_Whatever." _

"_I understand that you keep a collection of written and video recorded journals is that correct?"_

"_Yeah so?"_

"_I would like to take a look at them sometime." _

"_No you wouldn't…no one would." _

"_You're punishing yourself for their deaths." _

"_Someone should." _

Olivia and Natalia jumped up nervously from their seats in the waiting room as the door to Dr. Felicia Boudreaux's office opened. They had heard some yelling and a loud crash come from the office and had to stop themselves multiple times from just rushing in to see what was wrong. Francesca walked out in a huff; eyes cast downward with her hands thrust into her pockets. She didn't say anything to them she just plopped down in one of their vacated seats and stared to her left at the wall.

Felicia approached them.

"Can I speak to the two of you for a moment please?"

"Of course," Natalia told her as she looked over at Francesca. She still wouldn't look at them.

"You are going to sit here and wait for us to come out…no disappearing do you understand?" Olivia warned her.

"Yeah mom," Francesca mumbled.

The two women followed Felicia into the office. She closed the door behind them.

They sat down in the chairs in front of her desk after noticing the glass pitcher shattered on the floor. Water stained the wall where a medium sized dent was made in it.

"She apologized and said she'd pay to replace it and fix the wall," Felicia told them not looking up from her notes.

"What had her so upset…well besides the obvious?" Natalia questioned.

"She doesn't like being exposed." Felicia looked at them her hands crossed on the desk. "I do want to see her again…as often as possible actually. She was right though…those government psychiatrists misdiagnosed her. She's not schizophrenic nor is she crazy. She's just had to deal with a lot of terrible things going on at once. That's enough to make even the strongest person go a little insane. She's very resilient though. Most people would have broken under the pressure by now."

"What did she say about the sleeping pills?" Olivia questioned her.

That was one of their main problems at the moment. Sleep deprivation on top of everything else made Francesca a very grumpy girl.

"She doesn't want to take any and I feel that trying to force it on her would make the situation worse. She doesn't want to become dependent on anything and given her problems with addiction I can fully understand that. Her stint in rehab and the things that went on in the hospital after what happened has ingrained in her a general distrust for anyone in the medical profession; both mental and physical. Those trust issues as you well know are deeply rooted in her; stemming from her issues with her father." Felicia told them as she looked through a folder.

"Bastard," Olivia growled.

Felicia nodded in full agreement.

Natalia reached over and grabbed Olivia's hand. Her girlfriend sighed and rubbed at her temple.

"So she really is okay mentally…well…you know what I mean," Natalia asked nervously.

"For the most part she's okay. Like I said there's no medical term for her problem. Honestly in my professional opinion she's just scared, angry, confused, overwhelmed, and trying to figure out how to deal with all that pent up fury she buries within herself."

"What about the Synesthesia…is that really why she can smell and see…um…stuff?" Olivia asked with a grimace.

"Her brain disorder is very interesting. As you know it contributed greatly to her status as a child prodigy. She's always been able to detect the unique scents of those she cares for the most. It's very common for most Synesthetics to posses other senses that others do not; mostly manifesting in a dual sensory. Her condition though is the most advanced I've ever heard of…"Felicia trailed off thumbing through a few of Francesca's medical records.

"Where did you get those?" Natalia questioned her feeling more than a little nervous.

"Not to worry Natalia I didn't go snooping for them. She had copies she'd and these are her words exactly, 'hacked from that fucked up hospital years ago.'" She smiled at them. "She brought these in with her. I was quite surprised actually. Although she may not like the idea of coming to sessions she is in agreement that she needs help; she just doesn't want to make it easy on us. I get the sense that she feels the need to fight through everything."

"Can I see those?" Olivia asked.

"Of course," Felicia handed them over.

The two women looked at them together.

"It says her I.Q. is immeasurable…what does that mean exactly?" Natalia frowned.

"It's so high that there isn't a bar to measure it against. Her abilities to learn, comprehend, and understand different concepts are staggering; which is why it has been so easy for her to pick up the dominant languages of the countries she's visited along with numerous other skills that have helped her survive for this long on her own."

"So you honestly don't think that she has a split personality?" Olivia questioned her handing the medical records back over. Seeing all the injuries the girl had been hospitalized for after her family was murdered made her sick.

"No…Phoenix as she's known to refer to herself as is someone she really didn't like to begin with. It was something her father used to call her; his way of making sure she never forgot her real parentage. He was very bitter towards her relationship with her step-father; which is interesting with how much hatred he showed the poor girl. Phoenix was already someone who had taken a fair amount of abuse so when all hell broke loose in her world that is who she would revert to. She sees Phoenix as being someone much stronger than herself. It's like flipping a switch for her. When things get too hard, scary, or painful she allows herself to rely on Phoenix for protection; which is why that part of her is so angry. Francesca has stayed carefully hidden away while Phoenix took the full brunt of the abuse. Phoenix is hardened, angry, and so filled with rage that she sometimes finds it difficult to deal with things calmly." She tilted her head towards the damage on the wall. "What is interesting though is she shows a great deal of compassion for others in need of help. She only directs her anger in a physical sense at those she deems deserving of it. That of course explains why she's so self-destructive…she feels that she deserves all of the terrible things that have happened to her. She's punishing herself and sadly doing a pretty good job of it."

"So what you're saying is she isn't a danger to anyone else…besides the obvious?" Olivia questioned.

"That is correct. Unfortunately we have no way of knowing if and when she'll be set off to go after one of these 'demons' as she refers to them. The only warning you will have is her reaction to smelling their scent."

"And there's nothing we can do about that? Nothing that can…I don't know turn it off?" Natalia asked a little desperately. The thought of the girl going out and killing anyone troubled her.

"Unfortunately no there is not. Its part of her brain's make up now. You see after her ordeal her condition as a Synesthetic was enhanced. It's now part of her intuition – a natural defense mechanism if you will."

"I just feel like there's more that we could be doing for her." Olivia sighed.

"You are doing very well given the circumstances. I know that this has been an uphill battle for you all but I can assure you that I believe you're doing a very good job. Just being there for her to talk to and taking an interest in her extracurriculars such as music has helped her immensely. You've gained a relationship of trust with her that I find miraculous. The fact that she is happy to refer to the two of you as her mothers is a very good sign. Her treating of Emma and Rafe as siblings and having that familial relationship with all of you is doing her a world of good. I know it may not seem like it with all of the struggles she's having but I'm sure that there has been a drastic change in her already. Phoenix is not in control as often as I'm assuming she has been over the years. You just have to continue to give Francesca more reasons to stay in control."

"About that…" Natalia cut in looking over at Olivia. "Francesca…she hasn't told us directly but we think she may be having feelings for a girl…it's scaring her."

"It's the reason why we decided to ultimately call you really. We knew right away when she realized it. It's like you said…a switch just got flipped and Phoenix reared her head at us," Olivia added.

Felicia nodded writing in her notes. "When she does something like that you need to recognize it for what it is and challenge her on it. Francesca although very intelligent and advanced for her age hasn't had the chance to go through the growing pains if you will of being a teenager. Her advance placement in school didn't offer her the availability to connect with peers her own age. And her severe disconnect with the world you and I have lived in greatly stifled her social abilities. She's learning things all at once that she should have over the years. She's never experienced her first crush. She's never dealt with the emotions that come with romantic love. It makes sense that she finds it overwhelming and a bit scary…which is where Phoenix comes in."

They nodded their heads in understanding. "So just do what we've been doing. Stand firm when she begins to act differently and let her know that we're there for her if she needs us," Natalia reiterated.

"That's correct. I will be asking that I see her at least twice a week to get her to begin to deal with all of the emotions she keeps bottled up inside of her," Felicia informed them.

"We can do that," Olivia accepted.

They stood and said their good byes.

Walking to the car from the doctor's office was painfully quite. Francesca walked beside them head down hands shoved in her jacket. They reached the car and she stopped with her hand on the door handle.

"I'm not crazy," she looked up and told them.

"We know you're not honey," Natalia told her from her place standing next to her. She moved in to rub her arm as Francesca sighed and put her head down.

"If you know that then why do I have to do this?" she mumbled close to tears.

Olivia walked over to their side of the car. Francesca's head was still down. Olivia gently took her chin in her hand and brought eyes so curiously similar to her own up to look at her.

"Chessie…you are dealing with a lot of things that most people couldn't even survive honey. We are going to help you as best we can but there are things that I'm sorry to admit we aren't fully equipped to handle. That's not saying that we feel as though you're a burden it's just…a lot of things that we want to make sure you get the best help possible with," Olivia assured her as she wiped her thumb across Francesca's cheek; catching a wayward tear.

"If…if I wanted one or both of you to be there…during the sessions…would you?" Francesca asked them in a small voice.

"Of course we would baby." Natalia hugged the girl to her.

Francesca sniffled a little in the hug her height making it easy for her to rest her cheek atop Natalia's head. She buried her nose in her Ma's thick tresses and breathed in deeply.

* * *

><p>"Um…Hey Natalia." Frank approached the woman from behind a little nervous but still excited to see her…hopefully not literally.<p>

Natalia looked up at Francesca from rifling through her hand bag and made a face. Francesca grinned at her.

"Frank," Natalia greeted him without turning around.

Francesca had agreed to stick with Natalia for a little longer during the day as Olivia had to go into The Beacon to finish up on some late paperwork. They were in Company picking up some food for Natalia and Olivia to share. Francesca opted out stating that she promised the band she'd treat them to some Towers take out for a job well done at the fundraiser.

"Listen I'm glad you came in today…I've been meaning to talk to you. I wanted to apologize for um…some things," he stated vaguely; blushing profusely and rubbing the back of his neck.

Francesca bit her lip trying not to laugh. Natalia glared at her and she quickly adopted a straight face.

"Listen Frank," Natalia huffed as she turned around and pushed her hair out of her face with the back of her hand. "I really, really do not want to talk about…this particular subject. As a matter of fact I'm just going to go on as if I never found out…about …the things you do…in your spare time."

Frank blushed. Francesca snorted from behind Natalia.

"Phoenix," Natalia warned her as she turned her body halfway to level her with her no nonsense look.

"Sorry Ma," she apologized

Frank frowned at that. Natalia was cultivating an entire family with Olivia now. Rafe moved back in with them and was now refusing to speak to him. They had already had Emma. He wasn't sure about Ava, but that didn't really matter because now Phoenix was there. If she was calling Natalia ma what the hell did she call Olivia? Would Natalia honestly be willing to walk away from what were now she and Olivia's children for him? He wasn't so sure.

He should have been.

"If that's it we'll be…"

"Um actually one second," Frank blurted out as he scurried to the other side of the counter.

Francesca and Natalia watched him with scrunched up brows and pursed lips.

He reached under the counter and presented Natalia a bouquet of yellow flowers.

Francesca noted that they were hyacinths. She shook her head and smirked.

"I got these for you…as I kind of peace offering." He offered them to Natalia.

"Frank I can't accept those," she told him. He quickly deflated.

"But…"

"Frank we have to go. Come on Phoenix." Natalia grabbed their food order and walked out.

Phoenix lagged behind for a moment.

"Those are pretty flowers Frank…is that why you picked them?" she questioned him slyly.

"Uh yeah…I figured she would like them," he admitted hurt that Natalia hadn't accepted his gift.

"Seems to me that's why you choose a lot of things…without even knowing much about them…because they're pretty," she led him.

"Meaning," he huffed standing up straight.

Phoenix fingered the flowers. "Every flower has a meaning Frank. Yellow Hyacinths are no different. They stand for jealousy…isn't that ironic?" She smirked at him and walked out of Company.

* * *

><p>"Em's spring break is next week so we can make plans to do something with her. She needs some alone time with us…I don't want her to feel neglected with how we've been concentrating on Chess." Olivia said around a spoon full of ice cream.<p>

"Okay we can do that." Natalia grinned. "The thing about Emma though is she'll probably just ask if Chess and Rafe can come along anyway. Our baby is so loving…she probably doesn't even see anything wrong with how we've been treating Chess. She knows she's been hurt; she told me the other day that she's glad Chess is staying with us because no one could love her more than we can."

"That's my Bean." Olivia smiled proud of the little girl.

"Chess did mention something else though," Natalia shyly told Olivia.

"What's that?"

"Well she said 'Now that you and mom have finally jumped out of the big bad closet you two need to go out on a real date were people actually know you're together and not just extra special hand holding friends.'"

Olivia snorted. "Smart ass." She smiled at Natalia and grabbed hold of her hand. "She's right though…I do want to spend some alone time with you." She leaned in and nuzzled Natalia's ear.

Her girlfriend sighed at the contact.

"You mean outside of our bed right?" Natalia smiled only to close her eyes and groan as Olivia began to nibble on her earlobe.

"Mmm no…we can leave that in there," she grinned against Natalia's skin.

Natalia turned her head towards Olivia and captured her lips. They pushed into one another causing an ebb and flow to generate between them. Both taking turns at controlling the kiss. Olivia moaned as Natalia sucked on her tongue.

"I love you so much Princess." Natalia smiled as she ran her thumb across Olivia's forehead to her cheek where she rubbed at the soft skin.

"That still amazes me you know," Olivia admitted grabbing the hand now cupping her face and bringing it to her lips to kiss Natalia's palm.

"I don't know why…you're kind of amazing." Natalia grinned at her.

"Amazing huh?" Olivia's eyes sparkled.

"Hmm amazing, awesome, spectacular…" Natalia was cut off as Olivia swooped in to reclaim her lips in a scorching kiss. They both breathed in deeply through their noses.

Olivia wrapped her hands around Natalia's waist and guided her from her seat next to her on the sofa and onto her lap. Her lover straddled her as she cupped her face and softly bit her bottom lip. Olivia moaned and gripped Natalia's ass bringing her closer.

"I want you," Olivia breathed in Natalia's ear as she began to undo the buttons of her shirt.

"I'm yours," Natalia told her not even trying to stop her.

Olivia pulled open Natalia's blouse and buried her face in between Natalia's covered breasts. She licked and nipped at the skin then sucked at the side of her breast.

"Liv," Natalia sighed holding her head to her.

"We locked the door right?" Olivia asked her.

"Yes," Natalia hissed as Olivia moved the cup of her bra out of the way to suck on her nipple.

"Good." She reached behind Natalia and unclasped her bra then maneuvered the garment from under her shirt.

She brought Natalia closer to her as she went back to work teasing her breasts with her mouth and tongue. She reached under Natalia's skirt to grab another handful of her ass to be met by bare skin.

She chuckled. "Someone went commando today."

Natalia blushed. "Panty lines," she told her.

"Lucky me." Olivia grinned as she hiked up Natalia's skirt kissing down her chest and stomach.

Olivia moved her right hand down to Natalia's center greeted by scorching wetness.

"God baby you're so wet." Olivia cupped Natalia's breast with her left hand as she moved in to suck at the other nipple. She began to rub Natalia's clit with her thumb.

"Baby I need…" Natalia was cut off by a moan as she jerked forward in Olivia's grasp.

"Tell me. Tell me and it's yours." Olivia looked up into wide pleading eyes and shivered at the yearning she saw.

Natalia leaned forward and licked the side of Olivia's ear whispering in it. "I need to feel you inside of me…I need you," another sigh as Olivia pressed down harder with her thumb "…to fuck me baby."

Olivia quickly turned her head to once again bring Natalia into a kiss filled with excitement and anticipation. She moved her hand lower and swirled her fingers in Natalia's wetness her lover already slowly beginning to rock against them unable to resist. Olivia's fingers practically glide into Natalia her arousal so abundant there was need for little preamble. Olivia moaned at the sensation of her lover throbbing and pulsing around her…she added a third finger for good measure. Natalia wrapped her arms around her neck and buried her face in the top of her head moaning as Olivia began to pump her fingers in and out her; thumb rubbing more quickly at her clit.

Natalia began to rock back and forth with her; their bodies a pendulum building momentum with every thrust.

Olivia kissed the side of Natalia's neck as she grasped her hip and pumped faster inside of Natalia her fingers curling to tantalize her sensitive internal flesh.

"That's it baby…faster," Natalia encouraged her trying to keep her moans quit. She cupped Olivia's cheeks and rested her forehead on Olivia's as they looked into each other's eyes both staring deep into a well of swirling desire and exhilaration. Natalia began to rock harder into Olivia bouncing in her lap.

"You are so fucking beautiful," Olivia surged forward and once again claimed Natalia's lips "ride my fingers baby." She encouraged cupping Natalia's exposed ass and guiding her down harder.

Natalia buried her face in Olivia's neck looking for some place to muffle the sounds she could no longer contain. She panted and gasped in quick bursts; her warm breath causing goose bumps to rise on Olivia's skin.

"Oh God," Natalia panted her breaths becoming more and more labored. Olivia could feel Natalia's pussy reflexively gripping her fingers.

"That's it baby…come for me. I've got you. I love you." Olivia rocked with her harder.

Natalia bit down on the skin at the juncture of Olivia's shoulder and neck emitting a shuddering groan/squeal as she came undone in Olivia's grasp.

They both rested against one another for a moment trying to catch their breaths as Natalia continued to jerk and twitch around Olivia's fingers.

Once she came down from her high Natalia brought her head up to look at Olivia biting her lip and grinning shyly. Olivia just chuckled from deep within her chest.

"We just got wiggly in my office," she singed teasingly to Natalia.

Her girlfriend giggled and covered her face with her hands shaking her head. "I have no idea where that came from," she said still shy and blushing.

"You were horny honey," Olivia told her matter-of-factly.

Natalia snorted and kissed Olivia. "Let's see if you can follow my lead and keep the noise to a minimum shall we?" she questioned with a devious smirk as she slid off of Olivia and down to her knees on the floor.

She pulled Olivia's hips toward her so that she was situated to better suit Natalia's goal.

"Talia what are you…"

"Don't ask stupid questions Princess," Natalia told her quickly undoing Olivia's dress pants and sliding them down her legs along with her underwear; forcing Olivia to lift up her ass.

"You know you get very stingy with the oral." Olivia giggled.

"What?" Natalia stopped and looked at her lover quizzically.

"You always get to go first and you go off on such a tangent that by the time you're done I have absolutely no energy to return the favor. It's like you're trying to suck the strength right out of me." Olivia grinned. "I'm not complaining just…"

Natalia was getting impatient. "Your feedback is fully noted and will be taken into consideration but seeing as how I've already got you exactly where I want you we'll just have to do something about it later." She grinned and spread her lover open for her.

Olivia opened her legs wider.

"Yeah but…"

"Shut up Liv," Natalia growled as she swooped down to take a long hard lick at her lover's center.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Where's the laptop?" James questioned Daisy as she sat down across from him at Towers.<p>

"I told Ashley I was meeting you for lunch I couldn't come up with a reason for a laptop," she told him agitated. Why was she doing this for the second time? She knew she was trying to make up for what she was going to have to do…but this still felt really stupid.

He looked at her strangely for a moment. "Okay no big deal. It's more of a meet and greet anyway," he said returning to writing down some notes.

"I don't even know if I'm staying I…" She sighed. She should be trying to talk to Phoenix right now…not helping James rehash his ponzi scheme.

"Well decide now." He grinned at her. "Clients coming in like five minutes," he told her with a smile. He was doing his best to pull her back into his world. Phoenix had done a pretty good job of submerging Daisy in her own the other night. He had to make up the gap and make sure he was at the forefront of Daisy's mind.

"If you get in trouble this time your dad won't be able to bail you out because he'll be in jail," she stressed. She'd been trying to talk him out of it. For some reason he was dead set on going with it anyway.

"I told you okay; I've learned from my mistakes. The plans full proof," he assured her with a grin. Little did she know he was killing two birds with one stone.

Daisy looked at him with a frown and sighed.

Phoenix listened to their conversation from her spot at the bar waiting for the order for herself and the boys waiting in the van outside. She fumed.

Why was she into such a fucking idiot?

She sighed and shook her head. Yeah so she liked Daisy but that didn't mean she was going to be dumb enough to actually do anything about it. Despite her horrible taste the girl was too innocent for her world. She'd heard about all the trouble she'd been in but still…it was nothing compared to the shit she'd done. She would ruin her…and her life. She couldn't do that.

But that didn't mean she was just going to let her settle for anything but the best.

"Can you watch this for one second?" she asked the waiter as he brought out her large order in three bags.

"Of course."

Phoenix walked up to the balcony overhang and leaned against the chair next to Daisy grinning at James.

Daisy was startled by the girl's sudden appearance at her side. Phoenix fought and won to keep her eyes open as Daisy turned stirring the air with her scent.

"What are you doing here?" the other girl asked her looking back at James nervously. The boy threw down his pen and sighed.

"Look at you two all dressed up in your big kid clothes. I've never seen such an elaborate set up for playing house. By the way James I am loving the whole feathered hair look; embracing your inner Charlie's Angel – very ballsy." She smirked at James.

Daisy sighed.

"Very funny Phoenix," he groused. "Why don't you run along now and let us finish what we were doing before you came over here to infect us with your skankyness?"

She snorted. "I'm so hurt by your cunning linguistic skill. I'm actually happy to know that you own another shirt," she teased the boy. "What does 92 stand for anyway?" she asked referring to the t-shirt he seemed to always be wearing. "Wait don't tell me," she stood straight putting her hands up in a stop motion, "…it's your I.Q." She grinned.

"What the hell do you want?" he snapped at her.

"I just wanted to talk to Daisy for a second. Unless of course you object Mr. Spaulding." She tilted her head demurely towards him.

"James doesn't decide who I do and don't talk to," Daisy finally cut in.

Phoenix arched an eyebrow at Daisy then turned to smirk at a scowling James.

"Hold that thought," she told him as she guided Daisy from her chair and down the stairs to stand near the restrooms. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" she growled; her playful demeanor quickly evaporating.

"You know what Phoenix I could ask you the same thing. One second we're getting along the next you act like you hate me. You go from teasing James to treating me like shit," she complained letting off some of that frustration she'd been feeling.

Phoenix was brought up short. "I don't hate you," she spoke through clenched teeth. "If I did I'd just let you continue on your downward spiral." She pointed back towards James.

"What are you talking about?"

"A ponzi scheme? Really Daisy…because it worked so well the last time," she added sarcastically.

"I…I just want to help him out of this mess," Daisy protested caught off guard that the girl knew what they were up to.

"Oh sure because helping him is going to turn out so well for you. Let me ask you a question how do you think Bill feels about the last one? Do you honestly think that once he gets caught – because believe me he will – that he won't throw you under the bus too?" Phoenix growled.

Daisy made a move to storm past her.

"No." Phoenix stopped her blocking her way. "Stay out of his shit Daisy. It's bad enough you have a juvie record so unless you want to take a chance with a strike on your college applications you need to walk away from this. Colleges aren't looking to help make architects out of con artists."

"Why do you even care?" Daisy pushed at Phoenix's chest not able to make her budge out of her way.

Phoenix snatched her hand away. "Because I just do," she blurted out.

They both looked at one another breathing a little quickly out of anger and something completely different. Their eyes tracked down to their clasped hands still hanging in the air in front of them. Phoenix snatched hers away.

"So you do care?" Daisy questioned further.

Phoenix put her hands on her hips and shook her head hazarding a glance up at James who was turned around looking up at Phillip mouth open and eyes wide with guilt.

Phoenix jerked her head towards them. Daisy looked over in shock.

"You're welcome," Phoenix growled at her. "And take off that fucking bright ass sweater from around your neck…you look crazy as hell," she snapped.

She stormed towards the bar and collected her order then barreled out of the restaurant.

Daisy cast a worried glance over at James…then she looked towards the door. She couldn't stop her feet from moving.

"Let's go I'm starving," Phoenix huffed once she got back to the van. The sliding door wide open as the boys played video games on the flat panel mounted to the inside.

"Phoenix wait!" Daisy called after her.

"FUCK!" Phoenix growled in complete frustration rubbing angrily at her face. "WHAT!" She stuck her head out of the side of the van.

Daisy jumped a little. She furrowed her brow at a second glance of the vehicle. It was an exact replica of the Mystery Machine from Scooby Doo on the outside only the paint job was varying shades of black and grey. Daisy risked sneaking a peak past Phoenix to note the long bench seat on one side and the television on the other. There were sleek compartments tucked away for the bands instruments.

"Dork." Daisy smirked.

Phoenix's shook her head as she dropped it to look down at the ground. She looked at Daisy unable to stop herself from grinning still hanging out of the side of the van. "It seemed fitting given the band's name," she told her.

"Doesn't change the fact that you're a dork," Daisy teased.

"Whatever."

"Look I'm sorry for I don't know…everything?" Daisy hedged. "You…actually did me a favor in there I didn't want to do it to begin with. I just felt guilty I guess."

Phoenix furrowed her brow and stepped out of the van. She flipped off the smirking boys inside and slid the door closed behind her. "Guilty for what?"

"Leading him on," Daisy mumbled looking down.

"You mind vaguing that up a bit for me?"

"That's not even English," Daisy pointed out with a grin.

"Yeah well whatever. How did you lead him on? You're dating; I would think that…"

"What? We're not dating…never were," Daisy was quick to interject.

"Oh…I just thought…you're always together…um…"

"Well now you're the one making the assumptions. We're just friends."

They looked at one another for a moment.

"I gotta go…the guys…foods in the van…I could eat a horse." Phoenix winced at herself.

Daisy laughed. "What?"

"I don't know; look I guess I'll see you around." Phoenix quickly opened the van and hopped inside.

"Um okay…" Daisy was cut off as Phoenix slammed the door closed. "Right." Daisy sighed and rubbed her forehead.

The van pulled away.


	27. Blood

**Title: Risen From The Ashes**

**Pairing: Olivia/Natalia Doris/Blake ?/?  
><strong>

**Rating: MA for strong language, adult situations, violence, blood, drug use.**

**Slightly AU most invents remain the same with a few concentrated changes to the Otalia storyline.**

**Summary: A mysterious stranger comes to town and changes the lives of Olivia and Natalia forever.**

"Would you like to explain to me why today's slot on your pill tray is still full?" Natalia questioned Olivia angrily. She had been doing so well with being good and taking all of her meds. Today though she must have found herself unable to resist testing Natalia's patience.

Their children watched them wide eyed from their spots sitting at the kitchen table. The family was eating breakfast Francesca sat with two plates overflowing in front of her; bacon dangling from her lips. Rafe and Emma watched Olivia from her seat at the head of the table as she looked at Natalia; guilt written all over her face. Their Ma was standing near the sink her hands on her hips - eyes blazing.

"You're supposed to take them BEFORE you eat Olivia," Natalia continued.

"Yeah but…"

"Take your pills Olivia," Natalia ordered as she dropped them in her lover's hand.

Olivia pouted.

"They're stupid," Olivia grumbled still pouting.

"If you think remaining alive to be here for your family is stupid then yes they are," Natalia snapped as she turned to the sink and thrust her hands in the dishwater.

The three kids looked down at their plates grimacing. They knew that Olivia's condition as a heart transplant patient scared their Ma. To be honest it scared all of them too. Francesca and Rafe shared sly looks across the table. Rafe nodded at Francesca in acquiescence. She smirked.

Olivia sighed and popped the anti-rejection pills and stood to walk over to Natalia. She wrapped her arms around her from behind and rested her chin on her shoulder.

Natalia looked down and sighed gripping the counter trying to hold the tears at bay.

"I need you to want to be here as much as I want you to be," Natalia whispered.

"I do want to be here for our family baby. I'm sorry for being an ass about it…I'll take them when I'm supposed to from now on," Olivia promised her. Natalia nodded with a sigh. "I love you."

Natalia spoke low enough for the kids not to hear; she couldn't do anything about Francesca though. They could be having this conversation upstairs and she'd probably still catch snippets of it. "I try not to think about…statistics…life expectancy…the fact that by medical standards you've had this heart for a year which means you only have nine left…" Natalia's breath hitched; Olivia held her tighter. "You can beat those odds baby - I know you can…you just have to make sure you do everything you're supposed to."

Olivia nodded against Natalia's shoulder and rubbed her stomach.

"I love you so much…I don't want to lose you," Natalia told her.

"I can't promise you that I'll be around forever baby, but I can promise to do everything I can to stick around for as long as possible. With any luck we'll grow old together to fight over the remote wearing matching jogging suits."

Natalia snorted. Olivia grinned.

"You're a strange one." Natalia turned in Olivia's embrace and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Lucky for you I seem to like strange."

She leaned in and gave Olivia a quick peck on the lips. "Finish your breakfast baby." Olivia nodded and kissed Natalia again. She returned to eating her breakfast.

"Nice save Mommy," Emma told her with a grin.

Rafe and Francesca snorted around their food and looked up at Olivia. Her lips were pursed as she narrowed her eyes at Emma. "Thank you so much Jellybean," Olivia told her sarcastically.

"Welcome." Emma grinned.

Natalia shook her head and giggled.

* * *

><p>"Okay so what is this stuff again?" Rafe questioned Francesca as he nervously sat in her computer chair.<p>

"Were you not listening to shit I just said?" she huffed.

"I was too busy staring at the very large needle in your hand," he admitted.

She sighed. "Again…this," she waved said needle in her medically gloved hand. "Is an organic compound I came up with after my training with my Sensei in ancient medicines. Paring that knowledge with some of the research I'd done when I was younger…"She paused and frowned.

"You mean the…"

"Yeah," she cut him off brows furrowed.

"It's kind of ironic…in a really fucked up way," he mumbled looking up at her

"You know what they say…God works in mysterious ways. What's interesting is the research I'll use for Mom came from that too." She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Shit." She shook her head in realization. If she hadn't gotten into so much trouble she wouldn't be here with them to help Olivia now. "Okay anyway like I was saying this compound tricks the body into creating more red blood cells. You're a diabetic and I don't want Ma on my ass because I took too much blood from you. I'll need a considerable amount so this compound will create cells as I take them away," she explained.

"Got it," he nodded.

She quickly swabbed his arm and injected him.

"You know I doubt they'd be happy to know we're up her playing mad scientist." Rafe grinned up at her holding the gauze to the insertion spot.

"I'm playing mad scientist Rafe…you're just the lab rat." She grinned.

He snorted. "What did you use to use this for?" he questioned. He knew she rarely did things just to do them.

"I got banged up…a lot. India and Mexico were the worst…"

Rafe eyed Francesca's scarred arm.

"I lost a lot of blood. There were times when I couldn't be a baby about it. I always had some of this at the ready so that I wouldn't bleed to death before I got somewhere to properly treat my injuries."

He nodded contemplating having to live that way.

"Hold still," she commanded. He did as told and allowed the girl to draw blood from him. "Eat these." She dropped a few granola bars and a small packet of jerky in his lap.

"I may be a lab rat but at least I get snacks," he teased.

"You also get to benefit from this…don't forget that," she smiled at him.

He sighed happily. "No more sugar testing…it sounds too good to be true," he mused. "And to think all I needed was a genius little sister." He poked her.

"Stop." She laughed wiggling away. "Be still bro," she whined.

"Oh fine. How long is this going to take anyway?"

"For you; not long. I just need to reference a few of my journals and some research before I come up with the proper treatment plan. Mom is going to take a little longer. I have to isolate Gus' DNA from Ma's through your genetic makeup and make sure I can maintain its stability. After that it'll only be a matter of splicing the strands with Mom's and…"

"Wait…how did you get Olivia's blood?" He frowned at her.

"Um…" Francesca looked away guilty.

"Spill it," he grinned.

"I broke into the hospital and stole some of her samples from blood tests they were running from her last visit." She cringed making her statement sound like a question.

"Oh my God you're such a delinquent!" he laughed. "I thought you hated hospitals?" he questioned her voice a little more calm. He watched her closely.

"I do…which is why I didn't just waltz in there. I snuck into the lab through the window and went out the same way."

"Isn't the lab on like the sixth floor?"

"So?" She made a face at him.

He grinned and teased her. "Supa Ninja climb great heights."

She smacked him lightly in the back of the head. "Quit it," she laughed. "And how many times do I have to tell you only the uneducated western world says ninja? It's Shinobi or in my case Kunoichi because I'm a girl."

"Right," he grinned. "So how does that work again Kunoichi…your tattoo is your rank right?"

"Well everyone in the Ryu has the dragon…it's the Hiragana and Kanji symbols on my shoulder that mark my rank. Each row in ascending order…"She turned slightly and pointed to her right shoulder, "is advancement in rank," she told him.

"What's the next advancement?" he questioned her fascinated.

"There isn't one," she mumbled shyly.

"What?" he looked at her wide eyed.

"I told you I was my Sensei's favorite student. I learned stuff really fast…he's actually the only one with the same rank…I learned a lifetime worth of teachings in a year. He's still my Sensei because I haven't exactly mastered one of the 18 disciplines," she looked chagrined.

"Which one?"

"Seishinteki Kyoyo - spiritual refinement." She rolled her eyes. "I'm good at blowing shit up and breaking bones but I haven't exactly gotten the self-control and spiritual calm thing down quite yet." She shrugged her shoulders. "Sensei and I are the only members of the Ryu to reach the highest rank in two hundred years."

"You are so fucking cool," he grinned and pushed at her shoulder.

"Whatever," she grinned.

"So if you want this to be a surprise how are you going to get the treatment to Olivia?" he questioned her as she wiped the small drop of blood on his arm and wrapped the area with a sticky bandage after gauzing it.

"That's gonna be the hard part…and probably the most disturbing." She frowned.

He chuckled. "And why is that?" he hedged.

"I highly doubt she's going to just let a fifteen year old jab a needle into her heart. I'm going to have to sedate her secretly. The only thing is I'll have to sedate Ma too…while they're sleeping." She cleared her throat.

"Ewww!" He began to laugh hysterically. "I'm just now getting used to them being together and I hear them sometimes…they'll probably be naked." He laughed harder.

She narrowed her eyes at him and pursed her lips. "You're batin a thousand bro," she warned him.

He continued to laugh trying to stop in short bursts. "Sorry Chess," he paused for a moment. "Sucks to be you." He burst out laughing again unable to stop himself.

"You suck ass."

"That's gross Chess," Rafe half grumbled – sniggered.

"Then why do you do it?" she teased him further.

He shook his head at her.

"So I'm good to go right?" He bounced in the seat.

"You just want to play Black Ops don't you?" She smirked putting everything away.

"Damn skippy! We finally unlocked The White House in Zombies. I get JFK you get Nixon." He hopped up and all but ran into the TV room.

"Hell no! I'm JFK – you're Nixon. JFK is badass with that shotgun." She swiftly followed after him.

"If you don't want Nixon you can be Castro." Rafe countered flopping down on the couch.

She glared at him…they argued…Francesca won.

"Your president needs more ammo!" JFK's voice rang out as Francesca used her last round to shoot the zombie that had jumped on the elevator with them.

"You better hope we get a box," she growled at Rafe as she switched over to using her knife.

"You better hope you don't pull another teddy bear," he grinned at her.

"We wouldn't have had to jump on the elevator if you would have boarded up your damn doors after that last wave," she countered.

"Oh shit! Where did he just come from!" Rafe exclaimed as he was taken down by a crawler on the floor.

"That's what you get. I told you to be careful with those grenades. They take out legs and make crawlers. I'm not even sure I want to come and revive your ass. Fuckin Nixon."

* * *

><p>"Smells like moth balls and bullshit..." Olivia grinned after Natalia alerted her to Alan's approach as they stood at the front desk in the lobby. She turned and looked at him. "Oh Alan I thought that was you."<p>

"Very funny Olivia I see Natalia has yet to house break you." He nodded at Natalia in greeting.

"Hi Alan," Natalia greeted him wearily. She wasn't sure if he was suspicious of Francesca; she was obviously Jonathan's friend.

Alan didn't even consider that his tormentor could have been a fifteen year old girl. Besides he was beginning to feel a little grateful towards the bold bastard. He was actually at The Beacon to speak to the two about possibly spending time with his grandchildren. He would have started with James seeing as how they lived together. The only thing was he was still trying to calm down from the ungrateful little snot's plan of selling his second favorite car to fund a new ponzi scheme.

Olivia responded to Alan's slight. "You know me Alan pissing on the carpets and humping everything in sight." Natalia slapped her arm.

"Wha...ow!" Olivia whipped around rubbing at the spot and pouted at Natalia. "That actually hurt."

Natalia quickly adopted an apologetic look. "I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to hurt you." She rubbed the spot as Olivia milked the concern and laid her head on Natalia's shoulder.

"You should kiss it and make it better." Olivia grinned.

"Pain." Natalia laughed and pushed Olivia away.

Alan cleared his throat. He tried to not let his curiosity show. He'd once been married to Olivia so he knew what she was like…he had almost (in his mind) had a shot at Natalia. The two of them together…

Olivia snapped her fingers in his face.

"Oh my apologies," his eyes darted about nervously.

Natalia frowned at him.

"So what is it that you want now?" Olivia cut to the chase.

"I was actually wondering if I could borrow young Emma and Raphael for the day tomorrow. I haven't had the opportunity to spend much time with them." He was sincere…he couldn't afford to be anything but at this point.

"Tomorrow isn't good we're taking Emma to the zoo and she wants the whole family there. Sarah and Jonathan are actually coming with us as well. We can set something up for this weekend." Natalia looked to Olivia in agreement.

Olivia eyed Alan. "The weekend could work. We can't force Rafe to spend time with you so you'll have to ask him about that." She narrowed her eyes at him. "If I get the smallest hint of you pulling anything…"

"I assure you Olivia that will not happen. These are my grandchildren Olivia…I need to start actually behaving as a grandfather should," he mumbled towards the end a little embarrassed for saying that.

Olivia and Natalia both looked at each other in surprise.

"Well I'll call you to set up a visit with Emma." He nodded and walked away.

"Francesca scared the shit out of that man." Olivia grinned.

Natalia just shook her head.

* * *

><p>"Hello?<p>

"Hey Daisy."

"Oh hi Uncle Jonathan…what's up?"

"Wellll…" he trailed off suspiciously and sighed. His voice began to sound overly dramatic. "I was supposed to take Sarah to the zoo tomorrow but I'm not going to be able to make it…sooo I was wondering if you could do it."

"Are you okay?" She made a face at her phone. Her uncle was so strange sometimes.

"Yep doing just fine over here. Sarah would love it if you could take her…we were supposed to be meeting my Aunt, Natalia, and their kids…" He trailed off hinting.

Daisy's eyes went big as she caught on. "Ohhhh, right. So you can't make it huh? Well I'd be happy to take Sarah…to the zoo…with Olivia, Natalia…and their kids." She grinned.

Sometimes her family could be pretty awesome.

"Thanks Daisy you're doing me a real big favor." Jonathan grinned.

"No problem."

Jonathan hung up.

Daisy looked at her phone and smiled as she began to pat it to her chin. "Okay Phoenix…you want a fight…I'll give you one."

* * *

><p>"I already told you Mallet If I knew anything I would tell you." Olivia sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'll be sure to do that." She hung up. "Shit!"<p>

She was in her office when her phone rang. Mallet was calling to ask her questions about Edmund. The psycho prince had been quite lately and it was making the local police nervous. Mallet had his suspicions especially with Phoenix showing up in town for everyone to later find out that she was connected to Jonathan. Olivia knew that her girl could handle herself…she just didn't want the police digging any further.

It didn't help that Mallet was nursing a chip the size of Texas on his shoulder. The recent findings that his adoptive son Henry was really Shayne's biological son whom he didn't even know existed at first was becoming a war. Shayne had yet to make a definitive decision but Mallet and Marina knew that he still held all of his legal rights because he was never informed of his son's adoption to begin with. Mallet was trying to prove that he could protect his son from his grandfather. Little did he know if he kept pushing…he'd be making everyone's lives much harder.

Knock. Knock.

"Ugh, what now?" Olivia complained as she was fiddling with a few things on her shelf.

"Hi…" Daisy trailed of her hand still raised in mid air.

Olivia turned to look at the door. She eyed Daisy for a second.

"Uh…I thought maybe you could help me with something." She fidgeted with her hands.

"Sure." Olivia walked around her desk and beckoned Daisy to come in as she sat on the front of her desk. She put her feet up in the chair in front of her and tucked her hands between her jean clad thighs. Daisy joined her.

"Um…you have a lot of experience dealing with the Spaulding family," Daisy led. She was trying to find away to let James down easily while still keeping their friendship intact. Not starting a war would be good too.

"Yes I do." Olivia nodded her freshly cut hair bouncing. "I try not to think about it."

"Well…did you ever feel like you were just beating against a brick wall when you were…"

"Married to…oh yeah all the time." She grinned shaking her shoulders a little. "It's ancient history."

"I can't stand them. I can't" Daisy gestured with her hands. "I shot at Alan."

Olivia twitched and gave Daisy a funny look. "Today?"

"Oh no. It was a while ago and I missed."

"Oh well phew. Well you know what remind me and I'll take you out to the shooting range and you'll do better next time." Olivia smiled patting the girl's arm.

"Really?" Daisy asked hopeful.

"If it's okay with your family," Olivia added.

"Oh well then forget it."

"Just stay away from them," Olivia suggested. "It's a small town but it can be done."

Daisy sighed. "I just hate how people get to make their own rules," she grumbled.

Olivia arched an eyebrow at her. "Who we talkin about?" She grinned.

Daisy looked down and sighed. "Phoenix," she grumbled.

"Ah…" Olivia trailed off. She shook her head and sighed.

"It's just…she drives me insane. I'm trying to fix things with James so that I can…"She abruptly stopped herself from continuing.

"Daisy…Phoenix…she's…"

"I get it I mean the whole bad girl attitude. But she acts so different when she's with you guys. And if Sarah or Emma is around she turns into this giant goofball with them. And don't get me started with how she acts with Collin. She does this thing were she blows on his stomach and he just goes nuts…" She was rambling.

"Daisy?" Olivia cut in.

"…he just screams his little head off and laughs. And with Jonathan she actually squeals when she sees him…"

"Ahem. Daisy?"

"…like this huge girly squeal and she turns into like this pod person. Then the next thing you know she's this huge bitch…"

"DAISY!" Olivia yelled finally getting the girl's attention.

"Sorry." She blushed.

"You're right okay. Phoenix is…complicated. She can be mean at times believe me I know, but deep down she's one of the best people you could ever meet."

Daisy nodded having figured that out already.

"Is there a particular reason why…" she cleared her throat, "we're talking about Phoenix?" Olivia asked her voice low as she lowered her head to look Daisy in the eyes.

"That's um…" She pushed her hair behind her ears. "Okay." She psyched herself up. "There is another reason I wanted to talk to you. I mean I could talk to Natalia but she gets really shy about this stuff sometimes. Well…there's Doris but she kinda scares me a little. Blake's okay she just talks too much…"

"Daisy?" Olivia gave her a sympathetic look.

"Yes?" she asked in a small unsure voice.

Olivia pursed her lips and nodded looking forward and away from the girl. "Are you maybe…confused about why…you care so much about how Phoenix acts?" Olivia wasn't sure what answer she wanted Daisy to give her. Either way they were all in for some difficulties.

"Yeah…it just…came out of nowhere. It was like one second I wanted to just strangle her and the next…"She trailed off with a shy grin.

Olivia ruefully shook her head. "I get that BELIEVE me I do. Natalia and I used to be at each other's throats remember?"

"Yeah." Daisy shook her head in amazement and grinned at Olivia a little. "How did that happen anyway? I mean you two just could not stand each other – then you're living together – next thing you know you're like the best friends ever and now…"

"I don't know what I would do without her," Olivia cut in smiling wistfully.

Daisy studied the look of utter content on Olivia's face. "I guess what I'm asking is…how…did you know…you were making the right decision? This is a pretty big…change for you."

Olivia nodded and looked at her. "Honestly Daisy? It boiled down to there being no decision I or she could make. It just happened. We couldn't have stopped it if we tried…and believe me," she snorted. "We did. I just knew that I could either choose to be happy with her or miserable without her. For the first time in my life I fell in love the right way. And yeah…it was scary as hell to realize that it finally happened with a woman but…at this point it doesn't even matter to either of us. We make each other happy – we have our kids – things turned out the way they were supposed to," Olivia told her shrugging her shoulders with a little smile.

Daisy nodded again in contemplation. "I'm scared," she admitted. "I've never even thought about…well…" she cleared her throat "another girl the way…"

"You think about Phoenix?" Olivia questioned her.

"Yeah," she sighed.

Olivia shook her head and looked up at the ceiling. She scrubbed at her face. "Listen Daisy I get you being scared. I also get you not really knowing what you should do, but you need to understand that this decision…whatever it turns out to be isn't just yours. Phoenix I'm sure you've realized has had a really hard time of it. I'm not even sure…"

"I think she likes me," Daisy cut in not willing to accept anything else. "There are times when we have these moments where she just looks at me and she looks so…struck - you know? Almost like she's never seen another human being before. Then it goes away and she just puts up this wall." Daisy pouted."I want to try…I know it's going to be hard…but I don't want to let this pass me by and wake up one day only to realize I missed out on something…amazing." She shrugged her shoulders shyly.

Olivia made a decision. "Listen Daisy; I mean really listen to what I'm about to say to you."

The girl noted the seriousness in Olivia's voice and gave her full attention.

"My daughter isn't like most other girls okay. Like I said she's been through things that have changed her. Just like you I get the feeling that yes she does like you. That doesn't mean she's going to do anything about it though. There's probably a greater chance that she'll do everything she can to push you away actually. Being someone she trusts…having her in your life…it's a gift. It's also a huge responsibility. She doesn't need anyone in her life that isn't going to be there for her one hundred percent. So if you're unsure about this or if you're just curious…leave her alone. Despite what she tries to convince everyone else into thinking she doesn't throw herself around. She doesn't do anything including date casually. And she definitely doesn't do anything half-assed. So let's say for the sake of argument you two…go for it." Olivia cringed. "You try and see where this goes…she's going to be all in from day one. She'll give every single piece of herself that she can. She deserves the same. No bull, no petty arguments, or high school games. If she chooses you…you're it for her. You're young Daisy…I'm not going to say you're too young to make a commitment like that because things in life just happen people don't expect. But you need to understand that if you decided that you did ultimately want to be with her…that's a commitment you can't just walk away from lightly… it would break her. And I gotta tell ya…if you hurt my kid I'll have to disprove everyone who thinks the old Olivia Spencer is dead and gone. Because I will crush you," she growled at the end leveling the girl with the infamous Spencer glare.

Daisy audibly swallowed unable to look away. She nodded in understanding.

Olivia eyed her gauging her seriousness. She sighed and spoke softer. "I can't say that I'm all together happy about my teenaged daughter possibly being in a relationship. No parent in their right mind would be. But she needs as many people in her life as possible that love her." She eyed Daisy. The girl looked like she was getting ready to pass out. "Like I said I know you're young, but that's what she needs. Not a crush, not like, not some adolescent experimentation…love. If that's not what you're willing to offer than there's no point in you taking this even the smallest step further."

"I understand," Daisy assured her taking in a deep breath. "I know…that this is probably weird for you…given our families' history. And I know the only one who will even try to understand it is Grandpa Buzz but…how can I not at least try?" Daisy asked her voice a little desperate. "When I'm with her and she's actually being nice whether she realizes it or not there's just this…energy between us. She smiles and I feel like my stomach is doing somersaults. She laughs and I turn into this pathetic blushing idiot. Even when we're playfully insulting each other I feel more connected to her than anyone else. If that's not a good enough reason to see where this could go then I don't know what is." Her voice was resolute.

Olivia nodded having to admit she was starting to remember why she liked the girl in the first place. "Remember though Daisy…it's her decision too. She's going to fight you…that's just how she is. But if you somehow manage to wiggle your way in that's it…you're in there and I don't think there is anything that YOU as a person could do to ever find yourself kicked out. Just think about that before you decide anything else. This is a big deal." Olivia cleared her throat. "She'll probably…want to talk to you about something before anything gets serious. She wouldn't think it would be fair to you…"

"What wouldn't?" Daisy questioned Olivia confused.

"That's up to her if she wants you to know. But keep this in mind. She is so much more fragile than she appears Daisy. Don't fuck with her. I mean it."

"I won't."

"Good." Olivia stood slapping her thighs.

"Thank you Olivia…for talking to me about this."

"You're welcome Daisy." Olivia smiled at her.

Daisy returned the gesture and walked out.

"Natalia is going to fucking kill me for that."


	28. Lions,TIGERS, and bears OMG!

**Title: Risen From The Ashes**

**Pairing: Olivia/Natalia Doris/Blake ?/?  
><strong>

**Rating: MA for strong language, adult situations, violence, blood, drug use.**

**Slightly AU most invents remain the same with a few concentrated changes to the Otalia storyline.**

**Summary: A mysterious stranger comes to town and changes the lives of Olivia and Natalia forever.**

"What are you guys up to?" Natalia questioned as she came down the stairs.

Rafe, Emma, and Francesca were all in the living room. Rafe was sitting next to Francesca grinning as the girl turned on her video camera. Emma was setting up a small radio on the table.

They all looked at her - Rafe and Francesca bending their necks back to look at her upside down from their spots on the sofa.

"The munchkin wants to audition to be a back up singer for Chess' band." Rafe grinned.

"Oh really?" Natalia chuckled. "Well I just have to see this." She grinned and sat next to Rafe.

Olivia came down next. "Well this feels ominous," she mused coming down the steps and surveying her family.

"Sit down Mommy. I'm auditioning for Chessie's band," Emma told her proudly; the girl was practically bouncing with energy.

"Okay but we have to make it quick if we want to get to the zoo on time to meet your cousins." Olivia grinned and sat next to Natalia forcing everyone else to scoot down and get closer.

Francesca hit record on the camera holding it in front of her face. "Okay Monkey this is your official audition for Mystery Machine."

Emma nodded seriously with her hands on her hips. Everyone grinned at her.

"What will you be performing for us today?" she asked the girl trying to put on a professional demeanor.

Olivia and Natalia found it cute how their older kids were willing to go along with Emma's plan just to make the girl happy.

"I will be singing a song that everyone here knows," Emma said vaguely.

"Jellybean that's not a real answer," Olivia pointed out as she put her arm around Natalia's shoulders and pulled her in close. Her lover rested her head on her shoulder and her hand on her stomach.

"I know that Mommy it's a surprise shhh," Emma hushed her impatient with the interruption.

Her family tried to hide their giggles.

"Well excuuuuse me," Olivia huffed then grinned.

"Okay I'm ready now." Emma nodded. Francesca was trying to keep the camera steady…she couldn't stop giggling already.

Emma hit play on her CD player and a piano began to play. Francesca scrunched up her face in contemplation. She leaned over and whispered to the family as Emma began to sway with the music. "Isn't this the music from...?"

"Guppy faaaaace, Trouty mooooouth,"

The four on the sofa all began to shake with barely contained laughter after realizing what Emma was singing. They leaned against each other for support and covered their mouths trying to hide their smiles.

"Is that how people's lips look where you come from in the south?"

It was even funnier because the little girl was completely off tune. She was taking it very seriously though so they tried to just let her finish. She swayed back and forth to the music.

"Grouper mooooouth, froggy liiiiips,"

Olivia shook her head while chewing on her bottom lip. She had tears streaming down her face from tying not to laugh. Francesca sat with her shoulders shaking and face hidden behind the camera. Rafe was looking at her mouth wide not being able to believe that out of all the songs in the world that was the one his sister had chosen. Natalia's face was beet red from trying to hold in her laughter as well.

Emma shook her head and clapped her hands together eyes closed. "I love suckin' on those salamander lips."

A snort escaped Olivia.

"If you tried hard enough…you could suck a baby's head."

That was it.

Everyone burst out laughing and began to fall all over one another on the sofa. Rafe actually slid off and into the space between the sofa and the coffee table. He laid out on the floor and pressed his face into the throw rug laughing hysterically. Francesca fell over in her spot; the camera turned sideways still facing Emma. Her forehead pressed into Natalia's shaking thigh. Olivia had her face buried in Natalia's hair but her laughter could still be heard. Natalia had her hands up clapping them together while her head was thrown back in laughter.

Emma huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"What!" She threw her hands up in the air and shook her head. "It's a good song," she protested.

Her family began to sober up; a few snorts, giggles, and sighs did escape them as they re-situated themselves. Rafe decided to just stay on the floor and leaned back on the sofa.

"You're right Jellybean it's a very good song," Olivia nodded only to burst out laughing again. "I'm sorry baby…oh…" She waved her hand at Emma and wiped her eyes.

"Um…Monkey?" Francesca giggled.

"Yes?"

"Did you wanna maybe try a different song here?" Francesca grinned at the girl.

"That's probably a good idea Em," Natalia added. "Just so that the band could get an idea of your vocal range." She was trying to be encouraging for her daughter.

"Okay." Emma took a deep breath and changed the song on the CD player.

"Mama said 'get yo a...'"

"NO!" They all yelled and reached out for her to stop.

"Emma do we have to ban you from watching Glee?" Olivia arched an eyebrow at her child.

"No mommy," Emma pouted.

"Where did you even get the songs from Em?" Natalia questioned her. She couldn't even bring herself to chide the girl for her almost slip up.

"I downloaded them off ITunes from Chessie's computer."

Olivia and Natalia looked over at Francesca.

"What? Whenever she's online I have the parental block on. My ITunes account has money already on it…I told her she could make a CD if she wanted…I didn't think it would be for that," Francesca defended herself.

"Okay…go upstairs and get your shoes so we can go," Olivia told Emma.

They all watched the little girl scamper up the stairs.

"'Trouty Mouth' and 'Hell to the no'…those are the songs our daughter just chose to sing for us," Natalia mused looking at Olivia incredulously.

"I told you all of our kids were nuts," Olivia qualified.

"Hey!"

"Sitting right here mom."

Rafe and Francesca both protested.

Olivia shrugged at Rafe and gave Francesca and apologetic look.

She chuckled. "I'm not made of glass you know; I can take a joke. I was just playing with you. I know I'm not crazy the only reason for me to feel offended was if I actually was." Francesca grinned and closed her camera. "This is blackmail for when she gets older."

They all laughed.

"I want a copy of that," Natalia added.

* * *

><p>Olivia walked back into the zoo entrance carrying a wiggling and giggling Sarah who kept poking her in the cheek. Olivia was shaking her head and smiling at the little girl as she approached the family. She gave Francesca a worried glance. The girl furrowed her brow at that.<p>

"Hi Sarah!" Emma greeted her cousin enthusiastically.

Sarah practically dove from her aunt's grasp and hugged Emma; the two giggling girls embraced swaying back and forth. She ran to Francesca next and hugged her legs.

"Hi G-Mama." Sarah looked up at Francesca and grinned.

Francesca laughed and ran her fingers through the little girl's thick mass of curls. "Hey Sarah…I see you're starting early today." The girl just nodded then ran over to Rafe and smacked him in the stomach.

"What the…" Rafe rubbed the spot and turned to watch the girl scamper away from him as quickly as she came.

"She has wayyyyy too much energy." Olivia shook her head.

Natalia laughed. "She's just excited honey."

"She's like that all the time," Francesca corrected. "Just wait until she busts out the cartwheels. I used to think J was just feeding her straight up sugar…turns out she's just hyper like that. I blame it on Lizzie."

"That girl was crazy as hell when she was younger," Olivia grumbled casting a glance over at Emma.

"Hey…yo…" Francesca snapped her fingers at Sarah. "Crazy Woman – get over here." Sarah jumped down from the picnic table she had climbed on top of and ran back to Francesca. "Where's daddy?" she asked her Goddaughter.

"He said he couldn't come but I think he was lying," Sarah whispered loudly to her.

"What?"

Olivia bit her lip.

Francesca caught a whiff of a scent she really wasn't expecting to smell at the zoo. To be honest she'd rather smell the elephant shit.

"Hey guys." Daisy walked up to the group after entering the zoo.

The group just paused and looked at her. Phoenix narrowed her eyes at Daisy who grinned shyly at her.

Francesca knelt down to Sarah's level and tucked the girl's hair behind her ears. "I think daddy didn't come because he knew I would punch him in the face," she told the girl sweetly.

Sarah nodded her head and giggled. "He said you hit too hard."

Phoenix pursed her lips and looked up at Daisy. "Pest," she greeted her.

Daisy just sighed.

"Okay well why don't we get this party started?" Rafe suggested clapping his hands together nervously.

"Sure…come on girls," Natalia called after Emma and Sarah. She gave Daisy a disapproving look then turned to glare at Olivia.

Olivia shrugged and gave her a sheepish grin. Daisy walked up to Rafe casting a shy glance back at Phoenix.

The girl narrowed her eyes again and walked over to her mom.

"What did you do?" Francesca asked her as they lagged behind the group walking further into the grounds.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Olivia spoke with her head held high.

"Mooom!" Francesca whined. "Please tell me that you did not stick your nose where it doesn't belong."

"Uh excuse me little girl. I am your mother. I'll stick my nose wherever the hell I want - thank you," Olivia rolled her eyes at Francesca; shoving at the girl's forehead with her fingers.

Francesca huffed batting Olivia's hand away from her face. "I can't believe you right now," she grumbled. "What did you say to her?" she asked in a small nervous voice. She cast a shy glance at the back of Daisy's head.

"Exactly what she needed to hear."

"You do understand that I'm emotionally unstable right?" Francesca was trying to milk her issues to get what she wanted at the moment.

Olivia rolled her eyes at her again. "Nice try smart ass. Dr. Boudreaux says otherwise."

"I've only been seeing her for two weeks how the hell would she know?" Francesca huffed.

"Watch your mouth."

Francesca sighed and flung her arms in typical teenaged fashion. "My mom and best-friend are now conspiring against me. I would think that you would be the main one threatening her…but noooo you have decided you're going to drag me through my first bout of teen angst. Thank you mom for the valuable life lesson; I get it…now leave it alone."

Olivia snorted at her. "You my child have a definite flare for the dramatics." Olivia cupped Francesca's cheeks so that her lips were smushed together and shook her head in her grasp.

She just stood there with her hands to her sides and glared down at Olivia from her advanced height. Olivia chuckled and let her go. She picked up her pace to catch up to the rest of the group.

"Judas," Francesca called after her.

* * *

><p>"I read an article about how manatees were gay." Natalia had her arms folded over her chest with her head tilted to the side. She and Olivia were standing in the dark aquarium looking through the glass as the mammals swam around.<p>

"What?" Olivia laughed and gave her a funny look.

"I'm serious. There was this article that listed all of these animals that had gay tendencies. Manatees were one of them. I found the Kob Antelope to be the most interesting though." She grinned at Olivia.

"Why do I get the feeling whatever is about to come out of your mouth is going to be completely ridiculous?" Olivia chuckled and wrapped Natalia up from behind. Natalia hugged Olivia's arms close to her as the swayed still looking at the animals on the opposite side of the glass.

"Probably because it is."

Olivia shook her head.

"The Kob Antelope is known as one of the most widely lesbian animal species. They live in all female herds and only search out males to procreate."

"You're getting me all hot and bothered honey," Olivia told her sarcastically.

Natalia chuckled that deep chuckle that always sent chills up Olivia's spine. "They perform various sexual acts on one another for no other reason to give and receive pleasure."

"You are such a pervert." Olivia laughed.

"I am not." Natalia laughed. "I'm trying to make a point here." She turned in Olivia's arms and wrapped her own around her love's neck.

Olivia pursed her lips and gripped Natalia's hips.

"And what point would that be baby…that we should cancel animal planet from our cable subscription?" Olivia teased.

Natalia shoved at Olivia's shoulder and grinned. "Nooo. It's just interesting how so many people say that being gay isn't in the least bit natural. Yet all throughout the animal kingdom species are disproving that and no one wants to admit it. They don't have to worry about society's views on them and they don't care. They just live their lives doing what comes naturally to them." Natalia trailed off and grinned at Olivia.

"So what you're saying is…you're an animal for me?" Olivia purred suggestively.

Natalia looked at her through thick lashes and smiled. "Something like that baby," She husked in Olivia's ear.

"We should come to the zoo more often."

Natalia laughed and broke their embrace to sit on the little bench facing the glass patrician. Olivia joined her and watched the sea mammals swim by.

"So…exactly when are you going to read me the riot act?" Olivia figured she might as well get it over with. It had been scary when she told Natalia about her talk with Daisy. Her girlfriend just looked at her eyes narrowed and mouth opened with her hands on her hips. It felt like hours Olivia stood there waiting for a response. Until finally Natalia made an intelligible noise in the back of her throat, walked up the stairs, and slammed their bedroom door.

Natalia sighed. "No Princes I'm not going to do that." She looked over at Olivia and rubbed her forehead. "I get why you said what you did to Daisy. I just needed to wrap my head around it I guess. I think I was more upset that you made a decision like that about one of the kids without talking to me."

Olivia nodded. "I am sorry for that. I just couldn't turn her away though. She was there and sooo confused…I know I needed someone when I first realized I fell in love with you." She grinned at Natalia.

"Yeah well you got Doris Wolfe…I think Daisy has better chances with you." Natalia chuckled as Olivia scoffed.

"Ah, what are you trying to say that Doris didn't do a good job or that I sucked at taking her advice?" Olivia smiled.

"Probably that last part. She told me some of the things you two used to talk about. Seems to me you went and did the exact opposite."

Olivia bit her lip. "Well when have I ever been good at taking direction?"

"Good point."

* * *

><p>Francesca stood in the Tiger House staring through the glass. She had separated for a moment with Rafe, Daisy, and the girls. Sarah and Emma together were a whirlwind of motion and energy…she could deal with that. Rafe was doing a good job of helping her keep an eye on them but would often get distracted by different animals and end up acting just like them…she could deal with that. But Daisy…Daisy had done a pretty good job of planting herself at Francesca's side. They were actually getting along…that was part of the problem. She couldn't afford to become friends or anything close to her. She didn't think she would be strong enough to leave it at that. She wouldn't put Daisy in that kind of danger.<p>

So now she stood in the Tiger House with her hands in her pockets and head tilted sideways in contemplation as she stared at the large beautiful cats. She felt an involuntary twinge in her arm. One of the tigers looked at her. They stared at one another for one long moment until the cat decided to come closer to the glass. Francesca followed its lead mesmerized. They stood face to face; the only thing separating them a thick pane of glass. They both stared unblinkingly at one another. Francesca looked down at her left hand then put it to the glass splaying her fingers wide. The tiger huffed; his warm breath fogging the glass as to her surprise it sat and placed its front paws against the glass. She smiled and sat on the floor in the Indian position moving her hands to match their placement. They sat in silence and stared at one another.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault and I forgive you," she whispered.

The tiger rubbed its nose against the glass. She smiled.

"What are you doing?" Daisy asked walking up from behind her. She knew Phoenix knew she was there. What was strange though was when she first walked in the girl had done something strangely similar to what she'd seen her do when Jonathan, Sarah, or anyone in her family came around.

Francesca looked back at Daisy with a small smile.

"We were just coming to an understanding." She turned and pressed her forehead to the glass breathing in deeply. She looked up at the tiger it gave her one final glance, stretched, than walked away.

She rubbed at her left arm.

Daisy looked around noting that they were the only ones in the building and sat down on the floor next to her. "I thought you had a thing for dragons?" she questioned.

Francesca smirked. "I have an awareness of dragons…there isn't exactly a respect value there…but they do teach valuable lessons," she told her vaguely. "But tigers…tigers get me; they understand me. I understand them." She absentmindedly rubbed at her necklace.

Daisy looked at her brow furrowed then looked back at the tigers. She shook the thought from her head.

Francesca looked down and cupped her right hand over her covered left arm.

"Can I ask you a question without you getting pissed off at me?" Daisy's voice was low and cautious.

Francesca looked over at her face unreadable. Daisy smiled at her a little. Phoenix flashed in her eyes. Francesca looked away from Daisy for a moment and took a deep breath. What was that Remy and Mel's mom had been telling her? Try to stop relying on Phoenix for every situation that made her uncomfortable. She wanted her to try and stand on her own two feet. Francesca was supposed to be proving to herself that she wasn't weak on her own.

She took a deep breath and looked back at Daisy.

"What did you want to know?" Her voice was low as she looked out at the tigers.

To say that the girl was surprised to not be met by a brick wall would be an understatement. She cleared her throat. "I was just wondering why…even when you're not on your bike…you um…where this?" Daisy slowly rested her hand on Francesca's covered arm.

Francesca looked down at it. She looked back up at Daisy and stared her directly in the eye. She tried to hide the fact that she was shaking…from what she didn't know.

"I guess you could say I'm a little self-conscience," she mumbled then shied her eyes away from Daisy.

Daisy frowned at that. "I don't know why you would be," Francesca looked back at her trying to ignore the fact that the other girl's hand was still on her arm, "…you're beautiful," Daisy whispered only to realize what she'd said and blushed. She snatched her hand away and looked out at the tigers.

Francesca's eyes went wide. She swallowed then looked down; fidgeting with her hands. "I would say thank you; I suppose that's a normal reaction. Then again the most hideous of things when wrapped in the right packaging can be beautiful," she mumbled.

Daisy frowned. "Why would you say something like that?"

They stared at one another for a moment.

Francesca shook her head and grabbed the top of her arm guard then pulled it down. She reached her arm out in front of Daisy and glared at it. "You need to understand Daisy…I'm not beautiful…I'm a monster; I'm just better at hiding it than most."

Daisy's breath caught in her throat at the sight of Francesca's arm. She shuddered and slowly reached out to touch it. Francesca let her not exactly knowing why and shivered at the feeling of the soft pads of Daisy's fingers tickling her sensitive nerves.

"What…who did this to you?" Daisy turned and looked at Francesca hurt and anger evident on her face and in her tone.

Francesca pulled her arm back and shook her head. She put the guard back on and stood.

"I guess you could say I did it to myself," Phoenix growled.

Daisy fought back the tears as she was stung by the other girl's disconnect once again as well as the emotions coursing through her at seeing her scar.

"They're probably looking for us," Phoenix grumbled and stalked out of the Tiger House.

Daisy rubbed the back of her neck and blew out a puff of air as a single tear tracked down her face. "Okay," her shaky voice rang out. "Okay…" she shook her head and stood wiping at her tears. She followed after Phoenix more determined than ever.

**A/N**: **Man I don't know what I was thinking when I decided to post 16 chapters at once seeing as how I had to convert them from the format they were in for posting on the other site. That took a really long time lol. Hope you guys enjoy. **

**Remember comments are love!**


	29. Selfcontrol or lack there of

**Title: Risen From The Ashes**

**Pairing: Olivia/Natalia Doris/Blake ?/?  
><strong>

**Rating: MA for strong language, adult situations, violence, blood, drug use.**

**Slightly AU most invents remain the same with a few concentrated changes to the Otalia storyline.**

**Summary: A mysterious stranger comes to town and changes the lives of Olivia and Natalia forever.**

"Quit fidgeting…you're making me nervous," Rafe frowned at Francesca. She was wringing her hands as her eyes darted about Company.

"Sorry," she looked down at the table and grumbled.

She had somehow allowed herself to be roped into hanging out with Rafe and his friends…Daisy included. Hanging out with Mystery Machine was easy for her. They talked about music, practiced, and played together. There was always a purpose to their interactions so she could just dive right in to their talks. Playing basketball her first week in town with all those guys had been fairly simple as well. All she had to do was something she loved and she got to kick James' ass as an added bonus.

But actually coming out with her brother to just…hang out? It sounded so…strange to her. She didn't know how she was supposed to act. What if she had absolutely nothing in common with these people? She couldn't exactly just sit around and swap secrets of how to get blood stains out of clothes or proper storing techniques for explosive materials. And she was pretty sure talking about how to properly set one's own broken bones was out too. She felt completely out of her element and Rafe's friends hadn't even shown up yet. It didn't help that Daisy would be coming as well.

Rafe sighed. "Chess it's okay alright? Just calm down and be yourself…turns out you're pretty cool. Who knew?" He grinned at her.

She looked up at him and rolled her eyes; grateful for his patience with her awkwardness. She tucked her hair behind her ears and clasped her hands in her lap. It was one of those rare days were she wasn't sporting a ponytail. Her hair hung thick and luscious all down her back and arms. Rafe kept an eye on her as she jiggled her leg and flipped a tooth pick in her mouth. All her nervous habits were showing right now. Rafe was starting to see how living the way she had took a toll on her abilities to function in the normal world. He couldn't imagine being a kid with no friends, having no idea how to socialize, and never getting the opportunity to at least try and change it. He shook his head trying to put the anger out of his mind; preparing to be there for his sister through this particular outing.

Rafe grinned when he saw Francesca lift her head and take a deep breath through her nose. There was a small grin on her face as she shuddered a little.

Remy, Christina, Bill, Lizzie, Ashley, Daisy and…shit…James walked into Company laughing and talking.

Francesca grimaced at their entrance becoming more concerned about her ability to actually do this.

"You can smell her can't you?" Rafe questioned his sister. He didn't elaborate…he knew he didn't have to.

Francesca looked down and sighed. "Yeah…I can." She looked up at him and blushed – her ears turning red; she wiggled her hips in her seat. "It's really… really strong," she mumbled.

Rafe grinned at her. "You like her…maybe even…"

"Shut up," she hissed at him as the group of friends got closer.

He just laughed.

"Hey sweetie," Ashley greeted Rafe; giving him a quick peck on the lips. He slid around the booth to sit on Francesca's other side knowing she wasn't going to give up her position and beckoned Ashley to follow. She slid in next to him followed by Christina, Remy, Bill, and then Lizzie. James sat at the end and slid down a little to give the final seat to Daisy. She looked from him to Francesca who seemed to be studying the wood grain in the table. She bumped Francesca's shoulder with her hip.

"What Pest? Quit." Francesca made a face at Daisy.

The girl just grinned and pushed her again.

"Oh shut up and scoot over."

Francesca huffed and stood. "Get in; I don't like being stuck inside," she told her. No way in hell was she going to be sitting in a seat that she couldn't just hop out of if a situation presented it's self. Daisy sat next to Rafe who had slid down forcing everyone else to do the same. James frowned at Daisy in confusion.

She had been doing a lot less hanging out with him lately. Yesterday she even chose to go to the zoo with the Spencer-Rivera family instead of hanging out with him. She'd been doing little things and dropping little hints…he felt the cooling down of their relationship like a slap to the face. The friend zone sucked.

Conversations popped up around the table as the friends caught up and laughed about different things. Francesca looked around at them nervously not really knowing if she should be saying anything. Lizzie noticed her discomfort.

"So Phoenix I didn't realize your hair was actually that long; it's pretty." She was grasping at straws trying to include the girl in the conversation.

Francesca practically jumped at being addressed. "Um…yeah most people don't." She scratched at her neck. "It's a pain in the ass to wash though. I'm glad that time only comes around ever other week."

Christina smiled at her in surprise. Ashley, Lizzie, and Daisy all looked at her funny. Francesca grinned and shook her head.

"You only wash your hair every other week?" Daisy questioned her somewhat grossed out.

"Yes white girl that's correct." Francesca smirked.

Daisy rolled her eyes at her.

"Wait so…"Ashley trailed off confused.

"I'm black Ashley. We can't wash our hair everyday or it will dry out. Your hair on the other hand holds and creates natural oils that ours doesn't." She left out the part where there had been times when she couldn't keep to that schedule though. She couldn't just leave the blood, mud, and dirt caked up in it.

"I knew it; she is a sistah." Remy grinned and gave her a high five.

"That's why I like going natural though," Christina interjected. "Your hair must take like what…three relaxers? It's so thick."

"No actually I don't relax my hair. I have this special treatment that I use to keep it up." Francesca told her. It would be way too time consuming to relax her hair and that didn't exactly fit into her lifestyle of running at the drop of a hat.

"Really?" Christina asked intrigued. "But it's so straight…"

"Wait…a relaxer is like a perm right?" Lizzie cut in. "Why wouldn't it make your hair curly?" She furrowed her brow.

Christina and Francesca grinned.

"Perms curl your hair Lizzie sweetie. They straighten and take the naps out of ours." Christina grinned. Remy snorted.

"Huh." Lizzie nodded her head. "Well you learn something new everyday."

"Hmm, you sure it's not just a weave?" James cut in. He smirked at Francesca.

"About as sure as I am that I'm about two seconds away from shoving my foot up your ass…so yeah I'm pretty sure," Francesca told him; her voice dripping with sweetness.

Everyone at the table chuckled in surprise at such a blunt threat. James wasn't at all amused. Rafe smiled at Francesca and nodded his head in encouragement. She caught the look and let out a deep breath. Okay…she could do this.

Buzz came over to take their order.

"Hey there Phoenix." He grinned and pat her on the arm.

"How you doing Buzz?" She liked him. He was like that quirky grandfather who said and did shit no one expected but was still funny as hell.

"This old man has nothing to complain about." He grinned. "I wanted to thank you for hooking up that new network too. Your parents mentioned something about you coming in and hooking up that uh…other stuff," he led.

She grinned. "Yeah it will have to be after everything is a little bit more finalized but then I'll be in here and get you all set up." They both smiled at one another.

Natalia had come up with an amazing idea for Spencer-Rivera Enterprise. Buzz was having a few money woes with Company. It was nothing serious but given enough time it could get ugly. The business was actually doing well though. After going over the numbers and using what knowledge she had from working at the restaurant she made a suggestion to Olivia. They could buy into Company and name it a subsidiary of their brand. Buzz would still maintain full ownership of the restaurant but he would be able to hire more staff and concentrate on the business end more with his new funding. Also given time with the expansion of the hotel they could look into additional Company locations not far from their new hotels. They would find family run restaurants in a bit of trouble and pull them in under their brand while allowing them to maintain ownership. Much like it was in Springfield. It would help build their reputation as a family hotel and family oriented restaurants. They would be able to build the Beacon brand and Company's while turning a pretty good profit from each. Buzz was only too thrilled to agree especially knowing that he would remain owner of the Company brand; all those other restaurants would be under his ownership as well. It was still a secret for now though. He knew that Marina and his son wouldn't be too happy about in a sense working under Olivia and Natalia.

"That's good. That's good," he agreed. Daisy furrowed her brow at the exchange. "So what can I get you guys?"

Everyone ordered. Francesca just told him she wanted her usual for lunch. He shook his head smiling and walked away.

"So what was that with my grandpa?" Daisy asked her as she began to absentmindedly twirl a long piece of Francesca's hair with her finger. Her actions were actually hidden under the table but Francesca could feel what she was doing. It had been a long time since anyone had absentmindedly played with her hair. Her sisters were always begging her to allow them to play in it and her mother loved combing it out for her and scratching her scalp. Francesca closed her eyes for a short moment and sighed.

"Nothing you need to worry about right now." Francesca grinned at her own vagueness. She looked down at Daisy's hand. Daisy noticed what she was doing and wondered why Francesca hadn't told her to stop. Francesca just looked at her not saying a thing.

"You like annoying me don't you?" Daisy asked her with a grin.

"You know I have to admit its pretty damn fun."

"Such a dork." They shared a quick laugh.

Rafe and Ashley watched them for a moment then looked at one another with sly grins.

Francesca cleared her throat and returned back to the table discussion feeling a little more confident. Daisy smiled at the fact that she hadn't told her to stop playing with her hair. Francesca told Bill he was a dumb ass for comparing the Hulk to Superman. There was only one way to kill the man of steel and Kryptonite despite its adverse effects on Superman wasn't as easy to find as they made it out to be in the comics. The fight with Emperix didn't count because he didn't really die. The Hulk could easily be disposed of if only his enemies were smart enough to shoot Bruce in the head before he was able to get pissed off and Hulk out.

"And now we can add nerd to that title," Daisy teased her.

"I think my best-friend has a thing for your sister," Ashley whispered in Rafe's ear.

Francesca jerked and looked over at Ashley; she looked startled as she frowned.

Ashley's eyes got wide.

"Oh my God did she hear me?" she whispered to Rafe.

He looked at her and grinned. He whispered in her ear, "She hears everything." He laughed at Ashley's red face.

Francesca looked at Daisy who was currently talking to Lizzie. Was that why she wouldn't leave her alone? She actually…liked her? Why?

_Kuso!_ (Shit!)

James watched the two of them starting to realize exactly what was going on and why Daisy was showing less and less interest in him. He didn't like being second best. Then again he had a complex so he'd probably end up being pissed by something all the time anyway. He excused himself from the table to go blow off some steam.

Buzz and one of the other waitresses came over with their food. They divvied it up and gave Phoenix her order on three heaping plates.

"Thank you." Francesca grinned at Buzz as he laughed.

"Garbage disposal." He grinned at her. She just laughed as he walked away.

Everyone but Rafe looked at her amazed as she began to tuck into her food.

"How do you not get fat eating like that?" Ashley asked her amazed and honestly a little jealous.

Francesca swallowed the bite of Buzz burger in her mouth. "I have an over active metabolism. Plus I work out a lot so I have to eat at least 14,000 calories a day or I'll get sick." She told her then shoved some fries in her mouth.

"You must spend a lot of money on food." Remy laughed.

"You should see her at home. It's like watching a eating contest with only one person competing." Rafe laughed.

Francesca snorted and reached behind a laughing Daisy to smack him in the back of the head.

James came back and sat down in his seat across from her in the booth. He watched her eat for a moment with a scowl.

"Were you like raised by wolves or something?" he questioned her with a mean smirk.

Rafe, Daisy, Lizzie, and Bill froze. Rafe knew what happened to her family. From what Daisy got from their conversations she knew that whatever happened to her family had been bad. Bill and Lizzie had pretty much figured that her family was dead. They're other friends picked up on the tension and looked at Phoenix who was looking at James with an unreadable expression on her face. Daisy felt her stiffen next to her. She noticed the vein popping out on the side of her forehead.

"What Olivia and Natalia aren't feeding the little orphan Annie?" James continued still smirking at her with mean intent.

Phoenix grabbed a napkin and began to wipe her mouth with her left hand. She flicked out her right hand and over the table, and one of her balisong dropped from out of her long sleeve. She did a quick succession of highly difficult tricks she'd come up with on her own. All of them looked dangerous and a bit menacing. She finished wiping her mouth and reached over slamming the blade of the butterfly knife down in-between James' fingers imbedding it in the table. She held on to the handle as she stared into his eyes. He looked up from the knife with a shuddering breath and cringed away from the angry look in her eyes.

"Shut the fuck up talking to me James," she growled then calmly leaned back in the booth.

Everyone jumped at her sudden movement as James looked at her; his hand shaking and his eyes wide. Phoenix just looked at him; her head tilted to the side, eyebrow arched - she sucked her teeth.

"Phoenix…" Rafe tried to get her attention but she didn't acknowledge him. She just kept looking at James.

He hopped up from the table and glared down at her.

"Are you fucking insane!" he yelled causing everyone in the restaurant to look over at them.

Phoenix reached over, pulled her knife out of the table, and flipped it closed.

"It's been up for debate," she said nonchalantly as she looked up at him and pocketed her knife.

He jabbed his finger in her face getting ready to say something to her.

She moved quickly; shooting up from the table and grabbing his hand in her steel grasp. She squeezed it until James felt like his bones would snap in two.

"Keep your fucking hands to yourself," Phoenix growled.

James was finding it hard to not bend under the assault. She squeezed harder moving her fingers to wreak havoc on his pressure points. He bent his knees as he arched his back away from her and the pain and grit his teeth. Tears of pain traveled down his cheeks.

"Phoenix let him go," Rafe told her.

She ignored him.

"Phoenix…let my brother go please," Lizzie begged her. She knew what the girl was capable of. Hell she kept Jonathan and Sarah alive for months all on her own and she knew the story of how she and Jonathan met. James was an asshole but she didn't want him seriously hurt…or dead.

Rafe pushed a wide eyed Daisy out of the booth and stood next to Phoenix.

"Phoenix let him go," he commanded her in a more stern voice.

She looked down at him. He shivered at the cold hard stare she leveled him with; the same one she had been giving James. Rafe hadn't seen that look on her in a long time and never was it this intense.

"Let him go," Rafe repeated.

At this point everyone that had been sitting with them were all standing around them in alarm not knowing what was going to happen next.

Daisy put her hand on Phoenix's shoulder. "Let him go…he's not worth it," she whispered to her.

Phoenix almost relented until she felt James twitch in her grasp. She snapped her head back to continue glaring at him and bore down harder on his hand. He yelped out in pain.

Buzz came over to them alarmed. James looked to him - eyes watery with tears and desperation. He knew if she put even the littlest amount of pressure more she'd break it. "Hey kid I don't know what happened here but just let him go alright?" He had his hands up in a stopping motion.

Phoenix ignored him.

"CHESSIE LET HIM GO!" Rafe yelled at her.

Francesca was jarred out of her anger and let James go; flinging his hand away from her. She glared as she pulled out some cash and threw it on the table. She stormed out of Company without saying anything to anyone.

James cradled his hurting hand to his chest as he panted from the pain. "Dude…what the fuck is her problem?" He grimaced.

Rafe rounded on him angrier than he'd allowed himself to be in a long time. He pushed James up against the coffee counter behind him.

"Don't you ever say some fucked up shit like that to my little sister again you arrogant son-of-a-bitch!" Rafe snapped; his hands full of James' shirt material as he jerked him toward him.

"Dude chill." James pushed off of Rafe as Remy and Bill pulled him. "She's not even your fucking sister. I'm your cousin and you defend that crazy bitch over me?" James panted; angry and in pain.

"Don't even go there James. We are cousins because your dad was adopted. I'm not trying to throw it in your face but it's the truth. She has as much right to call herself my sister as you do my cousin. You went too far with that shit man. Stay the fuck away from her; the next time you may not be lucky enough to have someone else around that can stop her." Rafe growled and stormed out after his sister.

Daisy glared at James unable to say anything. She had finally seen the Spaulding in him. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Phoenix's family was no longer among the living. He meant to hurt her with his words. How the hell did she ever want to get involved with someone like him? She shook her head and pushed past him to go after the two siblings.

"Daisy…wait…come on," James called after her. She turned, flipped him off, and then walked out the door. Ashlee quickly followed after her.

"That was so wrong James," Lizzie admonished. She and Bill were looking at him with such disappointment it made him feel small. Which of course made him angry.

"I WAS WRONG? She just tried to break my fucking hand!" he countered.

"She didn't try to do anything to you ya little punk," Bill corrected. "If she wanted to break your hand she would have. And you would have deserved it. Are you blind…or honestly as stupid as people think you are? Her family is dead James. Then you go and throw it in her face…for what?" Bill had been trying to show his wife's brother patience even after the whole debacle of being framed for his ponzi scheme. He was getting tired of trying.

"Rafe was right man. You need to stay away from her. You keep messing with her and you better believe if I'm around when it happens I won't even try to stop her from whooping your ass." Remy growled at him. Christina just shook her head and glared.

"Why the hell is everything always my fault?" James whined.

"Because you usually do something to make it that way," Lizzie snapped at him.

* * *

><p>"Chess….Chess…" Rafe called after his sister as she walked purposefully through the park. She stopped at a tree and huffed – dropping easily to the lotus position.<p>

"That didn't go too well," she mumbled; pushing her hair out of her face. "I'm sorry…for causing a scene. I suppose I still have some work to do on my self-control." She shook her head at herself and looked out at the park hiding her eyes from her brother.

Rafe sighed and sat down next to her. "Hey…hey come on look at me." He coaxed her face around and frowned at the sight of her tears.

"I don't want to be angry all the time," she sobbed. "But…somehow that's how I always turn out. I'm so used to being able to just beat the shit out of whoever fucks with me that I don't know how to handle a simple confrontation without violence." She sniffed and shook her head. "I'm a mess."

Rafe shook his head and wiped away her tears. "You're not a mess Chessie. You've just gone through a lot of shit and you're trying to figure out how to deal with it." He gathered her in his arms without preamble and hugged her close. She willingly came and rested her head on his chest as he leaned back against the tree. He propped his chin up on the top of her head. "I know how it is to feel out of control." He admitted. She shook her head in understanding. "I did a lot of dumb shit and hurt a lot of people. Hell I'm kind of afraid of coming across our new sister again because she'll probably kick my ass for shooting her dad." He chuckled.

Francesca grinned and slapped him on the thigh.

"What I'm saying Chess is that you can't keep beating yourself up for stuff like this or you'll never be able to move forward. I think the real reason I was such an asshole to Olivia all those times was because she managed to do what I couldn't. She made Ma happy by changing…she became someone Ma could be proud of. And here I was fresh out of the pen, on probation, with a G.E.D. I was jealous that Olivia had given Ma what I thought I never could. So I held on to it…and almost ruined everything. You have to start forgiving yourself little sister. If not all the therapy in the world wont do you a damn bit of good." He hugged her closer to him.

She sighed. "Since when do you say intelligent shit that makes sense?"

"Watch it." Rafe grinned as Francesca chuckled.

She sat up from him and wiped at her eyes before leaning back heavily on the tree.

They looked out at the quiet park for a moment. Francesca shuddered then sighed as she shook her head.

"Daisy is coming," she mumbled. "I think Ashley might be with her. I don't know her scent but I can pick up on the pattern of her footsteps." She mumbled as she put herself back together. She didn't want them to know she'd been crying like a little bitch.

"You need to talk to her," Rafe told her seriously.

Francesca looked at him for a moment with a frown. She sighed and shook her head as she looked away from him. "There's nothing to talk about," She said with no emotion. She propped up her arms on her knees and stretched her legs out. "Nothing…that can be done…"She squinted into the sun.

Her brother shook his head.

"Hey…did we interrupt anything?" Daisy crossed her arms around her chest and hugged herself. Her voice sounded small…she wanted to be there for Francesca. But she knew she needed to prepare herself for a possible backlash. Ashley stood close to her side looking from Francesca to Rafe.

"No," Francesca stated simply.

"Listen…what James said? He was completely out of line and everyone knows it. That's not how things usually go when we hang out. So…don't feel like you have to stay away because of this." Ashley was trying to keep Francesca close. She didn't want to alienate her boyfriend's sister and possibly someone who could turn out to be the most important person in her best-friend's life.

Rafe smiled up at her.

"Thanks Ash…" Francesca gave her a sad little grin; her eyes scrunched up from the sun. Ashley smiled at the new nickname.

"Hey why don't we go and…" Rafe stood trailing off as he spoke to Ashley. He couldn't really think of a good reason for the two of them to leave Daisy and Francesca alone. He jerked his thumb behind him.

"Um yeah…we can go and…" Ashley nodded her head a little too eagerly and jerked her head. "So yeah…see you guys later." Ashley waved happily as Rafe chuckled and shook his head. He grabbed her waving hand from the air and turned her around to walk with him.

Francesca frowned and made a face at their performance. She might not have understood some human behavior yet…but that was one sad show they just put on.

_Retards_.

Daisy opened her mouth and released a breath as she furrowed her brow and looked down at Francesca.

"Who the hell did they just think they were fooling?" She grinned.

"Themselves," Francesca laughed as Daisy sat next to her.

"Are you okay?" Daisy asked her.

Francesca sighed then furrowed her brow as she looked up into the tree. "I…honestly don't know. I'm still trying out the whole self-control thing. Obviously I'm not very good at it." She chuckled self-depreciatingly.

"I'm not talking about your reaction…I'm talking about what caused it." Daisy looked her in the eye unwavering.

Francesca tried to hide her shaking she was jumpy around her. Too afraid that if she didn't keep perfectly still her body would leap into motion - doing things she honestly shouldn't be doing. Daisy made her nervous…hell…the girl terrified her.

"If everyone reacted that way to something someone said to them that they didn't like the world would be an even more fucked place then it already is. James pissed me off yeah…but that doesn't mean that I have the right to attack him for it." She shook her head. "Seishinteki Kyoyo," she whispered. "Really gotta work on that."

Daisy just looked at her strangely for a moment until she remembered something. "Why did Rafe call you Chessie?"

Francesca froze for a moment not breathing. Daisy watched a range of emotions cross her face. Finally she spoke. "Because he's one of the few people allowed to call me by my name. I would actually prefer that you didn't spread that piece of information around. He only said it to get my attention."

"I won't. I'm actually trying for the whole supportive friend thing here if you haven't noticed," Daisy teased.

Francesca furrowed her brow and looked at her in udder confusion. "You…want to be…my friend?" Francesca frowned. "Why?"

"Why not?" Daisy countered. "Even though you are a dork, and a nerd, and are really good at being a bitch,"

Francesca snorted as Daisy grinned at her.

"You're still a pretty amazing person."

Francesca gave her an unconvinced grin. "A pretty amazing person…that's new," she mused.

"Doesn't make it any less true Phoenix," Daisy told her as she looped her arm through Francesca's left and leaned back against the tree.

Francesca twitched nervously and looked over at Daisy.

"Francesca," she corrected her.

Daisy smiled at the progress.

Francesca figured she could do this. She could be Daisy's friend…but that was as far as this was going to go.

* * *

><p>"So now are you going to tell me what's in there?" Daisy pointed to the room divider leading to the TV room.<p>

Francesca grinned.

"Why do you ask so many friggin questions?" She chuckled.

After sitting and enjoying the silence for a little while Francesca surprised herself by inviting Daisy back to the house to hang out for a little bit. If she was going to try for this whole normal thing she supposed that inviting her new friend over would make sense. Rafe must still be off with Ashley somewhere because he wasn't home when they got there. Emma was with her daddy. And, her parents were off on their first official date as an out couple. So now she was just a normal teenager. So normal in fact that her decisions were getting dumber by the second. She was now alone in the house…with Daisy.

_Genius. _

"I'm naturally inquisitive," Daisy defended herself with a smirk.

"Right. Well Ms. Inquisitive allow me to ask a question of my own; why the hell is there chalk on your pants?" Francesca pointed to the smudge.

"Oh," Daisy laughed at herself as she wiped it off. "It's actually chalk for the uh…trapeze." She cringed.

"The trapeze!" Francesca bent over and laughed.

"Why is everyone laughing about this? Grandpa Buzz even laughed at me." Daisy grumped.

"I'm sorry it's just…why?" Francesca tilted her head to the side with a grin.

"I'm still trying to find myself," Daisy told her with a smile.

"Hmm well you keep it up and you'll find yourself in traction," Francesca teased.

"Oh ha-ha," Daisy shook her head at Francesca. The other girl just snorted and opened the room divider.

"Welcome to the TV room," Francesca swept her arm in front of her in a playful gesture to beckon Daisy in.

Daisy walked in wide eyed and took in the site of the room.

"Oh my God…you're so spoiled," Daisy turned and smirked.

"For your information I am not spoiled. I bought all of this for myself so there." Francesca stuck out her tongue at Daisy.

Daisy arched an eyebrow unable to stop her mind from actually going…_there_.

Francesca furrowed her brow not really understanding the look Daisy was giving her but knowing that it made her nervous.

"Wait…huh?" Daisy asked once Francesca said finally sunk in.

"Inheritance," Francesca mumbled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh…yeah…sorry." Daisy lowered her head to stare at her feet.

"No need for you to apologize…you didn't do it." Francesca walked past Daisy and grabbed the universal remote.

"Are you like some sort of superhero?" Daisy teased as she turned finally noticing the training room.

"Oh yeah I'm Batman…but don't tell anyone." Francesca rolled her eyes.

"Sarcasm…yet another language you speak," Daisy mused playfully.

Francesca chuckled as she dropped down onto the sofa. "I told you I work out a lot. That consists of more than just running." Daisy sat next to her.

"Yeah but what you did early with James, how you saved Emma, and what I'm sure is the crazy way you met my uncle…I think it's a little more than working out a lot," Daisy pointed out the obvious.

"Fine you've learned my secret; I hail from the Isle of Themyscira…" Francesca cut off laughing after Daisy smacked her in the stomach with the back of her hand.

"Ow," Daisy whined rubbing the back of her hand.

"Uh-huh…that's what you get," Francesca grinned as she pulled up her tank top and pat her abs. "Tight as a rock," she boasted.

Daisy just stared at the expanse of tan and toned skin on display. Francesca cleared her throat and lowered her shirt. She glanced away nervously and began picking at her arm guard.

"Do you normally…wear that at home?" Daisy questioned her.

"Um…no…I don't. I didn't…I didn't want to make you uncomfortable," Francesca mumbled.

"You wouldn't. You don't have to hide from me Francesca."

It was the first time Daisy had actually called her by her name and it sent a thrill of tingles up her spine. They were quickly followed by a mass of nerves taking up residence in the pit of her stomach.

Francesca scrunched her lips to one side causing a single dimple to appear as she thought. Daisy chuckled.

"Natalia does that," she pointed out. Francesca looked at her with an arched brow. "And Olivia does that," Daisy giggled. "And those…eyes," she breathed as she was dumb enough to actually stare into their depths. "Olivia's eyes are that color. Natalia has dimples…" She shook her head. "It's like you're what would happen if they could actually have a kid together."

Francesca snorted as she took off her guard and threw it on the arm of the sofa. "They are way better people than I could ever hope to be. But it is interesting…things rarely happen by mistake," she mused.

Daisy frowned. "Why do you do that? Anytime someone tries to compliment you or says something nice you have to make it negative." It wasn't an accusation - just an honest question.

Francesca sighed. "Force of habit mixing with the truth. I keep trying to tell you I'm not this person you seem to think I am." She leaned back and turned on the television.

"No...I think it's the other way around. You're not the person YOU think you are." Daisy countered with a resolute nod of her head.

Francesca just shook her head. "Keep telling yourself that Daze."

Daisy found herself again surprised with how Francesca was allowing herself to warm up to her. She even had a nickname now. She grinned and leaned back with Francesca. She once again looped their arms together only this time she laid her head on Francesca's scarred shoulder.

Francesca took in a deep breath; surprised by the other girl's closeness and closed her eyes under the visceral assault to her senses. Her arm was tingling with the short, circular strokes Daisy was doing with her thumb. She could feel Daisy's breaths as she breathed in and out from her nose on her neck. But her scent…it was everywhere. It fogged up her mind making it impossible to think of anything else other than the other girl. What was even worse…somehow…her scent was getting stronger.

"You're not…"Francesca stopped to settle herself; her voice sounded shaky. "You're not grossed out by…"

"No," Daisy quickly answered without moving from her spot. "Scars…scars are proof that you survived. I can deal with you being a survivor Francesca." She didn't ask any questions or push any further. She figured she'd made enough progress in one day and didn't want to push her luck.

Francesca looked down at Daisy's head in shock. She shook her head with a small grin and rested her head on top of Daisy's. They watched television in silence for a while.

Daisy felt more than anything Francesca burrow her nose into her head to sniff her hair. She began to laugh.

"Did you really just sniff me?" She looked up at an embarrassed Francesca whose ears had turned red.

"Um…I…uh…"Francesca spluttered; unable to believe she'd just done that.

"You did - didn't you?" Daisy grinned. "I notice you do that…with certain people…why?" She was smiling at Francesca letting her know she didn't think she was a weirdo. Well…at least not for sniffing her. Daisy put her head back on Francesca's shoulder waiting for an answer.

Francesca sighed and returned her head back to its previous position. "I was born with what some people would refer to as a neurological disorder. It doesn't feel like a disorder to me and it has helped me out…a lot. It's called Synesthesia. It causes people to have greater brain functions than others. A so called side effect is the experiencing of dual senses. For instance if I feel one thing…I smell another…"She trailed off realizing she just revealed too much.

"So when you smell…my uncle or anyone in your family it's because…you feel something for them?" Daisy hedged feeling her insides churn with the implication.

Francesca cleared her throat and got up to walk over to the fridge. She opened it poking around inside. "Did you want something to drink?" She questioned Daisy without looking at her.

"Water…thanks." Daisy's voice was soft as she stared at Francesca's back. She could easily see the tension rolling off of her shoulders and the stiffness in her back. It also looked like she was shaking a little.

Francesca brought back two bottles of water and sat down a little further away from Daisy. "Here you go." She opened her own bottle and gulped it down as Daisy nervously sipped from her own.


	30. We're going to need a bigger boat

**Title: Risen From The Ashes**

**Pairing: Olivia/Natalia Doris/Blake ?/?  
><strong>

**Rating: MA for strong language, adult situations, violence, blood, drug use.**

**Slightly AU most invents remain the same with a few concentrated changes to the Otalia storyline.**

**Summary: A mysterious stranger comes to town and changes the lives of Olivia and Natalia forever.**

Olivia smiled from her seat next to Natalia as the driver of the black town car took them to their destination. Natalia had no idea where they were going or what the night would consist of. What she did know was that to her it really didn't matter just as long as she got to spend her night alone with the love of her life. Who by the way – was giving her a shit eating grin right now.

"Do I even want to know why you're looking at me like that?" Natalia questioned Olivia with an amused smirk.

Olivia bit her bottom lip and shook her head; her hair swished in front of her face. "I was just thinking…" Olivia trailed off suggestively and raked her eyes over Natalia's form. Watching her breasts strain against the material of her purple low-cut dress was mesmerizing to Olivia.

Natalia pursed her lips and nodded her head; silently asking her to continue.

"Well…unlike most other first dates…I don't have to wonder whether or not I'm getting any afterwards." She smirked – eyes sparkling and crinkling at the edges at the sound of Natalia's startled and amused laughter.

"Really?" Natalia questioned her shaking her head. "So what you're saying is I'm a sure thing?" she hedged; arms crossed and eyes amused as she stared her lover down.

Olivia's face went slack as she thought about how that sounded.

Natalia laughed at her. "Honestly Princess…I doubt you've been on many first dates where you didn't know whether or not you were going to as you say "get any." I'm well aware of what you meant by that." She giggled as Olivia released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "You're right…you don't have to worry…I'm not stupid." She grinned cheekily as her dimples made an appearance.

Olivia laughed from deep in her chest and threw her head back. "Hmm no sweetie I would never accuse you of being stupid or easy." Olivia smiled over at her.

"Is that why you're not telling me where we're going? I'm not stupid enough to allow you to take me somewhere unknown or easy enough to just go along with it?" Natalia grinned sarcastically.

"You are on something else today." Olivia laughed surprised at Natalia's feistiness.

Natalia snorted. "Honestly…I think I'm excited to just be with you tonight." She shyly looked up through her long thick lashes at Olivia as she spoke softly.

Olivia gave her that coy grin she loves so much and leaned in to nuzzle her ear. "Hmm…well that I can understand." She grinned as she softly licked Natalia's earlobe and teased it with her lips.

Natalia cleared her throat as her body shuddered. She could feel Olivia's hand as it smoothed its way up her leg to her thigh. "Uh-unh," she admonished with a flirty smile as she took Olivia's hand away and kissed her knuckles.

Olivia gave her an adorable little pout. Natalia shook her head at her. "You're getting ahead of yourself Princess," Natalia whispered against Olivia's pout. Her lover smiled and pressed forward through the small space to capture her lips.

"Good point," Olivia whispered against Natalia's pursed lips. Her voice was in that low register that completely ruined whatever pair of underwear Natalia was wearing at the time. She blushed and looked down only to be greeted by the site of the tops of Olivia's breasts moving with her breaths. Her dark green dress exposed the top of her breasts to her hungry gaze. Olivia smirked to herself knowing what had just gotten Natalia side tracked. "Baby," Olivia called to get her attention.

Natalia slowly looked up to her with a shy grin. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize baby. I find it very encouraging that the love of my life has as much trouble taking her eyes off of me that I do her." She smiled.

Natalia grinned and turned to her side to lean back against Olivia. Her lover gathered her in her arms and hugged her close as they rode quietly to their destination.

* * *

><p>Olivia politely shooed the valet away as she walked around the side of the car to open the door for Natalia. He bowed his head slightly with a little smile and stepped aside. Olivia grinned at a demure Natalia as she opened the door and offered her hand. She took it without hesitation and allowed herself to be escorted from the vehicle. Natalia took in a deep breath of the warm Chicago night air along with the cool scent of Lake Michigan rolling gently behind them beyond the pier.<p>

Natalia looked over shyly at Olivia as they walked hand in hand into the Italian restaurant. Make no mistake though despite her shyness Natalia was every bit as proud to be with Olivia like this; not having to worry about hiding or sneaking around. They were together in every sense of the word and she was so ready to face the world and stand up for just how proud of their relationship she was. Her shyness came from a completely different place. Olivia had gone above and beyond today to make sure that their first date was special for her.

Their first real date…that alone sounded so strange to her. They had been together for months now officially. On top of the fact that they had been without even realizing it a couple for months before that without even realizing it. It felt odd that it had taken them this long to reach this place. Where they and their family was once again of one accord and they could just breathe again. There was no fear of recrimination or rejection by anyone's standards. They'd gotten to the point where it simply didn't matter in the grand scheme of things. It felt amazing to Natalia that they could now just be without having to worry about Phillip's return and possible psychosis, Alan's pompous blustering, Rafe's acceptance, Doris' pandering for votes, Emma's well being, the entire town of Springfield's opinions, their own doubts and fears…the list of things they had allowed to hold them back went on and on. Today had been different though; she could feel it the moment her eyes opened this morning.

_She arched her back and felt her naked skin brush tantalizingly against the opulence of Olivia's favorite sheets – the same sheets that had bore witness to their gentle, pleasurable, and agonizingly slow love making last night. She breathed in her lover's scent from her pillows, and was greeted with the sunshine pouring in through their bedroom window. Natalia was surprised that the curtains had been drawn back; knowing her lover's disdain for waking in the morning. She turned to Olivia's side of the bed to see her lover sitting on the edge of the bed; her thigh hiked up as she turned and gave her a look of such utter joy and adoration that she felt her breath get caught in the center of her chest. Olivia smiled at her; those green eyes always so alive with emotion were iridescent in the early morning sun. The belt to her robe was loose exposing a cruel glimpse of Olivia's bare torso. _

"_Good morning beautiful," Olivia greeted her; voice husky with sleep. She leaned over and gave Natalia a soft kiss. _

"_Hmm…good morning Princess," Natalia smiled and rolled on to her back stretching her limbs much in the way a sated house cat would. Olivia watched with a small grin – her eyes flickering with a bit of that passion that always crackled between them as she watched her lover inadvertently put on a show for her. The site was made even better by the fact that the sheet had slid down Natalia's frame to her thighs. Without her permission Olivia's eyes tracked down to Natalia's center. _

"_See something you like?" Natalia's teasing voice traveled across the small space between them and settled in Olivia's ears. It tickled her senses and caused a quiver in her muscles. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _

"_You know I do," Olivia's voice was soft with reverence. "But first I need to get some actual food into you…then we'll see where the morning takes us." She winked at Natalia then turned to retrieve the covered breakfast tray from her night stand. She brought it with her as she slid back on to the bed. She let it rest between them on the bed as she slipped out of her robe and got back under the sheets. _

"_What's all this?" Natalia looked up to Olivia with a surprised smile complete with pleased dimples as she uncovered the food. _

"_Oh you know; just my way of showing my baby how much I appreciate her. You make our family breakfast every morning without complaint and you enjoy it; not to mention how much more food you cook for us because of our bottomless pit of a daughter and overly competitive son. Who by the way really needs to stop trying to keep up with his sister before he picks up some serious weight." They both laughed at that. "I felt it was time you got to just lay back and enjoy having something nice done for you. The kids have been fed, Emma is with her daddy, Rafe and Francesca are off doing God knows what, and our schedules at The Beacon have been cleared for the weekend. So I want you to just sit back, relax, and let me take care of you the same way you do us. And before you say anything yes baby…I did take my pills." _

_Natalia tried to ignore the fact that Olivia had no idea what two of their oldest children were doing; just sweeping it under the rug. She just went with it and smiled at her lover's thoughtfulness. She felt her entire being suffuse with such warmth that it pulled her underneath its undulating waves of content and love. For a moment she felt a little overwhelmed it being so long since someone had loved her so completely. The last time she felt anything close to this feeling was when she was a little girl still under the loving care of her parents. That time had gone and was replaced with the love of her son. Despite knowing how much he did love her – his love had been selfish at times; expecting her world to revolve solely around him. She admitted that she was to blame for that. She had bestowed every ounce of love she had – love that was once given to her family on her son. Olivia though…Olivia loved her for no other reason than she did. There were no qualifiers, no ultimatums, and no guilt trips. Olivia just wanted her to be herself and submerge herself in her presence. It was a heady thing to experience._

_Natalia looked over at Olivia with watery eyes and carefully leaned over their breakfast. She stroked the frown line that appeared near Olivia's lips upon seeing her lover's tears. She smiled at Olivia letting her know that all was well in their world then leaned in to bring their lips together in a soft and gentle melding. Once released Olivia released a shaky breath against Natalia's lips now sensitive from their kiss and opened her eyes to see Natalia looking at her with such fascination and wonder that her heart kicked erratically for one unsure moment before she allowed herself to be swept away in the same currents currently cradling her love. _

_They enjoyed breakfast together laughing and talking as they always do. They fed each other until the delicious meal Olivia had prepared for them was finished then indulged themselves in their more carnal cravings for each other's flesh, and sighs, their slickness, and warmth. _

_After they had their fill of one another…for the time being Olivia shooed Natalia to the shower so that she could clean up their dishes and remake the bed. Natalia emerged from her shower refreshed and ready to start her day. She smiled at the fresh scent permeating about the room as the curtains gently rustled against the breeze. Olivia had opened the windows. Her lover breezed back into the room wearing her robe, gave her a quick kiss, a wink, then made her way to her own shower. _

_They dressed in casual clothing; Natalia just going along with Olivia's prompting. She pretty much figured that the rest of their day had been planned so she might as well just go with it. She was surprised when Olivia drove them into The Beacon only to usher her to the service entrance so that they wouldn't be sidetracked by any employee unfortunate enough to stop them during their day off. _

_Olivia ushered Natalia into The Beacon Spa where they enjoyed a vast amount of pampering that was culminated in a deep couple's massage. Thankfully this time though…Blake was not in attendance. The Spa staff watched surprised and amused as the two women comfortably referred to one another in endearments and cast longing glances at one another. After that they went to Towers for a quick lunch. Then Olivia whisked them off to a boutique that any other time Natalia would have cringed away from because of their prices. Olivia told her to pick whatever dress, shoes, and accessories she wanted for their date that night and wouldn't listen to one second of her lover's protests. _

_They could afford a bit of splurging because – Olivia made sure to repeat the word – they deserved it. Natalia watched feeling both amused and chagrined as Olivia handed their personal shopping assistant (yes that was the woman's job title) a black credit card she'd only ever seen Olivia use on those expeditions where she was drug through shopping for their power suits and heels…lot's of heels. _

_Olivia wanted her lover to realize that she'd be living the good life for the rest of her own so she damn well better get used to it. She knew the value of a dollar much like Natalia did but that didn't mean they couldn't enjoy how many dollars they actually had. What some people didn't know was that Olivia's meager start at life was much less privileged than Natalia's. The woman had come from a Surgeon and a College Psychology Professor. It was weird how their lives switched at the same points in life. Olivia went from working meager jobs for meager wages to support herself, baby brother, and sister – to running the palace kitchen as the head chief and being able to put her brother through college. Natalia had gone from private schooling and private track coaches to pinching pennies and working three jobs to support herself and newborn son. Somehow they met in the middle and ended up with a whole hell of a lot more than either had started with. Money wasn't even the more appealing draw to their new lives. They shared a wealth in life. A family that was coming together perfectly after too long of a wait. The love and respect of their community despite the cringe worthy introduction they both started with. Actual friends they could depend on…go figure. Four beautiful children put together in an unorthodox patchwork equation. Two of Olivia's + One of Natalia's + One all their own = some weird ass Brady Bunch rip-off. They were their own rainbow coalition in more ways than one. Olivia laughed to herself after she'd mentioned that to Natalia through the bathroom door while the two were getting dressed for the evening in the suite. _

_Natalia had stepped out of the bathroom wrapped tightly in a towel, steam billowing from the doorway, hair soaked and dripping down her body, and looking highly annoyed. "Don't make fun of our family Liv. Yeah okay it's…a little…strange how we fit together but we do. So…don't…do that; if you do it then everyone else will start to." Natalia huffed and shook her head in a "duh" type motion. _

_Olivia grinned – a little indignant but somehow still amused. "Is this one of those 'bridge jumping friend' scenarios in reverse? I'm the 'bridge jumping friend' now?"_

_Natalia narrowed her eyes at Olivia in disbelief and stood with her mouth open knowing more was coming. _

"_And what moron let's their kids hang out with someone who would jump off of a bridge anyway? I mean that saying had to come from somewhere right? Plus it's pretty much your own fault of your child would be so damn dumb as to jump off of a bridge because someone else did it first." _

_Natalia snorted not even being able to continue being annoyed with Olivia after that…special…little rant. It's was cute in a completely silly and utterly Olivia kind of way. She was filled with these moments were sexy and earnestness mixed with goofy and demure to create an Olivia others never saw. She would allow herself to live all of a sudden walls crumbled at her feet and let whatever emotions were in her to make her laugh and smile burst forth. It was funny…but Natalia would never admit that. It was better to watch Olivia continue to try and change her mind. _

_Olivia bit her lip and shook her head as she cast her eyes downward knowing that deflection hadn't quite worked. She walked over to Natalia and took her hand leading them to the bed. _

"_You're right baby I shouldn't be making fun of us like that. We've worked hard to put together our family. Plus I'd be really pissed if I heard someone talking crap about us and our kids. I suppose I should be setting a better example. We do fit…even if when you look at us all separately we really shouldn't. I love you and our family. It's still kind of a little strange though don't you think?"_

"_You're right we are a little different. One of our children is fully grown and living on her own, one just got out of prison for shooting that child's father, one's the sweetest little girl you could ever meet, and one is so head strong and independent that it's kind of like parenting a senior citizen at times."_

_Olivia snorted knowing how stubborn their daughter could be. _

"_Then there's us," Natalia shook her head in wonder. "How did we end up here?" she asked no one in particular with a grin. Their lives were filled with so many tumultuous twists and turns that it sometimes made her dizzy. But she knew that she wouldn't change it for the world. _

"_I like to think that somehow we were all set out on our paths in life at different starting points with the same destinations. Kind of like a really crazy scavenger hunt." _

_Natalia chuckled at Olivia's strangely apt description of how their family had come together. _

"_But you know what? It's still perfect." Olivia smiled at Natalia before giving her lover a soft kiss. "Come on baby let's finish getting dressed."_

_After that they finished preparing for their date and were whisked away by the waiting town car near the service entrance. _

Now here they stood being greeted by the hostess.

"Hello Ms. Spencer – Ms. Rivera; welcome to _Gli Amanti Bacio_. You're table is ready." The young woman watched the two surreptitiously as they stuck close together. She was surprised to say the least that two women as beautiful as they would be together. Stereotypes rarely working in a favorable manner Olivia realized what the girl was doing and arched an eyebrow at her as they were seated. The young woman blushed after being caught during her perusal of their relationship and excused herself.

"They're not even your staff to harass; yet you can't help yourself but to do it anyway." Natalia laughed picking up easily on what Olivia was doing.

"What? She was being weird and inspecting us like some experiment gone awry," Olivia huffed.

Natalia just shook her head with a grin. "She was just jealous that you're here with the most beautiful and spectacular woman in the restaurant," Natalia playfully boasted.

Olivia guffawed taken aback by Natalia's sudden confidence. She rarely if ever took compliments well let alone bragged about herself. She sobered quickly though after rethinking Natalia's statement.

"Was she checking you out or something?" Olivia looked around with a slight glare trying to search out the hostess. Natalia playfully pouted her lips at her and reached out to guide her face around softly with her hand.

"I was just joking baby. Even though I do find your possessiveness endearing sometimes I really don't want to end up having to bail you out of jail. It really wouldn't be setting a good example for the kids."

Olivia quirked her lip adorably then sighed dramatically. "I suppose you're right, Chess hasn't caused bodily harm to anyone in how long now?"

"And Rafe has been good about keeping his hands to himself."

They both nodded happily at the troubled kids' progress.

Little did they know they were currently getting over a small back sliding incident in Springfield.

They settled down quickly after that; ordering their food and enjoying the quiet calm the restaurant atmosphere provided. They sat caressing hands and skimming across finger and knuckles across the table as they talked and drank wine. Eyes lit up with mirth as one funny comment blinded into another. Appreciative glances swept across at times slightly quivering frames as the hunger evident in the others eyes speared them in two.

It was hard for the restaurant's other patrons to not notice them. They weren't being overtly sexual with one another or doing anything really that would cause attention. They just sat being their loving, beautiful, and graceful selves…the rest of the world was just as easily pulled in. It was obvious to everyone who offered them up a sly sideways glance that the two women were in love. Small smiles were shared around the restaurant as shoulders were shrug and rueful grins gave birth to chuckles of surprise. The two women so enraptured with each other while everyone else was enraptured with them had a sort of glow around them whose edges flared and pulsed touching others with its bright points of light. It was impossible not to be warmed from bearing witness to such an ease of self, life, and of love.

God how simple this all was now. Both Olivia and Natalia marveled at the prospect and ability to just…be. To be happy, to be in love, to be…together; it was all so much easier than they had previous made it out to be. They were finally learning something that only a series of disastrous relationships followed by that one perfect coupling could teach.

Being with someone shouldn't feel like such hard work. You shouldn't have to run around trying to prove yourself. And being anything other than yourself 100% of the time was just going to lead to one big mess of a misunderstanding.

This was so much better than anything either ever had before…their dreams paled in comparison too. Then again who could really dream up Natalia for Olivia or vice versa? Certainly not them.

* * *

><p>Olivia was pretty damn sure she was mere seconds away from having a heart attack. Or at least that's what the thundering in her chest felt like. Or maybe it was just nerves. Why would she of all people need to be nervous though?<p>

She looked over at the woman currently walking beside her down the pier; their fingers entwined. Olivia swallowed.

Oh yeah…her.

She blew out a steadying breath and calmed herself. She thought, fuck it; this was happening and no way in hell was she going to chicken out. She was a lot of things but a coward wasn't one of them. She hadn't let common sense stop her in this situation other times so why the hell would she allow nerves and fear to stop her now? Especially when this was probably one of the more intelligent decisions she's made in life.

She grinned to herself as Natalia leaned into her side. Their fingers were still entwined and Natalia brought up her other hand to clasp Olivia's forearm.

Oh hell yeah…she was totally going to do this.

Natalia breathed in the surprisingly warm night air as she listened to the waves lapping under her feet as they walked across the boards on Navy Pier. She was sure Olivia was up to something but didn't quite know what that something was yet. Normally she'd just poke and prod at her love until she gave in, but this felt like one of those things you just went with and let happen; much in the way her entire day had been going from the start.

"Princess what…" Natalia's question was cut off when Olivia turned and placed a quieting finger gently to her lips.

Olivia had stopped them on the pier near boarding for one of the yacht tours. The boat was huge and beautiful; two levels of decks that over looked every side of it and was large enough to comfortably hold up to 300 passengers. There would only be two tonight though. Olivia had it all set up – a nice leisurely sail around the lake enjoying wine, dessert, and each other. She'd deal with the murky shark infested waters she'd be jumping headfirst into when the time came.

No.

She shook her head at herself. Now is not the same as then, and she was not the same as them. Natalia was many things but never someone Olivia needed to fear for any reason.

"Come take a ride with me." Olivia's voice was quite and polite as she tilted her head towards the yacht; her body was leaning in the same direction as she tugged gently on Natalia's hand.

Her lover smiled and shook her head before allowing herself to be pulled towards the ship's captain waiting patiently for them to board. The three greeted one another as the man led them onto the yacht and top deck. He excused himself.

Natalia gasped and stepped forward onto the deck to survey the thought and preparation that had to have gone into creating the setting she was currently seeing. Laid out on a raised bench seat at the bow of the ship overlooking the lake was an intimate setting of throw pillows and blankets to cuddle under to ward off the chill of the night air. Just in front of the seat was a small desert cart holding a bottle of chilled champagne and a number of treats Olivia knew Natalia secretly loved.

Olivia stood back head tilted downward as she shyly waited for Natalia's response to seeing the set up. She smiled pleased with herself when Natalia turned to her; eyes filled with tears of happiness as she pouted in awe at her lover.

"You did all of this for me?" Natalia walked back to Olivia and grabbed her hand kissing her knuckles.

"I told you…you deserve to be taken care of. I want to do that…" She let the forever hang in the air silently between them knowing there was really no need to voice it.

Natalia wrapped her arms around Olivia's shoulders as her lover moved to wrap her arms around her waist. Without thought they came together easily through the joining of their foreheads. "You do take care of my Princess. It's funny how it's been like that from the very beginning. Guess I'm a little slow on the uptake." Natalia grinned cheekily at Olivia who just laughed.

"Well I wasn't all that clued in either baby," Olivia reminded her. "You picked me up off of the floor and saved me from myself so many times…still I treated you like crap." She shook her head and sighed so ashamed and mournful of how she treated the person who had came to mean everything to her. How could Natalia stand to even let her touch her after all of the destructive ways she'd torn through her life? How could she believe Olivia when she said she loved her after the months of pestiferous confabulations she hurled at her both before and after her transplant?

Again Olivia found herself amazed with this woman's capacity to love. Natalia was such a testament to humanity that she allowed herself to openly love the one person she had every reason to despise with abandon. How was it that such a gift was meant for that of the lowly Olivia Spencer?

Natalia leaned in and kissed her then; pulling Olivia's bottom lip into her mouth and the woman herself out of the self-deprecating thoughts she knew she would be having. Olivia mewled thankful for the respite and overtaken by her lover's admit lips and stroking tongue. They broke apart both breathing in deeply through their flared nostrils – their eyes closed.

Slowly they broke apart and walked over to the bench and the rest of their evening.

"Mm, you're warm," Natalia snuggled in closer to Olivia as she allowed herself to be lulled by the gentle rocking of yacht as it sat anchored out further in the lake and the soft sound of a piano playing somewhere on the boat. Whoever it was wasn't as good as their daughter…bet they'd do.

After watching the city pass them by during small talk and long luxurious kissing they ate their fill of the deserts Olivia had prepared for them. Natalia made sure to tell her that she'd better be enjoying tonight because it would be a long time until she would be permitted to wander so far away from the carefully cultivated diet Natalia had her own. Olivia just smiled and shrugged agreeing to enjoy it while she could; not even arguing with her. She knew how much Natalia just wanted her healthy and living longer under her love's care wasn't something she wanted to argue about just so that she could indulge in something as trivial as food when she was alive because of so much more.

Olivia shifted figuring if she didn't take her chance now she would just continue to chicken out. Natalia said nothing as she watched Olivia remove herself from her side and drape the blanket they had been using around her slender shoulders. The move left Olivia exposed to the now cooler air but she couldn't feel the difference her skin flush with nerves and excitement. She took Natalia's hands in her own and rubbed them; the friction warming the slightly cold digits.

"Tonight was my own inadequate way of saying thank you." She brushed Natalia's cheek with the back of her hand then turned it over to cup her jaw and bottom of her cheek. "From the moment I first met you – you have been right there being whoever I needed you to be at the time. I didn't deserve it," Olivia whispered that last part.

Natalia shook her head in argument only to be shushed before she could speak her disagreement.

"I didn't baby and you know it. I was mean, spiteful, ungrateful, and so uncaring with your heart. Still you nursed me back to health and to life. My daughters who are now yours still have their mother because you fought for me while all I wanted to do was fight with you."

Natalia shook her head and released a rueful scoff. "To be honest Princess arguing with you was basically the highlight of my day for months."

Olivia released a watery chuckle as Natalia gently wiped away her tears with the soft pads of her thumbs. Olivia grabbed Natalia's left hand and kissed her palm. She slid closer to her and looked her in the eye for one long moment hoping to find the answer to her question before she even asked it.

"Still," Olivia continued after a long breath was taken in. "You have been there for me in ways no one else ever has. After a time though I finally wised up…figured out that you were something to cherish and not harass. All of a sudden I found myself unable to breathe unless I'd done something to please you or make you smile at least twice a week. You became my world while trying to piece back together your own. I want to make your world happier and brighter than it has ever been for the rest of our lives. You, our children, this life we've built? It's everything…everything I have ever wanted and never thought I deserved. But, because of you I've become the type of person who deserves and can accept such a gift. I deserve happiness which means I deserve you. Because you are the thing that makes me the happiest Natalia."

Natalia listened to Olivia's words filling them take up residence in her heart. She knew that over the years these would be the words she would think back on and remember; cherishing them for the the life that years from now she'd be flourishing in. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what all of this was leading up to.

Natalia eyes got wide as she managed to nod her head minimally yet quickly to urge Olivia to continue. Olivia bit her lip sheepishly knowing she'd been found out and realizing that despite that she'd have to continue before it was all made real. Five guys had gone through this with her…she respected them all a little more despite herself for the guts it took.

She slid from her seat next to Natalia to her knees in front of Natalia's legs. Her lover looked down at her with doe eyes as she cupped her face.

"These words have been trying to claw their way out of my throat sense the day you had the courage to tell me that you loved me. But I knew that they wouldn't be right until our family was whole again. I wanted you to be able to answer me from a place of content and calm without having to worry about what would happen in the light of day. We have our son back now, our little girl is thriving, and as a bonus we got to add another amazing little girl to our lives. I know that even though you haven't had that much face time that you see Ava as another extension of yourself just like the others. Life is about living now…and I want to spend what ever time I have left living with you." Olivia took in a deep breath as she reached behind her on the bottom of the desert cart and produced a blue ring box.

She opened it and presented it to Natalia as she grasped her lover's now quivering left hand. Natalia gasped at the intricate beauty of the rings design. A single round diamond sat peeking up at her from its platinum setting. It was hard for her to tell as it was nestled so tightly in it's case but it also looked to her like there were diamonds encircling the larger as well.

Olivia squeezed her hand to bring her attention back to her. "Natalia Angelica Rivera," Natalia couldn't help the soft giggle at the way Olivia correctly pronounced her name accent and all. "Will you marry me?"

Natalia had been nodding her head yes before Olivia even finished speaking. "Yes," She answered her voice strong as she awarded Olivia with the brightest smile she had ever seen on Natalia. Her dimples were like deep bowls of love filled to the brim on her cheeks. Olivia laughed glad to be done with the nerves that had hijacked her entire system and slipped the ring on to Natalia's finger.

Natalia didn't even spare the liberated ring a glance as she pulled Olivia up from her knees and into her space as she claimed her lips with a kiss so filled with hunger and love that Olivia fell into it as if falling off a cliff. Natalia leaned back bringing Olivia along until she was on her back. She looked up into shinning eyes and laughed. "Wow…I guess you do move fast on the first date."

Olivia burst out laughing and shook her head as she sat up and wiped at her face. "I'm going to just go ahead and admit that was the most terrifying thing I have ever done in my entire life."

"Well you had of known that I would have said yes," Natalia mused.

Olivia bit her lip and shrugged. "There's always that tiny sliver of doubt baby…not in you…never in you. I guess it was just the act of leaving myself so wide open like that – that scared me the most. I knew I never had a reason to doubt you Natalia."

Her lover smiled and kissed her again.

"Look at the ring," Olivia nodded her head towards the object as she husked in Natalia's ear.

"The ring doesn't matter you do." Natalia turned and looked into Olivia's eyes twinkling as they were illuminated from the stars above and the city lights bouncing off the water. As far as she was concerned those were the only precious jewels she needed to bother herself with.

"Look at it please," Olivia insisted.

Natalia complied unable to deny her fiancé…hmm…that sounded nice…

Her brain kind of short circuited once she took a good look at the ring that would take up residence on her finger for the rest of her life. She jerked her hand up to her fact for closer inspection eyes wide. "Oh my God Liv…it's so…beautiful," she breathed.

"I picked it as a way to symbolize you, us, how I feel for you. The single diamond in the center is you…how you encompass everything and have become the center of my universe. The pavé setting represents our lives and how they've turned around…twisting into something unbelievable. I know it's a bit much with all the diamonds in the band but…I just wanted our rings to symbolize the richness of life that we have found in each other. "

"Thank you baby," Natalia told her teary eyed as she leaned in for another kiss.

Olivia sighed happily as she pulled out a matching ring and eyed it happily. "I got us matching rings…I didn't feel right having representation that all the world would see when you wouldn't," Olivia ended softly a little shy with her admission.

Natalia lifted her chin.

"I want people to know that I belong to you too." Olivia's voice quivered as she spoke her desires.

Natalia took the ring from Olivia's grasp and kissed the diamond. She reverently slipped it onto Olivia's finger and rubbed at it's coolness.

She looked up at Olivia seriously seeming to study her. "I have never been loved so fiercely or completely. You are most certainly the prize at the finish line of the marathon that has been my life. And I can not wait to marry you."

* * *

><p>Natalia laughed as Olivia rubbed her cold toes against her calves.<p>

"I can't believe you just streaked across the deck like that," she giggled.

"I had to potty," Olivia qualified.

Natalia just shook her head. "We should get a boat…not one as big as this though. We could dig out the pond more and reminisce about tonight whenever we wanted." Her voice had taken on that dreamlike quality most people used when the thought sounded nice but they didn't put too much stock in the reality.

Olivia arched an eyebrow.

"Don't even go there Princess," Natalia warned as she burrowed her neck into her fiancés naked shoulder.

Olivia pulled the blanket tighter around their naked bodies.

"But I can see it now, a boat in our own private pond…we could christen every room instead of wasting a perfectly good bottle of champagne…"

Natalia snorted. "Well in that case baby; I think we're going to need a bigger boat."

Olivia laughed into the still night air.


	31. Having no right to reach out and take

**Title: Risen From The Ashes**

**Pairing: Olivia/Natalia Doris/Blake ?/?  
><strong>

**Rating: MA for strong language, adult situations, violence, blood, drug use.**

**Slightly AU most invents remain the same with a few concentrated changes to the Otalia storyline.**

**Summary: A mysterious stranger comes to town and changes the lives of Olivia and Natalia forever.**

_Her arms were locked at her sides, and her feet were planted solidly to the floor as if she were encased in some invisible form of cement. It had been years since she felt this weak – this helpless. All her training, everything she learned, the feral fierceness she would unleash in horrifying glory at a moments notice that at times frightened her…was all useless. In the end much like the beginning she could do nothing to save them. _

_Their screams, their blood, cries for help, and accusing stares bored into her soul and cut at her with a callousness that left her quaking and terrified. She was left with nothing again. She was empty. Would she always be the one doomed and destined to survive? _

_She cringed as she stood at her perch near the fire place; the cries for help ringing in her eyes like the ominous chiming of a bell toll. It was ending. Although nice while it lasted she knew deep down…it could never last. Happiness was not meant for her. _

_Her name was called not ten feet away but the voice sounded so far away…distant. _

_After all this time she still couldn't help them. The only movement despite her clawing and reaching that could be seen from her was the steady track of tears streaming down her pale cheeks as her mouth opened and closed in a horrifying motion. Even though the sound would not come she could hear her own screams as clearly as theirs. _

_She had visited this hell upon her family through her own selfishness. She knew better…still she had the gall to reach out and take. She was so cold-hearted as to hope and dream for more at the price of theirs. _

_Faces changed…the scene never did. _

_Her Dad was now her Mom. _

_Her Mother was now her Ma._

_The girls were now her brother and sister. _

_And that little girl…that girl that had experienced and witnessed so much hurt and pain was no longer her. _

_The things those monsters had done to her were not being visited upon..._

_Dear God, why couldn't she have just stayed away from her?_

_Suddenly she heard a low chanting, a murmur on the ghost of a memory until it rose in pitch and grew in ferocity._

"_You did this. It's you're fault we now lay bloodied and broken. You killed us. How could you be so selfish?" The words were repeated over and over again. They echoed off the cold walls of her once beloved home. _

_She wanted to cover her ears but like any other time she'd visited this place…her hands were tied. _

"_YOU KILLED US!"_

Francesca shot up in her bed screaming as her fingers clawed at her own neck. She was used to having that dream. Despite how damaging and truly disturbing it was she was comforted by the fact that it never changed. Now though on this night or early morning it finally had. With its changing she saw her own ugliness. She had bore witness to the scene she knew could befall all of them…still it changed nothing in the way she implanted herself in their lives. She was indeed a selfish monster.

In this nightmare her birth family had been replaced with her adoptive one. Finally that one thought she had been shying away from had forced its way through her subconscious. She would be the death of them. She would be the harbinger of their decent into hell on earth.

Francesca released a shaky breath as she buried her head in her cold hands and cried.

Her body was racked with shudders and shakes as her teeth began to chatter through her sobs. She was freezing despite her comforter and the comfortable setting of her thermostat.

In the darkness she looked around the room she didn't deserve in the house she had no right to reside in…and hated herself.

* * *

><p>Stealthy feet quietly descended the attic stairs despite their owners quaking. Shaking hands turned the doorknob of a room decorated in girly pastels and the much hated Justin Bieber poster. That smug little shit was looking at her with accusing eyes.<p>

Another reason to boycott his music.

Slowly Francesca walked further into Emma's room as her eyes tracked the sure movements of her little sister's chest.

Still breathing.

Still alive.

Francesca knelt at the side of Emma's bed and gave a watery eyed smile at the sight of the girl clutching her favorite teddy bear with a smile on her lips. Even in sleep the girl was full of joy. Francesca carefully smoothed her hair out of her face as not to wake her and sighed.

She shook her head and planted a gentle yet lingering kiss to her forehead.

She sighed and quietly vacated the room.

* * *

><p>Rafe was sprawled out across his bed as though he was guarding the mattress from any intruder that would try and encroach upon his space. She shook her head as she pulled his blankets up from the floor and placed them back over his resting body. Her brow furrowed as she watched him sleep.<p>

How amazing that feeling must be? The ability to simply shut your eyes and in turn shut out the world. She often envied him for this the many times she'd seen him simply conk out oblivious to the world around him as he slept peacefully.

When was the last time she'd really slept?

She couldn't remember.

* * *

><p>The door was mocking her.<p>

She stared at the entrance to her parent's room with a scowl.

There were times when she was a small child when she would scurry from the warmth of her own bed seeking out the more favorable of her Mom and Dad's. They would welcome her and hold her close between them. They shielded her from her hurt and shame in those long nights after she had finally been released from that God awful rehabilitation center.

Now all she wanted, the only thing she could crave, was the feel of her Mothers' arms around her. It was embarrassing to admit even just to herself…she just wanted to be held right now.

She raised her hand to knock only to freeze mid air mere inches away from the wood. She looked down and bit her lip as her bare feet shuffled against the cool wood of the floor.

She dropped her arm and sighed; her shoulders slumping as tears tracked down her face.

How fucking fair was it for her to seek solace and comfort from those she was currently hurting the most? It wasn't. She had already taken so much from them while giving nothing in return. How could she allow her battered heart to fall any deeper when she knew in the end all that love she had for them would be turned on her?

How could they not hate her after their lives were torn apart by her existence? Besides…she was too old for that shit now.

She shook her head and turned to make her way back upstairs. She sniffled pathetically and wiped uselessly at the steady flow of tears.

"Chessie?"

Francesca jerked and spluttered at the sudden sound of Natalia's voice in the hall. She had been so wrapped up in her torment that she hadn't been paying attention to the things going on around her.

That was a beyond dangerous thing to allow herself to do.

She quietly cursed herself with angry mutterings at her carelessness.

What if that voice hadn't belonged to her Ma?

When would she stop fucking up so badly?

Tears began to poor even harder from her scratchy and aching eyes as her body shuddered in shame.

Natalia slowly opened the bedroom door wider and walked to Francesca. Her daughter's back was to her but it didn't take seeing her face to know that the girl was in serious pain. Her presence much like Olivia's Natalia had come to learn was all encompassing. The moment either of them broke the threshold to a room the atmosphere immediately changed in reverence to match that of their moods. It was one of the things that had been so overwhelming to her at first about Olivia. Now though it was something she had grown to love…and anticipate. The feelings she could feel rolling from her daughter almost brought her to her knees.

She wondered with a frightening awe at how the girl could stand under such an assault…let alone live.

They hadn't really been home for long after their date. They decided it was best to have the driver just bring them home instead of staying overnight; wanting to wake up in the morning for the first time as an engaged couple in the comfort of their own home and bed. The two women were just sitting in bed, pajamas on, and with the lights off enjoying the silence when they just knew one of the kids were up and about around the house. Natalia had been the one to go and check.

She reached Francesca and placed a calming hand to her daughters tank top clad and stiffening back. Francesca still would not turn to look at her.

"Baby…what's wrong?" Natalia's voice was soothing to the edges of Francesca's frayed and burning psyche but she still could not allow herself to take anymore away from this woman. Mother or not…she had no right to be so demanding of her time or her heart.

"I…" Francesca cleared her throat. Her voice was so heavy and scratchy from crying that she couldn't even recognize it. She'd never allowed herself to get so shaken up before. Life had not permitted her the luxury of falling apart. "I'm just going back up…" A sob escaped her. She clamped her hand over her mouth trying to hold it in only to begin jerking from the pain wracking her chest. She bent over as her body began to lower to the floor and her X-Men Wolverine pajama bottom covered knees hit unyielding wood.

"Francesca," Natalia sighed as tears rolled down her cheeks. She knelt and wrapped her arms around her daughter as she rocked back and forth trying to muffle her sounds still with her right hand. She felt Natalia wrap her arms around her and used her left hand to pull her arms closer around her torso trying despite her own distress to be mindful of how much strength she used to keep her Ma exactly where she needed her.

Somehow Natalia knew exactly what she needed as she managed to coax the girl slowly falling to pieces in front of her very eyes from the floor and slight chill of the hallway into the master bedroom.

Olivia jerked from her spot resting against the headboard and hopped up once they entered the room. She said nothing as she ushered her fiancé and daughter through the door shutting it behind them. Natalia looked at her with teary doe eyes and conveyed a simple message to her. Olivia nodded…message received.

Their daughter so often bogged down by merely being alive, and so dead set on being an adult to be able to deal with her problems just needed the comfort of being allowed to be a little girl again.

Even if only for one night.

The two women worked together to coax the shaking and sobbing girl along the path to the bed and then to lie in the middle. They climbed in quickly after her surrounding her from both sides as they held her close. Francesca just buried her wet face in Natalia's neck as she finally allowed the sobs she had been trying to control to break free.

To anyone who had ever met Phoenix in the past seven years the sight would have been perverse to behold. Someone as strong and carefully constructed as she did not have moments of weakness so incapacitating that something as simple as taking a breath felt like the most herculean of efforts. She was a slab of rock that had somehow managed to not erode away into nothing against the constant beating of life's debilitating waves. She was a fighter…not a crier.

Thankfully for her though; her mother's knew better.

Olivia rested her cheek against Francesca thick mane of hair and rubbed her arm as she snuggled in closer to her. She murmured love and reassurances into her ear in between gently shushing her sobs.

"It's okay sweetheart…we're right here."

* * *

><p>Francesca laid eyes open yet unseeing from her spot; face nestled in the crook of Natalia's neck. After crying for what felt like an eternity she finally told them about her nightmare in which they had taken the places of her family long since perished.<p>

Olivia and Natalia both shuddered in horror not being able to imagine constantly being awoken by such fears. They talked to her for long minutes assuaging any guilt she felt for her presence in their lives.

They made sure she understood that she wasn't taking anything from them but instead accepting the gift that they were all too happy to give her.

Olivia and Natalia sat up for hours searching out each others eyes from the dull glow of the moon long after Francesca had fallen asleep.

Nestled safely in her mothers' caring and protective grasp.


	32. Numbers

**Title: Risen From The Ashes**

**Pairing: Olivia/Natalia Doris/Blake ?/?  
><strong>

**Rating: MA for strong language, adult situations, violence, blood, drug use.**

**Slightly AU most invents remain the same with a few concentrated changes to the Otalia storyline.**

**Summary: A mysterious stranger comes to town and changes the lives of Olivia and Natalia forever.**

"Knock. Knock." Olivia grinned as she poked her head into Doris' office at city hall.

"Has the apocalypse started already?" Doris smirked as Olivia glared at her.

"Very funny. I came to drag your ass to Towers for our weekly lunch date." Olivia walked in and snagged Doris' coffee before sitting down in a chair in front of her desk. She hummed at the taste of her stolen drink and propped her heeled feet on her friend's desk.

"Well come right in and make yourself at home Olivia," Doris groused.

"I'm way ahead of ya Doris." Olivia winked at Doris as she raised her left hand to drink from the cup. She cut her eyes at Doris as she noticed her friend's perusal of her ring finger. Her friend's eyes went large as she got up and walked hurriedly around her desk. She jerked Olivia's hand away as she drank from her cup almost spilling the coffee. Olivia protested with a squeal.

"Ah…Doris. Jesus…what is your malfunction?"

"Is this what I think it is?" Doris questioned her finally releasing Olivia's hand. Olivia bit her lip and gave her a coy grin. Doris sat in the chair next to Olivia's and smiled at her friend.

"Well good for you my friend…good for you." She leaned over and hugged Olivia. Doris found herself surprised at how happy she was with Olivia's happiness. This having friends thing was strange as hell. "So," she playfully slapped Olivia's leg. "Go on; tell me how you poured your heart out at the altar of Natalia."

Olivia snorted and put her face in her hands. That was exactly what she had done. She explained to Doris their day; from breakfast to the boat. Of course she left out a few details at the end there. She really didn't want to hear Doris' shit about making love to Natalia on the top deck of the yacht; the streaking to the bathroom was better left out too.

"You know Olivia I am extremely happy for your and Natalia's future marital bliss but there are three words that come to mind when I think of your proposal and I'm sure what happened afterwards…don't think I don't know you're leaving out the best parts." Doris grinned cheekily at Olivia as her friend arched an eyebrow at her.

"Oh please Doris do share," Olivia said rolling her eyes knowing Doris was going to say something stupid. Sometimes she really wondered how she managed her way through law school…the woman was intelligent but still at times an idiot.

"Boats – and – hoes," Doris ticked off each word with her fingers as she smirked at Olivia.

Her friend just shook her head and snorted. "You honestly think that acting like a jackass is going to make me think that you're not secretly a romantic at heart don't you?"

Doris pulled a face at her. "Blaspheme."

Olivia laughed.

"So did you just decide that you were going to flip Leonardo Dicaprio the big one and corner the romance market pertaining to boats?"

"Oh God Doris…you know how much I hate that movie." Olivia's lips curled up in distaste.

"Right there with ya Spence. I get it you know; the whole tragedy thing. But it did not need to be that damn long; we all knew how it was going to turn out."

"Precisely," Olivia pointed animatedly. "The boat sinks…the end." They both laughed at the ridiculousness of their conversation. Olivia sobered quickly though and gave her friend a thoughtful look. "When are you going to let go Doris?"

Doris bit her lip and sighed as she leaned back in her chair. She faced forward and let her head fall backwards as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Honestly Olivia…I feel as though I've been holding on to…whatever it is for so long that it's suffused itself to my skin."

"Rip the shit off then," Olivia growled.

Doris gave her a pained look.

"I'm serious. All my life I have scrapped and plundered for whatever I could get my hands on; consequences be damned. And all my life I had absolutely nothing to show for it except for my girls. Then finally one day…one day after having the only person who could get under my skin force me to truly look at myself…I let go." She grabbed Doris' hand; her friend had a single tear tracking its way down her cheek. She gently wiped it away as Doris rolled her eyes at herself. "Sure my hands were a bloody mess after I had pried that tight grip of control away but then they healed. They healed and I was blessed with the most amazing gift. And instead of holding it in a death grip…I cradle it." She held her hand palm up to Doris. "I nurture it…and it grows. I soothe it with gentle strokes and it stays. For the first time in my life I know what it means to have enough. I know Blake does that for you my friend…so just let it go. I know it's not easy, but nothing worth having ever is."

Doris nodded her head and released a shaky breath. "This whole roll reversal is a mindfuck and a half let me tell ya." They smiled softly at one another. "I know Olivia…I know that I need to get my shit together and give Blake what she deserves before I lose her to my own cowardice." She grinned sheepishly at Olivia. "Which is why I kind of need your family's support tomorrow at the press conference I called. "

Olivia's eyes went wide. She laughed and swatted Doris on the arm. "Why the hell did you just sit there and let me waste my breath like that?"

Doris shrugged. "And miss out on the rarity that is Olivia 'Hell in Hells' Spencer lamenting about matters of the heart and behaving like a normal human being with someone other than her precious Natalia and children?" She scoffed. "Not on your life."

Olivia playfully glared at Doris then shook her head. Doris could see a light go off in her friends head.

"Speaking of precious children…that Ashley…is one hell of a kid," Olivia pointed out. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate her befriending Phoenix the way she has."

Before the family had got up and going that morning Rafe and Francesca came clean about the altercation they had yesterday with James and everything that followed.

Doris knew exactly what she was talking about. She didn't know much about the girl but when Ashley had come home and told her about what James had said to Phoenix she couldn't help but to feel her blood boil.

The last thing the world needed was another sanctimonious asshole of a Spaulding son running around. Apparently though it was well on it's way to welcoming a new prince of darkness. Alan although apparently trying to turn a new leaf had left his mark on his family. She had no doubt that it would take generations to scrub clean.

"That little shit got what was coming to him," Doris growled. Despite her own embarrassment about her first impression of Phoenix she could tell that the girl had a good heart that was hidden by a hard shell. She was actually happy that Olivia and Natalia were doing all they could for her despite the secrecy.

Olivia nodded then tilted her head to the side. "I really want to track him down and strangle the shit out of him but Natalia wouldn't approve. Not to mention the fact that I just keep picturing him as a little boy." She shook her head and pulled a face. "I swear it seems like just a year ago he was a year younger than Emma."

Doris arched an eyebrow at her.

"Springfield and all of its fucked up weirdness," Olivia muttered. The more she thought about it the more she was sure James was supposed to be younger than Emma no matter how strange that sounded.

Doris snorted and pulled her friend from her seat. "Don't question it Spence just go with the flow. I've learned that if I look too closely at the shit that goes on around here I'd end up pacing about my own private suite at Ravenwood."

Olivia nodded in full agreement.

"Come on…let's go meet our girls for lunch and discuss my downward political spiral." Doris grinned and waved Olivia onward and out of the door.

* * *

><p>Francesca could feel the sun beating down on her heated skin as sweat rolled down her back and marveled at the feeling. For the first time in way too long she was aware. She was aware of her lungs filling and emptying as she breathed, and her heart beating steadily in her chest, but most of all she was intrinsically aware of the life that had been breathed into her fifteen years ago. She was beginning to feel like a human being again.<p>

It was a feeling she never wanted to relinquish.

Last night had admittedly been hard and yet still turned out to be one of the best nights she'd had in a while. Because she had finally felt that numbness caging her heart give way. She had been walking around feeling as though she were dead inside, but gathered up in her mothers' arms as she had been mere hours before…she knew what it was like to feel emotion beyond that of the suffocating blackness of her own personal hell.

Almost two months ago her upper lip had been curled up in disgust at the thought of stepping foot in this place. Now though the small town of Springfield, Illinois had become the place she'd been looking for without even realizing it. For the first time in years she was finally home.

She smiled at her own thoughts as she practiced her Bojutsu in the park. She was winding down from a rather stressful yet enlightening session with Dr. Boudreaux. Today marked the day where the good doctor had begun the task of getting her to open up about her guilt and the deaths that had caused it. Surprisingly enough she realized that it was not just the loss of her family that was haunting her under the woman's gentle probing.

She had taken lives.

She had held men bigger than herself in her grasp and felt their necks snap. She'd plunged cold hardened steel into their pliable flesh and felt their blood spill over her sure hands. She had watched the light dim in their eyes as they took their last breath.

Losing her family and pieces of herself were not the only things she had been mourning. With every life she had taken she was forfeiting tiny pieces of her soul. She thought back on those first times – those first occurrences when she felt the bile rise in the back of her throat at the things she had done in the name of survival and knew that she carried those deaths with her. They were evil men doing evil deeds and she had done what was necessarily to see the next sunrise. Even still they had been fathers, brothers, sons…and she had taken them from those who loved them. She could make all the justifications in the world but one fact remind true. She was a murderer.

She had torn holes in her own heart and left them bleeding openly just as she'd done all of the bodies that were left in her righteous wake. Filthy – trash laden alleyways, musty and neglected hotel rooms, and at times busy streets teeming with people all around the world had been littered with the evidence of her single-minded determination to survive.

It gave a whole new meaning to the phrase "skeletons in the closet."

Her closet was bursting with bodies. Some had been found others had not. Some could be identified others had been so mutilated she wondered if they were merely John Doe's never to be collected by the ones who loved them.

She kept a number in her head.

It was a very large number after adding together the various exponents.

372.

There was one for almost everyday of the year.

They were all lives taken by her hands. There were times when she would look down at them seeing beyond their war and weapon calloused roughness to what they were capable of. Even when they had thoroughly been washed clean…she could still see the blood. She could still feel it warm and sticky as it dripped from her fingers.

22.

That was the number of government agents that had died trying to protect her until she couldn't take being responsible for any more families losing a loved one on her behalf and ran.

3.

That was the number of people she loved that died due to events put in motion by her actions.

No matter which way you sliced it, no matter how hard anyone analyzed it 397 people were dead and gone in some shape or form due to her.

It had literally taken hundreds of lives being forfeited for her to finally begin to live just one. Was that fair? Was that just? She wasn't sure, but there was something – a churning building up speed with the vigorous stirrings of the voice that kept residence in the back of her mind that fortified her faith.

The price had been paid in full.

Who the fuck was she to waste it?

It amazed her how such a revelation could free her of the cage she had been locked in all this time. She knew she wasn't 100% percent. She probably never would be. But she preferred who and where she was today to who and what she was yesterday and the day before. As every second ticked by she could feel herself growing. She could feel her soul mending. Some part of her would always be mourning – would always feel guilty.

But she could look beyond that now. She could see land across the dark expanse of rolling waves on the horizon.

She could breathe again.

She continued to go through her forms; happy to finally be able to revel in her strengths for no other reason that she loved the artistry of her craft. She wasn't preparing for some great battle. She wasn't trying to rebuild her strength after a long and painful recuperation. She was merely a girl enjoying the exertion of her muscles and the tang of sweat on her lips for no other reason than she was alive to still be able to do so.

People had died so that she could live.

She wouldn't continue to allow those deaths to be in vain.


	33. Throw away

**Title: Risen From The Ashes**

**Pairing: Olivia/Natalia Doris/Blake ?/?  
><strong>

**Rating: MA for strong language, adult situations, violence, blood, drug use.**

**Slightly AU most invents remain the same with a few concentrated changes to the Otalia storyline.**

**Summary: A mysterious stranger comes to town and changes the lives of Olivia and Natalia forever.**

She hated when everyone else was right and she was proven wrong.

"_Do you honestly think…that he won't throw you under the bus too?" _

Francesca's anger fueled words kept rattling through her mind.

James had done exactly that once she'd finally called him on his shit and informed him that they could only be friends. He had thrown a Spaulding sized tantrum and all but threw her out of his life like yesterday's trash. All that jackass had wanted was an all access pass to the inside of her pants. She shook her head at her own inherent stupidity.

The women in her family were genetically predisposed to jumping head first into relationships with complete and total assholes.

Well…at least she wasn't on that merry go round ride with her wayward mother and uppity cousin. Those two traded partners with one another like some really grossed out line dance.

She sighed.

Now she was not only thinking about the way her friendship with James had crashed and burned but now she was thinking about her mom. Her mom who had left her behind but taken Rafe and her little brother's with her. She really wondered why the woman had made such a huge fucking fuss about getting her back from her adoptive parents if she was just going to throw her away again.

They had never gotten along – not the way a mother and daughter were supposed to. They were always butting heads. Some of those times were admittedly her fault others not so much. Still Harley could at least pick up the damn phone when she called her. Daisy hadn't spoken to her mother or brothers in months. It was like her mom had forgotten about her all over again. She left her in Springfield and ran off to start her new life in Greece without her. The fact that she had no idea where Dylan was either really wasn't helping.

Her parents sucked.

No matter what they said it was all about what they did. And time and time again they left her behind or gave her up. She was their teenaged mistake – the burden they were all too happy to pass off to someone else making her their problem. They said they loved her…their actions told her that they couldn't give a rat's ass.

Why was it so easy for people to just throw her away? Was she honestly that unlovable that her own damn parents couldn't think to pick up the phone once every six months and ask her how she was doing? She was a junior in high school for fuck's sake. Who the hell just up and left their teenaged daughter to her own devices like that? Yeah she had her grandparents on both sides but this was just beyond ridiculous.

She was even more pissed off than ever at James now. If it wasn't for him tossing her out of the mansion basically on her ass like that she wouldn't be thinking about this crap right now.

She stormed through the park searching for what she didn't know. She just prayed that she would find it.

She didn't even notice the tears tracking down her face.

* * *

><p>Although Francesca hadn't touched her vices in months that didn't mean she wasn't still an addict. It was part of her nature she supposed. Whatever she found that could take away a little bit of the hurt or dull the pain she submerged herself in it.<p>

Dr. Boudreaux said that she had an addictive personality.

Which was probably why when Daisy's scent tickled her nose as she swung down her Bo and switched up her stance that she breathed the other girl in all too eagerly. She'd gone from snorting cocaine and drinking to breathing in Daisy and drowning herself in her presence.

She wasn't sure which one was worse.

She was living again of that much she was sure. But she wasn't going to be greedy about it. She had her family…that was more than she had ever hoped to ever receive. It would be really stupid of her to hope for more. Because no matter how much she wanted Daisy – no matter how much the other girl wanted her – there was still that black cloud looming over her head.

She had made all the possible preparations she could think of in the event they found her here and discovered her family. But if Daisy was thrown into the mix…all hell would break loose. All those times they had attacked her physically had nothing on the times they'd attacked her emotionally. It was their favorite tactic when dealing with her. They went after her heart knowing it was her greatest weakness. If she gave it to Daisy…she would be in more danger than all the people in her life combined.

Hell if she allowed herself to go there they'd probably bypass her family all together and go after the other girl with the same ferociousness they had her. She had barely survived it. No way in hell was she going to sentence Daisy to that kind of torture.

So they were friends.

That was it.

Francesca finished up her workout by jumping into the air and flipping upside down; forcing her Bo straight down into the ground. For a fraction of a second she balanced herself in that position – her body perfectly aligned with her Bo. She flipped forward as she swung her Bo around with her and landed in a crouching position. She slammed her Bo to the ground in a maneuver she knew could crack skulls. She stood and breathed in quickly as she rolled her left shoulder and turned to greet the girl she knew would be standing behind her.

Daisy knew that Francesca was dangerous. It was obvious in the way she spoke to people. It practically smacked her in the face in the altercation with James. But most of all that danger lived in the sensual flowing of the way Francesca carried herself. She didn't even think the other girl realized it. Her walk screamed danger. It was the sensuous stalking of a jungle cat. The hypnotic gate of a cobra's head just before it struck. Her body moved with such ease as her strength barely contained waited just under the surface to be unleashed.

It was something she had refused to admit before. That danger, that razor sharp awareness the other girl wore, the way her hips would sway when she walked as her body shifted to various posses of readiness without a conscious thought…

…was sexy as hell.

But seeing what the other girl had just done…that screamed teaching. It told her that Francesca had gone and learned a number of ways to protect herself. It told her that yes Francesca was dangerous, but more importantly…she had reason to be.

Her breath caught as the other girl turned to greet her with a hesitant smile. She was once again struck dumb by Francesca's beauty. It didn't help that she was wearing her normal work out attire with sweat glistening off of her skin in the light of the sun.

God it should be illegal to be that damn hot!

She quickly put that thought out of her mind at the sudden worried look on the other girls face.

Francesca rushed to Daisy; her strong strides quickly eating up the space between them. She dropped her Bo and took the girls flushed cheeks in her hands.

All those thoughts of how dangerous this was left her mind at the sight of Daisy's tears. She'd felt her heart plummet and begin to sizzle as if it were being digested by her stomach acid.

"What's wrong?" Francesca's voice was low, deep, and filled with worry as her eyes darted between Daisy's.

Daisy furrowed her brow and pouted in confusion. "What do you mean," she barely whispered her brain short-circuiting.

Who the hell would be able to concentrate in this position? The hottest most gorgeous girl she had ever laid eyes on was half-naked, sweating, invading her personal space, and holding her face gently in her hands as she looked down at her with such worry.

How was it possible to smell so good after working out as hard as she was sure the other girl had? When most people worked out and got sweaty they smelled like a locker room. Francesca on the other hand…mmmm.

"Daze you're crying," Francesca pointed out as she gently wiped the calloused pads of her thumbs over her friend's wet cheeks.

Her words barely registered to Daisy as she took in a deep breath. She could feel the roughness of Francesca's hands on her skin but they were somehow still soft…smooth.

"Daisy?" Francesca bent her knees to get a better look at her friends face. "Come on…hey…you're kind of scaring the hell out of me right now," Francesca admitted in a quite voice.

Daisy snapped out of her ruminations as Francesca's words finally penetrated her fog.

"What?" She wiped at her eyes surprised when they came away wet. She rolled her eyes at herself and shook her head. "I didn't even realize…" she trailed off unable to bear the worried almost frantic look Francesca was giving her.

"Why are you crying?"

Daisy shook her head again."Too much going on up here I guess." She shrugged and tapped her temple.

Francesca pursed her lips and nodded. It wasn't a good enough answer for her, not even close. She wanted to know what put those tears in Daisy's eyes so that she could do something about it. Breaking bones was always a good start.

"Come on," Francesca knelt and picked up her Bo. She ushered Daisy towards a nearby tree. It was the same tree they had sat and talked under yesterday. Daisy realized the familiarity of the place at the same time she noticed Francesca's backpack resting against the tree.

Francesca sat and tugged at Daisy's hand to join her. She complied, brought up her knees, and rested her chin on them. Francesca's brow furrowed at that.

She'd gotten the girl to follow her…what the hell was supposed to come next? She was sure she was supposed to be doing something else but for the life of her she really couldn't figure out what that should be.

Rejoining the land of the living left her a little confused on a few points. Like how to comfort a friend for instance.

Finally she straightened her shoulders and bit the bullet. "So…are you going to tell me what's wrong or…" she trailed off as Daisy turned her head to look at her – her cheek resting on her upturned knees.

Daisy gave her a sad little smile. It amazed her how quickly this girl switched from showcasing her violent abilities to being heart-breakingly caring at a moment's notice. She shrugged.

Francesca dropped her eyes to the ground as she tracked a caterpillar in the grass. She knew her heart was now back in her chest because it just did a really crazy flippy thingy at the look the other girl had just given her.

She cleared her throat and looked back up at her. "I can listen…if that's what you need right now. I won't say anything." She was grasping at straws at this point; not really knowing how to handle this situation.

Daisy nodded and sighed. She sat up and leaned back against the tree. Francesca mirrored her position. "I finally told James off about yesterday. Told him I wasn't interested in having anything more with him then a friendship. He flipped out on me and got all Spaulding – ranting and raving about how he never gets what he wants." She shook her head. "He said it like I was some prize he wanted to win. It made me realize he was only really interested in one thing."

Francesca's eyes darkened. Phoenix was beating against her restraints.

She wanted to go visit James.

Daisy's voice brought her back from the brink and gave her strength to contain Phoenix.

"He told me he didn't want to just be my friend and that he would rather I wasn't in his life at all. Just like that…poof! Our friendship thrown away." Daisy sighed and pushed her hair from her face. "Then I called my mom…I guess I just needed to hear her voice you know?"

Francesca nodded thoughtful.

"Who else do you turn to when things go wrong and you just want to talk? But of course like the last while no answer. I started to think about how easy it is for people to throw me away. It makes you wonder…am I really that insignificant?" Her voice shook at the end.

Francesca frowned as another line of tears trailed lazily down her friends face.

"My mom, dad, James…" She shook her head. "Who the hell am I kidding I pretty much deserved all of that. I'm such a screw up anyway. I have done so much shit to so many people…This is karma." Daisy sighed as she looked up into the tree. "Gus…God look at what I did to him…I almost got him killed for Christ's sake. Not to mention all of the other really dangerous REALLY dumb crap I've pulled over the years. I guess they were just smart enough to cut there losses and…"

"Shut. The. Hell. Up." Francesca rounded on her – green eyes blazing.

"France…"

"No I don't want to hear it," Francesca cut in. She pulled Daisy to her and once again held her face in her hands. She forced the feeling of the other girl's skin beneath her fingertips from her mind and stared her directly into her watery hazel eyes. "People suck," Francesca seriously stated.

Daisy snorted and tried to pull away. Francesca held her firmly yet gently in her grasp.

"People suck; ourselves included. Everyone has done things they wish they could take back. Everyone has let someone else down. That's just life. James has no room or right to make you feel bad about yourself. And your parents…are fucking idiots."

Daisy frowned a little offended.

"No don't give me that look because it's the truth. Your parents are selfish morons. I have done things far beyond anything you could ever think to do yet here I am…my Mom and Ma haven't thrown me to the wayside. After everything that I've done they are here for me whenever I need them. I'm not even their biological kid yet they took me in and gave me a home when I needed one. You came from your mom and dad, your mom carried you for nine months, but where the hell is she?" Francesca was getting angry now. "She sure as hell isn't here. When was the last time you spoke to her? Hell when was the last time you talked to your father?"

Daisy stayed quite because she honestly didn't know the answer to that question.

"And how fair is it that your mom took your brothers too? She left you here but took them. Not just with her but away from you. I know you have to miss them."

Daisy nodded as Francesca once again wiped away her tears.

"I heard all about what happened with you and Gus," Francesca admitted her voice less angry and more soothing.

Daisy cringed as Francesca finally allowed her to pull away from her. She went back to her previous position only this time hugging her legs. She couldn't look at Francesca…she couldn't stand the look of disgust on the angelic face of the girl that had come to mean so much to her.

"Harley failed to realize that you lost him too." Francesca knew Daisy would be surprised with her understanding.

Daisy looked at her eye wide and surprised. "You lost him. You lost your adoptive mom and dad. So by my count that's three parents that have died on you. You have two left…what the fuck are they doing about the time they have left with you? Nothing. You have every right to be hurt and angry about that." She turned and cupped Daisy's cheek. "You have every right to feel the way you feel without thinking that you deserve this. No one does."

Daisy nodded then surprised Francesca by hugging her.

She swallowed her voice thick and body trembling not knowing what she should do about it. Daisy had burrowed her face in her neck and she could feel her nose wet with tears against her skin. She was clinging to her like a lifeline. Their bodies were way too close for her liking or well…okay so she liked it but that was the problem. Hell…she wasn't really wearing any clothes. Almost everywhere their bodies met was bare skin on Francesca's end.

She gulped and put her arms around Daisy hugging her back.

"Thank you," Daisy mumbled into her skin.

Francesca shivered at the fact that she could feel her lips moving against her neck.

She cleared her throat. "Your…welcome." She buried her nose in Daisy's hair where her scent was the strongest and breathed her in. Cocaine had nothing on her.

She was pretty damn sure friends didn't hug like this.

* * *

><p>"Natalia sweetheart, what did I tell you about that damn dog whistle," Olivia smirked at Natalia as her fiancé sighed. "Bitches are popping up all over the damn place now."<p>

Blake and Doris sniggered from their positions standing next to the other couple at the bar.

"Liv," Natalia warned.

"Don't worry Natalia I'm used to Olivia projecting her issues onto me," Reva smiled.

"Played in any water fountains lately Reva?" Olivia jabbed.

Reva flipped her off.

"That's my job," Natalia cut in.

Everyone started at that and looked at her eyes wide and amused.

She blushed. "Did I just say that out loud?" she turned and asked Olivia seriously. Her fiancé nodded in the affirmative and smiled at the adorable little pout on the other woman's face. Natalia's blush deepened as she buried her face in Olivia's chest.

Olivia chuckled as she pulled Natalia closer to her. She knew that no matter how brazen Natalia could be she would still always be her shy catholic girl. She wouldn't have her any other way.

Reva arched an eyebrow at her. "You know Natalia although I am very grateful to you as I'm sure the rest of Springfield is that you've finally pinned Olivia down but I would think you would have better taste."

Natalia's head shot up as her eyes darkened. Olivia knew exactly where her mind went to.

"You're one to talk Reva," Natalia growled.

The only other person that had seen Natalia like this was Olivia. Reva, Blake, and Doris were beyond surprised at the hostility in Natalia's body and tone.

As far as Natalia was concerned Reva had no right to criticize her choice in Olivia when she was married to a fucking rapist.

"Meaning?" Reva hedged intrigued with this glimpse into Natalia. She was always so inside of herself that people rarely realized the fire that could be ignited in her until it was unleashed and burning down anyone in her path. Reva was starting to realize exactly how well matched this seemingly unassuming woman was with Olivia. Maybe it would stick this time.

Natalia sighed knowing she couldn't take this any further. Olivia stepped in sensing her love's distress.

"You know Reva I've been meaning to ask you, do women of your advanced age really lactate powdered milk?"

Doris and Blake burst out laughing at the scandalized look on Reva's face. Natalia smiled for the reprieve not even having the heart to reprimand Olivia. Blake and Doris made a quick retreat after that not wanting the attention before tomorrow.

"Well Ollie I see you haven't lost your touch." Dinah walked in and stood behind Reva. She was meeting her mother-in-law for lunch. Why, she had no fucking clue. She liked Reva…when she wasn't around. She only had a few years left of her heavy handed mothering of her husband left to deal with. She took comfort in that.

Natalia's neck seemed to be on a swivel as she looked at Dinah. "Ollie?" she questioned her. The other woman laughed.

"Whoa now don't worry I am so not even trying to go there," Dinah hurriedly defended. "Keep this one," Dinah told Olivia with a smile.

"Oh I intend to." Olivia slid behind Natalia and wrapped her hands around her. "Expect your invitation in the mail." Olivia hinted.

Natalia turned her head to grin at Olivia and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Dinah and Reva's eyes went wide in realization. Without even meaning to their eyes swept over both women's left hands. Plain as day two breathtaking engagement rings made themselves known.

"Holy shit!" Dinah exclaimed then laughed. She pulled both women into a hug. "Who would have thought all those months ago when we talked that we'd all be where we are now?" Dinah asked Natalia.

"You didn't think you'd be out of jail?" Natalia smiled.

Dinah snorted only to be pushed aside by Reva. She glared at the back of the older woman's head. The shit she put up with for her husband. Ugh!

"You're getting married!" Reva screeched. Well it was a good thing they told all the kids because all of Springfield was going to know they were engaged by the end of the hour.

All of Towers turned to look at them. Olivia and Natalia sighed as Dinah wondered how the hell Shayne had come from this woman. Maybe she was finally going through menopause or something. Or she could be dealing with the stress of Jeffery being gone. Either way Reva was acting more annoying than usual.

"Yes Reva we are getting married. Problem?" Olivia challenged.

Reva realized how her actions could be misconstrued. "Oh no…I just…it's surprising is all." She waved her hand in a sweeping gesture. "You two are really going to go for it huh?"

Natalia wrapped her arm around Olivia's waste. "We are," she stated simply then shared a loving glance with Olivia.

"Well then…good for you." Reva was being sincere. It made Olivia suspicious.

She looked Reva over. "Have you been cloned again?"

Dinah bent over with laughter as Reva glared at her.

Natalia's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. She grabbed Olivia's hand and began to walk away forcing her lover to follow. "I don't even want to know."

"Bye guys." Olivia turned and waved laughing as she said good bye to Reva and Dinah.


	34. In Private

**Title: Risen From The Ashes**

**Pairing: Olivia/Natalia Doris/Blake ?/?  
><strong>

**Rating: MA for strong language, adult situations, violence, blood, drug use.**

**Slightly AU most invents remain the same with a few concentrated changes to the Otalia storyline.**

**Summary: A mysterious stranger comes to town and changes the lives of Olivia and Natalia forever.**

* * *

><p>Francesca sat quietly in the chair across from Doris as she waited for the woman to get off of the phone. She figured it would probably be best to alert the woman to her presence, but what would be the fun in that? Plus the conversation she had come to have with the mayor would go a lot better if she had the upper hand. The surprise factor could definitely do that for her…and the fact that Doris was having a seriously kinky conversation with Blake having no idea that she had an audience didn't hurt either.<p>

Politicians were always the ones with the weirdest fetishes.

She would never look at a Snickers bar the same way again.

Doris hung up with Blake and turned her chair around to face away from her window and back towards her desk. She shrieked and flailed in surprise at finding Francesca sitting in her office looking at her. The girl hadn't made a sound on her entry, and her door had been closed…and locked.

Her shock caused Doris to begin to fall backward in her office chair. She threw her hands out to try and catch herself but her backward momentum was already carrying her past the point of no return.

Vaulting over the desk by way of pushing off of the front edge – Francesca swung her legs over the top – neatly tucking her legs under her and landed softly on her behind right in front of Doris. She leaned slightly backwards on her hands as she used the toe of her shoe to press into the seat of Doris' chair between her legs. She applied enough pressure to stop the woman from toppling and brought her back upright. Doris huffed as her hand flew to her heart; she was glaring at the girl.

Francesca arched an eyebrow at the older woman.

"Heya Aunty Doris." Francesca grinned at her.

Doris' glare turned murderous. Emma had gotten away with that because she was just too damn adorable to deny anything. She knew though that the girl she knew as Phoenix was just trying to further annoy her.

"You know I don't think that's how you're supposed to eat Snickers…although they do say they satisfy so…I could be wrong." She grinned at Doris as the other woman shoved her off of the front of her desk.

"You are so lucky you're Natalia and Olivia's kid otherwise I'd finally have your little ass hauled in for illegally operating that damn death trap of a motorcycle," Doris huffed. Her face was bright red from being caught having that conversation. She coughed nervously as Francesca smiled knowing that she'd officially found herself on higher ground.

To be honest Doris was surprised no one on the SFPD had the foresight to do it on their own. Everyone in town now knew that the girl was underage. So why the hell hadn't she been arrested for driving around on her Ducati? She was barely old enough to have her temporary license.

Francesca just shrugged her shoulders and went back to her original seat in-front of Doris' desk.

"You wouldn't do that," Francesca told her confidently.

Doris guffawed at the girl's nerve. "You do realize I'm not afraid of your parents right?" Doris straightened a few documents on her desk.

"That has nothing to do with why you wouldn't have me arrested."

"Oh…" Doris led.

"Let's just say there are more frightening things in the world surprisingly enough. Things that you really don't want to be aware of…"

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't a social visit?"

"Probably because it isn't."

"Well what do you want Phoenix?"

"First I would like to apologize."

Doris' jaw seemed to come unhinged as it all bit hit the floor. Francesca rolled her eyes.

"Look the way we met…wasn't ideal."

Doris frowned at her. "Ideal? How about disastrous! Do you have any idea what would have happened had anyone not only found me at Ladies' Night but at Ladies' Night dirty dancing with a child?" Doris' voice began to rise towards the end.

Francesca put up her hands in a placating manner. "Now hold on a second. I am not a child…haven't been for a long time. But I suppose yes for certain legal reasons you could have found yourself in a lot of trouble and I'm truly sorry for that." Francesca grimaced as she looked down at her new high-top tennis shoes. "I'm not very good at first impressions," she mumbled.

Doris sighed seeing that rare glimpse into the girl that had been peeking out from behind the curtains these past few weeks. "Phoenix…"

"No wait don't say anything just yet okay…I don't think you'd be willing to be so…accommodating once you hear everything that I have to say." Francesca began to fidget with her fingers.

Doris nodded and waited for the girl to continue.

"Okay for one: I've begun a tentative friendship of sorts with your daughter, and I feel as though you have the right to know exactly who it is she's hanging out with. Two: there are some things that you really, REALLY can not say or mention at your press conference tomorrow. Knowing you, you'll probably have some thank you all ready for your out and proud friends who have helped you with your closet issues; which is fine…just as long as you don't mention their new addition. And three: You are going to the Midwestern Political Luncheon next week right?"

"Of course. It would be career suicide not to; especially after the press conference tomorrow. People will think that I'd be trying to hide."

Francesca had seen a report on CNN about the luncheon and its guests. She watched with mixed emotions as one politician in particular spoke to reporters about it. She felt her heart kick in her chest as a twinge of guilt and pain twisted her guts. She felt as though her life had been ripped away from her all over again. Still it changed nothing…she could not go back there. She could not reveal herself to them. That didn't mean the shit didn't hurt like hell though.

"Right well it would be actual suicide if you were to cozy up to the representative of Ohio's fifth congressional district."

"You mean Congress Woman Phoe…" Doris cut off her mouth and eyes wide. Her mind began to work a million miles a minute putting two and two together. She knew exactly who the girl sitting in front of her was. "You're supposed to be dead," Doris whispered harshly.

"Don't I know it," Francesca stated ruefully. "It would be in everyone's best interest if everyone continued to believe that. Including but not limited to my grandmother."

"What the hell have those two gotten themselves into now," Doris groused as she threw her head back against her leather chair and blew out a puff of air. They never really seemed to try to but Olivia and Natalia although arriving in Springfield nearly a decade apart had both found themselves in the most ridiculous situations. They were perfect for each other.

"If it's any consolation to you I did try to warn them off of me. They didn't listen obviously," Francesca shrugged.

Doris sat up and eyed Francesca for a moment. "There was never a fire was there?"

"No…there wasn't."

They both looked at one another.

"I think I'm going to need a drink for this one." Doris opened her drawer and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. She grabbed a glass as well and poured herself a double. She downed it in one go and refilled her glass to sip on.

Francesca eyed the bottle and bit the inside of her cheek.

"I would offer you a drink, but you're way too young plus Olivia would freak out on me…Natalia would kill me." Doris sighed.

Francesca shook her head and focused her attention to Doris. "Please don't…I'm not sure I'd be able to turn you down."

Doris looked at her in question.

"Seventy-eight days sober," Francesca admitted.

"Oh," Doris nervously cleared her throat and put the bottle away. "Sorry about that." The more Francesca talked the more she felt like shit. The girl had obviously been through hell in her too young life and was still fighting her way out of it. She hid it well though – behind a wall of carefully constructed nonchalance that only came down around those she loved and the people who angered her. Francesca was a mystery and an open book all at once. Doris' head was spinning.

"Not your fault." Francesca cleared her throat. "My grandmother the congresswoman normally takes her most trusted adviser and assistant with her to things like this." She began to glare a hole into the floor as she thought about who that person was.

"You're dad…" Doris trailed off when Francesca's head shot up; turning her piercing gaze on her.

"That piece of shit is not now nor has he ever been my dad. Busting one off in a night of teenaged stupidity doesn't make a man a dad. It makes him a father in the strictest definition of the word. He gave me life…and has been trying his damnedest to take it back ever since." Phoenix growled.

Doris cleared her throat. "I'm assuming you came to explain this all to me yes?"

Francesca nodded.

"You…there are so many puzzle pieces to put together that I honestly don't see what the picture is supposed to be." Doris rubbed at her temple.

"You'll wish you never found out," Francesca assured her. "Even so like I said…you have a right to know who Ashley hangs out with."

Francesca began talking and Doris began to fill her heart sink. The girl had been right of course she did wish she had never known. All the while as tears she couldn't hold in and couldn't be bothered to sprung from her eyes Doris felt a niggling in the back of her mind. Francesca had no reason to tell her any of this. She could have left it at she was dangerous keep your daughter away from me. But no…there was a reason she wanted her to know everything. A reason that she would relive those horrible moments with her.

Once Francesca finished she realized why she had.

"So now I am in the same boat with everyone else right?" Doris questioned. She had to admit the girl was smart as hell. "If I make a mistake…slip up and mention anything about Olivia and Natalia's FOUR children…say something to your grandmother that would interest her in coming here…alert that worthless bastard that the rumors are just that and that you are still alive…" Doris sighed and couldn't help but smile at the girl's machinations. "I'd be in as much danger as the rest of them…and you."

Francesca couldn't even bring herself to feel guilty about it. "I'll do what I have to for their sakes. If that means bringing you down with us – I will. You know too much now. More than most. They'll come after you now as well if any of this leaks out. I'm sure you will be hyper vigilant from this point forward."

"Obviously," Doris didn't allow herself to feel the panic that she should in this situation. "I'm sure having the mayor on your side to avoid any legal entanglements with the local police doesn't hurt either."

Francesca grinned. "Frank hates me. I grate on his nerves and am the living embodiment of my parent's relationship. Ava, Emma, and Rafe…they were all created beforehand. I'm a decision they made together. Whenever he sees me he thinks about the fact that Ma chose Mom over him."

Doris nodded in full agreement. "I've noticed how antsy he gets around you."

"There's only a matter of time before he tries to arrest me for a number of things he has every right to. My bike, the altercation with James, a number of bar and store owners that have witnessed me illegally purchasing and drinking alcohol with a fake ID; the list goes on. Plus everyone thinks that I smoke cigarettes so he has all the ammo he needs to send us all crashing down into hell. I need him off my back the right way. Ma wouldn't like it very much if he went missing…she'd know it was me. Despite of course the lack of evidence." She sighed. "I'll never let him cuff me Doris..."There was steel grating in her voice. The sound was of a machine clacking and churning to life.

The sound was chilled Doris to her core.

Francesca looked her directly in the eye. "If he ever came at me with them…I don't think I'd be able to stop myself from killing him. I can't have my wrists bound like that again." Her eyes seemed to brighten and deepen all at once. It was like shinning a light inside of a pit…a grave and baring witness to the decay that lay inside.

Doris nodded as she swallowed and licked her lips. "I'll see what I can do about Cooper. You need to be more carefully though. Even without trying you're an attention magnet. The more you do things like what happened with James, or speed through town on your motorcycle, you're bringing unneeded attention to yourself. I know you…would want to spread your wings a little after finally finding a bit of freedom, but try to stay below the radar. As far as your grandmother goes…the congress woman won't have reason to believe that you are here because no matter where the conversation turns you will never come up – I'll make sure of that. You're father though…I would very much like to kill him," Doris growled at the end.

Francesca smirked and pulled up the left sleeve of her Henley in presentation to Doris. "He betrayed me in India, handed me over to them on a silver fucking platter, so although I appreciate your tacit agreement…he's mine."

Doris nodded thoughtfully. Francesca had forgiven the man for a lot. His final betrayal though had put him on the girl's shit list. She shuddered knowing it was the worst thing he could have ever done. "Before you cleaned yourself up…did you use any dealers in town?" If one of them got arrested they could turn their clients over as bargaining chips for a lesser sentence.

"No…my suppliers are in Columbia. They'd set me up with a few keys every few months. I suppose you could say I'm a picky addict. I wouldn't touch that shit on the streets with a ten foot pole…they cut it to the point where it would be pointless for me to even consider. I dumped out my stash and told my suppliers to stop selling to me. They'll listen – despite what they do they're good men. They kept me alive until I could do it for myself."

"Good." Doris looked at Francesca with new eyes filled with respect…and caution. Talking to her, knowing who she was, what she was capable of…this girl was Olivia Spencer's daughter – blood be damned. "Now…on to Ashley." Doris despite knowing who Francesca was felt her body fill with the strength that only a mother could muster.

Francesca took in a nervous breath and held it. Ashley was a good friend. Someone who over the past few days had really been in her corner. She liked her because Ashley didn't have any expectations of her, didn't treat her according to any preconceived notions; she was just one of those people you'd be blessed to know. She didn't want to lose her new friend. But she would let her go if Doris required it for her cooperation.

"Protect her the way that only you can."

Francesca spluttered as she looked at Doris. The older woman was giving her a look that scared her. It was a look of pleading, of desperation, of trust.

"I don't…understand."

"Ashley although very sweet and at times a little…flighty – is extremely loyal and protective. She has already taken you under her wing just as she did Daisy and there's nothing that I could say or do that would make her stay away from you. So protect her. You have made plans on top of plans to keep everyone safe…include her in them." Doris' voice was forceful and brokered no argument.

"I already have." Francesca felt her back stiffen as she realized the magnitude of trust Doris was giving her.

Why the hell did people keep trusting her with the lives of their children? She didn't know, but she sure as hell wasn't about to make them regret it.

She'd die for all of them.

It would be a better death than she had previously imagined for herself.

Doris sighed as Francesca stood.

"Thank you Phoenix." She offered her hand.

Francesca looked at it thoughtfully then shook. "My name is Francesca, Doris…in private of course."

Doris grinned. "Well in that case I suppose I'm Aunty Doris…in private of course."

They smiled at one another then Francesca handed Doris a card. "This is the contact information for a Special Agent Gregs. He was in charge of my case before everything went to hell. Honestly if he had been on my security detail I don't think things would have gone so badly. He…found me that night." She swallowed. "If you feel as though the situation calls for it contact him. He thinks I'm dead…which is good because I don't want to blip on the FBI's radar but if necessary alert him to my presence here. He'll do whatever he can…which is considerable."

Doris fingered the worn card as she watched Francesca walk out of her office.

Doris sat in her office thinking, contemplating, cringing, and for the first time in a long time praying.

She prayed that Francesca could do as she'd done for herself and nameless others…that she could keep them all alive. She prayed that the girl would find real peace. She prayed for Olivia and Natalia – her brave unbelievable friends who would take on such a task.

She prayed that Frank Cooper wasn't the complete dumbass everyone thought he was.

She logged off her computer and rushed from her office.

She had never been a touchy feely mother. But she had a baby at home she wanted to hug and hold for all she was worth. Talking to Francesca reminded her that was a whole hell of a lot.


	35. Need

**Title: Risen From The Ashes**

**Pairing: Olivia/Natalia Doris/Blake ?/?  
><strong>

**Rating: MA for strong language, adult situations, violence, blood, drug use.**

**Slightly AU most invents remain the same with a few concentrated changes to the Otalia storyline.**

**Summary: A mysterious stranger comes to town and changes the lives of Olivia and Natalia forever.**

* * *

><p>Few people understood it – that churning force of nature known as Olivia Spencer's need. She was often ridiculed for her penchant for more…everything. So many had tried and failed to fulfill all of her needs. None of them had been able to please her; not completely. She had always found them just as they had her – wanting – lacking that which her heart most desired. To be honest she herself had spent years trying to figure out exactly what it was she did want.<p>

Until of course Natalia came along. She tried to fight it at first, but her efforts had been futile. She had clawed and belittled the poor seemingly unassuming woman worse than she had any single person she had ever met. Still somehow she had stayed. Others would have left her behind to wallow and fight with her own demons; because they couldn't handle it…they couldn't handle her. Little did they know was that all she needed was for someone to stay. Olivia needed someone that would not only fight with her…but for her and ignore her stomping and yelling.

Natalia knew this, but most importantly she could deliver.

Natalia from almost the very beginning saw that hurt lurking beneath the surface of the strong confident woman many refereed to as a bitch, uncaring, heartless, and cold. She knew that was the defense she constructed to protect herself from all life had to throw her way.

Standing here amongst their friends, people who had at one point or another referred to Olivia in all those ways that demeaned and criticized her now laughing and congratulating them on their engagement and she sighed. She shook her head in contemplation.

Only Olivia Freakin' Spencer could get the very people that at one point or another vowed to hate her forever…to love her. Which couldn't be more obvious at Alan's approaching them. His smiling continence at any other time in their lives would have had both women on high alert; waiting for the threat that always seemed to follow the older man around to show itself and attack.

Natalia had found herself wondering at times if Alan really thought that his carefree smirk and condescending tones dripping with sweetness actually made it easier for him to get his point across to the people whose lives he'd ripped apart.

Who ever really bought his bullshit…REALLY?

She didn't know or perhaps she did, and it was the last person who should have. For the longest time it was Alan who believed the crap that would come spewing forth from his mouth as his actions spoke of heinous deeds and his lips spoke of…kittens…or whatever.

She really had to work on her metaphors.

All the movement inside of Towers seemed to come to a stand still as everyone waited to see what the possibly reformed man had to say to these two women. Both mother's of a particular grandchild of his, both women he had lusted over, one he had married, the other wouldn't give him the time of day.

This could go one of two ways…both were sure to be interesting to say the least.

The thing about Alan was no matter what his intentions were – good or bad – there always had to be a winner and a loser.

Then there was Olivia…

Natalia sighed not really looking forward to this, but she knew better than to leave her lover's side. Olivia needed someone who would stand tall and proud next to her against impending threats whether they be assumed or implied…or in Alan's case painfully obvious. She needed her to grab her hand – which she did – put on a smile – she did that too – and stiffen her chin under a possible assault by the man.

Even though he had been playing nice for the past little while that didn't mean it would stay that way. They both remembered the period of bat shit crazy Alan after Gus/Nicky's death. He was adamant about his being able to contact and communicate with his dead son. Natalia so wracked with grief and loss of her childhood dreams had wanted to believe. Even still in the back of her mind she remembered his machinations to rip her and Nicky apart. She also stood firm with his wishes that their son not be sucked into the Spaulding strangle hold. So although she wanted to believe – she wasn't going to risk anything to the man's madness.

Olivia had seen an old nut case who needed a taste of what Ravenwood had to offer, and didn't believe a damn word that had come from his fork tongued mouth.

They met in the middle and learned how to deal with him as a unit.

Olivia squeezed her lover's hand – grateful for her support and inwardly smiled. When most people saw that jackass coming they walked off in another direction. Few had truly stood toe to toe with him and even less had done it for her sake.

Natalia always knew what she needed.

"Olivia, Natalia it's good to see you." Olivia pulled an incredulous face as Natalia pursed her lips.

"Yeah…right back atcha' Alan…or whatever." The last part was mumbled, but Natalia heard it and gently prodded her love in her side with her elbow.

"It's nice to see you too Alan…" Natalia trailed off as her eyes got wide for just a moment as she tried to find something interesting around the room.

This was beyond awkward.

Alan studied to the two for a moment. For the first time he was really looking at them as a singular unit instead of two pawns to be moved around the board separately. He was a collector of so many things. Throughout what some would say his too long life he had thrilled in his greatest collection…people.

He had collected siblings, children, grandchildren, people to do his bidding, and a nice amount of ex-wives. But Olivia…she was supposed to be his Mona Lisa. Yes, he had blackmailed her to get his way and she had taken the bait. But as time went on he found himself truly enthralled with the woman. She was to be his masterpiece, pristine, and untouched by anyone…but him.

Until of course his son came up with an idea that better suited himself.

He lost his greatest possession so all that was left for him to do was try and lay claim to an even greater treasure created from his mortification and everlasting embarrassment.

Emma.

Olivia though had proven to be exactly the woman he always knew her to be. So he was left having to accept his role in the little girl's life as her grandfather. That didn't mean though that he didn't think of what could have been. There was a time where his anger could cause him to only think of the fact that the little girl should have been his daughter not his grandchild.

He had to get over it though. He was basically thinking the same thing Natalia just had at this point.

There was no point in hating Olivia…when all he could do even now was love her. She had done what his sons never could, and gave him the perfect heir. She and Lizzie had gotten it right and there was nothing he could take credit for. So he had to sit back and watch knowing that was the only option. He knew that his role was to be nothing more than what his title would allow.

Alan Spaulding was the grandfather instead of being the master sculptor…

He chewed on that for a bit in contemplation.

He could do far worse he supposed.

He quickly surveyed that of Towers realizing a lot of people had basically come to the same conclusion…love them or hate them…Olivia and Natalia were too irresistible as a couple.

_What the hell,_ he thought. _If you can't beat em' join em'_.

"We're glad you stopped by Alan." Olivia decided that being gracious was the best route seeing as how the man hadn't flown off into one of his rants yet. And hey if she kept being a good girl and the old man did happen to go off on a tangent Natalia would notice that and just maybe she'd get a treat.

She smirked deviously to herself.

She liked treats…especially Natalia's.

Her lover though just seemed to know what she was thinking about getting up to.

"You're not a puppy Princess so they'll be no biscuits for you," Natalia slyly whispered to Olivia. "But if you play your cards right you might get a belly rub later."

Natalia blushed a little having said that right in front of Alan despite knowing he couldn't have possibly heard her. Olivia could care less as she snorted happily and put her arm back around Natalia's waist and pulled her in closer.

"Now there's a thought." She could feel Natalia shaking with barely contained laughter at the craziness of their situation.

Flirting in a very public place filled with their friends…in front of Alan.

They had come a really, really, REALLY long way.

The older man realized that there was something more going on beneath the surface of the women's interaction so he chose to take the more…gentlemanly route which was surprising.

"Well ladies I must be going. There's only so much of Blake Marler one can take." His eyes twinkled with a bit of mirth.

The two women smirked despite themselves. This was after all their friend's fault they were even here. This was to be some sort of pseudo pre engagement party…party?

Olivia had scratched her head about that one but eventually caved under her loves patience with their friend and Doris' begging to simply indulge her before the woman drove her nuts. Natalia was pretty sure this was Blake's way of testing the waters so to speak. If this happened to go well then she would have a measuring stick as to what would happen tomorrow afternoon. Once Doris outed them to all of WSPR's viewing audience.

Granted Natalia didn't much like the double handed tactic, but that was who her friend was. She'd gotten over it a while ago and just learned to live with it. Besides she knew that Olivia needed to see the very same thing for herself…they both did.

So far things were great. The people they knew and interacted with on a daily basis were here and no one had started throwing tomatoes which she was happy for, because Olivia would have wound up in prison.

That was a rather odd thought Natalia would muse later. _Who the hell threw tomatoes anymore?_

"Thank you again Olivia and Natalia for allowing me time with Emma. She's…happy. I like it when my grandchildren are happy. Good work," he whispered conspiratorially at the end and sounding as if he was in on the plan of their family coming together all along.

Olivia and Natalia caught on surprised with the realization that the man was actually poking fun at himself.

Alan began to walk away as he talked. "Try not to lose this one Olivia okay?" he questioned sounding as if he was bestowing a gift upon her. He played it as though his acceptance of this relationship would be the greatest thing that ever happened to her.

Olivia tilted her head and grinned as Natalia hugged her middle.

"Don't worry I won't let her." Natalia looked up to her, white teeth on display as she played along with Alan's joke.

It was funny. It was normal. It wasn't the cruel and conniving man she had met so long ago.

It was…nice.

Olivia shook her head as she waved the older man away.

"Goodbye Alan." She smiled knowing it sounded a lot to her like she was finally getting rid of the man he once was and would never see again.

He mocked bowed at them then turned and left.

It was a nice beginning…

They'd see how long it lasted if and when Alan found out who exactly their other daughter was.

And what she had done to him.

* * *

><p>Natalia watched as Olivia schmoozed with a small group of their friends. Mel, Dinah, Shayne, Cyrus, Rick, and Matt stood by the bar as her lover laughed with them. She smiled thinking of the woman that had been hidden for so many years on full display right now. She knew that Olivia although quite capable of standing on her on two feet needed to be surrounded by people. People she trusted, people she could have fun with, people she could talk to, and people that would not only want but accept her love. Others may not have realized it, but Natalia knew that Olivia although loathe to admit it had a need for acceptance and love. She had a need for people to hold on to and count on. She guessed that was the reason why her lover had so many failed attempts at relationships to look back on. She needed so much and had always been searching only to come up empty.<p>

Was it absolutely terrible of her to be a little happy that those relationships had failed? Natalia didn't know but her own selfishness wouldn't allow her to analyze that too closely. She loved Olivia, wanted her, and needed her. Just thinking about her being with anyone else even her past lovers made her blood boil and her brain short circuit.

She watched as Rick placed his hand on her shoulder and said something she was sure had been stupid. Olivia laughed good naturedly at the bad joke.

Natalia bit her bottom lip and shook her head at herself at what she was to do next.

Because sometimes…Olivia Spencer also needed to be claimed.

People were usually quick to believe that Olivia being as bullheaded and forceful as she was would be the more dominant one in their relationship. Ms. Spencer was always amused at that, because Natalia as sweet and loving as she was could do what no other could before her…dominate her…and God did it feel good. It wasn't that she was taking anything from her either which of course made their coupling all the better. Men rarely knew what to do with her and thought the best way to understand her was to try and control her. They tried to get her to do things and act as they would have her, and failed miserably at it.

Olivia Spencer was not someone who could be wholly controlled. She had to be nurtured…coaxed even. Natalia coaxed all kinds of things from her…deliciously toe curling things. She had to be warmed up to the idea of not going it alone. Natalia somehow just knew how to not necessarily handle her, because she wasn't a child, but how to present things to her in a way that could make her understand…reason.

Natalia grinned to herself as she began to move towards her lover. She loved the fact that she could lay claim to this woman in public now. There was this feeling she got whenever she grabbed Olivia's hand or when her lover wrapped her arm around her waist and pulled her close with eyes trained on them. She felt this flush of heat – a tingle that started at the top of her head and shot down to the tips of her toes whenever it happened. She had come to realize that feeling was sheer pride. She didn't think they would be marching in any parades anytime soon, but they were in fact now an out and proud couple.

God did that feel good.

Jonathan stepped in front of her path right before she reached Olivia near the bar. She pouted a little childishly at being delayed, but she did like her lover's nephew. He had a joy about him that was infectious – she couldn't help but to smile around him half the time. She knew that no matter what happened in his life or the questionable things he had done she would forever be in his debt. He gave her another child who was in desperate need of a family like theirs. He was an amazing friend to her and an exceptional father.

"Well hello beautiful," he teased her as they hugged.

Natalia laughed and pat him on the chest. "Don't get too fresh with me kiddo," she teased him. Jonathan made a look of mock fear and cast a glance back at his aunt still holding court.

"She'd kill me for sure," he laughed that booming laugh of his.

Natalia nodded her head in agreement and rubbed his arm. "So how are you adjusting with being back home?"

He sighed a little dramatically. "It's good…weird…and…well," he paused. "Sometimes I can't help but to see her everywhere I go," he shrugged and shuffled his feet as he jammed his hands in his pockets.

The name didn't need to be spoken. Natalia knew that he was talking about Tammy. She wondered if he would hate her for the charitable thoughts she was having of Alan as of late. Would he understand that the only way to move forward for their confusingly entwined families to survive any longer would be through whatever tentative peace that they had found? Could he ever find himself in the same place with Alan Spaulding and not think…this is the man who murdered the love of my life?

Could she if she were in his shoes?

"Sometimes I think about the house we live in…how it was supposed to be ours together. I imagine Sarah running around and…Tammy laughing and playing with her in the sun." He sighed and shrugged again. "I miss her, but I know that this…living…that's what she'd want me to do. So I try for her and Sarah. Sometimes though…I can't help but wonder if I'm getting it right or not. That's when I normally hear her…busting my balls and telling me to get over myself." He grinned a little sheepishly as a bit of sadness rolled off his back and gleamed in his eyes.

Natalia swallowed hard. Could she do that? Could she just continue to go on and fight against all the evils that were meant to harm her and her children if Olivia was taken from them? Could she put on a brave face and just keep going?

She knew what Olivia would like for her to do.

God help her…she wasn't sure. Losing Nicky was one thing but Olivia?

She felt a rush of fear grip her with such force she reached out and held on to Jonathan just to remain upright. He grabbed her by her forearms before her knees know jellied by trepidation gave out on her.

Yeah she knew what Olivia needed, but what she needed…was Olivia.

She had found the answer to the question: Who was she without Nicky and all of her dreams surrounding them? She didn't want to find out the answer to the same question regarding Olivia.

Suddenly Jonathan and her daughter were a hell of a lot stronger than she would ever dream to be.


	36. Stupidity

**Title: Risen From The Ashes**

**Pairing: Olivia/Natalia Doris/Blake ?/?  
><strong>

**Rating: MA for strong language, adult situations, violence, blood, drug use.**

**Slightly AU most invents remain the same with a few concentrated changes to the Otalia storyline.**

**Summary: A mysterious stranger comes to town and changes the lives of Olivia and Natalia forever**

* * *

><p>She watched her as she worked the room – stopping to talk and grace the world with her presence. Olivia grinned as everyone in attendance was bewitched by the grace in which her fiancé carried herself, and the beauty that exuded from her pores and shinned with every gracious smile. She could spend the rest of her life doing whatever she could to keep that happiness shinning in Natalia.<p>

Olivia sighed before she could catch herself – hoping that no one had heard her.

She looked around at the all of the friends she had never realized she had and wondered if her thoughts were normal. Did everyone think of their own mortality as often as she did her own? She didn't know but there was a feeling a nagging little thought in the back of her mind that told her this couldn't last. The irony of this situation didn't elude her. After all these years of trying and failing to get it right – after all of her missteps and bad decisions – the only thing she could possibly do wrong to ruin all of this…was die.

How fucked up was that?

Suddenly she felt panicked and looked frantically around the room for Natalia. Her lover had told her that she wasn't a puppy and that was true…at least not anymore. With the proper training she had become a full grown watch dog meant for the protection of her lover and right now she knew that Natalia needed her. She finally spotted Natalia clutching to Jonathan as if he was a life preserver and hurried to her side.

"What's wrong with her? What happened?" She was a flurry of motion checking Natalia face for any signs of pain, her forehead for a fever, anything that would tell her the cause of Natalia's distress.

"I don't know Aunty we were talking and she just started freakin out." Jonathan too was panicked. No way in hell did he want to be blamed for something happening to this woman.

"Natalia baby look at me."

Natalia looked up at Olivia with watery terrified eyes – her breath coming and going so quickly that she felt dizziness swarm in her peripheral vision, and saw the most beautiful face marred by the imperfection of fear.

Then her world went blank.

* * *

><p>Francesca sat feeling a little awkward with Daisy's head resting on her shoulder. It wasn't that she didn't like it, but the shit was hella weird.<p>

They watched the sun make its lazy trek across the sky not saying anything at all. Every now and then Daisy would grip her tighter in their loose hug and Francesca would be useless in preventing herself from returning the gesture.

"What was the dumbest thing you've ever done?" Daisy broke the silence first with one of her many questions as usual. Francesca laughed at the fact that the girl just couldn't stop talking. "Don't laugh just answer me. Off of the top of your head dumbest thing you've ever done – go."

Francesca knew what she was doing. Daisy wanted a comparison. She wanted and needed right now to see where she measured up.

There were three instances of sheer stupidity that came to mind.

* * *

><p>"<em>What the fuck happened to the engines?" one of the crew shouted over the deafening roar of the plane pitching, and lurching, as the engines burned and smoked. <em>

_Phoenix turned her back to him and ran to the cockpit to ask what the fuck had just happened. This was supposed to be a routine run of a shipment to South America and back again. She knew that no government planes had found them because she was jamming the signals – a favor to her old friends in Columbia. Juan was going to be so pissed. _

"_What the hell are you two…" Phoenix cut off seeing the pilots throats slit as their limp bodies hung unnaturally in the pilot chairs. "FUCK!" She turned and ran back into the main cabin. "Parachutes now! Someone is on the…" _

_She paused seeing a man standing and smiling at the open door to the plane. The floor was littered with bodies in various states of mutilation. The figure dropped what she was sure to be last parachute out of the door. _

"_Oops," he laughed and jumped before she could reach him and the life saver strapped to his back. _

_She looked around seconds away from panic before her crazy mind began to think up the only contingency plan with a chance of working. _

_She took one final look behind her…_

"_Fuck it!" she growled and dove out of the plane. The first thing she noticed about diving head first out of an airplane was that your eyes stung like a mutherfucker. _

_Just below her she could see the triumphant form of whatever asshole they'd sent to steal away on the plane. She brought her arms back to her sides and angled herself towards him or at least she thought that black blur was him. The wind all but cut through her body in stingy pricks and splinters as breathing became an Olympic event. She timed herself just right and slammed into his back sending the two of them twisting and twirling in the turbulence of the air. Above them the sound of the plane exploding shook the air – the force threatening to separate them. Phoenix grabbed hold of the man as he was unable to get a hold of the intruder on his back and snapped his neck. Dead weight began to plummet towards the earth. _

_Thinking quickly Phoenix positioned herself in front of him and planted her back against the dead man's stomach. She closed her eyes seeing as how her site was useless at this point anyway and felt around behind her for the various snaps and clasps that kept the parachute locked to the other body. She undid them and maneuvered the man's arms out of the shoulder straps and pushed his body away. The straps to the parachute flapped and flailed upward slapping her arms and face. She smiled realizing that if she had done this on his back no way would she have been able to get a hold on them. She shoved her arms through the straps and in quick succession snapped and tightened the various restraints of the parachute. She turned over on to her stomach just in time to see that she was quickly approaching the point of no return and released the chute. _

_She watched as the body crash landed into a field and exploded with the force - blood and body parts flying as if a bomb had just gone off. _

_She landed clumsily and bruised her leg as she got caught up in the chute. She pulled out one of her knives and cut her way out of it. _

_Without a second thought as to what had just happened or where she was she ran. _

_The unknown man who was now dead was going to land here. _

_Friends wouldn't be too far behind. _

* * *

><p><em>The wind had finally calmed down with the breaking of the new day and Phoenix was glad for it had stolen one of her senses from her. Now though she could listen for the silent approach of footsteps which of course were getting closer and closer. <em>

_She couldn't even hide on a fucking mountain without these asshole finding her. She moved swiftly but quietly as she grabbed up her gear and shoved it into her bags. Her heavy coat and Nike boarding boots came next. She knew they hadn't found her yet the tent being as white as the snow surrounding them, but it was only a matter of time before they did. From what she could hear there were three of them. This was surprising to her because at this point they normally sent teams of at least ten after her. They must have split up. _

_She looked around her heavily insulated tent contemplating her next move when one of the heaters kicked in. _

_Shit!_

_It was just her luck that her own hideout would betray her. _

"_What was that?"she heard one of the men say in what he thought was a whisper. She shoved on her gloves and knit cap. _

"_I don't know but it sounded like it was coming from over there." _

_Footsteps crunched in the heavy snow._

"_Shit, shit, shit," Phoenix threw on her sea bag after jamming her back pack into it and strapped herself in so she wouldn't be separated from it. She grabbed up her snowboard in one hand and her Katana in the other after lowering her snow goggles and waited. _

_One of the morons walked straight into the side tent. _

"_FUCK SHE'S BEEN RIGHT HERE THE WHOLE TIME!" one of them shouted. His voiced echoed off of the stillness of the mountain at their backs as he righted himself from the ground. _

_Phoenix dove out of the tent into a roll already looking for her first target as she dropped her board and brought her Katana down in a swooping arc. The head count was now two to one…literally. _

"_Team four reporting in: we found her. Track us!" one of the men yelled into his radio as the other charged her. _

_She had been right of course – there were more than three of them crawling on this mountain – how many was with them she didn't know but she sure as hell didn't want to find out. _

_She made quick work of her attacker after receiving a crushing blow to her ribs on her right side. She'd bet her fortune that at least two had been broken. _

_The last man standing aimed a shotgun at her too afraid of his own mortality to think rationally. _

"_You so do not want to do that," Phoenix warned him. She cut a worried glance to her left. The mountain was quite for a reason. _

"_I kill you and I'm set for life," the man gloated as he cocked his gun. _

"_If you make it that far." _

"_I'll make it," he smiled and pulled the trigger. _

_Phoenix kicked the gun into the air so that the shot…that loud-as- hell- fucking-dumb-ass shot missed her but still rang out as clear as a bell on the snowy mountain side. _

_There was a short second of silence as the two of them looked at one another before the telling shifting of mass amounts of snow echoed above them in a deep rumble before a wall of white death began to stampede. _

_Phoenix looked at the man and laughed. _

"_Fucking moron." She delivered a solid punch to his jaw and ran leaving him behind to pick himself up from the frozen ground. _

_She was carrying a lot of weight on her and her feet continued to sink further and further into the snow as she ran, but she had her sights set on a bank just ahead that if she timed it just right…_

_Behind her the avalanche had come to life roaring and swallowing everything in its path as it rushed down the mountain. Her tent and the idiot who had started all of this were now a distant memory. How was it that something so beautiful could be so destructive?_

_She could feel the mountain rumbling under foot. She reached the snow bank and jumped off positioning her board below her feet and snapped her boots into the bindings just before she landed her board picking up speed. _

_She looked behind herself as she hurtled down the mountain as the wall of death came closer and closer. _

_She turned around and leaned forward a little bending her legs trying to pick up more speed. She knew the mountain like the back of her hand, and she knew that there was only one way to beat the avalanche. Of course it would be the most dangerous option. _

_Figures. _

_Still the avalanche raced towards her eating up more and more of the gap between them until she was sure she wasn't going to make it. Then mercifully she saw it just up ahead…the drop off. _

_This part of the mountain ended where rock met sky…and then nothing. Well there was something it was just that it was about 20,000 feet lower. Unless of course one only saw it as a gap…you could look across and see where the mountain continued at the current altitude. _

_So all she had to do was jump it. _

_Only thing was she was really heavy right now. _

_Oh well. _

_Phoenix jumped at the last possible second as she felt her snowboard leave the ground. The avalanche continued downward pouring over the side of the mountain as she flew across the vast amount of space. For one terrifying moment she knew that she was going to die, because she wasn't going to make the jump. Intelligence kicked in and told her that she didn't have to. _

_As she sank lower than the edge of the other side of the mountain she reached under her heavy coat and grabbed her climbing picks and buried the cascade of them all the way to the head into the mountainside she had just slammed into. She felt the air leave her body in a rush of searing pain. Lights and black spots danced in her vision as her forehead collided with unforgiving stone. _

"_Ugh," she supposed was the most appropriate thing to say at that point. Her body was screaming and her head was pounding, but it would take an act of God to get her to loosen the death grip she currently had on her pick handles. Slowly she regained her breath and steadied herself for the short climb up the side of the mountain. _

_Once she finally reached the top she drug herself over the side and crawled away from it. She could feel the heaviness in her body and her snowboard still attached to her feet dragging behind her. Finally she just collapsed and rolled onto her side and stared up at the clear blue sky. She lifted her head marginally to look across the gap she'd just failed to jump and thought of the man who was now buried under an immeasurable amount of snow. _

"_Dumbass." She didn't know if she was talking about him or her at this point._

_She let her head fall and darkness take her away.._

* * *

><p><em>In Lima, Peru sits the third largest waterfall in the world. It's sheer drop of water measuring about 2,529 feet. It's so remote that it had yet to be discovered…well…at least while she was there. She'd noticed some nosey researchers milling around the village before she left. They'd find it soon enough though. The villagers of Cocachimba didn't care too much to take the five mile trek on the winding dirt road to reach it. For hundreds of years they feared the legends of the serpent and siren that guarded the sea. They stayed as far away from the waterfall named Gocta as much as possible. <em>

_So why in the hell was it that she was running towards it?_

_She'd been in the rainforest for weeks now hiding out and getting some R&N after she had the life saving procedure that also saved her arm. It still hurt like holy hell, but at least it wasn't still dangling uselessly at her side and gushing blood from the gaping wound that used to be her shoulder. _

_She'd just gotten the hang of actually using the appendage again which was good because she was currently pumping it and its twin for all they were worth to pick up speed as she hurtled towards the waterfall she knew to be just a few yards away. She could already smell the spray of water in the air and hear its deafening roar. _

_A bullet whizzed past her head. _

_She clutched the device in her hand for dear life. _

"_There's nowhere left to run."_

_Captain obvious behind her was shouting dumb shit again. He'd been doing that all morning as she ran through the forest. She assumed he was lead in the team of 15 men currently barreling down on her. _

_Of course she knew there was nowhere to run. That was kind of the fucking point. _

_She broke through the thick trees and saw the cliff come into view. She detonated the bomb in her hand and let it fall from her grasp as she dove off of the waterfall. _

_Was this what flying felt like?_

_She didn't let that thought linger as she plummeted. All she could do was trust that she'd jumped out for enough to be able to avoid the jagged rocks at the bottom and that the voice in the back of her head had told her to do the right thing. _

_Her body cut through the water as it returned the favor. Her skin burned from the impact but at least she hadn't broken every bone in her body. She swam to shore and looked up. She could just barely make out the figures of the men astonished by her feet. _

_She didn't think it was anything to gawk at. _

_The shit hurt like hell. _

"_HEY!" she yelled getting their attention. "TELL THE DEVIL I SAID GO FUCK HIMSELF!"_

_To this day she wondered if it was the explosion rocking the rainforest that led those researchers to their "discovery" of the waterfall. Or maybe it was in God's plan for it to be found. _

_It made sense considering she was sure he was the only reason she survived that jump. _

* * *

><p>Francesca pursed her lips as Daisy looked up at her expectantly.<p>

"It's a three way tie between the time I jumped out of a plane without a parachute, the time I raced an avalanche down a mountain on a snowboard, and the time I jumped off of the world's third tallest waterfall."

Daisy smiled at her before she burst into laughter.

That was the thing about telling the truth. Sometimes it was possible to be so honest that people couldn't help but to think you were lying.

* * *

><p>"Olivia I'm fine; I promise," Natalia protested her lover's hovering as she settled her down into their bed in the suite.<p>

Natalia had worked herself up into a frenzy to the point where Rick had to give her a shot of something (she was still too doped up to remember what) to get her to calm down. This of course had sent Olivia into hysterics. Luckily though she realized that Natalia needed her so she managed to calm herself.

She'd moved Natalia to The Beacon to rest before they went home. If Emma saw them like this she would jump to the worst possible conclusion.

Olivia could still feel her heart beating erratically from the scare, and to be honest all she wanted to do was get Natalia to rest so that she could continue working on calming it down.

"Natalia I swear to God if you don't lay your ass down on this bed and get some rest I'll tie you to it and it won't be a good thing," Olivia growled.

Natalia flopped back in a huff and complied recognizing Olivia's no nonsense tone. "Fine," she pouted and crawled underneath the covers. "Just a little rest," she mumbled before she quickly drifted off.

Olivia smiled as she rapidly tapped her fingers against her chest.

"Okay Spencer…calm down…calm down."

Olivia made her way to her office to try and do just that without being caught by her fiancé. She popped a few Ativan and dropped heavily into her desk chair.

She began to take long deep breaths. "Calm down or Natalia freaking out is going to turn out to be some sort of premonition."

* * *

><p>Rafe walked into the suite with a grin on his face as he munched happily on his treat. He'd never been allowed to eat anything like this before and his was kind of milking his new found freedom. It was when he noticed his Ma's shoes and purse in the living room that he panicked and jammed the Snicker into his pocket before she could catch him.<p>

The treatment plan Francesca had come up with for him had worked and he was now diabetes free, but due to certain circumstances it wasn't a good idea for his Ma to know that yet. He slowly crept towards the master bedroom thankful not to be hearing any of THOSE noises. Rafe realized the door was opened and walked in to see his mother asleep on the bed fully clothed.

That wasn't right. His Ma only took naps when she was sick. What the hell happened?

He rushed to her side and fell to his knees to look at her face. She looked peaceful enough and her breathing was alright.

So why the hell was she knocked out?

"Rafe," Natalia mumbled as she swam back to consciousness.

"Yeah, Ma it's me. Why are you in bed?"

He sat on the edge of the bed while Natalia slowly pulled herself up to lean against the headboard. She blushed little and bit her lip.

"I had a little episode earlier and kind of freaked myself out."

"What? What happened? Do you need to go to the hospital? Where's Olivia?"

Questions were fired off in rapid succession.

"Mijo I'm okay really. Just needed to sleep off whatever cocktail Rick shot me up with."

Natalia cupped his cheek.

"You sure you're okay?" Rafe searched his mother's eyes.

"I'm fine."

"Good."

* * *

><p>Olivia realized just before she collapsed to the floor and the world went dark around her that leaving the suite and not calling for help…hadn't been a good idea.<p>

* * *

><p>"She said she didn't want to talk to you," Francesca reiterated as she scowled at James.<p>

He'd come across them laughing together in the park and leaning against a tree. He had been angry already at Daisy, but this just took him to a whole new level. She wasn't even sad that they had an argument. What the hell?

"I wasn't fucking talking to you! Why are you always here? Everywhere I look, everywhere I turn, Phoenix is there fucking up EVERYTHING!"

"What the hell are you going on about?" Francesca questioned him.

"You," he pointed an accusing finger at her making sure to stay more than an arms length away from her. "You fuck up everything!"

"James you need to calm down," Daisy warned him.

He looked at her with angry eyes and snatched her by her arm pulling her away from Francesca.

"We're leaving."

"What the hell is wrong with you? LET ME GO!" Daisy tried to yank away from him but failed.

Before he could take two steps Phoenix had separated him from Daisy by yanking him backwards by his shoulder blades and spun him around slamming him against the tree.

"You will do well to learn how to keep your hands to yourself boy," Phoenix growled.

"Phoenix…no." Daisy wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled.

But it was too late. That anger that either had to be pinned down or unleashed was raging right now and there was nowhere for it to go but out. Out from the pits of her stomach and away from herself. This was the type of fury that was all consuming and Phoenix couldn't tamp it down. So as she raised her fist to strike out she loosened her grip on James and gave one warning in way of an angry shout.

"MOVE!"

He ducked just in time to miss having his head knocked off as Phoenix's fist collided with the tree that once was at his back.

It shook as the sound of wood splintering exploded through the park.

Francesca stood there chest heaving with her fist protruding through the other side of the tree.

"The site of you right now has me feeling a bit murderous…perhaps you should run now," Francesca calmly warned as she took in a deep breath through her nostrils and closed her eyes.

James didn't have to be told twice as he took off without another word or thought of Daisy.

The crazy bitch could have her.

Daisy stood there frozen in shock not being able to believe her own eyes.

Francesca had just punched a hole…through a tree.

Francesca pulled her arm from the hole revealing not so much of a scratch to mar her skin and sighed as she looked at a wide eyed Daisy.

She put her hands up in a placating manner making no further movement.

"It's okay…I'm not going to hurt you."

Daisy was taken aback by that and snorted as she walked up to Francesca and shoved her. "Of course you aren't dork. But that was so cool. Can you like break bricks with your head too?"

Francesca's eyebrows crept to the top of her forehead. "Um I suppose I could. It's kind of beneath me at this point but yeah."

Sensei had always laughed at those competitions. Men masquerading as martial artists breaking bricks and boards for points to be tallied. No he taught her something a lot more useful.

Like how to put her fist through a body for instance.

Of course he had to make it more difficult by having her practice on a tree.

How many times had she broken her hand trying to figure that shit out?

Anything else was now a simple parlor trick as far as she was concerned.

As she looked down at a thoroughly entertained Daisy, Francesca realized something.

Either this girl was crazy as hell, they were perfect for each other, or both.

This was getting worse and worse.

And now she had to explain to her Mom why one of her hand picked trees in a park that was named for her had a hole straight through it.

* * *

><p>"It's not a big deal Rafe."<p>

"I'll believe you once I talk to Olivia," Rafe told his mother as she trailed behind him on their trek to Olivia's office.

"She's just going to tell you the same thing," Natalia huffed.

"Right and that's why she forced you to lay down and rest?" He turned and grinned at his mother in question.

Natalia glared at him.

Just as the reached the office door Natalia noticed a smudge at the corner of his lip.

"Is that chocolate?"

"Oh look we're here. Olivia?" Rafe rushed into the office trying to get away from his mother only to notice the woman in question lying on the floor. "Shit!"

Natalia and Rafe rushed to her.

"She's not breathing…SHE'S NOT BREATHING!" Natalia began to do CPR after commanding her son to call 911. "Come on baby breathe for me. Please breathe."

He called Francesca instead.


	37. Hypocrisy

**Title: Risen From The Ashes**

**Pairing: Olivia/Natalia Doris/Blake ?/?  
><strong>

**Rating: MA for strong language, adult situations, violence, blood, drug use.**

**Slightly AU most invents remain the same with a few concentrated changes to the Otalia storyline.**

**Summary: A mysterious stranger comes to town and changes the lives of Olivia and Natalia forever.**

* * *

><p>She ripped herself away from her companion – the other girl's touch having grown the power to burn her skin to cinder. She took off running as though the gates of hell had opened up behind her. Daisy called her name in a panic, not understanding what was happening. For the first time ever…Francesca was able to ignore her. The sound of her big brother trying to stay calm for their Ma as she was heard begging frantically for their Mom to respond to her ministrations in the background had been a lot to process. They shared a quiet moment of desperation between the two of them. The message was heard loud and clear all the same: this could not be happening to them – not again. The pain was still a bit too fresh from the last time.<p>

The short distance from the park to The Beacon wasn't really that significant. She had looked outside of her Mom's office window at the expanse of trees, playground equipment, and small duck pond a number of times. She found that she enjoyed listening to her parents talk shop, schedule meetings, and double check financial reports. She would sometimes absentmindedly rattle off her opinion. She was good with numbers, and even better with money. Given the fact that she had more than she would ever know what to do with and the way she had multiplied her inheritance fifty times over and counting with her investment savvy Olivia and Natalia would sometimes listen to her. Those times used to fly by on their walks through the park after her appointments with Dr. Boudreaux. They would walk through the park winding down from any emotional stress caused during those visits and talk about happier things. More often than not Emma was with them; Rafe would come along sometimes too. They would always end up back at The Beacon – good times flying by in the blink of an eye while the bad always felt to pass straight through the torturous fields of purgatory; terror whispering in your ear that there was no way to get out.

It certainly explained why it felt like it would take her an eternity to reach the hotel.

Even still Francesca ran faster, determined, and gripped with the terror of knowing mere seconds could be the difference between her new family staying intact or losing another parent forever.

As she ran into the hotel almost ripping the metal framed front entrance door off of its hinges the staff watched her knowing that something was wrong. She bypassed the elevator bank knowing that pulleys and levers, doors opening and closing, and snot nosed little brats pressing every fucking button, would take longer than her traveling up eight flights of stairs.

She burst through the stairwell and jumped onto the railing before she vaulted herself upward to the next. She repeated the process over and over again hoping and praying that she'd get there in time.

There was a needle in her backpack with her Mom's name on it.

Once she reached the executive offices she paid little mind to the clamoring of various employees all fearful at the sound of Natalia yelling for Olivia to respond to her coming from the closed office door. They were all questioning if 911 had been called yet. She handled the situation as quickly as possible.

Turning on the congregated employees and Greg she snapped, "What the hell are my parent's paying you for? Certainly not to mill around sticking your nose in business other than your own I'm sure. Get back to work!" She stormed past all of them and into the office quickly shutting and locking the door behind her.

No one even questioned why they had done exactly what the teenager had just ordered. Although there was something in her eyes – some small desperation that screamed to all present that to delay her forward progress by questioning her would end badly. Then again it probably had a lot more to do with the fact that in that moment they could have all sworn they heard Olivia's voice coming from the younger girl's mouth. And everyone know that when Olivia spoke…you listened.

Francesca took a deep breath as she surveyed the chaos unfolding in front of her.

Natalia was still frantically applying CPR and counting quietly to herself as she did chest compressions then yelling frantically at her fiancés still form. Tears were streaming unchecked down her face as a thin line of determination set upon her lips. She didn't notice Francesca's entrance nor did she notice the whispered exchange between her two eldest.

Rafe nodded his head in solemn agreement all the same.

"Ma I need you to move and let me help Mom," Francesca spoke softly as not to startle an already frantic Natalia.

"No I have to keep up compressions until help comes," she all but growled.

"Ma I'm going to help Mom now," Francesca ignored Natalia's rebuttal as she nodded in Rafe's direction. Her brother took in a deep breath of air to steady himself and launched forward snatching their Ma up from the ground and hugging her close to his chest; her arms pinned down to her sides.

She began to kick and flail screaming for them to understand that Olivia needed to be saved and that the chest compressions could have been the only thing keeping her with them until help arrived.

"I am the help Ma," Francesca told her with a calm that she did not feel. She quickly searched her book bag for the small case that housed what she hoped would be her family's reprieve.

She pulled out the needle and quickly eyed it.

Natalia's eyes bulged as she took in the sight of the rather large needle. On both sides was a chamber holding a different liquid. One red the other a sickly tinge of yellow. In the main compartment was a thick clear substance that looked to have the consistency of a half-assed Jell-O mold.

"What are you doing?" Natalia screeched lunging towards Olivia and Francesca and giving Rafe a run for his money.

He grunted with the strain of keeping her contained as she kicked her feet into the air and wiggled against his grasp. Emotions were running high and the scene was too much for the boy still learning how to be a man.

"FOR FUCK SAKE MA CALM DOWN AND LET CHESSIE SAVE MOM!" Rafe shouted angry, scared, confused, desperate, and a number of other emotions he had yet to identify.

The sound of Rafe not only swearing at her yet again and him calling Olivia mom stopped her cold. She began to sob as she watched unable to do anything else while Francesca ripped open the front of Olivia's shirt.

The girl quickly swabbed a large area of Olivia's chest. She then pressed tightly onto the two side chambers of the needle till a snapping sound echoed through the room leaving it silent with anticipation. The two liquids oozed into the main chamber and mixed together quickly turning orange. Francesca checked for air bubbles than took a huge breath.

For one moment she looked down at the pale features of her mother. Olivia and Natalia both had come to mean more to her than she ever thought two people would be able to again. They had paid there dues and knocked down her walls taking up residence in a space once deemed inhabitable. The rundown chambers of her heart left rundown, roach infested, with a leaky roof after the deaths of her parents had lain in ruin until her moms came along and fixed it up again. She couldn't imagine Natalia living their alone.

"Please God help me…" Francesca trailed off as she forcefully jabbed the needle through Olivia's chest. It broke through flushed skin and hardened bone directly into Olivia's still heart. She pressed down the plunger and they all watched as the congealed goo Francesca had conjured up invaded Olivia's body.

Mother, lover, pain in the ass, and savior was now at the mercy of chance, fate, and a crazy ass idea cooked up in the mind of a teenager who may or may not be insane.

It was a million in one shot but it was all they had.

Because Francesca knew in those days she watched her mother go on about life like she hadn't spent the first months with her new heart drinking heavily, working non-stop, eating poorly and sleeping even less that things would quickly come to a head. She thought about all those terrible decisions on those long sleepless nights she'd spent bent over her computer or staring intently into a microscope. Her mom acted as if they wouldn't catch up to her. Every action, every decision, every judgment call had a repercussion of some sort. And Olivia was reaping them now. The only question was: would it be a price none of them could bear to pay?

Rafe questioned his judgment on not calling for an ambulance. He wondered if not listening to what his Ma had told him and calling a fifteen year old girl instead of field tested professionals had been a good idea. Then again…wasn't that exactly what Francesca was? She had warned him that she would have to wait to administer the treatment to Olivia when her heart was weak and struggling. It had been a hard truth to sell and swallow that the eventuality of such a thing happening was a matter of when and not if, and that when it did there was very little traditional medicine could do for her.

None of them had been too keen on the idea in the very beginning, but they were all connected now…family earned through battle and not ordained by blood.

So what if this didn't work? What if everything fell like a house of cards built on unsteady ground?

And if it did fail…

…who was going to tell Emma?

"What are you doing Francesca? Why are you just sitting there?" Natalia yelled – fear gripping a little too tightly around her throat.

Rafe had to admit that just watching Francesca kneel on the floor next to their Mom with her right hand held over her chest was maddening. But what was she doing?

Two seconds ticked by in the span of an eternity.

Then Francesca balled up her fist and brought it down with a deep resounding thud to Olivia's chest.

Human eyes could not peer past skin, sinew, and bone to witness the congelation begin to dissipate and spread. Delicate ears could not hear the rushing of blood beginning to flow steadily again through once deprived veins.

But with trembling fingers Francesca could feel as acutely as she had felt dread and doubt clawing and cloying at her insides just moments before – her mom's heart began to beat again.

* * *

><p>They were all just staring at her. Natalia of course had attached herself to her side like some form of symbiotic entity living as a direct continuation of herself. Tightly wrapped in Natalia's embrace she could feel the other woman willing her strength while Olivia as dilapidated as she felt offered the quivering woman the assured steadiness of her presence very much alive in her grasp.<p>

Olivia cleared her throat feeling as though she'd just gone ten rounds with Mike Tyson and lived to tell the tale. Her ears rang as distant sounds filtered through seeming even further away. If she had fought Tyson and not remembered it that would surely explain what the hell was going on with her hearing.

She snorted than began to cough as Natalia glared at her. The expression clearing warning that now was not the time for whatever inappropriate thought that was bouncing off the walls of her head.

"You look like hell," Francesca pointed out as she stood next to Rafe. Both of them feeling it necessary to stay as far out of their Ma's reach for the time being as possible.

"Gee I wonder why," Olivia quipped.

"I was talking about Ma," Francesca clarified.

Rafe cleared his throat. "She's right Ma you're not looking too good right now."

In their defense Natalia too looked as though she'd fought some major uphill battle – emerging victorious but at a steep price.

Olivia looked up at Natalia noticing the sallowness in her pallor that somewhat matched her own.

"Maybe we should take you to the hospital to get checked out," Olivia chimed in – her voice rough like crushed gravel.

Natalia looked incredulously from face to face.

"Are you kidding me right now? You almost die and _I'm _the one that needs to go to the hospital?"

"Well when you put it that way…" Olivia trailed off as Natalia sighed impatiently next to her.

"And don't you two dare think you're going to get away with whatever that little maneuver was you just pulled either." Natalia leveled a chagrined Francesca and Rafe with a no nonsense glare.

They both looked down and nodded their heads in consternation.

"Yes Ma," they echoed.

Olivia decided to cut them some slack. Granted she hadn't really gotten a clear explanation of what had happened, but she knew she was still alive right now because of whatever they had done. "We'll figure out how to deal with what you two did later. For now though…thank you."

Her sincerity glowed from her eyes now a little brighter than before.

They both grinned.

"So now would probably be a good time to tell you that I punched a whole through one of your trees then?"

"WHAT?"

Francesca quickly passed the buck. "And Rafe doesn't have diabetes anymore either."

"RAPHEAL!"

"You friggin nark!"

* * *

><p>"So I'm going to give you the simplest explanation I can okay?"<p>

Francesca, Rafe, and Olivia all sat in the waiting room. Natalia had been ushered to examination by Rick who had given Olivia a slightly suspicious once over. It had been agreed that they couldn't of course tell anyone what had transpired for fear of people looking a little too deeply. So Olivia's incident remained a secret.

Francesca now sat explaining what she had done.

"You know how when you drink a really hot cup of coffee too fast and you burn your tongue to the point your taste buds go numb and you can't taste anything for a while?"

Olivia furrowed her brow and indicated for her to continue with her hand.

"Well imagine your body is your tongue, your taste buds are your leukocyte levels, and the coffee is the shot I gave you."

"Wait what?"

Both Olivia and Francesca gave Rafe a patient look clearing asking for him to shut up.

"The shot for lack of a better term burned your leukocytes so they can't discern the difference between your white blood cells and that of your heart. Just like a burned tongue can't discern the difference between the taste of a lemon or an orange your leukocytes can't tell either. Because they don't know which cells to attack and eradicate they won't at all. Over time the 'taste buds' will heal and begin to work properly again. By the time that happens though the mutating agent I injected you with will have singled out essential Gus' cells and well…mutated them into yours. The heart is yours now – free and clear."

Olivia paused for a moment and pursed her lips. "I'm not even going to pretend I fully understand all of that."

"Sorry. But for now you will have to take this supplement I got you until your leukocytes are working properly again. They're not attacking anything so you'll be open to infection for the next couple of days."

Before Olivia could respond Rick came back. "Olivia could you join us please?"

All three family members looked panicked.

"Is Natalia okay?"

"What's wrong with Ma?"

"What do you need us to do?"

"Whoa, whoa…calm down she'll be fine. I just need to borrow Olivia for a moment," Rick assured.

The two children sat stoic as Olivia walked back with Rick giving them one parting glance in assurance.

She was still a little wobbly and hoped Rick wouldn't notice.

* * *

><p>"I am fine. Never been healthier in my life," Natalia began to insist as Olivia rubbed her back and Rick checked her chart.<p>

"Well that's true, but that hasn't always been the case."

"Will you just come out with it already?" Olivia was beyond agitated at the moment. She just wanted to go home and snuggle up with her family then drift off into a deep coma like sleep for about a year.

"Natalia how many jobs have you worked at once on average?"

"Three at a time."

"How much sleep would you say you were used to getting during that time?"

"What sleep?" Natalia chuckled at her own joke before sobering to the quietness of the room. She nervously cleared her throat.

"Taking care of a sick Rafe, working all those jobs, minimal sleep, eating when you could fit it into your schedule, looking out for Olivia and her health. Stress, stress, stress, and oh yeah…more stress." Rick kept his gaze on a slowly catching Natalia. "We've been so focused on Olivia that I haven't thought to ask you what you were doing to take care of yourself. In my medical opinion year's worth of manual labor on your feet, worrying about Rafe then Olivia, and general lack of a proper diet is to blame here."

"But I don't work nearly as much, and I've been eating way better since I came to Springfield."

"I said year's worth of these bad habits Natalia. I'm guessing this has been building up for a long time. Your body is tired…give it some rest. I'm prescribing at least a week off of work, no chores, some wine, a good book, and oh…" He pulled a slip from his prescription pad. "This nifty blood pressure medication."

Olivia snorted as Natalia glared.

"I think I prematurely awarded Olivia the worst patient ever award," Rick mumbled

* * *

><p>Three heads tilted to the side in concentration. Rafe peaked through the space and motioned with a tilt of his head to Olivia and Natalia who could be seen through the other side. The look clearly said, "Are you seeing this shit?"<p>

"For some reason I pictured like this perfect circle. This just looks like a blast zone."

Francesca pushed Rafe.

Her Mom had just had a major heart scare that could have resulted in death, her Ma was just released from the hospital for high stress, anxiety, and blood pressure levels…but instead of going home they were here.

At the park.

Admiring her handy work.

Parents never let shit go did they?

Olivia sighed. "Was this really necessary?"

"It was either that or James' face, but if you rather I build a time machine and…"

"Okay, okay we get it," Natalia sighed and waved her off with her hand. "How's your hand?"

Francesca presented the appendage in question for investigation. It was the first time either woman noticed how big the girl's knuckles were. Years of punching and hitting giving her hands a strength few could posses. She had built up a thick callous around the bone that protected them from harm. "It's good…caught a splinter but I pulled it out."

Natalia sighed and shook her head in acceptance as she began to feel fatigue set in.

Olivia looked at her worriedly.

"Come on we'll talk about all of this later. Let's just go home and pass out for a few hundred years shall we?"

Everyone nodded in agreement as they walked away from the scene of the crime.

Rafe pulled out his forgotten Snicker's bar and munched away on it happily. Francesca bit her lip trying not to laugh.

"Did you get that from Aunt Doris?" she questioned him.

"No," he looked at her funny.

"Just checking."

Natalia eye balled Rafe's candy bar.

"You're explaining later," she warned.

He stopped dead in his tracks and gulped down the bite. "But I didn't even do it – Chessie did," he whined.

"Why are you bringing me into this?"

"Hypocrite," he jibbed.

"Yeah well you're the oldest you should have told me not to do it."

Rafe paused not wanting to admit his sister was right.

"That's what I thought," Francesca smiled.

Olivia and Natalia grinned – amused as the two continued to bicker.

"Our kids…are nuts," Olivia told Natalia for seemingly the millionth time.

Natalia looked back still exhausted but a little more level headed and smiled. She felt her being suffuse with warmth. "Yeah…but they're ours thank God."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."


	38. An Arrow or a Cross

**Title: Risen From The Ashes**

**Pairing: Olivia/Natalia Doris/Blake ?/?  
><strong>

**Rating: MA for strong language, adult situations, violence, blood, drug use.**

**Slightly AU most invents remain the same with a few concentrated changes to the Otalia storyline.**

**Summary: A mysterious stranger comes to town and changes the lives of Olivia and Natalia forever.**

* * *

><p>Moments like this were exactly why people said "sleep on it."<p>

Olivia and Natalia lay in their bed cuddled up in each other's warmth wide-eyed and minds completely blown. Last night had been a kind of whirlwind of activity for them. Towers, Natalia's freaking out, Olivia's heart failure, Natalia's trip to the emergency room, the family's trip to the park, coming home and explaining things to a suspicious Emma.

Whew!

Olivia felt herself getting a head rush thinking about it all.

"We need to talk to Phillip and Beth," Natalia finally murmured. She decided it was a good idea to take one step at a time so they wouldn't be overwhelmed by the flow of emotions that could easily drag them under.

"I know. Part of me wants to be able to be angry with Chessie and another part is glad that she had the frame of mind to warn him to move and take her anger out on an inanimate object instead. Granted that object was one of my trees, but she's come a long way."

Natalia nodded as Olivia rubbed small concentrated circles on her back. "She wouldn't have been in a good enough place to do that even just a month ago," she conceded.

"Still James is beginning to show his Spaulding colors. It's one thing to constantly piss her off, but to do it by manhandling a woman in front of her especially Daisy…it would really screw with our families getting along if one of our kids killed the other."

Natalia groaned and buried her head in Olivia's chest. She felt tears prick her eyes as the sound of her heart – healthy and strong beat steadily under her ear. She reached her hand up and began to stroke the area of Olivia's slightly puckered surgical scar with the pads of her fingers.

"We almost lost you."

Olivia took in a steadying breath as the quiver in Natalia's softly spoken statement worked its way down her spine and settled dreadfully like a lead weight in the pit of her stomach. She hugged Natalia closer to herself. Natalia squeezed back.

There would be a time when they would have a more in depth conversation about what almost happened – a time when they could look back on it as a distant memory and not as the wound still fresh and frayed as it was in their minds. Twice now Olivia had almost died on Natalia as she begged her to stay with them…they needed to wrap their heads around it first. So for now those four words and the simple subsequent actions to comfort one another would do.

Olivia being Olivia decided to go with a bit of levity to take the sting out of the moment. "Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but it seems you haven't quite gotten rid of me yet. Those jogging suits are looking pretty inevitable right about now."

Natalia shook her head and smiled.

"Gus is really gone now," Olivia breathed out as she turned her head sideways to look towards the bathroom door. She didn't know how she felt about that, but she wanted to know how Natalia did.

Natalia's head rose from her comfortable position to peer down at an unsure Olivia. There was still some part of her that believed that Natalia only put up with her because she was the incubator for the last leaving piece of him. Now no longer the vessel for the heart Natalia had pinned away for almost all of her life where did that leave her?

Natalia cupped her cheeks and placed a single, soft, but equally as reverent kiss on pursed lips. "This heart," Natalia tapped on Olivia's chest then gathered her hand in her own "and this heart," she tapped her own chest with their joined hands "have belonged to you for a long time Princess. Never doubt that." She smoothed Olivia's hair out of her face as her lover looked at her with those deeply penetrating eyes and smiled. "Gus has been gone from our lives for some time, and I've reconciled the fact that he was one of those seasonal things in God's plan. He's still with us in a lot of ways though; we have Rafe for instance."

The "we" part of that statement wasn't lost on Olivia.

"But you baby – you were meant to be here with me for a lifetime. Reality is just now catching up to the plan that's all."

Olivia smiled at Natalia. It said, _"Thank you. I love you. Forgive me. Keep me... forever."_

"All part of the plan," Natalia grinned and kissed her lover again.

After a time Olivia pulled back and rolled them over so that Natalia was on her back and just looked down at her. After walking on pins and needles cringing at the thought of Olivia's impending demise there was now honest to God time stretched out in front of them as far as the eyes could see. Olivia had felt like an empty jar that some moron had decided to poor all of Gus' pennies in after she'd spent her own. Now though life was hers to live, cherish, and finally get right. They both felt gratitude settle over them like a warm blanket.

Natalia grinned impishly up at Olivia knowing that if ever she could get Olivia to agree to a particular thing now was it. "So I was thinking about taking the kids to church today. Of course I have to talk to Francesca about going, but…will you go too? I want us all to thank God for his blessings over this family."

Natalia pursed her lips slightly as she gave Olivia a small smile hitting her with the one two punch of the dimply-pout. Olivia shook her head as she grinned and tugged at Natalia's lower lip with her thumb and forefinger.

"So unfair."

"Is that a yes?"

Olivia flopped down away from Natalia and on to her back, and threw her arm over her eyes. Natalia quickly righted herself on the bed and began to bounce up and down. She watched eagerly as her grumpy counterpart forced out a puff of air and slightly raised her arm away to peek out at her.

"Fine, but I'm not talking to Ray."

Natalia squealed and all but dove on Olivia peppering her face with kisses. "Thank you," she laughed as Olivia playfully swatted her away. "Afterwards we could get something to eat and then go to Doris' press conference."

"Ah shit! That's today?"

Natalia frowned at her. "Swear Jar Liv. And yes it's today so get up lazy bones so we can get ready." Natalia made a move to get off of the bed.

Olivia grabbed her and pulled her back as Natalia giggled.

"Princess come on…"

"No. You're supposed to be relaxing. After all of the stress I put you through…"

"Wait a second," Natalia put up her hand and gave Olivia a patient look. "You do not stress me out, our family does not stress me out. What does though is the thought of losing you, and this," she swept her hand out referring to their home and everyone in it. "Working constantly, worrying about first a sick Rafe, then you sick, Rafe in jail, Emma's safety, Francesca's well being, basically all the wrong things in our lives stress me out. I worry about all of you so much and I do realize that there are things beyond my control. I just need to let loose the reigns a little bit."

"And rest," Olivia added.

Natalia smiled. "And rest."

Olivia huffed as she sat up and released Natalia. "Fine, but we have to take your prescription in."

"Okay, we can do that before church and pick it up af…"

Thwack!

Both women looked around.

"What…"

Thwack!

Thwack!

Olivia and Natalia looked towards the window and back at each other.

"Chessie," they said in unison.

They got out of bed and went to the window where they could clearly see in the bright morning sun their daughter standing out in the field knocking an arrow against her bow; readying it for release.

"Please tell me she's not shooting the ducks," Olivia grumbled as Natalia laughed and threw on her robe to go investigate.

"I'll go check on her. You shower."

* * *

><p>"Hey Ma," Francesca greeted a little testily as she lowered her bow. Natalia smiled from behind her. There was something about knowing that her presence was so cherished by the girl that she could smell her coming. Knowing your child needed you and having that validated by said child did wonders for a parent's ego.<p>

"Good morning Chess." Natalia looked around for the bodies of any unlucky birds. The giant black bow her daughter was wielding looked a little intimidating. It was a compound bow with all the bells and whistles in which Natalia couldn't even begin to name. She looked around wondering where the arrows waiting to be used were.

Francesca grinned."I'm not really trying to incur the wrath of Jellybean. I'm shooting at the target."

Natalia sighed in relief and looked around quizzically. "What target?"

"That one," Francesca gestured with her bow towards the end of the field close to where property met gate.

Natalia could barely make it out in the distance.

Francesca pressed a button on her bow that dropped an arrow head out of a mechanized chamber from the top of the string groove. The shaft engaged outward expanding into a full arrow that she quickly knocked and sent flying across the field with a satisfied growl. The bow was whisper quiet so it was easy to tell that the sound they had heard upstairs was that of the arrow making impact with the target. Francesca was using a lot of strength to send those tiny death missiles flying…she was still angry.

"Letting lose some steam?"

The girl looked over at her mother and sighed. "Darts weren't big enough," she mumbled.

Natalia furrowed her brow as they began to walk towards the target.

"So we're all going to church today…" Natalia felt her daughter shut down at her side as she began to walk with her eyes firmly planted on the ground. They talked often about their faith with one another. It was part of their quiet time where they bounced ideas off of one another in search for all those answers that eluded them in their darkest moments. Francesca though had been adamant about not going to church. She was convinced that she'd spontaneously combust upon entry.

"I'm not Catholic Ma," Francesca's feeble argument didn't even sound convincing enough to herself.

"I know that but, it's a start right?" Natalia nudged Francesca playfully as the girl collapsed her bow while they walked.

Francesca bit her lip and looked at Natalia in shame. "The last time I came across a Catholic Priest didn't end well…for him."

Natalia tried to hide the wince she could feel trying to take control of the muscles in her face and rubbed her forehead. "Francesca…"

What the hell was she supposed to say to that?

She thought of something her mother had said all the time when she was younger. "_We must be vigilant in our faith Angelica; demons are everywhere."_ She hated when her mother called her by her middle name. But she had been right of course. Natalia looked at Francesca mournfully.

Yes indeed they were.

It was true that Priests as a whole had an unfair social stigma, but a nice chunk of them had earned it. She couldn't remember a single perish function that she had allowed Rafe to attend alone when he was a child. She shook her head and sighed wondering why she stayed so loyal to the Catholic Church when more and more everyday she was realizing how that loyalty wasn't returned. There were times when its policies were reminiscent of the old boys club where they protected their own. Instead of the men that did those terrible things being excommunicated they were simply relocated.

That wasn't right at all.

The same men who should rot for forcing themselves on young boys were the ones who were very vocal on their opinion of two consenting adults that just so happened to be the same sex. That opinion wasn't in the least bit flattering.

"Ruminating again?" Francesca grinned at her Ma as Natalia snapped out of her reverie and realized they had reached the target the girl had been shooting at.

Natalia took one look at it and turned beet red. "Francesca!" she admonished as she swatted the girl on the arm with the back of her hand.

Her daughter offered no apology as she began to pull the arrows from the target. Each one had been deeply imbedded into the enlarged image of James Spaulding's forehead affixed to a circular wooden board.

"I would have preferred the darts to this," Natalia continued to chide her child.

"I would apologize for it, but seeing as I'm not sorry it would be a little hollow."

Natalia shook her head as she watched the girl disengage each arrow and drop the heads back into the chamber of her bow then dropped it in the sheath on her back.

"We're going to drop off my prescription," Natalia waved the paper in Francesca's direction, "and then we're going to church as a family."

"Wait… Mom's going?" Francesca asked incredulously as she took the paper from Natalia's hand and crumbled it.

"Yes your mother is going and what are you doing with my prescription?"

"It's not necessary," the girl told her as she began to walk back towards the house grumbling about how some conspiracy was at work. Olivia never went to church – it was the only thing that allowed her to get away with doing the same. They would spend that time together while Natalia took the other two kids and get into mischief. The gate incident being example number one.

Natalia caught up to the girl giving her a pointed look.

"This drug like most have side-effects that are worse than what it's supposed to be treating. I have a more mild form of my smokes made up for you. They'll mellow you out and are a lot healthier."

"I don't smoke."

Francesca grinned. "Neither do I."

The two walked in the house both thinking along the same lines.

_Please don't let Father Ray be a pedophile._


	39. Huh

**Title: Risen From The Ashes**

**Pairing: Olivia/Natalia Doris/Blake ?/?  
><strong>

**Rating: MA for strong language, adult situations, violence, blood, drug use.**

**Slightly AU most invents remain the same with a few concentrated changes to the Otalia storyline.**

**Summary: A mysterious stranger comes to town and changes the lives of Olivia and Natalia forever.**

**A/N: So ummm yeah...this is the chap that was missing...SORRY!**

* * *

><p>Emma Spencer was a very smart child. She had seen and heard a lot of things in her young life, and had experienced even more. Her family life was interesting to say the least, and even though she was a relatively optimistic child she was smart enough to know when to look for trouble on the horizon.<p>

So when everyone piled into her mommy's new SUV for church she knew something was wrong.

Rafe was tugging at his tie as he kept looking at mommy nervously. Ma was gripping mommy's hand so tight that she was surprised the other woman hadn't yelped in pain, and both parents were shooting quick glances through the rear-view mirror at her sister sitting next to her.

Francesca…well…she was mad.

She rarely saw the older girl lose her temper. Francesca was like a teddy bear…a really tall teddy bear. They played all the time and her big sister never turned her down. They ran around the property, fed the ducks, played video games, colored together, and all of that was done with the other girl laughing and smiling the whole time.

That didn't mean Emma didn't know that Francesca could be mean. When she went to the mansion the other day her asshole brother James (she only called him that in her mind now) had a bandage on his hand. She learned later that it was because he did something to hurt her sister's feelings and she retaliated.

She eyed the older girl carefully noting the vein throbbing in her forehead as her jaw clenched and her eyes were turned to slits. She looked pretty though with her long dark hair flowing over her shoulders, her pretty blue long sleeved dress, and matching heels like her mommies wore. Even stewing in her own juices with her arms defiantly crossed Emma couldn't help but notice how pretty her sister was.

Sometimes she looked like Ma when she laughed dimples deepening or flicked her hair out of her eyes. Other times she looked like Mommy when she yelled at Rafe or said something funny that their parent's wished she hadn't; her eyes twinkling with mirth.

Right now though she didn't know who she looked like. It was like Emma had never met this person before.

Truth was she hadn't.

Francesca wasn't sitting next to her right now.

Phoenix was.

* * *

><p>Rafe greeted Ashley with a hug and a quick peck to the lips before quickly tugging her away from the family in the parking lot.<p>

"Will you quit yankin on me? What's wrong?" Ashley questioned him.

"Nothing yet…hopefully," he answered her cryptically.

Daisy walked over from her spot standing next to Marina after noticing the family's arrival.

"Hey guys," she greeted them happily as she shot a quick glance Francesca's way. She frowned feeling the tension rolling off of the other girl in waves. "What's up with her?"

Rafe shot a panicked glance at Daisy. "Nothing."

She didn't believe him.

* * *

><p>"If I have to behave so do you young lady," Olivia stepped close to Phoenix and pulled her arms away from her chest then smoothed down the front of her dress.<p>

The girl didn't answer her.

"Look I'll admit that I really don't like Ray all that much, then again he did condemn your Ma and my relationship so there could be some biased there. But can you please just do this for your mother?"

Phoenix sighed.

"If I get so much as a whiff…"

"Understood," Olivia conceded as the family congregated and walked through the parking lot towards the church.

* * *

><p>Father Ray stood greeting his parishioners as they entered the church before service began. He noticed Olivia and Natalia walking up with their children from his perch on the top of the steps and sighed.<p>

Natalia still hadn't learned her lesson yet.

He took a surreptitious glance at the girl he figured was their new adoptive daughter – her head down as she walked or more accurately stomped closer – he couldn't see her face as her long hair was mussed by the wind. His concentration was broken as another of his flock came up to greet him.

* * *

><p>Phoenix stood stock still at the bottom of the church stairs as her family made the ascent upward. She smelled the air and shot an unbelieving glance up the steps and stared hard into the face of Father Ray.<p>

Olivia, Natalia, and Rafe both froze realizing what the girl was doing.

Before they could stop her she ran up the steps and stood right in front of the man.

He stuck at his hand for her to shake before rearing back from her in surprise. He squinted into her face before a huge disbelieving grin split his lips.

"You're supposed to be dead," the two spoke in tandem before enveloping each other in a fierce hug.

Everyone just stood there not really getting what was happening.

"Santos you friggin loser…you're a Priest now?"

* * *

><p>AN: So obviously the chapter before and after this one makes no sense without this one. I have no idea how I forgot to post it because I do remember uploading it to the doc. manager...I'm losing it people! Once again sorry about the continuity issue.


	40. Death and Consequences

**Title: Risen From The Ashes**

**Pairing: Olivia/Natalia Doris/Blake ?/?  
><strong>

**Rating: MA for strong language, adult situations, violence, blood, drug use.**

**Slightly AU most invents remain the same with a few concentrated changes to the Otalia storyline.**

**Summary: A mysterious stranger comes to town and changes the lives of Olivia and Natalia forever.**

* * *

><p>Olivia and Natalia sat hands clasped and flanked by their children in the pew looking to everyone like an impenetrable front line. Father Ray's words rose in pitch and slowed with fervor somehow piercing through the fog of their muddled brains.<p>

The two women heard the voice of their daughter echoing through their mind. She had spoken to them before they sat. It was a single sentence that spoke volumes and changed everything. They had butted heads and opinions with the man currently standing in front of the gathered parishioners of his flock but right now…

"_Feel however you want about him, but that man took two bullets for me…when he didn't have to."_

It was unbelievable how small this world was. It was true most people did know of the man's walk from the dark side and into righteousness. His mob days were well known amongst the citizens of Springfield. Few knew though why he had left them behind. It seemed Francesca much like many things that were happening in town lately had something to do with it.

Francesca sat to Olivia's right side while Emma then Rafe sat to Natalia's left. All of their minds littered with questions and answers unsure which belonged to one another.

Would Father Ray end his vendetta against the growing strength of their family?

Or would Phoenix have to let go of a friend…again?

* * *

><p>Olivia and Natalia looked nervously around the priest's office as they and two of their oldest children waited for him to join them. Emma had been allowed to leave with her friend Jodie and her parents. This was probably not a discussion she was meant to ever here.<p>

Ray Santos entered the room then shut and locked the door.

Francesca rose from her seat as the two just stared at one another in disbelief.

"Nice collar," was all that Francesca could muster before her throat closed up on her.

Ray smiled a sad smile and rushed to her enveloping her in a hug.

"I saw you die," she chocked out as she held on to the man tightly unwilling to let go and tears streamed unchecked from her curiously jubilant eyes.

She could remove a number from her list.

"Obviously you saw wrong," Ray told her with a smile as they broke their embrace.

"I don't understand – what happened?"

"I think we all would like an answer to that," Natalia cut in as she watched the scene unfold before her eyes.

Rafe watched the priest with suspicious eyes not knowing if the family could trust him. Would this be the ammo he would use to pull his family apart? Conform or he'd literally rain down hell fire and damnation on them all? There was a time when Rafe would have been on the older man's side, but now…now he knew what it looked like to truly have your world ripped apart. He'd seen it on those dark days Francesca sometimes had.

The entire family witnessed those days. The girl would be quiet – eerily so as she ambled around the house looking as though she were mere seconds from shattering – splintering into a million bleeding and aching pieces never to be put back together again. Her eyes on those days were always the hardest to bear; they were hollow – void – dead.

It was difficult in The Farmhouse on those days but they had gotten through them as their occurrence happened less and less. Now standing in front of them was the living proof of the guilt and shame those days bore witness to.

They all gathered together as Francesca and Ray explained to them how they had met.

The man had been doing a favor for another crime family in New York. The girl at his side had been just a child then, yet she had the power to cause men dangerous and influential all vying for the same thing to come together against a common enemy. The Russians, Colombians, and Italians - all of them would normally be at each others throats, but Francesca had been the torch they past back and forth for safe keeping to spite a common enemy.

Ray had met the girl before her first trip to Japan where she had found the strength and fortitude to stand up on her own two feet under the tutelage of her Sensei. Still when the two met she had been an exceptional child. He couldn't think of a single kid that would have been smart enough to seek out the various crime families for help with her particular problem.

They had all been happy to oblige her.

Ray had been the one responsible for her safe keeping in the day to day as the other men orchestrated her transfer to the Colombians; after her time with them she was to go to Russia.

* * *

><p>"<em>Have you ever killed anyone before," the normally quiet and sullen nine year old had asked him one night. <em>

_He had been taken aback by her question – her eyes piercing him with their intensity. He answered her truthfully. "Yeah."_

_She nodded her head as she eyed him. "How many?"_

_He shook his head at such a ridiculous question. "I don't remember."_

"_I do," she whispered quietly. He sat stunned even knowing that the journey to where she was now had been more than difficult. "The first man I ever killed came after me the night after my last FBI escort team was murdered. I don't know how he found me. I don't even know how I knew he was coming."_

_The girl was looking straight at him, but he was sure she was seeing far beyond him to a distant memory. _

"_The idiots ordered pizza. That's how they found the safe house…again. They asked me if I wanted some and I told them no. I didn't even argue with them because I knew they wouldn't listen. I just went upstairs to the room I was using and packed all my stuff – then I snuck into one of the agent's rooms and stole two of his guns and some bullets. By the time the pizza got there I had already climbed out the window and was on my way into the woods. The house looked like the fourth of July after that sounded like it too…"_

_He sat unable to move as the girl spoke. Her voice was ghostly calm as she talked about running for her life as if it were a common thing. Frivolous even. _

"_I took the tracker the agency gave me and threw it in the pond that was behind the house before I ran into the woods. After a while I found a road and followed it to a warehouse. There were all these trucks being loaded for delivery. I went to the loading bay and switched some of the records for the logs…I'm sure it caused a lot of confusion, but it bought me some time. If the company didn't know where the trucks where headed…neither would they._

_I stole away in the back of a Walmart truck – waited till it was moving before I started rummaging through all of the packages. Found some boys clothes, heavy boots, food that would keep for weeks, a nice sized hunting knife, water, a better laptop then the one I already had, bigger duffel bag to carry it all in, and then I waited. _

_The driver opened up the door and I jumped out dressed in the clothes I'd found. I was already tall for my age so with the right attitude I could pass for a small teenaged boy. Maybe even a college student if I wanted to. I gave him some of the money I already kept on me…more than enough to pay for all the things I had taken and told him to never talk about what happened. Told him that if he wanted to live he would lie and tell his boss that he found the truck ransacked with the envelope of cash lying inside. He agreed…probably because I was pointing a gun at him._

_After that I ran to the highway and hitchhiked with this nice family in their RV. They had two kids, and a dog. They laughed and smiled…it was nice. Then once we reached a rest stop I left them a thank you note and ran again. I finally found a motel…it was gross. I didn't know what to do. The FBI had already failed to keep me safe three times and that was three too many. I was alone. Then something just told me that someone was coming. So I turned on the shower and closed the bathroom door while I went to hide under the bed. I think he picked the lock because all of a sudden there he was standing in my room – just looking – for me."_

_Ray sat feeling tingles running rampant up and down his spine as the young girl talked. Her eyes were vacant and cold. _

"_He went into the bathroom to try and surprise me but I wasn't there. I followed his feet from under the bed as he tore the room apart and rifled through my things. All of a sudden there was a hand on my foot pulling me from under the bed. He looked down at me and smiled before he threw me into the corner by the bed. I hit my head on the wall. _

_He reached into his coat and pulled out a gun. _

_It happened so…fast," the girl breathed out as she squinted her eyes. _

"_One second I'm ready to die the next I have one of the stolen guns in my hands…the one I kept tucked into the back of my jeans. I looked him right in the eyes…then I shot him."_

_She turned and looked at Ray - her eyes finally in focus as her face showed no emotion. He took in a deep breath suddenly feeling as though he couldn't breathe. _

"_He wanted to kill me or take me back to them, and still I see his eyes when I try to sleep. I see all of their eyes when I try to sleep. I've shot and stabbed four men, and all of them are dead now. Have you killed more than that Santos?"_

"_Yes…I have," he swallowed. _

_The little girl nodded her head. "But you don't know the number?" He shook his head no. "How old are you?"_

"_Why?" It was a weird question for her to ask in the middle of such a conversation. _

"_Because I'm nine and I'm wondering if I ever make it to be your age…will I ever be able to lose focus…and stop counting."_

"_I guess it depends on the person," Ray told her as he cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. The girl watched him quietly. _

"_Or it might depend on the reason. I killed to live…why do you?"_

* * *

><p>He had never been able to answer her question. One night weeks later when her transfer to the Colombians was to go down on neutral turf gun fire lit up the night. There had been a rat in their ranks and he had given away the location for the switch. Ray saw the girl running across the line towards her new keepers as two shots rang out that were meant for her. He didn't even think before he dove into their path. He heard the girl screaming his name as blood oozed from his body…then nothing.<p>

Years later sitting in the same office they were all packed into now he'd gotten a phone call from one of his old contacts. They told him how the girl Francesca now Phoenix had finally lost her battle. They'd blown up a building and she had been inside. He'd sat with a heavy heart for a long time thinking and silently crying.

He still couldn't answer her question, but he knew without a doubt that the little girl had taught him the true value of life and the repercussions of death.

* * *

><p>"He won't tell anyone I'm here," Francesca told her parents as they walked out of the church.<p>

Olivia nodded as Natalia cast her eyes downward.

"How can you be sure," Rafe argued.

"Because he doesn't want me dead."

"Yeah well he wants to tare us apart…why wouldn't he try to use that against us?"

"He's a priest Raphael," Natalia argued.

A few stragglers watched them curiously. The four continued their argument more subdued.

"Rafe I know you're worried…" Olivia rubbed Rafe's shoulder – he snatched away.

"No Mom I'm terrified," he admitted as his eyes darted about in a panic. "Only family should know. We are the only people we can trust…he shouldn't be apart of this."

Rafe turned and stalked away as the other three called after him.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry."<p>

Olivia and Natalia looked at their daughter confused. They were walking into Company to have lunch and meet up with Jodie's parents to retrieve Emma.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Chess," Natalia assured her.

The girl sighed and shook her head.

"Rafe is terrified that I'm going to get him and the rest of you killed, and I can't even blame him for feeling that way. Why wouldn't I be sorry for that?"

Her mother's gave her a patient smile.

"Sweetie Rafe is afraid for you not himself," Olivia clarified.

Francesca scrunched up her face in confusion. "Why?"

Natalia pulled the girl into a hug and spoke into her ear. "He's your big brother and that conversation with Ray made him realize that no matter how much he'd like to he can't protect you…not the way he wants to be able to. That scares him."

Francesca pulled away from Natalia looking contemplative.

"We all know how Rafe gets when he's scared he can't protect the people he loves honey," Olivia added.

Francesca nodded as they made their way into the restaurant.

"I suppose I'll have to do something about that."


	41. Spaz and Eggs

**Title: Risen From The Ashes**

**Pairing: Olivia/Natalia Doris/Blake ?/?  
><strong>

**Rating: MA for strong language, adult situations, violence, blood, drug use.**

**Slightly AU most invents remain the same with a few concentrated changes to the Otalia storyline.**

**Summary: A mysterious stranger comes to town and changes the lives of Olivia and Natalia forever.**

* * *

><p>Natalia sat feeling very much like a suspicious criminal without really being able to care outside of Company. She had begun to feel a little stressed with the situation currently plaguing their family and was ushered outside by Olivia at their daughter's request. Rafe had shown up a little bit ago - apologetic and ashamed of his outburst. The two older kids had started a curiously quiet conversation after that. Half-way through it Rafe had lit up like a Christmas tree.<p>

Those two in cahoots would be enough to stress anyone out. Olivia was sure Francesca wanted them to go outside in part so that they could speak more freely. She would be sure to nip that shit in the bud before it got out of control.

A sweet puff of smoke was blown in Olivia's face as Natalia began to grin like a kid on Christmas morning.

"You're feeling yourself right now aren't you," Olivia questioned her with a smirk.

"Oh yeeeeah," Natalia smiled and tilted her head back as she settled into the bench. She sighed happily as the drug began to course through her system. "This stuff could bring about world peace…" Natalia trailed off as she took another hit of her smoke as her eyes slid shut. "Mmm."

Olivia laughed as she sat next to Natalia and took her free hand into her own. "You're not going to share are you?"

"Nope."

They both grinned at one another - eyes twinkling before Olivia got contemplative. Natalia knew exactly where her thoughts were and smiled as she snuggled into her side.

"I got to hold our baby today," Olivia mused – her watery voice filled with awe and gratitude. "I actually picked her up…and held her."

The two mothers looked at one another with tears of happiness in her face.

"God she's gotten heavy."

They both laughed.

Olivia smiled at the memory created mere moments ago when they had entered Company. Emma ran up to them squealing in delight about whatever new thing that had caught her adolescent attentions. Olivia had gotten tunnel vision at that point remembering the new status of her heart and picked Emma up. The child had been surprised to say the least. She had even looked to Natalia to see if her mommy was doing something she wasn't supposed to. When her Ma had smiled at her in encouragement the little girl threw her arms around Olivia's neck. The two held on tightly to one another both mesmerized by the fact that it had been years since such contact had been allowed between them.

"_I love you mommy."_

Olivia couldn't think of a better gift anyone could give her. She not only had her children and the woman she would spend the rest of her life with, but she had been given time…something she had surely been lacking.

"I know how much it hurt you to see me playing with her that day…when you couldn't," Natalia's voice was soft.

They both immediately began to remember a past in which both of them had been so unsure and unhappy. Olivia weak and angry, and Natalia once again saving the day - ignoring her own pain and confusion as she'd picked up their little girl and twirled her around. The sound of her laughter had been one of the first things that bound them to one another.

"As much as I hated you back then – by the way, that sounds absolutely ridiculous to be able to say – I was so grateful to you for doing that for her. She's gotten so big since then."

"Pretty soon neither one of us will be able to pick her up anymore."

"Please don't go there," Olivia sighed dramatically as her mind pictured a teenaged Emma.

It was terrifying.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about her sneaking out. I'm sure the security system will make sure of that."

"Or she could pick up some things from her sister and figure out how to shut it down…"

"Olivia I love you, I really do, so don't ruin this for me," Natalia grinned as she blew a smoke ring into the air.

Olivia made a face at her as she scrunched up her brow. "Really?" Olivia looked at Natalia accusingly as she waited for an explanation.

Natalia smiled shyly at her. "Catholic School is the best place to get into trouble. I used to smoke with the older girls in the bathroom between classes."

Olivia burst out laughing. "Are you telling me my sweet Natalia was one of the bad girls in school?"

Natalia shrugged her shoulders. "A little bit," she laughed. "It wasn't until after I had Rafe that I calmed down. That's when I realized how easy rich kids really had it in life. I went from thinking the world would end if I didn't get the shoes I wanted to knowing that it would if I couldn't find a way to afford Rafe's medications. And now…there aren't that many things we can't afford. It's funny how life turns out."

"It's not so much funny as it is confusing, because I honestly have no idea how we got here."

"Natalia are you smoking?"

Natalia chocked on her inhale and began to cough. Olivia rubbed her back as she glared daggers at Doris.

"Have I been sucked into an alternate dimension? Let me guess – Olivia is a nun now right?" Doris looked at the two of them confused. The sight of Natalia smoking did not add up to what little she knew about the woman. Yes they were friends, but they hadn't had enough time to really get to know one another. It was different with Olivia because they had spent so much time together during Olivia's whole 'I'm not sure she even likes sex' debacle. Of course that was a load of shit because the two were now all over each other more often than not.

Natalia wiped her eyes and looked to Olivia for a viable excuse. She couldn't really explain that she wasn't really smoking now could she? Olivia's mind began to work a mile a minute. Right before she could open her mouth to lie Doris rolled her eyes and stopped Olivia's attempt to bullshit her. She recognized the look they had given to one another. It had been on their faces too many times over the past few months. It was the look that said "This has something to do with Phoenix so how much bullshit can we sling to get people to believe it's the truth?"

"Oh save that bull for someone else. This has something to do with your kid right?" Doris waved them off before they could answer. "I talked to Francesca…thanks for the heads up on the cluster fuck by the way." Doris nudged Natalia to slide down the bench practically forcing her into Olivia's lap.

"Hey watchit," Olivia protested.

"Don't act like you actually mind," Doris pointed out.

Olivia grinned then flipped her off. "Sit on it and spin."

Doris guffawed as Natalia sat quietly amused at their interaction. Doris noted that she hadn't even bothered to correct Olivia's rudeness.

Olivia explained. "Chess gave her some of her medication if you can even call it that. She's too loose to care. "

"Do tell," Doris teased suggestively.

"How about I don't and say I did," Olivia made a face at Doris.

Natalia grinned and snuggled in close to Olivia. She threw her crossed legs over her thighs for emphasis and began to rub lazy circles on her stomach. She turned her head and blew out another puff of smoke right in Doris' face. Doris backed away in annoyance until the sweet smelling smoke entered her system. She felt herself instantly begin to relax. Olivia grinned as she began to softly rub Natalia's thigh.

"What the hell is that?" Doris was more than intrigued. The tension she'd been holding in the back of her neck had waned. "Wait…" she put up her hand in a stop gesture. "Is this going to show up on a drug test?"

"Nope," Natalia grinned and blew another puff of smoke in her face. "You'll do fine at the press conference by the way. And no you can't have any."

Doris pouted.

Olivia burst out laughing again.

"Honestly I'll write this thing off as a win if there are no torches and pitchforks at the end of the night." Doris made a face as she envisioned herself running through the streets of Springfield from an angry mob. For some reason she kept hearing a man screaming "Fuck you and your fedora." She laughed and shook her head.

"What?" Natalia gave her a funny look as did Olivia.

Doris waved them off. "You don't even want to know."

"So you talked to Francesca?" Olivia's mind ran rampant with the reasoning's behind the girl's big reveal to her friend.

"Unfortunately yes, I am now privy to your daughter's deepest darkest secrets." Doris sighed and rubbed at her forehead. "And I thought Alan Spaulding made me feel murderous."

The three sat there quietly for moment.

"So you're telling the entire world you're a lesbo today huh?" Natalia swung her neck around to look at Doris as she still sat comfortably entwined with Olivia.

Doris grinned and shook her head at a smirking Olivia. "This one has certainly learned quickly hasn't she? She'll be throwing barbeques and playing softball in no time."

"I played softball in high school actually," Natalia giggled and stuck out her tongue.

"And have you not seen that huge ass grill she bought?" Olivia qualified.

"Point taken."

* * *

><p>"If I didn't know you I'd say that shit was creepy as hell," Rafe grinned at his sister as her head snapped back around towards him. She glared at him only to have its power diminished by the blush creeping up her neck and ears. "You could just talk to her. That would be the normal thing to do – instead of just staring at her all the damn time. You are friends now…you do get that right?" He continued to tease her.<p>

Francesca bit her bottom lip as she cut her eyes to the left as Daisy placed an order on a table across the room. "She inspires a certain amount of…cowardice in me," Francesca mumbled. "I'm more afraid of her than I was being locked in a cage with that tiger," she admitted.

"You're father's a fucking dick," Rafe growled.

"Be that as it may…she still terrifies me."

Emma skipped back over to the table with a cheeky grin. "Soooo… mommyandmaareoutsidesoIcan'taskthemcanIhavesomeicecream?"

The two older siblings grinned at the girl in amusement. "The fact that you got that all out in one breath is beyond impressive Emma," Francesca tickled the little girl as Rafe laughed.

"Why not? You'd probably con them into letting you have some anyway," Rafe shrugged

"Yes," the little girl pumped her fists into the air and did a little happy dance before running back up to the front counter to a waiting and smiling Buzz.

Rafe and Francesca laughed with one another for a moment. It was cut off as Daisy walked past their booth with an order and offered them a grin in passing. Francesca blushed deeper.

Rafe sighed dramatically as he shook his head at her. Francesca kicked him underneath the table.

"Ah shit…it's even worse when you're wearing heels," he groused as Olivia and Natalia walked back in.

"Rafe watch your mouth, and Chess quit kicking your brother," Olivia gave them both a pointed look.

"Yes mom," they both droned.

Rafe slid all the way around to sit next to Francesca as Olivia and Natalia took up the space across from them. Buzz came over and dropped their plates off.

"Before you kill me I made sure Emma ate something substantial when she came in with her little friend before I gave her ice cream."

The two mothers gave the happy little girl a rueful grin as she sat – legs swinging – as she did her best to gorge herself on her treat. "She's going to be bouncing off of the walls," Natalia grinned.

Buzz shrugged his shoulders with a laugh and walked away.

Conversation grew between the family as they ate until Daisy began to bus the table right next to their own.

"It was so weird because he's standing there just screaming at me waving around this friggin chicken and…," without even realizing it Francesca had abruptly cut off in the middle of a sentence to track the other girl's movements.

The family grinned as she watched her so intently – it was as if nothing else in the world existed. Daisy leaned a little further across the table to wipe up a spill. The short shorts she had a penchant for wearing at work hugged her backside causing Francesca to slowly cant her head sideways to watch the view. Rafe watched transfixed as his sister's mouth began to fall open little by little. Natalia's eyebrows shot up her forehead as she watched her daughter revert.

Olivia burst out laughing.

The sudden noise jolted Francesca out of her daze with a jerk and banged her knee on the bottom of the table - jostling the plates and cutlery. Daisy was startled by the sound and dropped her bin full of dishes spilling them and uneaten food all over the floor.

"Shit," Daisy whined as she dropped to her hands and knees to begin cleaning up the mess.

Francesca rose quickly from her seat and dropped to her knees to help her clean up the mess – quickly tossing cups and a few broken plates into the bin. "I'm sorry about that."

Daisy gave her an amused grin and continued to gather the sticky mess off food. "It's not your fault."

Francesca cleared her throat and looked backwards to her family trying and failing to hide their laughter. She rolled her eyes. "Um…it kind of is," she sighed and picked up a clump of noodles dropping them sloppily into the bin. Daisy reached for a plate hidden under a mess of food only to have Francesca grab it before she could. "It's broken…" she nervously cleared her throat. "…wouldn't want you cutting yourself."

"Thanks," Daisy smiled sweetly at the nervous girl who continued to blush.

"Sorry about the broken plates."

"Don't worry about it," Daisy rose with the bin resting on her hip as Francesca stood. "Apparently being Greek means breaking plates is the equivalent of playing horseshoes or something," Daisy laughed. "Sorry about the dress," she pointed towards the hem of Francesca's dress with a cringe.

Francesca looked down to notice a smudge on the bottom edge of her dress…syrup she was sure. "Don't worry about it…I'm sure it'll be easier to get out than brain matter…er uh I mean…yeah," Francesca coughed nervously as Daisy eyed her strangely.

"Thanks for the help," Daisy hefted the bin and walked past Francesca towards the kitchen area.

Francesca pinched the bridge of her nose and mumbled to herself, "Moron."

"Oh hey…"

Francesca spun around quickly at the sound of Daisy's voice.

"Did you want to maybe hang out later…after the big coming out party," she grinned.

Francesca chuckled. "Umm…sure." It sounded like a question.

"Okay, great…see ya later."

Francesca smiled and watched as the other girl disappeared.

"Hey Don Juan your food is getting cold," Olivia teased.

Francesca moaned in embarrassment and sat back down.

"I am such a spaz," Francesca groaned and slid down – hunching inwards in her seat as she began to pick at her food.

It was the first time any of them had seen her do that. Normally food was sat in front of her and she wolfed it down without preamble. Now though she looked like the last thing she wanted to do was eat.

Olivia and Natalia looked at one another on the same accord. They were going to have to bite the bullet and talk to her about the Daisy situation.

But first Natalia was going to have to make a preemptive strike. Daisy had hurt one of her children before, and although it had been a small thing – a quarrel between teenagers that resulted in a break up – hurting Francesca would end so much worse.

* * *

><p>AN: So what do you guys think of how things are playing out so far? Let me know. Remember comments and review are love! Also for you lurkers out there I just realized my anonymous review function was disabled. That has been rectified.<p> 


	42. What the F&

**Title: Risen From The Ashes**

**Pairing: Olivia/Natalia Doris/Blake ?/?**

**Rating: MA for strong language, adult situations, violence, blood, drug use.**

**Slightly AU most invents remain the same with a few concentrated changes to the Otalia storyline.**

**Summary: A mysterious stranger comes to town and changes the lives of Olivia and Natalia forever.**

* * *

><p>"Are you even breathing? Breathe. Breathe in and ou…"<p>

"I'm breathing damnit! "

Blake crossed her arms and eyed Doris seriously as the other woman sighed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Don't talk to me like that D."

Doris cast her eyes towards the ceiling of the front lobby in city hall and chewed on her bottom lip. "I'm sorry baby…it's just well…ugh!" Doris sighed and flopped herself down in a nearby visitor's chair and began to rub her hands together nervously.

Blake sighed and sat down next to her. She grabbed her hand unafraid of anyone who could be watching – knowing that in a matter of minutes there would be no possible way to hide who they were to one another. Blake had to admit the thought was a bit terrifying, but the impending liberation of her relationship from the shadows was greatly out weighing any fear of backlash she was having at the moment. She and Doris haven't always been the most well liked people in town and now they were going to be painting big multicolored targets on their backs.

Nothing worth having ever came easily. Their friends were proof of that, but after seeing the outcome how the hell could they not take a chance? She'd already talked to the twins and Clarissa about the change – to say that they were surprised would be an understatement, but gratefully her children didn't have the same irrational response Rafe original had with his parent's news. Clarissa though had been strangely fascinated…boarding school…she really hoped her daughter wasn't one of those girls. Ashley had been pretty accepting after she got over Doris lying to her for her entire life and they got along great…despite any past issues they may have had with one another.

She did try to sleep with the girl's boyfriend.

God she was such a bitch to people.

"Doris look at me," Blake guided her lover's face around to look at her. It was painted in a grim mask, but it was the glint in her eye – that sharp awareness and determination that bolstered her confidence. She knew Doris was ready for this... it didn't mean she couldn't be afraid. "We have a lot of support behind us. Our children and our friends are all out there ready to stand behind us. With them and each other we can get through this. So maybe a few people will be assholes about it, but that's life – not everyone is going to like you; some for no other reason than they just don't."

Doris nodded in agreement and clasped Blake's hands in her own.

"Besides when it comes to your personal life I'm sure must people would prefer you to be gay then married to Alan Spaulding."

Doris burst out laughing and nodded her head. "Good point. Besides can you imagine how embarrassed he'll be to find that two of his ex wives are lesbians?"

Blake grinned deviously. "Do you think he's suffered enough yet for all the shit he's done?"

Doris shrugged her shoulders."Who can say he has, but it's still fun to watch."

* * *

><p>Ashley smiled as she watched Rafe approach her outside of city hall. He was smiling as he wrapped her up in a tight hug. She leaned back and ruffled his hair playfully before they kissed. Daisy grinned at the exchange before she noticed a determined looking Natalia approach her. She had broken away from Olivia and Emma with a determined stride. She looked around nervously in search of Francesca – hoping that she could be a buffer, but the other girl was nowhere to be seen. She gulped nervously as Natalia continued to approach her. She looked to Olivia for back up, but the older woman shrugged her shoulders apologetically and took an overly excited Emma over to play with an equally as hyped up Sarah who was running around her father's legs. In that moment Daisy wondered why people were more afraid of Olivia than Natalia.<p>

The woman was terrifying.

She rubbed at the back of her neck and ducked her head as Natalia came to a stop in front of her at the bottom of the steps to city hall. She studied the younger woman with curious eyes before she nodded her head resolutely and urged her to follow her with a quick wave of her hand over her shoulder. Daisy took a deep breath and quietly followed behind her. They walked in a heavy silence around the side of the building. Daisy walked past Natalia and leaned back against the brick wall with her head down. She crossed her hands behind her back and sighed. She realized once it was too late that they were in an alley far away from prying eyes and anyone that would or could come to her aid. Daisy wondered if she screamed for help would anyone hear her.

The cramped space made her feel claustrophobic, and the close proximity of the obviously agitated and angry woman in front of her made her feel like a mouse backed into a corner by a very large house cat defending its turf from any unwanted pest. Sweat broke out over her lip and brow.

"So…" Natalia started with a smirk whose purpose could have been to reassure or frighten and crossed her arms.

"So…" Daisy repeated as she slowly lifted her head.

"Francesca," Natalia simply stated.

Daisy grimaced. "Francesca."

"You like her don't you?" Natalia watched the younger girl's facial expressions as a range of emotions flashed and disappeared just as quickly.

"I…yes…I like her…a lot actually." Daisy although extremely nervous made sure that she didn't waver in her eye contact with the older woman. A woman whose son she had dated and daughter she was now interested in. Even to her that sounded bad.

"The same way you liked Rafe…a lot?" Natalia cocked an eyebrow at the girl in challenge.

"No…I was really young with Rafe – a lot younger than I am now...dumber. I didn't…I was never really good at being…who other people needed me to be. When Gus died I didn't know how to handle it and be there for him at the same time. I'm different now and so is Chess. I don't know why, but I just know that she is."

Natalia gave her a slightly condescending look as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious about this Natalia," Daisy ruffled as she found herself getting agitated despite her fear of the older woman.

"Daisy you're always serious until you're not. I understand you probably really do believe what you're saying now, but what about a week from now or a month or a year…five years? Francesca can't afford to have yet another person in her life who wants her for whatever they can get out of her until they've had their fun." Natalia's eyes flashed dangerously as she walked into Daisy's space – her nose flaring with emotion.

"I don't want anything from her Natalia. All I want…" she paused realizing exactly what it was she really wanted. It surprised her. The recognition of her true feelings stole the very breath from her lungs as she leaned back heavily on the wall. She looked at Natalia as if she'd never seen the woman before in her life.

"What?" Natalia demanded.

"I just…"

"You're just what? Looking for fun? Experimenting? Alleviating some boredom? Pissing of your family? Sticking it to Harley? Why are you so determined to plant yourself into my daughter's life – a girl who has been through hell and back and back again – a girl who couldn't possibly survive the path of destruction you leave behind, or your penchant for doing the exact opposite of what you need to do for the people you supposedly care about? Tell me Daisy why the hell am I supposed to take you seriously?"

"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH HER!" The words resonated deeply in the pit of Daisy's stomach as she thought them over. It was true somehow the biggest pain in the ass and most annoying person she'd ever met had become the one person she couldn't imagine living without. It was the first time she'd allowed herself to even think those words let alone speak aloud. And for Natalia to be the one to be there to hear them for the first time was a little much for her to handle at the moment.

They both froze as Daisy's breath got caught in her throat and her words hung like stinging splinters in the air prickling and burning their insides as they breathed them in. Daisy looked at Natalia with wide eyes as she slapped her hand over her mouth and all but melted into the brick at her back. After a moment she straightened up slowly and stood with her arms at her sides and fists clenched in determination.

"I'm in love with her. I thought that I knew what that meant – that I'd felt it and lived it, but I haven't – not until her. No one not even my own mother has cared for me or looked out for me as much as she has in just the past three months, and if I have to spend the rest of my life paying her back for that then I will. Either way she's going to be stuck with me for a very long time." Her voice was clear and unwavering as she spoke.

Natalia tilted her head to the side and inspected the girl with an unreadable expression. After a few tense moments that Daisy was forced to sweat out Natalia broke into a bright smile that was almost blinding while confusing the hell out of the girl in front of her.

Natalia laughed and pat the girl on the cheek. "Just checking," she giggled.

Daisy looked at her completely lost and startled – her brows were furrowed and eyes were large as she flared her nose in shock. "Um…what… what just happened here?"

Natalia laughed throwing her head back as her dimples deepened to a mesmerizing depth and her chocolate colored eyes twinkled merrily in the sunlight. "Nothing… just making sure." She snorted in amusement and walked away leaving Daisy lost as to what their entire interaction was all about.

Daisy watched as she walked away and pulled a face as she threw her hands up in the air. "What the fuck!"

Olivia watched and grinned as Natalia came skipping merrily back to her side with a wide grin on her face. "What did you do?"

Natalia bit her bottom lip and smiled as she demurely lowered her head and grabbed her fiance's hand. "Me? Nothing – I'm innocent remember?"

Olivia laughed as she pulled Natalia closer to her and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Baby unlike most of the people in this town I do actually know you, and innocent would never be one of the words I would use to describe you. Intelligent, crafty, stubborn, beautiful, generous; those are words that describe my Natalia… but _innocent_? Never."

Natalia giggled as she pecked her lover on the lips and snuggled into her embrace.

"Seriously though is there a body in that alley I need to hide? Don't think that just because I'm cleared for heavy lifting I'll be doing all the dirty work from now on."

Natalia laughed again and leaned back in Olivia's embrace to look her in the eyes. "Of course not I kill with kindness and a surprising amount of intimidation. I'm not much for the…" she raised her hand to indicate a stabbing motion that would bring a smile to Alfred Hitchcock's face.

"Hmm could have fooled me," Olivia murmured as she nuzzled the shorter woman's temple.

"Are you saying that you think I'm violent?" Natalia looked at her slightly indignant but still with humor shimmering in her eyes.

"I wouldn't go that far, but I will say that there were a few times during our sparring sessions not too long ago that I could have sworn I saw you contemplating popping me one."

"Oh I did all the time. I remember that day you were throwing all those pillows around the suite when I came in to check up on you and make the bed. I kept thinking 'Dear Lord give me the strength to endure this infuriating woman.' Even still I had a daydream about smothering you with one of those pillows. And there was this one time I swear I saw myself chocking the life out of you. But would I have ever done it? No…or at least I don't think I would have." Natalia finished with a shrug of her shoulder's and another happy grin.

Olivia guffawed and shook her head ruefully at the dichotomy of her fiancé's frankness and sunny disposition. "You are something else Rivera."

"And don't you forget it."

Olivia shook her head and sighed as she rested it on the top of Natalia's. They stood together in a comfortable embrace not even realizing or caring that they were in full view of everyone in attendance for the press conference. They saw it as a good sign that no one had hassled them for it. Well…at least not yet.

"You know I've been thinking – we're going to have to start planning for the wedding soon." Olivia began to sway from side to side the happiness of such a thought making it impossible for her to stand still. Just knowing that it wouldn't be long before she finally walked down the aisle for all the right reasons was feeling her with a giddiness and energy she hadn't had in a long time.

"This should be fun. You know the first time I got married was rushed. I really didn't even have time to wrap my head around it before it was happening. Even then there was this thought in the back of my head screaming 'Don't do it'. This time should be a lot better though."

Olivia remained quiet as she contemplated her role in making Natalia's marriage to Gus a disaster.

"Don't go there Princess." Natalia knew that Olivia would be taking on an unfair amount of guilt for the debacle. The tensing of her muscles was a dead giveaway even if she didn't know her that well. Natalia knew that marrying Nicky was all wrong yet she'd gone and done it anyway – even when the man had more women on his mind than Hue Heffner at the time.

Gus/Nicky had decided to marry Natalia with his head while holding on to Harley with his heart and losing the battle against Olivia's advances with his body. She'd never had all of him. He'd split himself up into too many pieces – played too many roles – spread himself too thin. It was a wonder how he kept track of everything. Trying to start a relationship with Rafe while maintaining the one he had with Zack, Jude, and Daisy on top of being there for Emma. He was always coming and going. He was in and out of all of their lives like some ghost whose tingly and frigid caress you could only feel once it had already past by and gone. Even now she would think about the past and wonder if he was ever really there.

With Olivia she knew that her and their children were the only priorities. They were the only things tethering Olivia to one place or another. She'd never had that before, and it was that truth that cemented in her mind that this place was where she had always meant to be. Back then all Olivia had been guilty of was prying open the unwilling eyes of a woman stuck inside the unrealistic fantasy of a sixteen year old girl who simply refused to let go.

Olivia breathed in the scent of Natalia's shampoo as she burrowed her nose into her hair. "Already taking the detour Angel," she assured. Knowing you were once a broken person in a bad place and making fucked up decision was one thing, but living with the guilt and the utter confusion of how you could have ever been that person was another. She knew there would always be times where she would look back and think, "Why the hell did I do that?" She knew that when those times came she would hold on to what she had now and take that with her as she moved forward. Being with Natalia taught her that was all anyone could ever do.

"If it's in consolation I've been married plenty of times and most of those weddings I had time to carefully plan…still didn't make one damn bit of difference." Olivia made the flippant remark with enough sarcasm to take the sting out of its truthfulness.

Natalia snorted in commiseration and breathed in deeply before she let a gust of air through her pursed lips into Olivia's chest. "Daisy says she's in love with Chessie."

Olivia stiffened as she contemplated all the ways this situation was quickly spiraling out of control. "That's…scary," she mumbled thoughtfully.

"What's scarier is the fact that I believe her."

"Oh hell."

"Yep."

"So wedding planning?" Olivia asked succeeding in an abrupt change of subject.

Natalia pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes before latching on to the reprieve with both hands and holding on for dear life. "We'll go through some ideas once we get home."

"Sounds like a plan." Olivia nodded her head and turned to her right to witness the sight of a shrieking Sarah and Emma crawling and climbing over a downed Jonathon who was allowing the free for all as he rolled around in the grass laughing.

"It's good that she has him or rather that they have each other," Natalia hummed as she turned in Olivia's embrace planting her back solidly against Olivia's front. "He doesn't take much seriously and…"

"She acts like everything is a matter of national security." Olivia finished with a snort.

"Where is she going to be watching from anyway?"

"Not sure. She just said she'd be out of camera view."

The two women looked around to see if they could spot their daughter in the crowd of people gathered to here an announcement from the mayor that would change the political climate of their town forever.

They spotted her trotting up lazily some yards away by way of her new more legal mode of transportation. They both grinned before they saw who she'd stopped by standing propped up against a tree in the shade. Apparently they both had the same idea about remaining unseen.

Natalia frowned unsure of what Francesca was doing and wondering if it would backfire.

Olivia felt her blood run cold as the girl leaned over and began to speak to Alan Spaulding.

"What the fuck!"

Natalia rubbed her arm soothingly to stop her from stomping over to break up the interaction. "She's a smart girl Liv. Let's just see how it plays out. He can't touch her…you know that."

Olivia huffed and turned her attention towards an approaching Beth and Phillip. "No he can't, but there is someone who can cause problems for her – who has been from day one. We need to handle this once and for all."

Natalia tracked Olivia's gaze to the two blondes realizing her fiancé was talking about their son who was kneeling down to tickle Sarah and Emma as Jonathan de-tangled himself. "We should definitely get on that…before she kills him."

* * *

><p>"Mr. Spaulding," Francesca greeted the man by tipping her black cowboy hat from atop her new horse – a Tennessee Walker that towered over the older man in a hulk of dark hair and flesh. It stood at a good 18 hands and weighed a little over a ton and it was staring at the man in a way that made him feel as though he had been found wanting. His jet black coat and long wavy flowing mane glistened in the sun as Francesca pat the side of his neck to assure him.<p>

Once Emma finally convinced their parents to allow her to have a horse Francesca figured she should get one as well seeing as how her Ducati was no longer a viable option of transportation for the foreseeable future. So she chose her horse wisely – one that could remain calm in rough situations and could trek just about any trail or road she needed it to. He was fast, strong, reliable and something that could occupy her time so that she wasn't going crazy with trying to find things to keep her mind busy. She had to admit that living in a household where everyone works, goes to school (school was out so summer camp), or had a number of friends left her with a lot of alone time and feeling pretty useless.

Alan looked up at the girl in surprise. He knew that Olivia and Natalia had taken in a stray, and he had gotten a glimpse of her at the fundraiser but he'd yet to meet the girl. He had to admit that seeing those striking eyes reminded him instantly of Olivia. The fact that from the rumblings he'd heard everyone in town either loved her or hated her made her even more like the woman that had become her mother.

"Well hello there Ms. Phoenix – we've yet to meet." He extended his arm and shook her hand as the girl merely shook her head.

"So it would seem," she hummed before dazzling the man with a smile so luminescent that he was left awed. Her eyes razor sharp with awareness still managed to twinkle with mirth in the sun as her dimples deepened to the point it seemed as though they went on forever.

Alan was taking aback by the girl. She had the type of confidence about her he'd always hoped to see in his own children and grandchildren. Few of them ever succeeded and those that did were now out of his reach. Alan grumbled to himself and did a mental backtrack…he wasn't supposed to be thinking like that anymore. His old habits were dying slowly.

Francesca dismounted from her horse and pulled his reigns around so that they both were facing Alan. Her horse stood forward on his front hooves – back legs pressing forward as it continued to bore holes into the man. Francesca grinned before she pat him on his neck again.

"Sore wa daijōbudesu. Kare wa watashi-tachi o kizutsukeru koto wa arimasen." The horse calmed but not before blowing a hot gust of air threw flared nostrils. He stepped backwards from a slightly alarmed Alan and huffed. "Ii ko."

"My apologies I'm still getting him used to being around people. He's trained to look out for certain…personalities so to speak." Francesca grinned again.

"Right well it looks to me like you've trained him well."

"You have no idea."

They both stood silently for a moment leaning against the large oak until Francesca looked over at the older man and lit up one of her smokes. She purposefully blew a little of it into his face. Alan felt himself loosen instantly. Something about the feeling pinged on the radar of his intuition.

"You know four out of five of my grandchildren adore you." Alan spoke to her trying to feel the girl out. Her calm demeanor was a little unnerving for some reason.

"And the one that doesn't needed an old fashioned ass whoopin a long time ago," Francesca smirked.

Alan laughed good-naturedly very much at one with her assessment and surprised by her candor. "From what I hear you've been taking care of that quite nicely." He wasn't going to get in the middle of some adolescent squabble that had no real bearing on any of their lives. Not to mention the fact that James needed a few lumps; plus Alan was still pissed about him selling his car.

"True but it's not me who needs to be doing it for it to be long lasting and effective. All he will learn is to not bother me…doesn't change much for the rest of the world. Then again…there's always that element of fear. The thought taking up root in the back of one's mind that remembers the last time wrong was done by your own hand…and how it was handled. Do you know the feeling?" Francesca watched Alan with a blank face as he thought about it. She spotted the awareness of such a notion quickly as it flashed across his eyes in a split second of panic before he looked to her again.

"I suppose I do, but that's a more recent development."

"And how is that going for you?"

Alan paused before he answered wondering why this girl was so interested in the current topic of conversation. Looking at her he could tell that she was being nothing if not sincere in her inquiry and found himself wondering who exactly she was. Her personality or what little he'd seen of it so far fascinated him to no end.

"I would say that at first it ruffled my feathers a bit. Now though I'm realizing more and more how much better things could have been. How different my life could have turned out with my family."

Francesca laughed. "Well you're not dead yet so I'd say you have some time to make amends."

Alan looked at her in question.

"You're Alan Spaulding there's no way for me to not know about all of the things that have happened with you and your family over the years. It's a small town, people talk, and you piss off my mother just by breathing so…" she trailed off as they both laughed at that.

"Olivia has done quite alright for herself considering. Just goes to show that no one is every what they seem."

"No one," Francesca agreed. "It surprises me that you don't sound at all bitter when you talk about her."

"Oh does it seem that way," he chuckled. "Honestly – I'm still angry about how she and Natalia managed to snatch my company right from under me, but I've come to realize that in the grand scheme of things it really doesn't matter. I didn't lose anything really. I still have my wealth, family no matter how infuriating, and for now my health. It was just a building – at least that's what I tell myself when I get upset about it."

Francesca nodded as she began to stroke her horse between his eyes and offered him a sugar cube. He rumbled with gratitude as he crunched down on his treat.

"Thank you," Alan touched Francesca's shoulder.

She offered him nothing more than a blank stare as she took another pull of her smoke.

"You saved Emma from being terribly hurt, and from what little anyone will tell me you were quite the friend to Sarah."

"I'd do anything to protect them Alan," her voice sounded normal to the untrained ear, but for Alan a man who lived his life viewing the world half empty and constantly looking over his shoulder the threat was heard loud and clear. "I saved Emma after she was upset by Rafe who was upset because he had so many people feeding him a bunch of crap about our parents – you of course were one of those people. Instead of doing what you could to bring harmony to your grand-children's lives you fed the flames that were keeping it in upheaval just to seek out revenge on two women who dared to defy you. I was a friend to Sarah because she had no friends. That situation was created by your selfishness. So what you should really be thanking me for…is not losing my temper over it." Her calm voice never wavered in pitch as she looked him dead in the eye.

"You're a very young girl making very adult statements Phoenix. You yourself just admitted that you've heard of what a man like me is capable of. Do you really want to step into that arena?"

Francesca saw the test coming a mile away. She grinned before stepping up to the man and blowing smoke in his face. "I'll answer your question with a question Mr. Spaulding." A rumble rose from her chest as she began to speak again in a voice alarmingly familiar to the older man. "Do you really want to see me again?"

He had only heard that voice once before, a night months ago, when he was terrorized in his own personal hell, and still it made him shiver in fear.

Alan took a step back as bright flashing eyes bored holes into his very soul. His chest constricted as the very air was ripped from his lungs. He leaned heavily onto the tree as Francesca took a step back from him and smiled. "I didn't think so."

She gave her horse another sugar cube. "Here you go Kimu."

Alan stood for a moment as his mind put together links he once thought impossible to be connected in the theater of his mind. Looking at her now he could see it – that controlled coil of seduction she wrapped herself in, and the pulsing beat of intimidation tinged with the promise of violence to which the girl's body swayed. He could see it now in her eyes…she was a force to be reckoned with, she was the scariest form of intelligence, she was a killer, but most importantly she was The Black Dragon.

His eyes began to dart in every direction looking for a route of escape.

Francesca laughed. "Calm down old man I'm not going to kill you…unless of course you would like that decision amended."A perfectly arched eyebrow questioned him.

He stood up straight and cleared his throat. "No one is who they seem."

"No one," Francesca agreed as she pat her horse on his flank and sat gracefully; her back against the tree.

Alan looked down at her for a moment as he saw two paths stretched out before him. There were so many ways he could think of seeking revenge, so many scenarios he could orchestrate that would end with the young girl in front of him in pain. She would be in agony wishing for death as she watched everything around her crumble, but that would last for but a moment then she would be upon him…and she would win.

Francesca burned up her smoke and pulled a bottled water from her back pack. She drank from it while looking straight ahead at the people milling around waiting for Doris to begin her announcement. "I can be a friend or an enemy. Which one do you think you could survive?"

Yes it was true he could hurt her, but how could he do so without hurting himself and his family? He couldn't go after her siblings because they were his grandchildren. He couldn't go after her parents because they were his grand-children's parents. He couldn't go after her friends because her best friend was one of his grand-children's father, and losing Jonathan no matter how much he disliked him would shatter a slowly acclimating Sarah. He couldn't attack her head on because he was sure that she would be both physically and mentally strong enough to take out whatever threat came her way. He knew nothing about her and assessed correctly that it would be near impossible to find out any information about the girl unless she offered it up. Ultimately though the truth was that anything he did to hurt this girl would hurt the people she loved – a good chunk of those people being those he loved as well.

Alan sat next to her and looked up at city hall. The two people watched in silence until Francesca offered the older man a bottled water. He accepted it cautiously as he tried to inspect the cap for tampering.

The young girl at his side laughed in such a way that almost erased the fact from his mind that she had the power to turn his world into ruin. Somehow there was an innocence in her that still thrived. He wondered about how much she had done, and how she managed to keep that part of herself protected through all of it. It was true – he was fascinated by the girl – even if it was slightly morbid. His fear and curiosity of this fifteen year old girl should not have been able to coexist within himself, yet it did and he wondered would he regret very much this day were he sat down and drank with his very own devil.

"You're thinking entirely too loud Alan. I've shown you a glimpse of what happens to my enemies, but do realize," she gestured towards Olivia and Natalia in the distance speaking to Phillip and Beth. "I've also shown you what it's like to have me on your side – in a round about sort of way of course."

Alan nodded and spoke the last words Francesca expected to hear. "Do you play chess Phoenix? It's been a while since I've found someone who could give me a good challenge. I have the feeling you'd be just what I'm looking for," Alan questioned her as though he hadn't thought mere moments ago that she would take his very life from him.

Francesca grinned as she leaned back even more on the tree.

"You wouldn't be wrong."

Alan shook his head and grinned at the girl not believing what he was doing. Maybe everyone was right and he was just a crazy as hell old man. He smiled at the thought and took a drink of water and mumbling to his self, "Only in Springfield."

* * *

><p>"Look we're not trying to tell you how to raise your children, but…"<p>

"Well we kind of are."

Olivia gave Natalia a face that had the letters "WTF" written all over it after her lover cut her off with such a statement. Natalia looked back at her in confusion.

"What?"

Olivia shook her head as she turned back to Beth and Phillip who at this point had no idea which way was up. Olivia and Natalia had dropped a bomb on them. James who saw fit to only confide in Alan these days even though the two really couldn't stand each other - had been behaving like an out of control escapee, and neither of them had known about it. They saw his injured hand and he told them he did it playing basketball. They heard him arguing with Daisy at the mansion and he said that he had broken up with her – how he managed that was beyond them seeing as how they'd just been informed the two had never been together to begin with. He had manhandled Daisy and almost got himself seriously hurt in the process. The two had seen the hole in the tree at the park just like almost every other resident of Springfield and figured Olivia was trying to make some new agey natural art type of thing. As it turned out the tree was a viable replacement for their son's head.

"You guys know how she was involved in keeping John and Sarah safe and yes she is our child, but even we can admit that it's not safe to be on her bad side," Olivia continued with her thought as Phillip nodded his head. He had so much on his mind these days. Beth worried her bottom lip as she quietly seethed about her son's behavior. She couldn't believe he had been spending his days baiting a girl younger than him into committing violent acts against him by the cruelty that spewed from his mouth and actions.

"We had no idea he was doing any of this," Beth assured them.

"Well we figured as much because it hadn't stopped and the last thing we need is another feud between our families when we're all finally reaching some sort of understanding," Olivia knew how hard it was to raise a teenager and just hoped that the two of them could get it together.

"The more I think about it the less I believe there would even be a problem if you gave me five minutes alone with him," Natalia mused thoughtfully.

The three others looked at her strangely not knowing what to say to such a thing coming from her.

"It's not like I'm going to hit him…well if I do it wouldn't be very hard…at first."

Olivia pinched the bridge of her nose and wrapped her other arm around Natalia's waist pulling the younger woman's body into her own. She added a little pressure and leaned down to whisper in Natalia's ear. "As funny as this has been for the past few hours and honestly as funny as it is now can you please not talk for the next few minutes? Unless of course you want our friends to believe that we're out to murder their son?"

Natalia huffed and rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to Phillip and Beth.

Phillip watched unable to really understand what was happening right now. Olivia was standing right in front of him taking the high road, keeping her calm, and thinking rationally. Then there was Natalia making threats, bold statements, and sarcastic comments without even thinking before she spoke them. Not to mention the way she was pouting right now.

Was it opposite day or something?

Beth took Natalia's comment in stride. "Honestly Natalia at this point I'd take any help you could give us. James is completely out of control and he won't listen to any of us. Phoenix could kill him and he doesn't even know it because we can't trust him with that knowledge."

James chose that exact moment to walk up to them with a smile on his face.

"What's with the pau wau over here?" He grinned at his own perceived cleverness.

All four adults turned and looked at him in a way that made him feel like nothing more than a disappointment. He was tired of feeling that way.

"James what has been going on between you and Phoenix?" Beth questioned her son truly hoping he'd tell the truth or at least admit wrong doing for once.

The boy looked at each of them in annoyance. "Please do not tell me you're honestly going to give me crap for not putting up with that nutcases' bull?"

"JAMES!" both Beth and Phillip shouted his name in rebuke, but he merely shrugged it off and offered up no further apology.

"James I understand that you are Emma's brother and Rafe's cousin, but you need to understand that…" Olivia cut off after Natalia raised her hand to her in a stop motion.

She sighed not sure what her lover was about to do and cringing at the prospect.

"You owe my daughter an apology," Natalia simply stated.

James snorted and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I don't see why you would think that. I mean come on she's the one who continues to attack me like some wild animal."

"After you pushed her to her limit," Natalia qualified calmly.

"Girl is on a seriously short leash then," James mumbled.

Natalia narrowed her eyes and took a step towards the boy. Before she could reach him Olivia grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to her body.

"O-kay then we're going to leave you guys to handle this…situation," Olivia gestured quickly with one of her hands not wanting to leave her grip loose on Natalia for too long. "Come on baby," Olivia ushered a still glaring Natalia away from the family and closer to the front steps.

Phillip shook his head at their departure and turned his attention back to a startled James.

"Wow what crawled up her…"

"ENOUGH!" Phillip shouted gaining the attention of a number of people around them. "You just managed to piss off probably the most even tempered person I have ever met in my entire life and you're not even affected by it."

"Come on dad she…"

"No James this is all on you. Your actions – your words – your decisions – are all on you. I am so tired of you blaming everyone for the things you do and not even caring!"

James stood stock still unable to believe that Phillip was talking to him like this. He had to admit that since his father had come back he'd been milking his guilt and testing him. Apparently Phillip had reached his limit with him.

As Phillip fumed Beth stepped up to her troubled son with her arms crossed.

"If you two can't get along that's fine; we're not going to force you to be friends with someone that you don't want to, but you will leave that girl alone. You see what you want to see James, but understand this…you're biting off more than you can chew with Phoenix, and she doesn't deserve it. You have no idea what she has done for our family and if you did you'd be on your hands and knees thanking her for it. You'll apologize to her…and then you'll leave her alone."

James stood mute his childish mind not able to comprehend his parents actually asserting their authority onto him. It had been a long time since anyone in his family had seriously come down on him in such a way. Yes it was true that they were pissed at him more often than not, but in those times they'd simply washed their hands of him and shook their heads. Since when were there consequences?

This was bullshit.

"Whatever," James mumbled and stomped off.

Phillip and Beth just watched him go both knowing that things had to change and quickly. For Phillip it had to happen soon…or else he would never live to see the day his son became a man.

* * *

><p>Doris stood at the podium as the hot afternoon sun beat down on her feeling as though she would expel her body weight in sweat. Looking down on the crowd a list of words flew through her mind: voters, judges, juries, and executioners; these were the people that stood at her feet waiting to condemn her. She swallowed nervously before catching a glimpse of her friends in the crowd. Natalia and Olivia were standing close to the front steps giving her smiles of encouragement. Rafe grinned the little shit was giving her a sarcastic grin as Emma waved to her excitedly mouthing "Hi Aunty Doris," to her in a rather exaggerated way. She was probably making sure Doris could understand her. A smile broke out on the mayor's face. She looked down at the podium and saw a Snickers Bar sitting there. She snorted to herself and shook her head. Francesca was such an ass.<p>

Turning to her right she smiled at Blake and Ashley seated at her flank supporting her. She turned around and found Dinah counting her down as the camera man prepared to send a live feed to the news station. Squaring her shoulders she steadied herself and released a long cleansing breath.

The entire town (and thanks to Youtube) world would know who she was in five, four, three, two…

Frank stood with Buzz, Mallet, and Marina who was cradling a cooing Henry in her arms waiting for the mayor to begin her speech.

Once she started smiling at someone in the crowd he tracked her sights to Olivia and Natalia standing looking like the happy little family they were. He scowled before he furrowed his brow. Where was that little shit starter?

"What is Blake doing up there sitting next to Ashley?" Marina's voice cut through the fog of his mind.

"I'm not sure," Buzz answered as he rubbed at the scruff of his beard. "Did she say anything to you about this Frank?"

"No one tells me anything anymore Pop," Frank sullenly replied.

Buzz rolled his eyes and harrumphed before turning his attention back to Doris effectively ignoring his self-pitying son.

Doris' voice rose over the microphone causing a hush to come over the crowd.

The Cooper family along with the rest of Springfield stood with baited breath as Mayor Doris Wolfe poured out her heart and soul into her confession.

Doris spoke of how living her life filled with lies had taken its toll on not only herself, but her family and friends. She admitted being afraid of what would happen if anyone found out about her secret life, and what it would do to her budding political career. She apologized to her supporters for misleading them for so long, and making promises to do better and to continue leading their city towards the future. They were promises everyone was sure no matter how they felt about the news were completely heartfelt.

By the end of her speech the news had been broadcast and saved in the texts of history. Doris Wolfe was the first gay mayor of Springfield.

For the most part the crowed clapped and cheered for Doris praising her strength for being able to do such a thing.

Frank stood there eyes transfixed on Doris' right hand that was tightly clasped in those of his very close friend Blake.

"What the fuck!" Frank protested only to seconds later yelp as Buzz popped him on the back of his head.

"Don't start Frank. Blake is family no matter who she's in love with so don't go making trouble for them."

Marina shrugged her shoulders not really caring as she and Mallet walked off with a fussy Henry who was startled by all the noise.

* * *

><p>Francesca sat grinning like a fool as she watched Alan's face turn some rather interesting shades. Finally unable to hold it in any longer she burst out laughing and stood up from her spot against the tree.<p>

"So its official two out of your hundreds of ex-wives are lesbians," she giggled as she offered him a hand to stand.

He took it numbly and allowed himself to be hauled to his feet.

"Well this certainly explains a lot," he mused only for Francesca to burst out laughing again.

"You know for a stuffy old goat you're friggin hilarious."

Alan shrugged and smiled at the girl. "Well you know for a manipulative, violent, pyromaniac you're not too bad yourself young lady."

Francesca snorted and mounted her horse. "Coming from you that is the epitome of compliments Mr. Spaulding."

Alan nodded his head with a grin.

"Let's go Kimu." Francesca clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth and trotted away.

* * *

><p>Translation of what Chess said to Kimu. "It's okay. He's not going to hurt us. Good boy."<p> 


	43. Surprise!

**Title: Risen From The Ashes**

**Pairing: Olivia/Natalia Doris/Blake ?/?**

**Rating: MA for strong language, adult situations, violence, blood, drug use.**

**Slightly AU most invents remain the same with a few concentrated changes to the Otalia storyline.**

**Summary: A mysterious stranger comes to town and changes the lives of Olivia and Natalia forever.**

* * *

><p>The Beacon was bustling with activity as Olivia and Natalia walked through the lobby shortly after the press conference. Greg had called and told them that a lawyer was there to see them and that it seemed to be rather important. Walking past the front desk the two women noticed a few of their employees whispering secretly in passing before scurrying away.<p>

"What was that all about?" Natalia questioned as she watched the front desk clerk make busy work out of straightening pamphlets that were on the counter as one of the bellboys practically bolted into the elevator with a sheepish expression.

Olivia narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "I don't know but we'll find out."

The two made their way thoughtfully up to the executive offices. As they entered the waiting area outside of their respective offices Ashley rushed up to Natalia from behind her new desk.

"Ms. Rivera those projections you wanted are on your desk along with the reports from the department heads." Ashley smiled as Natalia grinned at her.

"Ashley you didn't have to rush anything. They weren't due until next week."

Olivia smiled as she was sidetracked with Greg filling her in on the man waiting in her office.

"Oh I know but I figured since you agreed to hire me as your new assistant that I didn't want you to think that I would take advantage of our personal relationship so instead I'm showing you how good my work ethic is. So I wanted to jump right in and make sure that everything was taken care of and if there are any other things that you would like done I can…"

"Whoa Ashley…breathe." Natalia smiled as Ashley turned red after her bout of babbling and took in a deep breath.

"You're doing fine don't worry. Finish up what you're doing now and come back tomorrow. I'm sure you want to be with Doris after today."

"Thank you Ms. Rivera."

Natalia wanted to tell Ashley to call her by her first name, but she knew the younger girl wouldn't listen. When Olivia told her that she needed to get an assistant of her own Natalia had balked at the idea of anyone working directly under her for her to boss around as much as that particular position required. Olivia had pointed out to her that she needed the extra help with her assent to the status of CEO at Olivia's side. Natalia being Natalia chose someone who she believed could handle the demands of such a job and take it in stride. Ashley had been asking both of them for a job for a while now and she seemed like the perfect candidate. Despite her quirkiness and the fact that she was a little much for Olivia's standards that didn't take away from the fact that she was resourceful, smart, and organized which were all the things Olivia had come to rely on Natalia for as her assistant.

Ashley smiled at Natalia and rushed back to her desk to answer the phone.

Olivia came back to Natalia's side after leaving Greg. She had a strange look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

Olivia furrowed her brow in thought as she shook her head and led Natalia to her office. "I don't know. Something Greg said about the lawyer."

"Well as long as it's not Russo I really don't think we have anything to worry about," Natalia joked.

"True."

Olivia opened the door to her office allowing Natalia in before closing the door behind her. The man seated in front of Olivia's desk rose to greet them. His black tailored suit and silk matching shirt and tie were crisp and his black shoes were shined to perfection. He looked enough like a lawyer but there was one thing about him that sent alarm bells ringing in both women's minds.

"Oh shit!" Olivia pulled a scared Natalia behind her with one hand while scrambling for the doorknob with the other.

"Wait, Ms. Spencer I'm not one of them. Phoenix Sensei sent me," the man pleaded not taking a step closer to them for fear of frightening them further.

Olivia and Natalia stopped in their retreat both wondering if their hesitance would be their downfall and turned to look at the man.

"Prove it," Natalia commanded as she cracked open the office door.

Olivia took in a deep breath as she thought of contingency plans. It was only one of them maybe she and Natalia could…

"Of course," the man's voice penetrated Olivia's thought process and removed his suit jacket then began to unbutton his shirt.

They watched him waiting for their cue to run.

Once his shirt was removed Olivia could see that his clothing hid well the hard edge of refined muscle and brawn which was probably by design. He turned his back to them showcasing a tattoo very much like the one on their daughter's back – the slight difference being that he only had two rank lines to Francesca's four.

Natalia and Olivia still looked skeptical.

"You could have gotten that done anywhere," Olivia reasoned. "Where's your share?"

The man turned and showed them the necklace around his neck and the black bullet dangling from it.

"You could have stolen that from someone else," Natalia still wasn't convinced either. "Where's The Temple?"

"Excuse me?" The man questioned.

"We know the location of The Temple and so should you so where is it?"

The man smiled. "That's a trick question. Sensei would never tell anyone no matter how special they are to her the location of The Temple. You don't know where it is and I'm not dumb enough to tell you either. Kumamoto Dai-Sensei would not be pleased with anyone who did whether they be his favorite student or not."

Both women relaxed. Natalia turned and shut the door then locked it as Olivia rounded her desk. The man put his clothes back on as Natalia followed Olivia.

He turned and bowed to them. "My apologies for startling you, but Sensei wanted to surprise you. My name is Sasaki and I am her lawyer by the way. May I sit?"

Olivia nodded her assent.

"I hope it is not a habit of yours to run from every Asian man you see," he grinned. "It would be seen as rather suspicious given the situation."

Natalia blushed conceding his point. "I'm sorry it's just that you don't look much like a…"

"Ninja?" Sasaki ginned more than a little amused. "I am more than capable of looking the part when need be I assure you, but It's best to blend in our line of work. Of course Phoenix Sensei is a bit of an exception to that rule, but for the most part we prefer a certain amount of anonymity. Doctors, lawyers, police officers, government officials, we Shinobi and Kunoichi of The Temple are everywhere using our titles to protect what is most sacred to us however we can. We tend to help each other out more often than not as well which is why I'm here. I've been handling Sensei's legal affairs for years now."

Sasaki reached down next to his chair and pulled his briefcase into his lap. "I would have liked to have these documents for you to sign sooner, but it is very difficult to finalize a corporate takeover when you can't even use your client's name."

Both Olivia and Natalia's eyes went wide. They'd known for months that they'd be taking over Spaulding, but for the moment to suddenly spring upon them with no warning was a lot to process all at once. This was huge – one of those moments that should be televised or something. Instead here they were in a back alley transaction passing off a billion dollar company as though it were contraband to be hidden in the confines of their pockets.

Sasaki handed over the papers. "Just sign both copies where I have indicated and the transfer will be complete."

Olivia and Natalia smiled at one another and took up their pens signing the various lines that were required of them. Once they got to the last page though they both froze.

"We're not signing this."

"I'm sorry is there a problem Ms. Spencer?"

"Well…" Natalia bit her bottom lip. "It doesn't seem right for us to have soul ownership of the company. Of course we will be dividing it amongst our family, but Fr…Phoenix foot the bill for all of this. She should have as much ownership as us."

Sasaki frowned in thought. "I understand your hesitation but I was informed to make sure that the two of you were…"

"No." Olivia's voice brokered no argument. "She remains owner along with us or we rip this entire contract to shreds."

"Very well Ms. Spencer." Sasaki sighed and accepted his copy the document. "She will not be pleased with me."

"She'll get over it," Olivia smiled at the man. "Don't worry we'll tell her it was all on us."

Sasaki smiled in relief. "Thank you."

Natalia and Olivia laughed. "She's not that bad," Natalia argued.

"You believe so because she has not shown you what a Black Dragon of the Temple is capable of, and Phoenix Sensei's power is unmatched by any in our ranks beyond that of Kumamoto Dai-Sensei's. She is a force truly beautiful…and horrifying to behold. I and many others are very fortunate to call her both master and friend."Sasaki stood and smiled. "Although I do find it rather amusing to know that she allows herself to be contained by the rules of your household and guidance. Sometimes we forget she's just a child. Imagining Sensei as a teenager is…very amusing." He laughed. "You are truly exceptional women to accomplish such a task."

"Thank you," Natalia beamed.

"You should call her. I'm sure she'd love to see an old friend before you left." Olivia made a move to pick up the phone.

"Please don't." Sasaki placed his hand on the phone to stop her. "I am being followed by one of those…" a low growl threatened to escape Sasaki's lips as he closed his eyes and took a dip breath – the sound of his teeth grinding showcasing his anger. The lighthearted and even tempered man before them had threatened to change – to morph into the killer they knew he could be. "Men…and I use the term loosely. Its not unusual for this to happen, but her safety requires that they believe her to be dead. He's here in town, but sticking rather close to me. She knows not to be where I am, and I'll be leaving town after our meeting. He'll follow me without suspicion. After all despite being a student of The Temple I am still a lawyer." He winked.

Olivia took his words in. "You don't seem to agree with their organization, but well aren't Shinobi kind of sketchy too?"

Sasaki laughed. "Of course unlike the fabled origins of our counterparts the Samurai, Shinobi at our very nature are con-artists, thieves, murderers, and liars. But I'd rather be that then a coward. That is exactly what the dog that is following me is, and rather stupid considering he thinks he has me fooled. I'll kill him before Oakdale." Sasaki grinned with a shrug before bowing and exiting the office.

"Enjoy your new company," he called over his shoulder.

And like that he was gone.

Both women looked at one another not sure what they were supposed to take from that conversation.

"Well that was interesting," Olivia quipped.

"He's going to kill a man tonight," Natalia spoke wide-eyed.

Olivia pulled Natalia to her and situated her on her lap. "It's either that moron or our kid," she reminded. "But look at this," Olivia opened her top desk drawer in search of a proper distraction. "Now that we have the contract signed we can go over the designs for the new company logo and letter head."

Natalia thought about the truth of the matter for a moment. "Ooh pretty colors."

Olivia laughed as she flipped through the designs.

* * *

><p>"Nice horse," Daisy grinned as Francesca dismounted and landed in front of her with a smile on her face.<p>

"You ride?"

"I'm a quarter Lewis and a quarter Shayne it would be a sin not to," Daisy joked.  
>Even though the dark aviators she wore hid her eyes Daisy could imagine the mischievous sparkle she knew would be there.<p>

"He's beautiful isn't he," Francesca sighed as she pat Kimu on the neck.

"Depends on the comparison I guess," Daisy gave the other girl a look filled with implication.

The blush Francesca always failed to hide colored her ears.

Daisy watched the girl fumble with the reigns as she took in the truth. She was in love with this girl standing in front of her. Wow!

"What's his name?"

"Kimu this is Daisy. Daisy meet Kimu." Francesca introduced them with a flourish as Daisy giggled and rubbed the horse between his eyes. He accepted the attention happily.

"That's Japanese right? What does it mean?" Daisy questioned as she squirmed away laughing from Kimu's affections as he nuzzled his wet nose at her ear.

"It means gold."

"But, he's all black."

Francesca grinned in amusement. "What's your point?"

Daisy rolled her eyes as Francesca tied up her horse. She turned to her to speak only to be brought short by the look on Daisy's face.

"What?"

"Only you could pull off that look."

Francesca made a face in question.

"Cowboy hat, Aviators, baggy jeans, tank top, and high tops…riding a horse. Really?"

"I have impeccable fashion sense." She caught herself in time before she mentioned how it was genetic.

"I just never would have thought about that combination," Daisy smirked as she grabbed Francesca's left arm and pulled it over her shoulders. The two began to walk into Company.

"Not everyone is as cool as me," Francesca boasted teasingly as she opened the door for Daisy and removed her hat.

Before the other girl could make a comeback the two found themselves walking into a full blown argument between Mallet, Marina, Shayne, and Dinah. Henry was in his car seat on the bar crying as the grownups argued about whatever new thing they found to disagree about concerning his care.

Luckily it was slow and the only people in the restaurant were them, Matt, and Rick who were cringing at the display.

"I know how to take care of my son he's been fed, burped, changed, and has had a nap," Marina yelled as Dinah rolled her eyes.

"Well obviously something is wrong with him he won't stop crying Marina," Shayne argued back.

"There is nothing wrong with _our _son," Mallet shot back letting it be known that he wasn't including Shayne in on the our.

Francesca and Daisy frowned as the adults argued.

"They still haven't figured this shit out?"

Daisy sighed as she rubbed her head and walked behind the counter closely followed by Francesca to see to Henry. The four adults hadn't even noticed. "Shayne is still trying to be nice about the whole thing, but Mallet is getting territorial and of course Marina is going to feed off of that. Dinah is on Shayne's side no matter what he decides." Daisy cooed at Henry and rocked him in her arms to no avail as the baby continued to scream his lungs out.

Francesca scrunched up her shoulders as she shoved her hands in her pockets and lowered her head to stare at her shoes. "Can I try," she asked in a timid voice.

Daisy looked at her in thought wondering why all of a sudden Francesca would be nervous about asking. She never had a problem with babies before. As a matter of fact she was totally enamored with every baby and kid she ever came across.

"Sure." Daisy carefully passed the bawling child over to Francesca who took him gingerly in her arms.

She looked him over for a few seconds then cradled him in the crook of her arm to rub his belly. "Oh man, sorry big guy that probably hurts," she sympathized as she laid him carefully back in his car seat now facing the bar. She took both of his legs in her hands and bent them so that his knees pressed into his stomach.

Henry let one rip and hiccuped as he felt some of the pressure alleviate still crying but a little calmer.

Daisy looked at her amazed as the parents turned to look on in shock.

"Yeah I know you're just full of it aren't you," Francesca teased Henry as she bent his legs up again.

Henry made a face before the wet sound of him relieving himself in his diaper sounded loudly.

Francesca laughed and waved her hand in her face. "Dude, that was serious. If you're gonna poo like a grown man you better get potty trained real quick."

Henry laughed and clapped his hands as if enjoying being a human fart machine and squirmed down in his seat.

"And noooow you're squishing it in. I was going to change you, but definitely not doing that now," she laughed and picked him back up passing him over to Shayne. "Here you go daddy, do something with that."

He stared at her at a loss for words as she walked away with a laughing Daisy to the back booth. "Uh…thanks," he called after her.

Dinah snorted before patting her husband on the back. "Come on you heard the girl let's get him changed so we can go." They disappeared to the back while Mallet and Marina continued to grumble.

"You're like the baby whisperer," Daisy teased after they sat next to each other in the booth. Noticing not for the first time how Francesca situated herself so that she was on the outside and Daisy was in.

Francesca grinned and rolled her eyes. "Hardly."

"I'm serious you're so good with kids. Collin and Henry – Emma and Sarah…they all love you and you're amazing with them."

Francesca bowed her head and blushed again. "Thank you."

Buzz came over finally emerging from the sanctuary of the kitchen from all the noise. "No thank you…I love my grandson but boy does that kid cause a lot of racket. And as a bonus the yelling stopped too." He smiled at the two girls before taking their order and disappearing again.

Daisy continued to smile at Francesca who was becoming more and more nervous under her gaze. "What?"

"Nothing. You're going to make a great mom one day." Daisy beamed before her face quickly fell at watching the dark look take up residence on Francesca's face.

"I doubt that seriously," Francesca angrily stated.

"Why would you say that?" Instead of retreating from her Daisy scooted closer and leaned in with her face cupped in her hand as she placed her elbow on the table.

It surprised Francesca that the other girl hadn't shied away from her. "I'm not exactly mother material."

"Every good parent says that," Daisy argued.

"Yeah well it doesn't matter," Francesca growled as her face got darker.

Daisy swallowed and blinked before doing what her mind was screaming at her not to do and pressing further. "Why don't you think it matters Chess?"

The other girl turned and looked at her all anger replaced with a deep sadness that seemed to bleed from her pores. Her eyes usually so vibrant were clouded with tears she forced back. "I can't have kids."

Francesca swallowed convulsively before sighing and looking down at the table. Daisy remained silent not knowing what to say to that.

"When I was a kid I always wanted to be a mother. I wanted to know what it was like to be pregnant and give birth; the whole deal. Then I was going to raise my kids the same way my mother raised us…she was going to be so proud of me." Francesca smiled in disgust. "After a third, fourth, then fifth opinion and doing some research on my own I had to let that dream die. I could try but…one or both of us would die so no kids for me," Francesca shrugged and looked at Daisy trying to be as nonchalant as possible, but the other girl could see that the conversation had taken a bad turn. "Fuckin assholes," Francesca mumbled and Daisy just barely heard it, but she did and her heart broke with realization. "So now I just live vicariously through other people's kids…" she gave a dark chuckle and shook her head.

Daisy tried not to cry as she felt so acutely the other girl's pain finally realizing that something terrible had happened to the girl. It didn't take a lot of insight to know that something bad had happened to Francesca when compared to her behavior, the things she said, and this news. Even still she couldn't bring herself to give the bad a name. Instead she leaned her head against the other girls shoulder and wrapped her arms around Francesca's bicep offering what little support she could. She felt guilty for smiling when she felt Chess tilt her head downward to rest atop her own and breathe in her scent as she nuzzled her thick hair.

"Here's your food girls," Buzz's jovial voice cut through the tension in the air like a knife. They weren't sure how long they'd sat there wrapped up in one another but reality jarred them back.

Daisy tried to hide her shock and excitement over the fact that Francesca hadn't pulled away from her on Buzz's arrival.

"Thanks Grandpa," Daisy smiled.

Francesca mumbled her gratitude not looking up at Buzz as the older man used his brain. Not many people truly did that in Springfield choosing to merely see what they wanted to see, but this old man was definitely seeing more. A lot more. He eyed Daisy then Francesca doing a double take and grinning inwardly.

_Explains why it was so easy for Olivia and Natalia to relate to the kid._ He chuckled as he ambled back to the kitchen. _No wonder she and James couldn't get along they were fighting over a girl._ He shook his head. _We are in for a bumpy ride._

After a few moments of throat clearing and head scratching the two girls began to eat and continue a conversation on safer topics. Francesca loosened up more and more and it wasn't long before the two of them were laughing together.

Frank had walked in a while ago witnessing their closeness and fumed before walking out again.

"So teach me something in Japanese," Daisy requested.

"Sure. How about how to write your name," Francesca pulled out a pen and a piece of paper from her backpack. "What people don't realize is that unlike English there are three Alphabets in the Japanese language or Nihongo. Technically there are more than that but as the language adapted and changed some alphabets either changed or stopped being used all together. The first is Hiragana which is all based on phonetic sounds, second is Katakana which have the same phonetic meaning but different characters because it's the alphabet used to write words that don't have Japanese origins, and last there's Kanji which was taken from Chinese to represent whole words and objects with one character as apposed to multiple characters the way Hiragana does. Most of the time if you read a book or anything for that matter you'll notice that each alphabet is used pretty mixed together with the others depending on the word, it's meaning, and what language it derived from. To write your name we have to use Katakana."

Daisy listened with rapt attention as Francesca explained.

"You have to pay attention to stroke order though. Characters have to be drawn a certain way every time. It helps when using calligraphy so that the drawing is seamless from one character to the next; also to look words up in a Japanese dictionary you have to know the strokes."

Francesca slowly drew Daisy's name counting the stroke order and sounding out each character.

デ "De or Deh"

ー "This line represents instruction in pronunciation. It lets you know to draw out the 'eh' sound."

ジ

"Hey there's a smiley face in my name," Daisy laughed.

Francesca laughed with her. "It's easier to remember certain characters by how they look, but you have to be careful because there's more than one smiley face in Katakana and mixing up the two could be disastrous believe me." Francesca rolled her eyes remembering a past mix up. "Anyway this character represents the 'ji' sound. It's kind of weird because it's like making the 'z' and 'j' sound at the same time."

ー "And then another stress mark and you have your first name."

デージー

"And my last?"

"I did this kind of backwards. In Japanese you generally use your last name more often than not even with your friends. So when you write your name your last is always first, but that's simple."

ク "Ku."

ー

パ "Pa."

ー

Daisy snorted as she listened to the pronunciation. "So in Japanese my name is Deji Kupa"

"Nope it's Kupa Deji," Francesca laughed as Daisy swatted her arm.

"You could be stuck with mine."

フ "Fu. Keep in mind that in the full pronunciation you don't actual say the 'u' sound…well you do but it's kind of hidden."

ェ "E but it's pronounced eh,"

ニ "Ni."

ッ "Tsu, when you pronounce this your tongue is kind of pressed to the back of your teeth so it's not, t-su." She demonstrated it to Daisy."

"You sound like you have a lisp."

"That's the best way to describe it actually."

ク "Ku."

ス "Su."

"Or I could be fancy and write this,"

驚異

"Which are two very difficult Kanji meaning the same thing in Japanese. The mystical fiery bird," Francesca mocked.

"I don't think I could do that right," Daisy scrunched up her face."

"It takes practice," she assured. "Then my first name."

フ "Fu."  
>ラ "Ra."<br>ン "N."  
>チ "Chi."<br>ェ "E or eh."  
>ス "Su."<br>カ "Ka."

"Fenikkusu Furanchesuka. Written either like this," She pointed to one drawing.

驚異•フランチェスカ

"Or this,"

フェニックス•フランチェスカ

"What's the dot for," Daisy asked.

"To separate the two names. Not everyone uses it but it's easier for beginners to learn how to tell when one name ends and another begins. Spacing between words is the same as spacing between letters when you write, and as you can see there are no upper and lower case either."

"This sounds really…hard."

"Once you get past the characters it's pretty simple actually. The entire language is based on sound. It's actually a lot more simple than English."

"Okay so why does your smiley face mean Tsu and mine mean Ji?"

"These two lines next to my smiley face," Francesca chuckled. "Are called Dakuten or tenten they change the sound of the character. Just like the circle on the Pa sound of your last name it's called a Maru, and without it the sound changes to Ha."

"Yeah I think I'll stick to Spanish class."

Francesca laughed at Daisy's disgruntled face.

"You could figure it out. I promise you if you started off with the basics you'd get it."

"How many characters are in each alphabet?"

"It varies but basically 48 in Hiragana and Katakana and thousands possibly even hundreds of thousands in Kanji. Not all Kanji is used anymore but it's still learned."

"Good ole' Roman characters. They are my friends."

The two began to argue back and forth.

"I'm not the one with the entire Rosetta Stone series in my brain."

"I could teach you and have you reading and writing Japanese in a few months tops."

"Yeah but I don't think I'm going to do that soooo," Daisy broke off laughing as Francesca began to tickle her.

"Quit being so difficult," Francesca laughed as Daisy squealed and shifted in the booth.

"Quit trying to force your intelligence on me," Daisy yelped and laughed harder as Francesca continued the assault.

Daisy slipped in her efforts trying to get away from Francesca and fell backwards taking the other girl with her. The two were situated awkwardly in the booth, but the only real position they noticed was the fact that Francesca was now on top of Daisy holding herself up by one hand on the seat and the other on the table.

"So," Francesca licked her lips and mumbled. "I think I won." Her words tapered off into a whisper as she stared into Daisy's eyes unable to look away.

"Well I guess you did," Daisy whispered back having the same problem.

Francesca found herself having to make the same decision again. Do what she wanted – take what she wanted, or do the right thing and back off. It was getting harder and harder to do the right thing, and as she pondered her choices their faces began to pull closer and closer together as if by some invisible force. Just when the two were almost close enough for their lips to touch Francesca heard a voice.

"What part of I'm in a hurry do you not understand?"

Francesca jolted upward and forced Daisy to stay down on the bench as she pivoted quickly in her seat and found the owner of one of the many voices she hoped to never hear again. Sadly enough here it and he was trespassing in her new world.

"Francesca what are you doing?" Daisy protested as the other girl continued to keep her pinned down without even turning to look at her. She didn't want him to see her. If he managed to get away Daisy would be the first one to pay. She couldn't help the thought that if his eyes touched her she too would forever be tarnished the way she was. She wasn't going to let the two worlds collide.

The man at the counter turned in her direction and looked her dead in the eye. He was wearing a flashy blue suit, slicked back hair, and had a tattooed right hand.

His face all though comically surprised soon turned to outrage and was one she could pick out of a sea of thousands. He was one of the very few that managed to get away and regroup after one of their many brawls. There had been so many times when they'd left each other bruised, bloody, and broken and barely alive enough to crawl away. He always came back though.

Today would be the day one of them would die. Finally.

Phoenix stood and faced him as he sneered at her and snatched his food from the counter before turning and leaving.

"Rude!" Mariana shouted after him.

She knew she'd have to go after him and quickly before he made his phone call. The look he had given her said it all. Although he hadn't seen Daisy's face he knew that she had been enjoying the company of someone. If he got away it would be only a matter of time before he learned her identity and spread it around for his friends to share in on the fun. They would hurt her by hurting Daisy.

This was exactly why she shouldn't have been doing what she was just doing.

"Ride Kimu home now," Phoenix growled by way of command to Daisy without turning and bolted out the door while throwing on her backpack.

Daisy stood up and pushed her hair out of her face as she watched the other girl disappear with lighting quick speed. "Just when I thought we were getting somewhere." She sighed and plopped down on the seat and fiddled with the hat Francesca had left behind.

Outside Francesca followed the trail of expensive cologne to the parking lot and dove head first through the railing. She landed in a roll and crouched down on the other side of the shiny silver Benz where the man wouldn't see her. Her movements were so quick and fluid that she didn't make a sound. He walked around the back – phone in hand mid dial.

She jumped him before he could make a move and attacked his pressure points causing him to collapse in an unconscious heap on the ground. Leaving unnecessary marks on the body would make this so much more difficult to cover up. She looked around quickly and searched his pockets for the keys. She unlocked the trunk and flung him inside as if he were nothing more than a putrid bag of trash she meant to throw out before slamming it down angrily. The sound echoed ominously through the parking lot.

"Fuck you Oshin."

Phoenix took the keys and jumped in the driver seat before revving the engine and pulling away thankful for the dark tinted windows.

"The Yakuza will not take this away from me too."

* * *

><p>"Wine never tasted so good," Olivia hummed as she took another drink from her glass and smiled at Natalia.<p>

"It probably has to do with the fact that Spaulding is no more…and Ava finally has a job to come home to," Natalia guessed correctly.

Olivia laughed a little giddy. "I am so excited."

Natalia laughed and the two clinked their glasses together.

"Just think we are going to have a chain of four star hotels in locations all over the world. Our children are going to help us run the business. And Larry Decker can suck my…"

"Olivia," Natalia's voice warned.

"…Big toe," Olivia finished lamely.

"Really?" Natalia laughed.

"What did you think I was going to say," Olivia mock gasped. "Natalia…get your mind out of the gutter I don't even have one of those." Olivia grinned.

"Mmm hmm," Natalia pursed her lips in disbelief.

Olivia took a drink out of glass. "Yet," was mumbled around the rim.

A blush so dark it was almost scary covered Natalia's entire face, neck, and ears. "You did not just say that," Natalia giggled nervously.

"What I'm just throwing it out there for future discussion. Blake knows this place where…"

Natalia waved her hand in a stop motion. "No. No no no. Like you said future discussion. Definitely not one that we'll have here. Absolutely not."

Olivia pouted. "I take it the happy smoke is out of your system."

"Sure is."

"Damn. You were a lot less upt…"

Natalia leveled her with a look.

"Up in your own head. It was a lot easier to read you. Not that it's hard to read you any other time, but it's just…I'll stop now before I dig a deeper hole."

"You do that."

"Sorry," Olivia apologized feeling and looking a little sheepish.

"I could have just taken the Normodyne Rick prescribed, but after Chess told me some of the possible side-effects were: insomnia, rapid weight gain, and of course the one most likely to occur a lower sex drive and problems having orgasms – I figured the happy smoke and subsequent leveling off was a better way to go. Just think I could be sleep deprived and grumpy, complaining about how fat I am, and not putting out. How's that for uptight?"

Olivia looked horrified.

"That's what I thought."

"I didn't say uptight. I could have but I didn't," Olivia quickly backtracked. "What I will say though is that I love you just the way you are – active sex-drive and all."

"You wouldn't care if I got fat?" Natalia was enjoying this game for some reason. Watching Olivia flounder and try to justify herself was hilarious.

"Of course not. Actually I think you could do with a little more meat on you. Not that I think you're too skinny, but…"

Natalia couldn't hold it in any longer and burst into a fit of giggles. "Oh you should see your face right now," Natalia continued to laugh at Olivia while trying to breathe.

Olivia narrowed her eyes and slowly sucked her teeth. "Very funny Angelica. Very freakin funny."

Olivia rarely called Natalia by her middle name so Natalia new Olivia had honestly taken offense to her little game. She reached across the table and grabbed Olivia's hand and began to rub soothing circles in her palm. "I'm sorry baby. I know exactly what you meant I was just messing with you. I want do it again I promise."

Olivia's pout became more pronounced as she decided to play hard ball with her girl. "That was a really mean joke to play on me."

"You're right it was. Tell me how I can make it up to you," Natalia grinned shyly and licked her bottom lip.

Olivia smirked and leaned in. "How about we go home and celebrate properly."

"Hmm that sounds like a good idea except for the fact that we're supposed to start planning for the wedding today."

Olivia flipped their hands over so that she was now caressing Natalia's and looked her in the eye. That spark that was purely Olivia flashed in her eyes sending a chill down Natalia's spine that wasn't at all unpleasant.

"Think of it as practice for the honeymoon," Olivia's voice was doing that low beckoning thing again. It was the tone that made Natalia follow it to its source until her tongue was in the depths from which it came and her fingers were…

"Get the check," Natalia commanded.

Olivia signaled the waiter over and paid the bill.

Just as they were getting ready to get up and walk out Reva walked up to them.

"Oh hell no," Olivia whined.

Natalia snickered to herself.

"You know I knew there was a reason you two started hanging out with Doris and Blake more."

Olivia sighed feeling levels of annoyance that she hadn't felt in a long time. "Do you honestly think it's normal to approach people and talk to them as if in mid conversation? Normal people say hello first not that I want to start a proper conversation with you by the way."

Reva gave her a look before turning to Natalia. "Hello Natalia I see you still haven't run screaming for the hills yet."

Natalia was getting tired of the digs at Olivia especially coming from Reva who had no room to talk. "Oh I'm getting there," she answered vaguely.

"Doris and Blake…you gals sure do stick together don't you?" Reva smiled.

"Sure do there's a club and everything. Wanna see the secret handshake," Olivia made a motion to raise her hand to flip Reva the bird, but Natalia grabbed her hand from the air and pulled it back down to the table before she could extend her middle finger.

"I guess that makes since," Reva quipped. "I suppose a lot of things are making since now. The way you…"

"Reva," Natalia cut her off with a sweet smile and a diabetic tongue. "Don't you have a diaper to change?"

"Colin is with Jonathan," Reva said offhandedly.

"I wasn't talking about the baby."

Olivia burst into a fit of laughter as Reva stopped mid retort and gave Natalia a surprised look.

"Well, well Ms. Rivera I continue to underestimate you. Touché."

"And on that note were leaving," Olivia announced as she grabbed her bag and Natalia's hand. "Crypt Keeper," Olivia nodded at Reva.

"Slut."

"AARP Member."

"Ooh good one Spencer," Reva laughed.

"I try see ya later."

"Bye," Reva waved to them happily.

Natalia shook her head as Olivia pulled her towards the elevator. "I will never understand your relationship with her."

"Don't try to," Olivia pulled her into the elevator and jabbed the floor button. "I'm in no frame of mind to explain and you just seriously turned me on back there with that crack at her."

Natalia laughed as she stepped into Olivia's space. "What are you going to do about it?"

Olivia pulled her closer. "You'll see,"

Their lips met as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

><p>"Did you lose something?"<p>

There was a heavy sigh on the other line. "He fell behind. I had a few of my scouts looking for him."

"I got him and the perfect setup to make it look like an accident. I'm about forty-five minutes outside of town near Oakdale."

"I was thinking of the same spot."

"Great minds think alike I guess."

"We'll be there shortly. Forgive me Sensei."

"There's nothing to forgive. It's not your fault the idiot doesn't now how to do his job and stick to a tail. Just get here."

"On our way."

Phoenix hung up the phone and growled before turning it off. She walked around the side of the car now hidden off a country road with nothing but the light of the moon and the muffled sounds coming from the trunk to keep her company.

She kicked the fender in annoyance.

"Shut the hell up!" She unlocked the trunk and yanked it open before snatching Oshin out and throwing him to the ground.

"You sneaky little cunt! I can't wait to wrap my hands around your throat," he roared as he stood.

"I'm waiting," Phoenix's voice was low and rough.

He charged her and she was ready. Her actions fueled by adrenaline, rage, and the fear of knowing that he could hurt everyone she loved. He threw a punch and that she easily blocked before grabbing him by his collar and launching his body head first into a nearby tree with every once of her strength. The sound of his skull cracking and his neck breaking echoed in her ears long after he was dead.

"Interesting how easy that was compared to the last few times we met huh fucker?"

* * *

><p>The two women collapsed in a tangled mess of sweaty limbs and tangled sheets as they laughed.<p>

"What was that?" Olivia questioned her voice filled with awe.

"I have no idea," Natalia answered her tone matching that of Olivia's.

"Can we go again?"

"Yes please."

Their lips crashed together as Natalia pinned Olivia to the mattress now bare of any bedding having been displaced inadvertently during the previous round. Olivia hummed as she accepted Natalia's hungry lips against her own. Anticipation trickled like an electrical current from the tip of her fingers to the soles of her feet as her lover's soft hands blazed a demanding trail to her center. Just when Natalia had reached her prize and was parting Olivia's folds the alarm beeped signaling that a particular code had been entered for the front gate to be opened.

"Shit," Olivia sighed as Natalia dropped her head to her shoulder and huffed.

"Rafe's home."

"Yep."

"So shower."

"Yep," Olivia grinned while pulling a laughing Natalia into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Phoenix sat in the dark as she sat on the trunk of the car having a smoke.<p>

"You got here quick," she mused to seemingly no one.

Four cloaked figures stepped out of the darkness and approached her. Each was wearing a different dragon mask that gave way to their identity amongst their ranks. They all bowed to her as she stood and returned the gesture.

"As you requested Sensei," Sasaki clarified as he lifted his mask and slid it under his hood.

"The trash is in the front seat."

The other three dragons nodded and walked around the car checking it over and examining the position of the body.

"As far as the world will be concerned he ran off the road after trying to avoid a deer and crashed into a tree. He wasn't wearing a seat belt so he flew through the windshield and smashed his skull into the very same tree. Go figure," Phoenix shrugged.

"Are the injuries indicative to that or do we need to compensate?" One of the dragons asked.

"You're good I just need you to set it up. And find a deer would ya?"

"I'm on it," another dragon answered before loping off like a cheetah into the darkness.

Phoenix watched him go wishing for the freedom to disappear obscured by darkness to never return.

"Is everything okay Sensei?" Sasaki questioned with concern.

"I just killed the man who has been in charge of hunting me down for close to a decade now. Why wouldn't I be okay?" She turned and gave him a blank stare as she crossed her arms.

Sasaki sighed and nodded his head. "You can head home now Sensei. We can handle the rest from here."

They bowed to one another once more. "May your ambitions never blind you to the truth," Sasaki started.

"And may your greed never consume you," Phoenix finished before walking off into the night.

* * *

><p>Natalia hummed in as she allowed her body to free fall onto the mattress causing both herself and Olivia to bounce. "I like these," she pointed out a flower arrangement to Olivia in the magazine she was holding.<p>

"Me too. Those colors would be perfect actually."

The gate alarm dinged.

Both women looked at each other in confusion.

"I thought Chess was already here," Olivia frowned and sat up in the bed.

"I did too Kimu was in the barn when we got home," Natalia hopped up and threw on some pajamas and her robe.

Olivia quickly followed suit before both women took to the stairs.

They sat in the living room waiting for Francesca to enter.

The back door opened then closed as Francesca came in looking to all the world like she'd just been through the ringer. There was a toothpick in her mouth that she kept biting down on and her eyes were downcast and shadowed. She sighed not even looking at her mothers before sitting on the coffee table with her back to them.

"I killed a man today." And just like that the flood gates opened as she collapsed inward on herself. She hugged her body as if she was trying to keep all of the pieces together.

Olivia and Natalia shook themselves from their shock and gathered her in strong arms trying to get her to calm down enough to explain.

After a time she pulled it together enough to give them the watery account of what happened. How she couldn't have let him go because the first thing he would have done to get to her would have been to go after Daisy.

"I couldn't let them hurt her. Not like that. I can't lose her to them mom. Please understand…I can't let them take her. I wouldn't survive it. Not again."

They consoled her as much as they could given the circumstances.

Natalia fought with herself to understand Francesca's decision. Olivia's words from earlier echoed through her head.

_"That moron or our kid." _

She closed her eyes and prayed for forgiveness for being happy with the outcome.

* * *

><p>The night sounds of The Farm House settling were all that could be heard as the various members of the family had somehow found their way to sleep except for one. She sat in the training room meditating and trying to put behind her the newest sin on the list of thousands.<p>

She was jarred out of her musings as she heard the sound of the front gate opening…without a ding.

Anger boiled in her so quickly that at first she could barely breathe as she quickly jumped into action – grabbing her katana out of the display case then climbing out of the attic window.

* * *

><p>She heard them sigh as they opened the back door and entered quietly.<p>

Purposefully not making a sound.

She slid into the kitchen and hid amongst the coats as the intruder turned to close the door. She followed them closely as they walked into the living room with the intent of going up the stairs.

Over her dead body.

She pounced on the intruder clamping her hand over their mouth and placing the cold steel of her blade to their throat. The intruder began to protest and flail in the effort to fight back.

"Make one fucking sound and I'll slit you God damn throat!" She fumed. Her voice although low enough not to wake the rest of the house was filled with so much hatred and contempt the intruder couldn't help but to comply.

"Shake your head yes if you have friends outside."

The intruder made a sound of disbelief.

"Who else knows you're here?" Phoenix continued to question. She needed to know everything before she ended this piece of shit's life.

The overhead light came on and Olivia and Natalia were shocked at what they found.

"Oh my God Chess what the hell are you doing! That's your sister!" Olivia shrieked as Ava threw her hands in the air in annoyance.

"Chess let Ava go now!" Natalia commanded.

Francesca snapped out of her haze of anger and let Ava go with a barely audible 'sorry' before lowering her head and her blade.

"What the fuck mother!" Ava screamed. "If this is how I'm greeted maybe I should take my ass back to San Francisco!"

Rafe came running down the stairs to witness the aftermath realizing what must have happened. "Uh…surprise…" he trailed off knowing he probably should have just told them instead of being sneaky about it.

"Rafael Miguel Rivera! You know damn well this was not a good idea!" Natalia fumed.

"I'm so sorry Ma I didn't know tonight was going to happen. And I completely forgot Ava was coming afterwards." Rafe rushed down the stairs and hugged a shell shocked Ava. "I am so sorry please don't blame Chess. I should have at least let her know."

"Goddamnit! That's it everyone is fucking grounded effective immediately," Olivia yelled at her wits end as she pushed Rafe out of the way and pulled Ava in for a hug. "God. This may sound completely ridiculous but welcome home baby."

Ava hugged her back in a huff. "Well I guess. And what the hell is with Rambo?"

"I said I was sorry." Phoenix snapped.

"Oh no young lady we are not dealing with Phoenix right now so you better suck it up," Natalia fired back.

Francesca lowered her head and sighed. "I'm going to try and get some sleep." She stomped her way up the stairs and slammed the door to the attic.

"Phoenix…really? What is that like her stripper name or something?" Ava quipped.

"Oh God," Natalia sighed and sunk down onto the sofa.


	44. Ava

**Title: Risen From The Ashes**

**Pairing: Olivia/Natalia Doris/Blake ?/?**

**Rating: MA for strong language, adult situations, violence, blood, drug use.**

**Slightly AU most invents remain the same with a few concentrated changes to the Otalia storyline.**

**Summary: A mysterious stranger comes to town and changes the lives of Olivia and Natalia forever.**

After fighting with the pillows and kicking at the blankets for far too long for her liking Ava huffed and sat up in bed. She looked around the dark room slightly illuminated by the moon peeking through the curtains and shook her head as she ran her hand up her face and back threw her short hair.

Things were not what she expected them to be once returning home after a few years that seemed to have been long enough for the world to completely change on her. Sitting in her family's home she felt like an alien crash landed from a distant world.

Although still a little shocked by it she expected to witness her mother wrap her arm around a bemused Natalia and pull her close. She had to admit they looked good together. They completed a picture that made sense to her. She could see the calmness in her mother despite her frightful arrival. She looked settled and healthy. The way Olivia's eyes shined when they looked at her showed her the love of yet another mother she'd yet to truly meet. She had become accustomed to kick-ass take names later or at least pretend to Olivia Spencer of old. This women standing in front of her was a mystery. One that she stood before and simply allowed herself to be awed by the transformation.

Natalia was just as she remembered her – humble and indignant all at once as she fumbled over her explanation for Phoenix's behavior while welcoming her home. She looked stronger though. That was the first thing Ava noticed upon closer inspection of the women who was to be her mother-in-law; the way she stood alone told her all she needed to know. There was a pride in her she'd never seen before. It was years of hard labor and second guessing herself rejoicing at how well her hard work had paid off. Steady and reassuring hands built a home and a family that she was more than proud to call her own and all to ready to protect. She could see the assurance in her eyes that the days of old when she struggled through life and all its currents were long gone. She was thriving in this new environment where her lover loved only her and her children were happy and growing in a home of their making. She was steady; more so then she'd ever seen her. Then again most of the times she'd interacted with Natalia in the past had been during the time her mother was doing everything in her power to make her miserable. That kind of attention from Olivia would throw anyone off.

Rafe was Rafe in a way. There was a hesitance in him that had never really been present before. She could tell he'd changed from their many phone conversations but she wasn't really prepared to see it in him. He was cautious as he spoke…he thought more.

Ava shook her head and laughed as she leaned back on the bed supported by her hands and looked up at the ceiling.

Then there was Phoenix.

She really wasn't expecting her.

From talking to her mother and Natalia then later Rafe and Emma about Phoenix's appearance in all of their lives she wasn't really prepared for the live and in living color version of the person she'd thought up in her head. She expected her to be a little quiet at first even withdrawn. Her mother had told her that she'd had a really hard life and was still adjusting. She could handle that. She expected the girl to be small and maybe even a little fragile. Someone she could envision her mother and even Rafe wrapping their arms around. She could handle that.

But what she couldn't handle and for damn sure didn't expect was the friggin' Amazon Warrior fueled with rage and spewing death threats in all her glory – hair whipping about as an extension of her fury sneaking up behind her and putting a sword to her throat. Phoenix wasn't anything like what her family had told her. She was forceful and angry, strong and defiant. Did she forget to mention huge? She was taller than Ava by a handful of inches so there went the idea of her being meek and fragile. What little she'd been wearing by way of sports bra and boy shorts showed off the strength in her muscles, and the indescribable look she had given her just as she'd stomped up the stairs and out of view spoke of a strength of mind that threw her for a loop.

No Phoenix was not what she expected at all.

Ava sighed again as she scratched her ear and once again looked towards the ceiling.

"Fine," she huffed. "Might as well try seeing as how she's not going to be going anywhere anytime soon."

And since when did Olivia Spencer and Natalia Rivera allow their children to run around in the middle of the night waving around Samurai swords and threatening to kill people? Sure Rafe did the same thing with a gun, but she was pretty sure Natalia hadn't given him the okay. Olivia and Natalia hadn't even said anything to the girl about the dangerous weapon she had in her possession and made no move to take it from her.

Something was up, and she was going to find out just what the up was from the source.

Ava padded lightly up the attic stairs careful not to wake the rest of the family. Once she reached the top she pushed open the door only to surprisingly step into a room the size of a small closet. She noticed the shoji sliding door and rolled her eyes as she closed the attic door behind herself.

"I'm beginning to see a theme here," she mumbled.

Steeling herself Ava rose to her full height and knocked at the edge of the door. When no answer was forthcoming she assumed Phoenix was asleep and turned to leave. She was a little startled when the door slid open of its own accord.

"'Cause that's not creepy at all," Ava glared at the newly created entryway that had jumped started her heart.

Entering the room on socked feet she slowly looked around the dimly lit room with the helpful light coming from the desk on the far left side. She looked over and noticed the computers running as screens ran through scans and programs popped in and out. She furrowed her brow at the horticulture lights lip up and providing nutrients to the plants underneath. She shook her head once realizing they were of the legal variety. The last thing her mother needed was to catch a case for growing pot.

Taking stock of the rest of the room Ava noticed the lump lying under the black and blue comforter shift realizing that the girl was sleep. She turned to leave and noticed the other shoji door was open leading to another room. Quietly walking in she gawked at the giant television set up and turned to make an incredulous face at the refrigerator.

Maybe that was the problem. Phoenix was spoiled as hell. Filling a little anger rise up in herself and not knowing why Ava looked into the glass wall at the back of the room and squinted through the darkness. She could clearly see the silhouettes of the heavy bags and the weapons display cases.

Spoiled but not any less dangerous.

An ear splitting wail rattled in Ava's eardrums causing her to stumble backwards and cover her ears. Her eyes shot open in horror as she ran out of the TV room and back into the main bedroom. What she found made her blood run cold.

Phoenix was flailing around the bed and screaming bloody murder as she kicked off her blanket sending it tumbling to the floor. It struck Ava in that moment why she would even notice the giant head of a Power Puff Girl sticking out from the discarded mass. Not knowing what to do and wondering why no one had come up to see what the hell was going on Ava rushed to Phoenix's side. The things she was yelling…the way she was shouting out for help…Jesus. It broke Ava's heart as she tried to cautiously wake the girl that now had a steady flow of tears streaming down her contorted features.

Suddenly Phoenix stopped moving all together and her face morphed into a new kind of pain. Her chest began convulsing and jerking upward and her feet began to kick franticly. Ava realized she wasn't breathing. In fact she was struggling as if someone was choking the life out of her.

"Phoenix wake up," Ava shook her in a real panic now. "Hey kid wake the hell up! Breathe damnit. BREATHE!"

Suddenly Phoenix's frame surged forward invading Ava's space as one last terrified scream escaped her lips. Ava hadn't even realized Phoenix had put one hand over her mouth and the other on her throat until there was nothing but silence ringing in her ears.

The two of them looked at one another for a moment as Phoenix got her bearings about her. Finally she slowly released Ava and sighed before looking at the clock on her nightstand.

"Shit. I could have gotten at least another forty five minutes if you hadn't come up here," she groused before jumping out of bed and flipping on the over head lights. Quickly she gathered up her bedding and began meticulously making the bed.

"Are you for real right now?" Ava's incredulous voice rose in pitch as she watched who she now grudgingly referred to as her little sister behave as if she hadn't been fighting for her life in her sleep.

"Yeah I am. Why are you even up here?" Phoenix turned and questioned her suddenly feeling like her space was being seriously invaded. "What were you doing?" Her voice was laced with accusation.

"I came up here to talk to you to clear up whatever the hell happened downstairs. I mean you held a huge knife to my throat and threatened to kill me…we have things to talk about. So now…what the hell? Why am I answering to you? What's wrong with you? Do you need a hospital?"

"I don't know it was your decision. I'm fine, and no I don't need a hospital," Phoenix easily answered each frantic question Ava shot her way. If she wasn't so annoyed and feeling put off she would have found the way Ava's emotions jumped from being concerned, to angry, to indignant, and back again hilarious.

"I'm getting Mom," Ava announced.

"Don't you dare," Phoenix dove in front of Ava and blocked her way. The two played a game for a moment as Ava tried to get around her and Phoenix continued to step into her path. Finally Ava huffed and threw up her hands.

"Are you hiding something from them? Are you on drugs?" Ava was looking worried now thinking she'd happened upon a problem for the family.

"They know what goes on up here. They haven't come running because my walls are sound proof so I don't wake them up at night for no reason the way you're about to," Phoenix fired back before pushing past her new big sister and sitting down in her computer chair. "And to answer the last question I'm clean."

Ava's eyes bugged out as she jerked her head back. "Excuse me? You're clean…as in you weren't before?"

Phoenix sighed and threw her head back as she allowed her body to rest as dead weight against her chair. She used her feet to turn herself to face Ava and jerked her head back up. "They didn't tell you…" She looked at Ava and sucked her teeth. "Great."

"Didn't tell me? You honestly think I'm going to believe that the great and powerful Olivia Spencer and the attentive and loving Natalia Rivera know that you're up here screaming at the top of your lungs in your sleep about Dear God knows what, while damn near chocking to death, and that you're clean now as opposed to when you weren't?"

Francesca grinned and chuckled a bit as she turned back to her computer and hunched over the key board. She typed with her right hand and used her left to hold onto a package of beef jerky she had sitting there as she bit it open with her teeth. She started eating happily on the meat inside and completely disregarded Ava's question.

"Man sis you walked into some shiiiiit!" Francesca teased good naturedly while still typing a command into her program. The sing-song pitch in her voice wasn't helping.

Ava stomped over causing her open robe to billow behind her and snatched the bag of snacks from Francesca's hand. "Are you bipolar?" Ava questioned seriously. She was tired and it was too late to be getting jerked around by a fifteen year old girl.

Francesca snatched the bag back and dug into it grabbing a chunk of meet and shoving it into her mouth in a 'take that' fashion. "According to my shrink the answer to that question would be a no," she told her flippantly. "Don't touch my food."

"Okay you know what I'm not dealing with this right now. I want answers so just give them to me so we can go back to bed. Wait…you made your bed."

"I'm up for the day. I usually get about four hours now but someone fucked that up for me," Francesca mocked.

"Hey I'm the older and more responsible one here so no…swearing," Ava trailed off awkwardly wagging her finger. She didn't think she'd have to do this until Emma was a teenager and felt woefully unprepared.

Francesca sat back and chewed slowly watching her. Despite a decidedly rough start Ava was still trying. She didn't think they would ever stop butting heads, but maybe something good could come from knowing her.

"Fine. Have a seat." Francesca gestured towards the bed and stood to grab a tin canister off of the shelf above the computer. She opened it and pulled out a smoke. Ava watched with a frown as Francesca flung her neck around to move her long unruly mane out of the way and lit up.

"And just when I thought there was no pot involved," she grumbled. "Put it out Phoenix."

"It's cool," Francesca blew out a cloud. "It's not pot and it helps me. If you don't believe me ask The Moms…they know how it works."

"You smoke pot with…"

Francesca laughed again. "Ava it's not pot." She walked into the TV room and called behind her. "And quit with the Phoenix shit we're in the house."

"Quit swearing!" Ava called after her. "I'm being tested aren't I?" Ava looked upward with a pout.

"I heard that," Francesca laughed as she closed the refrigerator. She walked back into the room smiling.

Ava watched as she placed a tray on the floor. Francesca had tortilla chips and a huge jar of cheesy quesso sauce along with banana peppers, a huge bottled water, a Tupperware bowl with taco meat in it, a zip lock bag of diced tomatoes, and a container of sour cream. She turned and put the things that needed to be heated up in the microwave under her desk and sat on the floor. She leaned over and handed another bottle of water to Ava.

"Thanks," Ava eyed Francesca's horde of food.

"Snack before breakfast," she shrugged then grinned as she blew out smoke. "Ma is going to make something awesome in the morning because you're here."

"How are you so buff if you like food this much?" Ava grinned.

"There's nothing wrong with food," Francesca mumbled around a handful of tortilla chips.

"Clearly," Ava quipped.

Francesca grinned and retrieved the containers from the microwave. She sat the bowl with the meat in it down and poured the hot quesso into it. Using a spoon from the tray she stirred it together. "First thing you have to stop with the Phoenix stuff at home. Francesca, Chess, Chessie that's who I am under this roof. Outside gets Phoenix not in here," she said while shaking her head.

"Okay," Ava led.

Francesca sat down the bowl and dumped the banana peppers and tomatoes over her concoction. Then she put a healthy dollop of sour cream on top. She grabbed some chips and dug into the dip she'd made. "You want some?"

Ava chuckled and shook her head in disbelief. "No I think I'll wait for the awesome breakfast."

Francesca shrugged her shoulders and shoved another chip in her mouth. Ava watched her for a moment finally getting a good look at the girl. Her eyes tracked her looking for some sign that she was at all bothered by her dream. It was then that she noticed for the first time what alarmingly enough should have been the first thing she noticed about the girl given the situation. Ava tore her eyes away uncomfortably from the scaring on Francesca's arm and let her eyes fall on whatever object in the room they could find. She realized the reason she hadn't noticed it was because her long thick hair had done a good job of keeping it covered.

Francesca looked down at her arm and sighed. "I keep it covered when I'm out around town. It's safe here so…I don't," she explained softly. "There are some things you need to know about me. You have every right to know these things because you are a member of this family and until you decide what you're going to do you'll be living her for a while so…" she trailed of and sighed. "I guess its story time."

Ava felt herself become more alert feeling as though this would be a conversation she wouldn't soon forget.

"I…" Francesca was interrupted by her cell phone ringing on the nightstand.

The chorus line of "Secret" by Maroon 5 filled the room causing Francesca to blush furiously.  
><em><br>"I know I don't know you, but I want you sooo bad. Everyone has a secret. Can they keep it? Oh no they…"  
><em>  
>Francesca snapped out of her embarrassment and leaned across the space to snatch her phone down and answer it quickly under Ava's amused and watchful eye.<p>

"Um hey," Francesca tilted her head downward as a grin split across her face.  
><em><br>"Hey Chess I hope I didn't wake you. You're usually up around this time. And how weird is it that I know that?"_

Ava watched the transformation of the girl in front of her and again was brought up short. There were so many facets to this girl and she was intrigued about every one of them.

Francesca laughed and shook her head. "Yeah I was up."

_"Kimu is pretty awesome. I hope its okay that I went ahead and fed him."_

"No it's fine I checked on him when I came back. Thank you for getting him settled in."

_"I was really…worried about you early. Is everything okay? You shot out of there like a bat out of hell."  
><em>  
>Ava watched a frown take up residence on her sister's face.<p>

"Its one of those things I can't…sorry." Regret filled her voice.

_"Yes the mysterious Phoenix makes an appearance. You know one of these days I'm going to figure you out."_

Francesca gave a low snort. "Anyway thanks again. Yeah I'll see you tomorrow. It probably won't be until later." Francesca looked up at the room's other occupant and bit her bottom lip. "Ava's home. She got in late so we'll probably be doing the family thing. Okay…bye."

Francesca hung up the phone and sat it gently on the floor next to her.

"So, where was I?" She tried to jump right back into the previous conversation hoping Ava would drop what she'd just seen and heard.

"Oh no _Chessie _I want to know what that was all about," Ava teased as she got comfortable on the bed.

Francesca blushed again and rubbed at her left arm. "It's all part of the story," she mumbled feeling more than a little embarrassed.

"I'm waiting," Ava continued to tease.

Francesca huffed and looked Ava directly in the eye with a clear warning in her expressive eyes. "It's not a happy story."

From that moment Ava sat quietly and listened as Francesca told her the sad tale of her life's story. In between being jarred with mental images and feeling her chest constrict with knowledge Ava watched confused as Francesca continued to eat her snack and talk as though these events, these things hadn't actually happened to her. It was as if she was detached…no…removed. Ava realized it must take a lot out of her to repeat the things that had happened and what she herself had done. She figured if she were in her sister's shoes she'd try to disassociate herself from that as much as possible.

Finally she understood the Phoenix/Francesca thing, and the drug comment, and the scar, and the attitude, and the sword, and the phone call, and how Olivia and Natalia didn't respond the way she thought they should have downstairs, and a shit ton of other things that seemed to now be running rampant through her mind.

Her thoughts were runaway trains on crisscrossing tracks all headed for the same intersection.

"It's a lot to…process I know," Francesca offered up.

"Processing…yeah," Ava nod her head as she tried to discreetly wipe a tear away from her eye in her supine position on the bed; her eyes tracking the ceiling.

"Sorry about laughing earlier. As you can see I have a really dark and off-putting sense of humor."

"That's an understatement," Ava sighed and sat up with a slight smile. "Now though I have something to do."

Francesca stood frowning. "Do? There's nothing for you to do except for exactly what the rest of the family is doing. There's nothing else. By the way you're off the hook in the morning but from now on you're showing up too," Francesca warned. She didn't want anyone going outside of the plan. It was very indicative to all of their survival that no one went off on their own and did anything. Right now it was all about preparation and readiness. They had to stick together. Not so tight as to smother but tight enough to trust one another completely.

Ava waved her off and stood stretching her arms above her head. She stepped closer to Francesca who was still waiting for her verbal agreement to stick to the plan whatever the hell it was. She tilted her head to the side looking at the other girl's insistent face. She shrugged and hugged her. Francesca brought her arms up as a knee jerk reaction and hugged her back awkwardly.

Ava turned and walked towards the doorway. She paused there and leaned against the door with a smirk.

"There's always something to do Chess. Not everything that needs to be fixed here is dangerous," she needled.

Francesca felt worry build into a slow kind of panic as she could almost see Ava's thoughts through her eyes glowing with mischief.

"Like…Daisy for instance," Ava tapped her chin and smiled. "There are all kinds of things to do there." She laughed at Francesca's shocked and panicked face.

"You want a big sister you got one Chessie. Welcome to the lower rung on the totem pole."

Ava grinned to herself as she walked down the attic steps.

* * *

><p>She woke with a start as the early rays of sun cut across her face through the window. She felt warmth all around her. It was snuggling up to her from deep within the blanket. Turning to the alarm clock Ava noted that it was just a little past 8'oclock and that she'd managed to get another 3 or so hours of sleep. As she sat up she was drawn to a muffled noised coming from outside. She got up slowly her eyes droopy and her body relaxed and opened the window.<p>

The sound of Olivia and Natalia laughing around the other side of the house jolted her a little so that she was slightly more awake. Curious she took to the stairs to see what was going on.

Ava stepped outside and onto the back porch area – her robe snuggled about her as she watched Rafe grumble and readjust his clothing more appropriately as he walked around the large mat that was spread out across the yard. Francesca was grinning looking rather pleased with herself while Olivia and Natalia tried to stop laughing at Rafe as they waited a little sweaty on the side lines. The white tank top Olivia was wearing and black cut of T-shirt that Natalia was wearing had been distractions to the two for a moment until Francesca snapped them back to attention. Olivia found it harder to take her eyes off the exposed expanse of tanned and toned skin of Natalia's stomach more than anything.

"Now Rafe do you understand why I wear tight-fitting clothes? I'm not trying to show off all of this," Francesca gestured to herself in a sweeping matter with a charming grin. "It's because I'm not going to help someone take me down. You were so tangled up I had you ready to drop."

"So Rafe the moral of this lesson is," Olivia led him halfway seriously.

He gave her a look.

"Pull up your damn pants, and more importantly start wearing pants that actually fit you," Natalia finished with a command.

"They're sweatpants," he argued back.

"It's a parachute and a hazard to your health. You can't even run in those without having to hold them up," Francesca pointed out.

"Ugh," Rafe huffed and walked off the mat for Natalia's turn.

Ava giggled and leaned against the porch post.

"Okay Ma now this is when you learn to put together the things you know. I'm not telling you what to do you have to try and figure out how to defend against and attack me all on your own. Don't worry I'm not going to go full on with you. I'd never do that with any of you," Francesca assured Natalia while explaining the sparring exercise. "Remember what your strengths and weaknesses are as well as your opponents." Francesca grinned as they bowed to one another. "Then find a way to get around them." She straightened bouncing lightly on her toes ready to go.

"Are you done being all knowing now? I want to see what your mother can do," Olivia teased.

Francesca made a face at Olivia quickly being caught with a kick to her right side.

She turned and looked back at a grinning Natalia while the others laughed. "You said there aren't really any rules here. The stuff you're teaching us is basically what you learned. The Shinobi don't fight fair," Natalia reminded.

"Okay, Watashi no gakusei show me your Ninjutsu," Francesca grinned before pinning her hands behind her back by folding her arms together. She splayed them open and left them hanging limp and relax as she quickly widened her stance. Her long and lithe form soaked up the strength from her core and felt sturdy so low to solid ground.

She quickly kicked out at Natalia's calf who intern swept her leg behind her and aimed a quick punch to Francesca's chest. The girl adjusted and leaned away from the on coming strike while spinning. She quickly turned her head to keep track of her opponent while she dropped lower and swept out her foot to take Natalia's legs from under her. Natalia leaped over the attack bringing her knees close to her chest before kicking out with both feet in mid air causing Francesca to grin as the solid blow hit her in the shoulder. Natalia allowed the momentum to take her into a back flip that showed off her agility as her hands and feet made soft contact with the mat before she landed on bended knee.

Francesca laughed in delight at the maneuver and the surprised grin on Natalia's face. Olivia and Rafe cheered Natalia on standing off of the mat.

"Not bad Mama," Francesca smirked and switched up her stance before lashing out at Natalia's still kneeling form with a quick back kick seeming intent on taking off her mother's head.

Ava jerked forward in shock that Francesca would pull such a move in a lesson with one of her mothers. Natalia surprised her though by rolling into a full stand and out of the way before the blow could connect and surged forward with a kick to the thigh of Francesca's still firmly planted leg. Francesca adjusted by spinning out of the way and behind Natalia quickly and slyly hooking her foot with Natalia's legs and pulling.

Natalia fell forward catching herself with her hands before her face hit the mat and knew she was penned when she felt the gentle pressure of Francesca's knee on her back.

"Crap," Natalia pouted as she turned and accepted the hand Francesca offered and allowed herself to be pulled up.

"Don't feel bad Ma that was really good," Francesca encouraged.

"I still lost," she shrugged.

"Yeah and I'm still one step away from being Dai-Sensei of an ancient Ryu," Francesca reminded pointedly.

"Good point." Natalia clapped her hands feeling good about herself.

"You took to the lesson pretty quickly. You attacked me in multiple places looking for a weakness in my defense while avoiding the strength of my legs. Then you realized it was also my weakness because of course I couldn't fend you off with my hands. The only reason I pinned you right away was to show you how you'd slacked off right after attacking my thigh. You should have kept striking at my legs. You hesitated. Don't do that."

They bowed to one another before Natalia moved to leave the mat. She turned walking backwards. "But, other then that I did good right?"

Francesca grinned. "Yes. I can really see how those forms are strengthening your core too. As a matter of fact you'd be perfect in a fight against a man with no arms."

Natalia stuck her tongue out at Francesca as Olivia walk passed her for her turn.

"Smart-ass," Olivia accused lowly so Natalia wouldn't hear.

Francesca just grinned and watched as Olivia approached twirling her practice sticks. None of them were ready to spar with actual blades but she wanted them to get comfortable with their shape and weight. They needed to know the feel of the weapon so that at least if something were to happen before she taught them how to use proper weapons they wouldn't be completely clueless.

Francesca thought it would be interesting to see how Olivia would adapt when against an opponent using weapons that looked harmless at first glance. She walked off to the side of the mat where her practice weapons were waiting, chose her practice fans, and walked back to Olivia.

"These are wooden practice fans. Normally I fight with the ones that are metal. So they are heavier, hit harder, and can be used as a defense against a blade." She stood in front of Olivia and opened the fans to show them to her then closed them again. "You're used to fighting with your mind so we just have to get it to fight a little differently while you command your body to do what is necessary to survive. Remember as long as you come out alive it doesn't matter if you came out on top. This isn't about winning it's about living so if you have to…fight dirty. I know this isn't what you expected to learn from me but this is the way of the Shinobi. We fight not for honor or respect, but the chance to continue breathing. There is no prize to be won in dying an honorable death." The two bowed to one another.

"It's why we are known the world over for being sneaky." Francesca shifted quickly opening the fan in her left hand and swung it in Olivia's face to block her vision as she used the closed fan in her right to hit Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia slunk away and adjusted to block the next swing as Francesca pivoted and spun to lash out with a closed fan at her face. The solid sound of wood hitting wood echoed off the trees. "It is in these moments when you fight knowing the other person means to kill you that you learn to think differently. We all have morals – standards that we wish to live up to but when there's a chance you might not see the next sunrise you have to get that out of your head."

Francesca dropped low and swung an open fan at Olivia's stomach while aiming the blunt end of a closed one to her chest. Olivia blocked both with some difficulty and counter attacked by swinging down at Francesca's back and spinning out of her upward attack. The sound of a fan swooping through the air brushed past Olivia's ear.

"You learn after too many mistakes that some people despite you calling them ally can not be trusted no matter how much you want them to be. Right now I am not your daughter I am the person who means to do you harm," Francesca growled forcefully before sending a flurry of concentrated blows at Olivia who blocked them as she backed away feeling pinned down.

"Even though you may not want to you have to attack. Even if it's just to do enough damage to get away you have to strike out at your opponent at some point or they will back you into a corner. It's when you're in the corner that you learn what you are really capable of. What you would do to fight your way back out."

With a grunt Olivia surged forward swinging and slashing through the air with her practice sticks and backing Francesca away from her. She spun and kicked out at her middle then brought a stick down to Francesca's bare left shoulder. A loud 'smack' was heard as Francesca winced instantly feeling the shudder radiating through her body as Olivia brought both sticks down in an arch at Francesca's head. Francesca dropped her fans and caught the sticks with her palms causing them to clack together and halting their downward progress.

She smirked softly at Olivia who was breathing heavily. "We live with regret because we have to. There are things that all of us have done that we wish we hadn't. It just so happens that in our lives if we hadn't done them we wouldn't be alive right now. You know who you were, and who you're trying to be, and that's great. You need to be sure of who you are now. You're still fierce, still protective, and you have to use that at some point. Don't hold back because you're afraid of returning to your old ways. Let loose because it's the only way you'll be able to live to make up for them."

Ava watched thoughtfully as Olivia nodded before the two broke apart and bowed again. The stood upright laughing before Olivia threw an arm over Francesca's shoulder and pat her on the stomach.

"Okay Master Yoda I get it."

"I like how you improvised – switched it up a little and drove me back to get an opening. Very impressive. You went for my weakness despite not wanting to because you knew that you could capitalize on it."

Olivia nodded feeling guilty. "How's your arm?" she questioned as she rubbed the area she'd attacked that was quickly turning red.

"It'll be fine. I left my arm uncovered for a reason. I wanted to see if any of you would think to take advantage of it."

Olivia nodded realizing Francesca knew what she was doing but still feeling a little crappy for doing such a thing. "Can you do that thing you did at the end with real swords?" Olivia questioned her.

"Yeah but I'm not going to teach you that. It takes a lot of strength and focus. One wrong twitch of a muscle and your hands are as good as gone."

"So if we were fighting for real you would have taken my swords and gutted me with them?" Olivia surmised.

"Pretty much," Francesca shrugged.

Olivia threw her hands in the air and pouted. "So I lost."

Everyone laughed at her as she grumbled and the group began to gather all of their things as Francesca folded up the mat to take to the barn. "By the way since Ava is here and I need to get her started I'll let someone off of work outs in the morning_ if _you can tell me what I said to Ma before we started sparring."

"Oh I know me!" Rafe pointed to himself excitedly. Phoenix motioned for him to continue before hefting the large mat onto her shoulder. "You called her your student. 'Gakusei' means student and 'watashi no' basically means 'my'; not to be confused with 'watashi wa' which can mean I or I am."

Everyone paused and looked at him in surprise.

"What? I pay attention," he defended.

"Any particular reason why you're so gung ho about getting tomorrow morning off?" Natalia asked him as she sipped from a bottled water.

"There is," Rafe said cautiously. "I don't want to jinx it though so can we hold off on the questioning for a little while?"

Natalia and Olivia eyed him as Francesca disappeared around the side of the house to take the equipment to the barn.

"I suppose we could wait to cross examine you," Olivia offered. "For now," she finished with a smirk.

"Ah come on Mom," he grumbled before beginning to walk towards the house.

Ava stood surprised at how easily that had just come out of Rafe's mouth as almost an after thought. She had thought for a while that once she finally did make it back to Springfield she'd have to hand his ass to him on a platter, but it seemed that all was well within the family unit.

She realized then how much she'd really missed. While she was off running from her demons and avoiding the things she didn't know how to deal with they had all come together in her absence and made a real family. She felt at a loss all of a sudden.

Where did she fit in all of this?


	45. Thus with a kiss I die

**Title: Risen From The Ashes**

**Pairing: Olivia/Natalia Doris/Blake ?/?**

**Rating: MA for strong language, adult situations, violence, blood, drug use.**

**Slightly AU most invents remain the same with a few concentrated changes to the Otalia storyline.**

**Summary: A mysterious stranger comes to town and changes the lives of Olivia and Natalia forever.**

A few days had gone by since Ava's return home and things had been rather busy amongst the Spencer-Rivera clan. Emma came home from her visit with her daddy and squealed in delight with seeing Ava sitting in the living room. She threw herself in her big sister's arms and welcomed her home before jumping into an enthusiastic account of just about everything the older girl had missed while away. Ava knowing that she couldn't avoid the subject forever sought out Remy to let him know that she was back in town, and after an awkward introduction between she and Christina, Ava and Remy agreed to visit Max's grave together.

Rafe had finally revealed his big secret with a sense of pride. He had met with the dean of admissions at Springfield U and had been accepted. To say that Natalia and Olivia were ecstatic would be an understatement. They had gushed over him every chance they got much to his embarrassment. Both women were even happier because he had chosen to study business and hotel management. He was preparing himself for the day he would be working closely at their sides much like Ava was now as President of the company.

Francesca had come to accept the fact that Olivia and Natalia hadn't taken full ownership of the company from her in the deal and was figuring out how she could do the job they asked of her while still remaining anonymous. The fact that the company was private helped as she stepped into the shoes of CFO. Of course only the family knew that she held this title as everyone else believed that Olivia and Natalia as CO-CEO's were handling the duties their daughter's new title entailed. Francesca had also had a few very interesting talks with Dr. Boudreaux which was needed after everything that happened with Oshin. It had become easier to talk to Felicia for Francesca and she knew that she could trust the woman. Together the two could tell that they were on their way to some sort of breakthrough. There was something gnawing away at the back of Francesca's mind. She just knew that if she could figure it out she'd have the answer to so many of her problems.

Olivia and Natalia were a whirlwind of movement as they juggled all of their responsibilities with smiles practically cemented on their faces. They were still finalizing plans for the company, preparing their transition from working so closely within the Springfield Beacon to the company headquarters where they could better manage new acquisitions that were underway while giving Greg more responsibility of the hotel. Finally they had also begun to really hunker down to plan their wedding. Guest lists, menus, decorations, fittings, flower arrangements, and the like were flitting through their minds on a daily basis. It was no chore to them as they were just happy to see their special day begin to be pieced together. It had been decided after the press finally got wind of the new owners of what was once Spaulding Enterprise that they would hold the ceremony at The Farmhouse so that they would have a better handle on security.

The wedding had taken on a life of its own and had become a thing of excitement whenever talked about amongst the family. The summer's end would be marked with a beautiful ceremony and later celebrated with a big party that they and their friends would remember for years to come.

If only they knew their plans had a cloud looming over them that was as dark as a black hole.

There was a chance that none of it would ever happen.

Today though everyone was concentrating on one thing and that was preparing for Francesca's first official gig with her band. After Mystery Machine gave their surprise performance at The Beacon people around town would ask the various members when they would be performing again whenever they saw them. It had been the topic of an argument between them for a long time because none of them could agree on whether they should actual do a show. Then again the fact that it was the boys firmly in agreement that they should and Francesca of the staunch belief that they shouldn't made the arguments a little one sided. Francesca couldn't chance putting herself under so much scrutiny. It would be attention she didn't believe she should draw to herself. Pictures could be taken. People could hear about it and spread it around. That was not a good thing.

Finally though they agreed to give it a try after they found a way to assuage Francesca's 'conditions of exposure' and set up a show with a bit of a twist. Emma had been a little pouty about not being able to attend because the show would last long past her bedtime and was being played at Farley's, but had been placated with a promise that she would be able to attend some band practices. She felt special knowing that was something that no one else was allowed to do.

The day was still early though so Francesca decided to get some work done before the big show. Olivia and Natalia were over at headquarters deciding what current Beacon employees would be promoted and discussing prospective hires while overseeing the transition. They had set up an office of sorts for themselves that was currently a total mess as reports and projections were marched in for them to look over. They were still waiting for their new offices to be finished. Ashley and Keira were with them of course and doing a pretty good job at assisting the two women every step of the way. Their absence at The Beacon left their offices to be used by Ava and Francesca. Ava was currently in Olivia's old office doing some work while Francesca did the same in Natalia's. Rafe had taken the initiative to sign up for summer courses and was busy at school.

Francesca sat behind the desk and grinned to herself as she looked over a few reports on her laptop. She had to admit her parents had been right which wasn't exactly abnormal. She had the perfect mind for this. She was contemplating all the ways she could earn the company more money when the door opened.

She huffed and looked up at the intruder with a barely contained glare. Benjamin who was Head of Accounting strolled in and all but rolled his eyes at her. He was of average height with a lean yet cocky build. His dark hair was cropped low and neat as was the rest of his appearance. Francesca didn't like him for this fact. He was too tidy, too well put together, and looked like if a speck of dirt so much as landed on his shiny black dress shoes he'd have a BF.

Benjamin didn't understand why this girl was always around and asking for this or that from him when he was perfectly capable of handling things on his own. He couldn't argue with her though because the bosses had warned him that she'd be around gathering information for them to look over. He was under the impression that Francesca was an errand girl for her mothers and nothing more which was why he was such a dick to her. Little did he know she was as much his boss as Olivia and Natalia where.

"Is it customary for you to walk into this office unannounced like that?" Francesca questioned him as she stood from her seat and walked around the desk.

He waved off her question. "This isn't Ms. Rivera's office anymore so what does it matter?" Francesca bit the inside of her cheek to curb the impulse to punch him. "Here are the files Ms. Spencer requested."

Grudgingly he handed Francesca an accordion file holder and watched in annoyance as she opened it and began to search through it.

"What are you doing?" he questioned her. It was dangerous enough that such confidential files were now in the hands of a fifteen year old girl, but she had no business actually reading them.

Francesca narrowed her eyes at him. "Making sure everything that was requested is here," she snapped and Benjamin could have sworn he heard the low tenor of Olivia Spencer's authoritative tones fill the room.

Francesca had been doing that a lot lately. She could impersonate voices almost spot on and would use that to her advantage whenever an employee questioned her. If she meant to appease them she'd mock Natalia's sweet and understanding tones. If she was annoyed and just needed someone to do what they were told she'd bark out an order in Olivia's clipped and forceful manner. It worked like a charm as most people were so caught of guard by hearing those voices coming from the girl that they just went along with whatever was said. Benjamin though was proving to be a nuisance. She couldn't wait until the family's suite of offices at headquarters was finished being built so that she wouldn't have to deal with him anymore.

Benjamin remained stock still looking at the girl while trying to figure out what was really going on here. She was dressed to the nines much like Olivia, Natalia, and Ava dressed for work. Her black silk dress shirt clung to her elegantly as she moved – her sterling silver cufflinks caught his attention in the light. She wore a light blue silk diagonal striped skinny tie slightly loose around her neck that matched perfectly the blue pin striping of her black dress pants that hung tightly to her curves as she walked. The belt matched her cuffs and her shoes matched her tie. Her hair was done up in a messy bun that allowed long tendrils of hair to hang in thick curls about her face. Benjamin thought she looked nothing like an errand girl.

* * *

><p>Ava sat in her temporary office and smiled to herself realizing that everything was coming together perfectly within the company. A lot of work still had to be done before they were fully operational, but the future she could see stretched out in front of them was one marked with nothing but success.<p>

She was interrupted by her musings by a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Daisy popped her head in the door. "Oh hey Ava. I'm just looking for Chess she said she'd be here."

Ava smiled at the girl. "She is you just have the wrong office. She's next door."

"Okay thanks," Daisy grinned before turning to leave.

"Daisy do you have a minute?"

Daisy turned slightly apprehensive at Ava's tone and closed the door. "Sure…what's up?" she questioned as she sat in front of Ava.

The two of them had been having these weird conversations over the last few days. Ava would ask Daisy questions about herself…extremely personal questions and after being satisfied the conversation would turn to Francesca. Nothing important was ever really said about the other girl, but Daisy could tell that Ava was fishing for something.

The two sat in silence for a moment and stared at one another. Before the silence became too uncomfortable Ava spoke.

"She's never going to make the first move."

"What?" Daisy knew what she was talking about but decided that playing dumb would get more information out of the older girl.

"Oh don't play coy with me Daisy Cooper. You are in love with my sister who just so happens to feel the same way about you. Even still she won't do anything about it unless she's forced to. I haven't known her for long, but I know her enough to know that she never shows her hand. Her poker face is more unreadable than Gaga's. You are making it unbelievably easy for her to ignore what's going on between the two of you by not doing a thing about it."

Daisy openly gaped at Ava before realizing she was right.

"Francesca is really hard headed Ava. If I try to talk to her about it she'll just change the subject or disappear like always. Or even better she could get totally pissed off at me and snap."

Ava conceded that the girl had a point. When backed into a corner Francesca was good at lashing out even when the anger she showed at times was more towards herself she couldn't help but to take it out on others.

"Well then I guess you're going to have to make her deal before she even has a chance to react." Ava grinned at the younger girl a little deviously and leaned back in her chair.

"Not that I don't appreciate you trying to help me, but I really don't understand how I could do that. Not to mention the fact that the look on your face is scaring me a little."

"Hmm," Ava hummed happily as she drummed her fingers on the desk.

* * *

><p>Francesca pinched the bridge of her nose before grabbing a smoke out of her backpack and lighting up. She blew a smoke ring in Benjamin's face.<p>

"Ben…I can call you that right?" She continued before he could answer although the displeased look on his face answered the question for her. "Ben you and I need to come to an understanding."

"Yes I believe we do Phoenix."

The corners of Francesca's lips twitched before settling back into a thin line. Her face became as immovable as stone and completely unreadable. "Does my presence here bother you?"

"It doesn't bother me as much as it confuses and worries me," he admitted before crossing his arms over his chest.

Francesca nodded and took another drag of her smoke. "I'm going to ask you a question. If my parents Ms. Spencer and Ms. Rivera sent me here to do just what it is that I'm currently doing, and gave everyone orders to assist me in whatever way possible why is it that you – someone I'm sure who values their position within this company – continue to be so…" she paused and took another hit of her smoke. "Fucking annoying," she finished as she blew smoke out of her lungs.

He was taken aback by her language for a moment before he straightened his back and glared at her. "I'm sorry if me doing my job is such a problem for you little girl but do understand that," he caught of as Francesca put up her hand to stop him and smiled.

"I really do not like it when people call me that. And to be completely honest there's no need for you to finish whatever long and drawn out diatribe was about to come out of your mouth. I hate to play the overly privileged child card but here goes. My moms want me here, and they want you to comply with that. It would be a real shame if I had to go back to them and tell them all about how you – Ben Head of Accounting – were impending upon my progress. I'm sure neither of them would like to have to fire you. Although extremely annoying you are still very competent. But insubordination is something my Mom really frowns upon you know?"

Benjamin bristled before his glare lessened. She could hear him slightly grinding his teeth.

"How's that for an understanding?" she questioned further.

He nodded his head and turned to leave.

"Oh and Ben."

"Yes," he breathed out in agitation.

"Don't walk through that door again without being permitted to do so."

He huffed and bit his bottom lip before flinging open the door. Daisy appeared on the other side startled and jumped a little before Benjamin stomped away.

Daisy made a face at his rapidly departing figure and stepped into the office closing the door behind her.

"What crawled up his butt?"

"My foot soon if he keeps at it."

Daisy could tell that Francesca was not in a good mood. Whatever she and that guy had been talking about before had her wound up as was evident by the way she paced back and forth with her hands perched upon her hips.

"Little girl," she grumbled. "I'll show you little girl. Fucking moron!" That last little bit exploded from her as she flung her arm in the air before continuing to pace. "I get it okay. Teenager shows up out of nowhere and is all of a sudden given some power. It would throw me off too. But HELLO my parent's trust me. He's worked for them for years and Mom for even longer. He should know by now to trust her judgment."

Daisy watched the display for a moment longer as Francesca continued to fume and curse quietly. She had to admit that seeing her like this was unbelievably hot. Francesca strutting around the office all piss and vinegar and dressed to impress was doing funny things to Daisy's attention span.

Finally though Daisy began to pay more attention to Francesca's agitated state as she slumped down and sat on the front edge of the desk. Daisy sighed and walked up to Francesca and tugged on her tie to get her attention.

"You really need to calm down Chess," Daisy said softly as she grabbed the other girl's hands and held them in her gentle grasp.

Francesca shook her head and looked up at her. "I know. It's just that I want to do this right. I can't afford to mess up and leave my parents looking like morons for trusting me," she huffed before her eyes got big realizing she'd said too much. Daisy had a way of doing that to her. In the other girl's presence she always found herself saying and doing things she never would have otherwise.

Daisy grinned. "I figured you were doing more here than running errands. Let me guess big secret right?"  
>Francesca sighed and nodded her head. Daisy hummed and stepped further into Francesca's space by stepping in between her legs. Francesca could feel herself beginning to panic but knew she was on her way to a full blown freak out when Daisy continued her movements and wrapped her trapped hands around her back forcing Francesca to loosely hug her middle. Before she could react Daisy grabbed her face with both hands and brought her face up to look at her.<p>

"Chess I know you okay? The last thing you are capable of doing is truly disappointing your parents. Sometimes I look at you and the way you are with your family and wish that I could be the perfect daughter and big sister that you are." Her words were meant to soothe Francesca as she could feel the tension from their position flowing off the girl in waves. They also helped to take the other girl's concentration off of their close proximity and to get her thinking. Nothing Daisy ever said bothered her more than when she talked down on herself.

"Hey, what did I say about that? You are not the problem at least for the most part. Quit taking blame for your parent's shortcomings." She snorted. "Besides I'm the furthest thing from perfect believe me."

Daisy smiled again and moved her right hand to push the hair out of Francesca's face and behind her ear. She then brought both of her arms loosely around her neck. "You're perfect enough," she replied vaguely.

Francesca shook her head and grinned. "Did you pick out the movie for tonight?"

The two had made plans to celebrate the sure success of tonight's show by watching a movie together and gorging themselves on junk food.

Daisy shook her head in an enthusiastic affirmative. "One of my favorite movies ever. Yes it's a romantic comedy, but you'll get over it; it's just that good."

Francesca huffed. "Yeah okay."

Daisy pulled the DVD from her bag and handed it to Francesca. "To You from Me, is a classic," Daisy stated proudly before Francesca dropped the movie face down on the desk with a loud smack and turned to look away from it as if it meant to do her harm. Daisy could feel the other girl trying to contain whatever emotion that was threatening to take over her. She knew that if she brought attention to it the other girl would get defensive and decided to joke the matter away. "You got a problem with Alyssa Mallard?"

Francesca took in a quick and rather deep breath through her nose as the sound of her mother's name jarred her ears. "No…the last thing I have…had with her is a problem," her monotone voice pricked at Daisy's awareness knowing that it was more to what was going on then the other girl was saying. "Pick another movie," she mumbled before shifting to move from Daisy's grasp.

She didn't allow it though as she put her right arm back around her shoulder and used her left hand to once again bring Francesca's face to look at her. There were pools of unidentifiable emotion swimming in her eyes and Daisy felt an undeniable tug at her heart strings. "Fine then we'll watch Aladdin," she declared before she pulled it out of her bag and sat the DVD on top of the other one.

Francesca grinned and shook her head. "You know me all too well," she mused playfully before her brow furrowed at what she'd just said.

"Well it does help that we have the same taste in Disney movies don't you think?" The two had not too long ago joked about the fact that Aladdin was both of their favorites as far as Disney went.

"I suppose," Francesca grinned.

Daisy was pleased to see that whatever sadness had taken over the other girl had been alleviated for the moment. She was used to it by now. The two of them could be laughing and joking one moment and the next Francesca would be quiet and withdrawn as her eyes swam with sadness until Daisy took the initiative to change the subject. Then like a switch Francesca would be fine again. It was in those moments she desperately wanted to know exactly what it was that had damaged the girl so badly.

Daisy stepped closer into her space then – their bodies touching in ways Francesca wasn't particularly used to. She was trapped sitting as she was on the desk with Daisy pressing into her. She could feel her thighs jerk as Daisy's pressed into them. Daisy pulled Francesca into a hug then and held onto her tightly for a moment. Just as she expected Francesca buried her nose in her hair and pulled her closer to herself as she breathed in the scent of her as deeply as possible. It was a dirty trick for the moment they were in, but Daisy had realized that Francesca was never more relaxed or receptive to her intimate gestures then when she managed to get close enough to the girl for her scent to penetrate the carefully constructed walls of her heart and mind.

Slowly the two pulled away from one another, and as they did so Daisy allowed her cheek to slide against Francesca's who in turn turned her face so that her nose still searching for Daisy's unique scent on her skin grazed Daisy. Both expelled a low shaky breath through their slightly parted mouths and looked at one another. Francesca leaned back a little as Daisy's scent left her feeling a little lightheaded and lost. She had no idea what was going on right now. Her head was a haze of feelings she had never experienced before and her body kept trying to break loose and do things she really truly knew that she shouldn't. Her movement away from the other girl naturally brought her hands from around Daisy's back to rest on her hips. Her brow furrowed in confusion.

Daisy for her part wasn't about to let Francesca disengage from her again. Slowly as not to startle the other girl she pushed her hair from her face again and leaned in closer to Francesca. There had been so many times when she'd thought of this moment and wondered what it would be like. Would she think it felt weird? Would it be nice, okay, good, fucking amazing? Could she handle the implications in her own life, was she ready for the social stigma that came with it, and in the end would it really matter because of course this was Francesca…and she was everything. Daisy pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and released it slowly – wetting it in anticipation. Francesca's eyes were drawn to the movement causing realization to crest like dawn breaking over the horizon to animate her features.

"Daze," Francesca's small and confused voice shook as she spoke barely above a whisper. "I really don't think that oomph…"

She was cut off as Daisy surged forward and captured her lips having no use for the words that were sure to come from the other girl's mouth. She could feel the softness of Francesca's lips tremble underneath her own as she pressed their lips together trying to coax a stunned Francesca to participate. Slowly she could feel the other girl's base instincts kick in as she gripped her hips tighter and pulled her impossibly closer. Francesca felt Daisy smile against her lips as her hands caressed the sides of her face.

Slowly the two learned the shape, feel, and contours of the others lips as they meshed, and molded around the each other. Heat flared in Francesca's chest as her heart tried to beat its way out. Daisy could feel it – the steady drumming of Francesca's heart against her chest like a thousand bees humming in a hive.

Francesca had never experienced anything like it in her life. She'd thought that she had the world all figured out until this girl…this impossible girl showed up and made things so much…more. It scared her and excited her, set her free and wrapped her in chains. There was nothing in all her experience that had prepared her for something as simple as her lips touching that of another. Even then she didn't think it was the act that had her floating on cloud nine. It was the fact that this was Daisy, and that was the only thing that mattered in the end. She felt different, vulnerable, needy, and so sad because she knew that once the kiss ended she could never let it happen again.

She felt a piece of her crumble and burn at the realization. It was a piece of her she'd never get back as it would now mourn what could never be.

It was not better to have loved then lost than never to have loved at all, because this knowledge had broken something in her. The words of Shakespeare shot through her mind for a heart wrenching moment.

_…and thus with a kiss I die._

Because in that moment she knew that their was a life in her that had just been extinguished with the knowledge of what it felt like to be with Daisy like this knowing it would never happen again. Her tormentors had mocked the way they'd carelessly cut chunks of her heart out time and time again leaving her with gaping holes that could never be filled, but Daisy…Daisy had taken the muscle and ripped it entirely from her chest. She preferred to have her wounded heart riddled through as it was like Swiss Cheese then for it to be missing all together.

Suddenly she broke away from Daisy angry and not completely sure why. Daisy looked at her startled – her lips still pursed as if she were tasting Francesca's mouth still. The hurt and confused expression on her face only fueled the anger Francesca felt brewing in the pit of her stomach. She removed herself from her grasp and growled before walking to the other side of the room. Their breaths were labored and were the only sounds heard in the room. It was the first kiss Daisy had ever shared with another girl, and the first Francesca had ever shared period, and the repercussions of such a simple act would follow them for the rest of the lives.

"Francesca I…"

"DON'T!" Francesca shouted unable to take much more at the moment. She could feel tears threatening to spill. "Don't say anything okay? Just…go. Just leave."

Daisy felt herself bristle at the other girl's anger and clipped tone. "I can't just leave Chess. I can't just walk away and act like that didn't just happen," she argued back.

Francesca stomped back over to her and took her face in her hands. Her eyes now set ablaze bore into her as she spoke in a low deep growl. "The best thing you could ever do for yourself is just that. Leave me alone."

Daisy pushed Francesca off of her in anger, hurt, confusion, and absolute desolation at the turn of events. "You are such a fucking coward you know that?" she shouted causing Francesca to take a step back from her in shock. "What is it huh? I know how you feel about me._ EVERYONE KNOWS _how you feel about me!" Daisy continued as Francesca shrunk away from her anger; wide-eyed and alarmed.

"I don't…" Francesca trailed off and stared at the floor.

"You can't even say it can you? You want me to believe that you don't want me, but you can't even look me in the eyes and say it. Because it would be a lie, and we all know that Francesca doesn't lie does she?"

"Daisy you don't understand. I…" Francesca's low and shaky voice threatened to break completely as a few tears escaped her grasp.

"You're right I don't understand Chess." Daisy too had begun to cry. "I don't think I could ever understand why you do this to me, yourself…us. I'll never get it unless you tell me. Why are you so afraid to let me lo…"

"God dammit Daisy will you just stop!" Francesca begged as she put her hands up to her ears only to yank them away again. "Please just stop," she begged in a lower voice and managing to sound more defeated than she could ever remember being. "Please," she barely whispered.

Daisy shook her head and wiped angrily at her own tears before a dark chuckle escaped her lips. "I used to think that you were fearless, that there was nothing that you were afraid of, but I guess I was wrong. Right now when I look at you all I see is a girl too terrified to live her own life, and that is so sad." A sob escaped her as she turned and flung the door open.

"Daisy wait…" Francesca didn't know what she would say to her. She just knew that she couldn't let her leave like this.

Daisy ignored her and stepped out of the office to see a startled looking Ava trying to pretend she hadn't been listening at the door. "Thanks for the advice," she shot at her before making a hasty retreat.

Ava stepped into the office more worried than she thought she would ever be for her sister and watched as she slid down the wall and landed on the floor with her head buried in her hands. Ava shut the door then locked it before slowly walking over to her and kneeling. She placed her hands on her knees and waited not exactly sure of what she should do.

Francesca looked up at her as tears poured steadily from her eyes and her bottom lip quivered. "Do you think I'm a coward?" she asked in a voice so small it could barely be heard.

Ava sighed knowing she would have to answer the girl and that what ever she said would have to be the truth. She sat next to her and pulled her close. Francesca allowed her head to rest on Ava's shoulder. "You…you live your life afraid of almost everything Chessie."

* * *

><p>Olivia and Natalia stood next to Ava at the entrance to The Beacon Lounge and watched worriedly as Francesca sat at the piano staring off into space. She had stopped crying and was now just sitting there seemingly unaware of anything going on around her.<p>

"How long has she been sitting there?" Natalia turned and questioned Ava while her eyes continued to dart back to Francesca's still form.

"Almost an hour," Ava mumbled feeling guilty. If she hadn't told Daisy to go in there and kiss her this would never have happened.

Olivia sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Has she said anything to you?"

"Not since she asked me if I thought she was a coward."

Suddenly for the first time in what felt like ages to Ava, Francesca moved and began to hit the keys on the piano not really attempting to play anything. After a moment she straightened her back and began to play softly almost haltingly as she closed her eyes.

The melancholy tune filled the lounge as the three women along with their patrons began to listen. There was a break in her playing and having never heard the song before none of the women in her family knew if it was by design or if Francesca's emotions were getting the best of her. Finally she took in a deep breath and began to sing as her fingers once again moved across the keys.  
><em><br>The how I cant recall  
>But I'm staring at<br>What once was the wall  
>Separating east and west<br>Now they meet amidst  
>The broad daylight<em>

_So this is where you are_  
><em>And this is where I am<em>  
><em>Somewhere between<em>  
><em>Unsure and a hundred<em>

_Its hard I must confess_  
><em>I'm banking on the rest to clear away<em>  
><em>Cause we have spoken everything<em>  
><em>Everything short of I love you<em>

_You right where you are_  
><em>From right where I am<em>  
><em>Somewhere between<em>  
><em>Unsure and a hundred<em>

_And who's to say its wrong_  
><em>And who's to say that its not right<em>  
><em>Where we should be for now<em>

_So this is where you are_  
><em>And this is where I am<em>  
><em>So this is where you are<em>  
><em>And this is where I've been<em>  
><em>Somewhere between<em>  
><em>Unsure and a hundred<em>

Francesca finished her last notes amongst applause per usual and went back to her musings as she continued to stare off into space.

Olivia and Natalia took in a deep breathe. Natalia shook her head and began to walk over to Francesca. Olivia hugged a worried Ava. "This isn't your fault sweetie. It was bound to happen at some point," she assured before releasing her and following after her fiancé.

Ava shook her head and walked over to the bar so that she could hear what was going on without interfering.

"Mija," Natalia sighed and caressed the sighed of Francesca's face. "Hable con nosotros."

Olivia sat down on the opposite side of her and wrapped an arm around her. Francesca still said nothing as she continued to stare straight ahead – her brows furrowed as if she were working out a complicated math problem in her head.

"I've always been afraid," she said suddenly. Both women looked at her waiting for her to continue. "Every day of my life that I can remember I have been afraid of something. Even now I'm terrified of my own shadow. Fear has ruled almost every decision I have ever made on my own."

Both Olivia and Natalia looked at one another for a moment realizing Francesca wasn't really talking to them, but rather allowing them to be privy to her thoughts.

"Seishinteki Kyoyo is a the most important discipline any of my students will ever learn young one," she said in a voice neither women could identify. Francesca was remembering a conversation with her Sensei. "It is not about whatever God you choose to praise, but about how you as a person…a human being walking this earth decides to face their own demons. You stand here with the weight of the world pressed upon your too small shoulders and you quake under its mass. What do you think would happen if you were to simply let it go? Why are you so afraid to find out? You listen to your mind when you should be listening to your heart. Although not filled with knowledge that can be gained from reading books it too holds a wealth of lessons you'd do well to learn." Francesca looked at her mothers then her face relaxed and body at ease. "I couldn't master it because I didn't understand it. I get now, and I don't want to be afraid anymore."

It was in that moment that Francesca realized that she had missed out on so many opportunities and made so many mistakes because she had been afraid. She had allowed the sheer terror of her situation to overshadow everything else. She realized in those rare times when she hadn't…the most amazing blessings all but fell into her lap. She wasn't living in fear when she met Jonathan and Sarah – an experience in which she gained her best-friend and god-child. After struggling with her fear she finally allowed herself to trust Olivia and Natalia – a decision that brought to her a family she never thought she'd have again. So why now? Why should she cower away from that which she wanted the most? The Yakuza would come regardless if they found out she was still alive. So let them come. Let them come and taste the tang of her cold hard steel as she purged the earth of their wretchedness. Whether Daisy was with her or not it wouldn't matter. She was her friend surely she had realized that was just as dangerous as her being more. Everyone she spoke to in town was in danger. Refusing to be happy wouldn't change that.

She turned to Natalia and smiled. "God did not give us a spirit of fear…"

Natalia smiled back and hugged her before whispering in her ear. "But of power, love, and of a sound mind."

* * *

><p>Daisy followed an excited Rafe and Ashley dejectedly as they walked through Farley's parking lot. The three had volunteered to help the band with some of the set-up. Before Daisy thought it would be fun, but after what had happened a few hours before she wasn't so sure anymore. Rafe of course knew what was wrong after talking to his family after he'd gotten out of class, but he knew it wouldn't be to long before that long face of hers was smiling again. He'd assured Ashley of the fact as well so that she wouldn't be too worried for her best-friend. They walked through the door and were greeted by a stark white curtain blocking the bar from view. After stepping through they were amazed by Farley's transformation.<p>

The tables were pushed against the walls to each side and draped with bone white table cloths. The usual worn wooden chairs had been replaced with elegantly crafted wood chairs the same color as the table cloths. On each table were matching white battery operated candelabras with Starlite shaped bulbs. The well worn tracks of foot prints and spilled drinks after a night of too much fun that marred Farley's wood floors was covered by a white tiled dance floor from wall to wall. Even the bar had been decorated elegantly with white sheets and hangings and a candelabra at each end. The pool tables were missing along with the jukebox. At the far end of the room was a large stage that had been constructed for just this occasion. The band had already set up their instruments that of course were all white as well. Eric's kick drum proudly displayed the Mystery Machine logo in beautiful cursive script. On the ceiling above the stage and a few other places spot lights were strategically placed. Their job was to make the overall experience what Jason referred to as "A mind bending world of awesomeness."

The three friends looked around in awe at the transformation of the bar. It looked nothing like it did on any other day and had they not seen the sign on the building before entering they wouldn't have thought they were in Farley's at all.

"Wow. I guess they decided to go all out huh?" Ashley questioned as she turned her had sharply to witness one of the bartenders rush by with a case of pop in his arms. His black suit threw her off a little.

Rafe laughed as he threw his arm around her and kissed her quickly on the lips. "That's Phoenix for ya…go big or go home."

Daisy despite her foul mood had to agree that the set up was beautiful. She wondered though as most concerts had low lighting why everything was so strikingly white. "It's beautiful," she mumbled.

Before either of her friends could jump in to try and soothe her Leah Boudreaux Bauer skipped over to them happily and hugged Daisy.

"Oh my God Leah when did you get back in town?" Daisy exclaimed happily. When they had first met things hadn't gone too well but after getting to know one another they had become good friends. Leah's departure to boarding school as was normal for the children of Springfield had put a strain on their friendship and they hadn't spoken in a while. Now though she was here and Daisy was happy to see an old friend.

"Came home from the summer and convinced the rents that I should stick around for a while. Looks like it's going to be me and you senior year."

Daisy clapped her hands happily and hugged her again. "Oh hey guys this is Leah she's Mel and Rick's daughter."

Rafe spluttered a little trying to figure out how someone so hot had come from someone as spastic and awkward as Dr. Rick. He and Ashley greeted her as they walked closer to the stage.

"So how do you know the band?" Ashley questioned.

"Jason is my boyfriend," she stated happily as she pointed out the quirky bassist as he climbed the stage and began check his instrument.

All three of the friends just looked at her wide eyed. Leah laughed. "I know. I know. He's a little weird but, he's such a sweetheart…and soooo cute," she beamed. "They needed someone to control the lighting during the show so I in all of my awesomeness agreed to help out. I was actually on my way to test the system when you guys came. It's going to be so cool. Phoenix is a genius."

Daisy jumped a little at the mentioning of the other girl's name and hoped that none of her friends noticed. Of course they did.

Leah grabbed a bag from a nearby table and handed each one of them a plain white masquerade mask.

"What are these for?" Rafe questioned.

"These along with some other band swag are going to be handed out to everyone in attendance tonight. You're supposed to wear them the whole show. I think that's what Phoenix wanted you guys to do. Make sure everyone gets one when they come in." Leah gestured for them to put them on. "You don't have to leave them on now, but to test the full-effect of the lighting I need to see what you guys look like with them on.

"Uh…okay," Daisy agreed a little confused as Leah hurried away to an area just to the right of the stage where her equipment was set up.

"Okay guys lets test these lights and get a quick sound check in so we can get dressed," Conner said as he exited a back room and climbed on stage followed by the rest of the band Francesca included They were all wearing either a white tee or tank top with white sweats or joggers. They needed to check the stage lights as well but didn't want to mess up their performance clothes while they were still setting up.

Francesca stepped up to the microphone stand and looked at Daisy with an unreadable expression before smiling.

Then the lights went out.

"Creepy," Rafe teased before grabbing Ashley in the dark and tickling her. She shrieked and laughed.

Suddenly a deep penetrating purple spot light appeared on the stage and Paul bathing him in its glow and giving the appearance that his clothing and guitar were purple as well. Coolly he began playing the opening chords to "Whataya Want from Me," by Adam Lambert. Eric was quickly illuminated in his own spotlight of the same color while he counted in the beat. With the striking of his symbols the stage burst into color as spotlights soon shined on Francesca at the microphone, Connor at the piano, Jason with his base, and Cody at his tables as they began to play and Francesca began to sing.

_Hey, slow it down  
>Whataya want from me<br>Whataya want from me_

Her eyes were focused on a spot in the dark where she knew Daisy would be standing. Suddenly Daisy, Rafe, and Ashley gasped as they looked at one another realizing their masks were glowing the same deep purple as the band on stage.

_Yeah, I'm afraid  
>Whataya want from me<br>Whataya you from me_

All around them the tables, chairs, the bar, and candelabras began to glow with the purple lighting.

_There might have been a time  
>I would give myself away<br>(Ooh) Once upon a time  
>I didn't give a damn<br>But now here we are_

The dance floor underneath their feet exploded with purple light as each tile blinked on and off in a varied pattern to the beat of the song.

_So whataya want from me  
>Whataya want from me<em>

Suddenly the colors changed so that the band was bathed in a green glow along with the rest of the objects originally white in the room. The only person standing on the dance floor that could be seen by their mask was Daisy, and the only the tiles of the dance floor that she was standing on were lit.

In that moment it became clear to the three friends that Francesca had set up their sound check for Daisy. She was looking at her with a shy grin on her face as she continued to sing – her hands tightly gripping the microphone and stand.

_Just don't give up  
>I'm workin' it out<br>Please don't give in  
>I won't let you down<br>It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
>Just keep coming around<br>Hey, what do you want from me  
>What do you want from me<br>What do you want from me_

The lighting changed again so that Francesca was illuminated in a white glow that seemed to shimmer while the rest of the band was cast in a blue. The rest of the room exploded in white shimmery light as well. Rafe and Ashley's masks turned blue while Daisy's jumped to the same sparkly white light that was now on Francesca and the dance floor.

_Yeah, it's plain to see  
>that baby you're beautiful<br>And there's nothing wrong with you  
>It's me – I'm a freak<br>but thanks for lovin' me  
>Cause you're doing it perfectly<br>_  
>The guys on stage grinned at one another as Ashley and Rafe did the same. None of them could take their eyes off of Daisy who was standing there with her hands on her mouth barely hiding her smile. She couldn't believe that Francesca would do something like this let alone with other people watching. It was that fearlessness she'd so often seen in her that she'd feared was gone. Francesca in her own way was letting her know that she was done trying to fight her.<p>

_There might have been a time  
>When I would let you step away<em>

_I wouldn't even try but I think_  
><em>you could save my life<em>

Suddenly a burst of bright colors shot through the room in blue, purple, and green that lit up various objects of the room with their pulsing. It was beautiful to watch as the colors shifted and changed as the band played all the while Daisy's mask remained glowing with the glimmers of white light. Francesca pulled the mic from the stand and began to walk across the stage as she belted the song out.

_Just don't give up  
>I'm workin' it out<br>Please don't give in  
>I won't let you down<br>It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
>Just keep coming around<br>Hey, what do you want from me  
>What do you want from me<br>What do you want from me_

She jumped from the stage and walked up to Daisy and grabbed her hand. The other girl laughed and shook her head at herself as she wiped a tear from her own cheek. Francesca looked her right in the eye with a smile and sang.

_Just don't give up on me  
>I won't let you down<br>No, I won't let you down_

Quickly she turned back around and jumped back on stage.

_So  
>Just don't give up<br>I'm workin' it out  
>Please don't give in<br>I won't let you down  
>It messed me up, need a second to breathe<br>Just keep coming around  
>Hey, what do you want from me<em>

_Just don't give up_  
><em>I'm workin' it out<em>  
><em>Please don't give in<em>  
><em>I won't let you down<em>  
><em>It messed me up, need a second to breathe<em>  
><em>Just keep coming around<em>  
><em>Hey, whataya want from me<em>  
><em>(whataya want from me)<em>  
><em>Whataya want from me<em>  
><em>whataya want from me<em>

Once the music stopped playing everyone cheered before mysteriously disappearing to their own little corners to finish getting ready.

Rafe and Ashley walked up to Leah who was grinning to herself in front of her computer equipment that she was using to control the lighting.

"Amazing right?" she questioned happily.

"Are you kidding me it was awesome," Rafe exclaimed.

"How did you get the lights to bleed like that? It was almost like everything was the color that was on it at the time?" Ashley questioned.

"Hey don't look at me I only control the timing and color the rest was all Phoenix. They're special fiber optic lighting that can actually detect and pinpoint a certain color and kind of overlay it with whatever color the person in charge chooses. I can control it by different groupings. The tables are in one group, the bar in another, the stage, and the dance floor. Or I can actually pinpoint locations with the lighting map and choose the color that hits it. What's cool is that if I really wanted to I could make every mask on that floor tonight a different color and focus the lights on them so that they stay that way even if the person wearing it moves. The band though will be wearing censors that allow me to track their movements on stage even when it's dark so I know exactly where they are so I can light them appropriately. Of course Francesca's going to be doing a lot of movement, but so will everyone else except for Eric. This stuff is super advanced. You're sister is a genius," Leah gushed. Finally she had met a friend who didn't make her feel like a freak for being so intelligent. The three of them turned to watch as Daisy climbed onto the stage and sat on the front edge of it along side Francesca.

"Among other things," Rafe grinned.

"If that's the way you apologize I really can not wait to see you top yourself," Daisy teased.

Francesca laughed nervously as she began to blush from head to toe. "Yeah well I figured you'd need that grand gesture after I was such an ass to you earlier."

They sat quietly for a moment.

"Listen, I want you to know that I'm done fighting you on this. Hell I'm done fighting myself. But that doesn't mean that you don't still have a decision to make."

"I've already decided if you couldn't tell."

"I mean an informed decision," Francesca clarified. "Meet me out front after the show," she requested nervously.

"Of course," Daisy agreed.

Francesca grinned and moved to get up before pausing and quickly leaning over to kiss the top of Daisy's head. She smiled shyly and jumped off the stage to go get dressed.

Daisy grinned knowing she looked like a dork and didn't care before allowing herself to fall back on the stage. "Finally!"

Francesca chuckled to herself as she entered the back room having heard the older girl's exclamation. "Finally," she whispered to herself.

It had been a long road to get to this place. She could remember so vividly all those times she'd sneered and mocked her tormentors after a battle. In drunken rages hazed over by the drugs in her system she'd shout into the night as bodies laid strewn all around her "You have to earn it!" She would leave little messages to mock them when she was too high to think straight sometimes in the blood of those she'd killed. "You have to earn it!" The Yakuza knew what these messages meant.

She was telling them that if they wanted to get rid of her they'd have to send someone worthy enough to kill her. They'd have to find someone big enough, strong enough, smart enough, and fast enough that could do the job. She'd baited them at times hoping they could deliver only to be left disappointed in the end.

Until now in this small town of Springfield, Illinois she'd found a girl that was capable of defeating the all powerful Phoenix without raising a hand to her in violence. But it wasn't until she kissed her that she'd realized she'd been bested. It wasn't until their lips had touched that she felt that piece of her die. At first she thought she'd have to live with the pain of knowing she'd never have what she wanted. But now she was living with the knowledge that the fearful, terrified, monster she had been was dead and gone and the hope that just maybe things would finally work out in her favor.  
><em><br>…and thus with a kiss I die._

Death sure did have it's perks.

* * *

><p>Francesca stood in the stockroom and peaked through the window to see the bar filled to capacity. She could easily see what was going on because the house lights were still lit so that no one could guess the shows extravagance. All around the bar were people wearing their white masquerade masks and a nice amount had put on the white tee shirts the band was selling. The band logo was proudly displayed on the front and the back read in the same cursive script "Secret Admirer." That one was actually Eric's idea. He stated that nowadays artists and bands had names for their fans and this one fit with the overall theme they were going for. She grinned as she watched Daisy joke around with Jonathan, Remy, and Leah. She made a move to run her hand through her hair only to have it smacked away by Paul.<p>

"I did not spend all that time doing your hair so that you could fuck it up," he groused.

Francesca rolled her eyes at him and allowed herself to be pulled away from the door.

"Come on I have to fix your make up," he ordered.

"Dude what is there to fix? My lipstick, eyeliner, and shadow are all white so that Leah can control the coloring."

"That doesn't mean it shouldn't be flawless," he argued.

"I can't believe I had no idea you were gay," she teased.

"Please like a straight guy could be this cool and fashionable. Besides have you seen the hair? Perfection."

Olivia and Natalia came through the door at that moment and stopped short in surprise upon seeing the band. Olivia snorted.

"Really Chess?"

Francesca huffed and rolled her eyes. "You'll get it once we start playing I assure you."

Natalia looked at her disbelievingly.

All the guys were wearing white dress pants, and shoes along with white button down shirts and ties. Connor and Cody had on white hipster hats and Paul had white streaks highlighted through his perfect hair. Francesca was wearing a tight white dress with a slight plunge in the neckline that hugged her curves. Over it she wore a white short jacket with spiked slightly over exaggerated shoulders. On her feet were white boots with a spiked heel. Her long hair was done in an interestingly complicated Mohawk made of ponytails that went all the way down her back. Cody had teased her saying she looked like Sonic the Hedgehog. Her lips were painted white along with her nails. Paul pulled her to him and began applying her eye make up.

"Where did you even find white eyeliner and shadow?" Natalia questioned teasingly.

Paul turned and smiled at her still holding on to the mascara brush. "You'd be surprised with the options available to drag queens," he grinned and turned back to Francesca who was scowling at him.

Olivia and Natalia watched Paul for a moment until realization dawned on their features.

"And on that note you guys break a leg," Olivia intoned and began to hug each one of the band members ending with Francesca.

"Good luck you guys," Natalia wished and exited the room.

* * *

><p>Outside in the bar area all movement stopped once Leah once again turned off all the lights. Everyone turned towards the stage and began to cheer in excitement even though nothing was happening at the moment. Suddenly Paul appeared on stage bathed in a dark grey light wearing a masquerade mask that was more intricately designed than that of their fans and began to play the opening chords to "Wretches and Kings" by Linkin Park. They had actually decided that the first show would be nothing but Linkin Park covers to showcase the bands range and flexibility. Suddenly the drums kicked in along with Cody doing a little mixing and the stage exploded with light and sound as the three musicians were lit in the same grey light all of them wearing masks. The hard driving hip-hop beat mixed with that of the grunginess of the electric guitar set off a pulse in the room that wouldn't subside until long after the show ended.<p>

Cody began to rap into his microphone at his mixing table as the rest of the band members became lit up with the exception of Francesca who was no where in sight. Olivia and Natalia figured she was hiding in the darkness on the stage because the lights not only illuminated but obscured the stage from view. It was only possible to see the parts of the stage that were directly lit up.

_To save face / how low can you go  
>Talk a lot of game but yet you don't know<br>Static on the way / make us all say whoa  
>The people up top push the people down low<em>

_And obey every word_  
><em>Steady getting mine if you haven't yet heard<em>  
><em>Wanna take what I got  don't be absurd_  
><em>Don't fight the power  nobody gets hurt_  
><em>If you haven't heard yet then I'm letting you know<em>  
><em>There ain't shit we don't run when the guns unload<em>  
><em>And no one make a move unless my people say so<em>  
><em>Got everything outta control<em>  
><em>Now everybody go<em>

Jonathan cozied up to the two women feeling excited about his mask for some strange reason. "LP huh? Can she scream good enough for this?" he questioned. Both women looked at him not understand the question before the stage exploded in red light along with the rest of the room and dance floor as Francesca launched herself to the front of the stage from the darkness mic in hand and cleared up their confusion.

_Steel unload / final blow  
>We the animals take control<br>Hear us now / clear and true  
>Wretches and kings we come for you<br>_  
>Francesca sangscreamed/shouted the lyrics in a way that would make Chester Bennington proud. The room erupted as revelers began to cheer and dance to the music. The energy in the room was electric as the lights once again shifted bathing the room in grey as the band remained red along with the flickering lights of the dance floor. Francesca once again disappeared into the darkness of the stage. After seeing her though the almost over the top white make up and outfits made a lot of sense. Her make up had looked dark and smoky under her mask giving her an air of sultry mystery in a way that just couldn't be done with traditional make up. Leah was really good at controlling the lighting.

_So keep pace / how slow can you go  
>Talk a lot of shit and yet you don't know<br>Fire on the way / make you all say whoa  
>The people up top and the people down low<br>Get down  
>And I'm running it like that<br>The front of the attack is exactly where I'm at  
>Somewhere in between the kick and the hi hat<br>The pen and the contract  
>The pitch and the contact<br>So get with the combat / I'm letting 'em know  
>There ain't shit you can say to make me back down no<br>So / push the button let the whole thing blow  
>Spinning everything outta control<br>Now everybody go_

Again Francesca appeared in red light not on stage but standing atop the bar as grey light shined down on it in a hazy glow that looked almost smoky. Everyone went nuts at her sudden appearance along with the effect the lighting was giving the bands performance. Francesca strut across the bar looking feral and dangerous as she grinned at the crowd.  
><em><br>Steel unload / final blow  
>We the animals take control<br>Hear us now / clear and true  
>Wretches and kings we come for you<br>Steel unload / fire blow  
>Filthy animals  beat them low  
>Skin and bone  black and blue  
>No more this sun shall beat onto you<em>

Olivia and Natalia's eyes bugged out as they grinned at one another. "Jesus you weren't joking with the screaming," Olivia turned to Jonathan and said.

"This," he pointed to Francesca who suddenly disappeared again. "This isn't screaming. Just wait until you hear some of their other songs," he laughed.

And sure enough Francesca proved Jonathan right song after song. The music continued to get louder, building up, and cresting leaving the air filled with energy that just had to be expelled as people danced, and danced while clapping and cheering. Olivia and Natalia along with everyone else in attendance were beyond surprised to hear how well Francesca controlled her voice. Especially after the band played "Given Up" during which time Francesca played her sword shaped guitar and screamed through out the chorus and at one point Francesca let out a loud gravely shout before singing a few lines then screaming with such force that Natalia was sure her voice wouldn't show up for breakfast in the morning for a full eighteen seconds. Her mother's were sure that she would pass out or at the very least be extremely light headed.

Daisy was having the time of her life as she watched the band and danced with her friends. Everyone seemed to be there enjoying the show. Remy and Christina were laughing and enjoying themselves. Bill and Lizzie seemed to be in a world of their own right in front of the stage as they jumped around and shouted excitedly. Jonathan was a ball of energy as he danced around with an equally as hyped up Ava and cheered for his best-friend enjoying how much fun he could tell she was having. Rafe and Ashley hadn't stopped moving since the music began. There were others there that she knew she was sure but it was hard to tell with the masks. She figured that was part of the point. No one was worrying about who was there and who wasn't or who they had seen that they didn't like and what not. It was about having fun, losing yourself and just enjoying the moment.

She looked up at Francesca who was currently a bright burning orange and grinned as she turned with the mic in her hand and flung her head to the side causing her ponytails to whip around her face and settle as she stalked across the stage. She looked at Daisy and winked before going back to putting on a good show. She was good at pretending to be this person she was on stage.

Daisy wondered how she learned to pretend to be someone else so well.

Finally though the bands performance was winding down and the lights once again went out. Conner appeared in light blue at his key board playing slow careful notes. Francesca followed in light blue as well standing at the mic looking a little more subdued after such a high energy show and began to sing.

"Iridescent" by Linkin Park Link

_You were standing in the wake of devastation  
>And you were waiting on the edge of the unknown<br>And with the cataclysm raining down_

Of course all of her friends and family in attendance knew that she was singing about herself at this point. They felt the words hit them in their chest knowing this was the existence that the young girl had lived. Daisy although not privy to all of the younger girl's secrets could tell she was talking about herself as well.  
><em><br>Insides crying "Save me now"  
>You were there, impossibly alone<em>

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
>You build up hope, but failure's all you've known<em>

Francesca's voice began to fill with life as Eric lit up in blue and began to play his drums.

_Remember all the sadness and frustration  
>And let it go. Let it go<em>

The rest of the band joined in lit up as the rest of the bar remained in darkness. There was a pause in the lyrics during which Francesca took in a deep breath through her nose and smiled as she began to bob her head and stomp her right heel on the stage along with the beat.  
><em><br>And in a burst of light that blinded every angel_

Leah who had done an amazing job with the lights all night chose that moment knowing Phoenix would expect it to turn on the white shimmery lights all over the room. The stage, floor, bar, tables, and masks of all those in attendance sparkled in the white light.

_As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars  
>You felt the gravity of tempered grace<br>Falling into empty space  
>No one there to catch you in their arms<em>

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
>You build up hope, but failure's all you've known<br>Remember all the sadness and frustration  
>And let it go. Let it go<br>_  
>At that point it became obvious to all in attendance that Francesca was pouring her all into the song as she sang with her hand to her chest and followed her own advice. She was letting it go. That last foot hold she had over her emotions that kept them at bay. She knew that of course it would be a long time if ever that she would be okay – that she would fully heal from the damage she'd suffered, but no longer would she put herself through a second more. The rest of the band joined in and sang with Francesca.<p>

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
>You build up hope, but failure's all you've known<br>Remember all the sadness and frustration  
>And let it go. <em>

There was a short build up in the beat of Eric's drumming before they sang the next line.  
><em><br>Let it go_

An explosion of silver confetti shot out from the hidden cannons in the corners of the room causing the small slivers to rain down on everyone in attendance. The lighting made it look like tiny shards of glass dancing towards them from above as the band continued to sing together.

_Let it go  
>Let it go<br>Let it go  
>Let it go<em>

Francesca began to sing alone again with the biggest smile possible on her face.  
><em><br>Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
>You build up hope, but failure's all you've known<br>Remember all the sadness and frustration  
>And let it go. Let it go<em>

Almost as quickly as the song burst with energy it began to die down soothingly before its end. The room came to life with whistles and cheers as people threw the gathered confetti into the air. The band stood and took a bow before the stage was once again swallowed up in darkness.

* * *

><p>Outside Farley's parking lot was filled with energy as all those in attendance were leaving. Excited shouts of how well the band had done filled the air as people took of their masks and tucked them into their pockets and bags wanting to keep them as souvenirs of such an amazing night.<p>

"Man I have never been to a better concert ever!"

"When are they going to get signed?"

"Are they going to write any of their own songs? They'd kill with their own music!"

"Their lead singer was hot!"

Daisy cut her eyes at the guy who said that while Rafe and Ashley laughed at her side.

"Easy there tiger," Ashley teased.

Olivia and Natalia along with Ava, Jonathan, Lizzie, Bill, Remy, and Christina walked up to the small group all smiles.

"That was unbelievable man!" Bill laughed.

Everyone began to talk excitedly about the performance and how much they'd enjoyed themselves. Daisy looked around nervously waiting for Francesca to show up. Before she could worry if she even would a loud roar pierced through the parking lot that Daisy instinctively knew to be that of Francesca's Ducati. Sure enough the girl pulled up in front of her all leather and hotness with her helmet safely atop her head. Daisy grinned at the sight of her. Francesca reached behind herself and pulled a helmet off of her bike and extended it in Daisy's direction.

Ashley nudged her in the right direction. "Go I'll cover for you," she assured.

Daisy thanked her quickly and rushed to Francesca taking the helmet in her hands and put it on. She climbed on the back of Francesca's bike for the first time and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Home before dawn please," Natalia requested knowing the conversation to be had would last a while.

Francesca nodded her head and pulled away.

Everyone looked at each other happy that the two were finally getting everything out in the open. Francesca's family and bes- friend though felt a bit of worry wondering if Daisy would run in the other direction upon finally hearing the truth.

* * *

><p>Francesca's heart was beating wildly in her chest as Daisy squeezed her middle tighter while she took a sharp turn. They were traveling down a long dark road in the country with nothing but the stillness of the night and the roar of the engine to keep them company. Daisy could feel tension in Francesca and knew that whatever she wanted to tell her would be something she'd be thinking about for a long time.<p>

After a time Francesca pulled up to The Lighthouse and turned off her bike. She helped Daisy off then dismounted pulling off her helmet. Daisy did the same and allowed Francesca to take her hand so that she could lead her to the entrance. Daisy arched her brow as Francesca pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door.

The two stepped in and Francesca turned on the light.

The Lighthouse had undergone a resent renovation. The entire lower level had been remodeled. There was new plush black carpeting, leather sofa's and chairs, a small kitchen area, a TV set up much like the one Francesca had at home, and even a bathroom. The stairs had been replaced with a new spiral staircase that began in the very center of the room and led all the way to the top.

"I bought this place not too long ago. Home is great, but sometimes I need a place that's just for me," Francesca informed her. "Come on." Francesca once again took her hand and led her up the stairs. At the very top Daisy realized Francesca had redone the entire lighthouse. The windows of the observation deck were brand new and there was a new glass door that led out to the balcony that traveled all the way around the structure. The light had been replaced but wasn't on and there was a fireplace in the far corner with a coffee table and another couch set up in front of it. There was an artists desk on the opposite side of the room. Daisy walked over to it after noticing a finished sketch sitting there and gasped as she looked into her own face.

She remembered that day as she sat under the tree in the park at Francesca's side and poured her heart out to the younger girl about all of her feelings of rejection. In the drawing she was sitting with her arms around her legs and her cheek resting on her knees as she looked sideways. There were tears in her eyes in the drawing. She had never seen herself look more sad or beautiful in her entire life. James had drawn a picture of her once and she had raved about it as to not hurt his feelings when in all actuality it looked nothing like her. Or maybe it did if she were an alien from another planet with humanoid features. This drawing though was a striking likeness of herself.

"This is beautiful," she breathed.

"I only drew what I saw," Francesca said softly from her side. Daisy jumped not having heard her approach. "Sorry," she grinned shyly.

"I can't believe you drew this from memory," Daisy mused.

"Well I kind of didn't," Francesca took the drawing and placed it gently back where Daisy got it from. "I've seen you like this so many times the picture is kind of burned into my mind."

Daisy looked at her questioningly.

"Would you believe me if I said one of the reasons I always have my backpack is because there are camera's on it meant to document my every move?" Francesca questioned her teasingly. "I watched that day so many times…you were so sad and yet still so beautiful."

Daisy swallowed and ducked her head. Francesca led her over to the couch and coaxed her to sit before turning on the fire place. The summer nights were warm but so high from the ground and close to the lake the air was a lot cooler.

Francesca sat next to the older girl and pulled a necklace from her pocket much like her own. One black tooth was dangling from it as she gave it to Daisy. The other girl took it in surprise finally realizing Francesca's necklace was missing one.

"No matter what you decide after tonight I want you to have this. It will keep you safe," she told her vaguely.

Daisy ran her fingers along the tooth and realized how smooth and cool it was. It was shiny and its tip was sharp.

"Could you fasten it for me," Daisy asked.

Francesca smiled and put it around her neck as Daisy gathered her hair out of the way. Once it was fastened Francesca breathed a sigh of relief. "At the top of the tooth here," she pointed out the area where it was connected to the necklace. "There's a button. If you are ever in trouble…danger press it for three seconds and help will come," she explained.

Daisy looked at her questioningly.

"Hopefully you'll never need it, but I'd rather be safe than sorry. Wearing this will also identify you as someone under my protection. I have friends that if ever they saw you would do anything to help you."

"Chess what's going on," Daisy finally asked the million dollar question.

Francesca bit her lip and sighed. "It's time I told you my story Daisy. I have to warn you though…it's no fairytale."

Daisy leaned back into the couch and tucked her legs under her body. "I'm all ears."

* * *

><p>AN I use entirely too much music in this fic not to say that these songs do not belong to me and that I make no profit from them. There so don't sue me. Also the song Francesca plays on the piano at The Beacon is "Hundred" by the Fray.


	46. Not a Fairytale

**Title: Risen From The Ashes**

**Pairing: Olivia/Natalia Doris/Blake ?/?**

**Rating: MA for strong language, adult situations, violence, blood, drug use.**

**Slightly AU most invents remain the same with a few concentrated changes to the Otalia storyline.**

**Summary: A mysterious stranger comes to town and changes the lives of Olivia and Natalia forever.**

* * *

><p>AN: Okay people...try not to hate me. I will warn you this chapter includes basically ALL of the answers you've been wanting as far as Francesca's back story goes. Be warned!

* * *

><p>The upper level of The Lighthouse was dimly lit by the glowing fire in the fireplace and the stars twinkling in the night sky. The two girls sat on the couch filled with anticipation as their steady breaths were tracked by the other.<p>

"I was born Francesca Geneva Phoenix – named after my great-great-grandmother. She died when she was 102 years old. Even in her old age she was every bit as elegant as the all the stories I'd heard about her when she was younger suggested. My parents were young. Mom was 18 and my father was 19 when they had me. From what little I heard of their relationship they loved each other very much for a time. Things seemed to change when I came along though – thankfully they'd never gotten married. My father was a college student and the classic cliché of what an overly privileged child could turn out to be. My mom out shined him and he didn't like that very much. She was pretty famous with her modeling and acting and it seemed that her star was only getting brighter as time went on. He knew it was only a matter of time before everyone knew who Alyssa Thompson was and he wanted to control her before she out grew him. He held on a little too tightly though and lost her. I was still a baby when that happened so I don't really know how it all went down.

It wasn't long though before she met my dad at some big Hollywood party. He was weeks away from his NBA debut and they hit it off instantly. What sold my mom on him was the fact that he loved me from the first moment he set eyes on me; at least that's what everyone said from the stories I heard. They were together only five months before they got married. Alyssa and Langston Mallard were the best parents a kid could have. Soon after they worry married. My sisters Tiara and Farah came not long after that in quick succession. My mom had started her clothing line by then and my dad had already won his first ring. We were the family America loved to obsess over, but our parents kept us grounded…made sure we didn't get too spoiled.

All the while my father had begun to hate me. As far as he was concerned it was my fault he and my mom weren't together anymore. It was my birth that caused the rift between them. He never said any of those things to me but I could feel it. I could see it in his eyes every time he looked at me. The fact that I looked the spitting image of my mother didn't help. When I started calling Langston daddy it put him over the edge. It was only natural. They had never coaxed me into doing it, but he was the man that I saw everyday. It was his roof I lived under, his voice I heard every night before I went to sleep, and his hands that wiped away the tears when I got hurt playing outside. My father took to shunning me when we weren't around his side of the family. With them he was all smiles and loving hugs…away from them he barely looked at me. And when forced to acknowledge me directly he called me Phoenix. It was a way to throw the fact that I wasn't Mallard in my face as if he was taunting me. I never told my mother about how he acted towards me because I was convinced I could get him to love me.

I was already showing a lot of promise as far as my intellect went by the time I was three and when I started playing music things took off. I was named a child prodigy and played concert halls filled with people by special request. I actually studied for a summer at Julliard when I was four years old. There are some symphonies I wrote that are still being performed to this day. I thought it would impress him…it didn't.

Our relationship was in shambles – even though I was young I was still smart enough to see it. It had gotten to the point that I only saw him in the summer. When I was five he agreed to take me for the entire season and promised that we'd have fun. I was so excited I couldn't believe it. He'd never requested me. Usually my mother had to call him and guilt-trip him into coming to visit me. By that time we'd moved to Cleveland because that's where my dad's team was. He came and got me that summer and took us to Atlanta where he'd rented a house. We spent the first week there doing everything. Shopping at The Underground. Visiting and playing in the water at Olympic Park – he even watched while I played chess with an older guy there on the giant chess board. We visited the Georgia Aquarium, and even went to a few baseball games. It was amazing. All the while he was taking pictures. Later I realized he was documenting evidence…a way to cover his tracks.

After that first week I came downstairs one morning for breakfast and he was sitting at the table. There was a glass sitting in front of him and I paid it no mind as I sat at the table and waited for him to get my cereal. Instead he pushed the glass across the table to me. My nose was already really sensitive. I was diagnosed with Synesthesia the year before after my parents took me to the hospital so they could run tests on me. I had been telling them about different things that I smelled and explained to them the way they smelled to me. It threw them for a loop and they wanted to make sure I didn't have a tumor or something. So when the smell of what was in the glass hit me I knew that it was something I wasn't supposed to be drinking. Still my father ordered me to drink it and I refused. I ran out of the room to find the phone so I could call my mom, but he snatched me up and forced the liquor down my throat. I fought and struggled so it spilled all over me; my clothes and hair reeked of it. Still a lot of it got in my mouth and I chocked and spluttered as it burned its way down my throat. All the while he just smiled at me as I fought him. 'That's it Phoenix' he said. 'That's my girl.'

I was drunk off my ass before I knew what hit me and felt like I was moments away from throwing up my intestines. I was pretty compliant after that…didn't even try to fight him or argue when he yelled at me to snort up the white stuff that was on the mirror sitting on the coffee table in the living room. That first hit set my brain on fire! It was like diving into a swimming pool and inhaling some of the water through your nose until the chlorine burned your brain, or eating way too much wasabi at once. After that I spent my days and nights becoming an alcoholic and cocaine addict under his watchful eye. When I tried to fight him he'd hit me. And when my mother called to check up on me he threatened to do worse if I didn't pretend that everything was fine. He would play little games with me too. His favorite was to watch me beg for a hit or a drink as my little body went through withdrawals until he was satisfied I'd suffered enough and fork over the goods.

Two weeks before I was to go back home he started weaning me off of the drugs and alcohol. I got the shakes so bad once I thought I was going to convulse my way out of my own skin. Finally he had me to the point where I could function on small doses without looking like a complete and total mess and sent me home with a stash of cocaine in my pocket. He didn't even care that he was tempting fate with putting me on an airplane with the drugs. He made sure to tell me to make sure my mom never found my stash because she would take it from me. I was so far gone there was no way I wanted that to happen.

My parents noticed my odd demeanor instantly and questioned me everyday about what was wrong. I said nothing and would sneak away into my room to take a hit or drink from one of the bottles I'd stolen from my dad's liquor cabinet. I wasn't even playing music anymore and that really worried them. One night they caught me with the coke and freaked out so bad I thought they were going to kill me. They weren't mad at me though just pissed at whoever had given me the drugs. I refused to tell them where I got them. They searched my room and found the empty bottles…all hell broke loose after that. I will always be grateful that the girls were too young to understand what was going on. I didn't want them to know their big sister was such a fucking mess. Endlessly they quizzed me and I just sat quietly shaking from wanting a hit or a drink and not saying a word with tears steaming down my cheeks. I realized then how much I had disappointed them with what I'd become. They had no choice but to sign me into rehab all the while questioning me and getting nowhere.

I hated that damn place. It smelled funny, the people were crazy, the doctors were assholes, and it wasn't home. Because I was so young my parent's had free access to me whenever they wanted and I needed, but it still wasn't enough. That room wasn't mine, the bed I slept in wasn't my own and I missed my sisters. All the while I had to deal with shrinks. They used kid gloves with me but I heard what they said to the other patients. I heard them tell the people who came to them for salvation that their habits were stronger than them, that they were weak and would forever by addicts no matter what they did and the best way to deal was to abstain as best they could. It didn't make sense to me. The twelve-step program became the bane of my existence, but I played along so that I could get out of that hell hole. Finally in one of our family sessions my parents came right out and asked me if it was my father who'd given me the drugs and alcohol. I didn't answer them and it was all the proof they needed. My dad was livid. I would hear him at night ranting and raving in their bedroom about all the ways he wanted to get his hands on my father. My mom was more heartbroken for me than anything. She knew how much I craved his approval.

My stint in rehab and the court case that followed stayed out of the public eye due to what I'm sure was a hefty payoff by my dad. My parents didn't want me under such scrutiny and I will always be thankful to them for that. But it helped my father cover his tracks with his side of the family. Because I was so young the files from trial were confidential and he could play it off as a custody battle. They put me on the stand and to my shame I lied. It was the last ditch effort of a child desperate to be loved by her own father. I thought that if I showed him loyalty he'd love me. So I said that I didn't know who the man that gave it to me was and that I'd hid it from my father as well. Everyone knew I was lying but the damage was done. It was on record that I cleared him. Coupled with all of the photographic evidence of our 'great summer vacation' there was nothing the courts could do. My parents won full custody of me though…it was even easier because my father didn't contest it. He went home and pretended to be the wounded party to his side of the family while I had to look at the disappointed look in my parent's eyes. They understood why I lied and even accepted my apology for it. It was that day I promised them and myself that I'd never lie again.

It was tough going for a while but we pulled ourselves back together as a family and everything was perfect for us. I did everything I could to be the perfect big sister and daughter. I had even started playing music again. A little over a year later I came out to my mom. It was funny in retrospect. I was watching movie…its weird because I honestly can not remember what movie it was or what it was about. But there was a lesbian character and I just…understood her. I completely got where she was coming from and why she felt the way she did. I went to my mom with my promise to tell the truth firmly in mind and said "Mama I'm a Lesbian." The look on her face was priceless. She didn't even know what to say at first until she sat me down and talked to me about it. She explained to me that it was a little too early to make that decision. I argued that I hadn't decided anything I just was. My arguments were that boys didn't appeal to me other than for playing basketball and video games with, and girls were prettier. To her credit she didn't freak out but she was cautious. She told me to wait until I was a little older to be sure. I of course agreed. I never got the chance to tell her my first instinct was right.

By the time I was seven I was already on an accelerated program in school. I wasn't being challenged enough and although my parents didn't like me being the odd one out amongst my peers they knew that staying in the lower grades wasn't helping me. I thought I was so cool to be able to go to high school with the older kids. No one bothered me – they were actually pretty nice, but of course I didn't really have friends because I was no much younger than everyone else. By the time I was eight I was a junior and really into Chemistry and Horticultural Studies. Doing drugs and alcohol got me thinking of all the ways I was better suited to help those who weren't as strong mentally as I was to kick their habit. From there it pretty much grew to me wanting to cure every disease known to man. I had so many dreams for myself and the possible medicines I would soon no doubt create. I started studying even more and became pretty immersed in my own little experiments.

On my eighth birthday I got a video camera that I'd been asking for. I had become obsessed with documentaries and my parents always encouraged my interests. I 'documented' everything from family dinners to me and the girls playing in the back yard. I liked to pretend that I was a scientist in a lab somewhere document my research sometimes too. Before I left the house for the private school I attended not too far from where we lived my mother stopped me and told me to come straight home from school. 'No trip to the creek,' she said knowing that was the place I conducted my most important experiment. She told me we had a family photo shoot for some magazine later that was going to be shot at the house which wasn't abnormal. After all we were one of the most famous families on the planet. My mom had her acting, modeling, and clothing company. My dad had his basketball career along with a slew of businesses he ran under a singular corporation. I was pretty famous in my own right with how smart I was and my music. The girls were the epitome of adorable so it was no surprise when things like this came up. Of course I whined and complained. My research required daily analysis and recordings to properly track its progress, but my mom put her foot down.

I got out of school and my mind started churning. It was possible for me to get to the creek as it was on the way home, log my experiment's progress, and run home without her being the wiser. I was so determined I ignored the doubtful voice in the back of my head telling me it was a bad idea.

I was pretty quick even then so I sprinted to the creek and checked on my experiment. I was testing algae and plant cells in their adaption to foreign environments. Through my findings I was hoping to mimic their natural capabilities within the human body. Plants could adapt, regenerate, protect themselves from foreign bodies, and flourish in a foreign environment. The possibilities were endless. When I got there what I found blew my mind. I never thought that I'd make such progress so quickly and was so excited to get home and tell my parents. I knew my mom would be upset that I went against her wishes but was sure once I told her about my breakthrough she'd be too proud to care. Had I missed going to the creek that day I would have missed my experiments success entirely.

As I was running through the woods past the creek taking a shortcut home I heard shouting. I ducked down behind some trees and watched the scene unfold before my too young eyes. There were four men in flashy suits laughing and waving around guns, but what really alarmed me were the two people they had tied up standing just at the edge of the creek. Their hands were tied behind their backs and their mouths were gagged. I recognized them instantly. My grandmother on my father's side was a politician. Along with that and my own natural curiosity I followed closely the happenings of our country's government. The man was the governor of Ohio and the woman was his wife. I sat their hidden and frozen with terror not able to move. I couldn't take my eyes off the men with the guns. They had tattoos all over their hands and creeping out of their shirt collars up their necks. Some common sense kicked in and I took in everything I could about them. Four men, Asian, tattoos, suits, guns, their faces, voices – everything I could before shots rang out and two bodies fell back into the creek bed. I watched as blood flowed and mixed with the water and the bodies made there slow trek with the weak current.

I slapped my hands over my mouth to suppress the scream and tucked tail and ran. I had never recalled running so fast in my entire life. By the time I got home I was dirty, sweaty, and half out of my mind trying to explain what happened to my parents. Of course they were appalled I'd witnessed such a thing and quickly called the police. That night the FBI was on our doorstep asking questions. I told them everything I knew while words like "gang war" and "Yakuza" were thrown around. They brought me this huge binder with surveillance photos in it and within the hour I had pointed out the three heads of the American Yakuza and there protégé. All the agents got excited and talked about how it had been impossible to pin them for anything.

Before they could overwhelm me the agent in charge of the case stepped in and calmed them. His name was Special Agent Greggs and he had the kindest eyes I'd ever seen. He was a little quiet and reserved which I liked because I was never really big on talking much unless Farah and Tiara were involved. He promised to keep us safe and that everything would be fine. Of course it was decided that our family had to go into protective custody with how dangerous the situation I'd gotten us all into was. My dad was forced to fake an injury so as not to cause suspicion for his absence on the court. My mom played the dutiful wife looking after her husband and turned down a movie deal while taking a leave of absence from her company.

We spent the last night as a family in our house just enjoying each other before we had to disappear for a while before the trial where I was to testify. My parents thought it was a good idea to take my mind off of the guilt I was feeling and the girls were always down for some family time. I set up my video camera on the fireplace over looking the living room while we played games, ate junk, food and laughed while agents stood guard outside."

Up until this point Daisy had been sitting quietly and listening as she watched Francesca's facial expressions vary from sadness, shame, and joy. She had cried silently while Francesca told her about what her father did to her and cursed the so called man. So much was making sense to her now – especially Francesca's reaction to the DVD earlier that day. The entire time Francesca spoke she had looked her in the eye unwaveringly. The only time their view of the other was obstructed was when either of them blinked. So when Francesca put down her head and sighed as she paused in her story she knew the worst had yet to come. Francesca seemed to shrink before her very eyes as she put down her head and hid behind the thick curtain of her hair. When Francesca spoke again her voice was heavy.

"In the middle of our Uno game we heard the front door get kicked in. Before my parents could react the same men I'd seen at the creek were standing in our living room. I instantly knew that the men guarding the house were dead. I screamed in realization as they barreled down on us. My parents tried… " Her voice shook as tears fell. "God they tried so hard to protect us, but those men…they moved in ways I'd only seen in a Bruce Lee movie and then some. My dad was a big guy – strong too but he was no match for them…neither was my mom. They knocked him unconscious and snatched up my mom before handcuffing her hands behind her back, tied up her ankles, and gagged her. The whole time my sisters and I sat there unable to do anything while screaming and crying out to them. Three of them stayed with us and cuffed and gagged us while the fourth man disappeared from the room laughing. I had no idea what they were going to do with us but they were taunting us – telling me how big of a mistake I'd made for crossing the Yakuza.

When the other man came back I realized that he'd been in the garage…he had my dad's nail gun. He bought it when he built us our jungle gym in the backyard. I had no idea what he was going to do with it but my mind couldn't stop imagining all the horrible possibilities. None of them even came close.

They as a group hefted my dad's body from the f-floor and nailed…nailed his body to the wall. As the first nail went through his hand he woke up and screamed. His hands…feet…arms…legs…I'd never heard my dad let alone any human being make sounds like that my entire life. We screamed behind our gags and tried to wiggle out of our constraints but there was nothing we could do but watch. When they'd finished they stood back and admired their handiwork. One of them picked up a bag I hadn't noticed they'd brought in with them and…pulled out a…he pulled out a whip. The others just laughed and watched while he whipped my dad to death. We watched and screamed in horror as time and time again the whip cracked and connected with his body as the skin was literal torn from him. There was so much blood…every time he reared back for another swing…it would splatter…onto us. Still they laughed and taunted him with the fact that soon he would be dead and there would be nothing he could do to protect what was coming for his family. I watched as tears streaked down his face barely recognizable from the beating he was taking and knew that he was hurting…but not for himself. He knew they were right…he knew that he would die and have no idea what they were going to do to us. Finally the screaming stopped…from him and I knew he was dead.

I didn't think there was anything worse they could do to us other than making us watch that…I was wrong.

Those sick muthafuckers grabbed my mom off of the couch and the three of us screamed again. We were flailing and trying to get to her – reaching our tiny hands from their constricted position behind our backs for her fingers doing the same. The man with the whip dropped it as he held her down with two of his friends while another…pulled out a knife…and started…he s-s-started chopping her up into pieces in front of us. He started with her fingers…and toes…and went on and on until she'd lost soo much blood and suffered so much pain that she died in front of us. My sisters and I were forced to watch while our parent's bodies were mutilated in front of us but they still weren't done. Covered in my parent's blood and laughing they stood and watched the man with the knife…hack off her head and put it on the coffee table. Her eyes were still open with a look of sheer terror on her face while she just stared at us as they finished cutting up the rest of her body."

"Oh God!" Daisy sobbed as she made a move to grab for Francesca who had been stuttering and heaving great sobs of her own throughout her explanation. The younger girl shrunk away from her and shook her head. Her sad eyes begged her to just let her get this over with. With a heavy heart Daisy slowly retracted her hands and listened.

"When they were done one of them kicked her head off the table and they started kicking it back in forth…joking about how she didn't make a bad soccer ball. I had never hated before in my life. But them…God I hated them," Francesca growled out through clenched teeth as she balled her fists in her lap. "Through the haze of everything that was going on I realized that it was just me and the girls left. I looked at them for one long moment before I realized that they were next. They wanted to punish me…to prove a point…and I knew that I was always meant to die last. When they grabbed up the girls and drug them behind the couch I struggled from my position and fell in a panic right into a pool of my mom's blood and, and…b-body parts. I tried to push it from my mind because Farah and Tiara…I was all they had left. I struggled and screamed under my gag trying to get those bastards attention while the girls squirmed and cried in their arms.

They thought my desperation was funny…found me so fucking amusing that they pulled the gag from my mouth and let me talk. I begged them – told them that if they let us go they'd never hear from me again. I promised we'd disappear. I had no idea how just then, but I knew with my little sister's lives depending on it I'd some how make it happen. I begged and pleaded and told them I'd give them whatever they wanted and to just please let the girls go. They looked at each other for a moment and put the girls on their feet and untied all of us. I was so naive and thought that I had saved us…them. I sunk down to my knees covered in my parent's blood and opened my arms to them as they came running and crying."

Francesca paused for so long Daisy thought she wouldn't continue…that recounting such a horrifying time in her life had become too much for her until she began to speak again. Her voice was so low she could barely hear it, but she could feel so intrinsically the pain that came with having lived them.

"I felt one of them step behind me…he was the youngest…for some reason that always stuck out in my mind…he was the youngest one. They were so close…I could feel the ghost of their touch in my grasp as they ran towards me. That's when I heard it…the gun cocking.

They were feet away from me and then…nothing. Their little bodies just crumbled to the ground while…th-their heads were blown away. I didn't even scream. My ears were filled with white nose and I…couldn't even scream. There was nothing left in me…no more tears…I couldn't have even told you if I was breathing. There was nothing. The next thing I knew I was in the air and thrown back onto the couch while they mocked me. 'First rule of negotiating little girl. Never assume shit…always make clarifications. We let them go…now it's time for you to give us exactly what we want.'" Francesca recoiled at Daisy's sharp intake of breath. Her voice became dead with her next words. "They put the handcuffs back on me and…took turns. Beating me, choking me until I just knew I'd die only to stop again and let me catch my breathe and starting all over again all the while they…well I won't go into detail, but they were so fucking sick that at one point they thought I was dead…said as much…and still kept going. The last thing I remember is hearing someone screaming. 'Oh my God! Oh my God!' The last thing I remember seeing was Special Agent Greggs looking down at me with a look that verified everything I already knew. Someone yelled 'I got a pulse' and then nothing. The camera on the fireplace had gotten everything, but they didn't know it was there.

I woke up almost two weeks later in the hospital. Everything hurt. Images, sounds, smells, feelings I wanted to bury and never think of again came back to me and I just started to scream while every part of me ached so badly I thought I was dying all over again. Nurses and Doctors rushed in and gave me a sedative. When I woke up Agent Greggs was sitting there looking at me with a look that was so guilty I had to turn my eyes away from him. He sat and apologized while I said nothing – felt nothing. I heard words filter in and out the one most prevalent was 'catatonic.' I was bruised from head to toe, lacerations, broken bones including…my…pelvis, a huge rash around my neck from the choking it was bad, and there was no way in the world I should have made it. I thought God was punishing me for what I'd done. I had not honored my mother…instead I'd gotten her and the rest of them killed. One simple fucking request. Come straight home from school. I didn't and now I will forever pay the price.

I snapped out of it one night though. I heard a voice that at first made me believe that despite everything that happened maybe I'd be okay. I turned and saw my father talking to Agent Greggs through the window outside of my room. Then I realized they were arguing. My father didn't want anything to do with it. He didn't want to help me…didn't even want to see me. He signed a piece of paper Greggs was holding and stalked away after shouting 'She's your fucking problem now.'

The next morning I spoke for the first time since I'd woken up. I told Greggs what I wanted to be buried with my family. I wanted my parents to have their wedding rings and my sister's to have their Power Puff Girl pillows along with their championship rings my dad had given them. After that I didn't speak for a while. Not even when Greggs brought me my mother's necklace. It was in an evidence bag…and the clasp was broken. I threw up after realizing why. He would come in and explain things to me from time to time about what would happen with me now. I sat and listened without saying a word. The agency was saying our house burned down to cover up what happened. They said it was easier to keep me safe that way. Part of me wondered if they weren't just covering their own asses. I couldn't see the rest of my family then if ever – it all depended on whether or not those monsters were caught. He told me that for now it was best if I everyone thought I was dead. I agreed. I couldn't face them and tell them what I'd done…what I was responsible for.

One night a doctor came into my room. He must have thought I was sleeping…he tried to smother me with a pillow. I screamed and struggled against him. Seconds later the guards outside my room burst in and pulled him off of me. A week after that they stopped a nurse from trying to inject my IV with something I'm sure that was meant to kill me. They of course had been paid off by the Yakuza. They moved me after that.

After I was healed enough to walk again I was passed from team to team for safe keeping. I barely spoke and if I did it was usually only to Agent Greggs. He tried to stick as close to me as possible but with his assignments his hands were tied. Because I had been so quiet and withdrawn coupled with the fact that I barely slept because of the night terrors I had whenever I did try to sleep their psychiatrists started throwing around terms like 'schizophrenia' and 'post-traumatic stress disorder.' I frightened them one day when I saw a man on the street and started screaming bloody murder. He smelled like decaying flesh and meat set out in the sun to rot…his face…his face belonged in hell. There was no other way I could describe it. It happened again and again. I would see these people – smell them and completely lose it. Their doctors were convinced they were right after that. But, I knew better…I knew that those…things…demons were nothing more than rapists and molesters wearing a human's body. I don't know how I knew I just did. They put me on medication…after a few days I refused to take them because they made me feel a little too much like I did when I was using.

One day as I was coming out of the FBI offices with my team after having to go back inside to use the bathroom and our transports exploded on the street. They were so fucking bold they didn't care that they had pulled such a stunt right on the FBI's front door. Agents had been in the trucks and were killed. The only reason I survived was because I had to go to the bathroom. I got moved around even more after that.

One night we were in a safe house near the woods. My team was pretty big at this point. The idiots ordered pizza. That's how they found the safe house…again. They asked me if I wanted some and I told them no. I didn't even argue with them because I knew they wouldn't listen. I just went upstairs to the room I was using and packed all my stuff – then I snuck into one of the agent's rooms and stole two of his guns and some bullets. By the time the pizza got there I had already climbed out the window and was on my way into the woods. The house looked like the fourth of July after that sounded like it too.

I took the tracker the agency gave me and threw it in the pond that was behind the house before I ran into the woods. After a while I found a road and followed it to a warehouse. There were all these trucks being loaded for delivery. I went to the loading bay and switched some of the records for the logs…I'm sure it caused a lot of confusion but it bought me some time. If the company didn't know where the trucks where headed…neither would they.

I stole away in the back of a Wal-Mart truck – waited till it was moving before I started rummaging through all of the packages. Found some boys clothes, heavy boots, food that would keep for weeks, a nice sized hunting knife, water, a better laptop then the one I already had, bigger duffel bag to carry it all in, and then I waited.

The driver opened up the door and I jumped out dressed in the clothes I'd found. I was already tall for my age so with the right attitude I could pass for a small teenaged boy. Maybe even a college student if I wanted to. I gave him some of the money I already kept on me…more than enough to pay for all the things I had taken and told him to never talk about what happened. Told him that if he wanted to live he would lie and tell his boss that he found the truck ransacked with the envelope of cash lying inside. He agreed…probably because I was pointing a gun at him.

After that I ran to the highway and hitchhiked with this nice family in their RV. They had two kids, and a dog. They laughed and smiled…it was nice. Then once we reached a rest stop I left them a thank you note and ran again. I finally found a motel…it was gross. I didn't know what to do. The FBI had already failed to keep me safe three times and that was three too many. I was alone. Then something just told me that someone was coming. So I turned on the shower and closed the bathroom door while I went to hide under the bed. I think he picked the lock because all of a sudden there he was standing in my room – just looking – for me.

He went into the bathroom to try and surprise me but I wasn't there. I followed his feet from under the bed as he tore the room apart and rifled through my things. All of a sudden there was a hand on my foot pulling me from under the bed. He looked down at me and smiled before he threw me into the corner by the bed. I hit my head on the wall.

He reached into his coat and pulled out a gun. It happened so…fast. One second I'm ready to die the next I have one of the stolen guns in my hands…the one I kept tucked into the back of my jeans. I looked him right in the eyes…then I shot him. And just like that I was a cold blooded murderer. I was so panicked and disgusted with myself that I just ran. The pattern repeated itself with varied results. I ran, they found me, I shot or stabbed them after catching them by surprise, and then I'd run again. Always in a different city, and always feeling like shit afterwards. At that point it didn't matter to me that they were trying to kill me. They were still people, and I had taken their lives – potentially ripped apart families the same why mine had been.

Finally I wised up and started thinking more rationally instead of emotionally. First order of business was bleeding all of my family's accounts dry. The companies had already been liquidated…I simply took what was mine and hid it in accounts all over the world that no one would ever be able to find but me. It took a lot of work and second guessing myself, but hell I was literally a certified genius…I knew I could do it. After spending sometime screwing around with my computer, visiting boards for hackers I picked up some tips and tricks and gave myself a crash course in computer hacking. Soon there wasn't a thing that could be done on or with a computer that I couldn't do…and my money was safe. It wouldn't bring me comfort but I knew it would be helpful in the long run.

After that I found ever piece of information I could on the Yakuza. I didn't need the internet to tell me how ruthless they were – I'd experienced it first hand. But the other information was priceless to me. They were single-handedly pissing off every crime family in America. I learned that they held grudges…long grudges from things seemingly inconsequential. I knew then that they'd never let me rest until they or I was dead. A part of me had already figured that out. In my heart of hearts I knew that's why I never told the FBI about the camera when I sent them back to the house to get some of my things…said camera included. I didn't want to give them the evidence they needed. While suffering and grieving my family's loss…I became angry. I wanted revenge.

Normally the American Yakuza mostly operated out of Hawaii but their new leader had something to prove…one of the men that had tortured my family that night. They had begun to concentrate more on the mainland and refused to follow all of the old rules the crime families were used to adhering to. What made it worse was they were so sneaky and conniving that it was impossible to pin them down. After some finagling on my end I got in contact with one of the crime families and told them everything. One thing I've learned about criminals is that no matter how despicable their actions may be the thing they don't take too kindly to is crimes committed against children, and despite everything I'd been through…that's exactly what I was – a child. The Yakuza of course didn't give two shits about such things. One of their biggest money makers here and in Japan is the illegal kidnapping and traffic of young girls for the sex trade. Not all but a nice amount of them are known pedophiles.

Suddenly these thugs, gangsters, criminals, low-lives, and degenerates were my salvation. These people who had hated each other for generations were swallowing their pride to help keep me safe. I got passed around from family to family. By the time I made it to Columbia I was tired. I felt so defeated and the loss of my family was still fresh. I was still having nightmares every night that caused me to wake up screaming and crying. I began to hate myself. The last place a so-called reformed cocaine addict needs to be in that kind of fucked up emotional state is in Columbia hanging out with drug lords. Despite their helping me they were still criminals with the bare minimum required to have a conscious and didn't give a second thought to my request for drugs. I fell face first back into my old habit. I spent my days snorting some of the purest coke on the planet and getting drunk out of my mind. I realized after not too long that my body was building up a greater and greater immunity to my habits. My intellect told me it had something to do with my Synesthesia…my desperation didn't give a fuck. I turned nine and for the first time in my life my birthday came and went unrecognized. A week later on the first anniversary of the worst day of my life I got so fucked up even the Columbian's felt compelled to cut me back on my supply for fear that I'd overdose. I was supposed to have left for Russia by then but I was perfectly content with staying where I was and wallowing with all the drugs I could ever want at my finger tips.

One night after a huge binge I was laying there completely out of it when a man showed up. I heard him speaking to some of my 'handlers' before he came to me. The fact that he was Asian was enough to make me believe he was there to kill me and my so called saviors had just turned me over to the enemy. At that point I couldn't even bring myself to care. I passed out and the next thing I knew I was in a room filled with burning incense with that same man standing over me. He told me his name was Kumamoto and that he had come to save me from myself. He explained to me where I was and that if I truly wanted to learn…he would teach me everything I needed to know to survive on my own.  
>I asked him why he was helping me, and the only thing he would tell me was that it was the best way he could think of to make up for his biggest regret in life. I honestly didn't give a shit about what his regret was and after I was detoxed dove head first into my studies.<p>

I spent a year there with Kumamoto Dai Sensei and his other student's learning and honing my skills as a Kunoichi – what you would call a female ninja. I learned the language and the lifestyle all while becoming privy and protector of probably the best kept secret in the history of the world."

Daisy opened her mouth in question for the first time that night only for Francesca to halt her.

"I can't answer that question until you've made your decision…you'll understand why if you put yourself in the position to know. Anyway he taught me how to fight with my hands, and with my mind. I soaked it all up like a sponge. I was so determined, so focused that I quickly almost frighteningly so surpassed all of the other students. Not even those that had been at the temple for decades or even all their lives could best me. Once again I knew it had something to do with my condition. I have the most advanced case of Synesthesia ever documented so my brain functions work much higher than others. The brain is capable of amazing feats…so I used it to push my body to the extreme.

Sensei was so proud of me I could tell just by the way he would look at me sometimes. It was the way I'd wished my father had. The way my mom and dad used to. I became his favorite student and quickly rose in the ranks to become second in command so to speak – held accountable only to him. I am now Sensei of that ryu or ninja school and have students that I have taught stationed all over the world. I usually visit the temple at least three times a year if permitted. Those were the only times I wasn't using drugs or drinking through the years. Sensei says that I am the next evolution of the Shinobi or ninja. We've lasted this long through the years unlike the Samurai because of our ability to adapt and change – to learn the world around us and to take advantage of its innovations. To him I was the natural progression of our kind.

Like I said I was only there for a year, but Sensei knew there was nothing left for him to teach me. I begged to differ because despite my fast ascent to the top of the class he could still kick my ass; I have no doubt that he'd wipe the floor with me to this day. He's pretty spry for a ninety-eight year old man. So after I was allowed to forge my weapons I left with a renewed sense of self and thinking that I knew everything I needed to survive.

Finally I made my way to Russia and met up with the crime family there. They welcomed me with open arms. There were some nights of drinking in there that were pretty out of control, but that was the way they had fun…and no one could out drink me. One night I was taking a shower in the apartment I was staying at when I heard my door get kicked in. I had become pretty anal at that point…making sure every "I" was dotted and "T" was crossed so all of my things were packed up and sitting on the bathroom floor. With my training I could hear the room was quickly filling with bodies I wasn't prepared to fight so I jumped out of the shower, grabbed my things in a rush, and jumped out of the window stark naked in the middle of the night. It was winter time in Russia. I looked back and realized that it was the smartest option. The building was crawling with them. It wasn't long before they set it on fire. I ran through the streets wearing my birthday suit with everything I possessed strapped to my back and managed to get away unscathed. That's when I realized it was time for me to leave Russia.

I had been on my own for some time then actually my eleventh birthday was fast approaching and I again was struck down by my own naiveté. The Yakuza had of course been sending teams out to find me and I handled them no problem. I still felt the guilt that came with taking a life but I was able to compartmentalize and justify my actions in the name of survival. It was almost easy the way I handled them. So I of course got cocky…and did the dumbest thing possible by way of contacting my father.

I was in India at the time. I figured the best way to stay hidden was to stay away from the crime families for a while. Plus it was closer to the temple than most other options I had at the time – that meant I would have allies near if need be. To say that he was surprised to hear from me would be an understatement, but he agreed to follow my directions – I wanted to make sure he wasn't followed. We met up in the streets of Calcutta. The city is highly populated and very poor these days so I figured I could blend in. Which of course I did.

The moment he was standing in front of me I knew something was wrong. Before I could react I felt something stab me in my side. When I looked down there was a tranquilizer dart. I had built up a sort of an immunity to tranquilizers as part of my training so I quickly turned to look for my assailant thinking they'd found me or that maybe my father had been followed. Before I found whoever had shot me I felt another dart in my leg. I turned and saw my father standing there with the gun in his hand and smiling. He shot me twice more for good measure.

I woke up with a pounding headache either from being drugged or from the betrayal to this day I'm not sure, but it was official. There was and is nothing in this world that could ever make me forgive him. I learned later that they'd paid him off. It was a big day for him seeing as how I also learned he took the 3 mill I had on me. I was going to use it to get everything we would need to hide and travel together. All I had wanted was to have someone around that loved me while I fought my demons. I was an idiot for thinking that person could ever be him.

Once I got my bearings about me I realized I was locked in a steel cage with my bags sitting on a table outside of it just out of reach. All of my weapons were in them and I really wished the fuckers who'd taken me hadn't searched me and taken what knives I had on my person once I turned and realized there was a tiger sleeping in the corner. In the corner of the same cage that I was now standing in. I could tell he was wild. There was this look about him even as he slept that screamed untamed…not that it's truly possible to tame an animal like that. Quietly I moved about the cage trying to find a way out of it before the giant cat woke up but I realized I was running out of time because he was starting to wake up and there was no way out. We were both wild and untamed – captured and used for some sick fucker's entertainment. I knew only one of us would survive it, and I was the underdog.

He woke with start and jumped to his feet. Standing on all fours I realized just how big he really was and willed myself not to panic. He did what any wild animal such as he would be expected to do in his situation and lunged at me. I jumped up onto the bars of the cage and held myself above him. It was a stall tactic of course. The cage wasn't tall enough to protect me from his ability to leap. He jumped up and clawed at me. I swung myself to another bar to get away from him just barely getting out of the way in time. My mind started to work in overtime. I couldn't play this game of cat and mouse come to life for long before he finally got a hold of me, and somewhere not too far away I was sure that someone from the Yakuza maybe even the four bastards who'd started all of this where waiting for the right time to enter the room taking away my only chance for escape. I figured they'd underestimated both myself and the tiger as far as the effects the tranquilizers they shot us with were concerned. It was the only rational reason why they weren't in the room right now watching me fight for my life as if it was some sort of sport.

I could see only one way of escape and a readied myself to make a sacrifice. Unfortunately for myself and the tiger I had to get close enough to kill it and the only way I could do that would be to distract it with none other than me. So I jumped down from the bars of the cage and lunged towards the tiger's next attack. I angled myself so that he would catch hold of my arm…hopefully my shoulder. Just as I expected I felt his teeth dig into me while his claws racked down my arm. Blood began to spurt from its mouth as it oozed out of me and I bit my tongue so hard that blood quickly filled my mouth to stop from screaming and alerting anyone outside of what was going on. What I didn't take into account was the way tigers hunted. He shook his head viciously while my shoulder was still in his mouth and for one horrifying second I felt my skin tare as my arm was damn near completely torn from my body. Bright spots pricked my vision, but I forced myself to stay awake and in the moment instead of just passing out from the blood loss and pain. If I got to my bag I could buy myself some time. So with my right hand I mustered as much strength as I could and punched the tiger in the throat. I'd been taught well so I wasn't surprised when my fist went clear through and the tiger dropped dead. I pried myself from its mouth and forced myself not too look at the damage.

It was bad enough I could feel how my arm hung sickly at my side barely attacked by a too small hunk of skin. I rolled up my shirt over my belly and cradled the now useless arm in it while I tied it off in a make shift sling. That didn't mean it didn't hurt. Every move I made had me biting back a scream and ready to pass out. Before that could happen I activated my call button that was then attached to a bracelet I always wore and moved back to the dead tiger. I pressed with my right foot inside of its jaw and grabbed the top part with my good hand and pulled. The sound of its mouth snapping backward along with the pain and blood loss made me vomit. This was an animal that didn't deserve the way he'd died and I felt more guilt for killing that tiger than any man. Still I needed to escape. I ripped out his jaw bone with my bear hands or rather hand and shoved it in the lock of the cage. With my right foot a reared back and kicked it with all my might. It took three tries to break the lock and all the while my arm was screaming at me and gushing blood.

I got out of that cage, grabbed my bag, shot myself up with one of my concoctions to make up for the blood loss, and crawled out of the window leaving a trail of blood behind me. I staggered through the dark streets searching for a place to hide hoping one of my students or a friend of the temple would find me. We are stationed in just about every city all over the world so I knew if I could hang in long enough help would come. Just as I past out I saw a friendly face or well…mask – one of my students come to save my sorry ass.

Again I woke up to realize a week had past. My arm was heavily bandaged but surprisingly attached to my body. If it was meant for me to suffer such an injury it couldn't have happened in a better place than India with all of its medical advancements and breakthroughs. Some friends of the temple…doctors that only we were privileged enough to use had reattached my arm and had managed to save it. I had to bite back my disdain for doctors as a whole and allow them to help me. They'd already done most of the work while I'd been knocked out anyway. Luckily for me there hadn't been any nerve damage. It still hurts at times though. When the weather changes or when it's struck hard enough which is one of the reasons why I wear the guard. One of the first hurdles I had to over come with learning to use it again was the muscle spasms. I still have them sometimes when I got stressed out and tense. It's been a while since that's happened though. I normally grab a smoke before it gets too bad or shoot up a muscle relaxant. It took some time but I eventually recovered enough to move on. I left India with a chip on my mutilated shoulder and two teeth pulled from my arm as souvenirs.

I feel even deeper into the drugs and alcohol then. My father had willingly and gladly handed me over to die. Leaving me in the hospital was one thing. But this? He just became another name on a long list of people I vowed to take my revenge on. Remember when I told you about jumping off of the water fall?" she questioned Daisy. The girl had been surprised to be questioned directly. She nodded not having the words to speak at the moment. "It was a little while after that happened that I found myself running through the rainforest trying to yet again get away from the Yakuza. I wasn't really afraid of them or to die, but I was smart enough to run when outnumbered thirty to one.

I left Peru and made my way to Mexico. I was seeing the world and didn't give a damn because everywhere I went death followed. It was there that I once again took notice of the smell of decaying flesh and rotting meat. I had come across them before and killed them. No fuss no muss. I keep a number in my head of all the people I've murdered…they don't count. Their animals lower than that tiger. They get their own number. I was so drunk/high/angry/alone and enraged that I kind of went on a spree. I'll admit all together that I've killed 827 demons…and I'm not the least bit sorry…why should I be…they weren't. I showed them no mercy as I came upon them in the dead of night in alleys and deserted houses or buildings as they were either attempting too or in the middle of stealing some woman or young girl's even young boy's innocence. The things I did to them would leave even the evilest of men troubled. I won't pretend to be able to control it because I honestly can't. I smell one I kill it…that's all there is too it. I know that upsets you, but I don't think that's something I'll ever be able to change. But my inability to control myself got me found quickly. I suppose I leave a signature when I kill a demon. It wasn't hard for them to find me with how many I killed in Mexico.

One night while I was trying to get some sleep in my dingy little room in this gross hotel I heard a crash and instantly knew my window across from the bed had been shattered. I opened my eyes and right in front of my face lying on the bed was a frag grenade. I swatted it away and across the room, reached for the underside of the mattress I was sleeping on, and pulled it on top of me as I rolled off the bed and into a corner. It took fractions of a second for me to do all of this. When the grenade went off I luckily hadn't gotten hit with any shrapnel but my ears were ringing and I was so disoriented I didn't even know anyone was in the room until the mattress got ripped form on top of me. The next thing I know there are ten guys standing over me with bats, crowbars, and lead pipes kicking and beating the shit out of me. By the time I was aware enough to fight back I already had a broken nose, busted lip, a black eye, and three cracked ribs. It still didn't stop me from retaliating. I brutalized those men to no end before I limped off into the night to regroup. I found out later they were locals. The Yakuza had put a price on my head. They couldn't take the embarrassment of being bested by a little girl at every turn. I don't know if it was my own deteriorating mental state or the fact that I just didn't give a shit anymore, but I tempted fate and decided to stay in Mexico anyway.

Two nights later I got a visit from The Mechanic. Luckily for me I was expecting him. A student of the temple had gotten wind of him being hired by the Yakuza to come after me and I knew he would be hot on the fresh trail I'd left. He was known the world over as an assassin for hire and was terrifyingly good at his job. He got his name because he knew all the ways to take apart a body while still leaving a person alive to feel the pain. When he came for me I jumped him and knocked him out cold.

The things I did to that man…I made his techniques look like parlor tricks, and I made sure he stayed alive for every second of it and more. I had completely lost myself to my own madness. I wrote a message to the Yakuza in his blood on the wall behind him, and left him alive for them to find.

I was still pretty badly beaten from my previous fight and sought out refuge in a small rural village outside of Honduras. The people there were quick to help me when I started waving around large amounts of American money. One night during my recuperation a gang of militants showed up and started terrorizing the village. I knew it wasn't abnormal for things like this to happen but I was past my snapping point. I grabbed two of my favorite blades and walked out of my little shack and saw them waving around automatic rifles while they prepared to wreak havoc on the people that helped me…I had paid them, but they'd helped me none the less. Within minutes 15 men were laying broken and lifeless under my feet and I was covered in their blood. The villagers both respected and feared me after that. They called me 'Ángel de la muerte.' Of course people that live in places like that are pretty superstitious. Soon the story spread and no one ever bothered that village again for fear of the vengeful spirit that protected the village from harm.

I had become the very thing that I had vowed to destroy…a ruthless-murdering-monster, and I hated myself even more. So I lived that way for years killing those I deemed worthy of death and clinging to my vices while just barely surviving and escaping the most fucked up situations. One day I looked into the mirror for the first time in a long time and knew that I wasn't looking at someone my family long since dead would be proud of. My eyes were cold…lifeless and my face was this mask – unmoving stone that I didn't even recognize anymore. I had grown and changed and hadn't even noticed. I wasn't a little girl anymore. I didn't feel very human either.

Finally I realized that I had to do something before I lost what little part was left of my sanity and concocted a plan. It took a while, but just at the right time I set it into motion. Once again they had found me, but instead of fighting I made it look like I ran. They gave chase and I ran into an abandoned warehouse. They took the bait and did just as I expected they would – blew that warehouse sky high. Amongst the rubble they found the body of a young girl and that was enough for them to believe I was dead when really it was a Jane Doe I'd found on the street that had overdosed. I still feel bad knowing that girl's family will never know what happened to her, but I made my choice and did what I had to do.

A few months later I found Jonathan and Sarah.

* * *

><p>Daisy sat in her dark bedroom with tears streaming unchecked down her face as she thought about everything Francesca had told her. How could something like this happen and no one know about it? The younger girl and seen, done, heard, and experienced so many terrible things it was a wonder how she could muster so much as a smile.<p>

Francesca had told her after the ride back into town that she had a lot to think about and that she would give her the space and time required to decide if she still thought the other girl was worth the risk.

With all the thoughts and unbidden images running through her mind she knew she was right.

How they hell could anyone honestly make sense of so much pain?


	47. Perfect

**Title: Risen From The Ashes**

**Pairing: Olivia/Natalia Doris/Blake ?/?  
><strong>

**Rating: MA for strong language, adult situations, violence, blood, drug use.**

**Slightly AU most invents remain the same with a few concentrated changes to the Otalia storyline.**

**Summary: A mysterious stranger comes to town and changes the lives of Olivia and Natalia forever.**

A/N: I would just like to apologize for the long wait for this update. I honestly have no idea what took so long to post this.

"Look here Ben you have one of two options at your disposal: climb on board or get left behind. I expect all of the changes I have drawn up to be implemented and tracked over the next week or you and I…we will have a serious problem," Ava huffed and ended her phone call as she pulled her wrap around Bluetooth head phones from her ears to allow them to rest at her neck and continued to run at Francesca's side.

Her sister shook her head and grumbled about not being able to kill employees as a proud Olivia and amused Natalia ran behind them.

Ava turned to her sister as sweat trickled down her face and into her eye. She wiped it away and pushed herself to continue. "I swear to God above Chess if he tests me on this I will give you the honor of firing that asshole just as long as I'm there."

Francesca took in a deep breath as she easily kept her stride and smiled happily. "Best big sister EVER!" She squealed and picked up the pace. She was close to the point where she just needed to let loose and run full throttle – peddle to the metal. She looked back at her Ma (her track star days making her the only person in the family able to come close to keeping up with her) and grinned. "Alright Mama – time to air it out," she smiled before she darted away quickly on the trail through the park. Natalia laughed and picked up the pace to follow her. She new she'd never really catch up to her, but she was fast enough to keep her daughter in her sights. The fact in and of itself made her feel really good.

Olivia watched as the two quickly disappeared from view as she jogged up to Ava's side.

"I always wondered who was faster; Roadrunner or Speedy Gonzales?"

Ava snorted as she continued to pump her legs willing herself not to stop. "Which one of them is which?"

"Not sure," Olivia smiled as she kept stride next to her eldest child. Working out with the family had them all in better shape then they could ever remember being, and the joy that crossed Natalia's face as she ran filled Olivia with warmth. She knew her dreams had been dashed when she'd gotten pregnant, but she'd never lost her love for running.

The two ran quietly for a moment as they concentrated on their breathing the way Francesca had taught them and forcing the stinging of their muscles to the back of their minds. This mind over matter thing was no joke. Finally after another mile the two stopped near a bench on the trail and walked around in there own little circles with their hands resting atop their heads. They really wanted to just crash after their run but knew that doing so would bring down the wrath of "The Workout Nazi," so they continued to move as their breathing slowed. They stretched out their muscles while taking small sips from their camel packs then finally sat on the bench.

"So," Olivia began as she took another drink from her pack. "How's everything going at The Beacon now that Natalia and I are gone so much?"

Ava snorted and shook her head. "It's running like you never left believe it or not. Chess and I have a really good handle on things…the only thing left to do is to stuff Benjamin's dead body in a laundry cart."

Olivia smiled and shook her head. She wanted so badly to step in and handle the Ben situation, but she knew that she had to dial it down and step back to let her girls handle it. She couldn't undermine them by stepping in and saving the day…they needed to learn how to handle things like this on their own. She couldn't believe it but she could honestly say she had bigger fish to fry than disgruntled employees. She knew her daughters would figure it out on their own – she wouldn't have given them so much power if they couldn't.

"I've seen some of the numbers Francesca has been working on…they're solid…ingenious actually. Her investment strategies are beyond impressive," Ava mused a little quietly.

Olivia could sense something was bothering Ava. It wasn't what she said…but rather how she said it. She'd been looking for an opportunity to really sit down and talk to her since she came home about a few things, and now was as good a time as any. Olivia knew that Ava was feeling a little out of place at the moment. She just didn't know how to fix it unless Ava opened up to her about it.

"Yeah she's something else," Olivia led.

Ava shook her head in agreement. "I know she has as much control of the company as you and Natalia, but it's good that you guys agreed to make her CFO. She's got the perfect head for it."

Olivia cringed internally at the way Ava said "perfect." It sounded like Ava spoke the word a little grudgingly. Whether she meant to or not she still wasn't sure.

"Ava," Olivia sighed and leaned back against the bench.

"I know Mom…I know," Ava shook her head at herself and mirrored Olivia's comfortable position. "I'm really trying to work on not being the ass in this situation. She's a good kid who has been through hell, and yet I can't help but to…feel a little…jealous," Ava grimaced at her own admission. "She's found her place here and I'm still trying to figure out mine. And I get it you know? How much time you need to spend with her – sometimes I just can't help but to see you two together and think…that should be me. You get along so well. She's the perfect daughter."

Olivia snorted and laughed a little. "Oh and you don't think we butt heads in the least right?" Ava shrugged her shoulders while refusing to actually look at her mother. "Believe me we have our moments just like everyone else in the family does. There are times when I honestly want to ring her neck, but I don't because I know she still has a lot to learn. We don't think she's better than you in anyway – just like we don't think Emma and Rafe are better than the two of you. Besides your sister is far from perfect. As a matter of fact I'm sure if she heard you call her that she'd freak out. Yes she's smart, beautiful, resourceful, strong, wealthy in her own right, fast, blah, blah, blah," Olivia laughed a little. "But she'd be the first person to tell you that really doesn't amount to much in the end. She doesn't see someone beautiful when she looks in the mirror…she sees someone broken. She'd burn up every dollar she had if it meant she could just get one good night's sleep."

"The reasonable part of me gets all that really. Personally I'm really glad she found you guys after being on her own for so long it's just…" Ava huffed and rubbed roughly at the side of her face. "My insecurities are showing," she grumbled.

Olivia sat quietly at her side and simply allowed her to properly arrange her thoughts.

"I'm jealous of a girl who spends her nights screaming in her sleep…if she can sleep, and her days abstaining from abusing drugs and alcohol while trying her damnedest not to think about the worse moments of her life. It's ridiculous – I'm better than this, but it's still how I feel."

"She has that whole re-imagining of her childhood thing going on with Emma who soaks up her presence like a sponge. When Rafe isn't busy working or at school or with Ashley they're together having fun without a problem; all the while he and I tiptoe around each other because of the whole Jeffery thing. She has that God and cooking thing going on with Natalia. I mean you saw how they took off running like a couple of kids. Then you…she gets you in ways I don't think I ever could. You've been through so much…she can relate. You have the same taste in music and books – speak some of the same languages. Hell she even has your eyes for Christ's sake. And I just feel like such an asshole for wanting what she has when I know that so much has been taken away from her."

"And I know she's not trying to step on my toes. When we're at The Beacon I see how she steps back at times and lets me take the reigns when she could probably handle whatever problem comes up so much better than I could. She doesn't play games the way some kids in her situation would. She's honest with me…tries to include me in the smallest ways, but there's a part of me that just still isn't connecting with her very well. I know she feels it."

She looked to Olivia for confirmation and saw the truth flash in her eyes as her mother frowned a little.

"She does…feel it. I overheard her talking to Natalia…asked her if she thought you liked her or was just tolerating her." Olivia didn't really want to add to Ava's struggle but she needed to hear the truth.

Ava huffed and flung her hands in the air a little before allowing them to fall and slap her thighs. "See? I'm not even doing a good job of hiding it. I want to be close to her…I want her to let me in,"

"She already has let you in baby," Olivia interrupted.

Ava allowed a few tears to fall. Olivia shook her head and cupped Ava's cheek.

"The two of you have more in common than you know. Always second guessing yourself, going at it alone, worrying about what you've done wrong, and not knowing how to fix it," Olivia sighed as she wiped away Ava's tears. "Listen to me Ava. No one…and I mean no one could ever take your place in my heart or this family. Yes you're still finding your place in this world, and so is she. None of us are perfect sweetheart. You just need to learn how to let go and quit trying so hard. Just be you. Be the beautiful, smart, strong, and loving daughter that you have been all this time and everything will be as it should."

Ava sighed as she sniffed and chuckled darkly at herself. "God I'm a mess."

Olivia smiled. "We're all big messy piles of our own hurts wandering around trying to find whatever it is we're looking for. But, you'll find it Ava…I know you will. I mean come on if I of all people could get me happy ending…yours is right around the bend."

Ava snorted as she looked at Olivia. "You're getting mushy in your old age woman."

Olivia burst out laughing as she hugged Ava to her. "Just showing you what you have to look forward to baby." Olivia scooted closer and took Ava's hand. "We may have their company now, but I need you to remember that we are NOT the Spaulding's honey. Natalia and I aren't pitting you against each other to compete. Yes for some amazing reason Chess has my eyes and Natalia's dimples, but you – you Ava are my first born, and I have loved you from the moment I led eyes on you all those years ago."

"Hey now I'm not that old," Ava playfully protested.

"I know," Olivia answered softly as she swept Ava's hair from her sweaty forehead. "I blinked…my mother always warned me about doing that – still I blinked and you turned out to be this amazing woman when my eyes were closed. We have a lot to learn sweetheart, but rest assured…we'll get there."

The two embraced and held on to one another for a short moment that soothed as a balm on their collective psyche. Mother and child still had some growing to do, but this was the beginning of their journey…and it was perfect.

Olivia playfully pushed Ava away. "Now get off me you're all gross and sweaty," she laughed.

Ava nudged her shoulder. "You're not too lemony fresh yourself Mom."

The two cut off laughing as the noticed Natalia running back to them up the trail at full speed. Her face was flushed and her legs and arms were pumping for all they were worth. Olivia found herself distracted by Natalia's tight Nike yoga pants and matching sports bra as her tanned and toned skin glistened in the bright sunlight. Olivia couldn't help but to make plans for the shower she knew they would share once they got back home.

Natalia came to a rather abrupt halt and looked around wide eyed. "Oh my God I actually beat her?" She clapped excitedly and did a little dance.

I sweaty body dropped down from the thick over hanging tree above right in front of them. "Nope!" a voice announced happily before all three women shrieked and jumped into a fighting stance. Natalia being the closest reacted from instinct and flipped the body by the arm over her shoulder - slamming them with a dull thud and pinned them to the ground.

"Nice to see you too Ma," Francesca's amused voice announced. Natalia jumped up and apologized over and over again as Ava and Olivia looked at her in surprise.

"Oh my God Chess are you okay?" Natalia bent down to fuss over the girl as the stunned look stayed planted on the younger girl's face.

Francesca burst out laughing harder than any of them had ever seen. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she laughed so hard. "Someone's taking their training seriously," she giggled happily as she rolled around on the ground still unable to stop laughing.

"Francesca it's not funny you scared the crap out of me!" Natalia complained.

Francesca stood while wiping at her eyes. "You're forgetting something Ma. I won the race, but you so just got the drop on me."

Everyone paused at that.

"I did? I DID!" Natalia clapped and hugged Francesca. "Take that!" She broke away from her and raised her fists in triumph.

"Easy there tiger. I wasn't expecting you to get scared. Everyone gets lucky…believe me it wont happen again."

"Don't rain on my parade please?"

"No Olivia please," Natalia protested as Olivia pulled her by the hand and away from the car.

"Will you stop fighting me on this and let go of the car?" Olivia harrumphed and dropped Natalia's hand seeing that she wasn't going to let go."Honestly sweetheart people are starting to stare," Olivia pointed out the other people browsing around the car dealership who were ended giving them strange looks.

"I don't need a new car. We just bought this thing," Natalia gestured to the SUV she was hanging on to for dear life.

"Shh! She can hear you," Olivia protested and rubbed the side mirror of her silver Audi Q7.  
>Natalia rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Olivia what is wrong with me keeping the Saturn?"<p>

"The Saturn is not befitting of the CO-CEO. Rafe is getting the Saturn. And before you say anything we are not giving him your old car and giving the Saturn to Ava. Ava already ordered a new car, and Rafe has been punished enough for the way he acted in the past…there's no need to punish him by forcing him to drive that death trap."

"Ava ordered a car?" Natalia looked lost.

"Yes she unlike you my love has embraced her less frugal side, and she has also come to terms with the fact that she has money."

"Doesn't mean we should show off with it," Natalia grumbled.

Olivia pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"What did she get," Natalia asked a little curious.

"Um…a um...it's a XKR," Olivia admitted sheepishly. "But it's so pretty – she got it in red."

Natalia looked at her with a blank face.

"Right, well it's a convertible," Olivia offered without answering the obvious question.

"Olivia," Natalia whined. "You know I don't know what an XK whatever is."

"A Jaguar okay? Ava bought a Jag…is that really so bad?"

"No of course not she deserves it," Natalia answered with an easy shrug of her shoulders.

Olivia scoffed and chuckled a little. "And you don't? If this is how you're going to react to us all getting new cars I am not even going to tell you what Chess plans on getting once she's old enough to get her license…or old enough to make a fake one with her legal driving age on it."

"Wait what is Chess getting?"

"Let's just say it starts with a 'b' and is also a convertible. Can we leave it at that? You'd have a hissy fit if I told you now. It's totally her though."

"How expensive is it Olivia?" Natalia really wanted to know how much money her daughter was getting ready to throw away on a car.

"It's…expensive enough," Olivia hedged in that quirky way she often spoke. "And the main reason I like it is because there's no big back seat for her and Daisy to be able to climb into and…"

"Okay, Okay Olivia," Natalia halted her from taking that terrifying statement any further. "No backseat…I'm sold."

"Good because I think she's thinking about getting a Hawaiian driver's license anyway."

Natalia gave her another worried glance. "Let me guess the driving age in Hawaii is fifteen," she sighed. "Makes since…Bill keeps calling her 'The Flyin' Hawaiian' anyway."

Olivia laughed. "She has told him she's not Samoan right?"

"He doesn't believe her," Natalia smirked.

Olivia stood in front of her quietly with an adorable pout on her face. "Please Angel…please?"

"Fine, but let the record show I am doing this under duress."

Olivia began to smile brightly. "Whatever you say."

"And in the end the decision will be mine on what car I do get understood?"

Olivia mock saluted. "Aye, aye captain."

Natalia rolled her eyes but still couldn't suppress the grin Olivia's goofiness always brought to her face. Olivia smiled big and grabbed Natalia's hand excitedly as she walked her further into the lot.

"Okay baby…pick one."

"You tricked me," Natalia protested from her seat in the dealer's office. She and Olivia were waiting for their salesman to come back with the paperwork for her new car.

Olivia laughed. "Oh okay I forced you to choose that car."

"Well no you didn't, but there are no price tags on any of the cars on the lot."

Olivia turned to Natalia and grabbed her hands. "Baby…this is one of those places where if you have to ask the price you can't afford it," she explained patiently.

Natalia huffed as the salesman came back in. They went through all of the paperwork and walked out keys in hand. Natalia stood outside next to her new car and twisted her lips to the side of her face in shy contemplation.

"So this is my car?"

Olivia smirked slightly. "This is your car."

Natalia bit her bottom lip and twirled the keys in her hand. "This is my car!" she announced happily and ran to the driver's side to hop in. Olivia shook her head and walked to the driver's side to lean in through the window.

"It even smells like new," Natalia said happily as she clutched the steering wheel. "It's perfect."

"And as an added bonus it doesn't have any dings in it from you crashing it into my hotel," Olivia said teasingly.

"Our hotel," Natalia said sticking out her tongue.

"That's right it's our hotel."

"Our money," Natalia shook her head resolutely as though she was trying to hammer the point home finally.

"Our money." Olivia smiled knowing Natalia was finally getting it. She knew it would take Natalia letting go and making one big purchase for herself before she fully understood that money was no longer an object.

Olivia laughed all the way home as she barely kept up to Natalia who normally kept it just below the speed limit. She had to admit though…who wouldn't drive their new white BMW 750Li xDrive a little fast the first time they took it out on the road?

Olivia chewed happily on her eel wrap as she watched Natalia try to contain her excitement while they ate their sushi on the bed. They were both sitting in the Indian position with the take out containers between them to share.

"Thank you for today Olivia," Natalia looked up at her shyly and put down her chopsticks.

"I didn't do anything but pressure you into spending your own money," Olivia admitted.

Natalia reached for her lover's hand and entwined their fingers. She stared at them for a moment before she looked up at Olivia and spoke. "You did more than that. You taught me to not live in the past today. I know we've had conversations before about how we could do anything we wanted, but I think a part of me never accepted that I could do whatever I wanted. It took me signing my name on the dotted line, and driving off the lot with a car I didn't need to make payments on before I finally got it I guess. It's an amazing feeling. And it's not just about the car…it's about being able to buy the car on my terms. Not many people can walk on to a lot point at something and say I'm getting that today. It wasn't too long ago I was one of those people thinking if only. I think I really breathed for the first time today."

Olivia smiled and kissed Natalia's cheek just below her ear. "I don't see how you could with how fast you were driving."

Natalia laughed and blushed a little. "So maybe I was going a little bit over the speed limit."

"How bout a lot."

Natalia conceded with a smile and a nod. The two finished eating as they talked and poured over their plans for the wedding that was quickly becoming the be all end all of weddings. They cleared their mess away and went through their nightly rituals.

Olivia slid in close to Natalia as they lay in bed. "Let me show you how fast I can drive."

A/N: Okay so that's it for now. Reviews would be nice. PLEASE! If you're reading let me know if you're still interested.


	48. Times Up

**Title: Risen From The Ashes**

**Pairing: Olivia/Natalia Doris/Blake ?/?  
><strong>

**Rating: MA for strong language, adult situations, violence, blood, drug use.**

**Slightly AU most invents remain the same with a few concentrated changes to the Otalia storyline.**

**Summary: A mysterious stranger comes to town and changes the lives of Olivia and Natalia forever.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for the update everyone. December usually decides to hate on me and this year was no exception. Anywho I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Doris smiled magnanimously as she strode purposefully through Towers with Blake's hand safely ensconced in her own. Polite nods and happy glances followed the pair's entry into the restaurant. They turned to one another and smiled pleased with their reception. They hadn't been in town for a few days due to Doris needing to make an appearance at the Midwest Political Conference. She knew she would have to tell her friends what she had learned while there, and that the particular "something" would undoubtedly upset the family as a whole.<p>

Blake gripped her hand a little tighter knowing exactly what was troubling her love. Although not privy herself to the privilege or rather burden of the knowledge Doris now had – she did know that the Spencer-Rivera clan was keeping a great and terrible secret. She'd felt Doris stiffen quite noticeably at her side as she'd met Congress Woman Phoenix, her husband Reverend Phoenix, and her son/assistant. She wasn't as obtuse as everyone thought. She could put two and two together. Obviously the two political dynamos along with the tall older man with them were of relation to the girl her friends had taken in (Blake sheepishly realized that Phoenix was in fact not of Asian decent.) It was also rather obvious that Phoenix's whereabouts were a complete mystery to them…a mystery that unfortunately for most involved had to remain just that. As their admittedly short interaction continued Blake could feel Doris becoming angry to the point of combustion with the smooth talking and good looking younger man at the Congress Woman's side.

Something he'd said had struck an extremely sour chord with Doris…she couldn't imagine what but she knew it to be true. Normally Blake wasn't very good with secrets. She'd once set every single secret she knew that didn't regard herself free as a once caged bird with her abhorrent behavior in the whole "Springfield Burns" debacle. This secret though – even if she didn't actually know it – she knew was something that one didn't just shout from the rooftops.

Doris grimaced slightly as they came upon their friends sitting at their usual table for lunch. "Just give them the option to hear what you have to say or leave it be," Blake wisely advised.

Doris shook her head in agreement and sat across from Olivia as Blake settled across from Natalia.

"Well don't you two look…suspicious," Olivia smirked with an arched brow.

"Hello ladies," Natalia happily greeted them.

"I see one of you has actual manners," Doris retorted coolly.

Blake shook her head and smiled at Olivia. "For some reason she refuses to admit that she's actually quite fond of you Spencer."

Olivia grinned as Doris frowned. "I'm impossible to love and hard not to…what can I say?"

The four friends quickly fell into a comfortable conversation of all that had been missed while Doris and Blake were away.

"So how's the outside world treatin' ya Doris old pal?" Olivia needled. "Not nearly as cramped as that dark and dank space you've been sharing with all of those unsightly fedoras I'm sure."

Doris rolled her eyes as Natalia and Blake laughed; Natalia of course at least had the good grace to attempt to cover it by placing her hand over her mouth.

"Just as bright and filled with assholes as I expected it to be Olivia."

Blake cut in after placing a placating hand on her girlfriend's arm. "It hasn't really been that bad. People these days are a little less inclined to chase us through the streets than they would have been…say fifty years ago? But we've gotten the looks."

Olivia and Natalia shook their heads in commiseration knowing exactly what "looks" their friend was referring to. It was the look that every member of the LGBT community was unfortunate enough to receive more times then they'd like to admit. It said you're beneath me, you disgust me, jail is the only thing stopping me from attacking you, burn in hell, I don't know you but I still hate you.

Once lunch was finished Doris's face became shadowed with doubt. Olivia and Natalia immediately caught on to their friend's somewhat nervous countenance.

"You okay over there Mayor?" Natalia asked as she carefully sat her glass down onto the table.

Doris sighed and worriedly rubbed at her forehead. "I have something I need to tell you two…about the asshat that shall not be named."

Blake felt a hard shiver slink its way up her spine at the cooling off of the table. Natalia surprisingly enough looked the most furious.

"I see you met him," Natalia led stoically.

"I did."

"Well," Olivia growled impatiently.

"It's bad…well technically it's not all that bad as it is earth shattering for your girl."

"Meaning," both Olivia and Natalia hissed.

Blake being the only one in the dark at the moment was extremely caught of guard as the two women's ire rose considerably across from her.

Doris shook her head and reached into her pocket for the photo she'd pilfered from the aforementioned asshat. She slid it across the table to her friends and watched as their anger slowly dissipated to a deep heart wrenching sorrow. She had felt it too upon seeing the photograph the first time.

Olivia spoke first. "Please dear God in heaven tell me this is not a picture of who I think it is," Olivia begged as a single tear trailed down her cheek.

Doris sighed feeling very much like the battle weary messenger she found herself portraying at the moment. "I can't…those beautiful little faces are exactly who you think they are. This will crush her for a number of reasons," Doris looked to Blake and grasped her hand. "I don't know if you want to tell her or just keep it to yourselves, but I thought you should have a heads up…you never know right?"

"Right," Natalia barely whispered as she picked up the picture. "They look just like her."

"The girl...Asshat called her his oldest is ten – her name is Melody. The twins are seven...Brandon and Bryan."

Olivia and Natalia's heads snapped up at that bit of news. "Ten and seven," Olivia growled.

"They were born before any of this happened…Liv Chess was five…" she trailed off suddenly realizing the exact motives behind Francesca being forced into addiction.

"Which means not only was he keeping her from Chess, but he was getting Chess out of his hair so that he could concentrate on her," Olivia fumed. "Eight when the boys were born," she said as an almost afterthought. It was clear he'd left her at the hospital because he had a pregnant whatever he was more concerned with.

Blake asked the million dollar question. "I'm well aware that it's best that I not know…well anything really, but what is going on?"

Natalia allowed a single tear to fall before she answered as best she could. "Our daughter Francesca…the girl who reveres being an older sibling as one of the greatest responsibilities in life, and loves children so fiercely…has been lied to for years about the fact that not only does she have more siblings..."

"But the bastard she's forced to call father kept them from her…and quite obviously loves them a hell of a lot more," Olivia finished.

* * *

><p>Francesca sat at the kitchen table in The Farmhouse feeling very much like a specimen under a microscope. "If this is about Daisy I still haven't talked to her yet. I told her I'd give her time and I'm respecting that despite how anxious I am for her answer," she quickly interjected before she could be read the riot act for something she wasn't sure she'd actually done.<p>

"This isn't about Daisy, Chess," Natalia assured her.

Francesca allowed herself a small smile as she released the breath she'd been holding. "Okay, cool. So what's going on?" She looked from mother to mother wondering what had them so…frazzled.

"Doris met your grandmother, grandfather and…him," Olivia announced carefully.

Francesca – sweet, carefree, and playful Francesca shut down as Phoenix took her seat at the table.

"And?" she growled.

Olivia and Natalia knew that their daughter's father would always be a sore spot for her and didn't even try to pull Francesca back out. She needed to protect herself from this as terrible as the notion sounded.

"She found out some things that you might want to know," Natalia replied in the same careful tone Olivia had just spoken.

Phoenix put up her hand to stall any further information. "Is this something detrimental to my health?"

"No," Olivia answered.

"Has someone important in my family died?"

"No," Natalia answered.

"Is anyone in THIS family at risk or in harms way due to that man's actions, did he mention me in anyway, or does Aunt D think he knows I'm alive?" The questions came in rapid fire succession.

"No."

"Then I really don't want to hear it. I have the feeling that whatever you know will leave me feeling exponentially less positive than I have been lately. As a matter of fact I'm almost sure that whatever you have to say will inadvertently lead to me doing something rather brash and or stupid. So no I don't want to know and furthermore I don't want to care as much as I'm sure your news will cause me to. I would very much like to remain in my habitual state of ambivalence on the matter regarding anything to do with that man and or the Phoenix family. Now if you'll excuse me the topic of my father has left me feeling rather unapproachable at the moment. I need to go upstairs and meditate so that Francesca can take over as I am no longer comfortable remaining in this fluctuating state of upheaval."

With a calm she did not feel Phoenix rose from the table and made slow methodical movements while pushing in her chair as not to act on the sudden urge to throw the object across the room. She swiftly moved to the swinging doors of the kitchen. Just as she was pushing threw them Natalia's voice stopped her rapid approach towards full out rage.

"We love you sweetheart."

Phoenix turned slowly. "I love you too," she whispered fiercely before turning to continue her journey up to her room where she could punch something and not have to worry about breaking it.

Olivia and Natalia although saddened by the secret Phoenix had forced them to keep from her were awed by the fact the girl had actually spoke of her reciprocation of feelings towards them while in the angry and agitated state of Phoenix. Francesca had previously only been the one to show any sort of affection while Phoenix merely showed mild forms of restraint.

"She's getting there baby," Olivia said as she pat Natalia's thigh.

* * *

><p>"Well if it isn't two of the most beautiful women I've ever met," Buzz's grovely yet affectionate voice rose above the ruckus of Company as he slapped the towel he'd been using to wipe up a bit of condensation over his shoulder.<p>

Lillian smiled fondly at him before turning to hug Olivia and Natalia from her seat at the bar. "Hello girls. Happiness agrees with you," the older woman whispered to them.

Both women graciously accepted the complement and sat at the bar.

"So what can I do for you," Buzz questioned.

"We came by to let you know that things have progressed to the point that we can move on with our plans," Natalia informed him.

Buzz beamed happily before rushing around the counter and enveloping the two women in a warm hug. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that. Things were going to start getting ugly here soon."

Olivia grinned and pat the man she once loved on the cheek. "We figured as much. Don't worry though you're covered from here on out. You'll be getting the new stove tomorrow and Chess will come in to set up the rest. I know you said you'd like to keep our partnership on the DL for a little while longer. If she comes in and does it everyone will just think she's doing you a favor."

Lillian agreed with that plan. She knew that it was going to be a hard sale for Buzz to explain the Cooper family's new partnership with the Spencer-Rivera's to his children and grand-daughter.

"Excellent," Buzz exclaimed before walking away to assist Lynn in the kitchen.

Lillian spun a little in her stool and watched Olivia and Natalia interact with one another. Olivia got up and poured both of them a cup of coffee from the coffee counter. Natalia accepted both drinks and began to put the appropriate amount of sugar in Olivia's leaving out the cream before sliding it over to her. Olivia accepted it and grinned at the taste. Natalia was the only one who could truly make her perfect cup of coffee. Natalia took a drink from her own cup after preparing it to her liking. Olivia without even glancing at Natalia pulled a napkin from the holder in front of them then turned to Natalia just as she sat down her cup and gently wiped the liquid from her lover's upper lip. Natalia smiled shyly at the gesture before lacing their fingers together on the counter.

Lillian felt her insides melt at their movements. Olivia had finally found what she was looking for. Watching the two of them predict then fulfill the others needs in such an easy and comfortable manner told her everything she needed to know about the odds of them making it. Olivia had never allowed anyone to be there for her in the way she did Natalia and Olivia certainly didn't fetch coffee.

"The two of you are just too adorable for words," Lillian softly laughed.

Olivia would have made a snide remark towards anyone who referred to her as adorable…if it wasn't Lillian. Instead she accepted her words for their truth and allowed herself to be complimented again.

"Believe me it's all this one's doing," she hitched a thumb over her shoulder at Natalia. "I'm only adorable by association."

"Says the woman who literally charms the pants off of me everyday," Natalia countered with a wink to Lillian who had the good grace to both blush and laugh. Olivia turned and grinned cheekily at her fiancé. She picked up her coffee and took a drink as she hummed.

Lillian perked up after a moment and leaned against the counter as she propped her chin up on her hand. "So tell me – how are the wedding plans coming along?"

Natalia jumped in excitedly before Olivia could utter a word. Instead she just sat back and watched with a smile as Natalia became animated at the thought of their nuptials. "Oh Lillian it's going to be perfect. We already have the flowers picked out, we're still kind of working on the decorations, but the music was practically figured out before we even started planning – the boys in Chess' band made sure of that. We already have the dresses picked out for the girls, and Rafe and Jonathan just got fitted for their tuxes. We still have to figure out what we're wearing, but the food will be amazing of course because Olivia and The Beacon chief came up with the perfect menu," Natalia took a deep breath and sighed as she looked on dreamily into the abyss.

Olivia snorted and turned to Lillian. "As you can see we're overjoyed with our progress," she said teasingly.

Natalia pushed her lips to one side of her face as her eyes danced with mirth before gently swatting Olivia on the shoulder.

It was at that moment Frank and Marina walked through the door for their shift. The three women at the bar didn't even notice their entry seeing as they were so wrapped up in their conversation. Frank edged a little closer weary of what they could be talking about. He knew that Olivia and Natalia were engaged and it was hard going for him to actually let Natalia go…for real this time.

He knew that Natalia wasn't the type of woman to walk away from the family she'd created, and there was no way she'd do some about face at the alter and run into his arms. That didn't mean he wasn't bitter about the outcome. No – he was pissed that once again the Ice Queen had gotten her way, and at his expense…again. He just hoped that for Natalia's sake he wouldn't be saying I told you so anytime soon.

Marina really didn't care about Olivia and Natalia's relationship either way. Even she as prickly as she was could see a real change in Olivia. Plus their kids were all pretty awesome and obviously happy being parented by the two of them. She just wished her dad would get over himself. Not everyone that went on dates ended up professing undying love and devotion to one another. It wasn't like they were supposed to have gotten married or anything. It was just another hit and miss on a long list of hit and misses in her father's repertoire. That didn't mean that she couldn't still despise Olivia though. She didn't think it was in her nature not to.

Lillian finally noticed their entry and cut off to greet them. "Hey guys, how's you're day been going?"

Marina smiled at her grandfather's new wife – it was impossible not to adore this woman. "Pretty good Henry is with Shayne and so I actually had some me time this morning."

"That's good. Remember what I said – it's possible to be a devoted mother without focusing all of your time on your child. You don't need to have Henry permanently attached to your hip for him to know that you love him."

Marina smiled. Admittedly she had been loathe to agree with Lillian's previous warnings of attaching herself too tightly to her son. "I know but that baby smell gets me every time."

Olivia and Natalia both smiled at that.

"When Emma was first born I never wanted to put her down. I'd get one whiff of her and it was all I could do not to just inhale her."

Marina laughed if not a little involuntarily with Olivia. Frank chose that moment to be his usual charming and clued in self.

"Hmm I guess it's not just predators in the wild that eat their young," he mumbled not very quietly under his breath.

Natalia glared at him so furiously that he felt himself shrink to the size of a pea. Marina groaned internally. Lillian frowned at the man she'd always seen as a boy, and Olivia just laughed.

Everyone looked at her in surprise as she leaned over the counter and grinned at Frank her eyes filled with genuine humor. She spoke in her soft, goofy, and sarcastic voice that few outside of her friends and family had ever heard. "You're such a fucking whiney little loser Frankie," she giggled. "If I actually gave a shit about your feelings I'd probably pity you," she finished with a smirk as she sipped from her coffee and wiped the laughter from her jubilant eyes.

Marina shook her head knowing she wasn't prepared from the coming verbal beat down if the outraged look on her father's face was any indication. She had to admit Olivia really had changed though. She not only one upped her dad by taking the highroad and making a joke of it, but she still found a way to cut him at the quick without getting angry. Still…she was Olivia Spencer and it was never smart to take a pot shot at her at Emma's expense.

"I'm going to go and see what Grandpa needs done," she announced sullenly as she walked back into the kitchen. Her dad never knew when to quit. She realized in that moment the shit was genetic. She gave a parting glare to Olivia knowing it was pretty much expected and walked away.

"I see having the love of a good woman has done nothing to better you as a person," Frank jibbed.

Olivia forestalled both Natalia and Lillian's response with a dismissive wave of her hand. The smile never left your face. "Frank you wouldn't know a good woman if she left you," she smirked. It wasn't lost on anyone that she was referring to not only herself (easily refuting Frank's previous statement regarding herself) but Natalia, and Eleni as well.

Frank quickly deflated at an embarrassing rate. His skin flushed crimson as he searched for an escape from Olivia's jovial barrage.

Olive chuckled seeing his dilemma. "Puppies should never try to play with the big dogs," she warned him before shooing him away with a flick of her wrist.

Frank harrumphed and clomped over to a table whose occupants were waiting for their order to be taken.

Lillian pursed her lips and arched an eyebrow at Olivia before winking at her and hoping down from her stool. She squeezed both girls' shoulders before she disappeared through the kitchen door to have a word with Buzz in his office located back there.

"And if you think that was funny just wait until you see his reaction to finding out we're his new bosses," Olivia turned and smirked at Natalia as she bit her bottom lip.

Her fiancé merely shook her head and sighed.

"Am I in trouble?" Olivia's happy visage quickly morphed to one of consternation.

Natalia shook her head in the negative as she allowed the hand that was propping up her head to slap down lightly on the counter. She sat up straight and skillfully slid her stool closer to Olivia. She spun around so that she was facing her completely and leaned into her as she buried her face in Olivia's neck. Her fiancé wrapped her arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly.

Natalia softly kissed the side of Olivia's neck. "We are on the same page Princess…never forget that."

For a while now it had been a topic of great sadness and anger for Natalia – the way people treated Olivia. It was true it wasn't abnormal for people to refer to her lover as a bitch and rightfully so. But what few people failed to realize was that she was at times a bitch because it was necessary. Olivia rarely goaded someone into an argument. Mostly it was other people jumping to attack her first leaving Olivia no choice but to defend herself. There were many people Olivia disliked, but she mostly ignored them until they started in on her. It wasn't until afterwards when Olivia came out on top – making her opponent feel like shit with the littlest amount of words – they would try to save face by way of responding with a dig at her character.

"Frank is an ass and you my love…"Natalia brought her head up and kissed her lover's lips so softly that Olivia felt her self chasing after the kiss once it ended. "You are everything." Natalia sighed as she carefully pushed a lock of hair out of Olivia's face. "Yes what you said was mean but I am so tired of him…of everyone thinking its okay to come after you whenever the mood strikes them."

Olivia smiled feeling good that she was finally with someone who would stand up for her and allow her to be herself. She leaned in and gave Natalia another kiss. "I can not wait to marry you," Olivia smiled and mumbled into the kiss.

Frank walked by to retrieve an order and heard the exchange. Was he really that big of an ass?

"Is there no place safe from you two?" Ava's teasing voice jolted them apart.

Olivia turned to her daughter who was cradling a cooing Colin to her chest. "Hey baby," she greeted her.

Natalia turned and hugged her without jostling the baby. "Hey kiddo."

Ava sat in Lillian's vacated seat with her little brother. Reva entered soon after.

"Natalia," Reva graciously greeted. She then turned to Olivia. "Whore."

Natalia smacked her hands down on the bar. "That's it." She jumped down from her stool and marched into Reva's personal space. "Me, you, outside, NOW," she demanded.

Olivia, Ava, and a startled Reva watched as Natalia stomped out of the door in a huff.

Olivia smirked into her coffee. "She wasn't kidding tubby."

* * *

><p>Reva walked up to Natalia who was pacing outside of Company with the caution one would upon encountering a wild animal.<p>

"Look Natalia I'm really not…"

Natalia quickly cut her off. "You are going to stand there and keep your big flapping trap shut and listen very closely to what I am about to say."

Surprise kept Reva rooted to the spot.

"I'm not going to pretend to understand this pseudo friendly/ antagonistic relationship you have with my fiancé but this random name calling will end. And before you cut in – I am well aware of your inability to follow simple instructions – due keep in mind that YOU are usually the one to start the name calling…Olivia just finishes it. If you can't greet her with the regular amount of respect any human being deserves then don't say shit to her Reva." Natalia stepped right into the red-faced woman's personal space. "You need to think long and hard on whether or not you would like me to begin treating your partner the way you treat mine," Natalia warned vaguely before stomping away.

Reva had to admit – although confused by that last part – she was impressed.

* * *

><p>This…was…weird.<p>

Francesca had just left the mansion after giving Alan a good spanking in a few games of Chess. It was interesting talking to someone like him. A some what reformed son-of-a-bitch she found offered up amazing conversation. That wasn't the weird part.

Riding Kimu out of the gate and happening upon a knocked out cold Phillip was the weird part. She dismounted from her horse quickly and leaned down to check his pulse. His heart was beating steadily. She leaned back on her knees and sighed. She ran her hands through her hair thankful she wouldn't have to bare the weight of finding her little sister's father's dead body. She turned him over carefully and hovered over him.

Her brow furrowed as she caught a whiff of a rather unpleasant smell. Following her nose she sniffed Phillips head, then chest, and finally his stomach. She reared back in shock and shook her head.

Shit.

The older man reeked of disease.

She carefully roused him until the man's bleary blue eyes were focusing on her.

"Look who's still alive…barely," she snarked.

Phillip shook himself into awareness. He couldn't believe he'd gotten so winded that he'd actually passed out in front of the mansion. Anyone could have found him.

"I haven't been eating much lately…must have passed out," he tried to lie.

"Yeah, yeah sell that shit to someone who's buying. What's wrong with you?" Francesca demanded. She really didn't care about him one way or another. He was Emma's father and Sarah's grand-father…that was all she cared about. They didn't have a relationship outside of that.

Phillip eyed her conceding that it was foolish to try to lie to the highly adept girl.

"I…please don't tell anyone," he begged.

"Fuck," Francesca whispered under her breath. She flopped back onto her ass in the grass and stared at him. "You smell terrible."

Phillip arched a brow as he stiffly mirrored her position.

"Like disease. It's in your lungs and quickly spreading…I can tell. You're dying and you don't want anyone to know? Total bullshit dude."

Phillip rubbed at the scruff at the nape of his neck. "I have a bacterial infection that's attacking my lungs…it's also spreading. I tried to learn as much as I could about it, but words like _mycobacterium abscessus _and _disseminated disease _makes me nauseas."

Francesca grimaced before pursing her lips and squinting at the older man. "Let me guess docs have you out for the count?"

"Pretty much," he grinned.

Neither one of them addressed the fact they were talking about his death so cavalierly.

Francesca pulled off her backpack and began rummaging through it. Phillip watched as she mumbled to herself. She smirked as she obviously found what she was looking for and pulled out a small wooden box. She unlatched it and rummaged through a few sandwich-bagged items. She pulled out one of the baggies and closed the box before returning it to her pack.

"What's that?" Phillip questioned. He was eyeing the purplish green looking root with a frown.

"It's probably best if I don't tell you seeing as how you're about to put it in your mouth," deadpan.

Phillip chuckled darkly. "I don't think so missy."

Francesca glared at the man. "You Phillip Jackass Spaulding are hiding the fact that you're terminal from everyone who loves you – my little sister and god-child included. Although no one else can smell the disease literally eating away at your insides I can and it stinks to high heaven. You have what weeks left to live? You'll do whatever the hell I tell you to do even if I have to knock your ass out to make you do it. I doubt you'll be able to stop me even if you weren't just some winded old fool knocking on death's doorstep."

Phillip gave her a look of surprise before he thought about what she'd just said. He knew for a fact that this girl was capable of doing the impossible. Maybe he should trust her?

"I know that look. Don't give me that look. I'm going to give you this baggie, you're going to take what's inside and chew on it until it fills almost like a spit ball in your mouth, then you will hold it inside of your cheek with your teeth and suck the juice out…right fucking now," she growled as she threw the baggie at him.

Phillip gave it a weary glance before he looked back at her. "You know you're being very disrespectful right now."

Francesca laughed. "Like I actually give a shit. Do what I say or I'll make you do what I say…we both know I'm more than capable of following through so don't test me."

Phillip sighed and opened the baggie. He took the somewhat sticky root out of the bag and eyed it. It didn't smell bad but it looked absolutely disgusting – like it had been soaked in something putrid. He gave her a questioning look almost begging her not to force him to do it.

"Open wide golden boy," she goaded.

He grimaced as he slowly shoved the glob in his mouth and almost spit it out as soon as it touched his tongue. His taste buds were calling him every name in the book, and his gag reflex was having a field day.

"Oh God," he moaned.

Francesca just watched him with a careful eye.

Once whatever God-awful substance he put in his mouth began to actually feel like a huge wad of soggy notebook paper her chomped down on it with his teeth and began to suck the juice out. It was the most disgusting thing he'd ever done. He now knew what it was like to lick the bottom of a boot belonging to someone who worked in the city dump.

Francesca watched as Phillip's Adam's apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed the juice. She smirked inwardly before shooting forward and chopping Phillip in the throat. The man jerked and spluttered as he spat out the glob and began to gasp for air. His eyes turned red as he began to hack his body trying to force him to vomit.

"If you throw it up I'll only make you do it again," Francesca warned.

Finally after taking great gasping breaths Phillip was left coughing. He glared at the girl as he clutched at his chest and caught his breath…

He caught his breath?

Phillip jerked his head up and looked at the girl wide-eyed.

"You needed to get the juice in your lungs. It's hard to teach someone how to inhale a liquid on purpose," she informed. "It's the body's natural reaction to try it's hardest not to. You're lungs were inflamed. That should keep your airways clear for little while – help you breathe better. Hopefully you won't be passing out anytime soon."

She stood and pulled Phillip up with her.

"I…thank you," he hugged her happily.

She rolled her eyes and pushed him off of her. "You're not cured numb nuts just more comfortable."

She pulled out a notebook and a pen from her backpack and began to write on it. "I want you to go into the house and pack a bag. Nothing fancy just the basics that'll get you buy for a week – two at the most. Don't tell anyone where you're going or why…well you won't know where you're going anyway, but don't go blabbing that I'm involved in your little excursion. You had business out of the country got it?"

Phillip nodded his head quickly as his mind tried to keep up. Francesca ripped the page out of her notebook.

"Follow these instructions to the T and don't test me on it or I'll let your ass die. There's more at stake here then your life. I'm trusting you with a secret that I'd happily kill you for. And don't give my friends any lip either."

Phillip nodded and studied the paper.

"Well move it or lose it pal," Francesca ordered.

Phillip smiled at her before speaking. "You're not nearly as much as a hard-ass as you think you are."

Francesca smirked. "You have no idea how wrong you are." She softened her voice. "I'm serious Phillip you need to move…we're going to be cutting it close. I can't help you with the time you have left, but I know someone who can. Get going…Emma deserves it."

Phillip shook his head understanding that it was his blood running through Sarah and Emma's veins that was now saving his life.

"Thank you."

"Dōitashimashite."

She watched as Phillip walked swiftly towards the gate. She sighed and pulled out her cell.

"Sasaki…you have work to do. Care package needs to get to The Temple ASAP!"

* * *

><p>The rapid pounding of Kimu's hooves on the ground was like music to Francesca's ears. His strong mass underneath her body thrilled her as he galloped through the park. She stood a little in his stirrups as she pushed him onward.<p>

After seeing that Phillip was safely off to Japan with a handful of her students, she'd called Jonathan and asked him to meet her in the park. Sasaki was loath to leave the area after being forced for so long to stay away from Francesca. He was sticking close only going as far as Oakdale so that he would be available whenever she needed him. This unfortunate trip left him feeling extremely put off for being ordered away again.

She saw Jonathan a little ways in the distance and steered Kimu in his direction. She came to a sudden halt at an amused Jonathan's side. She goaded Kimu into rearing just to show off and smirked at Jonathan. Kimu came back down with a huff and poked Jonathan's ear with his cold wet nose. He laughed and pat the horse on the nose.

Francesca dismounted and held on to the reigns as she hugged her best-friend. "How you doing J?"

"I'm good. You should be careful. A horse that rears is a dangerous horse."

She smirked before turning to rub Kimu's side. "Don't worry he's bomb-proof."

"Good to know."

The two walked silently as Francesca led Kimu at her side.

"So are you going to tell me why you called?"

Francesca pursed her lips. "Can't a girl call her best-friend without getting the third degree?"

"Sure she can, but knowing you something is definitely up."

Francesca huffed and scratched at her forehead. "Aunt D met Asshat at the conference. She told my moms something they felt it necessary to try and tell me. After I made sure it wasn't something that would endanger me or anyone else I told them I didn't want to know. Just hearing about him kind of set me off. Plus I'm really nervous about what's going to happen the next time I see Daisy."

Jonathan nodded completely understanding his best-friend's dilemma. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry baby bird…I have a feeling you're going to come out of all of this smelling like roses. You always do," he grinned before hip checking her.

"Right after I get done wading through shit usually," she countered with a said smile.

Jonathan stopped and stood in front of her. "You can't keep letting him win. Every time you allow the mere mention of him to get to you and take you out of your element he wins. You're better than that…better than him. So I say fuck Asshat and all of his bullshit. He doesn't exist in our happy little world. Unless of course you actually see him…then I give you full permission to fuck his shit up!" He laughed.

Francesca snorted and hugged him as she buried her face in his chest. "I'm so taking you up on that should the opportunity arise."

"Good," he said as she broke away from her and began walking again.

The two ambled slowly through the park enjoying the presence of their best-friend. They caught up on the happenings in each other's lives and laughed about Sarah's overzealous antics.

After a while Francesca came to a complete stop and sniffed the air.

"Shit," she mumbled under her breath and looked down at the ground wide-eyed.

"What's wrong," Jonathan questioned.

"Times up," she said before turning to her left and seeing Daisy seated with a handful of their somewhat mutual friends.

She was staring right at her.

TBC

A/N:Randomn Fact: We're up to 514 pages in Word. That's crazy!


	49. AN AKA I'm a moron

A/N

Okay so you're all probably wondering what the hell happened to the chapters. Especially if you were reading while the change happened. As I was updating my LiveJournal using FF as a template I realized a gross oversight…I skipped a friggin chapter. I know, I know I suck ass and such but I have rectified the problem. Not without a mild amount of panic or course…Okay so I was freakin the hell out but whatever. So now that has been fixed. I'm surprised no one noticed the problem because the connection from Chapter 38 to what is now Chapter 40 made absolutely no sense without it lol. Anywho if you would like you can now go back and read Chapter 39 to fill in that gap. Once again I'm so sorry about the mix up with my brain firing off all wrong and whatnot. Happy Reading!


	50. Set the Pace

**Title: Risen From The Ashes**

**Pairing: Olivia/Natalia Doris/Blake ?/?  
><strong>

**Rating: MA for strong language, adult situations, violence, blood, drug use.**

**Slightly AU most invents remain the same with a few concentrated changes to the Otalia storyline.**

**Summary: A mysterious stranger comes to town and changes the lives of Olivia and Natalia forever.**

**A/N: Okay just to hammer this one home. Yes I forgot a chapter way back when. That has been fixed as stated in my previous A/N and if you haven't noticed yes there was a NEW update before the A/N. There all cleared up and such.**

* * *

><p>Christina, Remy, Cyrus, Bill, Lizzie, Ashley, and Daisy were hanging out at the park. They'd commandeered a picnic table and the girls sat annoyed while the guys talked about the upcoming five on five community basketball tournament.<p>

"Okay so the way I see it there's Bill, Rafe, Cyrus, me, and…" Remy trailed off not knowing if anyone at the table would agree with his suggestion not to mention the fact that he was kind of unsure which direction he should go in.

Lizzie cut in as all the guys began to frown at each other. "I love my brother, but please feel free not to pick him."

Remy smiled. "Bill, Rafe, Cyrus, me, and Phoenix. This tournament is as good as won." He did a fist pump and high-fived Cyrus.

"Bloody oath!" Cyrus laughed.

Bill looked at him quizzically. Sometimes he had no idea what the hell that man was saying.

Rafe chuckled to himself. "You haven't even asked her yet. How do you know she's going to do it?"

"A Sheila like that loves to kick some ass…no worries," Cyrus cut in. "They'll probably have a blue about it, but your sis is bottling her blood's worth."

"How does Mel have conversations with you," Bill asked incredulously. "I honestly understood none of that."

"That's cause you're brains are cactus. Pull your head out of your date and breathe in the fresh air ya drongo."

Ashley was the only one to laugh with him because she was the only one that got the insult.

Bill shrugged him off and changed the subject. "Well if we're playing in the tourney we need to go all out." He turned and waggled his eyebrows at all of the ladies present. "How about it girls…we're looking for cheerleaders."

Christina, Lizzie, and Ashley all rolled their eyes.

"Is there a non-sports-related topic we can reach out and grab onto for dear life," Christina begged.

"Come on you guys could help us out and cheer us on. What about you Daisy? Unless of course you're saving all that team spirit for the cheer squad at school?"

It was at that point that everyone realized she wasn't paying any attention to them, and probably hadn't heard a word they'd said.

"Someone's mind is flat out like a lizard drinking," Cyrus teased as he watched Daisy eye Phoenix from across the way.

Everyone looked at him strangely.

"What? I'm feeling a bit nostalgic for home is all. Language is best when colorful," he defended. "You should try it sometime – give it a burl," he nudged Bill's shoulder.

"He'll just knock back. Sometimes I swear he's got kangaroos loose in the top paddock,"

Ashley teased.

Cyrus laughed in surprise.

"That's London to brick," he laughed.

Cyrus and Ashley giggled somewhat stupidly together while everyone else looked at them completely lost. Rafe couldn't help but to laugh along seeing Ashley so thoroughly tickled. She leaned over and explained to him after she caught her breath.

"I had to do a paper on Australia in school once. I got really into the vernacular of the culture."

Rafe nodded in understanding as everyone went back to noticing Daisy's distraction. They all followed her eyesight to Francesca who was standing off in the distance with Jonathan and Kimu.

Lizzie beamed. "No wonder she's so distracted."

Rafe felt himself become instantly nervous for his sister. It had been two days since her talk with Daisy. When he met up with Daisy earlier she'd given him a look that said it all. Daisy was in turmoil over what Francesca had told her about her life. He didn't blame her. Before they could talk their friends started gathering so the moment was lost.

Daisy seemed to snap out of it when the conversation died down awkwardly around the table as Francesca and Jonathan approached. Rafe tracked his sister's movements and could tell that she was nervous.

Just as they reached the table Cyrus moaned.

"Ugh. Who opened their lunch?" He exclaimed – waving his hand in front of his face.

"I don't know but it smells like week old mystery bags," Ashley added.

Francesca burst into laughter officially lightening the tense atmosphere. "Sorry about that. Kimu's gas is pretty gnarly." She quickly cut her eyes to and away from Daisy. "Cyrus quit confusing these poor people," she grinned at him. She'd heard most of their conversation on the walk over and had been trying desperately to keep a straight face. The fart comment completely ended the possibility for her.

"Just having some fun love."

Jonathan detached himself from her side and slid in next to Remy. The group slowly started talking amongst themselves while not so slyly watching Daisy and Francesca who were just looking at each other awkwardly.

"Hey Daze," Francesca rubbed at the back of her neck with her free hand (she was still holding Kimu's reigns) and grimaced a little at her lame greeting.

Daisy stood up from her seat and walked towards Francesca with a slow measured pace.

Francesca could feel her heart drumming in overtime in her chest as she reminded herself to breathe. Pray for the best outcome…prepare for the worst. This had been her approach to life for a long time. She didn't like getting her hopes up knowing they would be dashed every time.

It was true that the one thing that would make her new life that much more perfect would be Daisy. She also knew that if Daisy turned her down that it would hurt…badly.

Suddenly Daisy launched herself into Francesca's arms and hugged her so tightly that Francesca wasn't sure if she was ever planning on letting go. A small sob escaped Daisy's lips as she clutched onto Francesca tighter and buried her face in the taller girl's neck.

It was so simple for Francesca to bring her arms up and wrap them around Daisy's shaking frame. For one short second Francesca realized that Daisy was crying for her. She couldn't believe she wasn't running for the hills. She frowned internally realizing she'd been selling the other girl short. She had gotten herself all set to accept being turned down.

"I'm so sorry for every mean thing I've ever said to you," Daisy mumbled into her neck. The fill of her soft lips against her skin sent a thrill through Francesca.

Everyone looked at the two of them wide-eyed – surprised that Francesca was being so gentle with the other girl. Rafe and Ashley were the exception.

Francesca carefully pulled a little away from Daisy and wiped at her tears with the calloused pads of her thumbs.

"Shh Daze," she whispered to her. "Just because I'm a walking sob story doesn't mean you shouldn't call me out for being an ass," she teased lightheartedly. "It's not your pity that I want," she admitted.

Daisy pulled back with a shaky breath and nodded her head as she sniffed. She looked up into the bright cautious gaze of the girl who had haunted her dreams for days and saw her future stretched out before her.

For days now Daisy had been spinning her wheels feeling completely out of whack. When Francesca brought her home that night she had never been more heartbroken then she was when she watched the beautiful green-eyed girl give her a sad smile before replacing her helmet on her head and driving away. The panicked part of her brain was grasping at straws…no way any of that could have happened and was kept secret. No way could someone that young go through that much and still be alive. No fucking way.

The rational part of her brain held on to one simple truth. Francesca doesn't lie. Even when it was a truth most people would rather go without hearing Francesca would speak it not caring who was around to hear her because that was where her convictions lay. She knew that those tears were real, those sobs were real, and that look of being completely shattered that flashed across those crystalline eyes could not be forged. Francesca had suffered every word she'd spoken and then some.

So she sat quietly on the edge of her bed in the dark as tears poured steadily from her bleary eyes wondering what it was she was supposed to do. She could barely sleep because she would wake up crying after dreaming of all the possible hurts Francesca had suffered. It seemed like all she had done was cry for days. She had been quite and contemplative to the point that her family had begun badgering her with questions and asking her what was wrong. She would wave them off with some lame excuse and continue staring off into space.

She knew without a doubt that she was in love with the younger girl because there was no way in hell someone else's pain should hurt her so badly. She'd barely eaten anything as her stomach lurched, churned, and rolled at the mere thought of food. All she could think about was Francesca. It was like her mind was some old radio that could only pick up one station. CHSI FM Radio – where the hits just keep on coming.

Daisy had even gone as far as making a pro/con list to try and assuage her raddled brain. She got half-way through before she shook her head angrily at her-self and ripped the paper to shreds. Her list had been too neat – too concise. As if she could put everything into their own boxes where they could be contained and cataloged. There was nothing neat or concise about Francesca's life or their feelings for one another. She felt like she'd some how betrayed the girl by trying to make things simpler. Francesca deserved more than some sterile list of why's and why not's.

Finally it came down to two questions that anyone would ask themselves even if they weren't contemplating being a relationship that was honestly as dangerous as the one she could possibly find herself in with the younger girl.

Could she risk her heart? The answer to that came to her quicker than any others. Yes she could and already had. Daisy was already invested in Francesca. She wanted to be with her – wanted to fight for her. There would always be the possibility that she could lose Francesca to violence, but could she live with knowing that she'd squandered what little time she'd had with the girl out of fear? No…that would crush her and make her a hypocrite. She had already blasted Francesca for being a coward.

Could she risk her life? That one was a little more difficult to answer. She searched her heart for the truth. If the wrong person saw her so much as kiss Francesca she could be subjected to a death far worse than most people could imagine. She made sure to respect the other girl's warnings. So she thought long and hard. Yes being with Chess was dangerous, but she knew no one could keep her as safe as she could. For all of Francesca's warnings Daisy paid attention to one simple fact. Francesca was warning her based on the lives that had been lost due to being involved in her life. Her family had been murdered, but that was long before Chess became the walking lethal weapon that she was now. The same went for the government agents that were supposed to be protecting her.

Francesca may not have realized it but she had saved more people than not. All those women and children she'd protected from being raped and or worse were victories. The village she'd protected in Mexico – victory. And those were all people that didn't really mean anything to the girl. Daisy shuddered at the thought of what Francesca would do to protect those she loved now. It was unfair for Daisy to put so much pressure on her shoulders, but she knew Francesca better than to think that wasn't a responsibility she hadn't already taken. Francesca would die for all of them…why would it be so crazy as to think she could do the same? Life was full of cliché sayings.

I'd take a bullet for you.

I'd dive in front of a moving bus for you.

I'd die for you.

She once thought people were being melodramatic – saying things to try and give weight to their feelings for the person they loved and maybe at times that was true. When it came to Francesca though she knew it was nothing more than truth. So would she die for Francesca?

Yes…yes she would.

And that brought her to where she was now. Standing in the loose embrace of the one person she knew she couldn't live without.

"What do you want from me then," she whispered back to Francesca.

"You."

As far as Daisy was concerned that was that. For better of for worse she was in this to stay.

Francesca pulled away from her slowly and went back to Kimu. She pulled out a collapsible pole and drove it into the ground a little bit away from the nosey group at the table. She then tied Kimu up and grabbed Daisy's hand.

"We'll be right back," she tossed over her shoulder as she pulled a very compliant Daisy away.

Rafe smiled knowing his sister had gotten what she wanted.

* * *

><p>Francesca found herself sitting on the railing to the footbridge with Daisy at her side yet again. Only this time her back was to the water and her eyes were on Daisy. She grabbed the older girl's hands and pulled her closer – forcing her to invade her space and to stand between her thighs.<p>

Daisy waited patiently as Francesca looked down at their entwined fingers looking a bit mesmerized.

"I know how hard I am to read. I play my cards close to my chest." She looked up at Daisy and gently reached up – pushing some hair behind the other girl's ear. Daisy slightly turned her head and grazed her cheek against Francesca's hand before she pulled it away. "So imagine my surprise when I figured out that all I wanted was for you to see through all of my walls. You have no idea how hard I tried to stay away from you. From the moment I first saw you I knew that I was in trouble. It's why I was so rude to you – even more so than I was to most other people. I'm very sorry for that by the way. You didn't deserve me being such a bitch to you just because I was so confused."

Daisy tried to cut in to refute the apology but Francesca shook her head.

"Please just let me say this."

"Okay."

Francesca began to rub her thumbs in circles across Daisy's knuckles as she looked her straight in the eyes. "I want you to know that…I would die before I let anything happen to you."

Daisy fought the smile that tried to spread across her lips. Somehow the always managed to be on the same page.

"I'm no picnic. I'm moody, self-righteous, short-tempered, and bossy. Sometimes I don't listen, and other times I down right refuse to. But in the end I'm hoping you can look past all of that and see what's underneath. I don't do anything by halves Daze. If it's going to be me and you then it's me and you. We need to be honest with each other always because even the littlest of omissions could get someone hurt very badly in this situation. So this is me being honest. I've tried to fight it, bury it, pray it away," Francesca rolled her eyes at herself. "But it's not going anywhere…so neither am I. I love you. That scares me. Still I love you, and I want to be with you for whatever amount of time I have left on this earth. We're young I get that, but I don't see me letting anyone in the way I've let you. You're it for me, and that's a lot of pressure to put on you. But it's the truth."

Francesca sighed deeply as a single tear fell down her cheek. She sniffed and shook her head as she chuckled darkly at herself. Daisy gave her a small smile and wiped it away. Francesca held her hand to her cheek and pulled her impossibly closer.

Daisy chuckled and shook her head. "You know you keep telling me all the so called bad things about you, and putting me on this pedestal when you know all the crap I've done. Maybe you're the one who should be worried about what you're getting yourself into," she teased trying to lighten the mood.

Francesca laughed as Daisy smiled brighter. "Seriously I've been told I'm a pain in the ass."

"Huge," Francesca teased back.

Daisy playfully glared at her before wrapping her arms around Francesca's shoulders and resting their foreheads together. Francesca looked thoughtful for a moment.

"So does this mean you're my girlfriend now?" She looked so hopeful in that moment that Daisy let a few tears leak out as she took in a deep breath and smiled.

"This means I'm you're girlfriend now…and you're mine." It still sounded a little weird to her. She never thought she'd be in this place with another girl, but she wouldn't have it any other way. Now she had to deal with her family…God help her.

"Good because I owe you a real kiss," Francesca moved in closer before Daisy pulled away with a confused frown.

"What about what happened in your office?

Francesca rolled her eyes. "That doesn't count."

"Why not," Daisy argued back.

Francesca narrowed her eyes at her and shook her head. "Seriously you're going to argue with me right now?"

"Just because we're together now doesn't mean I'm going to stop being me," Daisy countered.

Francesca smiled realizing Daisy was giving her exactly what she asked for and the other girl knew it. She wasn't changing who she was or the way she responded to her just to be with her. She appreciated that insight more than anything.

"It doesn't count because I freaked out on you afterwards…kind of ruined it actually."

"True," Daisy smirked.

"So are you going to keep talking or are you going to let me make it right?"

Daisy shut her mouth and smiled. She stood still and waited for Francesca to make the first move. Daisy was under no illusion that any from of physical intimacy would be easy for Francesca. She felt terrible now for kissing her the way she had after learning the truth. Francesca had been trying to refuse the kiss with her words yet Daisy had swooped in anyway. She had taken from Francesca without her permission. She had been feeling like shit about that for a while now. She knew that the progression of their relationship would have to go slow or at least at Francesca's pace. She would respect that without complaint.

Besides she wasn't as arrogant to think she would be ready for a more physical relationship with another girl anyway…let alone Francesca. She was intimidating just to look at. Daisy wasn't ready for the glaringly obvious to become even more so. Francesca's body was a work of art…she wasn't all that confident in her looks in comparison. They would have to talk about all of this – she knew that. For now though she was going to concentrate on the matter at hand, and let her girlfriend kiss her.

Francesca reached up and cupped both sides of Daisy's face – cradling her cheeks delicately as their foreheads remained in contact. She released one long sigh before leaning down and bringing their lips together. Daisy allowed her to set the pace as Francesca cautiously coaxed her lips into participation. Francesca marveled at just how well they fit together. She mimicked a move she'd seen many a time on TV and slowly ran her tongue along Daisy's bottom lip – letting her know it was okay to kiss her deeper. She knew Daisy well enough to know that she'd look to her for what was and wasn't okay as far as their intimacy went, and was grateful. She wasn't ready for more…but God had she been dying to kiss the girl just like this.

They both smiled into the kiss as their tongues met for the first time.

And just like that Francesca was a goner.

God help anyone who tried to rip them apart.


	51. Good News

**Title: Risen From The Ashes**

**Pairing: Olivia/Natalia, Doris/Blake, Francesca/Daisy  
><strong>

**Rating: MA for strong language, adult situations, violence, blood, drug use.**

**Slightly AU most invents remain the same with a few concentrated changes to the Otalia storyline.**

**Summary: A mysterious stranger comes to town and changes the lives of Olivia and Natalia forever.**

* * *

><p>From her perch on the sofa folding towels Natalia watched with a frown as Olivia's face grew more and more pale. She could feel as her own facial expression began to show it's depths of concern. First she felt her eyebrows furrow and scrunch together, then her eyes narrowed a bit, next she felt her lips purse until she was full on pouting, and finally she began to worry her bottom lip with her teeth. Watching Olivia she could tell that her lover was distressed about something as she spoke slowly almost methodically on the phone. Something had Olivia spooked and Natalia wanted to know what it was.<p>

Olivia sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose after she stopped pacing and gave a terse "Whatever" before hanging up her cell. Olivia turned and looked at Natalia with a sheepish expression before she plopped down on the sofa next to her and buried her head in her hands with a deep groan. Natalia reached over and began to rub soothing circles on Olivia's back. Her lover whimpered before moving the laundry basket to the floor and collapsing in Natalia's lap to hug her thighs.

"Are you really going to make me ask after that little display?" Natalia questioned a little light hearted. She didn't want to ratchet up Olivia's apparent panic with her own.

"No," Olivia mumbled before she sat up and scrubbed at her face with her hands. All she could hear were a few words that were said to her over the phone running through her head on a loop.

"_Good news…I'm coming home."  
><em>

There was nothing _good_ about it.

"That was Jeffery…they can't get a handle on Edmund…they think he's gearing up for something…so he's coming home…soon," Olivia stated softly. As she spoke her words became more and more timid as she watched Natalia begin to seethe.

"_Good news." _

The hell it was. Natalia had been practically salivating at the chance to lay into him. Now it was very apparent that she would get her wish, and there was nothing that Olivia would be able to do to stop her. She remembered all too well her fiancés single minded determination to give her a piece of her mind back when they were feuding over Gus.

"Then we have a problem," Natalia stated with a growl. "For one he found it necessary to call and tell you when he could have easily told Ava…he knows damn well she's back home."

Olivia could only nod knowing Natalia was right. For all the love he protested to have for Reva he was always looking to Olivia. For advice, comfort, a friendly game of pool, and more recently poker. They had been drinking and gym buddies.

_Jesus! _She thought. _No wonder Natalia can't let this go. I bet she's just thinking of all those times he's come over – alone might I add – looking to me for whatever the fuck his problem was. We sat right there in our kitchen and listened to him lament about his Reva problems while he drank our alcohol. _

The more and more Olivia thought about it the more she couldn't help but to feel a little played. They had a vicious cycle. Olivia felt hurt, Jeffery felt guilty, Olivia felt guilty for Jeffery's guilt, Jeffery used Olivia's guilt to get her to feel sorry for him, and Olivia would feel hurt that she was the one comforting the man who had at one time destroyed her. Lather, rinse, and repeat…over and over again.

Olivia perked up as a thought began to take route in her head and Natalia watched as a look of sheer horror took over Olivia's features.

"Baby what's wrong?" Natalia questioned worriedly.

Thoughts began to tumble through Olivia's mind faster than she could process them.

Why would someone who professed to be another person's friend – while knowing their very presence tormented that same friend – continue to come around in the first place? He knew that every time Olivia saw him that she would tense up…preparing for some kind of attack almost as a reflex. Surely he could see how her body became guarded and stiff and her eyes clouded over every time she saw him. There was no way he could miss the way she flinched then shied away at his touch. So how was it that he at times seemed so happy – pleased even- to see her?

Unless…he enjoyed it.

Like a light bulb had been turned on Olivia remembered something…a statement said in passing that at the time seemed so innocuous that she'd simply let it go.

"_I don't know it's just something off about that house. I don't like going there if I don't have to. It feels weird…I can't put my finger on it, but I somehow know the feeling."_

"Oh my God," Olivia stammered as she clapped a hand over her mouth. The betrayal….that feeling of being used all over again crashed down upon her in waves as revulsion cloyed her throat.

He liked seeing the fear that would show at times without her permission. It was like he was raping her over and over again. Jeffery was literally forcing himself on her…forcing his way into her life. He was like a cat batting around a mouse. Torturing it then letting it go – tricking it into believing it finally escaped before pouncing on it again. He was playing her! Even worse…

Natalia frowned trying to hear what Olivia had just said. She shifted to sit on the coffee table in front of her and cradled her clammy hands in her own.

"What did you say?"

Olivia looked up at her with eyes filled with anger and only a small bit of sadness for who Natalia wasn't sure. "He's not sorry. The son-of-a-bitch has been playing me this entire time. He's not fucking sorry!" She practically shouted as she shot up from the sofa and once again began to pace.

Natalia too felt anger began to bubble over until one thought became very clear. That sadness in Olivia's eyes wasn't for herself…it wasn't for Jeffery either…then who?

Natalia gasped.

Ava.

The two turned and looked at one another eyes wide in realization.

The one thing that allowed them to feel the least bit secure in this situation was Jeffery's atonement. Now knowing that it was all a ploy?

Ava could very well lose her father.

"Francesca would kill him if she found out," Natalia began to panic.

"She said it Natalia! I heard her say she didn't like going to Cross Creek - that it didn't feel right to her, and I just blew it off!"

Silence rang in their ears as they allowed what Olivia just said to settle in their minds. Then like a switch had been flipped they calmed themselves and began to think. They had learned to not go about the constant drama of their lives the way the used to. Their training had taught them to think rather than panic.

"Panic is a useless emotion it does nothing but get you killed," Natalia mumbled as she repeated the words Francesca had drilled into all of them during their training sessions.

They moved slowly back to the sofa and sat – forcing themselves to do their breathing exercises used during mediation to relax their bodies and minds. They both began to feel their bodies loosen as the many tangents their minds had taken and run with coalesced into one more manageable line of thinking.

Olivia ran her hands through her head and sighed. She would have to deal with the ramifications of her own emotional upheaval later…with Natalia's help of course. Right now they had two daughters to think about. "Okay, preventive measures?" She looked to Natalia to get the ball rolling.

"We can't be with Francesca 24/7. At some point she's going to smell and or see him…" she thought out loud.

"And we can't just tell her. That would be like throwing a match in a barrel of gasoline."

"Reva?"

Olivia shook her head. "The moment we even try to start explaining to her half the world will know. She's not very rationale when she's angry…she won't think it through. She'll start yelling at him no matter where they are and even if Chess isn't there she'll still hear about it. Word will spread way too fast."

Natalia's face twisted up in disgust. "We can't warn him either. His ties with the government are too strong."

"Jonathan wouldn't be any help; he'd just go off half-cocked and still Chess would hear about it."

Panic threatened to overtake them again. This entire situation was impossible.

The gate dinged. The kids were home.

* * *

><p>Ava and Rafe watched Francesca with huge smiles on their faces as she practically skipped up the back steps and burst into the kitchen door with Emma on her back. They followed her quickly as she began to shout.<p>

"Ma…Mom…I have the best news since ever!"

Emma laughed as her big sister bounced her happily on her back. Ava and Rafe followed the two into the living room laughing as Emma began to sing.

"Chessy and Daisy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S…HEY!" Emma began to laugh and giggle as Francesca swung her around from her back and began attacking her with tickles. When she was done she tossed Emma lightly to Rafe who caught the giggling girl easily.

Olivia and Natalia watched the scene jarred by the glaring differences from their previous conversation to the moment unfolding in front of them.

Francesca didn't even notice the tension that had been in the room before she entered as she normally would have and for that her mothers were grateful. It was an unspoken agreement between the two that they would figure out what to do about Jeffery later. Neither of them knew both had a moment of where they thought about all the ways they could put their training into good use before casting it aside.

They turned to their kids with smiles on their faces not having to act…it was obvious what their daughter was so happy about.

"So I take it things with Daisy went well?" Olivia questioned teasingly.

Francesca grinned shyly and came over to sprawl out across her mother's laps. Her legs stretched out across Natalia's lap as she crossed her hands behind her head and leaned back against the opposite arm of the sofa and Olivia. Natalia laughed at her exuberance and accepted the gesture of affection and pat her thigh.

"Perfect," she sighed.

Emma giggled and jumped on Francesca's stomach before wedging herself in the small space between her sister and the sofa so that she was sitting between her mommies; her arms crossed over her sister's abdomen. Rafe grinned and sat on the floor between the sofa and the table leaning back against Olivia's legs as Ava came over and sat on the arm of the sofa and laid her head against Natalia's shoulder.

"You guys are all entirely too big for this," Natalia complained jokingly. She loved it when her babies got clingy. She figured it was that part of her that would always want her children around. She and Ava were making great strides in their relationship so she felt more then comfortable thinking of her that way.

All the kids shrugged and Natalia's comment. Olivia ran her hand through Rafe's neatly cropped hair. "Nice haircut," she complemented.

"Thanks. Remy had his clippers on him and I figured why not. I finally found someone besides Ma who could do it right." Rafe would never admit it out loud but it was sometimes embarrassing to tell people that his mother still cut his hair.

Then again it was neither of their faults that it took so long to find someone just as good. It had been one of the many bonding experiences they shared in his life – Natalia never having the money to take him to a proper barbershop. He could remember so vividly the memories of the two of them sitting in their dimly lit kitchen of their crappy apartment in Chicago. He would sit on a rickety stool his Ma had found at a yard sale with a towel draped around him as Natalia cut his hair and asked him about his friends and school between her shifts at the bar and laundry mat.

"We have family day at the community garden in your park tomorrow Mommy!" Emma clapped just now remembering. "All of us can go and help plant new flowers!"

Everyone smiled at her excitement and shrugged thinking it would be a fun thing to do as a family.

"Maybe we could ask Daddy if he wants to go with us baby?" Natalia questioned Emma as she ran her hand through her ponytail.

Francesca cleared her throat and shook her head minimally to the adults in the room before patting her chest with her hand twice and leaving it there for a moment before returning to her more comfortable position.

They all knew what that gesture meant.

Play your cards close to your chest.

It was a signal she'd come up with for them. She knew something that they didn't about Phillip and didn't want to worry Emma.

Olivia cut in before Emma could get too excited about the idea. "I'll call him first."

"Okay," Emma chirped happily before scrambling over everyone on the sofa and bounding up the stairs.

"One at a time Jellybean."

Everyone waited until she was gone before Olivia tugged on Francesca's ponytail and Ava nudged her foot.

"Spill."

She sighed. "He was hiding something from everyone. I found him past out on the ground outside of the mansion gate earlier. He's dying…or was depending on how you look at it."

There was a sharp intake of breath through out the room. Rafe got up from the floor and sat on the coffee table as Francesca resituated herself to sit between their parents. Ava frowned as she moved to sit next to Rafe.

"What do you mean was?" She questioned worriedly. She didn't think she had it in her to help her sister through dealing with the possible death of a parent so soon after the last time.

"Can you help him," Rafe questioned.

"No…but Sensei can. He's on his way to Japan with Sasaki as we speak. I got the call not too long ago that the plane took off. He was in a bad way. His doctors are stumped, but Sensei is use to treating these types of illnesses. Our scouts pick up some nasty stuff in the mountains. He'll be fine."

There was a release of tension in the room.

"Good," Olivia spoke up as her eyes narrowed. "That way I can kill him when he gets back for not telling anyone he was sick to begin with."

Natalia snorted and shook her head.

Looking to change the subject away from death Ava began to tease Francesca. "So baby sis why don't you tell the moms all about how lovey dovey you and Daisy were being in the park today."

Francesca glared at Ava.

It wasn't long after she talked to Daisy on the bridge that they came back to their friends grinning from ear to ear and holding hands to find Ava sitting next to Jonathan whispering quiet obviously about them.

They spent the rest of their time there with their friends and practically wrapped around one another in an almost endless hug.

"Aww," Natalia cooed.

Francesca rolled her eyes before bolting to her feet.

"Oh crap, we have a date tomorrow night. I have so much I have to do! I don't even know how to go on a friggin date to begin with! I asked her out without even thinking. I don't even know where we're going!" She exclaimed before she ran up the stairs continuing to ramble.

They watched her go with smirks on their faces.

"You'd think someone just told her they discontinued the new Batwoman series the way she's freaking out," Ava teased.

"DON'T EVEN JOKE ABOUT THAT!" Francesca yelled from upstairs before they heard the door to the attic slam closed.

Rafe clapped his hands together and stood. "And on that note I'm going to call Ashley to compare how badly the two of them are freaking out about tomorrow," he laughed before going up the stairs to his room.

Ava made a move to follow him up to her own room only to be stopped by Olivia.

"Ava baby…we need to talk."

TBC


	52. Magic Carptet Ride

**Title: Risen From The Ashes**

**Pairing: Olivia/Natalia Doris/Blake Francesca/Daisy **

**Rating: MA for strong language, adult situations, violence, blood, drug use.**

**Slightly AU most invents remain the same with a few concentrated changes to the Otalia storyline.**

**Summary: A mysterious stranger comes to town and changes the lives of Olivia and Natalia forever.**

* * *

><p>Natalia pursed her lips and shook her head as she leaned against the barn door. She could tell Olivia was trying very hard not to laugh at her side but was failing…the little snorts and sighs were a dead giveaway.<p>

"How is it that they can act like this when just last night they were being little buttholes towards each other?" The little huff of annoyance that escaped Natalia after she asked her question left Olivia in near hysterics; doubled over and clutching at her knees for support. The kids in question turned and looked at the two before rolling their eyes and going back to their own little world.

Last night had been trying to say the least. After Francesca made her frantic exit to plan her date with Daisy, the girls finished explaining things to Ava, and Rafe had gotten off the phone with Ashley (she explained her painful experience of helping Daisy pick out what Francesca called a casual but nice outfit) and laughing at the panic their friend was experiencing across town, he and Ava went up to the attic to pick with their sister. Which of course resulted in a shouting match seeing as how Francesca was now nervous and agitated. The attic door had been left open much to Olivia and Natalia's disapproval. The shouting had kept Emma up, which resulted in a sleepy and grumpy little girl.

It took more time than either would have liked to shuffle a laughing Ava and Rafe back downstairs, and even longer to calm a fuming Francesca who was red with embarrassment. They left the attic with a promise that no bodily harm would come to the other two…given grudgingly by the mumbling girl.

By the time the two mothers got back downstairs to check in on Emma the little girl was enjoying herself a little too much for their liking. They stood riveted to their spots just outside the door and watched in fascination and horror as the little girl played. Huddled behind a gaggle of giant Angry Bird plushies the little girl was launching the smaller ones (complete with strange bird call sound effects from said little girl) at a few very large and crudely constructed buildings made of Lego blocks. On each building were a few green pig plushies from the same game waiting to be decimated. A large crash and an excited squeal rang through the house as Emma successfully demolished one of the buildings sending blocks and pigs flying in every direction.

Emma picked up a giant yellow plushie and began to yell. "Give us back our eggs or we're taking you down pigs!" She ran across the room and picked up a pig from a building that was still standing. "You'll never take us alive!" was followed by a few grunts and snorts. Emma ran back to the safety of her bird fort and announced "We weren't planning on it!" before sending another bird soaring through the air resulting in another very large and messy crash.

"Okay…no more IPad fun for you missy," Olivia drawled as she stepped into the room and pulled a protesting Emma up from the floor.

"But the birds have to save their babies before they get eaten…they're very angry you know."

"Sounded more like Pissed off Birds to me," Olivia mumbled under her breath.

"You're cleaning this mess up in the morning little girl," Natalia's tired voice interjected as an afterthought.

That's when the process of settling Emma back down began. By the time the two women fell into bed they were exhausted.

"Ahh the wonders of parenting," Olivia lamented as she wrapped an arm around her fiance's waist and watched their children tending to the two horses.

* * *

><p>"So which do you think she'd like Monkey…cherry or green apple?"<p>

Emma studied the two packages of bits in her sister's hands. "Green apple," she nodded resolutely and opened the package.

Francesca smiled to herself as she showed her sister the proper way to tie off the reigns and settle the bit in her horse's mouth.

"Ugh, what the hell!" Rafe's indignant and slightly disgusted voice rang out as he swiped furiously at his ear and glared at Kimu who was standing the picture of innocence in his stall. Ava laughed having witnessed the horse shove his tongue in her brother's ear. She pat Emma's horse Miley on the nose and left her sisters to grab up a towel and help her brother.

"Maybe you should stop antagonizing him," she advised with a chuckle.

"I was just standing here," he argued. "Kimu is just an asshole." The horse huffed and eyed Rafe.

Ava shook her head with another laugh and went back to Emma and Francesca. She switched off with Francesca and began to show a very excited Emma how to fasten and properly adjust her saddle. Francesca came back to Rafe's side and pulled an already saddled Kimu out of his stall. Rafe eyed him wearily.

"He's not going to throw me off or just like take off running is he?"

"He can sense your fear and will use it against you," Francesca warned. "Just trust what I say…we'll take it easy. He knows how to follow directions; it's your job to lead him."

Rafe scratched the side of his face and shook himself. "Okay…I can do this." Francesca shook her head with a grin and thrust a riding helmet into her big brother's chest.

He tilted his head and glared at her.

"Hey those or the rules bro. Ma said if you wanted to learn you had to wear the helmet. Emma's wearing hers."

"But I'm not a little kid," he mumbled and shoved the helmet onto his head.

Francesca grinned and snapped a picture on her phone. "Aww, don't you look cute…all safe and prepared." He slyly flipped her the finger in a way their parent's wouldn't see and stood next to Kimu. He eyed him and spoke.

"Okay dude, so I know we got off on the wrong foot or whatever, but just cut me a break okay?"

Kimu gave him a cursory glance and huffed before shaking his large head.

"Was that a yes," Rafe questioned his sister.

She grinned. "What do you think? It was just yesterday you were teasing him with an apple. You have to earn his trust."

He rolled his eyes.

"Okay so grab the reigns and make sure you hold on to them with your left hand." She watched as Rafe followed her directions. "Good now place your hand here on the saddle and grip it tightly. Place your left foot in the stirrup then pull yourself up while swinging your right leg over, and settle your foot in the stirrup on the other side."

After Rafe was safely settled atop Kimu he looked down at the ground. "I didn't realize he was this friggin tall."

"You afraid of heights bro?" Francesca teased.

"Nope…just the fall." She snorted and began to show him the basics of controlling Kimu while keeping him at a slow walk before they took the lesson outside of the barn.

Emma who had already had a few riding lessons but was now learning the basics of actually taking care of a horse of her own was already sitting proudly atop Miley waiting impatiently to leave the barn. "Stop being a baby Rafe."

Olivia and Natalia snorted as Rafe threw a playful glare in his baby-sister's direction.

"Rafe you owe the sear jar…twice," Natalia reminded. They stepped out of the barn and began to take a walk towards the pond hand in hand. Natalia settled her head on Olivia's shoulder as they walked in silence. Once they reached the pond they both sat in the slightly damp grass. Olivia settled behind Natalia as her lover sat happily between her thighs and leaned back on her for support. Olivia wrapped her arms around Natalia and rested her chin atop Natalia's head. The two sat in comfortable silence as the warm afternoon sun bathed them in light and heat.

"So I was thinking," Olivia whispered a glint in her eye.

"And that's never a good thing," Natalia chuckled. Olivia playfully pinched her side and continued.

"Remember what you said about digging out the pond?"

Natalia frowned and craned her neck to look back at Olivia. "I was just joking. I don't want some big gaudy boat on our property," she announced before turning back to the pond.

Olivia nodded her head in agreement. "Neither do I, but just think about it. We could dig it out…make it a little wider, and deeper in some places. Have it irrigated…the water would be so clear and clean. We could swim in it with the kids; get a few kayaks, and jet skis. With the proper maintenance we'd even be able to ice skate on it in the winter. When the horses are roaming out of the stable they'd have clean water to drink." She squeezed Natalia closer. "I'm sure the ducks would be happier," she lightly teased.

Natalia hummed thoughtfully to herself at the idea. She remembered the look of wonder on Rafe's face as they made the drive to Springfield from Chicago what felt eons ago. From the highway they could see a number of fresh water ponds sitting on acres of land. Many had docks jutting out, some people were fishing, in other's families were swimming. She remembered how she thought the water looked so beautiful; a perfect clear and healthy blue. She felt her heart swell with warmth and love knowing that Olivia wanted to do that for her family.

She could picture the memories that could be made on the pond. Emma wading happily and splashing; water wings securely fit to her arms keeping her safely afloat. She could imagine Olivia, Rafe, and Chessie shouting, and cheering as they raced on jet skis. She would argue with Rafe about wearing a life vest while playing on the death trap. She and Ava would lay out on the dock tanning and sipping lemonade. She would call everyone out of the water every now and then to make sure they applied the proper amount of sunscreen. They could host barbeques with all of their friends and their kids while everyone swam. Quiet summer afternoons sprawled out on the bottom of a kayak with her wife's arms wrapped around her as she read a book. Sitting out on the dock at night wrapped up in a blanket with her love watching the stars and moon reflect off of the still surface like glass as the echoing of crickets chirping sounded in the distance. She could see the ducks swimming happily across the pond as she looked out of their bedroom window in the creeping sunrise. All of them bundled up and feeling toasty despite the cold weather and lightly falling snow as they skated and fell on the ice followed by snowball fights.

This was why being with Olivia and for that matter the woman herself was so damn amazing. She had a way of giving Natalia hopes and dreams she never knew to have on her own. She had never imagined such extraordinary instances with Nicky or anyone. Olivia had a way of opening her eyes to all those possibilities she once thought impossible, improbably, and impractical. She gave her the eyes to see beyond that which was right in front of her face. Being with Olivia was just…more.

Olivia sat patiently waiting for all the thoughts she knew were bouncing around the brunettes head to settle. She could only imagine what Natalia was picturing in her mind's eye as she watched a smile grow across those oh so luscious lips.

Natalia could picture on one of those rare summer nights when all of the kids were out of the house and the two of them were being goofy and playful. Olivia would start some kind of tickle war and run for the hills. She'd leave the house laughing as Natalia took chase. Olivia would strip down to nothing but her own glorious skin under the moonlight and dive headfirst into the water. Natalia would stand at the edge of the dock a playful scowl on her face feeling a little self-conscience as Olivia goaded her into the water. She would call her a chicken and Natalia would rise to the occasion knowing that's exactly what her lover wanted. Following Olivia's lead the two would end up skinny dipping and laughing. Which of course would lead to something more.

Olivia grinned as she noticed the blush creep from under Natalia's tank top and spread across her face and ears. "I bet I know what you were just thinking about," she mused confidently as she nuzzled her nose close to Natalia's ear.

Natalia grinned sheepishly as she turned and gave Olivia a slow languid kiss. "I take it back. I like the way you think."

Olivia leaned away with a grin. "Yeah?"

"Yeah…let's do it."

Olivia laughed joyously and pulled Natalia closer to her. "The kids are going to flip."

Olivia hung up with Josh with a satisfied smirk as Natalia passed her a glass of ice water.

"He said he'd come out with a few guys and look over the pond. They'd make sure the zoning would clear then draw up a plan of attack."

"At this point I wouldn't be surprised if we weren't single-handedly keeping him in business."

Natalia smiled and wrapped Olivia up in a hug. Olivia pulled her with her as she leaned against the counter. Natalia laid her head against her fiance's chest and smiled as the two looked out the kitchen window. The kids were laughing. They could barely hear Ava encouraging Rafe's determined progress, and Chessie laughing while warning Emma to keep it at a slow trot.

"Thank you," Natalia mumbled.

"Well it's not done yet and I'm sure all the noise will have you annoyed before too long," Olivia joked.

Natalia looked at her with a look of contemplation doused in adoration. "I'm not talking about the pond," she clarified as she looked back out at the kids. "I'm talking about everything. Thank you for being here when I needed you the most. Thank you for giving me this family. Thank you for being you."

Olivia pulled Natalia closer to hide the tears that were pooling in her eyes before discreetly wiping them away. No one had ever thanked her for just being. She couldn't even begin to describe the feeling.

The sound of the gate's intercom chiming interrupted their peaceful moment. Olivia broke away and went to the display. Her eyebrows furrowed at the site of the large black delivery truck in their driveway awaiting entrance. She pressed the intercom button. "Can I help you?"

"Hello we have a delivery for Phoenix Sensei," the deep cool tones floated through the speaker.

Natalia perked up and walked over to Olivia. Olivia felt a thrill go through her system before she remembered herself.

"And you are?"

"One of the few dragons in the world left to protect that which has been hidden and long since forgotten."

Olivia nodded happy with the response. The order was very secretive and hush-hush. It was beyond impossible for someone to impersonate a dragon. They had too many signals and pass phrases to keep up with anyway.

Olivia opened the gate and the two women exited the house to call Francesca.

* * *

><p>The family watched as the men bowed to Francesca before she did the same. It was a strange sight to see as the two men were wearing black suits and dragon masks. Francesca had warned Olivia and Natalia to direct Emma into the house for a moment.<p>

"So everything is in order," she questioned; easily slipping into the roll of leader.

"Yes Sensei. We would appreciate your assistance in removing the package from the back," one man asked respectfully.

She nodded before the three of them disappeared around the back. A loud shuffling was heard as a very large crate was pushed out of the back of the truck and settled in the drive right next to the house out of view from the gate.

"So…what's in it," Ava asked.

Francesca just grinned and shook her head. The second masked man handed Francesca a crow bar. She walked over to the crate and pulled up the nails holding the top in place before tossing it aside to be picked up by one of her students who deposited the piece near the barn. The process was repeated until the crate's contents were revealed.

"That is sick!" Rafe exclaimed before high-fiving his sister.

"Francesca Geneva Phoenix!" Natalia shouted. "What did we say about major purchases? We agreed that if you wanted to get that ridiculous car you had to take it easy."

Francesca stood eyes wide at her Ma's rebuke. Her students chuckled to themselves as they moved everything around.

"Um…I don't even know what to say to that," Olivia said completely flabbergasted as she waved her arms about.

"Ma, Mom…I didn't buy this…recently," Francesca informed them sheepishly. "I've had it for a while, but I had to put it in storage when I hooked up with J and Sarah."

Natalia's anger quickly deflated to that of shock and awe.

Ava snorted. "What do you even need it for?"

"What you mean besides the obvious? I figured I could use it tonight…for the date." Francesca shyly stubbed the toe of her tennis shoe into the gravel. "I thought Daisy might like it; you know the surprise of it all."

"Either that or you'll scare the crap out of her," Olivia stated before her eyes went wide and she slapped a hand to her mouth.

Francesca looked up with fearful eyes. "You don't really think she'll be scared do you?"

Rafe shook his head and wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulders. "Nah…you're girl is a daredevil…she'll love it."

Ava agreed with an appreciative whistle. "Well Sis I have to give you points for originality. You're well on your way to making every guy in town look like losers to their wives and girlfriends," Ava laughed and hugged her sister. "You little romantic you," she teased as she pinched Francesca's cheeks.

She huffed and playfully pushed her sister away. The three siblings turned their attention to their moms who were speaking carefully to the dragons in front of them. The men's backs were to the kids.

"We would like to thank you on behalf of the entire order," one man stated.

"You have done us a great service for loving our teacher so fiercely. Many of us have feared for her safety for so long, but as you know during her final test we are unable to assist her in the way that we would like," the other spoke up.

"It is our hope that one day she shall be given the opportunity to past that test and we will have you to thank for that."

"Kumamoto Sensei would like you to have these as a symbol of our gratitude for so bravely taking on a responsibility that many would run away from."

They spoke in tandem as they brought up the small shiny black boxes in their hands and kneeled on bended knee before a very shocked Olivia and Natalia. They bowed their heads eyes firmly planted on the ground as they lifted the boxes towards the two women beckoning them to accept them. They looked to Francesca confusion in their eyes. She stood there with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes frantically shaking her head in the positive. Olivia and Natalia accepted the boxes marveling at their weight and thanked the men.

The two men stood and dusted off their suit pants. Reaching up they both removed their masks revealing their handsome faces to the women standing in front of them. It was a sign of respect and acceptance for a Dragon to remove their mask in front of a "civilian." They smiled at the two women and bowed before replacing their masks.

Francesca's grin couldn't have been bigger.

* * *

><p>Everyone sat in the living room looking at the matching boxes on the coffee table. Emma was in the kitchen happily eating her afternoon snack.<p>

"Well hurry up and open them. We have to get to Emma's community garden project, and I have to get everything set up for tonight," Francesca's excitement on all three events weren't lost on any of them.

Natalia and Olivia slowly reached out and unlatched the intricate locks on the wooden boxes and flipped the tops open. They were greeted by midnight black silk. Each woman folded over the silk and gasped at what was unveiled.

Inside each box were a set of twin wakizashi swords. The hilts were hand carved with Japanese symbols. The blades were slightly curved and encased in scabbards that were shinning and polished to perfection. The blackness of them gleamed in the light coming in through the curtains. Each woman picked them up carefully and inspected them. They unsheathed them with a sharp "clink" and were awed at the site of the blades.

"Oh my God," rang out through the room.

"These are made of…" Olivia cut off unable to fathom what it was she was now holding. All of them had their turn with practicing with Francesca weapons but to have weapons of their own? Made from the same materials their daughter's blades were made of? This was too much.

Natalia couldn't even wrap her head around it. "What do these carvings say," she questioned softly.

Francesca furrowed her brow and walked over to them and inspected the hilts of each blade then smiled. Pointing out to the blade in Natalia's left hand and matched her Ma's tone. "Hageshī purotekutā." Pointing to the other blade she stated, "Chūjitsuna haha. Fierce Protector. Faithful Mother."

Both women's eyes snapped in her direction. "Yeah," she snorted lightly. "Soak that one in for a second."

Olivia grinned and spun the blade in her hand experimentally. She wasn't used to the weight, but after practicing with them for a little while they would do just fine.

"We're going to have to keep these locked up in the case with yours," Natalia stated.

"Sensei had them made with my designs in mind," Francesca took one of them and flipped it closed. "They work like switchblades. Use the scabbards when they're in the case…but I'd rather teach you how to conceal them."

* * *

><p>Olivia settled on the steps of the gazebo and pulled off her gardening gloves as she surveyed the other families roaming around the garden then smiled at the sight of her own.<p>

"Gotcha!" Natalia sneaking up on Olivia's side and shaking her shoulder a little.

"Gah! Jesus Natalia!" Olivia laughed as she clutched her chest. "Why would you do that?"

Natalia laughed and shook her head as she removed her own gloves. "I don't know." She wiped the tears of mirth from her eyes. "And you owe the swear jar."

Olivia glared at her. Then thought about how grateful she was for not being able to play the heart-transplant patient card.

They settled into a comfortable silence and watched as their kids finished planting the final flowers; smiling, laughing, and talking together.

"I can't wait to marry you Ms. Rivera."

"Me neither Ms. Spencer…me neither."

* * *

><p>Francesca stood outside of the house Daisy lived in with her family and sighed as she nervously wrung her hands together. She licked her lips and smoothed the invisible wrinkles out of her clothes before ringing the doorbell.<p>

She waited a few moments and looked back at the car she'd arrived in before turning her attention to the door as it was pulled open.

"Phoenix! Nice to see ya…come on in." Buzz's permanently jovial state eased some of Francesca's tension as she was ushered into the house.

"Thank you Mr. Cooper…It's nice to see you too."

Buzz arched an eyebrow at being called Mr. Cooper by the same girl that just yesterday was joking around with him over a cup of coffee in Company. He took in her appearance. Tight dark blue jeans, black calf-length boots, a thin green and grey hooded shirt worn under her black leather jacket, her long- long hair down and flowing in cascading curls, the apprehension in her eyes, and the formality of her tone. He grinned.

"So I'm guessing you two finally got your acts together huh?"

Francesca blushed under his knowing gaze. "Yes sir."

He laughed and clapped her on the back before walking through the kitchen towards the stairs. "Daisy your date is here," he yelled playfully.

Francesca felt herself flush again.

"Just a second!" Daisy's somewhat frantic voice traveled down the stairs followed by what sounded suspiciously like Ashley's laughter.

Buzz came back into the kitchen grinning like a fool. "Looks like you're not the only one nervous kid."

Francesca laughed. "No, I guess I'm not."

Marina chose that moment to come into the kitchen with a fussy Henry to retrieve a bottle. "Oh hey Phoenix…um…what are you doing here?" Yes Henry needed a bottle, but she also wanted to be nosey and see who her little cousin was going out with. She wasn't expecting to see Phoenix sitting at the kitchen table.

Francesca quickly weighed the pros and cons of the words that were about to come out of her mouth. "Well I figured I'd stop acting like a moron and finally take Daisy out."

Marina's eyes went wide. The new necklace Daisy had been wearing for a few days began making a lot of sense now. "Oh…" was the articulate reaction she came up with. Since when was Daisy gay? She eyed Francesca not really knowing what else to say. She had to admit she could see why both girls and boys would be attracted to the teenager now fidgeting at her kitchen table.

Francesca used Marina's silence to greet Henry. "Hey little man," she cooed as she tickled his feet. He kicked happily as his head rested on his mother's shoulder. Marina couldn't deny the fact that she liked the girl…despite who one of her mother's was, and Henry seemed to agree.

Before an awkward silence could descend upon them Ashley came down the stairs with a devilish smirk on her face. "Hey Phoenix," the two girls hugged. "Good luck," she whispered into Francesca's ear.

"Thanks Ash." The two broke apart and shared a smile.

Daisy walked down the stairs and soon everyone else in the room became furniture to Francesca. She couldn't help the way her eyes closed and her body took in a long breath of air through the nose and took in the other girls intoxicating scent before she came into view. She couldn't help the way her eyes snapped open and traveled the length of Daisy in appreciation. Tight jeans over high heeled boots, the sheer white crop top over a purple tank, the tight black jacket, and Daisy's decision to straighten her naturally curly hair were a much welcomed sight to Francesca who was now sporting a shit eating grin.

"Hey," the two spoke at once then laughed nervously. Francesca bit her lip as Daisy approached her ignoring the eyes watching them and pulled her into a hug. Francesca accepted it happily and tugged the other girl as close as possible as she burrowed her head in Daisy's hair.

"Hey beautiful…you smell amazing," Francesca mumbled.

Daisy chuckled. "You stole what I was going to say on purpose."

Francesca shrugged with a grin. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

The two turned to two amused and one shocked gaze of the others and waved.

"I'll have her home by eleven Mr. Cooper," Francesca assured.

Buzz grinned and waved her off, he knew she was a good kid. "Have a nice night girls."

"Bye guys," Ashley happily waved. Her cell was in her other hand no doubt waiting to call Rafe the moment the two stepped out the door.

The girls waved and walked out of the house.

"Dad is going to be so happy about that," Marina spoke sarcastically to the two left behind.

* * *

><p>The two girls sat holding hands in the back of the town car as the driver took them to a location unknown to Daisy.<p>

"So are you going to tell me where you're taking me?"

"You'll see," Francesca slyly replied.

Daisy pouted for a second before resting her head on her girlfriends shoulder. "Is it totally lame that I missed you today?"

Francesca smiled and wrapped her arms around Daisy. "Not at all…I missed you too." A kiss was deposited atop Daisy's head and the two continued the journey in a comfortable cocoon of silence.

Daisy lost track of time wrapped up in Francesca's warmth so when the car finally stopped she was a caught of guard. Francesca slowly pulled away from her and stepped out of the car as the door was opened. She reached back and guided Daisy out and thanked the driver before he got back in the driver's seat and drove away.

Daisy looked around at all the trees they were surrounded by and back to the dirt road the town car had disappeared from and then back at Francesca. "Umm…okay I'm surprised."

Francesca snorted and grabbed her girlfriend's hand leading her further into the trees. "Come on spaz."

The two emerged from the trees and stepped into a clearing surrounded by tiki torches. In the center sat a small table surrounded by a very comfortable looking assortment of pillows and blankets. Off to the side sat a food service cart Daisy was sure her girlfriend had pilfered from The Beacon. But what caused her breath to catch in her throat and her eyes to go wide was the view. To the right and slightly further away from the clearing was a cliff that dropped off into Lake Springfield. The sun was low enough to tell that it was not far from setting and dazzled with hues of orange, red, yellows, and purple as it cast its light off a few low hanging clouds. Looking out to her right Daisy could just barely make out the Light House.

"Wow!"

Francesca shyly looked at her with her hands in her pockets and her eyes slightly lowered in a look of such adorable bashfulness it was all Daisy could do to not launch herself on the younger girl. "So…do you like it?"

"Do I like it?" Daisy's voice was just slight of incredulous. Francesca looked up at her and nodded her head. Daisy let out a little laugh and shook her head. She stepped into Francesca's personal space and placed her hands on either side of the other girl's face. She looked up into shinning eyes greener than the forest scenery around them and pulled her down into a slow and gentle melding of lips and soft whimpers. She pulled away and studied Francesca's face. Eyes closed, nose scrunched up, and a slight smile caused Daisy to grin goofily. She waited for Francesca to open her eyes before answering the previous question. "No I don't like it. I love it Chess…you are so amazing."

After restarting her heart after hearing Daisy say that she didn't like it Francesca gave herself a little pat on the back. She pulled Daisy over to the intimate little setting and urged her to kneel down and settle herself amongst the softness of the blankets and pillows at the table that was just slightly above ground level before hurrying off. Daisy watched as Francesca loped off with the gracefulness of a gazelle to light the tiki torches to stave off the bugs that would surely begin to attack them otherwise.

When Francesca came back she helped Daisy remove her jacket before taking off her own and placing them behind herself amongst the mountain of pillows. "Even though we're really close to the water there's enough blankets here to keep us warm," she explained.

"So," Daisy smirked. "Now that you have me here what are you going to do with me," she questioned suggestively.

Francesca flushed scarlet and just barely restrained herself from squeaking out her answer. "Umm…dinner and a movie?"

Daisy silently berated herself for making the younger girl uncomfortable. She knew she had to tread lightly with things like that, but she had been swept away in the familiarity they'd been feeling around one another to keep that very important fact in mind. "Chess I am so sorry," Daisy reached over and grabbed her girlfriend's hand.

Francesca sighed. "It's okay Daze; we're supposed to be comfortable talking about anything with each other. Or at least I think that's how all of this works. I don't want you to be afraid to be yourself around me and constantly watching what you do and say. It's just…I'm still not used to this…" she gestured her free hand between them. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to or won't be. Just…keep being you okay? We'll be fine."

Daisy nodded happily as Francesca gave her hand a grateful squeeze.

Francesca slowly pulled her hand away. "So hungry?"

"Starving."

* * *

><p>The two now sat laughing and talking as they ate.<p>

"This is so good."

"You're not just saying that are you?"

Daisy laughed and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "No, why would I?"

Francesca shyly lowered her head. Daisy found herself yet again amazed with the many sides of the girl sitting in front of her. Once second she could be this brash, loud, foul mouthed, dangerous, hooligan, and the next she's the sweetest, shyest, most endearing person she'd ever met.

"Well I wasn't really sure what you'd like, but The Beacon chief and my mom helped…surprisingly enough. They supervised the whole process."

"Wait…you made this?"

"Yes," Francesca answered wide-eyed.

Daisy tucked her hair behind her ears and took a sip of her water. "I was not expecting that."

"Still haven't realized the sheer fucking magnitude of my over-powering awesomeness I see."

Daisy rolled her eyes with a smile. And she's back.

* * *

><p>After the two finished eating Francesca quickly put away their plates onto the cart and uncovered the small table they were using. She folded it up and placed it under the cart before scooting over to Daisy and pulling her against her. Daisy looked up at her with a smile. Daisy watched a little amused at questioning eyes. She could tell Francesca was debating something with herself as her brow began to furrow and she bit her lip causing one of her dimples to become more pronounced. Those beautiful eyes cleared before Francesca grinned down at her and slowly swooped in for a kiss. Leaning against the pillows Francesca wrapped one arm around the older girl's waist and the other around her shoulders and pulled her closer. Daisy cupped her chin as she fell into the kiss and lips too soft to be legal. She had no idea why she had ever been afraid of this.<p>

The two barely pulled away from each other and pressed their foreheads together; eyes still tightly closed and a little short of breath. Francesca opened her eyes first at the feeling of Daisy smoothing her hair out of her face and was soon met by the swirling happiness of hazel eyes staring back at her.

"That over-powering awesomeness of yours is going to get us in all kinds of trouble."

Francesca chuckled and turned them to look out over the cliff. The sun had begun setting. Again she pat herself on the back for her perfect timing. Daisy burrowed further into her arms as they watched the sunset.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>The stars were now shinning down on them and Daisy was silently wondering why the hell they were still out in the middle of the woods. The creepy factor would have been ratcheted up to about a million if she weren't sitting with her own personal body guard. The light from the tiki torches was now more pronounced as Francesca once again left her side. She walked off a little further towards the tree line and reached up for something seemingly invisible. Daisy realized she was reaching for a string once Francesca successfully pulled down a projector screen from a tree and made sure it wouldn't roll back up. She then reached behind a tree and pulled out a small generator.<p>

She came back grinning before digging for the projector hidden behind the pillows she was sitting against during dinner. Daisy watched in awe as Francesca started up the whisper quiet generator and hooked up the projector to it. She placed a DVD in the slot underneath it and came back to Daisy's side.

"How about that movie?"

Daisy shook her head completely blown away as Francesca coaxed her into scooting over so that she was facing the projector screen full on. Digging behind the pillows again Francesca revealed an assortment of movie snacks and retrieved some more drinks from the food cart before pushing it off to the side and out of the way. She plopped down next to Daisy and sat the food to the side as she pulled off her boots and did the same for Daisy. The older girl grinned at her girl's slow careful movements before she moved their shoes out of the way and pulled a blanket up over them.

"Projector should be warmed up now," Francesca mumbled as she spread the snacks out across their laps and pulled Daisy closer. Francesca pulled the remote to the projector out of her pocket and pressed play.

The opening credits caught Daisy of guard as she jerked her head up to study Francesca's face. Francesca gave her girlfriend an assured shake of her head and pulled her back in to rest her head against her chest. They'd already had their moment regarding the movie that jump-started her mother's acting career. She wanted to have this moment with Daisy, and watched the movie alone a few times to ensure she wouldn't burst into tears tonight and scare the hell out of her girl.

Daisy leaned up and kissed Francesca on the underside of her jaw before scooting in closer and opening a pack of sour gummies.

* * *

><p>Francesca was playfully scowling as she straightened up the area for her helpers to clean up once they left. Daisy was still laughing hysterically.<p>

"I completely forgot that you were in that scene," she wiped at her eyes and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend from behind. "You were so cute with your missing front teeth."

Francesca shook her head. "I'm not the first kid to be subjected to cameos in their parent's movies," she grumbled.

Daisy cooed as she walked around to Francesca's front and wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck. "You were adorable and you know it," she argued standing on her tippy-toes to deposit a peck on her girlfriend's lips.

Francesca grinned goofily before finishing packing up the things they would be taking with them. She zipped up her duffel bag and threw it over her shoulder as she clicked on a flashlight and took Daisy's hand. They took a leisurely stroll around the clearing as Francesca snubbed out the torches before guiding Daisy back to the path that led them there. For once Daisy opted to stay quiet – forestalling her questions in exchange for appreciating the warmth and softness snuggling her hand and the fireflies dancing before her eyes.

Once they came out on the other side Francesca guided them to a cropping of trees to reveal another clearing yet slightly smaller. Right there in the middle stood a small shiny black Gyroplane.

"I got it a while ago," Francesca answered Daisy's silent question. "It's a GBA Hawk 4. Their normally only sold under special contract for long range combat search and rescue, but I got around that. Once I learned how to fly I figured it would be smart to invest in one. I couldn't exactly hop on a commercial flight you know. I repainted it black because Canary yellow isn't exactly an inconspicuous color. It was useful to get around Europe with. I usually kept it at my regrouping point. If I needed to make a quick get away I always had a way out waiting outside the outskirts of whatever town I was in. It's been in storage in Arizona since I found your uncle."

Daisy turned to her with a gleam in her eye.

"So I take it you wouldn't mind going for a ride?"

Daisy's excited nodding of her head and squealing was all the answer she needed. "It's safe right?"

Francesca grinned at the opening her girlfriend had just given her. "Sure. Do you trust me?" She offered Daisy her hand.

"Yeah."

"Come on then," Francesca laughed and tugged the other girl towards the plane.

After Francesca had Daisy successfully strapped in and fitted with a headset she climbed in and began powering up. The soft hum of the engines and the beginning rotations of the blades coming to life sent a thrill through Daisy.

"Don't you have to like…get permission from Air Traffic control or something," Daisy questioned over her head piece.

Francesca snorted and shook her head. "Who needs permission when you can fly below the radar?" Francesca turned on a signal scrambler and began checking a few satellites before winking across the small cabin at the girl next to her.

Daisy couldn't explain the satisfying feeling of her stomach dropping as the Gyroplane lifted into the air. Francesca smiled to herself pleased with pleasing the other girl. As they rose above the treetops, Francesca expertly handling the machine Daisy looked up into the night sky so much closer than she normally saw it. Francesca slyly turned on the CD player she'd installed and waited for Daisy to recognize the opening melody of the song now bouncing around the cabin. Daisy gasped and darted her eyes towards Francesca a look of amusement dancing in her eyes.

"You wouldn't," Daisy accused in mock horror. Suddenly the gleam in Francesca eyes when the words "Sure. Do you trust me," escaped her lips…she had been reciting the line from the movie.

Francesca began singing along to the track right on cue. "I can show you the world. Shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?"

Daisy couldn't help the joyous laughter that bubbled up from her throat as Francesca winked at her and continued to sing as she coaxed the plane into a higher altitude.

"I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder. Over, sideways and under. On a magic carpet ride."

"You are such a dork," her girlfriend laughed remembering the many times they watched their favorite Disney movie together. This was the girl she had fallen in love with. A girl who didn't give a rat's ass about looking like a complete moron singing Disney songs to her on their first date just to make it special for her. She couldn't be happier.

Francesca nudged her girlfriend's shoulder and leveled her with a challenging look. Daisy bit her lip and smirked before she began to sing along to Jasmine's parts. "A whole new world. A dazzling place I never knew. But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you."

The two were laughing together now as Francesca cut in. "Now I'm in a whole new world with you."

"Unbelievable sights. Indescribable feeling. Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling, through an endless diamond sky." Daisy outstretched her hand to indicate the stores shinning before them through the glass of the plane's cockpit with a playful flourish. "A whole new world."

Francesca took the opportunity to send the Gyroplane plunging downward making sure to stay level as Daisy gasped. "Don't you dare close your eyes." She pulled the plane back up and glanced over at Daisy who was glaring at her after opening her eyes and sang the next lines with a bit of a grumble.

"A hundred thousand things to see."

Francesca grinned and continued singing as they rose higher than they were before. "Hold your breath – it gets better." Francesca offered Daisy a sheepish smirk for her stunt. And realized all was forgiven when Daisy continued singing the song with her as they continued the circuit above the lake and before heading back towards The Light House.

* * *

><p>After safely landing at The Lighthouse and a few well aimed smacks to Francesca's bicep for the number of stunts she pulled while in air Daisy watched as the girl pulled the gyroplane into the newly placed shed and locked up behind her self.<p>

The girls traveled into The Lighthouse and up the stairs to the observation deck. Francesca lit a fire – mindful of the time and the promise she made to Buzz and walked up behind Daisy who was staring out at the lake and wrapped her arms around her.

"I want to show you something."

Daisy nodded happily and allowed her self to be lead to the center of the room where the light was ensconced.

"So I haven't turned this light on yet. At first I wasn't sure what I was waiting for then I realized I wanted to do it with you." Francesca nervously ran a hand through her hair and stood up straighter. "I have lived so much of my life shrouded in this darkness that I never thought I could escape." She carefully tucked a few strands of hair behind Daisy's ear and kissed her forehead before continuing. "I've just been wondering around in this abyss. Then I found your uncle and Sarah…all of a sudden a few stars started to appear and I could at least see a few feet in front of my face. Then I came here…met my family," she smiled. "All of a sudden the sky above me exploded with stars and the moon and it wasn't so bad. I figured I could survive that way…I could feel safer and even a little happy with the amount of light I was now afforded. But then you came into my office and kissed me. Despite everything I tried to stay away from you – you still chased after me. Then something I never thought I'd see again appeared…the sun started peaking across the horizon, and the next thing I knew I was surrounded by light. I was warm…and I allowed myself to be loved." She wrapped Daisy up in a hug after seeing the tears streaking down the shorter girl's face. "Thank you so much for pulling me out of the everlasting night."

The two separated and chuckled as they wiped the other's tears away.

Daisy pulled Francesca down into a searing kiss that once released left the girl in an amusingly dazed state. Daisy smiled and shook her head at the sight of her girlfriend's glazed over eyes. "I love you so much."

Francesca took the girl hands and kissed her knuckles before they moved and turned the light on together. They stepped back and admired the light as it spun around its enclosure, arms wrapped tightly around each other.

"And now…I don't ever have to worry about getting lost again."

* * *

><p>"So what exactly do I smell like to you? How does that work exactly," Daisy questioned as she snuggled further into the taller girl's warmth as they lay across the sofa.<p>

Francesca absentmindedly played through Daisy's hair – stirring the air with the scent in question. "It's not so much the actually smell of a person as it is the traits that endear them to me. For instance Emma smells like cotton candy and bubblegum…the innocence of childish things. Freshly cut grass and that weird tingly smell from a warm summer day; the rays of the sun. You know that distinctly summery smell that you can't quite put your finger on. Ma smells like oak. Not just the tree but the strength and sturdiness of it…it's kind of hard to explain. A breeze in the spring time that brings with it that newness of the season, and the plants coming back to life. It's that indescribable freshness. Chocolate deep in richness and red pepper – clean yet stinging if inhaled too deeply. Mom smells of creosote – over powering and tangy yet still sweet enough to make you appreciate it. The ocean and warm wet sand. The anticipatory atmosphere crackling with static electricity that bares down on you right before a thunderstorm. And lemons…sour and zesty."

Daisy grinned as she toyed with Francesca's necklace loving the visuals she got from her girls poetic explanation. "And me?"

"Freshly fallen rain…the light misty kind that still manages to wash away the grime and cleanse the earth. The kind that makes you want to stay inside and warm up in front of the fire. Kiwi – sweet and tart. The warm steam that rises when you take a long rejuvenating shower and leaves the air heavy. It makes it hard to breathe but still opens up your pores and pulls out all the impurities. That worm indescribable smell that hits you square in the face when you walk through the door that tells you your home. You smell of nothing but good things."

Daisy sighed happily into Francesca's embrace.

* * *

><p>"Soooo…" Daisy grinned at Francesca.<p>

"What," the girl questioned as she traced Daisy's eyebrow with the pad of her finger.

"About this," she raised her necklace. "What's the big deal?"

Francesca laughed. "Ancient Japanese secret."

"Yeah right. Okay." Daisy teased sarcastically.

Francesca smirked. "No I'm serious. You see as the legend goes thousands of years ago there was this massive cave filled with a vast amount of gold deposits as far as the eye could see. The cave was guarded by a great dragon that was all black and as ancient as the world. People would come from all across the land to try and take the wealth of the cave, but the dragon was greedy and did not want to share. So whenever anyone approached the mouth of the cave the dragon would sit and wait until the person or people thought they were safe to enter. He would then unleash a great and terrible roar and blow fire that traveled throughout the entire cave and consume whoever dared to try and steal his wealth. This went on for a long time until one day there was a great rockslide that closed up the mouth of the cave. The dragon in his ignorance believed the sound to be that of a great army marching towards him. He thought they would try to kill him and take his gold."

Daisy sat wide-eyed and rooted to the spot as she listened with rapt attention to the story the Francesca was telling her.

"So he unleashed his terrible roar and breathed out a huge stream of fire…bigger than he ever had before. But the fire had no way to escape the cave; it was closed up from the rockslide. So the dragon burned up – engulfed by his own flame. What no one knew though was that the gold was magical – alive with intelligence and had always hated the dragon's ways. So as his ashes settled the gold absorbed his blackness; of heart, mind, and his blackness of soul. He was consumed by his own greed. As the gold once again hardened after being melted by the great fire it began to turn black and remained hidden in secret for centuries. One fateful day as a great general was marching his army across the mountain side, half of his infantry fell through a fissure in the rock. They had stumbled across the great dragon's cave."

"After rescuing his men they discovered this strange substance. It was shiny, hard, and heavy just like gold only it was as black as the night. The general was a great an honorable man who was trying to bring peace to his land so wrought with war and strife. So he went to the Yamabushi which translates to 'one who hides in the mountains.' They were known as peaceful yet great spiritual warriors endowed with supernatural powers. What people today refer to as warrior monks. He asked them to guard the cave and its hidden treasure. He knew that its discovery would lead to only more fighting and war between the lands."

"The Yamabushi accepted the task and built a great temple around the cave, hiding its existence inside of its depths. But many of the Yamabushi were becoming old and their numbers dwindled as their elders died. One day from their hidden perch just outside the temple they saw a young Shinobi clan pass by and knew them to be a mighty people. So they took a chance and gave the Shinobi their secret. The Shinobi accepted the post and learned even more from the Yamabushi until there was none left. Many would have thought that it was foolish for the monks to trust the ninja for they were not known for their honor. But the Shinobi had a great leader who taught them of the perils of greed."

"One day he heard a voice whisper to him from the deepest parts of the cave. So he followed it down into what once was the dragon's lair. The gold was speaking to him and praising him for his teachings. It told him that as a reward whenever a new master arose within the Ryo he or she would be allowed to forge their weapons and tools from their wealth. Just as long as the Shinobi did not allow greed to consume them as the dragon had of course. He accepted and the Shinobi have been there ever since – guarding the secret of the cave. They didn't want to take too much from the cave so whenever an old master died his weapons were melted down so that the gold could be reused by a new one. Each master was allowed to keep a small amount of gold…their own share for themselves to be buried with them when they died. Most masters choose to take an object of importance to them…something significant to their life's journey and dip it in the melted gold to carry with them. The temple has never fallen and has never been discovered because of the Shinobi."

Once Francesca finished her story she looked at Daisy with a grin. "So what do you think?"

"It's a cool story, but it's just some old legend right? I mean…you don't actually believe that do you? You're just joking?" Daisy's skepticism rang through her voice.

Francesca's grin grew wider as she reached over and clasped the tooth dangling from Daisy's necklace. "Possibly. But, then again it's hard not to believe when the proof is right in front of you."

Daisy froze for a moment before looking down at the necklace around her neck. "You're joking right?"

Francesca pursed her lips and shook her head. "No."

_He's beautiful isn't he," Francesca sighed as she pat Kimu on the neck._

_"Depends on the_ _comparison I guess," Daisy gave the other girl a look filled with implication._

_The blush Francesca always failed to hide colored her ears._

_Daisy watched the girl fumble with the reigns as she took in the truth. She was in love with this girl standing in front of her. Wow!_

_"What's his name?"_

_"Kimu this is Daisy. Daisy meet Kimu." Francesca introduced them with a flourish as Daisy giggled and rubbed the horse between his eyes. He accepted the attention happily._

_"That's Japanese right? What does it mean?" Daisy questioned as she squirmed away laughing from Kimu's affections as he nuzzled his wet nose at her ear._

_"It means gold."_

_"But, he's all black."_

_Francesca grinned in amusement. "What's your point?"_

"Oh my God! I can't keep this it's priceless!"

Francesca placed her hands on Daisy's cheeks to calm her and placed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Which is exactly why I gave it to you."

* * *

><p>The two girls pulled up at The House of Cooper at 10:55 on Francesca's motorcycle. She explained to her girlfriend that it was fine to ride seeing as how it was so late and she could get home easily without any police interference. They both removed their helmets and walked up to the front door hand in hand.<p>

"So tonight was REALLY unexpected," Daisy mused as they stood outside the front door.

"Good unexpected or bad unexpected?"

"Amazingly good," the shorter girl assured.

Francesca smiled as the two leaned into each other and kissed before pulling away.

Francesca gave her girlfriend's hand a squeeze. "I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Definitely."

"Good," she hummed before the two leaned in to kiss again as Francesca cupped her girl's cheek.

"I love you," Daisy whispered.

"I love you too," Francesca whispered back before watching Daisy slip quietly into the house.

She waited until she heard the click of the lock before turning back to her motorcycle. She spent the entire ride home with a mile-wide grin on her face.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you guys are still enjoying this. Although a few comments went hurt. I would love to feel validated lol.


	53. Never a Dull Day

**dessie77- I'm glad you're enjoying the flow of chapters. I try to make it's chapter stand out from the one before it for it's own reasons. I'm really sneaky when I write so their are hints to what's going to happen down the road in just about every chapter. I hope you continue to enjoy my writing. **

**leftlady70- The conversation between Ava, Olivia, and Natalia will remain a secret for a little bit longer. It will all come out once things start to...go to hell lol. **

**scarredlove-This next chapter is a bit of a tuffy for a few reasons. Hopefully you'll like it as much as the others. Once again major plot bunnies shall be unleashed.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Risen From The Ashes<strong>

**Pairing: Olivia/Natalia Doris/Blake Francesca/Daisy**

**Rating: MA for strong language, adult situations, violence, blood, drug use.**

**Slightly AU most invents remain the same with a few concentrated changes to the Otalia storyline.**

**Summary: A mysterious stranger comes to town and changes the lives of Olivia and Natalia forever.**

* * *

><p>"You look like a deranged Power Ranger…in a power suit," Natalia accused laughingly as she watched Olivia go through a quick series of forms, blocks, and attacks with her newly acquired weapons sans heels.<p>

She'd been acting like a two year old with a shiny new toy. Olivia just grinned in response and continued playing. If only her daughter would give her the go ahead to take off the blade guards. Apparently she was too eager which led to the general consensus that she'd end up cutting her fingers off. She'd continue to practice until she proved the family wrong and graduated to a full fledged bad-ass.

Natalia watched amused and a little impressed from atop her desk in her new office until her cell phone rang.

"Natalia Rivera speaking," Natalia answered her cell with a cheery voice as she tried to stifle the giggles trying to break through at Olivia's silly behavior as she sat atop her desk. "Hello?"

A shuddering breath was heard across the line causing Natalia to frown.

"Hello is anyone there?"

Click.

"Who was that?"

Natalia looked down at her phone. The call had come from a restricted or rather blocked number. That was…odd.

"Um, I don't know they just…hung up."

"Maybe it was the wrong number and they just decided to be rude about it," Olivia said with a shrug as she hopped on to Natalia's desk.

Natalia frowned and pressed her lips to one side of her face in concentration. "It was just weird…like maybe they wanted to say something…but couldn't." She shook her head at herself. "Whatever. So back to admiring my new office," she smiled as she took in the large office the two were in.

It had taken awhile for Olivia and Natalia's offices to be finished and to their liking, but now they were perfect. All that was left to do on the top floor was for the kids offices to be completed.

Olivia and Natalia's offices were the farthest away from the elevators and took up the entirety of the back end of the floor. They were connected by a comfortable suite for the two of them should there be any late nights. There were two bedrooms much like their suite at The Beacon – one for them and one for Emma if they ever had the need to stay overnight with the little girl. Olivia was just happy about the fact that if she wanted to get some lovin' in at work they wouldn't have to relocate a few floors to do so. All she would have to do is drag Natalia (willingly) through the door of one of their offices and into the suite. That was all kinds of amazing.

The construction and design team had out done themselves. Upon entry one would be greeted by a large window that covered the entire back wall and a beautiful view of the town below. The window it self could be frosted over with the push of a button if they needed privacy. In front of the window sat a large curved shape mahogany desk with a glass top and cushy leather desk chair. On the desk sat a large wireless transparent-touch screen monitor along with matching mouse and keyboard. To the left of the desk mounted on the wall was a 52 inch monitor used for video conferencing between offices and departments around the building. To the right of the desk were large matching book cases filled to capacity. In front of the desk sat two stylish black leather arm chairs made for both comfort and design. In the left corner closest to the door was a small bar and seating area complete with plush sofas and a round glass table where three elegant seascape square vases with a purple bases filled with an array of fresh flowers sat. The light gray carpeting was thick and soft, and the walls were painted a deep hue of purple. Their offices were a direct representation of what The Beacon Hotels would stand for. Comfort, beauty, elegance, and professionalism.

Outside the offices the hallway was lined with a desk at every door leading to Olivia, Natalia, Ava, Francesca, and eventually Rafe's office. Ashley and Keira currently occupied the desks outside of Olivia and Natalia's offices. Following the long hard wood floors that made up the hallway led to a set of glass double doors. Outside of those doors was a seating area filled with comfortable sofas and chairs. Mounted in each corner were televisions that ran a number of news networks and financial forecasts, and directly behind the seating area were the elevators. Of course there were a few rooms that no one but the family were aware of that held a plethora of perks known only to those who worked on the top floor.

"It suits you well Ms. Rivera," Olivia grinned as her lover's head found its way to her shoulder.

Before Natalia could respond the phone on her desk rang. She pulled herself away from Olivia and answered the phone. "Natalia Rivera."

Silence.

"Hello this is Natalia Rivera."

There was a low sigh before the phone was hung up.

Natalia looked down at the receiver in her hand and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Olivia stood and walked to Natalia's side.

"One second," Natalia pressed a button on her intercom.

Ashley's voice was soon heard. "Yes Ms. Rivera?"

"Ashley did you connect someone to me just a moment ago?"

"No ma'am, there hasn't been a call for you in the last half-hour."

Natalia frowned and bit her lip. "Thank you Ashley." Natalia hung up and sat heavily in her chair as she rubbed her forehead. Olivia came around the desk and sat in front of Natalia.

"What was that about?"

"It was like the first phone call. I answered – nothing – I asked if anyone was on the line – I heard breathing – then they hung up," Natalia's face became weary as she looked up at Olivia during her explanation.

Olivia pursed her lips and snatched up her cell. "Let's see if there's reason to be alarmed shall we." Both women waited a few beats until the line was picked up.

"Hey mom what's up," Francesca's voice was heard over the speaker.

"Where are you," Olivia questioned.

"Over at Company getting ready to do the installs…why?"

"Your mother just got a few suspicious calls. One to her cell, and one made directly to her office line. Have you heard anything?"

Francesca paused. "No it's been quiet…same as the last few months. What did they say?"

"That's just it they didn't say anything."

"Hmm. Well it's not them. They like to antagonize…the creepy breathing over the line thing isn't their style. I'll check it out if you want me to though."

Natalia spoke up. "No that's okay sweetie. It's probably your Aunt Doris bored at work and being a weirdo."

"If you're sure. It's not a problem really."

Olivia interjected. "No. If it happens again we'll look into it, but for now we'll let it be."

"Okay."

"Oh Chess…Do you know why Rafe asked for a meeting with us?" Olivia looked at Natalia funny. This meeting was news to her.

Francesca chuckled a little over the line. "Partly. I know the reason…not all the details. I'm not going to ruin it for him though. Just…"

"Just what," Olivia led.

Francesca's smile could be heard through the line. "Prepare yourselves to be very proud…and surprised."

"Well okay then," Natalia smiled wondering what their kids were up to now.

"Have fun with all your techno-crap," Olivia teased.

"Sure thing. Oh and mom?"

"Yeah Chess?"

"Try not to poke your eye out."

Natalia laughed at Olivia's glare as Francesca hung up.

* * *

><p>Rafe stood outside his Ma's office – briefcase in hand, trying very hard not to hyperventilate. Ashley was busily readjusting his tie with a smile. Keira watched them with a grin as she went through Olivia's schedule for the week.<p>

"Armani agrees with you," Ashley hummed as she pecked Rafe on the lips and smoothed out his suit jacket with careful hands.

He huffed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I can do this right? I mean it's not like I just threw all this together. They'll see how hard I worked on this right?"

"Rafe…please don't go in there and start rambling. These are your parent's for God's sake. They're not going to bite. Just lay it all out for them and you'll be good."

Rafe nodded and hugged Ashley to him. He walked over to the door and read the title placard. "Natalia Rivera CO-CEO," gleamed back at him. He nodded his head with finality and knocked.

"Come in."

"Oh Rafe you never said where you got the designs," Ashley rushed out.

Rafe just turned at her and grinned before entering the office and shutting the door. Ashley turned to Keira and huffed.

"Maybe it's a surprise," the other woman shrugged.

* * *

><p>Francesca wiped her brow as she climbed the ladder down from the roof. The satellite was safely secured along with the solar panels. Company would save a lot of money by creating its own energy; the tax break wouldn't hurt either. Once she reached the ground she tucked the ladder safely away and entered the restaurant.<p>

Buzz smiled at her from behind the counter and sat down a large cold glass of lemonade. She grinned and sat down on a stool. "Thanks Buzz."

The older man waved her off and smiled as he wiped down the bar. He tossed the towel over his shoulder and leaned in. "You know kid…you're all right in my books."

Francesca grinned and shook her head at the completely off topic compliment. "Um…thanks."

He reached over and pat her on the shoulder. "No really. Thank you for doing this for me. I know your moms came up with the idea, but I just can't help but to think you had a lot to do with it."

Francesca shrugged but didn't comment. Her money was funding the project, but it wouldn't be long before she'd earned it all back and the company was fully operating in the black.

"I have a pretty happy grand-daughter to thank you for too."

Francesca blushed at that and ducked her head. She averted her gaze from a laughing Buzz as she downed half the glass of lemonade. She had been happy with Daisy for the past week. Francesca had never in a million years thought that she'd be so comfortable with another human being. With Daisy at her side everything just felt…right. Of course when the two weren't together Francesca felt a level of anxiety that was off the charts. She was starting to feel better about those times when Daisy wasn't right there in front of her. She wasn't looking to become the over-protective and over-bearing girlfriend. Daisy's new training schedule made her feel better about the possibility of that happening being in the negative column. She had to admit though Daisy being a cheerleader sure did make her…limber. She blushed just thinking about the way the other girl stretched. God. She was supposed to be teaching her not perving on her. Well it wasn't being a perv if she was her girlfriend right?

Francesca shook her head in an effort to get those particular thoughts out of her mind. She was nowhere near ready for…that.

"She makes me pretty happy too Buzz," Francesca mumbled shyly.

Buzz smiled at her. The two were interrupted as the aforementioned girl stormed into Company on a mission. She stomped over to Francesca and slapped a set of keys onto the counter. Buzz's eyebrows rose to an amusing height as a few of the morning stragglers jumped at the sound. They all turned to look at the cause of the noise before returning to their meals.

"Uh…hey Daze," Francesca greeted a little alarmed at her girlfriends display of anger.

Daisy fumed as her nostrils flared and she glared at Francesca.

_Well there goes the honeymoon phase._Francesca thought.

"Hey Daze? Really, that's all you have to say for yourself?"

"Um…I love you?" The completely clueless look on Francesca's face would have been adorable if Daisy wasn't so pissed off.

Daisy huffed and slid onto a stool as Buzz made himself scarce mumbling something about coffee filters. Neither girl noticed his departure as Daisy slid the keys she'd slammed on the counter towards Francesca. She looked down at them and frowned. She picked them up and tried to give them back to Daisy.

Her girlfriend sighed, her anger quickly deflating and rubbed her forehead. "Chess…"

"This is what you're mad about?" Francesca really didn't get it. "I don't get it." Okay so maybe it wasn't necessary for her to voice the obvious.

"I can't accept this. It's too much. Way…way too much."

Francesca felt herself deflate. She thought she did something good. Something Daisy would like appreciate even. She pictured the older girl being so happy that she'd jump into her arms and kiss her senseless the moment she saw her. This wasn't going as planned at all.

Daisy watched as her girlfriend's demeanor completely changed. Her shoulders sagged and her eyes were downcast. There was a frown marring the perfection of her lips and fingers cautiously fidgeted with the keys still in her hands.

"Dork…" Daisy sighed and reached for one of Francesca's hands. Neither one of them found it odd that the insult had turned into a term of endearment for them. Daisy actually liked it now when Francesca called her Pest.

Francesca slowly looked up at Daisy with somewhat watery eyes causing the other girl to feel even more like crap than she already did for her reaction. She pushed a wayward lock of hair out of Francesca's eyes.

"I thought…well I guess it doesn't matter what I thought anymore. I just…it's my job to take care of you," Francesca mumbled.

"Chess we're teenagers. It's my family's job to take care of me," Daisy tried to reason.

"And they've been doing such a good job of that," Francesca snapped. Daisy's eyes widened at her girlfriend's tone. "Sorry," Francesca mumbled. She knew not all of Daisy's family was guilty of abandoning her and or leaving her to her own devices, but the amount of people actually keeping an eye on her was laughable. "I just don't understand the problem." Francesca straightened her posture as she spoke, and rested an elbow on the counter.

"Baby, you bought me a friggin car. Not just any car either, but an Audi A6. I didn't even know what it was until I looked it up on the internet."

"Why does it matter what kind of car it is? You needed one. Surely you didn't expect me to by you a hooptie?"

"It's too expensive for one, and _secondly_," Daisy mocked Francesca's haughty tone of voice. "I didn't expect you to buy me a car at all."

"I'm starting to understand my mom's frustration," Francesca sighed. "I really thought you'd be happy about this."

Daisy wet her bottom lip and took a moment to gather her words before she spoke. "A part of me is happy…unbelievably excited that I woke up this morning to find a shiny midnight blue car sitting in the drive way. I couldn't believe it when the guy from the dealership handed me the keys. No one has ever done anything like that for me before…ever. But the more practical part of me – and yes it does exist – was cringing on the inside. What will people think when they find out that my fifteen year old girlfriend bought me a sixty-thousand dollar car?"

Francesca twitched and scratched her ear. "Seventy-three actually because of all the add-on's."

Daisy glared. "You're not helping yourself right now."

"It's just money Pest," Francesca whined as she gripped Daisy's hand tighter. "I have more of it than I know what to do with. So why can't I do this for you?"

"I can't pay you back for it is one thought that comes to mind," Daisy argued back.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware our relationship required a score board." Daisy turned her head away from Francesca. Her girlfriend was having none of that as she gently coaxed her face back around with her hand so that their eyes could meet. "I don't need you to pay me back or to even the score. All I need you to do is to love me, and no I'm not trying to buy that love. You've already given me that, but can you at least try and see it from my point of view?"

"Which is?"

Francesca looked around quickly to ensure that no one was listening to their conversation. "You are with me. You love me. That puts a target the size of Texas on your back. I wish it didn't, but for right now I can't change that fact. Do you have any idea how stressed out I get when I'm not with you? Knowing that you're sitting at a bus stop, on the library steps, hell even just outside of that door waiting for a ride? And don't get me started on the panic attack I had the other day when you text me and said you were walking to the store. Buzz and Lillian finally moved into the new house which means you have even less mobility over at your cousin's. What if I'm not around and you find yourself in trouble? I really don't want to picture you running for your life like some ditz in a b-list horror movie. What if something happens with your cell and you get stranded or cornered? You'll be able to get to me or some sort of safety if you have these." Francesca shoved the keys into Daisy's free hand. "So hell yeah…I bought my girl a fucking car. If she needs to get somewhere I know she'll get there safely and on her own terms. You have full-coverage insurance, Bluetooth, and AAA which includes road-side assistance. And I'll be damned if I apologize for providing that for you. And if you really find it so hard to accept than think of it as an earlier birthday present."

Daisy felt her insides begin to melt at the impassioned speech Francesca had given her. She knew that she was right, but God did the car have to be so expensive? She could imagine Marina's snarky comments now, "It's nice…what did you do to get it?" Uncle Frank would blow a gasket, her grandpa Billy would probably have something to say about it. Reva and Buzz thought that rainbows shined out of Francesca's ass so at least they wouldn't hassle her about it. She really wished her girlfriend would have talked to her about this before she did it. Then again that talk would have probably resulted in an argument anyway. She couldn't very well refuse the rather extravagant gift now. How could she fault Francesca for loving her so much that she thought of her safety above all else?

Daisy sighed and grinned a little sheepishly at Francesca. "I'm not a ditz you know."

Francesca let out rueful chuckle. "You're with me…so that's up for debate."

"My birthday isn't for three months."

Francesca merely shrugged.

"Okay so I'll keep it…but that means you can't get me anything for my birthday."

Francesca rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Fine."

* * *

><p>"Ms. Spencer – Ms. Rivera, thank you for meeting with me today," Rafe intoned as he shook both of his mothers' hand.<p>

Olivia pulled an incredulous face and shook her head a bit at her son's behavior. Natalia merely pursed her lips and furrowed her brow as Rafe stood proudly in front of them dressed to the nines. The last time either of them had seen him in a suit he was standing in a courtroom. Even so, he didn't look as good as he did now.

"Have a seat…Mr. Rivera," Natalia suggested slowly.

"Thank you," Rafe replied as he smoothed down his tie and sat in one of the guest chairs in front of Natalia's desk. "You have a lovely office Ms. Rivera," he complimented.  
>Natalia tried her best to keep a straight face to see where all of this was going. Olivia on the other hand lacked the tacked required for such an endeavor and blew Natalia's reserve to smithereens.<p>

"Cut the crap Rafe. What's going on here? Do you need money or something?" Olivia crossed her arms across her chest and leveled her son with a look that said "Well do you," as she tapped her foot on the carpeted floor. Natalia glared at her.

"What? No I don't need money…well I do, but hear me out first." Rafe's entire plan was crumbling before he even got started – his professional demeanor evaporated as his confidence folded like a house of cards at Olivia's stare.

"Honey we do actually have work to do. Couldn't we do this at home?" Natalia tried to dispel the tense atmosphere.

"You two aren't doing this right at all," Rafe whined. "I was supposed to come in here and impress you but now that's all blown to hell," he huffed.

"Language Raphael," Natalia warned.

"Can we start over please?" Rafe's earnest eyes intrigued Olivia. She nodded in permission. "Now I came to you two because I have a business proposition or rather an idea for the expansion of the company. As you know I am currently majoring in Hotel Management at Springfield University and am currently enrolled in summer courses. After some thought I realized that I'm not cut out for the hotel business. I began to think about what I would be good at. After serious consideration I came up with a better idea, which will prove to be extremely lucrative for this company."

Both Olivia and Natalia were taken aback at Rafe's speech and watched silently as he opened his briefcase and carefully placed a folder on the desk. Natalia sat in her chair and pulled the folder closer to herself before opening it. Olivia leaned over Natalia's shoulder and began to read with her. Rafe watched with silent hope as his mothers' eyes got bigger and bigger. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

"As you can see we…you have already acquired the perfect property for this project. The Detroit Beacon would only be a few blocks away. Shuttle services could be offered to any guests who would like to go out for the night for drop-offs and pick-ups. We could even offer VIP passes with certain room packages. The market for this is wide open. There isn't anything like this around here. LA, Miami, Vegas, New York…these are the cities people think about when they think of the club scene. People spend money just to visit these places for the weekend looking for a good party. We could start with Detroit…use local DJ's, host concert events, and parties. Plenty of pro-athletes pass through the city for games. We could offer more than just your average hole in the wall club or bar no bigger than the average person's living room for them to spend their money in. In a city like Detroit we could encourage local MC's to come out for battles…same with scratch DJ's. And we could use this first club as a blue-print of sorts the same way we're using Company. Start with the first, improve upon it, learn from the market and core demographic, and then expand in other cities with the same potential."

Natalia sat back in her seat heavily as Olivia plopped herself rather hastily on Natalia's desk. Both women just looked at him for a moment – having no words to express the thoughts running through their minds. So that's why Ava and Francesca were so adamant in adding that other property to the deal when they bought the land for the Detroit Beacon. They were helping their brother.

Their silence caused Rafe to become nervous. "Francesca…she came up with some numbers. Ava has already looked into liquor licensing and city ordinance laws. Also," Rafe paused as he reached into his briefcase and pulled out an artist's pad. He flipped through some of the pages before he found what he was looking for and handed the pad over to Olivia. "The club itself would be an experience. The overall look and feel of the club would reflect that. It wouldn't hurt the company's reputation either. The hotel will offer jobs to a city in desperate need of a pick me up. When you finally decide on the next Company location I'm sure it will be in the general vicinity of the hotel. So you'll have a triple threat – the hotel for people to come and stay, the restaurant for people to eat who have simpler tastes than that of the hotel restaurant, and the club for people to party. All within shuttle distance. Local artists, dancers, DJ's, MC's, athletes passing through, and even people in the music business would all have a place to enjoy themselves. "

Olivia and Natalia listened as Rafe rambled nervously yet efficiently as they poured over the designs in front of them. The overall look and feel oozed lavishness. Wide open dance floors, high ceilings, plush seating areas, VIP lounges over looking the dance floor, a large wrap around bar, and expertly designed DJ booth and stage with a slight avant-garde feel. The designs although rough were sleek and sexy. With a little work it would be perfect.

Natalia looked up from the designs and folder containing Rafe's proposal and smiled at her first born so widely Rafe worried her face would crack. She had never in her life been more proud of her son. Olivia arched a single brow and shook her head before smiling at her son.

"So Mr. Rivera…this is what you want to do?"

"Yes Ms. Spencer it is."

Olivia looked over at Natalia and shrugged.

"Well then we'll go over this proposal and come up with a plan of attack. With the proper planning the first club could be built in time for the opening of the Beacon location."

Rafe tried really hard not to break into an excited grin…he really did.

Natalia cut in before he could get too excited. "This first club will be a test run Raphael…we make no promises on expansion. We'll see how you handle this and go from there."

Rafe cleared his throat nervously. This was the part that had him the most worried. "My only request…demand is that if you do decide to approve this project that we hire on the person responsible for those designs. They have a fresh eye and haven't had the chance to be jaded by the industry. When time comes to expand we'll already have someone in house so we won't have to shop around."

Olivia smiled internally at her son's bargaining tactics. "We'll have to meet this person first."

"I can deal with that."

Natalia stood from her desk and walked in front of Rafe offering her hand. "Well than…congratulations…I guess you're in the club business Rafe."

He shook his mother's hand eagerly as Olivia came over and gave him an encouraging pat on the back.

"Proud and surprised…most definitely."

* * *

><p>Frank watched from his seat at one of the tables in Company as Phoenix moved around behind the front counter. That wall mount she was carrying looked really heavy. He couldn't understand why his father went to some little girl for this project instead of him. He was good with his hands. Before Frank could contemplate any further he watched as something strange happened. Daisy walked out of the kitchen with the food she and Lea had ordered and winked suggestively at a completely captivated Phoenix. The younger girl grinned at her.<p>

Frank perked up in surprise. What the hell was going on here? Phoenix stopped Daisy before she made it back to her booth and beckoned her with a finger as she put the mount she'd been holding on the floor. Daisy obliged and leaned over the counter. The two spoke for a second and started laughing. Daisy shook her head and leaned in…leaned in…and kissed? Wait did she just kiss Phoenix?

Frank felt his ire rise as the younger girl placed two careful hands on his niece's cheeks and cradled her face – pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. Phoenix broke away first and grinned at his niece before giving her a quick peck. What really set Frank off was when he clearly heard Daisy say "I love you" as she walked back to the booth to rejoin Lea. The other girl didn't even look surprised at Daisy's show of affection with the nuisance behind the counter. How long has this been going on?

* * *

><p>Francesca carefully carried the flat screen behind the counter and sat it down on the floor. She picked up her screwdriver and the wall mount and screwed the mount to the back of the TV. She began to heft the TV and mount off the floor when Buzz called her from the kitchen.<p>

"Hey kid how the hell do you work this thing?"

Francesca grinned and gently placed the TV back down and went to assist Buzz. She followed him back to his office. Once inside they turned towards the wall where a control panel had been recently installed.

Francesca quickly and simply explained to Buzz the proper way to turn on the solar panels so that they would provide electricity. She then showed him how to turn them off. She watched patiently as he went through the steps until he had the process down cold. He pat her on the back in gratitude.

A scream was heard from the dinning area. Francesca's head snapped at the sound.

_Daisy._

Francesca bolted out of the office and through the kitchen to find Frank in mid fall from the small ladder she had placed in the corner behind the bar. He could bust his ass as far as she cared. What pissed her off was that he was falling with the damn TV. With a huff she jumped over the counter just as Frank's back hit the ground with a loud thud. She ignored his groan and caught the TV awkwardly just before it landed on his head. She bit back a curse as the fifty pound mount slammed down with smack on her left arm. She bit her tongue as pain radiated through her body making her feel nauseas.

_Fuckin-shit-son-of-a-bitch-muther-fucker!Picked the perfect day to go without my guard didn't I? An arm sleeve will do my ass!_

Francesca bit down on her lip hard enough to draw blood as her arm began to quiver. Daisy, Lea, and Buzz rushed to her side and helped her slowly guide the TV safely back to the floor.

"Baby I need my bag," Francesca whispered quietly in Daisy's ear as Buzz helped a somewhat dazed Frank from the floor. "Hurry," Francesca begged as she stood perfectly still trying hard to stave off the inevitable. The muscles in her arm had already begun to clench and tighten painfully as it shook.

Daisy ran back to the booth and brought her girlfriend's bag back to her. Without a word Francesca quickly pushed past Frank and out of the door.

"What the hell were you thinking Frank?" Buzz's worried tone made his son feel like a little boy who'd just skinned his knee after trying a trick on his bike he'd been told not to.

"Sorry Pop, but I just wanted to help. I didn't realize it was so heavy." Frank shrugged pitifully.

Buzz harrumphed as Daisy glared at him.

"Is Phoenix okay?" Lea finally spoke up having wondered why the girl disappeared so quickly.

Daisy turned her attention from her bumbling uncle. "Yeah…just give her a minute. She probably just needed some air." The lie fell from her lips smoothly.

* * *

><p>Francesca tore around the side of the building and pressed herself hard against the wall – slightly shielding herself by the dumpster. Her breath came in quick painful bursts as she forced air in and out of her puckered lips. Tears were streaming down her face as she fumbled through her back pack. Her arm had taken on a mind of its own as it jerked and seized at her side. She let out a silent scream as the muscles got tighter and tighter.<p>

"AHH!" She couldn't bite back the scream as tears poured faster down her face as she found the syringe and small bottle she was looking for. She used her teeth to pull the cap off the needle and quickly plunged it into the rubber stopper of the bottle. With a careful pace she really wished she didn't have to keep she pulled the proper amount of medicine from the bottle then checked the needle for air bubbles. She placed the needle between her teeth as she pulled down the athletic sleeve adorning her arm that made it possible for her to wear a tank top in the summer heat.

She used her thigh to pin her left hand against the wall and leaned her weight on it so that she could carefully insert the needle into the crook of her arm. She found her vein quickly and pressed the plunger. It took a few painful moments for the medicine to spread and her muscles to loosen. She slid down the wall – her ass hitting the ground with a thump as her breathing began to slow. Lazily she put the needle and medicine bottle back in her bag to be disposed of later. She lit a smoke and took a long pull allowing her head to fall forwards.

"Fuck," she sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Her pain and desperation were to blame for her not noticing a glaring Frank slip from the front of the alleyway.

* * *

><p>"You really should thank her for saving your ass," Buzz grumbled as Frank continued to glare. He really had no idea what was going on with his son's sudden mood swing.<p>

Frank huffed. "Who puts the mount on the TV first anyway?"

Buzz sighed and sat down with his son. "Frank if you haven't noticed it's a corner mount. The TV is too large to screw in with the mount already set up at that angle. She told me her plan of attack when she put up the other one." Buzz gestured towards a television already mounted and running the new satellite connection in a far off corner above one of the booths. "It would have been fine if you had just let her finish the job herself. Clearly it was too heavy for you."

Frank bristled at the insinuation that he was weaker than a fifteen year old girl.

Francesca walked back into Company a few minutes later as if nothing had happened. As if Frank hadn't just seen her shooting up in the alley behind the restaurant. He was going to nail her ass to the wall.

* * *

><p>"Olivia where are you going? What's with that look?" Natalia trailed after Olivia as her fiancé sashayed through her office, through the suite, and into her own office.<p>

"Our son has me feeling suddenly very inspired." Olivia hummed as she sat at her desk.

Natalia took in Olivia's expression and grinned coyly. "You have your pie making face on."

Olivia laughed. "It should be scary how well you know me." Olivia hit her intercom. "Keira did you find that information I asked for?"

"Yes Ms. Spencer it should be in your email."

"Thank you."

Olivia opened her email and read through a few files before she grinned and dialed a number on her office phone. She put it on speaker and put a finger to her lips warning Natalia to stay quiet.

"Decker."

Natalia's mouth opened in a disbelieving smile as she laughed silently.

"Hello Larry old friend, this is Olivia Spencer."

"Ah Olivia, so…nice to hear from you. What is it that you want?"

Olivia knew Larry had an idea why she was calling with the way he'd snapped at her towards the end.

"I hear you're having a little trouble over there at Galaxy…what with all the down sizing you've had to do."

"Gloating isn't a good look for you Olivia," the smarmy business man growled.

"Oh I beg to differ. I happen to be sitting very pretty in my new office here at headquarters. But, my good looks aren't what I want to discuss. You see I'm sitting here looking at my computer screen and I have to tell you I am quite shocked."

There was silence on the other line for a moment. "About?" Decker was getting antsy.  
><em><br>Hook._

"I wonder if the Xiao's know that you embezzled money from them to invest thinking you'd be able to put it back before they noticed only to lose it all. Karma is a cold-hearted bitch isn't she?"

_Line._

Olivia and Natalia grinned as a sharp intake of breath was heard over the line.

"What do you want Olivia?"

"Oh nothing much just a very good deal on some hotels that just so happen to be on the market. Do you know where I could find such a deal?"

_Sinker._

Larry sighed. "I always knew you were a bitch."

* * *

><p>Reva watched Frank with a careful eye as he tracked Phoenix's movements. He was currently sat at a table all alone as he watched the booth she, Phoenix, Daisy, Lizzie, and Mel's daughter Lea were in. She cast a glance over at Phoenix who met her eyes. The girl nodded assuring her that she was watching the man's shifty behavior as well. Reva's attention was turned towards Remy and Christina who'd also made an entrance and was scooting into the booth with them.<p>

* * *

><p>"Have you seen that nice ride outside?" Remy all but drooled as he spoke.<p>

Francesca grinned widely as Daisy slid down in her seat next to her. She wrapped an arm around her girl and pulled her closer.

"It's nice isn't it," she hummed.

"It's yours?" Christina looked at the girl wide-eyed.

"No it's Daisy's."

Everyone at the table began to ramble on questioning the silent and mortified girl on how she got such an expensive vehicle.

"Guys will you chill out? Geez. It' an early birthday present from Phoenix."

"Good job super star," Lea congratulated Francesca on spoiling her girl with a high-five over Daisy's head.

Reva tilted her head to the side and looked at Phoenix. The girl eyed Reva back. Clearly there was more of a reason for the gift than an early birthday surprise. Reva nodded her head and let it go.

Frank not so much.

"Daisy won't be accepting such an expensive gift from you. Especially sense the money came from such a suspicious source," Frank sneered as he attempted to intimidate Francesca by looming over her.

"What's so suspicious about it?" Francesca's bored tone grated on his nerves.

"It's drug money and I won't have my niece involved in it."

Everyone at the table looked at Frank as though he'd lost his mind.

"Drug money? What are you smoking Frank," Francesca stood and matched Frank's glare.

"Oh I could ask you the same thing…or perhaps what I should ask is what it is you're shooting up?"

Francesca snorted angrily. "Well which is it Frank? Am I a drug dealer successful enough to have the money to buy my girlfriend a car or am I a crack head? Make up your mind because the two don't mix. Never get high on your on supply and such."

"I saw you," Frank ground out as he pointed an accusatory finger in Francesca's face.

The girl arched a perfect brow at him trying very hard not to snap.

"Frank you need to back off." Reva warned.

"Dude what the hell is your problem?" Remy slid out of the booth backing Francesca up.

"My problem? I'm not the one with the problem. This delinquent clearly has you all fooled, and I'm sorry to say my niece included. But don't worry you won't be calling her your girlfriend for long." He goaded Francesca whose eyes were getting smaller and smaller as they narrowed to slits. "I saw you outside…you gonna try and tell me I didn't see you stick a needle in your arm out by the dumpster?"

"I don't have to answer to you," Phoenix growled. Daisy stood up and placed herself behind her girlfriend – placing a steadying hand on her lower back. She knew Francesca had officially taken a back seat on this ride.

"I'm not going to stand by and watch Daisy get brought down into the gutter with some drug-addict."

Daisy felt her girlfriend's spine go rigid as the somewhat truth of Frank's statement settled heavily on Phoenix.

"You need to check your facts before you start making such public allegations towards a minor Frank. Then again that's a little bit too much to ask from Detective Clueless isn't it?"

Company suddenly went quiet at the stand off. Buzz rushed to Frank's side. "Son don't you think it's best to do this in private?"

"No Pop if she says she didn't do anything wrong then she needs to prove it or I'm taking her in to the station." Frank made a move to grab a pair of cuffs from his jacket.

A low growl resonated deep in Phoenix's chest at the sight of the hand cuffs. "Get the fuck away from me Frank," Phoenix hissed.

"Let me see your bag," he pressed making a move to grab the bag in question from the booth. Phoenix stepped in front of him to block his path.

"I am not under arrest, you have no warrant, and I am a minor which means you have no right to search my person or my belongings without my parent's consent."

"Well then I guess you're under arrest."

"NO!" Daisy pushed herself in front of her girlfriend before she could attack and shoved Frank back a little. "You don't know what you're doing."

Frank looked down at his niece condescendingly. "She has you wrapped around her finger Daisy. I know what I saw."

"I don't think you do," she spat back surprising everyone with the level of disgust she'd just aimed her uncle's way.

Buzz stepped in again as Phoenix seethed quietly behind Daisy. "Son just take some time to gather all the facts. I'm sure there's some explanation for all of this. Are you absolutely sure you saw what you think you did?"

Frank glared at Buzz before he turned back to Phoenix. Daisy turned to her girlfriend and put her hands on he cheeks. "Calm down baby, just stay calm. It's okay…he won't cuff you. I promise you baby he won't cuff you. Calm down."

Everyone but Frank could clearly see how upset Phoenix was at the mere thought of those handcuffs. Something was very wrong.

Francesca took a deep breath and shook her head at Daisy before she took her hands away from her face and kissed her knuckles. She angled Daisy behind her body and spoke as calmly as possible. "Frank what you saw was me injecting myself with a muscle relaxant. When you so foolishly dropped the TV the very heavy metal stand banged against my arm. I have sustained injuries that something like that will cause to flare up in the most painful way possible. I'm prone to muscle spasms. I was not "shooting up" as you say but merely treating an ailment that I have suffered with for a long time."

Frank laughed in disbelief. "And you all are buying this bull aren't you?" His accusatory tone annoyed everyone present. "I bet you keep your arm covered to hide the track marks." He made a move to grab Francesca's arm but was quickly stalled as the girl snatched her arm away and just barely stopped herself from punching the man.

"Track marks!" Francesca growled. "Oh I have track marks all right." Francesca in a move Daisy would never have expected yanked down the athletic sleeve she was wearing and presented her arm to Frank. "But tell me Frank if they look like they came from a fucking needle!" Francesca's voice exploded as everyone in the restaurant gasped in shock.

"Oh my God!" Lizzie and Christina whispered as they took in the scarring on the younger girl's arm. Frank shied his eyes away from the angry girl.

Francesca gave a disgusted huff as she shoved her arm back into his line of sight. "You didn't answer me Frank. Do you think a needle did this? HUH! You wanted to see what I was hiding so look at it!"

Frank growled angrily at being made to look like a fool by this girl and made a move to smack her arm away. Everyone was shocked when he went down with a yelp as his knees buckled and he crashed to the floor. Francesca looked a little surprised to see a glaring Emma standing behind him. That right cross and side-kick to the back of his knees was impressive. Clearly someone had been paying attention from the window during morning training sessions.

"Get away from my big-sister Frank," the little girl ordered angrily. Francesca quickly slipped her sleeve back on as Ava snatched up their little sister.

"Oh boy…" Ava sighed. "Mom is not going to be happy about this."

"OH YOU'RE GOD DAMN RIGHT I'M NOT!" Olivia's voice thundered through the restaurant. She and Natalia stumped over to the booth as Frank picked himself off the ground for the second time that day.

Natalia glared at him. "You're fired Frank effective immediately. Get out of here. And you can bet your ass Doris will be having a nice little talk with her cousin about this."

Frank glared. "You can't fire me."

Buzz sighed and scratched the scruff of his beard. "Actually she can son. I've been meaning to tell you. Company is now a subsidiary of Spencer- Rivera Enterprises. They're helping me franchise the restaurant."

Franks stood dumbly as his mouth gaped open like a fish out of water.

"I think it's best if you leave son," Buzz shook his head in shame.

Frank turned and stomped out of the restaurant.

Everyone then turned and looked at the quiet girl standing with her girlfriend's arms wrapped around her tall frame.

There was never a dull day in Springfield.

Olivia turned to Reva and offered her a nod. "Thanks for the heads up."

"Not a problem."

* * *

><p>Frank slammed his car door and yelled in frustration as he slammed his fist down on the steering wheel. He snatched up his cell, scrolled through his contacts, and hit send.<p>

"What do you want Frank?"

"We have a problem."

* * *

><p>Francesca sat quietly in the passenger seat of Daisy's car as her girlfriend dug through her bag in a panic. She sighed and looked over at her in question.<p>

"What's wrong Daze?"

"I can't find my damn sketch pad!"

TBC

A/N: Thanks again for reading. MORE REVIEWS PLEASE! I need them to sustain life! Not really but just imagine I do. How sad would you be if this fic just stopped being updated and you never knew why because I died?


	54. The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse

**almightyzan: I love playing around with the characters both original and not. I feel like the direction everyone is going due to circumstance and thier own personalities is pretty close to how it would have happened had these things gone down on the show. Emma's take down of Frank is something I'm quite pride of. I'm glad you're excited about updates, but I'm also happy you're not letting them interfere with work lol. One of those mysterious phone calls will be revealed in this chapter. The other will have to wait a while. And as far as this being one of the best fics you've read (blush) lol thank you.**

**leftlady70:Yes...the fan shall be covered in shit lol. Things are about to get VERY interesting. **

**Once again thank you everyone for reading. MORE REVIEWS! I'll be more inclined to quicker updates the more I get. HINT HINT! **

* * *

><p>AN: And I'm back! I have for you 53 pages of AWESOME! Now it's a little long so it will be split into two parts. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Risen From The Ashes<strong>

**Pairing: Olivia/Natalia Doris/Blake Francesca/Daisy**

**Rating: MA for strong language, adult situations, violence, blood, drug use.**

**Slightly AU most invents remain the same with a few concentrated changes to the Otalia storyline.**

**Summary: A mysterious stranger comes to town and changes the lives of Olivia and Natalia forever.**

**I do not own the songs, movies, comic books, and character's referenced and or depicted in this story beside Phoenix and her co-horts.**

* * *

><p>The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse and their Good Friend<p>

**T**estosterone, **E**strogen, **A**nger, **S**ecrets, and **E**…

"You and your chief cousin can do all the damn talking you want Doris, but I want his head on a spit!" Olivia's voice boomed off of the walls of The Farmhouse as she fumed. Her pacing form was filled with tension as Doris watched her eyes flash dangerously.

The Mayor of Springfield had thought she'd witnessed Olivia Spencer's fury. She thought she knew what it looked like to watch Olivia transform into the force of nature the rest of the world knew to steer clear of, but looking at the furious women in front of her Doris realized she had yet to see Olivia Spencer truly enraged. What made the situation all the more frightening was the fact that Natalia – sweet and loving Natalia – was just sitting there on the sofa not saying a word. Her face was a blank mask of steel while her usually warm and welcoming brown eyes were dancing with promises of things Doris rather not see come to fruition. Her lithe body was taught and controlled in a way the older woman had never seen her normally docile friend carry herself. Natalia's pinpoint gaze tracked Olivia's pacing with a calculated ease; almost as if she was seconds away from agreeing to whatever psychotic plan Olivia would surely be concocting in her head.

"Olivia," Natalia's cool and calm tone tinged with huskiness sent a shiver of unease down Doris' spine. "Sit down please."

Olivia spun on her heel right in front of Doris who was seated in the chair in front of the window and focused her steely gaze on her fiancé. With a deep intake of breath and a sigh Olivia went from sixty to zero in less than a second. Doris watched in a sort of morbid fascination as Olivia calmed herself quicker than she had ever remembered her friend being capable of. Olivia walked over to the sofa and sat slowly next to her partner. They shared a look for a short moment before turning back to their waiting friend.

"Frank backed our daughter into a corner. This all could have been avoided if he would have been professional enough to at least pull her aside and question her. Instead he called her out in a restaurant filled with people. She had a choice to either be arrested which would have brought consequences none of us want to face or to bring attention to herself that could possibly bring consequences none of us want to face." Natalia began with the same tone of voice that left Doris feeling more than a little nervous. "The unveiling of her scar will bring questions, and in this town when people have questions they look for answers."

"And someone finding those answers will lead us to a fight I'm not sure we're ready for," Doris added.

Olivia squeezed Natalia's hand. She could feel the way her lover's body was winding into a tight coil just waiting for the chance to spring free…and attack. "We're ready. When the time comes rest assured there will be hell to pay." It was not arrogance that colored Olivia's voice but a confidence bred from knowing more than the other guy. Doris watched her friends carefully – neither of them flinched away from the inquisition. Doris nodded knowing that there was more to it, but didn't feel comfortable enough verbalizing her question. These two were in such a state that she was sure she did not want to be the one to cut the string that was holding together their self-control.

"Where is everyone?" Doris was surprised that the entire house wasn't up in arms and marching for Frank's blood. Or perhaps they were and she was just being skillfully detained while the problem was being taken care of. She wouldn't put it past the house of Spencer-Rivera to be so sly in their approach.

"Rafe is upstairs with Ashley. She's keeping him in check at the moment which is very much appreciated." Olivia pinched the bridge of her nose as she felt herself calming even more – the adrenaline that had built up after answering Reva's phone call leaving her veins. Was it rationale to be pissed off about the fact that you aren't so pissed anymore? Why hadn't she popped that asshole one good time when she had the chance? She would have been totally justified. She chuckled internally as she remembered who did take a shot at Frank. If nothing else he'll be the laughing stock of the SFPD for being taken down by an eight year old girl. She could only imagine the heckling he would receive upon entering the squad room.

"Ava is still talking to Remy, Christina, and Lea. Lizzie is helping her carefully explain the delicacies of the situation without giving anything away. They're making sure no one will spread any gossip. Hopefully we'll be able to keep this as contained as possible." Natalia too was feeling the crash from her rush of adrenaline that left her with questions about herself she'd rather leave unanswered. She had never felt such anger before in her life.

"Who is handling Reva? Surely you're not going to leave that gossiping old busy body unattended?" Doris scoffed as she straightened the lapels of her jacket.

"Reva knows better," Olivia quickly interjected. "She doesn't know how dangerous Chess' situation is, but she has an idea. She likes her too much to spread any gossip about her. I hate to admit it but we can depend on her through this."

"She will shut down any gossip if she hears it," Natalia spoke as she nodded in agreement with Olivia's previous assessment of her frenemy.

"Francesca is upstairs with Daisy. Surprisingly enough after her initial outburst she's been pretty level headed. I'm afraid that's because she's preparing herself for the eventuality of the opening of a can of worms. She has been very determined to keep her family safe despite her presence here. Her words not mine." Olivia sighed as she leaned back on the sofa and pulled Natalia closer.

They both knew that Olivia was right. There was a storm brewing in Francesca. They always knew what to expect when Phoenix was angry, but what they were completely unprepared for Francesca's unraveling. It was only a matter of time before the reasonable and rationale part of her snapped under the pressure. Even still there was one thing that seemed more frightening; the day Francesca and Phoenix were of the same accord and lashed out as one. Gossip would be the least of their worries if that were to happen.

Doris pursed her lips in thought as the alarm to the front gate dinged, alerting them to a visitor. Natalia got up swiftly and went to the kitchen. She spied Blake through the security camera before letting her in.

"Blake is here, "she announced from the doorway before turning back to the kitchen to make coffee.

It wasn't long before a quietly talking Olivia and Doris heard Natalia open the back door and greet Blake. The two women came into the living room – Natalia carrying a tray of coffee mugs – and sat next to their respective partners. After the coffee was all passed around Blake took a sip and cleared her throat.

"I can't believe Frank would accuse Phoenix of doing drugs." She looked around the room as each woman twitched in some small form. Olivia's eyes narrowed slightly. Natalia blinked slowly, and Doris canted her head to the side.

Doris turned back to her friends and took a steadying breath. She really wished she didn't have to ask. "If we really want to discredit Frank's outburst we have to be able to prove without a shadow of a doubt that it was completely unwarranted. Now if need be and this is completely off the record…would she indeed past a drug test?"

Olivia bristled as Natalia jumped to her feet. "What are you asking us Doris? If we allow our child to use drugs under our roof?"

Doris flinched away from her friend's ire and once again steadied herself as Blake began to shoot questioning glances about the room. "I would never insinuate such a thing regarding the two of you as mothers. What I'm asking is if you are absolutely sure that she has not in fact been using behind your backs."

Olivia rubbed her brow as she grabbed Natalia's hand and coaxed her back down to her side. She knew that from Doris' point of view the question was completely valid. "Yes Doris, we're sure. We have repeatedly told her it's not necessary, but she drops for us at least once a week. Even without it we would notice; she is a completely different person when she's using. She's been clean since she moved in."

Doris huffed a sigh of relief and folded her hands across her lap. "Good. As far as I can tell the best course of action I can take is to consult with the Chief about Frank's unprofessional behavior. He accosted a minor and made baseless accusations in a very public setting. We all know he holds a grudge towards your family. It stands to reason that he misused his authority to try and intimidate your daughter with said grudge in mind. I do have to warn you that he will not be terminated."

"What!" Olivia screeched. "Why the hell not Doris?"

Doris put up her hands in a placating manor as Blake reached over to rub her back. "Think about it Olivia. We don't want him digging around because he's angry. You've already taken away his job at his family's restaurant. Taking his badge away from him will insure that he goes looking for payback. Publicly no one knows a thing about Francesca. He'll start there…we don't want that."

Olivia growled in frustration conceding that her friend once again had a point. Natalia leaned heavily into her side as she began to rub her thigh soothingly. Blake watched them closely for a moment before she spoke up.

"What's really going on here? You're obviously talking over and around the real issue. What's the big deal? And how the hell did that girl get that scar?"

Doris shook her head. "It's best if you don't know."

Just as Blake made a sign of protest Doris waved her hand and shook her head; forestalling her comeback.

"Blake sweetheart I'm serious." The solemn look in Doris' eyes scared her girlfriend a little. "This is not me keeping anything from you. This is not us wanting you to stay out of the loop. This is us doing our best to protect everyone as best we can."

As Blake eyed Doris she began to realize truly for the first time that her friends were in a very dangerous situation. Before any other words could be spoken Olivia's cell began to ring. She looked down at the screen and cursed.

"Hey Rick." She cringed at her much too cheerful tone as Natalia's eyes rounded in slight alarm. They had been avoiding the doctor sense the status of Olivia's heart had changed. Rick had been calling both of them incessantly for weeks. "I know, but I'm really busy Rick so…" Olivia pinched the bridge of her nose. "Well one would think that if I wasn't feeling well I would come in. Okay well Natalia would drag me in." Olivia listened as Rick berated her for her negligence on the other line. "I'm fine Rick really. Never felt better." And it was true she hadn't. Her new lease on life paired with all the training she'd been doing had left Olivia the healthiest she could ever remember being. "Okay…Okay I heard you the first time. I'll have my assistant schedule something." Olivia hung up the phone. "Shit."

"Swear Jar," Natalia half-heartedly chided as she grabbed her lover's hand. "We knew we would have to deal with him eventually. So we go to the appointment. Let him run his exams and tests and then well…" Natalia trailed off as Olivia caught the gist of what was left unsaid. No they didn't allow their child to use drugs, but computer hacking was something that couldn't be avoided. Olivia just rolled her eyes.

Daisy waited patiently with her head resting on Francesca's shoulder as her girlfriend ran a gentle hand through her hair. To be completely honest Daisy hadn't expected to reach this level of intimacy with the younger girl so quickly. Granted they were lying innocently on Francesca's bed – their arms wrapped securely around one another as Daisy ran her hand softly across Francesca's bare left arm – still Daisy was surprised that Francesca was comfortable holding her in this position. She tried desperately to push the realization from her mind that the only reason Francesca was allowing it was because Daisy wasn't laying completely on top of her. Finally the silence became too much for her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Daisy shifted so that she could look up into Francesca's expressive eyes.

"Yeah Daze I'm sure. I understand why everyone is waiting for me to flip my shit and go berserk, but I'm not going to do that. I just want to be happy. I can't do that if I allow every idiot that causes a problem to bring me down. My moms will handle Frank…it's their job so I'm going to let them do it."

Daisy grinned happy with her girlfriend's growth. "Damn. I was hoping I'd get to watch you punch a hole through something else."

Francesca started laughing. "You're such a little smart-ass."

Daisy giggled a little as her girlfriend shifted them to a half-seated position so they were leaning back on the head board. She sobered a little after a thought crossed her mind. "What if he starts asking questions?"

Francesca felt herself plummet for a moment at the scared little voice Daisy had just spoken in. She didn't want her girlfriend to be afraid of anything. "I have already linked into his computer and phone at the station as well as his cell. I'll know if and when he starts digging. Don't worry…if he tries anything there will be a brick wall at every turn."

Francesca ran her hand across Daisy's cheek before gently taking her chin between her thumb and forefinger. "I will never let anything happen to you."

Tears pricked at Daisy's eyes. The devotion shinning from Francesca's eyes and the fierce sincerity in her tone caused Daisy to question if she had every really truly been loved until now. She shook her head and sniffed before pecking her girl on the lips. "It's not me I'm worried about."

It took two days. Two days for the verdict to be passed down to Frank from his superiors that he was on disciplinary leave of duty for two months without pay. Two days for Olivia and Natalia to stop picturing Frank's body in various states of mutilation. Two days for Natalia to return to herself, and feel secure in her morals. Two days for a handful of people in town to stop looking at Francesca as if she was some sort of specimen in a jar. Two days for Frank to finally reappear in public sporting a nasty black eye and bruised cheek. An injury Frank tried to downplay while Olivia and Francesca berated an unapologetic Jonathan.

The Spencer-Rivera women were standing in a bridal shop being fitted for dresses. After careful consideration it was decided that Rafe would be their best-man (he'd be standing with Olivia) and Ava would be their maid of honor (she would be standing with Natalia.) Emma of course would be the flower girl and would join Francesca as a bridesmaid. Doris would preside over the ceremony, and before Olivia and Natalia officially left for their short honeymoon they would make a quick stop in Iowa to pick up a marriage certificate.

During that particular discussion Natalia had made quite a few faces at Olivia who made more than enough snide comments. "The fact that a state filled with nothing but good ole' boys and corn is more progressive than the rest of the country is pitiful." Natalia had been making dinner and did not feel up to listening to her lover go off on one of her tangents. So she simply nodded while being silently grateful the law had passed just in time for their wedding. They would at least have a piece of paper with their names on it that acknowledged them as a married couple. Even if it wasn't recognized in every state…including their own. The small fortune they were spending to obtain all the legal rights any straight couple would automatically obtain just by signing their names made Natalia more than a little disgusted. She mused that one was never much of an activist until the issue hit too close to home.

"Ma. Ma. Ma come look. MA! LOOK! MAMA LOOK!" Emma broke Natalia out of her thoughts by repeatedly calling for her…very loudly.

Natalia's eyes went wide as she looked around the shop. There were a few attendants chuckling due to Emma's excitement. Ava and Francesca were on the other side of the shop with Olivia – each one of them nitpicking with one another and the attendants helping them with the two sibling's dress fittings. Natalia rushed over to Emma.

"Emma sweetie," Natalia said in a deceptively sweet tone that did little to hide her chiding. "That does not sound like your inside voice," she reminded with a shake of her head as her voice rose a few octaves. The little girl took the moment to look chagrined. She apologized quietly to the patient woman pinning the material on Emma's dress.

Emma's exuberance was only quelled for a moment before she was back to happily admiring her dress. She was trying really hard to stay still for the nice lady…she really was. "It's so pretty Mama," Emma gushed with a sense of awe. She'd never worn such a pretty dress before.

Natalia smiled at her little girl and kneeled down to her face level. She brushed a few locks of hair from Emma's face. "The dress is pretty Em and you look very beautiful."

Emma beamed even brighter at the complement coming from her Ma. She was one of the prettiest women ever, so that was big coming from her. A thought crossed the little girl's mind at that point and she began to frown. "Thank you Ma."

Natalia's brow furrowed at Emma's contemplative tone. "What's wrong Jellybean?"

Emma huffed and pouted. "It's too pretty, and like you said I do look really good in it," Emma hedged as the attendant looked up at Natalia with wide-eyes and an amused smirk. "Mommy said that you're not supposed to show up the bride…so I can't get this dress." She was completely serious which is what caused the attendant to snort and Natalia to hold in a laugh.

_This kid is just too much._

"Well Emma the good thing about this particular wedding is that there are two brides. I think your mommy and I combined will do just fine…even with you looking so good." Natalia stood and pat her daughter on the head lovingly. Emma took her words into consideration and nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay Ms. Emma we're all done here. Why don't you go with Cynthia and get this dress off and then I'm sure she could find a snack for you."

"Thank you Laurie." Emma smiled at the woman before being guided back to the dressing rooms by Cynthia who seemed to have materialized at the mentioning of her name.

"It seems like you have your hands full with that one," Laurie mused with a laugh.

Natalia shook her head. "You have no idea. She's such a little sweetheart, but sometimes she has the personality of someone three times her age."

Laurie nodded in commiseration. "I've been there with my girls."

Natalia cringed as once again she heard the voice of someone (who belonged to her) being raised across the shop. Soon people would think they had no home training and were raised in a barn. Natalia and Laurie approached Olivia, Ava, and Francesca in the midst of their argument.

"Mother would you stop it?" Ava swatted Olivia's hand away from her. "Let them do their jobs."

"All I'm saying is they're a little too tight in the bust."

"I think she understands that Mother," Francesca added with a grumble as she shot an apologetic glance the seamstress' way.

Natalia realized the two were officially annoyed. Ava only called Olivia mother when she was exasperated and her sister had picked up the habit.

Olivia looked over at Francesca than sighed as she took another look at her feet. She could have sworn she told her to change those. "And really Chess? You couldn't have worn any other shoes?"

The girl just looked at her feet and shrugged. "What? They're Dolce and extremely fashionable." Francesca rather liked her black ankle length combat boots.

"Oh really," Olivia's pitch rose considerably. "What they are my dear child is fashionably combative."

"Ooooh…I like that. Can I use it," Francesca asked sarcastically before rolling her eyes.

Olivia sighed before she noticed Francesca shift awkwardly; her girls were being squished.

"See. Look at this." Olivia tugged at the tightness of the dress demonstrating what little room she had to wedge her fingers between the material and her daughter. She looked over to the women helping them and raised an eyebrow before doing something that would go straight to the top of Francesca's 'Embarrassing Shit My Mother Has Done,' list by way of cupping the underside of Francesca's boobs and pushing them upwards. "My daughters have been blessed with breasts," she started with a glare at the seamstress "…and those breasts are suffocating."

Francesca's entire body turned beat red as she grimaced and covered her face with her left hand then wrapped her right arm around her chest.

Ava threw her hands up and groaned. "I swear to God, Mother if you turn into Bridezilla when we're this close to the wedding there will be a riot and I will be leading it," Ava threatened. Olivia stepped back from Francesca and glared at Ava.

Francesca took the reprieve and tried to regroup from Olivia's mortifying gesture. "Oh God," she mumbled. "I'm scarred for life," she spoke to no one in particular.

Olivia and Ava began to bicker back and forth in earnest.

"I see you have your hands full with these ones as well," Laurie commented.

Natalia just winced and scratched at her temple. "You have no idea."

"Look Ma they have cookies!" Emma shouted as she ran up to her.

_Barn – Farmhouse…what's the difference again?_

* * *

><p>Rafe was sitting on the counter top in the kitchen when the girls returned home. He watched sandwich in hand and mouth full as the girls practically stormed into the house one by one. Francesca didn't spare him a glance as she moved swiftly up to her room with a scowl. Ava all but growled as she took a few cookies from the jar before snatching the fridge open. Never had Rafe felt such anger come from pouring a glass of milk. She sat at the table and didn't say a word. Natalia entered grumbling to herself before she gave Rafe an incredulous look and threw up her hands.<p>

"You have got to be kidding me. Raphael get your butt off the counter and sit at the table," she commanded.

He hopped to it immediately and jumped off the counter silently. Moving with the caution one would upon encountering a wild animal he moved his plate and glass to the table, pulled out a chair, and sat across from Ava who was angrily dunking a cookie into her milk. As Natalia was pulling a container of ice cream from the freezer Olivia and Emma came in the house. Emma skipped giddily through the kitchen.

"Hi Rafe…I can't wait till you see my dress. It's awesome!"

"I'm glad you got the perfect dress Munchkin," Rafe complimented. Emma clapped happily before she hugged him and made her up out of the kitchen to scamper up the stairs.

Ava huffed and stuffed another bite of cookie in her mouth as she grumbled. "Yes the dress must be absolutely perfect."

Olivia shot a glare her oldest child's way before she joined an agitated Natalia who was now drizzling her vanilla ice cream with chocolate and caramel sauce. She then grabbed some cookies from the jar and went to the table practically slamming her bowl down. Olivia began angrily scooping ice cream for herself. Olivia soon joined them at the table with her ice cream and cookies. There was an eerie silence blanketing the table. Each woman looked as if she were seconds away from screaming as they ate.

Rafe cleared his throat nervously. He really had no idea what to say._ Dress shopping couldn't be that bad could it?_ He wasn't so sure, but from the looks of it they had all pissed each other off somehow. The only one who was happy about the outing was Emma. Before he could comment there was a loud slam from upstairs that could only be Francesca's door.

"ARGH!"

None of the women at the table even acknowledged having heard Francesca yelling. Rafe began to feel even more alarmed as he heard her stomping down the stairs. She appeared in the kitchen doorway with narrowed eyes. She spotted the half-carton of ice cream on the counter and made her way over to it. She peered inside before grabbing the caramel and chocolate sauce. She poured some directly into the carton and began pilling cookies onto a plate. She went to the silverware drawer and stabbed a spoon into the ice cream. She stood at the counter and shoved the spoon full of ice cream into her mouth and bit into a cookie the most aggressive way possible. She grabbed the ice cream and her cookies and stomped to the kitchen door before abruptly stopping in her tracks. Her back went rigid before she turned with her full hands and looked at her parents and sister.

Olivia was the first of the women to notice her standing there. Before she could voice her question she too began to look at all of them. Ava angrily eating cookies and milk, Natalia angrily eating ice cream and cookies, Francesca standing in the doorway glaring with her ice cream and cookies in hand, and herself shoveling down ice cream and cookies into her mouth. She groaned. Ava and Natalia looked up. They had a moment of realization before moaning in dejection.

Rafe was so lost at the moment. What the hell was up with them?

Francesca whined. "I can't believe this!"

Natalia sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Figures."

Ava slumped in her chair with a shrug and pouted. "We synched up? All four of us? This is bullshit!"

"God damnit!" Olivia pounded her fist on the table causing Rafe to jump.

"Swear jar!" Natalia pointed to Ava and Olivia before looking them all over and sighing. "This is going to be a terrible week." She went to one of the cabinets and came back to the table with a bottle of Midol that Olivia and Ava practically wrestled over.

Rafe's eyes went wide and his mouth formed a large "O" as he finally got it. _Jesus Christ! I have to get out of here…NOW!_ He shoved the remaining chips on his plate in his mouth, chewed as quickly as possible, downed the rest of his orange juice, and picked up his sandwich. "I'll uh…see you guys later," he rushed out before running from the house like his ass was on fire and jumping into the Nissan. _Just my luck to be stuck in a house full of women on their periods. They're scary on a good day!_

Francesca growled again before stomping her way back up the stairs and up to her room. She slammed the door again for good measure.

"Dear Lord God, give me the strength," Natalia prayed as Olivia and Ava were forcefully shoving a few pills into their mouths.

* * *

><p>Daisy sat on the bleachers beside the basketball court laughing her ass of with Ashley. They were clutching their stomachs and rocking back and forth as tears poured down their cheeks. Francesca watched them completely unimpressed as she finished tying up her high-tops.<p>

"It's not that funny," she replied in monotone.

"Oh I beg to differ," Ashley countered with a giggle as she wiped her cheeks. "Your mom totally groped you in public."

_And more laughing._ Francesca sighed. "She did not grope me. That just makes it sound all kinds of gross and wrong."

Daisy sobered a little and wiped her eyes. "Its okay baby, we've all been embarrassed at some point by our moms." Daisy put her arm around Francesca's shoulder and kissed her on the cheek.

Rafe walked up to them and dropped his duffel bag down onto the bleachers before sitting next to Ashley. "Hey chica," he greeted her while pulling her close to him in a hug.

"Hey yourself mi novio guapo," Ashley cooed as they pulled apart.

Rafe leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss that quickly turned heated. He pulled Ashley into him as she cupped his cheeks and moaned.

"Oh My God! MY EYES! MY YOUNG IMPRESSIONABLE EYES!" Francesca began to yell while shielding her face. She and Daisy started laughing hysterically as Rafe and Ashley hastily broke apart. They only laughed harder when Rafe began to glare daggers at Francesca.

"Now why was it necessary to block me like that?" Rafe jerked his head to the side indicating Ashley.

Francesca's brow furrowed to a comically low state as she tried to decipher the meaning of that head gesture. She didn't need to be hinted at about her brother's previous activity. She clearly saw him making out with his girlfriend. Sometimes her big-brother was so strange. "Just doing my sisterly duty I suppose," she shrugged before leaning back against the bleachers. Daisy happily followed her and curled into her side as she wrapped an arm around Francesca's waist.

"Where is everyone anyway," Ashley questioned.

Rafe groaned. "Don't rush them. I need this to last as long as possible. Large amounts of male bonding and testosterone is needed before I set foot back in that house."

Daisy and Ashley laughed at his horrified expression. Rafe grumbled while Ashley tried to make him feel better. Daisy noticed how quite Francesca had gotten. Somehow she just knew that her girl was thinking about things they both really wished she didn't. Daisy noticed while they were becoming friends how much more on edge Francesca was when she received her monthly visitor. She knew the younger girl saw it as nothing but a slap in the face. It was easy for her to recall her words on the matter. _It's like hey, here's a constant reminder of what you can never have._ There were no words that could comfort her when she got this way so instead Daisy just hugged her even tighter.

There little moment was broken up not too long after that as Bill walked up to them from the parking lot. He raised his hands in the air. "Its okay everyone now that I am here we can get started."

Rafe and Francesca snorted as they broke away from their girlfriends and went to greet Bill. Remy and Cyrus showed up next. Everyone said their hellos as the guys changed their shoes. Once everyone was ready Francesca stood and discarded her t-shirt; leaving her only in her basketball shorts, sports bra, and padded sports sleeve. Daisy's mind went AWOL for a moment.

_Look. At. Her. Abs. And those pelvic lines. They're like instructions. Place hands here, grip fingers there, and anchor thumbs here. Why yes I think I will._

"Daisy!"

"Huh, what happened," Daisy gave a start as she snapped out of her Francesca induced haze.

Everyone was looking at her funny.

"You okay babe?" Francesca ran a careful hand across her girlfriend's forehead.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. It's just a little…hot," Daisy lamely replied with a gulp.

Francesca frowned before walking onto the court. She gave a backwards glance before turning back to the guys that were waiting for her to practice for the tournament tomorrow.

"Is that drool?" Ashley giggled as she pointed out the small bit of saliva resting on her best-friend's chin.

Daisy scoffed. "What? No." She discreetly turned her head to the side and wiped the back of her hand over her chin. She rolled her eyes at herself when it came away a little wet.

"Mmm hmm," Ashley smirked.

Remy beckoned Francesca to his side with a wave of his hand. She watched as his eyes darted from her covered arm to her face. "You alright Jean?"

Francesca grinned at the nickname. When she and the guys got together they always somehow ended up in some argument over comic books, much to their wives and girlfriend's displeasure. The name had stuck after a discussion of whether or not Phoenix – an alien life form that had for a time inhabited Jean Grey's body – was evil or simply misunderstood. She could tell that he wanted to hug her or something, but didn't know if it would be accepted. She smiled and wrapped her arm around his sturdy frame for a side hug.

"I'm good Gambit." Remy Lebeau (Gambit's real name) was way too close for Francesca not to stick her friend with the moniker.

Remy smiled and nodded his head. "Listen if you need someone else to talk to…I'm always a phone call away."

Francesca quirked her head to the side. "Someone else?"

Remy rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I saw you…coming out of my mom's office the other day."

Francesca's head screamed with warnings, but she couldn't deny the sincerity in her friend's words. "Thank you Remy. Just…have you told anyone else about what you saw?"

"No, of course not. I of all people should know enough about a patient's rights then to go spreading that around."

"Good…good. Remy," Francesca waited until she had his full attention. "Don't ever tell anyone that I'm seeing your mom okay? This is really important."

If word got out that she was seeing Felicia, her shrink would be yet another name on a list of people that would be in danger if trouble came to town. It would stand to reason that Francesca would have told her everything. Her therapy wouldn't work otherwise.

Remy eyed her for a moment – taking in her fierce need for him to really understand. He shot another glance at her arm. "Not a soul," he assured. And he wouldn't tell a soul; not even his wife.

"Thanks."

"Guys," Cyrus called for them a little annoyed. "We're ready to start practice when you are."

They both rolled their eyes at him. "Let's go before the Crocodile Hunter over there has a conniption," Francesca urged.

* * *

><p>Natalia walked into Olivia's office and found her fiancé in quite the state. She was sitting at her desk sans heels, slumped down in her chair, and sporting the biggest pout Natalia had ever seen as she sulked.<p>

"Oh Princess," Natalia pouted in commiseration, walked behind Olivia, and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Olivia tightly gripped the arms that were comforting her. "It's not that bad I promise."

"Yes it is," Olivia whined sounding very much like their youngest child. "We've never bled at the same time."

Natalia grimaced. "Please don't word it that way. It just sounds so…vivid. Besides there has never been so much estrogen flowing in the house either. We've all gotten really close," she pointed out.

Olivia let out a pitiful chuckle as she urged Natalia around her until she was sitting in her lap. "I get that, it's just…" Olivia huffed. "Now neither of us can get a happy."

Natalia burst out laughing. "A 'happy' honey? Really? Exactly how do you come up with all these

colorful ways to describe our love life?"

Olivia gave a dejected shrug. "It doesn't matter because it is now a defunct love life."

Natalia wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck. "One week baby, that's it."

Olivia looked at her as if she were insane. "A week, lying in bed, next to you, and I can't do anything about it. Oh joy."

Natalia chose to ignore that and brought the conversation to a more pressing matter. "So are we going to acknowledge the giant lizard clad in Vera Wang in the room?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I am not Bridezilla." She felt even more annoyed when Natalia gave her a disbelieving look. "I'm not. I just want it to be perfect."

Be it a business arrangement, doomed love, or for all the wrong reasons all five of Olivia's previous marriages had been disasters. The weddings (if the marriage actually started with one) had been all wrong. Mostly they were about smoozing and a showing off of wealth. She realized after some time that she had felt like nothing but a trophy. She just wanted this one – the last one – to be perfect.

"Liv do you or do you not recall the argument we had last week about the invitations?"

"Yes I do, and I stand by the point I was trying to make in said argument."

Natalia quickly stood. She could not believe this beautiful woman sometimes. "You wanted to put and addendum at the bottom in fine print stating the names of dances that wouldn't be permitted at the reception."

Olivia stood and pointed at Natalia. "Yes I did," her tone rose to that pitch. You know the one that left Natalia unsure of whether or not she should take her lover seriously. That pitch that was both indignant and goofy. "Have you seen Matt and Rick dance? It's like watching the end of that movie Rafe and Chess thinks is so damn funny that no one else seems to get."

Natalia's eyes slowly swiveled in her head as she tried to think of the movie Olivia was talking about.

"You know the one with that special needs kid who was helping his friend run for class president?"

Natalia started giggling. "Olivia baby, Napoleon was not special needs."

"Well you could have fooled the hell out of me. All I'm saying is that our dance floor will not be usurped by the likes of the Sprinkler, Running Man, Cabbage Patch, Macarena, The Worm or its moronic half cousin The Centipede, The Robot, Moon Walk, Hammer Time, or The Electric Slide. Also Cody has been informed that if he even thinks about playing the Chicken Dance or YMCA when the band isn't on he will be killed in his sleep."

Natalia had been laughing the entire time Olivia rattled off her list of "Cliché Dance Moves Punishable by Death or at the Very Least Expulsion from Our Wedding."

"You think it's funny now, but you won't when Doris starts a conga line just to spite me."

"Okay I understand the no conga line, but no slide? It's like a wedding must," Natalia pouted.

"What the hell kind of weddings have you been to?"

"Fun ones," Natalia fired back.

"No slide honey."

"Can't we at least compromise? No slide but what about The Cupid Shuffle?" Natalia gave Olivia her patented pout that brought with it the full force of her dimples.

Olivia felt herself crumbling under its weight until she realized she had no idea what Natalia was even talking about. "The Cupid Shuffle? What the hell is that? If I don't know how it's done then it's a big no go. "

"It's not necessary to know how to do it Liv, the song tells you."

"What does that even mean?"

Natalia gave Olivia a patient look before taking off her heels and going to Olivia's computer. She turned on the large conference monitor mounted to the wall, started the internet, and went to YouTube on the internet. "I'll show you."

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later.<p>

"So Ash they didn't even give you a clue as to what this meeting was about?" Francesca really didn't understand the reason for the cryptic message Olivia had given Ashley.

"Nope, she just said to make sure all four of us came right over after your practice."

"Huh." Francesca racked her brain for possibilities as the two couples rode the elevator to the top floor.

They all piled out once they reached their destination and walked through the newly finished lobby. Francesca opened the glass door to the suite of offices for Daisy. Rafe then took the door from his sister so that she and Ashley could pass through. They clasped hands with their respective partners and walked down the hall towards Olivia's office. Halfway there Rafe stopped in his tracks bringing Ashley to an abrupt halt with him. Francesca and Daisy stopped walking at Rafe's wide-eyed stare into nothingness.

"Rafe sweetie, are you okay?" Ashley squeezed his hand to get his attention when it became evident he hadn't heard her.

He turned to Francesca with a look of abject horror on his face. "You don't think…?"

"Think what bro?"

Rafe cut his eyes to Daisy then back at her then to Ashley. He bobbed his head a few times trying to guide his sister to his train of thought. It took a few seconds for the light-bulb to go off.

"Oh God no," Francesca looked at Daisy with a grimace.

"What are you two freaking out about now?" Daisy was still getting used to the strange dynamic of the Spencer-Rivera siblings.

"What if they called all four of us here to give us…_The Talk_," Rafe whispered.

Ashley gave an undignified squeak of shock as Daisy blanched white. _The Talk_…never have two words given a teenager a greater thrill of fear and humiliation.

Francesca tried to calm them all down. "They wouldn't do that to both of us at the same time though right?" She looked to Rafe for validation.

"Are you kidding me? These are our parents we're talking about. They probably think it's more convenient this way. Plus they get the added bonus of scaring the hell out of our girlfriends who just so happen to be best-friends."

"It's like some evil system of checks and balances with an added insurance policy," Francesca trailed off as different scenarios went flying through her mind with abandon. She could just imagine their moms calling Ashley when she was on a date with Daisy to ask questions about their whereabouts to see if they could catch them doing something they weren't supposed to and vice versa.

That was the thing about teenagers. It didn't matter if they were good kids who followed the rules. They still enjoyed the feeling of knowing that they could get away with something if they wanted to. Everyone took a deep breath and steadied themselves before they continued walking albeit a little slower than before.

"You guys remember that scene in The Wizard of Oz when they were walking down that long hallway the first time they met the wizard?"

Once again they all stopped and looked at Rafe. Francesca snorted. "Tell me dear brother are we here to ask for your courage or brain? Perhaps both?"

"Oh shut up Chess."

"At least there aren't any munchkins hanging from the ceiling," Francesca mused.

"Dude it was a bird!" Rafe shot back.

"It was not a damn bird. It was a hanging munchkin!"

"I've looked at that scene and I know for a fact it was a bird."

"Yes it is a bird, on the DVD version but not on the VHS. They edited the scene when they re-released the movie!"

"Everything isn't a conspiracy theory Chess."

"Until it is!"

"Why would the actors keep skipping and singing when it was right there in front of them then?"

"Judy Garland was a professional. The show must go on."

"It wasn't a stage play. They could have stopped and re-shot the scene."

"Hey!" Ashley shouted to get their attention. Daisy just stood back and smirked as she shook her head. They had argued about this too many times for it to bother her anymore. Personally she didn't really want to put all that much thought into the idea that there could have been a suicide munchkin in a movie she watched as a kid. "Seriously you two I am so done listening to you argue about this…again!" Ashley leveled them with a look. It was rare when the girl showed her annoyance with their bickering so the two siblings looked sufficiently chided.

Once they got to the end of the hall they noticed Keira grinning like a fool behind a magazine right before they heard the muted thud of music coming from Olivia's office.

"What's going on in there," Ashley asked her co-worker.

"You have to see it for yourselves," she laughed.

The four teens shrugged before Rafe knocked on the door.

"They won't hear you just go in."

Ashley shrugged before Rafe opened the door and let them all in. Four sets of eyebrows shot up as Francesca quietly shut the door behind them. A giggling Olivia and Natalia were in the middle of the floor with their backs to them dancing along to The Cupid Shuffle that was blasting on the conference monitor. To be completely honest it was quite impressive the way the two were dancing and how they had put their own personal spin on the moves.

All four teens looked to each other and covered their mouths as small gasps of laughter escaped them. Rafe pulled out his phone and started recording them. Francesca put her fingers to her lips and moved behind her mothers and began dancing the moves with them.

_To the right, to the right, to the right, to the right_

_To the left, to the left, to the left, to the left_

_Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick_

_Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself_

As Olivia and Natalia were turning to their left to continue the dance they finally noticed Francesca in their peripheral vision.

"Gah," Olivia jumped and clutched an equally startled Natalia.

The four teens finally allowed their laughter to bubble out and just about fell all over each other.

"Hey guys. Whatcha doin?" Francesca needled them as they flitted around shoving their heels back on. Olivia swiftly shut down YouTube and plopped down in her chair.

"Nothing," Olivia glared. She really didn't want to admit having enjoyed that dance.

"Didn't look like nothing." Rafe grinned big at them.

Natalia nervously bit her bottom lip and shot a look to Olivia who was trying her best not to look embarrassed. "We were just discussing possible dances to do at the wedding."

"Hmm. The Cupid Shuffle is always a winner," Francesca agreed. Olivia shot her a look. She shrugged. "I live my blackness vicariously through Remy, Christina, and Mel."

"Was that racist," Ashley basically mock whispered to Daisy who gave her a look of confusion. "I'm just asking because I need to know before I retell this story to my mom."

"You better not!" Olivia pointed a finger at Ashley in warning. Daisy and Rafe continued to laugh.

Ashley took the warning to heart before jumping in on the razzing. "Ooh what about The Time Warp?"

Olivia groaned as Natalia looked lost. "The what?" Rafe seemed just as confused.

Francesca, Ashley, Daisy, and Olivia all shot mother and son a look.

"You've never seen Rocky Horror?" Olivia seemed almost appalled.

"I don't like scary movies," Natalia defended.

Francesca laughed. "It's not a scary movie Ma it's a parody."

Ashley nudged Francesca and Daisy. The three grinned at each other before Francesca bounced over to Olivia's computer and pulled up YouTube again. She pulled up the scene from the beginning and laughed as Riff Raff and Magenta started singing. She and the two best-friends began jumping around and waving their arms spastically. Rafe took that at his opening to begin recording on his phone again.

At "It's just a jump to the left," the girls fell in line and right into the dance.

"Oh God. Someone shoot me," Olivia moaned as Rafe and Natalia laughed at the girl's antics.

_And then a step to the right_

_With your hands on your hips_

_You bring your knees in tight_

_But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane,_

_Let's do the Time Warp again!_

By the time Olivia slammed her finger down on her mouse and clicked the internet shut once again Natalia and Rafe where in tears.

"Awww come on Mom," Francesca playfully whined.

"No…just no. The last thing we need is our friends and family pelvic thrusting at our wedding."

"You wouldn't think that if we could get Alan to do it," Francesca pointed out.

Natalia's laughter became unmanageable after that and a grin spread across Olivia's face at the visual.

"Oh man could you imagine Granddad doing that?" Rafe gripped his stomach as Natalia leaned heavily into him.

It took a while after that for everyone to finally calm down, but once they did everyone found a seat. Natalia was perched atop the corner of Olivia's desk as the woman herself remained seating in her desk chair. Rafe, Ashley, Daisy, and Francesca sat in the four chairs in front of them in that order. The teenagers were nudging each other and grinning – still holding on to a bit of the laughs they'd shared.

Natalia cleared her throat and crossed her arms over her chest and Olivia sat up straight in her chair. The two women became suddenly rather imposing to the teens.

"Please don't. Please don't. Please don't," Ashley began chanting under her breath.

"Don't what Ashley?" Natalia was worried about the color her assistant was turning. Rafe and Daisy nudged her.

"Stop it," Daisy warned. It was possible they didn't even want to give them…_The Talk._

The four of them became a stoic front line, refusing to give anything away. Olivia and Natalia shared a glance. They would address that later.

"First off," Olivia began as before she opened a drawer in her desk. "Rafe you'll need these." She tossed him a set of keys that he caught easily. He gave them a questioning look. "Those are too your office."

His face lit up like a Christmas tree. "But I thought it wouldn't be done until after Ava and Chess'?" The plan had been for Rafe's office to be finished last because he had been in college.

"I'm in no hurry," Francesca winked at him.

"You're right across from Ava. There is a list you need to fill out on your desk of things you may want added for personal touches. Keep in mind that it's your office where you will have to hold meetings so no extravagant little toys. This is a business," Olivia finished explaining. She wouldn't put it past him to ask for a pool table or something equally as ridiculous.

"And you'll need this," Natalia handed him a keycard that would give him access to just about everything in the building including the secret rooms located on the top floor. "I suggest you not lose it."

"I won't," he promised with a beaming smile as Ashley pulled him in for a hug. "Oh did you get the email I sent you?"

Olivia smirked. She along with Natalia had received an email of a detailed list of vendors that were interested in supplying the club, a number of police officers that would like to be bouncers when they were off duty, bartender applicants, expenses, and a number of other well thought out ideas for the club. "Why do you think we pushed up the timing of you getting your office? You're going to need a place to work."

"Thank you." There was really nothing else he could say.

"Now about this," Natalia reached behind her and retrieved Daisy's sketchpad from Olivia's desk.

"Oh thank you God!" Daisy practically launched herself at Natalia as the older woman offered her the pad. "I thought I lost it."

"Why would you think that," Olivia questioned. She noticed how Rafe sank down in his chair and narrowed her eyes at him.

Francesca noticed. "You had it this whole time?" He was lucky her arms weren't long enough to be able to reach over and smack him in the back of the head. "She's been freaking out about it for days and you didn't say a word," she accused.

"I had good reasons," he defended.

"Wait," Natalia put up her hand in a stop gesture. "Daisy you didn't know about this?"

The girl shook her head. "Know about what?"

"Rafe," Natalia intoned. "You pitched her without telling her about it?"

"Um…yes?"

Natalia and Olivia sighed before they turned their attention to Daisy. Olivia spoke up first. "It appears our son has made a promise he may not be able to make good on."

"What did he do and what does this have to do with Daisy," Francesca questioned. If he got her into some out of control situation she was going to put a hurting on him during the next training session.

"Rafe you didn't get her in trouble did you," Ashley questioned. He shook his head in the negative.

Daisy was getting really nervous about everyone talking about her as if she wasn't even in the room. She raised her hand. "Can we back track here for just a second?"

"Sorry," Natalia began. "As you all know Rafe has pitched us an idea for night clubs, but what he apparently failed to mention was that the architect responsible for the designs he would like to use doesn't even know that they were given the job."

Ashley clapped her hands excitedly as Francesca shot Daisy the proudest look anyone had ever given her. "Me," she squeaked and pointed a finger to herself. "I'm not an architect…at least not yet. I haven't even been to college. I'm only going to be a senior this school year. These club designs," she waved her sketchpad. "They're just ruff sketches."

"So you can do better?" Olivia was starting to like where this was going.

"Well yeah…these weren't anything serious. These designs are just something I was playing around with after watching Chess and Rafe play DJ Hero."

"You were inspired," Olivia led.

"Yes. The clubs in that game are unbelievable…concepts that I don't think have even been used in real life."

Natalia smiled patiently at her. "Daisy can I ask you a serious question?" When she didn't deny her request Natalia continued. "Which would you rather do? Build up a hefty student loan bill going to college. Spend a year or two interning with some company who has yet to take you seriously, only to have to spend even more years trying to get your foot in the door. Or would you like to skip all of that and learn in the field as you work and are mentored by a professional architect who can help steer you around the curves?"

"I…"

"Ma didn't go to college either and she's a CEO. Hey I never went to college and look at me. Haven't even finished high school," Francesca grinned as she put an arm around Daisy's shoulders.

Daisy rolled her eyes. "You were an eight year old high school junior. You're a genius. I'm not."

"Some people are geniuses at things others aren't. You're what we child prodigies like to call a late-in-lifer."

The room was quite for a moment before Olivia spoke up. "Listen I understand if you would like to take a bit of time to think this through and talk to your family. Of course you'll be able to finish high school while working…we can be flexible with your schedule. This deal is a once in a life time opportunity Daisy. You would be under contract with us of course. It will start as a trial run with the club, and if all goes well you'll be able to do the next one also. After a few who knows maybe we could pull you in for a few hotels. The thing is if you're under contract with us your designs will belong to the company, but we would be willing to make certain accommodations for you to do outside jobs if you wanted to say design a museum or…"

"I'll do it," Daisy interrupted in a small voice.

"What was that," Olivia questioned with a knowing glint in her eye.

Daisy looked to her right at Francesca and grabbed her hand. Her girlfriend met her gaze and gave her an encouraging nod. She took a deep breath and spoke in a much stronger voice. "I said I'll do it. You're right…this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. I'm not going to waste it."

"Good," Natalia smiled. She ignored the huge breath her son let out. "Ashley why don't you take Daisy down to human resources so they can get her set up."

"We will be discussing the terms of your contract sometime next week so make sure either Buzz, Reva, or Billy is available," Olivia quickly added as Ashley bounced out of her chair.

"Yay." Ashley yanked a stunned Daisy out of her seat before ushering her out the door. "We'll have to have one of your grandparents sign off on everything but this is going to be so much fun."

Francesca started chuckling once the door closed. She put one of her feet up in her chair and leaned back; angling her body towards Rafe. "Way to almost shoot yourself in the foot big brother." She wasn't going to give him too much of a hard time. He did just hand her baby a golden ticket.

Rafe rolled his eyes before Natalia cleared her throat. "You gambled with that one Rafe. Luckily for you it paid of."

"Next time be sure to hedge your bets," Olivia sagely advised.

The two teens talked to their mothers for a while before leaving to join Daisy and Ashley downstairs.

"Well that when well," Natalia quipped.

Olivia snorted. "Ya think?" She began going through a list of prospective press agents given to her by Keira.

"So about that shuffle…" Natalia began.

"No."

"Yes!" Natalia cheered.

"Wha…I said no."

"I know that, but you have two types of no's; a no that means no and a no that means yes. That was a yes, no."

Olivia scoffed and a grinned at her lover. "It's scary the way you get inside of my head."

"What can I say, it's a gift."

Olivia went back to the list of applicants. A name all but shouted at her from the paper. "Well I'll be…" Olivia chuckled to herself before snatching up her phone.

"What are you up to now?"

Olivia pointed to the name that caught her attention on the list. "Remind me to get a gift for Keira."

"Will do." Natalia's cell phone chimed with a text message. "Oh Phillip is back. He wants to know if he can pick up Emma from day camp and bring her to the tournament tomorrow."

"It's hilarious that he always asks permission from you and not me. Does he think I'm going to go back to trying to shoot him or something?" Natalia shrugged her shoulders. "Tell him yes and he has some serious explaining to do," Olivia said with her hand over the receiver of her office phone. The line was picked up. "Guess who?"

* * *

><p>The next morning found Francesca sitting in her favorite booth at Company working through breakfast. Since the tournament was later in the afternoon she wanted to get some work done early. She was currently putting together a report outlining the risks of a few of the hotels that had been procured during the Galaxy deals. Most of them had the potential to generate a large amount of revenue once revamped, but there were a few that due to their locations she would advise her mothers to resell for a profit. After all they had bought them dirt cheap from that moron Larry Decker. He probably thought he would pull one over on them out of spite by throwing in those dud properties. It was going to blow up in his face once he realized how much they had sold them for. The land alone was enough for some construction big wig to jump all over it. She felt rather proud to know that her parents trusted she and Ava enough to hand off deals to them for fine tuning once they had been made.<p>

She took a sip of her coffee and hummed at the taste before her fingers went back to flying over the keys of her laptop. As she was reading through a financial report of one of the hotel properties earnings over the past few years she noted with little interest that Frank had walked through the door. They could fire the idiot, but they couldn't ban him from the restaurant…yet.

Too bad Buzz was in Oakdale checking out a diner that was for sell. She could really use the buffer should Frank decide to engage. She wasn't in the mood to knock anyone on their ass today. It figured her cramps would be extra uncomfortable due to circumstances she would not ponder at the moment. Francesca stopped typing for a short moment as a woman she didn't recognize came into Company and sat next to Frank at the bar. They began a rather hushed conversation that not even Francesca's hearing could discern over the breakfast rush. She sometimes found it amusing that her booth with its ample size was always empty when she came in; no matter how busy they were. It seemed people just knew not to sit there now.

She went back to her work. Five minutes later the woman that was talking to Frank was standing over her. Her long blond hair was done up in a bun with her bang swooping to the right and behind her ear. She was wearing a pair of tight fitting black jeans, simple heels, and a red short-sleeved peasant top. Her face was done in light understated makeup, and her eyes focused in on her like a laser. The way she looked at her made Francesca feel as though she were being accused of some heinous crime. She'd committed a few but highly doubted this woman knew of any of them. Francesca arched an eyebrow at the woman.

"May I help you?"

The woman let out an ironic sort of huff before speaking. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"It depends on who it is that's asking…and why."

The woman narrowed her eyes for a moment before sitting across from Francesca in the booth. "You would think you'd know whose daughter you were dating. Harley Cooper," she introduced herself and offered her hand for Francesca to shake.

Francesca grinned at Harley a little condescendingly before shaking her hand. "Phoenix." Francesca released Harley's hand and leaned back in the booth. "I have found it rather difficult to get to know my girlfriend's parents…seeing as how they're never actually around," Francesca stated coolly as she began to stack the files she had been studying into a neat pile.

Harley bristled noticeably at the jab and pursed her lips. "Let's just cut to the chase shall we?"

Francesca waved her hand in Harley's direction with a flourish. "By all means."

"My brother tells me you have a bit of a problem."

Francesca chuckled darkly. "I'm sure your brother has told you quite a few things…and not nearly enough." _Frank is such a pussy for calling in his baby sister for help._ "Tell me, do I look like a drug addict to you?"

Harley gave her a once over and shook her head. Francesca had gone into work to get the files and ever since she had been given her job she hardly ever went in looking anything but her professional best. "No…you don't. Still it doesn't mean that my daughter's involvement with you isn't cause for alarm."

"And her relationship with Grady Foley wasn't," Francesca countered.

"Reva had that under control," Harley shot back and for the first time realized that she wasn't dealing with your average teenaged girl.

"Yes Reva. I suppose she did…until she didn't. Then again there's only so much a _grand_mother can do."

The two sat silently staring each other down for a moment. Harley found herself impressed against her will at the fact the younger girl hadn't backed down. "You're very combative you know."

Francesca snorted. "Fashionably so." She continued at Harley's slightly confused look. "I can't help but be a little combative when a woman I've never met before, approaches me looking for a fight after being riled up by her woefully inadequate brother, who just so happens to be harboring a grudge due to his own…inadequacies."

Harley chuckled and put an arm on the table so that she could lean closer to Francesca. "You make it sound like he has an ulterior motive. I know my brother and he wouldn't try and play me like that. He's worried about Daisy because of you. After what he's told me I would have to agree."

"Let's dissect your little diatribe for a moment," Francesca leaned in after carefully folding her laptop and pushing it to the side. "The fact that you can't see he has ulterior motives here is a little disheartening. Truth is you don't know your brother because people change over time…and you've been gone a long time. He's not worried about Daisy. What he is, is looking for any way he can to get back at me for something I didn't even do to him. And as far as what he's told you goes please share. I'll be more than happy to defend myself against whatever accusations were made against my character."

They both leaned back in the booth. Harley crossed her arms over her chest and quirked her head to the side. Francesca folded her hands on the table and quirked her head in a move meant to mock Harley.

"Obviously, you're very intelligent for your age," Harley grudgingly complimented; beginning to list off things Frank had told her.

Francesca pursed her lips. "I'm very intelligent for anyone's age."

"You're a very beautiful young girl," Harley continued.

"Thank you. Your daughter seems to agree…as does your brother which was evident when he hit on me the first chance he got before he found out how old I am."

Harley rolled her eyes. Okay so that did sound like Frank.

"Are you going to continue to attempt to butter me up or are you going to go in for the kill?" Francesca waited patiently as Harley studied her.

"You have a foul mouth and an even worse temper."

"I do enjoy the gratuitous use of offensive language from time to time yes. As does any teenager. And I do have a temper but only when the situation calls for it. We all have our buttons Harley. That does not mean that I would ever use my temper on Daisy. She's too important to me to treat with anything but love and respect."

Harley chose to ignore the fact that the girl sitting across from her just admitted to loving her daughter. Anyone could say they loved someone. "Thank you for leading me to my next point. Apparently you're violent."

Harley looked prematurely triumphant to Francesca.

"I can be violent, but I am learning to grow as a person just like everyone else. I'm not out fighting in the streets. I'm guessing the situation with James is one of the examples Frank used?"

Harley nodded.

"Would you approve of anyone who would allow a boy who can't take no for an answer to manhandle your daughter right in front of them, while doing nothing to stop it?"

"No I can't say I would."

"Well there you go."

"You have a scar on your left arm. A scar that based on the description I got could only have been sustained from living a very dangerous life."

"We all have scars Harley…some of us are just better at hiding them than others," Francesca repeated in part words she'd spoken to Daisy what felt like eons ago.

"You're disrespectful."

"Depends on whether or not that person has earned my respect. Frank says I'm disrespectful…your father, daughter, niece, and ex mother-in-law say otherwise. Anything else," Francesca asked with a bright grin.

"You're trying to buy my daughter."

Francesca shook her head. She looked over at Frank who was sitting nervously at the bar and failing to look inconspicuous as he watched them. She winked at him and turned back to Harley.

"I don't need to buy Daisy. I had her before I bought her that car. I can understand why a parent would be uncomfortable with such an extravagant gift given to their child, but I didn't even think to take that into consideration. I didn't think you would care one way or another all the way from Greece. She works very hard here for your father and needed a means of transportation. She was struggling Harley, despite what little help anyone else was offering her. I merely took it upon myself to lighten the load. You do things like that for someone you care about. Also the car is in her name. I couldn't take it back if I wanted to…which I don't."

Another round of silence encompassed the table as the two stared at one another. "So I have it all wrong about it you, is that it? You're this perfect little angel who my daughter should feel honored to be dating?" The sarcasm dripping from Harley's voice grated on Francesca nerves, still she kept her cool.

"The words perfect and angel do not apply to me Harley. Even less than they so obviously apply to you," Francesca fired back. "And no Daisy should not feel honored to be with me – it's the other way around – and believe me…I do. It's up to you to form your own opinion of me. Not Frank or me even. You should decide whether or not you like me from your own personal observations. Although I'm not entirely sure that you have the mind biased enough to do that properly."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Harley was getting tired of being handled by this girl.

"You know exactly what it means. You had your mind made up about me before you set foot on a plane. Frank made sure of it."

Francesca noticed (with an internal groan) James walk through the door and sit at a table in the far corner of the room.

"I'll tell you what I do know. I know that somehow my daughter has decided she's gay without even talking to me about it. I know that she's involved with a girl who is far too mature in both looks and actions for my liking. I know that you're plying her with expensive gifts, and I know my daughter's knack for getting involved with the wrong people."

"There are a couple of points to that argument that make absolutely no sense whatsoever," Francesca pointed out. "Still it doesn't matter because you will believe whatever it is you want to believe. So now I have a question for you Harley because I'm sure Daisy doesn't even know you're in town; she would have called me. Why are you here harassing me instead of spending time with your oldest child?"

"I needed to see for myself exactly what she's gotten herself into now. She likes to surround herself with bad influences, Ashley being just about the only exception. I'm glad to see her only problem is a spoiled little rich girl. That can be solved easily enough."

"Is the fact that I am indeed female a problem for you?"

Harley didn't answer.

"Does it make you uncomfortable? Let me guess you're one of those people who spout off platitudes of equality and be who you are until it applies to one of your own. I'm offering her everything I have – gifting her every part of me. Who gives a damn if it's wrapped in newspaper?"

"My daughter isn't old enough to know what she wants out of life let alone a partner."

"I have known who I am as far as my sexuality goes since I was six years old and that hasn't changed. She knows exactly what she wants, she has practically all of it, and the rest will be coming to her. Not that you would know any of that seeing as how your absenteeism has left you in the dark on quite a few of the finer details. And as far as me being a spoiled little rich girl goes you couldn't be more wrong. Yes I have money but I am nowhere near spoiled. My feet are firmly planted on the ground as my head is to my shoulders. You see that boy over there?" Francesca pointed in James' direction.

Harley turned her attention to James Spaulding and did a double take at how big her ex-stepson had gotten. He was having a rather loud and heated phone conversation. It was obvious he was complaining about something.

"Spoiled little rich kids are never happy. They know there's always an opportunity to have better – that they'll be given more. It makes it impossible for them to appreciate what it is they already have. You buy them the newest shiniest toy and it will amuse them for a time…then a newer shinier toy is released on the market and they drop the not so old one like a bad habit. They're also selfish. Even though they are no longer entertained with the old toy if anyone were to come along and try to play with it they're quick to snatch it away and proclaim 'mine.'"

Harley aimed a rather unimpressed look Francesca's way. "I'm not here to talk to you about James Spaulding."

"Of course you aren't. You're here to discuss Daisy and my relationship with her. The thing is I'm a little hung up on why you feel as though you have the right to question me on the matter."

Harley shot a glare Francesca's way that would have flayed a lesser person. She was utterly unaffected. "Daisy is my daughter and I don't want her hurt. I want what's best for her and you're not it."

"Because you know me so well."

"I know enough."

Francesca snorted ruefully. "You've been told what you consider to be enough from a not so impartial source. Besides what makes you so sure you know what it is that's best for Daisy?"

"I'm her mother," Harley fired back hotly.

"You say the word 'mother' as though it is merely a title – as though it gives you some sort of unquestionable right. It doesn't…being a mother isn't a state of office. It is an obligation, a duty, a God given responsibility."

"You know nothing about what it means to be a mother little girl," Harley hissed.

_Why do people keep fucking calling me that!_ "You may have a point there, but this is what I do know," she mocked. "I know that you gave Daisy away when you were no longer amused by her infantile adorability. I know you decided years later to rip her from the only mother she had ever known after feeling a bit nostalgic. I know that when you got her back you just barely paid attention to her; too enthralled by your new kids to care. I know that when you couldn't deal with losing the man you loved you ran. I know that instead of doing what a _mother_ should have done you left her behind and moved half-way across the world. I know that you took Zack and Jude and her ex-boyfriend with you but not her. So now you hear that your daughter could possibly be involved with someone you wouldn't approve of and here you are barging back into her life to lay down the law." Fire danced in Francesca's eyes as she listed all the things that angered her the most about Harley's treatment of the girl she knew she would love forever.

"Exactly who the hell do you think you are?" Harley's loud voice cut through Company like a knife. All went silent as everyone's attention was drawn to the back booth. Frank edged a little closer.

"Let me tell you something girlie…"

"Phoenix…or course," Francesca interrupted haughtily.

"Right Phoenix," Harley shot back snidely. "Understand this; I am here to protect my daughter. I will not be playing any games with you."

"Aren't you though?"

"Watch yourself little girl," Harley growled.

"Look lady…"

"Harley," she pointedly interrupted.

"Right Harley…of course. You are not some spoiled little rich kid and my girlfriend is most certainly not a toy that you can drop and pick up whenever the hell you please." Francesca stood and quickly gathered her things. "You keep on thinking whatever you want about me because I honestly could care less. You made it very easy for me to be confident in the fact that any negative light you try to paint me in to Daisy will be thoroughly ignored. So no problem their either. You have anything else to say about our relationship take it up with my parents like any normal adult would instead of hounding me." She began to stride purposefully away from the woman who would be the bane of her existence for the foreseeable future.

"Gladly, give me their names," Harley stood and yelled after her.

Francesca paused in her exit and turned back to Harley. She took in the woman's serious face and laughed. "Oh this is just perfect," she focused her eyes on Frank making sure Harley's eyes followed her. "No ulterior motives indeed." Her eyes quickly found Harley again. "It seems to me you and big-brother have a few things to clear up; his blatant slip of the mind being the most paramount of significance." She stormed past Frank. "Pussy," she insulted before exiting the restaurant with every eye trained on her.

She stormed through the door only to be stopped just outside by Dinah and Mel.

"Whoa, whoa hey where's the fire?" Dinah stopped her by placing her hands on Francesca's shoulders.

"Is everything okay? You need us to call your moms," Mel followed up.

Francesca shook her head and roughly rubbed her face with her hand. "I win," she declared to Dinah angrily.

"Win what?

"My future mother-in-law is way worse than you're current." She motioned her head towards the window. Mel and Dinah easily spotted Harley in the midst of trying to get information from a silent Frank.

"Ohh…" Mel trailed off with nothing more to say. What could she say?

"Yeah…oh," Francesca agreed before storming away.

"That's not good," Dinah commented as she watched her go.

Continued in next post.


	55. Four Horseman chapter contd

cont'd

Natalia watched the game unseeingly as her mind churned. Harley was back…she really didn't want to revisit their past, but she seemed dead set on ruining her daughter's present. Every day more and more dominoes were being lined up in a rather intricate pattern, weaving all around their lives. It would only take a little nudge for them all to come crashing down.

The park was crawling with people basking in the mid-day sun. The bleachers were packed with on lookers as people cheered for the game currently being played. Her kid's first game of the tournament was next. Their team had plenty of supporters on hand. Josh, Matt, Rick, Lillian, Buzz who'd just gotten back from Oakdale with good news, Reva, Marina, Ashley, Doris, Blake, Mel, Lea, Dinah, Shayne, Billy, Vanessa, Jonathan, Beth, James…hell even Alan was there. Mallet was one of the referees. She didn't like knowing that he would be calling the kid's game…he had an axe to grind. They were all sitting in different groupings around each other with a smattering of other Springfield residents in attendance. Something about just about everyone she knew being present made Natalia's skin crawl. Something wasn't right. Natalia was brought out of her thoughts as the boys from the band walked past her and offered her a jovial greeting.

"Hey guys. How have you been?" She said all the right words at all the right times until they past her by to find seats of their own. Something wasn't right.

Emma ran up to her with a huge smile on her face and launched herself into her lap. "Umph, careful Jellybean."

"Daddy's back!" Sometimes Natalia wished she could bottle her little girl's happiness and spray it like perfume whenever she was filling less than bright. There was just something about Emma that made everything seem perfect.

"I heard. Did you have fun at the mansion last night?" Natalia questioned as Olivia and Phillip came walking up.

"Uh huh. We built a fort in the study and stayed up telling scary stories."

Natalia shot a frown at Phillip who shrugged sheepishly. Olivia rolled her eyes and sat next to Natalia. Phillip thanked them for his night with Emma and went to sit by Beth, Alan, James and Lizzie. The family was currently enjoying a rare shared happiness amongst all its members after learning that Phillip was cured.

"Can I go sit with cousin John and Sarah?" Emma begged after spotting her little cousin in the midst of a tickle war with her daddy.

"Sure sweetie, but don't leave the bleachers okay," Olivia intoned. Emma nodded in understanding and scampered off. "And she's gone."

"He looks good," Natalia conceded as she looked over at Phillip who currently had a near luminescent Beth wedged against his side. He had gained a little weight, his eyes weren't so dull, and his skin was no longer that sickly sallow parlor.

"Apparently he's now enlightened after his trip to The Temple," Olivia teased. "I would be too after being surrounded by all that gold," Olivia whispered in Natalia's ear.

Natalia grinned and nudged Olivia. "Have you seen her yet?" Natalia didn't elaborate she knew Olivia would know to whom she was referring.

"Not yet but I'm sure she'll show up. Frank is batting a thousand."

"I'm just not looking forward to the argument that will start once she realizes exactly who Francesca's parents are."

"It's not our fault she's out of the loop," Olivia pointed out. "If she answered a phone call from her daughter every now in then she'd know."

"I just hope she doesn't shut down Daisy's contract negotiations."

"Not gonna happen. When she left she had to leave someone legally in charge of Daisy, and Buzz isn't going to let Harley ruin this for her."

"Thank God for small favors."

Daisy marched up to them and plopped down next to Olivia. "I just want to apologize in advance before all hell breaks loose," she started. "I don't know what Uncle Frank was thinking when he called her, but I just want to go on record saying that there is nothing she could do or say to make me abandon Chess."

Olivia pulled her into a side hug. "We know that sweetie. Don't worry we'll handle it. Its going to be a little messy at first, but everything will work out."

"I hope so…I can't loose her."

Natalia leaned forward and placed a calming hand on Daisy's knee. "You won't." Something wasn't right.

"Evil mother-in-law and lumbering-oaf on your six," Ava whispered to their little group as she joined them on the bleachers.

Olivia, Natalia, and Daisy turned to their right and saw Frank and Harley approaching with Zack and Jude at their sides. Harley was being stopped every now and then by random people welcoming her back in town. Daisy's eyes landed on her little brothers.

"They've gotten so big," she whispered. An irrational part of her brain worried that they wouldn't remember her. Suddenly it struck her how much she had truly missed them. Of course the two rambunctious boys had gotten on her nerves from time to time, but that's what little brothers were supposed to do.

The three older women chose to remain quite and simply watched as Harley came closer and closer to their location after Frank walked passed them without so much as offering a parting glance. Finally when Harley was close enough Daisy couldn't stop herself from scaling down the bleachers and walking up to her brothers.

"Zack, Jude…get over here you little freaks."

The boys took one look at her and broke out in huge smiles before almost tackling her with hugs. "Daisy!"

She pulled them impossibly closer. "I missed you guys so much."

"Do you know how long we'll be home for? I don't want to go back," Jude whispered the last part.

Daisy stood back as they broke their embrace and looked up at Harley who was standing silently behind her sons watching her children's reunion with a smile. "I don't know…you'll have to ask mom."

Harley sighed before patting each one of her boy's bottoms. "Hey you two I think I see some people who've missed you very much." She pointed towards Rick and Phillip who hadn't noticed their arrival.

Both boys smiled a mile wide before scurrying up the bleachers. "DAD!"

Mother and daughter watched silently for a moment as Zack flung himself into a shocked and elated Phillips arms as Jude did the same with Rick. The two boys were engulfed by their respective families as Lizzie, James, Lea, and Emma swarmed their siblings. The reunion was nothing but smiles…a stark contrast to the thick air that had begun to blanket Daisy and Harley.

Daisy turned to her mom and squinted as the sun hit her eye. "So what brings you here? It's not like its Coop's memorial or anything," Daisy sarcastically stated. She was still more than a little pissed her mom hadn't even shown up for her own little brother's funeral.

Harley bit her bottom lip and shook her head as she looked off to her side. "I didn't come to fight with you if that's what you're thinking."

"What would I think after my girlfriend calls me to tell me the first stop my mother made after finally coming back home was to harass her?"

Harley scoffed. "That girl is trouble Daisy."

Daisy already knew that on some level Harley was right, but Francesca couldn't be faulted for that. "You didn't even give her a chance."

"I was completely blindsided by this Daisy. All of a sudden you're a lesbian now?"

Daisy rolled her eyes. "You don't think it threw me for a loop when I realized I had feelings for her? That I was falling in love with this amazing person that for some reason decided to give me the time of day? And FYI it wasn't all of a sudden. You would know that if you…"

"Were are around," Harley finished for her. "I got it. It's just…she's so abrasive and off-putting," Harley mused with a quick shake of her head.

Daisy smiled at the thought of how difficult her girl could be. "She got defensive mom. Can you honestly blame her for that? She's not like that all the time. She had a really rough child-hood." _Understatement of the fucking century!_ "It's hard for her to trust people and let them in, but when she does…" Daisy closed her eyes and breathed deep through her nose at just the thought of the tingling sensation being wrapped in Francesca's strong reassuring arms afforded her. "It's the best feeling in the world," she finished dreamily.

Harley watched Daisy closely while she gushed about the girl who just this morning had her ready to tare her hair out. Could she be wrong? Could she have approached Phoenix at the wrong moment in the wrong way? She realized that she had. She didn't give the girl a chance at all. She'd stormed back into town with all her past notions of the place and its people firmly implanted in her mind. Phoenix was right…people do change. This completely transformed and at ease version of her daughter was proof of that, and Phoenix had something to do with it. Besides she still didn't know the big secret Frank was keeping from her. He had high-tailed it out of Company the first chance he got. It probably had something to do with why Mel and Dinah had been staring at her as if they were waiting for a bomb to go off.

She looked at her daughter once again and thought hard on the two roads laid out in front of her. She could continue lobbying for Phoenix's to be cast out of Daisy's life like yesterdays trash, possibly causing irreparable damage to the relationship between her and her daughter that had already taken one too many hits. Or…or she could take a step back and observe. She could watch the two of them together and see just what it was that had both girls so readily offering up to her how much they loved each other.

She chose the slow and steady approach. Supposedly it wins you the race. "So…what was so bad about her child-hood? Seems to me like she came from a good family." A girl as well spoken, outwardly put together, and intelligent as Phoenix couldn't have had too much of a rough time of it.

Daisy smirked at the inadvertent compliment her mother had just given her arch nemeses. "She does now. She's adopted."

Harley frowned. "Where's her birth family?"

Daisy looked a little uneasy. "Gone."

Before Harley could question her further nearly half of the bleachers exploded in cheers as Remy, Cyrus, Bill, Rafe, and Francesca walked passed towards the court. Bill took a bow to a soundtrack of laughter before continuing on his way. The first game was over and there's would be starting a few minutes. All of them were wearing black t-shirts with the sleeves rolled up to their shoulders, they wanted to get jerseys made but the tournament committee wouldn't allow it. They had on black basketball shorts and black high-tops. Of course what caught Daisy's eyes was Francesca.

Her girl was wearing a black padded sports sleeve on her left arm which was to be expected. Her hair was in a high pony-tail. On her feet were her coveted pair of limited edition Nike La-Mallard's; the first pair of tennis shoes her dad had released after getting a shoe deal. Francesca had just about cried when she found them on E-Bay and in her size no less. They had never been worn and were in mint condition. She had gotten into a fierce bidding war with some asshole whose screen name was itsmine. Francesca hadn't cared if she had to drop a million dollars to get those shoes. No one needed them more than the legendary deceased player's own daughter. She ended up winning with a hefty jump in bidding; skyrocketing the price from five thousand to twenty. As far as Daisy knew this was the first time she'd ever worn them. Afterwards she was sure Francesca would clean the hell out of them and put them back on her newly built shoe display on her bedroom wall. It would be a long time coming before she wore them again. What caused Daisy to start laughing was the second glance she took at their team shirts.

Francesca ever conscience of Daisy's whereabouts trotted over to the girl and grinned while pointedly ignoring Harley. The woman was happy to be ignored at the moment so that she could stand back and watch. Already the girl coming their way seemed different then the one she met this morning at Company.

"You like?" Francesca turned around to show Daisy the back of her shirt.

"You're all super nerds and you baby are the biggest dork of them all."

On the front of their shirts was the newly revamped grey symbol of The Justice League. The back of Francesca's shirt read Wonder Woman where most players' last name would be with a large number 10 on the back…her dad's number. The back of Rafe's shirt said Batman with a number 11, Remy's read Superman number 23, Cyrus' read Flash number 8, and Bill's read Aquaman number 1…of course. It had been a running joke amongst the team of why Bill had to be Aquaman. As far as they were concerned the super hero was the one with powers least likely to help in any given situation that didn't occur in water. He was the comedic relief of the JLA.

"Yeah but that's why you love me," Francesca grinned before she wrapped her arms around Daisy. The two embraced in a warm hug before breaking apart. Francesca's eyes darted to a silent Harley. She placed her thumb and forefinger under Daisy's chin and brought her head up to meet her gaze. "You alright Daze?"

Daisy smiled at the younger girl's concern. "I'm okay baby."

Francesca nodded and shot another glance Harley's way and noticed the woman's appraising gaze of her athletic sleeve. It was as if she was trying to see through it to the scar she knew was hidden underneath. Francesca turned her attention back to Daisy and gave her a soft peck on the lips.

"Hey Sis quit pitching woo on the job and get over here," Rafe yelled before he realized the woman standing behind them was Harley. _Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!_

A few whistles and cat calls where heard from the stands before Natalia, Olivia, and Ava turned and glared at everyone in attendance. The sounds of appreciation cut off instantly. The two mothers turned their rapt attention back to their daughter's interaction. Harley was taken aback at Rafe calling Phoenix his sister. Parent number one had been revealed.

Daisy could feel the tension rolling off of her mother without even looking at her. "Go see what you're brother wants before he causes a scene."

Francesca gave Harley another cursory glance before running over to Rafe and cuffing him in the back of the head.

"Nice going dumb ass."

"Watch it Chess. I didn't even know she was here. Thanks for the heads up by the way." His sarcasm really wasn't appreciated. Rafe gave Harley a nervous wave and smiled at her when it was returned.

Harley turned her attention back to Daisy. "Natalia is her mother?" Harley's face was completely unreadable to Daisy.

"Not now mom. Please not now."

* * *

><p>Ava snorted and leaned into Natalia's side. "The word 'rain' should be where 'bat' is on the back of that boy's shirt." Ava gestured to her bickering siblings at the other end of the court.<p>

"Ava," Natalia chided as Olivia let out a high pitched chuckle.

"He's not that bad…just a little slow on the uptake sometimes," Ashley defended her boyfriend from her spot seated in front of them with Doris and Blake. They had moved down near their friends after witnessing Harley's arrival.

"He did just kind of throw you under the bus sweetheart," Olivia pointed out.

Natalia gave Olivia a patient look. "And what is she going to do? Kick my ass?"

Olivia, Ava, Blake, and Doris guffawed at Natalia's candor. Dinah leaned in over Olivia's shoulder. "I got your back Ollie."

Mel interjected over Natalia's shoulder. "It is not that serious Dinah. Honestly what are you going to do? Take off your earrings, pin up your hair, and go jump her. It's just Harley calm down." Dinah glared at her friend as everyone else laughed at the visual.

"Shh. Shh. Here she comes. Here she comes," Dinah whispered hotly and leaned back in her spot.

Olivia shook her head.

Daisy made her way back to them with a scowl on her face and Harley on her heels. She sat back down next to Olivia which brought an eyebrow raise from her mother before she sat down next to Ashley.

"Hey Ashley," Harley greeted her. Ashley being her normally bubbly self hugged Harley in greeting.

Everyone else remained silent. It was…awkward. A group of the other teams laughing and pointing at the court broke the silence. They all turned and watched as the JLA threw up bricks and floundered around their warm ups on one end and the other team showed off on the other.

"What are they doing," Blake questioned confused.

"That's my girl," Olivia beamed proudly.

Everyone but Natalia, Ava, and Daisy turned and gave Olivia a questioning look. Harley more so than the rest. Why the hell was Olivia calling Phoenix her girl? And why did she and Natalia look so at ease with one another? Where they friends now? Truly the world had begun spinning backwards in her absence.

"Play your cards close to your chest," Olivia, Natalia, Ava, and Daisy stated at the same time in answer.

"They're psyching them out," Ava clarified. "It will only work once but it will still be funny to watch."

* * *

><p>The stands erupted in cheers as Francesca passed Remy the ball for an ally oop.<p>

The other team became flustered when Rafe and Cyrus made it impossible for them to pass the ball on offense without it being stolen.

The members of Mystery Machine bowed and chanted "we're not worthy," at the court when Francesca dunked on the other teams almost seven foot center.

The score continued to ratchet up in the JLA's favor as Bill became possessed by some force not even his teammates understood and hit three after three.

By the end of their first game the score was 65 to 20, and the other teams weren't laughing anymore.

* * *

><p>Rafe and Francesca walked off the court with the rest of their team to applause and waltzed over to their family. Ashley went to hug Rafe until she realized how sweaty he was and opted for tossing him a towel from his duffel bag instead. He laughed and pecked her on the lips before he began wiping down his face, neck, arms, and legs.<p>

Harley furrowed her brow as she watched her daughter's best friend act all coupley with her ex and Daisy not batting an eye. She noticed instead that her daughter only had eyes for Francesca who she had pulled into a kiss by way of wrapping a towel around her neck and pulling her close.

As Rafe and Francesca wiped the sweat from their bodies Natalia gave them a worried glance. "You two need to put on some more sun screen."

"We're good Ma." Rafe tried to get out of being mothered in front of such a large group of people.

"Hey…do what you're mother said," Olivia instructed before tossing Francesca the sun screen from her duffel bag.

Rafe sighed before joining his sister in rubbing his self down with the protective lotion. Harley took pause as Rafe so easily took instruction from Olivia.

"Mom could you toss me a water bottle please," Francesca asked. Harley expected Natalia to be the one to fulfill the request but Olivia did instead.

"Rafe," Olivia got his attention before tossing him a water as well.

"Thanks Mom."

_What the hell is going on?_ Harley's mind exploded.

Emma perfect timing as ever cleared that question right up for her. "Mommy, Ma?" She was standing on the seat between Olivia and Natalia with her arms resting on their shoulders. They looked up at her.

"What's up Jellybean," Natalia questioned.

"You guys did invite Granddad and Daddy to the wedding right? You're not pulling a…" she paused trying to remember what James had said while making a smart comment. "A 'it got lost in the mail' are you? Cause I want them to see me in my dress."

"If only I had thought of that," Olivia grumbled. Natalia elbowed her. "Yes Em we invited them. Unfortunately." Fortunately for her Natalia didn't hear that last part as she was busy helping Emma step down from the bleacher to a safer footing.

"Good because I want my whole family there when ours becomes for forever," Emma announced before she went back to playing with Zack and Sarah who was more than excited to have a new playmate.

Doris leaned back and nudged Olivia's leg. "Seems as though little Emma has some of her mommy's romanticism in her."

Olivia narrowed her eyes. "Bite me," she said before kicking Doris's elbow. Doris swatted Olivia's foot. Olivia kicked at her again. It didn't take long before it became a little skirmish.

"Hey you two knock it off," Natalia ordered as Blake swatted Doris on the shoulder.

"Behave D," Blake warned.

All their friends laughed and went back to their previous conversation. Once again Harley felt lost as everyone else saw it as more of the same. Since when did Olivia so readily follow directions; let alone directions given to her by Natalia? Apparently since they were getting… married? No that couldn't be right could it? And were Doris and Blake together? _What the actual fuck!_

Before Harley allowed the crazy thoughts running through her mind to take over she spared a glance back at Olivia and Natalia. They were sitting comfortably together and carrying on conversations with their friends – hands clasped – as Olivia seemed to be unconsciously rubbing her thumb across Natalia's knuckles. The matching rings on their left hands were undeniable proof.

"I suppose congratulations are in order," she stated lowly.

Everyone turned their attention to her before darting their eyes to Olivia and Natalia then back again. Rafe and Francesca paused in mid drink from their water bottles and waited for the fall out. Daisy held her breath and prayed her mom wouldn't cause a scene.

Olivia stayed silent, daring Harley to start something. Natalia ever the diplomat took the high road. "Thank you Harley," Natalia accepted her hollow congratulation with a strong assured voice.

"I guess we have a lot to talk about seeing as our daughter's are dating," she added before standing. "Later of course." She shot Daisy a glance that clearly said 'We'll be discussing this later young lady,' before she moved to sit with Buzz, Lillian and Frank who she promptly punched in the arm.

"Burr," Doris and Blake mock shivered after Harley's hasty retreat.

"No comments from the peanut gallery," Olivia warned.

* * *

><p>There were three minutes left in the last game and Francesca had the ball. She faked to her right, took a dribble to her left, then spun back to her left so quickly that her defender fell flat on his ass trying to follow her and drove it in for an easy lay up. That's what he got for mocking her for being a girl 'playing with the big boys.'<p>

"Next time stay on the porch pup," she teased as she ran passed him and back down the other side of the court to get on defense.

The other team in-bounded the ball, brought it down the court, and passed it just to have the pass stolen by a quick moving Remy. He took off on a fast break.

"It's a bird," Bill playfully called out behind him.

"It's a plane," Cyrus added.

"It's Superman!" Rafe and Chesca finished as Remy jumped into the air with an amazing amount of height before slamming the ball down into the hoop with a vengeance.

The crowd exploded as the team celebrated with a few high-fives and pats on the back. Francesca's eyes went to the stands and watched as a man sat next to Reva and hugged her. Reva hugged him back tightly and seemed ready to burst into tears. He kissed her before taking Collin from her grasp an holding him close. Ava soon joined them and hugged the man happily. Ava shot a glance her way. Francesca ran back on defense.

She hadn't missed how her moms had been tracking her every move on the man's arrival.

* * *

><p>"He didn't say he was coming back today!" Olivia whispered hotly as she paced a little way away from the court where the JLA were celebrating and taking pictures with their friends and the tournament trophy. The rest of the crowd had quickly dissipated leaving only the winners and most of their supporters at the basketball court.<p>

Natalia cupped Olivia's cheeks and looked her right in the eyes. "She didn't have a reaction Liv. There was nothing. You saw her yourself. She looked right at him and nothing happened."

Olivia calmed down as the truth of Natalia's words sunk in. Francesca hadn't bat an eye at Jeffery's arrival.

"You're right. You're right. From what she and Jonathan have said she would have went ballistic if anything felt off to her. So I guess I was wrong."

Natalia nodded and kissed Olivia before guiding her back to the courts to join in on the pictures.

If she was so wrong then why did Olivia still feel like she was right?

* * *

><p>After pictures were taken and Olivia and Natalia made sure that Ava was keeping Rafe and Francesca occupied they walked up to Reva and Jeffery who was bouncing Collin on his hip.<p>

"Hey girls," Reva greeted them with a smile more than happy with the fact that her husband was finally back home.

Olivia grimaced and rubbed the back of her neck. "Hey Reva."

Natalia remained silent as her cold hard gaze focused on Jeffery who was completely unaware that today…would be a very bad day for him.

"Hey Olivia, Natalia. I heard the good news. Congratulations," he beamed.

Olivia silently looked over at Natalia whose blood was boiling at the nerve of him to be happy about their wedding…or anything else to do with Olivia.

"Is everything okay Natalia? Is Harley giving you a hard time?" Reva had finally noticed Natalia's agitation.

She completely ignored Reva's questions. "Jeffery could you and I talk…alone?"

"Uh…sure. Of course. Here honey," he gave Collin to Reva and followed Natalia who was walking with a slightly sideways gate further away from the basketball court. She had learned enough than to be fool enough to put an enemy at her back. Even if he didn't yet know that he was her enemy.

"What's going on Olivia?" Reva questioned as she pat Collin's back. He had gotten fussy after being separated from his daddy after their reunion.

Right on cue Ava called for Reva from across the way. Reva cut her eyes to Olivia and tried to decipher her blank face. Ava called for her again. She took one final look at Olivia then behind her to Natalia and Jeffery who had stopped walking and were standing under the shade of a tree. She slowly began walking towards Ava.

* * *

><p><em>"This is impossible," Ava put her head in her hands and sighed.<em>

_Olivia rubbed her back. "Its a lose-lose honey. I know he's your father and that you love him but we have to prepare for the possibility that the moment he comes back in town he'll become a target for an anger Francesca has no control over."_

_"He's sorry though Mom," Ava cried._

_"We don't know that for sure," Natalia stated softly._

_"He has to be," Ava's small voice prayed._

_"And what if he isn't?" Natalia locked eyes with Ava. "What if your mother is right?"_

_Ava really didn't want to think that her father could be so cold hearted. Deep down though she knew…she knew he was capable of just that somewhere in the depths of him. Otherwise she wouldn't even be here. "What do we do then?" The strength in her voice hid the fear in her heart._

_Olivia sighed. "I know you don't want to…but we have to tell your sister. Give her time to wrap her head around it. Meditate or whatever she does to keep her cool."_

_"What, no! Mom what if she snaps and goes after him? We can't tell her when there is still a chance that you could be wrong."_

_"We can't keep this from her Ava," Olivia argued. "It's too big. How would you feel if you were her and were blindsided by this?"_

_"I understand that mom, I do. But, what if you're wrong and you tell her? She loves you so much. It wouldn't matter if she could see his face or not. She'd still attack because at the end of the day a long time ago he hurt her mom very badly."_

_"Ava," Natalia once again got the younger woman's attention. "You're playing with fire here. Your sister's trust…"_

_"I know!" Ava exploded and stood from her seat. "It's like Mom said it's a lose-lose situation. But, just give him a chance, please?" She begged. "When he comes home we stick close to her. We watch her. If she reacts we stop her if not we tell her nothing."_

_"There is absolutely no guarantee that by the time she catches wind of him any of us separately or together will be able to stop her."_

_"You're asking us to lie to a girl who thrives on the truth," Natalia questioned._

_"Yes…I am. No matter what…he's still my father."_

* * *

><p>After a too long silence under Natalia's stare Jeffery cleared his throat. "Should I be worried," he joked half-heartedly.<p>

"Not if you stick to the rules," Natalia's hard voice assured him.

"The rules?"

"She told me," was all Natalia said.

Jeffery's entire demeanor changed. "Natalia I…"

"Save it!" Natalia put up a hand to forestall any words that could escape him. "This is what's going to happen. You will stay away from Olivia. You will not call her, text her, email her, or send her so much as a smoke signal unless it is of the utmost importance regarding Ava. You will not drop by our home for a chat. You will stay away from our family. Ava is a big girl so she's free to do whatever she wants, but you stay away from our youngest children. Maybe one day this could change and it will be a distant memory. Maybe one day I will be able to look you in the eye without seeing what it is you're capable of. Today is not that day. So until the time comes when I tell you otherwise you stick to the rules. You don't want to know what will happen if you decide to test them. Do you understand?"

Jeffery silently nodded his head.

Natalia walked away…sideways gate in full effect.

* * *

><p>Francesca watched from the corner of her eye as her ma walked off with Jeffery. She watched Ava call Reva over for seemingly no reason at all, and she watched as her mom kept a close eye on her ma.<p>

"Stay right here," Francesca instructed Daisy with a whisper. She left her girlfriend's side before any questions could be asked and walked behind Jonathan who was joking around with Bill. She tapped him twice on the shoulder. "You, Shayne, and Phillip…right now," she whispered as she continued walking. The casual observer wouldn't have even noticed the interaction.

Jonathan didn't have to be told twice as he quickly strode away to round up those that were requested. Jonathan, his brother, and the grand-father of his only child strode quickly over to Francesca who was standing the picture of relaxation at the far side of the court. She bent down and pretended to tie her shoe as they circled her. From her position she kept an eye on all the players placed around the park.

"The three of you need to round up the kids and get out of here right now. Emma, Sarah, Collin, Henry, Zack and Jude need to be far away from here in less than five minutes. No questions. No arguments. Whatever excuses you have to make, make them. Go. Jonathan get Ava talking as you walk to the cars. Make her follow you, but don't make it obvious."

Jonathan nodded and pulled his brother who looked slightly alarmed along with him to go round up their kids. Phillip followed quickly after them. She had saved his life and given him more time with his family. He would follow her instructions to the 'T'. Francesca stood from her kneeling position and walked slowly over to Daisy and Rafe. She pulled them aside.

"Daisy you and Ashley stick close to Rafe…don't leave his side. Go sit on the bleachers."

Neither of them knew what was going on, but she was in General Mode and neither of them would question her in this state.

Francesca watched as all of her pawns, knights, and rooks were moved around the board. Once she saw Ava waving goodbye to Jonathan who had Emma and Sarah with him and had somehow pried Collin away from Reva she began her approach.

* * *

><p>(Suggested listening God put a smile upon your face by Coldplay.)<p>

"Bye guys…have fun," Ava waved as Jonathan pulled off.

Francesca silently stood behind her sister. Ava jumped when she turned around and noticed her sister standing so close to her. "Geez Chess. What did I tell you about making a little bit of noise when you walk up on people?"

"Sorry." Francesca cast a glance to Natalia who had Jeffery practically backed up against a tree. "What's up with them?"

"Who knows," Ava lied.

Francesca grinned with a shrug and stuffed her hands in her pockets. "It's gotta be weird having one step-mom old enough to be your grandmother and another who is practically the same age as you," Francesca led with a teasing lilt to her voice.

Ava scoffed. "Natalia and I are not the same age. She's what 35? I'm only 26."

_Checkmate._

"16 + 26 = 42," Francesca stated out of nowhere.

"What," Ava frowned at her.

"16 is the age mom was when she was raped. 26 is the number of years you've been on this earth, and 42 is how old mom is now. 16 + 26 = 42. And you big sister are a terrible liar."

Ava's eyes went wide as she edged closer to her sister. "Chess…"

"It's not as though it matters. You're inability to sufficiently lie that is." Francesca took in a deep breath through her nose. "That smell is unmistakable. I just needed to be sure." Francesca blinked and when she opened her eyes again the iridescent green Ava had become accustomed to seeing there was gone. Francesca's eyes were glazed over – darkened to near blackness. Ava gasped as Francesca's face went completely blank. There was no emotion there. It was the most frightening thing Ava had ever seen. It was like watching someone turn into the living dead right before her eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me."

Everything seemed to move so slowly after that. Time ground to a near screeching halt…and watched.

Francesca took a step back and Ava lunged at her trying to wrap her arms around her. Francesca side stepped her and swatted her arms away. Ava lunged again only for Francesca to suddenly drop to a crouch allowing Ava to go flying over her. Ava rolled to soften her fall and hopped back up to her feet. Francesca swept her legs from under her and took off at a full sprint.

"MOOOM!" Ava screamed as she took off after Francesca.

Her voice sounded so far away…Francesca could barely hear it. And what she could hear sounded so strange. It was like listening to a movie play in slow motion. It made Ava's voice sound far deeper than Francesca knew it was. Her scream was drawn out and seemed to go on forever.

Francesca's feet ate up ground at a lightening quick pace and brought her quickly to Olivia who was standing between her and Natalia…and that thing.

Olivia shifted to the balls of her feet and made a grab for her daughter who spun effortlessly out of her reach leaving her back to Olivia she continued forward. She felt a sharp tug followed by a growl as Olivia grabbed her shirt and yanked her backward. Without looking back Francesca reached up and behind her head grabbing Olivia's hand and easily breaking the grip she had on her. She continued running.

"RAAAAFE!" Olivia screamed behind her and took chase.

Her voice sounded so far away…Francesca could barely hear it.

"STOOOP RIIIIGHT NOOOOW!" Natalia yelled as Francesca barreled down on her. When Francesca made no sign of stopping Natalia dropped to a crouch and made a sweep for her feet having seen Olivia and Ava's failed attempts of getting a handle on her.

Francesca stopped on a dime and jumped straight up into the air narrowly avoiding Natalia's attempt at taking her down. While Francesca was in the air Natalia spun in her crouched position her outstretched right leg causing her foot to draw a half circle in the grass. When Francesca landed Natalia jumped up and wrapped her arms around her from behind. Francesca reached back and grabbed a hold of Natalia's shoulders. She pulled Natalia over her head forcing her to flip over and face her. She used their momentum and Natalia's strong shoulders to continue the rotation and jumped just as Natalia's feet hit the ground and flipped over Natalia's frame. She turned and continued on towards Jeffery.

"Demon," she growled after finally reaching him. There was a split second of time before her fist connected with his chin that she clearly saw confusion and fear etched across his monstrous features.

His skin was a smattering of scales the color of a slowly healing bruise. His eyes were yellow and cat like. There was a row of short spikes running across his forehead and down his cheeks. His open mouth gave way to sharp pointed teeth dripping with saliva, and his smell drove her mad. Not as ugly as most she'd come across…but still ugly enough.

As his body was forced backward and his feet left the ground after Francesca had delivered the first blow she watched once again amazed at how slowly his body was traveling through the air until he landed with a thud on the unforgiving ground. She pounced on him delivering blow, after blow, after blow, after blow, to his face. He screamed out for her to stop and she paid it no mind.

He hadn't stopped when her mom had asked him to all those years ago. Now he knew what that felt like.

She was just getting to the good part. The part where she could feel his warm blood smearing across her knuckles before a solid weight plowed into her side, knocking her off and away from Jeffery. She turned over as she skidded across the grass and began grappling with Rafe.

"DOOON'T MOOOOVE CHESSSS. JESUSSSS. JUUUST DOOON'T MOOOVE." Rafe was yelling in her face as they struggled on the ground.

His voice sounded so far away…she could barely hear it.

Rafe pinned her to the ground. She could easily get out of the hold, but she would have to hurt him to do it.

"Keep her down Rafe," Natalia ordered quickly as they turned back to Jeffery who had blood pouring from his nose, mouth, and cuts created by Francesca's knuckles all over his face. He was being helped off the ground slowly by a frantic Reva who had no idea what had set the young girl she called friend off.

"Dad are you okay?" Ava's panicked voice Rose in pitch as she reached Jeffery.

He nodded his head and faltered in his footing almost crashing back to the ground before Reva and Ava could catch him and support his weight.

Olivia and Natalia were talking…yelling, but Francesca couldn't figure out what it was they were saying.

Why was Rafe holding her down? There was still one thing she had left to do.

"Let me go Rafe," she whispered to her brother.

"No," he growled.

"Demon," she explained.

Rafe's eyes went wide and his grip faltered before he set his resolve. "No."

"Why do you think no one talks about Mom and his relationship that led to Ava? What were the circumstances that led to her giving Ava up for adoption," she whispered angrily. "Demon," she pronounced the world slowly, and watched triumphantly as it clicked in Rafe's head. "Let. Me. Go."

And he did.

Francesca dove from under her brother's grasp the moment his weight shifted above her and went straight for Jeffery. She speared him at full speed and knocked him backwards out of Reva and Ava's grip.

Her fists went back to work.

There were hands on her. Hands pulling her. Hands grabbing at her. Hands trying to force her to stop, but she couldn't. Why couldn't they see that?

She shoved her left hand into her pocket as her right fist once again connected with Jeffery's nose, this time with a satisfying crunch. Her left hand exited her pocket and came away holding one of her balisong. She flipped it open ; there was no time for fancy tricks.

There was still something she had to do.

She leaned down and whispered in Jeffery's ear as those hands continued to pull at her more desperately. "Let me know if it was as good for you as it was for me."

What little that was left of Jeffery's conscious mind so riddled with bright lights and stars shivered in fear as he felt the knife pressed to his crotch through the seem of his pants.

"FRANCESCA STOP IT!"

And she did. She froze halfway through procuring her trophy. Sounds both crisp and clear flooded her ears and the earth once again began to turn.

She looked up at Daisy, and fell sideways onto her ass in the grass. Her right leg dragging slowly over Jeffery's torso, and her balisong still tightly clutched in her hand.

_Why is she crying? Don't cry baby._

Daisy dropped to her knees in front of Francesca and carefully pulled the knife from her hand. She handed it off to a silently fuming Rafe who against his own judgment flipped it closed with a flourish and handed it off to Olivia before he changed his mind. Daisy cupped shaking hands against Francesca's cheeks. Her girlfriend was looking at her as if she had no idea where she was. Daisy began wiping the flood of tears pouring down Francesca's cheeks that the either girl hadn't even realized she'd been crying. Rafe flopped down on the ground next to his sister and raised a shaky hand before beginning to rub her back.

"Jesus," Olivia whispered.

* * *

><p>The park was filled with silence as their friends and family finally processed the mayhem they'd just witnessed.<p>

Doris' fingers itched. Was this one of those times she was meant to use the number Francesca had given her? Blake latched to her arm as a thoroughly stunned Ashley stood leaning into her other side.

Alan, Lizzie, Bill, Beth, Rick, and James too stood riveted to their spots as they watched the Spencer-Rivera family finally manage to coral Francesca who was sitting in the grass clinging to Daisy for dear life. They watched as Daisy began rocking their bodies back and forth.

Alan couldn't believe that's what he would have faced had he not headed the Dragon's warnings. His heart kicked dangerously in his chest before it began beating in double time.

"Remind me again why I was ever dumb enough to try her," James' voice was filled with the type of awe one would feel after narrowly escaping death. Tangling with Francesca and coming out on the other side no worse for the wear seemed like just that to him now. He would never engage her again.

Remy, Christina, Lea, Mel, and Cyrus hadn't even blinked since they saw Francesca and Ava grappling near the parking lot. Remy somehow managed to dial a number on his cell without looking away from the scene as Reva and Ava once again helped a barely conscious Jeffery to his feet. The man was covered in blood. It was smeared all across his face and through his hair. It was soaked into his shirt and the grass he'd been laying in as he took the beating of a lifetime.

Remy stepped back away from his family and whispered into the phone. "Heads up mom…I think you're going to have an emergency appointment in the near future."

Buzz, Mallet, Harley, Marina, and Frank's state of minds where no better. Fear gripped Frank in a vice. He had pissed that girl off royally. What if he was next?

Harley's face went ice cold. Yes…she had seen quite enough.

The members of Mystery Machine gapped openly.

"I knew it," Eric whispered. "She is a mutant."

* * *

><p>Ava and Reva shot Francesca who still seemed to be in a daze in Daisy's arms a worried glance as they slowly helped Jeffery stumble his way to the parking lot. They were unsure if moving the man through her line of vision would set her off again. Once they were sure she wouldn't budge they continued forward. A trip to Cedars was a must.<p>

Olivia placed a careful hand on Reva's arm as they walked by. "I am so sorry," she whispered as tears threatened to escape her eyes.

Reva had no words for Olivia in that moment, but she would be getting answers soon.

Natalia bit her tongue watching Olivia apologize to Reva. A part of her…a very small part, had wanted to let Francesca finish the job.

"Rafe take Chessie to Daisy's car," Natalia ordered quietly as she approached the three teens kneeling and sitting in the grass. Reva and Ava were slow going with Jeffrey. By the time Rafe reached the Nissan in the parking lot they would have reached them and Natalia wouldn't risk Francesca being so close to them. Thankfully Daisy's car was in the opposite direction. "Daisy, go to the bleachers and grab their bags then drive them directly to The Farmhouse. Do not stop for anything. Do you understand?"

"Yes," they echoed before standing slowly. Daisy reluctantly passed off Francesca to her brother-big brother's waiting arms and ran over to the bleachers as fast as her feet could carry her.

"Liv," Natalia turned and addressed Olivia who hadn't moved since speaking to Reva. "Olivia," Natalia called again.

Olivia turned her head slowly.

"How do we fix this?"

"I don't know."

* * *

><p>"Where do you think you're going," Harley grabbed Daisy's arm before she could walk away with Rafe and Francesca's duffel bags.<p>

"Where do you think I'm going," Daisy shot back as she snatched her arm away.

"You're not going anywhere near that girl now or ever again. Do you understand me? She is too dangerous."

"You don't even know what's going on Harley."

"Did you not see what she just did," Harley yelled.

"Yes I did. And now I'm going to make sure that she's okay."

"Make sure she's okay? Jeffery is the one that needs immediate medical attention not her."

Daisy snapped. Maybe it was because she was desperate to get back to Francesca. Maybe it was because she'd just witnessed something Francesca had told her repeatedly she hoped she would never witness. Maybe it was because Harley had no right to show up out of the blue and bark orders at her. Or maybe it was a culmination of all three.

"Jeffery got what he deserved!" Daisy shot back. "And before you go judging her think long and hard about what it is that could possibly make someone snap like that on another person. Either way I don't give a flying fuck. I'm going to be with my girlfriend who needs my right now. My girlfriend who loves me and would never abandon me the way you have over and over again!"

Harley stepped back from Daisy with a cold gaze and marched away as her family called after her. They finally got her to stop walking near the end of the court. Daisy wiped a few tears from her face and turned…right into the barrel of a gun.

* * *

><p>Rafe and Francesca sat stoically in Daisy's car not saying a word. Rafe's mind was reeling. All of a sudden he didn't regret that gun shot mistakenly fired over a year ago. Francesca just sat in the backseat staring off into space.<p>

A scream echoed through the park.

"Daisy." Francesca shot out of the car like a bat out of hell with Rafe on her heels.

* * *

><p>Olivia and Natalia turned, eyes wide in horror as they watched Edmund Winslow point a gun at Daisy as he stood in the middle of the basketball court.<p>

"Not her…please God not her," Natalia prayed. Even if today hadn't turned out so terribly the addition of anything happening to Daisy would send Francesca over an edge that she would never come back from.

Olivia's finger's twitched as she contemplated going for her blades that were ingenious hidden in the band of her bra. No…he had a gun…and he was too far away.

"Edmund!" Harley yelled. The man in question turned at her with a grin.

"Hello Harley my dear."

"What do you want? You can have anything…name it?"

"Oh really," his cool and dignified tone sounded intrigued. "I was hoping you would say that. I want my grandson, and great-niece…right now." Jeffery had been stupid enough to test his warning. He told him to keep his simple ass away from Reva…away from Springfield period. Apparently he hadn't taken him too seriously.

Edmund had well and truly snapped. All of his plans had been falling apart for months and he couldn't figure out why. It all started when somehow Jonathan managed to kill his best men and flee the scene virtually unharmed. Then Jonathan managed to disappear with Sarah off the face of the Earth. After that, the camera's he had set up around town suddenly went black. Then all of the servers that he had stored the recordings on crashed. Jeffery testing his resolve had sent him over the edge. If they wouldn't play his game the right way then he'd have to change the rules. Along with two viable heirs and the crown jewels nestled in his pocket he would finally rise to the power entitled to him. He would return to San Cristobal a King. Jonathan be damned!

Very few people knew that the island nation's debt was owned by the royal family. All of it had been invested into the jewels in his pocket. It was not possible for the people of San Cristobal to scrounge up the money to pay off that debt and buy the diamonds from him. So instead he'd just leverage them for power.

"I'm waiting," his voice sing-songed sadistically.

Everyone tracked the distance between Daisy who was standing completely still half-way up the bleachers to Edmund, then their own distance from either of the two. All of them were too far away.

Rafe edged up behind Doris and whispered in her ear. "You have a phone call to make. Get behind me," they slowly switched places trying hard not to bring attention to themselves. Once Doris was safely hidden behind Rafe's body she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and began scrolling through her contacts.

"Don't just stand that like a bunch of simpering morons!" Edmund thundered when no one moved towards getting him what he wanted.

A low voice ghosted past Olivia and Natalia. "He followed that thing here."

"I'm you're huckleberry."

Olivia and Natalia's blood ran cold as Francesca appeared in front of them. She was walking forwards with her hands in her pockets.

"Chess no," Natalia reached for her but Edmund twitched. Olivia pulled her back as Francesca continued to walk forward.

Edmund cut his eyes towards Francesca before pointing the gun in her direction. She stopped walking with her body angled in such a way that she could signal to Daisy with her finger that was pocking out of her pocket while keeping her eyes on the man with the gun. Her stance blocked the sign from view. Daisy slowly and methodically began to backing her way up to the top of the bleachers.

"Well who do we have here? I don't believe we've met."

"Oh believe me our paths have crossed before you just weren't aware."

The bleachers squeaked under Daisy's movement. Edmund swung the gun back to her. She stopped moving and put her hands in the air.

"Point of interest," Francesca continued as she began walking forward again. Edmund brought the gun back to her. She stopped and leaned against the bleachers. "Why would you go for her when you could easily have me?"

Daisy once again started moving up to the top of the bleachers. Just one more step.

"And what concern are you to me? Ridding the earth of this one will surely hit Reva Lewis Lewis Lewis Lewis Shayne where it hurts."

Francesca chuckled sardonically. "True. But there are many more people you could hurt if you take me instead."

Edmund looked intrigued as Daisy finally reached the top of the bleachers. "And who would those people be exactly Miss..."

"Phoenix."

"Hmm interesting name. As I was saying Phoenix who would be hurt by your…early departure?"

"Well Reva does call me friend. Her youngest child Collin loves me. Olivia Spencer…you know her right?"

Olivia stiffened as Edmund shot a quick glance her way.

"Why of course we have our sordid history."

"I call her mother."

Edmund began to smile as his eyes lit up noticeably.

"I can see that…it's in the eyes."

"So I've heard. Also there is one final sticking point that might peek your interest. You know all those men that never came home when the street lights came on? All that time you spent looking for Jonathan and Sarah and coming up empty handed? Your camera's going black and your servers crashing…" Francesca lifted her right hand in the air. "Guilty. As a matter of fact Jonathan just so happens to be my best-friend, and Sarah is my god-child. So you see it's kind of like we're old friends."

Edmund's trigger finger itched. "You meddling little bitch."

"Why Ed Winslow…we cross?"

"I suggest you shut your mouth before I close it for you. Perhaps a bullet would do the trick?"

"Ed what an ugly thing to say. Oh poor ugliness. Does this mean we're not friends anymore? You know Ed if I thought you weren't my friend I just don't think I could bear it."

"What the hell is she doing?" Olivia whispered nervously.

"Improvising," Rafe whispered back.

Edmund chuckled darkly. "Very amusing. I wonder if you'll find it amusing when I put a bullet threw this girl who you so obviously care a great deal for. Why else would you put yourself in the line of fire for her?" Edmund snarled as her swung the gun around and fired at Daisy.

The moment the words 'this girl' came flying out of Edmund's mouth Francesca was vaulting onto the bleachers. As the shot rang out she tackled Daisy mid jump and forced them both over the back. No one was in the position to be able to see on the opposite side. So no one knew what had happened to them. There was a large sign hanging off the back of it that had the tournament bracket on it blocking their view.

"NO!" Voices rang out in tandem. Cries of disbelief hung in the air.

"Now…about my heirs," Edmund swung his gun towards the assembled group.

A low growl brought everyone's attention back to the bleachers. Francesca pulled herself back on top of them and flipped open her twin nata, holding them tightly at her sides.

The level of intrigue this outing was providing Edmund was near euphoric. "Hasn't anyone ever told you never to bring a knife to a gun fight?"

"You know I've heard that, but no one's been stupid enough to say that to me for a long time. I suppose you never heard the one about how stupid it is to try to kill my girlfriend?"

Edmund chuckled. "Ahhh and now your heroism makes sense." He fired a shot at Francesca who easily deflected it with her left nata.

She began to march down the bleachers.

Edmund opened a fire again with the same result. Still Francesca marched. Another shot, and another, and another, and another was fired until Francesca was sprinting towards Edmund who began to slowly step backward after each bullet was flung away carelessly by the determined girl.

She reached him and wrenched the gun from his hand before heading butting him. Edmund's vision went blurry. Francesca flicked her nata shut and shoved the handles in the pockets to her shorts. She offered the gun to Edmund with the barrel facing herself.

"There…now we can be friends again."

Edmund eyed her wearily. What kind of trick was this? Was she honestly offering his still loaded weapon back to him?

"Take it," she nudged her hand in his direction.

He looked down at the gun then back to her face.

"I said…take it!"

Slowly he raised his hand and edged it towards the gun. He laid his hand on it and was surprised that the girl hadn't moved a muscle. Finally he grinned and took it back. He aimed it right at her head.

"It would have been lovely to have met you sooner. We could have had fun together," he gloated.

Before he could pull the trigger Francesca reached up and took hold of his hand firmly in her grasp. She spun behind him and wrenched the barrel under Edmund's chin.

"You're no Daisy," she whispered before forcing him to pull the trigger on himself.

His body slumped limply to the ground with a thud as the gun slipped from his lifeless hand.

"You're no Daisy at all."

Daisy came running from behind the bleachers at the same time everyone else took off towards Francesca who had stepped over Edmund's body and intercepted Daisy in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my God Chess don't you ever do that shit again!" Daisy cried as Francesca held her tighter and rubbed her back.

"Shh baby its okay."

Olivia, Natalia, and Rafe got to them first and pulled the still embracing girl's into a group hug.

"You're grounded…forever," Natalia threatened.

Francesca grinned despite her situation and released Daisy.

"Daisy!" Harley snatched her daughter to her and crushed her in a hug. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine mom."

Harley stepped back and examined her daughter. Her eyes grew to the size of saucers as she began to frantically call for Rick. "Rick! There's so much blood," she began to frantically pull at Daisy's blood smeared shirt to find where her daughter had been shot.

"Harley," Francesca called to no avail. "HARLEY SHE'S FINE!"

Everyone stopped in their panic and took in Francesca standing in the midst of them with her hand pressed tightly to her side. "She's fine," Francesca huffed.

"Chess," Natalia's shaky voiced questioned.

"When it comes down to her or me…I choose her. Every time," Francesca stated with a grimace as she brought her hand away from her side.

Her hand that was dripping with blood.

TBC

A/N: There is now a contest in effect. PM me your gueses on the movie Francesca was quoting at the END of the chapter. I'll take basically an eenie meanie miny moe approach with all correct answers. There is a prize! Good luck!


	56. Shoveling Shit

**almightyzan: I'm glad you still find my writing entertaining. Sorry about the loss of sleep lol. **

**cinamonize: Don't worry this story will be finished I just hit a bit of a snag. (Google Translate is my friend.)**

**jlynn: Wow three days? That's a lot of reading. I'm constantly humbled by how much time you guys spend reading my fic. I'm glad you've come aboard for the ride.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I do realize I'm a bit of an ass for just leaving you guys hanging for so long but RL got in the way big time. Anywho here is a little something to tide you over until the next big chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Risen From The Ashes<strong>

**Pairing: Olivia/Natalia Doris/Blake Francesca/Daisy**

**Rating: MA for strong language, adult situations, violence, blood, drug use.**

**Slightly AU most invents remain the same with a few concentrated changes to the Otalia storyline.**

**Summary: A mysterious stranger comes to town and changes the lives of Olivia and Natalia forever.**

**I do not own the songs, movies, comic books, and character's referenced and or depicted in this story beside Phoenix and her co-horts.**

* * *

><p><em>"Harley," Francesca called to no avail. "HARLEY SHE'S FINE!"<em>

_Everyone stopped in their panic and took in Francesca standing in the midst of them with her hand pressed tightly to her side. "She's fine," Francesca huffed._

_"Chess," Natalia's shaky voiced questioned._

_"When it comes down to her or me…I choose her. Every time," Francesca stated with a grimace as she brought her hand away from her side._

_Her hand that was dripping with blood._

* * *

><p>The love a mother feels for their child is unmatched by any other. Yes the king of the jungle is the lion. His mane a crown grown since birth, but it is the lionesses in his pride that you should truly fear. They are responsible for providing food. They are responsible for raising the cubs, and they will tear any interloper limb from limb for just looking at their cub. It is that love that makes the lioness and the mama bear partners in the struggle to protect and care for their young. Human mothers feel that same love. It is the love of their child that gives them the strength to lift a car, courage to fight off a car thief who doesn't realize there is a baby strapped in the back seat, and the fire to face any predators that would see their children harmed.<p>

The feeling of love a mother has for her child is unmatched by any other. Except when that love is shunned…and a mother is crushed under its weight.

Olivia and Natalia felt the debilitating sting of rejection slap them hard across the face as Francesca stepped out of their grasp as they rushed to her. They reached for her again only for her to huff and shake her head. She placed her hand back to her side to put pressure on her wound.

"Chess, let us look," Olivia pleaded.

"I've been shot before Mother. Remember," Francesca growled as she looked at Olivia and Natalia in a way they never thought they'd see again. Her eyes spoke the words they knew she didn't want to speak. She didn't trust them. "You lied to me," she all but choked before making her way back to Edmund's body.

"Phoenix you should really let me…" Rick made a move to stop Francesca's progress only for the girl to side-step him.

"Rick I respect you…I really do. But, right now you're speaking to me as a doctor…I hate doctors. So I'll say this only once – if you come anywhere near me right now I will hurt you."

The man just nodded his head.

Silence draped over them all as Francesca leaned down and began to search Edmund's body. She paid no mind to the man's head that was blown wide open; blood and brains scattered and spread all over the front of his jacket and the court. A few shivers of disgust were heard as she continued her task.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Mallet stepped towards her.

Francesca whipped her head around and leveled him with a glare. He faltered in his step and stood perfectly still. She turned back to Edmund and found what she was looking for.

She sighed. "Looks like I did what I came here to do," she mused before standing and walking calmly past everyone who was still watching her wearily. They watched her pass in silence while giving her a wide berth. She sat on the bleachers with Daisy hovering over her. "Can you get my duffle bag?"

Daisy nodded and rushed around to the back of the bleachers and retrieved Francesca's opened duffel bag where she had hastily pulled her blades from after tackling Daisy off of the top row of seats. Daisy could remember the dull thud Francesca's body had made when she landed on her back – her soft pliable body and strong muscle connecting with unforgiving earth. She heard very clearly the low oath that rushed from her lips when the air was knocked out of her as she turned them and took the brunt of their fall. She couldn't believe Francesca had been shot in that moment and she hadn't even realized.

When Daisy got back to Francesca her girlfriend was actively ignoring her parents and brother who were trying to get her to let them see her wound as she spoke vaguely into her cell phone. Harley and Mallet were both looking at her as if they were waiting for the chance to swarm her. Daisy shook her head and gave her baby her duffel bag.

"I got 'em. He showed up after you left. I suggest you get here and pick them up now before the cleaning crew gets here…" Francesca looked over to Doris whose face was ashen after taking another look at Edmunds body. "Aunt D…what was the ETA?"

"Oh…umm," she cleared her throat. "He said twenty."

Francesca nodded. "You have ten minutes." Francesca hung up the phone and shoved it into her pocket before she began to peel her t-shirt off of her body. The wound was still bleeding steadily and was puckered with a garish red around the edges where some blood had caked up and dried. She looked down at it and stuck her finger inside. She grimaced a little and shook her head in a satisfied manner. Olivia and Natalia gave up on trying to get their daughter to let them help her. Instead they kept a watchful eye on her – both happy and saddened by the fact that Francesca knew how to treat her own injuries.

Now that the dust had settled and the adrenaline had burned off the severity of the situation had begun to sink in. Things had happened that they couldn't forget. Francesca's safety was now in jeopardy more than ever, but the biggest problem at hand was that their family was now divided by anger and mistrust. There didn't seem to be enough shovels in the world to sift through all the shit that had piled up around them.

Mel, Rick, and Lillian all converged on her only for Francesca to glare at them.

"Back…up…now," she growled.

"Phoenix you need to let us help," Mel pleaded.

"I got it," she snapped.

"Is it just me or does our 911 response time suck," Lizzie questioned. Surely someone had heard the gun fire.

"By now all emergency response crews have been ordered not to respond," Francesca stated before she returned to her task at hand. She quickly prepared a needle and injected herself. "Blood bank in a bottle," she informed seemingly no one in particular. Thankfully no one was really talking to her and everyone was still giving her a wide berth. She knew though that the only way to keep the medical minds from testing her was to keep them in the loop as to what she was doing. "The bullet went in and out as I thought it would."

"WHAT! You got shot on purpose!" Daisy's voice carried through the park causing Francesca to grimace.

She rolled her eyes. "I knew what I was doing Daze."

"Right, of course she knew what she was doing," Daisy threw up her hands. "She always knows what she's doing…even while being SHOT!"

"Would you keep your fucking voice down," Francesca hissed. "It carries."

Daisy just glared at her. Francesca looked around her to notice that her parents and brother were doing the same.

She sighed. "He was using a Beretta M9 with a 15 round detachable block magazine. The short recoil action allows for better accuracy and the muzzle velocity is 1,250 feet a second. You were standing roughly 8 feet off the ground and 46 yards away from him when he pulled the trigger. With the added accuracy and the fact that he wanted nothing more than to kill you and the angle he was holding the gun it was very clear he was going for a head shot – which is why I jumped so high and turned us when I tackled you. There was no escaping one of us being shot with how quickly the bullet traveled…I took the bullet as safely as possible. It hit nothing but muscle and went in and out. There is a right way to be shot and a wrong way…I've experienced almost all of them. So yes I knew what I was doing and I'd do it again without a single moment's hesitation." Francesca's eyes sparked with fire as she glared down her girlfriend.

Daisy just sighed as a single tear rolled down her streak. Her baby shouldn't have to know those things. She should have to be so sure of such facts. Still she was…and it was heartbreaking.

Those gathered around her watched as Francesca's words settled. This girl had experienced things far beyond their imaginings. At most she had been a troubled orphaned girl. Never had they suspected she lived such a harsh and violent life, but the evidence: Jeffery's beaten in face, Edmund's skull blown open and still scattered about on the ground as it was seemingly painting the court with it's hellish red tint, along with the lack of panic and sense of urgency about the girl told of a past where today was nothing out of the ordinary.

A duffel bag was rummaged through as objects were quickly found then organized on the bleachers. Francesca quickly drenched a towel with one of her water bottles and cleaned herself of blood. A silver canister was broken upon and shoved gently into an oozing wound. Hisses were heard as shoulders tensed and eyes winced at the scene. The tip of the canister was twisted sending a sharp cracking sound into the air.

Francesca sighed as she slowly pulled the canister free and deposited it back into the bag. Eyes were narrowed as a thick dark brown foam like substance expanded and ballooned out of the hole in the young girls side. Francesca removed her shirt and twisted sideways so that she could see the exit point of her wound. The foam had begun to bubble and harden as it flowed outward. She quickly brought a knife to the access and cut it away from the whole at both the front and back. After these supplies were put away a suture kit, a clear jar, and a small spray bottle were produced in their wake. Francesca sprayed the wound and outer area generously leaving a purple film behind. She sighed in relief as the pain in her side began to lessen. Next she sprayed her hands making sure to cover every inch of them. She then opened the suture kit and began to sow herself up.

The medical minds marveled at her quick and methodical movements. Her hands moved expertly as she stitched up her side using the technique of the most practiced surgeon as she placed tiny stitches in her side; stitches they new that would leave her side practically scar free. They wondered how many other parts of her body had been stitched up the same way. Once finished she surveyed her work and nodded her head before applying the thick salve to her stitches from the clear jar.

Finally she packed everything away except for the spray bottle then wrapped up her wound. She pulled a tank top out of her bag and put it on leaving her looking no worse for the wear. She stood, stretched, bent, and was satisfied. No one spoke for a moment until she bounded up the bleachers. She stood in the spot Daisy had previously stood and turned to look back at the court. Narrowing her eyes, she slowly turned her head and looked out towards the park. She pursed her lips and sucked her teeth before jumping down and darting off.

"Hey! Get back here," Olivia shouted after her only to be ignored.

Everyone just continued to stand around not sure what to do next as they watched Francesca slowly run her fingers through the grass in the distance. Again she produced the spray bottle and applied a generous amount of whatever was inside all around the area she was standing in. She stood straight and stared down at something in her hand before running back to them.

"What's that," Daisy questioned as Francesca came back still looking down at her hand.

"When the cleaning crew gets here they will go through this park with the most critical eyes. Anything left behind with my blood on it is a big no. Had to find the bullet," Francesca stated before showing her girlfriend the object in question still slick and wet with her blood.

Daisy looked at the object as if it would jump up and miraculously embed itself in her girlfriend's body all over again. Francesca just shrugged her shoulders.

"I think I'll keep it."

Daisy frowned. "Why would you want to keep that?"

Francesca shrugged her shoulders and looked down. "This is the bullet I took for the love of my life. Why wouldn't I want to keep it," Francesca questioned in a small voice.

Daisy melted and was instantly mortified that she could be so easily made to swoon at her girlfriend's feet. She'd just been shot for God's sake, and a man's head was blown wide open only a stone's throw behind them. It was…inappropriate!

"Come on we have to go," Francesca grabbed Daisy's hand and snatched up her bag while searching with a careful eye for any sign of her blood left on the bleacher.

"Oh no, no, no. Get back here," Harley charged after them only to be blocked by Natalia.

"Harley I understand that you don't like it but you need to let them leave," Natalia spoke firmly.

"Let them leave? Over my dead body," Harley exclaimed.

Francesca rolled her eyes and turned around her hand still firmly grasping Daisy's. She scratched her chin with her free hand and sighed. "You know Harley that can be arranged," she stated monotone as she hiked her thumb towards Edmund's lifeless body.

Daisy rolled her eyes and swatted her girlfriend in the arm.

Francesca looked chagrined. "I'm just sayin."

"Daisy," Harley's voice shook with barely contained furry. "Get. Over. Here. NOW!"

"Uh…no," Daisy fired back.

"Okay whoa hold up a sec," Francesca cut in. "Right now I have to be on my way far away from here. Daisy can't stay because my blood is all over her. And, you don't want to know what will happen when certain peoples show up and realize that. Can you for one second stop being so friggin judgmental and take the words of the girl who just got shot – on purpose might I add – for your daughter, and listen when I say that it is in her best interest not to be here?"

Harley froze and thought about that. Who was coming?

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing any of us are at liberty to discuss right now…possibly ever," Olivia cut in.

Francesca turned and noticed Jonathan running up to her from the parking lot. She waited until he caught up to her and turned tossing him the velvet pouch containing his birth right. He looked down at the pouch and over at Edmund then laughed.

"Thanks uncle," he grinned and ran back off. He stopped after a few paces. "Umm…isn't this around the time you usually...you know disappear?"

"We're leaving now."

He nodded and took off without another word.

"Rafe, make sure everyone stays put for the debriefing."

Her brother gave her a strange look before nodding his head. Why wasn't she talking to their parents?

Everyone watched at a loss as Daisy and Francesca quickly left in the older girl's car.

"We can't just let her leave," Frank exclaimed.

"She shot a man," Mallet roared as he flung his arm in the air.

"Get over it assholes," Olivia shot back. "And technically he shot his self," she added for good measure.

Moments after they watched Daisy's car pull off two black vans screeched into the parking lot as a chopper began to land in the park at a safe enough distance from the court.

"Looks like the cavalry has arrived," Natalia sighed.

"Thank God," Olivia huffed.

* * *

><p>Quickly stepping out of the chopper Quentin Greggs hustled his way towards the people standing by the basketball courts with his security detail following closely behind him. He watched as the cleanup crew (decked out in tactical gear and face masks) quickly began bagging the body. Quentin never in a million years expected that he would receive a rather hushed and hasty phone call to his cell from the mayor of some small rural town. He never in a million years thought that he would here that name uttered again. Francesca Phoenix…it was enough for him to drop everything as his heart continued to simultaneously stop and beat frantically in his chest.<p>

It had taken him years to work his way up in the bureau. Many long nights away from his son…his only boy the same age as the girl he never protected the way she deserved. His determination was finally awarded when he was named Director of the FBI. The title didn't matter to him; it was the authority that sparked the most fire in him. It meant he finally had the means to right all those wrongs. Three days after he had settled into his new office and began the arduous task of assigning teams to track the long journey his young charge had begun taking all those years ago in hope of finding her his phone had rung. Francesca Phoenix…he remembered how his body tensed in place, how taught to the point of painful his muscles were.

The only three words he had heard after that were warehouse, explosion, and dead.

It was another long night away from his family. Only this one was spent with his head buried in his hands, tears falling silently from his red and puffy eyes, and a glass of bourbon perched untouched upon his desk. He looked around at all he'd accomplished. The awards and pictures on the walls, the new desk, name plate, all of it meant nothing. It had taken too long. He had been too late.

Quentin quickly shook himself out of his dark memories and put his mind on the matter at hand. If what Mayor Wolfe had said was true then somehow, somewhere in this place and living amongst these people was Francesca. The little girl with the crystalline eyes was still alive.

He approached Mallet and flashed his badge. "Director Greggs – FBI. You're Detective AC Mallet I presume?"

Mallet looked taken aback. How the hell did Phoenix know the fucking Director of the FBI!

"Yes sir. The situation here…"

Quentin raised his hand to stall any further words. "Not another word Detective." Quentin shot a worried glance around him at the cleaning crew and those assembled. He cleared his throat and spoke in a clear voice as he showed his badge by raising his hand above his head. "Everyone my name is Director Greggs of the FBI and I need for all of you to have a seat please."

"Oh shit." All the color drained from Jason's face.

Paul frowned as the band walked slowly to the bleachers and sat with everyone else. "What's wrong…besides the obvious?"

The quirky bassist took in a deep breath and sighed as Lea sat next to him. "Okay nobody panic but, I have pot in my pocket."

Lea snorted. "I'm pretty sure they could care less right now."

"Dead body…right," Jason calmed himself.

Director Greggs watched everyone carefully. He faltered momentarily as his eyes connected with those of ones he never thought he see again. He steadied himself and realized they weren't the ones he'd hoped to see. Instead they belonged to a woman seated with another and a young man to his right. Peculiar was the feeling of looking into those eyes when they belonged to another. The two held each other's gaze for a moment. He couldn't help but realize who he would be talking to after all this was said and done. Although the three of them were doing an amazing job of looking the most clueless of the bunch, they were clearly the most in the know. How were they connected to her? Before he could speak one of the suited men of his detail approached him and spoke at his side.

"Director, the area has been blocked off. Response crews are blaming a blown gas line as ordered. Anyone who heard the shots will be informed that they were a few minor explosions from the line blowing in multiple places. The others are working on damaging the street as we speak."

Quentin nodded his head. "And the man in the hospital?"

"Jeffery O'Neil…he used to be one of ours."

"Exactly," Mallet cut in. "Edmund I could care less about, but Jeffery was attacked for no reason. That g…"

"SHUT UP!" Greggs' voice thundered through the park as his face contorted in anger.\

The cleaning crew paused in their work to watch as the Director stormed over to the Detective. They never got to find out the who's, what's, how's, and why's of a situation. They only ever got to clean up the mess after words. Dumbass almost gave them some juicy info.

Quentin marched over to Mallet who was sitting at the bottom of the bleachers and snatched him up by the front of his shirt – fisting the material in his hands as he jerked the man to his feet. He spoke in a low clear voice that was all the more terrifying by its coolness.

"I don't give a damn about whatever job you think you're doing Detective. If you implicate that little girl in this I will see to it myself that you find yourself in the deepest dankest hole of a prison for the rest of your natural life!"

Mallet's eyes went large as he was shoved back onto the bleachers next to Marina.

"That goes for all of you," Quentin assured as he continued to speak in a voice low enough that only they could hear. He straightened his tie and continued as he gazed upon the nameless faces before him. "Now as far as you all are concerned this never happened. After the basketball game held here today you took pictures and left. Edmund Winslow was never here, and neither were we. Jeffery O'Neil has been hospitalized due to injuries sustained after returning back here to retrieve his forgotten wallet. Upon exiting the park he just so happened to be driving over the very area the gas line blew. Luckily for him his car did not explode and he suffered non life threatening injuries to his face after colliding with his steering wheel."

Just then everyone jumped after they heard the sound of glass shattering. One of the cleaning crew men was smashing the front of Jeffery's car window in with a crow bar. He slashed his front tires and banged dents into the hood.

"His vehicle suffered a bit of…cosmetic damage after an pole fell on it after the gas line blew," Quentin continued completely unaffected by the shocked faces in front of him or the sound of a light pole crashing to the ground in the distance. "You will not breathe a word – not one single, solitary word of what you witnessed here today. You do not speak of this to anyone and most certainly will not discuss it amongst yourselves. If you so much as write about it in a journal or diary I will make your life a living hell. Guantanamo will look like a day spa after I'm done with you. I dare you to test my resolve."

After his words trailed off the only thing that could be heard was the sound of the cleaning crew scrubbing the court clean of Edmund's blood. They continued to watch silently as his bagged body was carried off towards the chopper that took off moments later. It was not lost on anyone that Francesca had been left out of his cover story. It went without saying that anyone who did speak of her involvement in the incident would be severely dealt with.

Quentin placed a pair of sunglasses on his face. "You will be escorted first to your vehicles then out of the area. That is all." He walked away and spoke to one of his security. "Ask the mayor for the names I need," he requested before climbing into the back of one of the FBI vans along with a few of his men and left for the hospital.

Bill cleared his throat. "Soooo…that just happened."

"Is your sister some kind of secret agent," Ashley questioned Rafe.

All he could do was shake his head as they watched a tow truck take Jeffery's car away.

* * *

><p>"…Authorities are unsure at the moment what cased the gas line to burst in multiple places. Information will be more forthcoming pending an investigation. And in other news a body has been positively identified as that of Edmund Winslow. Known as one of the last princes of the island nation of San Cristobal, he was preceded in death by his parents, brother, and only daughter. He leaves behind a grandson, nephew, and great-niece. Winslow is most known for his numerous run-ins with various international law enforcement agencies and had been evading prosecution for months. His body was found after his private plane crashed off the coast of…"<p>

Olivia shut of the television. "Well that just wraps a pretty little bow around everything doesn't it," she sarcastically stated as she plopped down onto the sofa at Natalia's side.

"We definitely dodged a bu…"Natalia trailed off and dropped her face into her hands before she could finish her statement.

"Our baby got shot today, and she wouldn't even let us help her." Olivia's voice was filled with heartbreak. "What if she never trusts us again? What if we just blew our only chance?" Natalia didn't have to look at Olivia to know that tears were streaming down her face because her voice was filled with them.

Natalia sat up with a sniffle and wiped her eyes before gently doing the same for Olivia. She grabbed her fiancés hands and squeezed them tightly. "We…" her voice wavered and shook. She cleared her throat. "We can't think like that, because if she doesn't trust us…she'll leave."

"Daisy…"

"This house," Natalia clarified before looking up at the ceiling wearily.

Although they could not hear the music Francesca was blasting in her room Olivia and Natalia could feel it, and it was angry. Olivia pinched the bridge of her nose and found she was thankful for the pulsing thump, thump, thump, that was subtly shaking the house and rattling the windows; it meant that her daughter was at least still with them. Daisy came down then to deliver a message as they had just gotten home and gave them a look that said it all. Natalia felt her heart drop into her stomach as Daisy repeated the message she was sent down to deliver.

"She said, 'Tell them don't even bother coming upstairs because I don't want to speak to them.'" Daisy sighed not really liking the fact that she was in the middle of a family feud and the family wasn't even her own.

"That's it? She doesn't want to talk to us? We are her mothers and she'll do whatever the hell we say," Olivia growled as she began to march up the stairs. She could feel her child slipping from her grasp and she didn't like it…it terrified her.

"Olivia wait," Natalia commanded as she stopped her and grabbed her hand. Olivia's stubbornness forced Natalia to yank her a bit to get her back to the sofa. "If we go up there yelling and laying down the law it will only make it worse. She will shut down on us, and there won't be any questioning if we could lose her…we will."

Daisy shifted uncomfortably. "Uh…well you see you wouldn't be able to go up there anyway. She um…she has the room on lockdown." Daisy flinched a little as Olivia practically growled and Natalia made a terrifying sound in the back of her throat.

"And we thought it was such a good idea to allow a temperamental teenaged girl to make a fucking PANIC ROOM her bedroom!" Olivia's voice got a little shrill at the end of her sentence.

Natalia took in a deep breath through her nose and looked back to Daisy who was fidgeting where she stood pressed up against the wall at the bottom of the stairs. She hadn't moved since Olivia had shoved her way past her. "Did she say anything else Daisy?"

"Well she did, but I don't see how it would be helpful to repeat it."

Olivia glared at her causing the younger girl to shrink back as though she could mold her body into the wall.

"She said Ava was a selfish bitch, Jeffery needs to watch his back or she is going to finish the job after she 'busts his head to the white meat,' and that she hopes Edmund Winslow burns in hell. Then she went back to hitting things."

Olivia sat back on the sofa and threw her head back before releasing a shaky sigh as she stared unseeingly at the ceiling. Natalia chewed on her bottom lip. "I think it's time she went back to church."

"Oho," Olivia chortled condescendingly. "That's what you got out of that? She needs to go back to church? Natalia our daughter kicked the ever loving shit out of a man today then killed another in front of all our friends. She's pissed at us and is now holding a grudge against her sister. The fucking FBI I'm pretty sure is going to be on our doorstep any second now, and Francesca needs to go to church?"

Natalia shot a glare at Olivia that let her know she was getting out of line. "Yes, Olivia that's what I got out of all of that. And I would really appreciate it if you didn't take your frustrations out on me," she fired back.

"Okay, well…I'm going to go back upstairs and make sure she doesn't escape and make her way to the hospital," Daisy quickly stated before sprinting up the stairs.

They watched her go before turning back to each other. Natalia spoke first. "You owe the…"

"Today of all days I think I deserve to be able to say the swear jar can kiss my ass Natalia."

Natalia crossed her arms over her chest and rested her body weight on her right side. "Well excuse me Olivia for wanting to keep a bit of normalcy and order in this house. Never mind the fact that it and this family is quickly descending into chaos, forget the fact that our kids are seconds away from creating alliances against each other. Let's all just do whatever the hell we want, because that's helped us so much today. You're right baby, what was I thinking? Go for it," Natalia growled as she stomped her way past a wide eyed Olivia and into the kitchen.

Olivia flinched from her seat as she heard a few pots and pans banging around.

"Fuck it!"

Olivia's eyes got impossibly wider as she heard Natalia swearing.

"Just fuck it!" Olivia heard again followed by a smack she knew meant Natalia had thrown her hands up in the air and let them fall back down and hit her thighs.

Olivia pinched the bridge of her nose before mumbling to herself. "Nice Spencer…just perfect," she stood and slowly made her way to the kitchen door. "While you're at it why don't you take this stick and poke the shit out of that sleeping bear over there – I'm sure he won't mind."

People tended to think that it was hard to anger Natalia. That she was docile even. Olivia knew better. She knew that Natalia had a short fuse – that it was only her level head and practicality that was stopping her from exploding most times. People rarely noticed this because so far very few people had been able to override all of that. Olivia was the reigning champ. Of course she was no longer pressing all the wrong buttons in all the right way on purpose. That had ended years ago. Now though when she pressed them it was always without realizing how pig headed she was being until it was too late…and time to grovel.

Slowly Olivia approached the doorway to the kitchen and watched with a frown as Natalia huffed about and collected the various supplies needed to make dinner. Olivia couldn't help but shake her head at the sight. Even this agitated Natalia puts her family above all else. Even with so much going on her lover does what is needed to take care of their family. Natalia was if nothing else Olivia's inspiration. At first she had mocked her for this. Now she only wished she could tap into Natalia's unwavering stability when life knocked her about. Olivia bit her lip in contemplation and took a tentative step in the other woman's direction only to be stopped in her progress by her cell ringing in her pocket.

Natalia came to a slow halt in front of the kitchen sink, not even giving Olivia a backwards glance. She merely placed her hands on the edge of the counter and looked straight ahead as Olivia quickly answered the call after seeing that it was from Phillip.

Natalia listened to Olivia's end of the conversation quietly.

"Yes, that's a great idea actually. I was going to call you in a bit and suggest it…no believe me its okay." Olivia paused and looked back to Natalia. "Things are kind of tense around here and she doesn't need to be around it. No go ahead. We'll just pick her up from camp tomorrow afternoon. I'm not sure Phillip," Olivia sighed. "I'll let you know. Bye." Olivia hung up and pocketed her phone.

"Emma is staying at the mansion tonight," Natalia stated not really needing to question it at this point.

Olivia nodded her head then spoke after realizing Natalia still had yet to turn around. "Yes. Phillip is going to drop her off at camp in the morning."

Natalia nodded her head in agreement to the plan. "He asked about Francesca," again a statement of fact.

"He's a little worried about her. I think everyone is at this point…even Reva surprisingly enough. Just goes to show how attached to her everyone's gotten. How attached…we've all gotten," Olivia finished softly.

Natalia sighed more than moved by the tone of her fiancés voice. She knew that no matter how thick headed and difficult Olivia was being that at the end of the day she was a mother worried about her children. Natalia opened her arms in welcome and quickly found them filled with the softness of her counterpart's body. They sank into one another giving and receiving comfort in kind. Natalia felt herself heat up from the inside out at the snug yet soothing embrace of Olivia's hold. She could feel the subtle flexing of muscles as Olivia held her tighter still.

"I'm sorry," they spoke in tandem.

Olivia sighed as she leaned back in their embrace and studied Natalia carefully. "What's that your book is always going on about? This too shall pass…right?"

A ghost of a smile appeared on Natalia's lips as she eyed Olivia wryly. "Keep pretending you aren't paying attention Liv," she teased.

"I'll I'm saying is I'm sure I've heard that from somewhere," Olivia teased back – keeping with the charade that she did not in fact pay attention when Natalia and even Francesca spoke of their faith.

"We're going to get through this right?"

Natalia's sudden shift in demeanor alerted Olivia to move on to more serious topics. "We will," she softly assured.

They both nodded their heads together in agreement. Soon after lips were puckered and gently caressed against one another before the two women broke apart.

"Okay Pain, help me make dinner," Natalia playfully ordered as she began pulling food from the fridge.

Olivia was surprised by the amount of food that was quickly amassed upon the kitchen table. "I really don't think the kids are going to be all that hungry Honey."

"I know, but they'll eat because it will give them something to do at the table other than talk to each other…or us. They need to keep their strength up. Plus as you've pointed out we will be having a guest or two. Quentin Greggs came running without a moment's notice to clean up our daughter's mess. It would be rude not to at least feed the man."

Olivia grinned as she went to the sink and washed her hands. "I really wish sometimes that I could see the world through your eyes."

TBC


	57. Silence

**Title: Risen From The Ashes**

**Pairing: Olivia/Natalia Doris/Blake Francesca/Daisy**

**Rating: MA for strong language, adult situations, violence, blood, drug use.**

**Slightly AU most invents remain the same with a few concentrated changes to the Otalia storyline.**

**Summary: A mysterious stranger comes to town and changes the lives of Olivia and Natalia forever.**

**A/N: This chapter is short compared to what I usually write, but I needed this particular unfolding of events to stand on it's on. You'll see why I'm sure. **

* * *

><p>This was…awkward.<p>

Really there was no other way to explain the situation the Spencer-Rivera family found themselves in as they sat quiet and morose around the dinner table. No words were spoken as the sound of cutlery connecting with plates and agitated huffs and grunts echoed around them. Their two dinner guests shared an uneasy glance as they felt the tense atmosphere around them.

This was not going to be easy.

* * *

><p>One hour earlier…<p>

Olivia and Natalia stood outside of Francesca's bedroom and winced at how loud her music had to be in order for them to be able to hear it. Although muffled the sound was so intense that the primary door leading into the attic was rattling as if someone were pounding on it from the other side. They shared a knowing glance with one another before Olivia brought her fist up to pound on the door.

"Olivia honey, what are you doing?" Natalia's question brought Olivia up short.

"I'm about to make her open the door. What does it look like I'm doing?"

Natalia gave her fiancé a patient smile.

Natalia knew all along that they would be coming up here to pull Francesca out of her self-imposed isolation. She knew the moment she stopped Olivia from charging up the stairs like a bull in a china shop that they would be having this moment. Natalia prided herself in knowing the ones she loved, and she found great humor in the fact that all of their children were so much like her lover. Natalia knew Olivia inside and out. She knew her weaknesses, her tells, and her strengths. That knowledge led her to know that all Francesca needed was a little push.

The two were too much alike…sometimes for their own good. All those times Olivia had needled her, poked and prodded, belittled and harassed Natalia she saw her actions for what they were.

A single heart-wrenching cry for help.

Mother and daughter brought together by circumstance had a need for the same thing. They needed someone to fight for them. Someone to stand up against their screaming and bullying to see what was hiding behind the bravado. This knowledge put Natalia ahead of the pack.

"Why don't you just unlock the room Liv," Natalia questioned with a knowing look.

"The room is on lockdown," Olivia answered slightly confused and agitated.

"Yes, but who said she changed the code?" Natalia hip checked Olivia out of the way and opened the door leading into the attic. They were met by the steel door that slid out from the wall when the panic room was engaged. Natalia flipped open the control panel and entered the code Francesca had given them months ago. The door slid open to reveal the shoji doors that lead into the bedroom.

Olivia's shocked face was enough to cause Natalia to chuckle.

"How did you know?"

Natalia shrugged her shoulders and bit her lip. "I learned a long time ago that when an angry woman screams 'Go away, and leave me alone,' what she really means is 'Stay. I need you.'"

* * *

><p>Daisy hoped up from her seat on Francesca's bed and sat down the book she had been reading. She removed the noise cancelling headphones from her ears and winced as her eardrums were rocked by the sound of the angry music Francesca had turned on. She gave a nervous look to her girlfriend's parents then pointed to the closed shoji doors that led to the TV and training room.<p>

They nodded and opened the door.

Daisy followed them hesitantly. Francesca had made it very clear to the older girl that she didn't want her to venture back here. Daisy could only guess at her reasoning. It was clear to her that Francesca needed to let off some steam and didn't want to frighten her girlfriend anymore than she already had today. Daisy didn't bother to argue with her. Why couldn't Francesca see that nothing about her scared Daisy? She just wanted to be there for her in any way she could. Her only option at the moment was to let her be until she could once again see reason.

As the three stood in front of the glass and peered into the training room their eyes couldn't help but focus their attention to the destruction. Two of the heavy bags had been abused to the point of desolation. They laid strewn about the mats battered and bursting; the material haphazardly forgotten in the fray as their guts of sand spilled out onto the floor. The mounted link to each of the chains that had kept the bags hanging from the ceiling swung leisurely in their broken state. Francesca was a flurry of movement and precision; striking blow after blow to the two remaining 600 pound heavies.

Still there was something missing. The anger and aggression needed to cause such damage was missing from the teenagers movements. Her strikes didn't seem nearly as powerful as to be able to destroy her training equipment the way she had.

Clearly Francesca knew that she was being watched.

Natalia sighed before walking over to the stereo system and turning the music off. Olivia and Daisy watched as Francesca's back tensed up and a left hook sent the heavy bag she was currently working on swinging to the right in a wide arc before the weight brought it back down to bounce both heavily and awkwardly on its chain.

The anger was still there she was just trying to hide it.

Olivia waited for Natalia to return to her side before entering the training room as a team. Daisy followed closely behind them and watched silently as Francesca continued landing blows to the heavy bag; effectively ignoring their presence.

* * *

><p>Why did no one listen to her?<p>

Honestly, why is it that whenever she made a simple request it was ignored as if she'd never spoken at all?

Leave. Me. Alone.

It was easy and simple. It was short and concise, and best of all it required no amount of action from anyone. Yet once again here they were ignoring the hell out of her request. Living basically her entire life alone had afforded her very little in the way of comfort, but one thing she was starting to miss was being able to just be alone in the silence whenever the mood struck her.

Whatever, she would just ignore them until they went away.

Right cross, duck, left hook, breathe, right jab, breathe, jab, jab, cross, hook, breathe, hook, uppercut, duck, jab, and repeat.

"Francesca," Natalia called to her lightly.

Right cross, duck, left hook, breathe, right jab, breathe, jab, jab, cross, hook, breathe, hook, uppercut, duck, jab, and repeat.

"Francesca," Natalia called a little firmer.

Right cross, duck, left hook, breathe, right jab, breathe, jab, jab, cross, hook, breathe, hook, uppercut, duck, jab, and repeat.

"HEY!" Olivia's incensed voice rung out like a bell in the room.

Francesca stalled mid swing and brought up her hands to stop the heavy bag from swaying. Her shoulders rose and fell quickly as she breathed in and out through her nose. Her eyes were closed and she felt herself sway from vertigo as anger and quick bursts of oxygen flowed through her system.

"It's time to get ready to come down for dinner," Natalia stated easily. "Hop in the shower and be downstairs in about 40 minutes."

None of them expected Francesca to burst into a fit of laughter. Even still it was hollow. Olivia raised a single eyebrow at the bitter sound before squeezing the bridge of her nose in exasperation.

"So that's it huh," Francesca questioned as she turned just enough for them to see her side profile as she began to unwrap her hands. "This big thing goes down, you lie to me, Ava gets her way, I make an ass of myself in front of basically everyone I know, kill a man, and now it's time to eat dinner?"

Olivia brought herself up to her full height and leveled Francesca with a glare. Their eyes stayed connected for what felt like a life-time before Olivia spoke. "You will shower, get dressed, and then you will be downstairs for dinner in forty-five minutes, understand?"

"I'm not hungry," Francesca mumbled barely loud enough for anyone to hear. A bit of the wind had been taken out of her sails at Olivia's instruction. If only they knew all of the reasons she was so angry right now. If only they knew most of that frustration and disappointment was due to her regrettable actions.

"You're always hungry," Daisy countered after finally finding her voice. She didn't want to make the situation any worse. She was more than grateful that right now she was the only one Francesca wasn't actively pushing away, but she wasn't going to stand by as the timid church mouse and watch as her girlfriend threw away all of the progress she's made from the moment she first set foot in this town .

Natalia rolled her eyes at her daughter's lame excuse. "We planned for a family dinner tonight so that's what is going to happen. Despite everything that has happened today we are still in fact a family. Your brother will be back from dropping off Ashley any minute and so will your sister."

"And you truly believe that having Ava and I sitting at the same table isn't the worst idea in the history of…I don't know ever?" The sarcasm dripping from Francesca's voice was enough to raise Olivia's ire.

"Francesca Geneva…" Olivia paused, letting both her tone of voice and the way she'd addressed her daughter dictate the seriousness of her next words. "Get showered and downstairs." The command was so simple yet held the weight of the authority Francesca had once so freely given them.

Daisy took in a deep breath and held it not sure how her girlfriend would react. Natalia kept keen eyes on her daughter and sighed in relief when the smallest of nods came back in reply.

Olivia and Natalia kept their eyes on Francesca for a moment. Francesca met them and the three stood in silence speaking volumes. Their baby wasn't happy, but she needed to start dealing with this. She needed to realize what she could be throwing away if she allowed this to eat at her…at them.

They stepped out of the room with Daisy in tow. Before any of them could speak they caught Francesca's quick movement through the glass and turned just in time to see her deal a crushing blow to the heavy bag in front of her. The sound of flesh met the material of the bag with a loud thud. The bag seemed to buckle in on itself as it flew backwards on the track before exploding against the board on the wall, sending sand flying in all directions. It fell to the floor in clumps and thuds until there was nothing but a misting of it softly ghosting about the room and falling as rain. The material of the bag swayed lazily as the chain above it squeaked and waned.

Francesca turned to them with cold eyes before putting her back to them once more; her shoulders rising and falling as quickly as her anger had risen seconds before.

* * *

><p>Ava came bursting through the kitchen door on a mission. She had been trying…she really had. Getting over her petty jealousy was no small feet, but this? How the hell could Francesca do this? She knew Jeffery was her father, and still she attacked him as if he were nothing more than a criminal on the street. He didn't deserve it, and she would be sure to let her little sister know just how the hell she felt on the matter.<p>

She was greeted by Olivia and Natalia working diligently in the kitchen and Daisy sitting dejectedly in one of the kitchen chairs.

"Where is she," Ava growled.

"Have a seat Ava," Olivia instructed coolly while completely ignoring her eldest's question.

"I'll have a seat after I get done talking to that…"

"Do not finish that sentence," Natalia turned fiery eyes on the taller woman. "We will not get into the habit of speaking things that we will regret later. We're already teetering on an edge of a knife as it is. We will NOT willingly push ourselves over. Have a seat Ava."

The two had a silent stare off as Olivia continued working with her back to them. She wasn't worried in the least. Ava had Spencer blood running through her veins, but she had yet to surpass the master, and even she couldn't hold up long under Natalia's burning gaze. She wasn't worried in the least. Besides…Ava was many things, but suicidal wasn't one of them.

With a huff and a shake of her head Ava plopped down in the seat across from Daisy and eyed the girl in annoyance.

"Don't give me that look Ava," Daisy countered already having her fill of being challenged by strong willed women today. "None of this was my fault and you won't be punishing me for it."

Ava sucked her teeth in surprise before nodding in agreement. She may be angry right now, but Daisy was right; she wasn't responsible for her girlfriend's actions.

Before any other words could be spoken the kitchen door opened again and Rafe appeared. Of course they already knew that he was coming when his signal chimed from the security system when the gate was opened.

He stood awkwardly for a moment not really knowing if he was meant to say anything. He cast one look at Natalia, his eyes silently questioning if things were okay. She shook her head minimally and sighed before turning to Olivia. Knowing what he knew now…God he wished he could have done so many things differently. Now more than ever he wished he would have been man enough to be the son she could be proud of from the very beginning. They shared a sad smile, Olivia already realizing what he was thinking before Rafe ran his hand through his hair and sat next to Daisy.

Rafe and Ava had a silent stare off. Ava glared at him not liking the way her little brother was looking at her.

"What the hell is your problem," she questioned.

That one question was enough to set him off. He may have calmed down from the asshole that he used to be, but at the end of the day he was still a hot-blooded Rivera.

"You're so damn selfish Ava. It makes me sick," he fired right back.

"Don't start you two," Natalia admonished.

"Really now? So what the hell does that make Francesca then? Clearly you're on her side right? Well let me tell you something little brother she didn't attack my father today out of the goodness of her own heart. What she did today was selfish, reckless, irresponsible, and cruel!" Ava's voice rose in pitch as she ignored Natalia's request.

"Crueler than forcing our mother to lie about the worst thing that ever happened to her just so that you could feel better about yourself, and protect your precious daddy," Francesca's voice carried through the kitchen as she appeared at the doorway.

Ava hopped up from her seat and pointed an accusing finger Francesca's way. "You had no right to do what you did today. What the hell were you thinking? You probably weren't right; just thinking of your self as usual!"

"That's enough," Olivia yelled over the full blown argument. They were all standing in a powder keg and all it took was a match to blow their world sky high.

"And what were you doing Ava? HUH! Thinking of mom? How this would affect our family? No you were just worried about keeping your dirty little secret just that. Well guess what secrets out Sis! You're lucky I didn't finish the job and rid the world of his sorry ass."

"Were you thinking of our family when you put a target on our backs? Lucky your boy from the FBI showed up or we'd all be fucking screwed right now. And don't you dare talk about my father like that!"

"Why not it's the truth? It's about damn time mom got some justice for that bastard. Too bad I couldn't make the sentence stick though. Don't be so stupid as to think that deep down we didn't all feel the slightest satisfaction at seeing him kicked off his fucking pedestal."

"I know I enjoyed it," Rafe smirked.

"You would asshole; you shot him!" Ava's remark about the past only caused a devious smile to flit across Rafe's face.

"Be quiet all of you," Olivia yelled again as she forcefully pushed Ava back down into her chair. Francesca's words had hit a little to close to home. They needed to nip this in the butt before she could deal though.

"You know I find it really peculiar how you so easily clung to Jeffery and still butted heads with mom when you realized they were your parents…and was told what he'd done," Francesca needled.

"Excuse me?" The fire burning in Ava's eyes were quickly matched by the murderous tone of her voice.

"She's got a point. Care to explain," Rafe added.

"He is my father!"

"He's an inconsiderate bastard!"

"Francesca!" Natalia admonished.

"At least my father loves me," Ava fired back only to slam her hand over her mouth in horror; her eyes wide. She couldn't believe she'd just said that.

Time stood still as a collective breath was taken about the room.

Phoenix stood there shaking with fury as she rhythmically clenched and unclenched her fists. "FUCK YOU AVA! I'M NOT THE ONE TRYING TO COVER MY OWN ASS BECAUSE I'M ASHAMED OF HOW I WAS BORN! AT LEAST MY BIRTH DIDN'T RUIN MY MOTHER'S LIFE, YOU SELFISH BITCH! YOU HAVE BEEN HOLDING A GRUDGE AGAINST ME SINCE YOU GOT HERE. I'VE TRIED TO IGNORE IT. I'VE TRIED TO GET CLOSE TO YOU, BUT YOU'VE MADE IT MORE THAN CLEAR TO ME THAT YOU DON'T WANT THAT. WELL GUESS WHAT? IF ANYONE IS TO BLAME FOR ME BEING CLOSER TO MOM THAN SHE IS TO YOU, IT'S YOU! YOU LEFT HER HERE ALONE! ALONE WITH EMMA TO FACE HER OWN MORTALITY! YOU DID THAT NOT ME!"

Silence.

…

Silence.

TBC

A/N Where's the love right? It sucks having to right them like this, but I promise it's for a reason and it will get better. Just needed to get that out there lol.

REVIEWS PLEASE ;) I'm not above doing tricks...wait...that sounded different in my head.


	58. Go for the setup

**Title: Risen From The Ashes**

**Pairing: Olivia/Natalia Doris/Blake Francesca/Daisy**

**Rating: MA for strong language, adult situations, violence, blood, drug use.**

**Slightly AU most invents remain the same with a few concentrated changes to the Otalia storyline.**

**Summary: A mysterious stranger comes to town and changes the lives of Olivia and Natalia forever.**

* * *

><p><em>Go For the Set-Up Kid...Cause' Everyone Else is in Denial<em>

BANG!

Olivia's clenched fist came down hard on the kitchen table causing what little dishes that were already set on it to jump and rattle. Everyone in the room jumped at the sound except for Natalia who could clearly see that this was coming. Their kids…their babies had turned on each other right in front of their eyes and there was nothing they could have done to stop it. Their hurt, their anger, their confusion, and their pain had become a runaway train the conductor had long abandoned. It jumped the tracks and crashed in a heap of twisted metal and spitting flames. It was horrible – earth-shattering – heart-breaking.

Olivia's eyes swiveled around the room in one sweeping arc catching them all in their steely gaze. For a split second she caught Daisy's eyes. The girl had been quite throughout the entire argument, but one look told Olivia that although vague there were enough clues in the words being thrown around to help Daisy to understand. There was only one reason why Francesca would snap the way she did. One reason why Francesca would blame Ava for it, and the pieces had all slid into place like a trap in her mind. She was the only one looking guilty at the moment even though she had done nothing wrong.

"If any of you speak one more word – utter so much as a fucking sound you WILL regret it. Understood?" Olivia's voice shook and wavered in its intensity as she cast her gaze about the room.

No one answered.

"I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Although it was a contradiction to her previous words they all understood that this was their one and only chance to speak…probably for a while.

"Yes Ma'am," echoed throughout the room.

"Good! Chess grab a seat," Olivia commanded easily.

She turned her back to the table, confident that her command would be followed to the T. She shared one glance with Natalia and stepped into her arms, barely containing herself from toppling down in a spiral of despair. She had tried so hard and promised herself so many times.

Never would she allow her issues to touch her babies. She vowed that she would never allow her past, her darkness to creep its way across her family in shadow and wrap its crooked noose like fingers around their necks; leaving them to swing from the gallows. And yet…it had. It had touched them. The past she once ran from. The past she had in all honesty practically healed from and believed herself delivered from forever more – that very past had planted itself in the midst of her family like a oozing and festering wound and infected them all. Now they had begun to pick at it – for it itched and agitated them – to desperate to assuage the momentary discomfort to realize the lasting harm it would cause. Now it would leave a scar…one that may possibly never fully heal.

Francesca although still coming down from the adrenaline rush of anger and arguing began to realize the words that had left her mouth. No, she did not lie, but she found that it was possible for her to say things she didn't mean to. Every word she'd spoken had been the truth, but that didn't mean she all together wanted to say them. Ava. Dear God did she love her sister – this family, but her sister had hit her with a blow unlike any other she had received at the hands of her enemies. She knew her father didn't love her, but did Ava actually have to speak the obvious? Was she being that unreasonable about Jeffery that the only way Ava could protect herself from the backlash of her decisions was to cut her in the very depths of her being? Did she really have to hurt her that way? Did the teenage girl really mean that little to the woman she loved as a sister the moment after their first real conversation?

Was she really and truly that unlovable to the girl?

Francesca shuffled nervously for a moment as tears pricked her eyes before moving forwards towards the table. Rafe graciously relinquished his seat next to Daisy and reluctantly sat across the table next to Ava. Although he didn't speak for fear that Olivia might actually smack the hell out of him, he did cast one disparaging glance at his big sister and shake his head. Ava met those accusing eyes for one moment and felt tears fall without reservation down her cheeks, flushed as they were and burning with shame.

What had she just done?

Daisy watched worriedly as her girlfriend sat gingerly in the seat next to her and hung her head low and stared down at the table before her. Her freely flowing hair cascading around her and framing her face in a dark shroud. Without fear of reproach Daisy rested her hand on Francesca's back and began to rub soothing circles against the tense muscles. She allowed her head to fall lightly onto the younger girls shoulder and waited. It didn't take long for her shoulders to begin shaking in silent sobs. There were so many reasons for the tears to fall that she could not see. So many reasons for her baby to collapse in on herself like a house of shoddily built cards. Daisy wrapped her arms around Francesca and pulled her close. Francesca turned to her, head still cast downward and buried her nose wet with tears into the softness of her neck and nuzzled. Daisy allowed a watery smile to slightly light up her features when she felt the subtle shifting and tufts of air against her skin, alerting her to the fact that Francesca was sniffing her – seeking out the comfort and solace that only her scent could afford her.

Natalia cleared her throat, but before she could speak the intercom to the front gate dinged. Olivia sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She knew it was coming, but she really wished they had more time to address those very real issues before it came. Natalia bit her bottom lip and shook her head before walking over to the security screen on the kitchen wall. She was greeted by the face of Quentin Greggs, his eyes shielded by dark sun glasses. She didn't even bother with pleasantries before she opened the gate to allow him entry. Before she closed it back she noticed another car behind him and sighed.

"Obviously Director Quentin is here," she stated seemingly to no one. "But so is Felicia."

All heads swiveled to Natalia.

Francesca abruptly lifted her head from the safety of Daisy's neck, revealing teary bloodshot eyes. She sniffed unattractively and began to hurriedly wipe her leaking eyes in attempt to rid her face of her obvious despair. She opened her mouth and shut it just as quickly after casting a worried glance in Olivia's direction. She sighed and roughly raked her fingers through her hair. Daisy watched slightly mesmerized as the thick strands of Francesca's hair were pushed up and back before falling like sweeping waves and settling back down. With one swoop of her hand, Francesca looked perfect, almost as if some beautician had just spent hours washing, blow drying, flat ironing, and styling her hair. Even when things were going to shit…Francesca always looked flawless. Would there ever be a time when just looking at her didn't take her breath away?

"Ava, Daisy set the table please. Rafe go down to the basement and get two chairs for our guests," Natalia delegated the tasks as she checked dinner.

Everyone hustled to their tasks quickly and without a word while Francesca sat at the table.

Q was there.

Q was going to be in her house.

He was going to know.

He had to know what she had been up to since they had last seen each other. There was probably a file on her hidden somewhere in his office a mile wide. The FBI could never catch up to her, but she had left a very long and bloody trail behind her.

Add Felicia's disappointment to the equation and Francesca was ready to have a full blown panic attack. All of a sudden Francesca felt like she was going to be sick. Natalia noticed the nervous and ashamed look on Francesca's face first.

"Sweetie," Natalia spoke to her softly, still very aware that her daughter was upset with her. "He will understand." Natalia frowned at the fact that Francesca didn't look all that assured.

"Why don't you go upstairs and grab a smoke while we introduce ourselves," Olivia suggested, knowing that her daughter would need a moment to compose herself.

Francesca nodded and went upstairs without a word. Daisy followed soon after.

Olivia spoke with a grumbled sigh as she walked out of the kitchen to the front door to greet their guests, "You know I really truly thought my days dealing with government agents were over."

Natalia shook her head not even wanting to know what that could possibly mean and continued her task of pulling dinner from the oven.  
>She could hear Olivia greeting Quentin then Felicia before their footsteps could be heard nearing the kitchen. Rafe and Ava took their seats and sat quietly not exactly sure where this particular meeting could or should go.<p>

Felicia entered the kitchen first and greeted the rest of the members of the family before taking a seat. She knew Olivia and Natalia well enough by now to know that she was expected to be their guest for dinner. Quentin on the other hand stood nervously in the threshold of the kitchen – his eyes darting from left to right – sweeping over the faces of those present and still not seeing the one he wanted.

He cleared his throat and remembered his manners before his anxiety could take over; causing him to begin to demand to know Francesca's whereabouts. He crossed over to Natalia who was standing near the stove and looking at him in a way that he could only describe as knowing. She didn't surprise him as much as she frightened him. The look in her eyes…she just knew. He could feel her gaze assessing him, dissecting him, picking him apart, and studying the pieces.

Meeting Olivia had jarred him at the door. Quentin had been trained to read people – their movements and mannerisms, the way they spoke and their eyes shifted. Olivia was a rarity in his line of work. Most of the time Quentin met people, interrogated them, and would have their number…their fear in mere minutes. Olivia was a different creature altogether. He could feel the strength of her hit him full on the moment she opened the door. He knew just by the look of her that she was not a woman to mince words or to be trifled with, but her partner…she was truly dangerous. She was the type of person often underestimated and forgotten when the guns were drawn.

He was sure those people who counted her out found themselves surprised by how quickly she proved to them just how wrong they were about her.

He would respect Olivia…and fear Natalia. He knew most people probably did the opposite, but his mama didn't raise no fool.

He had frowned once he realized that Francesca had taken refuge with these women. Now he knew that they were probably the only ones capable of keeping her in line as the person she had been forced to become. He smiled internally – damn kid always found a way.

Natalia narrowed her eyes for a split second as she studied him and in that moment he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as she looked to be reading his very thoughts. He swallowed a mouthful of saliva and extended his hand to her.

Natalia flipped as a switch and smiled at him beautifully if not a bit strained by the situation then grabbed his hand in her firm grasp and shook it. "It's nice to meet you Quentin, I'm Natalia. Welcome to our home."

"Thank you for having me," he answered politely.

It blew his mind. Standing in front of this woman felt like standing before his own mother when he was just a boy. That's when he put his finger on it…mother. That was what surrounded her and grounded deep in her spirit. She was a mother in her truest form…mother's were ferocious.  
>Natalia quirked her lips to the side of her face before introducing Rafe and Ava.<p>

They spoke their mumbled pleasantries and Quentin was ushered to his seat by Olivia.

"I'm sure you're probably not used to being invited to dinner like this, but you're here and Natalia wouldn't have it if she allowed someone to leave this house without first feeding them so…yeah," Olivia spoke gruffly and shuffled to Natalia side and began to help her bring dinner to the table.

Quentin arched an eyebrow at Olivia's somewhat hostile behavior and turned his attention towards Felicia.

"Hello," he greeted cordially.

She smiled at him knowingly. "My name is Felicia, I'm Francesca's therapist. You must be the guy,"

Quentin frowned. "The guy?"

"Yes…the guy who saved her. She speaks highly of you. I gather that if it weren't for you we all wouldn't be sitting here together now because she would be dead."

He sighed and shook his head as he straightened out his suit jacket. "From what I hear there are a number of people you can say that exact same thing to."

"True, but none of them breathed life into her when there was none. You were first on the scene. You administered CPR. If it weren't for you she wouldn't have even made it to the hospital."

"I didn't do that good of a job…we lost her when it mattered most."

"Did you ever think that maybe you were supposed to?" The question was asked simply, but the intensity of her eyes burned into the back of his mind.

He sat stumped for a moment. What the hell was with the women in this town? The mayor had been all piss and vinegar when they spoke in her office earlier.

He was sure the women ran Springfield.

Rafe snorted. "I've been where you are," he stated with amusement.

Quentin turned his attention to Ava and Rafe. "You two don't talk much do you?"

Ava shrugged her shoulders as she studied her cuticles. "We're in trouble…its best not to talk when you're in trouble in this house."

Quentin chuckled. "You're both adults," he reasoned.

"That doesn't change the fact that we're in trouble," Ava answered back.

"The Moms don't play man," Rafe added.

Quentin's attention was drawn to Olivia as she walked to the wall panel and pressed the intercom button to Francesca's room. "Daisy?"

Everyone instantly quieted. Quentin was once again intrigued.

"She's good, she's just in the restroom," Daisy's voice floated about the kitchen. "Got her to calm down pretty easily actually."

Everyone quirked their heads at her tone.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Do I really want to know?"

Daisy laughed easily through the speaker, "Oh come on Olivia you know us better than that. All I did was jump in her lap and kiss her senseless – it just helped that she wasn't expecting it."

Olivia laughed with her as Ava and Rafe smirked, Felicia shook her head with mirth, and Natalia turned red at the thought of her baby in such a…position. Quentin for his part found himself pleasantly surprised. So Daisy was the girlfriend…hilarious.

"Good…get your asses down here," Olivia playfully ordered before disconnecting with Daisy. She turned feeling pleased with herself until she saw the frown on Natalia's face.

"Really, Olivia? We have company. Swear Jar," she pointed a sternly in Olivia's direction before taking her seat.

Olivia huffed but didn't argue. She quickly pulled her wallet from the back pocket of her jeans and deposited ten dollars in the jar. "Swear Jar inflation. Its fu…friggin ridiculous. Felicia knows how I am, and who cares what he thinks," Olivia could be heard grumbling under her breath. Natalia simply ignored her and offered Quentin an apology for Olivia's rudeness in the form of a true Natalia smile; unguarded and dimple filled. Quentin felt his insides warm at the sight and found himself to be a little embarrassed with how taken he instantly became with this secretly fierce woman. If she had a sinister mind she could bring the world to its knees with nothing more than an upward turn of her lips. He smiled back at her and missed the narrowing of jade eyes.

Olivia was not stupid nor was she blind. She knew how people looked at her, but that often changed once getting to know her. They way people looked at Natalia was much different. At first they were simply charmed and after getting to know her they were completely taken with her. This man clearly wished to be castrated.

Ava, Rafe, and Felicia shared quick smirks at Olivia's displeasure.

Quentin watched their interaction and found himself so filled with joy he could barely stand it. They weren't perfect – no family was, but they were perfect for Francesca, and that was all that mattered.

Olivia watched Quentin as he took them all in. He was a good guy she could tell. He loved her daughter dearly – that too she could tell. But if he thought for one fucking second he would be taking her child out of this house then well...she had a blade with his name on it – two actually; one for his first name and another for his last.

* * *

><p>Her feet felt like lead. She looked down and saw that they were just as they were the last time she looked at them. So why then did it feel as though it took all of her strength to use them?<p>

She felt Daisy squeeze her hand that was tightly gripped into her own. Francesca looked over to Daisy and offered her a weak smile of gratitude before taking a deep breath in through her nose then releasing it through her mouth and continuing the seemingly unending trek down the stairs.

Once she reached the bottom landing and turned towards the voices she could hear coming from the kitchen – Daisy standing firmly at her side – she realized that she hadn't thought to grab her arm guard before coming down. She frowned in thought wondering if it was really such a good idea to hit Quentin with such a visceral and visual reminder of his conceived failures. She instantly felt guilty for being so inconsiderate and went to turn back up the stairs. Daisy stopped her with a gentle tug of her hand and carefully turned her to face her. Francesca's head instantly fell so that her eyes could once again meet her feet. Daisy sighed a little before using the crook of her finger to tilt up Francesca's chin – bringing those beautifully troubled eyes back to firmly rest upon hers.

"Baby I know how much you want to shield him from what you've been through. I know that you are afraid that you have disappointed him all these years, but he needs to know. He needs to see that yes…you have scars; you've been hurt, damaged, and bruised. But what he also needs to see is that in spite of all of that you have never been broken. I can't imagine that there is a single person in this world that has rooted for you and stood in your corner that wouldn't be proud of what you have accomplished despite so much bullshit. Yeah, it makes sense that when he sees it and you, so many negative emotions will be running through him, but the one emotion that will win out above all else will be happiness. You are alive when the only thing that makes sense is that you should be dead, and that is what he is going to hold on to."

Francesca grinned slightly before grabbing her girlfriend's hands and bringing them to her lips. She deposited a series a slow methodical kisses to them and released them so that she could pull Daisy into a near crushing hug of gratitude. "How you manage to make everything better without ever really trying is beyond me, but I am so grateful for it."

Daisy returned the hug with gusto and chuckled. "Well I have had a great teacher. You see there is this chick who is a completely unapologetic bitch that's been hanging around lately, and she always has something smart to say."

Francesca snorted. "She sounds like an ass."

Daisy grinned. "Oh believe me she is," Daisy fired back teasingly. "It used to piss me off that she was always right, but then as it turns out I live for it now. There was this one time she decided to actually be nice to me while we sat under a tree. She made everything better with a few simple words and by wrapping her arms around me, and she's been doing it ever since."

"The sheer fucking magnitude," Francesca boasted for the second time in their relationship.

Daisy laughed quietly at the memory and shook her head before burying her face in Francesca's neck. Who would have thought that first date would have turned into this? They both took a deep breath and stepped away from one another before taking each other's hand and walking to the kitchen.

All eyes went to the doorway the moment Francesca and Daisy entered the kitchen. Quentin found himself unable to control the way his eyes bulged from his head. She had grown up so much. The childhood roundness of her face had been replaced by a more defined line in her cheeks and jaw. She'd gotten taller – much taller than he had expected – but then again when she was just eight years old her head was already clearing his shoulders. The leanness of her build did nothing to hide the toned muscle just beneath the surface of her skin. For some reason he hadn't thought to prepare himself for this. He didn't think to realize that he would not be once again laying eyes on the little girl he'd met all those years ago. Now he was sitting here looking at a woman in the making. Those eyes though…he'd know them anywhere. They had haunted him in his sleep long enough to memorize the very depths of them. This one similarity to the little girl he once new caught him in his chest…and he was overwhelmed.

Quentin rose from his seat with wide and misty eyes before taking in and letting out a long, audible, and shaky breath through his nose. He took one step towards Francesca and stood truly mystified by her.

The words, "_She should be dead,_" flashed in his mind before he grinned at her happy that his bureau had finally gotten the right thing wrong.

"Hey little girl," he smirked at her.

Francesca pursed her lips in mock agitation and stepped away from Daisy after one last assuring squeeze of her hand. She stood in front of Quentin and shoved her hands into her pockets before returning his smirk. "Hey old man," she shot back as she nonchalantly rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet.

The two let out watery chuckles before embracing one another.

It was in this moment as she watched her daughter – who had only been speaking to them grudgingly by the way – hug this man who had the power to ruin everything that Olivia's internal snarkiness had something to say.

_Are you kidding me? If Jesus himself came down from heaven and called her a little girl she'd raise hell, but Secret Agent Asshole shows up and suddenly it's okay? Yes, okay Natalia I get it. I get it; stop looking at me like that. What? It's their thing, whatever. It's not like I'm asking for a super secret handshake or something Jesus Christ. Swear Jar? Nat…Oh come on so now I can't even curse in my own head? This is bullshit._

Natalia spared one moment to frown at her lover's childish behavior and turned her attention back to her daughter and the man who saved her life.

The two released each other from their embrace and just looked at each other with disbelieving smiles. Quentin stood back and moved a wisp of hair out of Francesca's eyes; the action causing her to shrug her shoulders and smile. Quentin grabbed her by her forearms and held her out in front of him to inspect her. His right hand however was greeted by something he wasn't expecting. Francesca cringed internally as his eyes darted down to her arm.

"What the fu…how the hell did this happen Chess," he asked her angrily. "Was it Mexico?"

Francesca knew he wasn't angry at her, just the situation. "Uh…no actually this was India. I did try to tell you."

"The surveillance photos," he murmured to himself.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I figured the best way for you to know that I was okay was to let myself get caught by a security camera every now and then; thought you'd notice the new edition to my wardrobe."

"We did…just didn't know what it meant." With a sigh he gave her a look that was clearly asking for her to elaborate.

Francesca ran her hand through her hair and huffed as she gestured for Quentin to take a seat. She and Daisy moved to the table and sat down as well. It was a snug fit around the table with everyone now seated, but they were making it work. Olivia was seated at the head of the table she'd thankfully convinced Natalia to buy seeing as the old one hadn't been big enough to fit their family as it now stood. To Olivia's left sat Rafe, at his left sat Ava, and next to her was Felicia. The seat at the far end of the table was empty as Natalia was bringing food to the table. In the seat to the left of hers was Quentin; next to him was Daisy, and finally Francesca.

Francesca bit her lip in preparation of the story. "Long story short I got cocky and stupid, called asshole, he met me, led me into a trap, tranqed me, robbed me, then sold me over to them. Next thing I know I'm waking up in a cage with a Bengal Tiger on my ass." Francesca paused at the horrified look on Quentin's face as she began to rub at her arm. "Had to get out somehow, and I knew it wouldn't happen without some collateral damage. Luckily they saved my arm and I got to keep it."

Quentin growled to himself and shook his head. "It isn't all that helpful right now, but I've wanted to kill him since that night he left you in the hospital."

"Lesson learned," was all Francesca said.

A few uncomfortable moments passed before Natalia finally sat at the table and clapped her hands together nervously.

"So…grace," she questioned before reaching for Felicia and Quentin's hands.

The tenseness from the moment Rafe grabbed Ava's hand and Ava grabbed Olivia's was rounded out by Olivia snatching up Francesca's, and it blanketed all seated.

* * *

><p>Yeah…this was awkward.<p>

Quentin and Felicia shared a peculiar glance with one another as they felt the air around them grow considerably colder. Olivia and Natalia were having a silent conversation from across the table as their kids ate with their heads down.

"Can you pass the salt," Ava asked Daisy with a huff.

Francesca rolled her eyes as she looked up at the salt shaker that was sitting directly in front of her. She wrapped her hand around it before Daisy could comply and forcefully slid it across the table to Ava where it connected with her plate with a loud CLANG!

Olivia's head perked up as she narrowed her eyes at an unapologetic Francesca.

"Thanks asshole," Ava fired out."

"Fuck you too Ava," Francesca shot right back.

"I swear to God you two if you start right now…" Olivia began with a low grumble as she shook her head and gripped her fork.

"You'll what…take her side again? Bend over backwards to make sure Ava's precious feelings aren't hurt," Francesca challenged.

"You watch your mouth when you're talking to your mother young lady," Natalia warned darkly.

Francesca sucked her teeth before ducking her head and going back to shoveling food into her mouth. Daisy just shook her head and put her left hand on Francesca's thigh, giving it a firm squeeze. Ava grinned wolfishly at Francesca which of course rubbed Rafe the wrong way knowing that Francesca hadn't seen it.

"So how did you enjoy your day at the park today Ava," Rafe needled.

Olivia and Natalia both slammed their cutlery down onto the table as Rafe shrugs and looks at a seething Ava. "What…too soon," Rafe needles his big sister causing Francesca to snort appreciatively across from him.

"You're not too old for an ass kicking Raphael," Natalia warned to the surprise of everyone at the table. Rafe blushed and ducked his head and continued to eat. The kitchen became eerily quiet after that.

Quentin trying to help the struggling mothers keep the peace began to speak. "So Daisy how long have you been dating our girl here?"

Daisy smiles appreciatively at him before wiping her mouth with her napkin. "Honestly it feels like a lift time, but it's only been a few months," she stated before looking over at a contemplative Francesca. "And I don't regret a single second of it."

Francesca gives Daisy a slight smile then blushes when Daisy places a delicate kiss to her cheek. Ava rolled her eyes causing Francesca to stiffen and glare at her.

"What is your problem," Francesca growled.

"Chess," Olivia warned.

"My problem is you feeling as though you have the right to be so pissed off right now."

Francesca angrily wiped her mouth with her napkin before throwing it down on her unfinished plate. "You know what Ava, go ahead…say whatever it is you need to say."

"Francesca now is not the time for…" Natalia began in warning.

"No Ma, she's been just dying to tell me what she thinks of me for a while now. No time like the present right? Go ahead Ava, lay it on me."

"I can understand why Rafe is angry, Mom and Ma too. But you, you weren't here when any of the complex crap in our family history went down. Yet here you are all pissed off and indignant. When really you just like to take your anger over what happened to you out on anyone who has been guilty of making a mistake like that in their life. Never mind if they've dealt with it, never mind if they've been forgiven. You just like stirring up all of this shit because you can't get your hands on the men that you're really angry at."

Francesca burst out laughing, startling everyone seated before stopping as abruptly as she started and leveling Ava with a glare. "Is that why I could smell him…see him, because he's dealt with it and moved on? Make no mistake Ava your father is still very much the guilty party he was all those years ago. He's only saving grace is the fact that he's more of an idiot than he is vindictive."

Ava's confused face was shared by Olivia.

Olivia cleared her throat before addressing Francesca. "What are you talking about?"

Francesca bit her bottom lip in anger before addressing her answer to Ava. "Jeffery…that thing is never going to be able to change his horns until he admits that he actually did something wrong. He's nowhere near as ugly…doesn't even stink as bad as he should if he was just some sick asshole looking for some fun at someone else expense. No he's worse! Because he knows he isn't that bad, and it's because of that he's more than capable of doing it again. You want to know why he has the gall to want to make friends and pretend everything is all sunshine, rainbows, glitter, and unicorn shit with Mom? It's because in his mind it should be. In his mind it's done and over with and in the past. In his mind what's done is done and Mom should be over it by now. He grew up the pampered son of a man who was just as selfish as him. He doesn't see that what he did had any long lasting effects on Mom or you even. So he hasn't faced it…hasn't faced himself. He has spent years sweeping his sins under the rug so that he doesn't have to think about it, so that he doesn't have to admit to himself what he did. You're father Ava, is a coward so afraid of how he'll feel about himself if he truly lets himself think about what he's done that he'd rather pretend that it didn't happen. That's why his apologies aren't worth the toilet paper I wipe my ass with. He's spent so long in denial he doesn't even know what it is he should be sorry for. And until he faces himself he will never…NEVER be anything more to me then the ugly stinkin demon that he is. And that Ava is what gives me the right to be pissed off on my mother's behalf...bitch."

Stunned silence met the end of her tirade as Ava shook noticeably in her seat. A feeble, "you're wrong," came from Ava's lips.

Francesca snorted condescendingly. "Am I Ava? You know I've heard the stories, about how your father volunteered to change his face to look like the prince. Why do you think he did that hmm? Do you think he was obligated by honor, God, and country to protect his future king? Cause if that's the case you're buried even deeper in denial than he is. He VOLUNTEERED to change his face and even his voice to look like the man that everyone on that island new Olivia Spencer was in love with. He didn't do it because he wanted to protect Richard. He did it because at the end of the day he'd be able to look in the mirror and see more of someone that Mom could trust, and less of a man that she couldn't, so that someday down the line if he ever laid eyes on Olivia Spencer again he wouldn't see all those emotions in her eyes he knew he deserved."

"No," Ava's shaky voice rang out as tears sprang to her eyes.

Everyone seated could clearly see that Francesca's words were beginning to make sense to Ava. Hell it was making a lot of since to them, and clearly Francesca was looking to drive the point home.

"Tell me something Mom how did you know who Jeffery was if he looked and sounded like Richard? Did he come to you one day and admit to you who he was, or did you find out from some third party and hound him relentlessly until he finally broke down and admitted it?" Francesca paused dramatically while Olivia opened her mouth then paused. "Don't answer that…it's not necessary. Is it Ava? But you knew all of this…at least on some level. Then again what do I know…it's just a theory," Francesca finished sarcastically. "Yeah I was wrong for the way I handled it, but it happened and I have accepted my fault in it. But, at the end of the day you were just looking for a reason not to like me. You showed up and planted a flag in mom and dared me to try and place my own, and still you hold this guilty trip over her head. Shit or get of the fucking pot Ava. By the way you never answered my earlier question…why is it that you are so team Jeffery and still can't find it in you to forgive Mom for giving you up for adoption?"

Ava shook her head as a steady stream of tears poured from her eyes. She wiped at them roughly and looked away to the wall.

"Answer the question Ava," Francesca pressed.

"That's enough Francesca," Olivia softly ordered.

"Come on Mom I know you're curious, and seeing as how my oh so loving and understanding big sister here has already pointed out my faults why don't we delve into hers? Answer the question Ava."

"I said that is ENOUGH Francesca," Olivia thundered.

Francesca threw up her hands and leaned back in her seat.

Everyone sat quietly completely gob smacked and unsure of how to proceed.

"We've discussed this Francesca…just because you are a champion of the truth doesn't mean it always needs to be said or heard," Felicia chastised.

"What, you mean like the fact that my father despises me," she questioned while giving Ava a pointed look. "Just keeping it real," she shrugged. .

"Um…maybe I should go," Quentin stated nervously as he began to stand.

Natalia shook her head and placed her hand on his arm. "Stay."

"I…" Ava began shakily.

"It's okay Ava you don't have to respond to that," Olivia assured her while giving Francesca another warning glare. This tangent she was on was touching things that had no business being rifled through. Not anymore.

"I don't feel guilty around him."

Francesca looked up in surprise as Olivia's face fell, her heart breaking for her daughter.

"But, you do feel guilty around your mother," Felicia questioned rightly before remembering she wasn't in her office and any advice given right now would be unsolicited. Olivia and Natalia both gave her grateful nods of understanding before Ava began to speak again.

CONTINUED IN NEXT


	59. setup continued

"Because I didn't destroy his life. I didn't ruin him. When she gave me up it just proved that…that some part of her could never fully love me because of what happened," she finished with a sob.

"Oh Ava honey, no," Olivia protested as she swiftly got up from her seat and moved to her knees in front of her eldest. She wrapped one of Ava's hands in her own and moved Ava's wet face to look at her with her other hand.

Francesca took that moment to get up from the table. She moved to the counter and hopped up to sit before opening the kitchen window and lighting up a smoke she'd produced from her pocket. She took a deep inhale and breathed the smoke out of the window with a shaky breath.

"Look at me sweetheart," Olivia intoned. Once watery eyes met her own Olivia's breath caught in her throat at the amount of shame and guilt they held.

"I'm so sorry Mom," Ava choked before launching herself into Olivia's willing and waiting arms.

Olivia held her daughter tightly and rubbed her back. "We've never really talked about this have we?" Olivia sighed and shook her head at herself for dropping the ball before pulling back from Ava and gratefully accepting the napkin offered to her by Natalia. She used it to first wipe Ava's tears then her own. She cupped Ava's face in her hands and looked her deeply in the eyes. "The decision to give you up was the hardest thing I ever had to do in my entire life. It was never about not wanting you…it killed me Ava…killed me," Olivia whispered desperately. "But, our parents were gone. It was just me Marissa and Sam. He was so young…we all were. If I had kept you none of us would have made it. So I did what was right for you and ignored the voice screaming at me to be selfish and to keep you for myself. I tried to bury you and your father so deep that it would never see the light of day but it kept just popping back up. I should have told you this that day you came to talk to me about him, but I couldn't instead we argued and the truth got tangled up with the hurt. That conversation put us on a long hard road to here. You asked me that day to let it go…now I'm asking you to do the same baby. Just let it go. Not for me…but for you," Olivia finished with a gasp as tears trickled down her face.

Ava shook her head and allowed her eyes to focus on the wall. "I was so mean to you that day. I said so many hurtful things. I just wanted to blame you. It wasn't fair. I'm sorry."

"I know baby, but it's over. I wasn't exactly a bowl of sunshine either, but if we keep doing this, if we keep going around in circles with each other over this we are going to end up on two completely different sides – we're going to end up exactly where we started. I don't want that. Do you?"

"No," Ava sniffled. "No I don't."

"Come here you," Olivia urged before wrapping her daughter up in another hug.

Natalia watched mother and daughter finally talk about all those things they've been tiptoeing around and felt her heart swell. It was good to see them finally hash it out instead of butting heads over seemingly nothing when in reality they were not so secretly arguing over their past. Once the two finally released each other Natalia stood and hugged Ava as well.

"We love you sweetie."

"I love you guys too Ma."

Francesca watched the scene unfolding in front of her and felt pleased with herself as she sat blowing smoke out of the kitchen window until Felicia spoke up.

"And as for you Ms. Francesca nice try but it didn't work."

Francesca rolled her eyes and blew out a stream of smoke through her nose and shrugged her shoulders. "Gave it a try though didn't I?"

"Do you have any more diversion tactics you'd like to try on us or are you going to come over here, sit down, and have a civilized conversation," Felicia questioned. She'd been working with Francesca long enough to know when the girl was trying to get out of talking. She knew Francesca had hoped that getting everyone on the topic of Ava and Olivia's history would keep them off her back. Felicia wasn't going to allow it though.

Francesca hopped off the counter with a huff after getting rid of her smoke and plopped down in her vacated seat.

"Care to explain why you're really angry," Felicia prodded.

"Not really," she answered honestly.

Daisy swatted her leg. "Behave and cooperate please."

The younger girl rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat with a scowl with her arms tightly crossed over her chest.

"Chess," the warning tone of Natalia's voice was enough.

"I just don't understand why you didn't trust me. What's the point of all of this if you don't?"

Natalia and Olivia shard a look as Olivia stood from her spot and pat Ava's shoulder before moving back to her seat.

"I asked them not to say anything Chess," Ava volunteered.

"I'm aware of that," Francesca allowed. "Doesn't mean they couldn't have talked you out of it."

"Were we really being so unreasonable in our fear of what you would do," Natalia asked softly.

"No you weren't, but you didn't even give me a chance. You just assumed I'd flip out. And maybe I would have, but he wasn't here…you had time. Instead you let me find out the hard way. I could have tried…if you had asked me I would have. You didn't trust me with this. What's the point of me going to therapy if you don't believe that it's working? If I'm just some uncontrollable animal you all are going to be constantly waiting to snap eventually that's exactly what I'm going to do." Francesca's voice wavered towards the end as she angrily swiped at the traitorous tears that had fallen.

Before Olivia and Natalia could answer her Felicia spoke up again.

"What else?"

Francesca just glared at her.

"What else Francesca?"

The girl just sat there silently fuming with her lips pressed tightly together.

Rafe frowned realizing there was a lot more wrong with his sister than they all had originally thought. "Chess? What's going on?"

Francesca's boot clad foot began to tap the floor in quick succession causing her leg to jiggle violently.

Everyone saw the all too familiar nervous habit of hers and knew she was seconds away from blowing, but they had to push.

"Francesca," Quentin bravely questioned.

The girl just sniffed and glared, the sound of her heel hitting the floor getting louder and louder.

"Baby?" Daisy was starting to get worried. She reached out to touch Francesca's shoulder only to have the other girl shrug away from her. She tried not to show the hurt from being rejected, but they all saw it.

"You need to answer her Francesca."

At the sound of Olivia's voice the tears she'd been holding in began to cascade down her face so fast that her vision blurred. They could all see her jaw clench and unclench as she did her best to remain silent.

"Chess," Olivia pushed again.

"YOU WERE GOING TO DIE!" Francesca's voice boomed as she stood so fast her chair went flying backwards and crashed to the floor with a loud crash, causing everyone to jump.

Olivia and Natalia both stood and went to her only to be side-stepped. Francesca stood near the doorway leading into the living room glaring daggers at Olivia.

"Baby…what are you?" At this point Natalia was beyond confused. As they all were.

"You want to know why I'm really so pissed off," Francesca questioned. "You were going to die." She jabbed an accusing finger in Olivia's direction. "And the last order of business for the great Olivia Spencer was going to be to…" she stopped abruptly and began to cry in earnest.

"Honey how are we supposed to know what's wrong if you don't tell us?" Olivia's voice remained soft as she approached Francesca as if she truly were a wild animal. She resembled one enough the way her watery eyes kept darting to and fro about the room.

"You…" she started shakily. "Were going to die and leave Emma with him. EMMA!? ARE YOU INSANE!?"

Realization dawned on them as Francesca began to shift from foot to foot and rake her hands through her hair.

"How could you do that Mom? How could you do that to her?"

"He would never hurt Emma," Olivia defended hotly. If there was one thing she was sure of...it was THAT!

"Just like he'd never hurt you right? You almost died and left Emma with no one to look out for her, no one but that….that THING!? He hasn't faced it Mom. Which means he could do it again. And what would have happened if one day his sins reared their ugly head and he looked at Emma and saw just a little too much of you? You were better off handing her over to Alan. She might have turned out to be a selfish-power hungry- bitch, but I would have preferred that. Do you not see how close she came to turning out like me…like us? No she wouldn't have been as bad but close enough is too damn close for me!"

Everyone began to feel sick as the bleak future Francesca was painting assaulted their minds.

"We don't know that would have happened," Natalia's heavy heartbroken voice reasoned. She couldn't stomach the thought of something like that happening to her baby.

"And you don't know that it wouldn't have either," Francesca argued. She shook her head and scrubbed at her face. "Fuck this," she growled before storming out of the kitchen.

Rafe sat mouth hanging wide. "I never thought about…oh my God," he exclaimed before clapping his hand over his mouth. _I think I'm going to be sick!_

Ava sat stunned. Could he do that? Would he have done that to Emma? How the hell could she know? She'd been in denial for so long…would she have seen the signs? Would she had even thought to consider the possibility or traipse of to San Francisco like she had?

Olivia turned to the stunned group before her eyes landed on Natalia. Both of them crying heavily at the sheer thought of such madness. "Natalia…If I thought for one second…I would never…" she couldn't even finish before she shook her head with a growl and marched after Francesca.

This kid…

"HEY! You stop right now," Olivia shouted at Francesca's retreating back. Somewhat surprised that the girl had listened Olivia was brought up short before she could rearrange her thoughts, but when she did…whoa boy. "You do not get to emote over everyone and spew out all of this crap in a vacuum Francesca!" Olivia's dark and stormy voice shook due to its intensity as her eyes bored into those so curiously like her own. "And you most certainly do NOT get to make such…vile accusations without knowing the whole story. Now I have sat back today thinking that at some point…AT SOME POINT that brilliant mind of yours would kick in, and that you would calm yourself and listen to reason, but seeing as how you can't seem to do that for yourself I WILL do it for you. Do you honestly think you are the ONLY person in all of this who doesn't like how things have turned out?"

"Mom," Francesca shakily warned.

"NO YOU LISTEN," Natalia cut in as she came through the kitchen. She really wished she had chased after the two but she needed to make sure everyone in the kitchen knew their place first. "Francesca I love you…we all do, but this is exactly the type of behavior that you know is not acceptable. I will admit there was a part of me that wanted to cheer you on today, and I pray for forgiveness for that, but you owe this entire house an apology. Now you-will-sit-down-and-you-will-not-speak. You've done quite enough talking today."

Francesca marched dejectedly to the sofa and plopped down before dropping her face into her hands.

Olivia clenched her jaw a few times feeling the tension she was holding before sitting on the coffee table in front of the young girl and pulling her hands from her face. Olivia grasped Francesca's jaw in her firm yet gentle grasp and brought her eyes to meet her own. Natalia sat next to her fiancé feeling the tension rolling off of her in long rolling waves.

"I get it," Olivia started strongly; her voice long since gone husky from all the yelling and crying of the day. "I get that you're angry, and have all of these emotions that you feel like you can't control. I get it Francesca," she whispered hotly. "But first and foremost I need you to understand something."

Francesca could feel her entire body going hot under her mothers' scrutiny. Olivia's eyes were burning into hers and no matter how much she wanted to, she could not convince herself that it was a good idea to snatch away from her mother's hold.

"You don't run this house. I do. Your mother does. You…don't call the shots around here young lady. Do you understand me?" Olivia's voice was a warning trying desperately to repel a wrong answer.

"Yes," Francesca's voice wobbled as her chin trembled in her mother's hand. Tears leaked from her eyes unchecked as she for the first time since all of this mess happened really started listening.

"Make no mistake this is not us revoking some membership you seem to think you've signed on for. This is a family and right now what we are experiencing is a breakdown in communication. That doesn't mean we are choosing sides. This…with us? It's not a war Francesca. This isn't some battlefield you need to survive. We are your family, and that stunt you pulled in the kitchen with your sister…was not okay. I know…believe me I know it stung you to the core when she said what she did, but just because she was wrong didn't mean you had to fire right back at her so viciously. What do you do when you're backed into a corner Chess?"

Francesca sniffled and slowly blinked her eyes. "Attack," she mumbled.

"And now you're angry at your sister for doing the same thing?" Olivia's question touched a part of Francesca that didn't really want to take part in the conversation, but she heard it all the same. "No one knows more than I do how heavily your mistakes can weigh on you. For all th-the learning you do one would think that you could actually apply that to this situation. Yeah…we lied to you Chess, but guess what it's not my job as a mother to be perfect or your friend. We had a decision laid out in front of us and we chose the wrong one. Shit happens Chess," Olivia stated unapologetic. "You want to keep it real, well there it is. So to keep it reeeeeally real understand this; I am your mother, Natalia is your mother, Ava is your sister, Rafe is your brother, and Emma is your sister as well, and you WILL…respect that. You don't get to turn this switch on and off whenever the hell it suits you just because you got a little pissed off. Do you hear me? You do not get to decide when and where it suits your fancy to respect this house, its rules, or the people who make them…namely me and your mother. You got me?" Olivia released Francesca's jaw and leaned back; no longer invading her personal space.

Natalia sat up and brought her hand up and tapped the underside of Francesca's jaw alerting the girl to the fact she wanted her attention. "Hey," she pressed when Francesca's jaw wobbled and her eyes darted anywhere but the two women in front of her. "HEY," Natalia repeated her actions a little more forcefully causing Francesca to comply. "Right now…there are so many words…so many words that need to be said, but in the end it won't matter until actions back them up. So for now I will say this first off – you owe your mother a major apology. You know that," Natalia stated to which Francesca shook her head. "You owe your sister an apology and…you owe Jeffery an apology."

"WH…!"

Before Francesca's outburst could be born it died on her lips with a withering look from both of her moms.

"I'm not saying you have to give it to them Chess," Natalia continued as if nothing had just happened. "But you owe them that, and if you can't understand why you need to apologize to him then you have a lot more thinking to do than what you have been. A lot more. You are so concerned with everyone realizing that you're not a child that you can't even see that you still are. If you weren't we wouldn't even be having this conversation now, because everything that has led us to this point have been the actions of a teenager. Now tell me something Francesca? Do you honestly think – I mean truly, truly believe – that your mother would ever put any of you Emma most certainly included in a situation that had the slightest chance of hurting you? Do you," Natalia questioned shakily.

"N-no," Francesca answered back her voice sounding much like her mother's.

Olivia let out a sigh of relief knowing that her daughter didn't really think that little of her.

"Then why would you say something like that to her…in the midst of all of this?" Natalia continued to push.

"I was just so mad," Francesca exclaimed as she ran her hands across her face to make way for new tears. "I couldn't…I can't…"

"You can't what baby," Natalia pressed.

"I know he would never do that. I saw it, and I know Mom didn't need some crazy sixth sense to see it either. I know she knew well enough that he would protect her out of guilt. I just…do you not understand?" The curious way Francesca's voice rose when she asked her question set off warning bells for the two women.

"Understand what Francesca? You keep asking all of these questions but you're not giving anyone any answers," Olivia pointed out.

"I FUCKED UP OKAY!" Francesca popped up from the sofa so fast her mothers' could barely react. "I JUST RUINED EVERYTHING! YOU WANT TO PUT US BACK TOGETHER LIKE SOME PUZZLE, BUT IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK. WE DON'T FIT WHERE WE SHOULD ANYMORE MOM!"

Olivia and Natalia could barely understand the emotional outburst. Feelings were pouring out of Francesca faster than the unchecked tears leaked from her eyes as she paced about the room gripping her chest with one hand and rhythmically fisting the other. Natalia and Olivia both went to her wrapping her in strong arms and gently holding her face. It was very clear that Francesca was close to having a melt down and they had no idea why.

"I TOLD YOU," she wailed on the back of a sob. "I told you this would happen, but none of you would listen to me. I destroy everything I touch, and you think a few therapy sessions are going to change that," she questioned as she stumbled back and away from her moms. "I said," she huffed unable to catch her breath as she brought her hand up to wipe away the moisture collecting under her nose. "I said that I would hurt you and I was right. I told you I was out of control and now I'm being yelled at for being out of control. I said I would hurt you…and your kids, and now you're surprised because I have? Do you not see what I've done? Of course I'm mad," she ranted. "I'm mad because the only person I can be angry with right now is myself!"

Natalia tried pulling Francesca into a hug. "Calm down sweetie. It's okay,"

"No Ma," Francesca sobbed as she weakly pushed Natalia's hands away. "It's not okay! I just destroyed us!" Francesca declared while jabbing a hard finger into her own chest. "Can you not see that?"

Francesca sobbed as her chest ached. She looked at these two women. Her moms and felt so much shame that she couldn't even bare to look into their eyes and see all of the disappointment, fear, or confusion they held.

"I can't do this," she whispered before she turned for the stairs.

"You can't run away from this Francesca. Why won't you just tell us what's wrong?" Olivia pleaded with her daughter truly needing to understand this abrupt turn of events.

"Running is what I do," she responded before bounding up the stairs.

Natalia and Olivia watched her retreating back for a moment before turning to each other. Olivia with one hand in her hair and the other on her hip and Natalia with her arms crossed – a hand covering her mouth – shared furrowed brows at what Francesca had just said. Through all of her rambling it was clear that she was angry, but at no one but herself. The only thing was in the grand scheme of things…this wasn't really all that traumatizing in her life in comparison…not by a long shot.

So…

"What the hell just happened," Olivia's exasperated and worry laden voice rang out.

"I-I don't know," Natalia mumbled as she shook her head before sweeping a piece of hair from her eyes.

"Well clearly something huge just happened Natalia. So what is it that we're missing?"

"She just…"

Natalia was cut off by a throat clearing nervously behind them. They both turned and saw a concerned looking Quentin standing unassumingly by the fireplace.

"I really, and I say this with the utmost respect, really do not want to step on anyone's toes right now, but do you mind if I…" he trailed off once again clearing his throat as he nudged his head towards the stairs.

Olivia stepped forward to deny him only to be stopped by a steadying hand on her arm. She turned with a frown to Natalia who was looking at her with wide-eyes conveying a simple message.

_If we can't get her to talk right now…maybe he can._

Olivia pursed her lips and nodded silently to Quentin. "Up the stairs turn left…it'll be the door on your right," she instructed coolly. He nodded in understanding and began his careful trek up the stairs. The two women listened as he first knocked then was admitted entrance into the attic.

"So, are you going to tell me what the plan is?" Olivia's eyebrow arched.

"Honestly Liv…I'm still working on it."

* * *

><p>Quentin stood a little out of his element as he surveyed Francesca's bedroom. He noted the band posters carefully hung in frames on the wall and chuckled despite himself. <em>Of course she wouldn't just tape 'em on the wall like a normal kid. <em>He nodded impressed as he took in the right side of the room and the massive shoe wall constructed. His wife would die for the heels and he knew his son would practically have an aneurism over the tennis shoes. He took in the bookshelves, collectables, her computer and even peeked into the TV room giving the space a cursory glance along with the training room. All the while Francesca was just sitting on the edge of her bed with her head in her hands.

Quentin gave her a knowing look before he sat down beside her and sighed. "Nice set up you got here."

Francesca snorted sarcastically. "Yeah…you want it?"

He just looked at her for a moment – really looked at her – and she knew in that moment that he understood. "You're not going anywhere," he stated casually as he unbuttoned his suit jacket and tossed it behind him on the bed. He laid back and crossed his hands over his stomach and stared at the ceiling. He chuckled again at the possibly hundreds of tiny little glow in the dark stars on her ceiling. Meticulous to the very end she had even placed them perfectly aligned to scale in the constellations of the Milky Way galaxy. "That had to have taken a while," he pointed out. "Nice."

Francesca looked up and smirked a little before falling back with a huff beside him and staring up at the ceiling. "Daisy wanted to put stars up…I got a little carried away. You should of heard the way she was yelling about me being an over achieving control freak by the time we were through," she chuckled at the memory.

"She seems like a nice girl," he commented.

"She is."

They laid there quietly for a moment before Quentin sat up quickly. "Alright let's not get too comfy before your moms come up here and think I'm up to something foul." He smacked her leg urging her to sit up as well. "Come on kid let's get this over with."

Francesca nodded and slid back against the headboard, rearranging her pillows as she went, ending with her legs crossed. They shared a serious look before they both nodded.

"They don't realize do they," Quentin questioned.

"Nope."

There was a game they used to play when she was recovering in the hospital. Back when there were so many things she wasn't ready to say…or hear. It was Quentin who came up with it. They would sit and say everything, pour it all out, without saying anything at all. She loved that game, it was how they had gotten away with having secret conversations all those years ago when other agents were around.

"Well they could. You're not the only one who can draw a quick conclusion Francesca," he warned while rummaging through the inside pocket of his suit jacket. "

"I'm aware. What do you think all of that was downstairs really? Yeah I freaked out, but…I didn't give them anything did I?"

"It's always obvious when you're pissed off at yourself Francesca. You explode when you're angry with you more so than when you're angry with anyone else. They saw it."

"Doesn't mean they know why though does it?"

"True," he sighed. That was a low blow; what you said about your little sister."

"I know. It was so messed up. I just…I chickened out Q," she looked at him seriously. "Could you have told them if you were me?"

"You have to own what you've done Francesca. You can't hide behind whatever bullshit excuse you come up with at the time forever."

"I thought that's what I was doing right now with you? Owning it…and fixing it."

He smirked and threw her the small portable hard drive unit that was hidden in his pocket. She caught it easily and examined it. "This everything?"

"Everything under the sun. Got it all on the way here. To be honest I knew before we got here."

She nodded her head in understanding. "How many diggers do you have?"

"At least three…of theirs," he rolled his eyes.

She chuckled. "And wouldn't you just love it if I ratted out the others?"

He shrugged. "I would, but I know you'd never do that. They did too much for you."

She arched an eyebrow before leaning slightly to her left so that she could pocket the hard drive. "Projected assistance?"

"Zero. If it were up to me…"

"But it's not. I get it, don't get your panties in a wad old man," she assured. She didn't like seeing him feeling so guilty.

"My guess is you're going to go with the original plan?"

She looked down at that question and carefully thought out her answer. "A darker part of me came up with it so I scrapped it the moment it popped into my head. Since coming here though…the idea has grown on me. It's not like I have much of a choice now anyway," she said flippantly as she began to gather up her hair to put up in a messy ponytail with the hair band on her wrist.

"Yes, but don't act like you haven't been leaning towards it this whole time."

She smiled a little darkly. "It's the best option."

"I don't want to hear about your best options…just best outcomes. What do you want to happen by the time all of the dust has settled? What can you live with?"

She thought about that for a moment. "I can live with a lot."

He grinned. "Sure can."

"So I'm assuming although assistance will be zero you still have authorization to well…"

"Sure do…don't worry though, I won't move until I've heard from you."

"You're risking a lot here old man."

"It's what I can live with."

The two sat quietly for a moment.

"Will you be able to handle it…with them?" he tapped his foot on the floor indicating those downstairs.

"It's not hard for people to trust you when you never lie…whose going to notice when I start?"

"Ahh," Quentin chuckled. "But you've been lying this whole time though haven't you?"

Francesca chuckled with him. "Right," she tapped the side of her head as she gave him a sarcastic look.

"Any assistance on your end?"

"I have a few options."

"Good."

"You'll have maybe till the end of the week."

"Eyes and ears say I have more than enough time."

"I wish I could be there to see the look on their faces once they've realized what you've done."

"I'll send you pictures," Francesca grinned as she gave him a devilish look, her eyes peeking out keenly through her lashes.

The mood became somber for a moment. "I just really wish that I…"

"Don't get soft on me old man," Francesca playfully goaded, trying to dislodge the lump that had formed in both of their throats. "You've known for years it could end like this. I told you this could happen."

"I thought you were speaking figuratively," he grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah well there you go assuming…" There was a pause. "You're stuck working within the parameters of the law…I get that. It's just a good thing that I'm not."

Quentin pursed his lips and gave her a mock glare. "So you say." He sighed. "You got this right?"

Francesca took in a shaky breath as the two sat eyes in a deadlock. The silence between them was more telling than words. "I got this," she answered strongly.

He snorted. "Yeah if what happened downstairs is anything to go by you can definitely pull off the drama."

"And well on my way to delivering the performance of a lifetime," she boasted.

"Go for the set up kid," he nodded in agreement.

"You know what they say; it's all fun and games…"

He sighed sadly. "Dont go falling on your sword Chess."

"You know i can't promise you that`."

They paused again understanding each other on a level they really wish they couldn't.

Game over.

And like a spell being lifted the serious and solemn mood was lifted as the two embraced in a hug.

"Well I'm going to go…things to do you know?"

"Oh yeah," she grinned.

"You going to be okay here? Are you going to be able to handle the talk you need to have with them about you being an ass?" He was teasing her, but she knew he was dead serious.

She waved her hand dismissively. "I'm good. Not like I'll be here to worry about it in a week right?"

His face darkened considerably. "I will never understand your humor."

"Too soon?"

"God," he laughed as they both stood and embraced once again. "Sometimes I just want to…smack you upside your head you know?"

"I know," she smiled.

She walked him to the shoji doors leading out of the attic. They stopped in the doorway. Francesca leaning back on the door jam with her arms crossed behind her back and Quentin with his arms crossed shared a look of commiseration.

"You're a good kid," he whispered as he looked down.

Francesca didn't tease him as she too looked down. They both knew if they were to actually look at each other right now they'd be crying.

"Thanks."

"You just have to pull your head out of your ass more often."

"I know."

"You can do this."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah…you got this right?"

"Right."

"Well," he huffed as he pushed off of the door and stood upright. "Time to go play the bad guy."

Francesca snorted. "Just watch out for my Mom's right cross, its killer. And Ma…just serpentine it dude," she teased as she gestured the running pattern with her hand.

"Good to know." He smiled as she stood up straight. The two shook hands before he turned and made his way down the attic stairs.

"Hey Q," Francesca called out.

Quentin turned on the stairs and gave her a curious look. "Don't worry man…I'm the bad guy now."

"Yeah? You any good at it?"

She shrugged. "We'll see."

He nodded and turned away.

Francesca stepped back into the room and looked around at everything she had gained from being in Springfield with only one thought running through her mind.

"I'm the bad guy now," she whispered.

* * *

><p>Quentin gulped nervously as he took the final step from the stairway and looked Olivia and Natalia in the eyes.<p>

"She's calmer now," he announced.

"So what did she say," Olivia questioned easily as she put her hands on her hips and approached him.

"Did she give you any hints as to why she was really so upset," Natalia asked as she too approached him, her arms crossed and hand fiddling with her bottom lip.

He thought about what he knew he had to do. "She's just really disappointed in herself right now. You know how she internalizes everything. I think she knew she screwed up the moment it happened. I know she loves that girl, but if she really didn't want to stop…she wouldn't have."

The two women nodded in agreement.

_And now for the hard part. _"Look I've been thinking…maybe Francesca should come with me until all of this cools down."

"I knew it!" Olivia accused as she jabbed a finger in his face. "I knew it! NO! Hell no!" She turned to Natalia triumphantly knowing her lover would remember their many silent conversations throughout dinner. "See Natalia what did I tell you? You give a man a badge and he thinks he has the right to call the shots…on everything," she turned back to Quentin. "Let me tell you something _Director _the day you take our daughter out of this house is the day you drag her over my cold dead body!"

Olivia's eyes were fuming. She KNEW he would play this card. It was only a matter of time. Natalia stood quietly fuming. She was trying to control her breathing, but for some reason she felt like she couldn't get enough air. Her body was growing hot, starting at the pit of her stomach and blooming outward to her extremities. She could acutely feel the heavy feeling of her heart pounding in her chest.

"With all due respect ma'am I appreciate what you've managed to do here for Francesca in such a short amount of time, but at the end of the day she is still under the custody and protection of the United States Government."

"And what has that gotten her," Natalia questioned hotly, stepping right into Quentin's space. "When your bosses look at her all they see is a witness a-a tool to do their bidding. We are her mothers. We are raising her. We are caring for her. We are doing everything we can to undo the damage your protection couldn't save her from," she all but growled.

Quentin was so taken aback by her anger focused like a laser on him that he took a few steps back. Olivia smirked knowing he wouldn't be getting his way. Not that she'd allow it, but it just wasn't smart to piss Natalia off.

"We may be going through something right now as a family, but I know for a fact Francesca would never willingly leave this home. Do you think she's going to just let you take her? And don't think that if you tried removing her through force that you wouldn't end up bringing the wrong kind of attention, because I know for a fact that she would fight you tooth and nail."

Quentin took a deep breath through his nose and straightened out his suit jacket. "It was just a suggestion," he stated simply before stepping to the front door. "I'll be in contact."

And he was gone.

"You see? Do you see what happens when you think I'm blowing things out of proportion? Some Government jerk off comes in and tries to take our kid!" Olivia was fired up now.

Natalia stood back and gave her a look of disbelief. Olivia quickly backtracked after rethinking her words and how they may have sounded.

"Now that was not an accusation. I'm just saying…you should listen to me more," she groused.

Natalia shook her head and brought her arms around Olivia's body, pulling her in close. "I know. You can be right to sometimes…I guess," she finished with a poke to Olivia's side.

Her lover flinched away from the intrusive digit and snorted. "Stop, now is not the time for that," she teased.

"So…I'm guessing tonight is going to be a cuddle/talk-it-out/decompression kind of night?"

Olivia sighed and flung her head back to stare unseeingly at the ceiling. "Yeah…I guess so."

They hugged again only tighter. "Don't worry baby, I haven't forgotten about you."

"You never do."

* * *

><p>Quentin sat in the back seat as his driver took him to meet up with the chopper. He picked up his cell as it rang. "It'd be nice if I had your number too," he joked after seeing the call was blocked.<p>

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Just a guess. By the way you could have warned me about the short one."

"I did," Francesca chuckled. "I distinctly remember warning you to stick to the serpentine route; I just didn't mention you should do it while fleeing."

"Yeah well you live and learn."

"That we do. So how'd it go?"

"Oh they are nice and pissed off…at me. Just get the talk over with and this will all blow over. They're minds are back where they need to be. I doubt they'll really question you on what's wrong if you're willing to divulge."

"Just not completely right?"

"Right."

"Well I have to go. Welcome party to organize and all that."

"Give 'em hell."

"Plan on it."

Francesca hung up as she stood in her training room, the sand from the broken heavy bags squishing between her toes. She opened one of the weapon cabinets and engaged the hidden panel inside. She pulled out her dragon mask and threw it up in the air before catching it and walking out.

"Can't go to the dance in last year's outfit now can I," she questioned no one in particular. _Damn straight…when the Yakuza get to town we are going to party._

TBC

A/N I am so sorry this took so damn long. It's honestly been done for a while. FF absolutely refused to let me upload anything to Doc Manager. I checked the chapter length and everything. Today was my lucky day I guess lol.


	60. Latvian Gambit

_Latvian Gambit:_

_Chess term refereeing to an aggressive but dubious choice (opening move) for Black which often leads to wild and tricky positions._

There was cool air flowing against his skin.

That was the first thing Jeffery O'Neil thought as he began to wake from his pain induced slumber. He could feel it softly ghosting in, he guessed from the window…Reva must have left it open for him. He could do with the fresh air. As he tried to pry himself from the hands of Morpheus he could acutely feel the goose bumps as they rose up on his battered and bruised skin. Finally prying one eye open and then the other he stared up at the ceiling of his hospital room barely visible by the light of the moon and sighed.

Why had they painted these rooms this ugly and sickly pallor of green…were they trying to be ironic? It wasn't exactly a welcoming sight to the patients that was for sure.

Experimentally he tried to shift in his cramped hospital bed and quickly found that to be a very bad idea as pain seemed to radiate from every inch of his body. A hiss escaped his clenched teeth as he gave up on the movement. Taking in deep and steady breaths he waited out the moment of pain.

Then he remembered with a curious amount of clarity the circumstances that had led to his hospitalization. His lips curled into a grimace as the hollow memory of fist meeting flesh echoed in his mind…and bones. He'd be angry and highly embarrassed to admit that he'd been put in the hospital after receiving the ass kicking of a life time from a teenage girl…if he wasn't so impressed. Then again, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out exactly why a young girl he'd never had the plea…displeasure of meeting would attack him. So maybe he didn't really have the right to be angry at all.

The distinct click and spark of a Zippo lighting in the room jolted him out of his thoughts. He turned quickly, too quickly according to his aching head and pleading ribs to see said girl perched leisurely on the window sill. A billow of smoke slowly crept from between her pursed lips before being carried through the open window into the still night air. He felt the sudden kick of his heart before it began to beat to the rhythm of a drum in his chest as his eyes trained on her.

She sat there, not even looking at him and instead into the night – her right leg dangling carelessly over the edge of the sill with her left bent at the knee, her left arm extended and resting upon it. She raised her right hand to her mouth again and took a long pull of her smoke before blowing it out the window.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not polite to stare," she simply questioned.

"Yes well…" a pained cough and grimace stilled his words. "I was under the impression that rule was to be ignored when the person you're staring at has tried to castrate you."

Francesca rolled her eyes unimpressed still not taking her concentration away from the night sky. "If I wanted you dead you would be by now, although I'm not at all opposed to hacking off your manly bits. I think I'd get a lot of satisfaction out of calling you The Dickless Wonder in mixed company," she finished with a devious grin.

Jeffery furrowed his brow before gingerly looking around himself for the controller to the bed. He found it and carefully moved the bed into a more comfortable and upright position.

"Then why are you here," he sniffed uncomfortably. "How did you even get in anyway…visiting hours are over."

"Obviously I'm here to talk, and I came in through the window," she said with an alarming air of nonchalance as she blew out a smoke ring.

Jeffery's frown deepened. "We're on the sixth floor," he pointed out needlessly.

Francesca chuckled humorlessly. "You're point?"

Jeffery sat silently for a moment mulling that one over as he studied Francesca. Yes at a first glance she looked calm almost bored even, but upon further inspection it was frighteningly obvious how tightly coiled she was – how it seemed she was a second away from ravaging everything in her path. The flair of her nostrils, the taut line of her back, the way her eyes were narrowed as if squinting, and the way her hand hanging limp just over her knee would twitch as if begging to make a fist was a sure indication that her self-control was hanging by a thread.

Jeffery swallowed nervously as he felt an irrational amount of concern swell up inside of him; the kid did put him where he sat now, but then again this was Olivia's daughter and he owed her. "Are…are you alright," he questioned as he shifted in bed.

"If you would stop fucking moving I would be," she fired off with clenched teeth as her eyes narrowed down to slits as she continued to stare out the window. "You're stirring the air with your scent…it's not exactly helping the not killing you thing."

"What," he questioned, alarmed more than a little confused.

"What you did to my mom…I can smell it on you – this room is filled with the stench of it. It's why I'm sitting here with the window open and smoking this," she gestured vaguely with her smoke before taking a drag. "I'm trying to overpower the smell of you…so I don't lose control."

She could feel the blank look of disbelief on his face from her perch across the room.

"It's called synesthesia…look it up numb nuts," she grimaced as he shifted to make himself more comfortable. "I said stop moving," she growled dangerously.

Jeffery froze realizing there was a real danger to his movements. "I'm sorry," he murmured and questioned himself internally as to why he would apologize to begin with.

The generic sounds of a hospital at night filled the silence of the room as Francesca clenched her jaw and closed her eyes tightly against the visceral assault of the man's metaphysical stench. Jeffery watched her carefully as she opened her eyes and pointedly glared out the window.

"Does that have anything to do with why you won't look at me?"

Francesca lips formed a wry grin. "Smart man. You look worse than you smell, and self-control would be sorely lacking if I were to train my eyes on you."

Jeffery nodded his head in understanding somehow knowing she'd know he was doing it. "So you said you were here to talk?"

Francesca pursed her lips as she burnt up the butt of her smoke before lighting a new one. "I made promises tonight," she started conversationally. She paused, thinking of the long drawn out process of finding equal ground with her family once again. That conversation had taken a lot out of all of them. She'd been sent to her room afterwards. The room she had sneakily vacated once the time was right. "Promises I don't believe I will be able to keep. The worst part is I knew that before I made them. That makes me a liar. Still there are some things that I can make good on."

"Like?"

Francesca grit her teeth against the sour taste of her coming words. "Apologizing to you," she growled. "I had no right…to do what I did. I didn't think before I acted. I didn't think about my sister – how hurting you would affect her. I didn't think of my mother…of how she would feel about me acting in her stead; especially when dealing with such a…delicate subject."

Jeffery thought for a moment as the silence once again swept over them. "You're actions were understandable. A lesser person wouldn't have stopped to begin with."

"And a stronger person would have had the discipline to wait until they had you alone," she countered.

Jeffery chuckled darkly. "That person would be smarter or more rational…not stronger."

"Hmm," Francesca hummed in agreement. "I'm here to collect something," she stated abruptly changing the subject.

"I don't have anything that you could want," Jeffery reasoned.

"Oh on the contrary Mr. O'Neil," Francesca grinned conspiratorially. "You really truly do."

* * *

><p>Carelessly letting go from the final ledge before ground level Francesca dropped the last twenty feet and rolled into a crouch near the bushes outside the hospital. She stood after checking to see that the coast was clear and dusted off her hands. She walked across the parking lot to her bike and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed a number.<p>

A low chuckle was heard over the line. "Well if it isn't our little shit starter. You know I was really starting to wonder when I'd be getting this phone call from you." Francesca could hear the smile in their voice.

"Let me guess you expected it a little sooner," Francesca questioned as she mounted her bike.

"Well yeah I mean… when the hell do you go this long without making a spectacle of yourself?"

Francesca grinned as she shook her head. "I need a mirror."

There was a pause on the other end. "Are you serious?!" The excitement of that question was not lost on Francesca. "It's about damn time. You know how much I love messing with people's heads. Where are you?"

Francesca brought her helmet to her lap. "Springfield, Illinois."

"You're telling me you actually took your ass back to America? You got some balls kid."

Francesca laughed. "Yeah well," Francesca shrugged. "It's a rural town so you can stick to the country roads. There's a lighthouse, pretty much the only major landmark this town has. Next to it you'll find a shed; the key…"

"Yeah, yeah I know you're hiding places."

"Of course what was I thinking," Francesca rolled her eyes in amusement.

"So…this is really happening then huh?"

"Yep." Francesca's lips popped on the 'p.'

"Should I tell…?"

"Already done."

"Really?" The disbelieving tone grated on Francesca's nerves for some reason.

"Yes really…I just want to get this over with once and for all. I'm tired of dealing with this shit."

There was a silence on the line. "So…who's the sacrifice?"

Francesca pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head as she looked out over the lot, concentrating on nothing at all. "There's more than one."

"Oh wow," the disbelief hung heavily for a moment. "Okay well, I'm sure you'll tell me the plan when I get there."

"Of course."

Francesca hung up without waiting for a reply. She wiped away the traitorous tears that had begun to fall without her realizing. The guilt…it was almost too much to bear.

Almost.

* * *

><p>The steady rise and fall of Natalia's chest under Olivia's ear along with the slender fingers stroking her jaw were quickly lulling her to the land of dreams. She was finally starting to understand Natalia's obsession with listening to her heart beat. Obviously she would love the sound just because it existed, but Olivia could tell that it was something else that drew her in. Laying here now listening to the steady thump of Natalia's heart after such a long, long, long, and difficult day just made everything better. It was like a lullaby and a hug all in one. It was comforting; tangible proof that Natalia was…there.<p>

"Are you going to sleep on me baby," Natalia questioned quietly from her spot leaning back against the head board.

Olivia pursed her lips and turned over onto her back, angling her body across the bed so that the back of her head was now resting on Natalia's thigh. Natalia took the invitation and began stroking through Olivia's hair, her nails scratching soothingly at her scalp as she went.

"Hmm," Olivia purred happily. "Almost."

Natalia leaned down and kissed Olivia's forehead, lingering for a moment before pulling back. "Do you still want to talk," Natalia questioned carefully. Today had been so full of missteps and chaos, but she wasn't going to forget Olivia in the midst of it all.

Olivia reached up and stroked Natalia's cheek with the back of her hand. Natalia smiled at Olivia using only her eyes and grabbed her hand, kissing the inside of her wrist before allowing Olivia to take both of their hands and rest them across her stomach.

"To be honest…I think I pretty much covered everything downstairs with the kids. I don't know if it's considered normal, but I'm not falling to pieces about it. I told you before that I've dealt with it…moved on. It still hurts to think about, I'm sure it always will. But I think it hurts in the way we remember a past injury – the way you grimace remembering the ghost of the pain from a broken bone or a twisted ankle. You remember the pain, you carry the experience of it with you…but you don't exactly feel it anymore. Kind of like childbirth – you know that it was by far the most physically painful experience of your entire life, but you can't recall the actual feeling of that pain. And yes, I am well aware that comparison was in poor taste all things considered. Does anything I'm saying even make any sense right now," Olivia questioned quietly but still managing to make her voice go up into that higher pitch that sometimes amused, but often confused Natalia.

Her lover grinned and shook her head as she looked down into green eyes free of any troubled thoughts. "You always make sense to me," Natalia assured her through pursed lips. "Even when you don't."

"That was oddly poetic," Olivia commented wryly.

"I'm aware," was Natalia's flippant response.

"Arrogance suits you Rivera," Olivia complimented as she leaned up and claimed Natalia's lips with her own.

Natalia quickly got over her surprise of Olivia kissing her without warning and fell into the kiss. Without breaking contact with one another they began to shift on the bed so that they were both lying down. Olivia straddled Natalia's hips and lightly bit her lip causing her fiancé to moan into the kiss. Natalia soon found her hands moving of their own accord to grip Olivia's ass and pull her closer. Olivia's hand quickly found its way underneath Natalia's tank top and began its trek up to Natalia's braless breast when…

Natalia's eyes shot open as she whimpered in annoyance and pulled away from the kiss. The two women looked at each other with dark eyes and panting. The adorable pout Olivia was sporting from being waylaid wasn't helping Natalia's situation at all.

_Why do I always have to be the rational one?_

"Is there a problem," Olivia questioned with confusion.

Natalia couldn't help but to laugh at Olivia. She knew her next words were going to piss her off. "Liv, Princess…are you forgetting something?"

Olivia eye's shot up in her head as if they were physically searching her brain for the answer…then it clicked.

"Aww dammit!" Olivia huffed and rolled off of Natalia. She laid there with her arms crossed over her chest and sulking. She glared at the ceiling. "This is bullshit," she mumbled through gritted teeth.

Natalia snorted. "It's really not that serious Olivia." Natalia swallowed reflexively trying to calm her frayed nerves. Was it possible to die of sexual frustration? For goodness sake it had only been two days! What the hell had Olivia done to her?

Olivia narrowed her eyes at Natalia as she fidgeted in the bed. Olivia smirked at Natalia before thinking of a dirty trick. She rolled back on top of Natalia and pinned her to the bed before she could react, quickly slipping a well toned thigh between her legs and pressing down. "I think you're full of it Rivera," Olivia teased.

Natalia knew exactly what Olivia was doing and refused to take the bait. She definitely wasn't about to let the moan she was biting back escape either. "Full of what exactly Olivia," she challenged.

"Shit…and sexual frustration," Olivia smirked more than sure of herself before pressing down a little harder.

"Not all of us find it a matter of life or death if we don't have sex sweetie," Natalia's voice got lower as she tried to control her more…carnal impulses. God did she want to just grind down on that thigh right now.

"Oh yeah," Olivia quirked her head to the side and shifted her leg causing Natalia to bite her lip and narrow her gaze in warning. "Hmm, the lady doth protest too much methinks," Olivia quoted.

"Oh really," Natalia continued to challenge refusing to break under the not so figurative sweet and torturous pressure.

"Uh huh. As a matter of fact," Olivia's voice dropped down to that lower register that just did things to Natalia. She leaned down and licked the underside of her lover's upper lip before once again claiming those lips as her own. "I think you want nothing more than to rip my clothes off and have your way with me…and then let me return the favor. I think you're dying to feel me inside of you," she whispered hotly once again pressing her thigh into Natalia.

Natalia licked her lips before smirking. Fine then, if Olivia wanted to torture her just so that she could prove herself right then Natalia was going to pay her back in kind. "Mmm," she moaned on the back of a whine. Olivia's eyes darkened considerably as her breathing picked up instantly. Natalia knew that Olivia loved the way she sounded when they were devouring one another. "You know what," she whispered. "You're right baby," she nodded her head as she used Olivia's distracted state of mind to her advantage and flipped their positions. "I do want you," she husked into her ear before biting down on the lobe and soothing the area by gently sucking on it. Olivia's breath hitched audibly as she began to lose herself in Natalia. "You have no idea how badly I want to make love to you Olivia…how much I want to fuck you until you just can't take anymore. Hmmm," she continued to whisper in Olivia's ear. "You have no idea how much I want your fingers inside of me…pumping hard and fast until I come screaming your name."

"Jesus Natalia," Olivia murmured.

"But," Natalia shot up with a bright smile and using an even brighter tone of voice. "Unfortunately for us we are still bleeding so you're just going to have to wait," she announced before rolling off of Olivia and turning off her bedside lamp; submerging the room in darkness. She settled in under the covers and waited hardly able to suppress her laughter as the sounds Olivia's labored breathing filled the room.

"That was so mean Angelica," Olivia darkly intoned.

"Yeah well next time you'll think twice before trying to unleash Olivia Sex Goddess Spencer on me just to prove a point. You're not the only one in this relationship who knows how to seduce someone Liv," Natalia teased as she began to laugh.

"You have the devil in you Rivera."

"You like it."

"I love it."

* * *

><p>The next morning found the two women in the precarious position of having to make a very tedious trip to the hospital. Natalia sighed as she leaned back against the wall of the elevator and watched Olivia hit the button for the sixth floor. Olivia stepped back and grasped her hand. Natalia looked down at their entwined fingers and sighed again.<p>

"You can say it," Olivia smirked as she studied Natalia's surly disposition.

"It's not necessary for me to say anything Liv," Natalia answered before taking in a deep and steadying breath through her nose.

"Baby I know you better than anyone else in this world…just like you know me. I'm not going to be mad."

Natalia turned angry eyes onto Olivia. "I do NOT want to apologize to them. There, are you happy now?"

Olivia lightly grimaced before raising her hand and using her thumb and forefinger to indicate a minimal amount of space. "Little bit."

Natalia huffed and began to rub at her forehead. "It's just…how can we expect Chess to apologize if I don't even want to?"

"Just because you don't want to doesn't mean you don't know that we should."

"But why," Natalia whined in a way that made Olivia want to pinch her cheeks and kiss her all at once.

"Because that's what being the bigger person is all about Sweetheart."

Natalia bit her bottom lip. "Do I really sound that annoying?"

Olivia burst out laughing as the elevator came to a stop. "Only when I'm reeeeeeally pissed off and in no the mood to listen to reason."

"So basically you think I'm annoying," Natalia deadpanned.

Olivia laughed again. "No I do not. Don't go putting words in my mouth Rivera."

"I'll put something in your mouth alright," Natalia mumbled as they began to walk toward Jeffery's room.

Olivia stopped and slowly turned to look incredulously at a blushing Natalia. "We're putting a pin in that one for now."

"Noted."

* * *

><p>Olivia lightly knocked on the frame of the open door to Jeffery's hospital room. Inside Reva was helping him to get back into the bed, presumably after a bathroom break. Reva turned and eyed Olivia with an unreadable expression before shaking her head.<p>

"Come on in," she waved the two women into the room.

"Hello Reva," Olivia spoke as a silent Natalia shifted uncomfortably at her side.

Jeffery eyed the three women standing in the room wearily while wondering if he should press his call button…they may need security.

"We just wanted to come by to…clear the air after," Natalia sighed. "Yesterday was pure chaos and…"

Reva waved her off as she sat in a visitor's chair. "It's alright Natalia. Francesca came by Cross Creek earlier and left me a note. She apologized for what happened and explained herself. I can imagine the amount of paranoia involved with living her life. I don't blame her for acting before thinking…especially when you think you've just caught sight of someone from your past."

Jeffery shot Reva a strange look as Olivia and Natalia did well to hide their confusion.

"She left you a note this morning," Olivia hedged as she and Natalia ventured further into the room.

"Yep, she explained everything. Wouldn't be the first case of mistaken identity in this town now would it?"

"Uh…no. No I don't suppose it would be," Olivia stated carefully.

Natalia remained quiet trying to figure out her daughter's angle…and how she justified the lie or rather found the loophole. She cleared her throat after a beat of silence. "So…Jeffery how are you doing this morning?" Her voice was nothing but polite. Only Olivia could detect that underlying tenor of it. She was being too polite; forced even.

Jeffery furrowed his brow for a moment and cut his glance sideways to Reva then back to Olivia and Natalia. "I've been better. Luckily for me the cracked ribs didn't puncture anything so I'll live. Can't exactly say the same about my car though," he finished with an awkward smile and cough.

Reva pursed her lips and turned her gaze back to Olivia and Natalia after re-situating Jeffery's pillow. "Speaking of things that didn't make it…someone finally got the bastard huh," Reva cackled lowly. "Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy."

"Wait how did…"

"Honestly Natalia? Do you really think a gag order from the FBI is going to make our mixed bag of nuts keep their collective mouths shut?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose as Natalia shifted her body weight to her left leg and crossed her arms over her midsection.

"Fuckin' people in this fuckin' town. Nosey, gossipy, busy-body ass, bastards," Olivia began to murmur a number of expletives as she began to pace around the room. Natalia saw that as her cue to shut the hospital room door.

Natalia turned and marched right up to Reva completely forgetting about her dislike of being anywhere near Jeffery for the moment. "Who told you?"

Reva smirked and crossed her arms, the soundtrack of Olivia's soft curses running seemingly without end in the background. "I never divulge my sources."

"So it was Blake then," Natalia questioned, both eyebrows shooting up on her forehead.

Reva sucked her lips in annoyance. "Well don't go congratulating yourself. It isn't rocket science," she fired back. Damn Blake and her well known gossipy ways.

"That's too bad," Olivia pouted dramatically after she finally began to actually listen in to the conversation. The other three occupants of the room looked at her in confusion. "Now I have to kill my best friend's girl," she growled.

"There has been quite enough violence this week thank you," Natalia chastised.

"She said Francesca was shot protecting Daisy…is that true?"

Both women turned and looked at Reva with wide eyes. The events of the previous day coupled with Francesca's quick thinking and medical expertise had caused that little tid bit to slip their minds for a moment. God there was entirely too much shit going on in your life if you couldn't even remember your kid got shot.

"It is."

"Huh."

Olivia didn't like that tone. It was officially time to go. "Okay well we just came to make sure you weren't paralyzed or you know, your brain wasn't leaking out of your skull or anything," Olivia gestured at Jeffery with a sweep of her hand.

Natalia caught on quickly. "We're glad you're okay…and sorry for the…misunderstanding." Natalia spoke carefully as Jeffery and Reva observed the other couple.

"See you guys later," Olivia waved before grabbing Natalia's hand and ushering her out the door.

Out in the hallway the two turned to each other.

"Something's up." "They aren't telling us something." They spoke in tandem.

Olivia scratched her chin in contemplation.

"Olivia! If it isn't my favorite patient…whose been dodging my phone calls."

"Son of a bitch," Olivia hissed underneath her breath as Natalia turned and greeted Rick. Olivia took the moment to regroup and turned with a cheery (fake as hell) smile planted on her face. "Hey Rick, nice to see you too." Her head bobbed as she spoke before once again grabbing Natalia's hand and beginning to walk away.

"Bup, bup, bup," Rick called after her. "You're not getting away so easily Olivia. You need to have your check up. I told you this a while ago."

"Nah I'm good," she stated sarcastically before trying to make a break for it again.

"Natalia can you please talk some sense into your woman?"

"Her woman?!" Olivia's indignant voice rose in pitch.

Natalia smirked at her side while pulling her closer by their clasped hands. "Well you are," Natalia pointed out with a chuckle as she ignored Olivia rolling her eyes. "You know Rick, Olivia has actually been doing really well lately. You know how much I fuss over her so for me to say that it must mean a lot you know," Natalia led.

Rick's mouth hung open slightly as his brow furrowed. What the hell? "Is there any reason why you two are being so weird?" He looked around cautiously before lowering his voice and leaning in. "Does this have anything to do with…you know who…you know whating…you know who?"

Natalia opened her mouth to answer and quickly deflated too thrown by Rick's idiocy.

"What the hell does that even mean Rick," Olivia questioned not in the mood for his shit.

"Phoenix killing Edmund," he stage whispered.

"Oh hell no," Natalia barked before slapping her hand over his mouth and along with Olivia's help forcing him into an empty hospital room across the hall.

Olivia slammed the door as Natalia pushed Rick down into a seated position on the bed.

"Watch it, I bruise easily." They ignored his squawking protests as they turned their fiery gazes on him.

"YOU." Olivia shoved her finger into the doctor's chest causing him to wince.

"Ah jeez…damn Olivia. You fingers are like steel you know? I bet Natalia appreciates that, am I right…huh," he needled with a wag of his eyebrows.

"Ugh," Natalia's disgusted huff sounded loudly in the room as she shook her head.

Men…she used to be such a moron.

"Can it Rick," Olivia ordered with a well aimed thump to the side of his head as Natalia kept watch at the door. She was really starting to wonder when she turned into one of those shifty/suspicious/paranoid types.

"Exactly which part of keep your mouth shut do you not understand," Natalia questioned hotly.

"Umm…I uh…" Rick lightly spluttered as he began to realize he'd stuck his foot in it.

"This isn't Captain Kangaroo and The Reach-Around Gang you idiot," Olivia growled.

"The who with the what, now?" Rick's confused tone of voice matched his completely clueless facial expression.

Natalia gave Olivia a cursory glance not exactly sure where the hell that even came from, but she didn't have time to think about that now. "This is our daughter's life Rick," Natalia's strong voice declared. "Our daughter and you need to respect that."

Rick lowered his head thoroughly chastised and rubbed the back of his neck. "You're right…I'm sorry. This isn't something I or anyone else should be gossiping about. It's just…I mean you have to expect talk. You know how people in this town are, and this is pretty big." He looked imploringly to both women as he made a very valid point.

Olivia rubbed her face roughly with both of her hands. "There's no way we are going to be able to contain this," she mumbled. Natalia reached over and began to rub her back as she too began to worry.

"If it makes you feel any better I really don't think anyone is going to rat her out. The news says he died in a plane crash pretty far from here. This entire town hated him…no one is going to refute that story especially seeing as how she stopped him from kidnapping a little girl and a baby. Even if they did they'd sound like a crazy person. Who's going to believe a fifteen year old girl with two machetes took a bullet for her girlfriend, deflected a bunch more with said machetes, and then forced the guy with the gun to shoot himself in the head?"

Olivia's head shot up from her hands still held cupped in front of her face as if trying to hold on to water. Natalia quirked her lips to the side of her face in contemplation. "Well when you put it that way…" Natalia trailed off.

"See," Rick encouraged with a chipper tone. "Buck up, everything will be fine."

Olivia groaned pitifully before dropping to sit next to Rick on the bed causing him to bounce a little. "This is so stressful."

"Speaking of stress, you really need to let me do that check up."

"No," she stated simply as Natalia bit her bottom lip in contemplation.

"But…"

"No."

"You really need to stop being so…"

"I said NO Rick, shit!" Olivia shot up fully agitated now.

He squinted at the two women for a moment. "What is it you two aren't saying?"

Natalia opened her mouth to refute his claim before an idea struck her. She wasn't exactly sure Olivia would be happy with her afterwards, but they had to get out of this somehow. "Rick how are things going over at your place preparing for the barbecue?"

"What the hell does that have to do with the price of tea in China," Olivia whispered behind her, mostly to herself.

Natalia turned and gave Olivia a look. "We're making a pie," she murmured from the side of her mouth through clenched teeth.

Olivia perked up at that, standing up straight. "Oh…okay," she replied in her whimsical tone of voice with a grin.

Natalia turned back to Rick with a smile waiting for his answer.

The man turned red as he once again began to rub the back of his head. "Well you see…I've been kind of busy with Phillip being sick, Lea and Jude being back, and the online dating sites…"

Olivia burst out laughing.

Rick shot her a dirty look.

Natalia pouted in commiseration as she nodded along. "Oh…so I guess you haven't had a lot of time to make preparations then. I can only imagine how much work would be involved," she sighed as she cupped her chin in thought. "You'd have to buy the meat, buns, condiments…pretty much the basic food needs – I'm sure other people would bring things, but you'd have to come up with the main dishes. Then there are the supplies you would have to buy, I mean what are people going to eat with…or off of for that matter? Don't even get me started on the decorations, fireworks, organizing games for the kids, and that's not even the half of it. Don't you have an in-ground pool? Hmm…so you'll either have to close it off or designate a life-guard for safety reasons. Then there's the clean up…"

Rick groaned as he began to look pale just from the thought of all the work. Olivia cut her eyes at Natalia suppressing a smirk as she figured out where Natalia was going with this.

"Then again…" Natalia led with a more inviting tone. "We did just finish digging out the pond and the irrigation. We've been looking for a chance to have friends over to help us break it in. I'm sure we wouldn't have trouble finding a life-guard. We have jet skis too. We have a lot more land, and we wouldn't have to worry about anyone finding parking on the street, and have you seen our new grill?" Natalia smiled brightly towards the end, dimples and all.

Rick opened his mouth and shut it before repeating the motion. He sighed. "I see where this is going. Are you actually bribing your fiancés doctor to not examine her?"

"Yes," Natalia answered with a bright smile and a cheery tone of voice.

"You know if she wasn't standing right here I'd think you were trying to kill her," he groused.

"Kill her? Oh heavens no Rick, I'd miss her steel like fingers too much," she deadpanned.

"Fine," he sighed.

"Thank you Doctor Rick." Natalia smiled kindly and kissed him on the cheek before swiftly turning and exiting the room, leaving a shocked Rick and a thoroughly amused Olivia.

"You know," he started. "She's not as sweet an innocent as people think she is."

"This is what I have been trying to tell people," Olivia agreed before turning and following her lover out the door.

* * *

><p>"So…the note?" Jeffery wasn't even sure how to address that one.<p>

Reva looked at her husband lying prone in a hospital bed knowing full well he deserved his lumps and pursed her lips. "I have no idea why she's covering for you," she began with a shake of her head. "If I was in her position I would have left your ass to twist in the wind. I'm still trying to figure out why she would lie for you. Even if you hadn't grown a pair and told me the truth her excuse is still flimsy at best. She's smarter than that. Something's up and I want to know what it is."

Jeffery nodded his head still feeling very much like a puppy that just had his nose rubbed in his own piss and popped with a news paper for good measure. "Why didn't you tell Olivia and Natalia that?" He wasn't exactly in a position to be calling any shots right now. He didn't know where he currently stood with his wife, and that was a scary thought because as of last night he'd been dealing with Reva Shayne. And Reva Shayne was always a wild card in the form of a loose cannon.

"I didn't tell them because I'm getting the distinct feeling that it would be much better to just let this one play itself out. Francesca knows what she's doing."

Jeffery nodded in full agreement.

* * *

><p>The sudden sound of the window to the confessional being pushed back startled Father Ray. He hadn't heard anyone come in.<p>

"I'm not going to bear my soul to you if that's what you're waiting for, but if it makes you happy I did inadvertently shoot a man in the head yesterday," a bored voice told him.

Ray rolled his eyes and sat back in the booth. "So what you're here to harass me on the job then?"

"Do the old rules of the church still apply," Francesca questioned.

"It depends on what rules you're talking about Francesca," he pointed out tiredly. It was often exhausting trying to keep up with this girl's train of thought…or her thought process in general. He found that it was just easier to just go along for the ride.

"I've come asking for sanctuary."

Ray furrowed his bushy eyebrows in confusion. "And what is it exactly that you've done that you need it?"

Francesca allowed herself to smirk as she sat back in the confessional and rubbed her hands together in her lap. "Oh I've done a lot of things to warrant it, but I'm not asking for myself. I need to hide something for a few days. I figured the last place anyone would think to look for it would be a church."

Ray licked his lips feeling a foreboding creep up his spine. "What exactly is it that you need to hide Chess," he questioned flatly.

"A package."

"This is going to cause me to straddle a dangerous line isn't it?"

Francesca quirked her lips to the side of her face. "Hmm no, not exactly."

"I highly doubt that from the tone of voice you're using."

"Eh, it depends on how you look at it, but I'll make you a deal. You give me free reign of the supply closet in the basement, and you will have plausible deniability."

Ray huffed. This was not how confession was supposed to go.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you got us roped into hosting the freakin' Bauer Barbecue," Olivia groused before taking a sip of the freshly made strawberry lemonade Natalia had just sat in front of her.<p>

Natalia gave Olivia an unimpressed look before sitting back down with her own glass and returning to the list they were compiling for said event.

"It's not exactly the Bauer anything if we're hosting it right? Besides it'll be fun."

"I don't exactly see how inviting everyone who hates me…" she paused in contemplation. "…that's still alive to our home consists of anything to do with fun."

"Would you prefer to be put on display in Ripley's Museum?

Olivia opened her mouth to reply only to have Natalia continue talking. "Because that's what would have happened if Rick got his way and ran his tests. We'd have medical journals and scientists all up our butts, and we can't afford the extra attention right now."

Olivia pouted and sipped at her lemonade.

"Besides," Natalia smiled brightly. "Now I can finally entertain guests the way I've always wanted to. I'll get to play hostess to half the town," Natalia clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Yay," Olivia cheered in a not so enthused tone.

"And after everyone goes home I might be so wired that I'd have to work off a lot of access energy," Natalia baited.

"Yay," Olivia cheered totally enthused by that idea.

"Uh huh, that's what I thought," Natalia grinned cheekily before going back to writing down her list. "We have less than two days to make everything perfect."

"It will be fine Natalia. With your planning I wouldn't be surprised if we ended up getting stuck with hosting it from now on."

Natalia turned wide hopeful eyes to Olivia. "You think so?"

Olivia smiled to herself and shook her head. "I'm almost sure of it." She leaned over requesting a kiss and was happily obliged. "You know I kinda love you."

Natalia smiled and kissed Olivia again. "Right back 'atcha baby."

Cont'd in next post


	61. Latvian Gambit part duex

The late afternoon found Olivia and Natalia venturing up to Francesca's room. She had come home earlier in the day and bid the two women a hasty hello before shooting up the stairs in a hurry with the small package that had come for her in the mail. She hadn't been back down since and they were getting a bit suspicious, especially after a certain revelation that morning. They found her sitting bent over at her desk looking studiously into a large desktop magnifying glass.

She was concentrating very hard on what looked like a rock that she was slowly breaking apart with a small chisel as she handled it with latex gloves. Olivia and Natalia noted that there were at least six more rocks sitting in the open package on the table next to her.

"Hey guys," she mumbled as she continued to work diligently.

Natalia moved to look over her shoulder as she worked while Olivia picked up one of the lumpy rocks and began to throw it lightly from hand to hand. She failed to notice the quirk of Francesca's lips as she tried to stifle her laughter.

"So what are you doing," Natalia asked as she stepped back and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Extractions," she stated plainly.

Olivia arched an eyebrow and looked at the rock in her hand. "From rocks?"

Francesca licked her lips and looked up at Olivia before returning to her work. "They aren't rocks."

"Then what are they then," Olivia questioned as she continued to toss around the object in question.

"What Russian Sherpa's would refer to as obezvozhennoy der'mo gornogo kozla."

"Huh?"

Francesca smirked before turning her full attention to her mother. "Dehydrated mountain goat shit."

"Ahh," Olivia shrieked before tossing the shit in the air and jumping away as Natalia laughed uncontrollably on the bed. For her part Francesca rolled her desk chair across the room to where Olivia had previously stood and caught the offending object before it hit the ground and broke apart.

"Wash your hands," Natalia got out through pants and gasps of laughter. Olivia quickly followed directions and fled to Francesca's bathroom before slamming the door in a huff. She reemerged moments later with a scowl that only deepened as she caught sight of her fiancé and daughter still laughing at her misfortune.

"Ha, ha, ha." Her sarcasm was palpable. "What the hell are you doing with that anyway," she questioned.

Francesca turned back to her work as she spoke. "Mountain goats reach all the little nooks and crannies on a mountain that humans can't get to. It's in these places that very rare and often valuable herbs and plant life are found. If you're lucky you'll find particles of their diet or even seeds in their feces.

"Wait so you're basically harvesting plants and seeds…from poo?" Natalia's eyes were wide.

"Pretty much."

"Well okay then," Natalia trailed off her statement sounding more like a question.

Olivia cleared her throat before sitting down on the bed next to Natalia. "We went by the hospital this morning."

Francesca stopped all movement immediately before letting out a long suffering sigh. She turned and gave her moms her full and undivided attention.

"Reva said you left a note at Cross Creek this morning?" Natalia's question was more of a prompt not to beat around the bush and come out with it, and Francesca knew it.

"I thought about what Ava said last night…I realized that I put Jeffery in a very difficult position. Whether it was his own fault or not makes no difference; it wasn't for me to do. I can't force him to be ready to come clean; if he ever becomes ready…it will be his decision how that happens. Emotions are running high enough as it is. I didn't see a point in making it even worse. I was just trying to make it right."

Both women studied their daughter carefully as she spoke. "You lied to her Francesca," Olivia stated lowly.

"No…actually I didn't. In the letter I specifically stated that Jeffery reminded me of someone from my past, and that is why I attacked him. What part of that wasn't true?"

"You and your loopholes," Olivia snorted as Natalia shook her head.

Natalia was really starting to worry about how Francesca could be so sneaky and underhanded without telling a single lie. It was disconcerting at the very least.

The two women rose to leave the attic as Francesca turned back to her work. "Emma gets back today so family dinner tonight," Natalia told her.

Francesca pursed her lips. "I was actually hoping that I could…go see Daisy tonight. I understand wanting us all to be together after everything that happened, but…after yesterday…"

Natalia and Olivia shared a look of concern as Francesca trailed off, a frown marring deeply on her face.

"I need to see her. I know Harley isn't my biggest fan right now, but I need to make sure Daisy is okay. I mean I know she is its just…" Francesca became flustered unable to articulate her feelings.

Olivia and Natalia smiled softly in understanding. They knew it probably wasn't all that good of an idea considering, but they also could completely understand where she was coming from. "Its okay sweetie we get it," Natalia assured her.

"If Marina says its okay you can go over there and only if she says so alright?" Olivia made sure to specify.

"Okay."

The two women turned to leave the attic Olivia calling out a warning in parting. "And don't let Mallet give you any shit if he's there either."

Francesca chuckled. "I won't."

"And home by curfew," Natalia followed up.

"Will do."

* * *

><p>Daisy stepped outside the house escaping the raucous laughter of a strange impromptu family gathering. She looked up at the sky and marveled at the many colored clouds caused by the waning light of the day.<p>

"If it's a good view you're looking for it would be a lot easier to stare in the mirror all day," Francesca chuckled as she approached Daisy from behind.

Daisy jumped causing Francesca to reach out and steady her. Daisy turned and flung herself into Francesca's arms and buried her face in her neck. The taller girl smiled to herself and wrapped her girl up in a tight hug while burying her nose in Daisy's hair. The two stood there for a moment just enjoying the feel of one another before partially separating. Francesca's hands found their way to Daisy's hips as Daisy's arms found themselves wrapped loosely around Francesca's neck.

"I've been worrying about you all day. You were supposed to call me last night remember," Daisy lightly chastised.

She had been hesitant to leave The Farmhouse the night before, but knew that the Spencer-Rivera's needed to have a serious conversation. She'd been driving herself crazy worrying about how it had all turned out. "Are you okay," she questioned as she placed a hand on Francesca's cheek, prompting the other girl to move her lips to her palm and deposit a light kiss there.

"I'm fine…it was intense, but we're good. We got it all out on the table. I actually think we're better for it," Francesca explained as she grabbed Daisy's hands and pulled her to sit on the porch steps.

More laughter and music could be heard from inside the house. "Having a party," Francesca joked.

Daisy rolled her eyes. "My Aunt Mindy got back in town this morning and she's making her rounds. She came to visit my mom, then Marina called grandpa over, and of course he brought Lillian, who mentioned to Beth that one of her best-friends was back in town, who then told Phillip, and now the house is crawling with people.

Francesca laughed at Daisy's obvious discomfort. "Feeling a little anti-social I see. It's understandable after the day you had yesterday," Francesca allowed as she pulled Daisy into a hug and rested her chin on the top of her head.

Daisy rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Francesca's middle. "Please this is Springfield, we bounce back from kidnappings and near death experiences faster than we do colds."

Francesca laughed at that and pulled Daisy in closer. Daisy bit her bottom lip before pulling away and placing a hand at the bottom of Francesca's light blue tank top. "Can I," she requested as she gave the article a tug. Francesca's knew exactly what she was asking and nodded her consent.

Daisy held her breath as she slowly brought up the shirt to reveal Francesca's side where she had been shot. It didn't look nearly as bad as it should have. The swelling and redness had already gone down and the stitches looked as though it would be just a day or two before they would have to come out. Daisy shook her head as she lightly touched the area with her fingertips before splaying them open across Francesca's bare side; effectively palming the area. Francesca's breath hitched audibly at the feeling and locked eyes with the older girl.

"I don't even know why I'm surprised it's healing so fast. You going to teach me your super secret kunoichi medicine one day or what," she teased.

Francesca smiled brightly as she laid a hand over the one Daisy had pressed against her skin. "Major points for not only not saying ninja, but using the proper connotation in regards to gender. Your consideration is very sexy babe."

"Yeah?" Daisy's grin turned devious.

"Oh yeah," Francesca nodded as the two became unable to break eye contact.

"So what's my prize?" Daisy's voice lowered as she moved closer to Francesca.

"What better prize is there other than me," Francesca softly boasted in the form of a question.

"Hmm…you got a point baby," Daisy agreed before connecting their lips.

The two teenagers breathed in a long breath of air through their noses in excitement as their lips meshed and melded together. Francesca brought her hands up to cup Daisy's cheeks as the older girl moved her free hand to her girlfriends other side. She figured since Francesca was allowing her to hold her hand on her bear skin that it would be okay to creep the other under her shirt as well to match its counterpart's position. Francesca didn't mind at all and pressed forward in the kiss causing Daisy to release a low whine in the back of her throat. Daisy nipped at Francesca's bottom lip prompting her to let her in. As lips and tongues met and Francesca sunk her hands into Daisy's hair the two lost themselves in their little make out session.

"Ahem," the sound of a voice clearing broke the now gasping pair apart. Marina stood in the open doorway with a smirk. "I should have known when you disappeared it meant your girlfriend was finally here."

"You knew she was coming over," Daisy questioned in confusion as she shot Francesca a look.

"She called a little while ago asking for permission. Said she knew it was asking a lot, all things considered."

Francesca lowered her head and blushed as Daisy turned to her and smiled.

"You know what I said," Marina questioned her cousin. "I told her that no matter what anyone else thinks…at the end of the day she saved my highly annoying little cousins life, and stopped a psycho from kidnapping my son. That means she's welcome in this house whenever she wants."

"Thank you," Daisy beamed as she stood and hugged her cousin.

"Well come on inside there's no point in you two sitting out here," she waved them into the house while stepping inside and holding the door for them.

"Uh…" Francesca stood awkwardly and shot Daisy a hesitant look. "Thank you Marina, really I appreciate it, but I don't think…"

"Look you can either come in the house or I can resend my previous invitation," Marina teasingly pressed.

Yeah she wasn't all that fond of the girl's green eyed she devil of a mother. She could even admit that she herself was difficult at best and made a lot of stupid decisions. She could understand a bit of the girl's plight. In the end Phoenix was a good kid; a troubled kid…but a good one none the less.

Not exactly sure if it was a good idea or not, Francesca took Daisy's hand and allowed herself to be pulled into the house.

Harley stood quietly stewing into her wine glass as she watched Phoenix be greeted by her friends and family. She wished Mallet hadn't had to go in tonight…she could use the back-up, because right now she was grossly outnumbered.

Buzz quickly pulled Francesca aside before she could get pulled further into the festivities. He held her at arm's length and looked her over while pointedly ignoring her lost expression. He pat her on the shoulder and gave her a short hug.

"You doing alright?" His concern warmed Francesca.

"I'm fine Buzz…it's nothing I haven't been through before," she informed him. There was no point in being completely aloof with the man.

Buzz frowned deeply at the admission. "I'm…sorry to hear that."

Francesca snorted. "You and me both."

Francesca began to look around at those in attendance noting the careful glances she was receiving from Phillip, Beth, and Lillian along with the death glare from Harley. Francesca couldn't help but to poke at her, giving the other woman an arrogant smirk in the form of a greeting only for it to be quickly wiped away as Daisy returned to her side. From the corner of her eye Francesca could see Harley quite obviously trying not to blow her lid.

This was just too easy.

Francesca turned her full attention back to Daisy who handed her a plastic cup filled with some kind of punch. "Trying to get me drunk huh?"

Daisy blanched visibly. "I would never…"

Francesca burst out laughing and shook her head. She sat down her cup and pulled Daisy closer. "Sorry. I'm sorry baby. You know my sense of humor is all kinds of fucked up."

Daisy swatted her arm in annoyance. "You're lucky I'm in love with you," she warned.

"Don't I know it," Francesca replied happily.

"So Daisy, are you going to introduce your friend?" Melinda Lewis walked up to the young couple with an open expression and a wine glass in her hand.

Daisy turned to her aunt with a blush and nervously laughed. God…technically this was her first coming out experience. She didn't actually have to tell anyone she and Francesca were together, they just figured it out and said screw it. Frank had outted her to her mom so she hadn't had to deal with that either. She felt Francesca reach down and squeeze her hand in understanding, and as a way to let her know she was right there.

Daisy turned back to her aunt and felt Francesca move to stand at her side, never letting go of her hand. "Actually…Aunt Mindy…this is Phoenix…my girlfriend," she spoke haltingly.

Mindy stood shocked with wide eyes not exactly sure what to say to that. Since when did her boy crazy niece start liking girls; really gorgeous girls with amazing bodies at that? How old was she anyway?

Daisy began to fill nervous under her aunt's sudden silence; her facial expression wasn't really helping either. Francesca stepped in sensing her girlfriend's distress and offered Mindy her free hand. The older woman took it numbly and allowed Francesca to lead the handshake. "It's really nice to meet you Ms. Mindy. I haven't met a lot of Daisy's extended family. You're a Lewis right?"

Mindy just nodded still lost for words, her bubbly disposition completely forgotten.

Francesca smiled easily as she wrapped an arm around Daisy and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Good people. Josh, Bill, and Shayne are really great guys."

"They are," Mindy said slowly, starting to warm up to Francesca a little. She had to give the girl credit for staying cool during such an awkward exchange. "So Phoenix," Mindy rolled that name around in her head for a second….weird "What grade are you in?"

Francesca smiled knowing the woman was fishing to see if she was an older woman trying to take advantage of her niece. "That's actually a loaded question, but to answer the question you're really asking, I'm fifteen."

"Touché." Mindy smiled a little impressed.

Daisy released the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding as her girlfriend and aunt continued on with their small talk. As Mindy was making a comment on how much the town had changed Francesca leaned down and kissed the crown of Daisy's head before leaning further to whisper in her ear. "Relax baby – she's fine. Besides…I've got you." Daisy smiled happily and leaned further into Francesca's side feeling more than a little content.

Mindy watched the two silently interact and could see just how obvious it was that these two girls were in love.

* * *

><p>Harley marched over to Marina who was laughing at something her grandfather had just said and yanked her away by the arm.<p>

"Okay, well I guess I'm walking away now," her startled voice sarcastically announced.

Harley pulled her niece into a far off corner of the living room and turned a withering glare in her direction. "What the hell is that girl doing here Marina," she hissed.

"Umm…" Marina looked around her aunt to see Francesca and Daisy talking with Mindy and Beth. "Socializing," was her smartass reply.

Harley huffed and crossed her arms. "Don't get cute with me right now. I don't want her around Daisy and you know that. I would think you'd actually agree with me."

Marina gave her aunt a blank look before rolling her eyes and taking a sip from her wine glass. "Look Harley, the only thing I understand is that you want your daughter to break up with a girl who is literally willing to take a bullet for her. That doesn't sound a little odd to you? As a matter of fact if it wasn't for their relationship Daisy would be dead right now," Marina pointed out.

Harley placed her hands on her hips and shook her head as she stared at the ceiling. She began speaking without shifting her gaze. "How is it…that no one…in this town…can see that, that girl is a serious liability?" She looked back down at Marina who wasn't at all moved by her words. "This relationship has eminent failure written all over it!"

Marina smirked. "Well if that's the case then why don't you just let it run its course? Teenagers fall in and out of love alllll the time. Besides, who the hell are you to judge Daisy's relationship choices?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on Harley…this," she gestured to her aunt. "Coming from the woman who shopped for boyfriends in my bed."

"Oh now that is uncalled for and a really low blow."

"Well so is going after them. It's not necessary. You should be happy Daisy is with someone you can trust with her life."

"That's just it, I don't trust her; I don't trust her for a second," Harley hissed. "This is Olivia Spencer and apparently Natalia Rivera's daughter we are talking about here. Nothing good can come from this."

Marina shook her head in exasperation and looked off to the side. "Well seeing as how she is ADOPTED that argument is completely irrelevant."

Harley huffed. "Daisy isn't even gay," she exclaimed lowly.

Marina started laughing as she trained her eyes just over Harley's left shoulder. The older woman turned to see Daisy sitting sideways on Francesca's lap as Francesca sat on the sofa. The two were engaged in a heated lip lock.

"You're right…she's so straight," Marina rolled her eyes. "Get over it Harley, the world didn't stop moving just because you skipped town."

Marina marched away from her aunt and headed straight to the kitchen for the open bottle of wine.

* * *

><p>Francesca was slyly dragging the pads of her fingers across Daisy's stomach under her shirt so that no one could actually see her movements. She could tell that it was driving her girlfriend insane. Daisy pulled away from her and stared at her with an unreadable expression as she tucked a piece of her behind her ear.<p>

"Let's go," Daisy commanded as she took Francesca's hand and expertly snuck them upstairs and away from the adults. Francesca followed behind her dutifully until they got to what Francesca correctly assumed was the other girl's bedroom. Daisy shut the door and hungrily reattached her lips to Francesca's.

"What?"

Nip.

"Exactly?"

Bite.

"Are we?"

Suck.

"Doing right now?"

Daisy pulled back and studied Francesca's face and began to retreat after noting the unease written all over it.

"No, no, no, come here baby," Francesca pulled her back in for another kiss, letting her know that she hadn't crossed a line. "I just want to know exactly what you're expecting to happen right now because…"

"Oh no baby, I'm not trying to rush you it's just…God," Daisy pulled Francesca's head down and the two starting kissing again. Daisy barely broke away and began to talk against Francesca's kiss swollen lips. "Just do whatever you're comfortable with. I don't care. I just need your hands on me right now Chess…please," Daisy begged.

Francesca pulled back, her lips still pursed from kissing and gave Daisy a look the shorter girl had never seen on her face before. Her eyes were so dark she could just barely pick out the hints of green. It sent a thrill through her chest and shiver down her spine as she stood feeling like a mouse under the gaze of a hawk. No, she had never seen that look before, but she was not opposed to experiencing it more often.

Francesca swallowed slowly. "Whatever I'm comfortable with," she questioned with a whisper.

Daisy gulped and eagerly nodded her head unable to verbalize. Francesca's eyes went from Daisy's eyes to her bruised lips and back again. Before Daisy even realized what had happened Francesca had lifted her up by way of palming her ass and claimed her lips forcing her to wrap her legs around her waist.

"You drive me fucking crazy, you know that," Daisy murmured against the other girl's lips as Francesca blindly walked them to the bed she noticed upon entering the room. She quickly and carefully laid them down on the bed; she couldn't go very far because Daisy still had her legs wrapped around her. "How long have you been waiting to grab my ass like that," Daisy breathily asked as Francesca's lips began attack her neck and collarbone left exposed by her tank top.

"Since that day at Company when I startled you and made you drop all those plates…you were bent over the table, wearing those cut off jean shorts that drive me fucking insane, and I lost all train of thought," Francesca mumbled against the heated skin of her neck.

Daisy chuckled before grabbing Francesca's face and bringing her lips back to meet her own. She reached up and tugged at the ponytail holder in Francesca's head. The younger girl pulled back in question.

"Take it out," Daisy panted.

Francesca used her left hand to support herself on the bed and the other to yank out the offending object as she watched Daisy's chest rapidly rise and fall below her. She brought herself back down now using both of her hands to hold herself up. Her long dark hair cascaded around their faces forming a thick curtain. Daisy liked the way it felt…like no matter where they were they could just shield themselves from the rest of the world.

Francesca's heart kicked dangerously in her chest as Daisy gave her a look made of pure awe and adoration.

"You have no idea how much I wish I was ready right now," Francesca growled before diving back in to Daisy's lips. She felt a very unfamiliar clench occur in her body as Daisy sucked on her tongue. "Fuck."

Daisy finally allowed her legs to drop and was pleased with the fact that Francesca didn't put any space between them. Between moans of approval and the sounds of lips meeting and melding Daisy began to slowly trail her hands down Francesca's back. She stopped to grip her hips and to FINALLY allowed her thumbs to graze those oh so tantalizing pelvic lines, before slowly moving lower. Francesca showed no resistance leaving Daisy free to go for her prize and to squeeze her girlfriend's ass through her basketball shorts.

Francesca broke away with a low laugh. She nipped Daisy's lower lip before soothing it with her tongue. "How long have you been waiting to grab my ass like that," she mimicked.

Daisy smirked and licked her lips. "Since the day I was forced to watch it walk up the attic stairs of The Farmhouse to retrieve my computer. You were dressed in your handy-woman clothes…it made me feel like I was walking into a really poorly acted porno." They both grinned at one another before claiming each other once again.

Francesca could feel Daisy rhythmically squeezing and releasing her ass cheeks. She had a really good idea of what the girl was trying to keep herself from doing. She pulled back just enough to be able to speak. "Go ahead."

Daisy wasted no time in removing her hands to just as quickly slide them down the inside of her shorts. She involuntarily bit down on Francesca's lip after feeling the flesh left exposed by the other girl's boy shorts. The sensation although expected still surprised Francesca causing her to push forward.

A low guttural moan was ripped from Daisy's mouth. Francesca hadn't realized what she had just done due to their close position, but Daisy certainly did and she was not complaining.

Through their entire hormone fueled haze Francesca had noticed that Daisy's scent had been getting stronger and stronger, but now it was thick, heady, and so much sweeter. She could feel herself getting drunk off of it. What the hell was that smell?

Daisy lightly dug her nails into Francesca's ass causing the girl to press forward again with the same result as before.

Francesca's head shot up causing their lips to separate with a smack. Her eyes shifted from left to right as she eternally questioned why it was that Daisy smelled like something she should be devouring right now. She felt like she was salivating – like she was close to dying of thirst. Her nostrils flared in realization causing Daisy to blush in slight embarrassment; she too realizing what was going on.

"We can stop if you wa…" Francesca swallowed the rest of Daisy's sentence as she slowly began to trail her right hand under the other girl's shirt and across her stomach.

"I love you so damn much," Francesca whispered against Daisy's lips as her hand continued to move upward causing the muscles underneath it to clench and jump.

"Hmm God baby…I love you too," Daisy panted as she felt Francesca's hand finally palm her breast over her bra. She gave it an experimental squeeze before deciding she quite liked this new activity of theirs.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!?"

Harley's anger filled voice was like a bucket of ice cold water being dumped over their heated bodies. The two froze and looked at each other with wide eyes, grateful that they were still being shielded by Francesca's curtain of hair.

"Fuck," they both mouthed.

Francesca couldn't believe this was happening. She should have heard them coming or smelled a shift in the air. They shouldn't have been able to surprise her like that. She took in a deep breath through her nose to try to clear her head only for it to be once again filled with nothing but Daisy.

_Fuck, she overrides all of my other senses. That is really dangerous._Francesca's inner thoughts were troubled for a moment as she thought of the ramifications.

"I said…WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!?"

Francesca flipped her hair over her shoulder giving her and Daisy a view of the doorway where Harley, Marina, and Mindy were standing. Mindy's eyes were as large as saucers as her mouth hung open wide enough to catch every fly in the county. Marina for some reason they couldn't tell had a self-satisfied smirk plastered on her face as she leaned against the doorframe with her arms crossed. Harley…Harley might as well have had steam coming out of her ears and the top of her head for as calm as she looked right now. The two girl's previous words still echoed in the older women's ears.

_I love you so damn much._

_Hmm God baby…I love you too._

"This is going to sound completely cliché, but this is so not what it looks like," Francesca stated.

"Oh really," Harley shot back as she gestured to their positions.

Both girls looked down realizing their hands were still in very compromising and naughty places.

"Oh shit."

"Sorry."

The two girls rushed out there words as Francesca released the boob she was still squeezing and Daisy let loose her grip on perfectly toned ass cheeks. They both pulled their hands from each other's clothing as deep blushes began to color their skin. Francesca sat up and in a moment that will probably go down in history as the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to them inadvertently pressed her knee between Daisy's thighs, forcing a deep moan out of the other girl. Their eyes went wide right before Francesca leapt from the bed as if it was on fire.

"That uh…" Francesca paused taking in the faces of the three women standing before her. Marina was trying her best not to laugh and had a hand covering her mouth with tears forming in her eyes. Mindy had begun to catch up to Marina's line of thinking and could barely contain her grin. Harley looked like she was ready to go nuclear. She was breathing so hard that her chest rose and fell way too quickly to be healthy and her fists where clenched tightly at her sides. "That was an accident," Francesca pointed out.

"Oh yeah, she's totally straight," Marina mocked whispered knowing it would just rile her aunt up more.

Daisy nowhere near being over her mortification, slowly rolled out of the bed and came to Francesca's side and took her hand in her grasp and used her other hand to grasp Francesca's forearm.

It was that single sign of devotion and solidarity that finally caused Harley to snap.

"This is exactly what I was talking about Daisy," Harley yelled.

"Oh my God Mom, we were just making out," Daisy argued.

"With your hands down the back of her shorts and hers up your shirt, I don't think so."

"When was the last time you made out with someone," Mindy asked candidly causing Marina to snort.

Harley turned her angry gaze on the two women. Mindy lifted her hands in a sign of backing off and Marina shook her head as if the motion would contain the muffled sounds of laughter escaping between her finger tips. Harley turned back to the girls.

"It is quite obvious to me that this girl is far more experienced than you are ready for Daisy."

"Um…well actually I've never had sex before," Francesca qualified.

"I came really close once, but it wasn't really the right time," Daisy said referencing her disaster of a relationship with Cyrus's younger brother. "I'm also the first person Francesca has ever dated. So technically I'm the more experienced one. Plus I'm older so that totally makes me the bad influence in this situation."

"Kids got a point," Marina added with a smirk.

"Marina," Harley warned.

"And I was the one who brought her up here," Daisy continued. She was so tired of people thinking that Francesca was taking advantage of her. In any given situation it was most likely the other way around. "As a matter of fact I begged her to…"

Francesca slapped a hand over Daisy's mouth to forestall anymore words. "Okay, well there's no need to go into detail baby."

"Get. The. Hell. Out. Of. This. House." Harley's voice was at a dangerously low level as she commanded Francesca to leave.

"What? No, we weren't doing anything wrong," Daisy argued.

"Uh excuse me, but this is my house, and I think I'll choose who is and is not welcome here," Marina pointed out.

Harley ignored them. "GET OUT!"

"Okay Harley, it's time to calm down sweetie," Mindy placated as she placed a hand on Harley's back.

"Calm down? How can I calm down when my daughter is letting this psychotic little slut fondle her?" Harley's words came out quickly…too quickly to have been thought out.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT," Daisy fired off officially fuming.

Francesca stepped in and pulled Daisy back. She and Harley had begun to slowly edge their way into each other's personal space.

"It's okay," Francesca spoke calmly. "I'll just go."

"No, baby don't…" Daisy began to protest only for Harley to explode again at hearing her daughter beg this girl to stay.

"OUT NOW!"

Francesca nodded her head minimally before making her way to the door. Harley stepped aside so that the girl wouldn't come anywhere near her.

"If she leaves then so do I!" Daisy quickly grabbed up a duffel bag from under her bed and marched over to her closet, haphazardly throwing clothes inside.

"No Daze, come on just cal…" Daisy shot her girlfriend a look that could cut through steel effectively silencing her. She walked up to Harley and tossed her duffel over to Francesca who caught it easily. Without looking away from Harley and matching her fuming gaze she spoke. "Grab my laptop, Ipod, phone, sketchpad, and drafting kit and put them in the bag. Make sure you grab all of my chargers too."

Francesca stood frozen to the spot as mother and daughter had a silent showdown. She looked to Mindy and Marina for some form of help. The two women didn't look like they had any answers for her either.

"Maybe we all should jus…"

"Francesca," Daisy growled. That single utterance of her name was enough to send the girl into motion, grabbing up everything she was ordered to and thankful that it was all in plain sight. Was it too early in this relationship for her to already be so whipped?

Daisy closed her eyes tightly then opened them again. She opened her mouth and began to speak slowly and methodically. "I understand…that this is still very new to you. I understand that you don't know how to handle me being with a girl right now. I even understand that you're holding an unfair grudge against her because of your history with her parents."

Harley opened her mouth to speak only to have Daisy to continue to plow forward.

"But I love her," her voice rang out strongly and cracked all at once. "I love her more than I have ever loved anyone or anything else in this entire world," she proclaimed as tears began to track down her cheeks. The strength and sincerity of her words caused Francesca to halt in the process of placing the last item into the bag and focus her eyes on her girlfriend's back. "I can't…" Daisy sucked in a sob. "I can't lose her…I won't lose her Mom," she all but growled. "So until you can accept that, until you even begin to try, I refuse to live in the same house as you," Daisy finished before marching past Harley and out the door.

For a fraction of a second Francesca stood there with wide eyes realizing that everyone left in the room had tears running down their cheeks before bolting out the door after her girlfriend. She caught up to her at the bottom of the stairs and allowed the older girl to take her hand and pull her to the door; both girls actively ignoring the thunderous footsteps and shouts coming down the stairs behind them.

Everyone already downstairs paused as the atmosphere in the house abruptly shifted.

"Daisy get back here," Harley's watery voice called after her.

"Harley," Mindy called out trying to get the other woman's attention. She was ignored as Harley continued to follow after the girls who had already made it out the door.

"What the hell is going on," Buzz questioned in a slightly high pitched and confused tone.

Marina and Mindy shook their heads and continued to follow after Harley.

"Harley maybe you should let them go until you calm down," Marina called after her.

Outside Daisy had already unlocked her car and hopped into the driver's seat. Francesca silently opened the passenger door and dropped her girlfriend's duffel bag onto the seat and leaned into the car. "I know you're upset, but drive safely. I'm right behind you," she spoke softly. Daisy nodded acknowledging her words as she angrily wiped away her tears. Phoenix closed the door and flinched at how hard Daisy slammed the driver side door.

Harley shouted from the steps of the house as the doorway filled up with the house's occupants behind her. "Don't say I didn't warn you when that girl rips out your heart. Daisy!"

Daisy started her car and backed out of the driveway as quickly and safely as possible before turning and disappearing down the street.

Francesca paused with her head down for a moment and then turned to look at Harley with a mournful expression. She couldn't believe Daisy had just done that for her. Harley glared at her.

"Are you happy now," she shouted at the teenager.

Francesca shook her head while forcing back her tears. "How could I be Harley? The love of my life is hurting in a way I can't fix," she growled. "All I can do now is try to hold her together until you come around. I'm powerless in all of this…hell I'm practically useless now," she shouted no longer able to hold back her tears. "I love her, she is in pain, and I can't fix it," her voice cracked as she began to taste the salt of her tears on her lips. "I'm just fuckin' peachy."

Francesca turned and marched over to her bike sitting on the street. She unsnapped her helmet from her bike and shoved it onto her head before mounting it. The words simultaneously accusatory and incredulous, "of course, she has a fucking motorcycle," being shouted to no one in particular was almost enough to get her to hop back off and do something completely counterproductive. Then she remembered Daisy, realized it wasn't worth it, then started her bike and drove away.

* * *

><p>The phone was picked up on the second ring.<p>

"Well that was fast," came the sarcastic greeting.

Francesca sighed into the line. "If her being asleep in my bed right now is any indication than yes I suppose it was."

"So everything went according to plan?"

"No," Francesca rubbed her forehead and looked out of the TV room to Daisy's slumbering form nestled safely in her bed. "No it fucking didn't."

"Well damn, who shit in your Wheaties and died?"

Francesca rolled her eyes. "Where are you?"

"Just outside of town. Could you have chosen a more boring place to stick around in?"

Francesca completely ignored the jab. "Good. Set up at The Lighthouse and then head out to get the package. I'll swing by to meet up with you tomorrow and show you where to put it."

"Sure thing. Keep your eyes on the prize my friend…keep your eyes on the prize."

Francesca hung up the phone and dropped it onto the couch before walking into her bedroom. She watched Daisy sleep for a moment and then racked her hands through her hair.

All the pieces had been set into motion…but at what price.

"Fuck."

TBC

A/N: HELLO? Is anybody out there? Still interested? Yes? No? Should I stop? If you want more I need some reviews. Otherwise I could be posting this for no reason. Let me know if you still want more please!


	62. Awesome

_Chapter 62  
><em>

_Awesome…_

Natalia smiled to herself as she continued to pour the batter for banana pancakes into her favorite cast iron skillet. The all too familiar shuffling and thumps she could hear over head alerted her to the waking of her family. She waited a good five minutes before moving over to the coffee pot and preparing a cup. She sat it down on the table in front of the chair closest to the refrigerator and kitchen door before moving back to the stove and flipping over the sizzling bacon.

She hummed lightly to herself as the sounds of shuffling feet were heard on the stairs. There was a thump indicating that the coffee table had been ran into just like every other morning followed by a low curse of 'shit' as was expected. Olivia appeared in the kitchen slightly hunched over as she rubbed the embarrassingly familiar pain out of her shin. She stood and walked over to Natalia hugging her from behind and depositing a kiss onto her shoulder left bare by her slipping robe. Natalia bit her lip at the sensation and turned her head just enough to accept the much anticipated morning kiss from her future wife. That first kiss in the morning always tasted of cinnamon from Olivia's favorite tooth paste and something else distinctly belonging to the older woman.

"M'rnin," Olivia barely mumbled before pulling out her chair and plopping down in front of her much needed first cup of the morning. She brought the cup to her lips and moaned at the taste.

Natalia shook her head and smiled at Olivia's zombie like state and returned to the oven. She looked inside and checked on the cinnamon rolls she had decided to bake fresh that morning. They were just about done. She shook her head at the fact that she had to make two full batches. Francesca and Rafe would probably eat one batch all by themselves.

A slight banging could be heard overhead causing Natalia to giggle a little and Olivia to groan. Olivia laid her head on the table and covered her ears. "Every freaking morning," she groused.

"Emma come on, you've been in there for twenty minutes. I have to pee," Rafe complained as he tried to get his little sister to vacate the bathroom.

"That's why boys have penises Rafe. So girls can spend as much time in the bathroom as they want while boys go pee outside on a tree," Emma yelled back through the locked door.

Olivia and Natalia couldn't help but to let out a startled bark of laughter at their youngest daughter's proclamation coupled with her know-it-all town of voice.

"That is not why," Rafe argued back.

"Oh yeah, then why do you," Emma fired back.

Rafe spluttered for a moment not knowing how to answer that question. There were a lot of answers he could give her, but he was pretty sure he would receive a few smacks across the head for it.

Emma could be heard laughing through the door. "It's okay Rafe…I know you need it to have sex. Which is really gross by the way," she stated simply.

Rafe froze with wide eyes before turning and booking it down the stairs. He'd rather piss on a tree than to touch that one with a ten foot pole. A slightly flabbergasted Natalia and Olivia watched Rafe disappear out the back door not exactly sure what to say.

They didn't even bother to remind him that there were three other bathrooms upstairs that he could have used.

"It's that damn television I'm telling you," Olivia growled.

Natalia couldn't help but to laugh. "Oh sweetie," she cooed softly. "You sound like one of those crazy old people."

Olivia looked thoroughly offended while Natalia continued to laugh and mock her as she moved two plates stacked high with pancakes to the table. "You young kids today and your talking box, and your Lady Gay Gay, and those damn silicone phones. When I was your age we didn't have any of that. Why I remember walking twenty miles barefoot in the snow in the dead of summer with the sun beating down on me in the pouring rain every single day just to get to…"

"Yeah yeah, okay I get it you little smartass," Olivia giggled before pulling a tickled Natalia down on her lap. Natalia turned and draped her arms over Olivia's shoulders before pulling the older woman in for a kiss. She wasted no time in coaxing out her lover's tongue and giving it a suck before hopping out of her lap and returning to the food left on the stove.

Olivia huffed in displeasure at having Natalia leave her lap and once again began to sip her coffee. They heard the front door open and shut just as Rafe came back in through the backdoor.

"Rafe wa…"

"I know I know, wash my hands; I'm on it." He went over to the sink and gave the hand soap dispenser a few pumps before cleaning his hands.

Emma came bounding down the stairs using the stealth of a frantic herd of elephants and slid happily into the kitchen on socked feet.

"Be careful Em," Natalia chided.

"You're going to crack your head open Jellybean," Olivia admonished.

"Sorry," Emma stated lowly before launching herself onto Olivia. "Morning Mommy," the little girl greeted with a decidedly wet kiss to her mother's cheek. The action earned the girl a yelp and a laugh before her mommy wrapped her up and tugged her further onto her lap as she attacked her face with kisses. "Ahh…Mommy stop," Emma giggled.

Rafe chuckled as he dried his hands and leaned over Natalia to steal a piece of bacon from the plate she was placing the cooked slices on. Before she could say anything on the matter he placed a gentle kiss to her temple and grinned. "Morning Ma," he smiled smugly as Natalia gave him that smile that always made him feel pretty friggin awesome.

"Good morning Mijo," Natalia grinned as she kissed his cheek. Rafe turned to sit at the table, planting a kiss atop Olivia's head on the way. "Mom," he greeted happily as he bit into his stolen piece of bacon.

Olivia laughed as she finally released a squirming Emma. "Morning, Son."

Emma carefully wrapped her small arms around Natalia's waist while resting her head on her mother's hip. Natalia smiled as she ran her left hand through Emma's long silky hair and scrambled the eggs with her right.

Natalia gave Emma a piece of the finished bacon and kissed her forehead. "Love you baby."

"I love you too Ma," Emma told her truthfully before biting into her bacon. She hopped up in her seat next to Rafe and stuck out her tongue at him. Rafe just rolled his eyes at his baby sister in amusement.

The front door opened and shut once again. Ava appeared in the doorway with the mail and four newspapers.

"Tribune," Ava offered a paper to Natalia with a grin in greeting.

"Thank you sweetie."

"Times," she spoke in a sing song voice as she dropped said paper in her mother's lap.

"That leaves Today for me and the Journal for Chess…" she finished in confusion as she eyed Francesca's empty chair. "Huh," she hummed lowly in question as she sat in her seat. The three women holding news papers all shoveled threw them before pulling out sections until they all came away with the funny pages and divvied them up between Rafe and Emma.

"Rafe did you tell your sister to come in when you went out," Natalia questioned as she brought the eggs in a large bowl and the cinnamon rolls on a platter, melted glaze oozing down the sides of each roll to the table. She went to the refrigerator and retrieved the large bowl of sliced fruit and sat that on the table as well.

"She wasn't out back."

Everyone paused in their usual weekend morning ritual.

"Ava did you see her when you went out front," Olivia questioned.

"No," she stated lowly. "I didn't even hear her outside training this morning." Ava frowned. Francesca was always up at the ass crack of dawn doing forms, running around the property, and as of late sometimes swimming.

"Well then where is she," Natalia questioned worriedly. It was officially nine A.M. the time they usually had breakfast on Sunday's when church wasn't on the agenda for the morning.

"Maybe she's still asleep," Emma questioned innocently. The little girl had been kept shielded from a lot of her big sister's woes. She wasn't aware that Francesca hardly ever slept more than three to four hours a night and was often up and out of bed long before Natalia who was an admitted early bird.

The rest of the family eyed each other wearily.

"I'll go get her," Emma happily announced.

Emma jumped down from her seat and ran out of the kitchen. The four adults left simply shrugged their shoulders as the sounds of Emma's pounding footsteps could be heard overhead.

Everyone began plating up their food before Emma's feet were once again heard scurrying down the stairs. "I didn't know Chessie and Daisy had a sleep over," Emma questioned with a bit of a frown. If she had known that she would have stayed up later for when her sister got back home.

"Ex-cuse me," Olivia questioned no one in particular with a dangerously arched brow and a disbelieving no nonsense tone of voice. Her body was half turned in her chair. She looked at Emma as if the girl had three heads.

Ava bit her bottom lip as her mouth (without her permission) quirked upwards into a shit eating grin. Rafe's eyes went wide as his mouth formed a perfect 'O' that short laughing gasps were coming out of.

Natalia didn't say a word before launching out of her seat and out of the kitchen.

"Ah hell," Olivia rolled her eyes before darting off after Natalia.

"Was it something I said," Emma mumbled.

Rafe shook his head as Ava finally let a snicker or two escape. The two older siblings gave Emma sympathetic looks.

"No Bean…it wasn't you," Ava assured her.

Rafe pat Emma's empty sat next to him. "Hop on up here Munckin. Let's just wait for The Moms to come back down with Chess and Daisy okay?"

"Ok."

* * *

><p>Strong arms caught her around her middle and pulled her backwards as she felt her feet leave the ground. Natalia wiggled in Olivia's grasp as she reached forward for the doorknob leading up to the attic.<p>

"Dowwwn, Mama Bear," Olivia jokingly soothed as she hugged Natalia's stiff body close to her.

Natalia stood still in Olivia's arms and huffed. She pushed a few troublesome locks of hair from her face and growled. "Olivia if that girl has defiled my baby I swear I will…"

"Okay, Okay," Olivia released Natalia only to spin her around to face her. "First of all, calm down." Natalia nodded and forced her breathing to deepen, her eyes still narrowed at the possibilities awaiting her up those stairs. "Second of all…defiled? Really? What is this, a Jane Austen novel?"

Natalia could see what Olivia was trying to do and despite herself began to succumb as she felt a slight rueful chuckle bubble up from her chest. "God Olivia," she groaned as she covered her eyes with her hands and stepped forward, dropping her head on the taller woman's chest.

Olivia wrapped her arms around Natalia. "I know. It wasn't that long ago I was sure we had a few more years before we had to worry about something like this," she mused.

Apparently it was the wrong thing to say because Natalia pulled out of her grasp and pulled the attic door open. She began marching upwards with a determined look on her face and a frightening glint in her eyes. Olivia once again caught her around her middle and found herself thankful for all that training the family had been doing. Natalia was putting up a hell of a struggle as she carried her back down the stairs and shut the door.

She turned her back around to face her and grasped her cheeks. "Okay now if you are thinking the worst right now, storming up there like a bull in a china shop will not help. I understand why you're upset honey but…"

"Upset," Natalia cut in harshly as she pulled away. "I would be upset if one of the kids tracked mud in the house Olivia. I would be upset if Francesca had stayed out all night," Natalia was gesturing wildly at this point causing Olivia to take a few careful steps back. "But no," Natalia continued with a high inflection of her voice. "I'm telling you Olivia if Daisy so much as placed a single finger anywhere near…UGH!" Natalia growled before crossing her arms and aiming a glare at the floor boards.

Olivia pursed her lips. "How about we calm down?" Olivia was speaking slowly and carefully as not to set her lover off again. "We think rationally about this, and give the kids the benefit of the doubt."

"Oh please Olivia, you know damn well that Daisy has been dying for a chance to get into our daughter's pants," Natalia pointed out.

"Oh?" Olivia couldn't help but chuckle. "And our daughter hasn't been staring at her girlfriend's ass at every opportunity as though she were an expertly-stalking-lioness and Daisy an obliviously-grazing-wilder beast?"

"Oh God," Natalia exclaimed in horror as she clamped a hand over her mouth and slid down the wall; landing heavily on her butt. "She is screwing our baby Olivia!"

Olivia just rolled her eyes at how dramatic her love was actually being. Did that make her the dad in this situation? Dads were usually the cool ones when things like this came up…unless of course it was their daughter and her boyfriend. She wondered if there were different rules for lesbian parents dealing with a lesbian daughter. So in theory she would be the dad, Natalia the mom, Francesca the son, and Daisy the girlfriend. Was she actually a little proud in this moment… she was meant to be according to the rules right?

Actually now that she thought about it she felt a little bit sorry for Emma once she got to be this age. She couldn't imagine what Natalia would do if some boy…

Scratch that.

Natalia would have to get to him first because she would fucking destroy that little son of a…

"Olivia," Natalia commanded hotly, standing much closer than when last Olivia had paid attention to her. "I need you to focus right now. I don't want to walk up there and find our baby naked in bed with her girlfriend," Natalia finished a little teary eyed, adding a stomp of her foot for good measure.

Olivia chuckled. "They are not in bed Natalia; it's passed nine in the morning. You know as well as I do that Francesca has been up for hours by now. Just stay calm," Olivia assured as she grabbed her fiancé's hand and pulled her up the attic stairs behind her.

The sight that greeted them in Francesca's bedroom proved both of them wrong. Natalia instantly felt herself deflate as the wind was let out of her sails. Olivia was just grateful she wouldn't have to deal with her baby going nuclear so early in the day.

Lying in bed were a peacefully sleeping Francesca and Daisy. Despite their obvious height differences Francesca's head was snuggled under Daisy's chin with her nose pressed tightly into the nape of the older girl's neck, Daisy's pursed lips pressed lightly to her girlfriend's forehead. One of Daisy's arms was draped protectively over Francesca while the other was trapped underneath the younger girl's body; the hand attached to it carefully cradling Francesca's head and holding her close to Daisy's body. Francesca's arms were holding on to Daisy's middle for dear life. Even still there was a look of such serenity on Francesca's face that it caused tears to prick at her mothers' eyes. The blanket that had obviously been displaced in the night was down just under their hips and gratefully showcasing the fact that the two were fully dressed in their pajamas. The outline of their legs tangled together could be easily made out underneath the blanket.

The two mothers just stood there mouths agape. Never had they ever seen Francesca sleep so peacefully. It was sad how strange it was to see the girl resting without thrashing about and screaming on the bed. Not that that could be considered much of a rest.

Natalia reached for Olivia's hand as she placed the other across her mouth. Olivia swallowed the lump growing in her throat and slowly wiped the tear that was trailing down her cheek. It truly was the simple things in life that brought her joy now, and there was nothing simpler than watching her child enjoying a peaceful sleep.

"I don't understand how…" Natalia's whispered words trailed off as a low whimper came from Francesca. She whimpered again as her head began to slowly jerk away from Daisy's grasp.

"No," Francesca cried lowly.

Olivia and Natalia watched with baited breath as Francesca's brow furrowed and her hands gripped reflexively at Daisy's back. For her part the other girl seemed to instinctively pull Francesca closer, her lips barely puckered against her girlfriend's forehead to be considered a kiss.

"S'okay baby," Daisy barely managed to murmur against smooth skin in her sleep, causing Francesca to still. She once again buried her nose against Daisy's neck; the sound of her breathing in through her nose sounding loudly in the eerily quiet room. Francesca smiled in her sleep.

"Oh my God."

"Jesus."

Both women stood mesmerized as Daisy with very little effort kept Francesca grounded and safe from the night terrors that had haunted her for much too long.

"You have to admit they're pretty freakin' adorable," Olivia mused with a grin as she cast watery eyes on a speechless Natalia.

Natalia's head bobbed up and down eagerly as a teary smile graced her lips. "Let's just let them sleep."

* * *

><p>When the two women made it back downstairs to their waiting children they were still trying to sort themselves out. Olivia who couldn't despite her best efforts swallow the lump lodged in her throat was fairing much better than her counterpart who couldn't help but let a tear or two leak out of her big doe eyes every few seconds.<p>

Rafe and Ava both looked at their moms like they were crazy as Emma eyed them worriedly.

"Is something wrong," the little girl questioned.

Olivia laughed. "No sweetie…no there's nothing wrong."

"We're just going to let your sister and Daisy sleep for a little bit longer okay," Natalia added.

"Sure," Emma shrugged as she bowed her head and grabbed up hands in anticipation for the blessing. The food her Ma made them for breakfast looked awesome and she was really hungry.

The four adults at the table too began to grab hands. They all eyed each other. Olivia and Natalia shared reassuring smiles with their two oldest children, before bowing their heads.

* * *

><p>Daisy watched Francesca with adoring eyes as she slowly combed her fingers through her long thick mass of hair. Was there ever a time when this girl was anything other than heartbreakingly beautiful? The more time Daisy spent with the younger girl the more she thought the answer to that question was a resounding 'no.' She watched in fascination as the morning sun cast light on her girlfriend's sleeping face and found her mind going over last night's events.<p>

She could admit that she may have possibly overreacted to her mother's outburst, but damn it Harley overreacted first. At the most the position they had been found in was enough for a very stern talking to. Instead she had to do what she always did and blow it completely out of proportion. Natalia wouldn't have acted that way. Yeah she probably would have freaked out for a second before she calmed down; she would have talked to them about it. Olivia probably would have just made a really snarky comment and left them alone. Bottom line was she knew that if Francesca's parents had found them the way Harley had the last thing Francesca would have had to worry about was her moms calling Daisy any sort of derogatory slur.

So yeah…Daisy over reacted last night, but Harley called her baby a not so nice name so she could go suck one for all Daisy cared at the moment.

OH SHIT!

Daisy groaned as she realized a very dangerous truth.

Olivia and Natalia were going to question them, especially if she was going to get permission to stay with them for a while; Francesca for some weird ass reason seemed to think they'd agree to it. They were going to demand the details of last night and Francesca who was always so damn honest wouldn't be able to tip toe around what set Daisy off. She could only imagine how that was going to go.

_"__So what did Harley say that pissed Daisy off?"_

_"__Nothing much she just called me a 'psychotic little slut' and I guess my girlfriend didn't like that too much."_

_"__SHE WHAT!?"_

_And that boys and girls was how World War III started. Due to heightened hostilities and the advancement of various military technologies more lives were lost in this war than any other war to date. _

Daisy cringed. This was soooooo not going to end well.

Daisy shook her head and deposited a kiss to her sleeping girlfriend's forehead before she allowed her mind to further wander. Thankfully her thoughts went beyond that of her doomsday musings and back to the night before. Francesca really had been amazing last night. She could tell that her girlfriend was really upset with Harley but never once went after her, instead choosing to focus her attention on Daisy instead. Once they had gotten back to The Farmhouse Francesca had listened diligently as Daisy ranted and raged, held her and wiped away her tears once the anger had settled and had been replaced with devastation, and made sure she was hydrated after crying more tears than she ever thought possible. Even after all of that she grabbed Daisy some food from the fridge in the TV room, drew her bath and had her PJ's left out for her in the bathroom. She even held her and talked with her about her mom, asking her to give Harley a chance because she could only imagine how confusing this all had to be for the older woman.

She found out that her daughter was dating a girl, found out that girl was the adopted child of the two women she hated most since…ever, and found out that girl was a very capable murderer; who by the way showed absolutely no signs of guilt or that she had even been phased by the act.

And maybe all of that was true…it made a lot of sense actually, but Daisy was still pissed off at one simple fact. Harley NEVER listened to her. Even after all of this time – after all of the fights, misunderstandings, arguments, and disappointments Harley still refused to meet Daisy half way. She could admit that she had a lot of fault in their issues, but who was the parent and who was the child here? Of course Daisy made mistakes, she was supposed to…duh teenager here. No she didn't expect her mom to be perfect, but she never had any faith in her. They were always butting heads and screaming at each other. Mother and daughter were like oil and water…impossible to mix no matter how hard you stirred and shook them together in a confined space. At the end of the day the two would be separated as if none of that hard work had been put forth in the first place. It was so frustrating.

After Francesca spent some time once again calming Daisy down, she expressed her guilt over the whole thing. If it hadn't been for her Daisy wouldn't once again be so upset over a breakdown in communications with her mother. All her girlfriend wanted was to be able to be in the same room with her mom without a riot being instigated…she felt as though she had been the instigator. Daisy assured her otherwise. It was only a matter of time until Harley blew her top over their relationship. Daisy didn't really want to admit it, but the truth of the matter was Harley was one of those closeted homophobes. She didn't care what other people did and would even go as far as supporting them…until it was one of her own.

Once that conversation was finished Francesca had given Daisy a goodnight kiss and made her way to the TV room. Daisy had stopped her and asked her where she was going? Francesca had just blushed and looked down to her shuffling feet. Apparently the other girl wasn't exactly comfortable with them sleeping in the same bed; many of her reasons being completely valid.

There was no way Daisy would get any type of rest sleeping next to Francesca. It was best that she slept on her couch. She didn't want to wake the other girl with her screaming or mistakenly hurt her with her flailing limbs, and the noise cancelling qualities of the room dividers should give her the peace and quiet she needed. She was afraid they would end up in a position in their sleep that would result in Daisy being on top of her; the thought still freaked her out. And last but not least after experiencing the most heated make out session between them to date Francesca honestly didn't think she'd be able to control herself. Daisy didn't understand just how…tempting that smell on her was. She'd taken a bath, but if they started at it again Francesca wasn't confidant that she wouldn't end up mauling the older girl and doing something that neither of them was particularly ready for.

It took a lot more pouting than Daisy was used to having to use on Francesca before the girl caved in. The older girl found herself totally annoyed with Francesca's newfound ability to resist said pout…well to a point anyway she wasn't a robot. Daisy thought she was going to have to practice that more because her pout's effects seemed to be diminishing, either that or Francesca just found that moment to relapse back to being the most difficult person on the planet. It was all smiles though when she finally caved and slowly but surely made her way back to Daisy and the bed on the promise that if Francesca scared or hurt her in her sleep that all bets were off and she would be moving to the couch in the TV room. Daisy wasn't in the least bit worried. She knew that Francesca could never…not even subconsciously hurt her. Harley was wrong…in Francesca's hands her heart was in the safest place it could ever possibly be.

When she woke up this morning and looked over at the clock on the bedside table she was surprised to see that it was just a little past nine and Francesca was still asleep. All those late night phone calls they'd shared while friends and later on as girlfriends were proof that the younger girl really didn't have all that of a healthy relationship with sleep. If she were being honest she had studied Francesca's face in stunned silence for a good five minutes just to see if the girl was playing possum. When she realized that Francesca was in fact still asleep she couldn't help but to allow a cocky smile to flit across her face. She hadn't even felt Francesca shift away from her in the night. She had a feeling it had something to do with her. For the first time in too many years Francesca had slept through the night…it felt amazing to know that was because of her.

"Hmm." Francesca's low hum of appreciation snapped Daisy's attention back to her. She looked down at the younger girl and smiled as her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning baby," Daisy whispered with a smile.

Francesca laid there for a moment giving Daisy the most adorkably confused look she had ever seen. Green eyes shining brighter than Daisy had ever seen pinched shut while their owner scrubbed at her face. Francesca once again opened her eyes and looked at Daisy in a moment of confusion. She barely managed to sit up and look at the bedside clock before flopping back onto the warmth of her sheets.

"What the hell," Francesca groaned before burrowing into Daisy's stomach. The older girl let out a shriek and a bit of laughter as Francesca's hair began to tickle her exposed flesh.

Once Francesca finally settled in she turned over and gave her girlfriend the same confused look she had given her when she woke up. Daisy couldn't help but to grin. Apparently Francesca was one of those confused and barely functioning people after a good night's sleep. Daisy used her thumb and forefinger to smooth out the skin now scrunched up in the middle of Francesca's eyebrows.

"Are you lucid," she joked.

"I think so," Francesca mumbled back...still confused.

"Aww," Daisy cooed before kissing Francesca all over her face and causing the younger girl to release a few lazy chuckles deepened by her sleepy voice. "I think my baby needs some coffee."

Francesca just barely managed to sit up after that before wrapping strong arms around Daisy and bringing her back to lie down on the bed instead of leaning against the headboard. "No…your baby needs more cuddles…and sleep…a shit ton more sleep," she mumbled happily.

Daisy just laughed at her before their eyes connected. Daisy's breath caught in her throat at the look Francesca was giving her. Her eyes were truly brighter than she'd ever remembered seeing them; she supposed they had been slightly clouded by fatigue all this time. Those eyes made her feel loved.

Francesca grinned happily at her girlfriend. She felt amazing right now. She'd spent so long feeling like she had been running on empty, and one night spent sleeping in the bed with this girl left her feeling more rested than she could ever remember being. "How did I get so lucky to have you," she questioned before capturing Daisy's lips. The older girl moaned into the kiss before breaking away much to her girlfriend's displeasure.

"Muh uh," she mumbled with her lips pinched together.

"Are you serious right now," Francesca asked incredulously. "This is the first time we're waking up in the same bed and I just had the best night's sleep ever…yet you're not going to kiss me because of morning breath?"

Daisy nodded her head and made a move to get up.

"Damn that," Francesca growled before snatching Daisy back to her and placing her proper claim on the girl's mouth. Daisy didn't even get to put up a fight as the feeling of Francesca's body blanketing her own completely short circuited her thought process. Once the taller girl had seemingly had her fill she pulled away with a pleased grin that still managed to look a little shy. She bit her lip and hung her head to stare at the pillow her girlfriend was resting on.

"What's wrong Chess," Daisy questioned as she pushed some hair away from the younger girl's face.

"Last night…I um…it's just that…we kind of…shit," Francesca spluttered through before allowing her head to fall on her girlfriends shoulder. "Never mind," she mumbled with a clearly disappointed huff.

Daisy laid there holding her girlfriend to her and frowned at the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling made useless at the moment because of the morning light shinning in through the windows. Francesca had driven her bat-shit putting up those damn things. She'd definitely be more careful when proposing a project to her from now on. "Baby…it's just me you know. You can tell me," Daisy assured as she rubbed Francesca's back.

The younger girl sat up once again biting her lip. Daisy's eyes narrowed on the startling blush that was painting Francesca's body. With their close proximity and the flimsy material of her tank top it was easy to see just how far that blush actually went. "Daze…" Francesca started and stopped again.

Daisy shook her head and giggled. "Oh my God will you stop being such a spaz and spit it out already," she jokingly teased as she pinched her girlfriend's overheated cheeks.

Francesca took in a deep breath as though she were getting ready to deliver a speech to the entire nation. "Last night," she swallowed nervously. "We got…far…or farther than we have been, but we were interrupted," she led slowly; her voice so low that her girlfriend could barely hear her. "I didn't really get to um…uh en-enjoy what was happening when we were…interrupted."

Daisy held her lips together tightly to stop herself from grinning at her girlfriend's embarrassment. She was so cute when she was being so innocent and curious. It was actually kind of hot to see her like this; unsure and nervous.

"So what you're saying is…you're upset because you got tagged out just as you were rounding second?"

Francesca's eyes went wide as she used her hands to support her body now looming over Daisy. She bit her lip again and shook her head in confirmation.

"And I'm guessing you'd like another turn at bat," Daisy teased coquettishly.

Francesca's eyes widened further as her head enthusiastically nodded in the affirmative. Daisy rolled her eyes with a grin before reaching over and taking Francesca's right hand away from the bed and placing it on her stomach.

"Well then swing away."

Francesca stared at her hand for a moment and then at Daisy then back to her hand. She let out a low steadying breath before pushing her hand under her girlfriend's tank top and up the smooth and toned expanse of her skin. She watched the lump that was her hand move upwards as it was hidden under the material. Daisy watched her girlfriend in fascination. Francesca's face and movements were reminiscent of one who'd just discovered buried treasure. She could feel her thrumming with excitement until finally she felt her breast gently engulfed with the strength and softness of that hand.

Daisy's eyes slammed shut as a slight whimper escaped her lips and Francesca froze. After a beat they both looked at each other…neither moving.

"Sooo," Daisy began with a nervous chuckle. "I kind of, sort of, maybe, possibly forgot that I wasn't wearing a bra."

Francesca swallowed audibly. "Yeah…yeah you're definitely not wearing a bra right now."

They kept their eyes on each other's faces, neither girl was sure if the other was uncomfortable with what was going on right now.

_Okay Chess, grow a pair already._Francesca mentally chided.

_You know her Daisy. Stop walking on eggshells around her and just do what you already know she wants. _Daisy commanded herself.

One moment Francesca had finally taken the initiative to give the definitely bare breast in her hand a squeeze and the next Daisy had sat up and removed her shirt altogether.

Francesca sat back on her haunches and finally understood the plight of the average teenage boy; 'cause well ya know…BOOBS!

_Well hello there ladies._Francesca thought.

After a long stretch of silence and Francesca's staring (she seriously hadn't blinked for a while now and her girlfriend was starting to feel a little self-conscious) Daisy finally spoke up. "You okay baby?"

Francesca once again silently nodded her head more frantically than she would like to admit. "Yea…" she cut off as her voice broke on the word. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Yeah…I'm good…I'm…fucking perfect," she finished with a whisper leaving Daisy confused as to whether or not that last part was in regards to Francesca or her very naked chest. Before she could say anything else Francesca had attached their lips again and both of her hands were now taking full advantage of the fact that there wasn't a bearer impeding her progress.

Daisy could not believe that this was happening right now. Now don't get her wrong she most definitely was NOT complaining it was just…well…you know…really hot. Her sexy as fuck girlfriend was playing with her titts and kissing her within an inch of her life.

Francesca really could not be blamed for her actions right now. I mean come on her girl was letting her feel her up…and she was SHIRTLESS! She was really soft, and heavy, and smooth, and awesome. No seriously dude, her girl's boobs were fuckin' awesome and if you didn't agree she'd punch you in the fucking face right now 'cause seriously…fuck this was awesome. She didn't even care that her vocabulary had completely disappeared right now.

_Fuck all that noise. Who needs a vocabulary when you've got a handful of these?_

Francesca's enthusiasm was not lost on Daisy who let out a few whimpers and moans with every touch.

"Fuuuck," Francesca whined as she was once again enticed by that…smell. "Why do you keep doing this," she questioned hotly into Daisy's neck before not so gently biting down. "Why do you keep doing this to me?"

"I'm not…it's not on purpose baby….I…shit…I can't control it." Daisy was barely capable of defending herself because Francesca seemed to be all over the place and she really liked that feeling.

"Don't move," Francesca practically begged.

"Chess what are you…" Daisy cut herself off as her girlfriend's lips and tongue trailed down her twitching stomach. Francesca stopped at the waistband of her girlfriend's pajama bottoms, her forehead pressed firmly against Daisy's abs. She could not take her eyes away from that invisible line. The line she knew she had no business crossing right now. It was so damn hard not to though. It was like resisting coke while on a binge. It took a considerably amount of self-control to stick to the hotly placed kisses and nips to her girlfriend's torso. But she so wanted to cross that line. She bit down and Daisy's hip causing her to cant them upwards.

"Stop," Francesca really begged that time. "Please…please baby, don't move."

Daisy stilled…and you have no idea how hard that was for her to do. She slowly brought her hands to Francesca's head and began messaging her scalp and combing her fingers through the thick locks. She could still feel and hear Francesca's lips at work on her body. She could also feel the younger girl shaking like a leaf against her.

For Francesca this was completely uncharted territory. She wanted to stop or at least a small part of her did. A really tiny, miniscule part; it was the really stupid cock…(no that didn't sound right) twat blocking part that was holding her back. She could admit that it was actually the smart part but it was fucking stupid for keeping her at bay. She could barely control herself right now. It was if she was a dog putting all of her might into testing and breaking the limits of her leash. She couldn't stop herself. The impossibly wide flare of her nostrils and how greedily she was breathing in through them was testament to that.

Last ditch effort.

"Tell me to stop," she begged again.

Daisy shook her head knowing Francesca couldn't see her. She wasn't doing all that well in the self-control department either. "Nooo," she whined pathetically before biting her lip so hard that she could taste blood. "I can't," she panted. "Chess I can't…I want you so bad."

Francesca's head moved lower without her actually giving it permission to. "Please baby." Daisy could hear actual tears in her voice. "Please tell me to stop or I won't." Daisy could now feel a few of those tears on her stomach. "We're not ready for this, but I can't…I don't know what's happening. Tell me to stop please."

Daisy felt tears of frustration and commiseration prick at her eyes as Francesca basically sobbed her need for Daisy to put an end to this. She took a few deep and steadying breaths and just as she felt Francesca's fingers slowly curl into the band of her pajamas and begin to tug she said it. "Stop Francesca," she pat her head to make sure she had her attention. "Stop."

Like a bullet out of a gun Francesca shot backwards off the bed and felt her back slam into one of the bookshelves against the wall. The two girls stared each other down as their chests heaved up and down as they tried to regulate their breathing. Francesca's eyes tracked the movement to her girlfriend's still bare chest. Daisy pulled herself up against the headboard which in hindsight wasn't exactly a good idea.

Francesca could swear Daisy was doing this to her on purpose. Why couldn't she understand that when she moved that she was stirring the air? Her ears felt like they were filled with cotton because the only thing she could hear was her own labored breaths and the steady pounding of her heart. She could smell her and she wanted her. Those were the only two things she knew right now.

Daisy watched as Francesca's eyes went so dark she would swear they were black. Her hands were clenched into fists at her sides. She felt a thrill shoot through her system. She knew she had no reason to be afraid of her, but you try getting stared down the way she was being now and see how confident you feel. Daisy moved to grab her discarded tank top and pulled it back over her head. Once her head was clear of the material she jumped and let out a slight squeak of alarm as she looked right into the eyes of her girlfriend who had way too quickly and quietly found her way back onto the bed and hovering over her, their noses practically touching.

Francesca took in a long and painful sounding shaky breath threw her nose, her darkened eyes never once leaving Daisy's. She spoke in the most eerily calm voice Daisy had ever heard. "Tell me to get away from you. Tell me to get off the bed. Tell me to go in the training room and close the door. After that go in the bathroom and clean yourself up."

There was a very large part of the older girl that wanted to test Francesca. Her girlfriend looked like she was starving and all she really wanted to do was feed her. They both breathed heavily as they stared each other down.

"Get…get away from me," Daisy's shaky voice started.

Francesca slowly slid backwards on the bed.

"Get off…the bed."

Francesca felt her feet hit the floor.

"Go in the training room…and close the door."

Francesca slowly backed out of the room her eyes never once leaving her girlfriend still sitting on the bed. She reached the divider to the TV room and reached up to grab the sliding door with a shaky hand. Standing in the doorway she couldn't force herself to move.

"Chessie…baby, go now," Daisy commanded with a bit more conviction. Her head was starting to clear away the fog and with her more reasonable eyes she could see that her girl was really struggling right now. It was like she was literally fighting her own body for control. She actually started to feel bad as she watched tears of frustration start to fall in earnest down Francesca's cheeks. "Francesca," she commanded more firmly. The younger girl's grip tightened on the door to an almost painful degree. "Go in the training room, and close the door."

Francesca slammed the room divider so hard a few things from the shelf above her work desk fell down and onto the floor and her computer monitors shook and teetered almost falling over. Daisy shot up from the bed and darted into the bathroom before closing and locking the door.

Both girls stood at the barrier separating them resting their foreheads and sweaty palms on the offending object.

"This is going to be a serious problem," Daisy mused with a laugh even though she couldn't tell if she actually found anything about the situation to be funny.

"Why does everything have to be so fucking hard," Francesca cried before pounding an angry fist against the door. On top of everything else now she can't even make out with her girl without turning into some sex crazed animal. What if one day Daisy told her to stop and she couldn't? What if she hurt her?

For the first time in her life she saw her condition as the disease everyone else said it was; she was disgusted with herself.

Francesca turned and slid down the glass door of her training room. She grimaced as she landed on her ass and felt a very uncomfortable sensation in her underwear. She rolled her eyes. This was new. "And then there's that."

* * *

><p>Daisy couldn't help but to blush when she entered the kitchen and was greeted by the expectant faces of her girlfriend's parents. It was like they just knew what had gone on upstairs. Then again if that were the case Natalia would probably be attacking her with the skillet she was washing right now.<p>

"Hi," Daisy lamely greeted. What was she supposed to say? She'd been snuck into the house in the middle of the night and slept in bed with their daughter. She'd just let her fondle her boobs!

"Good morning Daisy," Natalia greeted her with a smile before returning her attention to the sink. "Breakfast is in the oven; I'm sure it's pretty obvious which plate is yours."

Daisy stood there completely flabbergasted. She wasn't going to accuse her of attempting to seduce her daughter?

Olivia watched Daisy with a knowing smile. That blush didn't come from nowhere. She doubted they went very far, but something had definitely changed if Daisy's face was any indication.

"Never play poker kid," Olivia snorted into her final glass of coffee of the morning. Daisy's blush deepened, completely understanding Olivia's jab.

The teenager went to the oven and eyed the plates inside. There were three and only one of them was loaded with a reasonable amount of food…obviously that one was hers. She pulled it out and her stomach instantly began to growl at the spread. She grabbed a fork from the dish rack and sat down at the table trying desperately not to pay attention to the looks Olivia kept throwing her way. She was sure the woman was just trying to fuck with her…well it was working.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Natalia hurried to the fridge and pulled out a covered bowl of fruit and sat it on the table. She returned to the appliance and retrieved the orange juice and two glasses. "There you go."

Natalia returned to the sink and Daisy sat staring at her with her fork paused halfway to her mouth. What dimension did she wake up in? She shook herself out of her stupor.

"Thank you Natalia."

The older woman just hummed happily in acknowledgement.

Daisy risked looking to Olivia in question. Olivia just winked at her and returned to her morning paper. Well then…that cleared that right up didn't it? Francesca came into the kitchen moments later and couldn't even look at Daisy. That didn't stop her entire body from turning red though. Olivia almost bit her tongue with how hard she was trying not to laugh.

"Morning Ma," Francesca greeted Natalia with a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning Mom," she greeted Olivia with a kiss to the top of her head before moving on to the oven and grabbing her two heaping plates of food. "This looks awesome," she complimented.

She sat down across from Daisy, gave the older girl one look, turned beet red, and looked down at her food before beginning to shovel it down. Daisy just sighed in frustration. She could already tell that guilty conscious of hers was starting to eat at Francesca for what happened upstairs. Who doesn't lose control in the heat of the moment every now and then? Francesca needed to start giving herself more credit. Maybe that was the real reason why it was so hard for her to trust people…she didn't even trust herself.

The two girls ate silently. Daisy barely taking her eyes off of Francesca, not even to insure that her food actually made it to her mouth and Francesca pointedly fixing her gaze on her food and newspaper Olivia had slid over to her. Olivia watched the girls and frowned a little. Something wasn't quite right.

"So you girls do know that after you get done eating that we're going to discuss why it was that Daisy spent the night last night without permission," Natalia turned and addressed the teens with a smile. Shit like that would probably freak anyone that wasn't family the hell out. She was happy and pissed at the same time and it showed. How was that even possible?

The two mothers watched as both girls began to eat a little slower. Natalia narrowed her eyes at that.

"Oh come one it can't be that bad," Olivia encouraged.

Their eating slowed down considerably.

"Or maybe it is."

Cont'd in next post...


	63. Awesome part duex

Natalia cut Francesca off mid-sentence. "I'm sorry, but exactly where were your hands?"

Daisy and Francesca shared a nervous look across the table. Francesca sighed and dropped her head to the table, her forehead connecting with an audible bang.

"It's a good thing you have such a hard head," Olivia teased.

"Oh Chess are you okay," Natalia worried.

"Baby you're going to hurt yourself," Daisy chided.

Olivia just rolled her eyes.

"To answer your question," Francesca started with her head still firmly planted face down on the table. "Daisy's hands were…down the back of my shorts." Natalia's head whipped to the older girl. Francesca's head popped up from the table. "But totally above the underwear," she clarified.

"Okay, see not that bad honey," Olivia said trying to placate her lover.

"And your hands," Natalia urged, completely ignoring Olivia.

"Well one of them was holding me up on the bed."

"And the other hand," Natalia growled in a tone clearing saying 'do not play with me right now.'

"Up her shirt, but over the bra."

Natalia's eye began twitching as Olivia offered her daughter up a high five. "Hot damn, your first boob grab," Olivia teased. Francesca eyed her mother's upraised hand wearily. Olivia kept urging for the action to be completed by way of waving her hand in her face so Francesca just obliged the high-five and shrunk down in her seat as Natalia and Daisy glared at her for it.

"Olivia Spencer-Rivera," Natalia chided hotly. They had their names changed legally due to the legal ramifications with their company.

"What," Olivia shoulders raised in question. "You telling me you didn't feel the least bit proud of yourself after you copped your first feel?"

Natalia spluttered intelligibly as Francesca and Daisy vacillated between being uncomfortable (it was a no brainer that event had happened between the two women sitting at the table with them) and being highly amused with Natalia's embarrassment.

Olivia gave Natalia a chance to collect herself by way of continuing the questioning. "Okay so. Harley, Mindy, and Marina walk in on the two of you making out and then what happened?"

Francesca made a strange garbled sound in the back of her throat before once again banging her head on the table and leaving it there.

"Chess," Both Natalia and Daisy questioned her if she were okay.

Ignoring the concern she spoke up from her position. "The only reason I'm even going to say this is because I don't want the two of you to walk into the inevitable conversation without knowing everything that happened."

Daisy sighed in embarrassment and covered her face with her hands; she might as well be the one to tell the tale of her own horror. "Chess…moved to get off of me and by mistake her knee kind of…pressed. I couldn't help but respond…verbally."

Natalia look appalled while Olivia broke out into a fit of hysterical laughter. Both Francesca and Daisy slid down further in their seats. Natalia crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her fiancé while she continued to laugh.

"Wait, wait, wait," Olivia chuckled while waving her hands around in a stop motion. "You're telling me that you…" she laughed. "By mistake…" another laugh. "And then she…" full on belly roll.

Daisy just buried her head in her arms on the table while Francesca began to scowl at the place-mat in front of her.

"I'm glad to see you find this situation to be so amusing," Natalia deadpanned.

The sound of that particular tone of voice sobered Olivia up real quick.

"Well you know sweetie just…trying to lighten the mood," she lamely defended.

"Right," Natalia nodded in warning. "So girls please continue and I want every detail."

"Shit," Daisy mumbled. Of course Olivia and Natalia heard it.

Francesca looked to her moms. "Harley freaked out, started yelling at me to get out, Mindy and Marina tried to get her to calm down, she-uh Daisy freaked out because she kept yelling at me to leave…"

"Pause," Natalia put up her hand. "Rewind back to 'she-uh' and continue with that frame of thought."

Francesca and Daisy both shared a look. Daisy shrugged her shoulders to be completely honest at this point in time she no longer cared. Someone needed to tell her it wasn't okay to call her girlfriend such things…who better than the girl's own mothers? Francesca rolled her eyes knowing exactly where her girlfriend was going with this.

Still she wasn't going to lie straight to their faces so…here goes.

"So yeah, they were trying to calm her down…"

"Mindy and Marina," Olivia interjected in question.

"Yes. And then Harley said…"

Natalia didn't really like where all this hesitation was going. "What did she say Francesca?"

"She said 'How can I calm down when my daughter is letting this psychotic little slut fondle her?'" Francesca's eyes slammed shut as she cringed waiting for the fallout from that little tid bit.

She was met with complete silence. She opened her eyes and looked across the table first.

It was tactically safer; it didn't make her a pussy or anything so shut it.

Daisy's eyes were frantically shifting from left to right, ping-ponging back and forth between her moms in a look of abject fear. Okay so Daisy could admit that maybe that wasn't the greatest idea ever. Francesca risked a look at Natalia; her jaw was clenched so tightly she was sure her mama was grinding down on her teeth. Her eyes were narrowed dangerously and she looked like she was a second away from completely flipping her shit. She couldn't exactly decipher the look Olivia had on her face…the only thing that could come remotely close to it would be to best describe it as saying 'PISSED THE FUCK OFF!

"Continue," Olivia growled out as she and Natalia engaged in a rather intense staring contest.

Quickly as not to get their heads ripped of the girls took turns replaying the rest of the night to the two women. Once they were done they sat in silence and watched in both fear and fascination as Olivia and Natalia continued to stare each other down.

After a few tense moments Francesca noticed a barely there twitch; a slight upturn of her mom's lips that could possibly be considered a grin. Natalia then tilted her head slightly to the side and pursed her lips.

"You're wearing your pie making face," Natalia spoke plainly.

"I am," Olivia answered back in the same dry tone.

Another tense silence.

"Fine," Natalia announced as though the two had just gotten done discussing things. Both girls knew that in all reality the actually had been doing just that. "Daisy," Natalia acknowledged while placing careful eyes on her daughter. "We're going to go by your cousin's later in the day and get some more of your things…you will be staying with us for the foreseeable future."

Daisy's eyes bugged out of her head in disbelief as she gaped at Natalia. Her attention was quickly stolen as Olivia spoke. "We'll also be having a…discussion with Harley about a few things."

"Okay," Daisy mumbled. How the hell did Francesca know they'd agree?

Olivia smirked and bit the inside of her cheek as she looked at her daughter and waved in Natalia's direction. "Well sweetie, go on…appease your mother."

Francesca sighed. "We will not have sex in the house," she delivered completely monotone.

Natalia narrowed her eyes.

"We will not have sex on the property," Francesca amended.

Natalia opened her mouth not wanting to agree to those carefully crafted terms either.

"Angelica," Olivia called carefully. "If Daisy wasn't now staying here don't you think they still would find a way to…well you know?"

Natalia sighed and threw her head back.

"We have to trust them at some point to be responsible. I really don't think they'll be rushing into anything. Will you girls," Olivia questioned.

They both shook their heads in the absolute negative. As far as Francesca was concerned if what happened upstairs was any indication of any future sexually charged interactions they probably wouldn't be doing the deed until they were in their thirties. It had honestly scared the shit out of her. Daisy would always only do what her girlfriend was comfortable with.

Natalia smacked her lips in annoyance. "Okay," she started while reaching over and grabbing Francesca's hand, effectively getting her attention. "As long as you wait until you're ready, and you've had an honest conversation together about your expectations, and…"

Natalia then began to list of a number of things the two should consider before they decided to become 'intimate.' Natalia really couldn't bring herself to say the word 'sex' at the moment. She was still completely freaked out at the idea.

"…and not in the car," she finished.

Daisy snorted as Francesca rolled her eyes, but quickly covered it up with a scandalized look pointed in Olivia's direction. Natalia's eyes swiveled to Olivia in warning.

"That wasn't even me!" The high pitch complaint came rather quickly. Natalia narrowed her eyes before returning her attention to her daughter.

Olivia mimed a throat slitting to a silently giggling Daisy.

After a few more mortifying moments spent at the kitchen table the girl's released a sigh of relief once the two women made their leave.

"Be ready to go in an hour girls," Natalia called behind her.

"Aw man."

"Shit."

Rafe, Ava, and Emma chose that moment to walk into the house through the back door. They walked through the mud room and smiled at the two sitting at the table.

"Chessie!" Emma launched herself into her sister's arms.

"Hey Monkey. You have fun at your dad's," Francesca asked truly interested in the answer. This of course was the beginning of a very long and animated conversation between the two.

Rafe and Ava watched Daisy watch their sister with matching grins. She was so damn smitten.

All Daisy could think of was how awesome of a mother her girlfriend would be one day.

One day in the distant future of course.

* * *

><p>Daisy and Natalia sat impatiently in the cars waiting for their significant others. Daisy was nervously twiddling her thumbs against the bottom of her steering wheel while Natalia took the more agitated route of huffing and looking back at the house every few seconds. She really didn't want to be accused of losing her religion today, but Harley needed to understand the finer points of talking to other people's children. Not calling her daughter a 'slut' being the most prominent aspect in learning that lesson. Natalia can admit that she's had some harsh words for Daisy, but she can proudly say that she never once crossed that line.<p>

Meanwhile in the FOL…

"What's up Chess, our women are getting impatient." Olivia could see the two twitching and fiddling around in the cars from the window.

Francesca scuffed the toe of her shoe on the floor and scratched the back of her neck. "I was wondering if I could talk to you later about something."

Olivia's Momdar pinged instantly at her daughters tone and demeanor. "Is everything okay sweetie?"

Francesca looked up at her with teary eyes much to her mother's alarm. "I almost lost control. I don't even know what happened. I've never been in this position before…I don't want to hurt her mom," Francesca cried before burying herself in Olivia's arms.

Olivia took a moment to be confused as she hugged her sobbing daughter. "Shh, shh, calm down Chess. Come on sweetie tell me what's wrong," Olivia coaxed Francesca away from her and instantly began wiping away the girl's tears with the pads of her thumbs.

Francesca sniffled and looked down in shame. "This morning we were…doing stuff," she led.

Olivia nodded slowly. "Elucidate," she ordered softly.

"My as you call it 'first boob grab,'" she stated using air quotes with her fingers. "Was waylaid by shewhoshallnotbenamed…"

Olivia couldn't help but to let out a bark of laughter at that.

"So Daisy was being accommodating, but then she took off her shirt. I mean we were fine but I guess my enthusiasm led to certain…complications," she tried to lead her mom without having to actually explain.

"Complications?" Olivia rolled the word around slowly. What the hell does that mean?

Francesca huffed and stomped her foot in frustration before casting her eyes down to the floor. "She was feeling decidedly…amorous and I could…I could smell her okay?"

"Oh…OHHHHH." Olivia rubbed her forehead wearily. Maybe she wasn't cut out to play the role of the proud father after all; she was starting to feel a little queasy all of a sudden.

"The same thing happened last night. It's why I didn't hear them before they came barging into the room. I just got so lost in her Mom; it literally felt like nothing else existed outside of her. But this morning…I don't even know how to explain what happened to me." The desperation in her voice was not lost on Olivia. "I couldn't stop myself. The only thing I could concentrate on was how she felt and the way she…smelled."

"Well honey I understand that maybe you're not comfortable with that aspect of your relationship yet, but I don't really see what the big deal is." Olivia knew that eventually Francesca would spit it out, but she was hoping that happened before Natalia started abusing the car horn.

"No Mom you don't get it," Francesca said close to tears. "I literally COULDN'T stop. I had to beg her to tell me to stop. Even then she moved and I basically pounced on her all over again. It took everything in me to warn her to make me leave the room."

"Oh honey," Olivia reached for her only to have Francesca snatch away.

"Why are you worried about me right now? What if I hadn't stopped Mom? That's fucking sick! I can't do that to her."

"Okay stop right now," Olivia commanded hotly while gripping Francesca's forearms. "You would never do something like that so don't you dare go there. You know as well as I do that you are not that type of person no matter whatever is going on with your condition right now. Besides I highly doubt Daisy was protesting."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better," Francesca questioned with a completely unimpressed look.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Look all I'm saying is we'll figure it out. Maybe it has something to do with pheromones or some other scientific whatever that I know nothing about, the point I'm trying to make here is that you'll get through this." Olivia took Francesca's cheeks in her grasp. "You will get through this. We'll figure it out okay?"

"Okay," Francesca agreed through tears before allowing her mother to pull her back in for a much needed hug.

"Oh Chessie," Olivia sighed as she held her daughter. Once the two broke apart Olivia helped her dry her eyes and look less like she'd just spent the last few minutes crying. "I love you." It was stated so simply…as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Francesca beamed. "I love you too Mom."

"Now bring your ass girlie…we have to go defeat the dark lord."

"Does that make me Harry?"

"I guess so. I want to be Dumbledore."

"It helps that he was a homo."

"Sure does."

* * *

><p>Daisy and Francesca moved silently and efficiently as they packed up her things from her room. They shared quite a few worried glances during their task. It was really quiet downstairs…that couldn't be a good thing. Francesca just wanted to get her baby out of here. Harley hadn't been all that warm when they showed up. She knew it was hurting her girl.<p>

Francesca hefted three big duffle bags over her head and positioned them so that she could carry them more comfortably; supporting their weight on her back. She picked up a box that she knew Daisy wouldn't be able to carry and looked around the room. "Is that everything Daze?"

Daisy finished folding a box closed and looked over at Francesca. "God baby you're not my personal pack mule," she chided.

"Yeah but you get all hot and bothered when I flex so…" Francesca trailed off with a laugh as she easily dodged the stuffed animal launched at her head. Francesca maneuvered her foot under the toy and skillfully kicked it up into the air so that it landed on the box she was carrying.

Daisy rolled her eyes and checked under the bed. Satisfied that nothing was under it she then lifted her mattress and grabbed a few things from underneath it. "Now I have everything."

"Ooh what's in those?" It was engrained in every teenager that things hidden under the mattress tended to be pretty juicy.

"Um…just my journal and some other stuff," Daisy trailed off a little embarrassed.

"Can I see," Francesca poked.

"No you cannot." The firmness of her voice only helped to further peak the younger girl's curiosity.

"You wrote about me in there didn't you," Francesca guessed with a grin.

"…"

"Thought so."

Daisy huffed as she jammed her journal into the large tote bag she was carrying causing Francesca to pout; it would have been easier for her to snoop if Daisy had put it in one of the boxes. The older girl then shouldered the last duffel and picked up the last box. She rolled her eyes at how light they were compared to the one's Francesca was carrying. "We can go now."

"After you beautiful." Francesca stepped back and allowed Daisy to pass her. The shorter girl paused and leaned up, angling her body so that she could deposit a quick yet thorough and appreciative kiss to now familiar lips.

"Thank you Francesca."

"You don't have to thank me. I like taking care of you," Francesca stated shyly as she shrugged her shoulders and looked down at the box in her hand.

_Bashful Francesca is so fucking adorable. _Daisy thought. "All the more reason for me to be grateful," Daisy countered before walking out the room, Francesca hot on her heels.

"Please be careful going down those stairs," Francesca called in front of her.

Daisy just smiled and continued down.

Olivia just barely held her tongue as she watched Harley give her daughter the death glare as she followed Daisy out of the door.

"Don't forget you have to help your brother at the butcher's, and your sisters will probably need some help with the decorations. We'll be back to help finish up," Natalia called after Francesca.

"No problem Mama."

The three women sat in silence after the door closed. They watched each other carefully…the sound of car doors slamming and Daisy's car pulling off broke the spell.

"Having a party," Harley questioned, not all that interested in the answer.

Natalia smiled congenially. "We're taking over for Rick this year. Didn't you get the email?"

Olivia managed to keep a straight face as Harley began to look even more put off than before.

"Look I don't know what you two think this little meeting will accomplish, but I am not going to be made to feel guilty about protecting my daughter. Clearly she needs it."

"That's funny…I mean correct me if I'm wrong but hasn't it been our daughter that has been protecting Daisy as of late? Unless of course that bullet wound was just a figment of my imagination," Olivia growled. Natalia placed a steadying hand on Olivia's thigh and squeezed. Olivia felt her ire lesson as Harley's eyes narrowed at the action.

"Right and I'm just supposed to forget the fact that she attacked one man and killed another that same day?"

"Who the hell in this town hasn't tried to kill Edmund Winslow at one point? She just did what everyone else has been trying to accomplish for years," Olivia pointed out.

"And you're okay with your fifteen year old taking lives," Harley argued back hotly.

"No not at all, but someone's life was going to end. Would you have preferred that Francesca just stood back and let that son of a bitch have his way? Cause' I gotta tell ya if she had, not only would your daughter be dead, but your nephew and my niece would be in the hands of that psychopath right now. Locking him up has done nothing but piss him off more. He would have gotten out and tried again. He had to be put down."

"And Phoenix or Francesca…whatever the hell her name is, was just the person to do it right?"

"I didn't see you doing a damn thing about it!"

"Why the hell does she have those weapons in the first place?! What fifteen year old girl is capable of that shit!? How does she have the FBI in her back pocket?!"

"That is none of your damn business Cooper!"

At this point Olivia and Harley were screaming at each other. Natalia was honestly surprised that they hadn't jumped up from their seats and started throwing blows. Natalia couldn't help but to feel smug about the fact that if it did come to that Olivia would beat the shit out of Harley with very little effort. If only she knew.

_I'm getting way too violent lately. I should probably work on that. _Natalia thought before shouting to get the two battling women's attention. "HEY!"

The lack of shouting left a ringing in their ears.

"This…" she gestured between the two women, "…is not helping. We came here to talk about our girls, and what went on here last night."

Harley snorted sarcastically and folded her arms over her chest. "What happened last night was that your kid was taking advantage of mine."

Olivia started laughing. "Oh if only you knew Harley. You should really pay attention to the way Daisy looks at her. Have you ever seen a starving man eye a full table spread? If it were up to Daisy they would have done the deed months ago."

"That is not true. Anyone who looks at that girl can tell that she is a bad influence."

"Oh please Harley," Natalia cut in. "How many times has Daisy been to juvie?"

"That has nothing to do with the fact that Phoenix wants to take their relationship to a place it has no business going."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean," Olivia questioned hotly. She really truly hoped she was wrong about the feeling she was getting.

"It means they shouldn't be sleeping together."

"Well they're not!" Natalia was getting tired of this shit.

"How do you know?"

"Our daughter doesn't lie to us. I know it's a foreign concept seeing as how your relationship with your child is well…what it is," Natalia jibed.

"And this coming from the woman whose son shot the DA?"

"This coming from the woman who helped my son flee the country?"

"I did that for Gus."

"Doesn't change the facts though does it?" Natalia sat back on the sofa with a disgusted huff and looked to Olivia.

"Look I really don't give a damn about whatever the hell it is you're harping on Harley. The point of the matter is you have to respect the fact that Phoenix is someone else's child; the same way we've been respecting that fact about Daisy. We have never and would never speak to her the way you spoke to our daughter last night. I don't appreciate being told at the breakfast table that a grown woman is throwing such vial remarks in my child's direction. That shit will NOT be happening again."

Harley chuckled darkly and shook her head. She stood up and began to pace the room. "There is nothing you or anyone else can say that will make me believe that kid is a virgin, which means I am WELL within my rights to point it out when she's gallivanting around with my daughter. "

"Harley," Natalia growled. "I suggest you keep your mouth shut about shit you don't understand," the dangerous timber of her voice alerted Olivia to the fact that she might have to be quick about holding her lover back.  
>"Oh so I was right then?"<p>

"Only in the most technical sense," Natalia growled again.

Harley felt smug until Natalia shot up from her seat and stormed into her personal space. The two stood nose to nose with Olivia hovering watchfully just behind Natalia. "When my child wasn't even old enough to know about the evil in this world she was taken advantage of and left for dead by not one but four men, who I hope one day will slowly rot in hell. So when you call my baby girl a 'slut' to her face it grates at a part of me that you do not want to become acquainted with. Imagine how you would feel carrying that around with you since you were eight years old and to have people who know nothing about what you've been through throwing your deepest insecurities in your face just because they feel as though they have the right to. She may have played it off because she was concentrating on Daisy, but I know it hurt her. So from this point on if you ever call her by anything other than her name we are going to have a SERIOUS problem," Natalia grit out through clenched teeth. It honestly surprised Harley at how dead serious she knew Natalia was right now. "Do I make myself clear?"

Natalia took a step back not really expecting an answer and found herself grateful for the steadying presence of her lover against her back. Olivia rubbed her hands up and down Natalia's arms before lightly pulling her away from a gob smacked Harley.

"I…I'm sorry." Harley shook her head feeling more than a little ashamed of herself. "I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't know Harley. What the hell have you done to learn anything about her other than the fact that you don't want her with Daisy," Olivia questioned hotly. "Your problem is that you're bringing your own personal shit into their relationship and neither of them deserves it."

"Fuck you Olivia," Harley snapped back.

"Sorry but, whiney little bitch isn't my type. Like I'd want your boney ass anyway," Olivia fired off snidely.

"Who the hell do you think you are," Harley's voice dropped considerably.

Olivia narrowed in on that…shit…she was right, and she had a feeling that Daisy had already figured it out. "Me? I'm Olivia Fucking Spencer-Rivera; known the world over for kicking ass and not caring enough to take down names. Who the hell are you other than irrelevant, bitch?"

Harley laughed darkly. "You two didn't waste any fucking time did you? Was fighting over Gus just foreplay for you two?"

"And there it is," Natalia crowed while pointing an accusing finger in the other woman's direction. "Go ahead Harley. Say what it is you're really pissed off about instead of tossing your baggage onto my daughter's shoulders!"

"Like you fucking care Natalia! You don't care because you have everything you could possibly want don't you? You got the house, the readymade family, hell you even upgraded to a bigger and better ring! Tell me something, how long after Gus died did you two start shacking up? Did you at least wait for his body to go cold?"

SMACK!

Harley's head whipped to the side as Olivia brought her hand back wanting nothing more than to give the bitch another one. Harley's hand shot up to her face as stinging pain began radiating through her entire face. She could taste blood on her lip; clearly it had been busted.

Where the hell did this bitch learn to slap like that? Had she spent all of her free time watching Dynasty reruns or something?

"You know NOTHING of what we went through when Gus died," Olivia seethed. "Natalia was KILLING herself trying to juggle handling Rafe, paying the bills, watching over Emma, and taking care of the spiteful-vindictive-ungrateful bitch who ended up with her husband's heart. By the way…she did an amazing fucking job at it too! How do you think I felt waking up every morning to his heart beating in my chest? It wasn't easy for ANY of us. You're the one who pussied out and ran away from home when the pain got to be too much, while the rest of us had to stay here and live with the fall out of losing him. You ran away to picturesque Greece while we had to remember his face or the sound of his voice every time we turned a street corner. You're not the one who cringed on the inside when you realized your daughter owned a motorcycle because you couldn't help but to remember how you got to be the one standing here and not him. So yes Natalia has EVERYTHING she fucking wants besides our son's father here with him, and she fucking deserves it ALL! Not because life just works that way, but because she worked her ass off for it! Natalia got to keep his son, I got to keep his heart, but we all know it was you who got his love. Why can't that be enough for you?"

Olivia turned and stormed off towards the kitchen door. "I'm done talking to this bitch." She gave Harley a parting glare. "You're daughter is a fucking dyke Harley…deal with it and move the hell on. It's 2009 for God's sake."

The sound of the door slamming behind her knocked Natalia out of her stupor. She wiped the tears from her eyes not caring that Harley could see them and addressed the other woman.

"Obviously we will be hosting the 4th of July barbecue this year. We're not going to be petty about this and stop you from coming. But do know that if you bring any of your shit to our home and around our children you'll look back on that slap with fond memories."

Natalia picked up their bags and calmly made her way to the door Olivia had just stormed out of. She turned back just as her fiancé had and left Harley with a few parting words. "When bad things happen to us…the world doesn't stop spinning the way we feel it should. Everything doesn't screech to a halt to wait for us to catch up. The world keeps going – telling us to keep living because that's the only choice we have. Our only sin is that we kept living Harley. You really should give it a try. I'm sure that's what Nicky would have wanted for you...he would have wanted it for all of us. I trust what you've learned of my daughter today will be held in the strictest confidence."

* * *

><p>Natalia sat in the passenger seat of Olivia's SUV and gave her lover a few more minutes of silence to collect herself. Finally Olivia released the death grip she'd had on the steering wheel since pulling out of Marina's driveway.<p>

"How many Hail Mary's do you think I've accumulated these last few days?"

Olivia chuckled thankful for Natalia lightening the mood. "At least a couple hundred." She looked over at Natalia and bit the inside of her cheek. "You did that thing you do didn't you?"

Natalia sighed. "If you're referring to my penchant for being the bigger person than yes…I did that thing I do."

Olivia grit her teeth. "So I'm guessing I shouldn't be surprised if she shows her face tomorrow?"

"No you shouldn't."

"Awesome," Olivia hissed sarcastically.

* * *

><p>"Wow…sounds pretty intense. You don't think she'll actually show up do you," Doris questioned her best-friend as they sipped their drinks at the bar. Ladies Night didn't hold the same pull it once did over her, but it was still nice to have an escape without having to worry about some dumb ass man harassing her over drinks. It was still pretty early in the night which meant she had plenty of time to catch up with Blake at home and have a little fun.<p>

"Doris this is a Cooper we're talking about here. No offense to Buzz but his bloodline has left much to be desired. I can only think of two of them that I can deal with on a regular basis and he's one of them."

"And the other let my niece round second."

Olivia chuckled pitifully into her drink. "Daisy seems to think she knows how to solve Chess' control problem."

"You know at first glance your girl makes synesthesia seem like the most awesome disease on the planet. Dig a little deeper and you have a shit storm on your hands. Did she tell you how?"

Olivia shook her head. "She assured me that it wasn't anything dangerous, detrimental to her health, or something that will make Francesca extremely uncomfortable. Daisy is the one that has to deal with her when she's like that so I figure she'd have a pretty good idea on how to help her. Short of keeping them apart…"  
>"'Cause that would end so well."<p>

Olivia continued while ignoring Doris. "I'm kind of stumped. It's not like we can take her to get checked out."

"Hmm. She hates doctors and hospitals and has already had her condition recorded as one of the most advanced cases in the world. Yeah I really don't think that would be a good idea."

"You know you are just full of help right now."

"Why thank you. I do try. So how'd it feel," Doris asked cheekily as she sipped her cocktail.

"How did what feel?"

"Finally slapping that bitch of course."

Olivia burst out laughing causing a few women to turn their attention to the pair at the bar before returning to what they were doing. They all knew there wasn't a point in approaching either of them. Doris was head over heels for Blake and Olivia was so damn whipped she'd sooner cut off her hand than to touch anyone else. The good ones were always taken.

It was funny how people didn't realize they became two of the good ones because the ones who now held claim over them actually put in the work to get them there.

Go figure.

"Honestly…it felt a little hollow. I mean at first it felt amazing. It was only a matter of time before she thought to go after Natalia thinking she was an easy target…"

"Worst mistake a sad sack could make."

Olivia smirked. "So I'm glad I got the chance to smack a little sense into her before she tried. It would have been nice if I lost my cool for a different reason though. That shit wasn't okay Doris." Olivia looked to her friend with sadness. "To think that used to be me saying all that crap to Natalia. How the hell did she even put up with me?"

"Oh now don't go crying into your drink and ruin a perfectly good martini. We both know you two were meant for each other. If it wasn't for all that fighting you two would have never had the respect you have for each other now and you definitely wouldn't have realized how compatible you two are."

"How do you figure?"

"Well think about it…whose buttons have you pressed as viciously and vigorously as you did Natalia's?"

"Hmm," Olivia hummed as she stared off into space with a pleased look on her face while playing with her olive stick in her mouth.

"Oh God, really Liv? For once get your mind out of the gutter and come up for air. We have cookies."

"Oh but Talia's muffin is so much better."

"I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit."

"Please we are sexy as hell together and you know it. And to answer your question I have never fucked with anyone as badly as I did Natalia. Which is saying something considering…"

"My point exactly. Most people wouldn't have been able to withstand five minutes of your best vitriol let only months and months of it without either offing themselves or shooting you in the face…repeatedly"

"True," Olivia conceded as she sucked an olive off of the stick.

"And she gave just as good as she got."

"Yeah she did," Olivia mused proudly.

Doris chuckled at Olivia's ridiculousness. "And come on; name all the people who could possibly get you to do something you were dead set against doing…that aren't your children."

"Well let's see there's Natalia and…Natalia," came Olivia's smartass reply.

"So you see it's simple. You two were destined to either kill each other or come together and inflict your joint brand of crazy on the rest of us lay folk."

"You make it sound like we're running an empire hell bent on world domination."

"Have you taken stock of your family and its holdings as of late? One of your kids is a friggin mad genius capable of pretty much anything, another one is sure to be her little protégé and is already too damn smart for her own good, and the two oldest are probably the most bull headed, stubborn, jackasses since their mother…"

"Watch it."

"Who by the way are like rabid dogs with a bone once they get a hold of something – they aren't lacking in the intelligence department either. You live in the most unassuming fortress I've ever seen. Then there's you and Natalia and Spencer-Rivera Enterprises. What about that doesn't scream global take over?"

"Well when you put it like that we sound like a bunch of crazy people with a very disturbing and specific agenda."

"Or the Roman Empire."

"I like that better."

"It's all about perspective my friend."

* * *

><p>"Took you long enough."<p>

Francesca rolled her eyes and looked around to make sure no one was watching them. "Some things came up. Did you get it?"

"'Did I get it' she asks me. This aint my first rodeo buddy."

"Of course what was I thinking?" Francesca smirked as the other person opened up the back of the delivery van they had been driving.

Francesca peeked inside and smiled.

"Eggs Benedict anyone?"

"I think I kind of love you," Francesca mused as the other person grabbed the package and threw it over their shoulder.

"Of course you do, I'm awesome like that."

The two moved swiftly to the back of the church from the parking lot and moved down to the basement. Francesca led the way to the door to the rarely used storage room that was conveniently tucked away into the back corner of the basement where people never ventured. Francesca unlocked the padlock from the door with the key Ray had given her and moved inside. She turned on the light and closed the door behind her accomplice.

Francesca pulled the sturdy medal chair she'd found down there the other day out of the corner and kicked it to the center of the room. Her accomplice dropped the 'package' none to gently down in it. The two worked quickly and quietly to tie it down to the chair. Francesca held out her hand and was given the high powered drill and braces her accomplice had in their backpack. She then affixed the braces to each leg of the chair before drilling them into the floor; effectively making it so the chair couldn't move an inch.

He'd make less noise that way.

Francesca stood back and watched as the hood was pulled off of his head. She eyed him for a few silent moments and smacked her lips in distain.

"Wake him up for me will you?"

"But of course," was followed up with a mock bow and a grin.

SMACK!

"WAKE UP BITCH!"

"We are in a church you know…thought I'd point that out, just in case the steeple and stain glass windows weren't enough indication for you."

"It's a good thing I don't subscribe to any form of your beliefs then isn't it?"

"Keep telling yourself that." Francesca huffed in annoyance and put her hands on her hips. "What the hell did you give him anyway? He's out like a light."

"You just said the 'hell' word in a church," her accomplice accused cheekily.

"It's totally in the bible."

"Anywho…I actually didn't give him anything. I did give him a good thump on the noggin though. Figured it was as far as you'd let me get with him…couldn't help myself after you told me what's the what."

Francesca calmly walked over to her prisoner and leaned down. She gave him a speculative glance before rearing back and…

SMACK!

Spluttering and groaning filled the room.

"See…you can fix anything if you hit it hard enough."

"Unless of course it's fragile."

"Semantics."

The two moved back and smiled as wide terrified eyes focused in on them. Sounds of alarm and possibly cries for help followed soon after. Good thing he was gagged then.

Francesca took a few steps forward and knelt down in front of the man. She rested her forearms on her bent knees and laced her fingers together while she studied him.

"Did you honestly believe that I was that stupid," she questioned with narrowed eyes and tilted her head. "To think this all could have been avoided. I was actually prepared to be lenient with you. I mean you are in a very difficult position. But then…" she looked off to the side and shook her head before bringing her gaze back to the bound man. "Then you had to go and be stupid. So now…I'm just going to concentrate on the fact that you put yourself in this position and do what I have to."

She stood and delivered a punch to his face causing the man to begin to bleed from his nose and wail in pain. She was pleased to see he'd popped a blood vessel in his eye.

Her accomplice mock winced and hissed. "Now that had to hurt."

"I want you to remember something. You deserve everything that happens to you from this point on and then some," she hissed in his face. "Luckily for you there are still a few days worth of sand in your hour glass. Or maybe not so lucky considering the fact that my friend over here," Francesca hiked her thumb behind her back.

Her accomplice waved happily. "Hi I'll be your jailer for the foreseeable future."

"As I was saying my friend here is going to be asking you a number of questions. Be difficult a few times…I dare you," Francesca begged in warning.

"I like it when they resist…and scream."

"It's true," Francesca agreed with a shrug before hauling off and punching the man again.

"Something definitely broke that time. Don't break his whole face…I want to have fun too. By the way man…you are sooo lucky she is pulling those punches."

Francesca turned her back to the man and didn't offer him another glance. "Don't stop until he tells you everything."

"And when I'm done," Francesca was questioned as she reached the door.

She looked back at the man in the chair.

"Cut out his tongue. He won't need it when I'm through with him."

Francesca opened the door and slammed it behind her before making her way out of the church.

Her accomplice looked back at their prisoner with a smug grin.

"Awesome."

TBC

A/N: Okay so day 2 of the week in question down. And if you're wondering yes each day will be written as one chapter...all that much closer to your answers that way. Also I know these chapters have been pretty Francesca heavy but a few things are coming up that will change that for a little bit. Don't kill me when you don't get too much Otalia. Once we get to a certain point things will even out. Comments,Reviews,Death threats?


	64. Torture

Chapter 64_  
><em>

_Torture_

"Hey, do you think you could help wi…" Natalia paused mid sentence as she eyed Daisy. The girl was standing in the middle of the training room looking guilty as hell.

It was still a few hours before anyone would start showing up for the 4th of July celebration, but Natalia was so keyed up the rest of the family couldn't wait for it to start so that she could focus her attention on everyone else. She was really into playing hostess. Olivia honestly couldn't help but to find her excitement adorable. The Spencer-Rivera kids had all been running around the property finishing up the last minute touches that Natalia wanted done. So when she couldn't find Daisy to ask her to help Ava with filling the Yeti coolers with ice (she had gotten entirely too excited about finding coolers that could keep ice for days) she got a little suspicious.

Sure enough here Daisy stood blushing for only God knows what reason and ringing her hands. Why was she in the training room though?

"What are you doing?"

Daisy could not believe she almost got caught doing that. "Um…I was just…" She sighed knowing she would have to tell the truth…maybe not all of it but the truth none the less. "I was hoping that I could try helping Chess with her control before everyone showed up. I mean its Independence Day. There's going to be food, and fun, and fireworks. I just…I want to act like a stupid teenager with my girlfriend today without causing a scene," she finished defiantly.

Natalia's eyebrows slowly arched towards her hairline as she pursed her lips. The two stood in silence for a moment. "Is there nudity involved in this little plan of yours?"

"Not at all," Daisy assured with a slight quirk of her lips. Natalia was totally on board with this.

"Good I'll go get Francesca."

* * *

><p>Natalia walked out of the room and headed downstairs. Hopefully whatever Daisy had cooked up would help Francesca who had been freaking out about her reactions to Daisy as of late. She was spending the least amount of time alone with her as possible and it was already taking a toll on both girls. They just couldn't not be around each other. Natalia could only imagine how she and Olivia would handle something like this. Olivia would probably end up killing someone out of frustration, and with the people showing up at The Farmhouse today Natalia really didn't want to see if the same was true for Francesca.<p>

* * *

><p>"So…you know she's going to be pissed right?"<p>

Ashley stood next to Daisy in the TV room after hearing her best-friend's plan. She honestly didn't know whether to be impressed or grossed out.

Daisy threw her hands in the air and let them fall with a smack against her hips. "I know that, but we don't have very many options. Plus I'm kind of counting on her getting pissed anyway."

"Yeah but…I mean she's going to be REALLY pissed."

"I can handle a pissed of Francesca believe me," Daisy assured her best-friend as she turned to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. "You want one?"

"Sure."

Daisy returned to Ashley's side and gave her the water bottle. Her best-friend was eyeing the set up of the training room with wonder. "So I'm guessing this has something to do with Super Chess?"

Daisy sighed. "Unfortunately." She shook her head hoping to dispel the thoughts now running ramped through her mind.

"I still think this is a bit extreme," Ashley countered as she rested her back against the glass. "It can't possibly be that bad."

Daisy blushed. "It's not…bad. She just gets really…" Daisy bit her lip and allowed her eyes to flutter closed at the memory of Francesca's actions. "Intense," she all but moaned.

"Wow…where the hell did you go there," Ashley teased with a laugh.

"Some place magical. But neither of us is ready to actually visit that place so we need to keep a lid on it. It's hard for me, but it is sooo much harder for her."

Ashley shrugged her shoulders as she watched her friend who was now perched on the back of the leather sofa. "She seems like she would be really…enthusiastic and aggressive." She grinned when her best-friend once again disappeared into her own mind. She opened her bottle and took a drink.

"She's a biter," Daisy mused as she rubbed her hip though her shorts. Her hip was now sporting a very noticeable hickey and bite mark from the morning before.

Ashley instantly began spluttering and choking on her water. "Oh my God, you did that on purpose," Ashley accused feeling completely scandalized. Yeah Daisy and Francesca were pretty cute together and she did find herself really curious about how things worked. She knew a shit ton of lesbians now. She wasn't exactly sure she wanted explicit details though.

Daisy chuckled as she hoped up from her seat and retrieved a towel for her friend from the bathroom. She came back and continued talking as though she had no idea Ashley was even a little bit uncomfortable. "She's not like taking a chunk out of me or anything. Just little… sometimes big nips – nibbles if you will."

Ashley just shook her head with wide eyes as her friend kept talking.

"She bit me here first," she mused as she rubbed at the place where her neck met shoulder blade. "It wasn't all that hard so it didn't leave a mark. Not so much here though," she giggled before showing Ashley her hip.

"Jeez Daisy, was she trying to eat you?"

"I hope so."

"Oh please…no seriously stop it," Ashley laughed nervously.

"It didn't hurt. It was just really…" Daisy trailed off at a loss for words as her eyes glassed over.

"Intense?"

"Yeah. It's one of the reasons she's so freaked out. I asked her about it last night… the biting. She said she just couldn't help herself…she loves the way it feels to sink her teeth into me," she finished with a breathy quality.

"You guys are kind of kinky you know that right?"

Daisy's brow instantly furrowed as she felt a little insulted. "No we are not."

"Yeah, you kinda are. You're going through with this completely out of control plan that you know is going to get her all riled up and totally pissed, which let's face it a pissed off Francesca totally does it for you."

Daisy grinned unable to deny it.

"You just admitted that she likes biting you and you like it when she does it…"

"It's not hard. It's like a forceful hickey," Daisy cut in to defend her relationship.

"And you guys are totally that couple." Ashley smirked triumphantly.

"What couple?"

"You know, that sickeningly in love couple that can't take their eyes or hands off of each other. That couple that makes everyone else want to vomit with just how much they actually want and like to be around each other. You guys are always going on like, 'Baby can you help me,' 'I love you baby,' 'Baby you are so beautiful,' 'Please, baby,' 'Baby come sit next to me,' 'Oh, baby, baby, baby," Ashley teased breathlessly as she mocked her best friend.

"Shut up," Daisy groused as she shoved her now hysterical friend.

"Seriously, do you two even call each other by your actual names anymore? I'm surprised Rafe's diabetes hasn't flared back up having to live under the same roof as you two. Then again it's only been a day so it's only a matter of time."

"We are not that bad."

"You ready for me baby," Francesca asked as she walked into the room.

Ashley burst out laughing while pointing an accusatory finger in Francesca's direction. "See," she gasped. "BABY," she cackled as she slid down the glass wall and landed with an undignified snort and giggle.

Francesca watched completely lost as Daisy glared daggers at her best-friend.

"Am I missing something," Francesca turned to her girlfriend.

"No, just ignore her baby," Daisy finished with a cringe as she realized Ashley had a point.

Her best-friend just started laughing harder.

"Yeah…so, what of it," Daisy huffed as she flung an agitated hand in Ashley's direction.

Francesca just shook her head not even wanting to know and offered a hand to her downed friend. Ashley accepted it and was taken by surprise as Francesca pulled her up with ease without her actually helping.

"So," Francesca turned back to Daisy and clapped her hands together. "What did you have in mind? And now that I think about it…is it really appropriate that Ashley is here right now," Francesca trailed off uncomfortably.

"Oh no…see your head is totally in the gutter right now," Daisy accused teasingly.

"As it should be," Ashley murmured.

Daisy cut her a look. Ashley mimed locking her lips and throwing away the key. "As I was saying I'm not going to do something completely radical." She ignored the snort from her friend. "We're good with an audience…or at least we should be," she frowned. Francesca wouldn't completely freak out would she?

The younger girl stood a little unsure before doing what she would always do and put her faith in her girlfriend. "Okay well, I'm ready when you are," she stood there awkwardly not really knowing what the hell was about to happen. It was a testament to how much she clearly loved this girl…there was no way in hell she would allow anyone else to have complete control over her like this. She was completely at the older girl's mercy.

Daisy took in a deep breath to steady herself. "Okay." She pulled Francesca in close and began to kiss her with abandon.

"Oh come on," Ashley whined as she heard a moan, not really wanting to know who it came from.

Daisy expertly guided a happily oblivious Francesca backwards towards the open door leading into the training room. Once they reached the threshold she pulled away. "Remember you promised not to get destructive."

Francesca rolled her eyes. "I highly doubt you've cooked up some plan capable of taking me there baby."

"Ha ha…baby," Ashley trailed off with a snort.

Daisy just bit her lip before pulling Francesca in for a kiss more heated than the one before. She pulled back abruptly. "Enjoy the ambiance," she husked before shoving a pleased looking Francesca backwards and slamming her finger down on the control panel, effectively closing and locking the door.

"So what's this plan of yours," Olivia questioned as she walked into the room.

"Oh shit…no you can't…ah hell," Daisy slapped her hands over her face in embarrassment. The last thing she wanted was for her girlfriend's parents to figure out what she had done.

"Is there a problem with us being up here," Natalia questioned suspiciously.

Francesca chose that moment to knock on the glass. "Umm…is there any reason why you locked me in here?"

"You locked her in?" Natalia didn't sound too pleased about that.

"Oh believe me," Ashley mused. "It was totally necessary."

"You know what…whatever it's not like we haven't been embarrassed enough right?"

Ashley shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah but, this is totally worse."

Daisy rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her girlfriend still peering at her through the glass. "Remember you promised not to get destructive."

Francesca snorted. "Yeah sure Daze, whatever you say baby."

"Don't even," Daisy warned her friend before she could laugh.

Olivia and Natalia watched silently as Daisy turned up the heat in the training room with the control panel.

"Wait…baby…what did you mean by 'enjoy the ambiance'?"

Daisy ignored her and opened up the ventilation system using the control panel.

"Daisy," Francesca questioned lowly not really liking where her girlfriend's silence was going.

"No breaking things," Daisy warned with a stern finger.

"I have a feeling we should be videotaping this," Olivia sniggered before pulling out her phone and doing just that.

It took a second for the penny to drop for Francesca, but once it did…it was noticeable to everyone.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME," she screamed.

"It's the only thing I could think of," Daisy defended weakly.

Francesca began pacing furiously before her brain could catch up to the situation. She stomped over to the control panel and put in the code to unlock the door.

It didn't budge.

"Please. Do not. Tell me. You changed the code. To this door." Francesca's words were deathly calm as she spoke.

"Well duh, otherwise it would be pretty easy for you to get out."

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"I told you she was going to be pissed," Ashley pointed out in a sing song voice.

"I'm sorry, but what exactly is going on right now," Natalia questioned.

"I don't know but it looks funny as hell," Olivia chuckled as Francesca went back to pacing. Her labored breathing and growling could be heard clearly.

Francesca stomped back to the door and reared her foot back for what looked like an almighty kick.

"Don't you dare kick down this door Francesca!" Daisy spoke in a no nonsense tone.

Francesca froze her leg still bent up at the knee in mid air. She thought about it for a second and reared back again to continue the motion.

"I'm serious!"

Francesca dropped her foot and punched the glass keeping her hostage. "How are you going to tell me not to break my own shit?!"

"Just because it's yours doesn't mean you have the right to destroy it."

"Since when? That's the point of having your own shit…so you can do whatever the hell you want with it!"

"Yeah well you said it yourself…what's yours is mine, and I don't want this door broken."

Natalia couldn't help but to giggle at the scene unfolding in front of her. Déjà-freakin-vu.

Francesca stood in front of the glass and stared Daisy down. She was breathing so heavily through her nose that the four women on the other side wondered how she hadn't become lightheaded and passed out yet. Her chest was heaving up and down as she clenched her fists at her sides and grit her teeth.

Daisy reached over and turned up the heat some more.

"You are playing a very dangerous game right now lover," Francesca mused lowly, her eyes never once straying from her girlfriend.

"Oh wow you totally took her there," Ashley spoke in awe.

Olivia stood trying to put the pieces together.

"Yeah well hopefully it pays off," Daisy fired back as she turned the heat up a bit more.

Light bulb!

"Oh ho ho," Olivia chuckled as she kept her phone aimed at her daughter. "Oh God," she laughed. "Tell me you didn't."

Daisy bit her lip and shrugged sheepishly.

"She totally did," Ashley giggled as she kept her eyes on Francesca. This was better than watching the discovery channel.

"Did what? What did you do," Natalia questioned. She was getting tired of being ignored.

Francesca with eyes like coal slowly stalked her way back to the glass and firmly pressed her body against it. At this point she wasn't even aware of the other people observing her. She couldn't take her eyes off Daisy.

"Open this damn door." A shiver went down Daisy's spine. That sounded a lot less threatening and a hell of a lot more seductive…by a long shot.

"Not until you learn how to control yourself," Daisy answered with a whisper. Okay so this plan might be backfiring on her right now.

Francesca pressed her body harder against her glass and dropped her forehead against it. She licked her lips. "Please," she begged in that tone. "Please baby, just open the door," she continued to beg on the back of a moan.

"Oh shit," Ashley squeaked. She had a boyfriend…which totally made her straight. She wasn't trying to convince herself or anything…she was just saying.

"Daisy," Natalia questioned lowly. "What did you do?" She had a feeling, but she really hoped she was wrong.

"I think that's pretty damn obvious," Olivia laughed never once wavering in her aim with her camera phone.

Francesca slowly brought her hands up to the glass and slowly raked down its surface with the tips of her nails. "Daze…baby," she continued in a tone of voice that made Daisy hot and bothered and everyone else REALLY uncomfortable. "Can you let me out…" she huffed against their divider; hot air rushing from her nose and fogging the glass. "Please?"

Daisy gulped. Okay…this was totally backfiring right now. She took the steps required to find her standing directly in front of her girlfriend, never once realizing it was completely involuntary. There was now nothing but a thin pane of bullet proof glass separating them.

"You have to confront the problem…so that you can control it," she spoke lowly. It sounded a lot more like she was trying to convince herself.

Francesca tilted her head to the side and bit down on her lip, her hands pressed hard against the glass. She leaned her upper body away from the glass a bit to make it easier for her to press her hips forward. "If you let me out of this room," she started with a low and husky timber. "I'll give you whatever you want."

Daisy gulped completely unable to look away from her girlfriend's lust filled eyes.

"It's like watching fucking animal planet," Olivia mused in awe. "No pun intended of course."

"This is making me really uncomfortable right now," Natalia spoke to no one in particular.

"Daisy, maybe you should back away from the glass," Ashley warned.

"Did you hear me baby," Francesca pressed forward with both her words and her hips. "All you have to do is let me out and I will give you…what…ever…you…want," she finished hotly as her fingers gripped the glass and once again pressing her hips forward.

Daisy's hand began to inch towards the controls.

Francesca lowered one of her hands and ran it along her stomach. She lifted her shirt just barely enough to showcase her pelvic lines…she knew they drove Daisy insane. She scratched her nails across her skin. "All you have to do is let me out." She finished with a lick to the glass.

"Okay," Daisy whispered.

"Oh no you don't," Olivia announced. She pulled Daisy back and away from the controls while still managing to continue to record. Seriously this shit was fascinating.

Francesca breathed in through her nose with a deep and angry huff sounding more like a flagged bull than anything. "LET ME OUT OF THIS FUCKING ROOM!" She pounded with all her might with both of her fists against the glass, causing it to shake violently.

"And now we get to the really pissed off part," Ashley mused with a shaky breath as she took a few steps back. "You said this was bullet proof right," she questioned as she pointed to the glass Francesca was still banging on.

Daisy shook her head. Yeah that had totally gotten away from her. "Yes it is."

Francesca began to stalk around the room with a very specific mission. They watched as she canted her head from left to right, up and down, all the while sniffing. "Where the fuck is it," she growled to herself.

"She's going to find…"

"No she's not," Daisy cut her friend off before she could embarrass her further.

Natalia cast speculative eyes at Daisy before closing her eyes and rubbing her forehead. She whispered so that hopefully her daughter wouldn't hear. Then again she was so riled up right now she doubted Francesca would hear much of anything. "Please do not tell me you locked her in the room with your underwear."

Daisy took in a startled breath, froze, and turned beat red.

Natalia shook her head and adopted her officially agitated pose. Arms crossed tightly over her chest, leg jutted out, and her weight shifting to the opposite side. She lowered her head. "Dear Lord, Heavenly Father please give me the strength…"

"This is priceless," Olivia giggled as she watched Francesca stalk around the room. "It's like feeding time at the zoo."

"Tell me I can't break my own shit and lock me in the room with this shit," Francesca was mumbling to herself still.

"She's totally going to find them."

"No she is not," Daisy argued back.

Francesca began peeling up the mats on the floor and throwing them carelessly to the side. With her head down and completely out of control she managed to run into the heavy bags she'd recently replaced, sending them swaying back in forth.

"Got me running into shit now…"

She came up empty handed and went to her weapons cases. She began to pull out shelving and toss knives, swords, staffs, and the like carelessly across the room.

Natalia was starting to understand why Daisy did what she did now. "You two weren't kidding when you said she gets aggressive."

"She honestly cannot control herself right now," Daisy agreed.

"Biggest load of bullshit…" she pushed the weapons cases away from the wall.

"Those are really heavy aren't they," Ashley questioned without getting an answer.

"Fuckin tease…" Francesca slid the breakaway paneling away from the cases and still didn't find what she was looking for.

"Remind me to never play hide and seek with you," Olivia mused with a grin.

"Son-of-a-bitch!"

"I can't even be mad at her for all the swearing right now," Natalia added.

The four women outside of the room watched completely riveted as Francesca tore apart the training room without actually breaking anything of course.

"Who the fuck even does this…" she continued as she began sniffling the floor boards, now left exposed by her pulling up the mats.

"I told you she wasn't going to find them," Daisy spoke smugly…and prematurely.

Francesca froze and tilted her head in contemplation. Without warning she launched towards the far left corner of the room and with agile feet ran up the wall and caught herself on the grate to the ventilation system. She pulled herself up and took a big whiff.

"AH HA!" She sounded really proud of herself…and still pretty pissed.

Daisy stomped her foot. "This is just ridiculous."

"You owe me 20 bucks," Ashley boasted.

"No the bet was that she wouldn't find them and if she did she would never get to them. Remember the room is on isolated lockdown. There is no way she is getting into the vents."

The panic room quality of the attic made it so that from the inside one could isolate a complete lockdown of the room from the rest of the house. When Francesca put up the room dividers she set up a grid that could do the same thing only to each separate room. When this panic option was engaged the room in question worked on its own independent source of electricity and heat. The ventilation system wasn't connected to the rest of the house and was welded shut in such a way that it should be impossible to remove the housing. Then again Francesca did design the plans she gave to Josh so that it was much easier to get out of the room than in.

Francesca wedged her hand into the vent through the grate but couldn't get her arm the rest of the way through. She growled loudly in annoyance before reaching back with one hand and grabbing her phone out of her back pocket while still holding on with the other. She hit a button on the phone to light up the screen and put the device through the grate. She moved it around as best she could before stopping on something she could just barely make out in the darkness.

"BINGO BITCHES!"

"She is way too excited about this," Natalia stated.

"It's like winning a scavenger hunt, I would be too," Olivia argued.

Francesca let go of the vent and landed on the floor in a crouch. She spared a smoldering glare in her girlfriend's direction before beginning to pick through the weapons and tools scattered around the floor. "Thinks she can get one over on me. Lock me in this fucking room with her fucking underwear, in the fucking heating system. I'll show her…"

Francesca picked up knife after knife and tool after tool, tossing some that were obviously useless to her plight over her shoulder and shoving others in her pockets.

"She couldn't possibly get that vent open. It's welded shut," Olivia argued a little too into what was going on right now. "I just got the sudden urge to watch an episode or two of Survivor."

"I don't know," Ashley mused as she held her chin in her hand. "She looks pretty determined."

"HA! HA!" Francesca's maniacal shout of triumph caused her audience to jump in surprise. She grinned evilly at the objects in her hands and ran back to the corner and up the wall. She once again held herself aloft by holding onto the grates.

"This is where she gets stumped," Natalia started. "She has to hold the tools and herself up."

At this point they were all being thoroughly entertained by an even more thoroughly pissed off and determined Francesca.

"Thinks she's sooooo fuckin' smart…" Francesca continued as she passed her chosen tools through the grating and sat them just inside the vent with one hand as she held onto it with the other. "I'll just lock her in the room with my wet ass underwear, there's no way she could ever possibly get out," she mocked in an overly dramatized version of her girlfriend. At this point she was completely unaware of her audience and of the fact that they could hear every word she was saying.

Daisy flushed scarlet.

What happened next was completely unexpected.

Francesca after freeing her hands of her tools braced them against the edge lines of the corner and pressed into them with all of her strength. She pulled her legs up and planted the balls of her feet into the wall. Carefully she pushed forward until she was crouching in the corner. She pressed her back up against the ceiling and planted her knees the same way she had her feet. Then she let go of her grip with her hands. She was using nothing but the strength of her legs to hold herself up and her back now supported by the ceiling as her counter balance.

"She's a squirrely little shit isn't she," Olivia chuckled.

"Can you imagine how strong her thighs must be…" Daisy trailed off in wonder, her voice taking on a dream like quality and her eyes once again glazing over.

Natalia had never frowned more deeply in her life.

"Yeah, cause' this whole situation isn't inappropriate enough as it is," Ashley snarked.

Francesca's angry mutterings could once again be heard as scraping, clanging, and banging filled the room. Her arm was working vigorously at what the others couldn't see…the movement jarring her position and causing one of her feet to slip. She caught herself easily, but that mistake just pissed her off even more.

"Got me all off my game…can't even sit reverse on a fucking wall now…easiest shit on the fucking planet..."

"Fine let her get the damn thing open…still doesn't mean I'm going to let her out," Daisy huffed. Why the hell did her girlfriend have to be so fucking good at everything!? "If she wants to channel Jet Li and freakin' MacGyver then let her!"

"I know just the way to help you baby…give me Chinese water torture any day over this shit…I got it Chess, don't worry about a thing…just let my soaked panties by your guide."

"I am loving the sarcasm right now," Olivia laughed.

"What does she even think getting to them will accomplish," Natalia questioned confusedly. She couldn't even be bothered with the oddness and just plain wrongness of what was currently happening. This was just too damn fascinating.

Suddenly they heard a metallic squeal.

"THAT'S RIGHT YOU FUCKER, GIVE 'EM UP SMOOTH! MADE THIS VENT MY BITCH!"

"Such a shame I can't post this on YouTube," Olivia sighed.

Ashley started laughing at Daisy's incensed face. "Well…look on the bright side Daisy. You'll never have to worry about visiting her in prison. She'd just break out anyway. I wonder how many times a person can break out of jail before they decide there's no point in locking them up? I mean how many people broke out of Arkham and how many times? That place was useless."

"This is not a freaking comic book!" Daisy's angered huff at her girlfriend's machinations was punctuated with a smack to the glass. "Why can't you stay trapped like a normal person," she yelled at the glass.

Francesca kept her back to her as she began to pry the grate away from the wall. "Why can't you put your soiled underwear in the dirty clothes basket like a NORMAL FUCKING PERSON?!"

"Don't talk to me like that Francesca!"

"You locked me in this damn room I'll say whatever the hell I want however the hell I want to say it," she spat.

"Aww," Natalia cooed. "Is this you guys' first serious fight?"

Olivia snorted.

"Don't expect a single kiss from me today! As a matter of fact don't think you'll be laying a single finger on me!"

"And now she's fucking threatening me," Francesca went back to mumbling to herself. "Go ahead, deny me your love…we'll see how long that shit lasts buddy! I AM WEARING A FUCKING BIKINI ALL DAMN DAY!"

"You wouldn't," Daisy gasped.

"YOU SHALL RUE THIS DAY COOPER! RUE IT! IT'S BLACK AND DOES ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO HIDE MY ASS!"

"I WILL RUB MYSELF ALL OVER YOUR FUCKING PILLOW!"

Francesca's head shot around to glare at Daisy from her ceiling perch. "Oh it is ON!"

"I feel as though we should be taking control of his situation. I mean clearly this is unacceptable behavior," Natalia spoke offhandedly. "But for some reason I just can't bring myself to…" she trailed off.

"That's because it's funny," Ashley explained.

"Would you turn off a prize fight just when it's getting good," Olivia questioned.

"I mean think about it really…" Ashley trailed off with a chuckle. "They're arguing because Chess is pissed off Daisy locked her in the room with her panties that she can smell and it's driving her nuts. Only she has to dissemble things to even get to them. And she's totally serious…" Ashley started laughing uncontrollably after that.

"We are going to play this video at you guys' reception," Olivia giggled. "All your wedding guests will see her freaking out over a pair of your panties," Olivia finished before her amusement went the way of Ashley's and she too began to laugh hysterically.

Natalia took the phone from her hand to continue tapping for her.

More squealing was heard until it was clear that Francesca had successfully pried the vent open. She ducked her head and one of her arms inside as she braced herself against the wall with the other. The fact that she just kind of paused there for a moment was really weird until…

"NOW WHO CAN'T RESIST WHO!? YOU'RE THE ONE WITH YOUR DUMBASS HEAD IN A VENT SNIFFING MY UNDERWEAR!"

Francesca instantly shot out of the vent. "FUCK OFF!"

"YEAH YOU'D LIKE THAT WOULDN'T YOU!"

"NOT AS MUCH AS YOU WOULD!"

Francesca jumped down from the ceiling, triumphant angry eyes held interest in only one person as she stalked back over to the pile of discarded things from the cases. In her clenched fist was the illusive pair of underwear.

"It's all fun and games until someone gets bent over."

"Like I'd even let you."

"You'd be begging me to bend you over!"

"Okay, yeah…now this is completely out of control," Natalia grumbled.

"What are you even doing," Daisy questioned with a huff as Francesca continued to search through her things piled up on the floor.

"WHAT AM I DOING SHE ASKS ME?! I'M DOING THE SHIT PEOPLE WHOSE GIRLFRIENDS LOCK THEM IN A GLASS CASE OF SEXUAL FRUSTRATION DO! I'M MINDING MY OWN FUCKING BUSINESS! GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT, COME IN HERE AND STOP ME!"

"Francesca so help me God," Daisy growled hotly.

"Oh, not so much fun anymore is it?"

"Keep it up."

"Oh, what are you going to do…lock me in a room?"

"Today is not going to be a good day for you if you kee…"

"YES!" Francesca shot up triumphantly as she came away from the pile with a large black spray bottle.

"What is that?"

"Don't worry about it you foul temptress!"

"Whenever I'm having a bad day…I'm going to look back on these moments and have a nice long laugh," Ashley mused.

Francesca marched back to the window and grinned snidely at her girlfriend. She threw the affronting garment to the floor and pointed at it heatedly. "You thought you could beat me but you couldn't," she crowed triumphantly.

"Oh yeah you're so smart. I forgot I was dealing with Steven Hawking. Tell me something Steve, what good was wasting all of that time getting to them going to do you when you still can't escape the room?"

Francesca shook the spray bottle and grinned with a crazy look in her eye. "You see this shit right here," she boasted as she continued to shake the bottle. "This is the shit we ninja like to call cloak and mother fucking dagger honey!"

"YOU SAID NINJA WASN'T EVEN THE RIGHT NAME!"

"IT ISN'T. AND DON'T FUCKNG CORRECT ME!"

"I can't even…" Olivia huffed as she tried to breathe but her laughter made it hard for her to catch her breath. "Oh my stomach hurts so bad," she giggled as she held her midsection and continued to laugh.

Francesca stopped shaking the bottle and aimed the nozzle at her girlfriend's underwear. "CHECK MATE MOTHER FUCKER!" she began to spray the panties liberally with the contents of the bottle. Once she was satisfied she sprayed the hand that once held them and stomped over to spray the vent for good measure. "BOOM!" she dropped the bottle to the floor and pointed two triumphant fingers at her girlfriend.

"What? What the hell did you just do?!"

"You know what's a great way to not get caught when you're sneaking around on a mission and you don't want to be able to be tracked by dogs," Francesca kicked the bottle sending it sailing across the room so it hit the glass and fell to the floor with a thud. "YOU SPRAY THIS SHIT ALL OVER YOU AND YOU SMELL LIKE ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!"

"YOU ARE SO FUCKING DIFFICULT!" Daisy smacked the glass again before forcefully punching the code into the door and stomping her way into the room. She stormed into Francesca's personal space and started poking her in the chest. "You are such a stubborn jackass! I can't stand you!"

"This coming from the chick who just tried to Eyes Wide Shut me into submission!"

"I was trying to help you!"

"I KNOW THAT!"

"GOOD!"

"FINE!"

The two attacked each other's lips with all of the anger and aggression they felt in the heat of the moment. Daisy buried her hands in Francesca's hair and molded her body against the taller girl's. Francesca wrapped her arms around Daisy's waist and pulled her impossibly tighter.

"They're not going to like…start ripping each other's clothes off or anything are they," a wide eyed Ashley asked.

"I fucking love you," Francesca mumbled angrily against her girlfriend's lips.

"I love you too," Daisy growled just as angrily.

"Aww young love," Olivia cooed teasingly.

"This is completely ridiculous," Natalia mumbled.

The two girls broke apart.

"I'm still pissed at you."

"Good because I'm still pissed at you too."

Francesca turned to walk out of the room receiving a firm smack on the ass. "You better not have been bluffing about that bikini," Daisy ordered angrily.

"I wasn't," Francesca fired back before stomping out of the room and out of the attic.

Olivia took her phone from Natalia. "And…scene."

Natalia shook her head and followed her daughter's path downstairs. Olivia followed after her once she'd gotten her fill of teasing a red faced Daisy.

Ashley wandered into the training room, carefully stepping over the mess. "I told you," she gloated causing Daisy to dart her eyes towards her. "The two of you are totally kinky."

TBC


	65. The S-R BBQ Part I

Chapter 65

The S-R BBQ Part I

Standing on the porch Olivia surveyed her actual friends as they arrived to their barbeque through the open front gate (Francesca had been freaking out and even a little pissed about that particular detail) and realized once again one startling fact about her life as of late. She was happy; like spinning in circles, dancing in the rain, giggling like a school girl happy. It still blew her mind that this was now her life. Not even two years ago the people of this town wouldn't be caught dead attending such an intimate function held by her at her home. She didn't know how Natalia did it, but there was a part of her that wanted to bottle that shit and sell it…then again there was an even bigger more self-centered part of her that said screw everyone else, they could find their own damn happiness – she was keeping this for herself. Yes it did sound a bit selfish, but come on...Natalia or not she was still herself she hadn't been completely neutered.

Doris eyed the woman who had very surprisingly become her closest and dearest friend and rolled her eyes. Standing on the front porch wearing a pair of khaki cargo bermuda shorts that clung to her in ways she was sure Natalia more than appreciated, an imperial green crepe v neck short sleeved shirt, and a pair of **Dolce Vita** elijah rope sandals she just had to have. Her hair had once again been chopped off into a sweeping bob that perfectly fit the shape of her face; the blonde being tossed aside for a light honey brown. Doris couldn't remember a time spanning more than 2 months when her friend kept the same hairstyle and color…she was fickle that way. The thing that had Doris practically gagging though was the stupid- goofy ass-love-struck grin spread wide across her face as she stared off at most likely nothing at all.

Blake playfully swatted her girlfriend's arm as she continued to mock gag in their friend's direction. Olivia finally snapped out of her blissful reverie and flipped Doris the bird before giving Blake a quick hug.

"We really don't need to know what you've been up to before we got here Spencer," Doris playfully groused.

Olivia gave her a confused look as she corrected her friend. "It's actually Spencer-Rivera now dear Mayor. Keep up sweetie," she teasingly pat her friend's cheek as Blake laughed. "And what are you even talking about?"

"Oh please Olivia," Doris waved her off as Blake excused herself into the house to see if Natalia needed any assistance. "You get the same sickening look on your face every time you and Natalia have gotten your freak on."

Olivia guffawed and pushed Doris away from her. "God I hate you," she chuckled. "And we have not been getting our 'freak on.' I'm just really happy right now. Is that okay with you?"

Doris ginned. "Of course it's okay with me; you know I'm one of your biggest supporters, but you're sure to frighten the hell out of the locals with all of…this," Doris trailed off as she gestured to Olivia's entire person.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "They'll get over it, I'm sure."

Doris nodded her head in agreement before smirking as a thought crossed her mind. "So…are we placing our bets now or later," Doris questioned with a laugh.

"Bets on what smartass?"

"Who is going to draw first blood and who will the victim be?"

"There are way too many variables and possible pairings for us to even begin to bet on something like that, "Ava snickered as she stepped out onto the porch and greeted Doris. She had been in the house helping Natalia finish up the last minute prep of the food that didn't need to be put on the grill, but now that Blake was here she was no longer needed in a domestic capacity... thank God. "But…" she trailed off while looking back through the screen door to make sure no one would hear her. "My money would be on Natalia punching Harley in the throat then following up with a round house to the side of her head."

The three women had a good chuckle at that before Olivia chimed in. "I don't know…I'm thinking that maybe today is the perfect day for Shayne to finally lose his cool and go toe to toe with Mallet for being such a jackass about Henry."

"Hmm…that entire situation is getting uglier by the minute, but I'm convinced that by the end of the day two of your youngest will have tag teamed some poor bastard and left them in traction."

Ava snorted. "Speaking of which let me go make sure they aren't back there doing things that are sure to have Natalia in a tizzy. You know how excited those three get when they get to playing around with each other."

"I thought Daisy and Ashley were back there," Olivia questioned with a frown. "I would think they would be the voices of reason."

Ava burst out laughing. "You haven't seen Chessie and Rafe since they changed clothes have you?"

"What does that have to do with anything," Doris asked a little intrigued.

"Ashley and Daisy are normally pretty good about keeping those two on a leash, but they are also seriously in love AND lust with them. You should have seen their faces when The Wonder Twins came prancing out of the house looking like swimsuit models."

It was hilarious how much alike and how well Francesca and Rafe got along. True it was sometimes hard to tell who was older until Rafe found the need to put his foot down and remind the younger girl that yes he was the older sibling and she better remember it. It was always funny to watch Francesca humble herself for their parents, but seeing her doing the same and allowing Rafe to truly act as her big brother was hilarious. Still they were two peas in a pod and were honestly the best of friends…hence the joint nickname given to them by their older sister.

"Natalia had to tell them to throw on some clothes to cover up for a little while. It's a good thing too because those girls looked like they were ready to pounce. Then again what they chose to cover up with isn't really leaving much to the imagination so I'm sure we'll get some sort of hormone driven show today." The younger woman giggled to herself at the possibility and walked off the porch and made her way around the side of the house leaving the two older women to their devices.

Olivia began to giggle to herself. Ava's little explanation reminding her of something she'd been chomping at the bit to share with Doris since it happened. "Oh my God D I almost forgot; speaking of a hormone driven show. You have to see this!"

Olivia picking right back up on her earlier laughter whipped out her phone and pulled up the video of Daisy's oh so brilliant plan. She handed the device to her friend and urged her to follow her around back as she watched. "After you get done watching that you HAVE to see the new toy Natalia and I just got."

"Umm…no thank you Olivia. We're close but not that…"

"Not that kind of toy you perv. Just watch the video."

It wasn't long before joint peals of laughter were echoing around the property.

* * *

><p>As the loud laughter registered to Natalia and Blake in the house the younger woman shook her head. Knowing her fiancé she knew exactly what they were laughing about.<p>

"I'm not sure it's even a good idea to check and see what's so funny," Blake mused as she helped Natalia in the kitchen.

"I already know what they're laughing at. I don't even know how to put it into words so just wait for Olivia to show you…I'm sure she will," Natalia mused unable to hide the slight quirk of her lips. Yes she was a little annoyed with Olivia for finding it all so funny and showing that video to people, but she knew Doris and Blake…and Jonathan would be the only ones outside of the Spencer-Rivera household that would see it. She had to admit that in retrospect…it was pretty damn funny. She now had embarrassing blackmail videos for two of her kids. Now all she had to do was catch Ava and Rafe off guard and her collection would be complete.

Olivia was really starting to rub off on her…

Olivia. Rubbing off. On her…

"NATALIA!"

Blake's startled voice snapped Natalia out of a world made of heat, nakedness, and sweat. She quickly jumped back and shut off the faucet as the igloo water cooler (the last of 10) she had been filling with water to make her homemade strawberry lemonade. There was a bit of a puddle on the floor because of it overflowing.

"Crap," she huffed and grabbed one of the ratty towels that had been brought up from the basement for this very reason and many more. As she and Blake quickly moped up the water the older woman eyes the water hose that had been cut and somehow fastened to the faucet to make it possible to fill up the cooler.

Natalia chuckled at her friend's confusion.

"I would have just filled them all outside but that would have been too much of a hassle. Filing them all up, bringing them back in, and then carrying them back out would have been way too much work. Rafe dropped by the hardware store and bought a new short water hose and rigged it up to the sink. It's just making me want to remodel the kitchen now though. I mean what happens when I cook Thanksgiving dinner this year? The oven isn't big enough, we don't have enough counter space, we already have to get a bigger fridge because our kids eat like we don't feed them and the sinks…"

"Natalia sweetie, breathe," Blake teased as she rubbed her friend's shoulders.

"Oh hush," Natalia laughed. "It's just…things are finally right you know? I woke up this morning, rolled over and looked at Olivia sleeping knowing the moment I woke her up she'd be grumpy, heard Rafe and Emma arguing over the bathroom down the hall through our cracked door, listened to Francesca and Ava laughing in Ava's bedroom, and it all just hit me. After fighting for it for so long my life has finally begun and I just want to throw myself into it. And yes that includes obsessing over mundane things like kitchen tile." Natalia announced with a proud smile.

Blake was truly happy for her friend. She knew things had never been easy for Natalia once Raphael was born. She watched as she had practically shattered when Gus died followed quickly by Rafe's incarceration. Life had truly taken its kicks at her, but now she was definitely reaping all that good karma she had stored up. She watched as goofy grin began to spread across her friend's cheeks. She could only be thinking about one thing.

"So I take it the sex embargo is over."

Natalia blushed. "Well I woke up this morning and was pretty happy after showering, and if the happy dance I caught Olivia doing after she went in after me was any indication then yes…it is," she barked out in laughter.

"Wait." Blake held her hands up in a stop motion. "You two are walking around looking like you've been laid like brand new cherry wood flooring and you haven't been screwing yet?"

"I was trying to prove a point, but it was sooo hard," Natalia mock whined.

"And what was the point…that you're a masochist? Don't get me wrong I love D to death. I never in a million years thought I'd fine love like this after Ross. Being with Doris has opened my eyes to the…aesthetic beauty of my fellow woman."

They both laughed at that.

"So don't take this the wrong way, but if I had to sleep in a bed with Olivia Spencer every night for damn near a week and not get to touch her the first thing I would have done after getting out of that shower would have been to pin her to a wall."

Natalia couldn't even be jealous about knowing that her friend found Olivia attractive. Who the hell didn't? She could probably get a gay guy to forget his identity for a night. He'd fault the alcohol, but the blame would firmly lay with that amazing ass.

Natalia responded on the back of a giggle. "I gave her a hard time about how it wasn't that big of a deal that we synced up. She kept going on about how bad it was going to be and acted like she was going to die off or something. It only took me a night to realize that I had completely over estimated my will power. I've been acting like it hasn't been bothering me when really I've felt like I've been on the verge of exploding during every second of this nightmare."

Blake laughed and shook her head. "I can only imagine…" she trailed off as she watched Natalia grip the handles of the virtually overflowing water cooler and heft it up onto the counter with what looked like a minimal amount of effort so that she could poor enough out to be able to add the lemonade ingredients.

"Someone's been eating their spinach," Blake mused with wide eyes.

Natalia huffed a bit and moved a strand of air from her face. "What?"

"I've noticed something," Blake pressed as she began to help Natalia poor sugar and dump the cut up lemons and strawberries that had been put through the food processor. "You're entire family has gradually begun to look like those people you see in magazines we all secretly love to hate."

Natalia snorted. "We've just been keeping healthy…getting in shape."

Blake arched an eyebrow. She wasn't born yesterday and come on Holly was her mother. She definitely didn't raise a fool. Once again the secret behind all of Francesca's interactions in their lives reared its head.

"Right."

"Okay Ma we're done making the packs are any of them ready for us," Rafe came in followed closely by Ashley, Ava, and Francesca.

"All of those are done," she said gesturing to the nine lemonade filled coolers. "And this one will be ready in a bit."

"Cool, we'll start taking them out then," Francesca offered.

She, Rafe and Ava walked over to the far side of the kitchen where the coolers were lined up on the floor. They each lifted one and carried them outside. There were picnic tables strategically placed all around the back of the house and near the now much larger fresh water pond. On the end of each table were cardboard boxes packed with dry ice with cardboard sitting directly on the ice. The plan was to sit each cooler in one of the boxes allowing the dry ice to keep the coolers cold for the duration of the day. They had even thought to cut a small slot into the front of each box that would allow the dispenser nozzle to be exposed for use.

Daisy and Ashley sat at the table and watched them go with smirks on their faces before speaking in tandem.

"God she is so sexy."

"He is so freaking hot."

Natalia rolled her eyes and grinned as Blake giggled at their completely smitten faces.

Rafe and Francesca had gone outside earlier wearing nothing but their bathing suits and flip flops which of course resulted in almost absolutely no work being done because their girlfriends were distracted by them meaning they too were distracted by their girlfriends. When she told them to put some clothes on Rafe had just thrown on a light blue tank top to go with his blue swimming trunks. Problem was it was really tight showing off his now broader and more muscular upper body leaving very little to the imagination as to what was under it. Francesca had put on a plaid purple short sleeved button up that she had conveniently left unbuttoned and a pair of storm gray stone washed jean shorts riding low on her hips with the hemline rolled up a bit causing them to end at about mid thigh. The overall effect left her bikini top exposed along with her abs and the shorts were a bit tight for Natalia's liking. Her hair was down and flat ironed bone straight to make her look even more exotic than she normally did. She had decided to go sans arm guard today sighting the fact that this was her home, her safe place and of all places she was not going to hide here. Suffice it to say both girls had been even more useless then when The Wonder Twins (why were all their kids such smartasses) were more than a little half dressed. They were probably too busy imagining what was not so well hidden underneath.

Natalia shuddered. Why did she have to have such good looking kids? At least they were already taken so that she wouldn't have to worry about fending off overtly brazen and extremely slutty little hussies from chasing after her babies. She approved of both of their girlfriends despite what anyone else may have thought. She knew both girls and trusted them.

One less thing to worry about.

Her three oldest came back into the kitchen and grabbed another cooler each before making their way back to the door. Once again Daisy and Ashley just watched them go with happy sighs.

"Is the oven on? It just got really hot in here. Is it hot to you? It feels like the oven is on," Ashley questioned her best friend.

"We should get in the pond after their done," Daisy suggested with a smirk.

Ashley gave the younger girl a grin. "Yeah 'cause we need to cool off and they've been working really hard out there so they deserve a break."

Both girls smiled before hoping out of their seats and darting back outside. Blake and Natalia watched as both girls not so slyly baited their respective partners by removing their clothing covering their swimsuits and walking slowly towards the pound. Ava shook her head and continued back to the house for her last cooler while The Wonder Twins shared a conspiratory grin before jostling one another back to the house to grab their last coolers so that they could follow the path of their girls.

They came bursting into the kitchen laughing and shoving each other.

"You better not drop my lemonade," Natalia warned.

They both sobered a bit after that and slowed down…a little.

"So are you enjoying having your house filled with teenaged hormones 24/7," Blake asked teasingly as she placed her hand on her hip and watched as Rafe and Francesca practically tore out of their clothing as they ran down the newly built dock and jumped into the pound behind their girlfriends.

"Yes. It's the best thing ever," Natalia answered sarcastically.

"Just think you have just a few more years before you're doing it all over again with Emma."

"You would think that wouldn't you, but you see my sweet little Emma will remain as young and innocent as she is today and never age."

"You wish."

"I really do."

* * *

><p>"Fuck land, I'm on a boat mutha fucka!"<p>

"And this is what Natalia puts up with on a daily basis? We joke all the time, but truly that woman must be a saint."

"Shut it Doris. You'd be just as excited as me if your normally frugal fiancé allowed you to not only buy but helped you pick out the most extravagant thing you've ever purchased in your life."

"So what are you going to name it?"

Olivia smirked and crossed her arms. "Officially we're just going to refer to it as the Lamborghini or Lamboat for short."

Doris snorted knowing the answer to her next question was going to be something completely out of control. "And unofficially?"

"Wilma Fingerdoo."

"You have a sick mind my friend."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Doris smiled as a cool breeze blew across the water. "I still don't understand why you have it just docked in a pond of all places."

"It's docked here so that we have free access to it during the non winter months when we aren't out on the ocean or lake with it. No point for it to be sitting in a boat house when we can use it to have very loud and extremely hot sex without worrying about the kids hearing us. I mean look at it. Everything about this boat says, 'Have sex in me, around me, all over me; really…I won't mind.'"

"Damn. That's a very valid argument."

"I know right? Best part… it was all her idea! We get to christen it tonight after everyone leaves."

"So basically this is the world's most expensive water bed," Doris joked as she turned to her smirking friend.

Olivia shrugged. "Totally worth it though."

Doris hummed in agreement. She could only imagine the things she and Blake would get up to if they had one of these babies. "Indeed."

"The kids refuse to get on it. They think it's cool but want nothing to do with our quote unquote sex boat."

"Yeeeeeeah, no offense Olivia but the only reason I'm even standing on this thing right now is because I know you two haven't had a chance at it yet. Once you're done there won't be a single surface that's safe to touch."

"I can't wait."

Both women laughed as they surveyed Emma bossing around the recently arrived Bill and Lizzie as to where all the games should be set up from there perch standing on the foredeck of the boat. She was quite the little delegator. Olivia found what happened once the little girl had been put in charge of water balloons hilarious. She batted those little eyes and did her little pout, the next thing she knew Emma had Rafe, Ashley, Daisy, Francesca and Ava filling up water balloons for hours. Olivia lost count of how many there actually were, but the sight of them sitting in wait in the giant box in the middle of the back yard was hilarious. She guessed there had to be at least a couple thousand. The kids that showed up…and Bill were going to have a field day.

"I can't believe you're actually letting people swim in the same pond as this thing."

"Why do you think its way over here instead of at the dock? No one is supposed to be passed that rope," Olivia pointed to a red and white rope sectioning off the small part of the pond the boat set on. "And if they do Natalia is going to freak the hell out."

When they had gone boat shopping there had been a lot of lackluster responses to many they had seen. Finally they wondered if they would have better luck shopping on line. It took a few days, but the moment Olivia saw Natalia's eyes light up like a kid trapped in a toy store over night she knew her girl had found something. Olivia walked over to stand behind Natalia and survey her findings and instantly began to drool. It was so damn gorgeous. The only way she could think to describe it was sex on water. It went completely unspoken that they had found what they were looking for. Four days later a flatbed truck arrived at The Farmhouse and on the back was there brand new Fenice Lamborghini power boat yacht. Natalia had stood and stared at it for a full five minutes with her mouth open and eyes wide. Olivia knew exactly what she was thinking because she was thinking the same thing.

There sex life was going to get a hell of a lot more interesting.

"You know I'm almost afraid to visit you guys now," Doris commented as they made their way off the boat.

"Well just remember one thing and you should be fine," Olivia hedged.

"Which is?"

"When this boats a rockin'…"

"Oh for Christ's sake Olivia," Doris groused as she lightly pushed her friend. They both laughed as they began to walk back around the pound.

They noticed that a number of cars had begun to pull in through the front gate.

"I can't believe you agreed to this shit," Doris mused.

"For my agreement and continued behavior today I get to have as much sex with Natalia that I could possibly want on this boat tonight. If this goes well she'll be horny with excitement."

Doris paused for a moment before pursing her lips. "Host 4th of July barbeque to which the entire town is invited which includes but is not limited to Reva, the Spaulding's, and the Cooper's…" she started while raising her left hand palm up. "Endless night of hot sex and debauchery," she measured against her previous statement with her right hand bringing both to a level plane. "Yeah it's totally worth it."

"That's what I was saying."

* * *

><p>The Farmhouse driveway was now lined with cars and the property was crawling with people. Shrieks and laughter were mixed in with the sounds of splashing water as kids and adults alike played around in the pond. Water balloons were seen flying back and forth as they were thrown at unsuspecting targets. Boisterous conversations and jokes were being shared. Beers had been cracked open. Food was being devoured as the grill was manned by a different Spencer-Rivera every now and then; Olivia, Rafe, Francesca, Ava, and thankfully Jonathan were taking turns handling the grill with Josh and Shayne being gracious enough to throw in their hats for shifts as well. They absolutely refused to allow Rick to come anywhere near a set of tongs.<p>

Natalia stood in the midst of it all – surveying her handiwork and found herself pleased. There were quite a few people there that she didn't know but every now and then someone would approach her and introduce themselves. They would compliment her on the house, the food, the drinks, and she would play the ever gracious hostess while all the while squealing on the inside.

She had so stolen the barbeque from the Bauer's. Things had come together beautiful with such short notice. She could only imagine what they would be able to pull off next year with months to plan.

"HEY!"

Natalia was broken from her reverie by Bill's surprised squeal of indignation as a well aimed water balloon broke against the back of his head. An uncontrollably giggling Emma darted off across the lawn leaving a few spectators to laugh in her stead. She chuckled at her little girl's antics and offered the younger man an apologetic smile as his wife giggled beside him while drying his hair with the beach towel he had slung over his shoulder.

"Um…Natalia could we talk to you for a second?"

Natalia turned to see a slightly uncomfortable looking Marina standing before her with a shorter woman she had never met before. She was a little apprehensive as to what this would entail. It was no secret that Marina wasn't exactly her fiancé's biggest fan…well most people in this town weren't but Marina was pretty vocal about it…well then again so were others…point was she didn't like Olivia.

"Sure Marina, how can I help you," she questioned as she gave the younger woman her full attention.

"This is Mindy Lewis; Billy's daughter and Daisy's aunt," she began by introducing her companion.

Natalia smiled at the other woman and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you. Our families are kind of close."

Mindy looked at Natalia in confusion. Surely she would remember if her family knew any Rivera's. When it had been announced that the barbeque this year would be held at the old Jessup house she had been a little confused. Last she heard Casey owned it. For days all around town she had heard people whispering and grinning about how it could possibly go considering who was throwing it. She had been confused when she heard her uncle Josh telling her father that Natalia would keep "her in line" to insure that there wasn't an incident on their end. She had no idea what the big deal was. The barbeque was a big hit so far and clearly this Natalia woman was pretty amazing.

"It's nice to meet you too Natalia. You have done an amazing job with the barbeque. I was worried about Rick this year. He can be a bit spastic when it comes to the finer details…like actually buying the food instead of sending Blake to the store twenty times at the last minute."

The three of them laughed at that as they looked over at Rick who was chatting with Josh as he flipped burgers. The man had a mustard stain on the front of his polo and they weren't sure if he was even aware of it.

"He gets away with it because he's cute," Mindy added with a shrug.

Natalia grinned. "Thank you for the compliment Mindy. I can't take all the credit though; my fiancé and the kids were a huge help. Anyway, what's going on?"

Marina scratched her head and sighed. "I just wanted to apologize to you for what happened over at my place the other night. I had no idea Harley was going to act like that. I know we've all had our differences but Phoenix didn't deserve that especially after what she did for our family."

Mindy nodded her head in agreement. "Daisy was so distraught. We tried to keep the peace but it was kind of like a runaway train from the beginning."

Natalia nodded and waved Marina off. "Honestly that wasn't your fault. I'm glad you two were there otherwise there's no telling what would have happened between the three of them. We weren't happy when we found out what happened but we spoke to Harley and hopefully we won't have to worry about anything like that happening again."

Marina arched an eyebrow at that. She didn't know they had spoken to Harley. Oh how she wished to have been a fly on the wall during that conversation. Wait…oh wow! That totally explained the redness of the entire side of her aunt's cheek when she came home the other day. She couldn't even bring herself to be mad about that. She couldn't imagine what she would do if Henry's future girlfriend's mother treated him the way Harley had Phoenix. She'd probably dust off her old service piece.

"Thank you though for showing your concern. The girls need as many people in their corner as possible."

"So how has it been with Daisy living here," Mindy asked. She wasn't sure how she felt about her niece living with people she didn't even know. She didn't want to wrongly accuse anyone of anything but it was always tricky when a young girl moved into a house with an older man. He'd either be understanding and helpful or a complete bastard. The horror stories out there were endless. Then again with how protective Phoenix was she doubted anyone who aimed to harm Daisy would get within a ten mile radius of her. Plus Natalia was obviously a sweetheart. She doubted the woman would be marrying anyone terrible enough to cause her to worry for her niece.

Natalia chuckled a little. "She's no problem at all. I mean living with two teenagers, an eight year old, a young adult whose girlfriend is always over, a grown woman and well…" she trailed off alluding to Olivia causing Marina to laugh. "It's a bit trying on my patience when they all decide to act like crazy people, but I wouldn't trade a second of it."

Mindy smiled in understanding. She liked this woman.

The three continued with a bit more small talk before Natalia had to excuse herself. Matt and Rick were inching their way around the pond towards her new boat.

"Excuse me for a moment please," she rushed out as she darted off to forestall their progress.

"She seems nice," Mindy commented.

"She is…really nice. It's almost scary how much. Dad lost out on that one."

"Frank and Natalia were a thing?" The completely confused look on Mindy's face caused Marina to snort.

"Just barely…if you blinked you would have completely missed their entire so called relationship."

"Well she obviously did pretty well for herself. She's practically glowing almost as brightly as that rock on her finger."

"Her fiancé spoils her rotten," Marina giggled as she led Mindy over to Danny, Michele, Beth, and Phillip who were coincidently talking with a more than chipper Olivia.

She wasn't going to be the one to spill the beans. She thought that more than a few people's reactions to the two of them being together would be freaking hilarious.

"Please tell me you guys have been drinking the lemonade," Olivia questioned them as they approached. She smiled at Mindy not having seen her in a while and surprised the petite woman with a hug.

"Oh…hey Olivia," Mindy trailed off as she awkwardly returned the hug. Beth and Phillip just smiled as they watched their old friend's face contort in confusion. Marina took the opportunity to check on Henry.

She had left him with Shayne and Dinah – unfortunately Mallet had been hovering. She wanted to make sure her husband's unease wasn't disquieting her son. She loved Mallet she really did, but he needed to understand that his inability to bend and compromise could possibly lose them their son. No matter what he or anyone else said or did…Shayne held all the cards. It would only take a few strokes of a pen to cause them to lose any and all rights to him.

Olivia pulled back with a smile as Danny and Michele gave her funny looks.

"I have actually," Mindy nodded wondering why Olivia thought it was so important. "It's the best strawberry lemonade I ever had."

"Thank God," she murmured as she sipped her beer while her eyes trailed off to Natalia who was clearly giving Matt and Rick an earful on the other side of the pond. Poor idiots must have gone towards their boat. She warned them so she didn't feel sorry for them in the least. What really caught her attention was what Natalia was wearing. Her top was covered by a yellow bikini that contrasted beautifully against her tanned skin; leaving a tantalizing expanse of softly sculpted abs on display. She wasn't really all that happy that her lower half was covered in a matching sarong wrap that reached just the top of her knees because she'd rather be looking at the shortie cut bottoms that went with the bikini instead.

"Mommy hide me," Emma shrieked as she came barreling down on Olivia with an old book bag filled with water balloons from the box in the yard. She ducked behind Olivia as Rafe ran up to them. The commotion caused her to lose focus on her lover who had been jabbing her finger into a chagrined looking Matt's chest.

"Don't you dare Raphael Rivera," she warned dangerously. Yes she had on a bathing suit but she wasn't ready to be wet yet. Wow that sounded really dirty didn't it?

"Oh come on Mo…"

"No…water balloons away from here."

"The Munchkin and Chess totally tagged teamed me and Ava," he whined.

"Well exact your revenge somewhere else," she ordered as she shooed him away.

Emma giggled behind her.

"You have thirty seconds before I throw you to the wolves young lady."

The little girl yelped and darted off in the opposite direction her brother had just gone.

Phillip and Beth laughed at the sibling's antics as Danny, Michele, and Mindy looked more confused at the interaction.

"And on that note I have to go make sure my little hellions aren't destroying everything in their path. They got so damn competitive," she mused as she traipsed away from the group with a huge grin on her face. "Drink the lemonade. Please God drink all of it," she threw over her shoulder. Natalia had gone completely overboard when she made that crap.

Billy, Reva, and Lillian walked up as Olivia walked away giving her smiles in passing.

"Wow," Danny scoffed as he and Michele shared looks of bewilderment. "Olivia looks really happy. Like…scary happy."

"Yeah, what's up with that," Michele asked the group.

"I don't know but I think it's a sign of the apocalypse," Mindy giggled.

"Of course Olivia's happy," Reva added with a snort. "You wouldn't believe just how _happy _she is. Hell she's _happier _than Ellen eating a bag of skittles," she added with a laugh causing the others in the know to laugh along with her.

"Okay clearly we have missed something," Michele stated.

"Oh it's going to get a hell of a lot clearer in a second," Reva giggled into her cup of lemonade. "God Natalia is good," she mused as she eyed her cup.

The three confused guests turned their attention to the laughter carrying over from the nearest picnic table. Their eyes bugged out of their heads and their jaws dropped as they watched Olivia throw her head back and laugh in a way none of them had ever heard her in all the long arduous years of knowing her. She sounded so light and carefree; as if every care she had ever had in the world had been stripped away from her. Her face was so open. They were so used to her looking as though she were simultaneously pissed off and plotting something almost all the time. So seeing her like this was really throwing them for a loop. The thing that really caught them off guard was the fact that she had her arms wrapped around their hostess' waist as the younger woman snuggled up to her front with her arms wrapped around her neck. They watched completely transfixed as the two grinned at each other and shared a loving kiss before parting with gasps of surprise after getting pelted with a water balloon.

"Break it up!" Francesca giggled as Natalia took chase after her.

"You're going to get it now," Olivia yelled through her laughter after her daughter.

"Only if Ma can catch me," Francesca threw over her shoulder as Natalia sprinted after her.

They watched as another girl with short dark hair approached Olivia while laughing her ass off. The younger man that had been chasing after Emma before approached them and joined in on the laughter along with Emma, Daisy, and Ashley. Ashley snuggled up to Rafe's side now happy with the fact that offensive ass tank top had been done away with.

"What? The? Hell? Was? That?" Mindy's voice rose in pitch as her brows furrowed.

Danny and Michele shook their heads as if they couldn't even begin to comprehend what happened.

"Ah crap, MAMA!" Their attention was brought back to Francesca who was now on the ground being tickled mercilessly by Natalia. "Okay Ma…I GIVE, I GIVE!" Francesca shrieked as Natalia relentlessly assaulted her sides laughing the entire time. Doris stood off to the side with a self-satisfied smirk.

Pay back was a bitch. When she saw Natalia take chase after the much quicker girl she purposefully stepped into the her path knowing her first instinct would be to stop on a dime as not to crash into her because there wasn't enough time to do anything else. Her little maneuver had given Natalia time to catch up and tackle Francesca to the ground. The two got up from the ground and trotted back to their family convened at the picnic table and began to joke around with one another.

"Well seeing as how the three of you have missed quite a bit let me feel ya in," Billy chuckled. "That little lady over there…" he began pointing to Natalia. "…somehow managed to tame the great and powerful Olivia Spencer. When it comes to Natalia she's nothing more than a harmless little kitty cat. The girl Natalia was chasing is Phoenix their adoptive daughter who is dating Daisy."

Danny and Michele looked even more taken aback.

"I already knew that, I just didn't know that Natalia was with Olivia," Mindy added.

"Hmm well no one else did at first either," Lillian smiled. "But they are absolutely adorable together."

"I have to admit they are pretty much the perfect couple," Reva added with a shrug.

The fact that Olivia had just gotten a positive endorsement from her arch nemesis almost put the three now being schooled on the latest in Springfield on their asses.

Billy laughed at their reaction and continued. "The taller girl with the short hair is Ava; Olivia's older daughter with Jeffery O'Neil…"

"Wait, your husband," Michelle looked at Reva and rolled her eyes.

These two.

Reva didn't make a comment on the matter.

"The boy is Raphael; everyone calls him Rafe though. He's dating Ashley; Mayor Wolfe's daughter. He's Natalia's son with Gus…"

"Whoa really?" Danny shook his head. They really HAD missed a lot while away.

"It was really hard on them when he died," Lillian added.

"And you already know little Emma," Billy finished with a smile. "You wouldn't expect it but they all just…fit together. Olivia seems to have finally found what she's been looking for all these years."

Beth smiled and pat both members of the completely flabbergasted couple on the shoulder before walking over to talk to Lizzie who was getting ready to step into the pond at the water's edge to test the temperature.

Phillip laughed. "Emma has never been happier and Natalia is amazing with her…I couldn't ask for more for my little girl," he threw in before trotting away from the group and sneaking up behind the aforementioned child. He picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder completely catching her off guard and sending her into hysterics as she laughed while he spun her around.

Jonathan appeared out of nowhere with a keyed up Sarah who launched herself at Francesca. The teenager picked up her god-daughter and shoved the little girl's father playfully as he ruffled her damp hair.

"That's your boy Jonathan isn't it," Mindy questioned Reva.

"Mhmm," she hummed happily. Sometimes it was still hard to believe that her other baby boy was home and safe. "The little girl Francesca is holding is my granddaughter Sarah; he had her with Lizzie. John is Francesca's best friend and Sarah is her god-child."

This was the most convoluted and intricate explanation of interfamily mingling they'd had the pleasure of hearing in a long time.

The group watched as Emma sneakily passed her niece a water balloon. Sarah went for her favorite target to pick with as of late and threw the water balloon straight at Rafe's face. It burst causing peals of laughter to erupt all around the yard. Emma and Sarah darted off before Rafe could recuperate.

"Yeah you better run," he shouted as he took off after them.

"Only in Springfield," Danny grinned before he sipped his lemonade. "God this stuff is good."

The Spencer-Rivera family unit broke up and separated to go about their own business after that. Mindy watched as Daisy grabbed Francesca's hand and pulled her away from the picnic table. Francesca allowed herself to be pulled along all the while looking at the older girl as though she was the only thing that existed on the planet. She could tell Daisy noticed her distraction when she stopped and gave her girlfriend a questioning glance. Francesca shook her head with a grin and bent down to plant the softest of kisses on the honey blonde's lips. After a beat Daisy pulled back and licked her lips while wearing a completely satisfied grin. Francesca bit her bottom lip and smiled before allowing her girlfriend to pull her into a hug. They stood there and held each other for a moment, completely ignoring everything and everyone around them. They pulled back and rested their foreheads together – staring into each other's eyes. Watching their lips it was clear when Francesca told Daisy she loved her and the other girl reciprocated the sentiment.

"Wow," Michele breathed. She had, had her moments with puppy love, and that all encompassing I'll just die if I can't be with them teenager love. What they had was neither. Just from watching that small interaction between the two of them it was made very obvious that what they had was a forever kind of thing. The amount of trust they had to have in one another was astounding.

Reva and Billy chuckled. "That girl has Daisy so head over heels it isn't even funny," Billy stated. "You know I've been meaning to invite the two of them out to dinner with the family to get to know her a little better. If things keep going the way they have been I'm pretty sure I'm looking at my future granddaughter-in-law."

"There isn't a doubt in my mind," Reva agreed.

* * *

><p>Daisy was ecstatic. The sun was shining, food was grilling, the water was the perfect temperature, and her girlfriend was finally out of those damn clothes and wearing nothing but her bikini…she had to admit those low rise bikini bottoms were everything she had imagined they would be and more when her girlfriend had teased her with the possibility of them. They really did nothing to hide her ass…at all. It wasn't like her cheeks were hanging out or anything it was just that Francesca had an ass on her. It was a glorious ass. They should write songs about it and build monuments to celebrate its greatness. As far as she was concerned her girlfriend's ass should have its own nationally recognized holiday; held in such high regard that it warranted a day off from school. She had seen a couple of guys checking her girl out after she had done away with her shirt and shorts, and for the first time in her life Daisy had felt the kind of jealousy that landed people in prison. What made it so bad was that when it came to people checking her out and flirting with her Francesca was completely clueless. Unless they smacked her over the head with it she would have no idea someone was interested in her. Hell it took Daisy grabbing her and planting one on her to get the taller girl to realize that her feelings weren't one sided.<p>

She had to be reasonable though. I mean who in their right mind wouldn't be staring at her while she was wearing THAT? Just as long as looking was all they did she would keep her cool, but the moment one of those idiots approached her or God forbid so much as tapped her on the shoulder all bets were off. There wouldn't be anything she could do to stop herself from using all that stuff Francesca had been teaching her on the interloper. She felt like a freaking caveman. Every time she looked at Francesca lately the only thing that went through her mind was…

MINE!

She'd be completely ashamed of herself if she didn't know her baby felt the same way. They were equally possessive of one another so she didn't feel like a complete Neanderthal.

"I'm surprised their mom hasn't yelled at them yet," Leah mused as she lay out on her towel next to Daisy and Ashley who were doing the same.

The three girls were watching as Rafe sped around the much deeper end of the pond on one of the new jet skis making dangerous turns and maneuvers while pulling Francesca along by the towrope they'd tied to the back of it. The girl was doing flips and tricks on her white and blue wakeskate board that was emblazoned with a blue Phoenix being engulfed by blue flames on the bottom. It was clear to everyone that they were showing off. Daisy didn't care because Francesca was doing a lot of movement in that bikini and she was more than enjoying the show; although she did look a little weird with her feet encased in her white, blue, black, and grey Nike wakeskate shoes.

"I don't think Natalia has noticed what they're doing yet and I'm pretty sure Olivia is somewhere pretending not to see them," Ashley stated.

Daisy peered over the edge of the aviators she'd claimed off of her girlfriend. "That jet ski is one of those new Sea Doo's specifically made for wake towing. They knew what they were going to do with it when they bought it. What Natalia is going to go nuclear about is neither of them is wearing a vest."

"Heads up ladies," Francesca barely had the chance to warn them as Rafe purposefully went wide and gunned the jet ski causing her to go in a wide arc as he turned. His path took her towards the dock floating in the middle of the pond where the three girls and a few others were sun bathing. They squealed as the girl did a 360 backside kick flip over their heads and landed perfectly in the water on the other side of the dock.

"Whoo!"

"Hell yeah!"

"The Wonder Twins are at it again," Daisy laughed.

"Give us a heart attack why don't you," Dinah yelled after the siblings as Mel laughed and shook her head at her side. "Little shits," she grumbled under her breath. Those were definitely Olivia's kids, blood be damned.

"I want a go at that," Cyrus announced before diving off the dock. He swam a little further out so that they would see him and began to flag them down.

"Well I won't be getting him back for a while," Mel sighed as she leaned back on her towel.

Shayne laughed and kissed Dinah on the side of the head as he watched Rafe and Francesca talk with Cyrus. "I just want to drive the Sea Doo," he announced before he too dove off the dock. The four talked for a second before switching off. Francesca gave Cyrus one of the pair of wake shoes they kept strapped to the jet ski and a board. She was all for sharing but she didn't want anyone using her board and shoes. It was gross just thinking about someone else's soaking wet feet in her shoes, and she just really loved her board. They made sure both men were wearing the vests that they weren't. It was bad enough they weren't wearing one, but if Natalia knew they were allowing other people to use their things without being safe she'd probably ban them for a while.

Rafe hopped of the jet ski allowing Shayne to take his place while Francesca climbed onto the back to take off her shoes. She strapped down her board and stored her shoes on the ski before jumping off and leaving the guys to their devices.

"You lose your guys and we get back ours…well mine and her girl," Ashley teased.

Dinah rolled her eyes at the younger woman but was thoroughly ignored because Rafe and Francesca had just climbed up onto the side of the dock.

"Careful girls you keep drooling and this pond is going to flood the entire back yard," Mel teased causing her friend and daughter to snort in laughter. Still they were ignored as the two friends were now too busy making out with their respective partners.

"Oh God," Leah complained as Daisy moaned into Francesca's mouth. "That's my cue to go find my boyfriend," she announced as she stuffed her towel along with a few other things in one of the waterproof drawstring bags that had been passed around for those who wanted to go out to the floating dock. She closed it up properly and jumped into the pond to begin swimming back to shore.

Mel laughed at her daughter as Ashley and Rafe broke apart. He sat behind her and pulled her into his front as she settled between his legs and held onto his arms that were now wrapped around her. Francesca and Daisy were still going at it though as Francesca sat at the far edge of the dock with her legs dangling off the side and into the water while Daisy straddled her lap and kissed her soundly.

"They do realize we're sitting right here right," Dinah questioned with an arched brow. If they weren't having sex already she'd be really surprised.

"They don't care," Rafe shrugged as Ashley laughed and nodded her head in agreement.

"You're furniture right now," she added.

Finally the two broke apart and remembered the others. "So how are you two enjoying yourselves," Francesca asked the two older women as she and Daisy re-situated themselves to sit in a more respectable position. They were still pretty much sitting on top of one another though.

"I don't think the barbeque has ever been better," Dinah smiled. "I think the Bauer's have officially been dethroned."

"Yeah but what are we going to call it now," Mel questioned. "The Spencer-Rivera barbeque doesn't really roll of the tongue now does it?"

"We were talking about that," Rafe started. "Well actually it was more Ma throwing ideas out there and us just nodding our heads as not to set off the beast."

"She's been mad intense about this thing," Francesca agreed.

"Anyway she came up with The S-R BBQ. Which I think sounds totally badass. Like some kind of secret society event or some shit."

Everyone laughed at him.

"Well then, to The S-R BBQ," Dinah saluted with her beer before drinking.

Francesca was watching the two women and even Ashley as they tried and failed to secretly catch glances of her arm. People had been doing that all day. She knew that she would turn more than a few heads not wearing an arm guard, but as she stated earlier The Farmhouse was her safe place…if she couldn't be herself here then she couldn't be herself anywhere.

"You know if you guys were going for subtlety you totally failed," she pointed out. Daisy instantly knew was she was talking about and pulled her closer before trailing her hand up and down her scarred arm.

Ashley swallowed audibly and quickly turned her head away. Rafe smiled softly at her and rubbed her back to let her know she hadn't offended his sister. Dinah and Mel both cleared their throats.

"I know it's probably really personal, but…I mean if you don't mind us asking…what happened to you girl," Mel asked with a soft tone sounding like she was trying not to get choked up about it. She'd seen Francesca coming out of her mom's office a few times and had been told by her little brother not to say anything about it. Mel wasn't stupid so when Felicia had requested that she and Remy begin having lunch with her more and they realized the days she wanted them to join her were the days she saw Francesca she knew those sessions had to have weighed heavily on her mom's mind.

Continued in next post


	66. The S-R BBQ Part II

Chapter 65

The S-R BBQ Part II

Francesca shrugged and smiled a little sadly. "My biological father and a few not so nice people hate me…a lot," she stated honestly much to the surprise of her girlfriend and brother. "I almost lost it…my arm. The doctors were able to save it though…reattach the parts that had been torn from my shoulder blade. I have a few screws in the bone and joint."

"Someone did that to you on purpose?" Dinah's voice rose in anger.

"You could say that," she answered vaguely. "They were going for something a little worse, but as my mom would say I'm a squirrely little shit," she finished with a laugh to try and lighten the mood.

Everyone sat quietly for a moment.

"Where the hell are The Moms," Rafe questioned all of a sudden.

* * *

><p>"Natalia we can't abandon our own shindig you know," Olivia playfully chided her lover as Natalia pulled her by the hand away from the back yard and towards the barn.<p>

"We're not abandoning it we're just…stepping away for a moment," the younger woman hedged.

"But why?"

Natalia rolled her eyes at her fiancés thickness and continued walking at a hurried pace; forcing Olivia to keep up. Once they reached the front of the barn Natalia opened the door and pulled Olivia inside before shutting it behind them. She pulled her past the stables where Kimu and Miley huffed at their passing as they munched on their hay. She pulled Olivia to the end of the row where it was a little darker and to the wall where a number of power tools were stored in a locker. Before Olivia could question her any further Natalia shoved her against the locker causing her back to connect with a loud bang and hungrily attacked her lips.

Olivia smiled and hummed into the kiss finally catching up to her lover's frame of mind. The two broke apart for air and Olivia grinned. "We should 'step away' more often," she giggled and pulled Natalia in for another kiss that the shorter woman quickly took control of. It was made quite apparent to Olivia in that moment that Natalia wanted one thing and one thing only at the moment…her.

She was more than happy to let loose the reigns and oblige.

"I didn't expect you to come out of that tank," Natalia husked before beginning to suck at Olivia's neck – not even caring that she was sure to leave a bruise for everyone to see. After spending the last week unable to touch her she just felt the need to mark her…to claim her as her own. Maybe then she wouldn't feel like kicking Josh, Matt, and yes even Alan in the balls. They had been gawking at Olivia all damn day and it was driving her insane. That's probably why she was a little not so nice to Matt when he went towards the Lamborghini…well…no she really was that pissed that he and Rick were actually seconds away from stepping aboard their boat when she'd caught up to them.

Boys.

Olivia smiled realizing she had ended up inadvertently baiting Natalia with her own bathing suit. She had to admit these workouts were doing wonders for her figure. She thought she had a killer body before, but now she knew she was literally working with curves that could kill. She was dressed pretty much the same way Natalia was; foregoing her original outfit after greeting practically all of their guests. The only difference was that her bikini and sarong were light blue.

"I got a little…mmmhm," she grunted mid sentence as Natalia's sure hands cupped her breasts through her bikini and her teeth gently bit down on her earlobe. "Hot."

"You sure are," Natalia giggled before once again capturing Olivia's lips in a searing kiss. She pulled away again causing the older woman to whine in protest. "We don't have a lot of time before someone comes looking for us Princess. We have to make this quick. Don't worry though baby. I promise after the fireworks we can make some of our own," Natalia whispered into Olivia's ear causing her to shiver in anticipation.

Natalia hiked up Olivia's wrap and reached under it to pull her bikini bottoms down and off her legs. She knelt down and picked them up so that they wouldn't get dirty on the barn floor. It was in this moment that she was very grateful that her daughter had thought to line the stalls with cedar to stave off the smell of the horses and their shit.

She ducked her head under Olivia's sarong and dove into her pussy, tongue first; quickly lapping up the wetness coating her lover's inner lips before sucking roughly on her clit.

"Holy shit Angelica!" Olivia cried out and gripped the back of Natalia's head through her wrap and allowed her body to fall back against the locker.

Natalia laughed as she continued to suck the pulsing nub into her mouth so hard that her cheeks hollowed out. The combination of the vibrations from Natalia's laughter and the feeling of her clit being so deliciously assaulted momentarily took Olivia's breath away.

"Fuck," Olivia gasped as she spread her legs wider. "A week is way too long baby."

Natalia nodded her head in agreement causing Olivia to shudder. Natalia wrapped her hands around the back of Olivia's thighs and pulled her pelvis closer as she moved down and shoved her tongue as deep as possible into her dripping hole. She swirled her tongue around her inner walls and began to flick her tongue as fast as she could inside of her. She was a proud Latina after all, and Spanish was as they say "the loving tongue," and knowing how to roll ones r's was very important.

Olivia began to roll her hips forward trying to pull Natalia's probing tongue as deeply into her as possible. The sounds of Olivia's pants and moans coupled with the subtle clicking noises Natalia's wet tongue made against an even wetter pussy was driving both women insane. Olivia could feel the hotness of her lover's breath against her as she breathed through her open mouth and Natalia could feel Olivia's sweetness coating her tongue and sliding down her throat as she swallowed her down before greedily searching for more. From the very beginning of their sex life having her mouth on Olivia, working her over with her tongue, and tasting the very essence of her had been a constant craving for Natalia. There were times Olivia had teased her about "being stingy with the oral," but she couldn't bring herself to care. Olivia tasted so sweet and smelled so damn good. As far as she was concerned if pussy had any nutritional value she'd live off of Olivia's for the rest of her life.

Natalia pulled out of Olivia making her whine again. "No, no, no don't stop. Please I'm so close."

"I wasn't going to stop sweetheart," Natalia's disembodied voice reassured her as Olivia felt herself being stretched by two knowing fingers and her clit was once again engulfed by wet heat.

"Oh shit! Talia…fuck me baby!"

Natalia gave Olivia exactly what she asked for and began to pump her fingers in and out of her at a steady pace. As she diligently worked her fingers she curled her tongue around Olivia's clit forming a sort of tube and began to suck it in and out of her mouth. She didn't want to have to stop or readjust herself just to breathe so as her tongue continued to work Olivia's clit over she breathed steadily in and out of her mouth through her curled up tongue. Suck and blow had quickly become her motto for this little tryst of theirs.

"YES! Hmm," Olivia felt her eyes flutter involuntarily and allowed her head to fall backwards against the cool metal of the tool locker. The feeling of Natalia sucking on her, her tongue wrapped around her, the contrast of the warm air being breathed in around her, and the cool air blown out against her wetness, the way Natalia's fingers kept curling inside of her every time Natalia pulled out just to thrust back in as she slyly allowed the tips of her fingers to tickle her spot was slowly but surely unraveling her.

Natalia could feel her thighs quacking and pressed against her even more to try and support her weight so that Olivia wouldn't come crashing down on her when she came. She could feel Olivia's wetness trickling down her fingers to her wrist and down her arm. The feel of her dripping from her chin and down her neck just made her want to fuck her even harder to see just how wet she could make her. She added a third finger and began to furiously pump her arm; fucking Olivia even harder.

The older woman tightly closed her eyes and pressed her lips together to stave off the sound of her high pitched moans. She was very aware of the fact that she was getting louder and louder by the second and didn't want to hear any shit from her friends about getting fucked in the barn. If this was just a preview of what was going to happen tonight then they really needed to wrap this shit up and send everyone packing so they could move on to the main event.

Without warning her orgasm crashed down around her causing an electric heat to fan out from the top of her head and down her body. Natalia helped her ride out her release while still continuing to pump in and out of her. She pulled her head away after placing a light kiss to the tip of Olivia's swollen clit and popped her head back out from under Olivia's wrap. Olivia arched an eyebrow at Natalia while a completely satisfied grin lit up her features.

Natalia stood still pumping her fingers in and out of Olivia's clenching pussy. "One more baby," Natalia requested against Olivia's mouth before she kissed her.

She pulled out just long enough to spin Olivia around and press herself against her back; effectively pinning her to the locker. Olivia pressed her cheek and the palms of her hands to the cool metal as Natalia wrapped one arm around her middle and slid her other hand back under the light blue sarong and plunged three fingers back into Olivia's awaiting wetness. She bit down on her lip and moaned at the way it felt to have her lover clenching around her – to have such stifling heat choking her digits that were more than happy to be so afflicted.

"Relax so I can finish fucking you honey," Natalia whispered against the back of her neck.

Olivia nodded while licking her lips and focused on releasing her grip on Natalia's fingers. She was still having aftershocks from her first orgasm and her shoulders were tense from feeling each small wave crash against her. Once she loosened up enough around Natalia's fingers she slowly pulled out before slamming back inside of her and forcing a strangled cry up from overworked lungs and through kiss swollen lips.

"Harder," Olivia panted against the locker. "Fuck me harder baby."

Natalia began to piston her fingers in and out of Olivia; pressing her body more forcefully against Olivia's tense back. She could feel her hard nipples straining against the material of her bikini scraping against Olivia's back. She was so wet from finally being inside her girl after so long (for them) that she could feel herself dripping down the inside of her thigh. She continued pumping harder into her pussy that was steadily gripping and releasing – clenching and unclenching around her. The sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin was filling her ears along with the sound of Olivia's short gasping pants and pleas for more.

"I've been thinking," Natalia husked almost conversationally.

Olivia moaned and she took that as a sign to continue.

"Blake was trying to embarrass me and showed me one of those magazines…"

"Oh shit," Olivia keened having a pretty good idea of where this was going and never in a million years expecting Natalia to go there.

"I want to know what it feels like to fuck you from behind, to be so deep inside of you that I bottom out…"

"Oh hell yeah."

"Do you want to try that baby? You could use it on me too. Wouldn't you just love to watch me as I bounced up and down on you as you pounded into me? I know how much you love it when I ride you."

"Oh God," Olivia whined as she began to breathe erratically. All the new breathing techniques she'd learned had been completely thrown out of the window. She loved how insatiable her baby could get. She loved knowing that no one else had ever seen this side of her before and that no one else ever would.

"Did you want to try it Liv?"

Natalia hadn't said the words exactly but Olivia knew exactly what she was talking about. She nodded her head resolutely causing Natalia to grin and slam her fingers into her even harder.

The way the heel of the younger woman's hand kept hitting her clit was sending small jolts of electricity through her core and coupled with the way those fingers were pounding away so relentlessly inside of her was quickly bringing Olivia close to the edge all over again.

"You like that baby," Natalia questioned before sweeping Olivia's hair away so that she could kiss and lick at her neck and not worry about leaving another mark that would show.

"God yes! I missed feeling you inside of me."

"I missed being inside of you," she cooed as she licked the edge of Olivia's ear.

She once again released her hold on the taller woman's middle and brought her free hand down. "Pull up your wrap from me Princess," Natalia requested as she continued to assault the back of Olivia's neck. She did as requested and reached down to bunch up the material in one of her hands as she kept the other splayed out against the locker. Natalia moved her free hand to Olivia's clit and began to rub the very tip of it in short quick strokes.

"Faster."

Natalia could listen to the sound track of them making love all day long. The sounds of approval coming from Olivia's mouth, those little whimpers, and shuddering sighs were music to her ears.

Olivia began to clench around her more tightly.

"Are you ready to cum for me again Liv?"

Olivia moaned and shook her head. "Yes…I'm so ready Natalia. Hmm…make me cum baby."

Natalia picked up the pace on rubbing Olivia's clit which quickly sent the woman over the edge again. Stars exploded behind her closed lids as her body began to clench and jerk from her release spilling into Natalia's working hand. Natalia had to once again wrap an arm around her lover to stop her from falling into the locker and quickly removed her hand from inside of her to continue rubbing her clit to help her ride out her release.

"So good…Fuck you are so damn good at that baby," Olivia breathed out.

Natalia grinned and sucked her fingers into her mouth; humming at the taste and the creamy wetness coating her fingers. "It's one of my specialties," she boasted.

"I'm well aware believe me," Olivia grinned as she turned and pulled Natalia into a searing kiss. She sucked on her tongue and whimpered as the taste of herself burst against her taste buds.

After the two women pulled apart Natalia stepped back and allowed Olivia to stand. She was a little wobbly but no worse for wear.

"Could you open that for me," Natalia requested as she pointed towards the locker with the hand she wasn't still currently sucking and licking Olivia's wetness from.

"You are so damn sexy," Olivia smirked before turning and opening the locker.

"Grab those baby wipes please."

"You planned this didn't you?"

"Of course," Natalia smiled allowing her dimples to peek out.

Olivia opened up the pack of wipes and grabbed a few, handing them to Natalia who began to clean off her face, hand, and arm while Olivia wiped up the mess left between her legs and thighs.

"You are one hell of a messy eater woman."

"Are you complaining," Natalia teasingly asked as she grabbed another wipe and cleaned up the wetness dripping down her own leg.

"Not at all," Olivia replied as she arched an eyebrow at Natalia's machinations. "You need some help with that?"

"Later baby," Natalia assured her before pecking her on the lips.

Once they were both cleaned up Natalia handed back over Olivia's bikini bottoms. As the older woman resituated herself Natalia grabbed a can of Lysol out of the locker and walked over to the trashcan by the workbench were she tossed the wipes they had used. After disposing of them she sprayed down the inside of the can with the Lysol and returned back to Olivia where she did the same to the outside of the locker. She replaced the baby wipes and disinfectant spray then closed the locker.

Olivia smirked. "Someone doesn't want their kid to know they just got it on in the barn."

"Just because I like making you cum doesn't mean I want to broadcast that to our daughter and her overly sensitive nose."

* * *

><p>"Leave him alone," Francesca playfully groused as she eyed her accomplice who was rubbing Kimu's head.<p>

She had unknowingly entered the barn mere minutes after her parents had vacated it. Natalia would never know for sure that her worries had been completely founded.

"He's huge. I knew Walkers got big but this is ridiculous."

"I know. He's gorgeous."

Kimu huffed in what sounded like approval as if he knew they were talking about him.

Francesca's accomplice turned and eyed her. "Damn girl, who are you trying to impress in that skimpy little number? Or did you wear it just for me baby?"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't have to impress anyone."

Her accomplice rolled their eyes in annoyance. "That's right, there's no need to impress your little _girlfriend _is there?"

"Don't start with me."

"You act like I'm supposed to be okay with you being with…"

"I said don't start," Francesca interrupted with a growl.

"Whatever."

The two stood in silence for a moment.

"Did you finish them," Francesca questioned.

Her accomplice nodded and pulled off the backpack they were wearing. First a small box was pulled out of a side pocket and handed over. "There wasn't a lot so you better make it count."

"Don't worry I will."

"And…" the other person started as they pulled out a much heavier object from the backpack. "Here is your little toy."

Francesca grinned and accepted it. She walked towards the stairs she built earlier in the summer that led up to the loft and waved her guest to follow after her. The two got to the top of the stairs and Francesca walked over to the corner of the loft where she had installed a hidden panel in the floorboards. She sat the object her accomplice had given her down carefully on the floor and pulled out a matching one from the hidden panel. She sat them next to each other and smiled.

"Yours works right?"

Her visitor rolled their eyes. "Of course it does. Do you really think I'd bring it to you if it didn't? I followed your design to the T."

"Good," Francesca nodded as she looked them over. "They're beautiful aren't they?"

The other person laughed. "You are such a fucking dork."

"Screw you man, these are awesome and you know it."

"Yeah well…I have to admit they will definitely swing things a little more in your favor."

"A little? This changes everything."

Her accomplice had to begrudgingly agree.

"You're just mad you never thought of this before," Francesca knowingly teased.

"Of course I am. You suck," they playfully shoved Francesca.

After being pleased with what she now had she hid both pieces in the floorboard. "I'll go by there tonight when everyone is sleeping to set everything up," she assured.

"Are you ready to test the grid?"

"Did you set up all the sensors like I asked you to?"

"Of course."

"Then yes I am."

They sat down on the floor while her accomplice pulled a laptop out of their backpack. "I sent you the information to access the program. You have the master key so once you transfer everything and we calibrate it you'll be good to go."

"Seriously," Francesca complained as she watched all the bodies on the property moving around on the grid being picked up by heat signature. "It's not supposed to pick up animals," she chided as Kimu, Miley, a couple dozen squirrels, and a few birds hiding away in the trees away from the party were lit up by the sensors. "This is going to be completely distracting!"

"Which is why we're calibrating it now," her visitor scoffed in annoyance.

"I'm sorry…you're right I'm just…" Francesca trailed off as she pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"You're stressed the hell out handling all of this shit, but you're not alone. That's why you called me right?" They smiled and wrapped an arm around Francesca. She grinned and hugged them back.

"Right. You always did know how to make me feel better."

"That's 'cause I'm your soul mate."

They smiled at each other and went back to work.

"Can I just say that your ass looks amazing in that bikini by the way?"

"Shut up," Francesca chuckled.

Her accomplice grinned and lay down on the floor before resting their head in Francesca's lap. Francesca entwined their fingers and sighed as they fiddled with the program to know the difference between humans and…well non-humans. "You don't think I'm being stupid for doing this do you?"

"Of course not," they answered as they played with Francesca's fingers. "It's been a long time coming. So what if you have to lead a few lambs to the slaughter to get there. This is almost a decade of bullshit that will simply disappear."

"I just can't help but to feel guil…"

"Ah, ah…don't even go there. The ends totally justify the means and you know it. Don't go growing one of those annoying ass consciences on me now. You warned all parties involved way before hand of the ramifications of getting close to you; it's not your fault they didn't listen.

Francesca gave her accomplice a completely unimpressed look filled with annoyance. "I can't even with you right now."

"Look, just do what you need to do and deal with the fallout later."

"There is that possibility that later…"

"Again with the negativity. Stop that shit or you'll get wrinkles and ruin that pretty face of yours." They leaned up and cupped Francesca's cheek. "Everything is going to go according to plan, and I don't want to hear you say differently again okay?"

Francesca bit her lip and nodded. "Okay."

"Good now shut up and help me figure out why the hell we went from picking up all the large animals to nothing but the bugs. Look at this shit, its crazy! I'm starting to feel all creepy crawly just looking at it."

"What? What the hell did you just do?!"

"Calm down, we'll fix it."

Francesca nodded and got back to work. "Make sure you mingle for a little after we're done here before you leave. Watch them closely. Anything you pick up today could help."

"Will do."

After a few minutes, a small argument, and a couple of tweaks the two finished up their work.

"How's our friend doing," Francesca asked as they walked down the stairs from the loft.

"It was touch and go for a second there with all the crying and the screaming. God every time I asked him a question there was always more 'please don't hurt me,' 'I'm sorry,' 'I don't know anything else,' just going on and on and on," they complained. "But now that his tongue is gone things have been going much smoother."

Francesca smirked and shook her head. "Thank you. I couldn't imagine choosing anyone else to help me with this."

"You better not have chosen anyone else over me," they mock warned.

They smiled at one another and moved to hug. They wrapped their arms tightly around one another and hung on for dear life.

"You're welcome love."

"Chess?"

Francesca pulled away with wide eyes at the sound of her girlfriend's voice. The cedar and whatever the hell else someone had sprayed in here had masked the subtlety of her smell from a distance and she'd been learning how to mask her footsteps. This wasn't good. Her accomplice smirked, leaned up the short distance between them, and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

"Good luck with that," she whispered snidely before walking away.

Daisy watched the girl with disbelieving and hurt filled eyes as she walked towards her. No…no Francesca would have an explanation. She could trust her. There was no point jumping to conclusions.

She couldn't help but to feel a little insecure though. This newcomer was just slightly shorter than Francesca with long black hair. Her features were dark and exotic. Her body was muscular and curvy in all the right places…she looked more like someone that should be on Francesca's arm than she did. She had always worried that Francesca would find someone smarter or prettier and would leave her.

The girl winked at her as she sashayed past her and out of the barn.

"Francesca…" Daisy took in a shaky breath after her voice wavered. "Who…who was that?"

Francesca smiled and rolled her eyes. "You remember me telling you about my confidant Sasaki don't you," she asked while gesturing towards the barn door. "She was dropping some things off to me."

"Oh," Daisy perked up feeling more than a little stupid for worrying. "I'm sorry. I just..."

"No worries," Francesca assured her as she pulled her in and kissed her lips. Daisy smiled into the kiss before pulling away and hugging her girl. That thrill that had gone through her after seeing her girlfriend hugging some other girl the way she had been was not a good feeling.

But they were good.

She trusted her.

As they hugged Francesca eyed the barn door her accomplice had exited and frowned.

* * *

><p>"God invented these just for me," Bill moaned as he stuffed another bacon wrapped jalapeño into his mouth.<p>

Ava laughed at her ex and the look of disgust on his wife's face. "You are going to be feeling those at about one in the morning," she warned. He had eaten wayyy to many already and showed no sign of stopping.

Jonathan shook his head at her side. "Explosive diarrhea," he mumbled.

"Ewww," she bemoaned and smacked him in his stomach.

"I don't know Lizzie," Bill started as she chewed on the food in his mouth and picked up another one off his plate. He eyed it as though it was the greatest thing ever. "I might have to replace you with Natalia."

Lizzie arched her eyebrow. "As if Natalia would ever leave Olivia for you of all people," she insulted lightly.

Jonathan and Ava barked out a laugh. "I'm pretty sure Mom would kill you…slowly…with her bare hands if you ever so much as looked at Natalia suggestively," Ava warned playfully.

"True story," Jonathan agreed.

"For these," Bill continued as she stuffed another one in his mouth. "I think I could take her."

"You keep telling yourself that buddy," Ava smirked.

Lizzie stole one from her husband's plate and bit into it while ignoring his protests. "I have to admit they are pretty good. How do you make these anyway?"

Ava and Jonathan rolled their eyes. Jonathan had come over yesterday to help reassemble Mystery Machine's stage in the back yard along with a few other tasks and got roped into helping stuff and wrap the peppers.

"You take a whole jalapeño, cut the top off, and core it. You keep the seeds and juice in a bowl and mix them with cream cheese and Mexican mustard. Then you stuff it back into the pepper, wrap it in bacon, stick a toothpick in it, and grill it," Jonathan answered in a monotone.

"You had to help make these didn't you," Lizzie asked.

"For two damn hours."

"Oh please," Ava teased. "He loved every second of it. He and Francesca loaded up on them yesterday and then Natalia made him cookies for helping."

"Dude you got cookies from Natalia!" Bill's eyes went wide. "Where are they?"

"At home." Jonathan sipped his beer. "And don't even think about asking Sarah to smuggle you any either."

"Damnit."

Lizzie laughed at her husband's pouty little sad face. "I'm sure if you asked really nicely she would make you some honey."

His eyes lit up. "You think so?"

Ava shook her head. "Like father like son," she stage whispered to her cousin. Billy could still be heard complimenting Olivia on the ribs and begging her for the recipe to her rub.

Bill glared at her while the other three laughed.

"This is really weird," Lizzie commented out of nowhere.

The other three gave her a confused look. "All four of us standing here talking…it's really…"

"Weird," Ava finished in agreement.

"It's a good weird though right," Jonathan asked.

"Of course; this is Springfield. Exes, mortal enemies, baby mamas, and long lost relatives kiss and make up all the time," he waved them off with a shrug. "God it's like an orgasm in my mouth," he hummed as he ate.

"That is entirely too much information considering what we JUST said about how weird this is," Ava pointed out.

"Yeah…now I'm kind of uncomfortable," Jonathan teased before laughing at Lizzie's scandalized face.

"Ohhhhhh shit." Bill's eyes went wide as he saw a bruised up Jeffery walk into the back yard with Collin. "Don't look now Ava, but I think your dad is cruising for another ass beating."

Ava rolled her eyes and waved at her dad as Lizzie punched him in the arm.

"ABUSE!"

Jeffery returned the gesture and continued towards Reva to pass off their son. He had some things he needed to do.

"Why did your sister go all postal on him anyway," Lizzie questioned. Knowing what the girl was capable of and seeing it in person were two completely different things. Even then she knew they hadn't seen the half of it.

"Bad memories," Ava answered with finality.

"Seriously though I'm totally going to ask Natalia to marry me before the day is over," Bill announced to no one in particular.

"Well be prepared to lose your ability to impregnate your wife," Jonathan seriously warned.

"Olivia would know that I was joking."

"She'd still make an example out of you just to make sure people knew she was serious," Lizzie pointed out.

"And then string you up outside of The Beacon so that everyone could see you," Ava added.

"Your gravestone will read, 'here lays the dumbass stupid enough to hit on Olivia Spencer-Rivera's woman,' and no one would attend your funeral for fear of angering her."

"You'd let me be killed," Bill turned to Lizzie feigning hurt.

The blonde shrugged. "You have life insurance."

Bill gasped.

"BURN," Jonathan laughed.

"That's cool," he licked his fingers. "HB3 knows when he isn't wanted," he pouted as he walked away to get more jalapeños.

"He's such a baby," Lizzie giggled.

"Don't even think about it kid," Jonathan warned as Sarah approached him from behind with a water balloon. Her giggling had given her away.

"But daddy," she whined as Jonathan turned to give her his full attention.

"Don't but da…"

SPLASH!

Sarah squealed and laughed before taking off running after catching her father completely off guard by throwing the balloon while he was midsentence. The man just shook his head and smirked through pursed lips as he shook the wetness from his arms.

"You do realize she's our cosmic payback right," he questioned Lizzie.

"I figured that out when she flooded our bathroom the day AFTER we finished the tile," she groused. She hadn't recalled counting to ten so many times in her life.

Ava snorted. "Well you know what they say…you always get back what you gave."

"Please…don't remind me. I'm cringing just thinking about how the universe is going to use her to pay me back for all the shit I've done," she shivered.

"I think I'm going to go throw her into the pond," Jonathan smirked.

"You better not throw my baby into that damn pond Randal!"

Ava started giggling.

"You do realize she can swim right?"

"She can?"

"Yep…it was kind of necessary to prepare her for any and all eventualities," he reminded her before walking off to find his wayward child.

Lizzie sighed and tried not to tear up. "Every time something happens that reminds me of how much time I missed with her I feel like the worst mother on the planet."

"Don't do that to yourself. You'll drive yourself crazy with all the what if's and could have been's," she spoke thinking about her baby boy and the very hard lessons she had to learn after he passed. "It wasn't anywhere close to being yours or even John's fault. Kids are pretty resilient Lizzie," Ava assured her. "In a few years she'll barely even remember a time when you weren't always there."

"I hope so."

Ava cast a glance towards the grill where Francesca was now stuffing her face with a bacon cheese burger hot off the grill; her girlfriend smiling indulgently at her side. "Believe me Lizzie; it's amazing the shit kids can survive…especially little girls."

* * *

><p>Jeffery cast his eyes nervously from left to right as he stood underneath the sweeping branches of one of the weeping willows on the far side of The Farmhouse property. He knew that he was perfectly hidden from view of the other guests, but this situation definitely called for more than enough paranoia and suspicion.<p>

"Alright O'Neil, we're here," Frank announced with an attitude as he stepped through the low hanging leaves of the willow with a scowling Mallet at his side.

"Thanks for coming guys." The somberness of his voice perked Frank's intuition.

All three men had their history, but they were law men after all and they had to stick together.

Mallet sighed. "Can we move this along; I need to get back to my boy."

"Right well I need your help. It's about Phoenix," he hedged.

Mallet crossed his arms over his chest and Frank leaned against the trunk of the tree.

"What the hell has that crazy ass girl done now," Mallet questioned. He was still really pissed off that she had gotten away with felonious assault and murder all in the same day.

Jeffery took a deep breath and hoped that he was doing the right thing, but he had to go with his gut. "She came by the hospital the other night and threatened me for one."

Frank rolled his eyes. "Everyone thinks she's so damn great when really she's more like Olivia than is healthy for anyone in this town."

"You don't know the half of it," Jeffery mused. "Listen she told me some things; I'm sure she thought her threat worked, but I can't in good conscience go along with her. Problem is she has informed me that I've been black listed by the FBI. None of my contacts will even speak to me."

"Greggs," Mallet growled.

"And she has Frank's computer at the station tapped so he can't access any of the information we would need from the databases."

"WHAT!?" Frank's thunderous voice echoed around them.

"Quiet," Jeffery hissed.

Mallet furrowed his brow. "Why would she go to so much trouble though? What's the big deal…besides the fact that she's a homicidal maniac?"

"Do you honestly think someone who is capable of what we saw this weekend isn't wanted for murder? She was too calm when she came to see me."

"You didn't see her after she popped Edmund…it was scary how cool she was about it. It was like she'd just stepped in shit and scraped it off in the grass. No harm no foul," Mallet pursed his lips and waved his hand.

"What makes you think she's such a danger to everyone else though," Frank questioned seriously. Daisy was living with her…probably even sharing a bed with her for God's sake.

"Why do you think the director made sure that no one knew about her attacking me…?"

"Or killing Edmund," Mallet added.

"She somehow has him in her back pocket," Jeffery finished. "He knows something, but for some reason he's protecting her. She could be a danger to this entire town."

Mallet nodded. "I could get in touch with some of my old contacts."

Jeffery smiled. "That's what I was hoping. It would be best if the two of you worked on this together and got on it as soon as possible actually. There's no telling what could set her off again. I would help, but every time I go to look into it I feel like I'm being watched or followed."

"I wouldn't put it past her," Frank scoffed.

"What are we supposed to be looking for though," Mallet questioned.

Once again Jeffery thought for a second on if doing this was a good idea. It came down to having to protect his friends and family above all else. This girl could be their undoing otherwise. "Any and everything the bureau has on Francesca Phoenix. Have your guys cross reference her with Edmund's death and see if they have any briefings on why Greggs had them fake the crash to protect her and we can go from there."

* * *

><p>"You know Natalia this lemonade is delicious," Doris complemented her with a smirk.<p>

"Why thank you Doris."

"You know what made it just that much better," Doris led.

Natalia frowned as Olivia and Blake shook their heads and grinned already knowing where the mayor was going with this.

"The Goose Olivia keeps in the cabinet above the coffee maker," she announced proudly before taking a swig of her spiked drink.

Natalia let out a long suffering sigh before snatching Olivia's cup from her and downing it in one go.

"HEY!"

She handed her the empty cup with a sweet smile complete with dimples. "The reason we are hosting this barbeque Liv is because we needed a way to keep Rick off of your back. He's been watching you down beer after beer. I know you have a high tolerance for alcohol and you probably don't even have a buzz, but believe me when I say he will start questioning what's in your cup once Doris starts singing off key."

Olivia pouted and shot her friend a dirty look.

"What can I say I feel the urge to entertain when I'm drunk," Doris shrugged.

"You have no idea how just how _entertaining_ she can be," Blake husked as she ran her hand down Doris' side. The mayor turned and leered at her girlfriend.

"That is quite enough of that," Natalia teased.

"Hey now, no one said anything when you dragged Olivia off to have your way with her," Doris complained.

"You told her," Natalia squeaked and swatted her arm.

"What? No of course not," Olivia defended herself. "Apparently I have a look."

"She has a look," Doris repeated as Blake agreed by way of nodding her head.

"What look," Natalia questioned. If they had a tell then they were in so much trouble.

Doris opened her mouth to reply only to have Blake take over. "It's the look that says, 'I'm so in love with Natalia. She hung the stars and the moon. I'm the happiest girl in the entire world. And I've just been fucked within an inch of my life," she finished with a breathy sigh.

Laughter flowed from behind them. Natalia cringed and turned to see Rafe, Danny, Michele, Dinah, Shayne, Remy, Christina, Jonathan, Reva, Josh, Billy, Buzz, Mindy, Francesca, Daisy and Ava standing there. Everyone was laughing at them besides their kids who wore faces of disgust.

Olivia being her ever shameless self felt no qualms about continuing their conversation. "Well you know what they say; if the shoe fits…"

Doris laughed as Natalia turned beet red and Blake pouted at her in sympathy.

"It's always the quiet ones," Doris chuckled.

"Now is not the time to be discussing this," Natalia responded curtly.

"You're the ones allowing your guests to swim in a pond with your sex boat that you named Wilma Fingerdoo," Doris goaded.

Buzz and Josh spit out their beer as Christina, Dinah, and Michele choked and spluttered on their own. Everyone else was laughing…except for of course their kids.

"And on that note…" Natalia walked away.

"Ah come on honey she was just teasing," Olivia called after her playfully.

"I would just like to point out that Olivia is the one who named the boat," Natalia yelled over her shoulder.

"You let her," Doris pointed out.

"I can promise you that it won't be getting used if this continues," Natalia warned still walking away.

"Shut the fuck up right this instant or I will end you," Olivia hissed at her friend before trotting after an embarrassed Natalia. "I'm sorry sweetie. You know Doris was dropped on her head one too many times as a child and I'm pretty sure she was in a few special classes." Their friends laughed as Olivia tried to placate her lover while they walked away.

"WHATISH!" Doris made the whipping sound in their wake.

Olivia turned and flipped her the bird while mouthing the word "bitch" in her direction.

"I don't know where that thing has been," Doris called after Olivia who was now purposefully ignoring her.

Olivia was kissing all over Natalia's face who was trying not to giggle at her fiancé's cuteness.

Doris and Blake joined the small group who were still laughing and sharing grossed out glances.

"Can you imagine having to sleep down the hall from that," Ava lamented. "Mating season all year round," she grumbled.

"This is exactly why I am so glad our room is sound proofed," Francesca announced as Daisy enthusiastically nodded her head in agreement at her side.

"If only we were all so lucky," Rafe groused. "I think I'm going to go drink a bottle of bleach and see if I can wash those mental images out of my brain," he mused and walked away.

"Never in a million years did I think I would see the day when Olivia Spencer was so damn whipped." Danny grinned as they watched Olivia faun over Natalia who was smiling hugely and showcasing her dimples.

"Oh no…get it right; it's Spencer-Rivera now," Reva mocked.

"Going for the hyphen huh," Danny smirked and pat Josh on the shoulder. "You didn't even get the hyphen Josh," he teased.

Josh sighed and rolled his eyes in good humor. "Yes well, I have to admit I'm no Natalia."

"Ollie acts like there's a damn crack den between that woman's legs," Dinah chuckled.

"Well that's my cue," Ava announced as she walked away.

"I totally caught them in the act once when I went over to their new headquarters to get them to sign some paperwork for me," Mel started. "I always thought knowing lesbians would clear up a few questions I had, but…after seeing that I just have more. I mean…I didn't know women did stuff like that."

"And another one bites the dust," Francesca announced as she grabbed her girlfriend's hand and pulled her away.

They all chuckled knowing they had purposefully ran off the Spencer-Rivera siblings.

"You were kidding when you said the Lamborghini was their sex boat right," Shayne nervously questioned Doris.

"Was I kidding when I reported that Emma had two mommies?"

"Well that's Olivia for you," Remy chuckled.

"Actually from what I heard it was Natalia's idea," Blake corrected him.

"It's always the quiet ones," Christina giggled.

"I don't know why you would even ask that honey," Dinah shook her head at her husband. "That boat screams 'sex'," she announced dramatically as she spread her hands out in front of her in presentation.

"That's what I said," Olivia grinned as she walked back up to the group.

"I see you saved yourself a trip to the dog house," Reva joked.

"Olivia is too damn sexy to be left out in the cold Reva," Natalia quipped as she walked past.

Everyone but Doris, Blake, and Olivia laughed in surprise at that.

"I keep telling you guys she isn't that innocent."

* * *

><p>"You guys having fun," Francesca asked her band mates as they stood on the stage and checked their instruments.<p>

"I'm having a blast."

"Your family is so cool."

The twins responded in tandem.

"Not only did I get to work on my tan, but I met a very promising cutie," Paul boasted as he strapped on his guitar.

"Does he go to our school," Jason questioned worriedly. It was one of those rare moments when he was being serious and not his normal quirky and often confusing self.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

The bassist shook his head. "Be careful dude. You know how that school is. The last guy you dated from their totally blew you off when people started suspecting he liked to catch."

Paul thought about that and smiled at his friend. "I will be sure to be as careful as possible," he assured his friend. "Thanks for showing your concern."

"No problem man; you're like the cross dressing little sister I never had."

Continued in next post


	67. The S-R BBQ Part III

Chapter 65

The S-R BBQ Part III

Francesca and Eric shook their heads as the drummer tightened his symbols. "Well it was nice while it lasted," he joked.

Francesca grinned and slung her guitar strap over her head. "He's cute when he's lucid."

The lead walked up to her microphone and cleared her throat. That was all the warning the barbeque guests got before the band broke out into their cover of "That's What You Get," by Paramore.

* * *

><p>Daisy watched her girl rock out on stage and smiled to herself. There would never be a moment when she ceased to amaze her. Standing up there singing and playing her guitar she looked so at ease with herself. She didn't get enough of that. She wasn't all that happy that Francesca had put her shorts back on, but she supposed having full view of her bikini top would do. Plus those shorts did nothing to hide her pelvic lines.<p>

God she was so gay. That was an epiphany that had kind of thrown her for a loop. Obviously she was in love with the girl, but once she realized just how much she loved to look at and touch the other younger girl's body she had to come to terms with a few obvious facts. If it was up to her they would be together for the rest of their lives and she knew Francesca wanted – needed – the same. So she was a flaming lesbo now or whatever…didn't matter because her girlfriend was hot as hell. Anyone who had a problem with that could go screw themselves.

"She's pretty talented."

Speak of the devil.

Daisy turned and narrowed her eyes at her mother. "I'm surprised you even showed up. Thought maybe you knew that if you ate food made by lesbians and swam in the same water as them that you too would become infected with the disease. It's pretty contagious and contrary to popular belief there isn't a cure," she sarcastically greeted the older blonde. "Didn't you know when lesbians sang it was their way of casting a spell on every woman within the sound of their voice? You're going to wake up tomorrow and get the sudden urge to buy a cat, wear Birkenstocks, and cut your hair really short."

Harley hung her head and looked at the ground before once again making eye contact with her daughter. "I'm trying here Daisy."

"Are you really?"

"Yes I am," Harley insisted.

"We're going to have sex one day," Daisy started causing the other woman to groan. "And once we start we're going to be active," she finished pointedly.

"What do you expect me to do with that Daisy," Harley asked. She had no idea how to deal with this girl. That was their problem…neither of them knew how to talk to each other.

'_Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here. I still try, holding onto silly things. I never learn…_

"I don't expect you to do anything with it Mom. I just want you to realize that it doesn't matter how hard you fight me on this. It's always going to be Daisy…" she pointed to herself. "…and Francesca," she gestured to the girl singing and playing guitar on stage. "Francesca and Daisy," she finished once again pointing at herself.

"I watched her kill a man," Harley reasoned. "Can you not see how that would make me a little leery? I understand she did it to protect you, but the fact of the matter is it was way too easy for her. She didn't bat an eye!"

"I understand that Harley. I get that anyone in their right mind would be worried about that, but I'm not. I know the truth about her. You don't."

Harley sighed. "Yes I do."

Daisy jerked her head back in surprise and stared at her mother. "Natalia told me what those men did to her," she mumbled. "She told me how they left her for dead."

Daisy tried really hard to hold back the tears that welled up in her eyes at the reminder of her girlfriend's past that she really wished never existed. "Well that's only one part of what they did to her Mom. The girl you saw last weekend and that girl on stage lived a hell no one here could have even come close to being strong enough to survive; and I love her for that strength. Please…just give her a chance. I promise you that you won't regret it," Daisy begged. If she could get Harley to try to get to know Francesca and to not constantly jump to conclusions about the girl then they could begin to bridge the chasm that had always been separating them.

Harley studied the earnestness of her daughter's face. "You really do love her don't you," she asked her seriously.

Daisy didn't even have to think about it. "I do. I love her. I'll admit that there have been times when I thought I was sure…when I was convinced that I knew what love was. With her…"

Daisy trailed off and smiled at the taller girl on stage. "With her I now know that was me being an immature little idiot."

_If I ever start to think straight this heart will start a riot in me…_

Daisy couldn't help but to snort as she waited for her mom to respond. "These lyrics are very ironic."

If she ever tried to force herself straight for Harley she'd end up driving herself crazy, and chances were someone would end up getting seriously hurt. Francesca would never be able to let Daisy go while knowing the blonde still loved her.

Harley numbly nodded her head and turned her gaze back to the girl on stage that was looking right at her as she sung. They held each other's gaze for a moment before Francesca went back into entertainer mode.

"Okay. Okay I'll try…for you," Harley turned and gave her daughter a tentative smile.

Daisy beamed and threw her arms around her mother. "Thank you," she whispered into her ear. "Thank you so much."

"Billy wants all of us to go to dinner together," Harley mused.

Daisy furrowed her brow. "Who is 'us' exactly?"

"Me, you, your girlfriend, him and Vanessa, and your father," Harley clarified.

"Dylan?" Now Daisy was completely lost. _What the hell Grandpa Billy?! _

"He's here."

"Like in town?"

"No like over there talking to your uncles," Harley pointed out the blonde man as he shared hugs with Jonathan, Shayne, and Bill while Reva looked on with teary eyes as she held Collin. It was the first time all of her boys had been in the same place at the same time. She was so happy watching Dylan finally meet his little brother Jonathan.

"Well isn't that just great," she huffed. She had no idea how Dylan was going to respond to her being with Francesca. If she was being completely honest she didn't know him well enough to be able to tell how he would react one way or the other.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoooooooa…_

Even without realizing it Francesca was a complete and total smartass.

* * *

><p>Blake sat enjoying one of the huge ass rice krispie treat squares Emma had practically forced down her throat and smiled as she surveyed her surroundings. She couldn't ever remember a time when she was surrounded by this particular group of people and still felt so calm.<p>

"Ooh sugar," Doris cheered and took a bite out of her girlfriend's treat. "Why are they so thick," she questioned as she chewed.

"Emma was determined to do something without anyone's help so…"

"Ahh. Oh well, more bang for your buck," she grinned and leaned in to kiss Blake.

Blake smiled into the kiss and swiped her tongue across Doris' lips to gain entry. The two began to kiss languidly.

"Well Chrissie if you had figured this out sooner we could have saved ourselves some heartbreak don't you think?"

Blake broke away from her girl and jumped up from the picnic table she was sitting at. "Mom! What are you doing here," the red head questioned as she nervously hugged her mother.

"Replace that 'what' with a 'who' and I could ask you the same question," Holly replied with a smirk. "Then again I already know the answer to that. Hello Doris…I hear you've climbed up in the ranks."

Doris stood and grinned at the other woman. "Well hello to you too Holly. I better go warn Olivia you're here…wouldn't want you getting any ideas with all of her kids running around."

Holly smirked at the jibe.

"No need to inform me of anything," Olivia assured as she walked up to the three women with Natalia at her side. She hugged the older woman with a smile. "I'm glad you could make it Holly."

"Well when Olivia Spencer calls and offers you the job of a lifetime you have to take it. Besides you're hosting an event for the entire town? No way was I going to miss the inevitable bloodshed."

Olivia laughed. "Well It's Spencer-Rivera now…" Olivia corrected causing Doris to roll her eyes. "Let me introduce you to my business partner and more importantly my fiancé. Natalia Spencer-Rivera meet Holly Reade," Olivia introduced the two women.

"It's nice to meet you Holly. Olivia was pretty excited about hiring you on when she called you. We really need to get our PR campaign together and she feels like you'd be the perfect publicist for our company."

"Well I have been known to put quite the positive spin on even the most tumultuous situation. Although I'm sure Olivia just needs another sharp mind on her team." She cut Doris a teasingly patronizing look. "Lord knows she needs it."

"And so it begins," Doris announced ominously. "Dinah, Chess, and I are now in a three way tie," she grumbled before walking away.

"It's very nice to meet you Natalia," Holly smiled genuinely at the younger woman. "Olivia always did have exquisite taste…" she complimented with a grin in her old friend's direction causing Natalia to blush a little. "You know over the years I've become accustomed to watching her lead some poor man around by the nose, but I'm guessing it's you that now leads her, no?"

"There's no need to lead someone who actively follows," Natalia teased in good fun.

"Standing right here," Olivia reminded.

"I'm more than aware of your presence Princess," Natalia assured her before gifting her with a soft torturous kiss to her pouting lips. Olivia closed her eyes and hummed appreciatively into the kiss. Natalia slowly pulled away and rubbed her thumb gently across her lover's bottom lip prompting Olivia to kiss the digit.

"Love you," Olivia cooed and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." Natalia smiled and gave her another peck before turning back to Holly.

"Hmm…like a fiddle. Well done my dear," Holly chuckled as Olivia glared at her.

"I'm sorry, but did you say you were their new publicist," Blake finally questioned.

"Yes I did Chrissie my darling. Is that a problem," Holly asked with an arch of her brow.

"Oh…no…no not at all I was just…wondering," Blake trailed off.

"Don't worry I won't give your new little play thing a hard time…much."

"Oh look, if it isn't the happiest camp counselor." Daisy eyed Holly wearily as she approached.

"My Ms. Daisy how you have grown," Holly mused. "How have you been?"

"Just lately or since you kidnapped me?"

"Excuse me?" Francesca came out of nowhere and stood as a wall between Daisy and the older woman. "Who are you? What are you doing here? And please tell me I did not just hear what I think I did." Francesca glared down the older woman.

"Looks like someone found themselves a pit bull," Holly smiled magnanimously as she studied Francesca. "A very pretty pit bull at that," she complimented feeling more than a little curious at the sight of her arm.

"Pretty but no less rabid," Francesca warned.

"Okay kid enough of that," Olivia chided.

"Why don't you and Daisy go…somewhere else," Natalia suggested. Springfield was too damn convoluted to keep up with for her. Where she came from half if not most of her current friends and acquaintances would be in jail by now.

Francesca didn't budge nor did she blink; her eyes remaining trained on Holly. Daisy wrapped her hands around her girlfriend's forearms and felt how tightly the muscle was pulled from her clenching her fists. "Come on baby. It's okay…water under the bridge even."

Francesca allowed herself to be pulled away.

"I would have never pegged that girl for sapphic inclinations. But then again…" she trailed off with a glimmer in her eye as she looked at Olivia.

Olivia shook her head. "She's our new architect."

Holly looked impressed. "She must have a gift for you to endorse her at such a young age."

"That she does," Natalia agreed.

"You just met our daughter and CFO as well," Olivia spoke pointedly.

"Ahhh," Holly grinned. "I see I've already made an enemy of her then," she laughed. "Such a shame…she seems like someone you'd want to have in your corner."

"Don't worry about it," Natalia assured her. "She hears the words 'Daisy' and 'danger' in the same sentence and automatically springs into attack mode. She'll be fine."

"Besides I have a feeling that at some point your spin doctor expertise is going to come in handy for her." Olivia knew that if it ever became safe for the truth to come out about Francesca the press would have a field day. They would need help steering around the curves and Holly would be the perfect navigator.

Holly looked intrigued.

"A story for another day," Olivia told her seriously.

"I'm not sure if that's something I should be looking forward to or not. No matter I'm sure it will be quite the tale none the less."

"Quick warning though…ALL of the kids are here," Olivia pointed to a few milling around the property.

"Well here's to hoping they don't hold onto grudges as tightly as their parents. Nice boat by the way," Holly remarked as she looked out across the pond.

"It's an overpriced sex toy," Blake teased before walking away.

Natalia rolled her eyes. "One of these days Blake…POW…to the moon!"

Olivia just smirked as Holly began to look even more intrigued than before. "Do tell Olivia."

* * *

><p>"What the fuck," Francesca complained as Daisy pulled her away. "My parents hired a kidnapper to handle our PR of all things? Your kidnapper? That in and of itself is a public relations nightmare!"<p>

"Well in her defense if kidnapping is grounds for being passed up on a job then the unemployment rate in this town would be atrocious. It's not like I'm in an exclusive club or anything."

Francesca huffed in anger and bit down on her lip. She placed her hands on her hips and glared off into the distance as she shook her head. Daisy cupped her cheek and brought her face around so their eyes can meet. She frowned at what she saw. Francesca was in upheaval.

"Hey, hey what's this?" Daisies concern and earnest eyes were too much for Francesca who pulled away. Daisy was having none of it though and grabbed her hands pulling her closer. "Baby please just tell me what's wrong."

Francesca shook her head as her eyes began to water. "I…I…"

"Chessie it's me," Daisy reminded her as she stroked her cheek. "Talk to me baby."

"I…"

"Daisy could I talk to you for a second?"

Daisy huffed in annoyance as Francesca turned away and discreetly wiped her eyes. She had been so close.

"How can I help you James." She wasn't being very generous with her tone.

The boy shuffled from foot to foot and scuffed the tips of his flip-flops in the grass as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his board shorts. "You think maybe we could talk in private," he asked as her nervously watched Phoenix narrow her eyes at him.

"No you may not," she answered for her girlfriend. "You lost your right to speak to her alone when you put your hands on her. You have something to say you can say it right here…so I can keep my eyes on you."

James swallowed and turned to Daisy with pleading eyes. "I thought you said no one spoke for you?"

"I said _you_ didn't speak for me; there is a difference. Besides I thought you didn't want anything to do with me remember? What did you say in that last text message? Something along the lines of screw you and I hope she dumps you for someone else?"

Phoenix growled and took a step closer prompting a now more cautious James to take two steps back.

He threw up his hands in a placating manor. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I was just angry. I miss my best-friend."

"You miss your best-friend or the girl you wanted to be your girlfriend," Daisy questioned carefully. She was not about to allow him to pull her into anymore drama. She wasn't going to risk Francesca's freedom for him.

When he faltered in his answer Phoenix felt her blood begin to boil. "I know you are not standing in front of me, at my house, and trying to win back my girlfriend," she exclaimed. "Did you learn nothing this weekend?"

James gulped as his eyes went wide. "That's not…I wasn't…"

"Don't lie to me Spaulding."

"Daisy, there you are!" The blonde felt herself being picked up and spun around in strong arms. Dylan put her down and held her away from him. "Let me get a look at you. You're as gorgeous as ever. What am I saying? Of course you are; it's in the blood," he joked.

She smiled shyly at her dad but sobered quickly as she heard a disbelieving growl come from her girlfriend's direction. She pulled away and made sure to clear up any confusion with a quickness.

"Hey dad," she greeted him weakly. It was great to see him again but it was bittersweet. It seemed to her the only time her parents wanted to see her was when someone else asked them to. On the plus side Francesca had visibly relaxed at her side.

"Hi," Dylan greeted Francesca with a gentle smile and turned to James. "You're not a bad looking kid," he grinned and shook his hand. "I hope you're being good to my girl here," he teased lightly.

"Uh…yeah I guess," James answered in confusion.

"So let's get down to business shall we? What are your intentions with my daughter?"

Daisy faltered with her mouth open before she could say anything. She squinted her eyes and focused her gaze at nothing in particular while at a complete loss for words. Was the universe out to get her or something? Was she not just standing here trying to keep her baby from being put in prison?

"Well you know…" James' smirk was quickly wiped from his face as he heard Francesca take in a deep breath through her nose; steam figuratively shooting out of her ears and the top of her head. He snatched his hand away from Dylan and took a step back.

Dylan cast a confused glance amongst the three teenagers.

"Son?" Billy's booming voice carried across the yard gaining the attention of more than a few people. He quickly shook his head in the negative looking quite comical and wagged his finger as a no, no. Vanessa, Reva, his brothers, sister, and their partners were all frantically shaking there heads. Billy's eyes went wide as he hiked his thumb towards Francesca.

Beth appeared at James' side and dragged him away without protest. "Are you trying to get my son killed Dylan Lewis? Do you have a death wish," she angrily questioned her son as she continued to pull him away.

Laughter could be heard all around the yard as Dylan turned back to his daughter who was talking to the girl he had assumed was her friend. She was holding her hands between her own as the other girl had a crestfallen look on her face.

"It was an honest mistake baby."

"He didn't have to be so smug about it though," the taller girl complained. "Did you see his face? He was loving it!"

"Wait…" Dylan shook his head before turning back to his family who had been joined by Olivia and get this…her fiancé who was a woman. No seriously, I shit you not; Olivia Spencer is marrying another woman, and she is HOT! He ducked his head a little and pointed to the two girls and squinted in clarification. The face he pulled was not unlike the one his daughter had just made.

They all nodded at him as if to say 'Yes her, ya dumbass!'

He turned back to his daughter not really knowing how to react. How was he supposed to react?

"So um…Dy…Dad this is my girlfriend Phoenix," Daisy stumbled around her words as she brought Francesca forward by her hand. "Baby this is my dad Dylan Lewis."

Francesca collected herself quickly and extended her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you sir."

"You too Phoenix," Dylan stated slowly as he shook her hand. "You got a firm grip…I like that."

Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Too answer your previous question Mr. Lewis my intention is to do any and everything in my power to make sure your daughter wants for absolutely nothing; be that love, respect, shelter, or anything else you could think of."

Dylan smiled impressed. "I like her," he pointed to Francesca and grinned at his daughter. "You're way better looking than that Spaulding kid anyway."

Francesca laughed as Daisy huffed. "Please stop checking out my girlfriend," she whined.

"I'm not checking her out," he quickly defended himself. "She knows she's hot stuff. Don't you Phoenix?"

"Sure do."

"See."

He and Francesca smiled together as Daisy began to warm up to their camaraderie. At least one of her parent's wasn't a complete basket case.

"That was you up on stage earlier right?"

"Yeah my band mates are around here somewhere."

"You guys are pretty amazing."

"Thank you, sir."

"Dylan. Call me Dylan sweetheart."

Francesca smiled and nudged her girlfriend with her elbow causing Daisy to giggle.

"So where are your parents I would love to meet them?"

"You already met her parent's Dad. Actually you've known one of them for years."

"Who?"

"Olivia and Natalia Spencer-Rivera."

Dylan's eyes went wide. "Oh…that explains a lot."

"Like?"

"Well your mother has been acting pretty strange since I got here."

Daisy rolled her eyes. She swore one day they were going to get stuck that way.

"Of course."

"She's not taking the girl on girl thing very well is she," he asked not so quietly.

Francesca snorted and Daisy swatted at him. "DAD!"

"What? Is there some other term I should be using? Is that not the cool thing to say anymore?"

"It was never the _cool_ thing to say to your teenage daughter!"

He threw up his hands. "My bad. My bad. I was just trying to be down with the newest slang. If you don't want me all up in your grill about it then I'll chill."

"Have you been watching old episodes of Yo MTV Raps or something? What reason would you have to be down with any kind of slang gay or otherwise?"

"Are there any other kind of episodes of that show," Francesca asked teasingly.

Daisy ignored her. "You sound like a reject from a Beastie Boys concert."

"There is nothing wrong with The Beastie Boys."

"You gotta fight for your right to party," Francesca nodded sagely.

Dylan laughed and gave her a high-five.

"Oh dear God, what have they done?"

* * *

><p>"I." Kiss. "Have to." Kiss. "Get back." Kiss. "Before they realize." Kiss, kiss. "I'm gone," Ava breathed against her new boyfriend's lips.<p>

"We wouldn't have to sneak around if you just told them about us," he pointed out as he had her pinned against the side of the barn.

She dug her hands into his neatly cut hair and pulled him closer. She moaned into his mouth as he sucked on her tongue then pulled away. "How many times do I have to tell you that isn't an option right now? You don't know my family. They are all insane. Like literally certifiable," she joked. "My mother will tear you a new one once she meets you. She can be very intimidating…and don't let that sweet smile of my step-mom's fool you either. She's a mama bear for sure. My siblings are pains in the ass, and I just want to keep this for us for a little bit longer before you're thrust into the thick of it."

"Are you forgetting that I've already met them," he questioned with a laugh. "Hell I've known two of them for years."

"Yeah, but not as my boyfriend and my sister already wants to kill you."

"We got off on the wrong foot," he shrugged and pulled her closer by her hips so that he could claim her lips again.

"The wrong foot," she pulled away and gave him a look laden with incredulity. "You weren't even standing. You were in a wheel chair and both of your legs had been amputated."

"Well when you put it like that you make it sound like I don't have a snowballs chance in hell."

"It's more like a glacier's chance."

"So I'll melt only slightly slower," he laughed and began sucking on her neck.

"God Ben…no marks."

Benjamin shook his head and latched his lips back on Ava's. "You drive me crazy woman."

"That's kind of the point," she mumbled against his lips.

The two made out for a while getting completely lost in one another.

"I spy with my little eye someone getting their swerve on," a voice announced.

"Ooh I know. Is it….our big sister Ava?!"

Rafe laughed. "Rats!" Rafe swung his fist. "How'd you know?"

Francesca shrugged as she narrowed her eyes at the man that had been working her last nerve for the last few months. "Lucky guess I suppose."

"Rafe, Chess, what are you two doing over here," she questioned weakly as she resituated herself and smoothed down her wet hair.

"We could ask you the same thing, but I think it's pretty obvious," Rafe mused.

"Yeah Ben…how much guess work do you think this involves," Francesca questioned.

"Umm…I suppose…not all that much," he gulped. After pushing the exact wrong button one too many times with the girl he quickly learned not to cross her at work. By the time he'd finally pulled his head out of his ass and realized what an asset the sisters were to the company he'd already found himself on the wrong side of their temper. He had assumed they were just typical rich kids being given positions of power without actually deserving them. After seeing them in action though he'd been proven wrong. Ava was a lot easier to win over than her sister after that.

I mean look at where they were standing now.

"Please don't say anything," Ava begged them. This was exactly why she had enjoyed being an only child for all those years.

Rafe and Francesca grinned at one another before pounding their fists together.

"Wonder Twin Powers activate!"

"In the form of…an annoying little brother and sister."

"In the shape of…we're telling Mom!"

"NO!" Ava slapped her hand over her mouth and glared at the smirking little smartasses. "I will end you," she threatened hotly.

"Two against one Av," Rafe reminded.

"Can I just say…?"

"No you can't say anything, but thanks for playing," Francesca snarked as she cut Benjamin off. "You really are a piece of work you know that?"

"For liking your sister?"

"You shut your mouth when you're talking to me," she barked.

Benjamin reared back in confusion as Rafe laughed.

"What movie was that from again," he asked.

"I totally forgot, but it fits the situation."

"What will it take for you two to keep quiet," Ava got straight to the point.

"It's not my policy to negotiate with terrorists," Ben argued.

"We're not terrorists," Rafe shook his head.

"Oh no, see they are morons. They blow themselves up just to get you. It's a one off," she pointed out.

"We on the other hand," Rafe gestured between the two of them. "We're like a bad rash."

"Itchy."

"Burning."

"And no matter how much ointment you use we just keep on coming back," Francesca smirked.

Ava rolled her eyes.

"Are they being for real right now," Ben asked. He'd only ever been around them in a professional capacity. Standing in front of the two business savvy siblings of his girlfriend he realized that yeah, they were still just kids. Of course Rafe was now twenty, but in hindsight still a kid.

"Dead serious," Ava mumbled. "What do you want?"

"Nothing; we're going to sit on this information until it's useful," Francesca shrugged.

"Like when we do something to get in trouble and need a random explosion."

"A what," Ben questioned.

Francesca huffed. "You know when you watch a movie or a TV show and the protagonist needs to get away…there's always a random explosion that proves to be the perfect diversion? Keep up dude. You gotta be quick if you're going to be sticking around."

Rafe nodded as he snapped his fingers a few times to accentuate his sister's point.

Ava focused her gaze on the sky. "I'm being punished. I'm aware. You can stop now."

"The big man is relentless," Rafe intoned.

Ava sighed. "What do you want," Ava growled as she began to rub her temples.

The two younger Spencer-Rivera's looked at each other and grinned. "You have to muck out Kimu's stall for…let's say two weeks," she trailed off and eyed her brother to see if he thought her terms were worth her silence. He nodded his head liking where she was going.

"You know I sure would love a break from weeding Ma's flower beds…for two weeks," Rafe hedged.

Ava sighed and dropped her head. "Deal."

"Whoa, wait a second," Benjamin interjected. "It can't possibly be worth it. You're telling me you'd rather shovel horse shit and dig in the dirt for two weeks than introduce me to your mother as your boyfriend?"

"Have you MET Olivia?"

He paused.

"You're going to make me help you aren't you?"

"If you want to continue having sex with me then yeah I suppose I will."

"Ooh they're already at sex," Rafe dug in deeper.

"That's at least four more days," Francesca mused.

"I hate you."

"You love us."

"We make your life worth living."

* * *

><p>As the waning light of the sun began to disappear over the treetops and everyone that had been in the pond finished drying off and put their clothes back on a few fire large fire pits were lit around the property. Bags of marshmallows, boxes of gram crackers, and large bars of Hershey's chocolate began to appear from seemingly thin air.<p>

"Your wife is insane," Doris told her friend as she walked with her up to the stage that was now empty of instruments. "She went completely overboard with this thing. I can only imagine what she would do if you guys invited people over for Thanksgiving."

Olivia pursed her lips. "She's not insane, she's enthusiastic. And she's already talking with Josh on plans to redo the kitchen so that Thanksgiving can go as she would have it."

"And you're just sitting back; smiling and nodding along aren't you?"

"Have you seen my woman? If she tells me she wants to build an exact replica of Noah's ark as some sort of Jesus themed amusement park in the backyard I wouldn't complain."

"That sounds terrifying."

"Not as terrifying as her idea to host a giant egg hunt next Easter for Emma."

Doris looked completely horrified. "All those kids running around hopped up on sugar? And do you know what happens when all the real eggs aren't found?!"

"Yes Doris I am well aware that the chances of getting sudden whiffs of stench is pretty much a given now until the little furry creatures get a hold of them."

"She is going to have you guys boiling, decorating, and filling eggs with candy forever."

"Think about how many orgasms that is going to equate to though," Olivia smirked.

"Good point."

Olivia stepped up on the stage where a very cuddly looking Natalia was waiting for her. As the sun dropped so did the temperature with them being so close to the pond and a gently breeze sweeping through the property. Natalia was now wearing a tight pair of jeans and a pair of pink and grey New Balances along with her favorite Cubbies baseball cap and a matching t-shirt.

Olivia had just put back on the shirt she was wearing earlier and switched out her shorts and sandals for jeans and tennis shoes as well. She had a short tiff with her girl about why she didn't have to wear socks (she didn't expect her to wear socks with her heels so why should she with her tennis shoes) and was on her way.

She stepped on stage and grabbed the other wireless mic that had been left set up for them by the band.

"Okay parties over folks move it or lose it," Olivia announced into the microphone.

Natalia laughed and slightly pushed at Olivia's shoulder causing everyone else to laugh with her. "Please forgive my fiancé she likes to pretend she doesn't have a soul."

"We all know Reva ate it years ago. How else can you explain her refusal to go through menopause? Watch out Dinah you're next."

"BOO! Get off the stage," Reva yelled taking her ribbing with a grain of salt and continuing to laugh.

"You didn't have all that great of a chance of getting into the Pearly Gates anyway Ollie," Dinah yelled.

Olivia chuckled. "Not before but now that I've got my guardian angel over here not only am I getting in but she's going to skip me ahead in line," she proclaimed and gave Natalia a quick kiss on the cheek.

"WHATISH!"

"Whipped!"

"Get a room!"

"It's a sign of the apocalypse I tell ya!"

"Save it for the boat!"

Where yelled out at them along with a few catcalls and wolf whistles causing everyone to laugh even more.

"I know how uncool it is for you to stand up here in front of everyone with your moms and all, but come on up here anyway guys," Natalia teased their kids.

A few groans and one very loud squeal of excitement was heard. Everyone laughed as Emma sprinted up to her mommies and launched herself into Olivia's arms. "Well hello to you too Jellybean." Ava, Rafe, and Francesca followed after her at a more sedate pace.

Once the entire family was on stage Olivia spoke. "So apparently we all have to say something now and I really don't know what, which is why I'm using my power of veto and making my brats go first," she cheekily announced.

The three oldest groaned as Emma cheered and all but snatched the mic from her mom's hand. "By all means," Olivia huffed.

"Hi everybody," the little girl waved prompting everyone to return it. "So I'm really glad all of you came to our barbeque today. I had a lot of fun and thanks for letting me throw water balloons at you. And even though Uncle Rick is a big baby and a sore loser I'm still happy me and my mama won the three legged race."

"IT WAS RIGGED!" Rick's voice carried clear across the yard.

"Sore loser," Emma nodded to her now captive audience who laughed at the Dr.'s misfortune of face planting into the grass during said race.

"I'm also really happy everyone liked my rice krispie treats; I made them all by myself with no help at all and I didn't even make a mess," she announced proudly. "Thank you for coming to our barbeque and I really hope Ma kisses Mommy into agreeing to do it again next year."

Olivia shook her head as everyone laughed. "Oy vey."

"Ahh to be young and completely clueless again," Rafe sighed.

"Oh and I'm really sorry you're a Demontor Ms. Reva, and even though Ma could definitely get Mommy into heaven I need you to give her, her soul back 'cause I'm pretty sure she needs it."

The wave of laughter that washed over the back yard was completely out of control.

"Everyone's a comic," Reva lamented with a smile.

"That's right we start 'em out early over here," Olivia crowed proudly as Emma passed the mic to her brother.

"So uh yeah," Rafe rubbed the back of his head. "Growing up Ma and I didn't really have a lot of people in our corner. It was always the two of us against the world and I wouldn't trade my Ma for anything," he paused and was thankfully that it was getting darker so that no one could see him blush after a few 'aww's' were heard. "Even still coming to Springfield changed all of that for us. We had a rough start…had some bad things happen to us, but everyone still stuck by us and looked out for us. No one did that better than my Mom though. So I guess I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for coming over to our place and having a little fun with us. I never had such a big family before and I'm just really grateful that you all are a part of it. Also Cyrus…I saw that wipe out earlier man." he finished with a grin and passed the mic off to Francesca.

"Don't worry about me I only broke every bone in my body," Cyrus replied with a groan. Belly flopping at high speeds…not good.

Francesca cleared her throat into the mic only to pause after hearing Daisy yell that she loved her across the lawn. She lowered her head and blushed knowing she did that shit to embarrass her on purpose. She glared at the older girl.

"I said I love you baby!" Daisy pressed garnering more than a few laughs and one or two eye rolls of annoyance.

"I love you too Daze," Francesca responded to a few coos of encouragement from their guests. She rolled her eyes and started over. "So I would just like to take this moment to clear something up real quick," she began. "I understand that it's really hard to believe but yes…I am black."

"You'll always be The Flyin' Hawaiian to me!"

"Keep it up Bill and I'm going to tell my Mom about your plan to propose to my Ma…oops!"

Bill shrank down behind Lizzie as Francesca grinned triumphantly and Olivia sucked her teeth. "You're on my list Lewis."

"I just want her to feed me," he called out in his own defense.

"Sarah my sweet, sweet god daughter thank you for being my partner in crime today with the water balloon attacks."

"Did you see when I got Daddy?!" The little girl still had energy to burn and was bouncing happily on her dad's knee.

"I sure did and I took a picture of his face so that we can remember it always."

"Yes!"

Francesca chuckled before continuing. "Also Mystery Machine…you guys are amazing! Thank you for putting up with all my demanding musical critiques and giving me an outlet to do something I have always loved."

"WE'RE NOT WORTHY!"

The band shouted and laughed as she grinned at them.

"To my beautiful girlfriend…I would just like to point out that you spent an inordinate amount of time staring at my butt today."

Daisy blushed as everyone laughed.

"Who didn't?!" She didn't know who said that but she was pretty sure it was one of the high school boys who wouldn't stop making blatantly passes at her all day.

"Watch it buddy," Daisy shouted behind her.

"Oh and FYI fellas…those pick up lines are pathetic; makes me really happy I don't swing that way actually and just reaffirms my sexuality. Good luck finding girlfriends…if you need any pointers feel free to ask."

"BURN!" Jonathan yelled with boisterous laughter.

"And to the rest of you thank you for keeping all of your own personal crazy contained so that we could all come together today and enjoy ourselves. And also to my future father-in-law I would just like to say that no, it would not be acceptable for you to wear your jeans backwards if it ever came back in style and no…Vanilla Ice was never cool."

Ava grabbed the mic from Francesca as Dylan shrugged his shoulders to the now seemingly constant soundtrack of laughter. "Bill I hope you enjoy the repercussions of those peppers as you sleep on the couch tonight," she started.

"He sure will," Lizzie assured.

"Aww, man!"

"To The Wonder Twins I hope you two realize you've started a war that will not soon be finished."

"Bring it," they taunted her with smiles.

"To my family I would like to say thank you for being you…even though you're all insane I wouldn't have you any other way," she turned to her family on stage and smiled. "Doris…dear Mayor I am not taking responsibility for those glasses you knocked over and broke in the kitchen trying to get to Mom's stash, and I can't believe you tried to bribe me with a year's worth of forgiven traffic tickets so you wouldn't get in trouble by Natalia."

"TRAITOR!" Doris yelled as Natalia glared at her. "Don't be surprised when the meter maids take a sudden interest in that Jag of yours when you go back to work tomorrow!"

"We have our own designated parking spots in our parking garage," she reminded her.

"Damn!"

"To everyone else…thanks for putting up with us. I know it was a lot to ask."

"Give me this thing," Olivia snatched the microphone from Ava and ruffled her hair. "Do you see what I have to deal with on a daily basis?"

"Don't let her fool you she's just as bad as the kids," Natalia interjected with a dimply smile.

"Anyway as I was saying – I never thought I'd ever enjoy having all of you freeloaders over for an ENTIRE day."

"YOU LOVE US!" Rick shouted.

"Keep telling yourself that…whatever helps you sleep at night I guess," she playfully shrugged. "I know a lot of you have come to the conclusion that I've been body snatched or had some sort of personality transplant and to that I say try me and you'll see that the Olivia you know and love is still here. To my amazingly infuriating children I want you to know that I love you and I hope you had fun because you're getting up bright and early to clean up this mess so you better recruit your girlfriend's and friends to help you."

"I'll help if Natalia makes more cookies," Bill announced.

"I'll help if Daisy agrees to not try and eat her girlfriend's face while we're working," Ashley teased.

"You're one to talk," Daisy grumbled.

"We've been on a really crazy ride, but I wouldn't have wanted to do it with anyone but you guys. All of you had a hand in making me the woman I am today and here I stand happier than I have ever been in my entire life…so thank you for your roundabout assistance in getting me here."

"We tried kicking you out of the car but you stuck around like a bad smell."

"Reva calm down and take your pills," Olivia jibed.

Natalia took Olivia's mic and turned it off. "I love you anyway Princess," Natalia grinned as Olivia pouted and their friends laughed. "I would just like to thank all of you for coming out and enjoying Independence Day with or family. It's true they are a little out there but I love them anyway."

"Aww shucks Ma," Francesca sarcastically replied.

"Thank you for all of your support and I hope to see most of you right back here in a few weeks to help Olivia and I celebrate our wedding."

"Lucky number six!"

"Phillip I still own a gun."

"Mommy!"

"And on that note," Natalia forestalled any further comments from the peanut gallery. "I hope you all enjoy the show."

The family left the stage and found their spots in the grass facing out over the pond. They snuggled up to the one's they loved and watched as bursts of color and flashes of light lit up the sky.

Olivia couldn't believe she agreed to a fucking fireworks show.

TBC


	68. Survival of the Fittest

"Oh God."

"I thought they'd never leave," Olivia murmured against the back of a writhing Natalia's neck before sucking on the proffered flesh.

She grinned at the low mewl forced from tightly drawn lips. She rolled her girl's hardened nipple between her thumb and forefinger before pinching it lightly as she continued to work her over.

"This…my love is what we call payback," she chuckled lowly.

"I love payback," Natalia panted as her head lulled back of its own accord and landed on her fiance's left shoulder.

Olivia licked and sucked a white hot line of fire up the sweating woman's neck and then bit down on her earlobe before sucking away the pleasurable sting. She sucked in a sharp breath. "I don't know what it is, but I can't get enough of licking the sweat off of your body," she husked and continued to slowly and tortuously pump in and out of Natalia.

"You just like it…oh…mmm…shi…because…haaaa…you put it there…oh God don't stop!"

"Wasn't planning on it," she hummed lowly and kissed her lover's shoulder. "Don't hold back baby…they can't hear us," she reminded.

"YES!"

"That's my girl."

It was now a little past midnight and Olivia had as politely as possible kicked everyone the hell off of their property…well everyone except of course the kids…they kind of lived there so it couldn't be helped. The barbeque had gone splendidly and Olivia saw fit to seek her reward for it. Now the two women were in the bed on their boat enjoying the after party festivities which includes but is not limited to…

"Olivia…faster!"

Olivia picked up the pace of her thrusting hand and submerged herself in the amazing feeling of her girl rocking back and forth on her lap while finding herself unable to not mimic the action with her own body. They were both on their knees with Natalia's back deliciously pressed against Olivia's front while Olivia cradled her body close with her right arm slung across her lover's body. The hand attached to that arm fondled a more than pleased breast and puckered nipple. Her left arm was also wrapped around Natalia's body; working furiously as her fingers pounded into Natalia. The all encompassing swell of emotion and pleasure Natalia was currently experiencing left her feeling devoured, like she belonged to Olivia, and she loved every second of it because she knew that no matter how much she could ever claim to be her own woman and own herself it was a load of bull. Olivia owned her just as she owned Olivia.

Suddenly and without warning Natalia found herself falling over the edge. She screamed her release as Olivia continued to work her fingers into her to help her ride out her orgasm. The aftershocks coursing through her veins caused Natalia to continue to rock into her lover's hand, actively seeking to prolong them and knowing that the older woman would get the message. Olivia really didn't mind…the more time she got to spend buried inside of Natalia the better; besides that beautiful ass of hers was still rubbing deliciously against her clit. She found a certain amount of pleasure in knowing that her wetness had been spread all over Natalia's cheeks and that the more she rocked into her the more of her was kneaded into her lover's skin. It was something about the thought of it; knowing that the very essence of her was seeping down into the depth of the love her life – that she was soaking into her pores…her blood. It became a bit much for her and with one final rock still working to prolong the aftershocks of her orgasm Natalia sent her tumbling into bliss not long after her; their joint moans and cries of pleasure leaving a ringing in their ears.

Natalia fell forward onto her hands and allowed herself to fall face first into her pillow. Olivia reluctantly pulled out of the younger woman and rolled to the side, finding her own spot on the bed. The two laid there for a moment competing by way of gasping breaths. Once Olivia was finally able to she placed her fingers into her mouth and sucked the cum off of them. She hummed appreciatively as Natalia turned her head just enough to watch her, her arms tucked underneath the pillow under her head.

The younger woman quickly decided that the space between the two of them was far too vast for her liking and slowly moved over to her lover and smiled before snuggling close to her body before burying her face in her neck. Olivia shivered and sighed in content before wrapping arms that felt a hell of a lot like Jell-O around the over worked and sweating body, molded deliciously against her equally sated and quaking form.

Olivia hummed as she pressed soft pursed lips against Natalia's damp brow, "You are by far the best thing that has ever happened to me," she murmured truthfully. She smiled as she could feel her fiance's lips turn upwards against her neck.

"We do have children Olivia," Natalia reminded in jest.

Olivia smirked and pulled the younger woman closer. "That is a given…well to any mother worth her salt anyway. For both of us our kids are the be all end all, but selfishly…selfishly I can say that you are everything."

Natalia lazily lifted her head from her place of comfort and gifted Olivia with that smile that had always done the craziest things to her insides. "You've already gotten into my pant lady, now you're just showing off."

Olivia chuckled. "I'm just trying to make sure that I absolutely and thoroughly ruin you for anyone else who would even dare to attempt to steal you away from me." Olivia had spoken playfully, but Natalia knew her like no other. There was that small – blink and you missed it – glimmer in her eyes that told Natalia that was an actual worry for her love.

Instead of making a big deal out of it, Natalia did what she does best in regards to Olivia and reassured her the simplest way possible. "Ditto," she whispered with a grin.

Olivia allowed a somehow demure yet equally self-satisfied look to flit across her face before she once again schooled her features and hummed in appreciation as Natalia shifted so that she was laying more on top of her. Natalia luxuriated in the feel of soft supple flesh as it molded to accommodate her form. She rested her chin atop her hands, placed comfortably on Olivia's chest. Her response garnered the reaction she expected as crystalline eyes twinkled with mirth and Olivia began to chuckle. She pinched Natalia's side, causing her to laugh and squirm away from the attack.

She giggled. "Princess, stop it,' she warned playfully – knowing that the next step would be a full-on tickle assault.

"You're no fun," Olivia pouted, causing Natalia to roll her eyes and smile. She leaned down and pecked Olivia on the lips.

"That's not what you were saying a few minutes ago," she pointed out cheekily and nuzzled Olivia's cheek with a smile.

Olivia made a face and smirked before rolling them over and settling herself between the familiar comfort of her lover's thighs. She wiggled a bit to find that spot that she just fit into and of course to titillate those large vestiges of her lover that just couldn't help but yearn for and indulge in Olivia. Natalia slowly licked her bottom lip and leveled the blonde with a look that said it all.

Don't tease me.

Olivia recognized the warning for what it was the moment she saw her face. She leveled the brunette with a smoldering look and slowly – tortuously – lowered her face to hover mere inches away from her counterparts. Natalia leaned up to claim the kiss that was rightfully hers only to be waylaid by Olivia playfully shifting her head away from her with a defiant smirk.

Natalia narrowed her eyes in slight agitation. Olivia new good and damn well that she didn't like being played with. She figured that was something she would have to work on as their relationship grew; especially with the two of them so close to getting married. Olivia was a naturally playful person. Most people would never really know it, but she lived for those joyous moments filled with jokes, smiles, and laughter. She knew that her constant craving for Olivia was stifling that aspect of her that would appear in (appropriate) sexual liaisons, but Natalia never really had the patience for it. She thought that at one point she would probably have to get over herself, let loose her control, and allow Olivia to tier her up or something of that sort. She was never really sure about a lot of the more adventurous situations between the two of them, and she knew there was a part of Olivia that just wanted to worship her. She loved that about her gorgeous fiance, but she had yet to calm down enough in their more intimate moments to allow it.

She would work on that for sure, but right now? Right now she just needed Olivia to stop playing coy and just give in to her.

She lifted her head again to take what was hers. She growled low in her throat when Olivia once again jerked away from her. Since when was playing keep away an appropriate thing to do when lying naked in bed with your lover?

"Olivia Spencer – Ri…" Her reprimand fell short as Olivia swooped down and captured her bottom lip between her own then sucked on it. Natalia groaned in thanks as their tongues began to duel and dance while lips too soft to be legal tangled with her own. She moaned in appreciation only to have it undercut with a whine when Olivia pulled away; their lips slightly smacking in the process.

Olivia spoke before her girl could protest. "Wanna 69," she questioned with a waggle of her eyebrows and a wolfish grin.

Natalia felt her skin flush with heat from anticipation and embarrassment. This was another thing she really needed to work on. In the heat of the moment – in the midst of giving to and taking pleasure from Olivia she would be so single minded that whatever words of honesty and encouragement came to her quickly flew from her lips. It was in the moments before and after making love that her sexual vernacular and bravery failed her; leaving her reduced to a stammering and blushing bundle of nerves.

_What a hot mess I am, right now._

She built up a bit of her courage, bit her lip, and shyly nodded her head in the affirmative.

Little did Natalia know it was her shyness that drove Olivia the most insane. Here this woman was, completely beautiful and achingly sweet who by the way was an absolute sex kitten, and she had absolutely no idea. If the older women didn't know that deception wasn't Natalia's style she would swear she was putting on some coquettish act to lure her into a false sense of security just to pounce on her when she least expected it. She did know better though, and because of that she had come to realize that there was a switch buried somewhere deep inside of Natalia that only she could flip. A switch that once flipped shed light on a whole other side of the woman currently lying prone beneath her; it was a side that she would never be able to resist.

Olivia Spencer wouldn't have been caught dead being matched in and falling prey to someone's seduction.

But Olivia Spencer-Rivera? She was so whipped you could spoon her up and serve with dessert. And she was not complaining about that. Then again the lack of complaint probably had something to do with the fact that desert was Natalia.

_Hmm, Dimples a la mode…definitely have to make that happen. Better yet I'll just save that one for the honeymoon._

Olivia rolled over onto her back, first making sure to press as much of her body into Natalia's as possible as she changed positions. She leaned back against the pillows and puckered her lips before tapping them with her finger and winking at Natalia. The younger women shook her head and laughed before pulling herself up and moving to straddle Olivia's face.

The blonde had to take a second to collect herself.

_Now that is one hell of a beautiful view._

Natalia turned her head so that she could look down at Olivia who was eying her wet pussy with sinister intent while licking her lips. She shivered knowing what that tongue could and in mere moments would do to her. She took a deep breath and bent down, more than prepared to return the favor.

* * *

><p>"How long has she been at it?"<p>

"She was already out here when I went for my jog at around seven this morning."

"You have got to be kidding me."

Rafe and Ava were standing at the back door watching their little sister through the screen and trying to figure out just what the hell was going on with her. She had been acting strangely lately…looking at all of them differently. They couldn't quite put their finger on what it was and didn't want to jump the gun about talking to their parents about it seeing as how they already had so much on their plate running the company and so close to the wedding. They knew how steadfast Francesca was about going to her session with Dr. Boudreaux and how honest she was with everyone, but something was really and truly off. It had been since the death of Edmund Winslow.

They too had noticed that there had been something more to Francesca's anger that day – something else that had pushed and prodded her to the point of explosion once they got back home that day – the only problem was she wasn't talking. It didn't help that she was so damn good at diversion that she could answer all line of questioning with 100% honesty and still bullshit all of them till the cows came home. They had hoped she would have come to one of them by now but there had been no such luck.

Maybe she was still processing?

Whatever it was it was disconcerting to them. It picked at Ava because as the days passed she had begun to see something in her kid sister's movements, her walk, the way she spoke, and the flash of her eyes; something she had never seen before but it scared her none the less. Rafe though…he knew exactly what he was looking at as the days passed and slowly but surely the girl that had come to town all those months ago began to resurface before his very eyes. He really couldn't figure out why. Besides there was something else, something that confused him lurking just beneath the surface; a piece of the puzzle that made up his sister he had never seen before, and it too frightened him a little. He was worried that she might do something stupid like start drinking or using again…or something much, much worse.

They both held on to one simple truth – Daisy was on it and if anyone could snap the bull headed girl out of her stupor it was her. Otherwise this depression, funk, agitation or whatever the hell it was that she had begun to slowly trickle towards would begin to quickly spiral down and out of control.

"Why is she pushing herself so hard," Ava continued to question her younger brother as they watched their sister practice with her katana at a frenzied pace. She was focused, steady, and determined as she continued to shift and move from one form, block, or attack to another; all the while soft whooshing sounds could be heard as her sword slashed through thin air. She had been at it for at least five hours by their count, and that wasn't including the time she had already spent outside before Rafe had come out for his morning run.

Rafe shrugged his shoulders in answer before he began to rub his arm. "Bad dreams?"

"She hasn't had a night terror since Daisy moved in; her presence calms her too much for them to get through."

"Maybe they had an argument?"

"When Daisy left this morning for headquarters she was all smiles. It's something else…something bigger than an argument," Ava correctly reasoned as they watched Francesca perform a very difficult maneuver with ease.

"She's going to burn out if she keeps going at this pace," Rafe worried before opening the screen door and stepping out of the house. Francesca had been there to (literally) smack some sense into his thick head time and time again, he needed to be there for his baby sister through whatever this was she was going through.

Before he and Ava could even step fully into the back yard to gain their sister's attention the sound of her phone ringing began to echo off the trees. She instantly halted all movement and darted towards her phone sitting a little off to the side of the family's practice mat and answered it before it could ring for a second time. The two eldest Spencer-Rivera siblings paused and frowned as Francesca began to talk and gesture animatedly with whoever had called. It looked as though she was arguing with someone. They couldn't tell from the distance they were at, but were positive the conversation was at the very least a little heated.

"YOU WILL DO IT, AND YOU WILL DO IT RIGHT FUCKING NOW OR SO HELP ME GOD, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN MYSELF AND SNAP YOUR GOD DAMN NECK! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME YOU SMARMY LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!?"

The older siblings' reaction was instantaneous as they both jumped at the sudden boom of their sister's voice as she laid into whoever it was that was on the line. Their eyes went wide as the blessing out continued to grow in both fervor and volume. Finally Francesca snatched the phone away from her ear and ended the call. She made a move as though she was going to just launch the device across the open lawn but hesitated before bringing her arm back down – more than likely realizing that she really needed her phone – and dropping her head. Her shoulders slumped and her entire body seemed to fold in on itself as she just dropped to her knees with her back to Ava and Rafe. Her shoulders began to shake; a clear indication that she had begun to cry.

Rafe and Ava gave each other concerned looks before they began to carefully approach their sister. They were still far enough away from her not to notice them, so when she set her shoulders, wiped her eyes, and stood strong they paused to see what she would do next. She shook her head and closed her eyes. They watched confused as she began to mumble to herself. Once she was done she began to gather her things, and folded up the mat to be placed back into the barn. They retreated back towards the house as she hefted the large mat and darted to the barn to store it.

By the time Francesca got back to the house – entering through the same door her brother and sister had just gone through – Ava and Rafe were sitting at the table as if they hadn't just seen or heard what had just transpired. She had her weapons pouch cradled in the crook of her arm as she came through the kitchen, her face schooled into a carefully constructed mask of indifference. She wiped the sweat from her brow and greeted her siblings.

"Hey guys, I thought you were going in today? Don't you have a night club to get up and running Rafe," Francesca playfully teased her brother.

Ava and Rafe couldn't believe that she was acting as though everything was fine when clearly it was not.

Rafe answered her without missing a beat. "Oh believe me, I am definitely getting my club up and running. You wouldn't believe who we're in negotiations with to play opening night."

"I don't have anything too pressing on my agenda for today so I figured I could go in after lunch and finish up a few small projects," Ava added with a shrug of her shoulders.

Francesca nodded in understanding before wiping the sweat from her brow and moving to exit the kitchen. Ava bumped shoulders with Rafe and motioned her head towards their sister's retreating back.

Rafe caught on quickly and questioned his sister before she could walk out. "So are you going into the office? It's a big day for your girl…she signs her contract today," Rafe smiled encouragingly while allowing his genuine excitement for his friend/ex/future sister-in-law.

"Wow that sounds all kinds of fucked up," he thought.

Francesca paused and slightly turned her head, giving them a cursory glance. "I have some errands to run today," she stated simply before walking out of the kitchen and up to her bedroom.

"Okay, see that right there? What the hell was that? You would think she'd be dying to be there with Daisy when she signed her contract. Something is seriously up," Ava spoke vehemently while she gestured wildly with her hands.

Rafe frowned and leaned back in his chair. He brought his hands up and roughly scrubbed at his face before dropping them to the table. "I just don't…get it. What could possibly be more important than being with Daisy today, and who was that on the phone?"

Ava furrowed her brow and shook her head as her face began to slowly but surely morph into a mask of confusion, worry, and determination. "No…we're getting to the bottom of this. The Moms have meetings all day," she paused in thought and her eyes rolled upwards as if she were literally searching her brain for ideas. "Tomorrow," she stated with finality. "We're talking to them about this tomorrow."

Rafe nodded in agreement and scratched his ear. "God I wish it would just stop," he huffed and rubbed at the scruff of his neck. Ava shot him a questioning glance. "I mean think about it…when does it end? When is she going to catch a fucking break already? I am so over this shit," he finished with a bang of his fist atop the kitchen table.

Ava sighed and shook her head before reaching over and gently rubbing her brother's back. "We'll fix…we have to."

* * *

><p>Francesca closed her bedroom door and allowed the facade along with her shoulders to drop. God she was so tired, and she wasn't anywhere remotely close to the finish line.<p>

"Suck it up baby bird…you've got business to attend to," she mumbled to herself and walked over to her work desk. She pulled the tin where she kept her already rolled smokes off of the shelf above and pulled one out. She rolled it in her finger and bit her lip in thought. "In for a penny…" she stated before lighting it and taking a puff. She instantly began to feel the effects. "Jesus," she exclaimed as vertigo claimed her and she stumbled backwards before having to slowly allow herself to sink to the floor. She grabbed her head and carefully lay out on the floor.

When she was finally able to withstand the effects of the most potent batch she had ever made she took a deep breath and sat up to test if there was any dizziness or if she was the least bit lightheaded. Once she was satisfied that her head was clear and the tingling sensation had left her body she took another drag and blew out the smoke. She looked around as she continued to smoke and spotted the current book she was reading on her nightstand. She reached over without getting up from the floor and pulled it down. It was pretty damn thick…about 1300 sum odd pages. She couldn't help but see the irony in the fact that it was The Divine Comedy.

"This should do," she nodded and put her smoke in her mouth, continuing to puff on it. She placed her right hand on the floor and stretched her arm up as high as she could without standing with book in hand. She released the book and allowed it to fall as dead weight onto her hand. She heard the bang of it connecting with her flesh but did not feel the sensation.

She smiled to herself. "He is going to kill me for this," she chuckled humorlessly.

* * *

><p>Daisy sat next to Buzz as she tried and failed to contain her excitement.<p>

"I can't believe this is actually happening," she gushed happily as her grandfather gave her a proud smile.

He reached over and pat her knee. "I'm proud of you kiddo, you deserve it."

She looked over and smiled at him. "Thanks grandpa. I know mom isn't too happy about this, but I…"

He waved her off before she could continue. "Your mom is just worried about you is all. Of course it doesn't help that it's Olivia Spencer and Natalia Rivera that's making all of your dreams come true along with their daughter, but hey…we take what we can't get right?"

She shook her head at his flippant remark. Before their conversation could continue the door to Olivia's office swung open behind them. They were sitting in the chairs situated directly in front of her desk, and Daisy had been confused as to why Francesca hadn't gotten there yet. She'd called her more times than was ever usually necessary and hadn't gotten an answer. She hadn't responded to any texts or voice-mails either. Daisy didn't think it was something to brag about, but she was very aware of the fact that she could lead the younger girl around by the nose if she wanted to and her girlfriend would gladly follow; which was why she had no idea why Francesca wasn't there with her now at arguably one of the most important moments of her life. It just didn't make any sense.

She turned as the door opened hoping to see her girlfriend only to deflate at the site of her in-laws/new bosses. She allowed herself to slump and a small pout to pucker her lips as her hopes were dashed.

"Well don't look so happy to see us," Olivia playfully snarked.

Daisy perked up a bit and grinned. "I'm sorry it's just…I really thought Chess would be here for this," she trailed off sadly. "She's been acting so weird lately," she mumbled to herself…or at least she thought so.

"How so," Natalia asked as she sat perched herself on the edge of her fiance's desk.

Olivia furrowed her brow as she sat down in her chair and folded her hands atop her desk, waiting for the younger blondes answer.

Daisy looked down then shot a quick glance at her grandfather. "It's nothing," she assured them, not sound too convinced herself.

The two women before her shared a look, communicating to one another to address it later.

"So," Buzz began and clapped his hands together. "Are we going to sign this thing or what?"

His enthusiasm and candor lightened the mood as the other three smiled with him. Olivia opened her desk drawer and pulled out Daisy's freshly printed contract. They had already gone over it with the legal department and of course Francesca had gone through it with a fine tooth comb, leaving Daisy more than comfortable to sign it without reading it.

Olivia grinned at her friend, "Hold your horses," she teased before turning concerned eyes on Daisy. "Are you sure you're okay," she questioned her.

Daisy sighed and shook her head. "I just really thought Chess would be here."

"Have you tried calling her," Natalia questioned.

"She's not answering my calls or returning my messages," Daisy revealed nervously.

The three adults in the room froze at the admission.

"I'm sorry but did you say that Francesca – my daughter Francesca – is actively ignoring you," Olivia questioned seriously.

Daisy shrugged her shoulders. "I haven't seen or heard from her sense I left the house this morning. Even then it was just a quick good morning and see you later because she was training."

"That doesn't sound like her at all," Natalia mused, instantly becoming worried. The day Francesca blew off Daisy would always be the day when something was seriously wrong.

Daisy once again shrugged her shoulders while trying to not let the hurt she felt show. Of course her efforts were wasted because even if she were laughing and smiling right now, anyone who knows them knows that when it comes to each other Francesca and Daisy only felt big feelings; big love, big anger, big annoyance, and right now big disappointment.

They let the moment pass them, knowing that this wasn't a discussion to have in front of Buzz and got down to business. Daisy felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter as she watched first Olivia then Natalia sign the contract in all the appropriate places. After that they slid the document over to Buzz who happily took the pen Natalia offered him and signed all of the places that had been marked for them.

"Okay Daisy, even though you're a minor we still need your signature on file just to prove you're not working here against your will," Natalia chuckled. "We'll draft a new contract when you turn 18."

"Right," Daisy nodded her head nervously. "Okay." She tried to calm her own nerves by first taking in then letting out a deep breath. She turned and gave the closed office door one more look, shook her head, and gave up on her girlfriend showing up. She took the pen and signed her name.

"Congratulations!" Buzz's jovial laughter filled the room as the other three smiled and shook hands.

"Welcome to Spencer-Rivera, Daisy," Natalia warmly acknowledged her.

"In more ways than one right," Olivia added with a smirk.

Daisy blushed a little and smiled. "Thank you so much for this opportunity, I promise I won't let you down."

"We know," Olivia confidently stated. "You'll meet with your mentor in a few days to go over any changes needed to your original design, and to help you get a working understanding of what it really means to be an architect."

Daisy's eyes grew wide with excitement and nervousness.

Natalia chuckled. "Don't worry we're not going to throw you into the deep end of the pool just yet. You'll be in good hands."

Daisy nodded. "Thank you."

"Alright ladies, it's been fun, but this old man has a restaurant to run." Buzz smiled and stood, giving first Natalia then Olivia a hug. He pulled Daisy up from her seat and wrapped her up in a big hug. I am so proud of you kid."

"I'm proud of me too grandpa," she joked.

He laughed and waved his goodbyes before leaving the offices.

Daisy, knowing what was coming reclaimed her seat as Natalia came over and sat in Buzz's vacated chair to her right.

"So…" Natalia hedged.

"Did you two get into an argument or something," Olivia questioned.

Daisy felt tears prick at her eyes. "No," her voice wavered. "It's just…she's been so off lately. When we're together everything is fine, she's the same person, and she's my Francesca, but…"

"But," Olivia encouraged.

"Something is wrong. I thought she would have talked to me by now you know? She always talks to me and tells me what's going through her head. These past few days have just felt like a part of her is…" she sucked in a gasping breath unable to continue.

Natalia leaned over and placed her hand over Daisy's. "It's okay sweetie take your time."

Daisy shook her head. "It feels like there is a part of her – a really important part of her – that's pulling away from me. Every night we go to bed I hold her just that much tighter because I just can't shake the feeling that I'm going to lose her, and it scares the hell out of me," she finished and finally allowed the tears to fall.

"Oh Daisy," Natalia cooed and pulled the younger girl into a hug.

Olivia stood from her seat and swiftly made her way around her desk and bent down in front of the younger girl. She placed her hand on her knee and shook it affectionately to get her attention. "Hey listen," she prodded as she gently turned her cheek to face her. She smiled at her and wiped a few stray tears from her face. "We'll figure out what's bothering her okay?" Olivia shook her head hoping that it would sway Daisy to believe her.

Daisy began to nod along with Olivia and sniffed. "Okay," she sighed and wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry for crying all over you guys."

"No need to apologize Daisy," Natalia assured her while rubbing her back.

The three sat up, Olivia planting herself on her desk right in front of the other two. "You know I was wondering where Chess was when you were looking for her at the barbeque?"

Daisy rolled her eyes. "She was in the barn. I guess Sasaki came by to drop something off to her. Apparently it just couldn't wait," she mumbled the last part snidely. So she still hadn't gotten over that hot girl being all familiar with her baby and kissing her cheek, so sue her. That was her fucking cheek to kiss!

Olivia and Natalia looked at her strangely, not really understanding her tone but smiled at the news that their daughter's confidant had been around. Why hadn't they noticed Sasaki there?

Daisy gave both women a speculative glance before clearing her throat. "What do you guys think of…?"

"Sasaki," Natalia cut in.

"Yes."

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "Sasaki is loyal to Francesca, they trust one another implicitly. I can't really fault that."

Natalia nodded her head in agreement. "We met when Francesca was giving us ownership of the company. Sasaki brought us the papers to sign. I don't think there is anyone other than the members of our family – and yes that includes you – we can trust more with her life."

Daisy sighed not liking the sound of that. They were fans when really she just wanted someone to talk to about how much of a skank she thought Sasaki was.

"Is there any particular reason why you asked," Olivia questioned with an arch of her brow. She could sense that there was something else eating away at Daisy.

"It's just they seemed really…close – too close," Daisy finished nervously. She wasn't really comfortable with expressing her jealousy and insecurities to her girlfriend's parents.

Olivia started laughing as Natalia giggled.

"Daisy we know how much you adore Chess, but keep in mind that not everyone is out to steal her away from you," Natalia reasoned.

"Besides I'm pretty sure that even if age wasn't a factor there is that small little detail of Sasaki being a guy that ensures he could never be a threat to the two of you," Olivia pointed out as though it should have been the most obvious thing in the world to Daisy.

Daisy's head snapped up. "What?"

"He isn't really her type Daisy," Olivia reiterated patiently before standing up and patting the girl on the shoulder. "Make yourself comfortable if you'd like."

"We have meetings all day in the conference rooms, but if you like you can hang out in Francesca's office for a bit or use the key card Keira gave you to hang out in one of the family rooms," Natalia offered.

"FYI, there is some pretty cool stuff in those rooms," Olivia boasted.

As they gathered the things they needed for their meetings and bustled out of the office neither woman noticed Daisy's entire demeanor change behind their exiting backs.

There was only one thought running through Daisy's mind, and it was a thought she never in a million years would have expected she'd have.

Francesca had told a straight up bold face lie…right to her face.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, yeah quit your huffin'," Francesca playfully chided Kimu as she fit him with is new bridal. She was pretty proud of herself for thinking this up at essentially the 11th hour. As she adjusted all of the straps Kimu began to get a bit impatient with her and let out what sounded a lot like a long suffering sigh. "Oh to live the life of a kept prize horse," Francesca bemoaned sarcastically. "To be Kimu is to live a life of woe," she teased as she scratched him between the eyes. "All done buddy."<p>

She took a step back and admired her handy work then clapped her hands together. "Okay big guy, time to see if it works."

Francesca reached into her pocket and pulled out an earpiece. She put it in and walked Kimu out of his stall through the barn doors. She let loose his reigns and walked away from him, silently giving him permission to graze. She walked further away from him as he continued to move towards the ponds edge, where he drank.

She watched him with a small smile on her face before closing her eyes and lifting her head up towards the sky to soak in the sun. This small moment…this small slight sliver of piece – it was exactly what she needed to clear her mind. She looked over to Kimu before speaking quietly into her earpiece.

"Hidari ni magatte Kimu." Kimu, turn left.

Kimu's head perked up, he turned left and began walking.

"Kobashiri." Trot.

Kimu began a steady trot.

"Usetsu." Turn right.

Kimu turned right and began to make a circuit around the pond.

"Jikkō." Run.

Kimu took off at a full run, looking more than proud to show off his speed.

"Watashi no tokoro ni ki." Come to me.

Kimu ran right to Francesca

"Teishi." Halt.

Just before Kimu could plow Francesca over he stopped on a dime, his front legs planting firmly as he dragged his hind legs in the ground to come to a smooth halt.

Francesca grinned like a mad woman and walked up to him and pat him on his rear. "Good boy," she praised him. "Good boy." She pulled a bag of carrot sticks from her pocket and dumped them out on the ground in front of him. He let out an appreciative snort and bent down to eat his reward. Francesca waited patiently for him to finish before walking him back to the barn and guiding him into his stall. She gave him one last pat before walking out of the barn.

Her cell rung just as she was closing the door.

She answered without checking to see who was calling. "Explain," she commanded simply.

She listened with rapt attention as the caller relayed to her the information that would bring her one stop closer to crossing that invisible line.

"And you're sure of this," she questioned coolly. She pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head after receiving confirmation of the inevitable. "Okay," she sighed resolutely. "Call me the second it happens."

She hung up her phone and shoved it in her pocket. She looked out across the property and shook her head.

"Well I guess there's no turning back now."

* * *

><p>When Olivia and Natalia came home from the office they were under the assumption that they were alone. Ava and Rafe had made an impromptu decision to drive to Chicago to check out possible properties for a second club close to the Chicago Beacon that was currently under construction. Jonathan had asked if he could pick up Emma from day camp so that she could spend time with Sarah. Daisy told them she'd be hanging out with Ashley until it was time for dinner with Francesca and her family when they left the office. That just left Francesca, and seeing as how no one had been able to get in touch with her all day they figured she couldn't have possibly been home.<p>

They were becoming a little worried as the days passed. Their daughter's demeanor – even her very walk – had changed as if a switch had been flipped and they had no idea what garnered such a swift change. What they did know for sure was that it had to be something big to cause her to completely blow her girlfriend off.

The two women made their way up the stairs towards their bedroom to wash off the day and change into more comfortable clothes. It had been a long day filled with conference calls and meetings; all geared towards fast tracking the company into the stratosphere or at least that was the plan. It would take a joint effort from them all to make it happen, but by this time next year they hoped to have at least four more hotels, three night clubs, and five dinners and family restaurants housed under their corporate umbrella.

They both paused at the top of the stairs before they could even get into their bedroom and listened intently.

"Did you hear that," Olivia questioned lowly.

Natalia nodded and placed a finger to her lips while urging Olivia towards the bedroom. They both moved to their own side of the bed and reached under it to pull out the wooden cases that held their priceless wakizashi swords. They were startled to realize as they popped the lids open that both cases were empty.

"Oh no," Natalia quietly groaned.

"What the hell," Olivia whispered hotly before grabbing her wooden practice swords from under the bed and marching towards the attic where the previous noise had come from.

"Olivia," Natalia whispered hotly as she darted after her, hopping gracefully from foot to foot as she rid herself of her heels.

"Our swords are missing and someone is upstairs," Olivia pointed out the obvious.

They heard a slight shuffling as they ascended the attic stairs, realizing that the door was left open. Once up in Francesca's room they slowly but surely moved forward, checking all directions before advancing. They both dropped their guard once they got into the TV room, grateful that the noise had been their daughter moving her weapons cases around. Why was she pulling things out of the hidden panels?

"Chess," Olivia called as she stepped into the training room.

Francesca cleared her throat and continued about her task without looking up at her parents. "Hey," she greeted them in monotone.

Olivia and Natalia both frowned at her lackluster greeting.

"Do you know where our swords are," Natalia questioned.

The young brunette nodded her head. "I have them. I'm cleaning and sharpening all of my weapons, figured I might as well do yours too. You have to keep up proper maintenance if you want them to last, I'll show you guys how to at some point," she informed them. "I'll have them back to you by tomorrow," she insured while continuing to root around in her weapons cases.

Her mothers studied her curiously for a moment.

"Did you know that Daisy has been trying to get in contact with you all day," Olivia questioned accusingly.

"I've been busy," came the offhanded reply.

Natalia snapped her fingers in Francesca's direction. "Your mother is talking to you, turn around," she commanded.

Francesca huffed and turned around making sure to roll her eyes for good measure. "How can I help you," she smiled magnanimously.

Both women furrowed their brows as they watched her. "What the hell is your problem," Olivia questioned, straight to the point.

Francesca arched an eyebrow and scrunched up her nose. "Problem," she asked in confusion. "I don't think we're on the same page," she pointed out.

"Clearly you're not on the same page with anyone these days," Natalia stated.

"Then maybe people should learn to read a little faster," she mumbled under her breath and turned back to her weapons cases."

"Francesca Geneva," Olivia thundered at her daughter's back.

Francesca huffed audibly and wheeled around. "What?" she threw up her hands and let the fall to slap her thighs. "What is the problem?"

Both women reared back for a moment at the onslaught of her attitude. Olivia raised her hand and gestured her index finger in Francesca directions a few times, trying desperately to keep a hold of her frustration. Natalia crossed her arms and leveled her with a silencing glare.

"Come have a seat young lady." Natalia's command left no room for argument as she exited the room without further comment or sparring Francesca another glance.

Olivia arched one fine eyebrow in her daughter's direction before slowly turning and following her partner out of the training room. They sat side by side on the leather sofa and waited for Francesca to join them.

The girl huffily plopped down on the sofa to Natalia's right and scratched her brow in annoyance as Olivia leaned back against the opposite arm of the sofa. "I have a lot of things to do today before dinner tonight, so can we get this over with," Francesca huffed.

Olivia and Natalia were completely flabbergasted by the blatant disrespect in Francesca's words and actions.

"What's more important than being with Daisy at her signing today," Olivia questioned, her disappointment in her child leaking through in her tone.

A flash of some indescribable emotion flit across Francesca's features before she once again schooled her features. "I understand that I'm fifteen years old with a girlfriend…I really truly do," Francesca pointed out a little sarcastically. "But I am also fifteen years old, CFO of a major conglomerate that is still in its early transitional stages, and I still hold the responsibility of mentoring and training A LOT of students who are all members of an ancient secret organization. I cannot be everywhere at once, no matter how much I may want to be. On any given day there is no telling what direction my responsibilities will pull me. I'm sorry I couldn't be there today, but if I had been I wouldn't have been able to make dinner tonight," Francesca finished agitatedly.

"I'm sorry but what is with all of this attitude we're getting," Natalia cut in.

"I'm not giving you attitude, I'm telling you that I am too busy to entertain every butt hurt feeling someone may have. There are things that are much more important," Francesca stated hotly before standing and moving quickly back into the training room.

Olivia shot up from her seat. "Get back in here Francesca," she thundered.

Francesca exited the training room with a duffel bag. "I don't have time for this YaYa Sisterhood Vagina Monologue," she growled and stormed past her mothers. She grabbed the garment bag that had been lying across her bed and disappeared down the stairs.

Olivia and Natalia were at a complete loss for words. "Did that really just happen," Olivia questioned her fiance with disbelief evident in her tone and facial expression.

Natalia stood with one hand on her hip and the other rubbing the side of her neck. "I think it did," she mumbled incredulously. "Olivia what's going on with her?"

"I don't know baby." Olivia shook her head and walked to Natalia, cradling her hands in her own. "But we'll figure it out okay," she assured her with a kiss to her knuckles. "We'll figure it out."

Natalia nodded with teary eyes and allowed Olivia to pull her in for a hug.

* * *

><p>Francesca looked into the mirror in the downstairs bathroom of The Lighthouse as she put in her earrings.<p>

"I swear to God Francesca if you do this tonight, I will never forgive you," her female accomplice yelled at her back through the open bathroom door.

Francesca took in a deep breath and tried her hardest not to lose her temper. She turned around and leveled her accomplice with a withering glare. The other girl took a few steps back and lowered her head. "Francesca," her accomplice whined pitifully.

The taller girl rolled her eyes and marched out of the bathroom. She walked towards the other girl and stroked her cheek with the back of her hand in passing. "Know your place," she warned lowly.

Francesca sat on the leather sofa and began to pull on her favorite pair of Louboutin red bottoms. "Don't do this to yourself Francesca…don't do this to us! If you go through with this tonight you're screwing us, and you know it!"

Francesca growled and lunged to her feet, getting directly in the other girls personal space and glaring down at her. "THIS IS MY LIFE, AND I WILL DO EXACTLY WHAT I WANT TO WITH IT! You'll do well to remember that you are not the boss of me," Francesca warned hotly.

"Then why am I here Chess," the other girl argued as Francesca marched away from her and snatched up her clutch. "Why am I in your life if you're not going to listen to a damn thing I say?!"

"You are here because I need you here, and you know that!" Francesca turned with tears streaming down her cheeks. "I need you here with me," she shouted. "I need you," Francesca finished in a whisper.

Her accomplice walked towards her and cupped Francesca's cheeks. She studied the taller girl's face and sighed, allowing a few tears of her own to fall. "Please don't do this Francesca, we won't survive it."

Francesca ripped herself away from her accomplice and stormed towards the door. "I'll do what I want, and you will get over it."

Francesca turned, exited, and slammed the door behind her.

The girl left behind shook her head and began to cry in earnest. "Please don't do this."

* * *

><p>Daisy watched with baited breath as Francesca slammed The Lighthouse. Francesca turned and locked the door behind her, easily hiding her actions of drying her eyes from her girlfriend.<p>

Francesca turned and gave Daisy a blinding smile that stole her breath away as she walked to the car and got in.

"Hey baby," Francesca cooed before leaning over in her seat and capturing her girlfriend's lips. Daisy smiled despite herself and whimpered into the kiss. The older girl moved to retreat from the kiss only to be once again caught up in a swell of emotions as Francesca followed her, ensuring that their lips stayed in contact. She hummed and sucked on the older girls bottom lip, bringing her back to her. Daisy followed direction and leaned further into Francesca. The younger girl coaxed Daisy's tongue out to play, and the two quickly began a full on make session right there in the car.

When breathing became a serious issue the two broke apart and rested their foreheads against one another.

Daisy closed her eyes and smiled. "Hmm baby, what was that for?"

Francesca shrugged and carefully removed a lock of hair from her girlfriend's face. "I missed you today."

Daisy huffed and pulled away from Francesca. The younger girl watched in confusion as her girl disengaged from her and pulled off onto the dark country road. Francesca buckled her seat belt and frowned. After about five minutes of silence and Daisy actively glaring at the road Francesca finally asked the obvious questions.

"What's wrong Daze?"

Daisy started laughing. "You have got to be shitting me woman."

Francesca's lip curled in distaste of being called "woman."

"You ignored me ALL day. You knew I had my contract signing today and you completely blew me off. No one could get in touch with you while you were off doing God knows what with God knows who…"

"What?" Francesca cut the other girl's rant off after that last dig.

Daisy's nose flared in frustration. She wanted to confront Francesca. She wanted to demand that her girlfriend tell her the truth about the girl she saw with her in the barn. She wanted to go back to how she felt when she woke up this morning, believing that there was nothing that Francesca could do to make her doubt her.

But she couldn't.

What if Francesca's answer was something she couldn't handle?

"Nothing Chess."

Francesca sighed and allowed her head to fall sideways against the glass of the door. "I'm sorry for not being there today baby."

Daisy continued to drive without saying a word.

Francesca began to frown and looked down to her fiddling hands in her lap. She smoothed out the material of her dress and sighed even louder. "Can you please talk to me?"

It was that small little pleading voice that Francesca always used when she was at the end of her rope and at her most sincere, that pulled at Daisy's heartstrings. She chanced a glance over in her girlfriend's direction, and was brought up short for the umpteenth time by how beautiful she was; even more so with her hair down and flowing about her shoulders.

"You weren't too concerned with talking with me earlier."

Francesca bit her bottom lip. "I am so sorry baby. You know that if I could have been there I would have."

"Then why weren't you?"

"I can't…"

"Are you cheating on me Francesca?"

The younger girl reared back in complete shock at the question. "Why the hell would you even think that?"

Daisy glanced at her again and saw nothing but honest curiosity in her girlfriend's eyes. "You didn't answer the question."

"No. No I am not cheating on you."

Daisy nodded and continued to drive.

"Is that what you think I've been doing all day – running around on you? Do you really think that little of me?"

Daisy felt a pang of guilt stab her right in the heart. She reached over and grabbed hold of Francesca's busy hands. "No baby…God I'm sorry. It's just that we haven't been communicating very well lately, and it scares me."

Francesca shied her eyes away from Daisy and sighed. "I know it's my fault, I've just had so much crap on my mind lately."

"Anything I can help with?"

Francesca shrugged. "I'm still processing to be honest," she squeezed the hand holding hers. "I promise you I'll tell you when I'm ready."

Daisy nodded and smiled. "Okay baby."

The blue Audi turned into the parking lot of the Springfield Country Club. Daisy pulled up to the valet and stepped out of the vehicle with Francesca following after. They received their valet ticket and walked hand-in-hand into the club.

Francesca leaned down and gave Daisy a kiss to her temple. "You look very beautiful tonight Daisy."

The older girl grinned at the complement and began to pull Francesca towards her family where she saw them seated by the bay window.

"Come on, let's get this over with."

* * *

><p>Daisy had no choice other than to wrap her legs around Francesca's waist and hold on for the ride after her girlfriend picked her up and marched her up the stairs. Their lips were locked in a heated exchange of meshing and melding as hey devoured each other's mouths. Francesca opened the attic door and promptly closed it upon entering. She turned and slammed Daisy against it using the weight off it to support Daisy as she kicked off her heels.<p>

"Fuck Chess," Daisy moaned against her girlfriend's insistent lips.

She had no idea what had gotten into Francesca once they left the country club. Everything about tonight had been amazing; despite her fears there hadn't been a single argument to break out. She figured that had to have been some kind of reward involved for achieving such a feet. Her mom had given Francesca a few pointed looks, but beyond that the conversation flowed easily, and Francesca had as expected ingratiated herself to both Billy and Vanessa. Dylan was as expected more than enthused about being able to have further conversation with Francesca.

Daisy had allowed the tension she'd felt in the car dissipate and began to enjoy the night. The food was amazing (not better than Natalia's cooking or Olivia's when she was in the mood to surprise them) and they had even shared a few laughs. Once they'd gotten back in the car Francesca had gotten a little hands on almost instantly. It had taken all of her concentration not to drive them into a ditch. She wouldn't stop running her hand up her thigh, kissing her neck, nuzzling her cheek, or whispering sweet nothings into her ear. She was convinced Francesca was trying to kill her.

Now they were back at The Farmhouse and Francesca was completely insatiable; although Daisy wasn't doing much complaining.

Once rid of her shoes Francesca readjusted her grip on Daisy's ass and turned to walk them into the main bedroom. She carefully deposited her girl onto the bed and stepped over to the computer to engage the basic lock on the room.

Daisy perked up and gave Francesca a questioning look. "What are you doing?

Francesca took a deep breath and turned around. She reached behind her and unzipped her dress before letting it fall to the floor and pool at her feet. Daisy sucked in a startled breath at not only the site of her girlfriend's underwear clad body but the implications of her actions.

She gulped and sat up straight on the bed. "Chess…Chessie baby are you sure?"

For a split second all Francesca could hear was one sentence echoing in her head.

_Please don't do this Francesca, we won't survive it._

* * *

><p>The Farmhouse was quiet save for the normal sounds of creaking and shifting as the house settled for the night. Everyone in the Spencer-Rivera household was sleeping safely, nestled in their beds – save for one.<p>

Francesca lay in bed, her breathing steady and measured as she held Daisy tightly to her chest. The older girl was sleeping with a small smile on her face. Francesca looked down at her and allowed herself a smile of her own before beginning to stroke her messy head. Daisy was always complaining about how unmanageable her hair was when she allowed it to get curly, but it wasn't that much better after a good mussing when it was straight either. The irony of which of the two of them had the better hair was something they had laughed over time and time again.

Francesca allowed herself to be swept up in the feel of silky strawberry blonde locks sifting through her fingers. She leaned down and softly kissed her forehead. She couldn't help but to pull her tighter and snuggle that much closer. She remembered how just yesterday it had been the 4th of July and they were happy. They had laughed, played, and loved each other under the warm sun. They had gone for countless swims in the cool pond. They had snuggled up together next to a fire under a blanket and the starry night sky as fireworks burst overhead.

She had smiled so much yesterday that she could still feel the phantom pain of her cheeks aching. A part of her wished she really could build a time machine. She'd go back to yesterday and stay there. She'd stay in those moments of happiness she'd carved out of all the ugly in her life. She'd go back to a time when Daisy was safe…from her. The 4th of July had been a good day – one of the best days of her life.

Her phone rang on the nightstand.

But the 4th of July was over now and there was no going back to it. She could only live in the here and now. And here and now…she had work to do.

Francesca felt her heart skip in her chest before continuing to beat in double time. Carefully as not to wake her, Francesca placed Daisy on her pillow and slid out of bed. She picked up her phone and offered her girlfriend a backwards glance before picking up the phone and walking into the TV room. She perched herself on the arm of the sofa and kept her eyes trained on Daisy through the open shoji door.

"Yes," Francesca answered resolutely.

She listened for a few moments as the person on the other line told her what she already knew. She nodded her head knowing they couldn't see it and took in a deep breath.

"Do you know the numbers?"

Francesca sucked in an involuntary breath as a thrill went coursing through her body at the blunt answer she'd received.

"Thank you," she mumbled and hung up the phone.

She looked up and watched transfixed as Daisy's chest rose and fell with each steady breath she took.

She looked down at her phone and dialed a number she now knew by heart. She waited for a few tense moments as it rang before letting out a breath of relief once it was answered. "Hi it's Francesca, I'm sorry to wake you. I know it's last minute but I was hoping you could do me a really big favor…"

After getting the answer she wanted, Francesca hung up and repeated the phone call two more times.

Once the last call was finished Francesca walked back into the bedroom on silent feet and put her cell phone back on her night stand. She gingerly got back into bed and ran a hand over her girlfriend's head. Daisy smiled, hummed, and snuggled into Francesca's side. The younger girl felt herself becoming more and more choked up as sobs tried to force their way up from her throat and out of her mouth. She would never have this again. The finality of it all crashed down on her with the weight of the world a she desperately tried to keep it together.

Francesca allowed a few tears to fall before she took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and then locked it all away.

TBC


	69. This is it, the Apacolypse

IMPORTANT A/N: Before we get started there are some things you need to know. On the site this is primarily hosted on I often embed music into the chapters. The music to this chapter is so important that I had to add it here too. FF doesn't allow for it to be done the way I normally do so I've added the song titles and artists in bold in the chapter. They're easily found on YOUTUBE and I HIGHLY suggest you listen to them as you read. Start the song and read from that point. THANKS AND ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"<em>This is it, The Apocalypse" <em>

Rafe walked into Company with Daisy, and for some strange reason, felt the need to sit in the booth on the exact opposite end of the restaurant they normally sat. They were supposed to be talking to Francesca tonight. A part of him figured that if they took her out of her comfort zone and engaged her in public, she'd be less likely to take full-control of the situation and blow all of them off.

Rafe sat in the booth directly across from the door after allowing Daisy to slide in first. No they weren't sitting at their usually table, but Francesca's paranoia had taught him a few things that were now ingrained in him to the point where he acted without even having to think first.

Rafe looked around and noticed Remy, Christina, Mel, and Cyrus sitting at a table diagonal to them. The four looked to be engaged in a heated conversation. Rafe furrowed his brow.

"Hey," Daisy cut into Rafe's reverie and pat his hand. "She'll be okay."

Rafe nodded and sighed. "I know – it's just hard seeing her have such a hard time on top of everything else."

Daisy nodded in agreement. "It's hard seeing it for all of us."

As Rafe continued to think on all of the ways his sister had been hurt, stressed, abandoned, and screwed over, Daisy thought about last night and how amazing it had been.

* * *

><p><em>Francesca was sprawled out on her stomach, arms wrapped tightly around her pillow. She was covered from the waist down by the comforter, but otherwise was completely naked. Daisy was in the same state of dress, only she was lying across Francesca's back, tracing the lines and shading of her tattoo with soft and curious fingers. <em>

_Daisy smiled and crossed her arms over her girlfriend's lower back after hearing Francesca release a rather contented sigh. She leaned down and gifted the dimple in her back with a gentle kiss, grinning into the smooth skin as Francesca hummed happily from the attention. _

"_Thank you for being so incredible about all of this," Francesca muttered quietly. _

_Daisy chuckled lowly and shook her head as Francesca turned and gave her a small smile. "No…thank you. Thank you, for trusting me with such a special part of you." _

_Francesca blushed prettily and bit her lip. She lay back down on her pillow while keeping her eyes on her girl. Daisy allowed her chin to rest on her crossed arms and went back to studying her girlfriend's tattoo. The more she looked at it, the more she noticed about it. As she deliberated the shading and lines a pattern started to show itself. _

_Every time Francesca breathed in she noticed valleys appear in the artwork, and every-time she exhaled she noticed her spine create ridges in the design; they began to look more and more like mountains. _

_She failed to notice the sparkle in Francesca's eyes as she became progressively more mesmerized by the tattoo. Completely transfixed, she once again reached out her fingers and began to trace a single line in particular that had caught her attention. She followed it lightly with the tip of her index finger. She bit her lip while angling and turning her head this way and that as her finger continued its exploration. _

"_Chess, baby?"_

"_Yes," Francesca answered with a hint of a smile in her voice. _

"_Why does your tattoo look like a map," she probed quietly; wonder and curiosity tempering her tone. _

_Francesca chuckled. "When you look at a map of Japan, what does the island look like?"_

_Daisy furrowed her brow for a moment. "A dragon?"_

"_Then why not make a map of Japan look like a dragon?"_

_Daisy looked down at Francesca's back and concentrated on the image. She noticed how the curve of the dragon's body matched what she could remember of a map of Japan. She thought on the reasoning for having a map tattooed on her back._

"_Does this map lead to where I think it does," Daisy questioned lowly._

"_Probably," Francesca candidly replied. _

"_But…it's in such an obvious place," Daisy reasoned as she looked up at Francesca with confused eyes. _

_The younger girl turned over on her back and pulled Daisy up so that she was lying on top of her. She moved a lock of hair behind the older girl's ear and grinned. "It's only obvious because I was relaxed; I feel completely safe with you. When we earn our tattoos the only person that can work on them is the sensei. This rule has been the same throughout the history of our order. The bond between student and teacher is such, that we must trust each other implicitly. We must be completely at rest, peaceful, and content when we get our tattoo. It takes days to complete with the level of detail the artwork requires, and we must remain absolutely still the entire time. Through all of this, Sensei is tasked with matching each work with his student's unique body form. The mountains and valleys can only be reveled when we are breathing deeply and slowly. When our muscles tense up and ripple the map disappears, leaving only the obvious behind. It's why we aren't worried about anyone seeing the tattoo. It takes a level of trust that is very difficult if not – most times – impossible to reach with another human being. We have to be open to baring ourselves completely for the map to be revealed."_

_Daisy buried her face in Francesca's neck and smiled a big goofy smile into her skin before depositing a kiss there. _

"_If we die the map is lost forever._ _Rigormortis sets in and completely tenses up the muscles of the body…keeping our secret safe."_

_Daisy pulled away from her safe place and looked down at the face of her love that was so obviously colored with serenity. "Why put the map on your backs at all?"_

"_If we are not only naked in front of another person but so content and at ease that the map shows itself, then that person is meant to see it. That person would be the only one worthy of knowing the way to the temple. It's the one way to get around the rule of revealing its location. Not to mention the fact that if you were ever in trouble and needed to get there of your own volition, seeing the map would be of great help, and we are always willing to help those whom our members love."_

_Daisy grinned down at her girl. "You love me," she queried coquettishly._

_Francesca grinned. "Was that supposed to be some sort of a trick question?"_

* * *

><p>Both Daisy and Rafe were broken out of their thoughts as Ava sat down across from them.<p>

"The Moms are on their way," she announced offhandedly as she tracked the movements of Lizzie, Phillip, Beth, and Alan as they walked into Company and sat down in the booth behind them. She tried to strain her ears and listen in on the conversation but couldn't pick up much because the table had instantly dissolved into hushed whispers. James rushed in looking completely annoyed then and sat down with his family. The whispers began anew. Ava frowned – something felt really off.

* * *

><p>Buzz stood in the kitchen talking to Marina and Harley.<p>

"I don't know. Kid called me this morning and told me she needed to talk to us – asked if we could use Company after close, and I said yes. Sounded really important though," he huffed as he scratched the scruff of his beard.

"I was just with her last night," Harley mused. She couldn't believe it, but Francesca had really shown her another part of herself at dinner. She could now see what it was that had drawn Daisy in – she could see that part of the girl that had everyone just about falling all over themselves. It was in that aspect she realized, the girl was much like her adoptive parents. You either completely adored her or hated her guts – there was no in-between. She didn't want to admit it, but she could see how lurking just beneath the surface of her hard and sarcastic exterior, was a sweet girl with a lot of love to give.

Marina shrugged. "If she said it's important, then it's probably important," she proclaimed frankly.

The other two nodded in agreement before moving out of the kitchen and spotting Frank sitting at the front counter nursing a beer.

"Long night Frank," Buzz questioned with a clap to his back.

Frank moaned. "You have no idea Pop, and I have a feeling it's going to get even longer." He, Mallet, and Jeffery were supposed to be meeting here tonight to hash out all of the new information they'd gotten. Things weren't quite adding up for him and Mallet; they hoped the extra information Jeffery had somehow managed to acquire would help clear up the picture.

Frank looked up and gave a reluctant nod in greeting to Josh who walked in with Shayne and Bill in tow. The three Lewis men walked with a purpose over to where the Spaulding's sat and slid in to the booth as well. Frank scrunched up his brow in confusion. Since when were those families chummy? With the exception of Bill – for obvious reasons – Frank had no idea what they would possibly have to talk about.

* * *

><p>Mindy sighed as she listened to her father go on and on about the cookies Francesca had brought him to dinner last night from her mother. She was really starting to become worried about her family's obsession with food.<p>

"I get it Dad…they were delicious," she laughed as Vanessa shook her head and rolled her eyes at her husband's antics.

The three were met at the door outside of Company by Jonathan and Reva.

"So does anyone know what this is about," Vanessa questioned.

"No clue," Jonathan shrugged before opening the door and ushering everyone inside.

The group claimed a table right behind the Boudreaux's who had been joined by Felicia.

Jonathan looked to his left and noticed Daisy, Rafe, and Ava having a rather intense conversation. He furrowed his brow and then shrugged his shoulders, as he noticed Dinah march past him and slide in next to her husband who was sitting with the Spaulding's.

* * *

><p>Lillian walked into company fresh off of her shift at Cedars and poured herself a cup of coffee. She sat next to Frank and greeted her husband – who was wiping down the bar with a towel – with a kiss on the lips. After greeting her family she looked to her right and smiled at the nice and sometimes very strange boys Francesca played music with that had just come through the door. They all gave her a quick wave in greeting and claimed the table behind the one Jonathan was currently sat at. Lillian watched with a bit of curiosity as they dissolved into a hushed conversation.<p>

She looked around at everyone that was gathered and wondered why there were so many secret squirrel meetings being held tonight.

* * *

><p>Jeffery and Mallet walked into Company and signaled for Frank to meet them at the back booth that was normally occupied by whatever member of the Spencer-Rivera family member that happened to be at the restaurant at the time. Frank nodded and grabbed a few more beers from behind the counter, ignoring the pointed look his daughter, father, and sister gave him before moving to follow his cohorts.<p>

* * *

><p>Doris and Blake enjoyed a good chuckle at Rick's expense, as he opened the door and tried to walk through it at the same time. He ended up stubbing his toe and hopping around, whispering angry curses at the inanimate object that had inadvertently harmed him due to his own inelegance and over all lack of grace. He eventually calmed down and walked through the door. They followed behind him and noticed that he sat down next to Lillian; the two of them had just gotten off of the same shift and often enjoyed talking to each other outside of a professional capacity over a good cup of coffee.<p>

Blake grabbed Doris' hand and directed her towards the booth where Ava, Rafe, and Daisy were sitting.

* * *

><p>Greg and Benjamin were sitting awkwardly with one another at the bar waiting for their late meeting to start. The two had never really had all that much interaction with one another at The Beacon and didn't really know what to say to each other now. Benjamin sipped his water and cut his eyes in Ava's direction. The eldest Spencer-Rivera sibling offered him a sly smile, to which he returned with a wink.<p>

* * *

><p>"…either way you slice it we are going to find out what's going on tonight," Olivia finished as she and Natalia walked through the door to Company.<p>

Both women froze for a moment before slowly walking to the booth were their friends and children now sat.

"Is it just me or is this really weird," Natalia questioned so that only Olivia could hear her.

Olivia shook her head. "Oh no Sweetheart, there is definitely some Twilight Zone shit going down here tonight," she agreed as she looked around and to stock of those assembled.

There wasn't a single person that lived in Springfield outside of their own strange incestuous unit present. She literally knew every single person there – a few of them she knew a lot more intimately than she would like to admit.

Unknown outside of each group of people gathered, all of them were thinking the same thing save for the Spencer-Rivera family.

"_I wonder what Francesca/Phoenix wants?"_

* * *

><p>"Hey Phoenix I brought the…Whoa!"<p>

Lea was cut off as Francesca pulled her into The Farmhouse and then smiled at Zack and Jude. She fist pumped both boys and ushered them inside.

"Guess what," she questioned them excitedly.

"What," they both answered her with wide eyes filled with excitement. As far as they were concerned Francesca was like the most awesome big sister ever – next to Daisy of course.

"I have all three gaming systems upstairs in my room and a REALLY big TV," she told them slyly.

"YES!" They both cheered and ran up the stairs.

"Emma is in her room with Sarah; she'll show you where to go," Francesca yelled after them. She turned back to Lea and spoke to her with an intensity that frightened the other girl. "I need you to listen to me very closely because I don't have time to repeat myself."

* * *

><p>Ashley came through the kitchen door unannounced as she had become accustomed to while lugging Henry in his car seat. "God you are getting heavy," she grumbled as she readjusted the strap to his diaper bag on her shoulder.<p>

Francesca rushed into the kitchen. "Get him upstairs and into my room now," she ordered with a manic look in her eyes.

Ashley looked alarmed but wasn't about to argue as she quickly followed orders.

* * *

><p>Francesca flung open the kitchen door and ran out to Jane's car, where the older woman was pulling out Collin's car seat.<p>

"We have to move," Francesca rushed out as she slung the baby's diaper bag over her shoulder, grabbed the car seat, and placed a hand on Jane's back to rush her into the house.

"Francesca what is going on," the babysitter questioned a little fearfully.

"I'll explain once we're inside," Francesca shot out as she nervously looked around.

* * *

><p>Olivia and Natalia were still a little weary about all of the people gathered at Company tonight. Something was seriously off with all of this.<p>

Rafe and Ava perked up. "So you noticed too huh," Ava questioned them.

"It's not just us then," Doris nodded her head, grateful for the confirmation that she wasn't going crazy.

"It's pretty weird," Blake agreed.

"Maybe…"

BANG!

Natalia's retort was cut short as the door to Company flew open and slammed against the wall. Everyone jumped and shrieked at the sudden intrusion as a large wave of men carrying hand guns began to file in through the door.

BANG!

Everyone jumped again as they heard the back door slam open and another wave of gun toting men began to file in through the kitchen entrance.

"What in the world," Buzz moved to argue against the sudden intrusion, only to be cut off by a wide eyed Olivia.

"Buzz no," she waved him over to her as the color drained from her face. Olivia, Natalia, Rafe, Ava, Daisy, Jonathan, Doris, and Felicia had caught on quickly as well and began to gesture wildly to all the others to move closer to them.

It was a bit of a cramped space, but once certain people begin to look scared in Springfield you knew that something really bad was about to happen. They all piled into the booths and tables closet to the Spencer-Rivera's. Wide-eyes and frayed nerves bared witness to Company filling to almost beyond capacity.

Jonathan was beyond fuming once he realized what was going on but knew he couldn't give in to the anger currently boiling and churning in his gut.

"Come on guys…move," he ushered everyone at his table to move to the tables and booths closest to the Spencer-Rivera's.

There were a few startled shouts of indignation, and cries of "what's going on," that rang out as those in the know did the smart thing and corralled them all together, making sure to leave no one open to attack; hoping that their numbers would create a great enough wall of defense.

There was strength in numbers, and all of that.

Olivia and Natalia felt sick at one startling realization…

Francesca had their swords.

They were all sitting ducks.

Fish in a barrel…easily disposed of.

After all of the Yakuza members filed in and perched themselves on various tables, countertops, stools, chairs, and leaned against the walls, they all began to smile at their new hostages.

Quick thinking had more than a few of the hostages counting. There were fifty of them, all piled in and smiling evilly.

Four in particular stepped away from the pack. Their suits were pressed, shoes shined to perfection, and their smiles were a mile wide. One man stepped forward and removed his sun glasses (it was dark out so he looked a bit ridiculous) and revealed the entirety of the tattoo that took up most of the right side of his face.

He stood in front of the coffee bar and grinned.

"Well it seems as though for some of you no introduction is needed," he laughed and the others followed suit. He pulled out a gun and waved it around as if it were a toy. "Well for those of you who are not…" he paused and snapped his fingers. A man with a jagged scar that ran down the side of his face and neck before disappearing under the collar of his shirt gave him a piece of paper. "Ahh yes here we are. For those of you who are not Olivia Spencer, Natalia Rivera, Raphael Rivera, Ava Parelta, Daisy Cooper, Jonathan Randal, Mayor Doris Wolfe, and a one Mrs. Felicia Boudreaux please…allow me to introduce myself," he looked up from the paper and grinned. "My name is Ren, and these are my associates Taichi, Daisuke, and Ichiro. We are the leaders of those members of the Yakuza who operate here in America," he smiled magnanimously as each man he named nodded their head in greeting.

Jonathan stood up and shook off Olivia's hand when she grabbed for him.

"John…no," Olivia whispered hotly. Reva watched the exchange and instantly felt a thrill go through her system. Olivia Spencer never outwardly showed fear unless she was absolutely terrified.

Jonathan walked right up to Ren and stood toe to toe with the man. "We don't care about your name or your title," he began passionately. "As far as I'm concerned you can go fuck yourself," he finished by spitting at his feet.

Ren and his men laughed. He turned towards his main three and shared a quick smile. "Well if you asked your little friend, you'd know that I don't need to fuck myself when I have others more than willing to…"

Before Ren could finish Jonathan punched him in the face. He was instantly restrained by a handful of the Yakuza.

"YOU SICK SON-OF-A-BITCH," Jonathan screamed. "YOU WON'T TOUCH HER!"

The man Ren introduced as Daisuke laughed. "It's a little too late for that don't you think," he chuckled as one of his guys punched Jonathan in the stomach before the others allowed him to drop to his knees.

"Make sure none of our heroes here try to do anything…heroic," Ren ordered dryly to one of his men.

All around Company Jeffery, Frank, Mallet, Remy, Josh, and Shayne were prompted – albeit a little roughly – to stand to be frisked. All of the cops soon found their service pieces taken from them as the cowboys were disarmed as well.

"The family too," Ichiro added, his command sounding more like a, "duh" than anything.

The Spencer-Rivera's found themselves disgusted by being felt up and frisked. Once the Yakuza were satisfied and found nothing, they were allowed to sit again.

Buzz cleared his throat and spoke up. "What is it that you want son?"

Ren turned and smiled at Buzz. "Why don't you ask your friends," he smirked and gestured towards the booth where the Spencer-Rivera's sat fuming and glaring at him and his friends.

Daisy was burning a hole through his skull

"Ahh, you must be Ms. Cooper," he smiled – noticing her rather obvious glare – and walked towards their booth.

Olivia, Natalia, Rafe, and Ava all moved to crowd Daisy in, knowing that she would most assuredly be his number one target. Francesca always said the way they loved to hurt her was to go after her heart.

Ren raised his gun and pointed it at them. "Let her out please," he commanded kindly.

They all shook their heads in defiance. Daisy's family was powerless, as they looked on in horror as the girl pushed herself up and slid out of the booth past a protesting Rafe.

"Daisy no," Harley cried.

"Don't," the girl waved everyone off and stood in front of Ren. "I'm not stupid," she stated coldly. "I knew the first thing a coward like you would do, would be to come after me. It was a given that if you ever found her again…you'd come for me first."

"And yet you chose to get involved with her anyway. Truly, this must be love," Ren mocked her and smiled as he began to walk around Daisy; slowly inspecting her and sizing her up. He skimmed his hand across her ass and laughed as shouts of anger and indignation rose up all around him. Daisy though, stood firm. Ren walked in front of the girl and grabbed a lock of her hair, twirling it about his fingers. Daisy recoiled in disgust as he sniffed her hair before letting it fall from his grasp.

"Our girl has impeccable taste, doesn't she," he laughed causing the others to laugh along with him. He leaned in close to her face and mock whispered. "It must burn you up to have to look at us – my three friends and myself – and know…we got there first," he taunted.

Daisy felt her body flush with heat as cold hard fury shot through her system. "I have no reason to be jealous of four little boys; especially ones pussy enough to attack an eight year old little girl," she grit out through clenched teeth.

"Ooh, kitty has claws," Ren laughed.

"I wonder, does she scream for you the way she did for us," Taichi mocked.

A collective gasp went through the restaurant as a sick kind of understanding leveled all of them. That gasp was followed by a low rumble as the Yakuza all chuckled amongst themselves.

Daisy stiffened her chin in defiance. "I'm going to enjoy watching you die," she sneered.

"Not as much as I'm going to enjoy watching Francesca, watch you die," he beamed and backhanded the girl.

"Don't you dare touch her," Rafe shot up from his seat only to have a gun put to his temple. Frank and Harley had also been detained by the point of a gun while James was pinned down in his seat by Phillip. Hushed whispers of disquiet were heard around the restaurant, as their friends and family tried to calm them.

"Ah, ah, ah…Not so fast little-big-brother," one of the Yakuza teased Rafe. "Have a seat kid." Rafe felt tears of anger prick the corner of his eyes as he watched Daisy rub her cheek and continue to glare at the main four. He was sure she was willing ever curse on them that he was and more.

"It's okay Rafe," Daisy assured him. "I'm okay," she turned and whispered to the others.

Rafe swallowed audibly and sat at the edge of his seat as the Coopers sat on the edge of theirs. Each of them white knuckling their seat or the table.

Ren smiled. "You see how easy that was? If we all respect each other and keep the lines of communication open there's no reason for this to get ugly."

"Yet," Ichiro chimed in, causing another round of laughter.

"Well that was kind of implied," Ren shrugged with a grin. He wrapped a hand around the back of Daisy's neck and pulled her close to him.

Harley shot up out of her seat only to be stopped by countless guns pointed in her direction. "Don't you dare," she whispered hotly.

Ren smiled. "Don't worry, your little girl is perfectly safe for the time being Harley," he assured.

The blonde furrowed her brow in confusion.

"I bet you're wondering how I know your name," he correctly assumed. "Well you can thank your crack team of investigators…" he trailed off and looked to Ichiro.

"Jeffery O'Neil, Frank Cooper, and Anthony Mallet, were oh so helpful in telling our moles in the FBI everything we needed to know," he finished with a cocky smirk.

Everyone leveled the three men with accusing eyes as Olivia and Natalia fumed.

"Jeffery," Olivia growled. "How could you do this…After _everything_ how could you do this?!" Her voice boomed through Company as everyone flinched at the sheer fury lacing her tone.

"Dad no," Ava cried as a tear rolled down her cheek.

The man in question looked back at her with sad eyes. "I didn't know until it was too late Ava," he pleaded his case. "I swear Olivia if I knew…"

"If you knew that you were going to blow Francesca's cover you wouldn't have gone digging? If you knew that she had faked her death for a second time so that she could get away from us? If you knew that the men that she gave it up to the first chance she got were looking for more? God that kid had stami…" Taichi rambled on before he was interrupted.

"Shut the hell up!" Natalia fired off as bile rose up her throat.

"Mama Bear is touchy," Daisuke pointed out.

"You're damn right I'm touchy. You ripped my daughter's innocence from her and have the nerve to stand here and laugh about it as if it's some sort of a joke."

"Lady…from where I'm standing the shit is funny as hell," Ren pointed out. "I mean think about it," he began, continuing to drag Daisy along with him as he paced back and forth, gesturing wildly with his gun. "Here's this nerdy, little, rich-kid, up at the creek doing science experiments or some shit. She witnesses the brutal murder of a governor and his wife, tells the cops, the cops inform the FBI, the FBI makes plans to place her and her family in witness protection, before that can happen the guys she snitched on…that would be us," he gestured between himself and the other big four with his gun. "…show up and force her to watch as her daddy is nailed to the wall with his own nail gun then whipped to death, her mother is chopped up into teeny-weenie-itsy-bitsy little pieces, and then she begs, and begs, and begs to save her two oh-so-precious little sisters," he continued to tell the story as if it was a comedy and the others laughed along with him. "Only to talk herself into a corner," he chuckles incredulously. "She then watches as my boy here," he gestured to Ichiro. "Blows their adorable little heads off right in front of her, and then…then we fucked the ever-loving-shit out of her. It's comical really," he finished with a sick grin.

Daisy let out an audible breath as she tried with all of her might to keep it together. All around Company she could see the faces of her friends, family, and acquaintances morph into looks of horror and disgust. A few that had grown closer to Francesca during her time in Springfield felt their throats thicken with emotion as their eyes welled with tears.

They had all wished to understand her…and now they wish they hadn't.

"We beat her, bludgeoned her, choked her, and get this…the little bitch still survived," Daisuke added.

"For seven long years, the little cunt has been giving us the slip," Taichi started. "But today? Today we finally have the absolute upper-hand."

"And what would that be," Reva finally spoke up, having heard enough; the pieces all finally sliding into place. She knew now why Francesca was the way she was and most definitely why she just couldn't help herself when she attacked Jeffery.

"Why, all of you of course," Ren announced happily. "What better bait to capture a warrior led by her heart than her loved ones dangling in peril?"

It was in that moment they all realized…It had been a set up from the start.

* * *

><p>"Sarah, Monkey, come here for a second," Francesca rushed out.<p>

Both girls ran to where she stood in her bedroom and latched onto her. "Are the bad men coming now," Sarah asked in a small voice. Francesca smiled and allowed a watery chuckle to escape her lips – this kid was too smart for her own good. Francesca dropped to her knees in front of them. "Yeah Sarah, the bad men are coming now," she answered honestly.

Jane, Ashley, and Lea watched with rapt attention as Zack and Jude continued to play Mario Cart in the TV room, completely oblivious to the unfolding drama.

"You remember the rules right?"

"Yes G-Mama," Sarah answered in a small little voice before tucking herself into Francesca. The teenager held her god-daughter close and looked to her little sister. "What are the rules when you are in the panic room Emma?"

Tears were pouring down Emma's cheeks. She too was beyond her years, and she knew that something really bad was about to happen. "It's only one rule Chess."

Francesca nodded. "And what is it?"

"Don't open the door."

"That's right, Emma. Don't open the door." She pulled the little girl close to her and planted a kiss to her forehead. "You're going to be okay."

She stood up and ushered the two girls into the TV room where the older boys and two cooing babies were. She slid the shoji doors closed and turned to the three women standing behind her.

"Francesca this is insane," Lea pointed out.

"That doesn't mean it's not happening," she warned. Francesca went to her computer desk and pulled a lock box down from her shelf. She put in the code and opened it, revealing two Glock 19's.

She walked over to Ashley and placed one in her hand.

"No, no, no. Francesca I can't do this. I can't…"

"Did you or did you not go to juvie for shooting Alan Spaulding, Ashley?" Francesca cut into the girl's denial with fire in her voice.

"I did."

"Then you can…" she argued and thrust the gun into her hand. "…because if you don't, those kids…those babies are as good as gone."

Ashley took a deep breath and gripped the gun with a sure hand.

Francesca turned to Jane and offered her the other. "Olivia Spencer would never leave Emma with someone who didn't first learn how to use a gun; especially with so many crazy ass Spaulding's running around at the time," she spoke and offered the gun to Jane.

The older woman nodded. "She made me go to the gun range at least twice a week until I could shoot like a pro," she explained before taking the gun from Francesca's hand.

"Good. If that door opens and the alarm sounds, it means whoever is coming through broke in without the code. I will do everything in my power to make sure whoever is capable of doing so is put down, but just in case – If that door opens and the alarm sounds – you put as many holes in those fuckers as you possibly can. They're both equipped with red dot sight, and there are plenty of loaded clips in the box," she gestured towards the lock box on the desk.

Francesca looked to each of them with a blank face. "No matter what happens from this moment on someone will be back to get all of you in three hours tops," she informed them before snatching up two black duffel bags and walking out of the attic without a backwards glance. She closed the attic door and engaged the lock to the panic room with the control panel in the wall. The slam of the steel door locking into place shot through her with a finality that almost caused her knees to give out and her stomach to empty…almost.

She took a step towards the stairs and was brought up short by the sound of beeping from the com-link in her ear…The gate alarm had been set off.

It was show time, and she really hoped she _didn't_ break a leg.

* * *

><p>"…and do you know what the crazy little bitch decides to do? She jumps! She just up and decided to say, 'fuck it,' and jumped out of the damn plane!"<p>

Chuckles echoed throughout the restaurant as the Yakuza all shook their heads at the absurdity of it all while Ren held court.

All of the hostages except for those who already knew these things looked on with wide-eyes and rapt attention while Ren told all of Francesca's deepest and darkest secrets.

"Damn shame how we found him," Taichi cut in.

Ren nodded his head solemnly. "She'd somehow wrestled his parachute away from him and left his body to fall to the ground in one big SPLAT!"

"That girl is a fucking nutcase," one of the random members of the Yakuza cut in. "Remember what she did to The Mechanic?"

A litany of curses, whistles, cringes, and sounds of disgust rippled through their numbers.

Daisuke started to laugh. "Hate her or love her…that was pure art," he spoke with awe. "The Mechanic was the world's best assassin for hire, hands down. Got his name because he could take apart a body and still leave the person alive long enough for someone to find them. It was his calling card…beautiful work really. When we found him…well let's just say Francesca decided to give him a taste of his own medicine."

"Never seen a thing like it before in my life," Ichiro nodded sagely. "It was a masterpiece."

"She left him strung up by his own intestines wrapped around his throat and hanging from a beam in the ceiling. Had him hooked up to some kind of machine that was pumping him with some crap that forced his body to make more blood, an IV that was feeding him intravenously, some kind of drip that kept him alert and awake, and she had an oxygen tank filled with some sort of smoke that gave him just enough pain relief that his body didn't go into shock and let him die. It was insane. She cut off his eye lids, ripped out his tongue, and left his stomach wide open, his torso was wrapped in saran wrap so that you could see right into him. From the base of his neck all the way down to his navel…just wide open."

"You could see all of his organs beating, pulsing, and moving about," Ren interjected with a grin and a shake of his head.

"It was kind of disgusting though," Taichi cut in. "It was beautiful work don't get me wrong, but all those maggots feeding off of him from inside of his chest cavity and flies buzzing around made a few of our more sensitive guys throw up all over themselves," he needled and nudged the man next to him who had the good grace to look a little embarrassed.

The man shrugged. "That shit was nasty," he shivered.

"You drove her to it," Daisy cut in to defend her girl.

Olivia, Natalia, and a few others shook their heads at her in hopes that she would stop talking.

"What was that sweetheart," Ren questioned her as he tightened his grip on the back of her neck and nuzzled his nose along her cheek – his hot breath puffing out against her skin. Daisy felt her stomach twist and turn dangerously as a thrill of revulsion shot through her body.

"What did you expect her to do – give up and die? You drove her closer and closer to her breaking point for seven years and you're surprised she actually snapped? No wonder she's stayed one step ahead of you all this time. You're all fucking idiots," she goaded.

Ren used his grip on her neck to violently snatch her closer to him. She allowed herself to be pulled like a rag doll and recoiled when her body connected with his. "Now if you keep that up I'm going to start to think you don't like us," he warned lowly as he forced the point of his gun into her temple.

Surprisingly and frighteningly enough to everyone…she started to laugh. "Like I said…fucking idiot."

He cocked the gun and she only laughed harder. "This is me calling your bluff asshole," she grinned. "You, me, and all of your fucked up friends know that you won't put so much as another bruise on my body unless Francesca is standing right here to see it happen."

"Well aren't you the smart one," he growled. "Just like your little bitch. I can see why she chose you of all people to fuck. You're just like her…all mouth."

"When your girl gets here we'll show you what to do with it," Daisuke cut in.

All of the Yakuza started to laugh as all of the hostages began to cringe and shiver in disgust at the sound of their gleeful laughter. There were a few tears shed as the gravity of the situation and just how far these maniacs were willing to go settled over them like a blanket; suffocating them with its harsh reality.

Daisy smiled defiantly. "Francesca is going to kill you."

Ichiro started to laugh. He stepped forward and threw up his hands. "News flash little girl: she's outnumbered and out gunned. You honestly expect her to come in here and kill all of us?"

Natalia spoke up this time. "It's not like she hasn't beaten those same odds before."

"Hell, she beat those odds when she was half the age she is now and had absolutely no training what so ever," Olivia added.

"It's actually pretty embarrassing when you think about it," Ava needled.

"Face it dumbass…it doesn't matter what you do. She's always going to beat you," Rafe finished.

Ren smiled. "Yes she's always won in the past…that I can admit. But at what cost," he led slyly. "We took everything from her once…and we'll do it again," he growled.

"You're going to have to catch her first," Jonathan argued.

The Yakuza all started to laugh harder than they had the entire time they'd been there. "Well," Ren shrugged. "I guess that's why there are an obscene amount of armed men surrounding that farm as we speak…ready to capture her."

"No," Natalia whispered just loud enough for everyone else to hear. She made a move to lash out only to feel Olivia's steadying arms wrap around her.

"Shh, just imagine the damage we could do once she gets here," Olivia whispered in her ear.

"She has Emma and Sarah," Ava reminded them.

Their eyes all went wide at the horrifying prospect of what could happen.

Ren watched the exchange and smiled. "You have no idea how much fun we're going to have tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>Radioactive by Imagine Dragons<br>**

Francesca climbed out of her moms' bedroom window and landed swiftly onto the awning, she closed the window behind her and used a simple voice command to put the house on lockdown. Bars and steel shutters instantly fell into place across all of the doors and windows. She jumped from the awning and grabbed the edge of the roof, quickly pulling herself up and dashing across the roof towards the front of the house. She pulled her collapsible bow from the sheath on her back and popped it open with one smooth movement.

Francesca paused for a moment of silence – possibly the last moment of piece she would ever have – took a deep breath, and brought the special hood she'd made down over her head. She gripped the connected mouth piece between her teeth and bit down. When the infrared vision kicked in on the eye plate of the hood her heart lodged itself in her throat.

They were everywhere.

Even still she locked all thoughts of fear and doubt away while rolling her neck from side to side.

"Fuck it." She shrugged her shoulders, sucked in a deep breath from the mouth piece that was connected to a special inhaler at the back of the hood, and held it in.

When she released that breath an arrow went flying and lodged itself into the skull of the first man she'd thought to aim for. When his body fell, bullets began to fly in her general direction.

She rolled quickly to her right on the roof and let loose another arrow, it found itself in the same position as the last one; the only difference being the body it had found refuge in. She watched as their bodies lit up by heat sensor. They were all coming for the house, some still climbing over the fence.

"Activate sprinkler system," she whispered.

The sprinklers turned on, soaking all the men from head to toe. Still they kept coming.

Francesca had no idea how many arrows she had fired, having lost count after the first twenty or so, and still she kept firing as bullets whizzed past her head.

She could hear them yelling and shouting to one another, trying to figure out exactly where the arrows were coming from.

It was in that moment she noticed the second wave had begun to climb the gate.

She allowed herself a small grin.

"Activate Gate Protocol 2."

The gate surrounding the property came to life with a current of electricity so strong she could hear the hum of it all the way from the roof. The mix of electricity and the sprinkler system firing began to char the men still climbing the gate to their ruin, shrill shrieks of terror and pain sounded off in the night. Those men still close enough to the gate and standing in the wet grass dropped to the ground as they jerked and spluttered; vomit and froth bubbling from their lips as they screamed and sizzled under the assault.

"Sprinklers off."

Francesca gracefully rolled from atop the roof and jumped down to the ground planting a few arrows in a couple of skulls as she dropped. She felt a body behind her and turned just in time to let loose an arrow into his right eye as he raised his gun to take aim.

She turned and took off running towards the back of the property.

Gun shots rang out as shouts of distress and anger chased after her. Francesca dipped, dove, and swerved as she worked furiously to first catch a falling arrow head from the reservoir, allow it to extend, knock it against her bow, and send it flying as she ran.

A body collided with her from her left and like a veteran running back she plowed through him, forcing his body to the ground as she ran. She jumped into the air and did a spinning flip, putting an arrow in his head before landing. Her little maneuver had given her a chance to take stock of the red blurs crawling over the property, their figures showcasing them for the infestation they truly were. She cringed at the numbers she saw and hurried towards the willow tree in the back.

She would use Japanese superstition that was deeply imbedded into the culture against them and hope they weren't so crazy that it wouldn't work.

She used her speed, stealth, and knowledge of the property to somehow make it to the willow tree unseen. She gave Kimu a cursory glance and turned on the fog machine she had hidden under the low hanging branches. She turned on the hanging lights that were hidden amongst the leaves; bathing the area and newly made fog in a ghastly – if not ominous – glow. She hopped on Kimu.

"Okay big guy," she pat his neck and let out a deafening scream, knowing that the men searching for her would think one of their friends had gotten her and would come running.

With a simple voice command Kimu trotted through the branches and reared, the bright red goggles she'd put over his eyes making him look like a beast from hell. Once they stepped through the tree she could see most of their numbers crowding in on her. Kimu walked forward and blew out a huff of air, his special bridal turning that huff into a large plume of black smoke.

The Japanese believed that wherever a willow tree grows a ghost _will_ appear.

She knew that her theatrics – the long tattered robe along with the hood that hid her face she was wearing – would create the perfect illusion of just that.

All of the offending members of the Yakuza came screeching to a halt in their pursuit once they saw Francesca riding atop Kimu appear from the tree. Their eyes went wide as they stood in one infinite moment of silence that seemed to stretch on forever.

Kimu reared up and began to gallop towards them at full pace, Francesca screaming as if she were a banshee…some tormented and wretched soul, the entire time.

Cries of fear echoed through the night as the armed men tucked tail and ran in the opposite direction.

Francesca brought up her bow and began to shoot arrows into the backs of their retreating skulls. With softly spoken commands, Francesca guided Kimu in barreling down on and then trampling over the two closest men. She was confident they were dead; Kimu made a point (whether it was intentional or not) to stomp down on their spines as he flattened them underfoot.

They continued to run and scream as Francesca gunned them down with her bow. They were like fish in a barrel; all of them screaming and running in no set direction, making it easy for her to kill them off.

Suddenly Francesca was caught off guard by a body flying through the air and tackling het off of her perch riding atop Kimu. She fell to the ground with a dull thud and felt the air rush from her lungs as she slammed down onto her back; her head connecting solidly with the hard and unyielding ground. She had just enough time to watch Kimu come to a screeching halt before punches were rained down on her head. She took in another puff from her inhaler and head-butted the man on top of her. He got bonus points for being smarter than the rest and seeing her trick for what it was, but they were stripped from him for being stupid enough to attack her without back up.

He reeled back from the disorienting blow to the head and gave Francesca the opening she needed to pounce. She kicked his kneecap from her prone position on the flat of her back and basked in the satisfying crunch of bone shattering as his knee hyperextended in the completely opposite direction. He screamed out in pain and grabbed at the now useless appendage before dropping to the ground and receiving an arrow to the head for good measure. Kimu let out a huff and Francesca turned just in time to use her bow to block the wild swing thrown her way.

In a matter of moments she was surrounded but she was sure they were the last standing. She threw herself into the fray with abandon, eating punches and blows as if they never touched her at all, while returning more than a few of her own. She used her bow to counter and attack as she blocked one kick and swung her bow around to crack one of the men across the face.

She couldn't believe it when the movement stopped and she was left standing on her own.

Had it really been that easy to defend the house?

Had they not sent more?

* * *

><p>"…But little did she know, we had already made a deal with daddy years ago. He had agreed that if she ever contacted him, we would be the first to hear about it."<p>

"He didn't even care enough to ask us what we were going to do to her," Daisuke chuckled. "We gave him his money, the cash the kid was carrying, and he went about his way without as much as a backwards glance."

"He got eight million out of the deal," Ren interjected. "Not bad for a day's work."

"We watched the recording later…boy you should have seen her face once she realized she was in the cage with that tiger," Taichi chortled. "Those eyes went as big as saucers."

"If we had of bet on that fight we would have lost," Ren admitted. "Crazy little bitch sacrificed her entire arm for an opening; practically shoved the whole thing into his mouth. He ripped it clean off and clawed it up pretty bad, except for a small little chunk," he demonstrated on his own arm the connection that was left. "It was dangling all gross and disgusting like."

"All she did was wrap her arm up with her shirt, rip out the tiger's jaw bone, shove it into the lock, and kick it in." Daisuke shook his head in amazement.

"It was at this point we began to believe she was truly possessed," Taichi added. "Honestly, to do the things she's done…you have to have something seriously wrong with you."

"You're one to talk," Dinah cut in.

Ren cut her a look and smiled as Shayne wrapped a strong arm around his wife. "You should really see this as us doing you all a favor…Hell we're doing the world a favor. That girl is touched in the head…a time bomb waiting to explode."

* * *

><p>Francesca ordered Kimu back into the barn and crept slowly around the side of The Farmhouse, looking for any intruders still left standing. She removed her hood after taking a few sweeps of the property within the gate and sighed.<p>

The property was eerily silent.

"Hello again," a dark rumble of a voice greeted her as her wrists were caught in a vice tight grip. She knew exactly who he was (or she at least had a pretty good idea), what he wanted, and what would inevitably happen if she did not comply. She regretfully dropped her bow to the ground and heard it kicked into the darkness before the grip on her wrists loosened just enough for her to push off and scamper a few feet away.

She turned and looked into the face she truly hoped to never see again. He had a serious grudge against her and rightfully so. The main problem…she had no idea which one he was. Was it Ichi or Son? There was a very big difference between the two.

"You killed my big brother," he growled, spittle flying from his pursed lips.

"Shit," she whispered to herself. It was definitely Son.

Ichi, Ni, and Son were triplets born in Japan to a poor family living in a more rural area. Ren had seized the opportunity and bought the three boys from the family and raised them to be his dogs of war. They were given the best tutors and instructors as children, and the older they got the more strenuous the grueling training regimen he put them through became. Eventually they were left pure muscle and brawn, mammoths of men with minds that were sculpted as carefully as their bodies. Each one of them was crazier than the first due to being raised by such a cold and sick man as Ren. Ichi being the oldest and the most reasonable of the three, Ni was the loose cannon Francesca had killed almost five years ago, not long after leaving the temple, and standing before her was Son; the bat-shit-crazy triplet that was completely unhinged and unpredictable.

All of them were good at the same thing but it was Son that was the best at it. It was dangerous…suicide to allow them to get their hands on you. Their Boa Constrictor like hands would squeeze and refuse to let go until bone had been crushed and splintered. Son was like a rabid dog with a bone – he didn't let go…even after hearing the _crunch_. Add to that the fact they were all too smart for the own damn good, and Francesca was left in quite the predicament.

She couldn't run from him and hope that he didn't find her because he was smart enough to hack into the security system and get into the attic, but in order to kill him she had to play keep away with her body and find an opening to cut him down.

She might even have to allow him to get close…which as previously stated, was suicide.

Francesca straightened her back and forgot about her reservations. She was in this now, and there was absolutely no turning back.

**Lost Cause by Imagine Dragons  
><strong>

She felt herself began to split down the middle; Phoenix banging desperately against her mental bonds. She wanted to be able to do this on her own…she was smart enough, but Phoenix was strong enough. Now wasn't exactly the best time to get into an argument of existentialism with one's self, but she was having the argument anyway.

Phoenix wanted to lash out with anger and brutality, while Francesca knew that there was a long road ahead of her, and she had to maintain her vitality until the end.

Then like a switch…it clicked for her. She didn't have to fight as one or the other…it was time she allowed Phoenix dominion while also giving Francesca permission to traipse about without restrictions. It was time that Francesca and Phoenix stopped living separate lives. Francesca Phoenix needed to be present to win this fight. It had taken her this long to realize she was stronger as a whole. She remembered overhearing a particular conversation between Olivia and Natalia about how frightening it would be if Francesca and Phoenix were ever of one accord, and the damage she could inflect…If only she were stable enough to allow it.

She wouldn't boast too loudly about the stable part, but she was definitely in agreement that real damage could and would be done.

"In my defense he _was_ trying to kill me," Francesca needled once her mind had been made up. "You should have seen the way his head rolled."

A deafening roar tore through her, as Son took off at a dead sprint and tackled her to the ground before she had the chance to react. He picked her up from the ground as if she were a rag doll and hurled her onto the porch; she slid across the wood and smacked the screen door.

Son picked her up by her collar and began to savagely shake her.

"UNLOCK THE DAMN DOOR!"

She shook her head in the negative and groaned as she was once again thrown into the air. She smacked the ground and skid across the gravel leading up to the porch stairs; the sting and burn of tiny stones and small clods of dirt scratching and digging into her skin going completely unnoticed. Disoriented, she once again felt herself gathered up and thrown into the air, only this time she was headed directly for the front door.

It was as she thought…they were too damn smart for their own good. He knew that she would have to choose between allowing herself to hit the steel shutter over the door full on or disengage it, so that the softness of wood in comparison would greet her instead. With a quickly uttered voice command the shutters were pulled back just in time for her body to crash through the door; leaving her in a heap of limbs and splintering wood in the middle of the floor.

Son stepped though the doorway and splintered wood before making his way towards the stairs. Francesca growled and shot up from the floor, tackling Son on the third step and leaving a large body shaped hole in the wall. Son grunted in annoyance and backhanded her; she slid across the room and was once again picked up by her collar. Son looked her deeply in the eyes and grinned.

"This is a bit repetitive don't you think," she questioned him sarcastically before she felt her body chucked through the front window and her back collide with the front porch pillar. No matter what she had done to dull the pain of this night, she couldn't help but to allow a shrill shriek of pain to bubble up from her lips. Not only had she felt the sting of what felt like a thousand cuts as she crashed through the double paned glass, but she had also felt the wooden pillar buckle on her impact. There was no doubt in her mind of the great possibility for serious damage to have just been done to her back. Son stepped through the window and dropped down, broken glass crunching underfoot as he stalked towards her. He bent down and wrapped his meaty hands around her throat while lifting her up from the ground. He slammed her back against the pillar and began to squeeze.

"YOU KILLED MY BIG BROTHER," her roared, spit once again flying from his lips as his manic eyes fixated on her as a laser. His teeth gleamed iridescent in the night as he sneered at her impending demise.

"You said that already," she gasped just as panic almost swelled to a dangerous level within her as she reached up and clawed at his wrists. She began to fill all channels of air cut off from her lungs, still Son squeezed harder. She was getting lightheaded but knew that her neck would snap before he could strangle her to death. Her limbs felt like lead from lack of oxygen, and her arms dropped to sag at her sides…so she did the next best thing.

She forced herself to cough and hack until hot bile rose up from her throat – vomiting all over Son's face and partially into his mouth. He jerked back in surprise and disgust as he began to splutter and heave, loosening his grip on Francesca in the process. She took in a deep breath, and brought up her arms, slamming her elbows down on his forearms, causing him to release his hold on her, and quickly pushed him away with outstretched hands. She allowed herself a small moment of respite once she dropped to her knees as she replenished her lungs before shooting up to her feet and darting across the porch before jumping over the railing and out of sight.

"BITCH! I'll kill you for this and everything else you've done to my family," Son's voice reverberated through her bones as he stomped across the porch and down the stairs. He turned the corner and was caught completely off guard by the well-aimed shovel that smacked him in the face. Francesca had ducked down behind the bushes and grabbed for the shovel she knew was there the moment she had disappeared from her attacker's view.

_Thank God Ava lost that bet. Rafe always remembers to put the shovel away when he's done. _

Son's head was spinning in a way he'd never experienced as he dropped to his knees, no longer able to stand. Francesca took a quick look at the shovel and noted the dent the man's head had left in it. She grinned and swung again, watching transfixed as the side of his head split like a fissure and blood began leaching from his hairline.

Son fell to his back and cried out in pain.

Francesca stood over him – shovel – in hand and wiped the vomit from her lips with the back of her hand. "Now you don't have to worry about missing him so much," she taunted with jagged breaths as she brought the shovel up so that the point was hovering dangerously over his neck. "And don't worry…Ichi will be along soon," she finished before bringing the shovel down and jumping on the edge of it for good measure, feeling the metal slice cleanly through skin, sinew and bone.

She dropped the shovel and fell to her ass on the ground next to the decapitated body. She wiped her forehead and exhaled heavily as she was still trying to catch her breath and looked the separated head right in the eyes. "Don't look at me like that…shit got real. You try pulling that off and see how well you fair at the end." Francesca looked up at the night sky and sighed. "I'm not even halfway there…"

* * *

><p>After recuperating some of her strength Francesca trotted down the driveway and through the gate. She checked each scorched and burned body as she went, making sure there were no survivors. A low groan caught her attention and she stopped next to the body of a man who was completely unrecognizable if not for the tattoo on his neck.<p>

"Fancy meeting you here Haru," she grinned and bent down, racking her fingers across his marred skin, causing the man to scream.

"How many are there," she questioned him calmly.

"Fuck you."

She gripped his forearm where the burns seemed to be more prominent and felt her hand squeeze through abused flesh as if it were Play-Doh.

He let out a scream that she had never heard produced by neither man nor beast in her life.

"How many are there?"

Suffice it to say he was much more compliant after that.

Once she had gotten all the information from him she wanted, she picked up his gun that just so happened to have one bullet left in the clip.

"How ironic," she mused.

She turned just in time to see the fist come flying at her face.

* * *

><p>Ren smiled and put up a hand to forestall any more conversation as his phone began to ring in his pocket. He pulled the device from his suit jacket and answered it.<p>

"Konbanwa," he answered happily. "Hai," he nodded as he began to pace with Daisy in tow. "Well that's unfortunate," he mused with a frown. He listened intently for a moment before a wide grin broke out on his face. "SUGURETA!" He laughed for a bit before hanging up the phone.

"Well," he addressed the hostages, all of whom had been waiting on baited breath for what was to come from the very moment he answered his phone. "Looks like our girl is on her way. She put up quite the fight, but it just wasn't enough," he chuckled as tears welled up in his hostages' eyes.

"Don't be so sad," Daisuke pouted mockingly. "At least you'll all get to die together."

Ren began to pace again, finding humor in how much he had been dragging Daisy along by the neck. "Oh," he paused and placed his gun to his chin as if in contemplation. "I almost forgot," he tapped the side of his head with the gun in a, "duh" motion. "All of you proud mommies and daddies better get yourselves ready to watch your kiddies die. They just don't make babysitters like they used to."

"WHAT!?"

Shrieks and shouts were heard through the restaurant as different hostages shot up from their seats only to be forced down by the barrel of a gun jammed into the side of their heads. Almost everyone present was shaking with rage.

"Apparently, our beloved Francesca had two small girls, two small boys, and two babies held up in the attic on that quaint farm she's been living on with her blended family of dykes," he laughed. "Don't worry, they're coming too."

"If anything happens to those kids," Olivia seethed.

"You'll what…do absolutely nothing and then die," Daisuke questioned with a laugh.

Cont'd in next post...


	70. This is it Part II

_"This is it, the Apocalypse." Part II_

Time seemed to be moving at a snail's pace as everyone set quietly inside of Company. Dread had stolen their voices so they just watched as their captors joked and jostled one another while sharing the alcohol behind the counter.

Looks of fear and sadness were shared as silent communications passed through the restaurant. All of them had hated, loved, feared, respected, and cared for one another in some way shape or form over the years, and now they were stuck here, facing seemingly insurmountable odds…together.

Suddenly the lights went out. The Yakuza began to scramble for windows to peek out into the night to see what was going on. All of the movement in the dark caused the hostages to become more than a little nervous for their safety.

Ren started to laugh. "Fucking kid…I swear…I can't wait until I don't have to put up with these God-damned, asinine, mind games anymore," he crowed and chuckled. "It's enough to drive someone mad," he announced before heavy black curtains began to systematically drop down over the door and all the windows from the front to back of the restaurant; pitching them all into a deep sea of darkness.

"The little bitch and her theatrics," Ichiro groaned.

Suddenly the lights flicked back on.

"I delight in the making of a good entrance, thank you very much."

A few people jumped and shrieked as they noticed the figure cloaked in black, perched cross-legged atop the bar. Their head was down blocking the view of their face, but to anyone who had been paying attention it was obvious who it was. Her family, along with Daisy, and Jonathan felt a bit of reassurance began to bolster their determination upon first sight of her

Just then the two Yakuza that had been guarding the doorway leading to the kitchen toppled over and smacked the ground, blood oozing from their slit throats.

"They were in my way," Francesca announced, her head still down and obscured from view.

"Clearly," Ren replied, sounding more than a little amused.

A few of his men made a move to attack Francesca but he put up his hand to forestall their progress. He pulled Daisy in front of him and held her close to his chest, his hand wrapped securely around her throat.

"Well hello again little girl," he greeted her.

Francesca lifted her head, dark red and fiery eyes settled on the face she had seen in her nightmares every night for the past seven years until recently…and she smirked.

A few intakes of breath and soft gasps were heard as the mask she was wearing gave the man a look they had all seen on the young girl's face at least once before.

"Telling tales outside of school I see," she contemplated, the mask mimicking her facial expression; the mouth moving as if it were speaking the words coming from its wearer.

Ren's eyes twinkled with mirth. "Well I figured if we were going to hold these people hostage, we might as well explain to them why," he spoke offhandedly

"Naturally," Francesca agreed sarcastically.

For a moment there was silence as those who had only learned of Francesca's true nature studied her in her uniform, unsure of what would happen next.

"Where is my little brother?"

Francesca sighed at that question and turned to her right where Ichi stood, fists tightly clenched and eyes boring directly into her head.

"We had a bit of a disagreement. He wanted me dead, I wanted him dead…You know how these things go," she spoke casually.

Ichi took another step forward, Ren allowed it; he was far to intrigued to see what would happen once his boy found out his brother was dead.

"Where is my brother," he asked again. His breaths were coming in short pants and gasps as if he were moments away from simultaneously exploding and crying.

The dragon mask's eyes rolled as Francesca reached into her cloak and pulled out a black bundle. She unwrapped the bundle and pulled out Son's head, holding it by his hair. His face was still lightly covered in vomit and blood was dripping from the gash she'd made with the shovel as well as at the neck where it had been severed. She threw it lithely in Ichi's direction and he caught it. His eyes were wide as a look of heart aching loss and fury flit across his features.

"Your little brother seems to have lost his head; I hear it's quite common. Your bosses made sure it happened to my sisters and mother…figured I'd just return the favor," she announced with a hint of humor in her tone.

Ichi dropped his brother's head and ran at her. Francesca swiftly turned and released an animalistic roar as a stream of fire blew out from the dragon's mouth and engulfed his entire upper body in flames. The smell of burning flesh coupled with the sounds of Ichi's screams filled Company with a nauseating air of brutality as he dropped to the ground. His screams died off and he stopped squirming; a clear indication that he was dead.

"They just don't make evil henchmen the way they used to," Francesca lamented with a shrug and eyed Ren. "On the flip-side I prefer that stench," she pointed at Ichi's smoldering and motionless body, "To your particular funk any day. With so many of you in one place…whew," she waved her hand in front of her snout. "Shit is rank."

Silence echoed throughout the restaurant as everyone eyed Francesca with a mixture of fear, awe, and disbelief.

Francesca turned and nodded her head at the others in greeting. "Daisuke, Ichiro, Taichi…it's been a while. I've been trying to arrange a meeting these past years, but…well you've been dodging me and hiding your pansy asses behind your crew so," she shrugged again and grinned.

"Says the girl who faked her own death," Ichiro snorted.

"Says the little bitch of a daddy's boy who can't make his own damn decisions," Francesca needled. Ichiro turned red with unexpected embarrassment prompting Francesca to laugh. "Still more of the same huh?"

"Fuck you," Ichiro spat.

"Been there, done that, and took the requisite showers to scrub it off," she mocked shivered. "All though I have to say, I totally understand why you guys are such pervy little bastards now," she chuckled. "You do nothing to help certain stereotypes about your culture…If you know what I mean," she hedged while raising her gloved hand and wiggling her pinky. "Try that shit with a grown woman and she'd be asking you if it was in yet."

For what it was worth everyone in her camp completely understood the inappropriateness of her so called joke, but at the same time they had all experienced her dark brand of humor. Which is why they felt so confused about whether or not they should feel wrong about chuckling at her comment. In the end it was an insult of the highest degree thrown at their captors so they concentrated on that instead.

"Are you done," Daisuke dryly questioned.

"Aww, come on guys," Francesca pouted playfully before opening her arms in a big sweeping gesture. "It's been so long since we've seen each other. Don't you want to catch up, shoot the shit, and reminisce about all those times you as four grown ass men tried and miserably failed to kill me, a slowly but surely growing child?"

"Listen here," Taichi stepped forward.

"Oh wait," Francesca put up her finger and used her mask to showcase her winning smile. "I almost forgot…I brought you guys a present. Well it's not so much a present seeing as how it already belongs to you but…well…you'll see," she grinned and just like that they were all plunged into darkness again.

"Need I remind you that if you try anything there are plenty of bullets to go around," Ren pointed out to the darkness.

The lights came back on to reveal Francesca still seated with her legs crossed on the bar, only now she was closer to the edge with her hand raised and gripping the back of the neck of a man with a sack over his head. The man's hands were bound and there was blood all over his simple clothing.

"You'll have to forgive his appearance, we made a bit of a mess," Francesca led before reaching up with her other hand and pulling off the sack. "Surprise!"

FBI Director Quentin Greggs stood there blinking harshly against the light, looking as if he'd just been hit by a truck and lived to tell the tale. Francesca roughly shoved him to the floor where he landed in a heap; too weak from his weeklong torture and beatings to stand on his own.

"Dear God Francesca," Natalia cried as the girl continued to grin, her mischievous eyes never leaving Ren, Daisuke, and Taichi, who had gathered together to form a united front. Ichiro had slowly inched to her right, standing just behind Greggs' battered form.

No one understood what was happening. Wasn't Greggs her friend? Why would she do this to him?

"It's funny how you all thought I didn't know he was one of your moles," she began to chuckle. "I mean come on. This dickwad shows up and promises my family asylum and the next thing I know – you fucks come kicking in our door. I wake up in the hospital and he's right there looking guiltier than sin, and every single one of my FBI escorts either get riddled with bullets or blown to smithereens…all of them but him? Coincidence? I think not," she waved her finger. "I knew it was him the moment I woke up in that hospital. Only thing is, I was a kid and knew no one would listen to me, so I used him the best way I knew how. Kept him close enough to help and far enough away to not be able to hand me over to you the first chance he got," Francesca boasted. "Think about it, why didn't I just go back to him after I left the temple?"

Daisuke bent down and looked Greggs in the eye. "What did you tell her," he ordered coldly.

Francesca began to laugh. "Yeah about that…the cat totally has his tongue," she giggled.

Daisuke frowned and opened Greggs' mouth, confirming Francesca's claim. He sucked in a breath and stood.

"Well…I admit that was unexpected," Ren nodded as he gripped Daisy tighter.

"But wait…there's more," Francesca crowed. "You see, I've been wondering you know? All these years Q has been very sincere in wanting to help me, then we'd be out of each other's sights and he'd do something mean as hell…like sick your guys on my team of protectors for instance. I always wondered what it was you had on him; I thought maybe you were threatening his family," she grinned. "But oh boy did he let out a huge secret when he was getting his ass whooped," she chuckled. "And suddenly everything made so much sense."

"What are you talking about," Ren demanded. "Quentin has been on our team for years – he has trained, worked, and been promoted all in the name of furthering the Yakuza's agenda here in America," Ren bragged.

"I know something you don't know," Francesca teasingly sang as a spark of flame flashed in the fiery depths of her eyes. "He was a decorated Marine, a true patriot, an upholder of all that represents truth, justice, and the American way…blah, blah, blah. Why would he all of a sudden throw all of that away just to help a bunch of lousy, good-for-nothing, low-down, dirty, disgusting ass, bastards such as yourselves? Then again…" she paused and ever-so-slyly turned her head in Ichiro's direction. He had been watching Quentin as he rolled around on the floor and moaned in pain with an unreadable expression the entire time. "Why don't you ask your son?"

"Musuko…what is she speaking of?"

Ichiro shrugged his shoulders in confusion. "I don't know father."

"Oh don't lie to daddy now, truth is coming out buddy." Francesca turned and grinned at Ren. "Turns out father/son raping extravaganzas aren't exactly indicative to curing your son of…'The Gay,'" she made air quotes with her fingers on her last words. "…go figure."

"ICHIRO!" Ren turned his angry gaze on his son.

"She is lying Otosan!" Ichiro's voice rose in pitch as he began to visibly panic.

"Greggs has been bare backing that shit for years," Francesca giggled while continuing to instigate the situation. "And from what I hear, not only is Ichiro a total bottom, but boy do his knees take a beating."

Ren roared and pointed his gun at Francesca. "Shut the hell up," he ordered.

She cocked her head to the side and smirked while shrugging her shoulders. "Don't kill the messenger…well at least don't try to yet anyway."

"Otosan…I swear that bitch is lying," Ichiro pleaded and jabbed an accusing finger in Francesca's direction.

"There is a necklace around your son's neck tucked under his shirt," she started while gesturing to her own chest. "On it is a ring; this ring matches the one on the necklace under Q's shirt," Francesca spoke in a calm almost bored tone as she flexed and studied her gloved fingers. "Q wanted to help me, wanted to be there for me, and protect me, but he also loves your son; which is why he agreed to join your fucked up cause in the first place. They both knew that it was the only way they could hide their clandestine affair. You wouldn't be suspicious of them spending so much time together seeing as how it was Ichiro's job to handle the moles now would you? Greggs also knew that if I got my way, Jack Twist over here…" she hiked her thumb in Ichiro's direction, "…would be dead. Now that left him with quite the dilemma. Here he was hiding his sexuality from his wife and son and he got to escape that with Ichiro, but you were constantly pushing him to be what you wanted him to be. And let's face it…After how you disappointed your father I highly doubt he wanted to copy your mistakes," Francesca grinned.

Ren noticeably bristled at Francesca's last comment and began to shake with anger, his grip tightening around Daisy's neck. The girl looked at her girlfriend with frightened eyes, trying desperately to figure out her angle.

"Show me your neck," Ren ordered his son.

"Otosan," Ichiro led nervously. "She is making this all up."

"SHOW ME YOUR NECK BOY!"

Ichiro lowered his head and unbuttoned his shirt revealing the silver of a necklace. Daisuke marched over and harshly ripped it from his neck then walked back to Quentin and fond the matching necklace and ring around his neck, just as Francesca predicted.

"That necklace is a fabrication," Ichiro argued.

"Now he does make a good point," Francesca pointed out. "For all you know I just had a copy made of your son's and put it around Q's neck, and seeing as how he can't talk – there is no way of asking him and finding out the truth," she paused and began to stoke the chin of her mask. "Ooh I know…" Francesca thumped the side of her head with the palm of her hand. "Shoot him," she smiled and clapped her hands together excitedly. "If you shoot him and Ichiro goes all Tennessee Williams on us, you'll know the truth," she reasoned.

Up until this point Olivia and Natalia had been soaking up all of the new information, but they were now stuck at a crossroads…their lives now hinged on the straddling of a very narrow and dangerous line. What was there to say? What could they possibly do? What the hell was Francesca's angle?

Ren looked down at Greggs who was now shaking his head and moaning in alarm.

"Otosan…think of what a waste this would be," Ichiro rationalized. "Are you really going to kill our mole, who beyond all imaginings became the fucking Director of the FBI, just because some conniving little bitch tells you to?"

"Hey now…I resemble that remark," Francesca cut in with a chuckle.

"Look at her; she's enjoying this," Ichiro argued as he slowly came to stand in front of Quentin.

"Question: how useful is he as a mole if he no longer – in-fact – possesses the ability to quickly relay information to you? It's not like the bureau would let him stay on as Director missing a tongue," she led easily.

Ren narrowed his eyes at his son before gesturing his head in Taichi's direction. Taichi shook his head and frowned at the younger man he had viewed as his nephew since his birth. "Step aside Ichiro," Taichi ordered.

"We need him," Ichiro ordered.

In one swift movement Taichi shoved Ichiro back and swung his other hand around. He aimed his gun at Quentin and pulled the trigger. The sound of the gun firing caused hearts to skip a beat as blood came pouring from the wound in the dead man's head.

Ichiro dropped to his knees beside him and began to scream. "NO!"

"Told you so," Francesca mused.

"No…how could you do this," Ichiro continued to scream and cry as he cradled Quentin's body in his lap.

"I did not raise a fucking faggot!" Ren roared and left Daisy standing nervously between to random Yakuza thugs as he marched over to his son and ripped him up and away from Quentin's body. He slapped Ichiro across the face and shoved him back against the wall, his hand gripping the front of his shirt. "We will discuss your failures later," he growled in his son's face before giving him one last rough shove and turning his back to him. As he walked back to Daisy he made sure to kick Greggs' body for good measure. Ichiro stood against the wall, tears streaking down his face as his body shook from silent sobs; his eyes never leaving Quentin's now lifeless body.

"And that ladies and gentlemen is how you get a dumbass to do the work so that you don't have to get your hands dirty," Francesca announced proudly.

Ren – whose hand was now back around Daisy's throat – eyed her curiously, his own embarrassment forgotten for a moment.

"I mean don't get me wrong…I'm damn good at what I do, but it's much easier to get away with shit when you DON'T kill a government agent – particularly the friggin Director of the FBI," she scoffed. "Idiot."

Francesca balled up her fist and raised it to the side of her head. The television behind her clicked on and began to replay Taichi's shooting of Quentin on a loop. The zoom and angle cutting everyone but the two of them out of the frame. "Oh darn…that looks suspiciously like evidence," she laughed.

Taichi growled and advanced upon her.

"Ah, ah…one wrong move and before you can even blink I'll have this video sent to the authorities. Gotta love that new aged, wireless, technology," she bragged.

There was a beat of silence as they were at a standstill. That silence was broken by Francesca's chuckling. "Oh my God…have you guys still not figured out that this shit is a trap," she questioned in annoyance and huffed in exasperation. "Why else would I have Q on hand to offer up to slaughter," she questioned. "Do I really have to lay this out for you," she began before swiping her hand over the bar on which she sat.

A red and black holographic chess board appeared out of nowhere. She began to move the pieces in rapid speed as she spoke. "I knew that Q would show up after I got rid of Edmund Winslow, I needed him to clean up the mess and cover it up; which he did in hopes of either containing it or ratting me out to you. He vacillated for a bit, but in the end broke down and called you. I then took the smart route and baited Jeffery O'Neil from his hospital bed – that I put him in – knowing that he would start digging to save face. I knew he and his dumbass assistants would give away just the right amount of information to put you where I wanted you…thus leading us to where we stand now. Check and mate," she finished while knocking down the king on the opposite side of the board."

First Daisuke, then Taichi, and finally Ren began to laugh prompting the other members of the Yakuza to do the same. "I'm sorry," Ren coughed on a chuckle. "Are you forgetting one very important part detail in this master plan of yours," he mocked. "We have your entire family and girlfriend at gunpoint," he pointed out.

Francesca let out a long suffering sigh. "What part of…this is a trap…do you not…understand," she questioned as she lowered and then shook her head; shading her face from view beneath the deep set of her hood.

A wave of quiet confusion swept through Company. The Yakuza shared a few speculative looks as the hostages murmured amongst themselves.

Ren put his gun to Daisy's head. "Enough of these games," he growled. "We'll start with her."

Francesca looked back up at him with a grin and shrugged her shoulders. "By all means," she gestured with a sweep of her hand.

"I'm not joking," he ground out.

"Neither am I," she countered and looked Daisy right in the eye. "Don't get me wrong…she was a good fuck, but the novelty has pretty much worn off at this point."

Daisy sucked in a gasping breath as a single tear streaked down her cheek, the coldness of Francesca's voice cutting straight through her.

Ren growled dangerously before beginning to yell at Francesca. "I am sick and tired of your fucking games little girl. This is it, the part where you lose everything all over again. When it's all said and done and you look around you at the bodies of the people you love, you'll know that once it again it was all your faul…"

His victory speech was cut short as a gunshot rang out. Screams filled the air…as Daisy went stiff in his hold.

Daisy fell to the floor and was quickly surrounded by a pool of her own blood.

Everyone looked at the girl's motionless body with wide mouths and disbelieving eyes. Francesca snorted before tossing the gun she'd just fired to Daisuke who caught it awkwardly.

"It was Haru's…figured he'd want you to have it. There was only one bullet left in the chamber…ironic right," she shrugged and leaned back on the bar; supporting her body with her hands. She hummed to herself and smiled.

"Francesca," Olivia, Natalia, Rafe, Ava, and Jonathan all breathed her name out as if they had never met the girl before in their lives.

Tears were streaking down countless faces as events took a decidedly more dangerous turn.

"You little bitch," Harley seethed before launching her body towards Francesca. The woman was snatched up by two members of the Yakuza. Francesca laughed as the blonde fought and struggled in their grasp, doing everything possible to get out of their hold and reach the girl that had just shot her daughter. "I knew it," she sobbed as her body sagged in her captor's arms. "I knew it," she screamed and jabbed an accusing finger in the younger girls direction.

"Well you did warn her," Francesca mused as she tapped the chin of her mask. "Although I didn't exactly rip her heart out…just put a bullet in it," chuckled.

"Francesca…what the…what have you just done," Jonathan stood and looked down at his niece.

She ignored him and turned her attention back to Ren, Daisuke, and Taichi while Ichiro still stood in silent mourning where his father had left him. "As I said…this is a trap. I knew that I would never be able to get to the four of you unless I had something to lose, and for so long I didn't. These people were just bait," she explained coldly. "I have spent every single day of my life since we last saw one another salivating at the chance to so utterly destroy you the way you did me. I daydreamed about it, hoped for it, prayed for it, and nothing happened for seven long ass years," she continued as her voice got thick with anger and raspy with resentment as she all but growled out her words. "For so long all I have thought about was killing the four of you. My mother, dad, and little sisters are dead because you killed them, and you honestly thought that I would jeopardize my revenge for these fucking busy-body-ass people that I barely even know," she thundered. "Fuck them! You," she jabbed her finger in their direction. "The four of you standing right here, not even realizing how close you are to death, are worth any sacrifice…these people included," she finished hotly.

The people that come to know her, care for her, and ultimately love her all sat stunned at her declaration. How could she do this to them? How could she offer them up as lambs to the slaughter? Who the hell was this girl? Had they never really known her at all?

"Francesca," Olivia started only to be cut off.

"Shut the fuck up Olivia," Francesca roared. "Do you have any idea how much patience it takes to deal with you and your damn family," the girl questioned. "Way too damn much, I can tell you that. All these months I didn't think I could get through it but I did. It was so hard looking at each of you every day and having to pretend to actually give a shit about your so called problems. I have real fucking problems!" Francesca's thunderous scream of a declaration caused the residents of Springfield to jump in surprise. "I have been living in HELL! This is my one shot to escape and I'm taking it!"

"Where are the kids," Natalia questioned her as fat tears streaked down her face and her voice shook with an unnamed emotion.

"Well I can't have any children of my own," she led. "They'll need someone once you're all disposed of. By now they are well on their way to safety…Ashley, Jane, and Lea…well their services were no longer required once I cleared The Farmhouse property."

"Oh God," Doris let out a sharp sob before clamping her hands over her mouth. Blake wrapped her up in her arms and pulled her close to her chest.

Murmurs and cries turned into whispers that shifted into accusations and morphed into shouts and screams of anger as they all turned on Francesca.

"Get the fuck over it," she calmly stated.

"Shut up!" Daisuke let off a warning shot into the ceiling, sending plaster sprinkling down onto his head and the floor.

Silence began to take up an obscene amount of space around them as heavy hearts and troubled minds settled on one startling realization.

They were all going to die. It was just a matter of who would be the one to do them in now. Would it be Francesca…or the Yakuza?

Ren began to clap his hands as he moved to stand over Daisy's body. He didn't seem to care that he was standing in a pool of blood. "I must say Francesca…I didn't think you had it in you," he began as the girl returned her burning gaze back to him. "Bravo. You're one of us now," he chuckled.

"How does it feel to become the monster you once feared lived under your bed," Daisuke questioned with a grin.

Francesca smiled at him in return. "I feel fucking invincible," she gushed. "There's no need to fear what you've become," she added.

"So how do you plan on killing all of us now that you've seen your master plan realized," Taichi questioned curiously. "You're outmatched and outgunned."

Francesca lowered her head and shrugged her shoulders, once again hiding her face from sight beneath her hood. "I'll figure something out," she assured him as she stretched out her legs and re-crossed them from her seat on the bar. "To the victor go the spoils?"

Ren smiled and eyed his hostages before crossing his arms. "We were going to kill them anyway…so why not?"

"Good."

The lights went out again. Only this time the darkness held new possibilities of danger, leaving all of the hostages feeling unease like a vice around their necks.

The lights popped back on to reveal Francesca still seated in the exact position she had been before. "My bad…didn't mean to do that," she chuckled. "So many friggin buttons…" she trailed off as she readjusted her armguard underneath the sleeve of her cloak.

Olivia looked down at her lap and glared as she wrung her hands.

"So…do you want us to just open fire or…" Daisuke trailed off with a chuckle. "I mean…it's not going to take long to get this done."

The Yakuza all laughed as Francesca continued to sit on the bar with her head down.

Ren tilted his head to the side and studied her. "What did you just do," he questioned her slowly.

"I didn't do anything," she answered with her head still down.

"Look at me," he ordered.

Francesca chuckled.

Rafe shifted in his seat.

"I SAID, LOOK AT ME!"

Francesca raised her head.

There was a beat of silence before Ren's eyes went wide. "Where'd she go," he questioned frantically as panic began to set in. "Where is she!? Where…"

His manic and confusing questioning was cut off as a well-aimed punch connected with his balls. Rafe swiftly moved to the floor and pulled Daisy by her feet from beneath Ren's legs. The girl looked more than happy with her perfectly timed blow to Ren's manhood.

Chaos quickly descended upon them.

A cloaked figure shot out from beneath the booth the Spencer-Rivera's were sat at and tackled Ren to the ground as the one on the bar quickly disarmed a thoroughly confused Taichi and Daisuke. Cody hurriedly popped open the case to his horn as Conner did the same with the case to his violin; both pulled out Olivia and Natalia's wakizashi swords and tossed them to the older women.

Olivia and Natalia caught their blades, flicked them open, and stabbed those members of the Yakuza closest to them without a single moment's hesitation.

Ava jumped up and punched the closet man to her in the face, breaking his nose and sending blood gushing from his nostrils.

Francesca and Ren had wrestled around on the floor for a bit before they found their feet as they fought over his gun. Just as Ren thought he had the upper hand and pulled the trigger Francesca pointed their arms in another direction.

When the gunshot went off everyone froze except for Francesca who pushed Ren away from her and began to flip the tables closest to her on their sides – her similarly cloaked accomplice quickly joining in. They made quick work of creating a barrier between her friends and family with the tables, while the Yakuza were all otherwise preoccupied with what had just happened.

Both cloaked figures hopped over the downed tables and began to hand out weapons. Ava was given a katana…her training had proved her a proper swordswoman. Rafe was given a dual-headed fighting axe…his quickness and strength making it a perfect weapon for him. Daisy was given an abundance of throwing knives…she decided not to roll her eyes. Francesca was protecting her from getting too close and personal. Even after shooting her in the heart…she was looking out for her.

Both cloaked figures quickly lifted their masks too show everyone who was who. The girl that had been helping Francesca from the beginning of her crazy ass plan smiled and winked at Daisy before they both dropped their masks and hopped back over the tables.

"Don't let them kill anyone they don't have to," Francesca whispered to her accomplice as she accented her point by finishing off the men her mothers had stabbed who were lying on the floor.

Her accomplice nodded her head as they turned their full attention back towards the unfolding drama.

Ren was on his knees clutching Ichiro's body to his chest, unintelligible screams of anguish and wails of loss reverberated from his lungs.

"Well, well, well…you always were a fuckup dear brother," Francesca goaded as the Yakuza all watched their leader mourn the death of his son.

She had turned off her mask. It no longer responded to her facial expressions or mimicked the movement of her mouth. She stood next to her accomplice as neither of them moved…making it impossible for the Yakuza to figure out which one of them was her.

"First you kill your mother on your way out of the womb, then you become the biggest disappointment your father has ever known, and finally…finally, you shoot and kill your only son by mistake. All of this for a map you'll never get your hands on…such a fucking waste."

Ren stood with bloodshot eyes after carefully placing his son's body back to the floor. "I. Will. Carve. That. Fucking. Map. Off. Of. Your. Back…and enjoy every one of your screams while I'm doing it," he seethed as his body shook with a rage he had never felt before.

"Your son is dead and still you stand here worried about the map? Father was right about you," she announced. "You are a disgrace Joji."

"That is not my name anymore!"

"Oh yeah…you had to change it after father disowned you," she chuckled.

"You stand here and have the nerve to speak to me about being a disappointment to my father? Your father did everything he could to break you. He turned you into an alcoholic and a coke addict when you were five years old, he left you alone in the hospital after we'd just murdered your family and damn near fucked the life out of you, and he sold you to us the first chance he got!" Ren's voice rose in pitch and fervor as his blood boiled over.

"This is all true," Francesca stated. "But at the very least I know that I'm worth 8 million dollars to my father," she began. "You on the other hand," she chuckled. "Your father – knowing that you had it out for me – came and found me when I was at my most vulnerable, cleaned me up, sheltered me, and molded me into the warrior he knew I would need to be in order to kill you. I asked him once why he was helping me…you want to know what he said? He said it was the only thing he could think of that would make up for his biggest mistake…it was the only way for him to make up for choosing to save your life over your mother's. He gave me my life back, the chance to kill you, and your birth right as Dai-Sensei of the order. What did he ask of me in return? Just one simple request…All he asked of me was to kill you. He asked me to do what I was going to do anyway. He put more into me than any other student he has ever had – just so that I could take your life. That is how much you mean to your father."

Once she'd finished poking at every single one of Ren's buttons, after she had finished telling his secrets, after she was done laying out his failures before him…Ren snapped.

"KILL THEM ALL!"

The Yakuza drew their guns and leveled them on the small corner of the restaurant the good guys had managed to corral themselves in.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Francesca hedged before a metallic scratching sound could be heard overhead. The scratching was duplicated behind the counter, causing the Yakuza to look around for what the noise could possibly be.

Suddenly a large black and gold robotic spider dropped down from the vent in the ceiling as a matching one jumped onto the counter from behind the bar. The two cloaked dragons placed their hands on their ears, prompting those on their side to do the same. The spiders let out twin shrieks that rocked the Yakuza's eardrums. The Yakuza opened fire on the spiders, unwittingly engaging their defense mechanisms. Both spiders began to pounce on the Yakuza, sinking sharp metallic teeth into their necks and sculls while their legs shot out from their bodies as chains. Each leg quickly and systematically disarmed the Yakuza of their hand guns. In the midst of the chaos, cries of pain and shouts of alarm echoed throughout the restaurant as the spiders jumped from their targets and began to shove the guns into their mouths. They – for lack of a better phrase – began to shit out the guns in pieces; scrap metal now littered Company's floor. In a matter of moments each and every one of them were left standing without a gun.

The spiders jumped from various tables, to the walls, infrared lasers scanning the restaurant…searching for more guns. When they couldn't find any more they sat on the walls and stopped moving.

"And that boys and girls, is called, 'Leveling the playing field,'" Francesca announced proudly.

Daisuke nodded his head as he pursed his lips. "Fine…we'll do it your way. Kill them," he ordered with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Francesca and her accomplice turned and began to walk towards one another, both of them using one of their blades to etch a line that connected in the middle in the floor.

"There's the line…I dare you to cross it."

**Bleeding out by Imagine Dragons  
><strong>

The Yakuza thugs began to grin at one another as they took off their suit jackets and rolled up the sleeves to their dress shirts – some even going as far as taking them off all together. Each one reached into their suit jackets and random duffel bags they had brought in with them, revealing knives, swords, axes, and the like.

Both of the cloaked dragons raised their hands and motioned in a come here motion. "Bring it bitches."

The first wave came at them overconfident and sure of themselves…quickly finding themselves killed before anyone could wrap their minds around it.

Both girls worked like a well-oiled machine, using one another to push off of, shield from attacks, and counter. Their dual-wielding technique made quick work of the first ten attackers that came there way.

The Spencer-Rivera's watched in shock as they saw Francesca fight at her peak level of performance. She had never gone full-out with them before, and seeing her now…they were so glad she hadn't. It was almost impossible to keep up with the pair's movements as limbs went flying this way and that – some of them attached to bodies…others not so much.

Once they had been killed the two stood and eyed the rest.

"Well..."

It was the welcoming of a full on assault as the Yakuza barreled down on them. A few finding a surprise as Daisy threw knives at them. Chests and stomachs soon found themselves full to the hilt with steel as the blonde continued to set thugs up for the kill, doing everything she could to help her girlfriend while remaining where she knew Francesca wanted her…behind the line and out of harm's way.

A few got past the dueling dragons only to be met by a slash across the face or blade to the gut as Olivia and Natalia erupted with a surge of anger and frustration. It had taken so much out of them to just sit there and watch as these bastards mocked their child's pain. Now that things were on a more even footing, they would take every opportunity to make them feel as much of their own personal pain as possible.

Rafe blocked the swing of a kindo stick from smacking his sister across the face with his axe, as Ava dove under the block and slashed at her attacker's abdomen before turning to her right and blocking the swing of a sword from connecting with her brother with her own. Rafe spun around her and took his attacker out with a swipe at his leg with his axe – the man crumpled to the grown as he lost a limb.

After each thug was terribly injured Francesca or her accomplice somehow found a way to swoop in and finish the job…neither of them wanting her family to feel the heavy burden of having taken a life.

Francesca jerked back just in time for one of her girlfriend's knives to imbed itself in an attackers shoulder blade – forestalling his attack – and spun to plant one of her nata into his stomach.

Jonathan, Shayne, Remy, and Bill took it upon themselves to do their best to push and pull the fallen back over the line…freeing up room for the others to navigate the onslaught of their attack.

A kamikaze broke away from the group and dive bombed for Daisy, causing Francesca's instinct to protect the girl to flare. She snatched him from the air before he reached her and slammed his body down on the edge of one of the sturdy wooden tables they had sat up as a barrier.

"It's her," one of the other's yelled as Francesca finished off the thug that had sacrificed himself to figure out which of the dragon's was her.

Her accomplice cursed under her breath as Francesca quickly found herself swarmed. Some of the thugs were dumb enough to concentrate only on Francesca as she diligently fought to hold off the seemingly unending crash of bodies against her own. There tactics led to her family being able to take shots at them while their attention was elsewhere. Francesca's accomplice fought her way into the fray and made a few wild swings, forcing the attackers further back before spinning herself and Francesca around and launching them back into the fight.

Her display served its purpose as the two were once again evenly attacked.

Francesca's family finally understood what they were doing.

They couldn't let them figure out which one Francesca was again.

"Rafe, stay with Daisy," Olivia shouted as she ducked the swing of a sword and countered with a punch to the face followed up with a slash across the cheek – a dragon quickly stepping in to dispel of him.

Rafe moved to the younger girl's side and vigilantly took on the attackers that came after her while the girl continued to toss knives into the bodies of the Yakuza.

She had a system going. Throw a few knives to help the family, throw a few to help the dragons, and then throw a twice as many to help Francesca…there was no way she would allow herself to become confused about which one was which. She knew the way her girl moved…the shape of her body. She figured if she attacked that way none of the Yakuza would figure out which girl was Francesca.

Natalia growled as she felt herself spun around and kicked her attacker in the stomach, sending him stumbling back and giving her ample space to attack. With a flick of her wrist the man found his hand removed from his body…a dragon appeared behind him and wrapped their arm around his neck and pulled with a strong and quick jerk of a moment; effectively breaking his neck.

The bodies of the Yakuza began to pile up as Jonathan and crew gave up on trying to move them and stood back from the fight; admiring the smooth movements of the Spencer-Rivera family as they defended them. Everyone else found themselves completely spellbound by the site. When Francesca and her friend began handing out weapons they thought she'd really lost her mind. Billy's comment of, "That girl is nuttier than a squirrel turd," raised a few eyebrows. Now they could see that Francesca did in fact know what she was doing.

"FUCK!" Someone mumble/yelled after Olivia had broken their jaw.

A body fell as a dragon pulled their blade from it.

Rafe ducked an attack and brought his axe up in an upward swing, cutting a man's face open before he was stabbed in the back by a dragon who just so happened to be passing by.

Ava released a breath as she clashed swords with an attacker and beat him back before cutting off his ear as he tried to dodge her swing. He screamed out in pain before a dragon slammed him to the ground and fell with all of their body weight onto their knee over his neck while implanting each of their nata into two different bodies standing over them.

Daisy tracked Francesca's movements and threw a knife into a man's eyeball, stopping him in his tracks and giving Francesca time to take his head with one of her blades.

All of a sudden the crowd of attackers seemed to thin into nothing at all, as a wall of black descended upon them. Two dragons turned into four, then ten, then fifteen, and before they knew it from seemingly nowhere all of the Yakuza's trained thugs were lying dead in a pool of their own blood as a battalion of Dragons stood around the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Ren, Daisuke, and Taichi stood in the center of a sea of black and felt – for the first time in a long time – the cold trickle of fear as it dripped down the back of their necks.<p>

The residents of Springfield felt themselves relax as more people dressed like Francesca began to show up. It meant they were on her side, right?

Francesca stood quietly as dragons methodically gathered bodies and disappeared towards the back entrance. It didn't take long before all of the dead had been carted away. The dragons then began to clean up all of the blood and severed limbs. They made quick work of ridding the floor of its sticky and sickly red tint. Broken chairs, tables, the remnants of the guns, and other debris were cleared out and left behind was a spotless restaurant that looked as if a blood bath hadn't just ensued.

A few dragons respectfully took away the weapons the Spencer-Rivera's had used and cleaned them to perfection before returning them. One walked up to one of the dueling dragons and took her twin nata and cleaned those as well. The dragon that didn't get her blades cleaned stepped forward, prompting all of the others to step back and bow.

As a singular unit the dragons all created a circle around the three Yakuza left standing. The former hostages stood on the outside of the circle and watched with rapt attention…waiting to see what the hell would happen next.

Francesca took another step into the circle and grinned. Clearly she had turned her mask back on. "What was that about being outnumbered and outgunned? I couldn't hear you over the sound of your entire crew dying."

All three men sneered at her as their eyes narrowed into angry slits.

"How bout' I make you a deal," Francesca led slyly. "I take on each of you one on one and if I lose…you get to walk out of here."

"Like you'd actually allow it," Ren spat.

A few growled. "You question our Sensei's honor?"

Francesca raised her hand to forestall any other comments. "If you kill me, you walk…none of them will touch you. Or you can see how the three of you fare against all of them."

"Fine," Daisuke growled.

"No," Natalia cut in. "Francesca what are you doing? Let the others take care of them…it's over now baby girl."

Francesca ignored her mother's plea and kept her eyes trained on the three men. "Who is first?"

"Francesca you've won," Olivia argued.

"You don't have to do this," Daisy begged her.

She was the only one that had been able to tell which dragon Francesca was during the fight. The girl had taken the most damage out of the two of them. She had tried to be everywhere at once to ensure none of them were hurt. The others weren't paying attention but there were tell, tell cuts in her cloak indicating all the places she had been cut and stabbed. There was no telling how badly she was hurt under that cloak. That didn't even take into account the damage she could have suffered getting away from The Farmhouse.

"Baby…please," Daisy begged.

Again Francesca ignored them and continued to watch her prey. "Well…"

"It would be my pleasure to kill you," Taichi stepped up to the plate as he unwrapped his whip from around his waist and unsheathed his knife from his boot.

Francesca grinned and pulled out a chain whip from beneath her cloak. The wire wrapped solid metal handle led to 21 perfectly constructed, stainless-steel discs, and the whip stretched to over 42 inches long. The edges of each disk were dangerously sharp.

"I've been waiting for the perfect person to use this on. Who better than the man who whipped my dad to death," she growled. Taichi charged at her and cracked his whip at her chest, following up with a slash at her abdomen Francesca skillfully dodged his attacks while cracking her own whip at her side and swinging it out in front of her. The discs on the chain whipped around his arm, digging ferociously into his skin. She pulled the whip, ripping skin away from muscle as it came back to her.

It was all downhill from there.

She released an unending assault on Taichi's body. Slashing and tearing his skin from his body as he screamed out in pain. She slung her whip one last time and allowed it to wrap tightly around his neck, the discs grating and rubbing horribly into his skin. She tugged on the whip and brought him stumbling closer to her as blood oozed down the discs on the chain and his eyes bulged from his head as he choked on his own blood and from lack of air.

"Now you know how he felt," she growled before snatching his knife from his hand and plunging it into his gut.

Taichi went limp as Francesca uncaringly snatched the whip from around his neck, leaving the skin and muscle looking like tenderized meat. As he fell to the ground she tossed the chain to one of the other dragons for cleaning.

"Next."

Daisuke stepped forward and dropped his suit jacket to the ground. He ripped his shirt from his body and pulled two long jagged knives from out of the back of his pants. Francesca pulled out two knives of her own.

The two circled one another before Daisuke charged her and began a constant attack of swipes and swings of his knives. Francesca dodged most of them but still took a few costly cuts before she countered with a block and punched Daisuke in the face. She followed up with a spinning back kick to this face that snapped his head back. He came back swinging again and landed a punishing blow to the side of her face. He followed up with a kidney shot and a slash of his knife across her chest. She took a step backward and received a kick to her stomach that took her off of her feet. She landed on her back and rolled to her right just in time to miss the well-aimed downward strike of one of Daisuke's knives. She swept his feet from under him and as he fell, planted her knife in his chest…pushing him down and the knife further in until he hit the ground. She pulled her knife out of his chest as he gurgled blood and hacked off his head.

Company remained silent save for her harsh breathing as she kicked his head at Ren.

"He cut off my mother's head."

Ren walked over to the discarded weapons left behind by his fallen crew members the dragons had placed on the bar and pulled out a katana from a duffel bag in the pile. It was his favorite sword…he couldn't wait to watch the blade disappear into her flesh.

"You do realize you've screwed yourself royally, don't you?"

Francesca cracked her neck and reached under the back of her cloak, pulling her own katana down and out from its sheath.

"How so," she questioned him as they circled one another. It was clear that he would be more cautious…smarter than the others.

"You've been fighting all night. I'm sure Son put up quite the fight after you took on the others. You're running on fumes," he correctly assumed.

Francesca was good, but the slight drop in her shoulders, the small quiver in her right leg, and the low yet ragged breaths were giving away her fatigue. She had been fighting for what felt like forever.

Here she was…finally at the finish line…and she barely had enough energy to break the tape.

The clang of first contact between their katanas echoed loudly in the quiet of Company. No one dared move or make a sound as they watched Francesca take on the last of her demons. The two swirled around another, looking almost like a synchronized ballet as they attacked and blocked – each of them looking for an opening to end the other.

Ren took first blood as he slashed across Francesca's right thigh. She bit her lip and stumbled back a bit. He smiled and came at her again only to be caught off guard by her fist in his mouth and a swipe of her sword across his back as she spun behind him. He bent backwards to block the following attack and spun around to kick her feet out from under her. She jumped forward over the attack and rolled on the floor and back to her feet in time to miss Ren's swipe at her neck.

Ren burning with rage began a constant barrage of heavy handed swings that left Francesca scrambling to block with her own sword.

Each time steel met steel her friends and family cringed, hoping beyond hope that she survived. Her waning energy was becoming more obvious as the fight continued. Her responses weren't as fast, her swings not as precise, and her footing not nearly as firmly planted as before.

Francesca was now running on empty.

Ren saw an opening and took it…jabbing his katana into her side and swiftly pulling it black out. They both studied the blood dripping from the blade before Francesca fell into him. She clutched his shirt and fell to the floor, tearing a shred of material from his clothing as she went.

"NO!"

No one could tell who the scream had come from, most of them weren't even sure if it wasn't them, but they all felt the emotion of the outcry.

As Francesca laid groaning and struggling on the floor, Ren walked around her and laughed.

"Is this it!? Is this the final stand of Francesca Phoenix," he questioned evilly before delivering a surely rib cracking – possibly breaking – kick to her side.

"Fucking do something," Olivia yelled as she shoved one of the dragons.

They all ignored her and watched unmoving.

"Why aren't you helping her," Natalia cried and tried to push through the line.

The dragons stood as an impenetrable wall…and watched.

**I was here by Beyonce  
><strong>

She could hear them beyond the fog of her mind – urging and begging her to get back up…to stand.

"Come on Chess, get up…"

"Baby…please get up…get up baby…"

"Francesca you can do this…come on sweetheart…"

"Don't you dare die on us young lady…get back on your feet…"

"You're so close Chess…don't give up…get up…"

"Come on Baby Bird…don't let this fucker win…"

Seven long years and this was how it would end.

She knew it was over…she could feel what that coward had done…

…but damnit that son of a bitch was going with her.

She had almost allowed herself to believe that it was possible – that she would walk away from this with her life.

She was going to die, but not without killing Ren first. She mustered up as much strength as she could and planted her hands on the floor. She pushed up with shaky arms and brought her legs under her. She planted the balls of her feet and forced herself to stand.

Ren watched with a smile as Francesca leaned heavily on the coffee bar with her back to them. Slowly she reached up and pushed her mask up and off of her face, causing her hood to fall and reveal the long French braid her hair had been contained in. With a shaky hand she placed her mask on the bar and turned to face him.

Her friends and family gasped as they took in her face. It was swollen in some places and covered in bruises in many others. There were cuts painted with dry blood marring the beauty of her skin and there were angry bruises in the shape of hands wrapping around her neck.

She gripped her sword in her hand and pushed off of the bar. She planted her feet, widened her stance, rolled her shoulders, and cracked her neck.

"I'm not done with you yet," she growled.

They stood unmoving for a moment sizing each other up. Ren with a sickeningly arrogant smile on his face and Francesca with her features set as stone while she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

The two ran at each other and collided in a clash of steel.

Over and over their blades connected with one another as they pushed the other to the edge of their ability and beyond. Spinning and turning to avoid being cut down while forcefully shoving one another and landing punches between parries, they seemed almost evenly matched.

Francesca grit her teeth after being kicked in her cut thigh, but couldn't hold back the wail of anguish when Ren punched her in her left arm. It felt as though he had put every ounce of his strength into it. She backed away from him and allowed the tears to fall down her cheeks as her arm began to spasm.

Still she came at him again…forcing herself to fight past the pain, past the fatigue, past the weariness in her muscles, and breathe through it all. Her body was exhausted but her spirit refused to allow her to stop before she did what she ultimately came to do…she had her end of the deal to keep.

She promised her Sensei that she would kill his son for him, and she would do it…even if it meant taking his life as she took her last breath.

She felt her cheek split open again as he backhanded her and slashed at her right arm. She regrouped in time to block the swing at her neck and went back to trading swings with him.

Beyond that of the sound of their breathing and swords meeting in the air Company was dead silent as they all watched Francesca fight with everything that was left in her. They had no idea why the other dragons weren't helping her. Part of them wanted to lash out and attack them for it. How could they just stand by and do nothing while hiding behind their masks when Francesca could die?

Low murmurs and whispers of encouragement began to sweep through the restaurant as those whose lives she had touched in one way or another in this town began to root for her. After all they had learned, after everything they had seen and heard, after everything they knew the fifteen year old had gone through to get to this moment, they all agreed that no one deserved to live more than she did.

They all prayed that she would.

Francesca growled as she felt herself push beyond that barrier…that thick wall of weakness that all humans had and into a plane of existence that held an abundance of energy and strength…the place where sheer determination lived and thrived.

As she felt her second wind her swings became swifter and stronger, her feet moved quicker, and her eyes flashed dangerously as she began to push Ren back. Their swords continued to meet but Francesca was getting in a few sly punches and kicks as the fight continued. She dug down deep and slashed her sword across his cheek, causing him to recoil while barely giving him time to block the downward swing towards his head.

Francesca growled and continued to attack him. She was completely numb at this point. She felt no pain in her body, heart, or mind.

The finality of her own death gave her a freedom she had never known before as she gave all to the task of ending Ren's life, attacking him with reckless abandon. He grunted as her attacks began to overwhelm him, he stumbled backwards after a particularly hard swing that he'd blocked with his own sword shook him; he lost his breath as Francesca elbowed him in the gut and brought her sword down and across his leg.

She was relentless in her attack as Ren began to show sure signs of a loss in momentum. He roared and came back at her with wild swings and slashes of his katana that she blocked with ease before once again advancing upon him.

He screamed when she put her sword through his left hand as he raised it to block her attack, not being quick enough to bring his katana up to block with instead.

Blood dribbled down his chin when she broke his nose with a high kick to the face.

Pain radiated through his body as she delivered a crippling blow to his ribs. She knew she had broken a few when he began to favor his left side and move more sluggishly.

A manic laugh bubbled up from her lungs and out through busted and bleeding lips as she punched him in the side of the head and kicked him in his chest, sending him flying and slamming back against the bar.

With one final move she forced her katana into is stomach.

He looked down at the sword shoved to its hilt in his stomach and dropped his own sword. Francesca looked him directly in his surprised and disbelieving eyes.

"Vengeance is mine, so sayeth the Lord…I pray he forgives me for my impatience," she spoke before shoving her blade impossibly farther into his stomach.

She leaned into him and spoke directly into his ear. "I say this for myself, not you…I forgive you," she whispered before pulling her sword from his body and allowing him to fall as dead weight to the floor.

She turned and looked at those left standing.

She had done it.

She had killed them all.

Everyone she loved had survived.

She allowed herself a small smile before collapsing to the ground.

* * *

><p>There was a flurry of movement as a number of dragons along with her family moved to her side.<p>

"Her pulse is weak," one of the dragons announced as they began to pull the cloak from her body and reveal the tight black shirt and pants she wore underneath.

Francesca's accomplice pulled her mask from her face and lifted up Francesca's shirt. "Jesus," she gasped as her body was revealed to them. She was one giant bruise riddled with cuts. The stab wound Ren had given her had begun to turn black as strange veiny roots spread out from it. "Oh God no," she cried. "THAT FUCKING COWARD," she screamed.

The dragons helping to stabilize Francesca looked at the wound and froze. "No," another one whispered before ripping off his mask. Sasaki looked to the girl across from him and shared a mournful look.

"What's happening…what's wrong," Natalia cut in as she tried to push through all of the dragons crowding her daughter's body.

A hush fell over the dragons as the door to Company opened and another dragon appeared. His mask had long grey whiskers coming from the snout. He bent down and looked over Francesca then ripped off his mask.

"Where is the blade," he spoke with a shaky voice.

"Dai-Sensei…please…it's not what we think it is, is it," Sasaki questioned.

One of the dragons brought Kumamoto Dai-Sensei his son's katana. He brought it up to his face and sniffed the blade, recoiling and furrowing his brow. He pulled a white cloth from his cloak and wiped the edge of the blade against it before pulling out a lighter and setting the cloth on fire. The white linen sparked a green flame before burning up.

He lowered his head.

"We must move quickly," he ordered.

"What's going on…what did he do to her," Daisy demanded as Olivia began to argue with the dragon that was keeping her away from Francesca.

"She has been stabbed with a poisoned blade," Kumamoto answered honestly.

The girl Daisy had loathed from the moment she saw her looked up at her and let a single tear fall from her eye.

Something in Daisy snapped and suddenly she knew…there was a very real possibly that her girlfriend would die.

**Hello by Evanescence  
><strong>

Daisy ignored the screams of her girlfriend's parents as the dragons tried to calm them down as others carried Francesca out of Company on a gurney. Rafe, Ava, and Jonathan were arguing with another group that wouldn't allow them to come near her.

Rick and Mel had been pulled aside by Kumamoto and whispered to. Their eyes had gone wide before they followed a group of dragons to a black paneled van and drove off. Remy and Lillian were ushered towards the awaiting ambulance and climbed in the back as they loaded Francesca inside.

"I'm coming with you," she announced and hopped inside before anyone could argue. The doors were closed behind her and the ambulance took off, sirens blaring as they traveled at dangerous speeds.

Daisy heard nothing as she looked down at the motionless form of her love and grasped her hand. Tears fell from her eyes as she noted that two of her fingers were discolored and dislocated. She carefully held Francesca's hand as a dragon, Lillian, and Remy worked on her.

There was a shrill beeping sounding off from somewhere and Daisy really wished someone would make it stop. For some reason she felt like if they could just make the damn beeping stop everything would be alright and Francesca would open her eyes and tease her for being such a fucking drama queen.

Her heart skipped a beat as a yell of, "Clear," slipped through the fog and she watched them shock Francesca over and over again.

A sob escaped from her throat when they stopped and went back to frantically doing everything they could to get her to the hospital alive.

She knelt down on the cabin floor…she couldn't be bothered to question why it was wet and sticky or why it smelled of warm cooper.

She placed a kiss to Francesca's forehead and furiously wiped her eyes, damning them for becoming cloudy with tears and stealing the site of the younger girl from her for even a moment.

"You did so good baby. I'm so proud of you," she whispered in her ear as she continued to cry. "Just hold on for a little bit longer and we'll get you to the hospital. They'll take good care of you, and you'll be back to kicking ass in no time," she assured her.

Her conversation with her silent love continued as she blocked out the sights and sounds of Remy cutting into Francesca's body, Lillian jabbing a needle into her arm, and the nameless dragon relaying information to the emergency team delivering them all to Cedars.

She blocked it out when the beeping started again and her girlfriend received more shocks from the paddles to bring her back to the land of the living.

All that existed was her, her girlfriend, and the words of love she whispered into the girl's ear.

"You're bleeding," she heard someone say to her before she looked down to the hand touching her arm where a small cut was leaking blood.

"I'm fine," she snapped angrily. "There's nothing wrong with me," she yelled at the dragon that dared to show concern from her. "Help your fucking Sensei!"

Here she sat…the most vulnerable of everyone that had been inside the restaurant and all she had to show for it was a shirt soaked with blood and a small cut on her arm while the love of her life…

"You're going to be okay baby. I'm right here. I'm not giving up on you…just like you didn't give upon all of us. I love you so much. You're going to be okay."

Suddenly the ambulance came to a screeching halt and the back doors were flung open revealing the dragon that had been driving and his partner that had sat in the passenger seat.

"We have to move fast," someone ordered as Francesca was brought down out of the ambulance and wheeled into a secluded side entrance of the hospital.

Daisy jumped out of the cabin and diligently followed them. She quickly caught up and once again grasped her girlfriends hand…she wasn't as warm as she normally was.

Daisy kept her eyes trained on the younger girl's face, absolutely refusing to look over her body where she knew she'd find a wealth of bleeding, bruised, and broken flesh.

"It's okay baby."

The team reached the point where she could not follow and burst through the doors leading into the surgical ward.

Remy softly took Francesca's hand from her grasp and stopped her from going any further.

"No," she softly protested as the doors began to swing shut. "No," she shook her head vigorously as Remy wrapped his strong arms around her – it was clear to him what was coming next.

"No I have to be with her," Daisy screamed as the world came crashing down on her in warp speed. The sounds of doctors being paged, the sight of the ugly green and wood paneled walls, the smell of disinfectant and death…it suffocated her. "LET ME GO! I HAVE TO STAY WITH HER! SHE DOESN'T LIKE HOSPITALS! SHE'S GOING TO WAKE UP SCARED! LET ME GO!"

Remy became choked up as he wrapped his arms tighter around his young friend as she kicked and screamed against him. Tears poured form his eyes as she turned and buried her face in his chest and began to let out loud, heart-wrenching sobs.

"Tell me she's going to be okay Remy," she begged as she sobbed. "Tell me she's going to be okay."

Remy stood silently knowing that he couldn't promise her anything…and they both cried.


	71. Answers

_Answers_

Was this what it felt like to be damned to purgatory for all eternity? Daisy had no idea, but she would bet that it was pretty friggin close.

People had started showing up to the hospital not too long ago, all of them looking more harried and frazzled then the last. Rick had used his pull at the hospital to procure a private waiting room for them all near the surgical ward; the dragons were roaming the hospital like thieves in the night, making many of them fill nervous about why they found the need to. No one was allowed into the waiting room without their say so, and anyone that they didn't recognize were turned away the moment they turned the corner down the corridor. It was pretty obvious to them that Francesca's admittance into Cedars was a secret and none of them could figure out exactly why that was.

Harley sat next to her daughter and watched the younger version of herself slowly rock back and forth as she rhythmically squeezed herself around the middle as she held her arms tightly around herself. It looked like it was all she could do to hold herself together; if she let go…she'd fall apart into a million pieces that Harley knew she would never be able to put back together again. She had shown up not too long ago and found her daughter wrapped up in Remy's arms as he held her tightly to his chest, her loud wailing sobs hitting her square in the chest and damn near knocking her off her feet. She tried to comfort her but Daisy just pulled away, away from her, away from Remy, and away from the world. Instead Harley did what she could do and offered her daughter the bag of fresh clothes she'd picked up from The Farmhouse when everyone went to collect their children.

It was so strange seeing her sons sitting in the TV room of her daughter and her girlfriend's shared living space, playing video games and laughing like nothing was wrong, like she hadn't just been proven to be the biggest bitch on the planet, as if she hadn't once been rooting for the failure of a little girl who deserved nothing of the sort. Ashley, Jane, and Lea had been on high alert when they all entered the attic, guns drawn and at the ready; it was just further proof of how prepared Francesca had been to protect them all. Harley felt a lump lodge itself in her throat and take up residence as a somber Olivia and Natalia wrapped Emma up in their arms as the little girl began to cry. Emma had always been an intuitive child, and one look at her mommies was enough to tell her that something really bad had happened to her big sister. Jonathan and Lizzie had a hard time calming down Sarah who had begun to kick and scream as she flailed her arms. They had to hold her close to them to get her to calm down until her fighting limbs went limp at her sides and she began to cry, demanding to see her G-Mama.

Harley cast another glance at her daughter, grateful that she had changed out of her blood soaked clothing, wondering how the hell she was even alive.

Daisy sat next to her staring off into space, somewhere in the back of her mind it registered to her that a clock was ticking on the wall, sniffles and small whispers tickled the fine hairs in her ears, the sounds of coffee being poured, sugar packets being torn open, and the door to the waiting room periodically opening and closing, all grated on her nerves.

How the hell was it that the world around her was still moving when her world was slowly but surely imploding?

_"__Think about it, billions and billions of people had to die for our world to receive the gift of Superman. Their sun imploded because of this dumbass war they were waging against each other and his parents were the only ones smart enough to save what they could. Jor-El tried to warn them, but no one would listen. So he made the hardest decision possible, and sent his son Kell-El away to protect him. He ended up on Earth, an outcast, but still unable to turn his back away from us feeble minded humans that needed him, and he gets rewarded for it by way of scheming humans using the radioactive pieces of his dying world to hurt him. People like to think the story of Superman is about being a hero…I think it's a tragedy. He's stuck on a world that will never understand him and has almost died too many times to count because people think it's clever to use the last reminders of a life he never got the chance to live…to kill him."_

It was curious that out of all the words she could ever possibly remember her girlfriend saying, she remembers a nerdy conversation between her, Remy, Bill, and Rafe.

Maybe Superman was living in purgatory too.

Olivia and Natalia sat with Rafe and Ava flanking both of their sides as Emma curled up across their laps. None of them were talking but their eyes showed there were a lot of words bouncing around in their heads, fighting and clashing in their mouths, and dying on their tongues. No one knew what to say, no one knew what to do, and they all felt weak because of it.

Olivia chanced a glance at Daisy who was sitting across the room with her mother. The girl hadn't talked to anyone when they showed up and stayed buried inside of herself. She watched her rock back and forth in her chair, tears streaming unchecked down her checks to stain her clean t-shirt, and wondered if the girl even realized she was crying. She wouldn't let anyone touch her and refused to acknowledge when anyone spoke to her.

Olivia sighed and placed her elbows on her knees, her face finding refuge in her shaking hands. Seemingly out of nowhere a small sob escaped her as her body began to shake. She was sad, and furious, and scared, and heartbroken, and lost, and confused, and just…

"What the fuck is taking them so long," she finally exploded, shooting out of her seat like a bullet from a gun. "They should have come and told as something by now."

Natalia jerked at the sudden outburst and cradled a sleeping Emma to her chest. "Olivia…" she paused not knowing what else she could possibly say to calm her down, to make this right. Her bottom lip began to tremble as a few tears began to fall from her eyes.

Olivia looked to her fiancé and children.

Rafe was wringing his hands in his lap, his eyes wide and clearly terrified as he took halting breaths through his nose; he was doing his best not to cry because he knew that now was the time his family needed him to be strong. He was the only man – sometimes that made him feel weird and out of place, like he'd never have a foothold to truly understand the strange creatures known as the crazy women in his life – right now he just felt the responsibility of truly being _the _man of the house as a weight on his shoulders; a weight that was threatening to crush him.

Ava's eyes were darting back and forth, to and fro, unable to stay concentrated on one surface, object, or face, for too long. It was clear that her eyes were puffy and swollen from crying, hell all of their eyes were, but Ava's…Ava's had a storm brewing inside of them, and Olivia sighed knowing exactly what her daughter was thinking. Ava was concentrating on her anger and looking for someone to blame; Olivia already knew that she had found her target and prayed to God that he didn't show his face tonight…or ever.

Natalia. God Natalia looked like she was seconds away from screaming, bolting from the room, and collapsing inside of herself. Their eyes met and both of them began to cry. After everything they had been through as a family there was nothing that any of them could do. They were the parent's here, the consolers, the protectors, and yet their little girl was the one laid out on a table, being cut open, her insides inspected like a fucking biology experiment. It wasn't right. They were the mothers. They were the ones who were supposed to be hurt in their children's stead…this…everything about it…was just so damn wrong.

Before any of them could speak the door to the waiting room opened and the three stooges walked in. Olivia felt her blood began to boil as an inferno kicked up in the pits of her stomach. "How the hell did you get in here?"

"Olivia I…" Before Jeffery could finish he was on the floor clutching his sore jaw with a very angry mama bear of a Latina woman standing over him.

It hadn't been that long since the last time he got his ass kicked and was released from this very hospital, he had a sinking suspicion that he was about to be readmitted. Natalia pounced on him before anyone could make a move and got in two more punches to his face before Olivia, Josh, and Jonathan managed to pull her off of him.

She was screaming at him in Spanish. Only a handful of people had any kind of idea what she was saying, but they all knew that he was being cursed to hell and back, and back again. She was writhing in the grasp of the three that had pulled her from Jeffery, kicking and screaming, her eyes boring into Jeffery as her vision was clouded in red. Jeffery slowly sat up on the floor and spit out the blood that had rushed into his mouth.

After a few more curses and a lot more fighting, Natalia finally sagged in their grasp, prompting Josh and Jonathan to leave her to Olivia who quickly gathered her in her arms where she cried. She cried the cry of a mother…the one no one ever had the heart to hear and not cry themselves.

"What the hell are you doing here Jeffery," Ava demanded coldly. Olivia shook her head knowing that Ava's target had walked right into his own undoing.

"I…"

"NO! No you don't talk, all this time…AFTER EVERYTHING! I defended you to her…I stood up for you. I backed you up. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!?" Ava was screaming and clutching her chest, Collin and Henry waking up in the process; screaming their little heads off at having their slumber disrupted. Emma and Sarah too woke up, wide and fearful eyes watching the scene, not knowing what was happening and hoping they hadn't all just gotten some really bad news.

"I only did what she asked me to!" Everyone froze as Jeffery yelled back at his daughter to get a word in. Frank and Mallet helped him off the floor with looks of confusion plastered on their faces.

"What…What are you talking about," Ava questioned him as the fight left her. Everyone was standing and staring at him. Reva looked as though she was one wrong word away from finishing were Natalia had left off.

"That night in the hospital…she came to me, but it wasn't to threaten me," he explained as he groaned and allowed his body to collapse in a nearby chair.

"What did she ask you to do?"

Everyone turned to see Daisy standing in the midst of them, her eyes concentrating so intensely on Jeffery that it made him more than a little uncomfortable. No one paid attention to the two bodies that had crept into the room as Jeffery began to explain himself.

"She told me about them, the Yakuza and what they had done to her…certain things made a lot of sense after that," he mumbled the last part quietly.

"You mean like why she felt the need to kick the shit out of you," Rafe sneered as he stood and wrapped an arm around Daisy's shoulders.

"Yeah," Jeffery sighed and nodded his head as he looked down. A few curious glances were shared amongst the others but no one pressed for an explanation to that one. Too much had been revealed tonight already, too many buried secrets that should have remained untouched had been unearthed before their very eyes, and they didn't think they could take much more. "She always knew Greggs was a mole, he thought he was playing her but really she had been the one holding all the cards. When Edmund died and he showed up, she knew they wouldn't be far behind."

"Why did she…why did she have me call him then," Doris cut in. After finding out at Company that Greggs had been a double agent this whole time made her feel sick to her stomach. If she hadn't made that damn phone call then they all wouldn't be standing here.

"She didn't have a choice. She knew that if something happened he would be more than happy to clean up her mess. He didn't want anyone to get to her before they did. He was always going to clean up after her. If he didn't someone else could have gotten their hands on her first and turned her in to the Yakuza or the authorities, and they would never get their hands on her. If Ren's son was the one to turn her over then he would get more freedom from his father, more respect…"

"And they would have had more freedom to be together more," Ava finished quietly.

Jeffery shook his head. "She couldn't risk getting arrested. She wouldn't explain a lot to me, but I know there's more. I just had to make it look like the inquiry came from a clean source. That's all she said. I asked her why that was necessary. She would only tell me that it wouldn't look good if the Yakuza showed up because Greggs told them where to find her. My guess is it would implicate her in Edmund's death once people started looking to closely as to how he knew where she was. She was caught between a rock in a hard place," he finished softly.

"What about them," Daisy quietly questioned as she pointed to a guilty looking Mallet and Frank.

Jeffery snorted humorously and shook his head. "I got them on board at the barbeque. She told me the perfect spot on the property to meet with them without it looking suspicious. My job was to use their own jealousy and idiocy against them. The more inquires we had the better, her words not mine. She knew they would go along with it because they were too selfish to think about what could happen to her based on whatever we found."

Daisy nodded her head as everyone else glared at Frank and Mallet. "Why did she ask you to help her," she questioned with a shaky breath.

Jeffery looked Olivia directly in the eyes for the first time and too many years. "Because I owe a debt they I can never repay…and she needed to draw from it," he answered honestly before looking away from green, misty eyes. "She said it was my chance to change the way she saw me," he continued vaguely. A few of them understood immediately what she meant.

Ava wasn't at all impressed. "So that's it? A fucking fifteen year old girl tells you she needs you to help her set herself up with the assholes that have been trying to kill her for over half her life and you just go with it?!"

"Av…"

"WHO THE HELL DOES THAT!" Ava's explosion once again upset the babies who were quickly ushered to the other side of the room and away from the ruckus. The other kids were corralled by Ashley and Lea who began to set up one of the board games they'd found in one of the cabinets.

"I didn't have a choice," he weakly defended his actions.

"There is always a choice Jeffery," Ava whispered lowly. "And for some reason…when it matters the most…you keep making the wrong fucking one."

"You're right…he had a choice," the female dragon that had been helping Francesca stepped in.

Daisy eyed her dangerously. She was close to her snapping point and she still didn't trust this bitch.

Sasaki stepped up and put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head. "The choice was to either help her or let you all die, because that is what would have happened if her plan had failed."

"She's fighting for her life right now," Daisy pointed out angrily.

"Saving herself was never part of the plan," Sasaki added sadly. He gave his full attention to the Spencer-Rivera's. "They have done everything in their power to rip from her everything that she has ever remotely cared about. If she had showed them one ounce of weakness, they would have pounced and you all would have been dead. Don't you find it curious that all of you were gathered in Company the way you were? She did that on purpose. If the Yakuza would have had to come looking for you, more than half of you would have put up a fight, and more than half of you would be dead because of it. She put you all in the same place so that none of their loose cannons could do anything stupid."

The young woman stepped up and spoke. "That's why she took your weapons," she explained to Olivia and Natalia. "Didn't they frisk you? She knew that if they found them on you, they'd know you knew how to fight and would have seen you as a threat. So she got the twins to sneak them in, because no one would have thought to search them for weapons. She put you all in the same place so that none of you would be stupid enough to try to fight back, and she made sure your weapons were with you just in case something went wrong."

Harley cleared her throat nervously and asked the question all of them had been thinking for a while. "What about Daisy? I know she was protecting us, but how could we have known…"

"That was the point," the girl added. "All of your reactions had to be genuine. When she basically flipped you all the bird you were all shocked, surprised even. It was real so the Yakuza no longer saw you as viable options of attack. They didn't see you for what you were."

"Things they could use to hurt her," Sasaki finished.

"Still doesn't explain how Daisy is alive. I mean…God I know she was helping us, but Daisy had no idea…" Harley was cut off before she could finish.

"I knew she was up to something," Daisy mumbled quietly.

Natalia sat and shook her head. "How could you have known Daisy?"

A slight blush began to paint her cheeks. "I…What she said…We…We didn't…We were going to but she stopped us."

"Oh thank fuck," the mystery girl smiled.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" Daisy finally exploded and shoved the girl. Sasaki stepped in only to be waved off by the girl in question.

"It's not what you think Daisy."

"It isn't? You haven't been sneaking around with my girlfriend behind my back? What the fuck were you two doing in the barn during the barbeque?!"

"I was dropping off one of the spiders," she answered honestly.

"I knew it! How the hell did you find Hyrule?"

Everyone sighed as Jason spoke up.

"Dude what the hell are you even talking about," Conner cut him off before he could ramble anymore.

"Um…I was actually thinking the same thing," Bill mumbled. "It's not every day you see a gold skulltula sink its teeth into a guy."

Everyone looked confused for a moment until the mystery girl let out a small chuckle. "I told her she was a nerd for that shit; had me building a spider from a damn video game."

"Zelda," Remy chimed in, having just figured it out.

Daisy growled. "Answer my fucking question. I know that he," she pointed to Sasaki. "Is the real Sasaki, so who the hell are you?"

The two dragons shook their head in amusement. "I'm sure your girlfriend has told you about our culture," Sasaki pointed out.

"Yeah so, what the hell does…?" Suddenly Daisy remembered her botched Japanese lesson from months ago.

_"…__In Japanese you generally use your last name more often than not even with your friends. So when you write your name your last is always first…"_

The mystery girl grinned after realizing Daisy had figured it out. "Sasaki," she pointed to the lawyer standing next to her. "Sasaki," she pointed to herself. "He's my dad, genius. With everything she's done…she never once lied to you Daisy. The only reason I'm glad you two haven't done the deed yet is because it would have totally screwed us. She wouldn't have been able to go through with it. She wouldn't have been able to degrade that between the two of you and see the look on your face when she did it. It would have taken her out of the game and we would have been toast. Not to mention the fact that she would have been torturing herself, if you guys had slept together and something happened to you, and she knew it would kill you if you had and something happened to her."

"Something did happen to her," Daisy argued back. "She…we could have…she could…what if we never get the chance? What if she…" a sob escaped her. "What if she dies?"

She had finally said it, finally let the words sink in and it felt like a punch in the gut. She crumpled to the floor but was easily caught by Frank who she quickly pushed away before she retreated to a corner and sat…and cried.

Sasaki looked to her father and pat his shoulder before she walked over to Daisy and sat next to her. She looked straight ahead as she spoke. "Francesca saved me you know. The Yakuza killed my mother too, right in front of me. We bonded because we had that in common, and my father and I pledged to stay by her side as her confidants because they would have killed me too if she hadn't showed up. She came by our house to pick something up for my father. They had already raped and killed my mother…She got there and saved me before they could do the same to me. She helped put me back together again; she helped my father find his way out of the bottle. He was punishing himself with guilt for not being there. Before Francesca he was Dai Sensei's right hand man. Ren sent them hoping to bait him so that he could get the map to the temple. He blamed himself every day until Francesca literally smacked some sense into him." Sasaki laughed a little. "Just imagine a little ten year old Francesca smacking the shit out of a grown man and telling him to man up because his daughter needed him; that at least he still had something worth fighting for."

Daisy turned and looked at her with a small smile on her face. That sounded like her girl.

"In another life I think we could have been perfect for each other. We're both dark and broody smartasses with a whacked out sense of humor, but that wasn't what we were meant to be to one another. She's my soul mate…the only person I know who has been through the same thing as me and somehow came out on the other side. We understand each other and we love each other, but not like that. That spot has always been reserved for you. She loved you before she knew you, and no matter what happens, I know there isn't a single part of her that regrets what she did tonight. You're still alive, and that's the one thing she wanted more than anything; for all of you to survive."

"What did Ren do to her," Daisy asked.

Sasaki sighed and shook her head. "Otosan," she called to her father. "We have to tell them," she announced somberly.

He nodded his head, but before they could speak Father Ray burst into the room, followed closely by five very pissed off looking men wearing expertly tailored suits.

"Where is she," one of the men growled in a thick Russian accent.

"Calm down," Father Ray turned and pat his shoulder. "I'm sorry for bursting in here like this…they were worried," he turned to the oldest Sasaki and shrugged.

"It's understandable," he sighed.

Father Ray looked around the room at all the somber faces and shook his head, willing the tear away; it was bad…and he knew it. "These are the heads of the five families," he explained. He pointed them in Olivia and Natalia's direction. "Her mothers," he whispered to them.

Each of the five men stepped forward and converged on the two women that looked more than a little nervous. "'S alrigh' Lassies, we mean ya' no harm. Me name's Pattie, and no…is' not ironic," he smiled at them. "I had the pleasure of housing the yunggin a few yer's back, hell of a fighter, your girl. I'm sorry we couldn't help," he shook his head. "Even though I hate these arseholes," he pointed to the other four who laughed. "We all came to do wha we could."

"Thank you," the two women mumbled as each man shook their hands.

"We set up a perimeter around the hospital with her boys," the man who had introduced himself as Joaquin assured them. "No one's going to touch her while she's getting the help she needs."

"Why…" Sasaki clapped Rafe on the back and shook his head, warning him not to ask the question he was sure he would. "Better to wait to see…just let it go for now," Sasaki warned.

Rafe shook his head but still looked a little leery.

Olivia narrowed her eyes but turned back to the youngest Sasaki. "Okay first of all this is getting confusing, what is your first name?"

"Nadie," she answered with a shrug. "I understand." Olivia looked at her strangely. "My mother was Native American," she explained.

Looks of understanding swept through all of them. No wonder she looked so exotic.

"Okay, Nadie…what do you have to tell us?"

Nadie let a long breath out through her pursed lips as a single tear tracked down her cheek. "Otosan," she called out. "I can't…"

He walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug as he sat next to her. "You all should take a seat."

Olivia, Natalia, and Ava didn't look happy about it but they sat and were quickly followed by the others finding seats of their own.

"Right now Dai Sensei, Dr. Bauer, and Dr. Boudreaux, along with a few of our own are doing everything they can to stabilize her. She lost a lot of blood but she had plenty of ketsueki banku in her system so that won't be a problem."

"Blood bank," Nadie added.

"Oh my God…That's what she did…That's how I'm alive," Daisy gasped.

"Oh yeah," Nadie frowned. "You flipping out on me kind of distracted me from that."

"Explain what's wrong with her first," Daisy demanded.

"Right, well she has a few broken ribs," Sasaki continued "Lacerations and bruises are all over her body. Her heart stopped twice in the ambulance," he explained as he heard Daisy let out a whimper and Olivia and Natalia began to sob. "There's swelling on her spine…they're going to monitor it and hope that when it goes down…she can still walk."

"Oh my God," Daisy began to cry harder as she buried her face in Rafe's chest. He hugged her close and didn't give two shits that he was crying like a bitch right now.

"The porch beam," Olivia cried. "It was bent outward…almost snapped…and the glass from the front window…"

"Son threw her through it and into the beam," Sasaki explained. "The wood buckled when her body hit it." They had all been simultaneously proud and mortified when the dragons got together to watch the security footage from The Farmhouse. "She has a concussion, two of her fingers are broken, and her left arm began to spasm so bad from when Ren punched her that they had to tie it down to the table so they could keep working on her. She has internal bleeding from the stab wound…he punctured a lung, but she stopped it from collapsing when she plugged the hole with his scrap of shirt…" he paused and frowned. "She was using a damn inhaler to fill her body with as much as that smoke as possible. She numbed her pain receptors. She could have been running around with a broken leg and never known it."

"You sound very cavalier about all of this," Natalia growled angrily.

"She's had worse," he mumbled. "She can survive it."

"But," Reva interjected hotly. To say her nerves were shot would be an understatement.

"Her injuries aren't the problem."

"What did Ren do to her," Daisy questioned again.

"It's called 'Shi no Ki.' The Tree of Death. His blade was soaked in it. It is rarely used because it's seen as such a cowardly act, so we should have expected as much from him. You know it when you see it because its roots begin to spread from where it was planted in the body. They look black and the further they spread the further the poison has gotten; it slowly but surely shuts down the nervous system until the person eventually dies."

"Okay, so you guys just give her the cure," Rafe nervously announced.

The two Sasaki's shared a pained glance. "It's not that simple," Nadie huffed. "You have no idea how much we wish it was."

"There's no cure," Olivia questioned, close to a blind panic.

"There is," Sasaki assured her. "But it only works twenty-five percent of the time."

Natalia clamped her hand over her mouth to unsuccessfully muffle the sob that escaped her. As Olivia wrapped her arms around her and allowed her to cry. They'd just been told that their daughter was seventy-five percent more likely to die.

"What…no…no that's not…Oh my God," Daisy stood and began to pace as once again wrapped her arms around herself. "No," she collapsed to the floor and screamed as Harley, Reva, Buzz, and Jonathan wrapped her up in their arms. "No," she wailed.

"They have to stabilize her before they can give it to her; her body has to be as strong as it possibly can in order to survive it. The cure in itself is a poison…it will either kill The Tree or her and The Tree. I'm sorry."

"This ere' is bullshit!" Pattie stood from his seat and stormed out of the room, followed closely by the others that had come with him.

"Don't do something you'll regret, you can't go after them," Father Ray called to their backs. They froze for a moment before disappearing down the hall, the door slamming shut behind them.

"They won't do anything…just let them go for now," Sasaki told him.

"I'm going to the chapel," Natalia announced before she abruptly stood and stormed from the room, closely followed by Rafe, Olivia, and Ava; leaving Emma with a somber Phillip.

Father Ray swallowed nervously and followed after them.

"When are you going to give it to her," Daisy questioned after finally calming down.

"After she gets out of surgery we're going to administer the antidote."

Daisy turned and stormed out of the room to look for the rest of her family.

Jonathan held Sarah close to his chest. She spoke just loud enough for Daisy to hear her as she left the room. "Daddy shouldn't we be with G-Mama…we should get a chance to say good bye."

It had been hours of waiting on pins and needles for someone to come and tell them anything else. The Spencer-Rivera's had returned to the waiting room and collected Emma from the Spaulding's. They all sat huddled together, a stoic front line against any negativity and bad news. When Kumamoto had finally showed his face he looked harried and lost.

He'd lost his son and grandson in one night to their own evil; he really didn't want to lose Francesca to it as well.

Olivia, Natalia, and Daisy were the first to notice him enter the room; they quickly stood and greeted him with questioning eyes.

"She's stable. We drained some of the swelling on her spine but we won't know anything for sure until after she wakes up. The…the roots to The Tree have spread far more rapidly than we thought they would and we are going to administer the antidote in a few minutes. Did you want to be in the room when…?"

"Yes," three voices rang out before he could finish his question.

He nodded his head and leaned back against the wall. "I should have killed him when I had the chance, but he was my son…and I was weak," he whispered to no one in particular. "He was always such a selfish, mean spirited boy. He blamed me for not saving his mother, and now I could lose a daughter. I'm glad I never took him to The Temple."

For the first time Olivia and Natalia realized just how much Francesca meant to him. He hadn't just physically replaced Ren with Francesca at the temple, but he'd replaced him emotionally in his heart as well. "I'll take you to her," he announced before swiftly turning and leaving the room.

Almost everyone remained seated after the three women began to quickly follow behind him, but Rafe, Ava, and Jonathan quickly followed after them. "No daddy I want to go too," Sarah began to cry as Emma wrapped her up in a hug. The older girl knew that this was one of those grown up things they weren't allowed to see. She could remember how scared she was after seeing her mommy hooked up to all of those machines before her heart transplant. She couldn't imagine what Francesca looked like right now.

Jonathan watched with tearful eyes as Lizzie gathered both girls in her arms and rested with them on the floor as they cried before he left the room.

Olivia, Daisy, and Natalia stood horrified as they walked into the room and came to an abrupt halt.

Francesca was lying on the bed, covered in gauze and splints, bruises and cuts all over her face, looking much smaller than her larger than life personality made her. For the first time ever she looked so unbelievably fragile.

Rafe, Ava, and Jonathan entered the room and gasped at the sight. The beeping of the machines she was hooked up to grating on all of their nerves.

"She shouldn't be here," Jonathan whispered. "This shouldn't be happening.

Ava sniffled and grabbed his hand as Jonathan began to cry. Olivia and Natalia wrapped their arms around one another as Rafe once again went to Daisy; his sister would kill him if she knew he hadn't been looking out for her. They all stood cluttered in the room as Rick, Mel, and Lillian did a few final checks on her before Rick nodded to Kumamoto. The man sighed and walked to her I.V. and used a syringe to administer the antidote to her blood stream.

They looked down to Francesca and noticed the black roots of the poison in her body spreading down her arms and up her neck.

"She will stop breathing and her heart will stop…if she doesn't start breathing and her heart doesn't start beating on its own…"

The obvious ending to Kumamoto's sentence went unsaid as too many scared eyes leveled him with a look of sheer terror.

"You can't put her on life support," Daisy frantically questioned.

"If we did her body would still be here, but…she wouldn't be."

Rick, Mel, and Lillian left the room quietly as they all sat and waited.

"This isn't right," Natalia cried into Olivia's shoulder. "She doesn't deserve this."

"Bad things happen to good people," Kumamoto stated somberly.

"This wouldn't have happened at all if your fucking boys hadn't just stood there and watched!" Olivia's sudden roar of indignation snapped something in all of them. She was right…they could have stopped this from happening.

"If they had helped her she would have failed her final test, and believe me when I say that…when she wakes up…she wouldn't be too happy about that."

"You're more worried about her taking up your legacy than…"

"You don't have any idea of what troubles me soul Ms. She needed to past that test. She will tell you why when the time comes," he finished vaguely.

Suddenly the heard a low breath as Francesca stopped breathing. It was the most unsettling sound any of them had ever heard. Daisy watched her chest and began to fill her body quiver as it refused to begin moving up and down, signaling her next breath. The machines began beeping as a flat line showed on the screen of one of the machines.

They all stood, holding their breaths in commiseration; refusing to breathe until Francesca did.

Daisy's mind was plagued with nasty thoughts that she tried desperately to shoo away. What if this was it…what if they were standing here and hadn't realized Francesca had just taken her last breath? What if they were all just standing here and not realizing that her heart would never beat again? What if she was gone and they were all just standing around like idiots waiting for something that would never happen?

"Come on Francesca…breathe," Olivia whispered to the silence.


	72. Dreams and Their Realities

_Dreams and Their Realities_

_"__..She had a few of our scouts head out to Russia; apparently she'd seen some of them growing on the mountainside when she was out there. It's damn near impossible to get to them though, so our guys had to track a few goats they'd seen go up and collect their crap – goats are the only things that can manage to get to the flower without falling to their deaths – they dehydrated all of it and overnighted it to her. She made a compound using 'blood bank' as a base. The bullet in the chamber was a technically a blank. What you felt hit you was the dart that had the compound inside of it. The dart caused you to bleed out, the extracts knocked you out cold and stopped your heart just in case they decided to check you for a pulse, and the 'blood bank' pumped enough extra blood into your system to make the rest of the facade look real. Hurting you like that…it was the biggest part of the plan. Once they saw that she was willing to kill __**you **__they couldn't help but think that she'd been playing you guys."_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Why won't you tell us why you guys wouldn't help her?"_

_"__Because it's not for me to say."_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Why is this taking so long? It's been days."_

_"__Her body needs the rest…She'll wake up when she's ready." _

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_I want to know why the hell you're being so secretive about all of this! It's been days and you won't tell us anything!"_

_"__Olivia, please just calm down."_

_"__I will not; not until they tell us the truth! Why did you move her from the hospital?!"_

_"__Ms. Spencer-Rivera, I assure you this is all for her benefit." _

_"__I'll believe that once I find out what the hell is __**really**__ going on here."_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_She looks so peaceful…like she's just sleeping."_

_"__She is sleeping."_

_"__Clearly, smartass."_

_"__You're lucky your girl would kick my ass if I smacked you."_

_"__Just because I know you're not after her now doesn't mean I'm not prepared to go there either Nadie."_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_So…she wanted me to get kicked out?"_

_"__Well technically you didn't; you left all on your own."_

_"__Not like I had much of a choice in the matter."_

_"__Look, getting you kicked out wasn't part of the plan. She was going to convince you to move in, but your mom made it that much easier when she flipped out on you guys."_

_"__But…I don't understand why that was really necessary."_

_"__There were a few reasons for it. If something went down before she was ready at least you'd be right there with her, and she wouldn't have to worry about having to come after you. That and well…"_

_"__Well?"_

_"__She needed a good rest; like an actual honest to God good night's sleep – the more the better. You're smell soothes her; it was a theory she had, a theory that apparently was right. You calm her down when you're near just with your scent alone, pair that with you actually physically being there and holding her – the night terrors couldn't get through. Could you imagine what would have happened if she went into all of this as exhausted as she normally is?"_

_"__I know what would have happened if you guys hadn't just watched Ren skewer her like a fucking pig!"_

_"__Oh my God, here we go with this shit again."_

_"__Yes, again! What the fuck is going on?!"_

_"__Calm your titts! You may be my Sensei's girl, but I am this close to just taking the ass whoppin' that's sure to come once I give you yours!_

_"__Bring it bitch!"_

_"__Girls! Seriously, keep it down."_

_"__Sorry Natalia."_

_"__Nadie."_

_"__Sorry Dai Sensei."_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_You don't find it weird that the moment they got the chance they moved her from one of the best hospitals in the region to The Lighthouse?"_

_"__Of course I think it's weird, she'd just had major surgery for God's sake Rafe!"_

_"__Right, so why did they move her then? They won't even tell The Mom's."_

_"__Natalia looks like she's going to go nuclear, and mom looks ready to kill someone."_

_"__I'm telling you Ava, something smells fishy."_

_"__Could be this mummy get up they have her in. That crap smells rank."_

_"__Yeah, but it's helping; the bruises are almost practically gone now."_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_You are such a drama queen Chess. Wake up."_

_"__Princess, you can't rush her."_

_"__I know…I just…I'm not going to be able to breathe until she opens her eyes."_

_"__None of us are. She'll do it on her own terms, just like she does everything else; she's too much like her mother._

_"__Hey!"_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_I was so worried about you. When you fell…God the ride to the hospital was terrible. Waiting to find out whether or not you'd be okay…I've never been so terrified in my life. We all went to the chapel together; you should have seen how your mom wigged out on Father Ray. I guess we can understand why you did what you did, but everyone that knew what was going on have been on the receiving end of the riot act lately. I guess we all just needed a venue to vent, you know? But you're okay…or at least you will be when you wake up…and I'll be right here. I love you."_

* * *

><p><em>"…<em>_for so long it was just your brother and I. Then your mom and sisters showed up…then you. I'm so proud of the family we've all built together. I never thought I'd have four kids, but here you all are. You guys mean the world to me, and I can't wait until you come back to us baby girl."_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Your goddaughter is driving me insane. She wants to come see you, but I told her she had to wait until you were up for visitors. You better wake up soon though; your moms are really close to losing it with the rest of your crew. I know there's something going on but no one will tell us anything."_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_We're going to have to hose her down before she sets foot in The Farmhouse."_

_"__It doesn't smell that bad, honey."_

_"__It could be worse you know. I mean…she could be dead."_

_"__Nadie!"_

_"__Sorry Otosan."_

_"__No wonder you two are so close, you're both assholes."_

_"__Rafe!"_

_"__Sorry Ma."_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_I really don't want to leave her. What if she wakes up while we're gone?"_

_"__I know Natalia, but…the company isn't going to run it self." _

_"__They'll call us if anything changes. Once we finish with our meetings we can come right back."_

_"__Not without our tails."_

_"__Ugh, if they insist on following us around like a gang of creepy stalkers, the least they could do is tell us what's going on."_

_"__At least we don't have to worry about seeing them."_

_"__That's what's so creepy about it, knowing they're there but never actually seeing them."_

_"__This has been the longest four days of my life."_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_So, the swear jar is back in full-effect. With all the chaos that's been going on we've all gotten a little lax with the swearing. Your mother smacked us all with a fine. Can you believe that shit? We got fined for back swearing. It's absolutely ridiculous. I suggest you get it all out of your system when you wake up because after that all bets are off."_

_"__Swear jar, Olivia."_

_"__See what I mean?"_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_She just moved!"_

_"__It could have been completely involuntary."_

_"__You're such a buzz kill."_

_"__Who even says that anymore?"_

_"__She moved again!"_

_"__I told you!"_

_"__Oh my God, I think she's waking up!"_

_"__Get Dai Sensei!"_

* * *

><p>Vestiges of memories long sense passed kept sweeping in and out of her dreams. She knew she was dreaming but it was weird; it had been so long since she'd simply dreamt anything. Phantom pain and ghostly screams usually accompanied her to and from the realm of Morpheus. She had been floating as if on a cloud only to plummet through its downy softness and land on another. She felt as though she were constantly being tossed to and fro on the back of slowly cresting waves.<p>

There were echoes of whispers ringing in her ears as she tried to discern dream from reality. Her mothers' voices soft lilting tones mixed with cresting annoyance, her girlfriend's soothing words swirled with accusations and arguments, her siblings warnings and joking, and finally…curiously…the voice of her mother; giving her an option, a choice in the midst of a truly critical moment.

Leave this plain of existence and all of its harsh lighting and painful experiences to be safe and held against the solid strength of her love or stay and continue to fight, to live.

It was so strange to think of all of these things truly happening, stacking on top of each other as a precariously placed deck of cards…Cards waiting to crumble with her decision. Had she made the right choice?

She hoped so.

Standing in a semicircle around the bed Francesca's body now lay on, they watched with baited breath as her eye lids began to twitch. With a slight groan and an decidedly rough exhalation of breath Francesca finally, slowly opened her eyes.

Misting pools of confusing green swirls danced before their vision before being clouded over with traitorous tears. Francesca tried to move but quickly found herself bound by the disgusting smelling body wrap she had been placed in. Her eyes kept opening and shutting, as she groggily fought her way back to the land of the living. They could tell she had become more alert the more she tried to fight against her bonds. Finally they had to take action before she began to panic.

"Go," Olivia softly commanded Daisy with a nudge to her side.

The younger girl swallowed audibly before rushing forward and kneeling at her girlfriend's bedside. The all watched transfixed as Francesca began to visibly relax as Daisy's scent began to invade her senses.

"It's okay Chess…You're okay. Just take it easy," Daisy soothed as she gently sifted her fingers through the older girls thick locks.

The younger girl looked to her with bleary eyes before gifting her with the smallest of smiles.

"It stinks like shit in here," she mused with a low voice, made thick by her passing ordeal.

They all chuckled tearfully as she drifted back to sleep.


	73. Actions Have Consequences

_Actions Have Consequences_

She had been drifting in and out of sleep for the past two days. Her body just wouldn't allow her to stay awake longer than ten minutes and for right now she was okay with that. The body wrap had helped with the bruises no matter how much it made her want to gag; they had healed perfectly and for that she was immensely grateful. The more superficial cuts and scrapes on her body had healed as well; while the deeper ones were still healing nicely due to the tiny stitches her sensei had been meticulous about giving her along with the poultices. There was one thing that was driving her mad though, and that was the fact that she couldn't get out of this damn bed. She'd gotten the feeling back in her legs yesterday, which had been a huge relief to all of them, but the giant knot in her back made it impossible to even sit up on her own.

Her family had been helping her navigate the situation and she had regretfully snapped at them for it. She apologized immediately but the sting was still felt sharply. She sighed and thought about the face her Ma had made after she yelled at her. She wasn't used to depending on people for such simple things, and after what she had just been through all she wanted was to be able to take care of herself the way she was used to.

"God I'm such a bitch," she mumbled to herself as she lay in bed and stared at the ceiling of her room in the bottom floor of The Lighthouse.

"Well I could have told you that," Nadie walked into the room with a chuckle.

Francesca rolled her eyes. "Where is my girlfriend?

"Off somewhere complaining about me no doubt," Nadie replied with a smirk.

Francesca glared at her before growling, "I do not appreciate you riling her up when she was already stressed out enough, worrying about losing me."

Nadie swallowed nervously after hearing the authoritative tone in Francesca's voice. She'd never spoken to her like that before…because she didn't have the power to, but now things were different. "You know I'm terrible with boundaries," she shrugged.

Francesca lowered her hackles, Nadie's quiet apology heard loud and clear.

"She's actually pretty cool when she's not jumping down my throat. I can see why you like her so much."

"Love…I love her."

Nadie smirked and shook her head and came over to help Francesca sit up. Carefully the two of them maneuvered the prone girl, her curses and groans littering the air. "I can't wait until Kumamoto gets rid of this damn knot," Francesca growled while whipping the perspiration from her upper lip that had gathered from her exertion.

"You know it's going to hurt like hell."

"I'll take the momentary pain over the permanent."

"Good point," Nadie nodded before softly sitting on the bed as not to jostle Francesca.

"So…"

"So?"

"When are you going to tell them?"

Francesca looked up at the other girl with an unreadable expression and sighed. "They'll be back later…I'm going to tell them then."

"Don't you think that's going to put a damper on the mood? They're not even over almost losing you. You're still not up and about, and the wedding is coming up soon."

"Would you rather I wait until after? How will that make it any better, how will that soften the blow? I already broke my promise to tell them whenever something is up once. I'm not doing that to them again…they'll need the time."

"You'll need the time," Nadie agreed.

"Yeah…I'll need the time."

* * *

><p>Natalia looked on with a grimace while holding Olivia's hand in a death grip as they watched Francesca bite down on the mouth piece one of her students had given her while they rolled her over on the bed. No matter how tough the girl was she couldn't help but to let out more than a few muffled shrieks of pain as they slowly situated her on her stomach. Once she was settled the two mothers watched as tears poured steadily down their daughter's face as she bore down on the mouth guard and breathed heavily through her nose.<br>After a moment she opened her eyes and nodded her head.

Nadie bit her lip before speaking as she watched their teacher hover over Francesca's back. "Last chance to leave…this isn't going to be pretty," she warned the family.

No one moved.

"Suit yourselves," she shrugged knowingly.

Francesca buried her face in the soft pillow under her head and soon began to scream once Kumamoto began to do his thing on the tightness in her back. She clutched the sides of the pillow in her steel grip and began to burrow even deeper into its downy softness while her sensei continued his masterful ministrations. Both Nadie and Sasaki watched on with blank expressions as The Spencer-Rivera family allowed silent tears to fall as every shrill shriek and painful cry was heard, leaving their ears ringing with the sound of her agony.

"Is this normal…"

"He's not hurting her is he…"

Both Natalia and Daisy spoke quietly to the room as they watched their loved one suffer through even more pain on top of everything else they had seen her go through in the past few days. It wasn't easy for any of them to watch as Francesca continued to clench her fists around her pillow and scream into the fabric. Olivia's face was marred with a deep frown as she watched closely, every twitch of Kumamoto's muscles in his hand and flexing of his fingers. She wasn't going to stand back and let the Dragons dictate what she could and wouldn't do for her daughter again.

Finally after much too much time of hearing the young girl scream, her family let out a collective sigh of relief as she moaned and let out a contented breath as Kumamoto grinned to himself and began to hum while continuing to massage his charge's back out. Francesca sighed again and began to nuzzle her pillow in relief.

"Thank God," she groaned and quickly drifted back to sleep.

"Is it normal for her to be so out of it," Rafe finally spoke up from his spot stood next to Daisy. He realized he'd been doing that a lot lately. Sticking close to her side and watching over her in his sister's stead. He realized that he now took much better care of Daisy as his (more than likely) future sister-in-law than he did when they were dating. It was shitty but hey…everyone was with exactly who they were supposed to be with, and that was all that mattered.  
>Sasaki nodded quietly as they all watched Francesca drift off into a peaceful slumber. "From everything her body has been through in these past few days it's normal for her to be in and out of consciousness until her body catches up to everything that it's been put through during all of this."<p>

"Her mind needs its rest also," Kumamoto added as he began to wipe the oil from his hands with a damp towel. "She has had to do much of this on her own and I'm sure the stress of the situation has finally caught up to her. I'm sure she never expected to survive."

"About that…" Olivia began with a snarl. They were going to start answering her fucking questions and they were going to start now.

"Ms. Spencer-Rivera, as I have previously stated…"

"NO! I don't give a damn about your ancient Japanese protocols or whatever the hell it is you live by. Tell me what's going on with my daughter and tell me NOW!"

"Liv sweetie please calm down," Natalia soothed as she began to rub her fiance's arm, feeling it tremble under her touch from the ripples of anger rolling just beneath the surface of her now flushed skin.

"What's going on," Francesca sleepily grumbled as she began to awake from her short yet deep slumber. Everyone froze, forestalling the full on argument that was sure to come based on the look on Olivia's face and the glint in Daisy's eyes.

Natalia cleared her throat and swiftly moved to her daughter's side, helping her to turn over to look up at her through bleary eyes. "Hey baby girl," Natalia cooed softly before brushing the hair from her daughter's forehead and leaving her hand there to allow her thumb to gently caress the puckered skin there while Francesca frowned in question.

Francesca closed her eyes and smiled at the motherly contact. "Hey Ma," she mumbled with a sigh.

"We were just trying to figure out…" Natalia paused and leveled everyone in the room with a no nonsense glare, daring them to start up arguing again now that Francesca was awake and in need of peace. "…what's going on with you sweetie. No one will tell us anything. Maybe you could shine some light on the situation for us, but only if you're up for it. It can wait," Natalia finished with authority while skillfully ignoring the disapproving grunt of her lover.

Francesca looked around the room and shook her head. "No…no…If I don't do this now I don't think I'll ever have the courage to."

Natalia nodded with a smile and planted a kiss to her forehead.

Francesca looked to her fellow Dragons and bit her lip. "Could you guys give us some privacy please?"

The three Dragons nodded and left the room quickly. Silence soon followed as everyone left settled themselves in various seats and places around the room. Natalia staying sat on the bed at her daughter's left side, and Daisy sitting at her right. Olivia sat at the foot of the bed while Rafe and Ava settled in the chairs available around the room.

"What's going on baby," Daisy questioned as she laid a soft hand on the lump under the cover she correctly assumed to be her girlfriend's knee.

"I…I…um…" Francesca nervously cleared her throat and closed her eyes. She breathed in through her nose and let it out slowly through her mouth before continuing. She opened her eyes and looked at her gathered family with a straight face. "I'm leaving…after the wedding…I'm leaving Springfield."

The very loud and collective outburst was very much expected as Francesca listened to the room erupt around her. Olivia and Natalia were demanding answers, Rafe looked struck, Ava was reaming her out, and Daisy…Daisy looked as if her world had just burned to ash at her feet.

"GUYS!" Francesca's booming voice caught their attention and momentarily quieted the room.

"But…w-why," Daisy's breath hitched on the question as her face began to darken and her lips trembled.

"Shit, baby. Come here," Francesca beckoned and pat the spot next to her on the bed. Daisy scooted up to her side and buried her face in the space where her shoulder met the defined groove of her neck. Francesca wrapped her arms around her as Daisy snuggled in impossibly closer and hugged her back just as tightly.

"You almost died! When you got stabbed…your heart stopped…I can't do this without you." Daisy began with a tearful sob. "Now you're leaving? You can't leave me Chess…You promised that you wouldn't leave me," the older girl continued.

A lone tear made its way down Francesca's cheek as her family watched on with varying expressions of anger and disbelief. They were all crushed by her revelation.

"I'm not leaving you baby, I would never do that to you…or myself. You're too much a part of me now to do that," Francesca softly explained.

"Yet you're leaving Springfield? Or at least you think you are because to be completely honest young lady…neither I nor your mother are going to allow it," Olivia announced with a growl.

Francesca closed her eyes and sighed. "The thing is…none of us really have a say in the matter…not even me. I _have_ to leave," she stressed while looking at her family imploringly. "Do I want to leave – do I want to just pick up and walk away from all of you, from the only home I've had in far too long? No I don't, but I have to."

"Why," Ava questioned with a deceptively steady voice.

Francesca looked over to her sister then down to her girlfriend who was looking up at her with so much trust that it broke her heart. "They told me you guys have been angry about them not helping me that night in Company." There were nods of confirmation and a grunt of annoyance form Olivia. "They did exactly what they knew I needed to be done. There were only ever going to be two positive outcomes to all of this. Either I died killing all of those bastards or I survived on my own. It was the only way for me to be free."

"How could you possibly think that you dying that night would have been a positive outcome," Natalia questioned her with a tear in her eye.

Francesca gave her mother a sad smile. "Because it would mean that I wouldn't have to do what I have to now." Francesca bit her bottom lip. "The reason they didn't help was because if they had I would have failed my final test to become Dai-Sensei…"

"I don't understand why this is such a big deal to you. Now that all of this is over wouldn't you want to just live a normal life?" Olivia's eyes so much like the child she was now staring at oozed with questions she had yet to ask.

"Because if they had helped then I would never be able to live a normal life," Francesca all but whispered.

"Okay…just…wait a second," Daisy sat up and released a deep breath. "Can you just explain all of this for us…we'll just sit here and listen okay."

Francesca gave her girlfriend a small appreciative smile and kissed the top of her head, earning herself a contended hum from the girl she loved.

"The parameters of my final test were very clear. I had to defeat my own personal demons on my own or I would not become Dai-Sensei. Nadie and I always knew that Kumamoto stated it that way so that we could find all the loopholes possible. Nadie wasn't too happy about me not warning her about the attack on the house but there wasn't time…she made sure to let me know just how unhappy she was too," she stated with a small grin as she rubbed her chin and remembered that hard as hell punch that had been delivered to her jaw that night.

It was the first time Nadie had ever gotten the jump on her and she figured she kind of deserved the punch for worrying the other girl so much even if it couldn't have been helped.

"So we thought of every possible loophole we could. That's why the little game we played at Company was so important, why it was so very, very necessary for the Yakuza to be kept in the dark as to which one of us was really me. Every person that engaged me that night became my responsibility to get rid of and that would have completely left her hands tied. If I had been found out and they would have been able to keep track of me Nadie would have had to step back and watch the entire time." Francesca paused and noticed that her family looked as though they were just dying to pounce on her with all of their questions. "So we kept them in the dark for as long as possible until the others had time to show up. With none of their goons knowing who was who they were allowed to clear the room until the big three were the only ones left. There was no loophole for that situation. It was very clear that I had to be the one to dispose of them or I would have failed the test. They didn't know that though. I think that was my saving grace. If they had known that my guys couldn't help they would have jumped me and I would have never survived fight all three of them at once in the condition that I was in. Tricking them into fighting me one on one was the best solution to the problem."

"Now I know none of you are happy about that; that none of you are happy about the fact that I was so dead set on either dying or passing the test, but it's much more to it then you could possibly imagine. It's no secret that I am Kumamoto's favorite…if they had helped and he would have allowed me a pass there would have been dissention in the ranks. The entire order could have crumbled because our leader was showing unfair favoritism…everything we have worked so hard to protect for centuries would have been ruined."

"Why not just take a fail then," Rafe questioned softly.

"Because without the authority of Dai-Sensei I would never be able to do what must be done when I leave. Think about it. How many federal offenses have I committed? How many international laws have I broken? For all intents and purposes no matter why I did it I am a mass murderer. It's only a matter of time before our government figures out what went on here…they'll come for me. Either to cover their backs or to just lock me up and throw away the key just to keep me quiet. They could even decide to extradite me to one of those other countries and allow them to do whatever they please with me. And yes, the Yakuza that were stationed here were neutralized, but that still leaves the entirety of the Yakuza in Japan completely intact. I killed their best soldiers and generals and ruined their chances of ever finding The Temple…they'll want revenge. Either way you look at it I'll just be stuck running for the rest of my life all over again."

Once Francesca finished talking there was a tension wound tight like a coil permeating the room as everyone realized what had been staring them in the face this entire time. It explained the secrecy when Francesca was taken to the hospital, why she had been moved the moment she was stable enough to be, why they all had their own invisible body guards following them around everywhere they went, and why the mob bosses were still hanging around keeping an eye on things.

This wasn't over.

Not by a long shot.

"Son-of-a-bitch," Olivia shrieked as she stood and kicked an unused chair across the room.

"As Dai-Sensei I will have the authority to command our army as needed to do what needs to be done to gain my absolute freedom from all of this," she finished quietly.

"What do you have to do," Daisy whispered at her side as she stared dejectedly at the bed. There was nothing she could say or do to stop this from happening.

Francesca was going to leave.

"I can't tell you…if I did you could all be accomplices."

"How dangerous is it," Natalia questioned as she finally got Olivia to sit back down.

"On a scale of one to ten…about a two hundred," Francesca stated softly.

"Jesus Christ, Francesca," Ava shouted. "What they hell are we supposed to do then? Just let you leave?"

"Yes."

"How long," Olivia spoke softly as her voice shook.

"Two months."

There was a collective sigh of sadness as they all closed their eyes and shook their heads.

"And then you'll be back," Daisy questioned hopefully.

"Either I accomplish my tasks which will take two months and I will come back or…"

"Or," Natalia led with a slightly hysterical hint to her voice.

"Or I won't be coming back at all."

"So basically what you're telling us is. You're leaving for two months, during that time you will succeed and come back, fail and never come back, or die trying?" Olivia's voice became angrier and angrier as she spoke.

"Yes."

With that one word an unimaginable weight settled in the pits of their stomachs. Daisy snatched herself away from Francesca's side and bolted from the room, the sounds of her heart wrenching sobs echoing behind her.

"Daisy!" Francesca yelled after the older girl and was ignored as she heard the door to The Lighthouse slam shut.

Francesca allowed her head to drop before she pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them. "Rafe," she intoned with no emotion in her voice.

"I'll go check on her…make sure she doesn't try to drive anywhere like this," he promised somberly.

Rafe marched off after his wayward sister-in-law and closed the door behind him.

Olivia, Natalia, and Ava were left alone with the quiet teenager.

"I don't want to leave her but it's the only way I know to keep her safe…it's the only way we'll ever be able to be together," Francesca began to sob.

The three older women surrounded her and wrapped her up in a hug as she continued to cry. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. If I had never come here none of this would have happened…you wouldn't have to go through all of this."

Francesca continued to cry as she was rocked back and forth by her sister and mothers. Once she finally calmed down and just allowed herself to be held Olivia wiped the tears from her face with the pads of her thumbs and Natalia smoothed the hair from her face.

"Although it's true that none of this would be happening if you hadn't come here…think of all the good that has been done because you did," Natalia soothed her.

"Emma, Phillip, Daisy, Jonathan, and Sarah could have and probably would have died if you had never showed up. Edmund probably would have taken Henry too," Ava pointed out.

"You helped stop Alan from taking Emma away and you gave this family a gift that will be passed down for generations to come," Natalia pointed out.

"It would take an idiot to not see just how much you care about your girl Francesca…think about the positive impact you had on her life just by being here. She could have wound up hooked up with James and getting into all kinds of trouble with him that would have ruined her life," Olivia

"You helped Rafe become a man honey," Natalia smiled gently at her daughter and smoothed her hair down from the top of her head.

"More like smacked him around until he did," Olivia snorted.

Natalia playfully rolled her eyes at her fiancé's comment and continued talking. "The point is honey no matter how you look at it; in some way…we all needed you here. You helped this family…this town more than you will ever fully realize. From the very first moment we met you, you have been protecting and saving this family and you haven't stopped."

"But Daisy…" Francesca began to argue only to be cut off.

"Is hurting right now; that's true. But that girl loves you so much sweetheart. She wouldn't have reacted that way if she didn't. I think we're all just really overwhelmed after everything that's happened. We didn't pay attention to the bigger picture and that led us to where we are now. If we all had been thinking clearly it would have been obvious that this would have had to happen. All we can do know is pray that you'll come back to us safe and sound," Natalia finished by kissing the top of her daughter's head.

It was at that moment a puffy faced and red eyed Daisy appeared in the doorway with Rafe right behind her. The two girls shared an awkward stare before Daisy dropped her head unable to keep eye contact.

Olivia cleared her throat. "We'll give you guys a moment alone." The rest of the family left the room, Daisy stepped aside to let them pass but never allowed so much as a toe cross the threshold of the doorway.

Once everyone had gone the two girls sat in an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry," Francesca whispered.

The older girl rushed towards the bed and flung herself at her girlfriend where she was held safe in the only arms she ever wanted to be in.

"I'm sorry too. None of this is your fault. It's just…I thought it was over. I thought we didn't have to be scared anymore. I thought you were safe now."

"I know," Francesca mumbled into her girlfriend's hair.

The two just sat in silence and held each other…not knowing if this would be one of the last times they could.

"There aren't many things that I can promise you right now baby, but one thing I can is that I will do everything I possibly can to make sure I come back to you."

* * *

><p>Olivia and Natalia stood outside The Lighthouse haven seen an understandably upset Ava and Rafe off with a promise to call them should anything happen.<p>

"Emma and Sarah are going to be devastated," Natalia remarked as she leaned back against the brick of the building.

Olivia sighed and mimicked her love's position at her side. "I can't believe this is happening," she mumbled softly.

There was a short moment of silence as both women were lost in their own turbulent thoughts.

"What do you think she has to do to get out of all of this," Natalia questioned…a million new and terrifying possibilities knocking against one another in her mind.

"Well considering what we know she's had to do to survive on her own, what we know she had to do to make it from The Farmhouse to Company that night, and what we saw her do when she got there…I can only imagine. Just knowing that when she leaves it's going to be so much harder than all of that…God I don't even want to speculate on it or I think I'll lose it," Olivia answered the frustration clear in her tone as she scrubbed at her face with the palms of her hands.

"Is there nothing we can do?"

"No…I don't think there is."


	74. Welcome Home

Chapter 38

_Welcome Home_

After Francesca's back had been taken care of it didn't take long for the Dragons to begin to back off and for the mob bosses to loosen up a bit. They were still being trailed by their invisible body guards as they continued to combine their efforts on keeping an ever watchful eye on the comings and goings of the small town of Springfield, Illinois.

Today was going to be the day they finally got to bring her back home.

Natalia stood at the kitchen sink putting the final touches on her daughter's welcome home meal as she listened quietly to the conversation behind her. Sasaki and Patty from the Irish Gang were sitting at the table enjoying a cup of coffee and apparently talking shop.

Was she the only one who found it weird that an Irish Gang boss and a ninja were sitting at her kitchen table drinking coffee and shooting the breeze of all things?

She realized that after the past months that her world had quickly been turned on its axis and then carelessly spun into a tailspin. A year ago if she had known she would end up here, the magnitude of it alone would have sent her into a full-blown panic attack.

There would have also been a lot of praying.

_A lot_ of praying.

"You shulda' herd em' screamin'. Squeeled like a wee little piggy he did. Couldn' get em' to _stop_ talkin' afer dat."

Natalia cringed as Sasaki and Patty began to laugh with one another. Usually this would be the moment when she left the room, but she realized that if she just continued as if she wasn't paying attention to them then they wouldn't pay attention to her, and chances were they'd be more inclined to let something slip about her daughter's secret mission.

"Yes, well as funny as I'm sure it was at least now we know where the rest of Ren's men are hold up. He only brought his best with him. Makes slaughtering the rest of them so much easier before we go back home and let our girl have her fun with the rest of those idiots."

Patty chortled as he sipped from his cup. "I would love tu be der to see their faces for dat one."

Natalia had noticed that the less excitable he was the less Patty's thick brogue accent came through, which was good because half of the time she found it almost impossible to understand anything he said.

"I imagine they'll be quite surprised by her particular approach," Sasaki smirked into the rim of his mug.

"I bet. Girlies got a huge pair on er dats for sure." They both nodded their heads in commiseration before Patty grinned. "I still don know how yer gonna manage to pull off the flight, but I'm sure it'll be quie the story to 'ear."

Sasaki laughed. "You'd think she actually thought she was a Phoenix…she'll finally get the chance to fly for real."

"How'd she get the dirt aneway?"

"She knows some pretty interesting people. Even from before all of this happened."

"A fixer?"

Sasaki grinned. "Not just any fixer. _The_ Fixer."

"Bloody 'ell."

"You telling me."

"I wouldn't mind 'er fixin me – if ye know what I mean," Patty grinned and playfully nudged Sasaki with his elbow.

Sasaki laughed and nodded his head in understand. "Believe me I know."

After that it was nothing but a bunch of information she already knew being rehashed and analyzed.

_"__Well that was helpful,"_ Natalia thought.

_"__Not."_

* * *

><p>"I'm not an invalid," Francesca groused as her mom and girlfriend carefully helped her out of the Audi.<p>

"No you're just recovering from a death-death experience," Olivia rolled her eyes and put her arm around Francesca's shoulders to help her daughter stabilize herself on her feet. After being laid up for so long and the soreness still left in her muscles after her ordeal she was still a little wobbly on her feet.

Daisy snorted and shook her head. "Baby, just humor us okay? We know this is frustrating for you but your legs are as about as stable as a baby giraffe's right now."

Francesca sucked her teeth in annoyance and grumbled under her breath. "A baby colt at best."

Olivia and Daisy allowed her to believe they hadn't heard her and shared a secret smile.

Rafe stood at the front door to The Farm House with Ava at his side both restlessly shifting in their stance as they watched their sister being carefully guided up the walk way.

"Ma they're here," Rafe yelled over his shoulder before turning an excited smile on his little sister who had just stumbled up the steps. "Real graceful," he teased.

"Bite me."

He just laughed and launched himself at her until she was safely ensconced in his arms. The other three women just laughed at the comical height difference between the two.

"Welcome back home kid," Rafe whispered in her ear.

Francesca allowed herself a happy smirk. "Glad to be back."

* * *

><p>"Hey Ma," Francesca grinned.<p>

"Oh my baby girl," Natalia gushed and took Francesca's face carefully in her hands, before pulling her into a nearly bone crushing hug.

"Maagh," Francesca grunted. "Can't breathe."

"Oh I'm sorry sweetheart," Natalia fretted as she began to guide Francesca to the new couch they had to buy after surveying the damage left behind in Hurricane Phoenix's wake. There were actually a lot of things at The Farm House that had to either be fixed or replaced completely. Natalia used it as an excuse to redecorate to her hearts content. Olivia just nodded and smiled along when Natalia asked for her opinion, knowing that it was just best to let Natalia do what Natalia did best and make a home for them. She actually liked the changes. Everything was more modern and fit her taste more while still being homey and comfortable. Really she was just glad that the Francesca shaped hole in the wall going up the stairs wasn't there anymore. Well that and the Francesca shaped hole in the front window…and the Francesca shaped dent in the recently replaced banister on the front porch.

She knew it was a fight to the death but did that asshole really have to toss her around _that_ much? It just seemed a bit excessive to her.

Olivia shook herself from her musings at the sound of a yelp from Rafe. She laughed as he grumbled after Natalia had smacked his hand away from the heaping plate of warm and freshly baked chocolate chip cookies she had just placed in front of a grinning Francesca.

"Those are your sister's," Natalia admonished.

"The whole plate though," Rafe whined.

"When you get stabbed in the stomach with a poisoned sword after getting beaten nearly to death then you can get an entire plate of cookies to yourself," she fired back.

"Touche," Rafe grumbled.

Francesca just grinned around a cookie as Daisy curled herself up comfortably at her side.

A ding was heard from the kitchen. "Oh sweetie your nachos are done," Natalia jumped up and brought Francesca's legs up onto the new coffee table. "I'll be right back," she assured her before puttering off to the kitchen.

"I thought you weren't an invalid," Daisy teased as Ava shook her head and grinned before sitting on her other side and bringing her into a side hug.

Her sister really was just being a ham now.

"Nothing I say is going to stop her from babying me right now so I might as well just enjoy it," Francesca shrugged with a grin.

Patty and Sasaki appeared in the doorway and grinned at the girl they'd grown to love after so many hard fought years of battle.

"You look comfortable."

"Of course I do…I'm home."

* * *

><p>"Oh God…I'm stuffed…I can barely breathe."<p>

Daisy laughed from her comfortable position of being curled up at Francesca's side, one leg thrown over her hips, an arm over her middle, and her head on her chest.

"Well that's your fault," she stated easily. "Just because your mom cooked you all that crap didn't mean you had to eat _all_ of it."

"But it was soooo good. All they've been letting me eat is broth and soup. I thought my stomach was going to lead a revolt."

"Aww poor baby," Daisy leaned up and planted a soft kiss on her girlfriend's waiting lips.

"Mmm," Francesca happily hummed into the kiss. "I missed this."

Daisy tucked a particularly long lock of hair behind Francesca's ear and smiled down at her. "I did to."

"So what did I miss during my time in exile?"

"Oh God I don't even think you want to know. Everything has been so damn chaotic," Daisy sighed and moved away a little to allow Francesca to sit up against the headboard of their bed.

"Try me."

"Well after Company I guess my uncle realized how short life really is and signed the papers for Henry."

"Yikes," Francesca cringed.

"Yeah…it's been ugly. Marina had a complete breakdown when they came and took him. Mallet went on a bender out of guilt and anger. Then he got sober enough to just disappear."

"He what?"

"He just took off to wherever and no one has heard from him. Marina's a wreck and my mom has been trying to help her cope with dealing with losing her son and her husband all at once. Shayne and Dinah have been good about letting her see Henry but it's just been really hard on her knowing that he's not hers anymore."

"Wow…"

"I know."

"Maybe Mallet just needs some time."

"Marina got divorce papers in the mail a few days ago."

"Double damn."

"It kind of makes me feel guilty. I mean the Coopers lost Henry but the Shayne's and Lewis' didn't which means that he's still my baby cousin and nothing has changed for me in all of this. I still have my baby cousin."

"Yeah that's a bit much to concentrate on."

"Cyrus found out that my grandpa's ex was his mom."

"WHAT?"

Daisy snorted and shook her head. "Yeah I know it's ridiculous but ever since then grandpa has been all over him like he's the second coming or something."

"Jesus Christ. A girl gets put down for a little over a week and all hell breaks loose."

"Grandma kicked Jeffery out."

"Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy."

Daisy smacked Francesca on the stomach.

"Ah…what the hell?"

"It's not funny."

"I didn't say it was funny I said he deserved it."

"Well Uncle Josh…"

"No need to finish that sentence. It was only a matter of time from what I've heard about the two of them."

"Just another month in Springfield."

Francesca snorted and brought Daisy down to snuggle comfortably in the bed. "How about we just go to sleep and worry about ourselves for a little while."

"Hmm…sounds like a plan," Daisy smiled and burrowed into Francesca.


	75. Our Son Is Up To Something

Chapter 38.2

Our Son Is Up To Something

Two days later.

Olivia was shuffling around her office meticulously going through the checklist she, Natalia, Ashley, and Keira had painstakingly organized. There was so much to do before the wedding that would bind her to the love of her life in three days and she was glad to have her thoughts and responsibilities laid out before her. Many would argue the practicality of having a wedding and going on a week-long honeymoon only months after completing a hostile takeover, but if the last year of her life has taught her anything it was live in the now and don't put off the important stuff. Marrying Natalia was beyond important. Even with that frame of mind her wedding day couldn't come soon enough and was approaching way too fast all at once. Her life would be made complete and put in limbo at the same time and there was nothing she could do about it.

_Stop it Olivia. You're going to drive yourself crazy. Your daughter will be fine. She has an army behind her. She'll be fine. _

Olivia sighed disgustedly and plopped down in her chair behind her desk and threw her pen and the contracts she was reading over onto the smooth surface with an undignified huff. She ran her hands roughly across her face and leaned back in her chair, staring up at the ceiling unseeingly.

_God, I think my brain is going into sensory overload. _

Olivia shook her head, returning to the task at hand and signed the contracts in front of her with a flourish. She pushed to intercom on her phone and addressed her assistant. "Keira, I've signed the contracts for the new suppliers, they just need Natalia's signature."

Olivia moved on to her next task not expecting a response and was pleased when moments later Keira silently entered the posh space, collected the contracts, placed a fresh coffee in their place, and left. Olivia grinned at the offering and began to send some follow up emails to Josh about the contractors and how the new Beacon locations were coming along. A half an hour later Keira's voice buzzed over her intercom.

"Ms. Spencer-Rivera, Ms. Read is here to see you."

"Send her in."

Olivia turned towards the door as Holly came strutting in as her norm with a smirk on her face and sat primly in one of the comfy chairs in front of her desk.

"You rang your majesty," Holly greeted with a grin.

Olivia rolled her eyes and refused to acknowledge the smartass comment. Instead she unlocked the hidden drawer in her desk, pulled out a manila folder, and handed it to Holly.

"I need you to prepare a company statement should any of this get out."

Holly frowned as she opened the folder to a picture of Francesca's face. Before questioning Olivia she slowly scanned over the folder's contents, her eyes getting wider and wider as she read.

"Well…it looks like I have my work cut out for me," she mused lowly.

Olivia snorted. "That's all you have to say?"

Holly shook her head and careful sat the folder on the desk in front of her. "Well I could make the obvious comments about you hiding the supposedly dead daughter of America's Fallen Sweethearts under all of our noses while also going into business with her, and naming her your cooperation's CFO, but I don't think that would be very helpful at the moment. Although the whispers I've been hearing around town are starting to make sense. I knew there was something about that girl."

Olivia was neither surprised nor angry at hearing there had been talk around town. It was hard to get people not to talk about such a terrifying near death experience, but then again…

"And by talk around town you mean Blake telling you everything she knows," Olivia guessed.

Holly let out a melodious laugh. "Chrissy never was one to hold water, but I can assure you she's not talking to anyone else other than those that were there and myself obviously about what went on at Company that night."

Olivia nodded her head in acceptance. "I just need you to come up with a general outline for a press release…there is still some information on certain aspects of all of this we'll have to wait a little bit of time to get from Francesca. We have to be careful about what we do and don't say. I would just feel better if we were as prepared as possible. Sooner or later the world is going to find out that she's alive and kicking."

Holly hummed in approval as she watched Olivia carefully. "Something on your mind dear?"

Olivia looked up from her desk, not even realizing she had been staring at it and shrugged her shoulders. "There is more going on up here than we have time for at the moment."

Holly sensing Olivia's need for a subject change took the most obvious route. "So…the sixth time is the charm eh?"

Olivia growled playfully and flipped her friend off. "Don't let Natalia hear you saying that, she doesn't like hearing about my past involvements all that much."

"I can imagine," Holly grinned. "Still I'm glad you finally found someone that makes all of this worth it."

"You and me both…" Olivia trailed off as she checked the time. She clucked her tongue against her teeth and grabbed her bag from its drawer in her desk. "You busy right now?"

Holly grabbed the folder Olivia had given her and tucked it safely in her briefcase before locking it. "No, but I'm sure you plan on changing that."

"Good, I have to go pick up the rings, and I need food…your coming with."

* * *

><p>"That is not what we agreed on Sergey," Natalia growled angrily into the phone as she shifted papers around on her desk looking for their agreement. She felt her heart rate decrease once she found it.<p>

"Ms. Spencer-Rivera I can assure you that the pricing is on par with market…"

"I don't care what the market says is a decent price. I have in my hand an agreement that you signed promising the marble slabs at a price half of the one you're proposing right now."

"Yes, Ms. Spencer-Rivera but…"

"I also do not care that you failed to have the foresight to actually research us as a possible client before signing the deal. If you had you would have seen that we are not some rinky-dink operation with limited funds, a thought I'm sure is the reason you made such a deal in the first place. I assume now that you know that is not the case, you think that you can gauge us on the pricing. Let _me_ assure _you _that is not going to happen. There are plenty of marble suppliers that would love to work with us and would also love to steal a client like our company right from under you. You have two options now Sergey: uphold the deal you signed, that need I remind you is legally binding, or you can renege, face a lawsuit, and lose us as a client. I'll give you twenty minutes to get back to us on whether or not you have the common sense required to run a successful business," Natalia snapped off before slamming down the receiver and effectively dismissing the insufferable man.

_Did he really think that I was that inept?_

She let out a frustrated growl into her office and roughly ran her fingers through her hair. Once upon a time it would have been pretty easy for Sergey or anyone really to take advantage of her in such a way, but she had changed and she wasn't about to go backwards now. Her phone rang and brought her out of her musings.

"Ms. Spencer-Rivera," Sergey greeted her, the arrogant lilt of his voice no longer heard over the line.

Natalia grinned to herself. She could totally understand now how Olivia got off on her power trips.

* * *

><p>"And once I get all of the papers signed I will be able to come home," Francesca finished feeling a bit breathless.<p>

Felicia sat in her chair, mouth agape, and staring completely dumbfounded by Francesca's revelation.

Francesca frowned as her therapist continued to stare at her as if she were some three headed sideshow freak. She wasn't even sure if she was breathing at this point. The teenager bit her bottom lip and began to tap the heel of her right foot on the floor nervously. There was a reason she hadn't told her family…or anyone about this. There was the obvious ramifications of even knowing about her plan, but really she just didn't want them all staring at her like she was out of her damn mind the way that Felicia was now.

To be honest her dark sense of humor was beginning to reel its head. Out of all of the things she'd told the therapist, out of all of those deep, dark, and unspeakable thoughts that she just couldn't bring herself to share with her family and girlfriend, she'd finally done it.

She'd broken her therapist.

"Um…Doc," Francesca questioned nervously as she began to tap her heel faster and rub at the back of her head.

At the sound of her patient's voice Felicia was jolted from her stupor and cleared her throat, feeling a flush of embarrassment creep up her spine now snapped straight in awareness.

"Well, I um…how does that…make you feel?"

Francesca burst out laughing and felt a bit of the tension she had been carrying after Felicia had begun gaping at her drip from her muscles. "When in doubt go with the cliché, eh Doc?"

Felicia leveled Francesca with a glare causing the girl to sober in her mirth and lean back on the couch she was sitting on. It had taken a lot of time but Francesca had really come to trust Felicia with things that she had never told anyone. Things that she knew would frighten and maybe even disgust anyone else. They had built up a camaraderie of sorts that allowed for Felicia to often drop the professional demeanor and treat her patient the way she would a teenaged Remy or Mel.

Felicia dropped the glare after Francesca had been thoroughly chastised to her liking and sighed as she dropped her shoulders. "Chess…I'm sure you've realized your need to inform those you love of the very, very real possibility of you never returning. If the situation really is as you've explained to me then…God Chess you have to tell them."

Francesca shook her head in the negative. "I can't. I can't leave them with nothing but doubt and fear. They have to have some form of hope that I'll return home to them. If they don't have that, then they won't have anything once I leave."

Felicia could understand where Francesca was coming from but… "It will only be harder for them if you don't come back. You do realize this don't you?"

"Of course I do, but I don't have a choice. I would love to stay and continue my life here as it is, but if I don't leave and handle this then it will be ten times worse than if I had left. If I leave after telling them what could happen to me while I'm gone they'll never forgive me for willingly charging into a situation that will take me away from them forever. We all have to have faith that I'll come back…or I won't."

Felicia allowed a small smile to grace her lips as she wrote something down on her yellow note pad.

Francesca narrowed her eyes and groaned. "You just led me didn't you," she questioned accusingly."

"Well I've seen and heard of many instances where you've done it to others, and have needlessly been subjected to your machinations more than enough to know how to use them against you. I wasn't sure if you truly believed in what you were doing…If you really had faith in your own return. Now I know that you do and we can leave it at that."

Francesca just rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Ashley strode quickly into the barn at The Farmhouse and found her best-friend brushing down her mare that had been moved from Cross Creek to join Kimu and Miley. "Okay I'm here…what's the emergency?" Ashley paused and frowned as she got closer to her best-friend and saw the downward turn of her lips. "Is something wrong?"<p>

_Stupid question Ashley, of course something is wrong; the love of her life is leaving to possibly disappear forever. You have got to work on that foot to mouth thing._

Daisy turned and gave her friend a pathetically sad little smile and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just…" she paused and huffed trying to blow the hair from her face. "I need your help with something."

"Sure what is it?"

"Chess is," the strawberry blonde paused and noticeably swallowed whatever emotion that began to water her eyes. "…leaving soon and I don't want to waste the time we have left together." Daisy trailed off and placed the brush down and walked out of the stall. She gestured for Ashley to follow her and the two friends took to the stairs and up into the loft and sat in two of the bean bag chairs that had been thrown up there on a whim. "The entire time we've been together it's just been her doing all of these amazing things for me and I haven't done much in return."

Ashley scoffed and rolled her eyes at that.

Daisy's nose flared as she caught on to her friend's dismissal of the obvious facts. "She bought me a car after we had barely been together long enough for her to buy me a friggin stuffed animal. She's protected me and saved my life I don't know how many times. She constantly stands up for me. She prepared this amazing first date for us. She's constantly trying to feed my ego, she somehow convinced her parents to let me live here when I needed a place to stay…God Ash she took a fucking bullet for me. I just need her to know that she means as much to me as I do to her. I need her to know how much I love her." By the end of her little rant the girl was shouting and startling her best-friend with her surprising amount of shortsightedness.

"Of course she knows that. You two…"

"How could she know that? All I've done is take from her."

Ashley opened her mouth, a playfully sarcastic retort building up, only for it to die in her throat at the sight of her friend's honest-to-God, fat, sloppy, and freely flowing tears. Ashley sighed and leaned over to bring her friend into a much needed side hug. She rubbed her friends back as the sound of sniffling filled her ears. "Sweetie, didn't you tell me the two of you had an argument about this after you first got together? Something about your relationship not needing a scoreboard?"

Daisy snorted in spite of herself and lifted her head from her friend's shoulder. "Yeah but…"

"Ah, ah, ah, no buts. Just listen to me okay?" Ashley continued once she was sure the other blonde wouldn't cut her off. "The two of you together…you may not be able to see it because you're a part of it, but everyone else on the outside looking in…we are so mesmerized by the two of you together. I love Rafe with all of my heart, really I do. Watching you two though? I know that even with how I feel about him it's not even close to how you two feel about each other. She knows you love her Daisy. Everything she's done for you is because of that. You gave her something she's never had before. You're her reason to keep fighting and she's never going to stop giving or doing things for you because I guarantee you she probably feels like she's the one that is taking from you."

"That doesn't make any sense," Daisy argued.

Ashley fought and won to keep the smirk off of her face. "And why do you say that?"

"Because she…she wouldn't be taking anything that I'm not already willing to give her. She owns me Ashley," Daisy spoke breathlessly. "She owns every single part of me and there is absolutely nothing that I wouldn't freely give to her because it's already hers. She should know that."

"And don't you think she feels the exact same way?"

Daisy opened her mouth to speak only to pause and furrow her brow in confusion and then realization. "Oh," she responded lamely.

Ashley laughed and nodded her head. "Yeah, 'oh.'"

"Oh my God you totally just led me didn't you?"

"Your girlfriend has one wicked bag of tricks."

"Okay so you're right and I'm just being ridiculous because of what's going on, but I still need your help."

"Whatever you need."

"Good because I still need to do this for her. I'm taking my girl out on a date and she won't know what hit her."

* * *

><p>"Woman your lips should be illegal," Olivia murmured against the soft offerings she was enjoying and reveled in the throaty chuckle that came from her sexy other half.<p>

It had been a long morning of making phone calls, signing off on contracts and reports, meetings, and running errands. The two lovers then made their way into the suit nestled between their connected offices and found themselves in each others arms.

Natalia smiled at the compliment and trailed her lips down Olivia's chin to the column of her throat and nipped at the skin there before replying. "Well if that were the case Princess you would be a hardened criminal by now," she teased as she shifted beneath Olivia who was pinning her to the bed. She wrapped her right leg around the small of the taller woman's back and brought her down to press into her harder.

Olivia cheered in her head knowing exactly where this was going. "Someone's in the mood to play," she whispered in Natalia's ear before sucking on the lobe and shifting to push her hand under Natalia's silky button up shirt that had been pulled from her slacks.

"Maybe," Natalia smiled coyly before gripping her fiancé's ass and loving how her cheeks tightened in her grasp.

Their moment was ripped to shreds when Natalia's cell began to ring. "Ignore it," Olivia growled, angry at the interruption. Natalia was almost inclined to listen before a thought came to mind.

"Something could be wrong," she worried before leaning over the bed and grabbed her phone from the nightstand while Olivia reluctantly moved from her place on top of her. She frowned at the screen that declared the number unavailable before answering with a bit of suspicion clear in her tone. "Natalia Spencer-Rivera speaking."

Olivia looked at her love with a bit of speculation, not quite understanding her tone. Her eyes narrowed when Natalia began to nibble her bottom lip and glower at nothing in particular.

Natalia huffed in annoyance. "Hello?" Again nothing was heard over the line. "How did you get this number, and why do you keep calling me?" She was pretty confident in her assumption that this was the same person who had been periodically calling and then hanging up over the past few months. "Answer me damn it," Natalia growled before the line was disconnected.

"Maybe we should tell Chess about this sweetie," Olivia spoke worriedly.

Natalia shook her head and gently put her phone back where she got it from, afraid that if she moved too quickly she'd just give in to the urge to launch it across the room. "If this had anything to do with her they wouldn't only be calling me. They'd be harassing the whole family or at the very least you and Francesca too. No this is someone who just wants to mess with me."

"Even more of a reason to do something about it." Olivia was getting sick and tired of how this little game was bothering her soon to be wife. They would go weeks even entire months without the disturbance causing them to forget about it only to once again get another call out of the blue. It was starting to really piss her off.

"I have a better idea," Natalia perked up before grabbing her phone and changing the settings so that blocked calls couldn't get through. "There, if they want to call me they'll have to have the balls to do it without hiding behind their anonymity."

Olivia sighed before racking her fingers through her hair that Natalia had taken quite a bit of pleasure in mussing up. "If you're sure." Olivia wasn't sure at all. To be honest all she wouldn't to do was find whatever childish asshole was behind this and shove one of her wakizashi swords where the sun don't shine.

"I am. I'm tired of other people dictating my every move. I'm not going to feed into whoever it is." With that thought in mind Natalia pulled Olivia back on top of her and began to take control of the lips that drove her absolutely insane. "Now where were we?"

Olivia smirked into the demanding kiss and began to unbutton Natalia's shirt.

Beep. "Daisy is here to see you," Keira's voice announced over the intercom in the room.

Olivia dropped her head to Natalia's shoulder and whined. "Nooooo."

Natalia just shook her head and leaned up to button up her shirt. "Come on honey. Let's go see what she wants."

* * *

><p>Francesca watched as she flipped the toothpick in her mouth end over end and slouched as Ava and Jonathan approached her each of them checking over their shoulders to ensure that Emma and Sarah were where they left them on the swings. The two sat down on either side of the younger girl and gave her encouraging pats on the back and thigh.<p>

"They are going to be so pissed at me," Francesca mused.

Her first few days of freedom away from The Lighthouse had been spent hanging out with her friends, family, and girlfriend and taking a break from all of the madness that was to come. After talking with her parents and Jonathan it had been agreed that she would talk to her sister and goddaughter together and tell them privately that she would be leaving soon. She knew they would take it hard, but the thing that worried her the most was that their little faces streaked with tears, eyes so big, and pouting dispositions would coax her to stay. None of them could afford for such a weakness to occur.

"I'll admit they'll probably be really hurt and angry," Jonathan began as he leaned back on the bench and crossed his arms over his chest. "But they aren't going to be angry with you for long. They're smart kids Chess."

Ava nodded in agreement as she watched her sister lean back and slide forward a bit in her seat while throwing her head back in exasperation. She returned her hand to her sister's thigh and kept it there, giving her a gentle squeeze before speaking. "It's like ripping off a band aid right? They're going to have to find out sooner or later, and it's better that it's sooner so they aren't blindsided by it. You can do this okay?"

Francesca spit out her toothpick and watched as it flew a few feet in front of her into the grass before standing up and slowly walking over to the two little girls that were giggling and screaming as they played on the swings. She shoved her hands in her pockets and shook her head at how much bullshit she was going to have to go through before all of this was truly over.

* * *

><p>Olivia shifted uncomfortably her arousal screaming to be addressed as she sat on the edge of Natalia's desk while looking at a suspiciously nervous Daisy. She shot a look at Natalia who was sitting next to Daisy in the chairs in front of the desk that spoke volumes. Natalia quirked up the side of her lips in a secret grin and rolled her eyes at Olivia.<p>

Daisy straightened her shoulders before speaking. "Okay so first I just wanted to show you guys the new designs for the club. After Rafe and I went and checked out the property I went to Paul, who by the way is amazing. Thank you again for getting me such a great mentor. Sorry I'm getting off topic," Daisy stated nervously before clearing her throat. "Like I was saying I came up with a concept that I think you guys would like, I've already shown them to Rafe and he loves them, but we know that you guys need to sign off on it before the contractors move forward with buying supplies and building." Daisy finished in a rush before handing over the fresh leather bound sketch pad Francesca had bought her on a whim. Daisy decided that the only designs that would ever be in this book would be the ones she would present to Olivia and Natalia. She figured it would be more professional that way…or something. At least that's what she'd told her mentor Paul. She still wasn't sure if the smirk he gave her was a good thing or not.

Olivia smiled and accepted the book from Daisy before gently sitting it on the desk behind her. "Thank you Daisy. We'll take a look at them later, I'm sure you won't disappoint." Olivia stated neither her face nor her tone of voice giving anything away. Daisy shifted nervously in her seat.

"So Daisy now that we've gotten that out of the way, would you like to tell us the real reason why you're here," Natalia questioned with a smirk.

The two women watched as Daisy gulped noticeably and stiffened her posture. They could never get over how this girl was so at ease with them one moment, practically a member of their family, and the next she was a shifting, shuffling, bundle of nerves; looking for all the world like she was expecting some unforeseen blow to land. They were beginning to realize just how deep her "mom" issues truly ran.

"I wanted to ask you guys a question," the girl mumbled. "And before you say anything, I just ask that you listen to what I have to say first."

The two CEO's shared a look with one another before nodding their assent.

"So Francesca is leaving soon…obviously," Daisy presented her open palms in a helpless gesture while shrugging. "And I wanted to do something special for her while she's still here."

Olivia pursed her lips and nodded her head. "Okay, we can understand that."

Natalia sat back and pat Daisy on the thigh. "I don't see why that would make you so nervous to talk to us."

Daisy paused and nibbled on her bottom lip. "Well I…I want her to really experience life the way she was meant to at this age. You know the whole reckless, fun, without thinking about the consequences, stupid teenager stuff. Now realistically I know this situation doesn't really allow for the 'authentic' experience. You guys would go ballistic if I did this without telling you."

"What did you want to do," Natalia asked with a hint of warning in her voice.

"Well at first I thought about us sneaking out, but I knew that wouldn't be smart and you guys would probably panic and think the wrong thing. So I'm going to tell her we're sneaking out and go out on a date."

Olivia started laughing. "Okay…why don't you explain this before Natalia has a conniption?"

"So basically I need your permission to sneak out of the house tonight."

Olivia snorted while Natalia gave her a confused little smirk. "Um…isn't that a bit oxymoronic," Natalia questioned feeling more than a little amused.

"Well yeah, but the thing is I know that I can get her to sneak out, but I don't want to take advantage of the power that I know I have over her."

"So what you're saying is you plan on getting her to sneak out without her knowing that we are allowing you two to do so?" Olivia was beginning to feel quite tickled at Daisy's circular thinking.

Daisy just nodded.

"I'm a little worried that you are well aware of the fact that you can get her to do this," Natalia mused.

"Which is why I'm asking for your permission. I mean…if you and Olivia were our age do you really think it would be that hard for you to convince her to sneak out?"

"Kids got a point," Olivia mused as she smiled wolfishly at her fiancé.

"Oh hush you," Natalia snorted and swatted Olivia's thigh.

"So can we go out tonight?"

Olivia pursed her lips and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't see why not. I'm sure you guys will have more than a few shadows following you around to ensure you'll be safe."

Daisy nodded again only this time more enthusiastically. "I've talked to Sasaki and Nadie and they already have a detail ready."

"Natalia," Olivia questioned.

Natalia pursed her lips to one side of her face as her brows furrowed and she appeared to be deep in thought. She cleared her throat and spoke clearly but softly. "Do you plan on having sex with my daughter tonight?"

Olivia's laughter rang out through the office as Daisy's eyes went as wide as saucers and a blush appeared on her face that could rival the blush her girlfriend often sported.

"I'm serious Liv," Natalia scolded as her lover continued to laugh.

"Oh I know," Olivia husked as she continued to laugh and wipe the tears now tracking down her cheeks. "That's what makes it so funny."

Natalia let out a huff of air that always failed to push the hair from her face before swiping it aside with the back of her hand. The gesture sobered Olivia, it was one of those little quirks Natalia always had that made her that much more endearing. She never understood why she never swept it back with her hand and be done with it instead of annoying herself when the first attempt always failed. "Well?"

With that question Daisy felt her heart begin to hammer in her chest. She was sure that if she told them the truth there was a very good chance that they would say no. She also knew that if she lied that they would find out and they would probably never trust her again. That wasn't exactly a situation she wanted to get into seeing as how she worked for them, was dating their daughter, and living in their house…sleeping in their daughter's bed.

"Um…uh…Cone of Truth?" The sheepish look on Daisy's face coupled with the request caused Natalia to groan and Olivia to chuckle softly to herself.

The Cone of Truth was something they had come up with the night after Francesca's attack on Jeffery. Once it was erected they were allowed to speak freely without judgment and be heard completely without interruption.

Natalia rubbed her temple and waved her hand as a sign of acceptance of the request.

"Honestly…I…it's not part of the plan, I'm not going to go out tonight and try to seduce her. I mean I know she's ready; she wouldn't have tried…um…what she tried before the fight at Company if she wasn't. The only reason we didn't do anything was because she didn't want our f-first time to be tainted by all of the drama. But I'm not leaving out the possibility that it could happen. She's leaving soon and I don't want to say goodbye to her without…well…being together." She paused and took a shaky breath willing the tears stinging her eyes not to fall. "I know most people would say that we should wait, that we have no business taking that step, but…they won't be the ones that have to say goodbye while knowing that it could be forever," she continued as her voice began to crack. "I know we're supposed to be positive and hope for the best, but the reality is she might not come back, she could leave us and we'd never see her again. I don't think I could forgive myself if that happens and I didn't do everything in my power to show her how much she is loved. I think we both need this or we'll just end up spending the rest of whatever time we have left kicking ourselves for not doing what we both know we needed. I can't do that," she sniffled. "I can't live the rest of my life not knowing what it's like."

Olivia and Natalia both found themselves not so subtly wiping away a tear.

"Like I said it's not part of the plan but if it happens I won't be doing anything to stop it."

Natalia pursed her lips as Olivia crossed her arms over her chest and dropped her chin to her chest before letting out a strained sigh.

"You two can go out tonight," Natalia finally announced to the silence, her voice so quiet that Daisy and Olivia barely heard her.

Olivia grinned a little to herself as Daisy launched herself at a slightly startled Natalia and wrapped her up in a tight hug. "Thank you," she whispered passionately in her ear. "Thank you so much," she finished as her voice broke on the last word.

Natalia pulled away and nodded her head in understanding before carefully wiping Daisy's tears. The younger girl gave both women a watery smile before quickly dismissing herself from the office.

Natalia leaned back in her seat and sighed while pinching her eyes closed. Her ears perked up as she heard Olivia shuffling in front of her. She let out a shaky breath as she felt the pressure of Olivia's hands on her thighs and the tell-tell shifting of clothing alerting her to the fact to she was now kneeling at her feet. She let a small sob escape her as she felt her lovers arms encircle her waist and lay her head in her lap. Natalia smacked one hand to her mouth to muffle her cries as the floodgates were opened and placed the other on Olivia's head. She could feel her future wife shaking in her lap as her own soft cries where heard in the silence.

"She's coming back," Olivia spoke into Natalia's thigh with a desperate determination. "She's coming back to us baby."

* * *

><p>"So when are you going to tell my parents that you're screwing their daughter," Rafe questioned as he leaned back in his chair after waving at Daisy as she passed by his open office door. Benjamin's back went ramrod straight as he handed over the financial report that would give Rafe the go ahead to begin the construction of his night club once his aforementioned parents signed off on Daisy's new design.<p>

"Um…I uh…" Ben paused as he coughed nervously. "That's up to Ava. I want to tell them…I think she's going to bring me as her plus one to the wedding."

Rafe nodded with a serious expression on his face. "It's a good plan. You're less likely to be maimed that's for sure."

Ben blanched as the night he's been trying to get out of his brain began to play out in his memory. He can remember clearly the thrill of fear that had taken over him when he watched Olivia and Natalia hop up from that booth in Company and stab two men without a moment's hesitation in defense of their little girl. He really didn't want to be on the wrong end of their anger. The Spencer-Rivera's had it all, they were all annoyingly attractive, had money to burn, stuck together like glue, they were intelligent, and they didn't need body guards to protect themselves. They could kill you with kindness or their bare hands and he'd much rather not end up on the wrong side of their benevolence.

Rafe eyed the man in front of him before straightening his suit jacket and thumbing through the financials he had just received. He smiled internally. This was perfect. With this kind of backing he was sure to be able to go back to the artist's agent and get the booking for opening night. He might also be able to get something else out of the deal as well…as long as he sweetened his end just enough. After all you do catch more flies with honey. He chuckled lightly to himself at the analogy…that was kind of corny considering who he was thinking of.

"Do you play pool Ben," Rafe asked the man now twitching nervously in front of him.

Benjamin's head jerked up in surprise before he nodded. "Yes, I play."

"Good…follow me," Rafe urged after placing the financials in his desk and walking out of his office. He went down the hall with Ben close to his heels and turned a corner that Ben had never been down. Rafe went to the only door in the hallway and swiped his key card, smiling when the lock disengaged. He entered the room with Ben following behind him as the lights came on.

Ben gawked openly at what he saw. This was so badass. Inside of the room was a bar, a giant flat screen with gaming systems connected to it, snack machines, a state of the art surround sound stereo system, lounging chairs, and of course three pool tables.

"It's nice right," Rafe asked as he took off his suit jacket and tossed it over the top of the bar before rolling up the sleeves to his shirt. "This is The Family Room…or one of them at least. There are a few more surprises on this floor that no one else knows about but the family. Seeing as how you've stuck around after the blood bath and are still being there for my sister in all the ways she's needed I'll allow you the experience." He went to the rack holding the pool cues and grabbed his own personal one with his name embossed on it in fancy script before grabbing a guest's cue and tossing it to Ben who caught it with ease. "The future will decide on whether or not you'll be allowed access to the others," Rafe intoned vaguely.

All of a sudden Ben felt a lot like he had unwittingly become a candidate for the Skull and Bones society.

"Rack em' up," Rafe gestured with his cue while grinning. He'd see soon enough if this guy was really worth his sister's time. Otherwise he just might end up in a secret room on the top floor that no one wanted to be invited to. There was too much shit going on in their family to let anything fall through the cracks…and this guy needed to be tested.

* * *

><p>"The spacing is wrong," Francesca spoke over her earpiece as she sat at her computer desk in her bedroom later that day. She really wasn't in the mood to do anything after her talk with Emma and Sarah but this had to be done ASAP.<p>

Nadie snorted over the line. "We are building a website that could get a number of people killed or at the very least a few consecutive life sentences under some prison and you're worried about the spacing?"

"The content means nothing if it's sloppy. This needs to be and look sophisticated. I don't want this to look shoddy because this is my trump card and my trump card needs to be a beauty."

"Fine I'll check the coding and fix it."

"Thank you." Francesca continued to download video after video to the website that had become a joint venture with plenty of input from the people she's met throughout her life…or at least the ones that didn't want her dead. "So how do you like The Lighthouse?"

"Thanks for this, I'll get them scanned and put onto the page," she heard Nadie tell someone before the other girl's attention was brought back to her. "That was Joaquin and Don Carlo's boys…they brought the surveillance photos."

Francesca grinned to herself. The FBI it turns out knew exactly where she was when she was hiding out with the various crime families. Each of them had been given a slew of surveillance photos taken by the FBI from their moles in the bureau showing Francesca as a little girl with her protectors. They had allowed the ushering of her from crime lord to crime lord because they knew they couldn't protect her. Greggs had been nothing but an agent at the time so he couldn't have known about this information. These photos would be the straw to break the camel's back…these photos in addition to everything else that would go on the website would be the leverage she needed to pry the earth sized boulder off of her back and for good this time.

"That is just delicious," Francesca praised.

"I know right? Anyway The Lighthouse is pretty awesome I'm not going to lie. Even without the renovations you had done this is the perfect base for us here. Dad thinks it's perfect too so we're good."

"So you can see yourself living there for a while?"

"Um…yeah…what aren't you telling me?"

Francesca sighed as one of the videos began to slow down in its uploading. She shook her head and sat at to make the process faster, her hands flying across the keys. "You're staying behind," Francesca stated conversationally.

"The hell I am," Nadie fired back.

"You are staying and because your father is coming with me you will be staying at the base."

"What? No…FRANCESCA! I'm not going to stay here and sit on my ass while you're out there…"

"Nadie," Francesca cut in patiently. There was silence on the other end prompting Francesca to continue. "You are not going to be sitting on your ass. You will be heading up the team that will be the first line of defense for my family should something go wrong. You are being given the most important job there is so stop complaining, smile, and say thank you."

Nadie huffed on the other end. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now I need you to be at the high school next Saturday with your happy face on."

"Why am I going to the school months before it even opens on the weekend of all things…and what does my happy face have to do with this?"

"Well as head of the team it will be your job to personally shadow the one member of the family that will most likely get the dogs sicked on them in my absence. This little mission will give you the perfect alibi for always being around her."

"Daisy? You're leaving me in charge of Daisy? Are you insane? Never mind don't answer that."

"Yes I am leaving you in charge of her safety…can I depend on you?"

"You know you can Dai Sensei."

"Good, then I don't expect you'll disappoint at cheerleading tryouts," Francesca finished with a chuckle.

"OH HELL N…" click.

Francesca laughed to herself after hanging up on Nadie before she could get started on what was sure to be the rant of the century. Although she looked the part Nadie was most certainly _not_ the cheerleading type. She couldn't wait. It was going to be hilarious.

"What's so funny," Daisy asked as she came into the bedroom and wrapped her arms around Francesca's shoulders from behind.

Francesca sobered up a bit allowing a few chuckles to escape as she slyly minimized the window she was working on, on one of the computer screens. "I just told Nadie about cheerleading try outs."

Daisy snorted and sat side saddle in Francesca's lap. "I'm guessing she wasn't happy about it?"

"Nope but she'll get over it."

"I have to admit it will be nice knowing I'll have someone on my side on that front…catty bitches," she finished with a grumble.

Francesca gave her a look.

Daisy rolled her eyes and began to play with a strand of her girlfriend's hair, while loving the feeling of the younger girls hands soothingly rubbing at her thighs left bare by her jean shorts. "Let's just say some of them aren't that happy that I made captain. It's like living inside of Bring it On…only I'm Torrence…and it's not nearly as fun as she made it look."

"If it's not fun then why do you do it?"

"Because I love gymnastics and cheering and I refuse to let those idiots run me off just because they're jealous that I'm our coach's favorite."

"Hmm…well I'll have Nadie help you out with that okay?"

"Thank you baby," Daisy hummed as she leaned in for a kiss that Francesca happily reciprocated.

Francesca pulled away and grinned at her girl.

"What's that look about?"

Francesca shrugged and failed to hide her smile. "You just never told me you were HBIC that's all."

Daisy slapped Francesca's shoulder when the girl started laughing at her. "Oh God...I can't stand you."

"Is your coach Sue Sylvester," Francesca asked in the midst of her laughter.

"Believe me that school is way worse than McKinley, but without the slushy facials…someone would get seriously hurt if they tried that at Springfield.

Francesca sniggered and motioned for Daisy to get up from her lap. "Hold that thought," she requested as she went to their bathroom and closed the door.

Daisy nibbled on her bottom lip and turned her attention to the computer screen Francesca had switched from working on when she came in. She sat back down in the office chair and swiftly wheeled herself up to the desk, grabbed the mouse and pulled up the minimized program on the screen. Countless time and date stamped folders came up on the screen. Daisy couldn't figure out what she was looking at until she noticed another minimized window. She pulled it up and realized it was a video of Francesca looking much younger and harried as the screen was paused on her face. Bloodshot eyes and a scowl were starring back at her. Daisy scratched the back of her neck and shot a look at the bathroom door before hitting play.

"I mean it's not like I wanted this," the younger Francesca growled before putting a bottle of Jack Daniels to her lips and taking a healthy chug. "But they keep pushing me. They keep testing me. So I'll just keep killing them," she stated with a shrug. Tears soon began to fall down the girl's cheeks as she continued to talk in that harsh growling voice Daisy had been once accustomed to. "I just wish they weren't so fucking useless, that they could finally put me out of my misery. But they're all so tragically fucking INCOMPETENT," the girl on the screen exploded and threw her bottle of whiskey at a far wall. Daisy jumped at the sudden move. "I just want to die," the girl began to sob. "I just want to die. Why can't they kill me?" Daisy paused the video and minimized the window again as she wiped at her cheeks.

Chewing on her bottom lip she looked back at the window where are the folders were now taunting her. The one at the very top was marked in the color red and peeked Daisy's curiosity. She didn't have the foresight to look at the date. Otherwise she probably wouldn't have ever thought to click on it.

Daisy furrowed her brow as peals of laughter rang out from the computer speakers. "Oh man…everyone had a draw two but me," a little girl complained from her spot on her knees in front of a coffee table.

Daisy took in a shuddering breath realizing exactly what she was looking at as she took in the faces of Langston and Alyssa Mallard playing Uno and eating junk food with their three little girls.

_Turn it off. _A voice echoed in the back of her mind.

But she was stuck…unable to move as tears exploded from her eyes.

Laughter rang out again over the speakers before a loud bang and screams were heard.

_Turn it off._

She watched as they all scrambled and Langston was knocked out while Alyssa was tied up.

_Turn it off. _

She was frozen in place and unable to close her eyes no matter how much she wanted to.

"Daddy!"

Langston was hauled up from the floor and screamed as the first nail pierced his skin.

_Turn it the fuck off Daisy!_

"What the hell are you doing!?" Francesca's frantic voice cut through her fog causing her to finally turn away from the screen as Francesca pushed her chair away from the desk and grabbed hold of the wireless mouse, slamming her finger down once the arrow hovered over the red x at the top right corner of the screen. She turned nose flared like a bull and looked upon the devastation that was her girlfriend's face.

Daisy had her right hand up to her mouth as tears continued to pour from her eyes and her left hand covering her chest just above where her heart resided.

"I'm sorry," Daisy mumbled behind her hand as she shook her head, the action doing nothing to dispel the images from her mind. "I'm sorry, I didn't…I didn't realize…"

Francesca took in a deep breath and kneeled in front of her girlfriend, pulling her head down to her shoulder causing her girlfriend to dissolve into sobs. "Shh, it's okay baby." Francesca had no idea what to say or do in this moment. She was kind of exploding on the inside. Daisy had come so close…if she had seen it. God there was no possible way Daisy would want to be with her after that. Francesca had thoroughly convinced herself that if Daisy ever saw that tape, she would leave her. She wouldn't be able to stomach it. Little did she know that in that moment she had made the mistake of underestimating her girl. "I never wanted you to see that…I never wanted you to know what it was like."

Daisy wrapped her arms around Francesca and held on for dear life, assuring herself that Francesca was there, she was right there in her arms, and she was safe…for now.

Francesca easily lifted Daisy up from the chair while still on her knees and sat down on the floor, cradling her girlfriend to her as she rocked the older girl in her arms. Neither of them knew how long they sat there, eventually Daisy's tears stopped and the two were just holding onto each other in the silence.

Daisy shifted in Francesca's arms and pulled her head away from her shoulder, gazing upon her with unrestrained admiration. She placed a careful hand on her cheek and gave her a sad smile. "Your strength is something I'll probably always envy you for. How do you do it," Daisy tilted her head in question, Francesca gasped at the sincerity of the question. "How do you manage to always get back up when you fall?"

"I hate sleeping on the floor," Francesca tried to joke away the situation.

Daisy shook her head. "Don't do that baby." Daisy sighed and pushed some hair out of her face. "I'm sorry I went snooping. I know better…and I guess I paid the price for it huh?"

"I'm not mad at you Daze," Francesca promised. "Just…If you want to know something I'd rather you just ask me."

Daisy nodded in understanding.

A beat of silence.

"Now would probably a terrible time to ask you out on a date tonight right?"

Francesca perked up at the question. "Are you in fact asking me out, or are you just asking for clarification?"

"Both?"

In lieu of answering the question Francesca carefully guided Daisy's legs around her waist and her arms around her neck before standing up from the floor, prompting the older girl to tighten her hold on her and allowing herself to be carried over to the bed where Francesca sat with her in her lap. The younger girl began to gently slide her hands across her girlfriend's thighs looked at her questioningly.

"What exactly would this date entail?"

"It's a surprise."

"Hmm…well surprises and I don't normally mesh very well. I doubt they even like me."

"Yes but you see," Daisy began and tapped her girlfriend's nose with a playful finger. "This is a Daisy Surprise Extravaganza, and it is guaranteed to deliver a very well and positively happily surprised Francesca."

"Oh really," Francesca questioned as she nuzzled her girlfriend's neck before depositing a kiss there.

"It's got the girlfriend stamp of approval," Daisy nodded, her breath coming out as nothing more than a shudder at her baby's ministrations.

"No and yes."

"What?"

"No this is not a bad time to ask me out, and yes I'll go with you."

"Yay," Daisy cheered complete with ecstatic fist pumps. "You'll love it I promise." Francesca just smiled and accepted the kiss her girlfriend deposited on all too compliant lips.

(Continued in next post)


	76. Our Son Is Up To Something Part II

Cont'd

Francesca pulled back and gently grasped Daisy's chin between her thumb and forefinger, bringing her head up and coaxing their eyes to connect. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Daisy shook her head. This beautiful, infuriating girl always found a way to make everything about her. If she wasn't careful her girlfriend would end up giving her a complex. "That didn't happen to me…" Daisy began to argue only to be cut off by her girlfriend.

"No, but it did happen to someone you love very much. I've seen that more times than you can imagine. All you've had to go on is my words until now. I'm just glad that you didn't see it."

"I want to know all of you Chess."

Francesca frowned before a flash of anger came and passed through her eyes. "Some things are better off left alone."

Daisy was a bit taken aback by the sudden show of anger. "Don't you dare Francesca," she warned. "I may not know it all, may not be able to even fathom it…but I know _you_. It doesn't change anything…it doesn't make me love you any less."

Francesca could do nothing but bury her face in the space where Daisy's neck and shoulder met and allow herself to be cradled there.

"There's nothing that could change my mind about you Chessie. Nothing."

* * *

><p>"Your boy is too soft," Rafe announced as he marched into Ava's office. It was her first day in her new space and she had been basking in it until her little brother's impromptu interruption.<p>

"Well hello to you to Raphael," Ava groused. She stood from her seat behind her desk and greeted her brother with a shove. "What are you talking about?"

"Ben…I understand you're into him and all but…the guy is a pussy. No offense."

Ava rolled her eyes and crossed her arms while narrowing her eyes at her brother. "How could I not take offense to that?"

Rafe grinned and put up his hands in a placating manner before taking Ava by the shoulder and ushering her to the small sitting area to the left of her door. The two sat on the cozy little sofa, Ava's glare never diminishing. "Now don't get defensive, just listen to what I have to say."

Ava huffed and leaned back in her seat. "Fine," she gestured him to continue with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Rafe just grinned. "Don't get me wrong the guy's got potential, but if the shit hits the fan he's nothing but a liability to you; which makes him a liability to the entire family. Our chain is only as strong as the weakest link, and right now Emma could take him out."

"Emma could take quite a few people out," Ava argued weakly. It was true though…that kid picked up stuff way too fast. She hadn't been included in any family training sessions, but she had watched enough to pick up on a surprisingly large number of things.

"Look the point is we all need to be ready for whatever is coming down the pipe, we've got targets on our backs, and not just because of Chessie's situation. Do you remember what he was like after the fight? The dude nearly pissed himself he was so scared."

"Well excuse him for not being able to handle nearly being a victim of a massacre."

"Sarcasm aside Ben needs to toughen up a bit. The guy can't even take a hit."

Ava reared back in anger. "You hit him," she raged and punched her brother in the shoulder.

He cringed at the attack. "I took him to the gym, we were in the gloves, and he had on headgear," Rafe defended.

Ava calmed somewhat after the admittance.

"And he still dropped like a bag of bricks."  
>Ava just sighed and rolled her eyes. "Is it too much to ask for some normalcy? I don't want him to be part of all this."<p>

"Yeah well you're fucking him and that made him a part of all of this whether you like it or not."

"So what do you suggest?"

"Nadie isn't going with Chess when she leaves."

Ava frowned at that not really understanding why one of Francesca's best fighters was staying behind. She didn't like that idea one bit.

"Chess wants her here to keep an eye on Daisy. I figure while she's gone we can let Nadie at him…let her give him the Dragon Treatment."

Ava knew that every point Rafe had just made was completely valid. The one thing that stood out in her mind that Chess' issues aside…their family would always be under attack in some way shape or form. It was like a rule of the universe or something. And if life taught her anything it was that the stronger you are the stronger your opposition. They had all leveled up so to speak and needed to be ready to compete on this new plan of battle. Benjamin was a sweetheart…and that was the problem. He needed to be sweet _and_ ruthless in order to survive in their world.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Natalia sat in bed rubbing lotion into her hands while contemplating the surprise she had in store for Olivia tomorrow night. She was kind of giddy with excitement. After tomorrow they were going to be married and she just couldn't imagine telling her younger self that this would be her life. She'd probably scoff at herself and go back to busting her ass for tips while asking another waitress to take care of the crazy in the corner.<p>

Still this was amazing and Olivia was going to love her surprise.

"Our son is up to something," Olivia announced as she stepped out of the bathroom after turning out the light.

Natalia rolled her eyes and grinned as Olivia got in the bed and began to nuzzle her cheek. "I'm aware."

Olivia chuckled softly and pulled away. "So what do you think it is?"  
>"I have no clue but judging by how hard he's trying to hide how excited he is it's probably something ridiculous."<p>

Towards the end of the day Rafe had locked himself in his office on a "business call" and spent hours on the phone. He emerged once everyone was locking up their offices looking quite pleased with himself and did a piss poor job of hiding it.

"And you're not in the least bit worried," Olivia questioned as she pulled a pliant Natalia into her arms.

"Should I be?"

Olivia let out a husky laugh as she squeezed Natalia's middle. "The last surprise he had for us had Francesca ready to kill him until she realized he hadn't gotten Daisy in trouble, and the surprise before that led to Francesca holding a sword to Ava's throat."

"True but they were still good surprises."

Olivia snorted. "After the smoke cleared."

Natalia grinned and turned in Olivia's grasp to cup her cheek. "Speaking of surprises I have one for you."

Olivia's eyes lit up at that. "Really now…and what would that be?"

"You'll find out tomorrow."

"What…Natalia…you know you can't do that to me. Now it's going to drive me crazy until I find out what it is."

"Probably, but it will be worth it," Natalia finished with a smile before pulling Olivia down into a kiss that quickly grew heated.

Olivia pulled away when the need for air could no longer be ignored and marveled at how fast her heart was currently beating. She ran her thumb across Natalia's deliciously wet bottom lip and shuddered as her lover's tongue darted out to lick at the tip before pearly white teeth gently nipped at it.

"You are really good a diversions," Olivia whispered.

Natalia just smiled and leaned up for another kiss. Their lips were so close until they heard giggling out of their currently open bedroom window.

"Shh, Daisy you're going to get us caught. I can't believe I even agreed to this. We should just go back to our room."

Natalia dropped her forehead to Olivia's chest and snorted, her smile got wider as she felt more than heard Olivia's laughter.

Daisy just continued to giggle.

"Will you be quiet," Francesca hissed. "Shouldn't you be concentrating on holding on anyway?"

"You've given me a piggy back ride before Chess."

"And during which one of those times was I climbing down a friggin drain pipe?"

"Oh please, like you'd let me fall."

"So not the point Daze."

The soon to be married couple listened intently as the two teenagers continued to bicker during their decent from the attic.

"Do you even know the meaning of stealth," Francesca hissed. They could only imagine the cringe that was currently marring her pretty features.

"We're sneaking out not robbing a bank baby."

Olivia's cell phone chimed on the end table on her side of the bed. She reached over and grabbed it before barely muffling her laughter behind her hand and showed Natalia the text she'd just received.

From Ava: You are aware that there is a pair of idiotic delinquents climbing down the drain pipe right?

Natalia just rolled her eyes as Olivia responded.

To Ava: Yes we are aware. Daisy warned us. Just ignore them.

Natalia got out and sneakily peeked out of the window just barely catching sight of the pair as they took off running after Francesca's feet hit the ground.

"Should we be worried about how much power she has over her?"

"You mean like you're worried about the power you have over me," Olivia husked as she threw her tank top across the room and leaned back against the headboard with a smirk, her bare chest instantly catching Natalia's attention.

"Considering what we're talking about, all of this," Natalia gestured to Olivia's current state of undress. "Is not helping my anxiety."

Olivia just laughed and pulled Natalia down onto the bed. "Just give it a minute."

It was all downhill from there as Olivia positioned herself over Natalia and began to remove her bed clothes while kissing that spot on her neck that drove her crazy. "In a few days we're going to be on the Lamboat," kiss. "We'll be in this position or at least one like it," nuzzle. "Only we'll be married, and it's going to be amazing," Olivia husked as she quickly trailed her hand downward and found that slick heat that always managed to sweep her up in a frenzy of emotions that drove her to the near brink of insanity. Olivia looked down and under the soft downy blanket and watched as her fingers swirled in Natalia's wetness while enjoying the soft whimpers and gentle shifting of her hips. Finally unable to resist the stiff nipples pressing insistently into her chest she shifted and brought one of them into her mouth and suckled.

She looked up after feeling Natalia nudging at her temple with her chin. Their eyes connected, feelings sparks firing off of their skin and charging the air. Natalia placed her hands on Olivia's cheeks. "Don't look away," she whispered as she felt Olivia gently probing at her entrance with sure fingers. And with a soft dimpled smile Olivia's agreement was acquired.

Natalia arched her back at the welcomed intrusion of Olivia's fingers into her awaiting warmth and shuddered as those absolutely mesmerizing eyes glowing brightly in the moonlight captured her and held her a willing prisoner in their grasp.

Both women forced themselves not to blink as the connection that had pulled them both in and under its currents solidified. Olivia began to thrust into Natalia, her thigh adding an additional force behind the effort. She found herself gasping at the lilting cries of pleasure coming from her love's succulent lips as she felt a gush of wetness engulf her fingers amidst the sweltering heat burning deep inside of Natalia like a furnace.

Olivia leaned forward and allowed her forehead to drop to rest upon the dampness of Natalia's own. The added closeness became a bit overwhelming as the two become absolutely immersed in one another. All they could see where the eyes that consumed them filled with love, and passion, need, and lust, faith, and trust. Natalia cried out in ecstasy as Olivia did that thing she loved while buried deep inside of her. Unable to remain just lying there she reached down and quickly plunged her own fingers into Olivia. She couldn't help the small smile that curled her lips at the sight of those bright expressive eyes widening in surprise and pleasure.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Francesca settled into the passenger side of Daisy's car that had been strategically parked in the driveway on the outside of the gate surrounding the property. Their escape had been simple after Francesca deactivated the gate security long enough for her to climb over it with her girl on her back. Once they were on the other side she turned the security back on and the two made their way to Daisy's Audi that had been strategically perked at the end of the driveway.<p>

"Okay baby buckle up," Daisy ordered as she gave Francesca a cheeky grin. Francesca followed her instructions and gave the older girl a speculative glance as she pulled out of the drive.

"Sooo…where are we going?"

"Francesca I'm pretty sure you're smart enough to have been able to build the atom bomb by yourself and in half the time. So don't act like you don't know what the meaning of the word, 'surprise.'"

Francesca huffed and pouted her lips as she sat back in her seat. Daisy just grinned and reached over to clasp Francesca's larger hand in her own. The gesture earned her a shy grin from Francesca as she pulled their joined hands into her lap and began to gently run the fingers of her free hand of Daisy's now sensitive skin, skin that would forever be sensitive to her touch.

After a short span of silence Francesca turned on the state of the art stereo system she made sure to have the dealership install before they delivered the car to Daisy. There was already a CD in so she just allowed it to play.

"God I love her voice," Francesca sighed as she recognized the opening chords of the song. She couldn't help but to sing along with the lyrics.

_Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am home again<br>Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am whole again<em>

Daisy knew that she was a bit biased but despite how much she loved Adele there would never be any comparison to the softly lilting and often times rich and over powering force that was Francesca's voice. With everything that she had a hand in it was sometimes hard to forget that her girlfriend's first love was music, but in moments like these it became glaringly obvious in the subtlest of ways. From the way her eyes lit up to the way she unconsciously pulled her hands away and allowed her fingers to mime the guitar.

_Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am young again<br>Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am fun again<em>

The more Francesca sang the more she actually really truly felt and understood the words. She looked over at Daisy who had begun shooting shy glances over at her as she drove and realized the words that she was currently singing did indeed fit them. They owned these words they held a special place in their story.

Daisy clutched the steering wheel with a death grip as a playful moment between them like so many others became so much more. Francesca was singing her heart to her and she could feel it deep down in her soul.

_However far away, I will always love you  
>However long I stay, I will always love you<br>Whatever words I say, I will always love you  
>I will always love you<em>

Daisy chanced a longer than was safe glance in Francesca's direction as the younger girl turned sideways in her seat to look Daisy head on as she continued to sing. All playfulness forgotten.

_Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am free again<br>Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am clean again<em>

Daisy felt a tears prickle her eyes as Francesca's voice hitched on the word, "clean," knowing that there were many, many times when she felt anything but. She would never be able to fathom the disgust and self-loathing her girlfriend had suffered, but she had always hoped that she made it a little bit easier – that she lessened the weight Francesca carried upon her shoulders and clung to her back.

_However far away, I will always love you  
>However long I stay, I will always love you<br>Whatever words I say, I will always love you  
>I will always love you<em>

Although their inevitable separation due to distance bred from circumstances out of their control was hurtling ever closer to them Daisy for the first time began to see that dim glimmer of light at the end of the tunnel. It didn't matter where Francesca would be, or how far away from their home her mission would carry her she knew in the end that this love…their love would remain as a tether; impossibly long and stronger than anything they could ever possibly imagine it would forever keep them connected.

And in the days that would stretch out to weeks and bleed into months during which they would be ripped from each other's grasp it would be this moment of startling realization that would bolster them until they were together once again.

_However far away, I will always love you  
>However long I stay, I will always love you<br>Whatever words I say, I will always love you  
>I'll always love you, I'll always love you<br>'Cause I love you_

Francesca hummed along to the closing chords before turning the volume nob so that the next song was nothing more than nonsensical background noise in their ears. The sudden silence in the car acted as a soothing balm and gave Francesca the clear mind she needed to stop herself from breaking down and crying in her girlfriend's lap as she drove.

Instead she reached over and caressed Daisy's warm check with her curiously soft and calloused knuckles before releasing a breath in the form of a word.

"Daisy…"

The girl in question shook her head and spared her girlfriend a sincere and heartfelt glance before returning her eyes to the road and cupping Francesca's palm to her cheek.

"I know baby…I know."

TBC

I do not own Love Song by Adele...originally written and performed by The Cure.


End file.
